Foutu courage!
by olorin84
Summary: A Poudlard, l'homosexualité était acceptée de tous, avec le temps, sauf des Serpentards . Les homosexuels des autres maisons recevaient des quolibets et des insultes mais ils ne vivaient pas en permanence avec les Serpentards, Hyden si.
1. Chapter 1

A Poudlard, l'homosexualité était acceptée de tous sauf des Serpentards . Pourtant nombre d'hommes l'étaient dans cette maison, mais aucun n'osait l'avouer. Les homosexuels des autres maisons recevaient des quolibets et des insultes mais ils ne vivaient pas en permanence avec les Serpentards, Hyden si.

Chaque jour il se regardait dans le miroir et chaque jour il se trouvait affreux. Il se dégoûtait lui même, c'était contre nature d'aimer un homme, surtout pour lui qui était si fier, si froid. Hyden ne sourcillait jamais, la peur n'existait pas chez lui .

Puis un jour il avait rencontré ce garçon. Du haut de ses 15 ans, Hyden n'avait jamais été amoureux, maintenant il savait pourquoi. C'était comme si son destin était de rencontrer ce Gryffondor d'un an plus jeune.

Hyden se leva en sursaut et s'écrasa sur le sol, encore une fois ce rêve l'avait anéanti.

Il se trouvait dans la Grande salle éclairée par le ciel enchanté qui affichait un soleil radieux. Les banderoles flottaient dans l'air au dessus des quatres tables respectives à chaque maisons: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poudsouffle et Serpentard. Elles affichaient les couleurs de Gryffondor, rouge et or, et de Serpentard, vert et argent.

La salle était bondée et au centre, face à l'estrade et la table des professeurs se trouvait Hyden à genoux devant un jeune homme. Il levait une main et dans celle ci se trouvait une bague qui resplendissait au soleil. Les deux garçons souriaient béatement et des étoiles parsemaient leurs yeux.

Soudain, le ciel devint sombre, des nuages gris et des éclairs le parsemèrent. Certains même s'échappèrent du ciel et vinrent frapper le sol, les tables et en enflammant les banderoles à une vitesse folle . Les élèves, loin d'être surpris, lançaient des insultes et jetaient leurs couverts sur les deux hommes qui s'étaient accroupis et pour essayer de s'échapper, Hyden et John.

Comme la veille, Hyden se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait des cheveux noirs en épis ce qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle, ses yeux noirs lui donnaient un regard éteint. Son nez semblait aquilin ce qui allait bien avec ses lèvres fines.

Une expression de dégout se lisait sur ses traits charmants. Il se posa encore une fois la question fatale. Pourquoi moi ?

- Déjà levé ? Demanda une voix ensommeillée qui provenait du dortoir vert et argent.

- Mouais,marmonna Hyden

Il mit 15 minutes pour se laver et faire sa toilette avant de s'échapper des cachots oppressants ou régnait une odeur fétide de moisi.

Au détour d'un couloir , perdu dans ses pensées il tomba sur le professeur Rogue , se cogna contre lui et s'effondra sur le sol.

- Faîtes attention, Monsieur Even! Rugit Rogue.

- Désolé monsieur, balbutia Hyden

J'ai bien peur de devoir vous donner une retenue Even, vous la partagerez avec John Etan demain à 21h. Déclara le professeur de potions un rictus sadique sur les lèvres.

Avant qu' Hyden eut reprit ses esprits, son professeur avait déjà disparu. Il avait même cru l'entendre ricaner. Severus Rogue était sûrement la seule personne à se douter qu' Hyden était tombé en amour pour John Etan. Peut-être avait-il remarqué les regards en coin que lançait le Serpentard au Gryffondor dans la Grande salle.

Le visage de Hyden se crispa à l'idée de recevoir une retenue en compagnie de son âme-sœur. Hyden était le seul élève de Serpentard que Rogue n'aimait pas peut-être était-il homophobe comme la plupart de élèves de sa maison.

Ruminant, Hyden ne remarqua pas le regard triste que lui lança un certain Gryffondor répondant au nom de John Etan.

***

John Etan aimait les garçons, non plutôt un garçon. Même son caractère jovial en pâtissait, ses amis lui avaient fait remarquer mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

Il ne les voyait plus, John ne voyait plus rien à part Hyden. Ces derniers jours il vivait en décalé, comme si quelqu'un d'autre vivait dans son corps et cela s'était ressenti dans ses cours.

Perdu dans ses pensés, John rata une marche de l'escalier qui menait au hall et s'écroula sur d'autres élèves qui tombèrent à leur tour. L'un d'eux tomba aux pieds du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, Rogue.

- Etan, susurra-t-il lentement, ses yeux étincelants. Pourquoi avez vous poussé vos camarades?

- Je n'ai pas fais exprès, professeur, excusez-moi.

Je vous pardonne

- Pardon?

- Oui le soir à 21h et ce pendant une semaine à partir de demain, vous serez accompagné d'un ami surprise, j'aurais tout le temps de vous pardonner pendant ce délai. Oh et j'allais oublier j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor.

Un ami surprise ? Ce n'était pas bon signe venant du professeur Rogue et John savait rien qu'à voir comment Rogue agressait Harry Potter qu'il allait en souffrir. En fait il y avait peu de personnes qui pourraient le faire souffrir ,plutôt une. Mais il était impossible que le professeur de potions sache de qui il s'agissait.

John se dirigea vers la Grande salle et frissonna en passant derrière Hyden. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard hostile en coin au Gryffondor qui pâlit à vue d'œil avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa table. Pour reprendre contenance il prit en main la gazette du sorcier, en première page se trouvait Harry Potter et Dumbledore .

Le pauvre Potter avait du souffrir, déclarer que Voldemort était revenu. John ne le croyait pas spécialement mais ce que lui faisaient les journaux et les autres élèves de l'école était tout simplement écœurant. Ces histoires ne le regardaient pas mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lire l'article correspondant à l'image.

«Dumbledore, génie ou imposteur?

Selon le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore se serait laissé emporter et aurait cru le célèbre Harry Potter quand il affirmait que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était revenu à la vie. Nous savons tous qu'Harry Potter est et sera toujours le préféré de Dumbledore et que celui-ci attiré par les gens célèbre a tout fait pour mettre le Survivant dans son giron. Il faut dire que le jeune homme aime aussi la célébrité,en se faisant passer pour celui qui est arrivé devant Vous-Savez-Qui lors de sa première année et d'avoir réussi à obtenir la pierre philosophale. Lors de sa deuxième année, selon quelque sources de Poudlard il ne serait pas aller cherché la sœur de son ami dans la chambre des secrets, il n'est même pas prouvé qu'elle existe.

Enfin le summum a été atteint lorsqu'il a déclaré s'être battu contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous avons tous compris cette mascarade, finalement qui se ressemble s'assemble, Dumbledore et Potter sont tout deux des imposteurs et le ministre de la magie vous conjure de ne pas les croire..._suite page 4_»

La rumeur avait couru , la veille Dumbledore au lieu de se laisser emprisonner à Azkaban s'était enfui de Poudlard. Il avait laissé l'école entre les mains d'un crapaud répugnant nommé Dolores Ombrage.

Sentant un regard dans son dos, John se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Hyden,pendant une demi-seconde il resta bouche-bée devant le visage magnifique qu'avait l'autre homme puis il eut un sursaut et se réfugia en courant dans le Hall d'entrée sous les rires étouffés des Serpentards et sous le regard narquois de Hyden. En quelque sorte, cela lui faisait du bien d'effrayer John, c'était comme une vengeance pour être attiré par lui.

Hyden se rendit en DFCM (défense contre les forces du mal), il n'aimait pas ce cours, depuis que cette Ombrage du ministère avait débarqué. Il savait qu'elle avait fait souffrir John, cela le révulsait au plus haut point et dès qu'il avait une occasion de l'énerver, le Serpentard la saisissait.

Aujourd'hui, par exemple, elle reposait les pieds sur un tabouret et son corps amorphe et minuscule dans un fauteuil de velours rose. Hyden prononça «Incendio» quand elle était trop occupée à mettre du sucre dans son thé au lieu de faire son cours.

Son fauteuil prit feu et elle partit en hurlant les bras en l'air ainsi que tous les autres élèves de la classe. Hyden resta quelque seconde afin d'éteindre le feu et partit dans son dortoir, mais une main aux ongles vernis de rose le retint.

John se réveilla en sursaut lors de son cours d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns lorsqu'il entendit un cri venant d'un étage en dessous. Ce devait être Ombrage, le Gryffondor connaissant les horaires de Hyden par cœur, il fut pris de panique en pensant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué et tout les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie, même le professeur Binns toujours ailleurs, glissa lentement vers la sortie.

John fut le premier à atteindre la salle de DFCM, il fut horrifié de voir Hyden à genoux et le professeur Ombrage baguette à la main, les traits déformés par la rage. Le Gryffondor fidèle à sa

maison ne réfléchit pas et hurla à plein poumons:

-Espèce de crapaud puant si vous le touchez je vous tue!

Il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette et se jeta littéralement sur Ombrage faisant cogner la tête de celle-ci sur le sol et envoyant valser sa baguette au loin.

John comprit en un rapide coup d'œil à Hyden qu'eux deux venaient de faire la pire erreur de leur vie. Les yeux du Serpentard ne reflétaient plus rien, ils étaient vide comme s'il avait été soumis à l'imperium et le Gryffondor poussa un juron se rapprochant de Hyden pour le secouer brutalement.

Le plus jeune n'avait pas vu, cependant que le professeur Dolores Ombrage s'était relevée. Elle murmura doucement:

- J'ai de quoi détruire sa vie et son honneur face à tout ses camarades de Serpentard, qui aurait cru que ce garçon était une pédale.

- Taisez-vous, siffla John tandis que des élèves commençaient à affluer autour d'eux.

Hyden ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux,il ne voulait pas affronter la réalité. Il ne voulait pas faire face aux Serpentards qui devaient déjà avoir eu la nouvelle. Comment avait-il put dévoiler ce secret à_ elle. _

Plus rien n'avait de sens, même John devait être dégouté de lui, cependant un doute persistait ou plutôt un espoir,pourquoi l'avait-il défendu pourquoi le Gryffondor s'était interposé entre Hyden et le crapaud qui leur servait de professeur?

Ce détail serait remis à plus tard pour l'instant le plus gros problème était de savoir ce qu'Ombrage donnerait comme punition ou torture pour se venger de lui et de John, peut être seraient-ils renvoyés?

Hyden se surprit à penser que sa pourrait être mieux que d'être la risée des Serpentards . Mais entre voir John et être la risée du collège ou ne pas le voir et rester seul toute sa vie , Hyden préférait encore se faire humilier par ses anciens camarades.

A présent ou dormirait le Serpentard?

L'entrée de la salle commune serait sûrement fermée pour lui et toutes ses affaires brulées. Hyden ne voulait pas l'avouer mais la plus grande bataille de sa vie venait de commencer.

John patientait devant le corps inerte de Hyden, le Gryffondor détestait aller à l'infirmerie cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs mais il avait fait exception pour le beau Serpentard.

Une boule se formait dans son ventre, il avait envie de caresser ce si beau visage endormi qui se trouvait devant lui, de l'embrasser.

Comment allait-il expliquer la raison de sa visite à Hyden et comment allait-il expliquer pourquoi l'avait-il défendu ?

Et cette vieille harpie qui avait soumis au Doloris Hyden pour découvrir ses secrets. Elle avait été nommée directrice de Poudlard tôt ce matin afin de remettre cette école dans le droit chemin. Cependant le crapaud n'avait pas décidé de les renvoyer mais de leur donner une retenue par semaine, ensemble, ainsi que la confiscation de leur baguette ce dont allaient profiter les Serpentards sachant que les deux élèves n'auront plus de moyen de défense à partir du moment où ils l'auraient donnée c'est à dire à la prochaine retenue avec le crapaud. John soupira à se fendre l'âme.

Hyden commença à s'agiter comme en proie à un cauchemar et John eut l'intuition qu'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, il s'enfuit ne voulant pas alimenter les ragots ou montrer à Hyden qu'il tenait à lui.

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux et découvrit, cependant lentement qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie avec tout ces draps blancs, tout ces lits. Il fut déçu de ne pas avoir John à son chevet, Hyden savait que cette idée était absurde mais il s'était pris à espérer voir le Gryffondor à son réveil.

Le blessé s'habilla rapidement sous le regard inquiet de Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Le chemin vers la Grande Salle fut un avant goût du calvaire qui l'attendait. Dès qu'il rencontrait un Serpentard, celui-ci l'insultait et le faisait tomber au sol grâce à un sortilège. La première fois Hyden avait plongé la main dans sa poche pour riposter en jetant un sortilèges à son tour, mais il était encore trop affaiblie par la torture d'Ombrage pour riposter à chaque fois.

Ajouté à cela, il tomba sur le professeur Rogue qui lui rappela que le Serpentard avait une retenue le soir-même. Hyden n'en put plus et se réfugia en courant dans la Salle commune, en passant devant la Grande Salle il remarqua que certains élèves lançaient des regards furtifs vers le Hall , comme s'ils attendaient la venue de Voldemort en personne.

Heureusement, les Serpentards n'avaient pas encore changé le mot de passe de leur salle commune et Hyden fut autant soulagé de ne voir personne à l'intérieur, tous s'étant rassasié dans la Grande Salle.

Le jeune homme se dirigea à pas lents et silencieux vers son dortoir, au cas où ses ex-camarades lui tendraient un piège. En entrant dans le dortoir, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Non à cause d'un piège mais car les Serpentards avaient vraiment brûlé ses vêtements. Ils avaient laissé un mot sur le tas de cendre parsemant la moquette verte, Hyden le prit et le lut:

« A Hyden Even

Dès demain nous changerons le mot de passe de la salle commune et si l'un des Serpentards te revoie ne serait-ce que dans les cachots tu auras la raclée de ta vie ( en dehors de ce que nous te ferons quotidiennement ) sale tapette! Tu nous as trahi , nous savions déjà que tu avais un cerveau de la taille d'un œuf de doxy mais à ce point là. Tu nous dégoûtes tu n'as plus ta place à Serpentard sale pute, tu ne l'as jamais eu. Tu vas souffrir comme jamais et nous espérons que tu mourras de froid lorsque seras obligé de dormir dans le parc comme le chien que tu es! Au fait Miles à envoyé une petite lettre à ta famille nous espérons qu'ils vont apprécier de savoir la nouvelle! Honte des sangs-purs! Sale pédale. »

Hyden ne perçus même pas ses genoux frapper le sol, ni la douleur. Seules ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête « tapette, pédale », ils l'envahissaient. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais mesuré le mal que pouvait faire les mots mais maintenant il aurait préféré recevoir le sortilège Doloris encore une fois.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de défaillir sur le sol, le visage enfoui dans la moquette aux couleurs de son ancienne maison. Ses parents, de lignée noble, des sangs-purs, ils n'accepteraient jamais que leur fils unique et héritier d'une fortune soit juste différent.

Hyden savait que s'il rentrait chez lui prématurément ce serait encore pire que s'il restait à Poudlard, ses parents le battraient sûrement ou engageraient des guérisseurs de St Mangouste pour soigner sa maladie.

La porte se craquela pour finir en morceau et s'écraser contre le mur d'en face lorsque John, qui avait fait les cent pas devant la salle commune des Serpentards, avait fini par perdre patience et avait défoncé chaque porte jusqu'à accéder au dortoir et à son bien-aimé .

Celui le regarda avec des yeux vitreux et le Gryffondor, inquiet, enserra de ses bras la poitrine de son aîné, le serrant aussi fort qu'il put. La tête de Hyden se vida, seul l'importait le garçon qui se tenait collé contre lui. La fin du monde aurait pu arriver, Voldemort aurait pu se trouver dans la pièce qu'il s'en fichait. Les bras de John étaient si chauds et si doux.

Un mélange de force et de grâce envoûtant émanait de lui. Hyden se retourna pour contempler le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait et même dans un moment pareil, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté.

Ses traits si délicats et ses cheveux blonds décoiffés lui donnaient un air nonchalant et négligé qui contrastait avec l'expression d'inquiétude qui se peignait sur son visage.

Il sembla à Hyden que des heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque le Gryffondor détourna le regard d'un air gêné et tourna la tête. Pourtant, ce ne fus pas assez pour le Serpentard qui aurait préféré se noyer dans ses yeux bleus plus longtemps. Il se leva pour approcher son cadet, mais celui-ci recula vivement, troublé.

Hyden se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais ne trouva pas et au lieu de se creuser la cervelle plus longtemps il lui demanda:

- Ais-je fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Le Gryffondor fit signe que non et prit le Serpentard par la main en disant:

- Viens-vite, il faut partir avant que les autres ne re...viennent.

John s'était interrompu lorsque il avait percuté un objet ou plutôt un corps inconnu. Levant la tête devant l'incroyable musculature d'Adrian Pucey en 7ème année, un des actuels poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, celui-ci le toisait comme s'il était une vulgaire fiente de hiboux, John ne put s'empêcher de comparer le Serpentard à un gorille.

Le Gryffondor fit mine de reculer lentement ,comme face à une bête sauvage mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il fut projeté par les bras puissants de Pucey qui l'envoyèrent s'écraser sur la moquette et se cogner par la même occasion à une commode. Hyden se releva avec la vitesse d'un tigre, sa douleur oubliée, et sortit sa baguette engageant un duel avec le poursuiveur de Serpentard, sous le regard éberlué de John qui ne s'était pas encore remis de sa blessure à la tête.

Pucey prit rapidement l'avantage, envoyant des sortilèges en rafales qui rebondissaient sur les murs, brisant les cadres et les vitres, forçant Hyden à reculer sous son assaut.

Ce que John n'avait pas prévu, c'est que John puisse se remettre à combattre. Le Gryffondor cria à pleins poumons « Répulso » en pointant sa baguette longue et fine sur le gorille, celui-ci reçut le sort en pleine poitrine et le fit vaciller ce qui permit à Hyden de riposter en envoyant trois sortilèges à la suite assommant Pucey qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

John prit Hyden par la main, celui-ci regardait hébété son adversaire au sol comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un. Les deux jeunes hommes s'enfuirent sous les débris de la salle commune de Serpentard qui était chamboulée lorsque le Gryffondor se maudit lui-même et décida de faire demi-tour seul pour enlever les derniers évènements de la mémoire de Pucey. Une fois leur tâche accomplie il se séparèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Dès que les deux hommes étaient sortis du cachot, Hyden avait repris sa fierté habituelle et avait laché la main de John l'ignorant complètement. John fut déçu de cette séparation brutale, peut-être avait-il cru que tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux jours auraient changé quelque chose entre eux et que le Serpentard serait tombé dans ses bras comme dans ses films moldus à l'eau de rose. Pathétique.

Hyden se baladait dans les couloirs et dans le parc. On ne sait jamais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il aurait trouvé un endroit où dormir mais il n'espérait pas trop.

Le jeune homme savait que les jours les plus durs de sa vie approchaient et pourtant il n'avait pas la force de tenir tête, le courage aurait été plus utile que la discrétion dans cette situation mais le brun n'était pas un Serpentard né pour rien.

A partir de maintenant il avait deux missions,trouver une petite-amie pour oublier son Gryffondor et contredire les rumeurs, enfin il fallait qu'il trouve un autre endroit où dormir et se laver. Bien qu'il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise dans le dortoir des Serpentards , il avait vécu 5 années dedans avec son lot de bons souvenirs et surtout ses couvertures chaudes.

Jamais Hyden n'avait vraiment contemplé le parc et le château, celui-ci était tellement beau et malgré ses problèmes, le Serpentard attribua ce changement à sa délivrance. Regardant le parc, accoudée au rebord d'une fenêtre il vit le trio le plus connu de Poudlard.

Granger avec son air de miss-je-sais-tout qui enrageait les gens et son sang-de-bourbe, mais le brun admit qu'elle était sûrement la meilleure élève de cette école et que c'était une des seules filles à ne pas embêter.

Weasley se trouvait près d'elle, un traître à son sang suivant comme un toutou Potter, mais surtout l'amour qu'il portait pour Granger était flagrant. Ces deux-là s'aimaient éperdument et se cherchaient sans jamais l'avouer , la fierté des Gryffondors peut-être.

Un peu plus pressé, Potter marchait, ou plutôt courait devant les autres, vers la cabane de Hagrid. Devant les autres, Hyden ne prononçait pas son nom, il disait plutôt le gros balourd. Mais le Serpentard aimait bien le demi-géant, il était le seul (sauf peut-être Dumbledore) à oser s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite et à s'occuper de créatures presque aussi dangereuse que Voldemort lui-même.

Potter, le pire ennemi des Serpentards, Hyden avait été en quelques sortes corrompu par ses camarades. Selon eux, l'élu avait pris la grosse tête dès sa naissance et si Voldemort avait été vaincu c'était par un coup de chance.

Le jeune homme, depuis quelques temps ne croyait plus à ces préjugés, on trouve toujours des prétextes pour détester les gens. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu, Potter était comme tout le monde, peut-être même plus modeste que les autres.

La jalousie s'empara du Serpentard, leur amitié, à ce trio, avait vaincu tous les obstacles. Malgré les disputes et les dangers, ils avaient surmontés les problèmes avec brillance, ils étaient loyaux, francs et rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Hyden n'avait rien, aucun ami, aucun (cela lui faisait bizarre de le dire) amant, personne. Depuis son enfance il avait sauté les obstacles seul, se mettant à sang et à feu. Il avait eu des amis, des faux. Du genre à le laisser tomber et retourner sa veste au dernier moment.

Idem pour sa famille, trop attachés sur la valeur du sang et pas assez attentifs à leurs enfants, le Serpentard avait un frère, Cole. Celui-ci, plus âgé s'apprêtait à devenir une langue de plomb, il était l'incarnation de la tendresse avec tout le monde, sauf son frère. Hyden ne méritait pas l'attention de son grand-frère, trop faible, trop mature pour son âge, trop effrayant.

Sa mère, venant d'une famille noble au sang-pur ne tolère aucune faiblesse, femme forte qui boit un peu trop de whisky-pur-feu pour évacuer son stress et ses problèmes. Pour elle seule les apparences comptaient, il fallait montrer qu'elle s'habillait bien que l'argent débordait de ses poches.

Son fils elle essayait de le cacher aux autres, pas assez d'élégance et d'estime de soi, trop faiblard. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas l'aîné, elle ne lui aurait jamais donné son héritage. Cole avait tellement plus de grâce et de force, il ne tomberait pas au moindre souci à l'inverse de son petit frère.

Son père n'était jamais là, aucun moyen de nouer un lien.

Ils allaient lui faire payer, d'être ce qu'il était, une tapette, aimer les hommes équivalait à signer son arrêt de mort. Cela pouvait être encore moins apprécié des sangs-purs que les enfants des moldus dans certaines familles à l'instar de celle de Hyden.

Quelqu'un le stoppa dans ses pensées ou plutôt des bras minces se serrèrent autour de son torse. Une jeune femme le serrait dans ses bras et il ne comprit pas.

-Que... qui?

-Heu... désolé je me présente Isabella Smith de Serdaigle en 4ème année. Fit-elle d'une traite comme si elle avait prévu ce qu'elle allait dire.

Elle recula de quelques pas avec un sourire rayonnant. Isabella avait les cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens avec quelques mèches magenta qui lui donnait un air décontracté et lunatique du genre moldu, ils encadrent un visage pâle. Pile le genre de personne que la mère du Serpentard aurait détesté que son fils fréquente.

- Désolée de te serrer dans mes bras comme sa, dit-elle d'une voix fluette, surtout qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher vu le regard triste que tu avais, j'ai cru que tu allais te jeter par la fenêtre. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu sois comme ça?

- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas et de toute façon tu dois déjà le savoir!

- En effet je le sais, les nouvelles vont vite, c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut s'exciter contre moi reste zen. Enchaîne-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Alors pourquoi tu viens me parler, va rejoindre ton groupe de moutons!

- Elles, fit-elle en montrant un petit groupe de filles, elles ne sont pas intéressantes, trop superficielle toi en revanche tu es naturel et intriguant.

- Je suis pas une expérience arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une nouvelle espèce.

- Calme-toi je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé de ce que t'ont fait les autres Serpentards, je sais aussi que tu n'as aucun endroit où dormir, fit-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

- Pourquoi tu dis sa?

- Je sais pas peut-être que les garçons de Serdaigle ont assez de place pour t'accueillir cette nuit. Je t'apporterai des habits propres, mon meilleur ami en a en trop.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Vociféra-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de la charité et j'ai l'impression qui faut que je le fasse c'est tout, une intuition! Répliqua-t-elle mystérieusement.

- … tu es vraiment bizarre, soupira-t-il.

- Je sais, bon tu acceptes ou tu préfères dormir avec Peeves ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- C'est bon j'accepte!

- Merci! Ce soir à 21h devant la tour de Serdaigle dans l'aile ouest du château.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas, j'ai une retenue avec Rogue jusqu'à au moins 23h.

Isabella fit mine de réfléchir, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose. Son ami aussi avait une retenue ce soir là, donc Hyden devait être celui qu'aimait son meilleur ami.

-Tu connais John Etan de Gryffondor?

Hyden rougit mais se reprit:

-Vaguement, je vais avec lui ce soir en retenue.

-Je sais... Bon à ce soir je t'attendrai,fit-elle en partant d'une démarche aérienne.

Le Serpentard l'interpella avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au détour du couloir:

-Hey, Isabella... merci beaucoup!

-Pas de quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent!


	2. Chapter 2

Avant de pouvoir descendre du bord de la fenêtre, le brun perçut ou plutôt, des bruits de pas comme si des éléphants traversaient le couloir lui percèrent les tympans. Six Serpentards se pressaient face à Hyden comme pour se préparer à une guerre.

Hyden se retint de rire devant l'imbécillité de ses camarades. Il pouvait bien se prendre une raclée, il ne sentirait rien, sa maison lui avait déjà tout enlevé on ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal. Alors autant s'amuser un peu.

- Ho, pardon, vous voulez parler à la tapette de Poudlard? Demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur.

- On sait ce que t'as fais à Pucey, espèce de...

- Chut! L'interrompit brutalement Hyden. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ma culpabilité et même si j'étais coupable vous vous en foutez, vous voulez juste trouver un prétexte pour me taper, allez-y ne vous gênez pas, je ne vous en voudrai pas, vous êtes gentils au fond, c'est juste un petit manque d'intelligence.

Les six molosses prouvèrent les dires du garçon en inclinant la tête de côté, comme un petit chiot le ferait, avec un air d'abruti qui leur allait très bien.

Hyden songea qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer un phrase de plus de dix mots pour qu'ils comprennent. Il soupira:

- Vous comprendre ce que moi dire ?

Apparemment ils n'avaient compris que trop bien, le jeune homme se moquaient d'eux. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement, tels des automates.

Hyden décida de ne pas se défendre, cela ne servirai à rien, un contre un d'accord, mais contre six impossible. Il sortit lui aussi sa baguette, cependant avec plus de nonchalance et de légèreté avant de la jeter au sol. Après tout le courage n'était pas une qualités des Serpentards.

Tu abandonnes petite pute! S'exclama l'un d'eux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Il me fait des avances en plus. Vociféra le gros balourd.

- Tssss... aucune vivacité d'esprit, pitoyable. Bon que le festin commence!

Tous jetèrent des sorts différents, les seuls qu'ils connaissaient sûrement, sur Hyden qui ne sourcilla même pas avant de ressentir le choc qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il reçut un autre sortilège dans les jambes qui le fit s'écrouler sur le sol. Les autres charmes sifflèrent au dessus de sa tête et rebondirent contre un bouclier invisible en un bruit sourd.

Le blessé vit ,les yeux embués de larmes, la silhouette d'une femme, non plutôt d'une jeune fille. Isabella. Elle avait perdu son habituel sourire jovial et montrait à présent un visage déterminé.

John se tenait près d'elle mais n'était pas concentré sur les assaillants qui envoyaient inlassablement des sorts contre le bouclier d'Isabella qui avait à présent le visage crispé par l'effort. Il était concentré sur Hyden au sol. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, comme une maladie prête à le faire s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre.

- JE VOUDRAIS PAS TE DERANGER JOHN MAIS TU POURRAIS ALLER CHERCHER TON AMI! Hurla la Serdaigle alors qu'un « Confringo » traversait le bouclier et finissait sa course à quelques centimètres d'elle, craquelant le sol.

John sortit du néant, avant de reprendre son assurance habituelle et de se précipiter le dos courbé pour éviter les sorts.

Le Gryffondor était bien bâti malgré son jeune âge et prit dans ses bras un Hyden léger comme une plume (il faut dire que Hyden n'avait pas beaucoup mangé durant ces deux derniers jours) avant de revenir mais il n'en eut pas le temps:

- Mince, j'ai lâché, s'écria Isabella, courez !

John se prépara à recevoir un sort mais une autre voix retentit plus forte, celle d'un adulte :

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Le cri lui perça les tympans lorsqu'une onde de choc envoya Hyden et lui s'écraser sur le sol, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il entendit aussi d'autres cris, sûrement ceux des Serpentards et celui plus aigu de sa meilleure amie.

Le Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux et entrevit les Serpentards se débattant entre leurs robes, Isabella affalée contre le mur ses cheveux éparpillés dans tout les sens, Rogue, essoufflé, à l'autre bout du couloir tenant sa baguette entre ses mains et surtout Hyden sur lui, haletant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Les deux hommes rougirent malgré la situation, en symbiose, leurs regards ne se lachaient pas. Le Serpentard commença à se sentir serré dans son pantalon et se releva précipitamment sous le regard frustré de John et celui amusé de Rogue .

- J'enlève 50 points à Serpentards pour avoir provoqué un duel ou plutôt une bataille dans les couloirs. Ainsi que 20 points à Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Sans oublier une retenue pour tout les Serpentards sauf Even et Etan à qui je la rallonge d'une semaine. Siffla-t-il

Personne ne contesta son verdict. La culpabilité rongea Hyden, celui-ci savait que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé sans sa faute, tout cela était de sa faute. La colère s'empara de John et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs mais il se retint de parler.

- Maintenant, partez!

Les Serpentards s'en allèrent en traînant des pieds et en marmonnant une revanche.

- Vous allez bien, Even? S'enquit-il.

- Ça va bien, juste un peu mal au bras.

-Et vous, Smith ?

Le silence lui répondit. La Serdaigle ne s'était pas manifesté depuis l'onde de choc, ses cheveux

cachant son visage ne laissaient rien voir sur une possible douleur.

Rogue se précipita vers elle et l'examina durant quelques secondes, sous le regard horrifié de Hyden et John.

- Elle s'est cognée la tête, j'ai du un peu trop forcer sur le sortilège. Soupira la professeur de potions.

- Faîtes quelque chose. S'étrangla le Gryffondor.

- Elle ira mieux dans une heure ou deux, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, vous, attendez moi devant mon bureau c'est l'heure de votre retenue.

En effet la nuit était tombée sur l'école, la lune éclairait à présent le parc d'une faible lueur.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient dans Poudlard en se dirigeant vers les cachots, sans dire un mot. Seul un silence tendu régnait ponctué par les frôlements de leurs capes et le bruit mas de leurs pas.

Aucun n'osait intervenir, Hyden s'était enfermé dans une torpeur. Ce qui était arrivé était sa faute, s'il ne les avait pas cherchés ces Serpentards, peut-être en auraient-ils fini vite avec lui et Isabella n'aurait pas eu le temps de venir engager une bataille.

John savait exactement ce qui trottait dans la tête du Serpentard, et au fond de lui il aurait voulu le rassurer mais le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir au jeune homme qui marchait à coté de lui. Il préféra donc se taire.

- Je suis désolé...

- Ce ne fut qu'un murmure et John ne fut pas sur de l'avoir entendu , cependant il répondit:

- Ce n'est pas grave

- C'est ma faute, je vais arrêter de rester avec toi et ton amie, je fais du mal à tout ceux qui restent avec moi.

Le brun avait dit ça sur un ton désinvolte mais on pouvait y ressentir tout les remords et culpabilités qui l'assaillaient. A la lueur des torches qui ornaient les murs, le Gryffondor crut voir l'ombre d'un enfant se recroqueviller sur lui-même en regardant Hyden.

- Mais...

- Je me débrouillerai, tu n'as qu'a faire comme si je n'existais pas, tu diras à Isabella que je suis heureux de l'avoir rencontrée. Toi aussi je suis heureux de t'avoir...

- Tu vas me laisser en placer une ? S' exaspéra le jeune Gryffondor. Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute, c'est les Serpentards qui t'ont attaqué sans raison, nous on t'a défendu et on savait très bien les risques encourus.

- Mais...

- On ne discute plus, ce soir tu dors dans la salle commune de Serdaigle comme c'était prévu, compris ? Demanda le blond

- Non ! Je ne peux pas.

- Si!

- Regarde on est arrivés! S'exclama le Serpentard

John soupira au changement de sujet, mais en effet ils étaient arrivés. Rogue les attendait déjà devant la porte de son bureau, la froide lumière des cachots reflétant son nez huileux.

-Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquirent les deux élèves.

- Elle va bien, vous pourrez aller la chercher après votre retenue et l'emmener dans ses appartements.

Soudain comme s'il s'était trouvé trop bienveillant en prononçant cette phrase il rajouta:

- Et que je ne reprenne pas cette impertinente à livrer bataille dans les couloirs.

Le sourire des deux jeunes hommes s'éteint et ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Rogue.

Hyden était allé plusieurs fois dans le bureau de son professeur. Son penchant pour les bêtises l'y avait emmené souvent. La dernière visite cependant, avait pour but de l'informer sur une quelconque orientation. Ce bureau n'avait pas changé et il ne changerait jamais.

Toujours les mêmes bocaux remplissaient les nombreuses étagères. Des étranges créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Une lueur bleutée émanait de l'armoire, au fond de la pièce.

Toutefois les deux garçons n'y prirent pas attention. Ils étaient trop occupé à regarder la vingtaine de chaudrons qui faisaient leur taille. Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard complice et désespéré.

- Comme vous le voyez, vous avez un joli travail. Celui-ci consiste à récurer les chaudrons de l'école,faites attention certains n'ont pas étés lavés depuis quelques centaines d'années, il peut rester des traces de poison ou autre constituant nocif. Mais vous ne craignez rien, j'ai tout les antidotes avec moi.

Hyden regarda froidement son professeur lorsque celui-ci fit son habituel rictus sadique. John,lui, serra les poings et sourit gentiment à son professeur, luttant contre sa conscience lui intimant de l'étrangler.

Les deux martyres se mirent au travail à l'aide de petites serviettes. Hyden disparu entièrement dans son chaudron lorsqu'il s'y jeta dedans. Soudain on entendit un borborygme écoeurant.

- Mauvaise pioche, marmonna Rogue, avant d'aller chercher une potion bleutée,de tirer Hyden par les cheveux et lui faire avaler la potion.

- Désolé monsieur, murmura-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Veillez à ne pas salir le sol la prochaine fois que vous vomirez.

Aucun autre événement inattendu se produit. Alors qu'ils commençaient à nettoyer l'extérieur de leurs chaudrons respectifs, John se décida à chuchoter malgré l'air contrarié et coupable qu'affichait Hyden.

- Tu culpabilise encore ? Questionna le Gryffondor, peu fière de sa question purement rhétorique.

- Bien sur, ton amie aurait pu se faire très mal et toi... toi aussi. Répliqua le Serpentard en rosissant.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Déclara John en souriant malgré lui.

- Hum...

- Tu es... es-tu vraiment... comment dire, gay?

Le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander, sous le Doloris, Hyden aurait pu dire n'importe quoi mais il fallait en avoir le coeur net, savoir si ses espoirs étaient vains.

- Mêle-toi de ton chaudron. Le réprimanda le brun.

- Je voulais juste savoir, tu sais, ça ne change rien pour moi, ni pour Isabella.

- Tu l'as bien entendu non quand cette salope m'a torturé.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Oui... Souffla le brun, la tristesse s'empara de lui et ses yeux se firent vitreux.

John exulta mais sut que la discussion s'arrêtait là pour aujourd'hui.

Après deux heures de dur travail, les deux jeunes hommes partirent chercher Isabella à l'infirmerie,ayant demandé à leur professeur de leur faire un mot au cas ou ils rencontreraient Rusard et Misteigne en chemin.

Lorsque ils cognèrent à la porte, une Pomfresh sur les nerfs leur ouvrit. Ils ne tardèrent pas à savoir pourquoi.

Isabella sautillait sur place comme une puce. Elle leur sauta quasiment dessus:

- Vous allez bien, vous êtes pas morts, je me suis inquiétée pour vous, personne ne m'a rien dis sur vous j'ai eu peur! S'exclama-t-elle en les serrant dans sa poigne de fer et en les examinant sous toutes les coutures pour détecter ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure.

Hyden remarqua qu'elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas et qu'elle s'inquiétait même pour lui. D'une certaine manière il aurait préféré qu'elle lui saute à la gorge et qu'elle essaye de le tuer plutôt qu'elle le serre dans ses bras. Il s'était tellement habitué à cette réaction négative que cela le déboussola et le rendit encore plus coupable.

Décidément la Serdaigle n'était vraiment pas normale, mais ça lui plaisait bien, enfin une personne pour laquelle il fallait du temps avant de la connaître . Tout les autres étaient faciles à cerner,arrogants,timides,égoïstes, têtes brulées... pas elle. Le Serpentard se promit de beaucoup prêter attention à elle.

- Une fois son examen finit elle les regarda tendrement comme s'il s'agissait de ses enfants. Pomfresh lui administra une élixir revigorant et lui donna la permission de partir.

Isabella sautilla, dansa, chanta tout le long du chemin de retour, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois par minute en leur demandant s'ils allaient bien. Le serpentard se demanda si la santé mentale de la Serdaigle n'avait pas été détériorée lorsqu'elle s'était cogné, ou peut-être que les potions avaient un effet secondaire. Comme pour répondre à sa question John chuchota , exaspéré(alors que la jeune fille hurlait quasiment):

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est toujours comme ça,depuis que je la connais.

- Depuis quand tu la connais ?

- C'est une longue histoire, elle te racontera ce soir, elle adore raconter la manière dont elle m'a battu. Juste un conseil, ne l'énerve surtout pas, elle n'a pas l'air comme sa mais si elle s'énerve rien ne peut l'arrêter,une vraie tigresse quand elle s'y met.

Pour ponctuer les dires du blond, Isabella ronronna. Hyden n'y prêta pas attention.

- J'ai vu ça, quand vous êtes venus m'aider, son bouclier a tenu alors que les six Serpentards s'acharnaient dessus.

- Ho... tu ne l'a encore jamais vu à l'attaque, déclara le Gryffondor en souriant malicieusement.

- John exagère, s'immisça la Serdaigle, lui non plus n'est pas mal, même s'il n'est pas plus fort.

Le blond lui tira la langue et reçut une petite gifle de la part de son amie, sous le rire du Serpentard.

Ces deux là étaient inséparables, Hyden se mordit la langue lorsqu'il pensa que les deux (soit disant) amis ressemblaient à un couple d'amoureux. Isabella remarqua son malaise et vint le serrer dans ses bras sans un mot. Ce geste le réconforta .

Rusard tomba sur eux au détour d'un couloir, il cria à pleins poumons « Peeeeeeeeeeves » avant de remarquer que ce n'était que des élèves. Lorsqu'ils lui montrèrent le papier du professeur , il partit en marmonnant dans sa barbe quelque chose ressemblant « Les coup de pieds aux fesses qui se perdent ».

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la tour de Serdaigle, Isabella demanda à John :

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir rentrer dans ta salle commune, tu peux rester dormir ce soir.

A cette perspective, Hyden vit des images pas très catholiques passer devant ses yeux mais reprit contenance et regarda John qui se dandina.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas si loin et puis c'est pas comme si un monstre allait m'attaquer.

- Un monstre non, mais les Serpentards peut-être.

- Non désolé, je peux pas rester dormir... près de ...bref je peux pas.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Isabella qui le laissa finalement partir sans plus de cérémonie. Hyden ne comprit pas mais craignit que John ne veuille pas rester par sa faute.

Interrompant ses pensées, la Serdaigle le prit par la main et ils montèrent ensemble les marches menant vers la salle commune cependant quelque chose le stoppa brutalement dans sa lancée.

Un heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle ornait ce qui semblait être une porte scellée. Une voix étrange retentit, Hyden chercha sa provenance, il la trouva en suivant le regard de la jeune fille. Le heurtoir répéta sa question:

- Mon premier mange le soir. Mon second prend des risques. Mon troisième est un métal précieux. Mon tout est un terrible lézard. Qui suis-je?

Avant que le Serpentard ne puisse dire un seul mot Isabella se manifesta.

- Ne dis pas un mot ou on reste ici toute la nuit. Attends que je réfléchisse. Déjà le métal précieux est l'or. Mon second prend des risques, téméraire ? Non trop long pour être dans une charade.

- Ose!

- Pardon ?

- Qui prend des risque ose.

- Oui, bien sûr merci!

- Ca fait, ose-or. Mon tout est un terrible lézard, un lézard avec ose-or dedans.

- Dinosaure! S'exclama Hyden.

- Bravo! Que je suis bête , qui mange le soir dine, qui prend des risques ose et un métal précieux ,l'or. Dinosaure!

- Vous pouvez entrer !

- Merci!

Les deux jeunes gens pénètrent dans la salle commune, vide. Magnifique, ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit en voyant cette salle. On avait l'impression de se trouver dans le ciel avec toutes ces nuances de bleu

La Serdaigle le fit reprendre ses esprits en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

- Tiens, tes affaires à partir de maintenant. Dit-elle en lui envoyant un tas de linge. Tu pourras dormir dans le dortoir des garçons ,il y a un lit prêt.

- Merci, vraiment merci pour tout, mais... je n'ai pas sommeil.

- J'esperais bien que tu allais dire sa ,moi non plus figure-toi!

- Tu es sûre, après la journée que tu as eu ?

- Il faut plus que ça pour m'abattre!Alors parlons !

Ne sachant que dire Hyden repensa aux paroles de John.

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, toi et John ?

Isabella, hilare répondit:

- Le pauvre, c'était un peu comme toi mais en pire, je l'ai quasiment harcelé parce-que je savais qu'il était différent.

- Différent?

- Oui, c'est l'un des seuls garçons de l'école difficile à déchiffrer,on pourrait croire qu'il est un peu tête-brulée mais il a énormément de facette de sa personnalité. Toi aussi. En quelque sorte j'aime aller vers les gens qui sont étranges, comme moi.

- Je vois. Fit Hyden avant de lui faire signe de continuer.

Au début, je n'étais pas particulièrement aimée, mon caractère lunatique m'a apporté beaucoup d'ennuis de la part de chaque maison. Je ne leur ressemblais pas. Les Gryffondor par exemple, il ne faut pas croire que ce sont des anges, John avec ses anciens amis m'énervait souvent, jusqu'au jour ou je ne me suis pas laissée faire.

Hyden eut du mal à imaginer John comme une personne malveillante mais s'abstint de le faire remarquer.

- J'ai toujours eu quelques notions en duel, je m'entraîne souvent et j'aime ça. Résultat, les deux amis qui étaient avec lui se sont trouvés à l'infirmerie, j'ai épargné John pour lui faire la morale et lui hurler dessus pendant au moins une demie heure. Je crois qu'à ce moment il a ouvert les yeux, il fallait juste le forcer un peu.

Elle avait donc battu trois Gryffondors à elle seule. Isabella était vraiment étrange, en la regardant on croit pouvoir la faire tomber d'une pichenette, alors qu'en réalité c'est une vrai tigresse , pensa Hyden.

- Après il a boudé pendant longtemps, je l'ai traqué pour pouvoir lui parler et qu'on devienne amis, je savais que ça allait arriver donc autant le faire plus tôt que plus tard. Il a accepté de me parler au bout d'un mois. Au fil du temps on s'est parlé et il a décidé de me protéger des autres qui se moquaient de moi, même si je savais très bien me défendre seule. Depuis les autres ne nous aiment toujours pas, ils nous respectent car ils ont peur de nous c'est tout.

Tout cela ressemblait tellement a une histoire d'amour que Hyden en fut dépité. La Serdaigle ayant remarqué cela crut bon de rajouter:

- C'est mon meilleur ami ,pas mon amant.

En voyant le regard sincère qu'elle lui envoya , le Serpentard fut rassuré, cependant une question lui brula les lèvres et il ne put se retenir.

- John... est-il...gay ?

Le regard d'Isabella se fit plus froid lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Bien … heu..

- Tu lui demanderas toi-même, bon tu veux dormir ici ou dans le dortoir. Moi j'ai pris l'habitude de dormir ici, je me réveille toujours avant les autres de toute façon mais toi tu peux allez au dortoir si tu veux. Expliqua-t-elle en se frottant les yeux de ses petites mains.

- Non je préfère rester avec toi. Parle moi de John.

- Pas question, tu auras tout le temps de le connaître sans avoir besoin de moi. Dors bien mon petit Serpentard.

- S'il-te-plaît ne me nomme plus Serpentard, Isabella, cette maison est du passé, il est temps de renaitre.

- D'accord mon ex-Serpentard, au fait appelle moi Isa c'est plus simple.

- Bonne nuit Isa!

- Bonne nuit Hyden!

L'ex-Serpentard enfila un pull épais. Une odeur, qu'il aimait plus que tout émanait de ce pull. L'odeur de John, l'odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Isa éclata de rire avant de demander:

- L'odeur te plaît ?

- Mmm...oui, déclara le jeune homme en rougissant.

Isa se coucha de côté sur le canapé bleu et argent et regarda de ses yeux en amande Hyden s'affaler sur le sofa d'en face.

Malgré sa culpabilité et son impression de ne pas mériter que deux personnes aussi bonnes s'occupent de lui, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, il s'en voulut d'avoir envié le trio de Gryffondor. Deux personnes encore plus extraordinaires étaient maintenant à ses cotés.

La renaissance commençait à opérer. La vie recommençait. Hyden s'endormit en quelques minutes, envouté par l'odeur, il pria cependant pour que ces amis ne furent pas un rêve.

*********************

Des bras doux vinrent réveiller le Serpentard, en grognant il papillonna des yeux, Isabella l'encerclait de ses bras, sa tête contre l'épaule du brun.

- Isabella?

- Bien dormi, mon ex-Serpentard ?

- Oui, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi comme ça.

- J'imagine,dit-elle pensivement.

- Tu te prépares , on descend manger et John nous attend.

- John ! S'exclama Hyden, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la veille.

- Oui tu te souviens celui qui...

- Et comment !

La Serdaigle lui lança son sourire habituel, qui le mit immédiatement de bonne humeur, cette fille était la personne la plus affable qu'il connaissait (mis à part John).

- Où sont les autres Serdaigles ?

- Ils sont allés manger, j'ai jeté un sortilège de silence pour ne pas qu'ils te réveillent.

- Merci,Isa!

- De rien mais dépêche toi, notre Gryffondor va s'impatienter !

- Oui!

Une fois, lavés et habillés, les deux jeunes gens descendirent les marches de la tour de Serdaigle quatre à quatre.

John les attendait, tapant du pied sur le sol rageusement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Enfin ! Protesta-t-il.

- Pas ma faute,répliqua la jeune fille,notre ami est un vrai paresseux.

Hyden lui tira la langue avant de partir dans les couloirs accompagné de ses « nouveaux amis ».

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Hyden s'était entraîné à garder une expression indifférente et froide face aux _autres. _Les années dans la maison de Serpentard était un très bon entraînement, rien n'était plus important que l'apparence et la froideur.

Cependant lorsqu'il vit tout ces gens le regarder avec autant de dégout, l'ex-Serpentard eut une envie irrésistible de vomir et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Isabella fit un grand signe de la main pour dire bonjour aux autres avant de se placer entre John et Hyden et de les serrer entre ses petits bras.

Le brun,cependant ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelques personnes étaient complètement indifférents aux ragots et autres rumeurs des Serpentards. Il se reprit et marcha nonchalamment aux cotés de ses amis.

Isabella semblait considérer l'animosité des Serpentards à leur égard comme une plaisanterie et éclata d'un rire argenté lorsque Ombrage leur somma de s'asseoir sans raison.

Les trois élèves s'assirent à la table de Serdaigle, un étrange silence régnait, seulement ponctué par les rires et les phrases de politesses qu'employait Isa à voix haute. Elle semblait bien s'amuser.

Soudain, elle se retourna vers un élève de Serpentard, qui semblait-il avait chuchoté quelque chose de malsain à son camarade.

- Et toi Warrington, tu as pris ton pied avec Vaisey dans un placard à balai ? Questionna-t- telle devant tout le monde avec un ton enfantin.

Les deux intéressés rougirent, avant de détaler hors de la Grande Salle, sous les rires rauques de leurs camarades. John regarda son amie d'un air entendu et Hyden intrigué demanda:

- Comment as-tu su cela ?

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire malicieusement et de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de s'intéresser manifestement à son repas.

Les discussions commencèrent à reprendre au fur et à mesure que les panses se remplirent. Des regards furtifs passaient souvent de John à Hyden, mais ceux-ci ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Seule Isabella semblait redoubler de joie,comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Ce n'est que lorsque Ronald Weasley de Gryffondor déclara « En fait je ne peux pas être pire que ça, non ? » et que les Serpentards se mirent à chanter « Weasley est notre roi ! » que Hyden se souvint enfin. Le dernier match de la saison de Quidditch se déroulait aujourd'hui. Serdaigle contre Gryffondor

Cependant, Hyden et John avaient une retenue avec Ombrage ce matin, un hiboux doré descendit en flèche ,attirant l'attention de la plupart des élèves, et atterit devant l'ex-Serpentard. Il déposa une enveloppe rouge très reconnaissable qui commençait à fumer ,avant de s'envoler. Le brun ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'enveloppe, une beuglante.

****************************

Prévenez-moi en cas d'erreur ou d'incohérence j'en fais énormément !


	3. Chapter 3

_Kikou ! Bon voilà la suite que j'ai tant galéré à écrire ptdr ! Bonne lecture et... ah oui j'oubliai, désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et si vous n'aimez pas vraiment désolé aussi._

* * *

- Merde, j'aurais du le savoir, se maudit Isa.

- Partons, vite ! S'enquit le Gryffondor avant de prendre ses deux amis et les pousser à toute allure vers le Hall d'entrée.

Le trio n'eut pas le temps de traverser la moitié de la Grande Salle que la beuglante explosa les faisant trébucher.

La voix tonitruante de la mère d'Hyden emplit la salle immense, résonnant contre les murs et dans les oreilles de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Elle résonna aussi dans le coeur et les entrailles du brun, comme un gong, le gong de la fin.

- « NOUS N'ATTENDIONS PAS CELA DE TOI ! CE CHIEN GALEUX DE DUMBLEDORE T'AS PERVERTI JUSQU' A LA MOELLE MON ENFANT ! MÊME TES CAMARADES DE SERPENTARDS N' ONT PAS PU T'AIDER ! JE N'ACCEPTERAI JAMAIS UN SALE PEDE DANS NOTRES FAMILLE TU M'ENTENDS ? NOUS FERONS CE QU'IL FAUT POUR QU'UN GUERISSEUR TE SOIGNE OU NOUS TE SOIGNERONS PAR LA FORCE! TU ES LA HONTE DE NOTRE FAMILLE ET DE NOTRE SANG-PUR! QUE CETTE ECOLE BRULE DANS LES FLAMMES DE L'ENFER AINSI QUE TOUT LES PEDES QUI Y VIVENT! TU AS JUSQU' A LA FIN DE LA SEMAINE POUR FAIRE TES BAGAGES ET DIRE AUREVOIR A TES COPAINS PERVERS! DIMANCHE PROCHAIN JE VIENS TE CHERCHER MOI MEME A POUDLARD POUR QUE TU SUIVES UN TRAITEMENT ET QUE TU REDEVIENNES NORMAL »

Silence … peur... honte... tout le monde a déjà ressenti ou affronté ça au moins une fois dans sa vie. Certains mentent en disant que ces sentiments ne sont que pour les loques et qu'ils n'ont jamais vécu cela. D'autres apprivoisent ces sensations au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'enchaînent. Mais une chose est sure, nous ne sommes jamais préparés à les affronter. Elles vous attrapent et vous plonge dans les ténèbres d'une seconde à l'autre, aussi fourbe que le feu ou l'océan.

Hyden n'échappa pas à cette règle ses yeux se brouillèrent lorsque le silence laissa place à tout les éclats de rire qui déchirèrent son coeur. Même Ombrage se permit un petit ricanement enfantin.

Deux paires deux bras,John et Isa, le soulevèrent et le trainèrent sur le sol jusque dans une pièce ou le bruit de la Grande Salle fut atténué. L'ex-Serpentard entendit soudain une voix sévère,une doucereuse et une fluette. Mac Gonagall, Rogue et Flitwick.

- Mobilicorpus ,Tonna Mc Gonagall en pointant sa baguette sur Hyden qui ne bougeait pas couché sur le sol, seuls ses yeux témoignaient de sa vivacité, ils vrillaient de droite à gauche frénétiquement.

Le jeune homme se laissa soulever dans les airs par des fils invisibles, une sensation de bien-être le prit, comme si des mains d'une douceur infinie le supportaient.

Cependant les regards inquiets que s'échangeaient ses deux amis lui permettait de garder un pied sur l'affreuse réalité.

Il fallait que cela arrive. Hyden commençait à retrouver des amis, à oser affronter le regard des autres. Le petit oiseau avait été fauché dans son envol. Il suffisait d'une beuglante pour anéantir tout les espoirs.

Le groupe s'enferma dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall avant qu'Ombrage ne les trouve.

Hyden fut reposé sur le sol avant que Rogue ne le soulève et le mette sur une chaise en velours, sous les regards anxieux de ses deux nouveaux amis. Le brun sursauta lorsque sa professeure de métamorphose s'exclama :

- Des explications tout de suite !

Les trois amis se recroquevillèrent sur eux mêmes mais John prit la parole racontant les évènements des trois derniers jours, ses deux camarades rajoutaient des détails ou acquiesçaient lorsque le Gryffondor leur demandait la permission de révéler une information.

Rogue sourit sadiquement lorsqu'il apprit ou plutôt eut la certitude que Hyden était gay. Flitwick,qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis le début de la conversation,haussa les épaules avec un air compatissant sur le visage.

Lorsque le discours de John fut terminé, Mc Gonagall prit une mine affligée avant de demander :

- Voulez-vous rentrer chez vous avec vos parents ?

- Jamais!S'écrièrent Isa, John et Hyden à l'unisson.

- Je n'ai posé la question qu'a Monsieur Even mais il semble que cela ne change rien. Il faut trouver une solution pour que ce jeune garçon reste à Poudlard. Nous allons en discuter entre nous,Smith profitez de cette belle journée, Even et Etan vous devez aller en retenue avec Ombrage, ne lui révélez rien sur cet entrevue. Donnez-lui vos baguettes gentiment,vous les récupèrerez très rapidement.

Avec une mine dépitée, les trois élèves se dirigèrent vers la porte, Rogue l'ouvrit d'un geste de sa baguette.

Hyden se retrouva devant un crapaud lui arrivant à la poitrine,fulminant de rage. Les trois amis ne purent s'empêcher de sortir leurs baguettes par réflexe et de reculer d'un bond. Ombrage les toisa avant de déclarer de sa voix enfantine ,sous les regards courroucés des autres professeurs:

- 10 points enlevés à Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle pour m'avoir menacé. Etan et Even suivez-moi !

Cependant, avant qu'ils aient pu la suivre Isa tira le bras de John et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

XXX

Les deux garçons eurent un haut-le-coeur lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le bureau du crapaud, les tapisseries rose bonbon étaient à vomir ainsi que les assiettes représentant des chats qui les parsemaient.

Avec son habituel sourire, elle leur somma de s'asseoir chacun devant une petite table simple, sûrement invoquées à l'aide d'un sortilège. Un parchemin jauni se trouvait sur chaque table ainsi qu'une petite plume noire sans pot d'encre.

- Vos baguettes !

Les deux garçons lui donnèrent à contre coeur en la regardant comme s'ils pouvaient la bruler vive à l'œil nu. Elle les déposa dans un écrin spécial qu'elle enferma joyeusement dans un coffret en argent, comme si elle attendait ce moment depuis sa venue à Poudlard.

La punition de John consistait à écrire « Je ne dois pas insulter et agresser ma directrice », celle de Hyden « Je ne dois pas bruler le fauteuil de ma directrice », tout cela sans encre. Loin de s'en vouloir, le Gryffondor lança un sourire rassurant à son ami toujours chamboulé par la beuglante, ce qui énerva au plus haut point Ombrage.

Le sourire de John se perdit dans les méandres des ténèbres lorsqu'ils commencèrent à écrire, le crapaud sourit diaboliquement et laissa même échapper un petit ricanement qui hérissèrent leurs poils.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivaient, les mots s'imprimaient dans la chair de leurs mains avant de disparaître. Les lettres s'imprimaient sur la feuille avec leur sang.

La douleur était brève mais cuisante et elle restait à chaque fois un peu plus longtemps, laissant la peau rouge après son passage. Comme un seul homme, les deux garçons se levèrent avec un regard furibond sous le regard amusé de leur directrice avant de s'immobiliser.

-Vous vouliez dire quelque chose ? Sinon asseyez vous s'il-vous-plaît. Déclara-t-elle comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Au bout de quelques secondes , ils se rassirent. Hyden continua d'écrire avec une mine crispée mais John posa sa plume,croisa les bras et contempla Ombrage. Celle-ci le défia du regard de longues minute, puis elle perdit patience.

-Que faites vous, Monsieur Etan ?

-Je fais ce que tout le monde aurait du faire il y a bien longtemps.

Hyden releva la tête et scruta les deux adversaires qui s'escrimaient poliment. L'ex-Serpentard connaissait ces débats, chacun envoyait une phrase polie mais énervante pour chercher à faire exploser de rage son adversaire. Au bout d'un moment un des deux explosait et cela finissait par des cris et même des coups. En tout cas une chose était sûre cette conversation finirait mal.

- Vous n'avez pas assez d'autorité pour choisir ce que vous devez faire contre moi.

- Vous non plus.

- Si, voilà la différence entre vous et moi, je peux faire ce que je veux de vous. Je peux vous faire partir de ce collège ou même vous envoyer à Azkaban. Alors il vaut mieux que vous vous remettiez à écrire et finir votre punition.

- Ce n'est pas une punition, c'est une torture et c'est aussi illégal que si vous me jetiez un Doloris.

- Dumbledore n'est plus là pour vous protéger et notre ministre de la magie approuve ma manière d'enseigner.

- Dumbledore reviendra et vous en mordrez les doigts si vous êtes encore vivante d'ici là,déclara John sur le ton de la conversation.

La figure ronde d'Ombrage devint rouge lorsqu'elle souffla :

- C'est une menace ?

- Je ne me le permettrai pas, répliqua innocemment le Gryffondor.

- John, stop on a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, s'immisça Hyden.

Le garçon ne put qu'écouter son ami et se rassit. Ombrage dit :

- Décidément vous êtes un bon chien avec votre petit ami, Etan.

John faillit se relever mais Hyden le retint d'un regard froid et absent. La séance de douleur dura encore une éternité, c'est du moins ce qu'il parut aux deux jeunes hommes lorsque leurs parchemins furent rouge de leur sang utilisé comme encre.

Le crapaud reprit ses airs polis et leur tendit une tasse de thé rose à chacun. L'ex-Serpentard fut tenté de la prendre et approcha la main pour s'en saisir lorsque John l'interrompit en criant presque:

- Non, merci le crap... Mme la Directrice, nous somme pressés !

Avec un sourire forcé, elle tourna son regard vers le brun qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

- Vous êtes sure que vous n'avez pas soif ? Déclara-t-elle avec un air innocent.

John s'empara de la main de son ami et l'entraîna en courant dans les couloirs. Hyden , exaspéré, tira sur le bras du Gryffondor pour le stopper.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il,accusateur.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas boire le thé.

- Elle avait mis du veritaserum.

- C'est la potion révélatrice, qui peut servir à faire dire la vérité à n'importe qui ?

- Oui.

- Dans quel but aurait-elle fait cela ?

- Il n'y a pas longtemps, Potter et ses amis se sont fait attraper par Ombrage. Elle essaye peut-être de trouver d'autres « rebelles ».

Ils se remirent à marcher, lentement,Hyden plongé dans un silence pensif.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? Questionna-t-il soudainement.

- Isa me l'a chuchoté à l'oreille tout à l'heure.

- Comment le sait-elle ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle sait, mais ça a un prix.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question. Accusa Hyden,que la phrase énigmatique n'avait pas impressionné.

John décida de conclure la conversation d'un clin d'œil et se tut. Isabella était vraiment une personne étrange, l'ex-Serpentard se promit de s'attarder sur le sujet lorsque ses autres ennuis seraient terminés. Ce qui n'arriverait certainement jamais.

- C'est dimanche tu veux qu'on aille rejoindre Isa au lac noir ? Demanda John.

- Je préfèrerais d'abord aller voir le professeur Mc Gonagall pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- D'accord on y va !

Malheureusement, tout les Serpentards devaient être au courant que les deux jeunes hommmes avaient perdu leurs baguettes. Une bonne chasse à l'homme en perspective. Hyden n'y avait pas pensé trop occupé à méditer. Ce fut lorsque John le tira dans une salle de classe vide et lui mit la main sur la bouche qu'il découvrit l'évidence. Les _autres_ avaient organisé leur revanche.

- Chut! Chuchota le Gryffondor.

- Les Serpentards ?

- Oui, il faut qu'on aille dans le bureau d'un professeur avant qu'ils nous trouvent. Ils n'oseront pas attaquer devant un professeur.

Les deux amis entendirent soudain des voix, au minimum trois, qui provenaient du couloir. Elles se rapprochaient.

- Merde, ils arrivent. L'armoire, tu m'aides à la pousser ?

- Ce meuble ne va pas les arrêter ! Chuchota empressé Hyden.

- Ça va les retenir le temps qu'il faut pour traverser la salle et s'enfuir par l'autre porte !

Ils poussèrent finalement une armoire finement ouvragée mais vieillie par les années. Elle s'écroula devant la porte au moment ou celle-ci allait s'ouvrir.

- Maintenant ! Cria John en tirant son ami vers l'autre porte.

Jamais les deux garçons n'avaient couru aussi vite. Ils furent à la moitié du chemin vers la sortie lorsque la porte explosa envoyant l'armoire brisée contre un mur. Hyden ne voulut pas se retourner mais poussa le Gryffondor vers l'avant, empoigna une chaise et l'envoya au hasard derrière lui.

A en juger par le cri de douleur qui lui perça les tympans, il avait bien visé. Un sort siffla au dessus de leur tête lorsque les deux jeunes hommes se baissèrent puis poussèrent la porte de toutes leurs forces. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée sous leur poids et ils s'écrasèrent sur le mur d'en face puis s'effondrèrent au sol.

- Relève-toi ! S'époumona John à l'adresse de Hyden.

Ils s'entraidèrent pour se lever mais déjà deux autres Serpentards se tenaient à l'autre bout du couloir, aussi hébétés qu'eux.

- Cours! Hurla Hyden.

Heureusement, ces deux là devaient être abrutis car les deux amis eurent le temps traverser le couloir opposé lorsqu'enfin ils levèrent leurs baguettes. Les deux débiles crièrent « Stupéfix » au moment où la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrait. Les sortilèges atteignirent deux des quatre Serpentards qui en sortaient. Ils tombèrent au sol,figés.

Les jeunes hommes, main dans la main, eurent le temps de tourner dans un autre corridor. Les _autres _trop occupés à se sermonner pour avoir stupefixé leurs amis en oublièrent leurs adversaires.

Au bout d'un moment à se frayer un chemin dans les boyaux de Poudlard, ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda John.

- On est près de la bibliothèque, je pense.

- Le bureau de Flitwick est près de la bibliothèque.

- La bibliothèque est grande, on pourrait aller là-bas.

- Ou vous pourriez arrêter de parler et vous battre. Suggéra Pucey qui s'était remis de son dernier combat et pointait sa baguette vers eux.

- Oh merde , s'exclama Hyden avant de pousser John derrière lui et de recevoir le charme lancé par le gorille.

Celui-ci l'atteignit au ventre, il se courba et vomit. Un autre sortilège l'envoya glisser sur le sol. John essaya de le rejoindre mais un « Petrificus Totalus » l'empêcha d'y aller, l'obligeant à se coller contre le mur pour l'éviter.

Il y a des moments, dans la peur ou la rage que nous ne pouvont définir. Nous ne sentons plus la douleur. Toute les émotions se bousculent en nous et se répercutent dans nos entrailles et notre cœur. Des ailes nous poussent alors dans le dos et nous pouvons faire n'importe quoi.

C'est ce qui arriva au Gryffondor lorsqu'il vit l'homme qu'il aimait . Hurlant de rage il courut vers Pucey et se reçut un maléfice. Cependant il continua à courir comme un dément et frappa son adversaire en plein visage,le faisant tomber au sol.

Ne pouvant plus contrôler sa rage, John donna des coups de pieds et poings au gorille qui se tortillait parterre.

Hyden rouvrit les yeux lentement, sa vision un peu troublée l'empêcha d'y voir clair mais il entendait des cris et des coups. Essayant de ne pas penser à la personne qui se faisait battre , en vain. Il appela John espérant que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit battu.

Le Gryffondor se retourna et soutint son ami pour le soulever. La voix rauque de son ami l'avait automatiquement calmé.

- Qui ? Demanda piteusement le brun.

- Pucey, je... j'ai pas pu me maîtriser quand je t'ai vu au sol ! Expliqua John,que l'affolement menaçait d'envahir à tout moment.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les corridors,ils se rapprochaient d'eux. Le blond espéra que ce ne soit pas les _autres_. Heureusement Mc Gonagall, Rogue et Flitwick accoururent. Le professeur de potions s'agenouilla près du gorille mais les deux autres passèrent leur chemin. La professeure de métamorphose empoigna fermement John, lui quémandant des informations mais ce fut Hyden qui répondit d'un ton faiblard :

- Les Serpentards nous ont attaqué, on a réussi à en semer quelques-uns mais on est tombé sur lui, fit-il en montrant Pucey du menton. On a été obligé de se défendre et durant la bagarre c'est moi qui l'ai frappé. John est resté derrière moi.

Le Gryffondor lui fit des grands yeux lorsque Hyden mentit mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Hyden vous aggravez votre cas,soupira Mc Gonagall.

- Ce n'est pas important, nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher et de toute façon je vais partir d'ici.

- Ombrage se fiche éperdument que vous n'ayez rien à vous reprocher. En effet, vous partirez mais pas chez vous, du moins si vous voulez suivre notre plan.

Les deux amis se turent se remettant de leur combat. Mc Gonagall les observa, compatissante avant de leur préciser:

- Allez à l'infirmerie, accompagnés d'un professeur, je veux que vous soyez toujours accompagnés d'un professeur lorsque vous vous promènerez dans le château. Je vais de ce pas chercher Mademoiselle Smith. Rogue enlève ces retenues, pour ce qui est d'Ombrage vous devrez la supporter. Enfin si vous vous êtes remis d'ici là, Flitwick viendra vous cherchez à 20h dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Nous vous expliquerons notre plan.

- D'accord,répondirent à l'unisson les deux amis.

- Rogue veuillez emmener Pucey et ces messieurs à l'infirmerie s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Minerva.

En chemin ils rencontrèrent Théodore Nott accompagné d'amis à l'air penaud mais Hyden crut voir sur l'un d'eux une marque rouge, surement faite par la chaise. John lui tirait la manche quelquefois,pour lui toucher deux mots à propos de son mensonge mais le brun ne voulait pas en discuter devant Rogue.

Avant même qu'ils ouvrent la porte de l'infirmerie, les deux garçons surent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des cris suraigus déchiraient le silence du couloir. Pas des cris normaux, mais des cris qui vous glacent le sang,qui vous prennent les entrailles tellement la douleur exprimée est puissante. Des cris qui font peur, abominables.

Hyden regarda John avant de hausser les sourcils. Le Gryffondor semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait, lui. Il regarda Rogue, un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et il les retint dehors avant de rentrer baguette à la main dans l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe là-dedans ? Demanda le brun.

- Heu …

- S'il-te-plait ne ment pas !

- Alors je préfère ne rien dire ! Répliqua le blond piqué au vif.

- Très bien !

- Et toi, tu peux parler pourquoi as-tu menti à Mc Gonagall ? Exulta-t-il.

- Pour te protéger ! Explosa le brun.

- Ah bon ? Demanda John dont l'énervement avait laissé place à la surprise.

- Bien sûr, c'est toi qui aurait tout pris si j'avais dit la vérité. La punition ne me gêne pas vu que je vais bientôt partir mais toi tu as encore toute la vie devant toi.

- Tu parle comme si tu avais 110 ans et que tu allais mourir.

Hyden ignora la réflexion de son ami et ajouta:

- C'était aussi pour payer ma dette, pour qu'on soit quitte.

Quelle dette ?

- Tu m'as aidé ces deux derniers jours plus que personne ne l'a fait de toute ma vie. Merci !

- … Merci à toi, on est quitte maintenant comme tu dis, dit doucement le Gryffondor

- Hum... Isa n'est toujours pas arrivée Mc Gonagall devait aller la chercher.

- Elle ne risque pas de la trouver.

- Pourquoi ?

Avant que John ne puisse répondre. La porte de l'infirmerie s' entrebâilla laissant voir la visage au nez huileux de leur professeur de potion.

- Vous pouvez rentrer, annonça-t-il avant de les laisser passer.

- Vous savez on... ,commença Hyden.

Il s'était interrompu en voyant un visage familier, il se précipita vers celle qui avait crié plus tôt,Isa.

Celle-ci souriait largement mais la douleur antérieure se lisait encore dans ses yeux. Le brun eut la nausée en pensant que c'était elle qui poussait des cris et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci lança un regard d'excuse à John,le Gryffondor était quand même un peu jaloux.

L'ex-Serpentard s'était étrangement rapproché de ces deux gens en si peu de temps. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient des amis depuis belle lurette. L'attachement à ces deux étrangers l'étonnait, avant il n'aurait jamais cru être ami avec quelqu'un et encore moins en si peu de temps. Tout l'espoir n'était pas perdu, même s'il devait les quitter dans une semaine.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Heu … ,hésita Isabella

Hyden sut qu'elle allait mentir avant même qu'elle ne donne d'explication mais il ne broncha pas. L'amitié était basé sur la franchise mais ils étaient amis depuis si peu de temps.

- En fait les Serpentards m'ont eu aussi et ils ont réussi à me blesser. C'est pour cela que je... je criais tout à l'heure.

- D'accord ! Répondit le brun d'une voix neutre.

Pomfresh vint les accuellir et fit asseoir John et Hyden chacun sur un lit. Elle les inspecta sous toutes les coutures, finalement ils furent obligés de boire une potion infecte .

Le brun eut le temps de se plonger dans ses songes, Isa n'avait pas été blessée, elle n'avait aucune égratignure elle avait donc mal dans sa tête ? D'accord la jeune fille était déjantée mais à ce point ?

Et comment faisait-elle pour savoir toutes ces choses, sa rencontre avec lui,les deux Serpentards qui faisaient des choses pas très catholiques et pour le veritaserum ? Tout cela n'était pas clair.

- Hyden, on va manger, tu viens ? Questionna Isa .

- Oui.

En chemin un silence gêné régna presque tout le long du chemin jusqu'à que John décide de parler de la course poursuite. Donnant nombre de détails et faisant l'éloge de son partenaire qui ne le méritait absolument pas selon lui. Enfin Isabella proposa de venir avec eux le soir même pour la « réunion » avec les professeurs sans qu'ils lui en aient parlé.

D'ailleurs eux aussi étaient vraiment uniques. Même si le brun soupçonnait que Rogue ne l'aide juste pour se venger d'Ombrage qui l'avait humilié devant ses élèves lors de l'inspection.

Enfin,ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et Hyden fut content qu'il y ait moins de regards mauvais que ce matin. Jusqu'à qu'il comprit que les regards étaient devenus railleurs. La beuglante avait fait son effet.

Les trois amis mangèrent en silence, il fut 19h15 lorsqu'ils décidèrent de monter dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Ils s'habillèrent sombrement et attendirent sur les canapés, attendant la venue de Flitwick. Les autres élèves de la salle commune les regardait bizarrement en montant se coucher, surtout Isa. Peut-être croyaient-ils qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup et allait encore leur faire perdre des points. A 20h pile, ils entendirent le professeur d'enchantement répondre à la question de l'aigle et enfin il entra dans la pièce. Malgré sa petite taille, son air d'espion leur fit peur.

Sa baguette,assortie à sa taille, luisait dans les ténèbres des couloirs.

Etrangement, il leur semblait que le château avait choisi ce moment pour se manifester. Des craquements et d'autres bruits étranges résonnaient dans les corridors sombres. John crut même entendre un froissement de cape en passant devant une peinture arborant Barnabas le Follet en train d'apprendre à des Trolls comment danser. Où peut-être était-ce leur imagination qui leur jouait des tours. La peur peut engendrer beaucoup de choses.

Toutefois leurs oreilles ne les trahirent pas lorsqu'ils entendirent le tumulte qui provenait du bureau de Mc Gonagall.

Celle-ci avait l'air de se disputer véhément avec Rogue sur le moyen d'héberger Hyden. Le brun se sentit rougir n'aimant pas être au coeur des disputes, heureusement que les ténèbres environnant cachaient son visage.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la professeure de métamorphose les accueillit d'un simple hochement de tête de derrière son bureau ouvragé, les lèvres pincées. Rogue échangea rapidement de la fureur au sadisme insidieux dès qu'il vit ses deux proies. Potter était sa préférée mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir 24 heures sur 24 alors ils en trouvait d'autres.

- Veuillez baisser d'un ton, Minerva,déclara Flitwick d'une voix fluette, indiquant ainsi sa présence.

- Dîtes-le à Severus !

- C'est vous qui avez commencé,nargua le professeur de potion en rigolant.

- Vous voyez bien Filius, il me cherche depuis le début!

- Je ne vous cherche pas, je vous explique la vérité simplement. Je ne peux accueillir cet enfant dans mes appartements sous prétexte qu'il est de ma maison! Il n'en a prouvé aucune valeure.

- Il ne peut pas venir à Gryffondor ,non plus, riposta Mc Gonagall. Ombrage s'acharne contre Potter et ses amis je n'ai pas besoin de plus de victimes dans ma maison, si elle le découvre elle abolira Gryffondor, ce qui est une honte.

- Ce sont des excuses ! Vous fuyez les responsabilités, Minerva.

- Comment osez-vous me dire cela, vous rendez-vous compte que la vie de quelqu'un est en jeu ? On dirait que cette situation est un loisir pour vous !S'emporta la vieille Gryffondor.

Les autres admiraient ces joutes verbales avec des yeux ronds. Tout le monde savait que ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient pas à l'instar de leurs maisons, mais à ce point. On aurait dit deux enfants de trois ans entrain de se disputer pour savoir qui aurait son doudou avant l'autre.

Seule Isa ne suivait pas leur dispute. Elle fermait les yeux fréquemment en se tenant la tête entre ses mains, et des frissons la parcouraient. La Serdaigle essayait de le faire subrepticement mais Hyden lui lança plusieurs regards en coin.

- Vous allez bien, Smith, vous voulez sortir un moment ? Chuchota Flitwick.

- Non, merci. Elle était petite c'est passé. Répondit-elle sous le regard inquisiteur de l'ex-Serpentard.

- Even ne peut pas être hébergé dans ce château ! Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener chez Hagrid ? Ombrage fuit sa cabane comme la peste, enchaîna Rogue.

- Hyden sera hébergé dans ce château... et par vous ! Répliqua Mc Gonagall.

- Je ne...

- Assez ! Les interrompit une voix.

Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête lentement et virent John, debout les poings serrés. Ils le contemplèrent soudain comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Avant que les deux professeurs puissent répondre. Des cris retentirent dans les couloirs proches.

Les trois amis n'eurent pas le temps de voir grand-chose. Les trois adultes sortirent leurs baguettes en un éclair.

- Collaporta, grogna Rogue.

- Nox, chuchota Mc Gonagall.

- Silencio,murmura Flitwick.

Les trois élèves en eurent le souffle coupé. Même s 'ils ne pouvaient pas parler à cause de Flitwick. La lumière s'éteignit. La porte se ferma à clé en un craquement. Ils sentirent des mains les plaquer contre le mur. Puis tout ne fut que silence.

Des bruits de talons résonnèrent dans le couloir et Hyden eut une grimace en pensant à Ombrage avec ses talons et son assortiment rose. Quelqu'un semblait être avec elle , à en juger par les miaulements émis il devait s'agir de Misteigne et son maître.

Un frisson les traversa tous un par un, sauf Rogue. Les élèves, tout autant que les professeurs, auraient plutôt apprécié le chant d'un loup-garou dans la nuit que le rire d'enfant qui sortit du plus profond de la gorge du crapaud.

- Je les ai entendu,ce matin, ils se sont donnés rendez-vous ici.

Le silence fut prolongé pendant quelque secondes où tous retinrent leurs respirations. John s'imagina la petite femme se pencher et coller son oreille contre la porte.

- Ils ne sont pas encore là... Rusard, attendez-ici. Cachez-vous et lorsque vous les verrez arriver... venez me chercher,compris ?

- Oui madame la directrice, dit une voix aussi chevrotante que désagréable provenant du concierge de Poudlard.

- Attendons quelques secondes, leur murmura Mc Gonagall, je veux être sûre qu'il reste dans le couloir.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, fébriles. Isa marmonna plusieurs fois qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ça … mais... qui aurait pu prévoir ça? Se demanda Hyden. A part elle, peut-être.

Ils entendaient les pas furtifs presque inaudibles de Rusard. On sentait qu'il était habitué à se promener dans le château la nuit.

- Comment allons-nous faire? Il ne part pas. Constata le jeune Gryffondor.

- Nous allons passer par un autre endroit... Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas employé.

Mc Gonagall éclaira la pièce de sa baguette puis se dirigea à pas feutrés vers une statuette posé sur un piédestal. Elle arrivait à hauteur de sa hanche. La statuette représentait un homme à genoux qui semblait souffrir énormément vu l'expression de son visage. Des racines sortant du piédestal enserraient ses bras et s'enroulaient autour de son corps.

Avec un soupir, la professeure de métamorphose tapota trois fois et murmura un mot de passe que personne ne put percevoir. Ils attendirent... longtemps. Isa se rapprocha, comme une enfant devant son jouet elle contempla la statue, son nez à quelques centimètres de celle-ci. Hyden entreprit de compter les petits dragons dans le ciel. 1 dragon... 2 dragons... 3 dragons... 4 drag...

Il mit en suspend ses pensées pour remettre sa mâchoire en place et retenir à grand peine un cri de douleur. La Serdaigle avait fait un bond en arrière et frappé accidentellement l'ex-Serpentard lorsque la statue s'était transformée.

Des millions de veines bleutées nervuraient le piédestal et faisaient briller de mille feux l'homme attaqué par les racines. Celui-ci souriait à présent, il se mit debout et leur fit un minuscule clin d'oeil. Soudain il disparut derrière les racines qui le cachèrent à leur vue . Elle tournoyèrent longtemps dans tout les sens sous les yeux écarquillés de l'assistance.

Elles s'arrêtèrent enfin autour de l'homme dans un ballet silencieux. Il était en harmonie avec elles. On auraient dit qu'il ne faisaient qu'un. Son émerveillement fut de courte durée lorsque Mc Gonagall , après avoir vérifié que le concierge n'ait rien entendu, leur ordonna de toucher à 3 tous en même temps la statuette.

- 1... 2...3! Chuchotèrent-ils en choeur.

Avant même qu'il s'entendit prononcer trois, les oreilles de Hyden bourdonnèrent et son coeur vibra contre sa poitrine. Quelque chose s'insinua dans ses veines jusqu'à les parcourir lui brulant la peau. Comme si la lueur bleutée qui nervurait le piédestal s'était introduite en lui. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

Le brun resta encore un peu de temps les yeux fermés. La douleur sourde s'échappa lentement se son corps, comme on retire le poison d'une plaie. Il commença à se remettre et put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Les autres le regardaient, inquiets, et John commença à se diriger vers lui pour le secouer lorsqu'il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

L'ex-Serpentard ouvrit de gros yeux et essuya ses yeux avec ses poings comme un bébé. Parfois et même souvent, John pensait que malgré qu'il soit plus jeune d'un an... il était plus mature que Hyden.

Le jeune homme regarda tous ces gens autour de lui avant de regarder la pièce. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre. Un lit à baldaquin couleur dorée occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. La tapisserie rouge et or était parsemée de griffons et lions. La chambre de Mc Gonagall.

- Enfin nous pourrons parler tranquillement.

La vieille Gryffondor leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis elle fit les cents pas, sûrement cherchait-elle quoi dire.

- Nous avons trouvé une solution. Dure et dangereuse, déclara-t-elle d'une traite.

- Expliquez-vous ! Dirent en chœur les trois amis.

- Vous pourrez rester ici, Even, seulement à l'insu d'Ombrage et du reste de Poudlard. Dans un endroit où ils ne vous trouverons pas. S'il le veulent bien, Etan apportera à manger directement de la cuisine de l'école, les elfes de maison comprendront. Et Smith se chargera de vous faire assimiler les cours. Smith ayant un niveau égal au votre même plus jeune que vous, nous lui donneront des fiches. Elle comprendra l'essentiel et vous l'inculquera. Pas plus d'une heure par jour chacun avec Even. Vous Even vous devrez rester enfermés nuits et jours. Peut-être que vous aurez le droit de vous promener la nuit uniquement.

- Et pour mes BUSES ? Intervint Hyden.

- Les Buses sont cette semaines, monsieur Even, vous les passerez jusqu'à vendredi. Puis vendredi soir, vous ferez semblant de partir par le train avec vos deux amis et un de nous trois, répondit-elle en montrant ses deux acolytes. Et sur la route pour aller au Poudlard Express vous ferez une fausse fugue dans les montagnes environnantes, un de nous trois fera semblant de vous suivre et vous emmenera dans votre cachette. Les aurors chercheront hors de Poudlard. Le seul souci est que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de lieu exact. En attendant Serdaigle ou Gryffondor l'accueillera pendant une semaine.

- Je le suivrai lors de sa fausse fugue, proposa Rogue.

- Bien, êtes-vous d'accord pour vous occuper de lui Etan , Smith ?

- OUI, s'exclamèrent ils ensemble.

- Qui accueillera Even, la semaine restante ?

Isa et John se lancèrent un coup d'œil complice. John répondit:

- Il dormira à Serdaigle et moi aussi, si vous le voulez bien. Comme d'habitude.

- Très bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le lieu …

- Non …

L'ex-Serpentard avait à peine murmuré ça. Pourtant tous haussèrent les sourcils et se tournèrent vers lui. Celui-ci rougit lorsqu'il sentit le regard noir que lui lança John. Le Gryffondor le connaissait déjà assez pour savoir que le brun n'accepterait jamais que d'autres prennent des risques pour lui.

- Non c'est trop risqué, vous savez... chez moi il ne vont rien me faire. Je refuse que vous preniez autant de risques pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous, intervint Rogue. C'est contre Ombrage, quand elle saura ce qui lui est passé sous le nez.

John et Isa se retournèrent vers lui,courroucés. Il sourit simplement. Mc Gonagall profita de cet égarement pour enchaîner et éviter le refus de l'ex-Serpentard.

- Vous avez une semaine pour trouver un endroit sûr à Poudlard. Aucune objection ! Maintenant filez ! Rogue raccompagnez-les s'il-vous-plaît. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, elle les poussa hors de sa chambre et ferma sa porte à double-tour. Flitwick partit vers la gauche, en marmonnant des enchantements d'une complexité extraordinaire.

- Lumos, murmura le professeur de potion

Ils rentrèrent en silence ,Rogue portant sa baguette allumée à bout de bras. A un moment, Isa se stoppa net, mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour les faire taire. Elle se mit à sourire. Et recommença sa route.

Hyden n'essaya même pas de lui demander la raison de cet arrêt. Il était trop fatigué pour cela et il savait qu'elle répondrait par énigme. Comme d'habitude. Tout s'était déroulé trop vite ces derniers jours.

John,Isa ils étaient gentils mais le brun ne les connaissait pas. Pourquoi faisaient-ils tout cela ? Pour lui ? A des fins personnelles ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'eux, la politesse et la charité n'existent plus dans ce monde.

L'ex-Serpentards se demanda si on ne lui avait pas donné tout ça pour lui arracher avec encore plus de cruauté. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. L'homme qu'il aimait devenait son seul ami, comme par... magie.

Deux jours, c'est trop court pour que des gens risquent leurs vies pour lui, c'était trop. Toute cette pression. Les Serpentards. Sa famille. Ombrage. Son amour pour John. Hyden ne sentit pas que sa maîtrise de soi commençait à vaciller. Soudain comme un spectateur, il s'entendit avoir un haut-le-coeur.

Il se mit à genoux, haletant. John revint vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme n'en prit pas compte, la voix de son ami lui parvenait comme voilée. Voilée par les battements de son coeur assourdissants.

Quelqu'un dit d'une voix calme « Maîtrisez votre respiration, Even. ». Facile à dire. Le brun s'efforça de respirer calmement, honteux de faiblir devant le Gryffondor.

Ils se remirent silencieusement en route. Hyden sachant pertinemment que la crise de nerfs menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

Rogue les déposé devant la salle commune de Serdaigle. Après avoir trouvé la réponse à l'énigme du heurtoir. Ils montèrent dans leurs dortoir. Souhaitant bonne nuit à Isa. Cependant celle-ci retint John un moment et ferma la porte au nez du brun.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent la porte Hyden se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, l'examinant. Une moquette couleur argent recouvrait le sol, si épaisse qu'on ne voyait pas ses pieds fourrés dedans. Au plafond se trouvait une tapisserie représentant le ciel. Des étoiles illuminait faiblement le dortoir, une lumière propice au sommeil, envoûtante.

Le jeune garçon regardait le visage des Serdaigle qui dormaient autour de lui. Il était si habitué aux Serpentards qu'il se demanda si la sagesse des bleus et argent était un mythe. Il se depecha de se changer avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Le brun devait l'avouer, ce lit était mieux que le canapé dans la salle commune.

John aussi se coucha. Il fit semblant de fermer les yeux, dans l'attente du moindre bruit prouvant que les dires d'Isa étaient véridiques.

L'angoisse envahit à nouveau Hyden qui sentit la crise de nerfs arriver au galop. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son coeur redoubla de vitesse. Un hoquet souleva sa poitrine. Non... il ne pouvait pas rester là, il fallait qu'il parte. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de réveiller tout le monde avec ses sanglots.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle commune. Ne remarquant pas le Gryffondor. Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux lorsqu'un hoquet était parvenu à ses oreilles. Il entreprit de suivre l'ex-Serpentard comme lui avait conseille Isabella. Finalement elle avait encore raison.

Couloir après couloir, le jeune brun courait... courait à perdre haleine. Où ? Il s'en foutait.

Il savait seulement ce qui le poussait à fuir. Tout ! Tous ces Serpentards, cette Ombrage, sa famille.

Porte après porte, il traversait des salles de classe. Rusard pouvait surgir à tout moment... mais il s'en foutait. De l'air... il fallait qu'il respire de l'air frais, qu'il contemple des étoiles et qu'il admire l'oeil brillant que formait la lune.

Avant que cette résolution ne parvienne à son cerveau embrumé. L'ex-Serpentard se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené inconsciemment à la tour d'astronomie. L'une des seules tours jamais fermées. Un des lieux de rencontre et de détente pour chaque couple. Heureusement personne n'était là ce soir, si tard.

Un tableau magnifique se présenta à ses yeux. La lune illuminait les pans de collines étendus d'une lumière voilée. Un cercle formé par les collines entourait le château à la manière de remparts. Toutefois leur taille ne permettait pas de stopper le vent qui fouettait le visage d'Hyden ,qui se fendit en un sourire.

Le jeune homme aimait cette impression. Cet impression de n'être qu'une toute petite chose éloignée du regard des autres. D'être une petite chose comme les autres. De n'être que lui et non une image donnée aux autres.

Soudain, sa crise de nerfs l'emporta dans un fou rire incontrôlable entrecoupé de hoquets. Il était dans le seul lieu où il pouvait se détendre et s'écrouler en riant et pleurant à la fois était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Pathétique comme d'habitude. Le brun se coucha et attendit en regardant les étoiles lorsqu'une voix bien connue le fit sursauter.

John qui l'avait suivi c'était arrêté avant d'arriver sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Sachant qu'Hyden s'y trouvait. Il avait entendu le brun prit dans un étrange rire hystérique puis sentant le calme revenir avait décidé de le rejoindre.

L'ex-Serpentard était étalé sur le sol les yeux rivés vers le ciel parsemé de petites lumières. Il arborait un sourire mi-triste, mi-niais qui le rendait craquant. Le Gryffondor eut envie de le toucher... de le serrer fort dans ses bras . Il se maîtrisa cependant.

- Hyden ?

- Dégage !

- Quoi ?

- Pars s'il te plait...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me voies dans cet état... Je suis faible,soupira le plus âgé

- Arrête de raconter des conneries, avec tout ce que tu as vécu ces derniers jours c'est normal d'avoir une crise de nerfs.

- …

- Et puis je suis ton ami, non ? Les amis sont fait pour te soutenir dans ces moments alors si tu veux pleurer. Fais-le sur mon épaule.

En voyant la mine encore plus déconfite du brun, John ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Tu ne me considères pas comme un ami ?

- J'aimerai bien …

- … d'accord. Désolé de t'avoir déranger je vais me coucher bonne nuit à demain, déclara le blond avec un ton faussement désinvolte.

- Non attends !

Hyden n'avait pu s'en empêcher. John était devenu comme la drogue connue chez les moldus pour lui. Il ne le connaissait vraiment que depuis quelques jours. Mais ça a avait suffi à le rendre attachant. Il fut cependant surpris lorsque le Gryffondor explosa :

- Attendre quoi ! Que monsieur veuille enfin s'ouvrir à quelqu'un ? Qu'il arrête de croire qu'il est seul ? Tu es tellement habitué à ta solitude que tu as oublié les autres Hyden ! Si tu veux qu'on soit avec toi arrête de te croire seul au monde ! Tu t'éloignes tout seul ! Tu es associal ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tout le monde te trouve bizarre ! Tu fais en sorte d'être bizarre ! On dirait que tu t'attaches à tes problèmes que tu aimes en avoir ! Je suis là pour t'aider et c'est ta dernière chance si tu veux vraiment t'ouvrir à quelqu'un ! Alors ami ou pas je t'écouterai, compris ? Éructa-t-il les yeux brillants de larmes

L'ex-Serpentard fit les gros yeux ébahis. Sembla hésiter puis murmura:

- Viens...

John s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Hyden .Celui-ci essuya du pouce une larme qui bordait son oeil.

Enfin, après ces deux jours le brun avait pu découvrir un autre Gryffondor. Le vrai Gryffondor qui était en 4ème année. Pas celui qui l'avait protégé contre les Serpentards. Celui qui avait aussi ses faiblesses.

Le jeune homme essaya de résister à l'envie de prendre le blond dans ses bras. Mais il n'y arriva pas lorsqu'il vit la petite bouille boudeuse qu'arborait le plus jeune.

Il le tira à lui et l'encercla de ses bras. Tous les deux assis. Le plus jeune entre les jambes de l'ex-Serpentard rougit, effaçant sa mine boudeuse.

Une minute passa... puis une autre. Chacun savourant ce moment de bonheur volé à la vie. Chacun voulant passer une éternité dans cet endroit. _Les étoiles et la lune se mettent à briller plus fort...,_pensèrent-ils en choeur.

John sentait le coeur d'Hyden battre à un rythme irrégulier contre son dos. Il hésita à gâcher ce moment en discutant mais il finit par se décider.

- Pourquoi ton coeur ne bat-il pas normalement ? Demanda-t-il faisant sursauter son « ami ».

- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Tu crois que je ne sens pas le tien battre ? Fit le brun taquin.

- Réponds à la mienne d'abord...

- Heu... ben heu... c'estquejemesensbizarreavectoi.

- Quoi ?

- Je me sens bizarre avec toi, déclara-t-il plus doucement en rougissant. Et toi ?

- Oui moi aussi...

- D'accord.

- La nuit est belle, si silencieuse et respectueuse,enchaina le blond.

- Tu sais que quand tu parles comme ça tu ressembles à Isa ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est une de ses phrases favorites.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en choeur puis regardèrent les étoiles.

- Ta crise de nerfs est passée,demanda le plus jeune.

- Moui...

- Pourquoi tu ne me considères pas comme un ami ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Et toi tu me considères comme un ami ?

John hésita :

- Oui, tu es un ami pour moi, mentit-il.

- Alors je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, soupira le plus vieux avec une expression de réflexion intense.

Voulant vite changer de sujet, Hyden s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Comment Isabella fait pour tout...

- Non, je ne te le dirai pas, le coupa le blond. Parle moi de ta famille.

- Elle n'est pas reluisante.

- Allez je veux tout savoir !

- D'accord.

Le brun se lança alors dans un discourt clair et bref sur son entourage.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il après avoir fini son discours.

John se doutait que son « ami » était rempli de préjugés avec l'éducation qu'il avait reçu. Il eut peur de lui avouer la vérité mais se retint de mentir.

- Je suis un né moldu...

-…

- Dis quelque-chose, c'est grave ?

A sa grande surprise, Hyden ne parut pas être en colère mais plutôt déçu.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé je m'occuperai des préjugés. Deux jours c'est court mais j'ai eu le temps de changer. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

- Désolé d'avoir douté de toi...

- Pas grave. Continue à me parler de toi.

- Ma mère travaille dans l'économie... mon père est mort.

- Déso...

- Ne me sert pas la pitié habituelle, ça fait longtemps ,tu sais. Et puis...

- Et puis ?

- Rien, laisse tomber, fit le Gryffondor à voix basse.

- John...

- Chut...,répliqua celui-ci en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres et le regardant de ses yeux bleus,tendrement

Luttant contre l'envie de l'embrasser, Hyden détourna les yeux et se mit sur le dos, contemplant la nuit. John fit de même ses pensées dérivant vers son père... Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne et n'en avait pas encore le courage.

* * *

**Annwyn: J'ai été heureux de voir que tu trouves cette fiction originale. J'essaye d'améliorer mon style d'écriture au maximum c'est ma première fanfiction donc ça me fait d'autant plus chaud au coeur. Merci.**

**Kenny Mccormick is LOVE** : **tu as raison je vais essayer de m'améliorer mais éclaire moi sur les paragraphes. Ils sont mal découpés ?**

**Ayami: Si tu es incisive avec moi pour une bonne raison ce n'est pas grave ^^.**

**Petsymielle: Pour les tirets des dialogues je crois avoir corrigé ça. Merci pour ta review.**

**Saylene: John est un né moldu (hum...hum...XD) il n'a donc pas été éduqué dans la peur de Tu-Sais-Qui,bon il est vrai que ça n'explique pas tout. Merci pour tout tes compliments sur Isa Hyden et John tu as ressenti exactement ce que je voulais faire passer.**

**Ael: Merci ça fait plaisir. J'avoue que je me suis aussi régalé à écrire sur Harry Ron et Hermione autrement que les autres. Et pour les scènes qui seront plus originales c'est justement ce que j'essaye de faire mais je n'y arrive pas. Après au fil de l'histoire l'importance ira en croissant.**

**ritsu-chan45785: Voilà enfin la suite (après hyper hyper longtemps gomen). Merci de ton soutien.**

**Omb66: Bon... je ne vais pas me lancer dans un roman mais juste pour te dire que cette fic et le fruit de ce que tu m'as insufflé. L'envie d'écrire et de m'exprimer. Tu es tellement passionnée par ce que tu fais que tu partages cette passion avec les autres. C'est immense et si je fais ces remerciements aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi . Ma première seule et alliée et aide dans le monde de l'écriture. Merci beaucoup ! Jtm fort !**

**Carlia Black Malfoy: Wow époustouflant tu m'as fais sauter de joie pendant des heures avec tes compliments. Merci!!!!!!**

**Yukimura Kaemonosuke Sanada** : **Moi aussi je ne regrette pas de te l'avoir demandé voilà la suite . BSX! et Merci !**

**ugo2: Merci. Comme tu le vois ce chapitres est un peu plus long (mais aussi plus barbant XD). Merci pour ta review.**

**Jindri: Merci Jindri pour m'avoir fait reconnaître mon erreure flagrante. Heureusement que tu me l'as dis parcequ'ou sinon ça cassait une partie importante de ma fic. Son frère sera important pour la suite . Pour ce qui est de l'apparition de Malefoy, il va aussi en faire une grosse. Il va y avoir une révélation importante mais ce sera dans longtemps. La fin de l'année suivante. à bientôt bisoux!!!!!**

_Merci à tous sa m'encourage énormément pour la suite vos reviews. Et merci enfin à Omb66 sans qui rien ne serait écrit._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui a été moins long à écrire, et aussi plus facile. Si vous vous attendez à autant d'action que dans les autres chapitres, vous serez déçus. _

_En effet, ce chapitre est comme une petite pause. Le calme avant la tempête on va dire ! J'ai essayé de mettre plus d'humour mais n'en ayant pas moi-même je crains les résultat XD ._

_Bon on verra! Bonne lecture et surtout comme d'habitude signalez moi une incohérence parce que j'en fais plein. Merci bsx!_

_Ah oui aussi. Merci à ceux qui mettent ma fic en alerte mais faut aussi laisser une review. C'est la seule récompense de quelqun qui a passé une vingtaine d'heures à écrire. Ce serait gentil merci ! _

* * *

- Hmpffhf,grogna Hyden.

- Hmfpfpfppfp,lui répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

Le brun se figea quelques secondes la bouche entrouverte. _D'accord... je suis toujours habillé dans mon lit avec quelqu'un qui dort dans un lit proche. _Pensa-t-il._ Heu... pourquoi je vois des nuages et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un corps étranger entre mes bras ? Bon au moins je suis toujours habillé..._

-JOHN ???!!? Hurla-t-il.

-HAAAAAAAA ! Répondit-l'autre,son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du plus âgé,en criant.

Ils se fixèrent de leurs yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes en hurlant. Puis la mémoire leur revint peu à peu et leurs cris se turent. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en choeur.

L'ex-Serpentard rougit brutalement. _On a dormi ensemble et lui dans mes bras ? Hi ! Youpi !_.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de cloche de l'école. Elle résonnait dans l'école entière.

_1 coup... 2 coups... 3 coups... 4 coups... 5 coups... 6 coups... 7 coups... 8 coups... 9 coups..._

- Quoi ??!! S'exclama le brun. Il est neuf heures! C'est pas possible ! C'est pas vrai ! Merde! Je vais être en retard pour les BUSES! J'ai même pas révisé ! J'ai complètement oublié hier. Il faut que...

Un baiser sur la joue le stoppa net. Le blond ne pouvant résister devant la mine de Hyden qui était passée de la surprise à l'affolement, prit un fou rire énorme.

- C'était … pour... te calmer. Souffla-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Le plus âge lui tira la langue dans un geste très mature et disparut à tout vitesse dans les escaliers de la tour de divination.

John sauta de joie pendant plusieurs minutes. _J'ai dormi dans ses bras ! J'ai dormi dans ses bras ! J'ai dormi dans ses bras! Youpi tralala!! _Exulta-t-il intérieurement. _Oula ça s'arrange pas mon vieux. Bon on va en cours. Moi aussi je suis en retard._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- Monsieur Even je présume. Allez vous asseoir à la place restante je vous prie. Vous avez quinze minutes de retard. Déclara professionnellement un examinateur à l'air hautain devant le jeune homme.

- Sincèrement désolé,répliqua celui-ci rouge et essoufflé, j'ai oublié mes affaires pour écrire dans mon _vrai_ dortoir.

Les Serpentards se retinrent de répliquer lorsque le brun mentionna son _vrai_ dortoir. Ils se contentèrent de lui jeter leur regard mauvais habituel.

_- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez_, répliqua intérieurement Hyden, _rien ne peut entamer mon enthousiasme aujourd'hui bande de crétins._

S'asseyant à son bureau, il prit sa feuille de devoirs et fit mine de lire. En réalité, ses pensées se trouvaient bien plus éloignées que l'histoire de la magie. L'ex-Serpentard repensait au corps chaud qu'il avait serré dans ses bras plus tôt. A _ses_ lèvres si douces qui avaient frôlé sa joue. A ses yeux océan dans lesquels il s'était perdu.

- Hum hum , fit une voix près de son oreille droite le faisant sursauter. Monsieur Even, si vous êtes dans cette classe pour récupérer de votre nuit... je crains que vous deviez partir rapidement.

- Non ! Cria presque le brun, puis se calmant il continua. Je suis désolé, je me mets au travail immédiatement.

_Idiot_, se sermonna-t-il dans sa tête,_ tu es en pleine BUSE et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est penser à lui. A son corps chaud... à ses lèvres tentantes... à ses yeux bleus... à son corps d'athlète... Non! Stop! Allez au travail !_

**1°) En quelle année les gouvernements du monde magique ont-ils conçu le Code international du secret magique ? Expliquez pour quelle(s) raison(s) ?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- John réveille-toi... ou plutôt sort de cet état d'exaltation bizarre. Supplia Isa à son ami. Tu vas encore te faire bouillaver par Rogue !

- Hein... bou... bouillaver ?

- Oui ! C'est joli ,hein ?

- Heu...

- Etan ! Smith!J'enlève 5 points à Serdaigle et à Gryffondor. Arrêtez de papoter dans mon dos ! Etan effacez moi ce sourire idiot de votre visage, arriver en retard ne vous a pas suffit ? Où étiez-vous hier soir pour avoir cette tête d'inferius ?

_J'étais avec vous dans la chambre de Mc Gonagall_, hurla-t-il intérieurement .

- Smith ?

- Oui, cher monsieur ?

- … rien remettez-vous au travail.

Il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais s'était résigné, désespéré. Tous savaient qu'Isabella Smith n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

- Pffiou... enfin sortis de cet enfer ! Soupira Isa avec soulagement à la sortie du cours.

- Hum..., répliqua le blond, inconsciemment.

- Tu savais que les schtroumpfs de Pennsylvanie se reproduisent en se faisant des bisous d'esquimaux ?

- Hum...

- Bon d'accord on va essayer autre chose. Tu savais que Hyden était fou de toi ?

- Hum...

_Un... deux... trois_, compta la jeune fille dans sa tête.

- Quoi ?!!!?? S'époumona le Gryffondor.

- Etan ! Déguerpissez des cachots, où j'enlève encore des points à Gryffondor.

- Oui, monsieur. Fit le jeune homme en tirant vivement son amie par la manche de sa robe.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le grand Hall.

- C'est vrai ? Chuchota John.

- Je sais pas tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. J'ai juste dit ça pour te faire réagir. Alors que s'est-il passé hier soir pour que tu sois aussi rêveur ?

- Je ne suis pas du tout rêveur.

- Alors quel est ce sourire béat complètement idiot sur ton visage ?

Le blond rougit, puis déclara :

- Bon d'accord. Je vais te raconter, tout d'abord on va chercher la salle où Hyden passe sa BUSE . Ils est dans la Grande Salle.

- On y va !

Ils s'assirent près de l'immense porte.

- On ne devrait pas être accompagnés d'un professeur normalement, comme l'a dit Mc Gonagall ? Demanda le Gryffondor au bout d'un moment.

- Non, répondit Isa, j'ai convaincu Mc Gonagall de nous laisser nous promener.

- Comment ?

- Je lui ai simplement dit que nous ne serions plus attaqués et elle m'a cru comme d'habitude depuis qu'elle sait.

- Ha je vois... ça va en ce moment.

- Ho oui. D'ailleurs on va recevoir une visite bénéfique dans peu de temps.

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu verras bien,petit lion, dit affectueusement la jeune fille. Bon alors, raconte-moi !

Le jeune homme raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre le brun et lui. La discussion s'orienta ensuite vers l'endroit où Hyden pourrait être caché. Chacun donnant une hypothèse.

Isabella lui demanda finalement de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Ça allait s'arranger tout seul selon elle.

La cloche retentit bruyamment. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer nombre d'élèves. Les Serpentards jetèrent des regards courroucés. Isa remarqua aussi l'examinateur. Mais John n'eut d'yeux que pour l'ex-Serpentard.

Celui-ci était loin derrière les autres, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il arborait un sourire aussi béat que celui du Gryffondor. Mais il était aussi un peu ennuyé.

Une tornade s'empara du brun pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Heu... Isa tu veux vraiment me tuer ?

- Oups... pardon Hyden. Répliqua-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, pas le moins du monde désolée.

- Salut... Hyden, fit à son tour le blond, gêné.

- Salut John !

- Hum... hum... désolé de vous déranger, dit une voix chaleureuse.

Les trois amis se retournèrent avec des yeux ronds vers le jeune homme qui avait parlé. Harry Potter.

- Tu ne nous déranges pas, répondit poliment Hyden,le plus âgé.

Potter ouvrit des yeux immenses, surpris qu'un Serpentard puisse être aussi aimable.

- D'accord. C'est les jumeaux Fred et Georges qui m'envoient. Il y a pas si longtemps tu les a aidé à ce qu'il paraît et ils voulaient te rendre la pareille, expliqua-t-il en s'adressant à Isa.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, malencontreusement. Ils ont entendu votre plan pour éviter le crap... Ombrage et que Hyden rentre chez lui. Alors, ils connaissent un endroit où il peut se cacher.

- Je sais qu'ils nous ont entendu,je les ai vu hier soir.

- La cabane hurlante .

- Comment veux-tu qu'on y aille. Il faut passer par Pré-au-Lard, signala la jeune fille.

- Il y a un autre passage. Sous le saule-cogneur dans la parc il y a une petite cavité. Si vous la suivez vous arriverez dans la cabane hurlante. Si vous avez des provisions et tout ça. Hyden pourra tenir longtemps caché.

- Mais comment on fait pour passer devant cet arbre, il va nous attaquer !

- Il y a une sorte de noeud au niveau de la souche. Faîtes un sort de lévitation et envoyez une brindille dessus. Ça calmera l'abre.

- Wow, merci beaucoup! S'exclamèrent les trois amis en choeur.

- De rien. Au revoir !

- Au revoir.

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent en classe de métamorphose au lieu d'aller manger.

- Comment s'est passé ta BUSE en histoire de la magie. Demanda John.

- … Je hais cette matière mais je pense que ça peut aller. Au moins j'ai répondu à toutes les questions. Isa ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'as-tu fais pour aider les jumeaux Weasley ?

- Disons qu'ils vont partir de Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je les ai juste un peu aidé...pour éviter Ombrage...Rusard... trouver leurs balais...créer leurs fameux pétards...

- D'accord c'est bon on a compris ! Déclara John un peu jaloux de voir l'admiration dans les yeux de l'ex Serpentard.

Soudain une explosion se fit entendre. Ils virent avec stupeur des feux d'artifices traverser le couloir en rebondissant contre les murs et se baissèrent sur leur passage. D'autres se rencontrèrent et firent des feux plus petits. A en juger par le bruit immense qui emplissait l'école,ils devaient se propager dans l'école entière.

Ombrage passa en courant. Elles jetaient des sortilèges sans cesse accompagnée de Rusard avec un balai. Ils ne parvenaient pas à repousser les pétards.

En riant, les trois amis commencèrent à courir mais se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci pliée en deux, s'efforçait de retenir son fou rire. _Les professeurs de Poudlard sont tous plus_ _fous les uns que les autres_,pensa Hyden,hilare.

- Hum... hum. Oui que me voulez-vous ?

- Nous avons enfin trouvé un endroit pour abriter Hyden,dit fièrement Isa.

- Où ça ?

- La cabane hurlante.

- Mais comment … ah oui le passage pour Lupin.

- Monsieur Lupin, notre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Demanda John,intrigué.

- Heu... oubliez ça. Le passage est sous le saule-cogneur n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ,madame.

- D'accord, ce soir nous nous y rendrons avec Flitwick et Rogue pour vous y créer un logement décent.

- Merci ! Bonne journée,madame.

- Bonne journée !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de manger. Le brun se précipita à nouveau dans la Grande Salle pour la suite de ses examens et les deux autres retournèrent en cours.

La journée passa rapidement. Hyden se rendit dans la salle commune de Serdaigle épuisé. En rentrant dans la pièce, il se figea, le rouge aux joues. Il ne s'était jamais présenté à personne.

Tous les Serdaigles le regardèrent. Certains intrigués,d'autre indifférents,et d'autres énervés.

- Heu... b... bonjour je m'appelle...bafouilla-t-il.

- On sait déjà comment tu t'appelles, dit un garçon de septième année,coupant le discours du brun.

- Ha... heu...

- Hey ! C'est nous ! Firent en choeur deux vois bien connues.

L'ex-Serpentard se retourna et vit John et Isa regarder les autres poliment. Cependant il put déceler une pointe de défi.

- Salut Isa, John ! Dit joyeusement une petite fille à la chevelure drue. Des mèches violettes lui tombaient sur le front.

Isa serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci se retourna sous les regards insistant de la foule de Serdaigles.

Hyden et elle se fixèrent quelques secondes. Chacun jaugeant l'autre du regard. Puis comme une tornade elle courut vers lui et le serra aussi dans ses bras.

- Coucou ! Moi c'est Lena. Je suis la petite soeur du trucs là-bas. Fit-elle en montrant Isabella du menton.

Isa lui tira la langue puis demanda au brun :

- Comment tu la trouves ?

- Heu... elle... elle est comme toi,fut tout ce que put répondre le jeune homme.

- Merci du compliment ,sermonnèrent les deux soeurs ensemble.

Tous les Serdaigles retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Ne prêtant plus attention à Hyden qui en fut reconnaissant.

La soirée se termina tranquillement. Isa battant à plate couture John ( celui-ci l'accusa de prévoir ses initiatives à l'avance) et Lena assise à côté de Hyden sur un canapé bleu. Tout en révisant pour le lendemain.,il sympathisa avec elle.

Le brun essaya de l'amadouer pour savoir le secret de sa soeur. Mais elle était aussi muette que les autres. Il apprit aussi que la petite fille, en première année, était plus impulsive et irréfléchie qu'Isa.

Isa claqua des doigts à deux centimètres du visage du Gryffondor qui sursauta.

- On fait une partie d'échec tu te souviens ?

- Oui... grogna-t-il.

- Arrête de le reluquer, c'est flagrant !

John tourna la tête vers Hyden, ignorant la dernière phrase de son amie. Celui-ci parlait avec animation avec la petit boule de nerfs appelée Lena.

Il ponctuait ses phrases par des gestes. Ses lèvres remuaient à un rythme régulier._ Quelles belles lèvres, _dit intérieurement le blond_, si seulement elles pouvaient s'activer sur les miennes. Quels beaux yeux noirs, j'ai envie de m'y perdre dedans. Il ne m'a pas parlé d'hier soir. Peut-être a-t-il eu peur ? Je lui ai fais peur ? Mais c'est lui qui m'a pris dans ses bras ,non ? Ho et puis, merde j'en ai marre de penser à lui !_

- John ? Souffla quelqu'un à son oreille.

Le jeune homme sursauta et ne put qu'admirer la beauté du visage de Hyden qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle chaud contre ses joues. Son odeur. Le plus jeune des garçons rosit et remarqua les clins d'oeil qu'échangèrent les deux soeurs.

- Oui ? Répondit-il à Hyden.

- Je peux te parler une minute ?

- Non ! Hurla pratiquement Isa.

- Quoi ? Firent les garçons en même temps.

- Heu... vous aurez tout le temps de parler plus tard. Maintenant on va au lit. Allez bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit !

Les deux filles partirent main dans la main et disparurent dans leur dortoir.

- Nous aussi on y va,fit le blond.

- Mais on devait pas parler ?

- Crois-moi. Quand Isa dit qu'on se parlera plus tard il faut l'écouter.

- Bon d'accord.

Une fois dans leur dortoir. Ils se mirent torse nu, chacun regardant le corps de l'autre subrepticement. Hyden enfila un tee-shirt à John avec un air possessif qui fit sourire son propriétaire.

Ils se blottirent chacun dans leurs lit. Aucun ne pouvant (voulant) fermer l'oeil. Leurs lits étaient côtes à côtes ce qui leur permettait de se contempler.

- John ?

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

- Je voulais te dire un trucs...

- Vas-y.

- Je t'... j'étais bien hier soir avec toi.

- ...moi aussi j'étais bien avec toi,Hyden.

Sur ces paroles, les deux jeune hommes sombrèrent dans la bras de Morphée.

Toc... toc...TOC...

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Grogna Hyden perdu dans ses draps.

- Je sais pas ! Marmonna John.

Tous leurs camarades se réveillèrent les uns après les autres en se plaignant.

Hyden sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers l'immense fenêtre. L'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

L'ex-Serpentard s'immobilisa . Le même hiboux doré tapait de son bec contre la vitre. Le même hiboux qui avait apporté la lettre de sa mère.

John le remarqua aussi et se précipita à la fenêtre. Il prit la lettre attachée à la patte du hiboux et referma la vitre. Le hiboux s'envola dans le ciel.

N'osant pas l'ouvrir, John commença à s'habiller sous le regard perdu de l'ex-Serpentard et sous les regards courroucés des Serdaigles.

Il attendit que le brun s'habille, puis le prit par la main et descendit dans la salle commune.

Isa leur tomba dessus dès qu'il entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle arborait un air inquiet qui n'allait pas bien avec son habituel sourire. La jeune fille les tira dans les escaliers vivants puis les poussa dans une salle de classe vide.

Hyden les yeux dans le vide, se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Quand ? Demanda John à Isa.

- Dans la nuit.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- On peut dire ça.

- D'accord. Hyden tu veux que je lise à voix haute ?

- Hum ...

_« Votre nouvelle directrice m'a signalé que tu formais un plan pour échapper à ta propre famille ! J'ai donc raccourci ton retour à la maison. Tu prendras le train jeudi matin à l'aube accompagné de plusieurs aurors s'il le faut. Sache que nous ne voulons pas de mal nous voulons juste que tu sois normal. Tu te sentiras sûrement mieux à Durmstrang. Tu finiras tes études là-bas. A jeudi, mon coeur ! »_

- Merde après demain ! On a la poisse ou quoi ? S'énerva le Gryffondor.

- Il faut aller le signaler aux professeurs !

- Oui ! Fit Hyden qui avait repris le dessus sur ses émotions. _Plus question de faire le faible devant John_, pensa-t-il.

- Non, Hyden tu dois passer tes BUSES ! On va s'occuper de ça.

- Toute façon j'ai même pas de baguettes comment tu veux que je passe les épreuves pratiques.

Ombrage va te la donner exceptionnellement.

- Comment tu... oui j'oubliai que je parlais à Isabella Smith.

- Bonnes BUSES ! Firent les deux amis en choeur.

- Merci. Gémit l'ex- Serpentard.

Mc Gonagall les yeux rivés sur ses copies ne vit pas les deux jeunes gens entrer dans sa classe. Aussi sursauta-t-elle lorsqu'ils parlèrent précipitamment.

- Onaunemauvaisenouvelleilfautavancerleplandefugue!

- Pardon ?

- On a une mauvaise nouvelle, il faut avancer le plan de fugue. Fit calmement le blond.

- Pourquoi ?

- La mère de Hyden a décidé d'avancer la date. Il rentrera chez lui jeudi si on ne fait rien.

- Je vois. Nous en parlerons avec Rogue et Flitwick. Isa, préparez-vous pour ce soir. Maintenant dépêchez vous de retourner en classe.

- Nous y sommes déjà.

- Ha... j'ai cours avec vous.

Une foule d'élève rentra dans la classe de métamorphose. Les deux amis s'assirent côte à côte. Le cours commença. Les regards de Mc Gonagall et des deux jeunes élèves se rencontrèrent souvent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Even Hyden,retentit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle. De nombreux élèves étaient en pleine évaluation.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-coeur en voyant Ombrage en grande discussion avec son examinateur. Celui-ci fit un immense sourire ressemblant étrangement à celui d'Ombrage-ce qui n'était absolument pas bon pour Hyden-, puis il lui fit signe de venir.

- Vous devez être Even, madame la directrice m'a énormément parlé de vous.

- Je n'en doute pas, murmura l'ex-Serpentard.

- Placez-vous face à ce vase et faîtes moi le changer de couleur s'il vous plait.

- Je... je n'ai plus ma baguette.

Ombrage s'avança alors théâtralement et lui rendit sa baguette. Il la fit tourner plusieurs fois entre ses doigts. _On ne sait jamais, elle serait capable de saboter ma baguette_,pensa-t-il.

A la sortie, ses deux amis l'attendaient accompagnés de Lena. Celle-ci lui sauta au cou.

- Et doucement Lena , il est à moi, la sermonna le blond.

Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds, puis,gêné, il précisa :

- Enfin... à nous ?

- Oui il est à nous ! Dit précipitamment Isa pour effacer le malaise avant de tirer sa soeur en arrière.

- Bon, on va manger ? J'ai faim ! S'exclama la plus jeune.

- Tu as toujours faim! Soupira sa soeur.

Affrontant les habituels regards noirs, les trois amis s'assirent à une table fraîchement replacée après l'évaluation. Ils mangèrent copieusement. Hyden fut étonné de voir que la petite soeur d'Isabella avait mangé plus qu'eux. Elle était pourtant si menue.

Tous sortirent de la Grande Salle quelques secondes. Le temps que l'énorme pièce soit aménagée pour accueillir les BUSES.

- Au fait ce soir après dîner je te donne rendez-vous devant la tour de Serdaigle avec John, compris ? Glissa à l'ex-Serpentard.

- Je peux venir ? Je peux venir ? Demanda Lena avec des yeux de chien battu en sautillant sur place.

S'efforçant de ne pas regarder dans les yeux de sa petite soeur (elle n'y résistait jamais). Elle dit d'une petite voix :

- Non, désolée sœurette.

Pour toute réponse la plus petite lui tira la langue et fila dans les escaliers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Enfin ! Souffla Hyden en sortant de son épreuve.

Il alla chercher ses amis dans la salle commune de Serdaigle mais ne les trouva pas. Inquiet, il ne les trouva pas non plus au repas.

Finissant son repas qui lui parut insipide sans les habituelles discussions et blagues de ses amis. Encore une fois étonné de s'être autant attaché à eux, il se dirigea vers la tour de Serdaigle pour le « rendez-vous ».

Un soupir de soulagement incontrôlé le surprit lorsqu'il trouva les deux éternels fous . Il semblaient se disputer un morceau de chocolat.

- Mais ! Lâche ce morceau il est à moi ! Hurla Isa en montrant les dents.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal ! Répliqua John sur le même ton en claquant des dents près de la main de la jeune fille.

Hyden se retint de rire et se souvint qu'il en avait un aussi

- Regardez ! Moi aussi j'en ai un comme ça vous en avez un pour chacun, non ? Demanda-t-il en sortant le chocolat de sa poche.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête et fixèrent l'objet de leur désir quelques secondes, hésitants. Puis ils s'exclamèrent en choeur :

- Non ! Veux les deux! Veux pas partager avec l'autre !

Le brun ne put pas tenir plus et éclata de rire en voyant leurs yeux brillants. Une idée lui vint soudain en tête.

- S'il-te-plaît, John. Viens prendre ce morceau. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

- C'est bien écoute ton amoureux, lança d'un ton féroce Isabella.

Les deux garçons rougirent et lui tirèrent la langue dans un parfait accord. Toutefois le Gryffondor lâcha la main d'Isa et courut prendre le morceau de Hyden.

- Tu as réussi à te rendre plus important pour lui que le chocolat, c'est un vrai miracle, lâcha Isa au plus vieux.

Après avoir englouti chacun leur part, les deux amis regardèrent l'ex-Serpentard avec des yeux de chiens battus allant très bien avec le chocolat qui leur recouvrait la bouche.

- S'il-te-plaît ! Supplièrent-ils en choeur.

- Non je n'ai plus de chocolat. Déclara-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Espèce de chocovores ! Arrêtez de vous disputer pour rien !

- C'est pas vrai ! Et pis d'abord c'est elle qui a commencé ! Se plaignit le blond.

- Il a du socolat il a du socolat patout patout ! Scanda la jeune fille en dansant autour de lui.

Hyden baissa la tête soupira devant ce spectacle affligeant :

- Pitié sauvez-moi !

- Hyden ?

- Oui ,John ?

- Tu veux m'aider à me débarbouiller ?

Le brun releva la tête et vit deux orbes brillantes le fixer.

- Volon...

S'efforçant de corriger sa réaction joyeuse, il prit un air ennuyé et reprit :

- Mouais, si tu le veux vraiment...

Il fit mine de lever deux doigts pour essuyer le rebord des lèvres du Gryffondor. Si délicates. Il ne put s'empêcher de les fixer intensément.

- Hyden , tu louches ! Se moqua la jeune fille.

Le garçon n'en prit pas compte. Ses doigts enduits de chocolat se dirigèrent automatiquement vers ses lèvres. Il les lécha méticuleusement sous les yeux écarquillés des deux autres.

Se rendant compte de son geste obscène, l'ex-Serpentard eut un rire nerveux et enchaîna :

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous a donné rendez-vous ici,Isa ?

- Pour récupérer ta baguette bien sur, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Pas la mienne ? Demanda le blond, sceptique.

- Si, sauf que la tienne tu ne devras la montrer à personne vu que tu resteras dans l'école. Bon on y va ?

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Ben oui !

La Serdaigle partit en sautillant. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent puis la suivirent en secouant la tête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- I'm singing in the RAIN ! Chanta allègrement Isa.

- Tais-toi ! Fit le brun.

- On va se faire attraper tu vas voir ! Ajouta le blond.

La jeune fille chantait depuis un bon bout de temps lorsqu'en fin ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'Ombrage.

Les trois amis affichèrent une grimace de dégout dans un bel ensemble. Même la porte avait été peinte en rose.

- Elle a mauvais goût,fit remarquer la Serdaigle, moi j'aurais plutôt mis en violet en admettant qu'il faut que l'intérieur le soit aussi mais je ne doute pas qu'elle l'ait fait. Vraiment comment peut-elle mettre une porte rose alors que le mur n'est vraiment pas assorti. Cette porte va se salir en quelques jours. Moi j'aurais plutôt mis...

- La ferme ! La coupèrent en choeur les deux autres, exaspérés.

Pour toute réponse elle leur montra sa langue d'une manière très élégante. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte.

- Stop ! Fit Isa pour elle même. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a juste fermé la porte à clé. Cette femme est paranoïaque, elle a dû jeter au moins un sortilège de protection.

Elle prit une de ses chaussures et la jeta sur la porte. Celle-ci se recouvra d'un fin voile protecteur qui renvoya la chaussure sur la jeune fille.

Commença alors une série de sortilèges. Elle testa ses contre-sortilèges sur la porte. Des jets de lumières frappaient régulièrement la porte. Celle-ci commençait d'ailleurs à sentir une odeur de roussi.

Lorsque les garçons se demandèrent comment personne n'avait pu entendre leur boucan. Isabella les rassura en disant qu'elle savait que personne ne viendrait.

Les trois amis se rapprochèrent de la porte. Sa couleur voyante s'était atténué en un rose pâle.

Les mains des deux garçons se frôlèrent en tournant la poignée ouvragée de la porte. John retira la sienne instantanément, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Il détourna les yeux par honte et ne put voir le regard attristé de Hyden._ Je le dégoute à ce point..._,pensa celui-ci,_pourtant il m'a dit qu'il a passé un bon moment... peut-être que ça lui a fait peur. Hyden, tu l'as trop brusqué imbécile !_

Deux doigts claquèrent devant ses yeux. Le brun remonta au propriétaire des doigts et tomba sur le visage de la jeune Serdaigle.

Les deux autres s'étaient avancés dans le bureau sans lui qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune fille s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Les chats dans les assiettes miaulaient et feulaient dans la pièce plongée dans le noir.

- Lumos ! Fit la jeune Serdaigle.

Un rayon de lumière s'échappa de sa baguette et illumina le bureau de leur directrice. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger. John intervint.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

Les garçons fixèrent Isa.

- Heu...ben... ,fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille.

- Me dis pas que tu ne sais pas où est le coffret avec les baguettes !

- D'accord. Je sais où est le coffret !

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Ben non mais tu m'as dis de pas te le dire alors je te l'ai pas dis. Sois logique,John !

- Assez rigolé ! S'immisça le brun. Réfléchissons ! Où une bonne femme paranoïaque pourrait cacher un coffret ?

- Dans ses sous-vêtements ? Demanda Isa.

- Beurk. J'ai envie de vomir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime par dessus tout ? Questionna Hyden.

- Torturer les gens , répliqua le Gryffondor du tac au tac.

La Serdaigle le regarda puis éclata de rire suivit par le blond. Seul l'ex-Serpentard restait stoïque.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas tort. Fit-il remarquer.

- Hein ?

- Il faut trouver la boîte où elle range ses plumes ensorcelées.

Il cherchèrent quelques minutes. Isabella trembla soudainement. Elle se crispa et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête comme une démente. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Ils étaient blancs. John ne s'en inquiéta pas et la soutint.

En revanche, Hyden paniqua. Son visage qui n'exprimait que douleur pure lui faisait peur. Atrocement peur. Comme un cauchemar qui se produit en réalité.

La crise de la jeune fille cessa et entre deux halètements elle put sortir ces deux mots :

- Elle arrive!

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

La Serdaigle se releva la tête haute malgré sa pâleur.

- Voilà la boite avec les plumes, fit-elle en la montrant du doigt sur une étagère.

Hyden s'en empara, fébrile.

- Il n'y a rien dedans, s'écria-t-il en l'examinant.

- Merde ! S'exclama John.

- On y va, fit Isa.

- Attendez !

Le brun avait cru voir quelque chose scintiller à la lueur de la baguette d'Isa. Quelque chose de minuscule. Il prit la chose scintillante et s'aperçut que c'était le coffret. Rétreci.

Isabella le lui arracha des mains. Pointa sa baguette vers le petit objet et prononça:

- Amplificatum !

Le coffret grandit progressivement et retrouva sa taille normale. Elle l'ouvrit et un cri de surprise lui échappa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquirent les deux autres.

- Il n'y a que la baguette de John ! Fit- Isabella.

Hésitant une demi-seconde elle ajouta:

- Gemino !

Une deuxième baguette identique à celle du Gryffondor se matérialisa devant leurs yeux. Le blond la prit , la posa dans le coffret et s'empara de la sienne.

Avant qu'ils puissent s'attarder. Isa les empoigna chacun par une main et fonça vers la porte rose pâle. Ils l'ouvrirent à la volée. La Serdaigle lâcha un des garçons et d'un simple coup de baguette, la porte retrouva sa couleur initiale.

Déjà ils entendaient le son caractéristique des talons sur le sol. L'ex-Serpentard montra une cavité cachée par un rideau. Ils se serrèrent dedans et attendirent.

La jeune fille frissonna lorsqu'Ombrage frôla le rideau. John la poussa derrière lui et remarqua un morceau de bois qui dépassait d'une des poches du cardigan que le crapaud portait.

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de son bureau. Le blond murmura :

- Accio baguette de Hyden.

La baguette du brun s'échappa de la poche du cardigan et flotta sans bruit, à un mètre du sol, jusqu'à eux. La jeune fille l'empoigna en souriant et chuchota :

- Gemino.

Une réplique parfaite de la baguette de l'ex-Serpentard apparut. Elle la jeta parterre, près d'Ombrage et attendit.

La petite femme sursauta lorsque la baguette tapa le sol. Elle se retourna, baguette en main et regarda autour d'elle. Les trois amis retinrent leur respiration. Croyant la baguette de l'ex-Serpentard tombée. Elle la ramassa et rentra dans son bureau hâtivement.

Les trois amis purent respirer et retournèrent en courant chez les Serdaigles.

- Pourquoi elle avait ta baguette ? Demanda John à Hyden.

- Elle me l'avait rendue pour les BUSES. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de la ranger.

- Hyden ? Intervint Isa.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure si je t'ai fais peur dans le bureau de la folle.

- C'est pas grave, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Toutefois son cerveau bouillonnait. Était-ce une maladie ? Un don ? Elle était si...lunatique ! Elle était de bonne humeur à longueur de journée et d'une seconde à l'autre elle faisait une crise de... de folie ? Finalement elle était encore pire que Trelawney même si plus crédible.

- Quelle cruche ! Se maudit-elle. J'ai oublié de replacer les quelques sorts qui protégeait le bureau! Le crapaud va s'en apercevoir !

- On avait pas le temps, la rassura John. Et puis on point où on en est.

Soudain les deux amis remarquèrent que Hyden n'était pas là. Ils firent demi-tour et le trouvèrent accoudée au bord d'une fenêtre ouverte.

- Hyden ?

- Regardez ! Les professeurs sont sortis du saule cogneur ! Ils ont dû finir d'aménager la cabane hurlante ! Et si on allait dormir là-bas !

- Quoi ? S'étrangla John.

- Moi non , je suis trop fatiguée pour aller jusqu'au saule cogneur ! Mais vous deux vous pouvez ! En plus comme sa Hyden pourra emmener ses affaires d'avance. Fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Mais... commença le blond.

- Décide-toi. Rusard arrive !

- D'accord !

Ils se rendirent alors dans le dortoir où Hyden prit ses affaires. Hyden prit le sac remplit d'affaire et le réduisit pour le mettre dans sa poche après qu'Isa leur ait assuré qu'ils n'auraient pas d'ennuis , ils se mirent en route du saule cogneur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Étrangement, la porte menant au parc n'était protégée par aucun sortilège lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent d'un simple :

- Alohomora !

Lorsqu'ils avancèrent dans l'herbe fraîche parsemée de fleurs. Hyden signala :

- Ça m'étonne que la porte ne soit pas protégée …

- Les professeurs on dû les annuler pour se rendre dans la cabane hurlante et ont oublié de les remettre.

Un hululement retentit au loin vers la forêt interdite. Au grand étonnement du brun, John sursauta violemment, s'agrippa à sa robe et se colla à lui.

- C'était quoi ? Hurla-t-il pratiquement.

- Ça doit juste être un hiboux, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Le rassura le plus âgé.

- Et si il y a quelque chose qui m'attaque alors que je suis seul !

- Tu n'es pas seul tu es avec moi.

- J'aime pas quand il fait tout noir.

- Bon on continue !

- Attends ! Supplia le blond. Juste quelques secondes.

Le blond resta collé désespérément au brun. Respirant l'odeur de son « ami » qui gardait la sienne propre malgré le port d'habits ne lui appartenant pas.

Il recula d'un pas. Souffla et se remit en route.

Un autre bruit le fit sursauter. Cette fois il se jeta dans les bras du plus âgé.

- Me laisse pas !

- Mais non , je suis là !

John releva la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes noires brillantes. Il prit alors son air le plus suppliant possible, et se lança.

- Est-ce que je peux rester...collé à toi...ou je peux tenir ta main ?

- Bien sûr ! Viens là !

Attendri par le plus jeune, Hyden lui prit la main et se colla à lui. Leur marche fut alors plus longue est difficile mais chacun pensa secrètement qu'il aurait aimé passer une éternité dans cette position.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils tournaient en rond dans l'immense parc.

Se maudissant, les deux jeunes hommes allumèrent leurs baguettes.

La lune et les étoiles étaient masquées par des nuages. C'est du moins ce que pensa le blond lorsqu'il regarda le ciel. Il fit une grimace boudeuse.

- Pourquoi tu boudes ? Tu n'es pas bien là ? Demanda le brun.

- Si mais...

- Mais il n'y a pas les étoiles... ni la lune pour rendre une bonne ambiance.

Devant cette réponse, l'ex-Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. John lui tira la langue puis fit mine de s'éloigner. Il retourna sur ses pas en courant lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa peur et se serra contre son « ami ». Ce qui fit redoubler les rires de celui-ci.

- Je peux te faire une remarque ou tu vas encore bouder ? Tenta le plus âgé.

- Oui. Fit le plus jeune méfiant.

- Promis ?

- Promis !

- D'accord ! Tu sais que tu es très mignon quand tu as peur ?

Il fallut toute la force du monde à John pour se retenir de frapper ce visage angélique goguenard mais il se retint.

- Je le sais très bien figure-toi ! Déclara-t-il fièrement.

Enfin ils aperçurent l'arbre. Ses longues branches noueuses se balançaient calmement. Toutefois on sentait la force qui émanait de lui. Son âme vous agressait comme une défense de s'approcher.

C'est ce que ressentit Hyden lorsqu'il s'en approcha. Soudain, les nuages se dissipèrent pour faire apparaître l'oeil immense de la lune.

John écarquilla les yeux puis, émerveillé, courut vers l'arbre pour y grimper. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste. Le brun le retint.

- Wingardium Leviosa ! Fit-il en pointant sa baguette vers une brindille. Celle-ci s'envola puis suivant la direction de la baguette, elle s'enfonça dans la noeud de l'arbre.

L'arbre se figea. John en profita.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria le brun tandis que le blond grimpait sur l'arbre gigantesque.

- Je me rapproche de la lune, tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Le plus jeune s'était assis sur une grosse branche et fixait la lune lorsque le plus âgé le rejoint. Craignant de faire peur à son « ami », le brun se rapprocha de lui mais ne le toucha pas.

- Imagine ce que doit penser une personne regardant par la fenêtre. Il verrait deux fous perchés sur l'arbre le plus dangereux du monde entrain de contempler la lune.

- Moi je trouve que ça donne un beau tableau. Pas toi ? Dit John.

- Si... souffla Hyden dans son oreille,le faisant frissonner.

Le plus âgé prit son courage à deux mains et colla son torse contre le dos de son cadet. Celui-ci se crispa une demi-seconde puis s'abandonna . Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun.

Aucun ne se sentit obligé de rompre le silence qui formait une bulle de bonheur. Une osmose.

Aucun n'essaya de trouver une explication à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Pour une fois chacun se sentit entier. Chacun trouva une part de ce qui lui manquait.

Il manquait à Hyden la joie de vivre et l'enthousiasme. Il manquait à John la calme et la maîtrise de soi. Ils se complétaient.

Soudain John glissa et emporta l'ex-Serpentard dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent empêtrés dans leurs robes et furent pris d'un fou rire immense.

Ils se calmèrent enfin lorsqu'ils passèrent sous le saule cogneur. Ils furent obligés de se courber pour parcourir le passage sous-terre.

Après quelques minutes, ils rentrèrent dans la cabane hurlante. Se dirigeant dans la maison éclairés par leurs baguettes.

Ils montèrent les escaliers craquants sous leurs pas. Le blond se serrant le plus possible au brun. Ils ouvrirent les portes de l'étage une à une .

Ils trouvèrent enfin ce qui semblait être une chambre.

- Incendio ! Lança Hyden vers la cheminée.

Celle-ci éclaira la pièce. Les deux garçons ne purent retenir une exclamation ravie. La pièce semblait avoir doublée de volume. Un immense lit reposait dans un coin. Une moquette couleur rouge-sang recouvrait le sol.

Les deux amis enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs pieds disparurent dans la moquette. Une gigantesque armoire trônait contre un pan de mur.

Hyden sortit le petit sac de sa poche, le remit à sa taille normale et commença à ranger ses affaires dans le meuble.

Une bibliothèque remplie de livre attira John qui s'y précipita. Il feuilleta quelques livres. Et en trouva un qui lui plaisait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à le lire, une main le lui reprit et le remit parmi ses congénères .

- Mais rends le moi ! S'écria-t-il.

- Non il est déjà tard et tu as cours demain ! Si tu commences à le lire tu ne dormiras pas ! Lui expliqua l'ex-Serpentard

- Oui papa ! Répliqua-t-il en tirant la langue.

- Tu dors où? Demanda Hyden , espérant faire ravaler sa langue à son cadet.

L'effet escompté se produisit. Le blond ravala sa langue et fit une mine de zombie.

- Sur la moquette, elle est assez épaisse ! Déclara-t-il en se reprenant.

Il prit un coussin le mit sur la moquette et se coucha en le prenant dans ses bras. Le plus âgé ne s'était pas attendu à ça mais se coucha dans le lit immense.

Il fixa les mèches blondes de John. Malgré la chaleur de la cheminée, il avait froid dans ce grand lit.

Soudain une toute petite voix parvint à ses oreilles.

- Hyden ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux venir avec toi ? J'ai froid !

- Bien sûr viens !

Le blond grimpa sur le lit,glissa sous les couvertures et se blottit contre son aîné. Celui-ci eut enfin la chaleur qui lui manquait ( et même un peu trop).

- Bonne nuit , on a une dure journée demain .

- Oui bonne nuit.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent enlacés.

* * *

**Saylene: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle était magnifique ! J'avoue que je me suis régalé avec la dispute des professeurs mais c'est comme sa que je les imaginais et on dirait que ça à marcher. MERCI!**

**Jindri: Je crois déjà t'avoir répondu. Mais je te remercie encore ptdr ! Pour le couple John Hyden il va falloir encore du temps et le chemin sera rempli d'obstacles. Après on verra si sava se concrétiser ou si un évènement inatendu va tout bouleverser ! Mystère.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY ! Vraiment je suis désolé je crois que ça fait un mois de retard que j'ai ToT. Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec une petite surprise à la fin HII Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hyden ouvrit un oeil. Puis deux. Il essaya de bouger les pieds. Mais une pression l'en empêcha. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et,usant de sa force, se mit en position assise.

C'est avec ravissement qu'il découvrit un jeune homme blond qui ronflait affalé sur ses pieds. Au lieu de lui envoyer son pied en pleine figure, l'ex-Serpentard éclata d'un grand rire et lui caressa les cheveux pour le réveiller.

Deux orbes bleus clignotèrent. Puis le sondèrent. Un sourire éclaira le visage de John lorsqu'il reconnut son ami.

- Tu sais que tu ronfles ? Demanda le brun. Et que tu es assez somnambule pour te retrouver sur mes pieds alors que tu étais dans...

Le blond le coupa en lui tirant le bout du nez avec une mimique boudeuse.

- He bien, si tu n'es pas content ça m'est égal. Moi j'ai bien dormi. Pas toi ?

- Si...

Les deux amis se préparèrent puis sortirent enfin de la cabane hurlante en passant par le saule cogneur.

Isa les attendait déjà lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château. Elle leur passa des toasts et les emmena dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall.

Celle-ci les accueillit avec un regard qui en disait long sur son taux de concentration. Elle leur lança un regard noir et commença son discours :

- Notre plan se déroule ce soir. La fugue ne se fera pas sur le chemin qui vous emmène au Poudlard Express, Even. Vous partirez immédiatement accompagné de vos deux amis vers les montagnes, le balai sera votre moyen de locomotion j'espère que vous y êtes habitués. Rogue fera semblant de vous suivre pour vous arrêtez. Il vous enverra des sorts mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils vous rateront à chaque fois.

Les trois amis acquiescèrent en même temps. La professeure de métamorphose continua:

- Une fois que vous serez à bonne distance vous ferez demi-tour. Chacun dans une direction différente. Etan vous vous dirigerez vers le terrain de quidditch. Smith vers le lac. Even vers le sol cogneur où je vous attendrais. Rogue continuera à faire semblant de vous chercher dans les montagnes. Chacun attendra le lever du jour puis rentrera à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était, compris ?

- Où seront les balais ? Questionna Isabella.

- Vous devrez les prendre par vous même.

- Et en cas de problèmes ? S'enquit John. Par exemple si Ombrage nous suit dans la forêt ?

- Vous vous en tiendrez au plan. Si Ombrage vous suit elle suivra Rogue dans les montagnes et vous laissera retourner au château. Sans compter que Flitwick sera en soutien dans la forêt en cas de problèmes. Vous êtes rassurés?

- Oui merci ! Firent les trois amis en choeur.

Ils engloutirent leurs déjeuners puis allèrent chacun en cours.

Aucun ne prêta attention à son cours. Tous se répétèrent le plan en tête. Des milliers et des milliers de fois.

Isa se trouvait en histoire de la magie. « _Quel cours passionnant ! »_Pesta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle sentit que Binns allait lui poser une question et chercha rapidement la réponse dans son livre.

- Mademoiselle Smith vous qui avez l'air très concentrée. Pouvez-vous me dire combien de fois Gwendoline la Fantasque est-elle allée au bûcher ?

La jeune fille bailla bruyamment, s'étira puis répondit :

- 47 fois exactement, monsieur.

Le fantôme n'exprima pas sa colère mais l'atmosphère se refroidit sensiblement dans la salle de classe. Ne voulant pas en démordre il ajouta :

- Pourquoi s'est-elle faîte bruler 47 fois ?

La Serdaigle ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Je... je...et bien...elle..., bégaya-t-elle.

- J'enlève 5 points à …

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! L'interrompit une voix.

Binns fixa le jeune homme qui avait parlé. Celui-ci était aux cheveux noirs,aux yeux bleus. Des yeux qui reflètent une supériorité et une indifférence seraine. Des yeux ayant une lueur de maturité.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas,monsieur Aimen ? Dit le professeur.

- Parce-que vous ne l'avez tout simplement pas mentionné. Comment peut-elle savoir si vous ne lui apprenez pas ? Répliqua le jeune homme,glacial.

- Si vous vous permettez de contester mes dires. Peut-être pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ?

- Volontiers ! Gwendoline a pu grâce au sortilège « gèle-flamme » transformer la brulure du feu en chatouilles. Aussi y est-elle allée 47 fois sous divers déguisements pour s'amuser et se moquer des moldus. Récita le brun en lançant un clin d'oeil à Isabella.

La jeune fille ne put que baisser les yeux et rougir devant le regard insistant du jeune homme. Le professeur maîtrisa une fois de plus sa colère et donna en prime quelques points à Poufsouffle.

Le cours reprit. Mais Isa ne fut plus absorbée par le plan. Elle fut absorbée par un certain Poufsouffle. Par ses yeux bleus surmontés de mèches noires.

Le plan sortit immédiatement de sa tête. Les autres sortirent immédiatement de sa tête. Hyden. John. Et même l'appréhension d'une nouvelle crise disparut lorsqu'elle pensa à lui.

La cloche signalant la fin du cours sonna. Elle sortit la première du cours et chercha le jeune homme mystérieux comme une groupie attendant une vedette.

Elle l'aperçut à l'opposé du reste de la classe. Il était accompagné d'un Serdaigle. Isabella s'empressa de se mettre à sa hauteur. Le Poufsouffle leva un sourcil interrogateur tandis que l'autre jeune homme la foudroya du regard.

La jeune Serdaigle prit son courage à deux mains.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, déclara-t-elle à toute vitesse, Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, la regardèrent pendant une demi-seconde, firent des gros yeux, et furent pris d'un fou rire monumental. Isa rosit puis foudroya du regard l'autre Serdaigle qui s'arrêta de rire immédiatement.

Elle tenta de faire pareil sur Aimen. Elle crut avoir réussi lorsqu'il se redressa et stoppa son fou rire. Mais la fille comprit qu'il s'était stoppé de son plein gré lorsqu'il lui rendit son regard puissance 10.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un temps qui parut une éternité. Avec tout le défi qu'ils trouvaient en eux. Chacun essaya de faire flancher l'autre sans succès. C'était comme un match de quidditch. Chacun se renvoyait le cognard, mais aucun ne perdait.

Finalement, la jeune fille se recula d'un pas et baissa le regard. Le jeune homme sourit.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi. Tu es pourtant très belle pour une fille mais... tu es une fille. Déclara-t-il.

Puis il partit sous le regard éberlué d'Isabella. Elle n'avait absolument rien compris. Enfin si... elle avait compris une chose. Qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle.

Elle se mordit la langue de toutes ses forces. Mais les larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Une puis deux,enfin un torrent de larmes sortit de ses yeux. Elle partit en courant vers les toilettes.

_Pff... quelle imbécile je fais_,pensa-t-elle, _je ne pleure jamais lors de mes crises et à cause d'un mec que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant et que je connais pas je pleure comme une madeleine ! C'est pathétique ma pauvre fille._

La Serdaigle s'enferma à double-tour dans une cabine, et pleura de tout son soûl. La notion du temps disparut lorsqu'elle repensa à son regard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque John arriva dans la Grande salle pour le déjeuner. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Isa déjà attablée. Elle était toujours la première pour aller manger.

_Toujours ! Merde qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Pensa le blond.

Lena et Hyden le rejoignirent. Ils remarquèrent sa panique et coururent vers lui sous les yeux de l'école.

- Où est Isa ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je sais pas ! Répondirent en choeur les deux autres.

- Si tu parles de la fille au mèche violettes. S'immisça Aimen. Elle doit être en train de pleurer dans les toilettes.

- Tais-toi ! S'exclama le Gryffondor en toisant le Poufsouffle qui s'était levé.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent une seconde qui permit à Hyden de voir toute la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Puis John détourna le regard et partit en lançant :

- Mangez ! Je m'en occupe !

Lena prit la main de l'ex-Serpentard et la serra comme une bouée de sauvetage. Le brun lui lança un regard rassurant même s'il n'étais pas rassuré lui non plus.

Ils s'assirent et entamèrent leur déjeuner sans véritable appétit.

John courut dans les couloirs et trouva enfin la porte menant aux toilettes des filles. Des sanglots résonnaient et parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Le Gryffondor hésita quelques secondes. Puis avec une grande inspiration et sans oublier de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il entra dans les toilettes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les toilettes des filles sont toujours plus propres que ceux des garçons. C'est pas juste ! Maugréa-t-il tout haut.

- John ? Fit une petite voix enrouée.

- Oui c'est moi que voilà ! Répondit le concerné avec bonne humeur. Où te caches-tu, petite enfant ?

- Je ne me cache pas ! Aboya Isa.

- Ah je reconnais enfin mon Isabella !

Le jeune homme put trouver la source de la voix et ouvrit la porte d'une cabine.

La jeune fille se trouvait avachie dans un coin. Le front collé contre ses genoux repliés sur elle. Ses cheveux bruns et violets empêchaient a John de voir son visage mais il était facile à deviner.

- Alors ? Demanda John.

- Alors ne t'inquiètes pas sa va durer quelques minutes. Après je vais sortir de ces toilettes et tout va reprendre comme avant. Tu vas faire semblant d'oublier ce que tu vois. Compris ?

- Wow t'as bien préparé ton discours et maintenant tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

La Serdaigle se boucha les oreilles et chanta à tue-tête en guise de réponse.

- Va falloir employer les grands moyens,soupira le Gryffondor.

Dans le peu de place qu'il eut. Il prit Isa la serra dans ses bras et fit reposer la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux il lui quémanda des informations.

La brune renifla et commença son discours en parlant d'un Poufsouffle. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle lui rapporta ce que le jeune homme avait dit.

- Il te dit qu'il ne te veux pas parce-que tu es une fille et tu ne comprends pas qu'il est gay, s'exclama John. Ne m'en veux pas mais l'amour te rend complètement idiote, jeune fille.

- Il est gay ? Amour ? Répondit-elle avec de grands yeux hébétés.

- Bien sûr ! Il était seul avec un autre mec. Tu crois qu'ils allaient faire une partie d'échecs ? Et oui désolé mais ta réaction lorsque tu l'as vu, c'est le coup de foudre. L'amour.

- N'importe quoi !

_- Un jour tu verras ton coeur chantera et tu comprendras... tu entendras sa voix comme un cri au fond de toi...un jour tu verras ton coeur chantera..._ Chanta le Gryffondor d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille comprit immédiatement qu'il avait raison. C'était de l'amour ! Cependant ne voulant pas se laisser avoir elle répliqua :

- C'est quoi cette chanson absurde !

- Cette chanson absurde ! S'étrangle le blond. Mais tu ne connais pas les « Disneys »... ah j'avais oublié je suis un né moldu... En tout cas je t'interdis d'insulter Grand-mère feuillage(1) , compris ?

- Moui...

Pendant quelques minutes aucun des deux amis ne brisa le silence. Chacun se répéta la paroles de la chanson dans la tête. Finalement Isa brisa le silence :

- On est vraiment nuls tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Toi tu es tombé amoureux d'un Serpentard mais alors qu'il est si proche de toi tu as peur de lui dire et tu restes bloqué comme un attardé dès qu'il te regarde...

- Merci ! Maugréa John.

- ...et moi je suis tombée... amoureuse d'un Poufsouffle gay. On en a de la chance.

- Oui... mais tu sais quoi tu ne dois pas abandonner. Je pense que l'amour ne se commande pas on tombe amoureux d'un garçon ou d'une fille,c'est le coeur qui choisit. Alors pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas avec lui, même s'il est gay il peut tomber amoureux d'une fille et en l'occurrence de toi. Et soit plus douce ne lui dis pas de but en blanc ce que tu penses. Commence par te faire désirer...après tu le rends jaloux...et enfin tu l'attrapes ! Montre lui tes qualités !

- Oui ! S'écria la jeune fille, son enthousiasme retrouvé.

Ils se firent un grand sourire. La jeune fille se releva, se mit en position assise et ébouriffa les cheveux de John.

- Merci mon lion. Tu sais... Hyden il...il t'aime bien.

Malheureusement la cloche sonnant la reprise des cours empêcha le Gryffondor d'entendre la phrase.

- Tu disais ?

- Heu... non rien. Allez on va en cours ! Je vais montrer de quel bois je me chauffe à ce Poufsouffle.

- N'oublie pas le plan !

- Oui oui !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue accueillit Hyden avec un sourire narquois. Le brun était en retard parce qu'il était allé chercher ses deux amis qu'il n'avait pas trouvé.

- Hé bien Even... j'ai bien peur que vous soyez en retard. J'enlève 5 points pour Serpentard. Allez vous asseoir à côté de Potter.

- Oui, monsieur, fit docilement le brun.

Harry Potter eut l'air étonné de voir que Rogue avait engueulé quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour une quelconque raison. Il serra la main de l'ex-Serpentard, les autres ne le virent pas d'un bon oeil. Aussi lancèrent-ils des quolibets sur le nouveau couple de l'année.

- Alors, c'est pour quand l'évasion ? Demanda sérieusement le garçon aux yeux verts.

Le brun hésita :

- C'est pour ce soir... ne le dis à personne s'il-te-plaît ! Pas même à tes amis !

- D'accord. Soupira Potter.

-Merci pour la cabane hurlante.

- Tu devrais remercier Fred et Georges, pas moi.

- Alors merci de le garder pour toi.

- Pas de quoi. Ah oui heu... si tu trouves un rat dans la cabane tue le immédiatement, on ne sait jamais qui peut nous trahir. Et si tu trouves un chien noir ou un loup-garou … ne les tue pas. Enfin je veux dire n'essaye pas parce-que c'est eux qui ont le plus de chance de te dévorer. D'accord ?

- J'ai pas tout compris là, fit Hyden, intrigué.

- Normal...c'est une longue histoire.

- Finalement tu n'es pas comme tout le monde dit...

- C'est-à-dire ? Fit Potter sarcastique face à la réponse.

- Un menteur qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde. Tu n'es pas du tout comme ça.

- Merci...

- Hum hum on ne vous dérange pas trop, demanda un certain crapaud boudiné par un costume rose.

Sous la surprise, les deux jeunes hommes firent un bond. Hyden reprit ses esprits et demanda :

- Mais que faîtes-vous là, en cours de potion?

- Je suis venu vous chercher pour votre retenue cher ami. Je déciderai du temps que vous resterez avec moi, peut-être jusqu'à demain matin, c'est à dire votre départ. dit-elle avec un sourire mièvre.

Lorsque les regards de l'ex-Serpentard et de Rogue se croisèrent, ils comprirent que la vieille femme était bien capable de le garder captif jusqu'au lendemain pour éviter une fugue.

Le jeune homme envoya un regard suppliant au maître des potions qui garda son air impassible. Ombrage prit Hyden par le bras et le tira vers la sortie lorsqu'un fourmillement parcourut son corps et qu'une voix retentit dans sa tête.

« Faîtes quelque chose de mal à mon encontre ! Vite ou tout sera fichu! »

_C'est impo..._pensa le brun.

« Bien sûr que c'est possible ! Légilimancie ! Je suis Severus Rogue! »

Le brun ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et fixa les yeux noir du professeur de potions.

« Prenez ce chaudron à votre droite et jetez le sur moi maintenant ! N'écoutez pas tout ce que je vais dire après! »

Se fiant à Rogue. Hyden se libéra de la prise d'Ombrage empoigna le chaudron rempli d'un liquide verdâtre sur sa droite et l'envoya sur Rogue.

- Protego! Rugit celui-ci.

Le chaudron cogna contre un bouclier invisible et son contenu dégoulina sur le sol. Le maître des potions devint tout rouge et éclata :

- Pour qui vous prenez vous Even ! Vous avez attaqué un professeur ! Vous auriez pu aller en prison pour ça ! Vous tous sortez de ma classe ! Le cours est terminé !

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la classe. Potter lui fit une petite tape rassurante sur l'épaule avant de partir.

- J'exige une retenue ! Maintenant ! Continua l'homme aux cheveux gras.

- Mais c'est à moi de lui donner maintenant, déclara Ombrage agacée.

- Non, je vais en faire mon cas. Vous êtes la directrice ai-je le droit a des moyens radicaux pour le punir ?

- Oui mais...

- Je le garderai avec moi jusqu'à demain matin et Etan aussi... on ne sait jamais.

- Bon d'accord, Monsieur Rogue. Au revoir !

- Au revoir madame la directrice !

Le professeur et son élève eurent un soupir de soulagement lorsque le crapaud sortit de la pièce.

- On a eu chaud !

- Oui, monsieur Even. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous devez changer de langage avec moi je suis toujours votre professeur me semble-t-il.

- Oui, monsieur.

Un instant, l'ex-Serpentard avait cru à un moment ressentir de la sympathie pour son professeur. Mais le maître de potion s'était empressé de briser cet élan, une douche froide.

- Vous allez rester avec moi jusqu'à ce soir, fit Rogue.

- Vous allez vraiment me torturer...monsieur ? Demanda Hyden.

Avec un rictus sadique le professeur ne répondit pas et fila hors de la classe de potions, le brun lui emboita le pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la classe de Flitwick. Rogue toqua. Lorsque le professeur d'enchantement ouvrit la porte, le maître des potions le prit à part pour lui expliquer la situation.

Hyden resta hors de la conversation et attendit. Flitwick retourna dans sa classe. Sa petite voix fluette parvient aux oreilles du brun :

- Monsieur Etan, le professeur Rogue vous demande. Veuillez sortir de la classe et le suivre.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit une voix un peu inquiète.

Le blond sortit de la classe inquiet et tomba sur l'ex-Serpentard à qui il lança un merveilleux sourire. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras sans raison apparente mais la présence du professeur de potions le gênait. Surtout son regard narquois comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- A cette idée, John frissonna. Il valait mieux que personne ne sache ce qui lui passait par la tête des fois.

- Où va-t-on ? Demanda Hyden, tirant le plus jeune de ses pensées.

- Nous allons voler 3 balais pour ce soir.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Isabella ne vient pas avec nous ?

- Laissez la pour l'instant.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle est encore à ...

- Oui...

Le brun qui n'était pas intervenu, pensif, regarda les deux autres soudainement suspicieux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les trois hommes se rendirent au stade de quidditch. Les Gryffondors s'entraînaient. Potter les regardait voler avec un air morne. Ombrage lui avait retiré son balai. Lui qui volait avec la grâce d'un ange.

Hyden l'admira au loin. Ses mèches noires fouettant son visage, ses yeux verts qui vous transpercent le coeur, son corps svelte. Le brun détourna le regard du joueur et sa vue se trouva obstruée par un visage rouge à quelques centimètres du sien... John.

- Sa va ? Je ne te gêne pas trop. Tu veux que je me déplace pour te laisser le reluquer un peu plus ? Fit-il d'un ton courroucé.

Les yeux écarquillés, le brun recula d'un pas. Le blond ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Et puis l'ex-Serpentard n'avait rien fit de mal, pourquoi le Gryffondor était-il énervé ?

- C'est bon calme toi... tu n'es pas mon père.

- Pff je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Alors réponds à ma question, tu veux que je te laisse le reluquer ou pas ?

La patience de Hyden prit fin lorsqu'il répondit:

- Oui, dégage. J'aime bien les bruns.

Avec une grimace, John acquiesça et retourna vers Rogue qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter leur conversation. Potter le vit au loin et lui fit un signe de la main.

Dès que le plus jeune jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui, le brun répondit vigoureusement avec un sourire éclatant.

- Even, nous sommes là en toute discrétion. Maintenant que toute l'équipe de Gryffondor nous voit. Il n'y a aucun doute que si Ombrage voit les balais volés. Elle saura que c'est nous ! Sermonna le professeur de potion.

- Pas obligé ! Je pourrais y aller seul... comme ça vous n'êtes pas trempé dans l'affaire. Proposa l'intéressé.

- Pour une fois, vous faîtes preuve d'intelligence. Débrouillez-vous !

Sur ce, Rogue tourna les talons et repartit vers le château accompagné par le blond qui ne cacha pas son sourire triomphant.

Hyden resta au moins trois minutes tel un zombie la bouche ouverte. Rogue ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant ! _Je suis sûr qu'il a fait ça à cause de John. Il doit surement penser que j'ai tort …_, pensa le brun.

C'est avec un entrain d'inferius qu'il s'avança vers la cabane à balais. Avec précaution il colla son oreille contre la porte .

Des bruits parvenaient de la cabane, des gémissements des soupirs rauques. L'ex-Serpentard grimaça. Fallait-il entrer ?

Il sortit sa baguette et tapota la poignée de la porte en murmurant:

- Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas et de voir les deux Serpentards à qui Isa avait parlé dans la Grande Salle ,que deux rayons de lumière le stupéfièrent.

Le brun s'effondra au sol sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt. Il fut condamné à regarder le plafond de la cabane parsemé de toiles d'araignée tandis que des bruits de pas résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Les deux autres partirent de la cabane à toute vitesse en fermant la porte à clé derrière eux. Il aurait été facile d'ouvrir la porte, si au moins on pouvait bouger pour attraper sa baguette.

Plongé dans le noir de la pièce assez exigu, Hyden voulut hurler toute sa colère, toute sa haine.

« _Si ce satané maître de potions à la mords-moi le nœud m'aurait accompagné avec l'autre abruti de Gryffondor rien ne serait arrivé!_ »Cria-t-il dans sa tête.

Le silence répondit. La fureur se déversa dans ses veines, le brun aurait voulu taper de toute ses forces contre le sol, il essaya de bouger de toutes ses forces. Mais rien n'arriva.

Ensuite vint la déception, une déception qui lui fit encore plus mal que la colère. L'ex-Serpentard n'était pas seulement déçu pour lui. Mais aussi pour les autres.

Pour Isa et John qui l'avaient aidé sans arrêt, sans le connaître. Ces deux amis qui avaient pris une place immense dans sa vie, juste en quelques jours. Ces deux amis sans qui il ne s'imaginait pas vivre.

Pour ses professeurs. Mc Gonagall , Rogue et Flitwick qui par principe ne devaient pas contester Ombrage et qui l'avaient fait pour lui. Pour ses trois professeurs qui étaient prêts à tout faire pour lui, pour un simple élève.

Pour tous les élèves de Poudlard à qui il aurait voulu montrer qu'il se foutait de leur avis. Il voulait leur montrer que, bien sûr il n'était pas normal, mais que personne n'est normal.

Maintenant c'était trop tard. Ils ne le trouveraient que le lendemain, ils partiraient dans le Poudlard Express.

Il irait chez sa... famille. Que lui feraient-ils une fois là-bas ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur Rogue avec celui-ci. Le blond se maudissait à chaque seconde qui passait pour sa réaction contre Hyden. Pure jalousie.

Comme il aurait aimé que le brun le regarde comme il regardait Potter. Il était même près a entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch si ça pouvait changer le regard de son ami.

Et puis pourquoi l'autre n'était-il toujours pas revenu ? Il devait sûrement bouder dans un coin, pourtant l'inquiétude lui nouait les entrailles.

Rogue le fixait depuis quelques minutes lorsque le Gryffondor émergea de son cerveau.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je regardais juste un Gryffondor en train de réfléchir... c'est très rare vous savez, Etan. Répondit le professeur avec un rictus.

Ignorant l'insulte faîte à sa maison, John reprit:

- Que fait Hyden ?

- Je pense que vous cherchiez la réponse depuis quelques minutes. Qu'en avez-vous conclu ?

- J'en ai conclu qu'il boudait à cause de ma réaction.

- Voilà pourquoi nous n'iront pas le chercher. Il reviendra par lui-même ce soir.

L'élève grimaça . Isa et Mc Gonagall entrèrent dans la salle. Les deux autres leur firent un compte rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis midi.

Lorsque les professeurs plongèrent dans leur discussion, John se rapprocha de la Serdaigle et lui glissa à l'oreille:

- Trouves Hyden... il a disparu depuis la cabane à balais.

- D'accord. Il faut que je fasse vite, il va bientôt faire nuit et le plan va commencer.

- Oui.

Isa se retira de la pièce et courut vers le parc. Elle traversa la pelouse où le soleil commençait à décliner.

Elle trouva la cabane et fonça vers celle-ci fermée à clé. La jeune fille l'ouvrit grâce à sa baguette mais ne vit rien dans la pénombre.

-Lumos, fit-elle.

Elle tomba sur des pieds, puis avec une expression d'horreur remonta à leur source. Hyden se trouvait là les yeux ouverts. Stupéfié.

La Serdaigle le remit en état. Hyden put enfin exploser:

- Si ce putain de professeur était resté avec moi avec ton ami le Gryffondor ! Hurla-t-il.

- Ils croyaient que tu boudais à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Que s'est-il passé ?

L'ex-Serpentard raconta alors la réaction du blond lorsqu'il avait regardé Potter. Isabella le frappa sur la tête lorsqu'il eut finit.

- Mais..., protesta-t-il.

- Espèce d'abruti, tu vois pas qu'il t'as fais une crise de jalousie. Il croit que tu ne le regardes pas comme tu as regardé Harry Potter. Il croit que tu l'aimes juste comme un ami et c'est faux. Je me trompe ?

- Tu te trom...

La jeune fille mit une main devant sa bouche :

- Je le sais. Ne t'expliques pas, c'était une question rhétorique.

- Mais je croyais que...

- Non. Il n'est pas, et ne veut pas sortir, avec moi. Il a toujours aimé quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et toi ?

- Moi. Je ne l'aime pas non plus. C'est une boule de nerfs. Bref tu dois aller lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressens.

- Hein ? S'étrangla le brun. Je vais pas faire ça juste avant notre plan !

- Ho que si allez dépêche-toi !

Elle essaya de le tirer hors de la cabane d'un main en tenant trois balais sous son autre bras. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes hommes en train de se bécoter. L'un d'eux était brun aux yeux bleus. Celui qui leur avait dit la situation d'Isa dans la Grande salle.

Isa palissa sous les yeux de Hyden et lâcha les balais qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Les deux autres perdirent leur sourire mièvre. Le brun aux yeux bleus lança même un regard meurtrier à la jeune fille qui la fit vaciller.

L'ex-Serpentard vit l'ambiance entre les deux personnages. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir Isabella répondre au regard noir de l'autre qui semblait être un Poufsouffle. Elle arbora un sourire léger.

- Pardon Aimen,nous avons quelque chose à faire. Pousse-toi s'il-te-plaît.

- Ho Smith ne joue plus les amoureuses.

Au lieu de répondre au garçon elle se tourna vers celui qui l'accompagnait et lui dit:

- Il va t'abandonner juste après avoir fait l'amour avec toi dans cet cabane. Il va te laisser anéanti dans cet endroit et je parie qu'il ne se souvient déjà plus de ton nom. Alors à toi de faire ton choix. Pars maintenant ou soit anéanti.

Le garçon rougit bêtement puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse les larmes aux yeux. Aimen pinça les lèvres et ses mains s'attardèrent dans sa poche où il hésitait à sortir un objet. Hyden ayant une petite idée sur l'objet déclara froidement:

- Dégage !

Le Poufsouffle ouvrit de grands yeux face à ceux noirs du brun qui le foudroyaient et n'eut même pas à l'idée de désobéir.

- Et fais gaffe où tu marches dans les escaliers ! Lui cria Isabella de loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? Demanda le plus âgé.

- Rien c'est l'homme que j'aime.

- Ha mais...

- Chut on doit y aller !

Ils s'emparèrent des balais et se dirigèrent vers les serres de botanique. L'endroit où le plan allait commencer.

La nuit tomba tandis que les deux amis marchaient à une allure rapide vers les serres. Hyden rageait intérieurement.

_Il veut que je le regarde autrement ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ce petit Gryffondor de quatrième année._

Rogue et John attendait près des serres. Ils semblaient inquiets. L'ex-Serpentard lâcha ses balais et courut vers le blond, le tira derrière une serre sous les regards étonnés d'Isa et Rogue.

Le brun plaqua le plus jeune contre la paroi de verre et le fixa de son regard noir. John se protégea du coup qu'il pensait recevoir avec ses bras. A la place, des mains écartèrent ses bras et des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes.

Des lèvres charnues, dures qui lui meurtrirent la bouche. Un baiser brutal, passionné,où se lisait toute l'impatience et la colère. Une langue puissante demanda le passage entre ses lèvres qu'il accepta avec soumission.

Le baiser devint soudain tendre, Hyden suçota la lèvre inférieur de John qui gémit avant de faire pareil. La main de l'ex-Serpentard s'était faufilée sous la robe du Gryffondor sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Ce n'est que lorsque le blond gémit encore plus fort qu'il se rendit compte de son geste et recula pour ne pas se laisser dépasser.

Les yeux bleutés de John étaient brillants lorsqu'il rencontrèrent ceux de Hyden. Ils brillaient de questions, d'espoir.

- Voilà tu as ce que tu voulais, je t'ai regardé différemment quelques secondes. S'empressa de dire le brun d'un ton qu'il voulait indifférent.

Avant que le Gryffondor ne puisse répondre il retourna vers la jeune fille et Rogue qui étaient dans une conversation animée, trop animée. Comme s'ils voulaient faire semblant de ne pas avoir espionner quelqu'un.

- Il faudra faire attention, il y a les buses d'astronomie qui se déroulent dans la tour. Si on ne se montre pas discrets ils vont nous voir.

- Où est le professeur Mc Gonagall ? Demanda la Serdaigle.

- Dès qu'elle sortira du château nous pourrons partir mais...

Un rugissement en provenance de la cabane de Hagrid résonna dans l'obscurité. Une détonation retentit une secondes plus tard. Puis une exclamation de douleur.

Le plus jeune retrouva les trois autre pétrifié regardèrent ensemble la porte de la cabane s'ouvrir à la volée, Hagrid sortir en rugissant entouré de six personnes, des aurors qui lui lançaient des sorts.

John voulut partir aider mais Rogue le retint sans arrêter de fixer les sorts qui rebondissaient sur Hagrid sans aucun effet. En un aboiement, un chien rejoignit le demi-géant mais fut stupéfixé rapidement.

Avec un hurlement de fureur Hagrid empoigna un auror et le projeta en l'air. Celui-ci fit un vol plané et ne se releva pas.

Chacun se posa la même question. Fallait-il continuer le plan, alors que Hagrid se faisait agresser et que des aurors se trouvaient à Poudlard ? La porte du chatêau qui s'ouvrit, laissant passer Mc Gonagall,interrompit leurs pensées.

Mc Gonagall leur fit signe de continuer le plan sans les voir dans la pénombre et se dirigea en hurlant vers le lieu de combat entre Hagrid et les aurors.

Quatre sortilèges l'atteignirent de plein fouet à mi-chemin de la cabane. Elle fut entouré d'un halo lumineux puis projetée brutalement au sol sur le dos. Elle ne se releva pas.

Les yeux de Rogue brillèrent dans l'obscurité, ils brillèrent d'une fureur non contenue. L'espace d'un instant, on aurait pu voir la colère du serpent dans ses yeux noirs. Cette fureur disparut lorsqu'il se retourna vers les trois élèves qui regardaient Hagrid envoyant des aurors au loin, pétrifiés.

- Montez sur ces balais et partez vite !

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les jeunes gens en choeur.

L'exclamation n'échappa pas à l'un des aurors qui tourna la tête assez de temps pour que Hagrid puisse prendre Crockdur sur son dos et disparaître dans la forêt.

L'auror donna l'information à Ombrage qui explosa de fureur et marcha à grands pas vers le groupe de Rogue en levant sa baguette.

Au total, sur six assaillants, trois étaient tombés sous les poings de Hagrid. Des trois autres l'un suivit Ombrage et les deux autres se lancèrent à la poursuite du demi-géant.

Les trois amis enfourchèrent leurs balais d'un seul geste , remontèrent la capuche de leurs robes sur leurs têtes et s'envolèrent juste à temps pour éviter un sortilège qu'Ombrage lançait au loin.

Le professeur de potion lança un faux sortilège qui passa à plus d'un mètre de Hyden pour faire semblant de les avoir. Puis il enfourcha également son balai et s'envola avec grâce, sa cape noire fouettant l'air derrière lui.

Il faudrait du temps avant qu'Ombrage ne trouve des balais pour elle et son équipier. Le groupe composé d'Isa, Hyden et John avait du temps devant lui. Peut-être pas assez...

Pour faire bonne mesure, le maître de potion envoya successivement des charmes qui manquaient leur cible volontairement.

Les trois amis volaient rapidement au dessus de la forêt interdite. Ils viraient des fois vers la droite ou la gauche pour éviter des arbres gigantesques qui pointaient vers le ciel.

Isa volaient avec grâce, les yeux fermés elle savourait ce moment de liberté. Comme si le balai se diriger juste grâce à ses pensées, non grâce à ses bras ou ses jambes.

John fixait le jeune fille avec jalousie. La maîtrise de balai n'était pas son fort. Il penchait de droite à gauche et son balai menaçait de le faire tomber toutes les deux secondes.

Hyden reluquait le jeune homme blond, ses cheveux voletaient au vent et une grimace inquiète étirait sa bouche. L'ex-Serpentard n'était pas particulièrement bon en balai, juste assez pour voler par dessus une forêt.

Malgré Ombrage et l'auror qui étaient à leur poursuite, les trois jeune gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir bien, enfin sauf peut-être le Gryffondor.

Ils en eurent honte en pensant à Mc Gonagall restée sur le sol. Ils prièrent ensemble sans le savoir pour qu'elle aille bien et se concentrèrent sur le reste du chemin à parcourir.

Des cris leur parvenaient de la forêt au dessous d'eux. Des cris abominables, caverneux, perçants. Ils virent même un arbre se déraciner sous leurs yeux et la chose qui l'avait déraciné crier « HAGGER!! ».

« Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes » pensa Rogue. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas.

Le professeur vit à quelques dizaines de mètres Ombrage et l'auror. Chacun sur un balai, ils allaient beaucoup plus vite qu'eux.

Les trois amis ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué, ils zigzaguaient tranquillement. Le maître de potion usa alors de son dernier recours.

Hyden perçut une voix malgré le vent qui fouettait ses oreilles. Elle ne semblait pas venir des alentours mais de sa tête, et puis l'ex-Serpentard avait la même sensation que dans les cachots avec Rogue .

Rogue ??

Il se retourna sur son balai pour regarder Rogue qui semblait concentré mais ce ne fut pas son maître de potion qui attirait son regard. C'était surtout les deux silhouettes qui volaient à ses côtés.

« Couvrez-vous dans la forêt ! Vite ! Descendez ! » Hurla la voix dans sa tête.

Le brun répéta la phrase en criant sans réfléchir. Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Mais un sortilège passant à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Isa finit de les persuader.

Toutefois ils prenaient un risque énorme. Même le meilleur joueur de Quidditch ne pouvait pas éviter les arbres et autres obstacles dans la pénombre.

Mais au moins ils seraient couverts par les poursuivants. Rogue ne les attaquerait jamais ( Quoi que...) mais les deux autres si. Il y aurait aussi des représailles pour Isa et John. Sauf si leur visage avait été cachés par la nuit et leur capuchon, une infime chance.

Les trois jeunes gens piquèrent vers le sol à une allure qui fit hurler John. La jeune fille et Hyden parvinrent à se stabiliser immédiatement, contrairement au Gryffondor qui se stabilisa à quelques mètres du sol.

Sans s'arrêter de hurler, il évita un énorme arbre avec tant de verve qu'il tamponna Isabella. Celle-ci vacilla sur son balai et frôla un rocher proéminent. Pendant un instant elle eut envie de lui rendre la pareille. Mais elle poussa un soupir et se retint.

Elle ne mettrait pas leur escapade en péril, le risque était trop grand. Leur mission ne tenait qu'à un fil et beaucoup de choses étaient chamboulées. C'était à présent une mission suicidaire.

L'ex-Serpentard s'arrêta et les deux amis aussi. Ombrage et l'auror n'étaient pas à l'horizon. Ils prononcèrent chacun un lumos. La lumière émise par leurs baguettes ne les aidait guère. Au lieu de ne rien voir,ils voyaient les obstacles une seconde avant l'impact.

Soudain, ils se retournèrent en même temps et fixèrent une petite lueur faible au loin qui avançait à une vitesse affolante vers eux. Muet d'effroi, ils suivaient des yeux la lueur sans faire un seul mouvement.

Une puis deux autres lueurs apparurent sur les côtés les encerclant. Elles approchaient inexorablement vers les trois amis qui ne bougeaient pas.

Isa eut un haut le coeur en voyant Ombrage avancer vers elle, la lueur était celle de sa baguette. La vieille femme dont les deux jambes énormes dépassaient du balai pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille.

Avec une grimace horrible, elle rugit :

- Incendio !

Un jet de feu s'échappa de sa baguette et dans un vrombissement chargea la Serdaigle. Celle-ci eut le temps de bouger pour ne pas que son corps soit touché. Le feu referma ses mâchoires sur le balai qui s'enflamma.

Isabella fit un tonneau, elle perdait le contrôle du balai qui tombait inexorablement vers le sol tout en faisant des cercles de fumées. Ombrage poussa un cri de joie. C'était fini...

Les deux garçons et piquèrent vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci dans un dernier effort se mit debout sur son balai et sauta pour s'accrocher à une branche. La branche minuscule éclata mais celle juste en dessous permit à Isa de tenir quelques secondes, sa baguette entre les dents.

Ces secondes suffirent pour que Hyden la rejoigne et la fasse sauter derrière lui sur son balai. Elle soupira de soulagement. Le balai s'affaissa de quelques centimètres sous le poids des deux jeunes gens met tint le coup.

John les rejoignit poursuivi par les trois adultes qui lui lançaient des maléfices. Miraculeusement, il les évitait tous en zigzaguant.

Durant une demi-seconde, les trois élèves levèrent la tête pour voir trois fous au visage déformés foncer vers eux.

En vociférant, les trois amis reprirent leur course en lançant des sorts à la dérobée sur leurs assaillants. Priant pour que leur seule aide, Rogue, ne soit pas touchée.

Le point de retour n'était plus loin. C'est du moins ce que pensa John lorsqu'il fut obligé de remonter en chandelle pour éviter un sortilège de feu qui craquela et enflamma un arbre derrière lui. Il commençait à s'habituer au balai.

Hyden et Isabella étaient ralentis par le balai qui soutenaient deux fois plus de poids, mais ils pouvaient aussi contre-attaquer.

La Serdaigle lançait des sortilèges de protection autour d'eux tandis que Hyden lançait des maléfices sans regarder.

Les arbres commençaient à se faire moins touffus et serrés, les rayons de lune perçaient à présents permettant de mieux éviter les arbres.

Ils tombèrent sur la carrière , l'endroit où la diversion commençait. Malheureusement elle ne marcherait pas.

- CONFRINGO !!!

Le sortilège d'Ombrage jaillit de sa baguette et frappa au centre de la carrière sous les yeux à la fois ahuris et terrorisés des adolescent et de Rogue.

L'impact fit l'effet d'une bombe. Pendant une demi-seconde l'explosion fut contenue dans un cercle de flamme. Puis le souffle déracina l'herbe et les arbres alentours. un tourbillon de flamme emplit l'air saturé de débris et de cendres.

Les volutes de fumée noires ne pouvaient pas permettre de voir les gens couchés à Terre. Toutefois on pouvait entendre des respiration.

Des respirations saccadées, des respirations rauques ou sifflantes. En tout il y en avait 5 respirations... étonnant quand on sait que 6 personnes se poursuivaient à cet endroit précis.

* * *

(1): Qui n'a jamais écouté grand mère feuillage donner des conseils à Pocahontas !

_J'ai essayé d'introduire mon histoire dans le vrai déroulement de Harry Potter avec les buses et l'attaque de Hagrid mais c'est vraiment dur et c'est ma première fanfiction. Donc désolé si ça ne vous va pas. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Comme me l'a conseillé quelqu'un, vu que je publie à peu près un chapitre par mois, il est très facile d'oublier l'identité et les caractérisitques des personnages de l'histoire, je vais résumer ça pour les trois personnages principaux._

**_Hyden Even: il est très calme et posé, très mature pour son âge il est _****_Se_****_rpentard au départ, il n'est donc pas connu pour son courage mais plutôt pour sa discrétion. Presque personne ne le connait, puis ce jeune homme devient très connu lorsque son homosexualité est révélée à tout Poudlard. Lorsqu'il croit que tout est fini que sa famille le déteste et que plus personne ne le soutient il tombe sur Isabella et John...dont il est secrètement amoureux_**

**_John Etan:tout le contraire de Hyden, c'est une boule de nerfs, un feu follet, rien ne peut calmer son habituelle suractivité (à part peut-être Hyden lui-même). En apparence, il est en permanence de bonne humeur et la communique aux autres. En réalité, c'est une façade qu'il dresse, une sorte de protection, John a souffert dans la vie mais a préféré tout garder pour lui et aller de l'avant. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être redoutable une fois énervé, ne pas énerver sous peine de mort. _**

**_Isabella Smith: Hmm... très peu de chose à dire sur elle, plus compréhensive et réfléchie que la plupart des gens, Isabella sourit en permanence ce qui met court aux questions que se posent les autres. Sous son sourire se cache un secret qui l'affecte particulièrement et peut aussi affecter la vie des autres en bien ou en mal._**

* * *

La fumée picota les yeux de Rogue lorsqu'il se mit à marcher, désorienté. Des flammes parsemaient la carrière et menaçait de se propager dans la forêt alentour. Toutefois le professeur de potions ne se souciait que de sa tâche, retrouver les trois élèves.

Ombrage se trouvait sur sa gauche, le corps enfoncé dans un tertre, seul son fessier massif dépassait. Elle remuait une jambe, preuve de sa vivacité. Mais le maître de potion passa devant elle sans l'aider.

Ses yeux avaient aperçu des mèches violette au vent. Il trouva Isabella qui pointa sa baguette vers lui lors de son arrivée, son visage sauvage . La jeune fille abaissa sa baguette se leva et suivit Rogue avec un mauvais pressentiment...mais sans un mot.

A quelques mètres de la Serdaigle, Hyden,debout, tenait la moitié de son balai entre ses mains. Une longue estafilade s'étendait sur sa joue noir de suie. Il les fixa de ses yeux noirs et ne put dire qu'une chose:

- Mon balai est cassé...

La fille au mèches violettes ne s'occupa guère de Hyden. Elle avait cru voir une tignasse blonde à travers les cendres qui saturaient l'air. Le blond dormait paisiblement, il avait sur ses mains quelque chose de foncé... rouge... du sang ?!!?

Le sang d'Isa ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sauta par dessus des flammèches sur le sol puis un arbre abattu pour rejoindre le Gryffondor.

- Non, hurla-t-elle en courant vers le jeune homme.

Hyden la rattrapa à la vitesse d'une fusée avant qu'elle n'arrive à son ami. L'ex-Serpentard lui prit la tête entre ses mains et le secoua en balbutiant des excuses les yeux exorbités. Il devenait irrémédiablement fou.

La jeune fille remarqua immédiatement la plaie béante qui déchirait le ventre de John. Du sang coulait à flot de la blessure, beaucoup... trop ! Son seul réflexe fut de mettre les mains pour boucher l'hémorragie mais quelque chose de chaud tomba sur ses mains. Un haut le coeur puis des frissons la parcoururent lorsqu'elle vit les intestins de son ami dans ses mains tandis que Rogue la rejoignait.

Avec la détermination froide de quelqu'un qui avait vu cette scène des centaines de fois, le professeur de potions repoussa Hyden et Isabella . Il essaya d'arrêter l'hémorragie d'une main tout en prononçant des formules inaudibles avec sa baguette magique.

Une ombre s'approchait du lieu de désolation,poussant les branchages sur son passage. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avança, les bouts d'une moustache blanche apparurent. Puis enfin l'on put remarquer sa minuscule taille. Il s'agissait du professeur d'enchantements qui avançait vers le groupe.

Flitwick les rejoignit en allant le plus vite possible avec ses minuscules jambes. Il retint une exclamation lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme inconscient les intestins à l'air, le brun en proie à la folie puis Rogue et Isa s'efforçant de soigner l'immense plaie.

Le vieux professeur rejoignit Rogue,affolé, mais fut rassuré en voyant que la plaie se résorbait au rythme des psaumes du maître des potions. Toutefois, le regard amer et énervé que lui lança le maître des potions le remit immédiatement dans tous ses états. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Etan n'était pas hors de danger.

Isa soupira longuement, un instant les autres crurent qu'elle était soulagée mais sa main sur le coeur et ses yeux tirant vers le blanc firent comprendre aux autres son état. Des spasmes prirent la jeune fille qui se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son ne sortait e sa gorge. Rien...

- Il manquait plus que ça! Ragea Rogue. Elle fait une crise, Even! Even !

Le jeune homme se maudissait inlassablement, il s'insultait, il était même à deux doigts de se taper. Le professeur de potion se releva après avoir vérifié le pouls du Gryffondor. Il se dirigea droit vers Hyden puis en pinçant les lèvres lui administra une gifle monumentale et retentissante.

L'ex-Serpentard sembla sortir de sa transe, il cligna des yeux. Son regard passa de John,dont le sang séché maculait sa robe et son tee-shirt en lambeaux, à Isa qui était à présent soutenue par Flitwick?puis enfin il fixa son maître des potions. Celui-ci se composa un sourire rassurant qui lui allait très mal. Mais le jeune homme,trop déboussolé, ne le remarqua pas. Le brun se jeta littéralement sur son ami et le serra dans ses bras.

Il va bien, déclara Severus, Flitwick va le prendre avec lui et l'emmener à l'infirmerie tandis que pour vous, la mission continuera.

Le brun acquiesca sans un mot.

La respiration du blond résonna aux oreilles d'Isa lorsqu'elle revint à elle. Rogue réitéra son faux-sourire lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, mais il sut que c'était différent avec elle. Elle ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement que Hyden.

La jeune fille foudroya du regard le professeur de potions qui, même malgré sa réputation, eut un frisson. Son regard inquisiteur le sonda, puis il sonda John. Elle savait ce qui se passait. Elle savait que John n'était pas entièrement soigné, plutôt le contraire !

Une seule chose importait maintenant, si elle disait au brun la vérité il voudrait tout arrêter et emmener d'urgence le Gryffondor à l'infirmerie. Si elle mentait, l'ex-Serpentard serait sauvé de ses parents, mais plus le temps sans soin de John augmentait, plus il risquait de...mourir. Sans compter sur Ombrage et l'auror qui allaient continuer à les suivre. Tout reposait sur elle.

La Serdaigle savait très bien que Rogue ne dirait rien, elle savait aussi que Flitwick se tiendrait à l'écart comme d'habitude et respecterait son choix. Mais elle se foutait d'eux, seul l'avis de son modèle lui importait, seul l'avis de celui sur lequel elle avait pris exemple dès qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. John...

Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Lui si courageux... Isabella fixa son visage paisible, rien ne semblait montrer son état. Son choix fut décidé. Elle sut ce qu'il aurait fait. Il aurait continué la mission jusqu'à la fin pour aider la personne qu'il aimait. Elle le ferait quoi qu'il en coûte.

Rogue lut dans les yeux de la jeune fille sa résignation. Prêt pour finir cette tâche il prit John dans ses bras et l'emporta à Flitwick qui, grâce à un sortilège de lévitation, garda le blessé en l'air sans le porter.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt en direction du château qui surmontait la carrière au loin. Isabella et Hyden se fixèrent, hésitant à partir dans un terrain absolument inconnu et effrayant.

Le jeune homme inconscient avec Flitwick emplit leur pensées et ils se mirent en route. Hyden s'enfonça immédiatement dans la forêt, la jeune fille elle trébucha sur quelque chose de mouvant.

Une main attrapa sa cheville au moment où elle partit déterminée et la fit s'écrouler, sa baguette tomba à quelques mètre d'elle.

La Serdaigle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que la main la tira fortement en arrière lui écorchant les genoux. Regardant qui la tirait, Isa vit un homme au visage mangé par sa barbe, des morceaux d'herbes parsemaient sa moustache touffue. L'auror qui les suivait s'était réveillé.

Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut reconnu, la brune frappa de toutes ses forces avec son pied. Celui-ci fut intercepté par la main puissante de l'auror qui tordit sa cheville. Isabella grinça des dents lorsque le craquement retentit. Elle essayade contenir son cri, habituée à la douleur, mais le retenir le rendit encore plus puissant lorsqu'il déchira la nuit.

Rogue essaya d'approcher mais Ombrage aussi semblait s'être remise, elle se posta devant lui. Les deux adultes se fixèrent durant quelques secondes puis se retournèrent en même temps pour écouter l'adolescente hurler à la mort. Un sourire étira le visage du crapaud. Rogue semblait pétrifié.

La Serdaigle perdit le sens de la réalité et la force de se battre, l'homme la traîna sur le sol vers Ombrage.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne peux pas ! » Se répéta-t-elle inexorablement.

Puis tout redevint clair dans sa tête. Oui elle ne pouvait pas ! Dans un élan d'effort, elle brandit son poing minuscule et frappa de toutes ses forces sur l'auror. Malgré le choc minuscule,celui-ci lâcha la jeune fille, ce qui suffit pour qu'elle s'échappe de sa prise et plonge vers sa baguette.

L'adulte se jeta sur l'élève au moment même ou celle-ci ramassait sa baguette. Il l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva de terre.

Isabella suffoqua mais serra fort sa baguette dans ses mains tout en foudroyant les yeux révulsés de l'homme. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le haut et avant de perdre son souffle elle lança un sortilège cuisant.

En un cri, l'auror lâcha la Serdaigle et cria en se tenant la main. Isa disparut dans la forêt en titubant.

Ombrage hurla des insanités sur l'auror pour qu'il la suive ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il s'élança aussi dans le noir total. Tandis qu'Ombrage se retournait vers Rogue.

- Vous savez ce que je pense ? Fit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

- Non, madame la directrice, répondit l'autre qui savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

- Je pense que vous aidez ces trois jeunes gens à fuguer depuis le début.

Le professeur de potion retint son souffle une seconde puis explosa d'un rire rauque, lourd, qui fit grimacer le crapaud.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurai pu aider des petits rejetons à s'échapper.

- Oui, je le pense, déclara la directrice,le plus calmement possible.

- Et pourquoi aurai-je fais cela ?

- …vous êtes depuis toujours avec Dumbledore, ils vont l'aider dans une nouvelle armée de Dumbledore c'est ça ?

« Encore ces idées d'armée de Dumbledore, cette bonne femme est complètement paranoïaque » Pensa le maître des potions.

Extérieurement, Rogue garda le silence mais la nargua de son habituel regard narquois. La vieille femme rosit. Savourant la scène qui allait bientôt se produire, il sourit et demanda en plongeant sa main dans sa poche:

- Peut-être...alors qu'allez-vous faire de moi, madame la directrice ?

- Dans l'intérêt du ministère de la magie, je me dois de vous arrêter Severus Rogue... Stupéfix !

D'un seul mouvement de baguette, le professeur stoppa le sortilège. Il riposta en prononçant calmement un charme dans une langue étrangère. Les flammes qui mangeaient le sol depuis l'explosion se rejoignirent en l'air et formèrent une boule de feu incandescente. Suivant les gestes de sa maîtresse la baguette, la boule de feu alla s'écraser sur Ombrage.

Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de se protéger que Rogue lançait déjà une pluie de maléfices mineurs sur elle. Déchainant sa fureur, le crapaud fit apparaître un mur de terre ou s'abattirent tous les maléfices. La terre se transforma en un tourbillon de poussière qui se jeta sur le maître des potions, l'aveuglant.

- Merde, murmura l'homme.

Ombrage usa de sa baguette au hasard sûre de sa réussite. Elle ne vit pas que Rogue s'était transformé en chauve souris et avait disparu dans le ciel jusqu'à reprendre sa forme naturelle ,juste derrière elle. La baguette du professeur de potions fendit l'air en un arc de cercle. Ombrage s'effondra, stupéfixée.

Le vainqueur soupira bruyamment et entreprit d'effacer la mémoire du crapaud à l'aide de sa baguette. Il était inutile de poursuivre les autres dans cette forêt. Il allait se rendre au château le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant, tout reposait vers la chance et le talent des deux jeunes gens qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyden courut dans le noir absolu sans s'arrêter, seule la lumière de sa baguette l'éclairait dans cette forêt immense. Et encore il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée de se montrer comme ça dans ce lieu. Des branches accrochaient à sa robe et la déchiraient, mais l'ex-Serpentard ne s'arrêtait pas,arrachant tout sur son passage.

Les racines au sol le faisaient tomber tous les 20 mètres, mais il se relevait toujours plus forts. Il n'avait plus de souffle mais ses jambes avançaient toutes seules. Tout se passait dans sa tête et dans ses yeux qui fixaient la pénombre droit devant. Le mental !

Le brun ne pensait qu'à une chose, plus il allait vite, plus vite ce calvaire serait fini. Quelle idée farfelue avaient-ils eu. Mais justement, après tout ça et tout ce qu'avait fait John et Isa il ne devait pas abandonner. Quand l'image de John éventré par sa faute, s'installa dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il avait ignoré revint.

Il n'arriva plus à respirer, ses poumons se serrèrent, son coeur aussi. Sauf que celui-ci menaça d'imploser. Toutes les coupures dues aux arbustes touffus le firent souffrir. Il se tint les côtes et se pencha en avant pour une autre chute. Cette fois il ne se releva pas, la nausée le prit et il vomit sur le sol.

Soudain un cri retentit, n'étant pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendu, Hyden tourna la tête dans tous les sens, rien à l'horizon. Un autre cri retentit droit devant,puis encore. Puis des chocs brutaux, comme si un duel avait lieu près d'ici. Il y avait deux cris, un puissant grave et un autre plus aigu mais pas celui d'une fille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabella boita en zigzaguant entre les arbres pour éviter les maléfices. L'auror hurlait en lâchant des sortilèges sans regarder. La jeune fille voyait toute la forêt grâce aux sortilèges qui l'illuminait. Toutefois elle ne prenait pas assez d'avance et perdait même du terrain à cause de sa cheville tordue.

- Stupéfix, petrificus totalus, incarcerem ! Hurla-t-il derrière elle.

La jeune fille répliquaient avec autant de sortilèges, mais sans regarder, elle n'atteignait pas sa cible. Elle savait très bien qu'elle finirait par se faire rattraper ou toucher d'une seconde à l'autre,mais que faire dans cette situation face à un professionnel.

Il fallait trouver un endroit où se cacher et attendre qu'il parte. Mais dans cet océan d'arbres , il n'y avait aucune cachette. Il fallait surtout le semer pour qu'il ne la voit pas se cacher, chose impossible car l'auror la rattrapait.

Un repulso bien placée l'interrompit dans ses pensées et la repoussa en l'air sur une dizaine de mètres. Sa baguette tomba lors de sa réception lourde contre un arbre. La Serdaigle retomba au sol en toussant. Lorsqu'un coup de pied coupa sa respiration. L'homme la battait.

Isa se releva en titubant pour aller vers sa baguette mais un main velue la retint et lui mit un gifle monumentale.

- Tu mérites une bonne leçon, petite !

La gifle la fit tomber à genoux devant l'auror. Pile la bonne hauteur pour un coup de poing bien placé. Elle lança un coup de poing dans la virilité de l'homme qui se plia en deux de douleur. Cet action permit à la jeune fille de prendre possession de sa baguette.

Une idée germa dans son esprit, ou plutôt un sortilège qui servirait à le semer. Mais un sortilège très difficile qu'elle n'avait jamais testé. Tant pis c'était sa seule chance. La Serdaigle leva sa baguette tandis que l'auror criait toujours à terre.

- Désillusion ! Fit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers sa propre tête.

La baguette eut un frémissement mais rien d'autre d'intéressant ne se produit. L'homme rampa vers elle, il la fixait de ses yeux révulsés. Devant cet effrayant spectacle, Isabella eut un frisson et se concentra sur sa baguette. Mais l'image de l'homme entrain de ramper vers elle la déconcentrait.

- Désillusion ! Tenta-t-elle.

Même pas de frémissement, absolument rien ne s'était passé. L'auror était à présent à un mètre d'elle. Tétanisée, elle ne bougea pas, se concentrant sur son sortilège. Mais rien n'y faisait, alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsque ça ne marchait pas. La colère l'emporta et la jeune fille l'envoya dans sa concentration. La baguette fit des étincelles bleutées puis un frisson secoua Isa qui prit les couleurs du paysage, comme si elle était transparente.

Trop affolée pour éclater de joie, la brune tituba vers le parc. L'auror se releva en hurlant et en lançant des maléfices au hasard par vagues. Certains passaient près de la Serdaigle, aussi décida-t-elle de se couvrir. Justement un « géant » rocher se trouvait là. Elle se cacha derrière celui-ci.

Isabella ne sut pas à ce moment qu'elle venait de se mettre en plus grand danger qu'avec l'auror.

Elle ne sut tout simplement pas que le rocher se trouvait être vivant ni que ce rocher était un géant nommé Graup...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyden se rapprocha du lieu de combat en rampant. Le combat se déroulait vers sa droite, des lumières fusaient entre les arbres et de nombreuses explosions retentissaient. Chacun se battait mais il semblait qu'aucun ne puisse prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Malgré tous leurs efforts. Puis une troisième voix tonitruante hurla dans la forêt mais elle se tut.

L'ex-Serpentard eut une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il vit une barbe argenté et un petit corps à travers la fumée, Flitwick ! Mais qui était l'autre homme, d'une élégance sans comparaison. Chacun de ses mouvements ne semblaient lui donner aucun effort. Il était pourvu d'une élégance et d'un nonchalance face au vieil homme. Celui-ci avait des mouvements lents et lourds, mais il compensait son désavantage par sa connaissance en sortilèges. Certains étaient époustouflants.

Une chose se trouvait sur le sol, enfin un homme, mais il était immense et sa barbe hirsute cachait son visage, Hagrid. L'homme nonchalant était un auror, le jeune homme le découvrit grâce à sa robe du ministère de la magie et à sa ceinture pourvue d'un étui pour sa baguette. Mais le seul auror qui les avait suivis se trouvaient encore au lieu de l'explosion. D'où venait cette homme. Puis Hagrid au sol revint dans sa tête et il comprit que c'était un des deux aurors qui s'étaient lancés à la poursuite du demi-géant.

Fidèle à son caractère, le brun se cacha derrière un arbre et réfléchit avant d'agir. Une seule chose comptait avant de faire quoi que ce soit, trouver John. Celui-ci était censé accompagner Flitwick mais il n'était pas en vue. Peut-être que le professeur d'enchantements avait réussi à le protéger avant l'attaque.

Hyden se déplaça à l'ombre de Hagrid, il entreprit de faire le tour de la clairière pour rechercher le blond. Le vieil homme et l'auror continuaient leur combat. Flitwick transforma un rocher en tigre qui chargea son adversaire mais celui-ci fit exploser le félin en une fumée noirâtre.

La fumée fondit sur le professeur qui la solidifia en une boule de verre. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme élégant, la boule de verre passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête et éclata contre un arbre. Les bouts de verre coupèrent la joue et le bras de l'auror qui perdit sa nonchalance et répliqua avec un sortilège lumineux, énervé.

Détournant le regard de ce spectacle effrayant et merveilleux à la fois, l'ex-Serpentard fouilla de ses yeux noirs les alentours mais n'aperçut rien. L'énervement menaçait de prendre pas sur sa lucidité,surtout dans cette situation mais il se força à se contrôler. Il avança d'un pas puis...

Son pied glissa sur quelque chose de mou. Dans la surprise, Hyden releva le pied se retrouvant sans équilibre. La chute se fit douloureuse pour son menton et ses mains, sa baguette se bloqua entre des racines. Le brun se retourna pour pester contre la plaque de champignons sur laquelle il avait glissé. Quelle poisse !

A la place de trouver une plaque de mousse, un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde apparut sous ses yeux, John ! Mais pourtant il n'était pas là il y a quelques secondes. Le brun comprit que Flitwick avait dû le faire disparaître grâce à un sortilège de désillusion. Mais un autre point plus important attira l'attention de Hyden.

Les deux combattants s'étaient à présent retournés d'un même mouvement vers lui et le fixaient à présent. Poisse... avant qu'il ne puisse se lamenter dans sa tête, l'auror fendit l'air de sa baguette. Un maléfice que le professeur d'enchantements ne put arrêter fondit sur lui en un son strident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabella suivit des yeux l'auror derrière son rocher. Elle priait pour qu'il ne la trouve pas, pour éviter une autre course. Sa cheville la faisait souffrir autant que ses côtes touchées par le coup de pied. L'homme marchait lentement il la cherchait à la lueur de sa baguette. Cause absolument perdue.

En plus de cet immense rocher, le sortilège de Désillusion restait actif. Même s'il demandait une grande concentration à la jeune fille. D'ailleurs quelque chose n'allait pas avec le rocher, bien qu'au touché il semblait extrêmement dur, ce n'était pas pareil qu'un rocher. Il y avait moins d'aspérités. Les contours étaient lisses comme de la peau.

Son sentiment d'angoisse s'accrut lorsqu'elle vit quatre cordes attachées à des extrémités du rocher. Ces extrémités ressemblaient étrangement à des pieds et des mains. La plus grosse partie du rocher devait alors être le ventre, et la tête devait se trouver à l'endroit précis où Isa avait posé ses mains à l'instant.

La Serdaigle faillit éclater de rire devant sa propre imbécillité, depuis quand un animal ressemblait à un rocher. C'était absolument absurde ! Toutefois elle continua son inspection en frôlant de sa main la « chose ». Elle frôla ce qui paraissait être la bouche,les lèvres puis le nez de la « pierre ».

Enfin ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose d'informe et l'une des seules chose molles du soi-disant visage. Une matière visqueuse tomba alors sur ses doigts, provenant d'une narine. Presque au même moment, le sortilège de désillusion ne fonctionna plus, l'auror vit Isabella, le géant ouvrit un oeil et Isabella gémit de peur et de dégout.

La jeune fille essaya de courir mais une main immense s'empara de sa seule jambe indemne, elle fut soulevé à trois mètres de hauteur la tête en bas. Heureusement, Isa parvint à garder sa baguette du bout des doigts. La pierre réveillée la secoua comme un jouet pour enfant tandis que le jouet humain hurlait à pleins poumons.

La Serdaigle vit la chose qui la tenait. C'était en fait un géant, ses traits était brutaux, son nez tordu dégoulinait de morve, sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire d'enfant. Ses quelques 4 mètres de hauteur et ses tonnes de poids étaient retenus à quatre arbres par les cordes que la jeune fille avait vu plus tôt.

L'auror prit lâchement la fuite en lançant des maléfices vers le géant à la dérobée. Il n'eut pas non plus le temps de s'échapper, l'immense monstre l'attrapa de sa main libre en criant :

- HAGGER!!!!!!!!

C'est à ce moment que Isabella décida d'agir, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche la pointa vers les yeux du monstre agité et tonna:

- Conjonctivite !

Un trait de lumière rouge sortit de la baguette et frappa dans les yeux du géant. Sous la douleur, celui-ci la lâcha ainsi que l'auror. La chute de la Serdaigle fut amortie par un charme de coussinage qu'elle lança dans les temps. Malheureusement, l'homme aussi avait agi avant de tomber.

Il avait envoyé des sortilèges au hasard détruisant deux des cordes qui retenaient le géant. Celui-ci gronda de douleur puis d'avoir perdu ses deux nouveaux amis, puis il se vit à moitié libre et put facilement détruire les autres liens. Il se frotta les yeux et se lança à la poursuite des deux humains en hurlant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Les deux combattants s'étaient à présent retournés d'un même mouvement vers lui et le fixaient à présent. Poisse... avant qu'il ne puisse se lamenter dans sa tête, l'auror fendit l'air de sa baguette. Un maléfice que le professeur d'enchantements ne put arrêter fondit sur lui en un son strident_...

Hyden plongea sur sa gauche au dernier moment, l'arbre près de lui fut déraciné et partit en miette qui lacérèrent son bras. Les restes de l'arbre furent éparpillés un peu partout. Flitwick profita de la surprise pour faire reculer l'auror en usant de maléfices puissants. L'ex-Serpentard ne se releva pas...

Une branche d'arbre de la taille de Hagrid lui broyait la jambe. L'auror tenait bon face aux assauts de Flitwick et s'approchait, lentement mais sûrement d'eux. Le brun s'évertuait à récupérer sa baguette bloquée entre des racines, malheureusement,ses mouvements étaient limités par la branche.

Il ne l'atteignait pas.

L'auror allait apparaître dans son champ de vision dans quelques secondes et Hyden ne parvenait pas à atteindre sa baguette. Justes quatre centimètres le séparait d'elle, quatre centimètre qui pourraient coûter énormément de choses. Si seulement il avait été un peu plus grand !

Dernière initiative que prit l'ex-Serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer devant cette situation absurde et compta combien l'auror mettrait de secondes pour l'avoir. Il imaginait déjà l'auror pointant sa baguette vers lui et l'assommer d'un simple sortilège mineur. Tout ça pour ça !

_1,commença-t-il, 2...3...4..._

Avant que le numéro 5 ne parvienne à ses pensées, une silhouette immense se dressa devant la vue du jeune homme et lui cacha la scène qui se déroulait. L'auror regarda dans leur direction, mais fut étonné de voir l'immense Hagrid à la place de Hyden. Le demi-géant blessé auparavant s'était relevé et s'était interposé entre l'auror et le jeune homme, à présent il fixait son adversaire.

Juste dans son regard on pouvait remarquer toute sa force héritée de sa famille et toute sa détermination à défendre les autres coûte que coûte. Cela ne découragea nullement l'auror,il envoya un torrent de maléfices sur le demi-géant . Celui-ci recula sous l'assaut, heureusement son sang de géant le protégeait presque entièrement des maléfices qui rebondissaient contre lui.

Hyden se tordait dans tous les sens pour attraper sa baguette, ses mouvement ne servaient à rien, ils étaient entravés par la branche d'arbre qui lui coinçait la jambe. Le physique ne comptait plus, pas plus que la douleur. L'écorce de la branche lui déchirait la peau, du liquide chaud coulait sur ses mollets, du sang. Hagrid,lui,commençait à faiblir et reculait progressivement vers le brun qui se démenait pour récupérer sa baguette.

Entre les jambes du demi-géant,l'ex-Serpentard apercevait l'auror qui s'acharnait, le visage enlaidi par la colère. Flitwick qui n'avait pas participé jusque là apparut dans le champ de vision du brun, il se trouvait juste derrière l'auror et allait attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. Malheureusement l'auror l'avait remarqué et repoussa le professeur d'enchantements au loin d'un simple coup de baguette.

Hagrid profita de ce moment de diversion pour retourner sur ses pas et pousser la branche qui retenait Hyden. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement puis hurla tandis qu'un sortilège de l'auror chargeait vers lui, le demi géant s'interposa au dernier moment. Cette fois il ne résista pas et s'effondra en haletant lourdement sur le sol. Toujours conscient, il put admirer la suite.

L'ex-Serpentard reprit ses esprits quand le demi-géant s'effondra. Il se jeta sur sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il se releva en émettant un cri inintelligible,provoqué par la colère et la douleur de sa jambe. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à toucher l'auror lorsqu'une lumière sortit de sa baguette et fondit sur l'homme. Ne regardant pas si l'homme avait été touché, ce qui était pratiquement impossible, Hyden se retourna vivement derrière un arbre, à couvert.

Au lieu de la détonation familière d'un sortilège ripostant vers lui,le silence répondit à son attaque,entrecoupé du halètement de Hagrid. Les yeux écarquillés, il retint sa respiration, montra le bout de son nez derrière l'arbre. Toujours aucune attaque... finalement l'ex-Serpentard sortit de sa cachette.

Il pensait voir l'auror la baguette levée vers lui, prêt à jeter un sort, et c'était le cas mais... il ne bougeait plus. Seul ses yeux bougeaient, tout son corps semblait paralysé. Alors...cette lueur qui était sorti de sa baguette, l'homme avait été touché ! Hyden avait jeté un sortilège sans le prononcer et avait eu sa cible. Euphorique, il sautilla sur place puis reprit bien vite son sérieux.

Après avoir vérifié que Hagrid allait bien, le jeune homme se mit à la recherche de John et Flitwick.

Toutefois, l'ex-Serpentard avait oublié une chose. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul auror à la poursuite du demi-géant...mais deux, dont un qui n'était toujours pas apparu. Il s'en rappela lorsqu'un maléfice frappa dans son dos et le plaqua au sol...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isa courait, courait à perdre haleine, autant que lui permettait sa jambe. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, seule une chose comptait, courir, échapper à la chose énorme qui la suivait. Les pieds de la bête martelaient le sol, à quelques mètres derrière la jeune fille mais celle-ci refusait de regarder en arrière. Elle regardait l'auror qui courait comme un fou à ses côtés, encore plus apeuré qu'elle. Il lançait des maléfices à torrent sans regarder où, certains rataient Isa de peu.

Tout en virant brutalement vers la droite, la Serdaigle grogna de colère. Qu'une jeune collégienne comme elle aie peur de ce qui semblait être un petit géant, d'accord...mais l'auror avait été formé pour combattre cette bête depuis des années. Au lieu de combattre dignement et avec intelligence, il courait comme un dératé. Quel imbécile !

Se croyant séparée de l'homme et la bête, Isabella se réfugia rapidement derrière un chêne massif toujours sans jeter un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Elle reprit sa respiration peu à peu et soupira de soulagement, elle les avait semé mais encore fallait-il se repérer.

La jeune fille leva la tête au ciel pour voir une des tours du château mais il n'y avait rien dans son champs de vision. Puis des cris et des détonations l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse déterminer d'où ils venaient, ils étaient déjà sur elle. L'auror courut à gauche du chêne et passa devant l'adolescente sans la regarder.

Sachant ce que ça signifiait, Isabella se plaque contre l'arbre pour se faire la plus petite possible. Le géant allait passait près de l'arbre et devant elle d'une seconde à l'autre, pour attraper l'auror c'était obligé. A moins que la bête ce soit arrêté pour retrouver une autre proie, elle.

Le chêne se mit soudain à vibrer d'une force inégalable, la Serdaigle se mordit le poing pour ne pas crier. Le géant se trouvait à 1 mètres d'elle juste derrière l'arbre, elle sentait son odeur dégoutante. Mais que faisait-il si près d'elle au lieu de courir en hurlant. La chose prit la parole.

- AMII POUF ! PATI !! (1)

Le géant se laissa glisser contre le chêne qui craqua sinistrement sous son poids, il finit assis le dos contre le chêne. Dans à peu près la même position qu'Isabella, ce qui était assez ironique. Chacun se retrouvait assis à un côté opposé du chêne. La bête avait juste à tourner la tête pour voir la Serdaigle et l'écrabouiller. Et pourtant... il restait là, manifestement triste. Ce qui malgré sa peur lui fit pitié.

Soudain l'auror se rapprocha d'elle, empêtré dans ses robes il ne parvenait pas à sortir d'un buisson. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il pointa sa baguette vers Isa,croyant avoir semer la bête, il reprenait l'initiative d'attraper Isa.

Il interpréta les gestes de la Serdaigle comme des attaques alors qu'elle essayait en fait de le dissuader d'attaquer.

- Stupéfix,hurla-t-il.

Le sortilège orangé fonça sur la jeune fille qui se pencha sur le côté pour l'éviter, elle se retrouva par la même occasion devant le géant qui les regardait à la manière d'un petit chiot, en penchant la tête de côté. Le géant sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant de qui il s'agissait et se lança à la poursuite de la brune en levant ses pieds immenses.

- Reducto! Reducto ! Criait l'auror vers la bête.

Le sortilège ne fit qu'égratigner le monstre et l'énerver. Il ne voulait plus jouer,il voulait les tuer. Son poing s'abattit sur Isabella. Celle-ci ,en pur réflexe, beugla:

- Protego maxima !

Une bulle transparente encercla la jeune fille. Le poing du géant fut stoppé littéralement par le sortilège de protection, agacé, il riposta avec un deuxième poing plus puissant qui détruit la bulle en un son vrombissant. La destruction de son sortilège créa une onde de choc qui repoussa la jeune fille une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Tétanisé, l'auror n'eut pas la force de reculer, et laissa retomber sa main munie de sa baguette. Il abandonnait le combat. N'ayant pas la notion de pitié, le géant frappa l'homme de toutes ses forces, celui ci n'émit aucun bruit lorsqu'il s'écroula à terre,inconscient. Le combat était fini pour lui.

Profitant de ce moment de répit ou le géant écrasait l'auror, la Serdaigle eut comme seule idée d'appeler de l'aide, peu importe que ce soit Ombrage ou pas. La vie de deux personnes étaient en jeu et c'était plus important qu'échapper à la famille de Hyden. Concentrant toute son énergie, la jeune fille lança son sortilège.

Un rayon de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette d'Isa et monta haut dans le ciel. Une fois assez haut pour être vu depuis Poudlard, il explosa dans un feu d'artifice de toutes les couleurs.

Trop occupée à lancer son sort, Isane put éviter le poing du géant qui tapa son flanc droit lui coupant le souffle peut-être à jamais...

* * *

Voilà encore un chapitre fini, il est moins long que l'autre mais il y a plus d'actions je pense même qu'il y en a trop XD dsl d'avance si sa ne vous a pas plu dsl aussi pour l'écriture et le retard. Déjà la coupure devait se faire beaucoup plus tard mais je voulais pas surcharcher ce qui était déjà surcharger et je dois avouer que je trainais pour écrire donc voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà un hyper long chapitre qui fait la taille de deux habituels, voilà qui s'annonce ennuyant à lire avec pleins de scènes dégoulinantes d'amour que j'arrive pas à faire XD. J'ai jamais fait un chapitre aussi long en si peu de temps. C'est à dire moins d'un mois.**

**Ce chapitre, j'ai longtemps hésité à le couper en deux mais finalement non. Si je l'ai écris en un morceau je l'envoie en un morceau. De nombreuses choses se concrétisent, et de nombreuses nouvelles questions se posent. Mon histoire se découpe dans ma tête en trois partie la 5ème année à Poudlard de Hyden que je termine maintenant. La 6ème année à Poudlard. La prochaine à faire avec plein de réponses aux questions de ce chapitre. Et la 7ème année à Poudlard mais peut-être pas en tant que 7ème année pour Hyden. On verra ça... en attendant bonne lecture et désole pour l'orthographe et tout le reste.**

**Petit rappel:**

**_Hyden Even: il est très calme et posé, très mature pour son âge il est _****_Se_****_rpentard au départ, il n'est donc pas connu pour son courage mais plutôt pour sa discrétion. Presque personne ne le connait, puis ce jeune homme devient très connu lorsque son homosexualité est révélée à tout Poudlard. Lorsqu'il croit que tout est fini que sa famille le déteste et que plus personne ne le soutient il tombe sur Isabella et John...dont il est secrètement amoureux_**

**_John Etan:tout le contraire de Hyden, c'est une boule de nerfs, un feu follet, rien ne peut calmer son habituelle suractivité (à part peut-être Hyden lui-même). En apparence, il est en permanence de bonne humeur et la communique aux autres. En réalité, c'est une façade qu'il dresse, une sorte de protection, John a souffert dans la vie mais a préféré tout garder pour lui et aller de l'avant. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être redoutable une fois énervé, ne pas énerver sous peine de mort. _**

**_Isabella Smith: Hmm... très peu de chose à dire sur elle, plus compréhensive et réfléchie que la plupart des gens, Isabella sourit en permanence ce qui met court aux questions que se posent les autres. Sous son sourire se cache un secret qui l'affecte particulièrement et peut aussi affecter la vie des autres en bien ou en mal._**

* * *

Après avoir effacé de la mémoire à Ombrage les derniers évènements, Rogue entreprit de retrouver et d'aider les autres. Isa avait disparu depuis quelques minutes dans la forêt, poursuivie par l'auror. Des cris parvenaient aux oreille du maîte de potions mais il doutait que ceux-ci viennent de la jeune fille. Il se lança à sa poursuite, estimant qu'elle était la seule en danger.

Le professeur des Serpentards chercha parmi les débris de l'explosion son balai. Les flammes léchaient encore le sol et menaçait d'embraser les alentours mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. A une dizaine de mètres de sa chute reposait son balai,miraculeusement intact. Rogue l'enfourcha et s'envola au dessus des arbres gigantesques. Il se retourna et regarda avec un sourire mauvais Ombrage toujours inconsciente au sol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plaqué parterre, Hyden ne pouvait pas bouger d'un poil. Son nez,écrasé par les racines lui faisait horriblement mal ainsi que sa main coincée sous son corps. Mais le jeune homme ne s'occupait pas tellement de ça. Des perles de sueur froide coulaient dans son dos et sur son visage. La peur glaçait ses os.

Quelqu'un l'avait attaqué par derrière, et ce quelqu'un avait ensuite immobilisé Hagrid. Seule la respiration du demi-géant brisait le silence,ainsi que les bruits de pas de l'auror. Car c'était bien un auror qui les avait eus. Hyden put seulement bouger les yeux. Ils se dirigèrent immanquablement vers John.

L'ex-Serpentard n'avait plus pensé à lui à partir de l'attaque du premier auror,il s'en voulut aussitôt. Le Gryffondor aurait pu être encore gravement touché mais le brun ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait au loin dans sa prison humaine,c'était la chevelure du blond qui resplendissait à la lueur de la lune.

La peur étreignit le coeur de Hyden dans son étau, il espéra de toutes ses forces que John n'ait rien car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans cette situation. Le seul qui pouvait les aider était Flitwick, il avait été repoussé au loin mais pouvait se relever et venir. Du moins avec de la chance. Ce dont tout le monde manquait quand il en fallait.

Les pas de l'auror se rapprochèrent de lui, des mains étonnamment douces relevèrent la tête de l'ex-Serpentard. L'auror le fixa de ses yeux noirs, ce qui permit à Hyden de faire pareil. L'auror était tout simplement magnifique. Ses cheveux châtains descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules et même plus loin dans son dos. Sa barbe habilement rasée lui donnait un air viril mais juste assez. Sa bouche mince devait éclairer son visage lorsqu'il souriait. Or , il ne souriait pas, il faisait une mimique agacée, se mordant le coin intérieur des lèvres.

Le plus frappant fut ses yeux, des yeux noirs justes noirs,exactement comme les siens. Pour une fois, l'ex-Serpentard avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir qui rendait plus joli. Car il était incontestable que cet homme était plus beau que lui. Mais Hyden eut étrangement l'impression de connaître cet homme sans savoir qui il était. En tout cas, l'auror semblait vraiment le reconnaître car un sourire triste étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il murmura :

- Hyden...je regrette que tu sois né dans cette famille... tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends...

Une seconde plus tard, Hyden n'était plus entravé et l'auror se dirigeait vers les ténèbres de la forêt. Se remettant difficilement sur ses jambes,l'ex-Serpentard prit sa baguette et se précipita vers l'homme. Celui-ci se retourna avec un vrai sourire cette fois, ce geste multiplia par dix sa beauté déjà conséquente.

- N'oublie pas d'effacer la mémoire de mon coéquipier, tu sais te servir de ta baguette habilement, en tout cas assez habilement pour terrasser un auror. J'espère que tu connais la formule pour lui effacer la mémoire... ,dit-il de sa voix rauque, très grave.

- Oui... mais qui...qui... ?

- Qui je suis ? Je suis le seul qui pourra t'aider parmi tes liens du sang.

Sur cette réponse, l'auror disparut entre les arbres. Abandonnant l'idée de le suivre, Hyden délivra Hagrid et se précipita vers John. Il semblait indemne mais sa pâleur effraya l'ex-Serpentard. Le demi-géant qui s'était éclipsé revint avec Flitwick dans les bras, celui-ci semblait se remettre lentement de sa chute.

Le vieux professeur demanda à ce qu'on le pose à terre, Hagrid obtempéra. Le jeune homme entreprit, aidé de Flitwick,d'effacer la mémoire de l'auror. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis que le brun l'avait figé. Une fois leur travail terminé, Hagrid les abandonna en murmurant quelque chose à propos d'un demi-frère à retrouver.

Hyden se demanda ce qu'allait devenir Hagrid depuis qu'il avait dû s'enfuir de sa propre maison. Tout ça à cause de cette satanée Ombrage. Le professeur d'enchantements le secoua pour le faire reprendre pied. Le calvaire s'était finalement bien terminé, du moins Hyden le croyait.

Flitwick souleva à l'aide du sortilège de lévitation John, au regard que lançait le professeur au Gryffondor. L'ex-Serpentard sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas bien mais il n'osa pas demander ce qui se passait. Persuadé que s'il disait un mot de plus... un torrent de nouveaux problèmes allait s'abattre sur lui.

Ils se mirent en route, allant d'un pas assez rapide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue volait au dessus de la forêt, des craquements et des cris retentissaient juste dessous lui. Mais il n'apercevait rien et n'étais pas assez fou pour se jeter tête baissée dans la gueule d'une araignée géante. Le maître des potions descendit d'une dizaine de mètres pour mieux y voir.

- Stupefix , hurla une voix.

Rogue accéléra vers la source de la voix,guettant de son regard froid n'importe quel mouvement. Lorsqu'un cri inhumain retentit,ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il semblait bien qu'un grosse créature se trouvait là. Des rayons orangées attirèrent son oeil, une voix de fille,Isa désespérée cria :

- Protego maxima !

En décrivant des cercles au dessus de la scène de combat, Rogue vit enfin ce qu'il s'attendait à voir. Un géant abattit son poing sur le bouclier d'Isa et le détruisit. Envoyant celle-ci au loin. Le maître des potions descendit encore de quelques mètres,prêt à agir. L'auror qui devait sans doute poursuivre Isa s'effondra au sol, sous le poing du géant.

Le monstre se dirigeait à présent vers la Serdaigle tandis qu'elle appelait de l'aide et lançait un sortilège qui passa à quelques centimètre de Rogue avant d'exploser en un feu d'artifice. Trop occupé à éviter le sortilège, le professeur des Serpentards ne put empêcher le point du géant de s'abattre sur la flanc droit d'Isa.

Isa s'effondra, le géant leva son pied pour l'écraser en hurlant. Rogue leva sa baguette en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, il doutait qu'elle est survécu au coup de poing du monstre. Le professeur décrivit des figures étranges avec sa baguette. Un rayon noir sortit de celle-ci et s'abattit sur le géant qui fut entièrement immobilisé et aveugle pendant une dizaine de secondes.

Rogue profita de ses secondes pour soulever Isabella et se cacher avec elle derrière un arbre. Il vérifia son pouls mais n'avait guère d'espoir vu sa pâleur cadavérique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il ne sentit rien. Aucun battement...absolument rien. Le géant fut libéré du sort et le bruit de ses pas décrut au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Mais Rogue s'en foutait, il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider Hyden.

Il attendait toujours les doigts plaqués sur la gorge de la jeune fille. Bêtement...il attendait. Quelque chose palpita soudain avec force contre ses doigts. Un sourire orna le visage de Rogue lorsqu'il sentit le coeur de la jeune Serdaigle battre. Mais le sourire disparut lorsqu'il remarqua que les battements étaient extrêmement rapides. Trop rapides.

Les tremblements s'emparèrent du corps d'Isabella, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils étaient blancs. Rogue comprit enfin pourquoi les battements s'étaient arrêtés avant d'accélérer. Isa était encore en train de faire une crise. Elle revint sur terre en tremblant de froid cette fois. Elle claqua des dents,avant qu'elle puisse demander ce que son professeur faisait là, il l'emmena dans la forêt vers le château avec empressement.

Seulement l'auror qui avait cherché la jeune fille n'était pas mort sous les coups du géant. Et sa mémoire n'avait pas été effacée...contrairement à celles des autres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyden et Flitwick arrivèrent en bordure de la forêt. Pour éviter un nouveau problème, ils furent prudents et se placèrent dans l'ombre des arbres jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Le professeur d'enchantements regarda en direction de l'endroit ou Mc Gonagall s'était effondrée, elle avait disparue, sûrement emportée à l'intérieur du château.

Par précaution, Flitwick murmura un sortilège de désillusion sur eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la cabane hurlante. Le vieux professeur, posa John sur le lit dans la chambre avec la moquette moelleuse. Puis s'élança vers la sortie. Hyden le retint:

- Vous le laissez là avec moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Non... ne vous inquiétez pas je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh c'est tout, s'empressa de déclarer Flitwick évitant son regard.

L'ex-Serpentard pâlit en fixant le vieil homme du regard. Hésitant il demanda:

- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- …

Ce silence ne disait rien de bon à Hyden qui se laissa tomber à genoux au sol en regardant John. Voilà pourquoi le Gryffondor ne s'était pas réveillé. Voilà pourquoi il gardait cette pâleur cadavérique collée au visage. C'était impossible. Alors qu'il venait de sortir de la plus dure épreuve de sa vie. Voilà que sa dernière raison de vivre risquait de disparaître. Flitwick partit.

Comme un fantôme, le brun leva ses bras et secoua violemment le blond. Voyant que celui-ci ne se réveillait pas, il se jeta sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui.

- BOUGE-TOI DE TE REVEILLER !!Hurla-t-il.

Le silence répondit.

- AH OUI TU LE PRENDS COMME CA BEN TIENS !

Perdant ce qui lui restait de raison, Hyden s'empara des lèvres de John et l'embrassa tendrement. Les larmes menaçaient de jaillir de ses yeux lorsqu'il murmura:

- C'est ça que tu veux ! T'as besoin de ça pour te réveiller pour faire ta belle au bois dormant...t'as pas le droit de me laisser là alors que je venais juste de t'embrasser... tu veux plus... tu veux que je te le dise... je...je t'aime ! Voilà t'es content tu peux te réveiller maintenant.

John gardait le silence et les yeux fermés. Hyden allait devenir fou si ça continuait. Mais le brun sentit une présence. Se retournant vers la porte,il vit Isa et son regard...un regard coupable. Rogue se tenait derrière elle,la suie tachait son visage. Flitwick et Pomfresh apparurent à l'angle de la porte. Pomfresh écarta vivement Isa et Rogue et se jeta sur son patient.

- Qu'a-t-il Rogue ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sang froid remarquable.

Je pense qu'il a une hémorragie interne.

- Depuis quand l'avez vous remarqué ? S'enquit-elle.

Le maître de potions jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ex-Serpentard avant de répondre:

- Il y a environ une heure...juste après l'explosion.

- Heureusement que j'ai emporté tout mon matériel avec moi, maugréa Pomfresh en sortant de son petit sac des potions immenses qui faisaient trois fois sa taille. La magie.

La vieille femme les fixa quelques secondes,ils la regardaient tous bêtement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour partir de cette pièce,Rogue, Flitwick, restez avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Hyden aurait voulu demander si la vie du Gryffondor n'était pas en danger mais la porte se referma devant son nez. Il se retourna vers Isabella qui n'osait pas le regarder en face. Pour une fois, son sourire avait laissé la place à une grimace de peur et de tristesse. Ce qui énerva d'autant plus l'ex-Serpentard qui descendit les escaliers et s'assit dans un des fauteuils miteux du salon.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille le suivit tant bien que mal à cause de sa cheville et s'assit en face de lui. Dans la pénombre, elle n'apercevait que sa bouche grâce à un rayon de lune passant à travers une fenêtre condamnée. Ça lui donnait un côté effrayant. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'âtre qui se trouvait à sa gauche, un feu ronronnant prit.

La Serdaigle put enfin voir son visage en entier, et ses yeux. Des yeux noirs qui la transperçait de part en part. D'habitude elle aurait répondu par le même regard mais dans cette situation elle ne pouvait pas.

Hyden prit la parole d'une voix froide qui glaça le sang d'Isa:

- Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je savais quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- ...je suis désolée Hy...

- Je me fous que tu sois désolée, tu savais ? S'exclama-t-il.

- … oui,je savais qu'il était toujours gravement blessé, murmura Isabella.

Un sourire amer étira le visage du brun.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

- …

- Réponds,merde ! S'énerva l'ex-Serpentard.

- Parce-que tu te serais rendu à Ombrage ! Cria désespérément la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est exactement ce que j'aurais fais pour sauver sa vie ! Tu es son amie, tu devais tout faire pour le sauver et au lieu de ça tu ne m'as rien dis et tu as mis sa vie en péril, il est là par ta faute !

La jeune fille se leva de son siège, en tremblant, Hyden en fit de même.

- C'est faux,hurla-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles, tout ce que tu dis est faux !

Un sanglot lui échappa lorsqu'elle se jeta sur le brun, et cogna de ses petits poings sur son torse. Hyden encaissait les coups sans broncher. Isa geignit:

- T'as pas le droit de dire que c'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi,si on est allé dans la forêt, tout ça pour t'aider pour que monsieur ne soit pas emmené chez ses parents ! Ne dis pas que c'est de ma faute ! Tais-toi,ne dis pas que c'est moi, tu es un lâche.

Hyden ouvrit la bouche pour répondre...mais rien ne vint. Elle avait parfaitement raison...tout était de sa faute et celle de personne d'autre. Tout ça pour qu'il ne retourne pas auprès de sa famille quelle bêtise. Tout ça pour...pour rien. Ils avaient tous risqué leur vies pour rien. Absolument rien. Isa le sortit de ses pensées, elle murmura:

- Je t'ai caché ça parce-que c'est ce qu'aurait fait John à ma place. Il n'aurait pas accepté qu'on abandonne pour lui. Il aurait voulu continuer coûte que coûte. J'ai juste essayé de respecter sa pensée. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi courageux, il est unique. Et toi aussi...

L'ex-Serpentard soupira de désespoir, attrapa les bras d'Isa et la tira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Isa posa sa tête contre son épaule les larmes mouillant les restes de la robe du brun. Chacun avait besoin de ce contact. C'était ça qui permettait de faire le poing et de laisser tout derrière soi.

- Je suis désolée...tellement désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis...je...je ne le pensais pas,s'excusa entre deux sanglots Isabella.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé Isa, chuchota Hyden à son oreille, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, je suis tellement idiot. Désolé...pardonne moi !

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne, et puis ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute, tu nous avais prévenus mais on a insisté.

- Désolé de déranger une aussi belle scène d'a...amitié devrais-je dire, s'immisça Rogue qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver, mais John est hors de danger. Je vais devoir vous quitter. Bien joué à chacun de vous pour vos efforts dans la forêt la mission est réussie. John va passer la nuit ici avant de se remettre sur pieds. Bonne nuit.

Les deux amis éclatèrent littéralement de joie. Pour la peine ils se serrèrent une fois de plus en une étreinte chaleureuse. Flitwick passa près d'eux et se dirigea vers la sortie en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Seule Pomfresh resta avec eux, elle leur expliqua la potion qu'il fallait donner à John à son réveil. Elle soigna la cheville d'Isa , sa blessure aux côtes et toutes leurs égratignures avant de partir, fatiguée.

Une fois soignés, la Serdaigle et l'ex-Serpentard se rendirent en courant dans la chambre où John reposait. Ils fixèrent le Gryffondor en souriant, complices,ils s'émerveillaient à chaque fois de la tête que pouvait faire le blond quand il dormait, un gros bébé. Ils se couchèrent dans le grand lit chacun d'un côté de John.

Toutes la fatigue et les efforts de la forêt qu'ils avaient retenus jusque là revinrent au galop,les assommant d'un coup de massue. Ils tombèrent en quelques secondes dans bras de Morphée, même s'ils savaient que la nuit serait courte. John et Isa devaient se rendre tôt dans le château pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons le matin.

Hyden sentit une odeur, dans son rêve, une odeur merveilleuse. L'odeur qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. L'odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il rapprocha son nez de l'odeur en souriant, frôlant un corps chaud. Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, le corps chaud était toujours sous lui. John était sous lui, le brun était littéralement affalé sur John qui dormait paisiblement.

L'ex-Serpentard essaya de s'enlever lorsque le blond en souriant béatement,le serra dans ses bras, faisant rougir son « ami ».Mais où était Isa ? Elle s'était bien endormi avec eux, non ? Bien que satisfait dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, Hyden se tortilla pour regarder autour de lui où était Isa.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix endormie déclara :

- Mais si c'est pas mignon les deux petits garçons qui dorment enlacés !

Le brun se retourna vers la source de la voix et vit Isa assise sur la moquette,ses mèches violettes en l'air et des cernes lui soulignant les yeux. Elle lui lança un sourire goguenard qui le fit rougir et s'apprêta à parler lorsqu'une autre voix l'interrompit:

- HYY...HYY...DEN...Hyden,non arrêtes ne me chatouilles pas là...où je te mords le doigt de pied ! Fit John tout en dormant et en souriant.

- En voilà un qui doit faire de jolis rêves,sourit Isa tandis que le brun se tenait la tête entre les mains.

Les deux amis furent pris d'un fou rire foudroyant,qui réveilla le Gryffondor. Celui-ci se mit droit comme un I , s'arrêtant par la même occasion à quelques centimètres de Hyden, toujours à califourchon sur lui. Ils se regardèrent horrifiés,puis le brun s'enleva précipitamment en s'excusant. Ils s'évitèrent du regard.

La Serdaigle soupira puis donna la potion à John qui s'efforçait de ne pas regarder le brun dans les yeux. Quand le blond eut fini, la jeune fille lui prit le bras et courut vers la sortie en souhaitant une bonne journée à Hyden avant de disparaître accompagnée par John. Celui-ci n'avait même pas dis un mot depuis son réveil. Le brun le préférait quand il était endormi.

Lorsque le silence tomba dans la cabane hurlante, l'ex-Serpentard sentit tout l'ennui qu'allait lui procurer cet enfermement jusqu'à...jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore revienne. Ce qui prendrait on ne sait combien de temps. Essayant de résister à la mauvaise humeur qui le prenait, le jeune homme entreprit de visiter la maison pour trouver une douche, la crasse de la veille collait à son corps.

Il la trouve au rez de chaussé à gauche de la cheminée encore allumée de la veille. Les fenêtres condamnées par des planches en bois donnaient un air déprimant à la maison, ainsi que les nombreux meubles cassés ou déchirés, comme si un loup-garou était passé par là.

La salle de bain était basique, blanche à carreaux, l'ex-Serpentard se demanda comment les professeurs avaient pu faire ça en si peu de temps. Il retira ses habits un à un les pliant soigneusement, étant bien élevé dans une bonne famille, puis il se plaça sous la douche et tapota le pommeau de douche de sa baguette.

L'eau chaude s'écoula dans ses cheveux qui se plaquèrent sur son front, Hyden sourit de plaisir, sentant les impuretés quitter son corps. Il se savonna avec vigueur, bien décidé à effacer toute trace de saleté comme pour effacer les souvenirs de la veille. Toutefois un souvenir lui revint rapidement en mémoire.

Il essaya de ne pas y penser mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour s'y plonger. Il revit les lèvres de John si belles, il sentit la chaleur de sa bouche sur la sienne. Sa main passant sur le torse du Gryffondor. Retraçant chaque muscle sensuellement. Sa langue pénétrant la bouche du blond avec brutalité.

L'eau devint subitement glacée,et s'abattit sur Hyden comme de la grêle. Il sortit précipitamment en remerciant la douche, si elle n'avait pas agi par elle même, il se serait laissé emporter par ses émotions.

Il trouva des nouveaux habits dans l'armoire à côté du lit. C'était les habits de John et ils sentaient son odeur qui enivrait le brun. L'ennui retomba sur lui,lorsqu'il sortit de la douche une serviette autour du cou. Aussi décida-t-il de faire un peu de rangement et de réparer tous les meubles déprimants de la maison. Il s'employa toute la matinée à aménager la cabane hurlante, et réussit même à donner une nouvelle vie aux murs en bois pourris.

Le travail dura toute la matinée, fatigué mais fier de son coup, Hyden s'assit sur un fauteuil et savoura les exclamations admiratives émises lorsque ses deux amis entrèrent dans la cabane hurlante. Isa sauta sur lui comme d'habitude pour le serrer dans ses bras et le complimenter sur son travail accompli. John ne fit aucun commentaire et serra la main du brun qui faillit rigoler. Hier ils s'embrassaient et aujourd'hui ils se serraient la main. Complètement idiot.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé depuis hier, comment va Mc Gonagall ? l'ex-Serpentard.

Mc Gonagall est à St Mangouste mais elle devrait aller mieux. Rien n'apparait sur la gazette du sorcier à propos de notre escapade, ils ne vont pas dire dans le journal que trois adolescents ont battu une bande de mangemorts et puis ils ne savent rien. Mais bien sûr tout se sait à Poudlard. Les élèves murmurent déjà que trois des élèves de Poudlard on réussi à assommer une bande de mangemorts et Ombrage. Un des mangemorts est à St Mangouste, les autres ne se souviennent plus de rien. Ni Ombrage qui est de mauvaise humeur. Ta disparition a déjà été remarquée aussi. Ta mère a aussi débarqué dans la Grande Salle en faisant un speech sur l'école bidon qu'est Poudlard, elle est repartie immédiatement et a engagé des aurors qui te recherchent en ce moment. Ils ne savent pas que John et moi faisions partie du complot même si Ombrage le pense elle n'a aucune preuve. Voilà à peu près tout.

- Hm...,fit simplement Hyden en réfléchissant.

John qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis son arrivée, toujours sans regarder Hyden,demanda ce qu'il s'était passé la veille après l'explosion. Sachant qu'il ne les croirait pas. Comment raconter qu'on a échappé de justesse à un géant et des aurors. Isa raconta en première son histoire. Le blond suivait fidèlement les intrigues en rigolant ou en faisant une tête effrayée aux moments effrayants. Quand ce fut au tour du brun, John baissa la tête. Ne s'offusquant pas pour si peu,le brun raconta sans s'arrêter.

- Et puis au moment où j'ai pétrifié l'auror, un autre m'a plaqué au sol avec un sortilège...

Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes, Hyden semblait réfléchir intensément. Isa l'interpella:

- Hé, que s'est-il passé après ?

- Il ...c'est étrange...ça m'était sorti de la tête. Il m'a relâché et m'a dit une phrase bizarre avant de partir.

- Quelle phrase ?

- Je suis le seul qui pourra t'aider parmi les liens du sang.

- Les liens du sang, c'est la famille,fit remarquer Isa.

- Je l'aurai reconnu.

- Non, je n'en suis pas si sur. Vu ta famille je pense que quand il a décidé de faire auror, ils l'ont renié, ils n'existait plus pour eux et donc aucune utilité de t'en parler.

- Oui. Mais alors c'est qui ?

- Un oncle ou un cousin éloigné.

- Je ne sais absolument pas...

Ils plongèrent dans un silence songeur, ponctué par les craquements de la cabane hurlante, qui restait quand même un grand lieu hanté. Les regards de Hyden et de John se croisèrent une demi-seconde, ils sursautèrent violemment sous le regard railleur d'Isabella. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire une remarque, le brun se précipita:

- Ombrage ne se doute pas que vous m'avez aidé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ho que si, elle nous a convoqué cet après-midi dans son bureau,raconta la jeune fille.

- Alors ne buvez rien de sa part.

- T'inquiètes pas on connait la chanson.

La clochette de reprise des cours, résonna dans la pièce, les deux élèves se lancèrent un regard complice. La Serdaigle pointa sa baguette vers son sac d'où une assiette remplie de patates et de cuisses de poulets empaquetée dans du plastique sortit. Puis elle partit emportant le blond qui ne lui lança pas un regard.

Hyden prenait cet indifférence à la rigolade au début mais là...ça commençait à vraiment l'énerver. C'est bon il l'avait juste embrassé pas violé...peut-être que le Gryffondor n'aimait pas les hommes tout simplement, mais qu'il avait peur de briser son amitié en le disant. Oui ça devait être ça. Quel con il avait fait de l'embrasser comme ça. Quel imbécile !

Son repas qui semblait succulent en apparence,n'eut aucun goût. Il l'abandonna de toute façon sa gorge refusait la passage. Il ressentait comme une boule qui lui bloquait la gorge et rendait sa respiration difficile. Tout ça à cause d'un baiser. Bon rien était fixé, le brun allait attendre que John fasse quelque chose, vienne lui parler.

De son côté, Isa tirait John derrière elle, mais au lieu de se rendre en cours,elle le l'emmena dans un coin tranquille pour lui dire deux mots. Tout d'abord, le blond se reçut une bonne gifle de sa part. Avant qu'il puisse demander la raison elle s'expliqua:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? La veille vous étiez en train de vous embrassez...ha non même pas IL était en train de t'embrasser et le lendemain tu évites son regard ? C'est quoi ça ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- … ben je sais pas moi. Je suis gêné je vais pas lui sauter au cou non plus ! Si ?

- Si! Il fait les premiers pas et toi d'un coup plus rien ! Tu es un abruti !

- Mais il m'a embrassé pour me faire plaisir ! Et aussi par colère envers de ma jalousie ! S'exclama le blond. Ne te mêle pas de nos affaires, je sais me débrouiller seul !

Vexée, ou plutôt déçue, Isa se retourna en soupirant:

- Je vois ça...

Elle partit sans un mot dans sa classe sous le regard désemparé de John. Hyden avait procuré tant de changements en ces quelques jours, des bons, mais aussi des mauvais. Sans lui, le blond ne se serait pas...accroché avec Isa. Avec une mine dépitée, il se rendit dans sa salle de cours, en essayant d'oublier le baiser du brun qui le hantait.

Il s'imaginait encore le corps du brun contre le sien, et ses lèvres caressant les siennes. Tout cela avait semblé si vrai, si sauvage mais si...si pur. Pourtant la phrase que Hyden avait craché avant de disparaître l'avait fait douter. Était-ce une excuse ? C'était la verité et pourtant rien n'était sûr. Comme si l'ex-Serpentard s'était arrêté à la limite entre l'amitié et l'amour. Il avait frôlé l'amour, puis avait reculé précipitamment laissant un John pantelant. Que c'était-il passé ?

Se rappelant que Mc Gonagall était à St-Mangouste et par conséquent ne pourrait pas assurer son cours, Isabella décida de retourner voir Hyden pendant ses deux heures libres. Elle rencontra Rogue en route qui semblait pressé, il lui lança tout de même un demi-sourire...ou plutôt son rictus habituel.

Hyden était en train d'essayer de maîtriser un sortilège de protection, « Protego Maxima », il avait mis sur le côté tous les fauteuils miteux du salon, un tapis marron traversait la pièce de part en part. Donnant à la pièce une allure de club de duel. Pour l'instant, le brun ne parvenait qu'à faire apparaître un bouclier le protégeant des sortilèges mineurs.

Lorsqu'il vit Isa, l'ex-Serpentard lui demanda d'abord ce qu'elle faisait ici. Une fois avoir répondu, la jeune fille s'assit sur un fauteuil et observa le jeune homme. Elle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps son regard et qu'il allait bientôt parler. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Le brun lui lança un regard en coin avant de s'exclamer :

- Arrêtes de me regarder avec cet air là tu me stresses ! Et puis toi qui sait comment faire avec ce sortilège, aides-moi bon sang !

- Zen, pourquoi es-tu autant sur les nerfs ? Je sais pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas, tu essayes de ne pas penser à une chose qui pourtant t'envahit le cerveau, expliqua-t-elle.

- N'importe qu...

- Arrêtes de mentir.

- Bon j'avoue ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Contente ?

- Très ! Cria Isa subitement en sautillant pour se placer derrière le brun.

Elle lui prit les épaules et le plaça bien droit en position de défense le pied droit en avant le gauche en arrière. Le brun se laissa faire sans broncher. Elle lui fit lever sa baguette. Et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille:

- Je sais que ça peut-être idiot, mais dans ma tête il y a deux genres de personnes.

- Ça je savais, que t'avais des personnes dans ta tête.

Un regard le fit taire. La Serdaigle reprit:

- Il y a deux genres de personnes, celles qui ont besoin pour maîtriser un sortilège de faire le vide dans leur esprit. Je pense que c'est cette méthode qui te convient.

- Et l'autre genre de personnes ?

- … ce sont ceux qui se laissent submerger par leurs sentiments,la haine, l'amour, la peur, ça peut provoquer une magie plus puissante mais c'est plus dangereux. Ça peut déraper et on peut perdre le contrôle de sa baguette et donc de sa magie. Je suis une personne comme ça et je pense que John aussi.

- Comment le sais-tu, que je suis le premier genre de personne ? Demanda Hyden.

- Tu es bien trop calme et posé pour te laisser submerger par tes sentiments, sourit-elle.

- Bien, et comment faire le vide dans ton esprit ?

- Tu ne peux pas faire le vide à proprement parlé, tu dois te concentrer uniquement sur ton sortilège et la forme qu'il prendra. Imagine-toi un champ de protection bleu clair te protégeant. Imagine-toi le courant qui passe dans tes veines puis dans ta baguette et se déverse dans ce champ de protection,ça te donne des frissons tellement c'est puissant.

- Oui !

- Concentre-toi sur le plus de détails possible, pour ne pas penser au reste !

- Oui !

- Maintenant, je vais me placer devant toi et te lancer des sortilèges et tu devras essayer jusqu'à m'arrêter. Ça m'étonnerait que tu réussisses en cette heure et demi qu'il nous reste mais bon tu seras déjà entraîné. Allons-y !

Isabella se plaça à l'autre extrémité du tapis bleu, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Hyden, prête à attaquer. Le sortilège partit trop vite pour le jeune homme, qui n'eut même pas eu le temps de bouger avant d'être pétrifié. Le deuxième essai fut tout aussi désastreux. Ils réessayèrent inlassablement, le jeune fille s'amusant de l'acharnement du brun.

- Stupéfix, s'exclama la Serdaigle pour la énième fois.

- Protego Maxima, répliqua le jeune homme.

Un fin champ de protection sortit de sa baguette,mais il ne put retenir le sortilège qui passa à travers et le stupéfixa.

- Enervatum ! Lança Isa.

Hyden revint à son état normal, en frissonnant. Il la foudroya du regard lorsqu'elle lui envoya un sourire railleur.

- C'était mieux que la dernière fois ,Hyden, allez on continue !

Désespéré et épuisé, le jeune homme ne répondit que par un grognement et tomba à genoux au sol. La Serdaigle, en soupirant le prit entre ses bras pour le relever lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un seul geste vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la cabane hurlante. C'est dans une position plus que gênante qu'ils accueillir la personne.

Une ombre cachait son visage, mais Hyden remarqua distinctement, la cravate rouge et or qui pendait à son cou et ses cheveux blonds. Il suivit des yeux une perle salée qui quitta le coin des yeux de l'arrivant et atterrit sur le plancher de la cabane. John... Isa lâcha le brun mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler le blond prit la parole d'une voix sèche:

- Smith, c'est l'heure d'aller voir le professeur Ombrage pour son interrogatoire. Croyez bien que je suis désolé de briser un moment si beau de tendresse mais il le faut. Je t'attends devant le bureau d'Ombrage pour que tu puisses dire au revoir à Even en paix.

Il partit en marchant la tête haute digne, l'ex-Serpentard fit mine de le suivre mais Isabella le retint par le bras.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici ! Je m'en occupe.

Et la jeune fille partit en laissant le brun, qui s'assit sur le sol et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Qu'avait-il fait ? John n'allait quand même pas croire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était impossible. Il trouvait cette idée complètement ridicule. Tout le monde savait qu'il était gay, pourquoi essaierait-il alors d'approcher Isa ? Tout ça ne sentait pas bon, pourquoi avait-il employé leurs noms ? Il les connaissait bien normalement. Il agissait comme s'il ne les connaissait plus.

Non, le Gryffondor le comprendrait. Et puis ils étaient amis, ils devaient avoir confiance en eux,et donc John aurait confiance en Isa. Pour la première fois, Hyden voulut prendre l'air, sortir de cette cabane froide et revoir la lumière du jour. Peu importe que quelqu'un le trouve dehors. Il fallait sortir, c'était un besoin vital. Le brun se précipita vers la sortie.

Isa courait après John qui refusait de s'arrêter. Elle lui hurlait de l'attendre mais il s'en fichait complètement. Courant toujours plus vite dans le château. La jeune fille s'efforça de résister à l'envie de lui jeter un sort pour l'arrêter et tout lui expliquer. Quel borné ce Gryffondor. Elle avait beau être sportive elle n'arrivait pas à rattraper le blond très rapide.

John s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau d'Ombrage, il arriva avec au moins une minute d'avance sur Isa, qui apparut au détour d'un couloir essoufflée et marchant avec difficulté. Il la foudroya du regard tout en affichant un sourire moqueur qui fit baisser les yeux à Isabella. Soudain une idée vint en tête de la jeune fille.

Et si John disait tout à Ombrage ? Si la jalousie l'aveuglait à ce point, il pourrait faire capoter tous leurs efforts. Mais c'était impossible, John ne pourrait pas faire ça. C'était tout simplement impossible. Mais le doute persistait. C'était le meilleur moyen pour se venger et les faire plonger. Elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda , affolée, le Gryffondor qui sourit sadiquement.

- John... ne fait pas de bêtises...,lui murmura-t-elle ,désespérée.

Il ne répondit que par un sourire à moitié énigmatique et moitié amer. La porte s'ouvrit en grand faisant apparaître Ombrage au grand jour. Ils ne purent empêcher un frisson de dégout de les traverser mais restèrent souriant devant elle. Elle les invita à entrer en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Asseyez-vous !

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver ni de se changer depuis la veille. Des traces de suie lui tachaient encore le visage et la robe. Ses cheveux d'habitude bien coiffés formaient des épis ça et là.

Sa robe semblait déchirée à certains endroits, même sa voix de petite fille avait disparu, seul son sourire restait intact un sourire faux et dégoutant.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur les fauteuils roses tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Ils étaient rentrés par effraction et avaient volé leur baguettes. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause, et puis sans leurs baguettes ils n'auraient pas survécu dans la forêt interdite face aux aurors et au géant.

Les chats sifflaient dans leurs assiettes sur la tapisserie rose. La table rose leur arrivait au niveau de la poitrine ne laissant dépasser que le haut de leur corps.

- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? Demanda le crapaud d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Avant qu'Isabella ne puisse refuser, le Gryffondor prit la parole avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Oui, merci ! C'est très gentil de votre part ! S'exclama John avec entrain.

Il se reçut deux regard différents de la part d'Ombrage et d'Isa, l'un perplexe car elle n'était pas du tout habitué à ce que le blond soit poli avec elle, elle était plus habituée au joutes verbales. L'autre étonné d'Isa, le veritaserum devait se trouver dans le thé et lui le demandait gentiment. Quel imbécile !

Ombrage leur présenta à chacun une tasse avant de s'asseoir comme les autres. John prit la sienne entre ses mains, la jeune fille fut obligée de faire de même et fit semblant de voire une gorgée tout en regardant son camarade. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir si lui aussi faisait semblant ou s'il buvait vraiment. Allait-il vraiment trahir sa meilleure amie et l'homme qu'il aimait. Selon Isa, l'amour n'était pas aveugle, il rendait aveugle.

- Le thé était bon ? Demanda Ombrage tout sourire.

- Oui, très , encore merci. Je sens même un petit quelque chose qui donne un goût particulier, vous ne sentez pas ?

- Si, je sens très bien Etan. Et vous Smith ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Ne perdant pas son sourire le crapaud fixa John tout en réfléchissant, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'on pouvait penser en voyant qu'elle devenait rouge. Elle se pencha en avant et posa ses bras massifs sur son bureau rose lorsqu'elle demanda subitement:

- Etan, savez vous ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais !

Le coeur d'Isa rata un battement. Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir bu le veritaserum. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Où était donc allé sa loyauté ? Quel bêtise allait-il faire ? Voulait-il vraiment faire du mal à Hyden ? Ombrage se pencha encore plus en avant,avide de réponses. Tout en prenant soin de regarder Isabella, railleur, John déclara:

- Vous et une bande d'aurors avaient attaqué Hagrid, il vous a échappé une première fois et s'est réfugié dans la forêt,. Vous l'avez tous suivi et il vous a assommé les uns après les autres et...vous avez subitement perdu la mémoire.

Le sourire avenant du crapaud disparut en une grimace presque comique. La jeune Serdaigle faillit soupirer de soulagement. Le jeune homme lui resta indifférent à leur réaction, il attendit patiemment qu'Ombrage pose une nouvelle question. Ce qui ne tarda évidemment pas.

- Où se trouve Even ? Questionna-t-elle brusquement.

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il partait loin, très loin d'ici.

- Où exactement, Monsieur Even ?

- Loin d'ici, c'est tout ce que je sais , répliqua-t-il en gardant son calme.

- Comment a fait Even, pour s'échapper de Poudlard ?

- Il a profité que vous vous battiez avec Hagrid pour s'échapper.

- Savez-vous comment Even a put échapper à la surveillance de Rogue ?

- Hyden est très habile sur un balai. Rogue a essayé de le poursuivre mais il n'a pas réussi.

Ombrage n'eut aucune vraie réponse à toutes ses questions, elle posa les mêmes questions à Isa qui répondit à l'identique, à quelques mots près. John avait fait un coup de maître, non seulement il avait écarté leur responsabilités auprès des aurors et d'Ombrage la veille. Mais il avait aussi orienté les recherches de l'ex-Serpentard loin du château et de ses alentours. C'était un coup de génie.

Ombrage congédia Isabella qui attendit devant la porte du bureau. La vieille femme fixa le jeune homme quelques secondes. Puis demanda soudainement:

- Êtes-vous pédéraste ?

- Oui ! Répondit sans aucune hésitation John.

- Aimez-vous Even ?

- Oui !

Le sourire sadique qui lui répondit ne lui dit absolument rien qui vaille. Il avait été piégé, s'il avait menti elle se serait doutée qu'il n'avait pas bu le veritaserum il était donc obligé de dire la vérité.

- Bien, vous pouvez partir...ha non attendez !

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers une étagère puis prit un coffret que le blond reconnut tout de suite. C'était le coffret dans lequel se trouvait les baguettes. Elle sortit la fausse baguette de John du coffret et lui donna. Sans savoir qu'il l'avait déjà.

Le Gryffondor sortit du bureau d'Ombrage,lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Isabella qui le regardait indéchiffrable. Il la regarda en face, puis fit demi-tour et se remit à courir, la jeune fille hurlait derrière lui. Au détour d'un couloir, une force inconnue le plaqua au sol, d'où il ne put plus bouger. Il comprit que la Serdaigle lui avait jeté un sort lorsqu'elle vint à sa hauteur, toujours sa baguette en main et le libéra du sortilège. Il se leva et cracha:

- Ça ne te suffit pas d'embrasser l'homme que j'aime ? Il faut que tu me lances des sorts en plus, c'est ça ? Que me veux-tu à la fin?

- Le sortilège était le seul moyen pour t'arrêter et puis je veux...tout à l'heure j'ai cru que tu allais...

- Tout raconter ? C'était jouissif de voir ton affolement, tes grands yeux étonnés. Tu avais si peur pour lui. Toutefois il y a une chose qui me chagrine, je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais dans la cabane hurlante! On s'entrainait au sortilèges et il en a reçu un qui l'a mis au sol. Alors je l'ai soulevé et toi tu es arrivé. C'est tout ! N'en veux pas à Hyden pour ça !

- Je n'en veux pas à Hyden...

- Ha bon ?

- Je t'en veux à toi !

La réplique traversa le coeur d'Isabella comme une lame glacée. Elle se mit dos à son ami pour cacher ses larmes aux yeux et dit en essayant de retenir ses sanglots tant bien que mal:

- Je suis contente que tu ne lui en veuilles pas. John... moi aussi il y a une chose qui me chagrine... tu étais toi aussi censé avoir confiance en moi dans la cabane hurlante. Tu n'as pas eu confiance en moi et tout part de là. On est quittes. Je t'ai rendu la pareille dans cette histoire. Rien ne serait arrivé si tu avais eu confiance en moi. Alors ne rejettes pas la faute sur les autres. Et ne viens plus me parler de confiance...

Elle partit sans un mot. Laissant derrière elle un Gryffondor pantelant. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Il n'avait pas eu confiance en elle...pire il lui en avait voulu alors qu'il n'avait encore eu aucune explication. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête. Maintenant il venait de se faire détester par sa meilleure amie. La seule en qui il avait toujours eu confiance. Mais le blond n'y pouvait rien dès que le problème touchait Hyden, il perdait absolument toute sa raison. Quittes à faire du mal...et c'etait exactement ce qu'il venait de faire.

La seule idée qui lui vint en tête, aller se réfugier chez Hyden. En espérant qu'il lui en voudrait pas pour les conneries qu'il avait enchainé aujourd'hui. Il se précipita vers le parc du château. Essayant de voir au passage s'il voyait Isa mais celle-ci semblait avoir disparu. Il prit une bouffée d'air frais au visage. La chaleur commençait tout de même à se faire sentir, l'été approchant à grand pas.

Problème, une classe de botanique de 2ème année semblait avoir besoin de chercher des plantes, dans le parc. Il devait alors les contourner par la forêt interdite, s'enfonçant même dedans. Il courut vers la cabane de Hagrid, passa derrière et s'enfonça dans la forêt. On aurait dit un monde différent. Dans le parc, tout était ensoleillé vivant. Dès qu'on passait la frontière de la forêt, l'atmosphère devenait étouffante.

Un sifflement retentit, une dizaine de mètres devant lui. La blond se précipita armé de sa baguette pour voir qui se trouvait là. Il trouva Hyden, celui-ci marchait entre les arbres vers le lac en sifflotant. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué le Gryffondor. L'ex-Serpentard se retourna alors et tomba sur John l'air fatigué et désespéré.

Le blond, ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi le brun se trouvait là. Se précipita et se jeta dans ses bras. Le brun, ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Réceptionna le blond avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il sentait que le Gryffondor se retenait de hurler ou de pleurer...en tout cas de déraper.

- Je... je suis désolé Hyden... je voulais pas...Isa, hoqueta-t-il

- Chut...chut...calme-toi respires. Viens on va au bord du lac tu m'expliqueras tout ça calmement. D'accord ? Mumura Hyden.

- D'accord, répondit John le regard fuyant.

L'ex-Serpentard prit la main de son « ami » et l'emmena tranquillement à travers les arbres. Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac. Ils se cachèrent derrière un rocher à l'abri des regard. Le brun s'assit dos au rocher et prit entre ses jambes le blond qui ne broncha pas et posa sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de Hyden.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... je lui ai pas fais confiance et je l'ai engueulé pour ce que moi j'ai fais. J'aurais du savoir plus tôt que vous n'aviez rien fait,je suis con. Maintenant elle me déteste, se lamenta

- Mais non elle ne te déteste pas. Elle ne peut pas te détester elle t'aime trop pour ça. Et puis elle comprendra, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va s'arranger.

A ce moment, pour la première fois de la journée John eut envie d'y croire, il se sentait si bien. Il avait oublié cette histoire de baiser. Oublié cette ambiguïté entre eux. Il se sentait juste...bien. Il sourit au brun, un sourire franc.

- J'aime quand tu souris, le taquina Hyden.

- Comment je vais faire pour arranger ça ? Demanda le blond.

- Ne fais rien pour l'instant, viens juste ce soir dans la cabane hurlante dès qu'il fera nuit. Passe le message à Isabella, par hiboux si tu veux.

- D'accord.

- Bon on y va ?

- Non, attends on reste encore un peu ! On est bien là !

- Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Si, quand ça sonnera j'irai.

- Oui.

Hyden serra plus fort John contre lui. Profitant de ce moment pleinement, il savait que ce moment serait oublié par le blond immédiatement après. Que c'était juste un moment comme ça.

John le laissa seul lorsque la sonnerie de Poudlard retentit. Lui laissant un bisou sur la joue avant de partir. Pendant un moment, le brun avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser sur la bouche mais c'était impossible. L'hypothèse de l'ex-Serpentard était vraie, John voulait de lui comme un ami, non comme un amant.

Le blond courut jusqu'au cours du professeur de potion, en l'occurrence Rogue. Celui-ci l'accueillit habituellement, c'est à dire en lui enlevant des points à Gryffondor pour son retard. Rien ne laissait voir qu'ils avaient échafaudé un plan plus tôt.

Au lieu de se concentrer sur le façon de concocter une potion avec cette herbe ou celle-ci, John sortit un bout de parchemin de son sac. Il l'étira sur sa table, sortit sa plume et son encrier. Il plongea le bout de sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire précipitamment. Sans se soucier un seul instant du cours.

« _Isa... je suis absolument désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas du te rejeter quand tu as essayé de m'aider cet après-midi, j'ai été bête. Et encore plus bête lorsque je vous ai vu enlacés, j'ai eu tellement peur tu sais. De voir les deux personnes que j'aime le plus enlacés, me laissant seul. J'ai paniqué je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre et on en est arrivés à se disputer. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi. J'espère que tout va s'arranger. Hyden m'a demandé si tu pouvais venir ce soir quand il fera nuit à la cabane hurlante. Il va essayer de tout arranger. Il y a aussi une chose dont je me doute et sur ce point j'aurais besoin de toi. Je pense que depuis notre escapade il s'en veut terriblement, pour ma blessure et pour notre dispute. Il ne dira évidemment jamais ce qu'il ressent tant qu'on ne l'y force pas et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Bisous je t'aime Isabella Smith ! »_

- Que c'est mignon ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de gentillesses pour votre petite copine, Etan !

John sursauta en entendant la voix de Rogue juste derrière son oreille. Il se retourna vivement vers lui et le regarda en priant pour qu'il ne la fasse lire à tout le monde. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, le professeur ne pourrait pas car dans le mot il était question de leur escapade. Il sourit gentiment au professeur. Soudain un élève de Poufsouffle dont le blond ne savait même pas le nom prit la parole.

- Etan n'a pas de petite copine, monsieur, c'est un pédé tout comme Even. Il paraît qu'ils s'enculaient dans les toilettes. Mais maintenant qu'Even est parti, Etan pleure comme une fille dans les jupes de Smith, quelle tapette !

Avant que John ne puisse lui faire ravaler ses insultes, Rogue ses yeux noirs vrillant ceux verts du Poufsouffle s'exclama :

- J'enlève 50 points à Poufsouffle ! Plus une semaine de retenue avec moi Monsieur Summerby !

Un élève de Serpentard, sachant que Rogue ne ferait rien contre sa propre maison, crut bon de rajouter:

- Il risque pas de pleurer, il s'en fout c'est un pervers. Ça fait juste une queue de moins, dans sa bouche et dans son cul c'est tout.

Toute la classe hormis John et Rogue se mit à rire.

- Pareil pour vous ! 50 points en moins pour Serpentard. Sortez de cette salle de classe, Je ne veux plus voir votre sourire ignoble, ordonna le professeur de potions.

Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Rogue n'avait fait aucune exception sur ce point là. Le Serpentard lança un regard féroce au blond qui voulait dire « la prochaine fois que je te vois tu es mort ». Puis il partit la tête haute sous le regard foudroyant du maître des potions. Il murmura toutefois en regardant le Gryffondor ,avant de partir:

- Tout ça pour cette chose !

- Encore 10 points de moins pour Serpentard, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

Le cours reprit, John se concentra comme un forcené sur la préparation de sa potion, pour na pas prêter attention aux regards qui le dévisageaient sans aucune gêne. Ils ne savaient pas le mal qu'ils lui causaient, enfin si...ils le savaient très bien et raison de plus pour le faire. N'en pouvant plus, il leva la main pour demander à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il la baissa immédiatement en remarquant les sourires victorieux de ses camarades.

NON ! Il ne les laisserait pas gagner...pas ce coup là ! Il n'était pas Hyden, qui se contentait de subir en attendant que l'orage passe. Non, John affronterait tous ces regards dégoutés, il repousserait l'orage coûte que coûte. L'amour qu'il portait au brun et qu'il espérait se voir concrétiser un jour valait plus que tous la haine de tous les autres.

Il envoya un sourire resplendissant à toute l'assistance, gardant l'image de l'ex-Serpentard et d'Isa en tête. Ces gens ne valaient rien par rapport à eux. Alors pourquoi se soucier de leur avis. Le blond se remit à la préparation de sa potion et la finit au moins dix minutes avant la sonnerie de fin des cours. Rogue lui sourit lorsqu'il lui donna l'échantillon de sa potion.

Tout en fixant railleusement les autres élèves de la classe, John se dirigea vers la sortie, sans oublier de prendre sa lettre écrite. Il s'était attendu à tomber sur le Serpentard viré par Rogue mais aucune trace de lui à l'horizon. Ce qui était bizarre. Il avait toutes les occasions de l'attaquer. Ça donnait un côté effrayant à cette menace que lui avait faîtes le Serpentard.

Tous les autres élèves le bousculèrent en passant, lâchant leurs insultes ignobles mais comiques à force de le répéter. Il répondit par le même sourire que précédemment et se mit à la recherche d'Isabella. Où pouvait-elle se trouver ? Une idée lui vint en tête. C'était logique. Elle était au seul endroit où elle pourrait se défouler.

Il sut qu'il approchait de l'endroit où Isabella se trouvait lorsqu'il vit partir en sens contraire des élèves. Certains se tenaient le ventre, d'autres zigzaguaient, d'autre semblaient avoir mal au dos. Qu'avait-elle fait encore ? John franchit la porte d'où sortaient les élèves,lorsque quelqu'un tomba à ses pieds. Comme une étoile de mer.

La raison de cette chute, Isa. Elle était toujours en position d'attaque, sa baguette pointée vers le garçon au sol. Ces mèches violettes lui cachaient un oeil, lui donnant un air mystérieux. Et sa posture, celle d'une guerrière. D'une fille déterminée, qui n'a peur de rien. Tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans la pièce la regardaient avec admiration et peur.

Alors tous ces gens qui étaient sortis de la salle s'étaient fait battre en duel. Elle les avaient battus un par un. Une file se formait pour essayer de la battre en duel. Il y avait même des Gryffondor de septième année. John s'avança pour donner la lettre à la Serdaigle lorsqu'un bras le retint et le tira en arrière. Se retournant, le blond vit un autre Serdaigle de sixième année qui s'exclama, courroucé:

- Hey ! Si tu veux te battre en duel, attends ton tour et range toi dans la file, compris ?

- Mais je ne veux pas me battre en duel je veux...

- Peu importe, t'attends ton tour !

- C'est bon !

Le Gryffondor se plaça derrière le Serdaigle et attendit son tour, même s'il trouvait ça complètement stupide vu qu'il ne voulait pas se battre en duel. Mais bon...si c'était le seul moyen pour lui parler. Isa ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'elle l'avait vu dans la file d'attente. Il avait cru voir une lueur de colère dans ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas sûr. Autrement, elle restait froide. Glacée même.

Un garçon de quatrième année s'avança face à Isabella et leva sa baguette prêt à se défendre plus qu'à attaquer. Isa ne lui lança pas un sourire, son visage figé comme la pierre n'exprimait absolument rien. Elle aussi leva sa baguette.

Ils ne faisaient pas les gestes habituels qu'on devait effectuer lors d'un duel consenti. Tout simplement car ce n'était pas un club de duel qui se trouvait là. Ombrage avait interdit ces pratiques qui aurait pu effrayer les jeunes enfants de Poudlard. Alors les élèves organisaient ces duels clandestinement. En l'occurrence les duels à ce moment même commençaient à partir d'un coup d'envoi. La jeune fille fit le décompte.

- 3...2... 1...0!!

- Protego ! S'exclama d'emblée le jeune de 14 ans.

C'était un sortilège de protection, alors qu'Isa n'avait même pas essayé d'attaquer. La jeune homme avait peur, il n'allait pas attaquer et allait subir tous les sortilèges. Isa sembla le comprendre en même temps que John. Elle sourit cruellement, d'un sourire que John ne connaissait pas chez elle, puis elle déclara:

- La meilleure défense est l'attaque ! Stupéfix !

- Protego !

Le sortilège qu'Isa lança frappa le champ de protection du garçon, au lieu de rebondir contre celui-ci. Il traversa le champ de protection et fit tomber le garçon. Qui fut stupéfixé immédiatement. La gagnante le remit dans son état normal et attendit qu'il s'enfuit, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire sans lancer un regard à l'assistance.

John ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi...cruelle. Elle aurait put le relever et lui expliquer la raison de sa défaite mais non. Elle l'avait regardé de haut. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur en sachant que c'était de sa faute. Un Gryffondor de septième année s'avança maintenant face à la Serdaigle. Rempli d'orgueil. Le genre de personne qu'elle détestait.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai un compte à régler avec les Gryffondors, tu paieras pour un autre et aussi pour ton orgueil démesuré.

John sut qu'il était le Gryffondor avec lequel elle avait un compte à régler. Mais l'adversaire de la jeune fille semblait vraiment fort, ça se sentait. Qui gagnerait dans ce duel ? Isa compta:

- 3...2...1...0!!

- Reducto ! S'exclama le Gryffondor.

Un rayon violet fonça sur Isa qui fut obligé de faire un bond en arrière pour l'éviter. Elle se réceptionna sur ses pieds tandis que la pierre se craquelait sous le sortilège violet. Isa répliqua:

- Incarcerem !

Une longue corde s'échappa de la baguette d'Isa mais prit feu et retomba au sol au dernier moment à cause du garçon. Piquée au vif, la Serdaigle cria:

- Incendio maxima !

Une boule de feu jaillit et fondit sur le Gryffondor qui au dernier moment hurla:

- Protego maxima !

La boule de feu buta contre le champ de protection puissant et se résorba pour finalement disparaître laissant une petite nappe de fumée dans l'air. Le combat prenait une dimension dangereuse et John le savait aussi se plaça-t-il entre la file d'attente et les duellistes. Prêt à défendre le groupe dans son ensemble.

- Repulso !

- Repulso !

S'exclamèrent ensemble les deux adversaires, le choc des deux sortilèges les fit vaciller, mais ils se reprirent. Et leur baguette, comme agissant spontanément, sans l'aide de leurs utilisateurs, lancèrent des éclairs qui emplirent toute la pièce. Tous les élèves se baissèrent d'un même geste, certains partirent en courants mais quelques-uns restèrent pour admirer le spectacle.

Un éclair brisa une vitre, les autres frappèrent principalement sur le plafond et les murs de la pièce. Les éclairs des deux duellistes s'entrechoquaient mais aucun ne semblait pouvoir prendre le dessus. Incapables de tenir plus longtemps, les éclairs créèrent une onde de choc en disparaissant qui fit s'écrouler Isa et le garçon.

Isabella pointa sa baguette vers une armoire proche de John, celle-ci se transforma en une nuée d'oiseau noirs qui s'abattirent sur le Gryffondor. Elle profita de ce moment de répit pour attaquer.

- Petrificus totalus !

Le sortilège frappa le garçon de septième année de plein fouet qui tomba au sol incapable de bouger. La nuée d'oiseaux redevint une armoire qui se fracassa en tombant. Isa s'assit un moment, épuisée. Elle remit finalement le Gryffondor sur pied. Lorsqu'un élève minuscule de première année rentra dans la pièce en hurlant:

- Ombrage arrive avec Rusard on doit partir !

Les dizaines d'élèves présents s'enfuirent dans un fracas assourdissant. Se bousculant écrasant les plus petits. Le Gryffondor battu par Isabella partit lui aussi précipitamment. Il ne restait plus qu'Isa et John qui se regardaient, oubliant qu'Ombrage arrivait. La voix de Rusard retentit derrière la porte:

- C'est là !

Avant que la porte ne puisse s'ouvrir, John murmura:

- Collaporta !

La porte se referma à clé. Ce qui leur laissait le temps de réparer les dégâts causés par le duel. Isa s'employa à réparer l'étagère et la replacer à son endroit initial. John lui répara la vitre cassé. Ils prirent la porte que tous les autres avaient pris en sortant. En refermant la porte, le blond entendit Ombrage s'exclamer:

- Alohomora !

Les deux jeunes gens bifurquèrent dans un couloir puis un autre avant d'arriver avant d'arriver aux grands escaliers qu'ils prirent pour finalement arriver devant la Grande Salle avec soulagement. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Il était l'heure de manger.

Sans un mot, John donna la lettre à la Serdaigle avant qu'elle aille s'asseoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps à la table de sa maison. En baissant la tête, les pieds traînants, le jeune homme s'assit à sa table. Faisant abstraction de tous ses camarades qui lui demandèrent pourquoi Isa mangeait ailleurs. Il se concentra sur son omelette.

Après avoir fini son repas, le Gryffondor jeta un oeil dehors, le soleil disparaissait lentement, laissant une lueur orangée dans le ciel. Décidant de se rendre maintenant à la cabane hurlante. John se lança dans le parc. Il préférait aller à la cabane quand il ferait encore jour, ayant peur du noir.

Il passa devant la maison de Hagrid, espérant qu'il allait bien qu'importe où il se trouvait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le saule cogneur tout en regardant derrière lui si quelqu'un se trouvait encore dans le parc. Personne à l'horizon mis à part Isabella qui sortait à peine du château. Elle aussi avait décidé de se rendre tôt à la cabane hurlante.

John l'attendit devant le saule cogneur,la jeune fille le rejoignit sans un mot. Elle leva sa baguette :

- Wingardium leviosa, dit-elle.

Une branche dans l'herbe, se souleva dans les airs, tenant par magie. A l'aide de sa baguette, la Serdaigle la dirigea jusqu'au noeud où elle devait appuyer. Ceci fait l'arbre, devint calme et les deux jeunes gens se plongèrent sous terre. Ils sortirent du tunnel et entrèrent dans la cabane hurlante. Hyden n'était pas dans le salon.

- Hyden ? Appela Isabella

- Oui !

Le concerné descendit en trombe des escaliers branlants et s'arrêta devant eux. Il les fixa pendant au moins une minute et ils firent de même. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Hyden semblait s'être préparé. Des mèches noires lui tombaient savamment sur le front, une fine barbe lui donnait un air viril. John s'en voulut d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir remarqué sa barbe plus tôt.

Le brun lui lança un sourire ravageur qui fit rougir le blond et sourire la Serdaigle. Mais à quoi jouait l'ex-Serpentard ? Celui-ci les fit avancer dans le salon où le feu de la cheminée ronflait. Ils s'assirent. Hyden dans un fauteuil,John et Isa dans un canapé juste en face. Ils se regardèrent en silence,chacun cherchant quelque chose à dire...en vain.

Le brun voulait juste les voir se parler pour arranger tout. C'était son plus grand souhait et pour l'instant c'était un échec sur toute la ligne. John voulait dire qu'il était désolé mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Ils étaient traîtres les mots, ils vous abandonnaient au moment où vous en aviez le plus besoin.

Soudain contre toute attente, Isabella se leva. Elle les regarda une seconde puis plongea ses mains dans ses poches. D'où tomba une vingtaine de chocogrenouilles et de bonbons au chocolat. Ils tombèrent en cascade sur le sol. La Serdaigle n'en avait attrapé aucun au fond de ses poches, tout était tombé. Elle tira le tissu de ses poches de chaque main. Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte.

- Ben quoi... je pensais que le chocolat détendrait l'amosphère...

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par la jeune fille. Le fou rire dura quelques minutes. Ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle l'avait détendu. Elle était la meilleure dans ces situations, c'était incontestable. Finalement c'était Isa qui avait détendu l'atmosphère. C'était habituel quand on y pensait.

John reprit son sérieux, contrastant avec son fou rire une seconde plus tôt. Il regarda Isa dans les yeux. Elle aussi arrêta de rire. Elle se rassit près de lui sans oublier de ramasser un bonbon au chocolat. Le blond prit la parole en chuchotant:

- Je suis déso...

Isabella lui fourra un chocogrenouille dans la bouche avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Lui donnant un air sûrement comique qui fit encore rigoler l'ex-Serpentard. Isa déclara:

- Avales-ça, ça t'éviteras de dire des bêtises.

- Non arrêtes, il faut que je m'excuse !

- Bon, on s'excuse tous les deux, on se pardonne tous les deux tout va bien, on est tous heureux. Non ?

- Si, c'est exactement ce que je pensais,sourit-il.

- Je devrais pas te le dire mais... t'as de la chance que je me sois défoulé avec tous ces duels,sinon je t'aurai bien botté le derrière.

Pour toute réponse, John lui tira la langue, une langue marron de chocolat. Avec un cri digne de Xena la princesse amazone elle lui sauta dessus. Non pour le taper mais pour lui faire des chatouilles. La chose qu'il craignait le plus au monde. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un les regardait.

Hyden les regardait tendrement, c'était l'image de l'amitié à la perfection. Avec ses disputes, ses chamailleries, mais surtout ces réconciliations et ces moments de pur bonheur. C'était à l'image des fantasmes de tout le monde. Le brun se demandait s'ils savaient la chance qu'ils avaient d'être aussi proches.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que les deux amis avaient arrêté de se chamailler. Ils s'étaient avancés vers lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque quatre bras le serrèrent fortement qu'il revint à la réalité. Les deux amis le regardèrent de la même manière qu'il les regardait plutôt. Isa lui chuchota:

- Ne crois pas que nous ne t'aimons pas. Tu as aussi cette chance qu'on a d'être amis.

Finalement, lui aussi avait la chance d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne méritait pas tout ça. Il ne méritait pas ces embrassades, il ne méritait pas de parler à des gens si gentils. Il méritait de rester à Serpentard et de mourir de l'intérieur, seul. Comme il l'avait toujours été.

Hyden ne leur avait apporté que des ennuis depuis le début. Il les avait emmené dans les situations les plus périlleuses. John avait failli mourir par sa faute et il avait failli perdre Isabella aussi par sa faute. Au fond de lui il savait toutes ces choses mais son égoïsme lui disait de ne pas s'écarter d'eux,il était trop lâche pour s'éloigner d'eux et les laisser en paix, même en sachant qu'il leur causait trop d'ennuis.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça ! L'interrompit une voix.

Isa le regardait, inquisitrice. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Si en plus de voir l'avenir elle lisait dans les pensées. Il voulait bien croire que la jeune fille était extraordinaire mais à ce point là, c'était vraiment bizarre. A moins que l'esprit de Dumbledore ou Voldemort se trouvaient dans son corps.

- Me regarde pas comme ça on dirait que tu as vu Tu-Sais-Qui ! Je lis pas dans tes pensés je suis pas aussi forte, c'est juste que c'est trop facile de lire en toi. Tes yeux montrent tout.

- Alors à quoi m'interdis-tu de penser ? Demanda l'ex-Serpentard.

- On t'interdit de culpabiliser pour tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis qu'on te connait, s'immisça le blond

- Mais,regardez,ce qui vous est arrivé ! Tu as failli mourir John!

- Je suis toujours là et en pleine forme !

Hyden le regarda, puis soupira, il savait que c'était peine perdue. John était têtu et n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Il soupira:

- Avec tout le mal que je vous ai fais !

- Si après tu nous donnes des moments comme celui-ci ! S'exclama Isabella.

- Comment vous faîtes pour toujours voir la vie comme une bonne chose et moi comme un bon mec ?

- La vie est une bonne chose et tu es un bon mec, répliqua John, avant de rougir à la connotation sexuelle de « bon mec ».

- Les mauvais moments sont toujours équilibrés par les bons moments. Et on a eu plein de bons moments avec toi, ajouta la Serdaigle.

- Comment vous faîtes pour ne penser qu'aux bons moments ?

- Pour ma part, je pense aussi aux mauvais moments, mais comme une comparaison. S'il n'y avait pas de mauvais moments nous ne pourrions pas savourer les bons. Tu me suis ? Expliqua le blond.

- Oui, murmura Hyden.

Il enviait ses deux amis de prendre le monde et les problèmes de cette manière. Ça semblait tellement plus facile. Soudain,il regarda John. Celui-ci fixait ses lèvres avec insistance. Isa lança un sourire, elle était retourné sur le canapé,contrairement au blond qui était toujours à quelques centimètres du brun,sur le fauteil.

En fait, l'ex-Serpentard attendait ce moment depuis le début. Il attendait le moment où leur lèvres se rapprocheraient. Voilà pourquoi il s'était jeté un petit sort pour faire pousser de quelques millimètres sa barbe, voilà pourquoi il s'était laissé tomber quelques mèches noires sur le visage savamment.

Les lèvres de John se rapprochèrent lentement de celles de Hyden. Plus que quelques centimètres ! Le brun ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'un bruit de glissade retentit puis avec fracas un corps s'écroula au sol.

L'ex-Serpentard ouvrit un oeil, puis deux. Il trouva le Gryffondor par terre. Il avait glissé au dernier moment. Isa éclata de rire suivit du brun sous le regard courroucé du blond.

Le moment du baiser gâché. John se mit en position assise au sol en regardant le feu, il ramassa deux bonbons au sol et les mangea d'une traite. La jeune fille et Hyden s'assirent à ses côtés. Les trois amis mangèrent du chocolat, en parlant simplement comme des amis le feraient. De tout et de rien. Ils s'endormirent devant la cheminée.

Les jours passaient, identiques, Hyden avait depuis peu la possibilité de manger sans qu'Isa lui apporte quelque chose à manger. Rogue avait demandé à un elfe dans les cuisines de transplaner directement dans la cabane hurlante pour lui apporter à manger. Isa lui avait appris à maîtriser de nombreux sortilèges de défense et d'attaque.

Seul John ne lui parlait pas, il venait autant de fois qu'Isa le voir, mais il ne le regardait pas. Il ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Ne lui parlait qu'à voix basse. Ça commençait vraiment à énerver le brun. A croire qu'il lui était complètement indifférent. Pourtant la Serdaigle lui avait dit que le blond ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour lui.

Alors tout se déciderait ce soir. L'ex-Serpentard n'avait pas la force de couper le lien d'amitié qui les unissait, mais vu que le Gryffondor ne l'aimait pas il se sentait capable de mettre fin à son envie d'amour. L'amitié était plus facile et Hyden voulait respecter le choix de son ami. Quitte à souffrir énormément.

Ce soir, il allait faire venir John et tout lui expliquer. Qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Alors il respecterait son choix. Le brun ferait son possible pour l'oublier. Les deux garçons avaient toujours vacillé entre l'amour et l'amitié, aucun sentiment ne voulait prendre le pas. Hyden voulait mettre les choses au clair et imposer la limite que le blond n'osait pas imposer.

L'ex-Serpentard n'en avait pas parlé à Isabella, pour une fois. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la jeune fille l'en empêche et lui donne de faux espoirs par rapport à John, ce qu'elle avait fait depuis le début. Non ! C'était décidé il allait en finir avec toute cette histoire et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, sans aucun problème.

Isa rentra dans la cabane hurlante, Hyden l'accueillit d'un sourire avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Puis elle le repoussa au fond de la pièce. Plaça à l'aide d'un sortilège,tous les meubles sur le côté de la pièce. La jeune fille se mit face à lui de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle leva sa baguette, prête à combattre.

- 3...2...1...0 !!

- Tarantallegra ! S'exclama le brun.

- Finite incantatem ! Répliqua Isa, stoppant le sortilège de Hyden.

- Cave inimicum ! Cria Hyden.

Un trou se forma dans le plancher à l'endroit où la jeune fille se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. En rigolant elle lança:

- Confundo !

Le sortilège de confusion passa à quelques centimètres au dessus de son adversaire qui s'était baissé juste à temps, il répondit:

- Conjonctivite !

- Protego ! Deprimo !

Le sortilège envoyé, par Isabella fit littéralement exploser le fauteuil derrière lequel s'était réfugié Hyden au dernier moment, le projetant violemment contre le mur. Il eut le temps de hurler :

- Impedimenta !

Le maléfice atteignit le bras d'Isa portant la baguette qui fut paralysé. Elle ne put plus attaquer et le brun eut le temps de se remettre sur pieds. Ils reprirent le combat en s'écriant en choeur :

- Silencio !

Les sorts atteignirent leur cible, aucun son ne sortit de leur bouche tandis qu'ils l'ouvraient pour parler. Ils ne pouvaient plus lancer de sortilèges. A part des sortilèges informulés, que Hyden ne savait pas lancer. En revanche, sans un mot, Isabella le stupéfixa. Elle connaissait quelques sortilèges informulés, elle.

Une fois remis sur pieds, le brun supplia, en faisant des yeux de chiens battus:

- Tu m'apprendras les sortilèges informulés ?

- Bien sûr... Hyden ?

- Oui ?

- Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire à John et je respecte ton choix, je te conseille juste de ne pas le faire car tu pourrais gâcher toute une histoire. Tu pourrais même gâcher des vies.

L'ex-Serpentard resta muet face à ce conseil. Ignorant son mutisme, la Serdaigle lui jeta un sort de désillusion sans demander son avis et lui prit la main pour le tirer dehors de force. Le brun essaya de protester au départ, sachant que la jeune fille s'en ficherait royalement puis la suivit.

Elle l'emmena au même endroit qu'il avait emmené John lorsqu'il s'était disputé. Derrière un immense rocher près du lac puis elle lui retira le sort de désillusion. Elle lui parla de tout et de rien pendant des heures. De ses projets pour plus tard,une question se posa rapidement. Qu'allait faire Hyden une fois sorti de la cabane hurlante ? Comment allait-il faire pour échapper aux griffes de sa mère. Chacun allait de sa suggestion. Au bout d'un moment Isa déclara :

- De toute façon on verra tout ça avec John.

- D'ailleurs où est-il ? Demanda le brun.

Isa rougit mais ne répondit pas. Ce qui rendit perplexe l'ex-Serpentard, il réitéra sa question avec un ton plus sévère. Elle le regarda tout sourire et répondit:

- C'est une surprise ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de te faire sortir de la cabane hurlante pendant quelques heures.

- Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?

- C'est pas comme si on faisait toujours des bêtises, si ?

- Si !!!

Sur cette exclamation, Hyden courut devant Isa qui eut juste le temps de lui remettre le sort de désillusion avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Le brun était déjà passé sous le saule-cogneur lorsqu'elle arriva. La jeune fille retourna au château avec le pressentiment qu'elle ne devait pas se rendre dans la cabane hurlante.

L'ex-Serpentard progressait sous terre dans le passage entre le saule cogneur et la cabane hurlante. L'appréhension serrait son coeur tandis qu'il avançait. Il doutait à présent, il ne savait plus s'il voulait vraiment mettre fin à son ambiguïté avec John et devenir juste ami. En était-il au moins capable ?

Lorsqu'il souleva la trappe de la cabane, une odeur envoûtante lui chatouilla les narines. L'odeur des fleurs et celle de John mélangées. Quelque chose effleura les cheveux, il regarda en l'air. Des pétales de fleurs descendaient lentement et inlassablement par magie. Ils donnaient une atmosphère sereine et chaleureuse à la pièce mais surtout très romantique.

Des bougies lévitaient dans les airs, énormément de bougies. Elles s'écartèrent sur son passage comme des rideaux lorsqu'il sortit de la trappe et s'avança vers le salon. Le brun enleva ses chaussures, une moquette rouge recouvrait le sol, elle n'était pas là habituellement mais ça donnait un air harmonieux à la pièce.

John se trouvait dans le salon, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Hyden. Il s'occupait de changer les canapés miteux en des canapés moelleux. Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il remarqua enfin le brun. Ses mains tremblaient, l'ex-Serpentard le remarqua, visiblement le Gryffondor était stressé plus que de raison.

- Il faut que je te parle...,dirent-ils en même temps.

Le blond éclata d'un rire nerveux avant de murmurer :

- Ça me rappelle les films romantiques.

- Les quoi ??

- Non rien je te montrerais un jour. Je voulais te dire que...

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, l'interrompit Hyden, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé la dernière fois. Je veux mettre les choses au clair...

Le sourire de John fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il s'employa à écouter la suite du brun qui ne tarda pas à venir:

- Je veux juste être ami avec toi, rien de plus je ne t'aime pas, mentit-il, cette ambiguité entre nous, j'en ai assez je veux être ton ami rien d'autre.

John resta la bouche ouverte les yeux écarquillés. Devant le brun qui ne savait pas ce que signifiait ça. Le brun s'en voulait aussi, il avait menti, il avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas pour faciliter la compréhension du blond. Il aurait dû dire qu'il l'aimait mais n'arrivait pas, c'était tout simplement trop dur à avouer. Et il sentait que cet aveux aurait pu changer énormément de choses.

Pendant ce temps, le Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas bougé, seul son coeur qui battait le chamade prouvait sa vivacité. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche ni aucun son. Il regardait simplement Hyden qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Perdu dans on ne sait quel monde, ses yeux semblait avoir augmenté de volume.

Soudain, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, il sortit sa baguette. L'ex-Serpentard crut une seconde qu'il allait se faire attaquer. Mais John leva sa baguette bien haut. Toutes les bougies de la cabane s'éteignirent et tombèrent au sol dans un son étouffé par la moquette. La pièce fut plongé dans le noir total, la cheminée n'étant pas allumée. Les pétales s'étaient arrêtés de tomber comme de la neige.

- Il faut quelque chose pour sceller notre amitié..., chuchota le blond qui se trouvait subitement dans son dos.

Des lèvres frôlèrent celles de Hyden puis s'en emparèrent tendrement. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la premier baiser brutal, celui là était vrai. La langue de John caressa ses lèvres avant de demander le passage à sa gorge. Que le brun lui accorda en entrouvrant ses lèvres. La langue du blond toucha celle de Hyden qui frissonna à ce contact. Leur langue se cherchèrent, puis commença un ballet sensuel où chacun chercha à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. De l'eau glissa soudain sur leurs lèvres scellées,peut-être des larmes. Ce baiser...ils ne savaient pas s'il scellait leur amitié ou leur amour. Le baiser dura quelques minutes qui semblèrent trop courtes à l'ex-Serpentard.

- Il fallait qu'on soit quittes...,chuchota John d'une voix rauque.

Le brun comprit qu'il pleurait. Mais pourquoi, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait non ? Il voulait son amitié et l'avait eut. Le Gryffondor reprit la parole de sa voix rauque, il essayait de retenir ses sanglots mais on les percevait:

- Je t'aime Hyden... je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, tu ne peux même pas imaginer... je veux que tu saches que je suis d'accord avec ton choix. On restera amis.

Puis sans un mot, il commença à partir lorsque deux bras le retinrent, puis le serrèrent contre un corps. Une tête tomba contre son épaule, des larmes mouillèrent son épaule. Hyden aussi pleurait. Mais pourquoi ? Le brun ne tarda pas à lui répondre:

- Je suis désolé John. Je croyais que tu ne voulais qu'être ami avec moi. Depuis le premier baiser tu évitais mes regards. Tu...ne me parlais plus alors j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Je suis désolé... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

C'était une litanie sans fin qui résonna aux oreilles de John comme la plus belle musique au monde. Il se blottit contre le corps du brun, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer. L'ex-Serpentard non plus. Tout deux continuèrent à pleurer sans raison. Ils ne surent combien de temps ça avait duré.

Alors tout s'était finalement arrangé, Hyden avait cru que John ne le voulait que pour ami. Quelle idiotie ! John ne vivait que pour voir ce jour arriver. Et vice-versa !

- Si je ne te regardais pas, c'est parce-que j'avais peur, déclara le Gryffondor, je pensais que si tu m'avais embrassé , c'était juste pour me faire plaisir. J'ai hésité toute la semaine. Et puis je me suis décidé à te révéler mon amour ce soir. Voilà pourquoi j'avais tout préparé.

- Quel monstre je suis..., se lamenta le brun.

- Un monstre très séduisant, je dois dire, le taquina le blond.

- Il reste une chose à faire..., dit l'ex-Serpentard en rougissant.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la leva haut dans les airs. Toutes les bougies reprirent leur envol tout en s'allumant. Illuminant la pièce de mille feux. Les pétales se remirent à tomber donnant une allure féerique aux deux amants lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois se laissant tomber sur la moquette épaisse.

Le blond finit à califourchon sur Hyden. Il l'embrassa sur le nez, sur la bouche, sur le menton. Puis il descendit lentement au grand plaisir du brun. John lui fit un baiser au creux du cou, puis se mit à lécher sensuellement sa jugulaire. Il remonta pour mordre gentiment le lobe de l'oreille de son amant. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir, mais le fit encore monter pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était un besoin irrépressible.

Le Gryffondor s'enleva une seconde suffisante à l'ex-Serpentard pour qu'il se mette en position assise et enlève son tee-shirt. Ainsi que celui de son amant. Ils se retrouvèrent alors torses nus. Ils se serrèrent une fois de plus dans leurs bras. Leurs peaux bouillantes se frôlant, se collant. Ils restèrent une minute comme ça.

Lorsque Hyden se releva brutalement et prit John dans ses bras, comme on prend un mariée, ce qui fit rougir le blond. Le brun emmena son amant jusque dans sa chambre où il le déposa tendrement. Son regard pétillait, John aimait ça. Il avait toujours vu le regard de John comme une étendue aussi noire que le ciel. Mais cette fois le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles. C'était magnifique.

- J'aime tes yeux, déclara le Gryffondor en embrassant ses yeux.

- J'aime ta voix, répondit l'ex-Serpentard en embrassant ses lèvres.

- J'aime ton cou, répliqua le blond en embrassant son cou.

- J'aime ton torse, s'exclama le brun en embrassant le torse de son amant.

- J'aime ton nombril, déclara John, en embrassant le nombril de son amant.

- J'aime...

Ils savaient ce qu'il y avait après le nombril. Mais aucun n'en ressentait le besoin immédiat. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Leur histoire venait de commencer. Alors pour dévier Hyden murmura avec amour:

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi.

John sortit du lit, son torse nu affichait des abdominaux présents et d'assez bonne taille. Donnant une allure parfaite au jeune homme. Le blond défit la boucle de sa ceinture lentement. Torturant Hyden qui le dévorait du regard. Sa ceinture et son jean tombèrent au sol. Ne laissant que son boxer au Gryffondor.

- Tu veux vraiment me frustrer et me faire regretter de ne pas avoir dit que j'aime ta...

Un baiser l'interrompit.

- On ne dit pas ça devant les enfants,amour ! Gronda le blond.

- Mais y a pas d'enfants ici ! Ha si pardon il n'y a que toi qui est un gros bébé,fit remarquer le brun.

- Tu veux voir de quoi le gros bébé est capable ? Demanda froidement John.

- NON ,non c'est bon je rigolais.

- C'est mieux.

Hyden se débarrassa lui aussi de ses affaires mis à part son boxer, après avoir éteint toutes les bougies de la cabane hurlante, puis enfin il se mit au lit John se blottit contre lui, posant sa main sur sa poitrine tout en regardant par la fenêtre, la seule qui n'était pas condamnée. A un moment il crut voir des gens voler dans les airs sans aucun balai ni support. Mais il rit de son idiotie et s'endormit dans les bras de son amant.

Le Gryffondor ne sut jamais qu'il avait bien vu. Sauf que n'ayant jamais vu quelqu'un mourir il ne voyait pas que ces jeunes gens volaient sur des sombrals et qu'ils se dirigeait vers le ministère de la magie pour sauver Sirius Black des griffes de Voldemort.

Jamais les deux amants n'avaient dormi aussi bien de toute leur vie. Le réveil fut absolument différent par contre. Ils firent tous les deux un bond jusqu'au plafond lorsque le cri retentit.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, hurla Isabella.

Sous leurs regards effarés. Elle se mit à effectuer toutes les danses qu'elle connaissait tout en inventant des chanson et en sautant de partout autour du lit. Sa baguette produisait des étincelles dans toute la pièce tandis qu'elle criait :

Quand j'ai vu Hyden partir à la cabaneeeeeeeeeeee, j'ai cru comme d'habitude qu'il allait encore faire l'âneeeeeeeeee. Que John allait venir me voir en pleurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs mais maintenant ils sont ensembles, alors chantons en choeurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. VIVE LES AMOUREUX !!!!!!!! VIVE LE MARIAGE BIENTOT !!!!!!!!!

Avec des cris de Sioux elle sauta sur le lit et le fit rebondir envoyant valser les deux jeunes amants au sol. Elle sauta du lit sur eux et les serra dans ses bras à faire mal. Les deux amants se remirent debout,et rougirent lorsqu'Isa s'esclaffa en voyant qu'ils était en caleçons.

- ET J'AVAIS PRESQUE OUBLIE !! DUMBLEDORE EST REVENU !!!! Et Tu-Sais-Qui aussi...

- Dumbledore est revenu, s'exclama Hyden.

- Voldemort est revenu ! Répliqua sur le même ton John.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom John, le sermonna Isa. Oui Dumbledore est revenu à Poudlard tu pourras sortir de ce trou et aller lui parler. Quand à Tu-Sais-Qui il est revenu on l'a vu au ministère. Potter avait raison.

Elle leur fit un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ils s'esclaffèrent lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'Ombrage s'était faîtes emportée par les centaures grâce à Hermione Granger et Harry et Hyden s'habillèrent en vitesse. Ils voulaient aller voir Dumbledore au plus vite pour tout lui expliquer et espérer de l'aide. Lorsqu'il s'avancèrent pour sortir de la cabane. La Serdaigle jeta au brun un sortilège de désillusion. Il s'exclama:

- Mais pourquoi, tout est fini maintenant !

N'oublie pas que des aurors sont à ta recherches grâce à ta mère. Et tout le monde sera choqué en te voyant. Donc , tant que Dumbledore ne l'a pas dit tu te caches, compris ? Répliqua le jeune fille.

- Compris...

Ils se dirigèrent donc à trois vers le bureau de Mc Gonagall, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas accès si facilement au bureau du vieil homme. Peut-être s'était-elle remise de son agression. L'ex-Serpentard s'efforçait d'éviter tous les élèves qui passaient proches de lui. Certains le frôlaient et se retournaient sur son passage, mais il ne voyait qu'un mur habituel et non un fugitif.

Les trois jeunes gens ne trouvèrent pas Mc Gonagall. Ils cherchèrent alors Flitwick ou Rogue. Aucun n'était dans son bureau ou dans la salle des professeurs. Alors, hésitants, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, la gargouille les fixait bizarrement. Il fallait dire que ça faisait cinq minutes que les trois amis attendaient. Perdant patience, Isabella s'avança face à la gargouille, elle se racla la gorge avant de déclarer:

- Heu... bonjour. Est-ce que vous pourriez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que nous voudrions lui parler c'est très important.

- Le professeur Dumbledore s'entretient avec d'autres enseignants, il ne peut donc pas vous recevoir.

- S'il-vous-plaît ! Répliqua Isa, qui s'était attendue à cette réponse.

- Hors de question !

Abattant sa dernière carte, la jeune fille se mit à sangloter bruyamment tout en pleurant elle dit:

- Les élèves devraient avoir accès à leur directeur. La communication doit être parfaite entre les enseignants et les élèves...

Au moment où elle finit ses lamentations, le professeur Chourave apparut en bas des escaliers menant au bureau. Visiblement, elle n'était pas contente. Elle rumina:

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'assister moi aussi. Cet Even est aussi mon élève j'ai le droit de savoir où il se cache...

- Vous avez parlé de Hyden ? L'interrompit John.

- Et bien, oui.

- Nous savons où il se trouve. Nous devons parler au professeur Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible s'il-vous-plaît ! Donnez-nous le mot de passe.

- Le mot de passe est sorbet citron.

- Sorbet citron, s'exclama la Serdaigle en regardant la gargouille.

Un escalier en colimaçon apparut, les trois amis y montèrent et atterrirent devant une porte ouvragée. John toqua. Rogue leur ouvrit, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre comment-ils avaient fait pour arriver jusque là et referma la porte derrière eux. Hyden se faufila juste à temps dans la pièce.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son immense bureau. Des cernes immenses soulignaient ses yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Soudain il leva sa baguette rapide comme l'éclair et la pointa vers l'ex-Serpentard qui se croyait invisible. Le sortilège de désillusion d'Isa fut annihilé. Le vieil homme soupira longuement:

- Veuillez me prévenir, les enfants, lorsqu'un fugitif se trouve invisible dans mon bureau dorénavant, compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je veux que vous fassiez chacun le récit de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon absence.

Hyden raconta en premier, les gestes d'homophobie de ses camarades et de sa propre famille. Il semblait vraiment peiné et très compréhensif de leurs gestes. Il secouait la tête à quelques phrases. La fatigue voutait ses épaules. A quelques moments, il crut même voir le vieil homme les larmes aux yeux. Rogue raconta à son tour ce qu'il s'était passé. A la fin des comptes rendus, Dumbledore croisa les doigts et les fixa tous un à un.

- Vous avez pris de nombreux risques sans réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait ensuite et vous avez réussi à embobiner des professeurs. Avez-vous réfléchi un instant à ce qu'il se passerait une fois que Hyden serait sorti de la cabane hurlante avant de vous enfoncer dans la forêt interdite ?

A ces mots,le maître des potions et les autres baissèrent les yeux honteusement. Non aucun n'y avait pensé. Absolument aucun.

- La question, maintenant, est qu'allons-nous faire ? Continua le vieil homme. Dans quelques jours, cette année sera terminé et si on ne fait rien, Hyden retournera dans sa...famille.

- Ma mère peut l'héberger, proposa John précipitamment.

- C'est une bonne idée, en effet. Dès que vous serez sorti de ce bureau envoyez une lettre à votre mère pour lui demander sa permission. Précisez-lui, John. Que je paierai tous les frais, j'enverrai une centaine de livres sterling par semaine, expliqua le directeur.

- D'accord, approuva le Gryffondor.

- Attendez ! Pourquoi devez-vous payer pour moi. Je pourrai très bien travailler là-bas, non ? Je peux nettoyer et faire toutes les tâches ménagères pour payer ma dette. Si c'est possible, s'immisça Hyden, agacé qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là et sans lui demander son avis.

- Tu es fou, tu ne vas pas faire l'elfe de maison, amour ! Le gronda le blond.

Se rendant compte de sa phrase, il se plaqua la main sur la bouche. L'emploi du mot « amour »pour qualifier le brun ne fâcha pas Dumbledore. Il afficha un sourire paisible.

- Je vois..., murmura-t-il. John a raison, Hyden ne peut pas faire l'elfe de maison.

- Si je propose c'est que je suis d'accord. Hors de question que je refuse mes responsabilités plus longtemps.

- Bien, précisez ça aussi dans la lettre, John. Quand à vous Hyden, vous allez devoir écrire une lettre à votre mère. Où vous allez expliquer qu'elle ne vous fera pas changer d'avis et que vous avez décidé de vivre loin du foyer familial. Qu'elle ne cherche pas à vous contacter.

- D'accord.

- Encore une question, ajouta le vieil homme à l'adresse de l'ex-Serpentard, votre mère, vient-elle vous chercher à la gare après le Poudlard Express ?

- Non, jamais.

- Bien.

- Monsieur ? Suis-je encore obligé de me cacher en sortant du bureau ? Demanda Hyden.

- Non ça ne sert absolument à rien. Les aurors ne viendront pas vous chercher dans Poudlard. Mais... ne dîtes à personne où vous vous trouviez et ce que vous avez fait dans la forêt interdite.

- Bien. Et pour mes BUSES ?

- Vous les passerez après les vacances, je vous évaluerai.

Les trois amis sortirent du bureau sans un mot, ils se précipitèrent vers la volière tandis qu'Isa leur donnait un bout de parchemin. John finit sa lettre en premier.

« _Maman, mon ami Hyden, a rencontré quelques problèmes avec sa famille. J'aurais aimé qu'on l'héberge durant l'été jusqu'à notre reprise à Poudlard. Hyden accepte de s'occuper de faire à manger et s'occuper de la maison pour payer sa dette vu qu'on l'héberge. S'il-te-plaît, maman dit OUI. Bisous je t'aime fort. Réponds le plus rapidement possible. _

_PS: Je t'aime fort !!!!!! ( ha mince je l'ai déjà dit) »_

Hyden eut les larmes aux yeux en lisant cette lettre. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce que des gens emploient ces marques d'affection. Ces « je t'aime fort », il n'en avait jamais reçu dans aucune lettre. Il finit sa lettre.

« _Ma...man, je voulais te dire que quoi que tu penses de moi. Je t'aime parce-que tu es ma mère. J'espère vraiment que toi aussi car je suis ton fils avant d'être gay. Je suis gay, tu ne peux rien contre ça. Alors au lieu d'apporter la honte sur notre famille. Je préfère qu'on ne se voit plus jamais, que tu arrêtes de me rechercher car je ne veux pas changer ce que je suis et que tu m'y forceras de toute __façon. Il y a une autre option, c'est que tu acceptes ton fils comme il est et que tu oses affronter le regard des gens. Là je reviendrai te voir en attendant. Embrasses papa et Cole pour moi. Je vous aime tous...désolé. Oublie-moi maman... »_

Cette fois il ne put retenir ses larmes, tout aurait été si simple si il n'avait pas aimé un homme, et si sa famille l'avait accepté. Tout aurait été si simple. Mais Hyden ne regrettait pas d'aimer un homme. Il aimait le plus bel homme que la Terre n'est jamais faite et le plus intelligent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient amants et c'était pourtant vrai.

Ce jour-ci, il ne regretta pas d'aimer un homme comme avant...il regretta que sa famille ne l'accepte pas. Pouvait-on juger quelqu'un sur la personne qu'il aime. C'était complètement absurde. L'ex-Serpentard eut un mauvais pressentiment en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle avec son amant et son amie. Il se demanda juste si ça venait de son habituel attirance vers les problèmes où quelque chose allait vraiment se passer. Il ne fut pas déçu...

Les trois amis regardèrent les hiboux portant leurs lettres partir au loin, puis allèrent manger dans la grande salle. Une exclamation collective accueillit l'arrivée du brun dans la grande salle. Celui-ci resta stoïque devant les diverses insultes, même John en reçut quelques unes. Lorsqu'il s'assirent, John glissa subrepticement sa main dans celle de Hyden et la serra. Le brun lui lança un regard tendre, il ne savait pas vraiment si le blond faisait ça pour le réconforter ou pour se réconforter lui-même. Les deux.

Les trois amis commencèrent à manger, la soeur d'Isa les rejoignit rapidement en sautant pratiquement sur l'ex-Serpentard. Voyant par la même occasion que les deux garçons se tenaient la main. Son sourire se décomposa en une demi-seconde lorsqu'elle fixa les deux amants l'air inquisiteur. Hyden savait qu'il la dégoutait, peut-être n'était-elle pas d'accord avec leur amour. Peut-être qu'elle était comme les Serpentards. Seul John sourit avant de demander à la jeune fille:

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le brun croyait savoir la réponse.

- Hyden était pour moi, espèce de piqueur va ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Il éclata de rire en même temps que le blond. Lena lui avait fait peur, mais finalement elle était aussi ouverte d'esprit que sa soeur. C'était bon à savoir et la présence de la jeune fille était plaisante. Seule Isa, ne parla pas de tout le dîner. Mais l'ex-Serpentard voyait bien que son regard se dirigeait toutes les deux secondes vers un certain Poufsouffle. Celui-ci parlait avec animation à un garçon , qui semblait être son aventure du jour.

Le lendemain, John reçut une réponse de sa mère disant qu'elle était d'accord pour l'héberger même sans aucune aide. Quelques jours plus tard, le banquet de fin d'année fut organisé , un peu moins joyeux que d'habitude dû au retour de Voldemort. Puis le grand jour...

Isa, Lena ,John et Hyden se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient devant le Poudlard Express. Passant à travers un panache de fumée, ils trouvèrent une entrée et s'y engouffrèrent précipitamment avant de se faire piétiner par les autres. Même s'ils savaient tous qu'Isa était prête à user de sa baguette si on essayait.

Les quatre jeunes gens s'assirent dans un compartiment vide, Lena se plaça à côté de sa soeur, face aux deux amants. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa soeur tendrement et s'endormit immédiatement. Hyden regardait les jeunes filles, attendri, soudain un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

_Flash-back ( analepse):_

_La pluie tambourinait contre les vitres qui menaçaient de casser dans la chambre de Hyden. La chambre, aux couleurs beige et marron donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse d'habitude. Mais pas à ce moment. Le grand fauteuil en cuir autrefois accueillant menaçait le brun, qui croyait le voir bouger des fois, comme si un fantôme s'était assis dedans. Du haut de ses 10 ans, Hyden avait toujours peur de l'orage, il se recroquevilla sous la couverture mais laissa un petit trou pour qu'il puisse voir d'un oeil. S'il y avait une chose qui l'effrayait plus que l'orage, c'était bien le fait de ne pas voir son ennemi. Même s'il n'y en avait pas vraiment en l'occurrence. Un éclair déchira le ciel faisant sursauter violemment l'enfant. Il gémit._

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant lorsqu'une ombre entra à pas feutrés dans la chambre du brun. Celui-ci, tétanisé, se tenait prêt à sauter sur son attaquant. L'ombre se rapprocha et resta à un mètre de Hyden qui le regardait. L'ombre fit un pas de trop. Hyden s'échappa de sous les couvertures en hurlant, il sauta sur l'ombre la faisant tomber au sol. Et tapa dessus sans regarder qui c'était._

_Un autre éclair éclaira la pièce, faisant apparaître le visage de son grand-frère au grand jour. Celui-ci leva la main pour la mettre devant la bouche du brun, le faisant taire._

_- Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller les parents et tu sais ce qu'il va arriver si tu les réveilles, chuchota Cole de sa voix chaude._

_- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal, se lamenta Hyden._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien._

_- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?_

_- Je sais très bien que tu as peur des orages, alors je venais te tenir compagnie._

_- Merci._

_- De rien, petit chat._

_Les deux frères se mirent sous les couvertures, le petit se blottit contre son grand-frère. Immédiatement, sa peur de l'orage disparut. Et quelques minutes, il s'endormit dans les bras de Cole qui en souriant tendrement, se retira du lit et retourna à pas de loups dans sa chambre pour finir sa nuit._

_Hyden le lendemain, affichait des cernes immenses et Cole aussi. Le plus petit était triste. Pas à cause de l'orage, ni à cause de son frère. Il aurait juste préféré que ce soit sa mère qui vienne le réconforter en pleine nuit. N'était-ce pas ce que les mères faisaient avec leurs enfants ? Lorsque sa mère, vint le voir en milieu de journée, elle ne lui dit pas un mot et lui mit une claque._

_- Ne t'avises plus jamais de me réveiller en pleine nuit, vociféra-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le manoir._

Son frère ne viendrait plus le réconforter les nuits d'orage ni l'aider dans ses devoirs. De même que le brun ne verrait plus jamais sa maison ni sa chambre. Tout avait changé en si peu de temps c'était un peu effrayant.

Un baiser de John mit fin à ses pensées, il y prit part rapidement. Sous le regard bienveillant de la Serdaigle. Le Gryffondor prit les mains de son amant et le mena hors du compartiment. Dans les couloirs du train où personne ne se trouvait. Il rougit sous le regard perplexe du brun qui se demandait pourquoi l'avoir amené là.

- Je sais que ça va te paraître idiot, surtout maintenant. Je sais que tu vas rigoler mais … veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Demanda John en regardant ses pieds.

Hyden n'eut aucune envie de rigoler à ces mots. Il prit le menton de son petit-ami lui leva le menton pour que leurs regards se rencontrent et répliqua franchement:

- Oui... Je t'aime John Etan.

- Je t'aime aussi Hyden Even.

Leur amour fut scellé cette fois dans leur baiser.

Ils se rassirent dans le compartiment. Hyden se plaça en travers de la banquette pour accueillir le blond dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'endormit comme d'habitude en dix secondes. Il ne restait plus que l'ex-Serpentard et Isabella qui se regardèrent simplement. La Serdaigle prit la parole en première.

- Alors ça y est vous êtes officiellement ensemble ?

- Comment tu...ha oui ton don légendaire.

La jeune fille sourit en retour avant de déclarer avec sincérité:

- Tu lui as fais un bien fou...

- A qui ? Demanda bêtement le brun.

- Au petit bout de chou qui se trouve dans tes bras en train de dormir. Il était à deux doigts de péter un câble. Il t'aime depuis tellement longtemps tu ne peux même pas imaginer. J'espère que tu prendras soin de lui, car c'est du diamant que tu as entre tes bras. John veut toujours faire croire qu'il est fort et sourit toujours mais...il est très fragile. C'est peut-être le plus fragile d'entre nous. Donc en clair si tu lui fais du mal intentionnellement je te découpe en rondelle et je te donne à manger au calmar géant. Compris ? Le menaça Isabella.

- Je sais que c'est un diamant, et je ne sous-estime pas sa valeur, loin de là. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement.

- Finalement, vous vous êtes bien trouvés vous deux. L'un est fort en apparence mais faible à l'intérieur, John. Et l'un est faible en apparence mais fort à l'intérieur, toi. Vous êtes vraiment complémentaires, je vous envie. Et les homophobes feraient mieux de vous envier ou de vous admirer au lieu de vous rejeter. C'est tout simplement idiot ! Expliqua la Serdaigle.

- Je sais...et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec ce Poufsouffle ? Je vois très bien tous les regards que tu lui lances.

- Pff ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur lui. Il est homo et il me déteste, se lamenta le jeune fille en secouant la tête, faisant presque tomber la tête de Lena qui reposait toujours sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- C'est un coureur de ...pantalons... et je lui ai fais perdre une conquête avec toi l'autre soir. Encore si c'était un coureur de jupons j'aurai pu avoir ma chance mais...bref il me hait de toute façon.

- L'amour ne se commande pas, on tombe amoureux d'un garçon où d'une fille. Peut-être qu'il fait semblant de te détester parce-qu'il a peur de ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit... l'amour et la haine sont très proches.

- C'est que dans les contes ça.

- Même les contes sont inspirés de la vie réelle. Moi j'y crois... je croyais que toi aussi.

- Avant j'y croyais, mais Aimen me fait perdre tout mes repères.

- Je connais ça..., dit Hyden, clôturant la conversation pour quelques heures.

Un bruit de frein réveilla les deux dormeurs en même temps qui se frottèrent les yeux comme des enfants avant de s'étirer et de regarder autour d'eux avec des yeux endormis. John trouva la bouche de son petit-ami et lui fit un immense bisou en finissant de se réveiller. Le voyage était terminé...

Le train s'arrêta brusquement, bousculant les quatre jeunes gens. Ils trainèrent tous leur bagages derrière eux lorsqu'Isa, décrétant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose se précipita dans le compartiment.

Les trois autres se frayèrent de nouveau un chemin dans les couloirs du train. Pendant ce temps, Isabella s'enferma dans le compartiment et tomba à genoux. Son pouls s'arrêta puis reprit très fort. Ses yeux devinrent blancs, tout son corps trembla pendant une minute.

Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle, les tremblements se stoppèrent et son pouls battit normalement. Mes ses yeux restaient écarquillés. Sa bouche ouverte. _Non c'est impossible, se répétait-elle dans sa tête, pas maintenant... NON !_

Oubliant ses bagages, elle sortit sa baguette et courut dans le train à la recherche de Hyden. Bousculant des gens au passage et usant même de sa baguette pour les faire s'écarter. Lorsqu'elle trouva une sortie elle sortit précipitamment mais n'arriva pas à temps. Elle ne put que voir comme un film au ralenti ce qu'il se passait.

Hyden avança aux côtés de John, cherchant la mère de celui-ci. Il ne remarqua pas les quatre éclairs de stupéfixion qu'il se prit en pleine poitrine. Il voltigea sur trois mètres, en s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol. Les aurors que la mère du brun avait engagés venaient de finir leur mission. La mère de l'ex-Serpentard était là aussi. Elle regarda son fils inconscient au sol froidement et croisa le regard d'un jeune homme.

John, fou de rage, les larmes creusaient des sillons sur ses joues lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette comme l'éclair. Il leva sa baguette bien haut, ayant vraiment l'envie pour la première fois de sa vie de tuer quelqu'un. Mais deux paires de bras le retinrent. Ceux d'Isa et de sa mère.

Le blond ne prêta plus attention à ce qu'il faisait, il lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol et s'effondra dans les bras de la Serdaigle. Celle-ci foudroya du regard la mère de Hyden qui pour une fois pâlit. Reprenant son autorité, la mère de Hyden ordonna aux aurors qu'on l'emmène chez elle.

Tout le monde se regroupait là devant eux. Mais le silence rendait la scène encore plus désastreuse. Personne ne disait mot. Les aurors étaient sur le point de faire demi-tour et d'emmener le brun, assomé, lorsqu'un cri déchirant retentit.

- Hyden !!! Hurla John de toutes ses forces en déversant un torrent de larmes. Hyden !!!!!!

Isabella ne put retenir ses larmes lorsque le cri de son meilleur ami retentit dans ses oreilles. Tout était fini. La mère de l'ex-Serpentard avait réussi, John et Isa ne savaient même pas s'ils allaient le revoir un jour. Les aurors et le brun disparurent à travers le mur magique de la voie neuf trois quarts.

Quiconque voyait John en ce moment ne pouvait mettre en doute l'amour qu'avait John pour Hyden. Tous les élèves et les parents restaient là. Pâles comme la mort. Puis les gens les uns après les autres disparurent à travers le mur magique de la voie neuf trois quarts. Rappelant à chaque fois au blond, comment Hyden inconscient avait lui aussi disparu soudainement.

John resta toute la nuit là. Incapable de bouger. Il avait les yeux fixés sur la mur magique comme si Hyden allait réapparaître subitement et lui offrir un baiser. Sa mère, Isa, Lena et la mère d'Isa restèrent avec lui. Cherchant les mots justes pour le faire bouger, mais... il n'y a jamais de mots justes dans cette situation... Jamais...

* * *

**Voili voilou. Prévenez moi en cas d'incohérences, j'en fais énormément. Et merci à Jindri et matoche pour leurs reviews fréquentes. Merci !!!**

**A bientôt pour la suite, qui est cet homme que Hyden a rencontré dans la forêt ? Comment va s'en sortir Hyden avec sa famille ? Comment va s'en sortir John sans Hyden ? Que va faire l'auror dont la mémoire n'a pas disparu s'il sort de St Mangouste ? Va-t-il accuser Isa ? Comment va sa venger le Serpentard que John a rencontré dans ce chapitre ? Hyden retournera-t-il à Poudlard ?**

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	8. Chapter 8

**Petit rappel:**

**_Hyden Even: il est très calme et posé, très mature pour son âge il est _****_Se_****_rpentard au départ, il n'est donc pas connu pour son courage mais plutôt pour sa discrétion. Presque personne ne le connait, puis ce jeune homme devient très connu lorsque son homosexualité est révélée à tout Poudlard. Lorsqu'il croit que tout est fini que sa famille le déteste et que plus personne ne le soutient il tombe sur Isabella et John...dont il est secrètement amoureux_**

**_John Etan:tout le contraire de Hyden, c'est une boule de nerfs, un feu follet, rien ne peut calmer son habituelle suractivité (à part peut-être Hyden lui-même). En apparence, il est en permanence de bonne humeur et la communique aux autres. En réalité, c'est une façade qu'il dresse, une sorte de protection, John a souffert dans la vie mais a préféré tout garder pour lui et aller de l'avant. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être redoutable une fois énervé, ne pas énerver sous peine de mort. _**

**_Isabella Smith: Hmm... très peu de chose à dire sur elle, plus compréhensive et réfléchie que la plupart des gens, Isabella sourit en permanence ce qui met court aux questions que se posent les autres. Sous son sourire se cache un secret qui l'affecte particulièrement et peut aussi affecter la vie des autres en bien ou en mal._**

* * *

Une fois que les aurors l'eurent remis dans son état,Miranda Even, la mère de Hyden le mit dans sa chambre en attendant qu'il se réveille. Elle avait ensuite prévenu son mari et Cole de la nouvelle. Ceux-ci allaient rentrer à la maison le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, elle s'assit et attendit le réveil de son fils patiemment. Le brun ouvrit un oeil essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais bien vite, une seule personne lui vint en tête. Se relevant droit comme un « I » il s'exclama:

- John !

- Qui est ce John ? Demanda Miranda avec sa froideur habituelle.

Reconnaissant sa voix, Hyden eut envie de crier, de pleurer, de s'échapper. Mais quelque chose le retint. L'envie de battre sa mère à son propre jeu. Après tout elle l'avait élevé comme ça. Alors au lieu de pleurer ou crier, il se tourna vers sa mère et la fixa de son regard noir. Elle arborait une robe magenta magnifique, ses cheveux noirs de jais tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses fesses Il s'efforça d'envoyer le plus de froideur et de mépris dans son regard.

Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent du regard. L'ex-Serpentard ne sut pas combien de temps l'affrontement dura, des heures ou des minutes. De toute façon ça ne changerait rien, il allait croupir ici pendant deux mois et ne jamais revoir John, Isa et Poudlard. Jamais...

Miranda abandonna face au regard de son fils. Le brun crut qu'elle allait s'énerver et hurler. Au lieu de ça elle s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille:

- Ho mon amour je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir tu m'as tellement manqué...

Piqué au vif, Hyden répliqua dégouté:

- Ne me joue pas ton numéro de tendresse écoeurant. Tu n'as jamais été tendre de toute ma vie, alors ne me fais pas croire que tu as envie de me serrer dans tes bras... Tu me dégoutes.

En souriant, Miranda répondit en chuchotant comme pour une confidence :

- Mais le petit Hyden qui n'osait pas ouvrir sa bouche a bien grandi en une année. Toi aussi tu me dégoutes, et ne t'inquiète surtout pas... je vais faire en sorte que tu retournes dans le droit chemin et que tu oublies ce John...

Le brun eut un frisson à la mention de John, il foudroya sa mère du regard en crachant:

- Ne prononces plus jamais ce nom avec ta langue de vipère et ton haleine qui empeste l'alcool ça au moins ça ne change pas chez toi...

- Toi aussi tu apprendras à ne plus prononcer ce nom... John...encore un sang-de-bourbe je parie...

- Tais-toi ! S'exclama l'ex-Serpentard.

Il s'attendait à recevoir un claque, mais ça ne la rendit pas plus douloureuse. Miranda abattit sa main aux ongles manucurés sur la joue de son fils. La douleur se répercuta dans tout le c orps de Hyden qui tremblait encore lorsque sa mère disparut hors de la chambre. Il s'efforça de retenir ses larmes...non elle ne méritait pas ses larmes.

En s'asseyant sur son lit, il regarda sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait 10 ans. Il ne passait que deux mois ici par an alors n'en voyait pas grand intérêt. L'envie de s'échapper par la fenêtre s'empara de lui. Mais il rit en pensant que sa...mère avait dû employer des tonnes de sortilèges pour l'empêcher de partir.

Dans quel état devait être John à ce moment. Lui qui avait pratiquement donné sa vie pour ne pas que Hyden retourne dans sa famille. Toutes ces péripéties dans la forêt. L'aide de Mc Gonagall et des autres. La discussion avec Dumbledore. Toutes ces choses qui n'avaient servi à rien.

Le brun avait toujours pensé comme dans les livres, que tout sert à quelque chose. Même les mauvaises choses. Dans les livres il y avait toujours une personne sage qui disait « au moins, cette épreuve à servi à te faire comprendre que... » . Mais là Hyden ne voyait rien, ça n'avait servi à rien absolument à rien. Tous les efforts de ses amis...

Des larmes de colère glissèrent sur ses joues avant d'humidifier la couverture dans laquelle il enfouit son visage pour étouffer son cri de colère. Quelle famille pouvait faire autant de mal à leur enfant parce-qu'il était gay. Quelle putain de famille pouvait faire ça !

Depuis quelques semaines, l'ex-Serpentard n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ce à quoi il était bon. Cette séance de thérapie qui pouvait tout stopper. La tristesse...la colère... comme la joie et la bonne humeur. En espérant que Miranda n'y ait pas touché, Hyden se précipita au sol. Compta trois lattes de parquet à partir du mur. Souleva la troisième à l'aide de ses ongles.

Une montagne de feuilles volantes et de cahiers gros de cinquante pages s'amoncelaient dans leur cachette. Oui, l'écriture. Le brun écrivait depuis l'âge de 13. Il mettait par écrit tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Il mettait par écrit tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. L'espoir, la joie. Il mettait par écrit tous ces rêves.

Hyden avait déjà inventé une dizaine d'histoires, même quelques unes sur John. La plupart avec des histoires d'amour entre hommes et femmes. Ayant peur qu'un jour sa mère trouve ses écrits. Il y en avait qu'une seule avec deux hommes, celle cachée tout au fond. Mais il n'avait écrit que le prologue. Que ce qu'il savait de lui et de John à cette époque. Comme s'il avait su à l'avance qu'une histoire allait vraiment se passer entre eux mais qu'il attendait que ça arrive pour le raconter.

L'ex-Serpentard trouva les quelques feuilles présentant le prologue. Il s'empara d'une plume au hasard sur son bureau et écrivit. Il écrivit tout...absolument tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la révélation de son homosexualité à Poudlard. La rencontre d'Isa, celle de John...leur rapprochement.

Il y avait des moments où sa plume tremblait, cela se voyait dans l'écriture. Il y avait des moments où les larmes mouillaient la feuille. Une dizaine de feuilles s'empilaient lorsqu'il revint à la réalité. Il faisait nuit dehors depuis un bon bout de temps, et des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

Se dépêchant de tout cacher, Hyden se précipita sur son lit, il s'affala d'un air décontracté. Mais son regard restait froid et son sourire amer. S'attendant à voir sa mère entrer. A la place apparurent les traits de Cole. Des cheveux noirs très courts, des traits plus durs que ceux de son petit frère. Les yeux bleus de son père.

- Alors il paraît que tu as insulté maman ? Sourit-il.

- N'appelle pas cette ivrogne ma mère...elle n'est plus rien pour moi ! Lâcha Hyden.

- Toi non plus tu n'es plus rien pour elle.

- Alors qu'elle me lâche et me laisse vivre ma vie sans elle. Je ne veux pas changer et devenir hétéro du jour au lendemain. Je suis gay, c'est tout.

Soudain, le visage si souriant de Cole se déforma en une grimace de colère lorsqu'il envoya son poing serré droit dans la figure de son frère. Le brun ne cria même pas de douleur. Venant de sa mère il supportait. Mais venant de la seule personne qui le soutenait dans sa famille. C'était autre chose. Cole hurla :

- Ne dis plus jamais ça ou je te jure que je te tue.

- Alors tue-moi, je préfère ça que vivre dans cette famille, répliqua Hyden.

- Ne me tentes pas...

Sur ces mots, le frère du brun sortit en claquant la porte violemment. Laissant son petit-frère, le nez en sang le regard vague. L'ex-Serpentard se promit de ne plus penser à John ou Isa...ça lui faisait trop mal. Il se promit aussi de ne plus toucher aux torchons qu'il avait écrit depuis le début. Ca ne servait à rien de ressasser des vieilles choses sans intérêt. Mis à part se faire du mal.

Hyden devait tout oublier c'était indispensable. Il ne reverrait jamais ses amis alors autant faire en sorte de les oublier. Mais pour faire face à sa mère et son frère, il avait eu besoin de penser à eux,il avait leur image dans la tête. Non, le brun ne reculerait pas maintenant même s'il ne savait pas quoi faire...oublier ses amis ou pas...

Un éclair déchira le ciel noir, mettant fin à ses pensées. Il sursauta violemment et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures. Cette fois, son frère ne viendrait pas le soutenir. Cette fois, il était seul... seul dans sa propre famille. Même Cole l'avait abandonné. Tout ça pour une préférence.

Alors en se maudissant lui même pour sa sensibilité il pleura. Il pleura en silence toute la nuit jusqu'au matin. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pleurer...tous les jours mais en silence. Pour Hyden tout était en silence la souffrance comme les pleurs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au première lueurs du jour, John consentit enfin à sortir de la gare accompagnée de sa mère, d'Isa, de Lena et de leur mère. Celle-ci ne montra pas sa lassitude à attendre que le garçon se remette sur pieds, elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Isa retenait son meilleur ami, celui-ci s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, son seul pilier pour rester dans ce monde. Pour rester vivant. Et Dieu seul savait comment John pouvait se sentir mort à cet instant. Ou vivant...il ne pouvait définir le meilleur. Se sentir mort ou vivant. Peut-être que s'il mourrait tout s'arrêterait, il ne ressentirai plus rien. Le jeune homme ne pleurait même plus,il était comme dans une létargie,entre deux monde, entre la vie et la mort.

Le blond se souvenait encore des moments où les choses n'allaient pas...mais il avait eu la force de se relever avant, lui si courageux. Mais cette fois, le courage n'existait plus, la force de se relever avait disparu. Le Gryffondor ne s'était jamais senti aussi loin du titre de Gryffondor. Ce n'était qu'un lâche, il n'avait pas réussi à sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'était qu'une tapette. Un moins que rien !

- John relèves-toi, ne restons pas là..., lui murmura doucement Isa qui avait arrêté de pleurer depuis longtemps et affichait à présent une détermination sans failles.

- Je n'ai rien fais Isa, je n'ai rien fais pour l'aider...,se lamenta le blond.

- Tu as fais de ton mieux, tu ne pouvais pas le sauver. Personne. On va le retrouver.

- Je ne suis qu'un lâche, une tapette, une loque...

- Ne dis pas ça, s'exclama Amanda en prenant son fils dans ses bras en se mettant à pleurer.

Amanda préférait encore que son fils pleure plutôt qu'il soit dans cet état de mort-vivant. Il ne les écoutait que d'une oreille en restant plongé dans cette idée sombre. John se trouvait faible alors que sa mère n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort pour son âge. Du moins en apparence. John était la force et la joie incarné. Qu'avait donc pu lui faire ce jeune homme au yeux noirs qui avait été assommé. Ce Hyden...

Lena restait silencieuse, fixant elle aussi le mur, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle avait aussi mal que John. Non...elle avait aussi mal que John, la douleur lui rongeait le coeur et les entrailles comme un animal mais pourquoi ? Isa n'était pas la seule à être spéciale. Non loin de là, sa petite soeur l'était aussi. Isa s'exclama à l'adresse de sa petite soeur:

- Arrêtes ça, tu te fais du mal. Fais comme d'habitude. Ferme tes émotions.

- Mais c'est dur, sa douleur...elle est forte. J'arrive pas à l'ignorer.

- Maman, emmène Lena à la maison, il faut qu'elle s'éloigne de John, elle n'arrive pas à le contrôler.

Sous le regard interrogateur d'Amanda qui ne comprenait pas de quoi la jeune fille parlait, Eva prit Lena. Sans un mot elle transplana avec sa fille. Les yeux d'Amanda s'écarquillèrent mais Isa la fit revenir sur terre.

- On doit l'emmener chez vous,Amanda, aidez-moi.

- Oui !

Elles soulevèrent John, qui les suivit en regardant autour de lui comme s'il ne voyait plus le monde comme avant. Comme si toutes les bonnes choses avaient disparu en même temps que Hyden. Non, Hyden était en fait la seule bonne chose de son monde alors oui... toutes les bonnes choses avaient disparu.

Arrivé chez lui. John se rua dans sa chambre sous les regards inquiets des deux filles. Soudain, Amanda se tourna vers Isa et la harcela de questions à propos de Hyden. La Serdaigle refusa poliment d'y répondre tant que le blond n'y voulait pas non plus. Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son meilleur ami.

La porte était fermée à clé, la Serdaigle s'écria:

- John,ouvre-moi !

Le silence lui répondit ce qui la piqua au vif.

- John, laisse moi être près de toi. Ne restes pas seul.

- Isabella, juste quelques heures, laisse-moi seul juste quelques heures...

Sans lui répondre,elle tourna les talons et retourna voir Amanda dans la cuisine simple, celle-ci lui donna une tasse de thé et s'assit face à elle. Les deux filles se fixèrent un moment,sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La Serdaigle baissa les yeux la première, elle déclara simplement:

- Essayez d'y allez, je ne suis pas de sa famille, je ne suis pas assez forte pour le consoler...il répondra aussi à vos questions...

Dans un geste maternel, Amanda leva une main,replaça une des mèches violettes d'Isa derrière ses oreilles avant de lui caresser la joue. Elle répondit:

- Tu parles comme une adulte qui a trop vécu...enlève cet air désabusé de ton visage et va te coucher dans ma chambre. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

En traînant les pieds, Isabella se dirigea dans la chambre d'Amanda où elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Tout en sachant pertinemment que même ses rêves ne la lâcheraient pas.

Amanda, elle, se planta devant la porte de la chambre à son fils. Elle toqua par politesse. Aucune réponse. Puis elle demanda à entrer, toujours aucune réponse. Commençant à douter de la santé de son fils. Elle sortit une clé de sa poche tout en murmurant.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix...

Amanda inséra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna, la porte s'ouvrit sur la chambre de John. Tous les livres qu'il chérissait gisaient au sol. En fait, tout gisait au sol. Ignorant cela, la mère du blond s'avança dans la pièce pour détecter le jeune homme. Elle le trouva dans un coin sombre, les genoux repliés contre son torse, il la regardait comme s'il ne la voyait pas, comme un aveugle.

- Maman, laisses moi-seul... je ne veux pas te voir.

- Tu me verras que tu le veuilles ou non, rétorqua Amanda.

- J'ai dit dégage!

- Je ne...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, un livre vola à quelques centimètres d'elle et tapa au mur avant de s'écrouler lamentablement au sol. John s'était relevé, les poings serrés, les genoux tremblants, les dents serrés. Des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux contrastaient avec son état de fureur. Décidant de garder son calme, Amanda dit froidement:

- Alors c'est ce que tu es devenu en une année. Quelqu'un qui au lieu de se confier à sa mère lui lance des bouquins à la figure. Quelqu'un qui au lieu de trouver un moyen pour aider son meilleur ami préfère pleurer dans son coin.

- Hyden n'est pas mon meilleur ami, et tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui, tu ne l'imagines même pas, hurla en retour le Gryffondor.

- Alors explique moi ce que tu as fais pour lui ! Parle moi de Hyden ! Qui est-il ? Si il n'est pas ton meilleur ami...alors qui est-il pour que tu te mettes dans cette état ? Dis moi tout si tu veux que je comprenne.

Amanda ne voulait pas pleurer, pourtant les larmes vinrent quand même. Une vraie mère pleurera toujours en voyant son enfant pleurer. Elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Perdu et effrayé John regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir d'un peu d'aide. Mais il n'y avait rien. Alors une image apparut dans sa tête. Hyden lui souriant dans le Poudlard Express.

- Je l'aime maman. Je l'aime plus que tout. Et je ne le reverrai jamais. Je suis gay,maman. J'aime ce garçon. J'aime Hyden...,éclata-t-il en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

Amanda se précipita vers son fils, elle lui enleva les mains de son visage et le serra dans ses bras. John arrivait déjà à sa hauteur. Comme il avait grandi. Ce fut la pensée de la mère du blond, ce fut peut-être absurde mais alors qu'elle apprit l'homosexualité de son fils elle pensa qu'il avait bien grandi.

La mère et le fils s'écroulèrent dans le lit en pleurant tous les deux. Durant des heures et des heures, puis John se lança dans un discours retraçant son parcours depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hyden. N'omettant aucun détail devant sa mère qui avait le droit de tout savoir. Néanmoins,elle lui devait aussi quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis que son père...enfin son beau-père était mort.

- Maman, qui est mon vrai père ? Demanda-t-il en craignant la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Eddy est ton vrai père, point final, déclara Amanda en essayant de se retenir.

- Eddy n'était pas mon vrai père, tu me l'as dis toi-même quand il a mouru. Qui est mon vrai père...s'il-te-plait, dis le moi !

- Non oublie-le, je t'interdis de me demander qui il était ou même de le chercher,tu m'entends, explosa la mère du blond.

Explosant à son tour, John répliqua:

- J'ai le droit de savoir ! Je t'ai tout dit à propos de Hyden alors tu dois me dire qui est mon père. C'est ton devoir !

- Je ne te le dirai pas, ton vrai père est Eddy, c'est tout !

- Menteuse !

La claque retentit dans la pièce, Amanda le fixa son visage fin encadré par des mèches brunes encadrant son visage ses yeux marrons en rien semblable à ceux de son fils. Seuls les traits fins de son visage étaient semblables à ceux de son fils.

Amanda partit en courant faisant claquer la porte derrière elle. John ne bougeait pas, une main plaquée sur sa joue meurtrie, la bouche ouverte. C'était la première fois qu'il abordait le thème de son vrai père et ce serait sûrement la dernière. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé que sa mère réagisse de cette manière. Elle n'avait jamais été si violente, elle était toujours compréhensive.

Une ombre ouvrit la porte, elle se dirigea vers le Gryffondor et le serra dans ses bras à en crever. John aperçut des mèches violettes. Finalement, Isa était encore venue pour le réconforter. Même quand sa mère l'abandonnait, Isa était là. Isa avait toujours été là. Et puis...depuis Poudlard, il la voyait plus que sa propre mère.

Pour la première fois, il la vit comme une soeur, comme sa soeur et non sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. C'était la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

- Tu as tout entendu ? Questionna John se collant à la jeune fille.

- Oui...absolument tout. On trouvera ton père,petit lion,répondit-elle.

Les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent enlacés, espérant rester tranquilles pendant leurs rêves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyden ne dormit pas de la nuit, le visage figé,tourné vers le fenêtre de sa chambre. La pluie avait cessé depuis quelques heures et le soleil pointait timidement son nez. Sa mère fit léviter un petit déjeuner jusqu'à lui. Qu'il s'empressa d'entamer, affamé comme jamais.

A travers la porte, il entendait parfois la voix de son père toujours aussi professionnelle, mais le brun savait pertinemment qu'il ne viendrait pas. Que son père ne s'approcherait pas du monstre qu'il avait engendré. Un frisson traversa le jeune homme, lui non plus ne voulait pas voir son père.

Cole passait la tête une fois par heure pour voir si Hyden s'était suicidé ou...quelque chose comme ça. Le brun n'avait pas bougé après avoir dévoré son petit déjeuné il se rassit dans le lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Sans cesse, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait le sortir de là,n'importe quoi. Mais il n'y avait rien mis à part quelques gouttes de pluie qui parsemaient encore la vitre.

A chaque fois que Cole apparaissait par l'entrebâillement, il souriait étrangement comme avant. Lorsqu'il rassurait Hyden avec sa bienveillance. Comme si chaque problème était sur le point de se résoudre. Comme si par son sourire il faisait comprendre à son petit frère que tout allait s'arranger.

L'ex-Serpentard ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Miranda vint le chercher à midi pour manger, avec son habituel faux sourire elle ouvrit la porte en grand. La baguette prête en cas de tentatives d'évasion. Hyden sourit amèrement et sortit de sa chambre et avança dans le couloir menant aux escaliers suivi par sa mère. Ses talons résonnaient contre le parquet d'ébène, faisant dresser les cheveux sur la tête du brun.

Le couloir mena dans l'escalier descendant dans le hall d'entrée. Le jeune homme passa du hall d'entrée à la cuisine, tout était de couleur noir dans la maison. Absolument tout. Son père, Nathaniel homme à la barbe broussailleuse mais coiffé au cheveu près, aux yeux bleus profonds se tenait assis sur un canapé. Personne ne pouvait démentir sa beauté et les rides qui apparaissaient lui donnaient un air plus classe qu'autre chose.

Il n'accorda même pas un regard à son fils, plongé dans la gazette du sorcier avec une grimace de dégout. Il fallait dire que Nathaniel avait de quoi être dégouté, l'effet de surprise de Voldemort avait été gâché,Dumbledore était revenu à Poudlard. Tout ce qu'un bon amateur de Voldemort pouvait ne pas aimer.

Non pas ce le père du brun soit un mangemort, mais disons que Lucius Malefoy était venu assez souvent manger chez eux avec sa femme et leur enfant, Draco quand Hyden était petit. Et que les propos de Voldemort pour les nés-moldus réjouissait Nathaniel au plus haut point. Il était entièrement d'accord avec Voldemort mais ne prenait pas part à ses agissements. Du moins,l'ex Serpentard le pensait.

Travaillant comme porte-parole entre les sorciers de France et d'Angleterre, il avait enseigné à Hyden les rudiments du français très tôt. Nathaniel avait de la famille en France étant de cette origine et des fois toute la famille y partait en vacances.

Il avait rencontré Miranda au ministère de la magie où elle travaillait toujours comme avocate de la défense magique. Ayant sauvé nombre de mangemorts,se faisant une réputation d'araignée venimeuse.

Toujours sans regarder son fils, Nathaniel replia soigneusement son journal, épousseta son costard, se leva et s'assit à table. Cole descendit des escaliers, avec un sourire immense, il passa devant Hyden sans lui jeter un regard et embrassa son père, puis s'assit face à son père posant ses mains aux longs doigts sur la table de marbre noire.

L'ex-Serpentard eut l'impression d'être un porte-manteau. Un objet que personne ne regardait. Mais il se demanda si ce n'était finalement pas mieux d'être ignoré. Miranda rentra dans la salle à manger, avec une poêle dans la main en souriant et à la plus grande surprise du brun elle ne lui lança pas un regard de dégout. Elle ne lui en lança pas du tout. Décidément quelque chose clochait.

- Alors, quelles nouvelles dans la gazette ? Demanda Cole en levant son assiette pour laisser sa mère le servir.

- Rien, répondit son père,il y a des brochures pour expliquer comment se défendre face aux inferis. Comme si le seigneur des ténèbres allait envoyer des inferis n'importe où...ils n'ont vraiment rien compris à son génie

- Tu as raison, espérons qu'il extermine tous ces nés moldus le plus rapidement possible. Il ne faut avoir aucune pitié avec cette vermine et tous les tuer, continua l'aîné de la fratrie sous l'approbation de sa mère.

L'image de John blanc inconscient vint dans sa tête le faisant trembler, le blond était un né moldu et n'avait rien d'une vermine. Il valait cent fois mieux que toute sa famille lui y compris. Mais Hyden, serait-il prêt à tuer sa famille avant qu'ils ne le tuent ? Il aurait osé se battre même contre Voldemort s'il le fallait mais n'avait pas encore la réponse quant à sa famille. Il les aimait envers et contre tout. Il préféra éviter cette question.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point mon fils,déclara professionnellement Nathaniel.

Même en dehors du travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'employer ce ton professionnel. Comme s'il était un robot programmé pour ça. Miranda prit la parole:

- On devrait commencer par tuer les moldus, les découper, et les donner à manger à nos chiens. Après on tuera les nés-moldus, laisse-moi réfléchir...on pourrait d'abord les émasculer puis...

- Non, l'interrompit Cole, l'émasculation, je réserve ça aux pédés, et après je leur ferai manger leurs...

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'ex-Serpentard qui avait renversé son verre d'eau parterre en tremblant. Ils le foudroyèrent tous du regard excepté Nathaniel qui lui lança un regard hautain. Comme si son fils était passé au rang de monstre, ou de moldu ce qui équivalait à la même chose pour les Even.

C'était ça...depuis le début, sa mère savait que l'affecter physiquement ne servirait à rien. Elle avait donc utilisé la méthode qui faisait plus mal. Les mots. Une méthode détournée de faire du mal sans vraiment le viser juste le faire souffrir en silence. Mais non, elle n'aurait pas fait exprès. Quoi que...et puis par le string de merlin il devenait paranoïaque. Toutefois il n'hésita pas à répondre à Cole avec défi.

- Alors commence par m'émasculer moi si c'est si facile. Fais-le ! A moins que tu aies peur, peut-être que tu as peur qu'un gay soit plus fort que toi. Tu as toujours été un lâche Cole, tu parles mais tu ne fais rien. Tu laisses les autres agir pour toi alors que tu sais au fond de toi que c'est encore pire que le faire soi-même. Lâche... je suis gay que tu ne le veuilles ou non.

Le poing de l'aîné de la fratrie partit comme l'éclair mais se stoppa à quelques centimètres du visage du brun, il se retourna vers Miranda qui tenait sa baguette en l'air. Elle l'avait arrêté juste à temps ayant prévu l'attaque. Nathaniel regardait tout ça d'un oeil amusé.

- Cole utilises tes mains pour manger avant que je n'en fasse de la bouillie, menaça sa mère.

L'interpellé mit son poing sous la table en pinçant les lèvres énervé. Miranda elle, sourit tendrement à son plus jeune fils. Elle tendit la main pour caresser celle du jeune homme lui donnant des frissons. Elle murmura:

- Mais tu n'es pas un pédé,mon fils. Tu as ta crise d'adolescence et tu veux me faire honte de la meilleure manière qui soit,en te proclamant gay. C'est tout. Je t'aime quand même et je te pardonne.

Estomaqué, Hyden répliqua:

- Dans une vraie famille, il n'y a pas de « je t'aime quand même »...il y a « je t'aime ». Une vraie famille doit aimer c'est tout. Pourquoi crois-tu que tout tourne autour de ta honte, tu veux tout faire pour avoir une bonne image aux gens. Mais tu veux que je te dise ce que tout le monde pense ?

- Ne te gênes pas !

- Tout le monde pense que tu n'es qu'une salope alcoolique qui a un cerveau de la taille d'un vif d'or. Je mettrais ma main à couper que même ton mari pense ça !

Miranda se tourna vers son mari,la mine décomposé elle couina:

- Aide moi, Nath. Fais lui comprendre que ce qu'il fait est mal pour notre réputation !

Le père du brun leva un sourcil puis sourit.

- Hyden, fait ce qu'il veut, je me fiche qu'il soit un pervers et qu'il donne son cul à des monstres comme lui. Il peut se transformer en fille que ça ne changera rien. Il y a longtemps que je ne le considère plus comme un fils. Il est comme un objet du décor pour moi dans cette maison. Mais j'avoue qu'il vient de m'offrir un beau spectacle.

Le choc amena les larmes aux yeux de l'ex-Serpentard. Il s'était attendu à tout mais pas ça. Il s'attendait à la haine ou il espérait que son père l'accepterait mais pas à l'indifférence. Rien n'était pire que ça. Ne pas être considéré comme un fils pour son père. Sa mère essayait de le faire changer mais ça prouvait qu'elle lui accordait de l'importance. Alors que là...Hyden pouvait bien mourir que Nathaniel s'en ficherait. Le jeune homme n'était à présent qu'une saleté sur la chaussure de son père. Un petit quelque chose qui gêne un peu.

Renversant sa chaise et son assiette au passage, le brun ravagé s'élança hors de la salle à manger pour se précipiter vers l'escalier, vers sa chambre. Il n'y arriva pas un temps. Miranda croyant que son fils voulait s'échapper cria par réflexe :

- Endoloris!

Un cri déchirant retentit lorsque Hyden s'écrasa au sol. La douleur s'empara de ses membres, déchira ses muscles, brisa ses os, lui fit exploser le cerveau. Mais il restait là hurlant et se tortillant au sol comme un insecte intoxiqué. Miranda se mit la main devant la bouche devant son geste. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Son mari et Cole semblaient eux aussi assez surpris.

La douleur diminua lentement, mais son sang battait encore contre sa tempe lui donnant mal à la tête et au coeur. Il eut toutefois la force de se retourner vers sa mère et de la regarder avec dégout avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier en courant et de disparaître dans sa chambre pour pleurer en silence comme d'habitude.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa mère lui ferait ça. Le taper peut-être, l'insulter aussi. Mais jamais utiliser un sortilège impardonnable. La colère et le dégout que ressentait Hyden était indicible. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie de ce moment. C'était en quelque sorte, comme si leur destin était scellé. Il n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre.

Miranda se trouvait toujours dans la cuisine, les larmes aux yeux. Ceux-ci injectés de sang lui donnaient un air de zombie qui n'allait pas du tout avec son élégante robe. Mais même la robe semblait tachée, une tache rouge s'étendait sur le tissu. Dans sa main se trouvait un verre de vin, qu'elle tenait comme un trésor. La tâche provenait sûrement du vin.

Mais la mère du brun s'en fichait royalement, le peu d'esprit qui lui restait après avoir agressé son fils avait disparu dès le premier verre. Maintenant, elle ne savait même plus combien elle en avait bu. Une dizaine ou une quinzaine peut-être,en tout cas elle savait juste que c'était plus que d'habitude.

Se maudissant sur sa faiblesse, Miranda but encore une gorgée de ce qui la détruisait. Elle le savait au fond, que ce qu'avait dit son fils était vrai. C'était une salope alcoolique...mais c'était toujours mieux qu'être un pédé. En riant de satisfaction elle finit cul-sec son verre s'en servant un nouveau le plus rapidement possible.

Les uns après les autres, elle les enchaînait pour ne plus penser à l'abomination qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et qu'elle même était. Hyden tenait plus d'elle que de son père. Faibles et dépendants. Jetant le verre au sol, la mère de l'abomination s'empara de la bouteille de vin, ou plutôt la deuxième enfin...elle ne savait plus sa vision se troublait par moments... elle but au goulot de la bouteille.

L'ex-Serpentard savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Sa mère faisait toujours ça quand quelque chose de grave se produisait. Avait-il envie d'aller la voir pour la consoler, il ne savait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait c'était que sa mère était en train de se détruire à cause de lui. Par sa faute... et ça lui retournait l'estomac.

Même si elle l'avait agressé, le brun ne pouvait lui en vouloir, au fond sa mère lui faisait pitié. Son mari ne la regardait plus, son fils aîné prenait le même chemin que son mari. Peut être avait-elle attendu du réconfort de Hyden. Mais lui aussi l'avait abandonné à cause de son homosexualité. Elle était seule et faisait tout en silence elle aussi. Tel mère tel fils. Ils étaient pareils.

Alors, tremblant, le jeune homme se leva, ouvrit la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il faisait. Il se trouvait comme un spectateur dans son corps, comme si son corps bougeait seul. Le couloir fut traversé, l'escalier descendu. Et le brun se trouvait à présent devant sa mère la fixant de ses yeux noirs.

Miranda regarda son fils, tout en finissant sa bouteille qu'elle fit rouler sur la table de marbre noire. Se levant soudainement elle se précipita sur son fils le serrant dans ses bras en pleurant, lui aussi les larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues. La mère du brun répétait dans une litanie sans fin:

- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je ne voulais pas utiliser ce sortilège.

- Je te pardonne, la rassura le brun. Et moi je suis désolé de te donner une mauvaise réputation.

- Je pensais que tu m'aiderai les autres m'ont abandonné, ton père et ton frère. Il ne restait plus que toi et tu m'as laissé en disant que tu étais pédé, l'accusa-t-elle.

- Je suis pédé,maman. Ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal, je le suis, crois-moi que je n'ai jamais voulu être comme ça. C'est trop dur et je suis faible.

- Alors essaye de changer,pour moi. Pour qu'on reste ensemble,mon fils, promets-moi que tu essaieras de changer et d'oublier ce blond qui était avec toi au Poudlard Express.

Le coeur de Hyden se serra en pensant à John. L'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il déchirerait quelqu'un dans tous les cas, que ce soit sa mère ou son amant. Il fallait l'oublier et oublier cette envie de reposer dans les bras d'un homme. C'était impossible. Alors l'ex-Serpentard regarda sa mère dans les yeux tout en déclarant:

- Je te le promets. Je vais changer.

- Merci, je t'aime mon fils. Mais il va falloir que tu sois aidé pour changer. J'ai un ami à St Mangouste, qui pourra t'aider dans ton changement, il est spécialisé dans ça. Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Hyden frissonna mais sourit faussement avant de s'exclamer :

- D'accord !

- Bien, il arrive tout de suite.

Soudain, la cheminée s'éclaira de flammes vertes. Un homme en sortit, parfaitement habillé comme un moldu. Sa barbe mal rasée accentuait son sourire pas très convainquant. Cet homme n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme, des cheveux blancs faisaient déjà leur apparition alors qu'il semblait avoir une trentaine d'années.

L'homme s'avança vers le brun et lui serra la main brièvement. Il se retourna vers Miranda. Il avait une voix étrangement fluette pour un homme.

- Alors voici le malade, fit-il en montrant le jeune homme.

- Le malade ? S'étonna Hyden.

- Être homosexuel est une maladie qu'il faut soigner avant que ça ne devienne incurable. J'espère arriver à temps pour vous. Mais mettez-vous ça dans le crâne que c'est une maladie, ça va vous soigner, expliqua l'homme.

- D'accord.

Miranda encore saoule tomba sur la canapé et s'endormit aussitôt.

- Vous voulez monter dans ma chambre ? Proposa l'ex-Serpentard.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua le médecin.

- Qu'y a... AH mais je ne vous invitais pas à faire ce genre de chose dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas un pervers, je voulais juste parler tranquillement dans ma chambre.

- La perversité est une des raisons principale à l'homosexualité mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous arracher à l'attrait du mal,expliqua l'homme.

- Heu...merci, dit timidement le brun.

Hyden et le médecin rentrèrent dans sa chambre. Le médecin eut un soupir de soulagement. Hyden haussa un sourcil avant de demander pourquoi ce soupir. L'homme lui répondit:

- J'ai connu d'autres jeunes garçons qui avaient rempli leur chambre de milliers de posters représentant des hommes tout nus. Et à chaque fois, ça voulait dire que c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour eux.

- Vous vous basez sur des posters accrochés au mur pour faire votre... diagnostique,fit remarquer le jeune homme, sceptique.

L'homme se retourna vers son patient et le foudroya du regard.

- Mettez vous en doute mes compétences ?

- NON...non, s'empressa de rassurer le brun.

- Bien commençons, qu'aimez vous chez les hommes ?

- Ses muscles, sa force, son courage, ses cheveux blonds,la protection qu'il m'apporte quand il me prend dans ses bras. Son odeur, sa voix, sa grâce.

- Pourquoi parlez vous au singulier alors que j'ai posé la question au pluriel. De plus la plupart des critères que vous m'avez donné appartiennent aussi aux femmes, fit remarquer le médecin.

Hyden baissa les yeux et rougit en murmurant:

- Aucune femme ne ressemble à John.

- Je vois vous éprouvez une attirance physique pour un homme en particulier.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une attirance physique, j'ai envie de rester avec lui et qu'il soit heureux je n'ai même pas couché avec lui alors que je l'aurai fais depuis longtemps si ce n'était qu'une attirance physique.

- Ils me disent tous ça, sourit l'homme, peu importe vous devez éprouver du désir pour une femme, je vais vous montrer des photos de femmes et vous allez me dire ce que vous ressentez.

L'entretien dura deux heures,mais il ne fut pas du tout concluant. Cependant le médecin dit à Miranda que tout s'était bien déroulé et que Hyden était en bonne voie,mais le jeune homme l'avait en fait supplié pendant une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il rassure sa mère. Le médecin reviendrait deux heures par jour pour l'aider.

Lorsque l'ex-Serpentard sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea en courant pour le dîner. Sa mère l'accueillit en riant et sauta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Pour une fois, le brun n'avait pas l'impression que les actions de sa mère était fausse. Et ça faisait énormément de bien. Malgré l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait d'elle.

Tout en remuant une sauce tomate elle pointa sa baguette vers les couverts qui se placèrent tous seuls sur la table.

- Va chercher ton frère et ton père, ils sont encore en haut en train de parler dans le bureau de Nath, quémanda-t-elle.

- D'accord.

Hyden se lança à la recherche du bureau de son père. Il se précipita dans les escaliers mais au lieu de s'arrêter au premier étage pour sa chambre, il continua jusqu'au troisième. Le dernier, il courut dans le couloir menant au bureau. Mais par mauvaise habitude, il ne toqua pas à la porte pour entrer mais y plaqua son oreille. Nathaniel et Cole se parlaient et le brun entendait très bien ce qu'ils disaient.

- Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, déclara Cole.

- Quoi, mon fils ? Répondit son père.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour que je le rejoigne... il a besoin de monde autour de lui et un ami du ministère m'a conseillé.

- Qui veux-tu rejoindre ? S'étonna Nathaniel

- A ton avis !

- Tu veux être un mang...

- Chut! Oui... c'est pour une bonne cause. On va éradiquer de cette planète tous les nés-moldus.

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de mourir, je refuse de donner mon héritage à cette loque de Hyden.

Hyden frissonna mais continua à écouter.

- T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien aller, le rassura Cole.

- Et puis tu n'es qu'une langue de plomb que ferait le seigneur des ténèbres de quelqu'un comme toi ? Demanda Nath.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres a besoin de fidèles comme moi... s'il avait eu une langue de plomb dans son entourage avant il aurait déjà eu depuis longtemps ce qu'il cherchait l'année dernière au département des mystères.

- Alors tu as ma bénédiction. Toi tu es un bon fils. Je suis fier de toi.

Cole voulait rejoindre Voldemort. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au brun pour percuter. La bouche ouverte les yeux écarquillés. Il était toujours dans le même position lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Cole qui le fixait d'un air suspicieux. L'ex-Sepentard reprit ses esprits en sursautant, il rougit baissa les yeux et balbutia:

- Heu...maman m'a...dit de venir vous chercher pour... pour manger

- Maintenant qu'on le sait tu peux dégager, dit froidement Nathaniel qui apparut au coin de la porte.

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit de ce que tu as entendu je te tue, cria Cole tandis que Hyden courait pour retourner à la cuisine.

A partir de ce jour, Cole évita son petit frère pendant toutes les vacances. Nathaniel lui, il l'ignorait comme d'habitude. Seule Miranda avait changé et était plus proches de lui. Le brun essayait de l'aider à arrêter l'alcool le plus possible mais échouait lamentablement. Sa mère n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

L'ex-Serpentard continuait son « changement » avec le médécin. Le changement dura toutes les vacances aussi. Puis les vacances prirent fin. Emportant la fin de l'ancien Hyden avec elles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John se réveilla enlacé avec Isa qui était depuis longtemps réveillée mais regardait le ciel par la fenêtre elle l'avait toujours fait. Regarder le temps un moment en se réveillant sans but ni raison. C'était un peu étrange de fixer le temps sans prêter attention au monde, mais bon c'était fidèle à Isa.

Le blond se releva mais se recoucha aussitôt en pensant à la veille. Il s'était disputé violemment avec sa mère pour la première fois. Les souvenirs lui arrachaient le coeur et lui donnaient mal à la tête. Puis Hyden, il ne le reverrait plus... c'était certain. Il savait que Hyden ne se laisserait pas embobiner par sa mère et ne refuserait pas son homosexualité. Au moins une chose qui le rassurait.

Mais,le brun serait envoyé à Durmstrang, et là tout serait fini. L'ex-Serpentard se trouverait quelqu'un d'autre et l'oublierait. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines. Ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout, même s'ils en avaient souvent eu l'impression.

Isabella devinant ce qu'il se passait le secoua pour qu'il se lève. Tout en lui hurlant:

- C'est l'heure de se lever ! Tu dois parler à ta mère !

- C'est quoi cette manière de remonter le moral des gens, se lamenta le Gryffondor.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, si t'es pas content je te sors du lit à coup de pieds au derrière.

- Hein ?

- Tu veux que je sois plus explicite, menaça Isa.

- Non merci, c'est bon je me lève.

Le jeune homme s'arracha au lit qui l'appelait pourtant sous le regard insistant de sa meilleure amie. Il s'était endormi habillé, aussi décida-t-il de se changer et aussi de se laver. Il se déshabilla sans aucune gêne devant la Serdaigle,qui était habituée. Ils n'avaient plus aucune gêne entre eux. C'était un frère et une soeur.

John se précipita dans le couloir et entra dans la salle de bain. Il tourna le robinet de la douche et se jeta sous le jet d'eau bouillant en soupirant de bien être. Ses pensées dérivèrent immédiatement vers Hyden. Il l'avait perdu. Leur histoire ressemblait à un conte de fée jusqu'à maintenant. Et une fraction de seconde pouvait le transformer en un cauchemar horrible et interminable.

Après avoir pris sa douche, le blond se brossa les dents et retourna dans sa chambre, il mit de nouveaux habits tandis que la jeune fille frôlait du bout des doigts la télévision qui reposait face au lit. Intrigué elle appuya sur le gros bouton. La télévision s'alluma immédiatement, Isabella fit un bond d'un mètre et par réflexe sortit sa baguette prête à se défendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hurla-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est une télévision, elle permet de regarder des films.

- C'est quoi des films ?

- C'est des acteurs qui se mettent dans la peau des personnages et sont filmés.

- C'est quoi des acteurs ?

- C'est des gens qui jouent, comme dans les pièces de théâtre,répondit le blond qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- C'est quoi des pièces de théâtre ?

- Tu rigoles ? S'exclama John.

- Rolala on peut jamais rigoler avec toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te faisais marcher et finalement t'as carrément couru, rigola la jeune fille.

Le blond lui tira la langue avant de fouiller dans un tiroir de son bureau, il y trouva deux chocogrenouilles. Il en donna un à sa meilleure amie et engouffra le sien en quelques secondes.

- Rien de mieux que le chocolat pour bien se réveiller, déclara-t-il.

Après avoir rangé la chambre du blond,es deux amis se dirigèrent vers le salon, Amanda buvait un thé, les jambes croisées. Lorsqu'elle remarqua son fils elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Bousculant la Serdaigle au passage qui s'échoua sur un canapé, les cheveux en bataille.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé, viens assieds-toi il faut qu'on parle un peu.

Isa pendant ce temps, fixait la télévision du salon comme hypnotisée. Sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas épiés par la jeune fille. La mère et le fils s'assirent à la table en bois. Miranda prit la main de son fils dans la sienne.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas te dire qui il est pour l'instant, John. C'est trop gros,déclara la mère du blond.

- Est-ce que tu me le diras un jour, au moins ? Répliqua froidement le blond en se crispant.

- Bien sûr, mais au moment où tu seras plus apte à gérer ça, expliqua Miranda.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! S'offusqua le Gryffondor.

- Je sais..., soupira sa mère comme si elle avait trop vite vieilli.

John réfléchit, mais fut coupé dans se réflexion par le rire d'Isabella qui retentit dans la pièce. Il se retourna pour la voir pliée de rire devant un dessin animé. C'était « bip-bip et le coyote ». Miranda aussi regardait la Serdaigle tendrement.

- Est-il un sorcier ? Demanda soudainement le blond.

- ...oui. Il est assez populaire dans le monde sorcier.

- Comment l'as-tu connu ?

- A l'époque j'étais seul dans mon appartement, et il y avait plein d'ennuis dans l'Angleterre. Sa femme était en train d'accoucher et il se précipitait, selon lui vers l'hôpital alors qu'il y avait juste un vieux magasin avec un mannequin dans une vitrine. Et puis il m'a bouscule et est tombé sur moi. Sans savoir pourquoi on s'est embrassé et ainsi de suite. Au final il est arrivé en retard pour la naissance de son enfant.

- Il était marié !

- Oui c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai pu commencer à travailler pour mon compte dans la comptabilité, il a acheté mon silence.

- Comment sais-tu qui il est ?

- Un jour tu as ramené la gazette du sorcier et j'ai vu sa photo qui bougeait.

- Dis m'en plus, lui supplia John.

- Non, je ne peux pas désolé.

John sans lui en vouloir s'assit à côté d'Isa. Ils passèrent la matinée à regarder des dessins animés puis mangèrent. Après manger, ils allèrent dans la chambre du blond pour regarder un dvd. Pour être franc, ils regardèrent le plus grand dessin animé de tous les temps. Le roi lion.

Isabella tout de suite hypnotisée par Simba fixa l'écran. Mis à part quelques questions du genre « Les animaux, ce sont des animagus ? » tout allait comme sur des roulettes. La jeune fille fondit en larmes lorsque Mufasa mourut et dut se retenir pour ne pas essayer de tuer Scar avec sa baguette dans l'écran. (1)

John, qui pourtant adorait le roi lion,ne regardait pas vraiment le film. Il se creusait les méninges,essayant de trouver un moyen pour sauver son amant, SON Hyden. Le problème de son père avait été réglé, il avait la solution entre les mains, attendre patiemment. Mais avec Hyden ce n'était pas pareil.

- Dis moi, tu crois qu'on pourrait envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour qu'il nous aide.

- Non, Dumbledore peut agir à Poudlard mais pas chez la famille de Hyden, répondit distraitement la jeune fille.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Attendre la fin des vacances.

- Mais...

- On ne pourra rien faire avant... à Poudlard peut-être que Dumbledore pourra nous aider à faire venir Hyden de Durmstrang.

- Peut-être ???

- Et si il ne peut pas on va employer la bonne vieille méthode.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- On se rend à Durmstrang nous même, on l'enlève et on le ramène de force à Poudlard.

- Oui...comme j'aurais aimé que rien ne ce soit passé à la sortie du Poudlard Express, se lamenta le jeune homme.

- Et comme j'aurais aimé arriver à temps. J'avais eu la vision c'est pour ça que je suis resté en arrière. Si seulement j'étais arrivé à temps,rajouta Isa.

John fit des yeux comme des soucoupes avant de s'exclamer:

- Tu savais !

- Oui je savais mais...

- Mais tu ne l'a pas sauvé c'est ça, continua le blond la colère faisant monter le ton de sa voix.

- Oui.

- Et par pur hasard, tu n'arrives pas à temps. Tu étais la seule qui pouvait nous aider. Et... tu n'as pas réussi...

- Je n'ai pas réussi, murmura la Serdaigle.

- Alors dis-moi à quoi servent tes pouvoirs sinon. Tu devais nous aider, tu en avais le devoir, cria-t-il en éteignant la télévision.

- Tu crois que j'ai fais exprès ? Hurla Isa en retour.

- Tes pouvoirs servent à ça !

- Mes pouvoirs ! Je ne suis pas née pour toujours sauver les autres. Je ne suis pas un super héros. Tu crois que ça me plait, de toujours tout savoir à l'avance et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour changer ça ? Mais ne dit pas que je sers qu'à ça ! J'ai une vie aussi, et chaque jour elle est gâchée à cause de ses visions, qui me détruisent à petit feu. Tu sais que la plupart des gens dans mon cas ce sont suicidés à cause de la douleur et la plupart restent enfermés. Tu ne sais même pas l'effort que je fais pour sourire ou pour paraître joyeuse. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier du travail que j'ai déjà fais au lieu de me blâmer pour ce que j'ai au minimum essayé de faire. Alors tu sais quoi ! Maintenant tu me sers dans tes bras avant que n'explose en larme comme une madeleine.

John s'exécuta immédiatement, la serrant dans ses bras. Mais les larmes d'Isabella coulèrent quand même le long de ses joues. Soudain, entre deux sanglots, elle rigola. Le Gryffondor leva un sourcil interrogateur auquel la Serdaigle répondit:

- J'ai pleuré, en quelques semaines,plus que je n'ai jamais pleuré dans toute ma vie...

- Moi aussi...

Voilà, ils étaient au fond du gouffre. Mais la vie a ses hauts et ses bas. Voilà pourquoi les deux amis furent pleins d'espoir. Après la période des larmes allaient bientôt venir la période des rires. Ou peut-être pas...

* * *

**Voilà, encore un chapitre fini, j'ai eu la chance d'aller à la montagne pendant une semaine. Ca m'a fait souffler et beaucoup avancer dans l'histoire avec des nouvelles intrigues dans ma tête comme on le voit ici et comme on verra dans le prochain. **

**Comme toujours un grand merci à Jindri et Matoche qui comme d'habitude me noie sous leurs compliments. Encore comme d'habitude ( ha enfin je commence à avoir des habitudes^^) prévenez moi en cas de grosse incohérence. **

**Bref avec la semaine à la montagne j'ai eu le temps de faire aussi le neuvième chapitre, qui arrive bientôt après (essaie de) correction. Le prochain chapitre sera concentré sur Isabella et Lena fera aussi une apparition plus importante que d'habitude. Je vous laisse sur les questions qui se posent à la fin de ce chapitre:**

**Cole va-t-il être mangemort ? John va-t-il savoir qui est son vrai père ? Hyden va-t-il changer et ne jamais retourner à Poudlard ? **


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Ree, voilà le nouveau chapitre dédié tout spécialement à Matoche ptdr !! On va surtout voir Isa dans celui-là et avec bonus Durmstrang comme je l'imagine.

**A oui j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose dans le huitième chapitre, c'est un indice sur le père de John. Juste pour dire que je ne l'invente pas, qu'il est assez connu de Vous grâce à Rowling.**

**Petit rappel:**

**_Hyden Even: il est très calme et posé, très mature pour son âge il est _****_Se_****_rpentard au départ, il n'est donc pas connu pour son courage mais plutôt pour sa discrétion. Presque personne ne le connait, puis ce jeune homme devient très connu lorsque son homosexualité est révélée à tout Poudlard. Lorsqu'il croit que tout est fini que sa famille le déteste et que plus personne ne le soutient il tombe sur Isabella et John...dont il est secrètement amoureux_**

**_John Etan:tout le contraire de Hyden, c'est une boule de nerfs, un feu follet, rien ne peut calmer son habituelle suractivité (à part peut-être Hyden lui-même). En apparence, il est en permanence de bonne humeur et la communique aux autres. En réalité, c'est une façade qu'il dresse, une sorte de protection, John a souffert dans la vie mais a préféré tout garder pour lui et aller de l'avant. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être redoutable une fois énervé, ne pas énerver sous peine de mort. _**

**_Isabella Smith: Hmm... très peu de chose à dire sur elle, plus compréhensive et réfléchie que la plupart des gens, Isabella sourit en permanence ce qui met court aux questions que se posent les autres. Sous son sourire se cache un secret qui l'affecte particulièrement et peut aussi affecter la vie des autres en bien ou en mal._**

* * *

Rentrée des classes

John courut à travers le mur magique. Portant, derrière lui ses valises. Il regarda immédiatement autour de lui sur le quai pour trouver une trace de Hyden. Isabella apparut à son tour derrière lui. Posant sa main sur son épaule, elle le fit se retourner vers elle avant de murmurer:

- N'espères pas trop...

Le blond afficha un faux sourire des plus convaincants en répondant:

- L'espoir fait vivre !

Sur ce, le Gryffondor fendit la foule sur toute la longueur du quai pour retrouver son amant. A part des panaches de fumées qu'il se prit en pleine figure. Le jeune homme ne trouva rien, les pieds traînants, il rentra dans le Poudlard Express, à la suite d'Isabella qui avec désespoir regardait aussi alentour pour trouver le brun.

Le trajet se fit en silence, même Lena gardait le silence. Elle qui autrefois était une pipelette. Mais le temps n'était plus aux belles paroles. Lena semblait se concentrer intensément mais ses émotions la trahissaient. Étrangement elle affichait exactement la mine qu'il affichait dans ses pensées mais n'avait pas envie d'afficher devant les autres.

La soeur d'Isa, lisait-elle dans les pensées ? Ce serait le comble après les visions du futur. Mais bon, la Serdaigle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un pouvoir quelconque que possédait sa petite soeur. Enfin si, peut-être,mais il avait été tellement...absent ses derniers mois qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Plusieurs fois, l'ex-Serpentard avait écrit des lettres d'une longueur de dix pages. Il les avait ensuite donné à son hiboux Olor dans l'espoir que celui-ci trouve la résidence de Hyden. Mais à chaque fois, Olor revenait avec la même lettre, alors John reprenait sa lettre et la déchirait violemment. En se maudissant pour sa débilité profonde.

Si seulement tout ne serait pas arrivé, si seulement les gens acceptaient l'amour. Rien ne serait arrivé. Si seulement la mère du brun l'aimait comme il était. Si seulement Isa était arrivé à temps. Si seulement il avait essayé de défendre Hyden. La colère commença à s'emparer du blond comme du poison. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à taper rageusement contre la porte du compartiment, Lena abattit violemment son poing contre la porte à sa place.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit des yeux de merlan frit. Lorsque la soeur d'Isa rougit violemment et se répandit en excuse avant de disparaître du compartiment et de courir dans le couloir du train. C'était encore une fois fidèle aux Smith. Isabella montra toutes ses dents en affichant le sourire qu'elle affichait depuis deux mois, un sourire faussement jovial que lui même s'employait à afficher. Même leur relation avaient été affectée par la disparition du brun. Des non-dits s'installaient à présent entre eux. Évitant de trop y penser, John demanda:

- Est-ce que ta soeur a lu dans mes pensées ?

- Non... enfin...je pense pas pourquoi ?

- Parce-que...au moment où la colère montait en moi, j'ai eu envie de taper dans cette porte. Mais elle l'a fait juste avant moi. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, expliqua

- Ha non, c'est juste qu'elle n'arrive pas à contrôler tes émotions.

- Contrôler MES émotions ?

- Oui, dis-moi tu m'as écouté quand je t'en ai parlé pendant les vacances.

- Heu...

- Tu étais absent...on va dire. Et bien tu iras lui demander toi-même.

Sans répondre, John se coucha sur la banquette en espérant se reposer quelques heures avant l'arrivée à Poudlard. C'était sans compter sur ses rêves étranges. Dans son rêve, la mère de Hyden tapait son fils violemment, jusqu'au moment où celui-ci acceptait de redevenir hétéro et d'oublier John. Il ne savait pas à quel point son rêve se rapprochait de la réalité.

Isa quand à elle, regarda le paysage, sachant pertinemment qu'une de ses crises allait éclater. Elle se préparait mentalement à toutes les mauvaises ou bonnes nouvelles qui allaient arriver. Le mal de tête violent lui fit perdre connaissance, elle s'écroula sur sa banquette lorsque ses yeux blancs apparurent.

**Vision d'Isabella:**

**Isabella tourna sur elle même trois fois dans la fumée alentour qui l'empêchait de voir, elle connaissait la méthode depuis qu'elle était petite. Au bout des trois tours, la fumée alentour disparut doucement faisant apparaître à Isabella une grande maison d'au moins trois étages.**

**La jeune fille s'avança dans le jardin, lorsqu'un homme ressemblant fortement à Hyden sortit de la maison en hurlant:**

**- Je vais au travail ! Allez, bon courage pour la rentrée petit frère.**

**La Serdaigle sut qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision du présent, ça lui arrivait quelques fois. Elle connaissait l'habit que l'homme portait. C'était celui des langues- de-plomb, il devait travailler au ministère. Se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, Isa s'avança et passa à travers la porte que venait de refermer l'homme. Ça lui faisait toujours la même sensation de ne perdre le contrôle de son corps lorsqu'elle passait à travers des objets dans ses visions. Mais bon, elle s'y était un peu habituée. **

**Lorsqu'elle tomba sur Hyden,en train de déjeuner tranquillement, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sauter littéralement sur lui. Passant à travers par le même occasion et s'échouant au sol sans un bruit ni aucune douleur. C'était l'avantage de ses visions. La douleur physique n'existait pas.**

**La mère du brun était là elle aussi, préparant des pancakes comme une gentille mère affectionnée et attentives. Donnant envie de vomir à Isabella qui se retint de sortir sa baguette et lui lancer un sort. Mais cela n'aurait servi à strictement rien.**

**Alors elle se contenta de regarder son ami, il touillait son thé avec une cuillère. L'air perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être pensait-il à John à ce moment précis. Au bout de quelques secondes, il afficha une mine affolée. Sa mère demanda ce qu'il se passait, il répondit en sortant de table:**

**- Rien, rien. Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre attends-moi !**

**Miranda devait penser que son fils disait la vérité. Mais la Serdaigle non. Il était trop pressé, trop affolé, il devait sûrement fuir quelque chose. Sur cette pensée,Isa se précipita derrière Hyden dans les escalier puis dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle passa à travers la porte et guetta les actions de son ami.**

**Celui-ci semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose d'important. Comme un drogué cherche sa dose. Tous les papiers de son bureau finirent dans les airs donnant un air plus féerique ou tragique selon la vision des choses à la pièce. **

**L'ex-Serpentard se jeta au sol comme un fou, arracha presque une latte du sol et fit encore voltiger les papiers qui s'y trouvait. Isabella s'avança pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle lut sur une feuille au sol ce qui semblait être un passage de leur escapade dans la forêt. C'était incroyablement bien écrit.**

**Plus important, Hyden semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit de sa cachette un tissu de velours . Isa se rapprocha avide. Que cachait le brun ? Il déplia délicatement le tissu de velours comme s'il allait sortir l'objet le plus précieux du monde.**

**Un bout de verre de dix centimètres trônait dans le tissu. Les rebords en pointe menaçantes,luisaient à la lumière du soleil. Lorsque le brun s'en empara délicatement d'une main, sous le regard de la jeune fille effrayée par la tournure des phrases. **

**Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Isabella tapa dans la main du jeune homme pour faire partir le bout de verre. Elle savait que ça ne marcherait pas, qu'elle allait passer à travers comme une imbécile incapable. **

**Aussi lorsque le bout de verre voltigea et éclata en mille morceaux contre le mur, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Et Hyden non plus d'ailleurs, il regarda autour de lui pour repérer quelque chose mais ne vit rien. La Serdaigle quant à elle , regarda ses mains, comment avait-elle fait pour influencer une vision ? Peut-être que ça dépendait de la force des émotions.**

**L'ex-Serpentard se précipita vers le mur et ramassa le plus grand et pointu bout de verre restant qu'il trouva. Isa se précipita à sa suite pour retenter de briser le verre mais elle y passa à travers cette fois. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, véhément, tandis que le brun faisait glisser le verre sur son épaule et son bras, entamant la peau, le sang coula lentement sur son bras avant de s'effondrer au sol en une minuscule mare.**

**Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme fermait les yeux en murmurant:**

**- Je dois arrêter de penser à John... je dois arrêter de penser à John...**

**Les larmes d'Isa coulèrent sur ses joues sans cesse. Voir son ami dans cet état de faiblesse, s'ouvrant la peau désespérément pour ne plus penser à John. Ça lui brisait le coeur. Hyden ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas essayer d'oublier le Gryffondor c'était...trop !**

**Elle essaya de lui mettre une claque,mais échoua encore une fois alors elle sortit sa baguette pour l'immobiliser, mais le sort n'eut pour effet que de faire frissonner le brun. Une fois sa scarification finie, l'ex-Serpentard s'empara d'une feuille au hasard et essuya son sang avec.**

**- Chéri, c'est l'heure !**

**- Oui oui j'arrive !**

**Cachant les débris de verre dans sa cachette, il enfouit ses textes dans les poches de sa robe aux couleurs de Durmstrang déjà prête. Et courut pour rejoindra sa mère. La Serdaigle mit plusieurs secondes pour le suivre, encore choquée par l'acte de son ami. **

**Lorsqu'elle descendit dans le salon, Miranda tenait son fils par le bras et s'apprêtait à transplaner. Étrangement, elle portait un manteau à fourrure alors qu'il faisait encore chaud ici.**

**Isabella comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle transplana avec eux dans le Grand Nord. Une brise glaciale s'abattit sur elle, mais incapable de ressentir la douleur, elle s'employa à suivre son ami qui disparaissait déjà dans la tempête de neige. Ils marchaient sur de la glace. **

**Se courbant pour affronter le vent, Miranda et son fils avancèrent, une minute plus tard, ils se trouvèrent devant une statue de glace. Celle-ci demanda leurs noms et disparut tout à coup en même temps que la tempête de neige une fois les réponses données. La tempête de neige était censée décourager ou tuer les assaillants. Les alentours furent alors visibles à Isa, Miranda et Hyden.**

**Une montagne de glace trônait devant eux, interminable, elle disparaissait derrière les nuages. C'était un glacier immense en fait. Jamais dans les livres, la jeune fille n'avait entendu parler de ce glacier. Même le plus grand sorcier se serait retrouvé comme un microbe par rapport à ce monstre. Durmstrang était mieux protégé que Poudlard.**

**Miranda s'avança tranquillement vers une porte de la taille d'un géant menant à l'intérieur du glacier, le glacier devait sûrement renfermer l'école de Durmstrang...charmant. Dès que la mère du brun frôla la porte, celle-ci fondit comme neige au soleil.**

**Derrière se trouvait le grand hall, contrastant avec le glacier austère, l'intérieur était incroyablement accueillant et chaleureux, une moquette rouge remplaçait la pierre du sol. Dans chaque pièce où ils avançaient se trouvait une sorte de bassin rond assez grand pour qu'un homme puisse y sauter dedans. Dans ce se trouvait de l'eau, il y avait sûrement l'océan en dessous d'eux. Ces bassins y menaient et permettaient à partir de leur troisième année, aux élèves de se déplacer plus rapidement d'un endroit à un autre. S'ils maitrisaient les bons sortilèges**

**Par contre, la Serdaigle ne sut jamais que ces bassins permettaient aussi de se rendre au bateau qui leur permettait de voyager loin de leur pays. Et que les élèves de Durmstrang, mis à part le quidditch avaient un autre jeu spécial qui se jouait sous l'eau.**

**Les trois visiteurs atterrirent enfin dans le bureau du directeur,successeur d'Igor Karkaroff mais semblable en tout point. Le bouc, les habits, tout y passait. Peut-être était-ce un rite pour être directeur. Toujours était-il que cet homme n'inspirait pas confiance.**

**- Bonjour,alors voici le nouvel arrivant.**

**- Oui monsieur, je m'appelle Hyden Even, répondit sereinement le jeune homme.**

**- Pourquoi avez vous quitté Poudlard ? Demanda le directeur.**

**Avant que le brun ne puisse parler, Miranda qui s'attendait à cette question s'expliqua:**

**- Vous savez, à Poudlard, il y a plein de mauvaises fréquentations. Des pédés, des loups-garous. Ce genre de chose. Alors j'ai préféré l'emmener dans un endroit plus serein.**

**- Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta inconsciemment Hyden.**

**Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais il l'avait pensé si fort. L'envie de revoir John se faisait de plus en plus pressante, et les scarifications de plus en plus nombreuses. Il fallait qu'il le voit une bonne fois pour toute. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Ne pas se faire accepter à Durmstrang et retourner par la même occasion à Poudlard.**

**Miranda lui lança un regard menaçant, et Isabella toujours défaite par la scarification semblait un peu perdue. Hyden ignora sa mère et déclara d'une traite au directeur:**

**- Je suis un pédé, mais j'essaye de soigner ma maladie.**

**- Un pédé ?!? S'exclama le directeur,furibond. Sortez de mon bureau et de mon école immédiatement !Je ne vous accepterai jamais à Durmstrang !**

Isabella reprit conscience en sursautant. John s'était déjà réveillé depuis quelques minutes. Les yeux fixés vers les montagnes du paysage. Il avait la gorge nouée, l'estomac aussi. Ce rêve où Hyden essayait de l'oublier et devenait hétérosexuel. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit réel. Se pouvait-il que le brun l'abandonne.

Deux bras encerclèrent sa taille, l'arrachant à ses pensées. En se retournant, il découvrit Isa qui enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de John. Sa respiration se faisait haletante et elle semblait retenir ses larmes. Sa vision n'avait pas dû être géniale. Ou peut-être était-ce la douleur. Dans tous les cas la jeune fille revenait souvent de ses visions dans cet état.

Alors elle s'empressait de tout raconter au Gryffondor pour ne pas tenir ce poids en plus. Alors,il la conseillait, essayant de faire de son mieux et alors la Serdaigle se mettait à sourire. Cette fois, ci Isa se tut se contentant juste de s'accrocher à son meilleur ami comme à une bouée, elle ne lui raconta rien.

Isabella était partagée entre la joie de voir Hyden revenir à Poudlard et la peine de voir Hyden revenir et ignorer John. Elle savait que le brun essayait de l'oublier et essaierait sûrement d'éviter le blond. Il allait même jusqu'à se charcuter pour l'oublier, ça prouvait sa détermination. La jeune fille était piégée par deux sentiments contradictoires, tout était chamboulé.

Pour elle, depuis deux mois, il n'y avait que deux possibilités. Que l'ex-Serpentard aille à Durmstrang et les oublie, ou qu'il revienne à Poudlard et soit le petit-ami à John. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Hyden allait revenir à Poudlard mais allait ignorer son ancien-amant. C'était trop pour John. Après deux mois sans le voir, il fallait qu'il le retrouve différent.

- Qu'as-tu vu dans ta vision ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

- J'ai vu qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que Hyden revienne à Poudlard. Et toi qu'as-tu vu dans ton rêve ? Je vois que tu n'es pas bien toi non plus.

- J'ai rêvé de Hyden, enfin c'était plus un cauchemar. Il était chez lui, et sa mère le battait et au fur et à mesure il ne tenait plus. Il a fini par vouloir m'oublier et devenir hétérosexuel. C'était mon pire cauchemar.

Isabella ne répondit pas. Elle n'osa pas faire remarquer à quel point son rêve se rapprochait de la réalité. Mis à part que Miranda ne battait pas son fils, il se débrouillait bien tout seul pour se faire du mal.

Le train finit par arriver à destination, les deux amis enfilèrent leurs robes, prirent leurs valises et s'élancèrent hors du Poudlard Express. John ne cessa de harceler sa meilleure amie pour avoir plus d'informations sur le retour de Hyden. Et celle-ci ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

Enfin, La Serdaigle et le Gryffondor entraient en cinquième année, les BUSES pouvaient commencer. L'ex-Serpentard allait entrer en sixième année mais il devait repasser ses BUSES,les ayant manqué l'année passée à cause du crapaud...enfin...Ombrage.

Lorsqu'une garnison d'aurors vint encadrer la foule d'élèves qui s'amassaient sur le quai de la gare, John chercha à comprendre pourquoi. Puis il se souvint que Voldemort était revenu. Par la barbe de Merlin, il avait dû être énormément absent pour même oublier ça. Même si le conflit avec Voldemort faisait rage, le blond n'était pas vraiment intéressé.

Et si c'était Voldemort son père, ou Cornelius Fudge. Essayant de ne pas s'imaginer sa mère au lit avec un serpent ou un vieux crouton. Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers les calèches qu'il croyait rouler toutes seules.

Isabella,elle, s'arrêta devant les sombrals. Elle adorait ses animaux même si elle aurait préféré ne pas les voir. Au fond, tout le monde les détestait alors qu'eux ne cherchaient que la tranquillité. Comme la plupart des gens de ce monde qui se faisaient rejeter parce qu'ils aimaient ci ou ça.

Elle leva une main et caressa le corps squelettique du premier venu, une longue cicatrice blanche contrastant avec le corps noir du sombral, parcourait son côté droit. Isa passa un doigt sur la cicatrice la suivant comme si la blessure guérissait sous ses doigts. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'avait pas ce pouvoir.

Elle se pencha à l'oreille du sombral et lui murmura en pensant au dessin animé bien connu:

- Toi, je vais te nommer Scar, même si je sais que tu ne seras pas méchant. Bon je dois y aller, aurevoir.

Scar hennit en réponse à la Serdaigle tandis qu'elle montait à son tour dans la calèche et prenait la route vers le château qui leur manquait tant. Comme d'habitude, tout était allumé, éclairant de mille deux la splendeur des murs titanesques. Finalement, Isa se demanda quelle école était mieux protégée.

Ils arrivèrent tous devant la porte du grand hall, qui s'ouvrit sur Mc Gonagall. La vieille femme se dirigea immédiatement vers Isabella et John en quête d'informations. Elle s'empressa de demander:

- Où est votre ami, Even. Comment va-t-il ?

Hyden est rentré chez lui, pour les vacances, enfin du moins il a été enlevé par sa mère. Et je ne sais pas s'il va bien, expliqua le jeune homme tandis que la foule des élèves rentraient dans la grande salle.

- Il faut tout de suite en parler à Albus, s'exclama la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

- Non,la rassura Isa, il y a des chances pour qu'il revienne à Poudlard bientôt.

- Bien, je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Allez dépêchez-vous d'aller manger. Mais où est Potter je ne l'ai pas vu.

Mc Gonagall se dirigea vers Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Laissant les deux amis qui se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Commençant à manger Lena les rejoint s'asseyant à côté de John, mais à un bon mètre de lui. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était loin, le Gryffondor lui demanda:

- Est-ce que j'ai la dragoncelle ?

- Non... c'est juste que tu ne maîtrises pas tes émotions comme les autres, alors je n'arrive pas à les maîtriser non plus...mais bref tu comprendrais pas.

En souriant, John se rapprocha de Lena et passa un bras autour de sa nuque en chuchotant:

- Tu es en train de parler à un gay et qui plus est le meilleur ami à ta soeur. Alors crois-moi, niveau compréhension, je suis blindé.

- Non laisse-moi,John !

Sans en rajouter plus, la soeur d'Isa se décala encore d'un mètre sans lancer un seul regard au blond qui retourna aux côtés de sa meilleure amie avec les sourcils froncés.

- Ta soeur m'inquiète, déclara-t-il à la jeune fille, elle m'évite et tire une tête d'enfer.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, et ses explications ne me suffisent pas, je verrais ça avec elle ne t'inquiètes pas.

- D'accord, répondit la Gryffondor, tandis que Potter apparaissait dans la Grande Salle et que les dîners se transformaient en desserts.

John dormit avec Isa dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à dormir seul depuis deux mois. Mais avant de s'endormir, lorsqu'il crut Isabella endormie, il se leva silencieusement, prit une plume et un encrier. Il écrivit encore une lettre à Hyden. Sachant qu'il ne le recevrait jamais.

Le blond fit venir sa chouette qui prit la lettre et s'envola au clair de lune. Laissant un John triste et seul qui retourna au lit timidement. Comme un petit enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Isabella ne s'était pas endormie et avait vu son geste. En fait elle le voyait depuis deux mois envoyer des lettres au hasard. Mais voir à chaque fois la mine de son meilleur ami lors du retour de lettre lui brisait le coeur.

La nuit se passa sans problèmes, chacun dormit paisiblement. Le réveil fut par contre plus difficile pour John. Pas à cause de l'heure matinale mais...il s'était attendu au réveil à voir arriver Hyden en courant puis lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais c'était beau de rêver.

Encore une fois, John chercha dans tous Poudlard une trace de son amant. Mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas arrivé. Et n'arriverait peut-être jamais. S'efforçant d'éviter cette pensée. Le blond mit tout en oeuvre pour montrer sa bonne humeur et son entrain. Seule Isa voyait qu'il faisait semblant, pour elle s'était flagrant, d'un coup d'oeil elle remarquait la plus infime chose.

Isabella, passa la journée en cours,dont deux heures avec le nouveau professeur de potions, Slughorn. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait essayé de la recruter dans son club de Slug. Mais la jeune fille avait poliment refusé, et un regard avait suffi à faire renoncer le vieux professeur qui voulait tenter d'insister.

Lorsqu'elle sortit des cours, au lieu de s'arrêter et de dîner, s'empressa de prendre de la viande. Elle courut ensuite vers la forêt interdite avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Isa voulait faire connaissance avec son nouvel ami. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt et balança la viande au solen s'asseyant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Scar apparut entre les arbres avec trois de ses acolytes,ceux-ci partirent en sentant la présence de la Serdaigle sur leur lieu de repas. Scar,lui,mangea tout la viande avant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille.

Il frôla de son museau le front d'Isabella qui éclata de rire. Rendant perplexe l'animal qui tourna la tête de côté. Comme un petit chien. Isa, se leva et caressa tout le flanc droit, comme la première fois,elle frôla la cicatrice comme si elle pouvait la faire disparaître.

Le sombral se pencha alors en avant, offrant son dos à la jeune fille qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle monta à crue sur l'animal. Qui partit au galop entre les arbres. Sentant la peur d'Isa, il ne chercha pas à s'envoler et se contenta de foncer.

La Serdaigle profita du vent dans ses cheveux, de cette sensation de bien-être. Qui fut immédiatement stoppée par une voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

- Pas mal pour une fille ! Hurla Aimen.

Il se tenait à dix mètre d'elle. Scar hennit bruyamment fit un arc de cercle pour se rendre devant Aimen. Il opta pour une posture hautaine qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Lorsque deux autres sombrals apparurent soudain entre les arbres. Ils se mirent de chaque côté d'Aimen. Le protégeant.

- Tu te débrouilles pas mal avec lui, c'est le plus difficile à apprivoiser, déclara le jeune homme en montrant Scar du menton.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda froidement la jeune fille.

- Tout ceux que tu vois là, ce sont mes seuls amis. Ils sont plus loyaux que les humains.

Sans qu'elle l'ait vu, cinq autres sombrals les encerclaient.

- Arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Si tu es comme ça, c'est que tu ne veux pas d'amis humains et que tu fais tout pour pas en avoir, cracha Isa

- Peut-être... en tout cas je suis bien seul avec eux alors dégage, répliqua Aimen.

- Pff pitoyable. Je ne sais pas comment ces animaux font pour t'aimer, tu es un connard.

Sans attendre de réponse, Isabella descendit de Scar et marcha en direction du château lorsqu'un sortilège la fit s'aplatir comme un pancake au sol. Aimen avait sorti sa baguette et avait riposté à l'insulte de la Serdaigle par un maléfice. Celle-ci se releva péniblement.

Elle fixa le brun d'un de ses fameux regards qui vous font tout comprendre. Vous êtes mort. Mais Aimen lui répondit avec un air de défi accompagné d'un sourire. Comme un prédateur se lèche les babines devant sa proie. Isabella leva sa baguette rapidement en hurlant:

- Stupéfix !

- Protego ! Expelliarmus, répliqua Aimen.

Tous les sombrals partirent au galop, effrayés. La jeune fille fit un bond derrière un arbre massif, pour éviter le maléfice. Elle riposta :

- Jambencoton !

Un rayon blanc fonça vers les pieds du jeune homme qui sauta de côté, créant un nuage de poussière. La Serdaigle se déplaça de deux arbres faisant le tour pour prendre son adversaire de dos. Mais celui-ci essaya de faire la même chose, ils finirent nez à nez.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent recommencer les hostilités, un cri de fureur retentit ainsi que des bruits de sabots claquant contre le sol. Lorsqu'une volée de flèches volèrent vers eux. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux ennemis se placèrent côte à côte en hurlant:

- Protego !

La majorité des flèches passèrent au dessus d'eux ou se fichèrent dans le sol. Mais quelques unes rebondirent contre leurs boucliers. D'un seul geste, les deux nouveaux alliés se lancèrent vers le château. Sans regarder derrière eux, ils lançaient des sortilèges de protection .Les flèches sifflaient à leur oreilles, rebondissaient contre leurs boucliers et se fichaient dans les arbres alentours.

Lorsque la silhouette d'un cheval bondit devant Isa, elle sauta de côté. Mais un autre se plaça devant elle lui bloquant le passage. La jeune fille,encerclée, recula avant de rencontrer le dos du brun. Ils étaient encerclés.

En regardant mieux, la Serdaigle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de chevaux, ça aurait été dur pour eux de tirer des flèches, mais c'était des centaures. Majestueux, grands et sauvages. Ils regardaient les deux jeunes gens avec une férocité sans égale, sauf un ,qui fixait Isabella avec une curiosité non feinte. Ce devait être le chef.

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille, lentement. Celle-ci se demandait ce qu'il allait lui faire. La cribler de flèches, la manger, la découper, l'écrabouiller, il y avait tellement d'options possibles. Peut-être trop ! Mais à sa grande surprise le chef des centaures mit un genou à terre et s'inclina devant elle.

Les yeux écarquillés, tous les centaures regardaient leur chef, seul Aimen regardait Isa avec des yeux ronds. Que se passait-il ? Personne ne le comprenait. Pas même la Serdaigle qui avait haussé les épaules en réponse au regard du brun. Elle attendit alors que le chef,incliné,prenne la parole.

- Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce jour ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix profonde.

- Heu, pardon ? Répondit Isa, confuse.

Glanel,emmène cet enfant jusqu'au parc de Poudlard,ordonna le chef en montrant Aimen qui semblait perdu.

- Oui, répondit un centaure au pelage roux.

Il s'empara du brun, et le traîna à sa suite entre les arbres, où ils disparurent. La nuit pointait le bout de son nez. A ce train là,elle ne rentrerait pas de la nuit dans le château, avec tous les aurors qui surveillaient les alentours,c'était pratiquement impossible de passer inaperçu.

- Je sais ce que tu es capable de faire, dit le chef.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Je l'ai vu, répondit le centaure en regardant les étoiles qui luisaient dans le ciel.

Isabella avait lu quelque chose à propos du don des centaures. Ils étaient capables, grâce à des rites, de voir des signes dans les étoiles. Ces signes leur permettaient de connaître l'avenir. Toutefois, certains sorciers étaient encore sceptiques par rapport à ce don. La Serdaigle avait confirmation que c'était vrai.

- Je vois...,murmura-t-elle, et que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous inclinés devant moi.

- Je m'apelle Magorian, je me suis incliné car tu es plus puissante que nous tous réunis pour connaître l'avenir. Tu représentes, en quelque sorte mon supérieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un chef n'est pas désigné uniquement pour sa force, mais pour son talent à connaître l'avenir. Le plus fort physiquement ne devient pas toujours chef,expliqua Magorian.

- D'accord.

- Mais que voulez-vous ?

- Nous voulons que tu viennes dans cette forêt une fois par semaine. Je crois savoir qu'hier tu as réussi à changer le cours de ta vision. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. J'ai réussi à repousser un objet sous le coup de l'émotion je pense.

- Nous pourrons t'apprendre à devenir plus active lors de tes visions. Ce week-end, tu devras venir. Maintenant que nous avons parlé, tu peux partir.

- Mais je ne pourrais pas rentrer au château !

- Les aurors sont brutaux, mais certains sont compréhensifs envers les centaures. Si l'un d'entre nous t'accompagne, il te laissera passer.

Au même moment, Glanel revint au galop. …. lui ordonna de ramener sur Isa, exceptionnellement sur son dos. Le dénommé Glanel la ramena au château. L'auror, un homme barbu que la jeune fille reconnut comme étant un des aurors les poursuivants, la laissa rentrer dans le château en la regardant avec suspicion.

Isa courut dans le château mais tomba bien vite sur Aimen. Les bras croisés, un mèche lui cachant un oeil, un pied tapant le sol. Elle s'avança dans le couloir en faisant semblant qu'il n'était pas là lorsqu'il lui demanda:

- Que t'ont dit les centaures ?

- Depuis quand tu me parles, et puis ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua la Serdaigle froidement

- Tu rigoles, on se serait fait tuer, si le chef ne t'avait pas reconnu ! S'exclama le brun.

- Si tu lisais un peu, tu saurais que les centaures ne tuent pas les sorcier encore jeunes.

Elle dit ça en tout mauvaise fois, car elle même avait eu peur d'être tuée par les centaures dans la forêt. Mais bon... ce Poufsouffle arrogant la mettait en rogne, ou le contraire,elle ne savait plus trop.

- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste doublée d'une tarée ! Cracha-t-il en se retournant pour retourner à son dortoir.

- Par le string de Merlin ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Toi qui te fous des gens et de leurs sentiments tant que tu peux assouvir tes désirs sexuels. Tu n'es qu'un porc et un lâche qui a peur de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit et d'y laisser sa peau, hurla Isa.

A un moment, la jeune fille crut que Aiment allait encore l'attaquer, mais il se retourna avant de murmurer:

- Tu ne me connais pas...

- Toi non plus ! Mais juste une chose, je n'ai pas envie de te connaître. Je suis si faible par rapport à toi. N'est-ce pas ? Ben restes dans ton coin et ne me parles plus jamais c'est compris ?

- Bien !

Sans un mot chacun fit demi-tour dans une direction et se rendit à son dortoir. Aucun des deux ne s'endormit facilement. Le Poufsouffle bouillait de rage, et la Serdaigle mourrait de tristesse. Ce n'était pas si facile, de détester la personne qu'on aime. Ou du moins de faire semblant de la détester.

Le lendemain, des cernes immenses soulignaient les yeux de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle apparut dans la Grande Salle, dix minutes après John. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la table de Poufsouffle, Aimen fit semblant d'être absorbé par la gazette du jour cachant à l'aide du journal son visage. Elle sourit amèrement en zigzaguant jusqu'au Gryffondor.

Lorsque le blond lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, elle raconta son escapade dans la forêt avec Scar jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur des centaures. Elle omit toutefois de parler d'Aimen. Se sentant trop gênée pour en parler. Mais John qui la connaissait par coeur sur qu'elle lui avait caché quelque chose.

Il lui demanda ensuite si elle avait eu des nouvelles,enfin plutôt des visions sur la retour de Hyden. Mais la Serdaigle n'avait pas eu de visions de Hyden depuis la veille. Ce qui était en soi, mieux pour sa santé et pour celle de John. Plus tard il saurait le changement du brun, plus tard il serait détruit. Pour l'instant, la jeune fille voulait continuer à voir cet lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Les jours avancèrent, les cours aussi. Chaque professeur les prévenait de leurs examens de fin d'année, les BUSES, comme si les élèves ne savait plus que c'était cette année. Quelquefois, Slughorn venait parler à la Serdaigle pour renouveler son offre de participer à son club. Elle refusait toujours poliment car elle aimait bien ce professeur, un grand enfant.

Tous les jours, John demandait à sa meilleure amie si elle avait vu Hyden et tous les jours elle lui faisait un compte rendu de ses visions, mais le brun ne figurait dans aucune. Comme si sa tête faisait exprès de la narguer en lui faisant voir des choses parfaitement inutiles.

Isabella espérait que les centaures allaient l'aider à voir ce que faisait l'ex-Serpentard car le Gryffondor commençait à perdre patience. Toutes les nuits, il envoyait une lettre au hasard et les lendemain Olor revenait épuisé avec la lettre. Il écoutait encore moins que d'habitude en cours et se disputait avec tout le monde. Il n'y avait qu'avec la Serdaigle qu'il savait se maîtriser même s'il était toujours ronchon.

Le samedi où la jeune fille avait décidé de se rendre dans la forêt approchait, on était vendredi. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de parler à sa petite soeur à propos de son comportement bizarre avec John. Depuis la rentrée, il ne s'était pas amélioré mais avait empiré. Elle le repoussait comme s'il était le diable en personne.

Isa trouva une des ses amies dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, Lisa. Personnellement, Isa détestait cette fille. Pâle copie d'une poupée, maquillée comme quatre à douze ans,superficielle. Mais elle s'assit poliment à côté de Lisa en lui demandant:

- Tu sais où se trouve ma soeur ?

- Ta soeur ? s'étonna la petite fille.

- Oui je croyais qu'elle était ton amie.

- Elle ne l'est plus,expliqua Lisa, je suis trop superficielle pour elle.

Isabella sourit,la petite fille continua:

- Si tu veux mon ami, c'était juste une excuse. Elle allait pas bien ses derniers jours. Elle était en rogne contre tout le monde.

- Sais-tu pourquoi ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je sais juste...elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Je n'ai pas trop compris.

Soudain un flash apparut, la Serdaigle se souvint de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Seule, en rogne contre tout le monde. Ses pouvoirs devenaient plus puissants et incontrôlables. Elle avait rejeté tout le monde. Mais elle avait rencontré John, qui l'avait aidé sans s'en rendre compte à gérer tout ça. Était-ce pour la même raison que Lena n'était pas bien ces temps-ci.

Abandonnant l'idée de demander à des amis où se trouvait Lena. Elle chercha elle-même à la fin des cours sa petite soeur. Elle la retrouva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La petite fille était assise, le front plaqué contre ses genoux. Isabella s'avança lentement vers elle lorsque Lena déclara froidement:

- Pas besoin d'aller lentement. J'ai senti ton inquiétude avant même que tu ne rentres dans le tour d'astronomie. Que me veux-tu ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas bien ces temps-ci.

- Je suis très bien ces temps...

- Ne mens pas, je te connais, est-ce que c'est à cause de ton pouvoir ? Demanda Isa.

- Oui, répondit sa soeur, ils sont devenus incontrôlables, je n'arrive plus à me protéger comme avant des sentiments des autres. Ça me rend malade. D'une minute à l'autre, je peux passer de la pure joie à l'envie de me suicider c'est ingérable.

- Je vois... j'ai eu le même sentiment à ton âge.

- Ça n'a rien a voir avec l'âge. C'est John ! Ses sentiments à la gare de King Cross. C'était la première fois que je ne les contrôlais pas. Ça a fait comme une brèche dans ma protection. Et là je n'ai plus réussi à rien contrôler, expliqua Lena.

- Est-ce une raison pour rejeter John, il ne t'a rien fait intentionnellement !

- Je sais, je ne le rejette pas pour ça...,murmura Lena en regardant le sol.

- Alors pourquoi ??

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Bien. Sache que je serais là, si tu te sens mal, viens me parler immédiatement. Et entraîne-toi à contrôler les émotions des autres.

- Oui. Je t'aime Isa.

- Moi aussi, petite soeur.

Les deux soeurs allèrent manger, mais lorsqu'Isa lui proposa de dormir avec elle et John. Lena refusa poliment se contentant de dormir dans son propre lit douillet. Le samedi matin, Isabella se réveilla de bonne heure sans savoir pourquoi et regarda encore une fois le ciel par la fenêtre. Le temps était gris depuis le retour de Voldemort.

En milieu d'après-midi, John accompagna sa meilleure amie jusqu'au bord de la forêt interdite. En lui laissant un bisou sur la joue. Le blond lui souhaita bonne chance tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Marchant entre les arbres sinistres,elle regarda autour d'elle bêtement pour trouver une trace des centaures.

Mais à la place, elle retrouva Scar qui en hennissant bruyamment se précipita vers elle et lui lécha le visage. Content il tourna autour d'elle en hennissant, lorsqu'une flèche se ficha dans un arbre, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Le sombral s'envola plus vite que son ombre. Disparaissant au loin.

Trois centaures avancèrent vers Isa. Dont le chef, qui s'inclina devant elle. La jeune fille eut le privilège de remonter sur le dos d'un centaure. Pas celui du chef,ça aurait été exagéré. Mais sur un des deux autres qui l'accompagnaient.

Le voyage dura une vingtaine de minutes, lorsqu'enfin, la Serdaigle vit une clairière. La clairière ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'Ombrage avait fait exploser durant l'escapade d'avant les vacances. De l'herbe parsemait le sol.

Des femmes centaures couraient dans la clairière accompagnées de leurs enfants très mignons. Les hommes s'entraînaient au tir ou s'entraînait au combat. Les combats de centaures étaient époustouflants. Les combattants usaient de leurs sabots et de leurs poings pour frapper.

Certains centaures s'inclinaient sur le passage d'Isabella mais d'autres restaient droits comme des piquets. Il fixait la jeune fille comme si elle allait tous les tuer. D'autres encore la fixait méchamment, elle répondait par un sourire désolé qui ne leur faisait pas grand effet.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un endroit sombre, seul un feu brûlait sous le couvert des arbres. Une odeur envoûtante flottait dans l'air. Le centaure qui portait Isa la posa au sol et s'en alla avec son coéquipier. Seul restait elle et le chef des centaures. Il la fixa bizarrement et lui dit de s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit.

- C'est la première fois qu'une humaine vient avec moi ici. C'est pour cela que certains centaures sont effrayés, ou en colère.

- Je vois, c'est compréhensible.

- Oui, bon commençons ! Tu sens cette odeur ? C'est une feuille spéciale qu'on brûle,elle te facilitera la tâche pour t'endormir.

- M'endormir ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda avec des yeux ronds la Serdaigle.

- Pour avoir une vision, il va falloir que tu t'endormes, expliqua Magorian

- Ah bien.

- Lorsque ta vision commencera, je ne veux pas que tu te laisses dépasser par tes émotions. Et que tu suives mes ordres. Tu entendras ma voix dans ta tête. Peut-être même que tu me verras si tu te concentres bien, compris ?

- Oui !

- Bien, pendant ta vision, il va aussi falloir que tu t'entraînes à bouger des choses où à disparaître pour réapparaître à un autre endroit. C'est possible à faire,après tout. Ces visions sont ton monde.

- Hum...

- Prête ?

- Bien sûr !

Isabella se coucha sur le dos, regardant le visage du chef des centaures au dessus du sien. L'odeur de la feuille spéciale lui engourdissait le corps et notamment le cerveau. La jeune fille crut comme d'habitude que la douleur allait s'emparer d'elle. Mais rien ne vint.

Aucune douleur, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Et après ce qui sembla être une seconde elle se réveilla.

**Vision d'Isabella:**

**Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucune fumée blanche et elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner sur elle même. Elle tomba immédiatement dans un bureau, un insigne qu'elle avait vu en troisième année était affiché sur le mur. C'était le signe de Beaux-bâtons, l'école de magie de France.**

**Madame Maxime se trouvait assise dans son bureau, signant des fiches sans même les regarder. Isabella se plaça à côté d'elle pour trouver un indice sur la raison de cette vision lorsqu'une voix profonde retentit dans sa tête.**

_**« La mère de votre ami va rentrer dans le bureau, essayer de vous concentrer pour retenir la porte à son entrée au minimum une seconde. »**_

**C'était Magorian. La Serdaigle ****se ****précipita vers la porte du bureau. Et ferma les yeux, elle posa les mains sur la porte. Déjà elle ne la traversait pas, c'était pas mal. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune fille ne put le retenir qu'une demi-seconde avant d'y passer à travers comme un fantôme. Raté !**

**Miranda entra dans le bureau en saluant Madame Maxime. Elle déclara:**

**- Alors voilà, figurez-vous que mon fils ne se sentait pas très bien à Poudlard l'année dernière. Je me demandais donc si vous aviez une place pour lui dans votre...je dois dire, charmante école.**

**Haussant un sourcil, la directrice répondit froidement:**

**- Vous avez malencontreusement oublié de me préciser quelque chose. Je crois savoir que vous avez essayé de faire entrer votre fils dans l'école de magie noire Durmstrang.**

**Miranda, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse balbutia:**

**- Heu oui pardon. Mais je pense que votre école sera mieux pour lui que Durmstrang, elle est plus jolie. Il a été renvoyé de Poudlard et de Durmstrang parce qu'il était gay....mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va mieux. Il ne l'est plus.**

**- Son homosexualité ne me gêne absolument pas. Mais depuis le retour de Vous-savez-qui, je n'accepte plus plus d'élèves durant le cours de l'année scolaire. Ils pourraient être des espions au compte de Vous-savez-qui. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, Madame Even. Je ne peux donc pas accepter votre fils dans notre école. Je suis désolé.**

**Sans émettre une seule réponse, Miranda se retourna et marcha vers la porte, lorsque la voix du chef des centaures se fit encore entendre par Isa.**

_**« Ressaie, traverses la porte et appuies de l'autre côté de la porte, comme tout à l'heure. »**_

**La jeune fille traversa la porte avant que Miranda n'arrive et appuya sur la porte. La joie de savoir que Hyden allait revenir à Poudlard l'aida. Lorsque la mère de l'ex-Serpentard tenta d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci fut bloquée pendant au moins trois secondes.**

_**« C'est très bien, pour un début, la félicita Magorian ,**__**mais ne crois pas que je suis ignorant. Je sais très bien que tu t'es servi de ta joie. Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait mieux marcher de cette façon. Pour le moment. »**_

**Lorsque la mère du brun transplana, le monde autour d'Isa changea jusqu'à qu'il revienne à la normale. Chez Hyden. Celui-ci devait être dans sa chambre.**

**« _Essaye d'apparaître directement dans la chambre de ton ami. Je pense que c'est plus difficile. »_**

**Tout en se sentant absolument ridicule, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et força comme aux toilettes. Elle s'imagina la chambre du brun. Beige, elle s'imagina faire un pas dans la chambre et BOUM!!!!!!**

**La chaise dans laquelle la Serdaigle tapa voltigea un mètre plus loin tandis que la jeune fille se tenait le pied en gémissant de douleur. Comme pour l'achever, le chef des centaures lui déclara froidement:**

**« _Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé de faire ! D'accord c'est très bien d'avoir réussi à faire bouger la chaise mais je t'ai demandé de réapparaître dans la chambre de ton ami. On réessaiera va le rejoindre à pied avant sa mère. »_**

**Isabella fonça dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre, traversa Miranda qui était sur le poing d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci eut un frisson. Isa traversa la porte et tomba sur un Hyden se tailladant encore le bras. La jeune fille lui hurla sans réfléchir:**

**- Cache ces cochonneries, ta mère arrive !**

**L'ex-Serpentard ne l'entendit pas comme un cri, mais comme un petit murmure. Mais l'écoutant il cacha son bras sous sa chemise et son bout de verre sur le lit. Affichant un sourire magnifique à sa mère. Le sang coulait toujours sur son bras mais il l'épongeait avec sa chemise qui heureusement, était noire.**

**La Serdaigle n'en revint pas de son acte. Elle avait réussi à parler à quelqu'un dans sa vision. Bon elle n'arrivait pas encore à apparaître où elle voulait mais, c'était déjà bien Magorian ****la félicita une nouvelle fois.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit, maman ? S'empressa de questionner l'ex-Serpentard**

**- La réponse est non !**

**Hyden fit semblant d'afficher une mine déçue avant de demander:**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas,lui répondit sa mère, je ferais tout plutôt que te laisser aller à Poudlard. Tu étudieras ici, je ne veux plus que tu retournes dans l'école de ce vieux fou. Tu n'y iras pas.**

**Jouant la carte de l'hésitation, le brun déclara:**

**- Mais tu sais, peut-être que je devrais y aller. Pour expliquer à...John que c'est fini que je le hais pour ce qu'il est et que je ne suis plus comme ça.**

**- Non, c'est hors de question ! Hurla presque Miranda en se dirigeant vers la sortie**

- …**bien, maman il y a pas longtemps j'ai rencontré un auror qui a dit qu'il faisait partie de ma famille. Qui est-ce ?**

**Les yeux de Miranda s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle entendit ça. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'elle dit froidement:**

**- Il était ton cousin, maintenant il n'est plus rien !**

**Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Hyden changea de sujet en demandant:**

**- Je vois... qu'est-ce qu'il y à a manger ce soir ?**

**- Une dinde.**

**La mère du brun fit demi-tour, mais juste avant d'ouvrir la porte s'arrêta. L'ex-Serpentard, plein d'espoir, s'exclama:**

**- Oui??**

**Miranda, sans regarder son fils, murmura:**

**- Ne parle plus jamais de ton cousin.**

**Hyden fut franchement déçu. Mais laissa sa mère partir. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que sa mère allait lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Oui, aujourd'hui, le 6 Septembre 1995 était le jour de son anniversaire. Isabella et John, eux, lui auraient souhaité. Mais il les avait lâchement abandonné.**

**La Serdaigle s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de son ami, elle lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille.**

**- Joyeux anniversaire.**

**Le brun sauta du lit d'un bond et regarda autour de lui en hurlant:**

**- Isa!!!**

Soudain, la fumée envahit la pièce, ou du moins la vision d'Isabella. Ses yeux se fermèrent comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se réveilla en sursaut au bord du feu. Le chef des centaures la regardait avec un sourire. Il la releva d'une main puissante. La nuit pointait déjà le bout de son nez, alors que la jeune fille n'avait passé que quelques minutes dans sa vision.

Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau ramenée au château avec l'aide de Glanel. La jeune fille s'empressa de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en omettant que Hyden se tailladait et qu'il avait décidé de devenir hétérosexuel. John se blottit contre elle à la fin de son discours en murmurant:

- Bon anniversaire, mon amour.

- On va parler à Dumbledore, demain. Il va nous aider.

- Oui...

Cette année venait de commencer, et pourtant, Isabella devait faire face à un gros problème. Comment allaient se comporter John et Hyden une fois retrouvés, et encore s'ils se retrouvaient un jour. L'une des plus grosses épreuves de la vie du blond allait commencer, la jeune fille le sentait.

Encore une fois, les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent enlacés.

Mais au milieu de la nuit, le blond se mit à pleurer, il essayait de contrôler ses sanglots pour ne pas réveiller sa meilleure amie. Mais ils étaient incontrôlables, c'était trop en deux mois et quelques jours. Vraiment trop ! Avait-il au moins une chance de le revoir ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Isa lui cachait ?

Il essaya de s'échapper du lit lorsqu'une main le retint. Isabella serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras lorsqu'en pleurant il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Toute la nuit, le blond évacua tout ce qu'il avait retenu. Le soleil se leva sur un John et une Isa fatigués mais toujours réveillés.

Encore une fois, les deux amis se dirigèrent très tôt vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Heureusement, le mot de passe n'avait pas changé et le vieil homme était dans son bureau. Ces temps-ci, tout le monde dans le château disait qu'il partait. Profitant de leur chances, ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore sourit en voyant les deux jeunes gens, mais son sourire restait crispé. Comme s'il se forçait, ses traits fatigués accentuait son air plus vieux. D'un signe de la main il les invita à s'asseoir. Malheureusement, ce fut la mauvaise main.

- Monsieur ! Qu'avez-vous fait à votre main ? S'exclama Isa.

- Ho rien, ce n'est pas très important.

La main droite du vieil homme était noirci on aurait dit qu'elle était morte. Ignorant les regards que lançaient les deux jeunes gens sur sa main Dumbledore prit la parole:

- Alors, où est Even, expliquez moi absolument tout. Je pense que c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus.

- Oui...

Isa fit un compte rendu détaillé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis deux mois. Omettant l'histoire de Hyden se scarifiant et son histoire avec les centaures. Toutefois, le regard que lui lança le directeur comme s'il la passait au rayon X lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas si ignorant de ce qu'il se passait.

- On a besoin de votre aide pour le faire revenir, aidez nous !

- Dîtes-moi, quel âge à votre ami ?

- Il vient d'avoir 17 ans, monsieur, intervint John qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de l'entrevue.

- Bien ...très bien, répondit Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe blanche comme la neige. Je vais faire mon possible. Maintenant partez, je vous convoquerai dans mon bureau quand je saurais s'il revient ou pas.

Miranda préparait à manger, calmement. Tandis que Hyden lisait calmement son livre. Aussi ils sursautèrent en même temps lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la maison. La mère et le fils se regardèrent, d'un signe de tête, la mère du brun lui fit comprendre qu'il devait y aller.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit,ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et sa bouche tomba jusqu'au sol lorsqu'il vit devant sa maison l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps devant la porte. Dumbledore, les poings sur les hanches, avec un sourire timide fixait le jeune homme.

- He bien, Hyden, tu n'es pas revenu à Poudlard cette année. Peux-tu me laisser entrer, je dois parler à ta mère.

Sans un mot, le brun laissa passer le vieil homme qui se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine. Miranda eut le même air que son fils en voyant le directeur de Poudlard devant elle dans sa maison.

Il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient parler, elle accepta les lèvres pincées. Ils s'assirent dans le salon. Dumbledore face à Miranda et Hyden à la gauche de sa mère.

- J'ai été étonné de savoir que Hyden n'est pas revenu à Poudlard cette année, déclara simplement le directeur.

- C'est normal, répliqua Miranda, vous avez rendu mon fils pé...

- N'employez pas ce mot devant moi, on ne peut pas rendre quelqu'un homosexuel. On l'est ou on ne l'est pas. Tout comme on ne peut pas rendre quelqu'un hétérosexuel. Ce que vous avez essayé de faire à votre fils pour votre propre image est ignoble.

La mère du brun rougit violemment, sans savoir si c'était de culpabilité ou de colère.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu ici,couina Miranda, Hyden ne retournera jamais à Poudlard ! Vous m'entendez, jamais !

Dumbledore, avec un sourire compatissant répondit:

- Madame Even, j'ai un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de votre fils, c'était hier n'est-ce pas ?

Hyden acquiesça.

- Alors voilà ton cadeau Hyden, continua le vieil homme, même s'il va te paraître empoisonné. Je t'offres le choix de décider toi-même si tu veux retourner à Poudlard ou rester avec ta mère.

- Mais ce n'est pas à lui de choisir, s'offusqua Miranda.

- Hyden vient d'avoir 17 ans, rétorqua le directeur, autrement dit il est majeur et peut maintenant faire ses propres choix.

Les yeux de la mère du brun s'écarquillèrent, elle se tourna vers son fils qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun savait ce qui allait arriver. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait faire un choix et perdre quelque chose. John et Isa ou sa famille. Son coeur se déchira lorsque Miranda le fixa, non en colère mais juste...perdue.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche malgré lui.

- Je veux retourner à Poudlard, déclara-t-il d'une traite.

- Je suis désolé,soupira Dumbledore, tu as eu un choix difficile à faire.

- Ne reviens plus jamais Hyden, sanglota Miranda, ne reviens plus jamais, je ne veux plus voir ton visage. Mon Dieu, quel monstre est-ce que j'ai crée ?

- Vous n'avez pas crée un monstre, mais un bel homme amoureux victime de votre homophobie, répliqua froidement le vieil homme. Hyden ?

- Oui je vais préparer mes affaires, j'arrive !

- Bien...

L'ex-Serpentard se précipita vers sa chambre pour cacher ses larmes, il avait finalement fait son choix. Il avait finalement perdu sa famille. Alors encore une fois, il se scarifia, s'ouvrant la peau du bras. Il fit ensuite ses affaires, sans oublier de prendre ses écrits, il ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cette maison.

Avant de partir, le jeune homme voulut serrer sa mère dans ses bras, mais se prit une claque monumentale à la place. En pensant qu'il l'avait mérité, il suivit Dumbledore et transplana avec lui devant le portail de Poudlard. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait avant en voyant son école ne vint pas cette fois-ci. Juste l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de soi-même.

Lorsqu'il traversa le Hall d'entrée, les regards ne se firent pas dégoutés, ils furent tout simplement indifférents, comme s'il était un élève comme les autre. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était devenu. N'était-il pas devenu hétérosexuel ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de revoir John alors ? Comment allait-il réagir avec le blond ?

Dumbledore lui fit ranger ses affaires dans les dortoirs de Serdaigle. En sortant de la tour de Serdaigle, il tomba sur Isabella et John. Le Gryffondor tomba à genoux la bouche ouverte, Isa en criant courut vers lui et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il crut se briser une côte.

Le blond était à genoux, il regardait son amant, comme s'il était un fantôme. Tout en se maudissant pour sa sensibilité il pleura. Il croyait que le brun allait courir vers lui. Mais lorsqu'il décela une pointe d'hésitation dans les yeux de l'ex-Serpentard, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais Hyden fit son choix, il courut vers son amant et le serra dans ses bras. Seulement ça. Il ne voulait pas embrasser John. Pourtant, celui-ci essaya de l'embrasser en murmurant:

- J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir.

Sous les yeux de Dumbledore et Isabella, Hyden tourna la tête pour éviter le baiser de John. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et soupira:

- Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps, je comprends pourquoi Isa m'a caché des choses.

Alors sans rien rajouter, il disparut au détour d'un couloir. Laissant bouche-bée, la Serdaigle, et le directeur de Poudlard . Seul l'ex-Serpentard s'était attendu à cette réaction.

* * *

**Voili voilou, une grande épreuve qui commence pour John cette fois.**

**Le prochain chapitre va metre un bon bout de temps pour venir avec la rentrée et tout ça. Chaque année est de plus en plus dur, surtout celle la avec le brevet de mes BIP!!! Allez encore merci à Matoche qui me fait délirer et à bientôt !!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voili voilou !!!! Comme d'habitude je me suis demandé comment j'allais atteindre au moins 10 pages et au final j'en ai le double XD Bon voilà j'atteins le dixième chapitre et ça fait tout BIZARRE... c'est comme un dixième anniversaire et c'est pas mal je dois dire que j'aime ça.**

**Encore une fois, un grand merci à Matoche, qui d'ailleurs me rend hommage dans sa fic sur Théodore Nott que j'adore. D'ailleurs je conseille, à ceux qui lisent ma fic sans laisser de reviews ( MECHANTS!!) de lire la sienne, vraiment vous verrez les Serpentards d'un autre oeil. ****Et vous avez intérêt de vous jetter dessus, compris ??????**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture...pas très joyeuse et comme d'habitude désolé pour les fautes. J'ai laissé plus de place à la musique, qui est importante dans ma vie ( genre l'artiste tsais XD). Non c'est juste deux ou trois passages mais comme ça vous verrez comment je m'imagine la voix de mes propres persos.**

* * *

John courut, à perdre haleine jusqu'au parc. Ignorant tous les regards curieux posés sur lui, il traversa le château. Il crut même voir un professeur essayer de le retenir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Enfin, il parvint au parc qui fut comme une bouffée d'air frais.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas aux aurors qui lui conseillèrent de rentrer plus tôt, il se dirigea immédiatement vers un endroit tranquille à l'abri des regards. Il arriva au rocher immense près du lac, qui était un bon endroit pour ne pas être retrouvé.

Cet endroit même où il s'était blotti dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cet endroit même où ils se rendaient avant que Hyden ne disparaisse avec sa mère. Cet endroit où le blond s'était senti en sécurité, sans personne pour lui faire du mal. Sans danger dans ce monde de fous.

Alors John s'assit dos à la pierre, essayant de retrouver ce sentiment, mais sans l'ex-Serpentard, ça ne servait à rien. Il y avait juste le vide, pas de tristesse, juste un peu de colère et surtout de la déception. Il l'avait pressenti, et c'était arrivé. Le vide qu'il ressentait avant de devenir ami avec le brun était revenu.

Le jeune homme tâta le sol, il empoigna une pierre en forme de pointe et leva la main. Sans savoir pourquoi, il inscrivit dans la pierre « Hyden » suivi d'un coeur brisé. Ça pouvait paraître enfantin et ridicule mais c'était son envie, sa petite dédicace inutile.

Puis sans un mot, le blond se rendit dans la cabane hurlante, il passa sous le tunnel, puis souleva la trappe menant à la cabane où avait vécu le brun pendant quelques jours. La maison n'avait pas changé depuis les vacances.

Elle restait toujours la même, les bougies du jour où ils s'étaient avoué leur amour reposaient éparpillées sur le sol. Les pétales de fleurs maculaient le sol, absolument rien n'avait changé. Mis à part peut-être une fine couche de poussière reposant sur tous les meubles.

Les rayons du soleil filtraient encore à travers les fenêtres condamnées, se dirigeant en poussant du pied les bougies au sol, il monta jusqu'à la chambre du brun. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir, sans aucune lumière. Se remémorant l'allure de la pièce, le blond sut à peu près où se trouvait le lit et se coucha dedans.

Quelques mois plus tôt, le Gryffondor aurait été effrayé à l'idée de rester dans un pièce sans aucune source de lumière, il se serait alors jeté dans les bras de son amant. Mais il n'en avait plus et s'en foutait, un monstre pouvait bien venir le bouffer ça ne changerait absolument rien. Il avait perdu sa raison de vivre.

Son coeur se serra, les sanglots lui nouèrent la gorge mais il ne pleura pas. Ce n'était pas le moment, John fit ce qu'il avait toujours aimé faire tout en se trouvant médiocre. Son coeur se desserra sa gorge de dénoua, lorsque d'une voix rauque il entama une chanson.

**How my thoughts they spin me 'round...and how my thoughts they let me down...(1)**

L'air résonnait dans sa tête, il n'avait plus qu'à chanter,les paroles venaient toutes seules, bien adaptées à son état d'esprit.

**And then there's you, then there's you...**

Il passa tout son registre de chansons, en passant par Hallelujah, par Linkin park, par evanescence,joshua radin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sous les yeux de Dumbledore et Isabella, Hyden tourna la tête pour éviter le baiser de John. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et soupira:_

_Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps, je comprends pourquoi Isa m'a caché des choses._

_Alors sans rien rajouter, il disparut au détour d'un couloir. Laissant bouche-bée, la Serdaigle, et le directeur de Poudlard . Seul l'ex-Serpentard s'était attendu à cette réaction._

Isabella fixa le brun qui afficha un visage neutre, sans expression. Ne voulant pas montrer qu'en fait, son coeur se brisait en mille miettes. Mais la jeune fille le regardait comme si elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, ho oui elle le savait, c'était certains, Isa savait tout.

Dumbledore les yeux au sol, comme un enfant en pleine crise de culpabilité, se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Puis d'un pas traînant il retourna à son bureau. Hyen évita le regard de la Serdaigle ne sachant quoi faire. Celle-ci se contenta de prononcer quelques mots avant de disparaître à son tour:

- Arrêtes de te faire du mal...

L'ex-Serpentard se demanda quel sens avait la phrase. Savait-elle à propos de ces cicatrices sur ses bras ? Ou parlait-elle de sa nouvelle hétérosexualité. Peut-être des deux, la jeune fille était tout à fait capable de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

La déception qui l'avait vu dans les yeux de son ancien amant lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Le brun sans vraiment chercher un endroit précis marcha dans les couloirs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula nombre d'élèves. Certains l'accostaient d'une remarque homophobe. D'autres lui disaient simplement de faire attention. Mais le jeune homme s'en fichait.

Ses pas le menèrent dans le parc, à l'endroit même où il avait serré le blond dans ses bras. A l'endroit même où ils aimaient être...avant. L'immense rocher près du lac, Hyden s'assit contre la pierre, passant ses doigts sur la roche à la recherche d'une trace de leur amour. Mais rien...

Soudain, ses doigts passèrent sur des aspérités, jetant un coup d'oeil, l'ex-Serpentard vit ce qu'avait écrit John. Il colla sa tête contre la pierre froide. Qu'avait-il fait... John l'aimait-il tant que ça ? Le brun prit une pierre pointue et grava dans la pierre juste en dessous.

« Je suis désolé... je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne t'aime pas. Veux-tu être mon ami ? »

Lâchant la pierre, le jeune homme s'y adossa et regarda le ciel bleu. Cette année promettait d'être magnifique... Il resta adossé au rocher quelques heures, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sans savoir que dans la cabane hurlante, le blond chantait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sachant qu'il était l'heure de manger, Hyden rentra au château. Dans la Grande Salle, des serpentards rigolaient en mimant quelqu'un entrain de se faire frapper tandis qu'Isa et Lena se chamaillaient pour avoir le dernier chocogrenouille sur la table. Le brun se composa un sourire, et fonça vers elles.

Il s'assit face aux deux soeurs, et profitant de leur dispute leur piqua le chocogrenouille sous le nez. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse le mettre en bouche, il sentit la pointe d'une baguette contre sa gorge. Isabella pointait sa baguette vers lui, les yeux pétillants et un sourire angélique sur le visage.

- Rends-moi ce chocogrenouille, déclara-t-elle gentiment, ou je t'égorge...

L'ex-Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, croyant que la jeune fille rigolait. Mais celle-ci toujours polie était très sérieuse. Le brun déglutit péniblement et reposa la friandise sur la table. La Serdaigle se jeta dessus et le mangea d'une traite, la bouche pleine elle s'exclama:

- Merchi !

Hyden éclata de rire, suivi par Lena. Celle-ci regardait le jeune homme fixement. L'arrivée de John le surprit, pâle, une grimace de douleur plaquée sur le visage, il se tenait le ventre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, les trois amis cessèrent de rigoler, regardant John qui semblait lutter contre l'évanouissement.

Le blond fit demi-tour et sortit de la Grande Salle, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la cabane hurlante, à pas lents, se tenant les côtes. Il ignora les aurors qui le sermonnaient, le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché. Une fois hors du champ de vision des aurors, il se rendit dans la cabane hurlante.

Le Gryffondor essaya de monter les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre. Mais la douleur fut trop forte, il s'écroula en plein milieu de sa montée et atterrit en bas. Il se traîna lamentablement jusqu'à un canapé d'où il ne bougea plus. Chaque mouvement lui procurant une onde de douleur dans tout le corps.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu son meilleur ami rentrer dans la salle blanc comme neige et grimaçant, la jeune fille avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Heureusement, Hyden aussi, il se leva avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste et se lança à la poursuite du blond. Sous les regards moqueurs des Serpentards, dont celui que Rogue avait viré de cours l'année précédente**.(2)**

Il perdit sa trace dans le parc et dut demander à un auror qui lui expliqua que John avait disparu près du Saule cogneur. Le brun se précipita vers la cabane hurlante, traversa le passage souterrain. Le soleil s'était couché, il faisait noire dans la cabane. Et aucun bruit ne troublait l'atmosphère sinistre de la cabane.

Hyden faillit faire demi-tour lorsqu'un soupir de douleur échappa au blond. Se retournant, Hyden plissa les yeux et avança dans le noir jusqu'à toucher un fauteuil, il s'assit devant et se rappelant de la pièce pointa sa baguette vers un endroit encore plus sombre que les autres. Des flammes jaillirent de sa baguette et allumèrent l'âtre qui illumina la pièce.

John apparut à la lueur des flammes, il était assis, transpirant, haletant. Il allait très mal, et la faible lueur lui donnait un aspect sinistre. Sa main reposait sur ses côtes. L'ex-Serpentard voulut prendre son ancien amant dans ses bras mais se maudit immédiatement à cette idée. Il demanda en montrant les côtes du blond:

- Tu as mal ?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis juste un peu fatigué, le rassura John d'une voix qu'il voulait posée.

- Tu es...

- Oui, je suis sûr.

- John...je suis désolé...mais je ne suis pas comme toi... je ne suis pas un pé...

- Tu n'as aucun droit d'utiliser ce mot immonde en sachant ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

- Ce que nous avons vécu était une erreur, je sais qui je suis maintenant.

- Une erreur...tu as raison. Toutes ces choses qu'Isa et moi avons fait pour toi, on a risqué nos vies pour toi, ce sont des erreurs, regarde ce qu'on a en remerciement, réplique John d'une voix amère.

Les yeux verts du blond brillèrent à la lueur des flammes lui donnant un charisme et une autorité inébranlable. Il avait su parfaitement où frapper pour faire mal et avait réussi brillamment. Il avait raison en prime. Le brun savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison, que le blond avait risqué sa vie pour lui et que lui en remerciement ne voulait plus s'assumer. Le Gryffondor continua sur sa lancée:

- Mais heureusement tu sais qui tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, tu savais qui tu étais quand tu me serrais dans tes bras ? Tu savais qui tu étais quand tu disais que tu m'aimais ? Tu savais qui tu étais quand tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi ? Et il suffit de deux mois et de ta mère pour te faire changer, cet « amour » était tellement puissant que je suis sûr qu'en un mot elle t'as fais changer d'avis. Maintenant, monsieur est fort, il sait qui il est.

- Avant, je croyais savoir qui j'étais mais je me suis trompé, j'aime les femmes.

- Tu aimes les femmes, avec leur délicatesse, leurs jolies courbes. Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais les femmes n'ont pas de bite pour pouvoir te rassasier.

Ca aurait pu paraître ridicule, mais au lieu de ça Hyden fut encore plus blessé. Essayant de le blesser en retour il fit froidement:

- Je ne t'aime pas !

- Mais moi non plus Hyden...

- Quoi ? S'exclama le brun, étonné.

- Je ne t'aime pas..., répéta le blond en regardant son ancien amant droit dans les yeux.

- Si, tu m'aimes ! Répondit l'ex-Serpentard avec une voix oscillant entre la déception et la colère.

- Pourquoi es-tu autant déçu, de toute façon tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, sourit le Gryffondor.

Touché. Décidément, Hyden en prenait pour son grade cette fois-ci. Mais il cautionnait en sachant qu'il le méritait. Tout était de sa faute après tout. Profitant du moment de silence qui planait, le brun prit la parole:

- Veux-tu être ami avec moi ?

- Tu rigoles ! S'exclama le blond, ce qui le fit tousser, il se leva péniblement du canapé et avança lentement vers son ancien amant. Tu veux que je sois ton ami ! Tu vas pas bien ! Tu m'as abandonné, pendant deux moi j'ai envoyé mon hibou te chercher toutes les nuits et tous les soirs je me couchais déçu et encore quand j'arrivais à dormir. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais te revoir un jour , Hyden !

- John..., murmura Hyden.

- Tais toi ! Et toi tu es revenu, tranquillement, en me disant que tu ne m'aimais plus. Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as brisé le coeur deux fois ! Et maintenant tu veux être mon ami... VA TE FAIRE VOIR !

- Je suis désolé...

Tout en levant ses poings, John se jeta sur Hyden les larmes aux yeux, lui assénant des coups de poings sur la poitrine tout en hurlant:

- POURQUOI ES-TU REVENU?? POUR ME VOIR SOUFFRIR ?? TU AURAIS PU REFUSER LA PROPOSITION DE DUMBLEDORE ! TU AURAIS PU RESTER AVEC TA FAMILLE !! ET TU ES REVENU EN PRETEXTANT QUE TU NE M'AIMES PLUS !! SADIQUE !! JE TE HAIS HYDEN! JE TE HAIS!!!

Les coups de poings furent moins puissants, plus espacés. Jusqu'à s'arrêter, le Gryffondor murmurait inlassablement « je te hais ». Déversant toute se douleur,sa colère, il mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

Hyden aurait voulu répondre à la question que lui avait posé son ancien amant. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pas pour faire souffrir le blond en tout cas. Il aurait voulut dire qu'il était revenu pour le voir, pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'aimer plus que jamais. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il ne répondit pas... au lieu de ça il s'empara des mains de John pour l'attirer contre son épaule. Il le serra fort dans ses bras, le blond se retint de crier de douleur. Car oui il n'était pas fatigué mais avait mal. Essuyant ses larmes, il ordonna à l'ex-Serpentard de partir. Celui-ci lui lança un regard désolé avant de disparaître sous la trappe.

En grimaçant de douleur, le Gryffondor tomba au sol, ses jambes ne le supportant plus. Il n'eut plus la force de bouger, même respirer lui faisait atrocement mal. Hyden n'avait pas vu ses jambes trembler quand il s'était levé. Il n'avait pas vu que John grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il levait les bras.

Soulevant sa robe de Poudlard, et sa chemise, le blond jeta un coup d'oeil aux nombreux hématomes qui parsemait son torse. Des bleus immenses, des brulures, des coupures qui saignaient encore. A des endroits la peau était arrachée. Et à en juger par la douleur, il avait une ou deux côtes cassées.

La douleur l'empêcha de bouger et de dormir, quelquefois une quinte de toux secouait son corps. Tout son corps semblait en feu, il avait mal de partout sauf au visage. Seulement une question se posait dans sa tête, qui pouvait être inhumain au point de faire autant de mal.

Hyden retourna vers le château, il n'oublia pas de jeter un sort de désillusion pour passer devant les aurors. Ceux-ci ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence. Tout en se disant que n'importe quel mangemort pouvait passer il rentra dans Poudlard.

Au lieu de se diriger vers la tour de Serdaigle, l'ex-Serpentard sortit se rendit dans une classe vide. Les rayons de lune filtraient à travers les vitres, il s'assit à un bureau se prenant la tête entre les mains. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait juste détruit l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait détruit une vie.

A cause de son orgueil, à cause de sa lâcheté. A cause de sa différence, de sa peur d'être rejeté. La peur d'être rejeté était-elle plus forte que l'amour. Il fallait croire que oui. L'amour était une arme, qui tuait les propriétaires. Comme Hyden aurait préféré ne pas être amoureux. Tout aurait été plus simple.

Le brun sortit un bout de verre de sa poche, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'entailla la peau, fermant les yeux. Sentant les gouttes de sang glisser contre sa peau et atterrir sur le sol en un petit bruit discret. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais l'avait-il vraiment fait ?

Maintenant plus rien ne le retenait, pas ses parents. Absolument rien...à part sa peur. La peur de revivre haï par le monde entier. Maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour oublier le blond, il fallait trouver une petite amie. Et il fallait que le blond aussi retrouve quelqu'un.

- Accio bout de verre ! Murmura une voix.

Le bout de verre s'échappa des mains de l'ex-Serpentard et atterrit dans celles d'Isabella. Celle-ci, droite fière, autoritaire, mais avec une pointe de compassion se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle la referma derrière elle et fixa l'ex-Serpentard sans dire un mot,un sourcil haussé.

- Laisse-moi, Isa...

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas te faire de mal, tu ne m'as pas écouté, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Je ne savais pas exactement le sens de ta phrase. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

En y repensant, c'était une question rhétorique. Isabella savait tout, ou du moins les choses les plus importantes. C'était gênant au final, on ne pouvait absolument rien lui cacher bien longtemps, mais c'était aussi bénéfique.

- Tu me poses encore la question ? Rétorqua Isa. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi refuses-tu d'être toi-même ?

- Je suis moi même, je ne l'aime pas, et je ne suis pas gay, s'emporta le brun.

Un tissu de mensonges, et ils le savaient très bien tous les deux.

- Alors, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi. Dis moi que tu ne l'aimes pas, que tu l'as oublié et que tu n'es pas gay, supplia la Serdaigle, et là je te croirais.

L'ex-Serpentard s'avança vers son amie. La paix ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il avait juste à la regarder dans les yeux et dire qu'il était normal, qu'il n'aimait pas John. Il avait juste à mentir une fois de plus. Et son amie l'aurait cru. Juste quelques mots pour prouver que tout était fini, que leur histoire n'était qu'une erreur.

Il s'arrêta devant Isa, la regardant dans les yeux. Celle-ci essaya d'y déceler la vérité mais elle ne voyait rien. Du noir... aucune lueur dans ses yeux juste le vide. Hyden vit dans les yeux de son amie de l'espoir. Et la peur de voir ses deux meilleurs amis séparés, de voir deux vies détruites.

- J'essaye...,murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque, j'essaye de ne pas l'aimer, j'essaye de l'oublier, j'essaye de ne pas être gay. J'essaye...

- Hyden...

Tout en soupirant elle l'embrassa sur le front. Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, elle essuya le sang qui coulait encore des blessures.

- Pourquoi te faire du mal, pourquoi essayer de l'oublier ? Tu l'aimes Hyden...tu l'aimes.

- Mais c'est mal, je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer un homme.

- Qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ? Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, tu as le droit d'aimer un homme, répondit Isabella.

- Mais le médecin a dit que...

- Quoi ?? S'exclama la jeune fille. Ta mère a engagé un médecin pour te faire changer, vieille folle. Tu ne dois pas écouter ce médecin, il t'a dit des bêtises. Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui que tu te scarifies ?

- Non...c'est moi.

- Mais ça te sert à quoi ? Te punir ? Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu ne peux pas être puni parce-que tu l'aimes !

- Si, c'est mal...

Un mur, c'était comme parler à un mur. Un mur indestructible,que la Serdaigle ne se sentait pas capable de détruire. Mais elle devait essayer pour John. Elle devait lui faire comprendre, que c'était pas mal de tomber amoureux d'un homme. Au final, tout le monde souffrait à cause de la mère à Hyden. Tout le monde...

- Raconte-moi tout, ce qu'il s'est passé en deux moi. Et je te raconterai ce que John a vécu.

Ils passèrent la nuit entière dans cette salle de classe. Chacun racontant deux mois de leur vie. Chacun racontant deux mois de calvaire. Chacun essayant d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. John et Hyden avait ressenti la même douleur au final. Ils avaient tous les deux étés abandonnés.

Isa en avait juste été témoin.

La jeune fille raconta les nuits d'insomnie de John, les nuits qu'il passait à écrire une lettre. Et avec quelle colère il la déchirait lorsqu'elle revenait. La nuit qu'il avait passé à la gare attendant que le brun revienne. Les nuits qu'il avait passé à pleurer en pensant à son amant.

Le jeune homme raconta la nuit d'orage, où il avait pleuré seul. Il avoua aussi en sachant que son amie savait les journées enfermé dans sa chambre qu'il avait passé à écrire. Les repas où ses parents racontaient des horreurs sur les homosexuels. Les séances du médecin l'obligeant à devenir « normal ». L'indifférence de son père. La tristesse de sa mère qui passait son temps à boire. La promesse qu'il avait fait de rester avec elle.

C'est avec des cernes et une pâleur de vampire qu'il se dirigèrent vers la grande Salle. Une fois encore, lorsqu'ils mangèrent avec Lena. John était absent. Même la gentillesse de la petite soeur à Isa avec Hyden ne put le rassurer. C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute.

Les cours reprenaient, alors le blond ne devait pas les manquer, ça ne pardonnait pas pour les BUSES. Aussi la Serdaigle décida-t-elle d'aller le chercher dans la cabane hurlante. Elle traversa le parc, passa sous le saule cogneur et atterrit dans la cabane.

Lorsqu'elle vit le blond, couché sur le sol, inconscient. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se précipita vers lui en hurlant et le secoua.

- John !!

- Heureusement, le John en question ouvrit les yeux et grogna:

- T'étais obligé de me réveiller comme ça, je venais juste de m'endormir.

- Mais pourquoi t'es parterre ?? J'ai cru que t'étais mort ! S'exclama Isabella encore affolée.

- J'ai du tomber en dormant, mentit John.

En réalité il était tombé après la dispute avec Hyden, et n'avait pas eu la force de se relever, sous l'emprise de la douleur. La douleur avait un peu diminué de la veille, ce qui lui permit de faire semblant que tout allait bien face à Isa. Il se releva, en s'efforçant de garder un air neutre et demanda:

- Tu n'as pas dormi ? Tu as l'air fatiguée...

- Non j'ai parlé avec Hyden.

- Tu lui as dis quoi ? Demanda le blond, l'air inquisiteur.

- Allez viens ! On va arriver en retard en cours.

Ce qui signifiait: je ne vais pas répondre à ta question, fin de la discussion. Alors sans insister, il la suivit jusqu'au château, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait à chaque pas. Ils se rendirent en métamorphose. Mc Gonagall les accueillit avec un grand sourire, ayant appris le retour de l'ex-Serpentard.

L'heure de cour fut un calvaire pour John. Chaque mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien. Ses brûlures laissaient la chair à vif, et celle-ci collait à sa chemise. Ses coupures saignaient, tachant sa chemise mais heureusement, sa robe noire cachait tout ça. Et il se concentrait sur la gestion de sa douleur, serrant les dents.

Ce qui lui valut un sermon de la part de Mc Gonagall. Il ne se concentrait pas assez sur le cours et faisait n'importe quoi. Son professeur lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il aurait ses BUSES sous les coups d'oeil inquiets de la Serdaigle.

Au fur et à mesure des heures, le Gryffondor ne se sentit pas bien. Il lui arrivait de voir trouble pendant quelques secondes, sa tête tournait. Il avait la nausée. Et parfois même, il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et sa meilleure amie semblait s'en douter.

Mais il comprit l'ampleur du problème, lorsqu'en plein cours d'enchantements, il vit trouble. Il cracha du sang, et sous les regards étonnés de toute sa classe s'écroula. Se cognant la tête au passage contre un bureau voisin et ne sentit plus son corps avant de perdre connaissance soudainement.

Pendant au moins trois secondes, personne ne bougea. Flitwick pétrifié, fixait le jeune homme comme s'il allait se relever en hurlant que c'était une blague. Certaines filles n'eurent en tête que de crier à la mort. Seule Isa au bout de trois secondes se précipita immédiatement sur son meilleur ami.

Tout le monde finit par la rejoindre et, ensemble, ils emmenèrent le blond jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Même les Serpentards qui en d'autres circonstances se seraient moqués étaient choqués. Sauf deux ou trois.

Pomfresh le prit immédiatement, refusant qu'Isa rentre. Pomfresh le posa sur un lit et l'inspecta. Elle eut un haut le coeur en déboutonnant la chemise du jeune homme. Apparemment il avait été battu violemment. Des brulures, hématomes et coupures parsemaient ses bras son torse et ses jambes.

En tâtant du doigt, elle put déceler une côte cassée. Certaines brûlures assez graves mettaient la chair à nue. Quelle sorte de monstres avaient pu faire ça. Elle pouvait le soigner bien sûr, mais le Gryffondor allait souffrir et ce pendant longtemps. Et bien sûr de nombreuses coupures et brûlures ne s'effaceraient jamais.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Laissant passer Isa affolée et en colère sa baguette à la main. Elle referma la porte d'un coup de baguette et regarda son meilleur ami, la bouche ouverte. Toutes ces blessures, les yeux écarquillés elle tomba à genoux en se cachant les yeux.

Elle murmura:

- Je n'ai rien vu...je n'ai rien vu...je n'ai rien vu...

Préférant se concentrer sur son patient toujours inconscient. L'infirmière ignora Isabella et s'employa à l'aide de nombreuses potions et de sa baguette à le soigner. Isabella au milieu de l'infirmerie à genoux se maudissait pour n'avoir rien vu.

Tous les élèves devant la porte de l'infirmerie finirent par partir. Hyden apparut en trombe derrière l'infirmerie accompagné par Lena. Il tapa de toutes ses forces contre la porte en hurlant.

Pomfresh, en voyant qu'Isa n'avait pas bougé alla ouvrir, laissant entrer les deux jeunes gens. Le brun comprit alors pourquoi le blond avait semblé si fatigué la veille. Il se promit de tuer ceux qui avaient fait ça. De les faire souffrir plus qu'ils avaient fait souffrir John et après les tuer.

Lena prit sa soeur dans ses bras, celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Oui aucun d'eux ne l'avaient vu. John les avait bien dupé. Ou alors eux avaient été aveugles. Les deux. Le Gryffondor n'était pas gâté en ce moment. Personne.

Mais une question se posait. Pourquoi l'avait-il caché, pourquoi le blond avait caché sa douleur ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ou menti ?

Les soins durèrent des heures où tous attendirent. Pour une fois Isa fut à court de paroles. Blanche comme un linge la bouche pincée les yeux fixés dans le vide elle semblait choquée.

Pomfresh ne put que cicatriser les coupures, atténuer la douleur des brûlures y appliquer une lotion et mettre un bandage dessus. Seule sa côté cassée allait encore lui faire extrêmement mal. Et ce pendant longtemps mais l'infirmière ne pouvait rien contre sa.

Hyden assit près de son ancien amant torse nu ne put s'empêcher de regarder qu'il était formé comme un mannequin. Musclé juste comme il fallait pas trop. Imberbe. Magnifique. Et pour une fois, il ne se maudit pas de penser ça. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Le visage de John était vraiment paisible, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Des mèches blondes en l'air. Comme d'habitude, de nombreux épis parsemaient sa coiffure lui donnant un air « au saut du lit » et qui faisait parti de sa nonchalance et de son charme.

Lorsque la nuit pointa le bout de son nez, Pomfresh essaya de les faire partir mais connaissant bien Isa elle finit par les laisser. Isabella ordonna au bout d'un moment à sa soeur d'aller au lit. Celle-ci sans raison apparente regardait l'ex-Serpentard comme si elle avait le coeur brisé. Mais sa grande soeur ne parvint pas à discerner si elle affichait ce que ressentait le brun ou si c'était ses sentiments à elle.

Hyden, ne résistant plus à la tentation, fit glisser ses doigts sur les cicatrices. Dégouté que des humains puissent faire autant de mal gratuitement. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Les deux amis passèrent la nuit à attendre le réveil de John. Ils se relayèrent pour dormir quelques heures, chacun n'ayant pas dormi la veille. Quelquefois, Pomfresh se levait pour appliquer une nouvelle lotion sur le corps meurtri du Gryffondor.

L'ex-Serpentard passa son doigt sur chaque blessure, comme s'il pouvait les effacer. Il en embrassa même quelques-unes. Lorsqu'une chanson lui vint en tête, il ne put s'empêcher de chanter :

- **I can fly...but i want his wings...**

Isabella le rejoignit:

**I can shine, even in the darkness, but i crave the light that he brings.**

**Revel in the songs that he sings...**

**My angel Gabriel...,**

**I can love... but i need his heart**, ajouta John avec un sourire paisible.(3)

Il s'était réveillé en entendant ses amis chanter. Malheureusement, une fois la chanson terminée, l'atmosphère fut plus que tendue. Heureusement, Isa avait retrouvé sa verve elle le serra dans ses bras en s'exclamant:

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- …

John baissa les yeux.

- John ?

- Je ne sais pas... je ne me souviens plus, murmura-t-il perdu dans ses pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Je me souviens du jour où il est revenu, déclara-t-il en montrant Hyden, quand je suis parti à la cabane hurlante à un moment j'ai voulu sortir pour aller manger. Je me souviens être sorti...puis plus rien. Trou noir.

- Tu ne sais pas qui t'as fais ça ?

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux une demi-seconde avant de répondre:

- Non...

Ce geste fut immédiatement remarqué par le brun qui ne crut pas à la réponse. Il se tut quand même, sentant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour chercher les embrouilles. Le blond se tourna vers lui:

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ben je...je croyais bien faire, je suis désolé. Je suis ton...

- Ne dis pas « ami ». Je ne serai jamais ton ami. Je serai ton amant ou rien. Et tu as fais ton choix, Hyden. C'est fini...

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair, mais c'était comme ça. John était parfois d'une franchise désarmante. Sur le moment, l'ex-Serpentard eut envie de partir en courant. Mais gardant sa fierté il répondit:

- Peu importe que tu me considères comme ton ami ou pas, je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un d'autre dans cet état alors je resterai avec toi.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu n'es pas égoïste...

Ouch ça faisait mal. Pour éviter de se prendre encore une réplique encore cinglante,il se répondit pas mais resta quand même avec le blond.

Le matin, à son réveil, Amanda fut étonné de voir une vieille femme avec un chapeau pointu sur la tête devant sa porte. Apparemment elle était un des professeurs de John nommée Mc Gonagall, elle la suivit. Appréciant moyennement le transplanage d'escorte.

Amanda avait toujours entendu son fils vanter la beauté du château, et elle en fut émerveillée. Elle suivit Mc Gonagall jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle vit son fils des bandages sur le torse. Avant qu'elle ne puisse hurler, John la rassura.

Une fois que tout lui fut expliqué. Hyden et Isabella s'en allèrent pour laisser le fils et la mère en paix, mais quand Hyden se retourna pour partir lorsqu'une main le retint. Se retournant il croisa le regard d'Amanda qui voulait tout dire.

Il voulait dire « alors c'est toi l'amant de mon fils ». Il voulait dire « je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde » mais il voulait surtout dire « tu lui fais le moindre mal et tu es mort ». Malheureusement il était trop tard. Et elle le comprit dans son regard vide.

Sans dire un mot, elle le lâcha et le laissa aller déjeuner avec Isabella. Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Tous à l'exception de Granger, Weasley et Potter qui semblaient absorbés par la gazette du sorcier.

Apparemment, les nouvelles allaient vite dans Poudlard. Les deux amis s'avancèrent. Isabella foudroyant tout le monde du regard. La majorité des élèves baissèrent les yeux sauf quelques audacieux.

Ils s'assirent à côté de Lena qui s'empressa de prendre des nouvelles sur John. Ils répondirent faussement joviaux, mais le silence régnait toujours dans la Grande Salle. A croire que malgré tous les crimes du à Voldemort, les enfants étaient choqués de savoir qu'un élève s'était fait battre.

L'ex-Serpentard croisa le regard de la Serdaigle durant le repas. Qui reflétait la même question que lui aussi se posait. Une question qui posait problème. Qui allait la poser en premier, pas Hyden en tout cas. Isabella prit la parole:

- Tu crois qu'il nous dit la vérité ?

- ...non. Non il ne nous a pas dit la vérité. Il sait qui a fait ça, et il se souvient de tout. Il ne veut pas le dire.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Il a baissé les yeux avant de répondre.

- Et pourquoi il ne nous dit pas la vérité ?

- Il y a deux options, soit il est trop fier. Soit son agresseur l'a prévenu que si il disait quoi que soit quelqu'un de proche de lui ou lui seraient touchés. Et il a peur.

- Je vois...il y a peut-être quelque chose que je puisse faire mais...il va falloir attendre la fin de la semaine, fit Isa

- Comment ?

Alors la jeune fille lui expliqua l'histoire des centaures, de Scar et...de Aimen. Elle lui avoua que c'était de cette manière qu'elle avait su qu'il revenait à Poudlard et qu'il se scarifiait en pensant à John.

Une fois le repas terminé, Hyden décida subitement de retourner au dortoir des Serdaigles avant la reprise des cours prétextant des choses urgentes à faire. Lena elle se rendit dans la tour d'astronomie. Isabella, n'ayant rien à faire décida de suivre sa soeur en cachette pour voir peut-être son nouveau petit-ami.

Mais elle ne vit pas le petite ami de sa soeur. Elle vit l'homme qu'elle aimait en train d'embrasser un autre mec en haut de la tour et c'était franchement indécent. Elle se cacha et attendit que sa soeur y aille. Celle-ci, en voyant les deux garçons ne put retenir une exclamation dégoutée. Pas parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes mais parce qu'ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait et c'était indécent et dégoutant.

Aimen, remarqua la petite fille et lâcha son copain du jour. Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda de haut, comme si elle n'était qu'une saleté sur le bord de ses chaussures. Le jeune homme déclara:

- Que fais-tu là, petite, tu cherchais quelque chose ?

Surtout, ne jamais surnommer Lena « petite ». Ou en payer les conséquences. Elle répondit d'une voix très calme et posée:

- En fait, je cherchais ma tranquillité habituelle. Lorsque j'ai vu deux phoques entrain de s'explorer la cavité buccale. J'ai même cru voir de la bave tomber au sol.

- Ça ne te plait pas. De voir deux mecs s'embrasser.

- Ce qui ne me plaît pas c'est de voir, deux personnes pratiquement en train de faire l'amour devant mes yeux.

- Si t'es pas contente dégage, débile.

- Alors toi aussi, gros con.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un...,fit perplexe le brun.

- Mon nom est Lena Smith.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Aimen, tandis que son copain du jour ennuyé s'en allait.

- Tu as la même verve que ta soeur mais en plus posé c'est hallucinant. En tout cas tu m'as fais perdre mon rencard, et je ne te le pardonnerai pas, dit Aimen en sortant sa baguette.

Heureusement, Lena avait appris à utiliser sa baguette à bon escient grâce à sa grande soeur. Mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face au Pousouffle.

- Stupéfix, s'exclama-t-il.

- Protego...

Le bouclier dévia le sortilège qui partit vers le ciel. Elle eut le temps de répliquer:

- Expelliarmus !

Le brun l'évita d'un bond sur la gauche tout en lançant un sortilège inconnu de la jeune fille. Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'est qu'un bouclier normal ne servirait à rien. Heureusement, Isabella la repoussa d'un coup de baguette et fit un cercle avec celle-ci.

Un bouclier gigantesque apparut, propulsant le sortilège du brun loin de là. Avant qu'Aimen ne puisse faire un geste pour l'attaquer, une force inconnue le plaqua au sol d'où il ne put bouger. La Serdaigle, les traits déformés par la rage s'écria:

- Comment as-tu pu lancer ce sortilège ? Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu la faire tomber de la tour espèce de taré.

Effrayant. C'est le seul mot qui vint en tête du Poufsouffle. La jeune fille avait sauvé sa petite soeur, repoussé le sortilège et l'avait immobilisé en l'espace de deux ou trois secondes. Tout simplement effrayant. Il avait l'impression d'être une fourmi face à elle. Même Lena semblait effrayée.

- Si jamais tu essayes de lui faire du mal encore une fois, je te promets que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie, compris ?

Une furie, les cheveux en l'air. Aimen aurait voulu se moquer de la dernière phrase qu'il aurait trouvé ridicule dans une autre situation. Mais il la crut immédiatement, comme un enfant se faisant sermonner par sa maman. Il la crut et se promit de ne plus faire de mal à la petite.

- Alors comme ça tu veux la guerre. D'accord ! Tu vas l'avoir mais prépare-toi bien gros con.

Sur ce, la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. Isabella prit la main de sa petite soeur et elle disparurent. Laissant un Poufsouffle les yeux écarquillés, pantelant. Leçon à retenir ne jamais toucher à la famille ou aux amis de Smith sous peine...de mort.

Hyden écrivait dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Attendant que la sonnerie retentisse. Il écrivait ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Pas comme si c'était un journal intime. Mais juste pour voir ça d'un autre oeil. Et ça aidait parfois.

Une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, en somme belle le regardait. Elle était accompagné de deux autres filles qui gloussaient sans cesse. Trois cruches en clair. Mais bon, Hyden n'avait pas changé de but et devait trouver une petite-amie.

Alors, il se composa un sourire charmeur, et lança à la blonde des regards appuyés pour qu'elle s'approche. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose mais c'était assez plaisant. Le remord le prit un peu en pensant à John mais il ne le montra pas.

La jeune fille,comprenant ses regards appuyés finit par s'approcher sous les gloussements de ses amies. Elle s'assit à côté de lui en murmurant:

- Ne fais pas attention à mes amies, elles sont bêtes parfois...

- Je vois...

- Alors c'est vrai ce que tout le monde raconte sur toi ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- C'est à dire ? Répliqua froidement le brun.

- Ben que tu es avec Etan... que tu es gay.

- Je ne suis pas avec John, c'est un ami. Et je ne suis pas gay, je ne t'aurai pas regardé. D'ailleurs ce que je vois est assez plaisant.

La blonde rougit violemment, et gloussa avant de déclarer qu'elle s'appelait Lisa Turpin. Puis elle changea du tout au tout, elle fit les yeux doux et glissa à son oreille.

- Je ne te croirai pas, Hyden. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas prouvé que tu n'es pas gay, je ne te croirai pas.

- Comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ?

- Dimanche soir, à la tombée de la nuit. Rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie, proposa-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- D'accord,sourit l'ex-Serpentard.

La sonnerie retentit, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens et faisant glousser de plus belle les amies de Lisa. Lorsque la blonde disparut hors de la salle commune, Hyden eut envie de vomir, pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il allait sortir avec l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il détestait chez une fille. Une gourde sans cervelle. Jolie mais c'était tout. Elle n'était pas aussi vive d'esprit, pas aussi forte et courageuse, pas aussi joviale qu'un certain Gryffondor. C'était juste...une fille...vide qui plus est.

Le brun se rendit en cours, dégouté par ses actes. Dégouté de lui-même. Tout aurait été si simple. S'il avait aimé une fille comme Lisa. Mais il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme. Du plus charmant et agréable des hommes. Mais un homme quand même. Et ça...c'était impardonnable.

La semaine passa vite pour certains, et lentement pour d'autres. Aimen passait son temps à éviter la tempête Isa et ne pas l'énerver, celle-ci faisait tout pour le rencontrer et avoir une occasion de le détruire. Ils passèrent la semaine à jouer au chat et à la souris. Se rendant la vie insupportable.

John passa la semaine couché dans un lit, Isabella venait le voir quand elle n'était pas occupé à traquer le Poufsouffle, d'ailleurs le blond aurait bien aimé voir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Des fois Isa dormait avec lui dans l'infirmerie.

Souvent, l'ex-Serpentard aussi venait, des fois quand il était réveillé. Mais aucun des deux n'osait dire un mot, le brun avait peur de se faire rembarrer et John ne se sentait plus capable de lui parler gentiment, le silence se faisait pesant.

Mais le brun venait le plus souvent quand John dormait, le silence était apaisant dans ces moments. Et il pouvait passer ses doigts sur les blessures de son ancien amant. Il pouvait le regardait pendant des heures. Il avait l'impression de retourner deux mois en arrière dans ces moments, de retourner dans le Poudlard Express et d'être son petit-ami.

Puis il partait en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, murmurant un « je suis désolé » avant de partir. Il le faisait tout le temps, mais ça n'allégeait pas le poids sur son coeur. Il lui avait fait du mal. Et ça, on ne pouvait pas le changer ou l'ignorer. C'était trop tard.

Le samedi, John fut pour la première fois autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, même s'il devait y retourner pour dormir et recevoir ses médicaments. Isabella l'accompagna jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il fut subitement l'attraction principale.

Il fut assailli sous un torrent de questions de la part d'une trentaine d'élèves. Il répéta sans cesse la même chose. Il ne savait rien. Et tout le monde le crut. Sauf Hyden et peut-être Isa. Le samedi passa vite, personne ne lâcha le blond et ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas.

Le Gryffondor savait que l'ex-Serpentard ne le croyait pas mais il faisait semblant d'être innocent et tout allait pour le mieux. Tant qu'il évitait les questions ou les allusions du brun habilement. Ils ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache. C'était fini. C'était du passé.

Isabella passa la nuit de samedi avec John. En fait Hyden avait aussi passé la nuit avec lui. La jeune fille avait attendu qu'il s'endorme pour appeler Hyden et au final ils étaient tous les trois dans l'infirmerie.

Le blond savait que son ancien amant était là, mais il faisait semblant de en écoutant la voix envoutante du brun.

- Tu l'as encore fait ? Demanda la voix douce d'Isa.

- ...oui, murmura Hyden.

- Hyden !! Arrêtes de te faire du mal.

- Mais c'est plus fort que moi... je peux pas Isa.

- La prochaine fois que tu en as envie, tu m'appelles d'accord ? Viens me voir et on gèrera ça ensemble. Je t'aiderai à passer ça.

- D'accord, merci.

- Pas de quoi, petit gars.

Le Gryffondor ne sut pas de quoi il parlait mais il comptait bien demander à Isabella.

Le dimanche matin, après avoir passé la matinée au bord du lac noir, dans une atmosphère pesante. Isa laissa les deux garçons et s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite.

Le blond sans jeter un regard à son ancien amant se précipita vers la cabane hurlante. Le brun lui remonta dans la salle commune de Serdaigle pour écrire un peu tout en se# préparant mentalement au rendez-vous qui aurait lieu le soir-même.

La Serdaigle s'avança dans la forêt, elle sortit un bout de viande de son sac qu'elle lança au sol. Bien vite, Scar arriva par la voie des airs, elle le caressa un moment tandis qu'il mangeait et finit par monter sur son dos.

Ensemble, ils s'envolèrent, pas au dessus des arbres, ils se seraient fais voir. Aussi planèrent-ils entre les arbres. Ils se posèrent près d'un centaure qui leur avait fait des signes.

- Ça m'étonne qu'un sombral accepte un humain sur son dos. Je croyais qu'ils étaient purs.

Ce centaure attisa immédiatement l'antipathie d'Isabella. Magorian lui avait dit que certains centaures n'aimaient pas les humains et celui-là semblait en être un. Elle répliqua:

- Les sombrals sont purs, ils ne vont que vers les personnes qu'ils aiment, et ne se fient pas aux préjugés.

Et TAC ! Prends ça dans les dents. La réponse ne fut pas moins cinglante:

- Tais-toi, poulain, je t'aurais bien égorgé mais le chef ne serait pas content.

La jeune fille déglutit et se tut, sous les ricanement du centaure. Elle ne sut jamais qu'il s'appelait Bane et qu'il avait rencontré Harry Potter. Le centaure l'emmena à Magorian qui attendait, paisible au même endroit que d'habitude.

Elle s'agenouilla près du feu et le regarda en attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Tu ne t'es pas entraîné à bouger les choses dans tes visions.

C'était plus une remarque qu'une question, la Serdaigle baissa les yeux.

- J'ai eu une semaine assez difficile, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à ça.

- Je comprends bien... mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu saches l'importance de ton pouvoir. Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu peux faire avec ça. C'est un don.

La jeune fille n'était pas d'accord avec ça mais elle se tut. Elle demanda une faveur à la place:

- Vous devez sûrement savoir que mon meilleur ami s'est fait battre.

- Oui, en effet...

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, vous pensez que je peux avoir une vision forcée du passé et tout voir.

- Je pense, que tu peux, mais ça ne dépend que de toi et de ta volonté. Il va falloir essayer encore et encore.

Une détermination froide brilla dans les yeux d'Isa lorsqu'elle répondit:

- Je suis prête.

Elle essaya toute la journée,se perdant entre le passé l'avenir et le présent. Dans des visions inutiles. Et chaque fois, elle revenait de ses visions plus fatiguée. En espérant que ce serait la dernière elle replongeait dans ses visions jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

Mais à chaque fois, l'image du torse de John, meurtri lui revenait en tête et elle retrouvait des forces au plus profond d'elle-même. La nuit était déjà tombé lorsqu'enfin elle atterrit dans la bonne vision.

_Isabella ouvrit les yeux. Dans une pièce sombre, qu'elle identifia comme la chambre de Hyden dans la cabane hurlante. Une voix bien connue chantait dans cette pièce. John. Elle savoura cette voix magnifique. Si John avait un don, c'était bien sa voix d'or._

_Il finit par s'arrêter, se levant du lit il traversa la pièce et sortit. Isa le suivit en bas des escaliers et dans la trappe. Puis enfin, ils sortirent à l'air libre sous le saule cogneur._

_Le soleil descendait déjà dans le ciel, mais le blond refit un tour vers le rocher près du lac._

_Il remarqua Hyden assis près du rocher, mais celui-ci finit par partir aller manger. Alors le Gryffondor se cacha en attendant qu'il parte puis se mit exactement à la même place que le brun. Lisant, ce qu'il avait écrit. Passant ses doigts dessus. Puis de colère frappa de son poing sur la pierre._

_Il ne remarqua pas les cinq Serpentards plantés derrière lui avec un sourire malsain. Il ne remarqua pas Pucey **(4)** et tous ses acolytes. Il ne remarqua pas le Serpentard qui s'était fait rembarré par Rogue deux mois plus tôt. Il ne remarqua pas qu'ils avaient déjà sorti leurs baguettes._

_Isa elle, si. Elle essaya de hurler à John de courir. Mais sa voix ne l'atteint pas. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir les baguettes pointées vers lui et se baisser pour éviter les sortilèges qui fusèrent avant de frapper contre la roche et de la réduire en miettes._

_Le blond sauta sur la droite en sortant sa baguette et lança un sortilège au hasard. A en juger par le cri qui retentit, il avait touché quelqu'un. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse savourer le plaisir de faire mal à un Serpentard. Deux sortilège le frappèrent de plein fouet._

_Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il fut repoussé sur une dizaine de mètres par la forces des sorts et qu'il s'écrasa contre un arbre en se cassant une côte. Aucun son...pas un mot._

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux une minute plus tard, il était attaché à un arbre face à quatre Serpentards. Chaque respiration le faisant souffrir. Chaque mouvement aussi. Ils sourirent tous en le voyant grimacer de douleur. _

_Encore sonné par sa chute, le Gryffondor ne vit pas exactement qui l'agressait. Mais la voix qui retentit, il la connaissait assez bien:_

_- Ne le frappez pas au visage, il ne faut pas que les autres voient qu'il s'est fait battre._

_Adrian Pucey. Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard._

_- Déboutonnez sa chemise il faut avoir accès à son torse._

_Deux paires de mains essayèrent de lui enlever sa chemise, le blond en mordit une de toutes ses forces. Il se reçut en récompense un coup de pied en plein estomac. Ils arrivèrent finalement à lui déboutonner sa chemise._

_Aussitôt, deux coups de poings lui coupèrent le souffle. John sentit quelque chose de froid, une lame de couteau contre sa peau. Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour résister à la douleur, mais celle-ci fut vive. La lame courra sur sa peau, l'entament,créant une coupure d'où le sang coula lentement._

_Des rires moqueurs cassèrent les oreilles du Gryffondor, c'est comme ça que lui vint l'idée de hurler. Oui il ne l'avait pas eu avant,sous le choc, il n'avait pas eu l'idée de crier. Mais Pucey sembla lire dans ses pensées, avant qu'il ne puisse hurler, le Serpentard s'exclama:_

_- Silencio !_

_Il fut muet. Il ne put plus sortir un seul son de sa bouche. Mais il ne s'attarda pas à cette pensée lorsqu'il sentit un objet en bois contre sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux, le blond découvrit Pucey, sa baguette collée à son torse avec un sourire il murmura une incantation. Et ce fut l'enfer..._

_La douleur lui donna envie de mourir sur le champs,la brûlure lui arracha la peau lui donnant envie de hurler à la mort. Mais même ça il fut incapable de le faire. Il ne put que souffrir en silence. Sentant la douleur se répandre dans tout son corps comme du poison. _

_Isabella,regardait le spectacle, en spectatrice. Comme déconnectée de la réalité elle voyait son meilleur ami souffrir à la mort. Mais elle reprit bien vite ses esprits. En hurlant, la jeune fille se jeta sur les Serpentards. Elle allait les frapper c'était obligé, elle y arrivait maintenant, à agir dans ses visions._

_La Serdaigle passa à travers les agresseurs et s'écroula de tout son long dans la terre. Des larmes de frustration et de rage coulèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de frapper inexorablement les agresseurs._

_Enfin, ils finirent de le battre et partir mais Pucey le retint encore quelques secondes. Il déclara:_

_- Si jamais tu le dis à qui que ce soit...je fais pareil pour ta copine de Serdaigle et ton petit copain Even, compris ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est le trou noir._

_Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que pour Isa et John. La torture avait été longue, durant des heures. Alors qu'en réalité...seulement quelques minutes étaient passées._

_Sur ce, les Serpentards partirent manger comme si de rien n'était. Et John reboutonne sa chemise, pâle. Il tituba jusqu'à la Grande Salle et là suite, Isa la connaissait. Elle ferma les yeux._

Ses yeux se rouvrirent face à Magorian, baignés de larmes.

Hyden, tout prêt, tout beau fut prêt à partir pour la tour d'astronomie. Il se composa à nouveau un sourire charmeur dans le miroir, aplatissant bien ses cheveux pour faire une mèche lui cachant un oeil. Lui donnant un air mystérieux.

Il sortit du dortoir des garçons et atterrit dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Une foule d'élèves affluait dans la salle commune car c'était l'heure d'aller au lit. Parmi le foule, il repéra Lisa

Maquillée à l'excès. Elle balança ses fesses en marchant vers lui d'une manière absolument ridicule et repoussante. Ses cheveux blonds brillants voltigeant derrière elle. Quelques garçons sifflèrent sur son passage ce qui la fit rougir de satisfaction et donna envie de vomir le brun.

Comment des mecs pouvaient aimer les filles comme ça. Sans vie propre, des poupées sans esprit. Sans caractère. Jolie, peut-être mais... c'était tout et ces mecs étaient contents. Hyden aurait tout donné, pour pouvoir lui aussi apprécier une fille comme ça. Mais non...il fallait qu'il aime un certains blond au caractère très affirmé.

Toujours avec le même sourire charmeur, l'ex-Serpentard fit un signe vers la sortie à la blonde qui le suivit sans aucune discrétion. Ils sortirent enfin de la salle commune bondée , et ils se lancèrent vers la tour d'astronomie. La jeune fille hésita à parler, c'est donc dans un silence complet qu'enfin ils arrivèrent à la tour.

Lisa frissonna violemment,ou du moins fit-elle semblant pour voir la réaction du brun. Celui-ci vit clair dans son jeu. Lisa croyait encore aux histoires des livres et au fameux cliché du manteau quand il fait froid. Alors il s'exclama faussement inquiet:

- Tu as froid ?

Il enleva précipitamment sa robe d'école et la posa sur les épaules frêles de la jeune fille. Ils s'assirent au sol. L'ex-Serpentard ne sut pas quoi faire à ce moment mais la blonde mena la danse. Elle s'approcha elle même et se plaça entre ses jambes.

Résistant à l'envie de la repousser de cette place qui n'était destinée qu'à une seule personne, le brun parla. Comme deux jeunes gens qui viennent de se connaître, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils aimaient faire, banal en somme.

Mais vint le moment fatidique du baiser. Pour clore ce rendez-vous en beauté.

John eut une soudaine envie de prendre l'air. Se levant, il signala à Pomfresh qu'il sortait, sans vraiment supplier. Il le ferait de toute manière, et en effet l'infirmière protesta, tout en sachant qu'il l'ignorerait.

- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir dans cet état Etan.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, le blond eut tout de suite envie de voir les étoiles,il se précipita vers la tour d'astronomie.

Seulement, lorsqu'il vu son ancien amant embrasser un pimbêche. Son coeur ne fut pas brisé ou explosé. Non...il disparut tout simplement. Le vide s'empara de lui mais il eut la force de murmurer:

- Tu as gagné Hyden...

Puis il se retourna et partit. Oui Hyden avait gagné. Il avait gagné le respect et la normalité...mais il avait perdu l'amour.

* * *

**(1): Greg Laswell- And then you...chanson magnifique mais néanmoins pas connu. Pourtant elle le mérite dix fois plus que Diam's ou M Pokora. La voix de Greg Laswell est celle que j'aurai donné à John comme personnage. Du moins c'est comme ça que j'imagine sa voix.**

**(2) Début du chapitre 7 si je me souviens bien... oui je pense fin début sa doit être vers la moitié.**

**(3)Lamb-Gabriel. Voix assez spéciale mais envoûtante exactement comme Isa, c'est avec cette voix que je m'imagine Isa, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme sa.****Translate XD: I can fly but i want his wings = Je peux voler mais je veux ses ailes. I can shine even in the darkness but i crave the light that he brings= Je peux briller même dans les ténèbres mais j'ai énormément besoin de la lumière qu'il apporte. Revel in the songs that he sings my angel gabriel= Il prend du plaisir en chantant ses chansons mon ange Gabriel. I can love but i need his heart= Je peux aimer mais j'ai besoin de son coeur. BREF MAGNIFIQUE !!!!!**

**(4) Premier chapitre...**

**Voilà fini... je sais pas super comme chapitre mais bon j'étais même pas censé le faire aussi tôt d'abord alors NAAA !!**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Voilà !! Nouveau chapitre en retard par rapport au vacances où j'en ai sorti 3 ou 4 en deux mois là j'ai carrément mis un mois pour faire ce chapitre. Désolé j'ai eu quelques soucis enfin un gros dans ma famille qui m'a fait carrément zapper une semaine plus les cours et ma vitesse d'escargot pour écrire moins d'une demi-page par jour ben j'ai mis beaucoup de temps.

**Bon pour ce nouveau chapitre, il va falloir se remémorer l'épisode de la forêt interdite où un mystérieux auror aidait Hyden à s'en sortir en lui assurant qu'il était le seul pouvant l'aider parmi les liens du sang. Cet individu fait son grand retour ainsi que sa grande révélation...lisez ! Bon comme d'habitude John en prend plein la poire, Isa réfléchit, et Hyden déprime. Bref, très joyeux tout ça !!!!!!**

**J'espère avoir bien retranscrit les émotions des personnages car pour la plupart des problèmes je ne les ai jamais eu donc je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce qu'on ressent. Donc désolé si c'est nul et désolé pour l'orthographe. Ha oui et désolé j'ai galéré aussi à expliquer pleins de choses comme la scène de fin donc je sais pas si ça passe on verra bien.**

**Allez bisous !!!**

**PS: Petite remarque pour signaler que j'ai mis les dialogues et tout ça en bonne version française avec les guillemets et tout ça.**

* * *

La douleur et la colère lui déchirèrent le coeur et le cerveau, tel un fauve. Ses membres bougèrent sans même qu'il y pense. Les couloirs parsemés de tableaux passèrent devant ses yeux. Parfois, des murs se mettaient sur son passage et il se cognait. Mais la douleur physique n'égalait pas celle qui réduisait son coeur en miette.

John avait toujours cru que l'expression « briser le coeur » était fausse, selon lui c'était juste pour rajouter un peu de style dans les films qu'il voyait avec sa mère étant jeune. Mais maintenant, il comprenait...il comprenait la sensation du coeur se brisé. L'impression que la douleur était physique.

Peeves essaya lui aussi de l'énerver, mais il n'eut pas plus d'attention qu'un insecte. Les yeux dans le vague, John avançait cognant dans tout et n'importe quoi sans y prêter attention. Serrant les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang, serrant les dents.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il percuta violemment une épaule inconnue et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol, ravivant les douleurs du passage à tabac qu'il se réveilla. Se retournant sur le dos et levant les yeux il distingua les longs cheveux aux mèches violettes de sa meilleure amie dans la pénombre du couloir.

La jeune fille renifla bruyamment, elle avait l'air de pleurer mais pour une fois le blond n'en eut cure. Il se foutait qu'elle puisse pleurer, ça pouvait être immonde mais oui... il s'en foutait comme de la couleur du string à Merlin. C'était lui qui avait envie de pleurer et faire exploser tout Poudlard. Pas elle !

Celle-ci après avoir vu la vision s'était précipité hors de la forêt, laissant tous les centaures hébétés. Heureusement, Scar l'avait ramenée au château où elle s'était précipitée vers l'infirmerie pour parler à son ami mais elle l'avait finalement trouvé dans un couloir les yeux dans le vague.

La jeune fille le prit de ses deux mains au col et le releva, encore choquée de ce qu'elle avait vu et en colère contre lui. Le jeune homme sentit son dos taper contre le mur lorsqu'elle le poussa en criant:

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi ??

- …

- Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? Tu croyais que j'allais le crier sur tous les toits?!!?

- Isa....

- Tu aurais du nous dire tout,on en aurait parlé avec Dumbledore sans alerter tout Poudlard et tout se passerait bien. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu te faire tabasser. Tu..."

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, son ton montait, perçant les tympans de John et réveillant tout le château. Et en même temps que son ton, la colère de John crût,prenant le pas sur la raison et la bonne impression. Il foudroya sa meilleure amie du regard.

Celle-ci le lâcha comme brûlée, fixant les prunelles vertes de son ami qui brillait lui donnant un air froid et autoritaire. Il aurait voulu lui hurler dessus, mais il se retint, soupirant longuement tandis que la jeune fille déblatérait il la coupa brusquement:

" Tais-toi !"

En un éclair, Isabella se tut, les yeux écarquillés. Laissant au blond l'occasion de continuer:

"C'est toi qui n'imagines rien ! Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai souffert en attendant le retour d'Hyden. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant Hyden m'éviter et renier ce qu'il est. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu mal en me faisant battre par tous les Serpentards. Tu n'imagines pas ma déception en voyant que vous deux, vous n'aviez absolument rien remarqué. Et tu n'imagines pas comment je me suis senti en voyant l'homme que j'aime embrasser une fille. Alors lâche moi avec tes leçons une bonne fois pour toutes."

Un silence lui répondit. Un silence lourd de remord et de culpabilité de la Serdaigle. Sous le choc, même ses sanglots se stoppèrent. Les larmes cessèrent de couler sur ses joues rouges. Elle baissa les yeux, restant au moins une minute devant le blond sans faire un bruit puis partit en marchant lentement, sous le regard encore une fois perdu de son ami.

Isabella comprit immédiatement que pour une fois, elle avait failli à sa tâche. Elle avait oublié de regarder un peu à ses côtés pour voir si son ami allait bien. Le discours qu'il tenait ne faisait qu'accentuer la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait depuis l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas été là pour lui...

Une fois seul, John se trouva con. Oui c'était le mot, un con. Pourquoi avait-il sermonné Isa, parce qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué de ses blessures ? C'était pourtant lui qui avait essayé de les cacher...mais peut-être les avait-il caché en espérant que sa meilleure amie les remarque quand même. Dans tous les cas ce n'était pas la faute d'Isa... il venait de perdre son seul et dernier soutien.

Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais été seul, ni même aimé l'être. Toujours entouré d'une bande d'amis ou protégé par Isa, il savait pertinemment que c'était la définition de son bonheur. Aussi même penser à la solitude lui faisait peur. Il ne l'avait jamais dit mais c'était sa plus grande crainte, encore plus que le noir. Et voilà qu'il l'était.

Un sourire amer lui fendit le visage, qui très vite se transforma en grimace lorsque quelqu'un apparut au coin du couloir où il se trouvait. A en juger par la carrure qui se dessinait dans l'ombre, c'était un adulte bien portant. Un auror. Sa voix très grave et autoritaire retentit dans le couloir:

"Qui va là ? Montrez-vous ou je devrai faire usage de ma baguette !

- Laissez-moi, répliqua John en murmurant sans bouger, partez..."

L'homme ne répondit pas, jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger il sortit la main de la poche où reposait sa baguette. Il s'avança à pas lent vers l'ombre qu'il voyait adossée au mur. C'était un élève et blond à en juger par la chevelure désordonnée qui brillait à la lumière de la lune.

Pendant qu'il avançait, le blond continuait de lui murmurer de partir. Mais son ton baissait de plus en plus. La fatigue et la lassitude prirent le pas sur tout le reste. Son dos glissa contre le mur le faisant s'asseoir. Ses nerfs menacèrent de lâcher.

Un rayon de lune traversant la vitre illumina le visage de l'auror. Beau, ce n'était pas peu dire. Ses cheveux châtains descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules et même plus loin dans son dos. Sa barbe habilement rasée lui donnait un air viril mais juste assez. Sa bouche mince devait éclairer son visage lorsqu'il souriait. Or, il ne souriait pas et affichait une mine inquiète.

Mais ses yeux noirs, vides d'expression, impénétrables, profonds comme l'abysse. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Ces perles noires appartenaient à Hyden. Soudain l'ombre du visage du brun apparut à la place du visage de l'auror. Déchirant son coeur encore une fois. Lui faisant perdre la tête.

Il poussa brutalement l'auror se trouvant près de lui en hurlant, et s'échappa. L'homme se réceptionna difficilement contre le mur et se lança à sa poursuite.

John courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, quelques-fois, une larme perlait au coin et s'évanouissait finalement dans les airs. Mais cette fois, il ne chercha pas à les retenir, se trouvant encore plus faible que d'habitude. La crise de nerfs avait finalement gagné.

L'auror le rattrapa au bout de quelques minutes. Ne parvenant pas à le rattraper normalement, il se lança en l'air et ceintura le jeune homme les faisant tous les deux s'écrouler au sol dans un amas de tissus.

Soudain le Gryffondor sembla en proie à une crise de folie, toujours en pleurant, il murmura à son aîné de le lâcher. Celui-ci, ceinturant toujours le blond refusa d'un signe de tête et ce fut la bataille.

Usant de ses poings,John tapa l'auror de toutes ses forces partout où il pouvait. Essayant d'atteindre son ennemi,il leva son genou pour donner un coup bien placé mais se rata. Alors il mordit chaque morceau de peau qu'il vit, griffa, frappa comme un animal sans s'arrêter de pleurer.

Un animal, oui c'était le mot adéquate. Ses yeux verts bordés de larmes qui brillaient ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à un félin. Sa force herculéenne ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un lion en colère. Ses griffes et même ses morsures avaient tout d'animal tandis qu'il se débattait furieusement.

Pourtant, l'homme tenait bon, changeant même de position pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il cautionnait les coups de poings envoyés contre son torse, les griffures qui lui lézardaient le cou. Et même la douleur brûlante de la morsure du blond ne lui arracha pas un seul son.

L'homme savait...ho oui il savait ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme. Il se revit plus jeune. Perdu et seul même entouré pr des centaines de personnes. Mais toujours la tête haute, sans verser une larme. Gardant tout pour soi jusqu'à que ça explose. Et il valait mieux ne pas être là dans ces moments rares mais terribles et inoubliables.

Alors, il serrait le blond dans ses bras. Sachant qu'au bout d'un moment, celui-ci serait fatigué de frapper et aurait besoin de se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un. De se sentir protégé par au moins une personne dans son abandon le plus total.

C'était étrange, vraiment étrange. Un auror tenant un élève dans ses bras, sans le connaître, sans rien savoir sur lui. Enfin si, il savait juste que le blond allait mal, et c'était assez pour l'aider. Personne n'était venu l'aider lui alors s'il pouvait éviter que ce reproduise la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Les coups de poings finirent par décroitre, jusqu'à cesser. John gémit et enfouit son visage le cou de l'homme. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mouillant l'épaule de l'auror qui souriait avec compassion. Un sourire étrangement apaisant pour John. Et ses yeux noirs qui le sondaient, comme si l'homme savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les minutes passèrent, le Gryffondor pria pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Ce moment où il ne portait pas son masque de fierté, où il ne pensait pas constamment à la même personne. Il pensait juste qu'il était bien là. Et encore une fois, l'auror lut dans ses pensées et fit un sourire désolé. Car oui...ce moment s'arrêterait et plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

"Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda d'une voix cassée John.

- On me nomme Matthew, mais appelle moi Matt, répondit tranquillement l'auror.

- Merci Matt, merci pour tout. Moi c'est John.

- ...n'oublie jamais qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour se soucier de ton bien-être."

Le blond se sentit partir tranquillement, vers des pays étranges parsemés de bisounours. Finalement, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée ou plutôt dans ceux de l'auror. Celui-ci le souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh le reçut en grognant:

" Tu aurais pu le ramener plutôt Matt."

Matthew retourna dans les couloirs, poursuivant la ronde du château. Et oui la nuit n'était pas prête de se finir. Même s'il pouvait retourner somnoler un peu dans la forêt interdite le lendemain. Quel soirée étrange, il avait trouvé un petit chat abandonné et sauvage...enfin plutôt un lion. Mais étrangement, ça lui avait fait aussi du bien de tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras.

Tout ce qu'il put faire en pensant au blond, fut de maudire la personne qui lui avait fait autant de mal et de se promettre de lui donner une bonne leçon. Accompagnée d'une bonne paire de claques. Mais bon, encore fallait-il savoir qui avait fait ça et le blond n'en parlerait pas, sûrement trop fier pour cela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le baiser, fut lent, langoureux...mais ennuyant. Il n'y avait plus la fougue et la vitalité du baiser de John. Plus cette virilité, ce combat qu'ils livraient avec leurs langues. Ni même le sentiment de plénitude lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Pas de frissons. Juste un baiser comme ça.

Puis il y en eut d'autres, Hyden essayant de cacher son ennui et son amertume s'efforça d'embrasser la jeune fille. Essayant par la même occasion de ne pas penser à son ancien amant, mais son visage demeura dans ses pensées lui faisant cesser le baiser.

Un air perplexe plaqué au visage, Lisa leva ses yeux bleus vers son amant. Cherchant la réponse à sa question muette. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas elle murmura:

"Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?"

Sa voix lui donna un frisson non pas d'excitation comme Lisa l'aurait voulu mais de dégout. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux cherchant quoi dire. Mais en les relevant il tomba nez à nez avec la blonde. Les yeux de celle-ci devinrent flous lorsqu'elle demanda à la manière d'une petite fille coupable:

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Ho oui, ça n'allait pas. Il eut soudain envie de tout dire à la jeune fille. Qu'il se fichait d'elle. Qu'il aimait John plus que tout. Qu'il était gay et qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'il faisait juste ça pour se couvrir et se rassurer. Il eut envie de dire la vérité une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Non, tout va bien. Il commence à faire vraiment froid, et si on rentrait au dortoir. On a cours demain en plus."

La perplexité demeura malgré tout dans le regard de Lisa lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au dortoir discrètement et se séparèrent pour aller dormir sans oublier de se donner un charmant baiser voluptueux.

Le coeur serré, l'ex-Serpentard se dirigea vers son nouveau lit. Celui-ci ne l'attirait pas, ce qui l'attirait reposait dans l'infirmerie. Il voulait voir John. Il voulait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Il voulait le regarder dormir. Mais non, c'était infaisable.

Plusieurs fois, dans la nuit ne parvenant pas à dormir il se leva pour rejoindre John. Et à chaque fois, il se résigna au dernier moment, retournant sous la couette. Au final, Hyden ne dormit que quelques heures.

Hyden descendit dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, lorsqu'une tornade blonde lui arracha un baiser. Le jeune homme mal réveillé malgré sa douche faillit la repousser violemment, mais il se souvint qu'il était avec elle au dernier moment.

Il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment tous les regards fixés sur lui. Au dernières nouvelles il était gay. C'était donc étrange de le voir embrasser une fille. Le brun rougit de fierté...finalement il avait réussi plus vite que prévu à faire taire les rumeurs. Enfin du moins à les remplacer par une nouvelle. Celle de Lisa et lui.

Sa nouvelle petite-amie ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle jusqu'à la Grande Salle, étrangement vide d'ailleurs. Enfin vide...il y avait tout le monde sauf Isa et John et c'était la définition de vide pour le jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils se dirigeant vers la table des Serdaigles.

Les cours se poursuivirent, les uns après les autres, l'inquiétude de l'ex-Serpentard ne cessa d'augmenter. Au point qu'il remuait sur sa chaise avec l'envie de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il fit, prétextant un horrible mal de ventre et une envie de vomir, il se précipita dehors la main sur la bouche et se dirigea vers l'objet de ses pensées.

Pomfresh,tel un garde se plaça devant la porte de l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre en s'exclamant:

"Vous ne pouvez pas passer, monsieur Even."

Hyden ouvrit des yeux ronds, tandis que l'infirmière baissant les yeux marmonna:

"Un élève a eu un accident grave, vous ne pouvez pas entrer

- Qui ? S'exclama le brun. Ne me dîtes pas que c'est John !"

Soudain une voix retentit derrière la porte, celle de John qui semblait passablement énervé:

"Vous pouvez lui dire la vérité, hurla le blond, que je ne veux plus jamais le voir à moins de 100 mètres de moi. Et dîtes lui aussi que c'est un gros con de ma part."

Hyden avait à présent la bouche grande ouverte, allant très bien avec ses yeux ronds. Tandis que Pomfresh les joues rouges lui répétait les dires du blond. Le brun n'en revint pas. John savait-il déjà pour Lisa. Non c'était impossible. Mais alors pourquoi ? Ignorant la vieille femme, il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et s'y engouffra.

Le Gryffondor se trouvait là, les sourcils haussés, un masque de froideur qui lui allait très mal affiché au visage. Pâle comme la mort, seul ses yeux verts brillants montraient qu'il était vivant, il faisait rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts avec un sourire amer. Ce nouveau John donna la chair de poule au brun.

"Dégage..., murmura le blond."

Même sa voix habituellement chaleureuse s'était transformé. Il était devenu un glaçon. Un glaçon avec des flammes de colère dans les yeux.

"Je dégagerai quand tu me diras pourquoi tu te comportes si bizarrement tout à coup, répliqua le brun en affrontant le regard perçant de son ancien amant.

- Va retrouver ta copine, oublie moi...Hyden tu m'entends ? Oublie moi une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Alors tu sais, pour elle, tu l'as appris bien vite.

- Je ne l'ai pas appris par quelqu'un. J'ai tout vu hier soir. Finalement, tu vas très bien avec une fille. C'était beau hier soir. Je me demande juste ce que tu fais encore là ?"

Hyden baissa les yeux face à cette question, au final, John s'était résigné à ne pas s'accrocher et c'était lui l'amoureux transi. Pathétique...

"Je te l'ai déjà dis, fit Hyden les yeux rivés au sol, je veux être ton ami.

- Hyden..., murmura le Gryffondor les yeux dans le vague, tu sais très bien que j'en ai envie, j'ai envie de faire semblant d'être ton ami pour pouvoir être proche de toi mais je ne peux pas...c'est au dessus de mes forces. On ne sera jamais amis. Jamais...alors pars. Laisse moi t'oublier.

- Je ne peux pas, explosa l'ex-Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que c'est trop, je veux t'avoir au près de moi et te protéger !

- Protèges ta petite amie. Il faut faire des choix, Hyden. Et tu as fais le tien. Ne sois pas égoïste, pense à mon bonheur.

- Mais j'y pense !

- Non, tu n'y penses pas, mon bonheur se trouve loin de toi. Je serais heureux lorsque tu seras sorti de mes pensées ! Et si tu me tournes autour je ne peux pas ! Alors pars et ne m'oblige pas à être près de toi. J'en souffrirais encore plus. C'est fini Hyden... terminé. On a passé des bons moments mais je dois passer autre chose, expliqua calmement John.

- Moi aussi je dois passer à autre chose ? Demanda Hyden.

- Toi tu l'as déjà fais... tu sors avec une fille."

L'ex-Serpentard scruta les yeux de son ancien amant, cherchant une quelconque trace de tristesse pour se consoler lui aussi. Mais il ne trouva rien, mis à part cette détermination inébranlable. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte la voix du blond parvint à ses oreilles. Sa voix habituelle.

"Adieu beau brun, déclara John en souriant."

Un sourire si franc et si...beau. Ce sourire qui avait manqué au brun pendant des mois, il le revoyait devant ses yeux. Toute sa raison lui échappa. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Hyden se précipita vers son ancien amant et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser les fit revenir des mois en arrière, dans la cabane hurlante remplie de bougies volantes et de pétales de fleurs. La force de Hyden mêlé à la sensualité de John fit brûler la flamme de leur amour une dernière fois. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent un ballet sensuel ou plutôt une bataille pour connaître le dominant. Le brun fut l'heureux gagnant et mena le baiser. Celui-ci avait quelque chose de plus qu'avant, l'amertume...oui il avait le goût de l'amertume pour les deux jeunes gens. Ce baiser voulait dire adieu...ou à bientôt...ils ne savaient plus.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se lâcher. Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent, comme avant. Hyden replaça une mèche de cheveux à John derrière son oreille, un tic qu'il avait pris, avant. Et John plaça une main sur le coeur de Hyden, un geste qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire, avant.

L'ex-Sepentard disparut derrière la porte de l'infirmerie sans le quitter des yeux. Et enfin le Gryffondor put reprendre sa respiration et soupirer avant de tomber à genoux. C'est seulement après quelques secondes, en relevant les yeux, qu'il vit Mme Pomfresh, les joues rouges et les yeux écarquillés.

Se reprenant en mains, la vieille femme releva le jeune homme et le remit dans son lit. Celui-ci murmure une excuse pour la scène mais la vieille femme lui sourit compatissante:

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous vous êtes fait frapper jeune homme. Malheureusement ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et je ne peux que réparer les dégâts qu'ils ont fait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est fini avec eux maintenant.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr, de nombreux jeunes gens sont venus plusieurs fois de suite pour la même chose. Soyez prudents, lui marmonna l'infirmière.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, si vous voulez, proposa John."

Pomfresh prit un air grave.

" J'espère ne jamais avoir à vous tutoyer, déclara-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne tutoie que ceux qui viennent souvent à l'infirmerie et j'espère aussi ne jamais vous revoir ici.

- Bien."

La vieille femme sortit un petit flacon contenant une mixture violette. Elle en mit un peu sur ses mains et commença à l'appliquer sur le torse découvert du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retint de gémir en serrant les dents lorsqu'elle passa sur les brûlures qui n'avaient pas encore vraiment cicatrisé. Soudain elle lui demanda:

"Vous l'aimez ?

- Qui ? Hyden ?...plus que tout.

- Ça se voyait, j'ai vu pleins de gens s'embrasser lorsque je soignais le petit ami d'une fille elle l'embrassait aussi. Et croyez-moi je sais reconnaître deux personnes qui s'aiment. Vous c'était époustouflant, même un aveugle aurait pu ressentir l'atmosphère qui régnait. J'en ai eu des frissons.

John s'efforça de sourire, en répondant:

"Je ne pense pas, c'est terminé maintenant. En deux mois de vacances, sa mère lui a lavé le cerveau. Maintenant, il sort avec une fille et veut que je sois son ami. Et je refuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne serais pas son chien. Il a fait son choix. Je ne veux pas être à ses côtés comme un amoureux transi et ne recevoir que son amitié. C'est tout ou rien. Et cette fois-ci c'est rien. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir une deuxième fois.

- Une deuxième fois ?

- Ho ce n'était rien. J'ai été assez aveugle pour suivre un connard étant plus jeune.

- …bien ,reposez-vous."

Pomfresh se retourna pour retourner à son bureau lorsque le blond posa une question.

"Connaissez-vous l'homme qui m'a ramené... à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui... celui-là aussi j'ai fini par le tutoyer. Matthew. Je le détestais ce jeune homme mais il a changé en grandissant et est devenu un auror. Un bon auror.

- Bien.

- Even vous aime, laissez lui le temps d'assumer.

- …"

Voyant que le bond ne répondait pas, l'infirmière retourna à son bureau, remplissant des papiers. Et John se perdit dans ses pensées. Oui Hyden l'aimait. Mais ça ne suffisait pas ? Son amour n'était-il pas assez fort pour ignorer les regards des gens. Peut-être fallait-il du temps.

Non du temps,il en avait eu. C'était lui qui avait cherché à avoir une petite-amie. Lui qui ne faisait aucun effort pour montrer son amour à John. Lui qui voulait être son ami. Il ne voulait pas être avec John et ça il l'avait fait sentir.

Il y avait aussi Isabella. Celle-ci avait mystérieusement disparu depuis la veille et personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Même si le Gryffondor ne voulut pas vraiment la revoir il voulait la savoir en bonne santé mais n'avait aucune nouvelle. L'infirmière l'autorisa à sortir pour la retrouver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ne plus rien entendre que ses battements de coeur. Que cette palpitation régulière qui frémissait contre son oreille. La jeune fille voulait que le temps s'arrête à ce moment précis. Que les questions arrêtent de marteler son esprit. Que les reproches arrêtent de lui déchirer le coeur.

La forêt s'étendait autour de Scar et Isa. Celle-ci avait passé la nuit avec lui couché contre lui. L'oreille près de son ventre elle percevait les palpitations du sombral. L'animal semblait paisible en sa compagnie.

Comme elle enviait Scar, libre comme l'air, pas un poil torturé par ses pensées. Comme elle aurait voulu ne plus penser qu'à ses besoins primaires au lieu de s'ennuyer avec des problèmes trop grands pour elle. Les hommes étaient devenus trop intelligents pour leur bien...

Avec un sourire, la Serdaigle se releva, le sombral la suivit sur le chemin du retour. Mais un mouvement sur le côté troubla leur tranquillité. Un homme se trouvait adossé à un arbre, assis. Les regardant avec un sourire en coin. Il était charmant, même si ces cernes immenses gâchaient un peu sa beauté.

Isa par réflexe, sortit sa baguette mais se retint d'attaquer l'homme. On était en temps de guerre, mais si il avait voulut l'attaquer, il l'aurait pu la tuer depuis longtemps par derrière. A moins qu'il fasse diversion pour que quelqu'un d'autre la prenne par derrière.

"Je suis étonné de voir un sombral à tes côtés. Ces bêtes, elles m'ont toujours détesté, et c'est réciproque."

Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, Isabella murmura entre ses dents:

"Hominum revelio !"

Le sortilège détecteur de gens lui révéla que mis à part eux. Personne ne se trouvait aux environs. Le sourire de l'homme s'étira un peu plus lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Vraiment pas mal pour une élève. Tu pensais que je faisais une diversion. Et bien non. Je suis un auror, je ne veux pas te tuer.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous."

En réalité c'était totalement faux. Il inspirait la confiance. Tout en lui inspirait la confiance. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences**(1).**

"...bien

-Que faîtes-vous là ? Demanda la jeune fille en se maudissant de suite après avoir posé la question. Foutu curiosité !

- Ho rien, j'ai trouvé un petit chaton blond en train de pleurer et le temps de le ramener à l'infirmerie plus la ronde du château...ça m'a épuisé et je me repose ici. C'est plus tranquille."

Les yeux d'Isa s'écarquillèrent, son coeur rata un battement, et la petite bulle qu'elle avait réussi à former avec Scar venait d'exploser, précipitant sa chute. Les souvenirs de la veille remplirent sa tête, lui donnant le tournis lorsqu'elle leva son pied pour amorcer un mouvement de recul. L'auror se fit menaçant:

"C'est toi qui l'a mis dans cet état,l'interrogea l'homme d'un ton inquisiteur.

- En partie."

L'homme la fixa comme s'il allait la tuer.

"Il t'aime et toi tu l'as fais pleurer !"

Les yeux d'Isa formèrent deux soucoupes, elle ne put se retenir de lâcher un petit rire nerveux tout en le rassurant:

"Ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime... vous vous trompez, je suis juste sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne te crois pas. Regarde moi dans les yeux."

S'efforçant de placer tout sa sincérité dans le regard, Isabella fixa les yeux de l'auror. Mais ses yeux...elle les connaissait. Deux perles noires identiques à celles de Hyden. Auror, forêt, ressemblance avec Hyden. Pas de doute !

"Mais vous êtes celui qui a aidé Hyden dans la forêt ! S'exclama la Serdaigle.

- Tu connais, Hyden ? Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Mais j'étais dans la forêt moi aussi ! L'auror à moitié mort que vous avez retrouvé, c'était moi...enfin ce n'était pas ,moi mais un géant...enfin bref Hyden est mon meilleur ami. Et lui aussi...

- Lui aussi quoi ? S'enquit Matthew.

- Il a une part de culpabilité pour le chaton blond que vous avez trouvé hier soir."

Pendant au moins dix secondes, Matt la bouche ouverte, ne parvint à produire aucun son. Puis en haussant un sourcil, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

"Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

- Oui... j'espère que vous êtes assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter ça. Autrement, n'approchez pas de John, ou vous aurez affaire à moi."

Elle était intéressante, cette jeune fille. Du haut de ses quinze ans à l'affronter la tête haute. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle était intimidante ou même un peu effrayante.

"Je me fiche de ce qu'il préfère, et Hyden est-il ?

- ...c'est une longue histoire...mais qui êtes-vous pour Hyden ?

- …"

Silence total. Pour le mettre en confiance. La jeune fille raconta l'histoire des deux anciens amants jusqu'à la veille. Elle omit le passage de la scarification, et aussi celui de la nouvelle petite amie de Hyden n'ayant pas plus d'informations que ce que John lui avait dit. Puis elle regarda l'auror avec un sourire encourageant. Toutefois la réponse la surprit quand même:

"Hyden est mon...il est mon petit frère."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'ex-Serpentard avait marché tranquillement, dans les couloirs, des perles salées luisant aux coins des yeux mais il gardait les yeux fixés au sol. Ne regardant pas les gens autour de lui. De toute façon, il n'y avait personnes dans les couloirs.

Tous les élèves étaient en cours, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie. Il se coucha au sol et regarda les nuages. Le ciel n'était plus bleu comme pendant l'été où il avait passé son temps à le regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel prenait un couleur oscillant entre le gris et le blanc, pur mais un peu...triste.

Un sourire amer orna le visage du brun, il aurait dû sauter de joie, être soulagé. Faire n'importe quoi de joyeux. Mais non, rien, juste le sentiment d'être vidé. Fatigué de tout. De ne plus avoir envie de voir qui que ce soit. Juste l'envie de faire l'ermite dans une montagne isolée du monde. Isolée de tous les problèmes de la vie.

Au final, Hyden s'était détruit lui même. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait et le savait parfaitement. John avait juste exaucé ses vœux en décidant d'accepter la rupture alors Hyden aurait dû être content. Mais non, en vérité il aurait voulu que le blond le retienne et essaye de le reconquérir...même si cette pensée était égoïste.

Maintenant c'était bel et bien fini. Et leur baiser avait été magnifique. Mais avait signé la fin. Et à ce moment tous les souvenirs étaient réapparus en un éclair dans sa tête. Lui faisant regretter ses moments à deux où ils étaient juste bien. Lui faisant regretter son choix.

**"If roses are meant to be violets to be blue (2)  
Why isn't my heart meant for you  
My hands longing to touch you  
But I can barely breathe  
Starry eyes that make me melt  
Right in front of me  
Lost in this world  
I even get lost in this song  
And when the lights go down  
That is where I'll be found."**

Les heures passèrent, l'ex-Serpentard les laissant passer comme si elles étaient des années. Puis, lentement,sa main s'enfonça dans sa poche, ses doigts se serrèrent autour d'un morceau de verre. Les paroles d'Isa résonnèrent dans sa tête mais la voix de la jeune fille s'éloigna jusqu'à s'éteindre laissant Hyden face à ses actes.

« La prochaine fois que tu en as envie, tu m'appelles d'accord ? Viens me voir et on gèrera ça ensemble. Je t'aiderai à passer ça. »

Puis plus rien. Silence complet. Hyden posa précieusement le verre sur le sol, libérant ses mains pour relever sa manche où des fines cicatrices blanches couraient. Certaines encore rouges laissaient parfois échapper quelques gouttes de sang.

Il sourit bêtement, John disparut soudainement dans un nuage de fumée, Isa aussi. En fait...tout disparut. Laissant place à une douleur vive, une douleur qui remplaça toutes les autres. Plus rien n'eut d'importance. Mis à part, le sang qui coulait le long de son bras et qui cognait à sa tempe.

Un sourire de plénitude étira le visage de Hyden. Il se sentit vivant. Pas vide ou fatigué. Vivant. Libre. Malgré la douleur. Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour oublier les autres, il était près à ça.

La douleur physique...ou la douleur morale. Hyden avait fait son choix car de toute façon dans ce monde il fallait souffrir.

Puis aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, le bien-être disparut. Le brun revint sur Terre brutalement. Son sourire s'effaça laissant place à un air inexpressif. Les remords prirent le pas sur le reste. La voix d'Isa lui revint en tête lui hurlant d'arrêter ça. Elle avait raison car...au final on ne se sentait mieux que pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir triste.

**"Help... I have done it, again. I have been here many times before... Hurt myself again...today. And the worst part is there's no one else to blame...**

**Be my friend...Hold me wrap me up...Unfold me I am small...and neddy warme me up...**

**And breathe me. Ouch I have lost myself again...Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, yeah I think that I might break I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe... "(3)**

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers de la tour et la porte s'ouvrit sur Lena tandis que le brun cachait ses cicatrices avec sa manche. La jeune fille sourit largement en le voyant et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Sans remarquer le malaise que ressentait le brun. Ou en faisant semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

En s'asseyant, sa main vint frôler jusqu'à toucher celle du brun qui releva la sienne comme brûlé. Heureusement, le jeune homme parvint à transformer ce geste en se grattant la tête. L jeune fille pencha la tête de côté avec un sourire timide avant de déclarer:

"J'ai remarqué que tu te grattais toujours la tête lorsque tu étais gêné, ou embêté.

- Heu...c'est un tic.

- Oui sa va en ce moment ?

- Oui oui tout va bien et toi ?"

Ignorant la question, Lena le fixa du regard.

"Tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement."

Hyden écarquilla les yeux, elle était comme sa soeur. Directe. Trop directe. Cela déstabilisa Hyden qui s'exclama paniqué:

"Non je n'aime pas John ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé c'était juste...

- Qui t'as dis que je parlais de John ? L'interrompit la jeune fille."

Touché, coulé. Échec et mat. Pour éviter d'empirer la situation, le brun se tut et afficha un visage neutre. Lena continua sur sa lancée les yeux baissés:

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça... je connais Lisa même si elle a l'air cruche, elle sera vraiment blessée le jour où tu vas la laisser...car oui tu vas la laisser un jour ou l'autre. Que ce soit elle ou une autre femme. Tu auras peut-être même des enfants plus tard. Mais tu vas leur faire du mal, tu vas te mentir et leur mentir. Tu aimes les garçons, tu aimes John.

- Je ne l'aime pas, tu te fais des idées et puis...tu ne peux pas comprendre tu es encore petite, répliqua Hyden piqué au vif."

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir et regretta le mot « petite »immédiatement. Il sentait déjà la baffe de Lena s'aplatir sur sa joue mais celle-ci ne vint pas. La jeune fille avait juste continué de fixer le sol, sauf qu'un sourire amer s'étalait à présent sur son visage ovale.

Un seul regard suffit à le rendre plus bas que terre, sur ce point là encore elle était comme Isa. Un seul regard suffit pour inverser les rôles, le brun eut l'impression d'être un enfant et que Lena était plus âgé que lui. Et beaucoup plus mature.

"Je suis bien la dernière personne à qui tu peux dire ça. Je sais Hyden... je sais ce que tu ressens, absolument tout ce que tu ressens. Je sens ta douleur physique, tes cicatrices qui courent sur ton bras. Je sens ta culpabilité face à John. Je sens que tu es perdu dans tes sentiments, que tu essaies de les cacher à toi-même. Je sens que tu as peur.

- Tais toi...,murmura l'ex-Serpentard.

- Non, tu crois que je suis trop petite pour comprendre... mais c'est toi qui est trop petit Hyden. Tu as beau faire le mature et tout ça tu ne l'es pas. Tu as peur de ce que tu ressens car oui...écoutes moins bien...tu l'aimes Hyden ! Tu aimes John.

- Non !

- Ho que si, que ressens-tu quand tu le vois seul, triste. Tu as envie de le prendre dans tes bras. Ton coeur bat la chamade quand tu le vois sourire. Ce n'était pas une erreur, votre histoire n'était pas une erreur. Ce que tu ressens n'est pas de l'amitié...ce sentiment...c'est de l'amour.

- Tu as tort."

Tandis qu'elle s'époumonait, le brun se maudissait, elle avait parfaitement raison. C'était ça le pire. Il aurait pu être convaincu de son choix mais non...il savait au fond de lui que la jeune fille avait raison et qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. C'était bizarre, presque effrayant. Elle avait mis des mots sur tous ces sentiment alors que lui se battait avec eux depuis quelques semaines. Avait-elle des pouvoirs elle aussi...pouvait-elle savoir ce que ressentait les gens. Lire dans leurs pensées. Comment avait-elle su pour les cicatrices ?

John et lui venaient à peine de se quitter définitivement qu'il doutait déjà. Isa et Lena avait le don pour remettre en place et pour faire douter c'était incroyable. Lena ne s'arrêtait pas:

"Maintenant c'est à toi de faire ton choix...tu préfères vivre avec une femme que tu n'aimes pas, faire des enfants avec elle et mentir à tout le monde y compris à toi-même. Ou tu préfères passer ta vie avec l'homme que tu aimes sans lui mentir et vivre heureux ?

- Lena... tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Tais-toi...écoute-moi. S'il y a une chose de sûr c'est que tu l'aimes, tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça Hyden. C'est trop dur. Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt. Regard déjà à quoi tu en es réduit. Tu te scarifies parce-que tu l'aimes. Tu imagines avec le temps !

- …"

La voix de la jeune fille se brisait, elle hoquetait sur certains mots comme si elle voulait retenir ses larmes. Une perle salée tombant au sol lui confirma ses pensées.

"Je ne te comprends pas, tu as trouvé l'amour bon sang. Tu ne sais pas ce que donneraient d'autres gens... pour trouver l'amour. Tu ne sais pas ce que MOI je donnerai pour que mon amour soit réciproque. John t'aimes aussi. Saisis ta chance, Hyden...ou mens. Mais tu ne peux nier ton amour pour lui. Tu ne peux pas... tu l'aimes."

Puis un sanglot secoua tout son corps juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte du toit de la tour d'astronomie. Laissant l'ex-Serpentard perdu dans ses pensées. Une voix, plusieurs voix résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Tu l'aimes ! Tu aimes John ! Tu l'aimes ! »

Mais d'autres voix aussi fortes résonnèrent à leur tour.

« Tu n'es pas un pédé ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ! Tu es normal ! »

Toutes les voix se mélangèrent pour former un brouhaha, celui-ci donna mal à la tête à Hyden mais ne lui donna aucune réponse sur son choix. Pourquoi Lena avait-elle pleuré ? Et pourquoi avait-elle touché sa main au début de leur discussion ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt avait peur de comprendre.

Et puis fallait-il vraiment qu'il saisisse sa chance ? Fallait-il qu'il abandonne sa famille pour retomber dans les bras d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois ? Fallait-il faire face à tous les autres sorciers pour un amour qui n'était peut-être que passager ? Fallait-il se jeter dans l'incertitude mais dans un bonheur peut-être éphémère ?

« Peut-être » Comme Hyden pouvait détester ces mots ! Ils étaient tout ce dont il avait peur. L'incertitude. Les « peut-être » empêchaient d'agir. Ils faisaient douter. Et de doute, le brun en était rempli. Si seulement il pouvait être sûr dans ces choix comme l'était John. Si seulement il pouvait être aussi fort.

Alors, l'ex-Serpentard se remit sur ses pieds et partit faire un tour dans le château le même doute persistant dans sa tête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John chercha Isabella dans tous les recoins de Poudlard, rodant dans les couloirs vides d'élèves. Ceux-ci étaient encore en cours à cette-heure ci. Tout en pensant qu'il fallait au moins retourner en cours un jour de la semaine, le jeune homme se dirigea finalement vers le parc.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas être dans le parc, peut-être était-elle dans la forêt interdite. Mais le blond ne tenait pas à y aller. C'était souvent dans ce genre de situations que lui la cherchait dans la forêt pendant qu'elle rentrait tranquillement au château et inversait les rôles.

Alors, John marcha lentement jusqu'au saule-cogneur qu'il immobilisa comme d'habitude. Mais au lieu de descendre dans le passage souterrain il grimpa sur le tronc difficilement mais parvint finalement à se hisser sur une branche. Celle-ci craqua sous son poids, aussi décida-t-il intelligemment de monter un peu plus haut.

Enfin, il atterrit sur une grosse branche en hauteur qu'il reconnut immédiatement. C'était celle où, quelques mois plus tôt, ils s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre, la lune illuminant le tableau magnifique qu'ils formaient. A ce moment là, tout allait bien. Mis à part la traque de Miranda mais à ce moment, les deux garçons n'avaient pensé à rien d'autres qu'eux.

**"In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a man so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo  
I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely  
In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a man so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?" (4)  
**

C'était calme, un calme qui manquait à John en ce moment. Tout se déroulait trop vite pour lui qui était perdu. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu peur de faire des choix difficiles avait peur. C'était déstabilisant, toutes ces idées, tous ces choix, tout était chamboulé et il détestait ça. Au fond c'était ça l'amour... c'était le doute. Même les choix les plus simples faisaient douter en amour.

Le vent de l'automne fit s'envoler les feuilles mortes jonchés au sol. Elles s'envolèrent et tournoyèrent dans les airs tout autour du Gryffondor qui se mit à sourire comme un petit enfant. La caresse du vent le faisait toujours sourire. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Peut-être se sentait-il libre...peut-être que le vent emportait avec lui toutes les mauvaises pensées. Même dans les pires moments il souriait le vent dans les cheveux. Même lorsque son père non-biologique avait été placé dans la tombe, il avait sourit lorsque le vent avait fait tournoyer les feuilles autour du cercueil. Comme un hommage rendu à un homme tendre et protecteur.

A un moment, John sentit une caresse dans son dos, là où, quelques mois plut tôt, Hyden se tenait collé à lui. Mais en se retournant précipitamment,il ne vit rien. Personne. Pas de beau brun au sourire rare mais magnifique. Pas de Hyden au yeux noirs mais rarement emplis d'étoiles.

"JOHN !"

La surprise fit sursauter le Gryffondor. Ses mains lâchèrent malencontreusement la branche. Son bassin glissa. C'est avec un petit cri de stupeur que John tomba pour finalement atterrir dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ayant fermé les yeux pendant la chute, il ne sut pas immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.C'est avec l'espoir que ce soit Hyden qu'il les ouvrit mais bien vite son espoir fut anéanti. Des cheveux noirs comme son ancien amant, mais des yeux bleus comme...

"Aimen !!!!!!!!!

- Salut, belle au bois dormant. Si tu voulais te suicider t'étais pas assez haut,fit Gabriel avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je voulais pas me suicider et ne m'appelle pas belle au bois dormant, répondit John les joues rouges tout en se maudissant pour son émotivité.

- Ha bon..., chuchota Gabriel l'air faussement triste, pourtant tu aimais ça avant...

- Plus maintenant et lâche moi !"

Au lieu de le lâcher, Aimen le serra plus fort contre lui tout en pensant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Faisant hurler de colère le blond.

"Non mais arrêtes ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal, Gabriel.

- J'aime quand tu dis mon nom, susurra le concerné.

- Pervers ! S'exclama John envoyant un coup de coude bien placé au brun."

Celui-ci le laissa tomber vivement en criant. Avant que le Gryffondor ne puisse dire un mot pour le faire partir, le Poufsouffle prit sa main avec un sourire de gamin et le tira derrière lui jusque dans le château qui heureusement était pratiquement vide. Tous les élève s'étant dirigés vers la Grande Salle pour manger après les cours.

Aussi Gabriel, le plaqua violemment contre le mur en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Comme préoccupé par quelque chose. Et Gabriel était très rarement préoccupé par quelque chose. Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

"Tu me manques John..., murmura-t-il l'air grave."

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tout était si bien avant...maintenant j'ai besoin de toi. De ton odeur, de ta voix de ta force.

- T'es allé chercher ses conneries dans quel livre ? Demanda sarcastiquement le Gryffondor."

Aimen n'avait jamais été un romantique qui utilisait des beaux mots pour expliquer son amour. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux...mais ça, John l'avait compris trop tard. Devant son sarcasme, Gabriel baissa les yeux et se balança un pied sur l'autre visiblement préoccupé.

"John...la dernière fois, j'ai essayé de t'oublier en sortant avec pleins d'autres gens. Je pensais que je ne t'aimais pas. Mais j'arrive plus à tenir. Je te veux. Je t'aime"

Tout en racontant cela, le Poufsouffle se rapprocha de John jusqu'à que celui-ci puisse sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps lorsque la main du Poufsouffle vint frôler son épiderme du bout des doigts, passant sa main sous son tee-shirt.

John se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir lorsque la langue et les dents du brun vinrent taquiner le lobe de son oreille et lorsque ses mains vinrent caresser lentement ses hanches. Le Gryffondor reprit le dessus avant que ça ne dégénère, mais avec une voix plus rauque cependant.

"Parce que tu n'avais pas compris que tu m'aimais lorsque tu sortais avec une fille et moi en même temps.

- Je regrette... j'étais perdu, j'avais du mal à accepter mon homosexualité,alors je suis sorti avec une fille. Je suis désolé !

- Moi, même en ayant du mal à accepter mon homosexualité je ne suis sorti avec qu'une seule personne et c'était toi. Et puis j'ai eu le courage de te laisser tomber et toi tu reviens 3 ans plus tard. Tu es ta...ha..aa"

La main de Gabriel était descendue un peu plus bas à présent...bien plus bas. Les joues rougies, les lèvres enflées, les yeux brillants, le souffle chaud, le dos arqué, la voix rauque...John était la tentation, la luxure incarnée.

"John, susurra Aimen, veux-tu ressortir avec moi ?

- …non."

Les idées se mélangeait dans la tête du Gryffondor, il eut du mal à se concentrer en ayant la main du brun qui caressait tendrement son entrejambe mais réussit à réunir quelques neurones. Sortir avec Gabriel était un bon moyen pour rendre Hyden jaloux, mais John ne l'aimait pas...plus et ne pouvait se résoudre à faire du mal. Et puis, ça pouvait bien être un nouveau coup du Poufsouffle.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés en première année et tout desuite avaient commencé à entretenir une relation ambigüe. Puis John découvert que son amant sortait avec une fille en même temps et l'avait quitté en deuxième année. Ce ne fut que plus tard que John rencontra Isa.

La main du brun se resserra autour du membre du blond qui ne put retenir un gémissement puissant. Tout en fermant les yeux d'extase face au sourire sadique du brun. Mais c'est en rouvrant les yeux qu'il tomba Hyden.

Celui-ci, se trouvait au bout du couloir,la bouche ouverte, les bras le long du corps, tout cela assorti à ses yeux de merlans frits. Il semblait être réellement choqué. Ses poings se serrèrent en même temps que ces dents lorsqu'il lança un regard qui voulait tout dire à John. « Tu l'as fais exprès pour me faire souffrir ». Hyden disparut en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire.

John aurait du culpabiliser, regretter et rattraper son ancien amant mais... Bizarrement il ne ressentit rien de tout ça. Juste de la satisfaction...car oui, maintenant ils étaient quittes.

* * *

**(1): Vive Secret Story...**

**(2): Chanson que je n'aime pas plus que ça mais que j'ai découvert sur un AMV de brokeback mountain alors il faut bien rendre hommage. Anouk-Lost.**

**Si les roses sont censées être rouges  
And violets to be blue Et les violettes d'être bleues  
Why isn't my heart meant for you Pourquoi mon coeur n'était il pas fait pour toi ?**

My hands longing to touch you Mes mains rêvent de te toucher  
But I can barely breathe Mais je peux à peine respirer  
Starry eyes that make me melt Des yeux étoilés qui me font fondre  
Right in front of me Juste devant moi

Lost in this world Perdue dans ce monde  
I even get lost in this song Je me perds même dans cette chanson  
And when the lights go down Et quand la lumière descend  
That is where I'll be found C'est là qu'on me trouvera

**(3): Chanson vraiment belle ! Et qui semble vraiment appropriée à ce moment de mon chapitre. A croire que la chanson parle de scarification XD. **

**Sia- Breathe me.**

** l'aide, je l'ai encore fait  
J'en suis déjà arrivé à ce point avantHurt, myself again today **

** Je me suis blessée moi-même aujourd'hui  
Et le pire c'est qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à blâmer**

Sois mon ami, tiens moi  
Couvre moi, Découvre moi  
Je suis petite, j'en ai besoin  
Réchauffe moi, et respire moi

Aie, je me suis encore perdue moi-même  
Perdue et je n'ai nul part où l'on puisse me retrouver  
Oui, je vais penser à ma pose  
Comment je me suis perdue, comment, je vais, je vais dire comment.

**(4): Chanson reprise de Kanye West par The Fray et qui lui fait le plus grand bien. Les versions sont tout simplement incomparables tellement celle de The Fray est magnifique.**

**The Fray-Heartless.**

**Dans la nuit, je les entends parler,  
L'histoire la plus froide jamais racontée,  
Quelque part loin le long de cette route  
Il a perdu son âme...  
Pour un homme si cruel  
Comment peux tu être si cruel?  
Ow ! Comment peux tu être si cruel ?  
Comment peux tu te comporter comme ça  
Froid comme le vent de l'hiver quand il souffle  
Rappelle toi juste que c'est à moi que tu parles quoi  
Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à la façon dont tu me parles quoi  
Je veux dire, apres toutes les événements qu'on a traversés  
Je veux dire, apres toutes les choses qu'on a surmontées  
Hey, je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu ne m'as pas dites  
Hey, je sais que j'ai fait des choses, mais c'est l'ancien "moi"  
Et maintenant tu veux m'oublier et tu veux me le montrer  
Donc tu te promènes comme si tu ne me connaissais pas  
Tu as une nouvelle amie  
Okay, j'ai des potes  
Mais a la fin, on se sent toujours si seuls**

**Voilà fini, en espérant que vous avez aimé. Heu...quelques questions se posent à partir de ce chapitre mais certaines autres se répètent.**

**Que va faire Isa pour se venger de l'attaque de John ? Que va faire John vis à vis de Aimen ( car au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, Aimen est l'ex de John) ? Que va faire Hyden après avir vu John dans cette position gênante ? Matthew va-t-il parler à son petit frère et tout lui expliquer ? Comment Aimen réagira si John refuse vraiment de sortir avec lui ? ( Alors ça c'est une surprise réservée au prochain chapitre ? Quand va se faire le retour de l'auror blessé gravement dans la forêt interdite l'année dernière ??**

**Bref...dsl si c'était nul. Et d'ailleurs si vous aimez pas expliquez moi pourquoi que je puisse m'améliorer et si vous aimez ben manifestez-le car une seule personne le fait en ce moment et c'est Matoche d'ailleurs merci à elle.**

**BISOUS !!!!!****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, bon...Matoche me dit d'arrêter de dire désolé mais je peux pas. Donc désolé pour les fautes, énormes. Désolé pour les incohérences ou choses qui gênent (d'ailleurs prévenez-moi en cas de grosses incohérences j'en fais des centaines avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge). **

**Aussi un gros merci à Matoche qui me suit depuis le début. ET QUI LAISSE DES REVIEWS ABSOLUMENT... DEMENTES ET DISPROPORTIONNEES. Bon mis à part ça...heu a oui je suis dégouté par ce qu'il va falloir que je relise le chapitre et corrige un peu mais que au fur et à mesure que je relis je trouve ça trop nul je sais pas si ça vous fait pareil. XD**

**Bon comme d'habitude du blabla mais aussi quelques éclaircissement par rapport à Matthew. Qui sera très présent dans la fic. Ce sera un peu comme l'aîné de la famille. Le sage conseiller et protecteur vous verrez ! Ah oui quand à ceux qui détestent Gabriel Aimen, ils vont être déçu car il va prendre une grande place dans la fic. J'espère que tous ceux qui ne l'aiment pas changeront d'avis car vous allez vous le coltiner pendant un moment les amis !!**

**Bonne lecture à tous. Bsx !!**

**Petit rappel:**

**_Hyden Even: il est très calme et posé, très mature pour son âge il est _****_Se_****_rpentard au départ, il n'est donc pas connu pour son courage mais plutôt pour sa discrétion. Presque personne ne le connait, puis ce jeune homme devient très connu lorsque son homosexualité est révélée à tout Poudlard. Lorsqu'il croit que tout est fini que sa famille le déteste et que plus personne ne le soutient il tombe sur Isabella et John...dont il est secrètement amoureux_**

**_John Etan:tout le contraire de Hyden, c'est une boule de nerfs, un feu follet, rien ne peut calmer son habituelle suractivité (à part peut-être Hyden lui-même). En apparence, il est en permanence de bonne humeur et la communique aux autres. En réalité, c'est une façade qu'il dresse, une sorte de protection, John a souffert dans la vie mais a préféré tout garder pour lui et aller de l'avant. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être redoutable une fois énervé, ne pas énerver sous peine de mort. _**

**_Isabella Smith: Hmm... très peu de chose à dire sur elle, plus compréhensive et réfléchie que la plupart des gens, Isabella sourit en permanence ce qui met court aux questions que se posent les autres. Sous son sourire se cache un secret qui l'affecte particulièrement et peut aussi affecter la vie des autres en bien ou en mal._**

* * *

Isabella et Matthew marchèrent tranquillement dans la forêt vers le château de Poudlard. Le frère de Hyden put donc lui expliquer pourquoi le brun ne reconnaissait pas son grand-frère. Miranda, leur mère avait fait Matthew assez tôt à 17 ans. Puis Cole à 26 ans, et enfin Hyden à 31.

Et l'ainé était parti à 17 ans de la maison et avait laissé sa famille derrière lui. L'ex-Serpentard avait donc aux environs de quatre ans lorsque Matthew avait disparu. C'était compréhensible qu'il oublie son frère si jeune. Mais...ça voulait dire que...

« Vous avez la trentaine, s'exclama la Serdaigle complètement choquée.

- J'aurai trente deux ans le 17 Janvier, en effet, confirme avec un sourire l'auror. »

La mâchoire de la jeune fille se décrocha pour tomber au sol. Pendant 5 secondes, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Puis elle soupira bruyamment:

« On dirait que vous avez à peine 23, 24 ans c'est...dis-moi, je me permets de te tutoyer. Mais t'as utilisé la magie pour faire ça, non ?

- Non aucune magie.

- Rien du tout ? Insista Isa.

- Rien du tout, répondit sincèrement Matt.

- Ben wouaaah. Vous êtes vieux !

- Merci, grogna le brun."

Les deux nouveaux amis s'avancèrent alors vers le château, discutant de tout et de rien. Enfin, surtout de Hyden. Matthew semblait avide de tout savoir sur son petit frère. Rien que le fait de dire petit-frère le faisait sourire. Et un petit frère normal...enfin déjà plus normal que le reste de la famille.

Bon...l'auror non plus n'était pas un modèle de normalité mais en même temps...qui pouvait l'être ? Personne n'était normal. Mis à part en apparence, c'est tellement facile de faire croire que l'on est normal. Sans problèmes. Très facile...peut-être un peu trop facile.

Hyden...son petit-frère... pé...gay ? Matt n'était pas sans préjugés. La main pendue comme les filles. Le dos cambré à l'extrême avec les fesses qui remuent, la voix haut perchée, les relations purement sexuelles et les mecs se déguisant en filles. Image peu attrayante. Mais la plupart du temps vraie.

Pourtant l'ex-Serpentard ne semblait pas tellement comme ça. Matt l'avait souvent observé depuis la rentrée. Des fois son élégance contrastait avec la rudesse des hommes. Mais sans plus, en fait, chez le brun,on voyait d'abord son je m'en-foutisme. Son air tout le temps lassé et nonchalant,calme cachait plutôt son homosexualité. Ça cassait un peu l'image du gay surexcité sautant comme une puce ( SANS CONNOTATION SEXUELLE).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le parc, la nuit allait tomber. Mais Isabella n'avait pas trop envie de se séparer de son nouvel ami. C'était un homme charmant, et très...comment dire...rassurant, tolérant. Comme si rien ne pouvait le dévaster. Comme s'il avait trop vécu pour pouvoir s'attarder sur les mauvaises choses. Et le petit sourire qui ornait son visage tout le temps , même sans raison lui donnait un air un peu triste parfois. Mais lui donnait souvent un air calme, reposant. Bref, la jeune fille se sentait bien avec lui.

Et vice versa, Matthew appréciait la compagnie de cette fille complètement déjantée. Une folle, on le voyait immédiatement, qu'elle était folle. Avec ses mèches violettes coiffés à la mode pas coiffés. Ses yeux qui parfois vous sondaient avec une lueur angélique ou mortelle. Son sourire sadique ou enfantin. Mais étrangement, c'était une folle extraordinairement lucide. C'était assez paradoxal. Mais la Serdaigle était comme ça. Extrêmement intelligente et cultivée pour son âge. C'en était effrayant. En plus de cela, elle semblait être assez forte en duel. Un bon auror.

Lorsque l'auror posa les yeux sur l'horloge géante en pénétrant dans le château, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand « O ». Il commença à partir en courant tout en criant :

« Ho putain je suis en retard pour mon tour de service, je vais me faire mettre en pièces ! »

Mais au dernier moment, avec un expression perplexe un peu comique, Matt se retourna vers Isa. Il murmura quelque chose:

« Tu crois que je devrais le dire à Hyden. Qui je suis pour lui ? »

La jeune fille prit un dizaine de secondes avant de donner sa réponse.

« Non pas encore, il traverse une mauvaise passe. Et cette nouvelle pourrait encore aggraver les choses. Vous pourriez peut-être essayer de vous rapprocher pour qu'il prenne la nouvelle plus...sereinement, déclara-t-elle.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, déclara Matt avant de partir. »

Il ne parvint cependant pas à cacher la lueur de déception dans ses yeux. Et Isa s'en voulut d'avoir donné cette réponse. Même si c'était la bonne à son avis. Hyden était assez tourmenté en ce moment. D'ailleurs,elle n'avait pas non plus parlé des scarifications. C'était au brun de le faire elle n'avait pas le droit de juger. Mis à part si ça commençait à devenir vraiment grave.

Toutefois, la Serdaigle commençait à culpabiliser. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher de...de faire ça. Et si il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait,c'était ne pas pouvoir aider ni avoir le contrôle des choses. La peur lui broyait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait tout seul, c'était certains, dès qu'il était seul. Il se faisait du mal. Oui ,tout le temps, sous son nez. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était impuissante face à ça.

Cette pensée fit monter les larmes à ses yeux,mais furent effacées d'un geste rapide du bras. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, la jeune fille remonta dans son dortoir sans même manger, dégoutée par les évènements. D'ailleurs elle ne s'était toujours pas réconciliée avec le blond.

C'était trop rapide. Tout était trop rapide ces temps-ci. Plus rien n'était comme avant depuis la rentrée. Hyden,John, sa soeur, tout avait changé. Et c'était trop dur. Pour eux tous. Plus la guerre contre Voldemort qui était entamée. Isa avait vu beaucoup de personnes pleurer lorsqu'ils recevaient un avis de décès dans la Grande Salle et ça lui brisait le coeur. C'était pour cette raison que Lena partait immédiatement du banquet quand ce genre de choses arrivait. C'était trop dur pour elle. Surtout à son âge.

Tout en se jetant sous les draps, la Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout ça. En pleine journée, on pouvait s'occuper pour oublier pendant quelques instants les problèmes comme avec Matt. Alors qu'une fois dans son lit, entouré de ténèbres, toutes les pensées qu'on avait rejeté dans la journée revenait vous assaillir au galop.

On ne pouvait lutter contre ces pensées, elles gagnaient toujours, vous tenant en éveil des heures en plus. Peut-être toute la nuit. Vous combattant sans relâche, vous faisant pleurer ou sourire bêtement dans le noir. Et puis une fois vidé de votre force, les pensées laissaient place au sommeil.

La jeune fille dormait quand John rentra dans le dortoir en pleine nuit et se couvrit dans ses draps précipitamment, comme s'il pouvait échapper à ce qui venait d'arriver. Comme s'il pouvait l'oublier.

Le meilleur moyen de penser à quelque chose était d'essayer de ne pas y penser.

**Flash-back (analepse):**

**John aurait du culpabiliser, regretter et rattraper son ancien amant mais... Bizarrement il ne ressentit rien de tout ça. Juste de la satisfaction...car oui, maintenant ils étaient quittes. Avec un sourire rayonnant, Gabriel entama un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens sur le membre du blond.**

**« Tu ne regrettes même pas de lui avoir fait du mal..., murmura le brun aux yeux bleus. »**

**John baissa les yeux, un sourire impénétrable accroché au visage. Il répondit:**

**« Je ne regrette rien, nous sommes quittes maintenant.**

**- Tu ne l'aimes plus... »**

**Ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. **

**« Il y a des choses qu'on ne pardonne pas,déclara le Gryffondor.**

**- Tu as raison, tu veux que je te change l'idée petit lionceau,ajouta le Poufsouffle en passant sa langue sur la clavicule de sa proie. »**

**John gémit bruyamment, complètement lâché à présent. Il ondula son bassin pour accompagner le mouvement de la main de Gabriel. Ses mains s'agrippèrent instinctivement aux épaules de son partenaire ainsi que sa bouche. Celle-ci rencontra celle du brun.**

**Le baiser fut enflammé, torride. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Leurs langues s'emballèrent,se trouvèrent, bataillèrent comme jamais. La chaleur du baiser se répandit dans tout leurs corps. Gabriel prit les jambes du blond et les souleva. Le blond resserra ses jambes autour des hanches du brun,accentuant leur baiser.**

**Leurs érections furent en contact les faisant soupirer d'aise. La main du Poufsouffle accéléra son va-et-vient sur le membre du Gryffondor, qui se sentit mourir. La petite mort qu'on l'appelait ce moment. Il portait bien son nom.**

**« Je vais...haaaa...Hyden !!!!!!, s'exclama John. »**

**Il se déversa dans la main de Gabriel en de puissants jets de sperme. Puis écarquilla les yeux, que venait-il de dire ? Le brun aux yeux bleus sortit sa main du pantalon de John,et avec un sourire bizarre, lubrique et triste lécha le bout de ses doigts comme un petit chien.**

**« Hyden...,murmura le Poufsouffle, le regard dans le vague »**

**Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux au sol. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser faire le brun. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Cette fois-ci la culpabilité lui serra le coeur. Ça lui fit encore plus mal lorsque son partenaire demanda:**

**« Alors tu as fais ton choix ? Je t'aime,John, laisse-moi une chance. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?**

**- Quoi?? S'exclama le blond, je croyais que tu plaisantais !**

**- Je ne plaisantais pas du tout, John.**

**- Je...mais Gabriel ! Je...je sais pas ! »**

**Le regard du brun se fit sérieux, lointain,triste glacial. Merde,le blond venait encore de faire du mal. Mais il fallait en finir avec tout ça...maintenant.**

**« Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Il fallait t'y prendre plutôt. Je...je... »**

**Puis il partit en courant jusqu'à la salle commune de Serdaigle. Pris un douche d'une heure. Passant du savon sur tout con corps. Frottant jusqu'à que la peau devienne rouge. Jusqu'à que s'effacent les traces de son action passée. Que s'effacent sa culpabilité. Il était allé trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.**

**Son poing s'abattit avec force contre le mur de la douche, peut-être avait-il cru que comme dans les films, le mur se serait fissuré. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Par contre ses doigts émirent un craquement assez préoccupant, mais ils ne lui arrachèrent pas une grimace de douleur. Mais plutôt de satisfaction, la boucle était bouclée, il avait fait du mal à tout le monde. Lui y compris.**

**Puis sortant de la douche, John se blottit dans ses draps en grelottant. Essayant de ne pas penser à Hyden ni à Gabriel...ni à Isa. **

Mais ils revinrent au galop dans sa tête. Isa les larmes aux yeux s'échappant dans le couloir sombre. Hyden les poings serrés s'échappant lui aussi. Et Gabriel, son regard glacial triste.

Le blond n'avait pas encore parlé à Isabella. Il ne s'était pas excusé d'avoir été si brusque. Oui il avait dit ce qu'il pensait juste mais avait été un peu trop brusque.

Pour Hyden, le blond lui avait juste donné la pareille et il savait que le brun avait souffert énormément. Car oui, ça pouvait paraître prétentieux mais John était certains que Hyden l'aimait encore. On effaçait pas une histoire d'amour de cette manière. Non...

Et c'était pareil pour Gabriel, même si John doutait que leur histoire avait été réelle un jour. Une année pendant laquelle tout avait semblé génial pour lui. Mais c'était avant qu'il sache que Gabriel n'assumait pas son homosexualité et sortait aussi avec une fille. Mais il avait rencontré Isa pour remonter la pente. Aujourd'hui il n'avait rien, pas d'amie, pas d'amour. Rien.

Où était Hyden à ce moment là ? En tout cas il n'était pas dans le dortoir.

La voix du Gryffondor s'éleva dans le silence du dortoir, assez basse pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades mais présente quand même.

"**All this feels strange and untrue (1)  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old**

The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
Cos I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

**Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
Cos they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time  
**

Hyden avait couru à l'air libre, malheureusement les aurors faisaient déjà leur ronde. Le brun rentra en collision avec un grand homme sans le regarder en face. C'est en relevant les yeux qu'il le reconnut. L'homme de la forêt.

"Vous, déclara-t-il pas surpris du tout.

- Hyden ! S'exclama l'auror avec un grand sourire."

Puis sans prévenir, le plus naturellement du monde, il serra son petit-frère dans ses bras. Celui-ci eut dans l'idée de lutter mais ne put pas sans savoir pourquoi. C'était comme si c'était naturel pour lui aussi de serrer cet homme, inconnu, dans ses bras.

C'était étrange, comme retrouver une vieille connaissance. Le connaissait-il vraiment mis à part dans la forêt ? En tout cas il ne s'en rappelait plus. Sans prévenir, Matt prit la main du plus jeune et le tira dans le parc.L'auror avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était rafraîchissant de voir quelqu'un comme ça.

Alors Hyden se mit lui aussi à sourire, suivant cette personne étrange jusqu'au lac. Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. A ce qu'il venait de voir. A ce garçon aux yeux bleus si proche de son John. Oui... SON John.

C'était égoïste de penser ça. Mais le brun ne put s'en empêcher. Ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir au blond même s'il savait que c'était pour se venger. Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'avait ressenti John. Mais même en comprenant, ça faisait trop mal pour ne pas lui en vouloir. Et puis d'abord...pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal ? Pourquoi ?

Encore une fois les deux voix se mélangèrent dans sa tête, l'une ressemblant à sa mère. Lui disant qu'il n'aimait pas le Gryffondor. Et l'autre ressemblant à Isabella lui répétant inlassablement et avec toujours plus de forces qu'il aimait le Gryffondor à en mourir. Mais où était la réponse ? Où était cette putain de réponse de merde ?!?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les deux mains qui attrapèrent ses épaules. Il ne sentit même pas que ses pieds quittaient le sol. Par contre, il perçut la malice dans le regard du plus vieux avant de tomber et il sentit très bien l'eau glacée qui fondit sur lui. Qui s'empara de tout son corps et le glaça jusqu'aux os.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, le temps de couler de quelques mètres dans l'eau du lac noir. Puis il se débattit enfin pour remonter à la surface et atteindre la rive qu'il atteignit rapidement sous le rire grave de Matt. Celui-ci semblait rire de sa blague de mauvais goût. Pas Hyden.

Les cheveux sur les yeux, la robe trempée déversant des litres d'eau et avec une grimace de colère à faire peur, l'ex-Serpentard fondit sur Matt. L'auror entama un demi-tour vers le château en courant lorsqu'une furie trempée atterrit de tout son poids sur son dos. Les deux hommes tombèrent dans l'herbe.

Sans s'arrêter de rire, l'aîné bloqua le plus jeune en dessous de lui. Avant que Hyden ne puisse se débattre un doigt vint toucher un point précis près de ces côtes. Il ne put retenir un sursaut suivi d'une crise de fou rire qui le prit. Tout sauf ça ! Pas les chatouilles, s'il-vous-plaît !

« Toujours aussi chatouilleux petit homme, rit Matt sans arrêter sa torture.

- Non ! Hurlait Hyden sans discontinuer, Arrêtes ! Veux pas, non ! Matt, stop ! »

A sa grande surprise, l'auror le lâcha et s'assit près de lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dis mon nom, fit-il en regardant le plus jeune droit dans les yeux, tu as dis mon nom sans que je te le dise.

- Matt...c'est ton nom.

- Oui, comment as-tu fait ?

- Je...je sais pas, c'était un réflexe.

- ... »

Les deux hommes se replongèrent dans leurs pensées pendant quelques minutes. Mais l'aîné rompit le silence tout en séchant le brun d'un coup de baguette.

« Alors c'est toi qui a fait pleurer le chaton blond, n'est-ce pas ? »

Immédiatement, le visage du brun s'assombrit, des mèches brunes tombèrent de son front et lui cachèrent les yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent.

« Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il me l'a bien rendu.

- Comment ça ? S'enquit Matthew. »

Alors, Hyden commença à expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sous le regard bienveillant mais perplexe de l'auror. A la fin du discours, l'auror prit la parole:

« Je ne pense pas qu'il est fait ça exprès pour te faire souffrir. C'est assez malsain, dit-il en foudroyant son petit-frère de ses yeux noirs.

- Moi non plus, s'empressa de répondre le plus jeune, je ne savais pas qu'il était là quand j'ai embrassé cette fille.

- Oui mais tu savais qu'il allait souffrir tôt ou tard.

- Moi aussi j'ai souffert ! S'exclama Hyden. »

Matt lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, « je t'ai eu ! ». Puis il déclara d'une voix neutre:

« C'est bien ça le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as souffert toi aussi lorsque tu l'as vu avec ce mec. C'est normal que lui souffre, il t'aime et tu le sais. Mais toi tu répètes sans cesse que tu l'as oublié...alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as souffert ?

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Répondit l'ex-Serpentard voyant ou son aîné voulait en venir.

- Tu ne sais pas si tu l'aimes. »

Oui. Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait souffert en voyant ce connard toucher John. Relevant les yeux, il vit le sourire tendre qui fendait le visage de l'auror, et ses lèvres remuer.

« Tu sais où se trouve la réponse, déclara Matt, tout le monde le sait, mais personne ne prend la peine de fouiller. D'autres aussi fouillent trop alors que la réponse se trouve devant leur nez.

- Où ? »

Muet, le plus vieux ne fit que quelques gestes. Il appuya du plat de sa main contre le coeur du brun puis contre son front. Comme s'il voulait dévoiler un grand secret.

« Tout est là, chaton,chaque coeur bat pour une personne...pour qui bat le tien ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus,toutes ce que le brun avait retenu jusque là sortit d'un seul moment. Des hoquets secouèrent son corps, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes lorsqu'il murmura comme un petit enfant.

« Mais maman, elle veut pas ! »

Un frisson violent traversa le corps de Matt. Voir son petit-frère pleurer comme un enfant pris en faute lui fit un mal de chien. Il eut si mal au coeur qu'il ne put se retenir. Une petite perle salée roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il serrait très fort son petit chaton dans ses bras.

« Maman ne peut pas te comprendre. Elle ne pourra jamais. Tu ne dois pas l'écouter. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. L'amour n'est pas un crime,déclara Matthew la voix rauque, le coeur serré de voir le brun dans cet état."

Hyden aussi s'accrochait à son grand frère comme à une bouée. N'ayant même pas remarqué que l'auror avait aussi appelé Miranda « maman ». Il était plus dur de faire face aux gens qu'on aimait. Surtout à sa mère.

« Mais j'aime,maman. C'est ma mère et je peux pas la détester. Je peux pas!

- Je sais...je sais, chuchota Matt en faisant des bisous papillon dans les cheveux de son petit frère. Elle aussi...il y a juste certaines choses qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre. Tu dois faire avec petit chaton.

- Oui.

- Alors qu'as-tu choisi ? Demanda l'aîné.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- As-tu trouvé la réponse à tes questions ? Que vas-tu faire de John ? »

L'ex-Serpentard leva la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes. Toutefois ils avaient une lueur d'espoir...non de résignation lorsqu'il fit froidement:

« John ne m'aime plus. Je lui ai fais trop de mal. Non, la page est tournée. Je dois prendre un nouveau départ avec Lisa. C'est une gentille fille. Je veux juste être l'ami de John. Pas plus pour l'instant.

- Bien...,répliqua son grand frère avec le sentiment que Hyden était loin d'avoir trouvé la réponse à ses interrogations et que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée. »

Bien sûr, Matthew n'avait pas vraiment envie que son petit-frère passe sa vie avec un homme. Mais...c'était bizarre de penser ça mais... même s'il avait vu le blond qu'une fois et Hyden si peu il les trouvait super bien ensemble. Ils se correspondaient parfaitement, les voir qu'une seule fois suffisait pour reconnaître ça. Et l'auror aurait voulu dire ça à sa mère, lui montrer. Lui montrer que l'amour n'a pas de limites.

Peine perdue. Et au fond de lui, l'auror savait que l'ex-Serpentard allait devoir faire un sacrifice. Un horrible sacrifice, famille ou amour. Car c'était certain, Miranda ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais Hyden allait-il penser à lui pour une fois ou céder au chantage de sa mère encore une fois.

« Matt ? Demanda le brun.

- Oui, répondit l'aîné.

- Tu m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais...

Chaque chose en son temps, ça remonte à longtemps la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avant la forêt. Tu devais avoir aux environs de quatre ans. Oui sa fait longtemps. »

Un sourire amer orna son visage au souvenir de cette période. Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux oublier des fois. Voyant son air, le plus jeune n'insista pas et préféra plutôt s'installer confortablement entre les bras du plus vieux. Regardant les étoiles. Paisible pour quelques heures avant de tout reprendre à un rythme de fou.

« Tu devrais quand même parler à John, pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce mec.

- Oui c'est ce que je vais faire.

- J'ai vu Isabella cet après-midi, c'est comme ça que je sais pratiquement tout sur vous deux et votre bêtise.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça,toi ?

- Je pense que vous allez très bien ensemble. Je pense qu'en trop hésitant entre lui et ta famille tu vas perdre les deux si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je pense que tu es fait pour lui et vice-versa. Je pense qu'il t'aime encore et que toi aussi. Et je pense que tu as qu'une seule question à te poser. Étais-tu mieux avec lui pendant ces deux mois où vous étiez ensemble ou es-tu mieux maintenant ?

- J'étais mieux avec lui, murmura le brun.

- ...alors tu as ta réponse, sourit Matt.

- Je sais pas...je sais plus. J'ai envie de chanter.

- Chante !

- **You say you wander your own land (2)  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can**

You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why**  
****So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same  
'cos everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right**

Matt applaudit bruyammant

" Tu chantes vraiment bien, fit-il

- Pas aussi bien que John, répliqua le brun."

Voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, l'auror sut qu'il allait se faire botter les fesses par les autres aurors s'il ne retournait pas vite à son poste.

« Et si on rentrait, petit chaton ? Proposa l'aîné, il se fait tard et demain tu as cours. »

Petit chaton. Autrement, l'ex-Serpentard se serait plaint de ce surnom absolument débile. C'était parfaitement le genre d'Isa de donner ce genre de surnoms ce qu'il détestait. Mais venant de Matt, ce n'était plus pareil. Comme s'il était habitué. Comme si c'était naturel. D'ailleurs s'il se souvenait bien, dans son enfance quelqu'un l'appelait toujours comme ça. Malheureusement le visage ne lui revint pas en mémoire. Aussi répondit-il avec un air boudeur de petit-enfant:

« Non, veux pas. Veux rester là, on est tranquilles ici.

- Chaton, je ne peux pas, j'ai mon travail ,ici.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? Toute façon j'arriverai pas à dormir dans mon lit.

- Bon d'accord, allez on y va. »

Ils entamèrent le retour vers le château mais au bout de quelques pas, Hyden se stoppa le regard lointain. Tout en marmonnant un rapide « attends-moi » il courut à nouveau vers le lac mais continua sur la rive jusqu'à arriver à la pierre.

La pierre où à chaque fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Celle où ils s'étaient écrit des mots. Le brun ramassa une pierre pointue et commença à graver le nom de John, des noms de chansons qu'il lui avait fait écouté quand ils étaient ensemble. Tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Et tout ça sans raison valable. Comme s'il pouvait sortir de sa tête une bonne fois pour toutes ses pensées en les gravant dans la pierre. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, avec une mine dépitée, le brun retourna auprès de l'auror pour passer la nuit avec lui,protégeant le château.

John, se réveilla en sursaut, la cloche sonnant l'heure de se lever résonnant dans le château. Comme il pouvait détester cette atroce cloche. Comme il pouvait détester les lendemains de journées difficiles. Car ça signifiait qu'il allait devoir parler. Et en effet, lorsque ses yeux furent bien ouverts, ils virent une fille aux cheveux violets tout décoiffés, des cernes sous les yeux, les poings sur les hanches.

Il savait qu'elle n'allait rien dire. Qu'elle allait juste le regarder comme ça de son air impénétrable. Et il savait que lui non plus n'allait rien dire. Ils allaient juste se regarder pendant quelques minutes. Puis le blond se lèverait pour aller prendre sa douche puis descendrait manger sans un mot.

C'est ce qui arriva. Et toute la journée se passa ainsi, John suivit ses cours. Il écrivait très mal à cause de sa main qui le faisait souffrir. Celle-ci avait rencontré le mur de la douche. Mais le mur avait gagné. La brûlure du regard d'Isa qui le fixait souvent le gênait. En plus de ça, il avait plus de mal, ayant manqué des jours de cours à cause du...de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Bref, ce fut une journée de merde, et aussi la première depuis qu'il était revenu à ne pas voir Hyden.

Le Gryffondor,voulait-il lui raconter la vérité sur la veille ? Qu'il ne s'était...presque rien...avec Gabriel ? Quoique...après tout il ne lui devait rien. Si justement il se devait de lui donner autant de souffrance qu'il en avait reçu.

Hyden s'était endormi aux environs de quatre heures du matin et Matt ne pouvant pas le ramener dans son lit fit apparaître un petit matelas et posa le petit dessus. Puis il l'avait réveillé au petit matin . Le brun s'était réveillé avec des cernes jusqu'aux pommettes mais sans se plaindre une seule fois.

Il alla en cours, s'acharna au travail, recopiant chaque mot de ses professeurs. Les écoutant avec ferveur. Pour éviter de penser à autre chose. Souriant comme jamais. Parlant avec tout le monde avec un enthousiasme énorme. C'était tout de même un peu trop. Et les regards inquiets que lui lançait Mc Gonagall le prouvèrent.

Mais bon il s'en fichait, il avait même retrouvé des amis (enfin des connaissances) de Serpentard qui osait à nouveau lui parler. Depuis qu'il ne donnait plus son cul à des mecs et qu'il préférait les filles, en quelques sortes. C'était bien. Pas pareil qu'avec Isabella et ses délires...mais c'était pas mal.

Tous les élèves de la classe se rangèrent en attendant que Rogue vienne les chercher pour commencer le cours. Cependant,lorsque le professeur de potions apparut dans le couloir tel une chauve souris. Il s'arrêta devant Hyden.

« Even, vous êtes convoqué chez le directeur, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le brun qui ,gêné, demanda d'une petite voix:

« Maintenant ?

- Oui immédiatement.

- Bien... »

Rogue lui glissa un bout de papier entre les doigts tout en faisant rentrer sa classe. Ce n'est qu'en remontant à la surface et en sortant des cachots que l'ex-Serpentard lut le petit papier. Il y avait le nom d'une sucrerie. Le mot de passe du bureau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il atterrit enfin devant la gargouille défendant l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore. La gargouille le laissa passer après avoir entendu parler d'une certaines sucrerie appelée « suçacide ». Hyden pénétra dans le grand bureau du vieil homme.

Celui-ci était comme d'habitude,assis, fixant son élève derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Donnant l'impression de le passer au rayon X. Hyden baissa les yeux, préférant se concentrer sur une sorte de bassine qui reposait près du bureau. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une bassine ordinaire.

Puis il y avait cette main, la main droite du vieil homme ne s'était pas améliorée. Elle semblait toujours aussi...morte...même pourrie. C'était étonnant qu'elle tienne encore toute seule. Dumbledore sourit paisiblement.

« Pas beau à voir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avant que tu ne puisses me demander ce qui m'est arrivé, et que je n'y réponde pas. Je préfère t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui, expliqua le directeur de Poudlard.

- Bien, fit Hyden.

- Tu n'as pas pu faire tes BUSES l'année dernière,n'est-ce pas ?

- ...en effet.

Le brun voyait où le vieil homme voulait en venir. Et franchement, il n'avait aucun espoir d'y arriver.

« Je te donne trois semaines pour réviser, les professeurs seront à disposition et tes amis aussi pour t'aider. Dans trois semaines je t'évaluerai moi-même et tu sauras si tu as obtenu tes BUSES ou pas. Te sens-tu prêt?

- Non pas du tout, avoua franchement l'ex-Serpentard la mine dépitée.

- Bien, voilà qui prouve que tu l'es, sourit Dumbledore. »

Puis Dumbledore fixa quelque chose au loin, pendant une dizaine de minutes. Laissant un Hyden,embarrassé. Il hésitait à partir ne sachant pas si c'était le bon moment. Mais au moment même où il allait se lever, le directeur de Poudlard revint à lui:

« Dis-moi, Hyden.

- Oui ?

- Peut-être que tu ne te considères plus comme un Serpentard. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé je peux comprendre que tu veuilles changer de maison. Car tu n'en as pas vraiment en ce moment. Alors je te propose de remettre le Choixpeau, et de le laisser choisir. »

Dumbledore pointa l'étagère où se trouvait le Choixpeau. Celui-ci ne ressemblait même plus à un chapeau, juste un tas de tissu rapiécé. C'était tout. Qui aurait pu savoir que ce bout de tissu était capable de choisir le destin d'une personne. De choisir avec qui il passerait 7 ans de sa vie.

Changer de maison. Il ne s'était pas senti à sa place durant cinq ans. Se trouvant différant des autres. Sans savoir pourquoi. Mais qu'allait-il faire à Gryffondor,souffrir en surveillant tous les agissements de John. A Serdaigle? Ils étaient tous coincés sauf Isa, en plus John dormait souvent là-bas.

Et enfin, Poufsouffle. Le mec que Hyden avait vu...caressant le blond. Il avait une cravate de couleur valait mieux ne pas être dans la même maison que lui. A moins de vouloir un meurtre.

« Non, je ne veux pas changer de maison pour l'instant. Je resterai Serpentard...

- Je suppose que John en est la cause.

- Vous supposez bien...

- Alors c'est fini entre vous ? Sourit le vieil homme. »

C'était étrange qu'il sourisse comme ça. Avec cet air taquin. Comme s'il savait déjà que tout allait s'arranger.

« Oui,répondit Hyden, c'est fini.

- Le véritable amour dure toujours.

- Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas. Il faut aussi le comprendre.

- C'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Sans répondre, le Serpentard s'avança vers la sortie du bureau. Ouvrit la porte puis retourna en cours. Dumbledore secoua la tête une fois seul. John et Hyden étaient vraiment deux abrutis. Des gens auraient tout donné pour s'aimer autant qu'ils s'aimaient. Le vieil homme aurait tout donné à l'époque pour que son amour soit réciproque. Et pourtant...ceux qui avaient l'amour entre leurs mains le jetaient aux oubliettes. C'était stupide...

La semaine se déroula de cette manière. Isa et John se lançant des regards sans oser dire un seul mot. Hyden évitant le blond tout le temps,et rejoignant son grand-frère tous les soirs pour avoir un peu de réconfort. Et il révisait avec Matt. Même les autres aurors commençait à apprécier le brun lorsqu'ils le voyaient le soir.

Il y avait aussi le dortoir des Serpentards, c'était mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Bien sur certains lui envoyaient des insultes très suggestives. D'autres chuchotaient dès qu'il traversait la salle commune. Mais il préférait de loin ce qui s'en foutaient.

Ceux qui ne le regardaient même pas. Il n'en fallait pas plus au Serpentard pour se sentir bien...enfin mieux que dans les autres salles communes. Enfin, il y avait ceux qui osaient lui parler, certains lui demandaient comment c'était avec un garçon vraiment curieux. Mais Hyden évitait toujours les questions ou lançait son regard de la mort qui tue, ça suffisait pour les faire taire.

Il fallait aussi supporter Lisa Turpin, sa petite amie officielle, cruche de Poudlard. Vraiment insupportable, collante, et sans surprise. Tout le contraire de John, en fait.

Isa parlait souvent avec Matt et des fois avec Hyden, de moins en moins cependant. Et ça faisait mal de voir leur trio se déchirer si facilement. De savoir qu'elle était de moins en moins présente pour ses deux amis. Moins importante ?? Non moins présente. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils lui accordent de l'importance. Quoique...

Puis il y avait John qui passait son temps à regarder Isa. Tout en évitant Gabriel et ses regards à vous glacer le sang et tout en cherchant Hyden qui était toujours le premier à sortir des classes pour l'éviter.

C'est à la fin de la semaine que les choses furent mises au clair. Comme d'habitude, la Serdaigle se rendit devant le lit du Gryffondor, le regardant se réveiller. Et comme d'habitude, il la fixa pendant quelques minutes. Puis se leva pour prendre sa douche. Mais la jeune fille n'en pouvant plus de cette situation lui attrapa le bras.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle hésita entre pleurer, le frapper ou ne rien dire et le lâcher. Ne pouvant pas choisir elle fit les trois en même temps. Sans un mot,des larmes mouillant ses jours, sa main fendit l'air et s'abattit violemment sur la joue de John. Puis elle le lâcha et partit en marchant lentement du dortoir. Droite,fière mais lasse sous le regard de John qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec fatalité.

Pour une fois depuis le début de la semaine, elle ne le regarda pas une seule fois en cours. Jugeant le cours du professeur Binn's très intéressant. Le pauvre fantôme avait l'air heureux lui aussi. Lui qui était habitué à voir ses élèves dormir, c'était agréable de voir Isa écouter et écrire avec tant de ferveur.

Le Gryffondor n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il fallait lui parler, s'excuser et que tout redevienne comme avant. Et puis tout ça n'était dû à rien. Alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas se parler, l'amitié passait normalement au dessus de tout ça alors pourquoi ? Oui ils allaient parler.

La journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. John sortit du dernier cours et attendit que son amie sorte à son tour. Celle-ci sortit de la salle de classe et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis elle attrapa sa manche et le tira en courant vers le parc.

La Serdaigle le tira jusqu'à la pierre où il s'était fait battre. Le même où il allait tout le temps. Le même où ils avaient souvent été quand ils étaient unis tous les trois. Le même où après avoir compris que Hyden ne voulait plus de lui il avait gravé des choses absurdes.

La jeune fille montra le gros rocher. De nouvelles gravures parsemaient à présent le rocher. Le nom de John, pleins de chansons qu'ils avaient écouté ensemble durant l'âge d'or. L'âge où il ne se souciait pas d'être gay mais du bien être de son amant.

« Hyden t'aime John. Il t'aime encore. Ça se voit et ça se sent. Alors au lieu de te plaindre en permanence. Tu pourrais essayer de le récupérer. Il a besoin de ton aide, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Moi je ne peux plus l'aider...mais toi si.

- Il m'a fait mal Isa.

- Viens là petit lion. »

Un regard et un sourire tendre illuminaient le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle tendit les bras. Comme un lion, John se précipita dans les bras de son amie tout en soupirant de soulagement. Que ça faisait du bien.

« Ça m'a manqué, firent-ils en choeur avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux. »

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas d'une semelle pendant quelques minutes. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas serré la Serdaigle dans ses bras. Enfin, une semaine ce n'était pas énorme. Mais une semaine sans elle c'était une semaine sans vivre.

« Je ne peux pas lui pardonner, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je sais, répondit Isabella,mais ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute.

- Si ! S'exclama le blond. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser avoir par sa putain de famille de merde.

- Il ne pouvait pas...

- Il m'a promis. Il m'a promis qu'il allait se battre contre sa famille s'il le fallait pour rester avec moi. Il m'a menti. Il m'a laissé tomber !

- John ! Il a autant souffert que toi. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux mois. Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis. Tu peux pas le juger sans savoir,répliqua la Serdaigle.

- Mais... moi j'aurai pas abandonné, je l'aime. J'aurai fait face à ma mère s'il le fallait !

- Tu n'as pas la même mère ni la même famille que lui. Et puis c'est bien beau de parler mais tu ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si tu avais été à sa place. C'est plus dur de faire face aux gens qu'on aime. »

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête et serra les poings. Ses yeux devinrent fou lorsqu'il hurla :

« Je m'en fiche, il m'a laissé, tout seul ! CONNARD ! CE CONNARD M'A LAISSE ! CONNARD ! ESPECE D'HOMO REFOULE DE MERDE !QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE S'IL EST PAS CAPABLE DE M'AIMER ! PUTAIN DE TARLOUZE AUSSI LACHE QU'UN ESCARGOT ! »

Il ponctuait chaque mot, d'un coup de poings dans le rocher. Hurlant comme un fou pendant une minute, inventant toutes sortes d'insultes. Il en avait grandement besoin ça se voyait. Et il avait retenu ses mots longtemps pour ainsi les lâcher. Pour vider son sac une bonne fois pour toute et repartir sur le bon pied.

Toutefois, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir son fou rire. Elle savait très bien que c'était immoral de se prendre un fou rire quand son meilleur ami insultait son autre meilleur ami mais c'était incontrôlable. Les insultes étaient tellement absurdes et marrantes.

« FACE DE POULPE MOISI DANS LE VENTRE D'UN TRYTON ! HYDEN EN PLUS C'EST QUOI CE NOM TOUT POURRI SORTI DE L'EPOQUE DE JESUS CHRIST ! COMME CA MONSIEUR NE SE RABAISSERA PAS A SORTIR AVEC UN AUTRE MEC ! C'EST MIEUX QUE SORTIR AVEC UNE SALOPE ET DE VIVRE AVEC UNE FAMILLE DE TARES ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Isabella explosa de rire, le genre de rire aigu et répétitif qui vous faisiez rire même si vous ne saviez pas pourquoi. Le rire communicatif. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues tellement elle rigolait. Même John au milieu de sa colère commença à rire. Leur fou rire dura une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que la nuit vienne pointer le bout de son nez.

« Ho mon Dieu, y a longtemps que j'ai pas rigolé comme ça, ça fait un bien de fou. Merci John ! Sourit la Serdaigle les larmes encore au bord des yeux.

- Merci à toi, répondit l'intéressé, tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Je t'aime Isabella Smith.

- Moi aussi, John Etan. Tu sais, je ne te demande pas de ressortir avec lui, être ami ça me suffit. Il a besoin de ton aide,allez s'il-te-plaît ! Supplia la jeune fille.

- J'avais moi aussi besoin d'aide,il n'était pas là.

- S'il-te-plaît ! Et puis ne me dis pas que tu veux l'effacer de ta vie.

- Bon c'est bon, j'avoue, mais je vais rien faire pour me rapprocher de lui. Je ne vais pas être hostile avec lui...ni amical,expliqua le blond.

- Merci ! »

Un silence plaisant s'installa entre les deux amis. Un silence qui voulait dire, nous sommes enfin réunis pour faire face à la vie. Mais le Gryffondor brisa ce silence en prenant une petit voix d'enfant de 6 ans. Rien qu'en le voyant Isa comprit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite.

« Isaaa ? Demanda John.

- Oui ? Répondit prudemment la jeune fille.

- Tu veux chanter avec moi ?

- Ho non ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas chanter. Chante je t'écoute !

- Non !! C'est pas marrant tout seul. En plus tu connais toutes les chansons et toutes les paroles du monde même si tu l'avoues pas. Parce-que t'adores la musique et t'adores chanter

- Bon, que proposes-tu ? »

Le jeune homme la fixa de ses yeux verts pénétrants mais ne répondit pas. Du moins pas comme elle le voulait. Sa voix résonna dans le silence ambiant lorsqu'il commença à chanter.

« **Life is beautiful (3)  
We live until we die  
When you run into my arms,  
We steal a perfect moment.  
Let the monsters see you smile,  
Let them see you smilling.  
Do I hold you too tightly?  
When will the hurt kick in? »**

Soudain une voix féminine rejoignit la voix déjà magnifique du blond. Isabella rentrait en piste. Leurs voix se mêlèrent comme si elles étaient faîtes pour chanter ensemble. Formant la beauté à l'état pur. Non...le bonheur à l'état pu, à en juger par les sourires qui illuminaient leurs visages.

**  
« Life is beautiful, but it's complicated.  
We barely make it.  
****We don't need to understand,  
There are miracles, miracles.**

**Yeah, life is beautiful.  
Our hearts, they beat and break. **

**it's amazing where I'm standing,  
There's alot that we can give.  
This is ours just for the moment,  
There's a lot that we can give. »  
**

Les deux amis se rendirent au château pour manger un morceau. Ils allaient passer la soirée ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours fait avant que les problèmes n'arrivent. Histoire de se retrouver un peu.

Après manger,ils se promenèrent dans les couloirs, il leur restait une heure avant de devoir rentrer aux salles communes. Les deux jeunes gens en profitèrent pour parler tranquillement. Au milieu d'une conversation banale,toutefois, Isabella dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur:

« John, j'ai été égoïste. Ce soir là. J'ai eu peur pour toi, j'ai été choquée de te voir dans cet état, j'ai eu peur. Et je t'en ai voulu de rien m'avoir dit. Je m'en suis voulu à moi pour n'avoir rien vu, mais j'ai rejeté la faute sur toi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai été vraiment trop brusque, c'est la faute à nous deux. Toutes ces choses qui arrivent, on ne peut pas y faire toujours face et des fois on craque. On était deux dans ce cas. C'est tout...

- Oui, mais si c'est si facile de dire tout ça, de se réconcilier. Alors pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait plus tôt.

- Je sais pas...,murmura le Gryffondor avant de reprendre sa marche. »

Ce n'est que lorsque les couloirs commencèrent à se vider et que les deux amis voulurent rentrer au dortoir qu'une voix résonna dans le couloir...et dans la tête du blond. La dernière voix qu'il avait envie d'entendre. La voix qui avait proféré tant d'insultes et donné tant d'ordres. La voix que John n'oublierait jamais.

Un frisson secoua son corps, violemment, ses jambes faillirent lâcher. Des tremblement s'emparèrent de lui. Il serra les poings et les dents pour retenir son hurlement de colère, de peur, de tristesse de tout ! Mais une petite main vint caresser ses poings serrés.

Relevant les yeux, il vit l'air de son amie. Un air qu'elle arborait tout le temps dans ce genre de situation . Qui voulait dire « je te protègerai, je suis là, je combattrai avec toi. Jusqu'à la fin. ». Mais il y avait une lueur étrange, presque de folie dans son regard. Qui voulait dire « Je vais les mettre en pièce pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait ».

"Quel plaisir de te revoir, John,s'exclama d'une voix théâtrale dégoutante Pucey."

Alors les deux amis se retournèrent main dans la main, pour faire face aux Serpentards. Pucey, et tous les autres qui le regardaient avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Toutefois il y avait un nouvel intrus, derrière les 6 élèves. Ses cheveux noirs dépassaient derrière les autres, son air replié sur lui même lui donnait moins de charisme.

Seul son regard semblait vraiment avoir un pouvoir charismatique...son regard noir...Hyden. Oui, Hyden avait changé de camp. Il était de leur côté, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il était de leur côté. Il avait trahi le Gryffondor encore une fois...

Hyden était rentré des cours, avait mangé dans la Grande Salle et s'était dirigé immédiatement voir son grand-frère qu'il commençait vraiment à considérer comme son ami, sans savoir que c'était son grand-frère (...oula !). Ils avaient parlé comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude l'auror avait refusé de dire qui il était.

Puis le Serpentard était remonté dans la salle commune,son nouvel ami était entrain de faire ses devoirs. Un des seuls qui lui parlaient comme un mec et non comme le pédé de service. Sullivan Junio. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fini son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal qu'il consentit à parler au brun.

Mais au milieu de leur discussion, quelques autres Serpentards avec un sourire étrange vinrent les accoster. Pucey faisait partie de la bande. Mais à la grande surprise de Hyden, il lui tapa l'épaule amicalement tout en s'exclamant de sa voix grave:

"Tu sais je t'en veux pas pour l'année dernière où on s'est battu avec l'autre tapette. Tu avais de la merde dans les yeux, mais maintenant sa va mieux. Venez on va faire un tour dans les couloirs."

Alors sans qu'il puisse donner son avis, Hyden fut emporté avec les autres où ils tombèrent finalement sur Isa et John.

Le Gryffondor se força de garder un air impénétrable. Préférant se concentrer sur la combat qui se préparait. Dans tous les cas, il ne fallait pas attaquer en premier ça causerait encore plus de problèmes. Deuxième conseil, séparer leur groupe car les combattre tous en même temps c'était impossible.

Alors les deux amis, les mêmes idées traversant leurs esprits commencèrent à reculer lentement vers les intersections où ils pourraient se séparer en cas d'attaque. Le Gryffondor entama une conversation pour créer une diversion.

« Quel plaisir de te revoir,de vous revoir tous en fait. J'ai tellement pensé à vous. Pendant tout ce temps à l'infirmerie.

- Mince, on a oublié de t'envoyer des fleurs, c'est vrai que tu dois aimer ça, les jolies petites roses...ça plait aux tapettes,répliqua Pucey avec son sourire sadique.

- Je sais pas...ça te plait à toi ?

- Non,s'exclama le Serpentard.

- Ha pardon, tu n'es pas une tapette, j'ai dû confondre avec une autre personne. »

Tout en disant ça, John fixa Hyden . Pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était la tapette en question. Mais Hyden ne put même pas répondre à ce regard appuyé. Il baissa les yeux totalement perdu. Pourquoi parlaient-il de l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas savoir quelque chose ?

« Smith, je te laisse l'occasion de partir, tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, déclara Pucey"

Tous sortirent leurs baguettes et la levèrent prêts à se battre. Sauf Hyden, qui la sortit mais la pointa au sol. Pâle comme la mort. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de John. Toutes ces émotions passaient par ses yeux, colère tristesse mais aussi... la peur ? Jamais le brun n'avait vu le blond ayant peur. Enfin si du noir, mais c'était dérisoire par rapport à cette peur là qui vous glaçait le sang. Pourquoi John avait-il peur? Ce fut la dernière question qu'il se posa avant que le déluge ne commence.

Les sortilèges volèrent tout autour de lui, rebondirent contre les murs en les craquelant, formant des nuages de poussière. Des rayons,violets rouges, blancs frôlèrent sa tête et tournèrent autour de lui, brisant des charmes du bouclier. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Comme une statue au milieu d'une guerre.

Lorsque les Serpentards se furent aveuglés avec leurs propres sortilèges, Isa et John en profitèrent pour répliquer en hurlant en choeur:

« Reducto !!! »

Les murs ne se craquelèrent pas, celui de droite fut tout simplement éparpillés dans les airs en morceaux dans le parc et dans le couloir. Le choc les fit vaciller et tomber tous à terre. Sauf Hyden qui par une force miraculeuse tenait encore debout au milieu des débris. Aucun débris ne l'avait touché. Par contre,quelques pierres avaient touchés les Serpentards aux bras et à la tête mais rien de grave.

Les deux amis eurent toutefois le temps de partir en courant, John à gauche et Isa à droite. Les Serpentards se remirent sur pied, trois partirent à droite, dont Pucey mais les trois autres partirent vers la gauche. Sullivan tira le brun pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il le suive à gauche.

John courait à en perdre haleine. Il n'entendait même plus le bruit de sa course, il entendait juste son coeur qui battait la chamade, ça résonnait dans son cerveau mais il s'en fichait. Courir, courir, tourner à gauche, puis à droite. Prendre cette porte, la sceller, traverser cette classe ressortir de l'autre côté et...

Le choc le fit s'écraser au sol. Quelqu'un l'avait percuté. Et ce quelqu'un se trouvait être...

« Lena ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama le Gryffondor.

- Heu...ben je...

- Laisse tomber, cours et ne t'arrêtes pour rien au monde »

Un Serpentard apparut au bout du couloir.

« Incarcerem ! S'écria le Serpentard. »

Une large corde s'échappa de la baguette de l'élève et fila vers Lena. John se releva immédiatement et parvint à tirer la jeune fille sur le côté. La corde fit voleter les cheveux de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle passe à quelques centimètres de son corps.

Ripostant, le blond envoya une salve de sortilège forçant le Serpentard à se défendre et reculer. Ce qui laissa le temps à Lena de s'échapper. Du moins pour quelques secondes, lorsque dans un couloir sombre,un rire puissant retentit. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse penser à courir plus vite la voix déclara calmement:

« Croche-pieds ! »

Ses pieds lâchèrent immédiatement, la jeune fille glissa sur deux mètres le long du couloir. Bien sûr sous le rire gras de son agresseur. Celui-ci la retourna du bout du pied, elle le vit enfin. Un autre Serpentard. Elle pouvait sentir son plaisir malsain, écœurant.

« Tu ressembles drôlement à ta soeur petite. Dommage que je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Pucey aurait été content. Bon on va se consoler un peu. Tu résistes à la douleur ?

- Et toi ? Répliqua froidement Lena.

- Hein??? »

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsque le pied de la jeune fille vint frapper violemment dans ses bijoux de familles. Les cloches sonnèrent dans sa tête mais elles ne furent pas aussi puissantes que son cri aigu lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol.

« Tu ne supportes pas autant que moi la douleur on dirait, murmura narquoisement la soeur d'Isa tout en le stupéfixant. »

Un en moins. Lena fut partagé entre son désir de retourner au dortoir et d'aider John. Son courage prit le dessus, elle fit demi-tour et partit à la recherche du blond.

Isabella n'arrivait pas à distancer ses trois adversaires, Pucey était plus rapide qu'elle et prenait de l'avance. Aussi était-elle parfois obligé de s'arrêter pour le faire reculer. Mais une chose était sûre, elle se fatiguait et à 3 contre 1. Ça allait être dur de sortir gagnante.

Un maléfice la força à se baisser pour l'éviter, ce qui lui fit perdre du temps. Assez pour que les Serpentards la rattrape. Les deux qui suivaient Pucey se contentèrent de le regarder envoyer un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac de la Serdaigle.

Celle-ci lâcha un petit cri bien vite coupé par un autre coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Elle se débattit comme elle put griffant et frappant Pucey. Mais c'était comme frapper contre un mur. Il ne ressentait rien. Elle était faible face à lui.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle fut plaquée au sol, Isa sentit un objet contre son dos. Un objet long, fin. Sa baguette. Envoyant toute sa force dans son coup de poing. Elle frappa le Serpentard à la tête qui recula de quelques centimètres puis se tourna et ramassa sa baguette en un éclair.

Alors elle revit tout. Elle les revit frappant son meilleur ami. Elle les revit rigoler face à la douleur du blond. Elle revit la lueur de plaisir sadique dans les yeux de Pucey. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne pensa plus à la douleur qu'elle allait causer. Non...elle pensa juste à faire mal, très mal.

Hyden se contentait de suivre Sullivan sans savoir quoi faire. Ils avaient perdu les deux autre Serpentards. Mais sur leur chemin, ils avaient trouvé l'un des deux inanimé dans un couloir sombre et n'avait pas cherché à le ranimer. Puis quelques corridors plus loin, ils trouvèrent le Serpentard restant aux prises avec John.

Sully se lança déterminé dans le combat contre John qui n'avait plus aucune retraite. Sullivan et l'autre Serpentard occupaient les deux extrémités du couloir l'attaquant des deux côtés. Le blond était en sérieux désavantage et fut très vite désarmé sous le regard impuissant de Hyden.

Au lieu de s'attaquer directement à lui, le Serpentard lança un regard étrange à Sullivan qui sourit avant de se retourner vers Hyden.

« A toi d'agir, fit-il, on te le laisse. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, mais comprit bien vite ce que tout cela signifiait. Sullivan ne lui faisait pas confiance depuis le début, personne en réalité. Ils ne croyaient pas en sa nouvelle hétérosexualité. Non, ce qui arrivait maintenant une épreuve. L'épreuve qui définirait son choix.

Soit il faisait souffrir le Gryffondor physiquement, mais ainsi mettait fin aux interrogations sur son homosexualité et s'affirmait pleinement en tant qu'hétérosexuel. Ce qui signifierait la fin des doutes, des siens et ceux de sa famille. De sa mère.

Soit il refusait de faire du mal à John, et devrait combattre Sullivan plus le Serpentard. Mais en même temps, s'affirmait en tant qu'homosexuel. Et passait dans le camp de John. Mais coupait les liens avec sa famille.

Le choix qu'il avait peur de faire depuis son retour à Poudlard devait être fait maintenant. C'était maintenant que le reste de sa vie se jouait. Il le vit dans les regards de John et de Sullivan. Homosexualité...hétérosexualité...hétérosexualité...homosexualité...

Hyden leva sa baguette, lentement comme un automate. Son choix était fait.

* * *

**Comme j'adore les fins comme ça !!!!!!!!!!!! Le choix de Hyden. Quel est-il ? Bonne question.**

**Désolé pour les scènes de combat de fin je pense que je suis allé un peu trop vite vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Pour les chanson j'ai galéré pour en trouver mais une fois que j'ai commencé à en trouver j'ai pas pu m'arrêter et au final ça a été très dur de choisir j'espère avoir fait les bon choix.**

**Let's go !**

**1) Très belle chanson,open your eyes-snow patrol, même si je préfère chasing cars et run. Mais bon paroles plus adéquates.**

**Tout celà semble étrange et irréel  
Et je ne veux pas passer une minute sans toi  
Mes os sont douloureux, ma peaux est froide  
Et je me sens si fatigué et si vieux  
La colère gonfle dans mes tripes  
Et je ne sentais pas ces entailles et coupures  
J'aimerais tellement ouvrir tes yeux  
Parce que j'ai besoin que tu regardes dans les miens  
****Dis moi que tu ouvriras tes yeux. ****Lèves toi, vas t'en, loins de ces menteurs  
Car ils n'auront pas ton âme ou ton feu  
Prends ma main, noues tes doigts aux miens  
Et nous nous en iront de cette pièce sombre pour la dernière fois  


* * *

  
****(2)Chanson assez bien. Everybody's changing-Keane Je préfère Hey there Delilah mais celle là est plus compatible au niveau des paroles que je vous laisse lire.**

**Tu dis que tu erres sur ta propre terre  
Mais lorsque j'y pense  
Je ne vois pas comment tu peux  
Tu te fais mal, tu te brises  
Et je peux voir la douleur dans tes yeux  
Qui dit que tout le monde change  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi****Si peu de temps  
Essaye de comprendre que je suis  
En train d'essayer de faire un mouvement juste pour rester dans le jeu  
J'essaie de rester éveillé et de me rappeler mon nom  
Mais tout le monde change et je ne ressens pas la même chose****Parce que tout le monde change  
Et je ne me sens pas bien  


* * *

**

**(3)Life is beautiful- Vega4, chanson que je garde dans mes dossiers pas spécialement géniale mais qui remonte le moral quand on se sent pas bien ( je vous conseille aussi the Shire-howard Shore vous savez la musique du Seigneur des Anneaux qui fait sourire sans raisons).**

** La vie est belle**  
**Nous aimons jusqu'à notre mort  
****Quand tu cours te blottir dans mes bras  
****Nous volons un moment parfait  
****Laisse les monstres te regarder sourire  
****Laisse les te regarder sourire  
****Est-ce que je te serre trop fort ?  
****Quand la douleur se fera-t-elle sentir ?  
****La vie est belle  
****Mais elle est compliquée  
****On s'en sort à peine  
****Nous n'avons pas besoin de comprendre  
****Qu'il y a des miracles ****  
****Ta vie est belle  
Nos coeurs battent et se brisent****L'endroit où je me trouve est fascinant  
****Nous pouvons encore donner beaucoup  
****Ce moment est à nous juste pour un instant  
****Nous pouvons encore donner beaucoup  
****L'endroit où je me trouve est fascinant  
****Nous pouvons encore donner beaucoup**

**VOILI VOILOU !!! A bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite. BYEBYE ET GROS BISOUS !!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà nouveau chapitre, que j'ai fais à fond pour pas me faire engueuler par Snapou. Donc quand on va plus vite on fait plus d'erreurs et c'est moins bien écrit. **

**Donc Soooorrryyyyyyy !! En plus j'ai galéré pour la fin et pour les scènes de combats et ça se voit je crois. Bon vous me le direz. Allez bonne lecture BSX!!!**

* * *

Il y eut une hésitation dans sa tête, le temps de battement de coeur. Mais elle fut brève, le temps d'un autre baguette. Le sortilège s'échappa de sa baguette sans qu'il ne prononce un seul mot. Le sortilège du choix. Le sortilège qui décidait tout...le futur. Famille...amour.

Le sourire de Sully se figea, tous les regards se figèrent, sauf le regard de John. Ce n'était pas un regard suppliant, le Gryffondor était trop fier pour ça. Non...ce regard voulait dire « je t'aime », mais aussi « fais ton choix ». Car lui aussi savait.

Le blond savait que Hyden était en train de douter, qu'il devait faire son choix, que tout pouvait recommencer ou s'arrêter là. C'était le départ ou la fin. Au brun de choisir, sur ce coup là, le blond n'y pouvait rien. Juste attendre. Juste subir.

Tout se passa au ralenti, le brun fixant les yeux brillants de son ancien amant. Celui-ci ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil au rayon de lumière pour voir sa direction, une chanson résonnait dans sa tête. Une chanson dont il n'avait jamais vraiment mesuré le sens des paroles avant.

**I'm so tired of being here, supressed by all my childish fears... (1)**

Les sourires des Serpentards fondirent comme neige au soleil, le vrombissement du sort retentit dans le couloir et dans les oreilles de tout le monde.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...**

Une larme glissa soudainement sur la joue de Hyden pour finalement mourir entre ses lèvres. Car au final, c'était lui qui allait perdre quelque chose. Il allait perdre une chose qu'il aimait. Une chose qui l'avait aussi aimé et qui peut-être l'aimait toujours. Et personne n'était heureux à l'idée de perdre quelque chose...personne.

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...**

Tout resta en suspend jusqu'à que le sort atteigne sa cible.

**But you still have...**

Le cri grave résonna dans les environs, lorsque le corps fut propulsé contre un mur,puis un craquement horrible faisant grincer des dents. Puis...plus rien.

**All of me...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Toutefois, lorsqu'elle fut plaquée au sol, Isa sentit un objet contre son dos. Un objet long, fin. Sa baguette. Envoyant toute sa force dans son coup de poing. Elle frappa le Serpentard à la tête qui recula de quelques centimètres puis se tourna et ramassa sa baguette en un éclair._

_Alors elle revit tout. Elle les revit frappant son meilleur ami. Elle les revit rigoler face à la douleur du blond. Elle revit la lueur de plaisir sadique dans les yeux de Pucey. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne pensa plus à la douleur qu'elle allait causer. Non...elle pensa juste à faire mal, très mal._

L'instinct, l'adrénaline, la colère, ce fut tout ce qui guida Isabella. Elle fut la spectatrice...elle vit sa main faisant un cercle dans les airs plus qu'elle ne vit ses trois adversaires lancer des rayons de lumières rouges.

La jeune fille voulait effacer le sourire de ses idiots, les voir souffrir. Autant...non plus que John. Elle voulait les voir grimacer de douleur. Oui, c'était un besoin irrépressible. Un globe transparent apparut entre elle et les sortilèges. Ces derniers se retournèrent contre leurs utilisateurs qui furent forcés de se baisser pour les éviter.

Malheureusement, ils n'agirent pas assez vite, la Serdaigle eut le temps d'en immobiliser deux, avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Seul Pucey fut indemne, mais c'était volontaire de la part d'Isa. Avec un sourire enfantin, elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas aérien comme si elle dansait.

D'un geste théâtrale,elle leva sa baguette en position d'attaque, sans se départir de son sourire. Elle attendait que son adversaire soit prêt. Comme dans un duel normal. Comme si elle voulait le détruire en bonne et due forme.

Pucey avait peur. Son visage ne montrait rien mis à part son indifférence. Il ne pouvait pas montrer sa peur à une fille. Mais bon sang que cette folle le faisait flipper ! Avec ses mèches violettes dans tous les sens, cette lueur de folie et son sourire sadique, tout ça ajouté à sa pâleur, Isabella était l'incarnation du diable.

Bref pour mourir, autant mourir en combattant. Un air de défi se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il déclara:

« Comme j'attendais de tomber face à toi,petit garce !

- C'est pas bien d'insulter...,répliqua la Serdaigle avec un air innocent qui la rendait en fait effrayante à souhait. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard, avant de commencer. Mais bizarrement, la jeune fille au lieu d'attaquer avec sa rapidité habituelle, sourit poliment et le laissa attaquer.

« Stupéfix ! S'exclama Pucey. »

D'un simple geste, la jeune fille para le maléfice et avança de quelques pas, forçant le Serpentard à reculer.

« Jambencoton! Repulso! Expelliarmus! »

Tous les sorts furent repoussés les uns après les autres, rebondissant sur les murs. Les yeux écarquillés,Pucey ne cessait de reculer. Isabella pencha la tête de côté. Comme un prédateur regardant sa proie se débattre pour vivre. Mais la peur du jeune homme céda à la colère lorsqu'il hurla:

« Endoloris !! »

Le temps s'arrêta. Tous les deux comprirent ce qu'avait fait le Serpentard. Tous les deux comprirent ce qui allait arriver. La jeune fille fut tellement étonnée qu'elle ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Enfin, le prédateur devenait la proie et la proie le prédateur.

Le maléfice atteignit l'adversaire. Puis ce fut l'enfer...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Serpentard ne bougeait plus sur le sol, il semblait assommé et son bras formait un angle assez bizarre. Sa y est, le choix était fait. On ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Avec un cri de colère Sullivan se retourna face au traître qui réagit juste à temps.

Hyden se jeta sur le côté mais le sortilège frappa sur sa cheville. Un frisson secoua le corps du brun lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol en se tenant la cheville. Un sourire éclatant fendit le visage de Sully lorsqu'il avança vers le brun.

Malheureusement, il avait oublié un petit détail, John avait eu le temps de récupérer sa baguette. Sullivan se retrouva immobilisé au sol près de son ami au bras cassé. Le Gryffondor se précipita vers son ancien amant. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

« Hyden, murmura le blond en caressant la barbe naissante du brun, je voulais...»

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il aperçut Isabella, les larmes aux yeux, elle tenait quelqu'un par la main. Une fille plus petite, c'est lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent qu'il la reconnut. Lena,l'air effrayé.

« Lena ! S'exclama Hyden. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit la jeune fille, des bruits de pas retentirent dans un couloir proche, on doit partir ils nous ont suivi ! »

Isabella ne prononça pas un mot, les larmes aux yeux, elle aida John à porter le brun sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Lena les forçait à avancer de sa petite voix, elle les dirigea vers une salle de classe vide après avoir descendu un escalier.

Les deux amis déposèrent Hyden au sol qui murmura un vague merci. Lena scella la porte et se retourna vers ses aînés.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, demanda-t-elle avec un air bien trop mature et serein pour son âge.

- Je sais pas, normalement ils devraient déjà être là en train d'essayer de rentrer dans la classe c'est le seul passage possible après le couloir où on était, fit remarquer John.

- Non, ils sont en train de remettre les blessés sur pied, dit Hyden.

- Il y en a un qu'ils ne trouveront pas, sourit Lena. »

Tous la regardèrent en haussant un sourcil mis à part Isa qui semblait pétrifiée.

« J'ai réussi à en assommer un loin d'ici, je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent le retrouver, déclara la jeune fille en rougissant. »

Les deux jeunes hommes la félicitèrent, seul Isa resta silencieuse. Lena ne montra pas sa déception face à l'indifférence de sa soeur.

« Donc ils sont cinq ? Demanda Hyden.

- Non, répliqua enfin Isabella d'une voix étrange comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose,les trois qui m'ont suivi ne peuvent pas être remis sur pied, mais ceux qu'ont a entendu arriver sont des renforts, ils sont quatre, en tout ils sont donc six.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ne peuvent pas être remis sur pied »? S'inquiéta le blond.

- Peu importe, on doit aller à la cabane hurlante c'est le seul endroit où ils ne nous suivront pas, et puis avec un peu de chances des aurors surveilleront l'entrée et les arrêteront. »

Isabella décida de partir en éclaireur pour Lena et John qui porteraient le blessé jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Mais à peine sortirent-ils de la salle que six Serpentards les regardait droits et fiers face à eux. Seul l'un d'eux semblait grimacer un peu, celui avec le bras cassé.

La Serdaigle et le Gryffondor se lancèrent un regard complice, un seul suffisait. Isa recula d'un bon mètre tout en créant un signe complexe avec sa baguette tandis que les trois restants s'exclamèrent en choeur:

« Protego ! »

Cinq sortilèges des Serpentards rebondirent vers eux qui furent obligés de se séparer, se baisser ou se coller contre les murs. Mais le sixième traversa le bouclier de Lena et la fit tomber au sol inconsciente.

Mais, la jeune fille aux mèches violettes eut le temps de finir son sortilège avant la deuxième vagues de maléfices.

« Baissez-vous, et fermez les yeux ! Cria la jeune fille. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se baissèrent, un son assourdissant retentit à leurs oreilles, le choc du sortilège leur fit dresser les poils sur la peau et les cheveux sur la tê purent voir une lumière blanche aveuglante même à travers leurs yeux fermés. Avant qu'ils n'eurent l'idée de rouvrir les yeux, une paire de bras les tira tous les deux.

« John, tu prends ma soeur, Hyden je t'aide ! »

Avant de disparaître au détour du couloir, les deux hommes regardèrent ce qu'avait fait Isa aux Serpentards. Ceux-ci semblaient aveuglés et assourdis, ils hurlaient et marchaient en mettant leurs mains pour se diriger. C'était un spectacle assez plaisant.

Les quatre jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin dans le grand hall, Matthew accouru vers eux accompagné par un autre auror. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qu'il se passait Isa abrégea.

« Montez, vous trouverez là haut six Serpentards aveuglés, plus trois autres un peu plus loin. Lorsque tout sera fini,rejoignez nous près du Saule cogneur. Et demandez à vos amis de nous laisser passer. »

Etrangement, Matthew ne répondit rien, il se précipita en haut après s'être assuré que son ami laissait les enfants sortir du château. Ces derniers se rendirent difficilement jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. John déposa Lena dans le lit à l'étage et revint s'asseoir auprès de Hyden et Isa qui avait allumé un feu pour éclairer et réchauffer la pièce.

Puis ce fut le silence, le genre de silence que personne n'aimait. Gênant...où il y avait tellement de choses à dire, à avouer ou à reprocher que c'était difficile de commencer. Et aucun des trois amis n'avait envie de faire le premier pas.

Chacun interprétait le silence de l'autre à sa façon. John se demandait si Hyden était prêt à tout recommencer ou s'il gardait le silence par hésitation ? Et pourquoi Isa n'arrangeait pas la situation cette fois-ci, comme elle faisait avant ? Pourquoi avait-elle les larmes aux yeux, et que s'était-il passé lorsqu'elle avait affronté les trois Serpentards dont Pucey ?

La Serdaigle leva les yeux, et à ce moment, les deux hommes crurent qu'elle allait détendre l'atmosphère encore une fois. Mais son regard fut vide de toute joie ou même de toute tristesse il n'y avait rien. Il était juste vide lorsqu'elle murmura les lèvres tremblantes:

« Il...je n'ai pas de chocolat, cette fois-ci, j'ai pas de chocolat... »

Puis les larmes coulèrent sans s'arrêter, Isa reniflait bruyamment et se cachait les yeux pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Pas un seul mot. Les sanglots reprenaient le dessus lorsqu'elle essayait de parler.

Les deux garçons accoururent pour la serrer dans leurs bras, attendant qu'elle se calme. Mais rien n'y faisait elle parvint tout juste à demander à John d'aller voir si Matthew n'était pas arrivé près du Saule cogneur.

Hyden profitant d'être seul lui demanda:

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Parce-qu'on a pas pu se parler comme avant ou parce-que t'avais pas de...chocolat ?

- Mais non ! Couina Isa comme une petite fille qui n'arrive pas bien à se faire comprendre

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mais c'est...que...que ben ils m'ont fait mal alors moi aussi ! Mais j'ai...j'ai pas....maitrisé ma force. Je leur ai fait mal ! Ils ont eu très mal à cause de moi ! »

La jeune fille le repoussa et se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, cachant son visage mouillé entre ses bras. Ignorant l'agressivité de la Serdaigle. Le brun s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Mais de qui tu parles ? S'enquit-il.

- Mais de...des Serpentards et Pucey ! Ils ont fait mal à John et à moi ! Et j'ai pas pu me maîtriser ! Je me suis énervé,Hyden ! Je me suis énervé et je leur ai fait encore plus mal !

- Mais...,commença Hyden. »

- Ils avaient fait mal à John. Quand ça?

« J'ai failli les tuer... si je n'avais pas repris le dessus ils étaient morts...j'arrivais plus à me contrôler je savais même plus pourquoi je faisais ça...j'avais juste envie de leur faire mal ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Hyden, je suis un monstre je devenu un putain de monstre, un assassin.

- Isa...,murmura le brun en tendant la main vers elle.

- Non ne me touches pas ,s'exclama Isabella, je veux pas te faire du mal, je ne mérite pas que tu me touches ! »

Une crise de panique, c'était ça. Une crise de panique qui la faisait paniquer non seulement elle mais Hyden aussi. Il avait envie de la rassurer de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle hurlait et le repoussait comme une damnée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

« Je suis une folle, un démon, pourquoi ?J'ai même pas su protéger ma soeur. Je suis un ... »

La jeune fille s'agitait de plus en plus, le Serpentard n'avait plus qu'une solution. La claque partit comme un éclair, coupant la jeune fille net dans son élan. La bouche ouverte les yeux écarquillés, au moins elle ne hurlait plus.

Le brun la secoua tout en déclarant d'une voix autoritaire, implacable:

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as sauvé ta peau et tu as vengé tes amis, compris ? Je t'interdis de dire que tu es un monstre. Tu es la personne la plus humaine que j'ai vu de toute ma vie alors arrête de dire des conneries ! Et...ben...heu...désolé pour la claque...

- ...pas grave, répondit la Serdaigle encore choquée »

Elle le laissa enfin le serrer dans ses bras. Puis John et Matthew arrivèrent enfin. Isa baissa les yeux sur le passage de l'auror. Lui, il avait vu le carnage qu'elle avait fait. Il n'allait plus vouloir lui parler.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'attarder sur idée. Une main douce vint soulever son menton. Matthew la fixa alors de ses yeux noirs. Mais, elle n'y vit aucune haine ni dégout elle vit juste de la compassion. Et de la fierté. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'étrange, une lueur...d'...d'admiration ??

« C'était toi ou eux, Isa. Toi ou eux. Tu as fais le bon choix. Personne ne t'en veux. Tu t'es défendu et tu as battu trois hommes en même temps. A ton âge, c'est presque un miracle, tu n'imagines même pas la force que tu as. Je suis fier de toi. A ton âge j'étais loin d'être aussi fort, déclara-t-il de sa voix chaude. »

La Serdaigle ne répondit rien, baissant les yeux. C'était donc le prix à payer pour se faire reconnaître par un adulte. Il fallait faire du mal aux autres. Elle savait que Hyden et Matt pensaient la même chose, elle les dégoutait, c'était certain. Mais bien sûr ils ne le montraient pas.

L'auror monta à l'étage pour remettre Lena sur pied, laissant les trois jeunes gens en bas. On aurait dit trois personnes âgées, fatigués dans leur grand fauteuil. Tous les trois côtes à côtes, attendant on ne savait quoi. Regardant dans le vide.

« Pourquoi Isa m'a dit que les Serpentards t'avaient fait du mal ? Fit Hyden à l'adresse du blond,brisant le silence.

- Pour rien c'est juste...,commença John. »

Mais la jeune fille le devança.

« C'est eux qui l'ont battu !

- Ho...

- Pourquoi t'étais avec eux ? Demanda John en fixant le brun. »

Hyden baissa les yeux lorsqu'il répondit:

« Je suis à Serpentard maintenant, et je m'étais fais un nouvel ami. Et il m'a forcé à venir avec eux pour je ne sais quelle raison. Puis ils sont tombés sur vous. Je suis désolé. Et puis tout ça, c'était qu'une épreuve il voulait voir si j'étais encore gay, ils m'ont demandé de faire du mal à John mais j'ai pas pu. Je pense que je pourrais plus dormir à Serpentard maintenant.

- Retour à la case départ, fit remarquer le blond.

- Oui... »

Puis, les trois amis se racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Sauf Isa qui resta muette. John ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle avait fait. Et celui-ci remarqua son malaise.

« Isa, quoi que tu dises je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Je sais que tu as fais ça pour te venger de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive petite fille, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, soupira Isa avant de se lancer dans l'explication.

_Flash-back:_

« _Endoloris !! »_

_Le temps s'arrêta. Tous les deux comprirent ce qu'avait fait le Serpentard. Tous les deux comprirent ce qui allait arriver. La jeune fille fut tellement étonnée qu'elle ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Enfin, le prédateur devenait la proie et la proie le prédateur._

_Le maléfice atteignit l'adversaire. Puis ce fut l'enfer..._

_Des milliers de lames imaginaires s'abattirent sur elle,Une douleur cuisante lui traversa le corps. Comme si tout ses muscles se déchiraient. Tout ses os se brisaient. Comme si son cerveau allait imploser .Ellle eut tellement mal qu'elle eut envie de mourir, qu'on abrège ses souffrances. Entre ses yeux voilés elle vit Pucey, souriant avec triomphe._

_La douleur cessa enfin mais Isa n'eut même pas la force de bouger son bras pour essayer d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez. Il semblait que cette torture avait durée des heures . _

_« Petite chienne, rigola Pucey bientôt suivi par les deux autres Serpentards remis sur pieds._

_- Tais-toi..., murmura la Serdaigle »_

_Un coup de pied dans les côtes raviva les douleurs dans son corps mais elle s'en foutait à présent._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, répète pour voir, menaça Pucey._

_- J'ai dis ta gueule, connard, répéta Isa plus fort. »_

_Un autre coup dans le dos la fit se recroqueviller au sol._

_« T'en veux encore ? Cria le Serpentard sous les rires gras de ses deux amis._

_- Ta gueule ! »_

_D'un bond, la jeune fille se releva envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Pucey qui recula en se tenant le ventre. Cet instant de répit suffit à la Serdaigle. Se venger. Leur faire mal. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Les détruire. Tous._

_La maléfice gigantesque partit, la tornade déchira, les murs le plafond et le sol sur son passage. Tous les Serpentards se protégèrent de leurs bras mais ça ne suffit pas. Lorsque la tornade passa sur eux. Des entailles se creusèrent dans leurs bras, et sur tout leurs corps. Le sang gicla des plaies comme dizaines de fontaines. _

_Un des Serpentards fut propulsé contre une vitre qui se brisa sur lui en des milliers de morceaux de verre. Il avait failli passer à travers. Et là c'était la mort assurée. Mais les deux restants donc Pucey furent encore debout. Pucey hurla :_

_« AVADA..._

_- Endoloris ! Le coupa Isabella »_

_Le plaisir qui s'empara de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle le vit se tortiller fut tout simplement incomparable. John avait-il autant souffert ? En tout cas ça faisait du bien de voir des connards souffrir._

_« Stupéfix !_

_- Protego ! S'exclama la Serdaigle. »_

_Elle avait failli oublié le dernier Serpentard, un des deux garçons qui avaient couché ensemble dans le placard à balai. Warrington. (2)_

_Elle se contenta de le stupéfixer. Car au fond lui aussi était une victime. Mais un petit cri retentit derrière elle._

_« Non...non maman, non ! »_

_Pucey criait, comme un petit enfant. Avec innocence avec douleur. Douleur que la jeune fille lui avait donné. Elle le stupéfixa pour le faire taire mais aussi pour faire taire sa culpabilité. Car c'était ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir._

_Elle tomba au genoux, entre les trois Serpentards inconscients. Les yeux dans le vague,mais...qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire. Elle avait eu envie de... de les...tuer ?Non c'était pas possible ! Ses lèvres tremblèrent , les larmes vinrent à ses yeux._

_Soudain Lena apparut, sans jeter un coup d'oeil aux blessés elle tira sa grande soeur derrière et se précipita à l'extrémité du couloir. Ce n'est qu'en regardant derrière elle qu'elle vit quatre Serpentard essayer de remettre sur pieds leurs amis. Mais même une fois le sortilège de stupéfixion annulé, ils ne pouvaient bouger ils avaient trop mal._

_Alors les Serpentards reprirent leur course poursuite avec Lena et Isa qui tombèrent finalement sur John et Hyden._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de craquer, les deux hommes la prirent dans leurs bras. John savait qu'elle ne les croyait pas. Il savait ce que la jeune fille s'obstinait à penser, qu'elle les dégoutait. Qu'elle était un monstre. Et ça allait être dur de lui faire croire le contraire.

Isabella avait toujours été comme ça. Toujours très intelligente, compréhensive et optimiste quand il s'agissait des autres. C'était son trucs d'aider les autres, elle vivait pour ça. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle. C'était exactement le contraire, pessimiste, naïve, presque aveugle et velléitaire. C'était toujours comme ça elle sauvait tout le monde sauf elle.

C'est ainsi qu'une année où ils avaient passé les vacances à la plage ensemble, ils avaient rencontré un jeune garçon pas du tout timide, Jarod quelque chose. Il avait passé son temps à la draguer, et à faire des allusions que même un débile comprendrait. Et pourtant, lorsque John lui faisait remarquer ça, la jeune fille se contentait de dire que Jarod craquait en fait pour John. Elle était aveugle quand ça la concernait.

« Tu sais ce qui te rachètes, en plus du fait que c'était pour te protéger et venger ton ami, fit remarquer Hyden.

- Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Isa.

- Le fait que tu culpabilises, si tu avais vraiment voulu leur faire du mal tu n'aurais rien regretté et pourtant tu regrettes. Tu es une bonne personne Isa. Ne l'oublie jamais.

- Je vous aime, mes deux meilleurs amis, soupira la Serdaigle en prenant ses deux amis dans ses bras.

- Que c'est mignon ! Les interrompit Lena accoudée à la rambarde de l'étage. »

Les trois amis se précipitèrent à la queue-leu-leu pour serrer la jeune fille dans leurs bras. Celle-ci semblait en pleine forme. Matthew sortit à son tour en souriant.

« Alors les enfants, les Serpentards sont à l'infirmerie, et bien sûr Dumbledore est déjà au courant de ce qu'il se passe donc racontez-moi tout sans mentir. Il faut que vos versions,soit les plus cohérentes possibles car je suis certains que les Serpentards vont raconter des bêtises donc s'il voit que vous racontez ce que vous avez vu et fait ça marchera pour vous compris ?

- Compris, firent en choeur les « enfants ».

Ils racontèrent tout, Lena John et Hyden même Isabella fit un effort. Une fois les discours finis, Matt se releva.

« Vous dormez ici ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Oui ! Fit Lena en baillant.

- Hey, s'enquit Isa en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa soeur, c'est pas parce-que t'as battu un Serpentard et que tu es devenue une vrai guerrière que c'est toi qui prend tous les choix. »

Sa petite soeur lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

« Mais c'est vrai, on dort ici si vous êtes d'accord les gars.

- Oui, approuvèrent-ils.

- Bien, s'immisça l'auror qui fixait son petit frère depuis un bout de temps, si vous avez un peu de place pour moi aussi cette nuit. Je vais faire mon rapport à Dumbledore et je reviens.

- Bien sûr. »

Une fois seuls, ils allèrent les uns après les autres à la douche et enfilèrent des pyjamas qui était là depuis l'année dernière quand Hyden se cachait de sa famille. Lena avait un air comique avec son pyjama dix fois trop grand qui lui tombait jusqu'au genoux

« Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? S'exclama la petite fille les yeux brillants.

- Heu ben rien on est fatigués,on dort, proposa Isa.

- On est pas fatigués ! Venez on joue à action ou vérité !

- Non,s'enquit Hyden, ça fait trop de mal ces jeux, je vote pour dormir. Et je vais sur le canapé.

- Moi aussi je vais sur le canapé, déclara John, on laisse les filles entre elles.

- Ho sa va on pue pas non plus ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles avant que John leur ferme la porte au nez. »

L'aîné des deux soeurs serra la plus jeune dans ses bras. Lena murmura lentement:

« Hyden n'a pas envie de dormir avec John. Je l'ai senti. Et le pire c'est que John le sait, je l'ai senti aussi.

- Je sais, soupira Isabella sur le même ton, j'ai eu une vision dans la douche, ils vont se disputer et Hyden va nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Mais essaie de dormir.

- Mais...pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de...

- De changer les choses ? Non, ma belle, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser se produire. Tu comprendras plus tard. Maintenant on dort.

- D'accord. »

Le silence emplit la pièce pour quelques secondes, mais il fut interrompu par Isabella.

« Nana (3) ? Je voulais te dire que je suis fier de toi pour le Serpentard.

- Merci...Bella ? J'arrive pas à dormir, répondit Lena.

- Ben essaie, de toute façon il n'y a rien à faire ici, les autres se disputent et Matt va rentrer crevé et va s'endormir immédiatement et... Nana ? Nana ?

- Zzzzzzzzzz

- Ma voix est si soporifique que ça ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux garçons descendirent les escaliers, puis se lancèrent un regard. Au lieu de se coucher sur le canapé ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur les fauteuils. On y était enfin, le moment que John attendait depuis le choix de Hyden.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir avec toi, déclara brutalement et franchement le brun regardant son ancien amant droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais, répliqua John sur le même ton,je l'ai senti.

- Bien...

- Bien... »

Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard. Tous les deux savaient ce que le Gryffondor allait dire, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. La question que même Hyden se posait. De toute façon tous les deux savaient déjà les arguments de l'autre. Tout ça ne servait à rien et pourtant...

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Demanda John.

- Fais quoi ? Répliqua Hyden même s'il savait de quoi son ancien amant parlait.

- Avoir fais ce choix.

- Je ne laisserai pas un ami se faire battre, et encore moins le battre moi-même. Compris ? »

C'était lassant toujours la même chose en boucle. Ami...amour...ami... amour. Le blond soupira bruyamment. Cette histoire d'amitié que le brun sortait pour se défendre sans cesse. Pour prolonger son sursis.

« J'en ai marre de ton amitié, ce n'est qu'une protection, parce-que tu as peur comme d'habitude, fit le Gryffondor.

- C'est faux, s'enquit le brun.

- J'en peux plus, tu es vraiment rusé, même dans les pires situations tu es arrivé à ne pas choisir quand même. Tu n'as toujours pas fais ton choix, tu as encore réussi à éviter la question. Tout ça n'a servi à rien.

- Il n'y a pas de choix à faire, tu es mon ami...et j'aime ma famille. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour John qui n'en pouvait plus des mensonges. Ce qu'il détestait plus que les mensonges, c'était les mensonges à soi-même. Et Hyden en était l'exemple parfait. Amer, le blond se leva de son fauteuil et rit faussement:

« Un ami ? S'exclama-t-il. Je suis ton ami ? Je sais que tu m'aimes Hyden, je le sens. Je le sais. Regarde moi en face et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. Dis moi que tu n'as pas aimé ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Vas-y dis le moi !

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Tu n'es pas mon père.

- Comment oses-tu parler de ta famille comme de gens qui t'aiment alors qu'ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils t'aiment juste en tant qu'hétéro. Il ne t'aiment pas comme tu es. Tu sais tout Hyden. Tu sais tout ça, mais tu as peur.

- Non !

- Embrasses-moi et tu verras si tu ne m'aimes pas ! Touches-moi et tu verras si tu ne m'aimes pas ! Fais-moi l'amour maintenant si tu veux ! Mais tu verras que tu m'aimes. Tu aimerai faire tout ça avec moi. Ta famille t'a abandonné ! Cesse de t'accrocher à eux, moi je suis là pour toi ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi, pas ta famille. Tu es la victime dans tout ça, Hyden, ne sois plus la victime, agis, fais quelque chose... »

Des lèvres puissantes vinrent le faire taire violemment. La langue du brun s'immisça dans la bouche du blond qui ne put que gémir de satisfaction. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Un baiser torride mais fugace.

Le Serpentard lâcha le Gryffondor immédiatement, puis cracha au sol près des chaussure à son ancien amant. Puis il grimaça et fixa le Gryffondor de ses billes noires calculatrices.

« Je n'ai pas aimé ça ! Cria Hyden à quelques centimètres du visage de son ancien amant, je ne t'aime pas ! »

Puis il se retourna et monta les escaliers en courant avant de rentrer dans la chambre des deux jeunes filles. Son ancienne chambre. John resta là, pantelant, déçu, mais heureux. Comment un simple baiser pouvait effacer tout ça pendant quelques secondes. Matt rentra dans la pièce faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

« Vous avez fini votre rapport ?

- Oui, répondit gêné l'auror.

- Et vous avez tout entendu... »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, le brun hocha la tête, avant de s'asseoir près du blond.

« Et ça ne vous gêne pas de savoir, que je sortais avec un homme, qui est votre frère.

- Comment ? S'exclama l'auror.

- Vous avez les même yeux que lui, et puis vous le regardiez comme si vous étiez son père. Mais... vu que vous n'avez pas l'âge d'être son père il ne reste qu'une seule personne disponible. Vous êtes son grand-frère.

- Perspicace...

- Oui. »

Le silence succéda à la discussion. Matt fixant John de ses yeux noirs. Et John fixant ses pieds comme s'ils étaient la plus intéressante chose au monde. Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas avoir envie de dormir.

C'était étrange de le voir là, comme ça. On voyait à son physique, on ressentait sa vivacité. Et en le voyant comme ça sans bouger. Sans faire de bruit. On aurait dit qu'il était en pause. Mais une pause sereine relaxante.

« Non, tout ça ne me gêne pas parce-qu'Isabella m'a absolument tout raconté sur vous deux...

- Très étonnant, grogna le blond.

- ...Mais elle m'a aussi raconté quelque chose à propos de toi, continua le brun. »

John ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

« Elle m'a dit que tu chantais superbement bien. »

John pouffa, quelle abrutie cette Isa. S'il l'écoutait, il serait déjà en tournée après avoir sorti son album et avoir été connu dans le monde entier. Du grand n'importe quoi. C'était ridicule.

« Laisse-moi juger avant de rigoler, petit enfant, déclara Matthew en souriant.

- Bien, que veux-tu que je chante ?

- Hallelujah... »

John se racla la gorge puis entama le premier couplet, la magie opéra:

**« I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord.(4)**

**But you don't really care for music, do you ?**

**It goes like this the fourth the fifth, the minor fall the major lift the baffled king composing Hallelujah...Hallelujah...Hallelujah »**

Un sourire rayonnant s'installa sur le visage de l'auror en écoutant le petit chanter. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus touchant.

**« Your faith was strong but you needed proof ,You saw her bathing on the roof **

**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you.**

**She tied you too a kitchen chair she broke your throne she cut your hair and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah...Hallelujah...Hallelujah...Hallelujah »**

Le plus touchant... c'était de voir les yeux du blond qui se fermaient. De voir un petit sourire de bonheur contenu à chaque fin de phrase du blond. De voir qu'il se balançait de droite à gauche pour retracer la musique dans sa tête.

**« Maybe I've been here before, I know this room I've walked this floor **

**I used to live alone before I knew you.**

**I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch, love is not a victory march it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah Hallelujah... Hallelujah...Hallelujah... »**

C'était merveilleux, de voir qu'il oubliait. Il oubliait que l'homme qu'il aimait venait de lui dire le contraire. Le temps de chanter on oubliait. Et ça faisait un bien fou. Autant pour celui qui écoutait que celui qui chantait.

Lorsque le dernier « Hallelujah » retentit, l'auror applaudit discrètement pour ne pas réveiller les autres mais applaudit quand même. Les yeux du blond brillaient lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Ses joues étaient rouges. Et il tremblait encore.

Même Matt tremblait. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'émerveiller pour une chanson. Il fallait vraiment que le chanteur soit bon. Et celui qu'il venait de découvrir était vraiment unique. C'était certains.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire de ce don un travail ?

- De ce don ? N'importe quoi, rigola John.

- Tu l'as vu par toi-même. Tu sais, j'ai appris à Hyden comment faire du piano. Il se débrouille très bien et toi tu te débrouilles très bien en chant. Et je suis sûr qu'Isa chante aussi très bien ou sait jouer d'un instrument,expliqua Matthew.

- Arrêtes de rêver, l'interrompit le Gryffondor en rougissant. Allez on dort maintenant.

- Oui, bonne nuit.

- Matt ?

- Oui.

- Tu dis à personne, pour l'histoire dans le couloir. Tu dis rien. C'était un moment de faiblesse ça n'arrivera plus.

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Bien.. »

L'aîné regarda le petit chaton blond dans le canapé. C'était lui qui détenait le coeur de son petit frère. C'était lui qui était la clé de tout.

« John ? Appela l'auror.

- Oui ?

- Laisse lui du temps...peut-être qu'en devenant ami avec toi, vous pourrez vous rapprocher assez pour tout reprendre à zéro, expliqua l'auror.

- J'y penserai, fit le Gryffondor avant de fermer les yeux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyden rentra dans la chambre à Isa. Celle-ci se releva avec un sourire désolé et tendit les bras vers lui. Le jeune homme vint se blottir dans ses bras comme dans ceux d'une mère. Il fallait dire aussi que les bras d'une mère autour de lui, il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

« C'est moi... c'est moi qui suis parti alors que c'est moi qui l'avait engueulé, j'aurais dû faire face. Il a raison.

- Il a raison sur quel point ?

- Je suis un lâche et je n'ai toujours pas fais mon choix.

- …

- N'est-ce pas ? Insista le brun

- Oui, c'est ce que tu es avec lui. »

Elle n'allait pas mentir, le brun l'aurait su alors mieux valait dire la vérité sur ce coup là. Le brun n'eut même pas l'air surpris de sa réponse. Il n'était pas comme tous ces imbéciles qui se rabaissaient volontairement pour qu'on leur fasse des compliments.

« Je veux être ami avec lui. D'abord essayer d'être ami. Et après peut-être qu'on verra, si ça s'améliore. Pour l'instant, je suis même pas sur de l'aimer ou...ou d'être gay alors je peux pas...je peux pas abandonner ma famille pour quelque chose comme ça.

- Je comprends mais... ta famille t'as abandonné elle. Elle ne t'as pas aimé pour ce que tu étais.

- Je sais mais c'est ma famille...John..., soupira le brun.

- John t'as sauvé la vie, il t'aime pour ce que tu es et il ne t'a jamais abandonné. Ta famille t'as fais du mal, ne t'aimes pas pour ce que tu es et t'a abandonné, le coupa Isabella.

- Ma famille m'a donné la vie...

- Pour te la pourrir plus tard.

- C'est vrai... »

La Serdaigle serra le Serpentard encore plus fort dans ses bras, mais ses doigts dévièrent de leur place habituelle. Ils dévièrent vers les poignets de Hyden. Pour voir, pour assouvir son désir de savoir s'il l'avait encore fait. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sentir une quelconque cicatrice sous ses doigts, le brun la repoussa violemment.

« Ne me touche pas ! Grogna-t-il en se tenant les poignets comme un chat blessé refusant de se laisser soigner.

- Hyden, je suis ton amie, je ne vais pas te juger pour ce que tu as fais.

- Je sais mais...

- Laisse-moi toucher... »

Le brun baissa les bras, la jeune fille avança ses doigts jusqu'à frôler ses poignets. Le jeune homme tressaillit lorsque les doigts froids de la jeune fille touchèrent son poignet mais ne se retira pas. Et elle eut la réponse.

Une dizaine de nouvelles cicatrices s'étendait sur sa peau, quelquefois la peau était lisse, c'était les vieilles cicatrices. Mais quelques fois il y avait une croûte indiquant les nouvelles. Et puis il y en avait une...une qui saignait encore, la plaie ne s'était pas encore résorbée. Ce qui voulait dire que...

« Tu l'as fais dans la douche...Hyden...tu l'as fais dans la douche. Tu t'es fais du mal pendant la douche,souffla Isa les yeux remplis de larmes contenues. »

Le brun lécha les doigts de la jeune fille pleins de sang avec des yeux désolés. Mais elle ne le regardait plus. S'obstinant à fixer les plaies et cicatrices de son ami.

« Il faut que tu fasses ton choix. C'est mal ce que tu fais. Et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi. Mais tu devrais aussi les prendre en compte. Est-ce qu'avec ta famille tu t'arrêteras ou est-ce que tu t'arrêteras avec John ?

- J'ai besoin de plus de temps, soupira Hyden.

- Dépêches-toi parce-que tu vas le perdre. A moins qu'il fasse des efforts pour être ami avec toi.

- Je sais... »

Un silence pensif s'installa. Et que faire quand le silence s'installe ? Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire. Chanter...

« On chante ? Demandèrent-ils en choeur.

- Oui s'exclama Lena réveillé d'un coup.

- On chante quoi ? Les interrogea Hyden.

- Off I go de Greg Laswell, s'enquit Isa.

- Non, répliqua sa petite soeur, on chante « Donald where's your trousers ? ». Allez s'il vous plaît.

- Bon d'accord, céda Isa, Hyden tu commence, on te rejoins. »

La voix du brun, basse mais assez forte pour que ses deux amies puissent l'entendre, retentit.

**« I just got down from the isle of Sky...I'm not very big but I'm awful shy...(5)**

**The lassies shout as I walk by... Donald where's your trousers ? »**

Les voix plus aiguës des deux filles rejoignirent celle du brun pour le refrain.

**« Let the wind blow high, let the wind blow low.**

**Trough the streets in my kilt I'll go.**

**All the lassies cry hello... Donald where's your trousers ? »**

Isa continua toute seule.

**« I went to a fancy ball...It was slippery in the hall...**

**I was afeared that I may fall...cause I nay had on trousers »**

Lena prit le relais avec sa joie habituelle.

**« The lassies love me, every one...but they must catch if they can**

**You canna put the breaks on a Highland man saying...Donald where's your trousers ? »**

Les trois jeunes gens finirent la chanson ensemble.

**« Let the wind blow high, let the wind blow low.**

**Trough the streets in my kilt I'll go.**

**All the lassies cry hello... Donald where's your trousers ? »**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, les quatre amis se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour expliquer leur version des faits. Les Serpentards furent mis en faute pour avoir commencé. Bien sûr, ils se coltinèrent tous quelques heures de retenue. Isa fut surprise de ne pas recevoir quelque chose en plus mais le directeur lui expliqua qu'elle avait fait ça pour se défendre.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau accompagnés par Matt...sauf Hyden. Qui attendit d'avoir l'attention de son professeur pour poser sa question. Le vieil homme leva les yeux et le fixa en souriant.

« Que veux-tu, Hyden ?

- Je...je me demandais si..., hésita le brun en fixant le choixpeau magique en haut de l'étagère.

- Si tu pouvais réessayer avec le choixpeau, demanda Dumbledore.

- ...Oui monsieur. S'il-vous-plait. »

D'un geste de sa baguette, le choixpeau s'envola et atterrit sur la tête de Hyden qui rougit. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Je suis content de te revoir, petit bonhomme, déclara le choixpeau de sa voix grave.

- Heu...commença Hyden.

- Tu ne peux définitivement pas aller à Serpentard...tu n'as aucune ambition pour rien du tout et tu hésites toujours dans ses choix. Tu es sûrement ma plus belle erreur à Poudlard. Comment ai-je pu te mettre dans cette maison ?

- Heu...

- Tu n'es pas courageux, ni loyal.

- Merci, grogna le concerné.

- Mais tu es très intelligent, rusé. Tu sais éviter les problèmes. Serdaigle te conviendrait. Tu iras dans la maison Serdaigle petit bonhomme. »

Hyden sourit tout en enlevant le choixpeau. Serdaigle ? Après tout il avait dormi quelques temps là-bas. Alors ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Mais la plus grande surprise fut lorsqu'il sortit du bureau.

John l'attendait, se triturant les mains, les joues rouges. Comme un enfant qui veut dire quelque chose. Alors Hyden s'approcha attendant la suite. Le blond prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Hyden, on sait tous les deux que tu as un choix à faire. Et, je sais aussi que ne pourrais pas te détester pour hésiter. Alors je ne te demande plus de choisir. Je veux être ton ami. Je ne veux plus te forcer. Je suis ton ami maintenant. »

Le nouveau Serdaigle ne dit rien. Il leva juste sa main. Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Puis compris. Plus aucun contact. Juste ça. Alors lui aussi leva la main pour serrer celle de son ancien amant. Ils venaient de faire un pacte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les semaines passèrent ainsi. Les Serpentards complètement effrayés par Isabella la traitant de folle mais de très loin. Isa pourtant s'amusait bien. C'était marrant de se faire traiter de folle par des débiles.

Mais elle aussi eut une grande surprise. Lorsque Aimen s'avança vers elle lorsqu'elle se promenait avec Hyden et John. Il se présenta devant eux sous le regard circonspect de John. Mais Gabriel ne fixa qu'une seule personne. Isabella Smith. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil en attendant la suite.

« Isabella, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

* * *

**Non non, vous avez pas rêvé. XD C'est bien Aimen qui vient de demander ça. Vu que je venais de finir l'intrigue des Serpentards fallait en mettre une nouvelle pour la fin. Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

**(1):** **Chanson ultra-connue et magnifique. My immortal d'Evanescence.**

**Je suis si fatigué d'être ici. Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes. Quand tu criais je combattais toutes tes craintes. J'ai tenu ta main tout ce temps. Mais tu as toujours tout de moi.**

**(2): fin du chapitre 2**

**(3): Ben oui, elles ont des surnoms bizarres et très con et alors, je fais ce que je veux d'abord NAA**

**(4): Chanson encore bien connue. Hallelujah avec une v****ingtaine de versions pour ma part je dois avoir au moins 10 versions dans mes documents mais mes préférées****sont celles de Rufus Wainwright ( Shrek), Kate voegele ( Frères Scott, Mia catalano) et Imogen Heap. Je mettrais pas de traduction pour cette chanson parce-que pour une fois elle n'a rien à voir avec la fic désolé. C'est juste que j'avais envie de la mettre tellement je l'aime.**

**(5) : " Donald where's your trousers, chanson horrible symbole de l'Irlande je crois. Mais pour pouvoir aimer cette chanson faut regarde les Chroniques de Sarah Connor saison 2 épisode 20. Quand John Henry chante avec Savannah Weaver (c'est tout simplement magnifique) pour l'avoir sur youtube marquez " donald where's your trousers, terminator".**

**Bon voilà et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !! **

**PS: OUI TU M'AS DEJA PARLE DE WINNIE ****L'OURSON SNAPOU !!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue j'ai pas vraiment planché sur ce chapitre et ça se ressent. Mais j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de vos espérances. **

**Je suis content de voir jusqu'où je suis allé dans cette fic. Comme j'ai dis c'est la première fic que je prend sérieusement (j'en avais fait une autre mais j'ai arrêté en chemin c'était un pur massacre). Et là je viens de voir aujourd'hui que j'ai atteint les 200 pages de haut et de bas mais avec tellement de plaisir à écrire. Bref je me régale avec cette fic.**

**Et puis je suis en train de me rendre compte que la fic va être plus longue que je pensais. En fait c'était censé être en trois parties pour leurs trois dernières années à Poudlard avec pour chaque parti 7 ou 8 chapitre...donc pour les bons en maths 21 ou 24 chapitres en tout. Sauf que ya une grosse scène qui va bientôt arriver et qui va tout changer et... elle était censée arriver il y a déjà trois chapitres. J'ai fait déjà trois chapitre en plus et je sais pas si c'était pour rien dire ou pas donc désolé XD.**

**Bon revenons à nos moutons heu... ah oui la grande déclaration de Gabriel. Bon ben dans ce chapitre on va en savoir un peu plus sur lui...mais pas tout bien sûr parce-que lui aussi a son petit mystère comme les autres. J'ai déjà dévoilés quelques indices dans ce chapitre on verra bien. **

**Bon chapitre, bonne lecture et blablabla!!!!**

_

* * *

Les semaines passèrent ainsi. Les Serpentards complètement effrayés par Isabella la traitant de folle mais de très loin. Isa pourtant s'amusait bien. C'était marrant de se faire traiter de folle par des débiles._

_Mais elle aussi eut une grande surprise. Lorsque Aimen s'avança vers elle lorsqu'elle se promenait avec Hyden et John. Il se présenta devant eux sous le regard circonspect de John. Mais Gabriel ne fixa qu'une seule personne. Isabella Smith. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil en attendant la suite._

_« Isabella, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »_

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence qui régna dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient fut royal. Personne ne dit mot et même les élèves autour d'eux ne marchaient plus, tendant l'oreille. Le temps s'était comme arrêté laissant place à un silence plein de questions.

Le premier qui reprit ses esprits fut Hyden. Il foudroya le Poufsouffle de ses yeux noirs. Yeux qui pouvaient être assez effrayants. Qui étaient effrayants. Et qui reflétaient sans peine ce que pensait le nouveau Serdaigle.

« _Ce connard a osé toucher à mon John ! Je vais le castrer et lui faire manger ses...attendez... J'ai dit MON John ? Bref, et après avoir profité de m...de John il va faire du mal à Isabella ? Je vais le tuer ! »_

Mais il n'était pas aussi énervé que John. Son regard avait vacillé regard d'Isa à Gabriel puis avait compris. C'était de lui qu'ils avaient parlé dans les toilettes, c'était sur lui qu'elle avait craqué en cours. Et c'était aussi lui la fameuse personne avec qui elle s'engueulait à longueur de journée.

Les joues rouges, les poings serrés ainsi que les dents. Le jeune homme tremblait de fureur. L'ex-Serpentard se demanda brièvement pourquoi il semblait si en colère, comme s'il était jaloux. Mais il s'effaça cette idée de la tête, après tout, John n'était que son ami et avait le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Quoique...

Lorsque le blond avança d'un pas, Aimen et Hyden comprirent ce qui allaient se passer. Aussi le brun passa un bras autour de la taille de son cadet et le tira en arrière tout en lui murmurant de rester calme. Quelques mois plutôt, John n'aurait pas écouté son aîné et aurait fracassé le Poufsouffle.

Mais la voix du brun parvint à le calmer, il ne voulait pas le fracasser si bêtement finalement. Il voulait le détruire, le couper en rondelle puis le donner à manger aux verracrasses. Un sourire assez explicites sur ses intentions étira ses lèvres.

Puis il y avait Isa, la bouche ouverte,les yeux écarquillés, les bras ballants. On aurait dit un zombie. Son cerveau semblait s'être mis en mode « arrêt ». La même phrase résonnait dans sa tête. « _Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? ». _Complètement choquée, elle ne voyait pas John luttant contre l'envie de frapper Aimen.

Celui-ci attendait paisiblement, il savait avant de venir ce qui allait arriver et attendait le verdict patiemment. Ignorant tous les élèves qui s'amassaient autour d'eux. Seule une personne importait, seule sa réponse. Celle qui pourrait lui permettre d'avancer.

Lentement, Isabella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, remua ses lèvres sans aucun bruit. Puis le verdict tomba.

« Non. »

Le regard hautain qu'elle lui lança l'énerva au plus haut point mais il ne montra rien. Préférant ne pas regarder Hyden et John, sachant qu'ils étaient soulagés, Gabriel fixa la jeune fille avec étonnement. Isa répondit à sa question muette.

« Les temps ont changé, l'année dernière et même il y a très peu de temps j'aurai accepté volontiers . Mais depuis, tu as un peu essayé de tuer ma soeur et a aussi voulu te battre avec moi. Donc c'est un non.

- Bien. »

Sans un regard en arrière, Aimen s'éloigna lentement. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si en clair s'il se foutait complètement de la réponse. Tranquillement, d'une démarche gracieuse mais un peu féline, il s'éloignait sous les yeux ébahis de la Serdaigle.

Elle lança un regard à la dizaine de personnes qui formaient un groupe autour d'elle. Un seul. Ce fut suffisant pour les faire fuir. Certains gardaient leur fierté et tout en partant déclaraient haut et forts:

« Non mais quelle cruche celle-là, si il m'avait demandé j'aurai dit oui !

- Si tu veux qu'il te demande, va t'acheter des cheveux, et un visage aussi en passant pauv' conne, répliqua la jeune fille en lançant un regard noir à l'abrutie qui avait parlé. »

Mais avant que la joute verbale ne puisse continuer, Isabella croisa un regard qu'elle connaissait bien. La seule personne qui n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'elle les avait fait fuir. La seule personne qui n'avait jamais été effrayée par son regard.

Lena se tenait droite, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait vraisemblablement deux mots à dire à sa grande soeur. Vive comme l'éclair elle attrapa sa grande soeur par la manche et fonça tout droit passant devant les deux jeunes hommes qui n'en revenaient toujours pas.

« Je vous ramène le thon dans deux minutes, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque.

- Si moi je suis un thon toi t'es une sardine, répliqua Isa qui ne semblait pas plaisanter. »

Les deux jeunes filles disparurent au détour du couloir laissant le blond et le brun seuls...ensemble. L'ex-Serpentard déglutit bruyamment, ça devait faire un mois qu'ils avaient décidé d'être... « amis ».

Un mois que John se retenait de toucher son ami. Et Dieu savait combien il en avait envie.

Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais pensé que ça pouvait être aussi dur. D'être si proche de la chose que l'on convoite, mais de ne rien pouvoir faire, juste la regarder sans profiter de sa chaleur. La pire torture au monde. Mettez une sucrerie devant un enfant et interdisez-lui d'y toucher. En plus...quelle sucrerie alléchante...

C'était dur, dès que leurs mains se frôlaient, dès qu'il sentait son odeur, ses joues devenaient rouge. Et le brun comprenait immédiatement, ne trouvant rien de mieux que ne plus parler au blond pendant la journée. Ça avait dû arriver une fois par semaine, soit quatre fois.

Et souvent le soir, John allait voir Matthew, celui-ci l'écoutait tout le temps. Ne montrant aucun ennui. Il se contentait de sourire paisiblement, un sourire qui rassurait tout le monde. C'était le sortilège du brun. Son sourire. En plus étant le frère du concerné, il pouvait mieux soutenir ou conseiller John qui venait le voir pour décompresser. Mai il y avait une chose qu'il ne savait pas.

Hyden lui aussi venait le soir. Bien sûr Matthew s'était arrangé pour que les deux jeunes hommes ne viennent pas en même temps, si bien qu'ils avaient chacun leurs jours pour venir et que Matt savait toujours qui allait venir le soir.

Hyden se forçait à sourire tout le temps lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de l'auror. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était comme s'il voulait rassurer quelqu'un de sa famille sur son état. Pour ne pas que son aîné s'inquiète. Et comme à chaque fois, Matthew le sentait.

Peut-être à cause des mains de l'ex-Serpentards qui se trituraient quand il disait qu'il allait bien. Ou peut-être à cause de ces yeux qui se brouillaient lorsqu'il souriait. Il était vraiment très fort pour le sourire, comme son grand frère. Il parvenait à faire un sourire...pas trop forcé, juste assez timide pour qu'on y croit. Il était fort le salaud.

Mais il ne disait rien, la plupart du temps l'auror faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer le malaise du brun. Car il savait que le jeune homme avait été traqué par Isa et les autres à cause de ça. S'il n'était pas bien c'est parce-qu'il se rendait compte que l'amitié avec John ne le rendait pas heureux.

Ça ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir John comme ami. C'était...c'était tout simplement pas pareil qu'avant. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais. Isa l'avait remarqué elle aussi et avait essayé de lui faire avouer, elle avait échoué comme d'habitude mais ne le lâchait pas.

C'est pour cela que Matthew ne disait rien. La Serdaigle s'en chargeait très bien alors si le jeune homme avait un endroit pour se reposer et ne pas être traqué ni être jugé, ce n'était pas plus mal. Et apparemment cet endroit c'était avec Matthew. Ce dernier n'allait pas le traquer en plus.

Puis il y avait Isa, elle en avait tout simplement marre de ces abrutis qui se couraient après et semblait de plus en plus fatiguée à chaque fois. Quelque chose semblait l'énerver ou...lui faire peur.

Mais quand il lui faisait remarquer, elle se contentait de rire sans répondre.

Elle aussi était sacrément bonne pour éviter les mauvaises questions. C'était étrange d'être avec elle. Elle était lunatique et pouvait changer d'une minute à l'autre. Avoir la mentalité d'une enfant puis celle d'un adulte qui a trop vécu. C'était marrant à voir.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait peur de quelque chose. A force de la harceler de questions, elle avait dévoilé qui ça concernait. Et ça concernait son petit frère. Alors l'auror avait commencé depuis quelques jours à enquêter sur son petit frère. Mais n'avait pas encore trouvé.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de leurs pensées. Mais avant que le brun ne puisse dire un mot le blond s'exclama précipitamment:

« Désolé, j'ai quelque chose à régler, ne m'attends pas »

Puis il disparut subitement à son tour. Laissant l'ex-Serpentard tout seul. Enfin, tout seul pour une seconde. Car une tornade blonde le percuta de plein fouet.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lena tira sa grande soeur à travers tous les couloirs, hurlant comme une folle contre tous ceux qui se mettaient sur leur passage. Une vrai furie quand elle le voulait cette petite fille. Aussi effrayante que sa soeur.

Comme une maman, elle força sa soeur à s'asseoir en face d'elle sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Puis lui lança un regard accusateur et meurtrier. Elles se fixèrent pendant une minute. Avant de déclarer la guerre.

Avec un cri féroce, Lena se jeta sur sa grande soeur en lui tirant les cheveux. Isa répliqua en lui mordant la main.

« Pourquoi t'as refusé espèce de mongolienne ? Cria la plus petite en évitant les mâchoires mortelles de son ennemie

- Il t'a fais du mal je te rappelle, gémit la plus vieille lorsque les ongles de sa soeur s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne sors pas avec quelqu'un qui t'as fait du mal.

- Cette histoire est entre lui et moi ! Ça n'a rien avoir avec votre relation, hurla Lena. »

Les cris furent moins puissants, les coups laissèrent place aux chatouilles pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que les deux soeur s'arrêtent, essoufflées. Lena vint se blottir dans les bras d'Isa. La vraie discussion pouvait commencer maintenant.

« Tu te rappelles, ce que tu m'avais promis ? Demanda la petite fille.

- Mais...,commença l'aîné.

- Tu te rappelles m'avoir promis que tu ne te sacrifierai plus pour moi.

- Mais...

- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu sacrifies ton bonheur pour moi.

- Mais...

- Tutututut, on n'interrompt jamais tata Nana quand elle parle. Je sais pas si tu l'aimes, mais tu es en tout cas attiré par ce mec. »

Une mimique perplexe s'afficha sur le visage de la Serdaigle, qui n'était franchement pas habituée à être perplexe. Cette mimique fit rigoler Lena.

« Et comment tu sais, ce que moi-même je sais pas ? L'interrogea Isabella avec la certitude d'avoir piégé sa petite soeur. »

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire éclatant de la petite fille, suivi d'un clin d'oeil. Et le message passa au cerveau.

« T'as pas fais ça...t'as pas fais ça espèce de petite salope, déclara Isa avec des yeux révulsés. Tu m'avais promis de plus utiliser ton pouvoir avec moi...je te laisse 3 secondes pour te défendre. »

La plus petite déglutit bruyamment, et se lança avant de mourir.

« Maintenantquetun'asplusd'àl'épreuvecommeunsursis.

- Quoi ????

- Tu me laisseras vivre si je te le dis plus lentement.

- Hmmm...laisse moi réfléchir...oui peut-être. »

Lena soupira de soulagement. Et répéta sa phrase plus lentement.

« Maintenant que tu n'as plus d'engagements, tu peux aller lui dire directement tu acceptes son offre mais que tu le mets à l'épreuve, comme un sursis.

- Ah oui pas bête.

- Je peux partir maintenant ? Supplia la petite fille. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la Serdaigle lorsqu'elle fit:

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit déjà ?

- Que tu me laisserai vivre !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait après ?

- ...peut...peut-être ? »

Puis lorsque le message fut remonté au cerveau, Lena cria et tenta de s'échapper mais une paire de bras la retinrent.

« Une dernière chose, dit Isa.

- Oui ? »

Isabella rougit avant de demander.

« Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait ?

- ...a oui justement, j'allais te dire un trucs bizarre. C'est la première fois que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ressens quelqu'un. Je crois qu'il avait peur et...il...il avait faim.

- Hein ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber, mes pouvoirs doivent encore déconner, marmonna Lena avant de passer la porte du toit. »

Bon, il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Trouver Gabriel. Et la jeune fille avait un petite d'idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La forêt interdite.

John courut dans les couloirs, demandant au passage à tous les élèves s'ils avaient vu Aimen passer. Il put ainsi retracer le chemin du Poufsouffle et savoir qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc. Il le rattrapa enfin franchissant les portes du château.

Aimen, marchait nonchalamment, sachant parfaitement que John allait accourir. Ce petit loup était tellement prévisible. Et quand on parlait du loup. Deux bras puissants le soulevèrent de terre et la plaquèrent brutalement contre les portes, son dos craqua lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec un bout en fer.

Mais aucune grimace ne lui échappa ,rien. Il fixait juste le blond avec une insolence hautaine. Le blond par contre semblait prêt à frapper au moindre mot ou geste de travers.

Et ça les élèves autour le savaient. Après l'histoire qui venait d'arriver avec les six Serpentards anéantis, il ne valait mieux pas s'approcher de ce Gryffondor. Trop bizarre.

Gabriel devait avouer que voir John autant en colère contre lui le faisait jouir. Un sourire faussement timide s'installa sur son visage lorsqu'il murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon:

« J'aime bien quand tu es énervé. »

Le poing partit comme le tonnerre et s'écrasa violemment contre la porte à quelques centimètres du visage du Poufsouffle. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire, la colère de John valait au moins un coup de poing.

« Si jamais tu touches un cheveux d'Isa, je te jure que je pète les jambes, puis les bras et je t'écraserai les yeux. Compris. Elle a droit à son bonheur. Et tu ne vas pas lui donner. Tu vas lui faire du mal. Et quand ça arrivera...je serai là ne t'en fais pas

- Pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? Tu as peur que je m'éprenne d'elle ? Es-tu...jaloux ? »

Cette fois-ci le coup de poing ne dévia pas vers la porte. Ce n'était pas une petite gifle...mais plutôt la bonne patate qui vous disait « coucou ! » dans toutes les langues. Sous la force du coup de poing, le brun s'écroula au sol, un petit grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Mais il emporta quelqu'un dans sa chute.

Le Gryffondor, emporté par l'élan et par la main du brun accrochée à sa manche s'écroula à son tour sur Aimen. Mais des bruits de pas retentirent bientôt,pressés, ceux d'une fille. Le bruit qu'elle faisait en marchant était exactement celui que faisait...ISABELLA !

Gabriel sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait,et c'est avec un sourire magnifique qu'il empoigna le tête du blond et scella violemment leurs lèvres. Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de rouspéter. La jeune fille était déjà là, les regardant sans aucune colère, juste choquée.

Le Poufsouffle poussa violemment John au sol, comme si c'était John qui avait essayé de l'embrasser et hurla:

« Ne m'approche plus espèce d'obsédé ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il courut vers le parc et la forêt interdite. Laissant le silence s'installer entre les deux amis. Un silence qu'aucun des deux n'appréciait. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé du sol. Ses mèches blondes sur le sol, le regard vague.

« Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, tu ne le trouves pas assez bien pour moi, tu veux pas qu'il sorte avec moi ? Alors tu as voulu me faire croire qu'il t'embrassait, comme ça je te croyais et il nous aurait séparé. Moi aussi j'ai droit à mon bonheur. John. Moi aussi... »

Il laissa finalement la Serdaigle aller rejoindre Gabriel. Puis quelqu'un s'approcha de lui.

Lisa, les bras croisés, tapant le sol du pied semblait attendre que Hyden dise quelque chose. Mais que dire à une fille qu'on a oublié depuis un mois et qui est censée être votre petite-amie ? Bonne question...

« Tu te souviens de moi, déclara sèchement Lisa.

- Bien sûr, je...

- Commence pas à te répandre en excuses, ça m'énerve...dis moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe. »

L'ex-Serpentard hésita pendant quelques secondes,puis se lança:

« Je me suis disputé avec les Serpentards et avec toutes ces histoires j'ai pas eu le temps de trop...

- De trop parler à ta petite-amie ? Ou peut-être étais-tu trop occupé à essayer de l'éviter au maximum.

- C'est faux ! Mentit le brun. »

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit mauvais,perfide et il sut avant qu'elle ne parle qu'il allait lui en vouloir.

« Tu sors encore avec ta petite chienne, cette tapette de John ? Cracha Lisa au visage du brun. »

Une lame glacée traversa son coeur et son cerveau de part en part. Tout sauf ça. Tout sauf ça ! Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres de Hyden. Il foudroya la jeune fille qui recula d'un pas.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais le culot de dire ça. Toi...cette espèce de blonde sans cervelle, une salope qui ne s'intéresse qu'à la forme de son cul. Ben tu veux que je te dise à quoi il ressemble ton cul ? Il ressemble à celui de Hagrid en plein effort si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! N'insultes plus jamais la meilleure personne au monde. Espèce de grosse vache sans cervelle ! Va brouter ailleurs ! »

Évidemment,il s'était attendu à la baffe bien avant qu'elle n'arrive. Mais,bon sang, il n'avait pas mesurer sa force. Méfiez-vous des vaches ! Ne les sous-estimez jamais ! Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire que c'était fini, ça n'avait pratiquement pas commencé.

Bizarrement, la rupture ne lui procura qu'un grand soulagement. Hyden s'en voulut encore plus lorsque l'idée de se remettre avec John lui parvint au cerveau. Il se mit un claque mentale et se dirigea spontanément vers le seul qui ne lui prenait pas vraiment la tête...Matthew.

La nuit allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, et il voulait à tout prix le voir, le serrer dans ses bras. Juste pour quelques secondes. Juste le temps d'oublier le reste. D'oublier le connard qui oscillait entre John et Isa et aussi d'oublier la vache.

Un sourire taquin illumina son visage, la tête qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait dit ses quatre vérités valait bien la claque retentissante qu'elle lui avait envoyé. L'ex-Serpentard devait encore avoir la marque rouge.

Il arriva finalement dans une des petites cour où reposait une fontaine face aux portes du château. Là où il croyait ne trouver que Matt, il vit aussi John recroquevillé en boule contre la fontaine. Tout le monde était parti manger à cette heure-ci.

Matthew essayait comme il pouvait de consoler le blond qui ne semblait pas très bien. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Non, il avait juste envie de vomir tout sauf ça. Isabella ne pouvait pas, c'était pas possible que ce connard la touche. Il ne la méritait pas.

Il avait fait trop de mal ! Aimen _lui _avait fait trop de mal. Il n'allait pas en plus faire du mal à sa meilleure amie. Dans quels ennuis venait de se fourrer la Serdaigle, et surtout pourquoi l'autre faisait ça un mois après avoir avoué qu'il aimait le Gryffondor. C'était illogique. Mais en même temps illogique résumait bien Gabriel.

Hyden se cacha dos à un pilier et se laissa glisser au sol, écoutant son ancien amant raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Isa. Le brun serra les poings en écoutant la scène du baiser. Et se retint de hurler un juron à l'adresse du Poufsouffle.

Puis le blond repartit 4 ans en arrière. Le jour de son entrée à Poudlard. Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

_Flash-back (analepse):_

_Les paysages défilaient devant lui. John avait réussi à trouver un compartiment vide et s'était engouffré dedans. Le petit bonhomme s'empressa de jeter le sandwich fait maison par la fenêtre. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire devant ses parents. Sa mère était gentil mais...vraiment nulle pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Seul Eddy son père était dupe. Lui non plus ne pouvait faire face à la gentillesse d'Amanda._

_Elle était plus excitée que lui la veille de la rentrée. Elle avait dû refaire une dizaine de fois sa valise pour qu'il ne lui manque rien. Allant même jusqu'à vérifier le nombre d'ailes de scarabées dans leur bocal. En aucun cas dégoutée. Ça avait fait rire le futur-Gryffondor enfin...rire nerveusement._

_John était nettement moins excité à l'idée de quitter le cocon familial pour vivre avec des centaines de fous. Il avait fallu l'aide d'Eddy pour qu'il se calme et dorme enfin la nuit. Après tout, il n'allait plus revoir sa famille pendant longtemps._

_Eddy était toujours celui qui le calmait. Ses yeux marrons étaient incroyablement chaleureux et ses traits étaient un peu tirés pour son âge. Seul Eddy pouvait calmer John et...Dieu savait que John était difficile à calmer. Comme sa mère._

_Bien sûr, le petit bonhomme s'endormit facilement grâce à la petite lumière de la veilleuse branchée au mur. Il ne supportait pas le noir. Brrr on ne savait jamais ce qu'il y avait caché dedans. Le lendemain, étonnamment, ce fut John le plus décidé à s'en aller._

_Lorsque sa mère lui demanda pourquoi. Le futur Gryffondor répondit qu'il avait fait un rêve où il devenait l'élève le plus aimé de Poudlard parce-qu'il avait, accompagné d'une poupée en porcelaine aux mèches violettes et la peluche d'une panthère aux yeux noirs, battu tous les méchants habillés en verts. Les rire de ses parents avaient résonné dans la cuisine.**(1)**_

_Alors il se trouvait maintenant seul dans son compartiment, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et se balançaient de droite à gauche. Le silence ne lui plut pas des masses. C'est ainsi que sa tête se mit à bouger pour suivre le rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans sa tête._

_La musique fut bientôt rejointe par des paroles, tout en regardant si personne n'approchait( il détestait qu'on l'entende chanter), le blond se mit à murmurer les paroles, puis son ton monta et enfin le bonheur prit le dessus sur la peur de se faire remarquer._

_**«**__**L**__**oose ends, they tangle down (2)  
And then take flight  
But never tie me down  
Never tie me down  
Loose ends, they tangle down  
And then take flight  
But never tie me down  
But never tie me down »**_

_Le bonheur incomparable qui faisait battre son coeur se répandait dans tout son corps. Puis il sourit et ferma les yeux. Se laissant emporter._

_**« Off I go**_

_**Where I fall is where I land.**_

_**Off I go**_

_**Where I fall is where I land.**_

_- Tu chantes très bien, tu sais ça, déclara un garçon, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond, les yeux bleus grands ouverts. »_

_John sursauta violemment et fit un bond en arrière. Puis rougit en baissant les yeux. Mais une main fine lui prit le menton et le releva. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Les yeux verts de John et les bleus de..._

_« Je m'appelle Gabriel,déclara chaleureusement, Gabriel Aimen et toi ?_

_- Je suis John Etan._

_- C'est un beau nom, fit remarquer Gabriel._

_- Merci, je préfère le tiens, répondit le blond sans oublier de rougir encore une fois pour la forme. »_

_Les deux jeunes gens se détaillèrent. John remarqua immédiatement le charme et le charisme qui irradiait de ce jeune garçon. Brun, assez grand, svelte. Assez bien habillé. Un sourire ravageur et...des yeux...les yeux bleus comme ceux des bébés loups.__**(3) **__En bref, un beau gosse en herbe._

_Le blond baissa les yeux précipitamment lorsqu'Aimen sourit en voyant qu'il le matait. Comme un félin, Gabriel s'avança sur la banquette à quatre pattes vers le futur Gryffondor. Celui-ci n'osait pas le réprimander, il se contentait de s'éloigner jusqu'au moment où il arriva à la fin de la banquette._

_« Tu as bien aimé ce que tu as vu ? Demanda le brun sans se départir de son sourire taquin._

_- Non, arrête, je ne veux pas que...recule ! Le supplia John mettant ses mains devant lui. »_

_Mais Aimen avançait inexorablement. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs nez se touchèrent pour un baiser d'eskimo qu'un bruit sauva le blond. Un gros gargouillement retentit dans le compartiment. Faisant grimacer le concerné, John. _

_Un léger rire secoua Gabriel, mais il se stoppa instantanément en regardant par la fenêtre. Des géants de 5ème année avançaient dans chaque compartiments et semblaient chercher quelque chose ou...quelqu'un. Et bien sûr ce quelqu'un était Gabriel._

_« Faisons un marché, tu leur dis que tu ne m'as pas vu en essayant d'être convaincant pendant que moi je me cache et dès qu'ils repartent je partage ce que j'ai avec toi. D'accord ? »_

_Le futur Gryffondor hésita quelques secondes le temps aux 5ème années d'être à deux pas de là, puis acquiesça, après tout il n'allait pas perdre le seul ami qu'il s'était fait en début d'année._

_Alors d'un bond surprenant d'agilité, et même hors du commun, Aimen sauta jusqu'au plafond pour retomber dans le porte-bagage en hauteur, il se réfugia derrière la valise du blond et attendit le verdict. A moins qu'ils aient la mauvaise idée de regarder au plafond pour le trouver il y avait des chances qu'ils ne trouvent rien._

_Pour donner un air plus réel, John fit semblant de dormir profondément. Poussant même un peu beaucoup en commençant à ronfler. Puis enfin les 5èmes années rentrèrent dans le compartiment. Sans toquer ouvrant la porte coulissante à la volée._

_Sans tressaillir, John sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine mais continuait à ronfler à chaque inspiration. Heureusement, celui qui se décida à réveiller n'était pas une brute. Il le secoua doucement._

_Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Et regarda tout autour de lui avant de saluer tout le monde d'un signe de la main complètement abruti faisant ricaner les autres. Celui l'ayant réveillé prit la parole:_

_« Connais-tu un petit, brun aux yeux bleus,il nous a pris quelque chose et nous aimerions le reprendre, mon nom est Cédric Diggory._

_ - Heu non, s'enquit John en rougissant._

_- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? Sourit Cédric._

_- C'est que...que... »_

_Aie. Ça commençait à partir vraiment en sucette. Il fallait vite trouver un trucs. Et un trucs...qui n'était pas tellement faux... s'imposa à son esprit._

_« Je c'est que vous..._

_- Tutoie-moi._

_- Tu es très...enfin tu vois...,commença la blond en lançant des regards furtifs aux deux géants derrière Diggory. »_

_Le Poufsouffle leur lança un regard indiquant qu'ils pouvaient chercher ailleurs. Puis, une fois les deux géants partis, il se retourna vers John avec un sourcil relevé en signe de question. John s'expliqua:_

_« Ben tu es...grand, beau et fort et voilà que tu viennes me parler aussi gentiment, c'est bizarre._

_- Tu es..._

_- Je suis quoi ?_

_- Gay ?Demanda Cédric._

_- Gay ? Répéta le futur-Gryffondor, étonné._

_- Oui, tu préfères les hommes aux femmes. »_

_Est-ce qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Et n'en avait jamais parlé avec ses parents. Mais il sut au fond de lui qu'il fallait démentir. Que les gens n'allaient pas comprendre à Poudlard. Non, il valait mieux être comme les autres._

_« Non, déclara-t-il avec détermination, tu m'as intimidé c'est tout._

_- D'accord, bonne rentrée ! »_

_Cédric se leva pour sortir du compartiment mais au dernier moment s'arrêta et sourit:_

_« Et petit voleur, tu peux sortir de ta cachette._

_- Comment...,commença John mais le 5ème année le coupa._

_- Tu as laissé ce que tu nous as volé sur la banquette, fit-il en montrant un tas de chocogrenouille et puis les valises ne bougent pas toutes seules. »_

_Sur ces derniers mots, le Poufsouffle referma la porte coulissante et disparut dans le couloir du train. Aimen sauta par dessus la valise et atterrit au sol devant le blond. Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage, lorsqu'il commença à taquiner son nouvel « ami »:_

_« Alors comme ça il t'a intimidé ? Mouais...j'y crois pas trop moi. Il t'a surtout tapé dans l'oeil ! Petit cachotier !_

_- Arrête , s'exclama le blond les joues rouges, c'est faux._

_- Mouais, si ça peut te rassurer moi aussi j'aime les mecs._

_- C'est vrai ??_

_- Ouais, répliqua simplement Gabriel mais son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il continua, mais tu le dis à qui que ce soit et je te tue c'est compris ?_

_- Oui. Bon moi j'ai une faim de loup ! Hurla pratiquement Aimen tellement fort que le futur Gryffondor crut voir les dents de son ami devenir pointues. »_

_Plus tard, ils furent placés chacun dans une maison différente. Mais leur amitié fut plus forte, ils se voyaient le plus souvent possible. Et leur amitié commençait vraiment à être forte au fil des mois. Se changeant peu à peu en amour. _

_Puis les ragots commencèrent, parlant des deux garçons de première année étaient vraiment trop proches pour être simplement amis. Les deux garçons qui dormaient souvent dans le même lit, même si ce n'était que pour dormir._

_John s'en fichait, quelques fois les gens murmuraient sur son passage. Il se contentait de passer tout droit sans même les regarder. Il n'était pas du genre à s'occuper du regard des gens. Ils n'avaient qu'à aller voir ailleurs si ils n'étaient pas content. Le jeune homme n'était pas fait pour leur plaire._

_Et puis tous ces ragots ne valaient rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait quand il se trouvait dans les bras de Gabriel. Il se sentait si bien, prêt à combattre tous les autres pour garder cet amour sain et sauf. Les moments de pur bonheur qu'ils passaient ensemble valaient bien tous les regards dégoutés._

_Ce que le Gryffondor ne savait pas, c'était qu'Aimen, lui, ne supportait pas tout ça. Les moments passés avec le blond ne lui suffisaient tout simplement pas. Il ne supportait plus les gens de Poudlard. Bien sur il admirait son amant pour tenir face à tout ça mais pour lui c'était au dessus de ses forces._

_Alors, dès que John n'était pas là. Il démentait tout. Se forçait à draguer des filles. Il avait même trouvé deux ou trois cruches qui étaient tombées dans le panneau, arrivant même jusqu'à sortir avec deux filles et John en même temps._

_Le blond, complètement naïf n'écoutait pas les gens quand ils lui disaient ce que son amant faisait. Il ne faisait confiance qu'à Gabriel. Ne croyant pas les autres. Il admirait le Poufsouffle comme s'il était un Dieu. Son Dieu. Gabriel n'avait absolument aucun défaut. C'était l'homme parfait dans la tête de John._

_Aimen savait parfaitement l'image que John avait de lui. Il était jeune et avait besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Mais ça lui faisait un peu peur de savoir que le blond dépendait autant de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Et donc refusait de lui dire la vérité._

_L'amour rend aveugle...le Gryffondor l'apprit bien vite. La deuxième année commença. John fut très heureux de retrouver son amant. Et celui-ci n'avait pas changé en deux mois, enfin si il était plus beau que jamais._

_Un samedi après-midi, John faisant ses devoirs laissa Aimen quelques temps seul. De toute façon, il savait où se trouvait le brun. Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Comme tous les samedis. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est avec qui il se trouvait._

_N'arrivant pas à finir son devoir en potion, le blond décida de rejoindre son amant. Le sourire au lèvres il monta dans la tour d'astronomie. Pensant déjà au gros câlin qu'il allait faire au brun. Puis il ouvrit la porte du toit._

_Tout s'effaça dans sa tête, enfin toute les bons souvenirs s'effacèrent. Puis toutes les voix résonnèrent, tous les gens lui répétant qu'il se faisait manipuler. Tous les moments où le brun se retrouvait tout seul. Tous les moments où Aimen évitait des filles dans les couloirs sans que le blond sache pourquoi._

_Ce fut la fille d'abord qui vit le blond. Le long baiser langoureux qu'elle était en train de partager avec le brun prit fin. Puis lui aussi se tourna et tomba sur son amant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand « Oh »._

_Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière dans les yeux du Gryffondor. Plus rien, eux qui avaient toujours brillé même dans les pires moments. Surtout dans les pires moments, comme s'ils devait rester une lueur quelque part._

_Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus aucune lueur, tout était en train de s'effondrer. Mais il n'eut aucune envie de fuir. Il les regardait, tout simplement, la gorge serrée, aucun son ne voulait s'échapper de sa bouche. C'en était trop._

_Une unique larme glissa tranquillement sur sa joue pour finir au sol. Et il se promit mentalement que c'était la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'il aimait. La dernière fois qu'il faisait confiance à un homme. La dernière fois._

_Le sentiment de trahison laissa place à la colère. Comme un poison elle partit de son cerveau faisant battre les veines contre ses tempes. Puis se déversa dans tous son corps. Le faisant trembler violemment. John n'avait jamais eu des envies de meurtre envers personne. _

_Mais voir cette salope accrochée au cou de SON amant. Le sien ! Et ce gros con avec son air désolé. Le blond n'avait envie de faire qu'une seule chose. Jeter la fille du haut du toit et castrer Aimen. Mais il ne fit aucun geste._

_« Oublie...oublie-moi, déclara simplement le Gryffondor, sans hurler ni pleurer, non il voulait juste mettre les choses au clair. »_

_Puis il partit en marchant tranquillement. Il avait pris sa décision, il partait la tête haute en laissant les autres derrière. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que le brun vint à sa rencontre. Les larmes aux yeux les lèvres tremblotantes._

_John n'eut aucune pitié. Voir l'homme qu'il aimait si faible le dégoutait. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. C'était John qui aurait dû pleurer et être faible. Pas lui, c'était SA faute. Et voilà que le Poufsouffle se mettait à pleurer comme une fille._

_Ils étaient tous les deux entourés par une foule d'élèves. Étrangement, ça plaisait bien au blond. Qu'enfin leur relation, soit confirmée. Même si elle était finie. Au moins, le brun pouvait ressentir la honte qu'il avait toujours cherché à cacher._

_Un sourire malsain orna le visage de John lorsqu'il déclara haut et fort:_

_« Alors ça te fait quoi, de voir que notre relation est dévoilée au grand jour ?Que tu es une tapette ? Le petit John, ta petite pute bien soumise s'est enfin réveillée on dirait. _

_- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ma pu..._

_- Tais-toi ! Le coupa le Gryffondor. »_

_Puis, sous la colère, John ne put se retenir, personne n'essaya de le retenir, son poing s'abattit violemment contre la mâchoire du brun qui étouffa un petit cri avant de tomber au sol. Puis le Gryffondor commença à partir sous les regards intéressés de tous les élèves. Mais la voix suppliante de Gabriel brisa le silence qui s'était installé:_

_« Je t'aime, John._

_- Ne mens pas ! Hurla John en se retournant brutalement._

_- Je ne mens pas._

_- Alors pourquoi tu as caché notre relation ?_

_- Je..._

_- Ton amour pour moi n'était pas assez fort, c'est ça ? Tu savais ! Tu savais que ça allait arriver et tu n'as rien fait. Tu as juste attendu en priant. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, une tapette qui a peur du regard des gens ! »_

_Les yeux baissés, Aimen encaissa chaque insulte et reproches. _

_« Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi ! S'exclama-t-il finalement._

_- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être fort ! Je t'ai juste demandé de ne pas me mentir et d'être fidèle !_

- …

_- Oublie-moi, Gabriel...oublie-tout ça. Je te souhaite de trouver un homme capable de supporter ta peur. Non...je te souhaite de changer et d'accepter qui tu es. Pour nous deux c'est trop tard. » _

_Puis le Gryffondor était parti. Ne revenant jamais sur sa décision. Il évita tout simplement le Poufsouffle. Quelques semaines plus tard. Le jeune homme commença à dériver. Faisant bêtises sur bêtises avec des amis pas moins abrutis._

_Il cherchait les ennuis pour pouvoir se battre et ainsi passer le temps. Et oublier. Oublier un certain brun aux yeux bleus. Oublier les gens. Oublier la douleur. Tout oublier. Pendant quelques mois, tout allait bien, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville en terme de combat. _

_Puis, il tomba sur une jeune fille. Brune, avec des mèches violettes et le sourire au lèvres. Un sourire qui le rendait jaloux. Il voulait lui arracher son sourire il voulait la voir souffrir comme tous les autres._

_Isabella Smith, elle les avait anéantis, lui et ses amis. Sans se départir de son sourire elle s'était battu sans relâche et avait gagné. John l'avait détesté pour ça. Et chercha plusieurs fois à se battre contre elle. Et elle était d'accord à chaque fois._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte...la jeune fille ne lui voulait pas de mal. Elle savait juste que c'était le seul moyen pour lui et préférait qu'il se défoule contre elle que contre des personnes innocentes. Puis ils avaient parlé. Et étaient enfin devenus amis._

_Gabriel, lui, était resté seul, isolé, honteux pendant des mois. Puis sur une impulsion soudaine, il s'était mis à draguer un homme de Poudlard. Le lendemain un autre. Sans relâche, lui aussi pour oublier._

_Le souhait du Gryffondor fut exaucé, Aimen n'eut plus aucune peur du regard des gens. Les provoquant même au maximum. Il s'était promis intérieurement de ne plus jamais perdre quelqu'un à cause de sa lâcheté. Et puis de toute façon, ses conquêtes ne duraient que quelques jours histoire de s'amuser un peu._

_Seul une petite ombre venait noircir son tableau. Il voulait John. Il l'aimait plus que tout et voulait le récupérer maintenant qu'il avait changé. Mais Hyden était subitement apparu à sa place._

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

Hyden baissa la tête. John n'avait pas de chance en amour. Il s'était coltiné deux abrutis et au final. Deux homos refoulés qui lui faisaient du mal. Deux gros cons. Le brun se demanda comment il aurait réagi à la place du blond. Il se serait sûrement suicidé ou aurait tué tout le monde.

Et lui qui se scarifiait pour rien. Mais enfin il comprit pourquoi John et Isa étaient si proches. Elle avait été là. La seule. La seule qui avait pu le retenir. Comme une seconde mère. Sa mère à Poudlard, sa grande soeur. Elle l'avait éduqué, Amanda et Isa l'avait éduqué. Et là il venait de se disputer avec elle.

Une raison de plus pour ne pas se remettre avec lui. Le Gryffondor était trop bon pour lui. Il allait encore lui faire du mal. John ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui. John méritait quelqu'un de bien, il avait trop souffert. Et deux fois pour la même raison. Non, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble.

John se mura dans un silence énervé une fois son discours terminé. Matt le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Le silence se prolongea quelques minutes, puis le blond leva les yeux vers l'auror.

« Je peux chanter, demanda-t-il avec des yeux suppliants.

- Bien sûr,répondit Matthew en riant. »

Puis la voix du Gryffondor retentit à nouveau. Faisant sourire Matthew et Hyden en même temps, sans raison. Enfin...si, la voix magnifique du blond donnait envie de sourire. Ou peut-être juste le voir sourire avec cet air angélique sur le visage.

« **Eagle in the dark(4)  
Feathers in the pages  
Monkeys in my heart  
Rattling their cages  
Found a way to pooooop  
Another ghost to follow  
Said its only up to you  
It's the hardest pill to swallow »**

Tous leurs muscles se détendirent. Tous leurs ennuis. Il ne restait plus que cette voix qui les emportait on ne savait où. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient penser était juste un grand « Woaw ». Hyden avait l'impression d'assister à un miracle, une chose qu'on ne voyait qu'une fois dans sa vie.

« **You never get to choose  
You live on what they send you  
You know the kind of use  
Things you love will get you  
One foot in the grave  
****One foot in the shower  
There's never time to save  
You're paying by the hour****Falling awake  
And that's just the way it goes »**

And that's just the way it goes

Isa s'avançait dans la forêt interdite. La nuit pointait le bout de son nez. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste retrouver le brun et savoir. Savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Savoir pourquoi John et lui avaient semblé si proches alors qu'ils n'était même pas censés se connaître.

Des bruits de pas puissants retentirent derrière la jeune fille qui en se retournant vit Scar. Toujours avec sa cicatrice et toujours aussi gentil. Elle monta sur son dos,puis le sombral partit à toute vitesse vers...elle ne savait pas mais il allait quelque part.

Enfin, Scar s'arrêta. Face à Gabriel. Le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de la Serdaigle alors que Scar avait fait du boucan en arrivant. Les yeux rivés au sol, assis sur un rocher. Une mèche tombait devant un oeil lui donnant un air assez ténébreux. Isabella vint s'asseoir à coté de lui le faisant sursauter.

« Je ne t'avais pas remarqué, murmura-t-il après s'être remis.

- Je veux savoir, ce qui s'est passé avec John, déclara froidement Isa. »

C'était un ordre. Rapide et brutal. Empêchant le brun de réfléchir trop longtemps pour trouver un quelconque mensonge. Le brun n'hésita pas une seconde, ses yeux fixèrent ceux de la jeune fille lorsqu'il déclara:

« C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, mais j'ai fait semblant de le repousser lorsque tu es arrivée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais que c'était complètement idiot mais...il ne voudra jamais que je sorte avec toi et...je pensais que...si je créais un malentendu entre vous deux. Que si tu le détestais il ne pourrait plus rien dire contre moi, expliqua Aimen l'air désolé.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voudra jamais que tu sortes avec moi ? »

Jugeant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle sache par lui plutôt que John. Hyden déclara sans sourciller:

« Je suis son ex. Je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé. Je suis le connard qui l'a fait souffrir parce-que j'avais peur d'assumer et qui sortait avec plusieurs personnes en même temps.

- Il m'en a parlé en effet..., répondit la Serdaigle sur la réserve. »

Mais le brun savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait. Alors pourquoi changerait-il subitement pour elle ? Il n'avait pas choisi la fille la plus facile pour passer le temps. C'était absurde de la choisir elle plutôt qu'une autre. Et puis rien ne disait qu'il n'allait pas sortit avec d'autres hommes. Et enfin,pourquoi voulait-il sortir avec une fille alors qu'il s'assumait en tant que gay. C'était complètement absurde et illogique de la part du Poufsouffle.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, fit Gabriel, je sais que c'est complètement illogique. Moi-même je trouve ça illogique mais...je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive...je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime...ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste envie d'essayer, peu importe où ça nous mène. Laisse-moi une chance. Toi aussi tu en as envie, alors laisse nous une chance »

Comme elle avait envie de croire en ces si belles paroles. Comme elle avait envie de croire en ces si beaux yeux bleus mais impénétrables.

« Je te laisse une chance, rendez-vous à la première sorti à pré-au lard. »

Oui, elle lui laissait une chance. Oui, elle plongeait dans l'inconnu. Oui, elle détestait plonger dans l'inconnu. Mais bon sang que c'était bon pour une fois de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

**1) Bon au cas où vous avez pas compris poupée = Isa et panthère = Hyden. Je sais c'était hyper nul mais chacun ces idées pourries d'abord !**

**2) Off I go de Greg Laswell. Pour ceux**

**Désoeuvré**

** Ils m'emmêlent et s'envolent mais ne m'attachent jamais  
Je ne m'attache jamais**

**Désoeuvré  
Ils m'emmêlent et s'envolent mais ne m'attachent jamais  
Je ne m'attache jamais**

**Je pars  
Là où je tombe est là où j'aterirai**

**3) Ben oui ! Les comparaisons avec l'océan au bout d'un moment ça soule et puis si ça permet de placer un petit quelque chose qui aidera pour la suite.**

**4) Un aigle dans l'obscurité  
Des plumes dans les pages**

**Des singes dans mon coeur  
S'agitent dans leurs cages.**

**J'ai trouvé une façon d'aller mal  
Et un autre fantôme à suivre  
A dit c'est juste à toi de voir"  
Et c'est la pilule la plus dure à avaler.**

**Tu n'as jamais réussi à choisir  
Tu vis grâce à ce qu'ils t'ont envoyé  
Et tu sais qu'ils vont se servir  
Des choses que tu aimes contre toi**

**Un pied dans la tombe  
Un pied dans la douche  
Le temps ne se rattrape pas  
Tu paies au moment venu**

**Et c'est juste comme ça que ça se passe  
Tomber éveillé  
Et c'est juste comme ça que ça se passe**

**Bon voilà, encore un chapitre. On va essayer d'arriver jusqu'aux vacances de Noël au prochain chapitre. Et on va voir un peu comme évolue la relation Isa/Gabriel et celle John/ Hyden. Ha oui au fait ! Si vous aimez pas Gabriel, désolé mais on va le voir souvent j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier un peu plus. Allez Bsx.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**HELLO !!! Comme je l'ai promis à Snapou, voilà le nouveau chapitre cette semaine. Bon j'avoue avec encore plus de retard que d'habitude, je crois que ça fait trois semaines, vers là et je suis désolé mais...arguments pour ma défense. Semaine de contrôle pour sceller le premier trimestre plus semaine de stage à la fnac (pour snapou) à trouver des livres imaginaires dans des bibliothèques immenses. Donc un grand YOUPI !!!! **_

_**Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie et voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'avais eu envie de mettre un peu plus d'action...par exemple à Pré-au-lard, quelques garçons qui interviennent pour énerver Hyden et John,et puis Matt qui vient à leur secours. He ben non, finalement j'ai préféré une scène un peu (je dis biens un peu) marrante avec Isa. J'ai essayé bien sûr de faire perdurer le mystère de Matt,pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ? Et j'ai aussi expliqué le lien entre Matt et la peur de l'orage de Hyden. Ah oui, et aussi le mystère Cole va-t-il devenir mangemort que j'ai reposé la question dans la lettre.( pour rafraichir la mémoire XD)**_

**_Bon bref,j'espère que ce chapite sera mieux que le précédent,j'y ai passé beaucoup plus de temps même si j'ai un peu bloqué sur le rendez-vous Isa aidez-moi pour une quelconque incohérence où quelque chose que vous comprenez pas je suis là pour ça. AH OUI ET J'OUBLIAIS! !_**

**_LISEZ LA TRADUCTION DES CHANSONS QU'IlS CHANTENT(c'est tout en bas de la page)PARCE-QUE JE GALERE A CHAQUE FOIS POUR TROUVER QUELQUE CHOSE D'ADEQUATE PAR RAPPORT AU MOMENTS DE LA FIC MAIS QUI ME PLAISE EN PLUS. ET PUIS SI VOUS POUVEZ SUR YOUTUBE LA METTRE POUR DONNER L'AMBIANCE PARCE-QUE C'EST AVEC CES MUSIQUES DANS LES OREILLES QUE J'ECRIS CES PASSAGES. ET PUIS AUSSI UN GROS DESOLE SI VOUS AIMEZ PAS LES CHANSONS,TOUT LE MONDE DIT QUE J'AI UN STYLE UN PEU BIZARRE._**

**_Bref,bonne lecture et de gros bisous avec un grand merci à Snapou et Jindri (et les autres qui laissent pas des reviews si yen a )!! et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes,incohérences ou quoi prévenez-moi !!!¨_**

**_PS: Pour l'idée que ce fait Isa de l'avenir, j'espère vraiment que ça va arriver. Oui c'est assez bête mais moi aussi j'espère,parce-que desfois je contrôle pas tout._**

_

* * *

_

_Comme elle avait envie de croire en ces si belles paroles. Comme elle avait envie de croire en ces si beaux yeux bleus mais impénétrables. _

_« Je te laisse une chance, rendez-vous à la première sortie à pré-au lard. »_

_Oui, elle lui laissait une chance. Oui, elle plongeait dans l'inconnu. Oui, elle détestait plonger dans l'inconnu. Mais bon sang que c'était bon pour une fois de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer._

Puis sans un geste d'au revoir, la jeune fille se releva et partit en marchant ,décidée. Partagée entre l'excitation et la peur. Peur de tomber dans le panneau comme toutes ces filles et ces mecs avant elle peut-être...

Mais elle avait aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Après tout, qu'avait-elle de spécial ?Elle avait des cheveux violets, un caractère de chien et n'était pas vraiment belle...enfin si mais dans le genre banale. Ce n'était pas comme toutes ses poupées remuant leurs popotins qui plaisaient tellement aux garçons.

C'était que dans les livres que les garçons tombaient subitement amoureux. Et bien sûr de la fille purement banale. Pour donner de l'espoir sûrement. Mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était que des illusions.

Pourtant perdue dans son torrent de sentiments contradictoires, la Serdaigle sentit immédiatement la chaleur d'une main frôlant la sienne. Puis la chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Une chaleur très agréable qui la fit se sentir...légère et...tout simplement aimée.

Alors Isa se retourna...un sourire aux lèvres. Mais celui-ci disparut, laissant place à un air complètement perdu. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant découvrant quelque chose de nouveau, tellement nouveau que c'en était choquant.

D'un geste sec, la jeune fille s'empressa de s'éloigner de cette chaleur inhabituel, sous le regard perplexe du brun. Ce dernier ne comprit pas sa réaction. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la questionner, elle déclara à tout vitesse:

« Heu...bon...heu je crois que je vais y aller, on se voit très bientôt. Je...à bientôt »

Tout en disant cela, elle remuait la main que le Poufsouffle avait touché dans les airs. Comme si elle voulait éteindre sa manche en feu...peut-être voulait elle effacer le geste qu'il avait fait...peut-être n'avait-elle pas apprécié ce simple effleurement.

« A bientôt, se contenta-t-il de répliquer tout en fixant la Serdaigle de ses yeux bleus pénétrants. »

La Serdaigle sentit le regard de Gabriel sur quelques centaines de mètres dans son dos. La transperçant jusqu'à atteindre son coeur. Jusqu'à sentir la peur qui se propageait dans tout son corps comme du poison. Peur de quoi ? Peur de la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie.

Pourtant c'était faux, Gabriel n'avait pas senti sa peur, il s'efforçait de comprendre pourquoi Isa avait agi comme ça. Il avait été peut-être trop entreprenant. Enfin...un simple effleurement n'était pas entreprenant, il avait toujours été habitué à plus, énormément plus avec ses autres conquêtes.

Hyden ne bougea pas d'un pouce, serrant ses jambes entre ses bras, écoutant le blond enchaîner des chansons. Le temps s'était arrêté,comme pour lui donner un répit. Comme pour donner un répit à John,Matthew et Hyden. Ils en avaient bien besoin. L'auror, une fois les chansons finies, demanda une chose qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Mais...ce n'est pas...je sais pas comment dire mais...pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais exactement la même chose avec Hyden ? Tu savais que les même choses risquaient d'arriver alors...pourquoi ? »

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir une perle glisser sur les joues du Gryffondor ou peut-être ses joues rougir de colère. Seul un sourire, juste magnifique ,répondit à sa question. Peut-être accompagné de quelques larmes bordant ses yeux, mais un sourire presque joyeux.

« J'étais bien avec Gabriel. Je me sentais protégé et aimé...il m'aimait même s'il ne savait pas gérer le regard des autres. Je n'ai pas su le faire changer d'avis, c'est un peu de ma faute si ça a fini de cette manière...je ne l'ai pas fait m'aimer assez..., commença John.

- Mais..., le coupa Matt »

Un regard très significatif du blond le fit taire. Un regard qui voulait dire « pourrais-tu me laisser terminer s'il-te-plaît ? ». Une fois le silence revenu, il put continuer.

« Même si ça a mal fini, ces moments avec Gabriel ont été les meilleurs de ma vie. J'ai aimé ça. Ça en valait la peine. Je veux dire...je ne regrette rien, l'amour est le plus beau des sentiments. J'en ai souffert...en effet mais c'était génial ces moments passés avec lui. »

Une pointe de jalousie serra le coeur de Hyden. Comment John avait-il pu passer des bons moments avec ce...ce con...oui c'était le mot. Le brun ne parvint pas à s'imaginer Aimen tendre. Tout ce qu'il voyait en pensant à lui, c'était son corps collé à celui du blond dans un couloir avec un sourire lubrique ornant son visage. Le soir où John lui avait rendu la pareille.

« Et puis...il y a eu ton frère..., soupira le Gryffondor.

- Coucou !!! S'exclama Isabella juste assez fort pour que seul le nouveau Serdaigle. »

Elle revenait de le forêt interdite.

« Chuut, répliqua le brun, j'ai pas entendu ce qu'a dit John.

- HO désolée, fit la jeune fille l'air pas du tout affolée.

- Oui ben tais-toi. »

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux, Isa et Hyden cachés derrière le pilier dans la cour. La jeune fille venait de sauver la situation. Si Hyden apprenait maintenant qu'il était le frère de Matt...ça pouvait partir en sucette. Les deux jeunes gens tendirent l'oreille attendant la suite de John. Celui-ci s'était arrêté ayant entendu du bruit mais il reprit:

« Hyden...je ne l'ai pas tout de suite aimé. Je le voyais pareil que les autres Serpentards. Mais il avait un côté super déprimé. Et je voulais savoir pourquoi. Alors je l'ai regardé sans relâche jusqu'à que je me rende compte que je le trouvais vraiment beau. Puis peu à peu je suis retombé amoureux. »

Isabella afficha un sourire taquin. Et Hyden baissa les yeux. Oui il se rappelait de cette période lui aussi. Il voyait souvent le blond dans les couloirs. Toujours joyeux et souriant. Un peu fou-fou mais tellement mignon. Le bonheur à l'état pur. Tout son opposé.

« Après il y a eu l'incident, et on s'est rapprochés. J'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il était comme Gabriel...j'aurai pu tout arrêter pour ne pas souffrir encore une fois. Je savais qu'il allait me faire du mal. Alors j'ai profité des moments avec lui. C'était encore mieux qu'avec Gabriel. J'en revenais pas, c'était magnifique. Peut-être que j'ai continué pour ça, je voulais vraiment faire changer quelqu'un. Mais je n'ai réussi avec aucun des deux .On était tellement bien ensemble. Mais je m'attire toujours les mecs à problèmes. Et celui-là est encore pire...bizarrement je regrette toujours pas. »

Il se tut immédiatement, un bout de tissu dépassait derrière le pilier sur sa gauche, un pan de robe. Et...où se trouvait Hyden depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le chercher ? Peut-être était-il là mais il ne s'était pas manifesté...c'était sûr. Hyden se trouvait caché tout près.

« Mais maintenant c'est passé, déclara le Gryffondor d'une voix neutre, j'ai bien compris son message...il ne veut plus de moi...d'accord. De toute façon je pense que c'est mieux pour moi. Je souffrirai moins. J'ai renoncé maintenant, Hyden a ce qu'il voulait. »

Tout en finissant sur cette phrase, John jeta un long regard en direction du pilier,Matthew suivit son regard et découvrit lui aussi le morceau de robe qui dépassait. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et il sourit. Mais ne dit rien. C'était l'amour. Quand on rejetait l'autre, il revenait en vous léchant les pieds...et vice et versa.

Isa fixait le brun, celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ses mains pendaient au sol, il avait relâché ses jambes qui traînait à présent au sol. Isa serra les dents. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si choqué ? Après tout, si John disait ça, c'était de sa faute !

« Tu l'as mérité, trancha la jeune fille qui ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps, alors ne t'étonnes pas.

- John n'a pas mérité que tu sortes avec son ex,répliqua Hyden du tac-au-tac. »

Bien envoyé. Sans rien ajouter pour se défendre la jeune fille partit laissant le brun seul. Ce dernier ne remarqua que plus tard que John aussi était parti. Il ne restait plus que l'auror, adossé au pilier...pilier ?? Brusquement, l'ex-Serpentard se retourna pour faire face à l'auror,juste à côté de lui.

« Depuis quand tu sais que je suis là, s'écria le brun.

- Ho une petite dizaine de minutes.

- Je vois... »

Matthew fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé, fit-il remarquer.

- Non pas du tout,répondit Hyden en souriant de toutes ses dents et en se remettant sur ses deux pieds.

- Je t'interdis de te forcer à sourire devant moi, le réprimanda l'aîné.

- Je ne me force pas ! Répliqua froidement le plus jeune. »

Puis le jeune homme se mura dans un silence boudeur. Perdant patience, l'auror aborda immédiatement la discussion qui allait fâcher. Et puis, le jeune homme était déjà fâché...alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

« Moi je sais pourquoi tu es triste, sourit Matt

- Je ne suis pas triste !

- Et c'est toujours la même raison,continua Matt sans se préoccuper des protestations du cadet.

- Mais arrête !

- C'est à cause de John, tu voulais pas qu'il tourne la page.

- N'importe quoi, gronda Hyden. »

C'était désespérant de le voir se débattre autant. Ses protestations étaient tellement futiles et pourtant...le jeune homme se sentait toujours obligé de faire semblant de détester quelque chose ou de rester froid comme la glace. L'héritage de la famille Even...c'était lassant.

« Tu voulais qu'il soit toujours à tes pieds ? Tu le rejettes constamment mais tu veux qu'il continue à espérer.

- Arrête, murmura l'ex-Serpentard, la tête baissée.

- Tu croyais que John était à ta disposition ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, arrête !

- Tu as tout fait pour l'attirer et après tu le repousses ?

- STOP !!Stop..., hurla Hyden. »

Depuis quelques secondes, l'aîné n'avait pas remarqué une chose. Le jeune homme tremblait et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Matt se maudit immédiatement. Il voulut serrer son petit frère dans ses bras, se gifler pour l'avoir fait pleurer.

Jamais plus il ne voulait voir ses larmes dans les yeux de son frère, par sa faute. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps, mais c'était en réalité la deuxième aux yeux de l'auror.

Comme il se rappelait si bien...les larmes baignant les yeux du petit garçon de six ans devant lui, avec ses cheveux noirs hérissés, ses petits poings et ses yeux noirs brillants.

Hyden avait essayé de le retenir, du haut de ses quatre ans il avait essayé de passer entre les jambes de son père pour s'accrocher à son grand-frère. Il avait vraiment réussi, mais à sa grande surprise,c'était Matt qui l'avait repoussé. Sans un regard pour lui il était parti.

NON! Il devait lui tenir tête. Si Matthew ne le faisait pas, personne ne pouvait. Il n'allait pas serrer son frère dans ses bras ni le consoler, non. Il n'y avait que de cette manière que le brun pouvait ouvrir les yeux, il n'y avait que comme ça que John pouvait aller mieux.

C'était pour John, et pour Hyden. Tout le monde avait fini par le consoler au lieu de le blâmer,tout le monde l'avait pris en pitié. Il fallait quelqu'un pour ne pas s'appitoyer sur le sort du brun. Matthew.

« Arrêtes de pleurer pour rien, je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas avec ça que tu auras ma pitié. Tu crois vraiment que John a tourné la page ! Après tout tu l'as mérité ! Il a souffert à cause de toi plus que tu ne souffriras jamais à cause de lui.**(1)**. Et pourtant lui ne pleure pas, c'est sa vrai valeur, il sourira,toujours après la tempête. Toi, non ! Alors arrête...lâche »

L'auror avait lâché ça d'une traite, faisant pâlir Hyden un peu plus à chaque mot. Les lèvres de l'ex-Serpentard se serrèrent formant un trait parfaitement droit. Les rides de son front ressortirent lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils

Alors, une chose que Matt n'avait pas prévu arriva, il s'était attendu à voir son frère s'effondrer. Au contraire, le jeune homme explosa littéralement.

« TAIS-TOI ! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE ME JUGER APRES TOUT CE QUE TU AS FAIS ! TOUT CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS ! ET C'EST MOI LE LACHE »

Les yeux de l'auror s'écarquillèrent. Il ne comprit pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Ce que l'ex-Serpentard venait de comprendre...de réaliser. Mais une fois encore il fut surpris. L'ex-Serpentard ne venait pas juste de réaliser...

« TU CROYAIS VRAIMENT QUE JE N'AVAIS RIEN VU ! JE ME SUIS SOUVENU DE TOUT EN MEME TEMPS QUE TON NOM ! ET JE CROYAIS ... »

Hyden prit une grande respiration, essayant de se calmer un minimum, il savait déjà qu'il avait gagné la joute verbale. Qu'il venait de mettre son grand-frère à terre. Alors ça ne servait plus à rien de hurler.

Hyden serra les poings pour ne plus trembler de fureur. Mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de lancer des éclairs en direction de l'aîné.

« Je croyais que tu allais me le dire un jour, que tu allais t'excuser...me serrer dans tes bras, me dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi et papa et maman...mais tu n'as rien dis, reprit le brun.

- Hyden...

Tu es parti comme un voleur, tu m'as laissé avec cette famille de fous. Tu savais que moi non plus j'allais pas être leur bon toutou à papa et maman, tu savais que la même chose que pour toi allait arriver. Mais tu m'as laissé dans ma merde avec les autres. Et après...monsieur réapparait mystérieusement et me fait la morale ? La prochaine fois, au lieu d'essayer de me descendre comme tu l'as fais, fais attention à tes propres erreurs,frérot »

Laissant Matthew complètement abasourdi, la bouche ouverte, le jeune homme s'en alla dans la Grande Salle où il prit son repas tranquillement en essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ou de dire.

John qui avait tourné la page, son propre frère qui l'avait abandonné. Sa propre lâcheté et son égoïsme voulant le mal du blond. Par le caleçon de Merlin, il accumulait les journées de merde.

Après s'être rempli la panse, Hyden se rendit dans la salle commune pour finir son devoir. Il avait réussi ses BUSES de justesse lors du rattrapage avec Dumbledore, grâce à Isa qui l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Il était maintenant officiellement en sixième année. Et avec des devoirs assez difficiles,il fallait dire. Tout semblait difficile en ce moment, notamment se concentrer en cours.

Une fois son devoir terminé, l'ex-Serpentard remonta au dortoir,suivi des yeux par les autres Serdaigle. La nouvelle de sa rupture avec Lisa avait dû circuler dans toute l'école. La jeune fille avait aussi dû répandre un ragot sur lui et John pour remettre le doute et le dégoût sur le brun. Et puis merde il s'en foutait, ils pouvaient tous penser ce qu'ils voulaient.

Après une bonne douche, le jeune homme se précipita dans son lit et se blottit dans ses couvertures bleues comme un petit enfant. Puis il se releva et sortit d'un tiroir tout ses écrits. Il se jeta pratiquement dessus et poursuivi son récit jusqu'à...qu'il s'endorme, pour tomber dans un rêve...non,un souvenir.

**Souvenir Hyden**

_Hyden se trouvait au piano, plus personne ne pouvait nier son habileté au piano. Du haut de ses quatre ans, il était ce qu'on appelait un prodige. Ses petites mains et ses petits doigts couraient sur les touches noires et blanches. _

_Habituellement, le tabouret ne lui permettait pas d'aller assez haut. Seule la moitié de son front dépassait du piano. Son grand-frère le mettait alors sur ses genoux pour le mettre à la bonne hauteur. Sinon...il se mettait debout sur le tabouret._

_Le piano se trouvait dans sa chambre, enfin celle qu'il partageait avec son grand-frère, Cole. Quelquefois, lorsque ses doigts ne parvenaient pas assez loin pour appuyer sur la bonne touche, son grand frère accourait pour l'aider._

_Cette fois encore, Cole le rejoignit avec un sourire rassurant. Il pleuvait dehors. Mais Hyden s'en fichait, seul les cris qui résonnaient au rez-de-chaussée,ponctués par les orages, lui importait. _

_Ses doigts menèrent la danse, incontrôlables, ils obéissaient juste à ce qu'il ressentait. Cole suivait la danse, de toute manière, ils connaissaient déjà tous les deux cette chanson, et cette musique._

**« _Listen,listen...listen,listen_ » (2)**

_Les cris du rez-de-de chaussée se firent entendre, en même temps que la mélodie dans la tête des deux garçons. Matthew, Miranda et Nathaniel semblaient être en grand désaccord._

_« CE N'EST PAS A VOUS DE DECIDER CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE DE MA VIE ! Hurla Matt. »_

_Mais les deux garçons continuaient à faire courir leurs doigts sur les touches, bercés par la mélodie et par la pluie qui tapait contre les fenêtres. Leurs têtes se balançaient tranquillement._

_« **Listen, listen...listen...listen...**_** »**

_En bas, Nathaniel restait calme comme à son habitude, les mains dans les poches. Une main serrait sa baguette au cas ou la discussion dérapait._

_« Tu vis encore chez nous ! S'égosilla Miranda. Alors nous pouvons décider ce que tu dois faire de ta vie. Tu ne dois pas être un auror ! »_

_Un tressaillement, une touche ratée,une larme coulant sur la joue du petit bonhomme. Une larme s'échappant pour finalement s'écraser contre une main. Celle de Cole qui continue à sourire._

_«** Listen to each drop of rain...listen...listen**_

_**Whispering secrets in rain...listen...listen**_** »**

_Un pot qui se brise à quelques centimètres de la tête de Matt. Les yeux exorbités de Miranda le fixant. Ses poings se serrant. Ses cheveux autrefois magnifique dressés sur sa tête. _

_« Je suis fatigué d'être toujours ce que vous voulez que je sois ! Je vous ai écouté une fois et ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable ! Je ne vous écouterai plus ! »_

_Un orage déchira le ciel,cette fois aucun des deux garçons ne tressaillit. Hyden n'a jamais eu peur de l'orage, il aime quand il pleut. Et puis, ils sont trop concentrés sur la conversation pour prêter attention au reste._

« _**Magically searching for someone to hear  
That story be more than it hides  
Each droplet long gone? »**_

_Nathaniel sondait son fils aîné de ses yeux bleus. Sans un mot, il écoutait l'échange entre sa femme et son fils. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, enfin si...il avait une chose à dire._

_« Pars...prends tes affaires et pars. »_

_La phrase, les deux garçons l'entendirent d'en haut malgré la voix basse de leur père. C'était la phrase qu'ils avaient redoutée. La phrase qui signait la fin. Cole voulut dire à son petit frère que tout allait bien,mais rien ne voulut franchir la barrière de ses lèvres,c'était un mensonge, rien n'allait bien._

_« **Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just to hard to say goodbye »**_

_Matthew ne passa même pas par la chambre de ses frères. Il jeta toutes ses affaires dans son sac, qu'il avait doté du charme d'agrandissement pour pouvoir recevoir toutes les affaires. Puis enfin il redescendit les escaliers._

_« Maintenant, je peux vous dire ce que je pense depuis le début. Vous êtes tous les deux des cons égoïste. Vous ne cherchez que votre bonheur, pas celui de vos enfants. J'espère vraiment que Hyden et Cole pourront vous faire changer d'avirs parce-que moi...je n'ai pas réussi. Comme je regrette de vous avoir écouté. »_

_La mélodie s'arrêta brusquement, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'orage retentit, en même temps que la voix de Nathaniel au rez-de-chaussée. Ils entendirent le vrombissement du sortilège qui frappa Matt de plein fouet et le fit atterrir au sol. C'est là qu'ils bougèrent enfin._

_« **Listen to the rain... »**_

_Nathaniel cracha au sol aux pieds de son fils, qui ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. Cole et Hyden apparurent dans le salon en un éclair. L'aîné avec un air fataliste, le cadet avec un air complètement paniqué, les larmes aux yeux._

_« **I stand alone in the storm**_

_**Suddenly, sweet I say no...listen...listen** »_

_Matthew ne regarda pas non plus Hyden. Il ne pouvait pas il le savait. C'était trop dur et c'était une des seules choses qu'il allait regretter en partant. Laisser son petit-frère derrière lui. Cole était la réplique idéale de son père, il n'allait avoir aucun souci._

_Au fond de lui, il savait que le plus petit, lui, allait souffrir. Qu'il était différent. Qu'il n'allait pas plaire à ses parents. Matt l'aurait pris avec lui s'il aurait pu. Mais, peut-être Hyden pouvait-il faire changer ses parents ? Peut-être...il fallait attendre._

_« **Couldn't they stay for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you »**_

_Sans un mot en plus, sans un regard, Matthew se releva, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit sous la pluie. Miranda retint Cole de le suivre. Mais personne ne put retenir le cadet._

_« MATT !!! Cria-t-il complètement perdu, paniqué. »_

_Nathaniel se plaça devant la porte d'entrée pour empêcher son fils de passer. Mais comme une furie, Hyden se faufila entre ses jambes et continua sa route._

_« MATT !! Non...non...M...MATT !!!!!! »_

_Le petit bonhomme courut à perdre haleine. Ignorant la pluie mouillant ses cheveux et trempant ses habits. Ignorant l'orage qui grondait au dessus de sa tête. Ignorant les flaques d'eau massives. Il voulait rattraper son grand frère._

_« _**You can do what you dream...**_ »_

_Hyden parvint à rattraper son frère, à s'accrocher à sa manche. Toujours sans le regarder, l'aîné le poussa violemment, le faisant glisser dans une flaque et tomber. Les lèvres de Hyden tremblaient, de froid ou de peur personne ne le savait._

_« MATT !!!!!!! »_

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne vint le chercher. Ni ses parents ni personne. Il se trouvait seul, au milieu d'une flaque,sous la pluie. Et enfin il comprit le sens de la musique et des paroles qu'il avait joué au piano. _

_« **Just remember to listen to the rain »**_

_Après cet événement,Hyden fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jusqu'à oublier soi-même ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses parents l'aidèrent bien. Essayant de lui enlever 4 ans de vie commune avec son frère. Ils avaient réussi. Toutefois quelques séquelles avaient persisté..._

_Après ce jour là, le petit bonhomme eut une peur bleue des orages,détesta la pluie et ne joua plus jamais du piano. D'après lui tout ça n'apportait que le malheur._

_« **Listen... »**_

Hyden se réveilla en sursaut.

Isa suivait John. Elle avait besoin de parler avec lui. De lui faire comprendre quelque chose. D'appeler sa tolérance. Elle le suivit jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle était toujours au courant du mot de passe par un hasard divin, et les Gryffondors ne s'étonnaient même plus de la voir se promener pour aller voir son ami.

La jeune fille trouva le blond assis sur son lit, qui tourna le dos immédiatement en la voyant la faisant sourire. John pouvait vraiment être têtu et obstiné quand il le voulait. C'est à dire...souvent. Isa s'assit près de son ami.

« Je...,commencèrent-ils en choeur. »

Puis ils sourirent comme des enfants. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, pas besoin de parler. C'est avec leurs regards qu'ils comprirent qui devait commencer à s'excuser.

« Je...,hésita le blond, je...

- C'est si dur que ça de dire désolé ? Lui demanda Isa en haussant les sourcils.

- NON ! Ho...et puis oui et puis je vois pas pourquoi je devrais dire désolé !

- Peut-être parce-que tu...

- J'ai rien fais,c'est toi qui est sorti avec lui,la coupa le brun.

- Je sors pas avec lui ! Et puis il n'est plus avec toi alors je fais ce que je veux !

- Et alors ! »

La situation allait dégénérer, ils le savaient tous les deux. Il fallait une solution de secours. C'était urgent, quelque chose qui pouvait tout arrêter avant l'explosion. Isabella gardait une main dans sa poche,lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose contre son doigt.

« C'est un connard je sais ce qu'il va faire et puis c'était pas ma... »

Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde, la Serdaigle sortit de sa poche un chocogrenouille qu'elle enfourna dans la bouche de son ami pour le faire taire. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que les gémissements d'extase du Gryffondor qui emplirent la pièce.

Une fois son chocolat fini, enfin Isabella put voir une lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il, vraiment...mais pour le...

- Je sais tout à propos du baiser,il m'a raconté. Et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru,expliqua Isa.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? L'interrogea immédiatement le blond en plissant les yeux.

- Parce-qu'il est sûr que tu n'accepteras jamais que je sorte avec lui. Alors il a voulu créer un malentendu pour nous séparer.

- Je vois... »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. La vraie question allait être abordée. Celle qu'Isa voulait poser, pour se rassurer. Celle qui entravait ces décisions et lui faisait peur. John fixa son amie, et d'un signe de tête lui permit de poser cette question.

« Si...si jamais et je dis pas que ça va arriver mais que ça risque même si c'est très peu possible mais on sait jamais mais...

- Abrège, lui conseilla John.

- Oui...heu...si un jour je sors avec lui...tu pourrais accepter ça ?

- ...comment tu réagirais si je sortais avec ton ex ?

- Je ferai rien, j'attendrai qu'il se passe quelque chose pour pouvoir le démonter, proposa la jeune fille en se triturant les doigts.

- Voilà ! Approuva le blond.

- Mais...alors tu acceptes ? »

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux, et soupira bruyamment. Il sentait au fond de lui que Gabriel allait faire quelque chose de mal. Qu'il allait faire souffrir sa meilleure amie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour avoir tort. Ou prier pour qu'Isa puisse surmonter la rupture.

En tout cas une chose était sûr. Aimen la voulait. Ce qui était vraiment étrange étant donné que le Poufsouffle était gay. Mais, encore plus étrange, il avait...caressé John quelques semaines plus tôt. S'il aurait écouté son coeur, le Gryffondor aurait déjà torturé le brun depuis longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu n'as même pas à demander mon autorisation...fais ce que tu veux Bella. Je serai là quand il te laissera, je serai là pour le détruire et pour te consoler. Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

- Merci, mon petit lion.

- De rien. »

Tout en déclarant ça, John fit une moue qu'Isabella connaissait bien. La lèvre supérieure en avant et le sourire grimaçant voulaient tout dire. « Fais-moi un gros gâté pour me faire oublier tous les mauvais trucs en ce moment ».

La Serdaigle s'en voulut d'être tombé sur Aimen et d'être un des « mauvais trucs ». Mais c'est quand même en souriant qu'elle serra son ami dans ses bras. Malgré sa carrure, John ressemblait à un petit bébé quand il était dans les bras de quelqu'un, c'était mignon.

« Veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, déclara-t-il, au bord des larmes, fourrant son nez dans le cou de la Serdaigle.

- Il ne va pas me faire du mal...

- Promis ? Ajouta-t-il puérilement.

- Promis,le rassura Isa. »

La jeune fille espéra mentalement avoir raison mais ne dit rien. Elle trouva beaucoup mieux.

« **You got fast car...I want a ticket to anywhere »(3)**

Un sourire étira la bouche du Gryffondor, ses yeux pétillèrent soudainement lorsqu'il continua:

« **Maybe we make a deal...maybe together we can get somewhere any places better**

**Starting from zero I've got nothing to lose...maybe we'll make something but me myself I've got nothing to prove »**

La voix aiguë d'Isa et celle grave de John se rejoignirent et ne firent qu'un pour former les mots qui faisaient littéralement exploser leurs coeurs de bien être.

« **You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here I been working at the convenience storeManaged to save just a little bit of money We won't have to drive too far Just 'cross the border and into the city You and I can both get jobs And finally see what it means to be living You see my old man's got a problem He live with the bottle that's the way it is He says his body's too old for working I say his body's too young to look like his My mama went off and left him She wanted more from life than he could give I said somebody's got to take care of him So I quit school and that's what I did **

**You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away We gotta make a decision We leave tonight or live and die this way I remember we were driving driving in your car The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk City lights lay out before us And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder.  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone »**

Leur sourire ne s'éteignit pas après la chanson. Les deux amis regardaient dans le vague. Ce fut John qui le rompit le premier.

« Tu crois qu'on fera comment plus tard, nous deux, tu le vois comment notre avenir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Déjà on sera comme des frères et soeurs, pour toujours ! Mais pourquoi juste nous deux...et Hyden ?

- Hyden...je sais pas, je supporte déjà plus d'être ami avec lui...peut-être que si je coupais tout avec lui j'arriverai vraiment à l'oublier en tant qu'amant.

- Personne ne te demande de l'oublier, juste d'attendre.

- Oui mais bon...bref continues alors pour nous trois, notre avenir alors ! »

Isabella sourit et croisa les doigts dans son dos avant de continuer,priant pour que ce qu'elle allait dire arrive vraiment.

« Je nous vois, Hyden toi et moi, sur une scène, on a crée une bande je chante et je fais la guitare. Toi tu es le chanteur officiel. Puis Hyden fait le piano et chante aussi. On a du succès ! Matthew et notre plus grand fan,il nous suit partout. Et...c'est la fin de la guerre, Voldemort a perdu. Hyden est avec toi. La vie est belle ! »

John éclata d'un grand rire, quelle imagination ! Pourtant, il se surprit lui aussi à croiser les doigts dans son dos. Si seulement ça pouvait arriver. Si seulement Hyden ouvrait les yeux une bonne fois pour toute.

« Ça ne va jamais arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea le Gryffondor soudainement.

- John...

- Tu as juste fait un tableau de tout ce que je désire le plus au monde, ni plus ni moins, fit-il en baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux embués.

- Ne baisses pas la tête,dit la Serdaigle en souriant pour le rassurer, l'important c'est d'espérer ! Et puis...je suis sûr que ce sera pratiquement la même chose. Après tout, je suis devin ! »

Un petit rire secoua le blond qui se jeta sous ses couvertures. La jeune fille lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de retourner dans sa propre salle commune. Mais le blond la retint juste à temps. Seuls ses yeux verts dépassaient de sous les couvertures lorsqu'il demanda:

« Isa, tu pourras dire à Hyden que c'était faux ce que j'ai dit à Matt, je n'ai pas tourné la page. Je voulais juste l'énerver parce-que je l'ai vu m'espionner. Mais tu dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Et...

- Et ?

- Non rien. »

Le blond se retint de dire que quelques semaines plus tôt, Aimen avait dit l'aimer. Il eut soudainement peur de voir une lueur de déception dans les yeux de son amie. Par sa faute. Alors il préféra se taire,sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait souffrir de toute manière...mais plus tard.

Hyden se releva tout transpirant, quelqu'un pleurait dans la salle commune et pourtant il était tard. En fait, personne n'était dans son lit alors qu'il devait être très tard. Tout le monde semblait s'être réuni. Hyden sortit du dortoir en s'essuyant les yeux.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle commune. Seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots d'une fille aux longs cheveux noirs de 13 ans. Tout le monde se trouvait autour d'elle, tous pâles, tous muets. Certaines personnes ne pouvaient retenir une larme de couler.

Et puis il y avait elle, une lettre à la main,les yeux rivés dessus. Des longs sanglots déchirants sortaient de sa gorge ainsi que des « maman ! ». Elle était agenouillé au sol, perdue, aveugle au monde. Sa mère était morte, Voldemort avait encore fait une victime.

Autre chose apparut soudain dans le champ de vision de l'ex-Serpentard. Une silhouette restait derrière les autres. Une petite fille. Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant qu'il vit de qui il s'agissait. Lena.

La jeune fille tremblait de tout son corps, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle semblait lutter pour ne pas exploser en larmes.

Mais le petit groupe qui cachait la fille au cheveux noirs de sa vision s'écarta. Et Lena la vit une demi-seconde, ce fut suffisant. Aussi soudainement que soudainement, les larmes retenues s'échappèrent de ses yeux, elle s'effondra en cachant son visage de ses mains.

Certains Serdaigles se retournèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Hyden prit la soeur d'Isa dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse avec une seule idée en tête, l'éloigner de cette pièce. Il remonta à tout vitesse dans son dortoir et la coucha dans son lit.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut la déposer, la jeune fille resta accrochée à lui, pleurant sur son épaule. Le brun fut obligé de se coucher avec elle, tout en la gardant entre ses bras pour la consoler. Elle pleura tout son soul.

« Je...suis...dé...désolé » murmurait-elle quelquefois. Ou alors elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à contrôler son pouvoir. Elle finit par s'endormir dans ces bras, sa tête posée contre son coeur. Laissant le brun dans la confusion.

D'après tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Lena semblait avoir des pouvoirs elle aussi,comme sa soeur. Mais ça avait l'air plus facile à comprendre. Et on pouvait mettre un nom dessus. L'empathie. Oui,ça semblait être ça. Lena pouvait ressentir tout ce que les autres ressentaient,ça expliquait pourquoi elle avait pleuré en même temps que la fille aux cheveux noirs.

Isa rentra affolée dans le dortoir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle courut pour consoler sa soeur mais s'arrêta immédiatement en la voyant endormie. Elle s'assit près de Lena et lui caressa les cheveux, comme une mère. Elle était sa mère à Poudlard.

« Je suis désolé, que tu aies dû assister à ça, Hyden, soupira Isabella.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Je me rappelle quand elle était plus petite, elle a beaucoup souffert, sûrement plus que tous les autres gens que je connais. Elle a tout ressenti, peine, amertume, haine, tristesse, frustration...c'est trop pour une enfant. Puis elle a réussi à contrôler un peu ses pouvoirs. Mais bon, ça recommence en ce moment, avec toutes ces morts toute cette tristesse.

- Je comprends. Mais, pourquoi...pourquoi vous d'eux, vous savez d'où ça vient ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, la Serdaigle ne dit rien fixant ses pieds, puis elle fixa le brun de ses yeux en amande.

« Je ne sais pas, ma mère ne veut rien me dire, mais elle sait quelque chose.

- D'accord.

- Bon je vais la prendre et l'amener dans son lit,déclara la jeune fille finalement en montrant sa soeur du menton.

- Bien, bonne nuit.

- Merci, toi aussi.

- Ah oui au fait, s'exclama soudainement Isa. Pour John, il t'a vu derrière le poteau, et il voulait juste t'énerver, c'est pour ça qu'il a dit avoir tourné la page mais c'est faux. A mon grand désespoir il t'aime toujours et continue d'attendre que tu ouvres les yeux. Maintenant...j'ai vu ce que tu as ressenti quand il a dit ça et c'est juste une preuve de plus que tu l'aimes. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es aveugle des fois. Bref,rassures-toi il disait n'importe quoi à Matt.

Une fois seul, Hyden se replongea dans l'écriture de son texte. Il ne voulait pas dormir,si c'était pour faire des rêves sur son enfance,ce n'était pas la peine, le retour à la réalité était trop dur.

Toutefois un sourire éblouissant vint étirer ses lèvres, John avait menti. Il l'aimait encore. Le sourire ne partit pas, même lorsqu'il se maudit d'être aussi content. C'était complètement abruti mais il souriait.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, la neige s'installa au château. Les contrôles de Rusard se firent plus présents. Isabella passa son temps à éviter Aimen sans savoir pourquoi. Hyden n'alla plus voir son frère. L'évitant ou l'ignorant tout simplement, ce qui déchirait le coeur de Matt. L'auror n'avait même plus le coeur à écouter Isa et Matt quotidiennement.

Les relations entre Hyden et John ne s'améliorèrent pas. Chacun des deux savaient l'attirance de l'autre mais ils jouaient le jeu de l'amitié. Entravés par la peur de l'ex-Serpentard.

Isa se rendait tous les week-end chez les centaures, ils prévoyaient beaucoup de mauvaises choses et essayaient d'apprendre à la jeune fille à voir plus loin dans l'avenir. Pour protéger tout le monde d'un quelconque danger. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y avait que dans ses visions du présent qu'elle progressait, elle parvenait à changer les choses. Bouger des objets, parler à quelqu'un. Mais c'était impossible de changer le passé et l'avenir.

Puis enfin, ce fut le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Isa ne dormit pas de la nuit. A la fois excitée et affolée à l'idée d'avoir son premier rendez-vous. Hyden et Lena furent donc mobilisés pour la calmer. John n'assista pas au « déstressage » de son amie. Il tolérait une relation possible c'était tout.

Hyden s'isola une heure dans la volière , il avait reçu une lettre...de sa mère. Avant de commencer à écrire la réponse.

«_ Cher Hyden,_

_Je tenais à te dire que tu me manques énormément. J'espère que tu ne m'oublies pas. Et que tu suis ton traitement pour ne pas dériver. C'est très important pour nous que tu sois normal. Tu portes l'honneur de notre famille. J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec une fille, Lisa. Peut-être pourrais-tu l'emmener pour les vacances de Noël. Peut-être que ton père sera là pour les fêtes. Et qu'en-est-il de cette tafiole, John, qu'est-il devenu. J'espère que le Seigneur des ténèbres va vite se débarrasser de cette racaille. »_

Le poing du brun s'abattit brutalement contre la paroi de la volière,faisant partir quelques hiboux apeurés. John et tafiole n'allaient pas dans la même phrase. Un feu brûla ses entrailles, une envie soudaine de faire du mal à sa mère le prit.

Ses doigts prirent instinctivement la plume reposant au sol. Les mots s'inscrivirent comme par magie sur le bout de parchemin. Formant la réponse qu'il rêvait d'envoyer à sa chère mère.

« _Salut maman,_

_Tout d'abord j'aimerai vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi est-ce que je viens de me découvrir un nouveau grand-frère. Ensuite je n'ai aucun honneur à porter, tu l'as déjà bafoué en te bourrant à longueur de journée et en utilisant ça pour me faire du chantage et me forcer à être normal. Je ne suis pas normal peut-être mais personne n'est coupable d'aimer. J'aime John et il a plus de valeur que tout le monde, y compris toi et Lisa. Papa n'a jamais été là pour les fêtes et ça ne changera jamais. Et apparemment, l'idée que je sois gay te gêne mais l'idée que Cole puisse rejoindre Voldemort ne te gêne absolument pas. Si tu t'occupais de Cole au lieu de moi. Merci aurevoir ! »_

Avec un sourire amer, le brun relut sa lettre. Comme il aurait voulu lui envoyer, lui dire ses quatre vérités. Comme il aurait voulu défendre l'homme qu'il aimait ? Non son ami. Sans se départir de son sourire, Hyden déchira sa lettre et en commença une nouvelle, hypocrite et dégoulinante d'affection,comme sa mère les aimait.

«_ Bonjour maman,_

_Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me manques. Je ne peux pas oublier la femme qui m'a mis e suis toujours mon traitement, je me sens normal et je préserve l'honneur de ma famille. Je ne sors plus avec Lisa elle m'a lassé...maintenant je sors avec Isabella Smith,une sang pur. Sa mère veut que je passe les vacances chez elle, dis moi...est-ce que je peux ? S'il-te-plaît !! Moi aussi j'espère que les gens comme John vont se faire exterminer. Réponds-moi vite ! Je t'aime ! »_

Puis il attacha la lettre à la patte du hiboux doré et l'envoya à sa mère. Puis l'ex-Serpentard sortit de la volière, prit soin de faire un gros détour pour éviter son grand-frère et enfin se rendit dans la Grande salle pour manger un bout avec John et Isa.

Rien ne prouvait que la Serdaigle était stressée. Mis à part ses mains tremblantes, sa maladresse, son regard perdu,et sa voix un peu trop haut perchée. Comme si elle attendait qu'un malheur vienne s'abattre sur elle. Bon,d'accord,tout montrait qu'elle était stressée.

John,lui, était plutôt...de mauvaise humeur et très grincheux, ce qui était rare. Mais bon il avait des arguments pour sa défense. Tout d'abord, il avait toujours passé sa journée à Pré-au-lard avec Isa. Et cette fois, ce ne serait pas le cas. Mais en plus de ça, la jeune fille allait passer la journée avec son égoïste et fourbe ex-petit-ami. Et pour bien l'anéantir, il allait devoir maîtriser son envie de sauter sur Hyden pour l'embrasser et faire comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Bien sûr, John ne pouvait pas être triste devant tout le monde, alors la dernière solution. Être grincheux ! Le blond pouvait être particulièrement bon dans ce domaine quand il le voulait. Et Isa s'en voulut de le voir comme ça à cause d'elle,ça la fit stresser encore plus.

Hyden regardait le spectacle de ses amis, un peu gêné. Pour une fois qu'il était le seul un peu normal. Tous les autres ne l'étaient pas et ça lui faisait bizarre. Lena l'ignorait,gênée qu'il l'ait vu dans un état pas normal, Isa stressait,et John grognait. Le brun fut un peu satisfait, pour une fois qu'il était le seul à peu près normal.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard, exceptée Lena qui n'avait pas encore le droit. Le silence de mort qui régnait ne parvint pas à détruire la bonne humeur du brun. Décidément il était déréglé par rapport aux autres. Quand eux allaient bien, il allait mal et quand les autres allaient mal il allait bien.

Enfin, ils aperçurent la silhouette d'un petit village en contrebas de la colline où ils se trouvaient. La neige donnait un décor fabuleux à voir, mais il fallait en payer le prix, c'est-à-dire supporter le froid. Même les gants ,l'écharpe et tout le reste ne suffisaient pas.

Soudain, l'ex-Serpentard sentit une présence dans son dos,ou plutôt un regard. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit de qui il s'agissait. Matt les suivait depuis le château. C'était sa mission du jour, protéger les élèves de Poudlard, l'auror était accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux ternes et au visage pâle. Tonks. Qu'il aimait assez...avant qu'elle ne soit triste.

Hyden retourna à sa marche en regardant droit devant lui,sentant le regard de son frère dans son dos. Les deux autres ne firent même pas attention à la présence de l'auror derrière eux. Trop stressés ou énervés.

La Serdaigle se sépara d'eux se dirigeant vers le salon de thé Pieddodu. Elle avait accepté à contre-coeur de se rendre dans ce salon à l'eau de rose qu'elle détestait tant. C'était affreux,toutes ces choses romantiques, mais bon pour une fois.

Pendant quelques secondes, Hyden et John restèrent sans bouger, ne sachant où aller. Ne sachant s'ils allaient au même endroit. Mais d'un signe de tête, le brun montra les Trois Balais, sans un mot, John le suivit. Ils s'assirent côte à côte dans le pub, une bierraubeurre dans la main.

« Arrête de bouder,déclara Hyden,brisant le silence.

- …mmm

- Franchement ça me déçoit,ajouta le brun, j'avais une meilleure opinion de toi.

- Moi aussi au départ...,répliqua le blond,si seulement j'avais su que tu allais être un gros con comme tous les autres. »

Ce fut tellement vrai et tellement bien envoyé que le brun ne put retenir un éclat de rire soudain. Sous le regard complètement je-m'en-foutiste du blond. Son rire décrût jusqu'à s'arrêter. Puis il jeta un regard noir au blond.

« J'aime pas...soupira le brun.

- T'aimes pas quoi ?

- J'aime pas quand t'es pareil que moi,c'est nul ! Se lamenta Hyden.

- Pardon ?

- Ben j'aime pas ! D'habitude c'est moi qui suis comme ça ! Et t'es toujours de bonne humeur, c'est pour ça que je t'aim..ais...t'as toujours été le contraire de moi, expliqua Hyden.

- Moi non plus,j'aime pas le Hyden heureux, il commence à vraiment me souler avec ces analyses bizarre. Je préfère quand t'es vraiment le contraire de moi. On a inversé nos rôles. »

L'ex-Serpentard baissa les yeux,regardant le fond de sa choppe. Le blond semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Comme il avait toujours été,en fait. Et l'ex-Serpentard se rendit compte combien ça avait été dur pour John de le séduire et de le supporter. Mais bon,pour une fois qu'il pouvait faire la morale à John et pas le contraire il en profita.

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?!! S'exclama le brun.

- Pour rien

- C'est à cause d'Isa ?

- Comment elle a pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Gémit le blond,laissant sa mauvaise humeur faire place à de la peine. »

Oui, bonne question. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? C'était une bonne question. Mais le blond en savait la réponse.

« Pour la même raison que toi. Il a su la séduire d'un coup d'oeil.

- Mais...Isa vaut tellement mieux que ça. Elle est trop forte pour tomber dans son piège comme ça,se plaignit le Gryffondor.

- Isa est humaine ! Et tu ne peux pas savoir si c'est un piège !

- Je le connais ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait il y a trois semaines et après il se ramène avec ses gros souliers et dit la même chose à Isa !

- Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait...,murmura Hyden, avant d'effacer son malaise d'un geste agacé de la main.

- Oui ! Je sais qu'il va lui faire du mal.

- Non...tu ne sais pas. Laisse ton amie un peu. Tu ne peux pas toujours la protéger. Elle n'a pas cherché à te protéger de moi. Même quand je t'ai fais du mal,elle m'a laissé te faire du mal et t'en sortir seul. Parce-qu'elle savait que tu n'apprécierais pas ! »

John se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était ennuyé, un tic.

« Laisse la faire des erreurs, c'est ça la vie. Laisse la être amoureuse et plonger dans l'amour sans savoir où elle va. Laisse la souffrir s'il le faut. Elle en a besoin. Laisse la juste vivre...

- Je peux pas la regarder avec lui, sans rien faire ! »

Son poing s'abattit contre la table où ils s'étaient assis. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne pas laisser couler une larme de rage et d'impuissance. Mais quelque chose de chaud vint frôler sa main. Son poing se desserra de lui même pour accueillir la main d'Hyden.

John n'osa même pas rouvrir les yeux. Le rêve allait se terminer s'il ouvrait les yeux. Il ne fallait pas. Il fallait juste continuer à sentir cette chaleur dans sa main, cette chaleur qui se propageait dans tous son corps comme un feu ardent. Cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué.

Hyden,lui,regardait son ancien amant avec un sourire tendre. Heureux de voir le blond se détendre enfin, et surtout rassuré de voir que le blond était toujours attiré par lui. Le Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux, il sentit toujours la chaleur mais vit en plus le sourire tendre de son ancien amant.

Alors, même s'il était énervé, frustré et triste,il sourit. Ensemble, ils se rendirent chez Zonko, puis chez Honeydukes,où ils achetèrent des tonnes de chocogrenouilles. Puis ils retournèrent aux Trois Balais.

Isa était censé venir ici après son rendez-vous. Alors ils attendirent en buvant,et en grignotant des chocogrenouilles. Matt rentra à son tour dans le pub et s'assit à une table. John lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il les rejoigne mais Matt refusa d'un signe de tête,poliment.

« Je me demande pourquoi il ne veut pas venir,chuchota John.

- Peut-être parce-qu'il a peur de son petit frère, répliqua le brun.

- Ho...alors tu sais.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis si longtemps que tu n'as même pas pu le reconnaître ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

- J'aimerai bien savoir... »

Isa rentra dans le salon écoeurant, des couples se tenaient par la main et faisaient semblant de s'aimer. Ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder la décoration du salon, sachant déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas, la jeune fille se dirigea vers Aimen qui attendait,assis nonchalamment à une table.

Isa s'efforça de marcher lentement pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était pressée de s'asseoir près de lui. Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur son passage, surpris de voir qu'elle,la fille la plus folle et bizarre du collège pouvait avoir un rendez-vous.

Habituellement, la Serdaigle se serait tourné vers eux et leur aurait sourit au nez, cette fois, elle les foudroya du regard en rougissant et enfin s'assit face du brun qui la regardait avec un sourire d'ange.

« Salut,beauté.

- Salut ! Cria presque Isa qui s'efforçait de paraître joyeuse. »

Madame Pieddodu vint servir une tasse de thé à chacun. Avec un sourire énigmatique, Gabriel bougea son pied jusqu'à toucher celui de la jeune fille qui rougit violemment. Pour cacher sa rougeur, elle plongea la tête première dans sa tasse de thé.

Cependant,elle eut le malheur de laisser tomber une main sur la table. Prenant ce geste pour une demande implicite, le brun posa sa main sur celle de la Serdaigle qui sursauta mais ne la retira pas. Les doigts de Gabriel frôlèrent lentement sa peau,lui procurant des frissons.

Isabella n'aimait pas se sentir dominé comme ça. Alors au lieu de se défendre face aux attaques du brun,elle décida de passer à l'attaque. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle fixa le brun de ses yeux en amande.

« Alors, t'es pas gay ? Demanda-t-elle sans aucune délicatesse.

- Heu...plutôt bisexuel.

- Pourquoi tu as fais du mal à John ?

- Parce-que j'avais honte de ce que j'étais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me voir les premiers jours où on s'est rencontrés, si tu as été attiré par moi ? »

Aimen commençait à se crisper,elle le sentait, ils étaient en train de se battre pour la domination. La main d'Aimen ne lâcha pas celle d'Isa. Il la serra encore plus fort, physiquement,au moins,il menait la danse. Sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique mais rajoutant quand même une lueur sincère dans ses yeux il répondit:

« Je ne t'ai pas aimé tout de suite. Je t'ai même haï au début. Mais au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres, j'ai vu ton caractère. Ce que je n'aime pas chez les femmes, c'est leur douceur,leur délicatesse, elles m'écoeurent,elles sont toutes pareilles. Mais tu n'es pas pareille.

- …

- Au départ j'ai eu peur, c'était...étrange. Comme si tu avais toujours cru être hétérosexuel,et que...d'un coup tu te rendais compte que tu était homosexuel. C'était pareil, le même sentiment mais à l'envers. J'ai eu peur au départ, mais maintenant ça va.

- Pourquoi moi ? »

A sa grande surprise le brun éclata de rire. Attirant les regards curieux des autres couples. Il prit soin de foudroyer tous les autres du regard avant de répondre à la question.

« Pour ça ! Tu n'arrives pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer tellement tu es modeste. Tu es belle ! Intelligente ! Et tu t'inquiètes pour les autres ! Et puis tu n'es pas comme toutes ces pimbêches avec leur assurance indécente,tu n'attends rien déjà. Tu aides tes amis sans réfléchir, et tu ne te laisses pas faire. Personne ne m'avait autant tenu tête avant. »

Isabella pouffa,levant les yeux au ciel. Mais elle ne vit que de la sincérité dans les yeux bleus du Poufsouffle,pas une once de mensonge. Même si elle ne crut pas tout ce qu'il avait dit elle continua dans son attaque.

« Tu aimais John ? »

Le brun tressaillit, ces questions commençaient vraiment à l'ennuyer. Mais il répondit la stricte vérité.

« Oui je l'aimais,répondit-il en se plongeant dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- C'est fini depuis longtemps.

- Tu...,continua Isa.

- C'est un rendez-vous pas un interrogatoire que je sache,la coupa Aimen.

- Oui, je suis désolé.... »

Finalement,ils avaient tous les deux perdu. Aucun n'allait dominer,ils était à égalité. Le rendez-vous continua. Le brun replaça une mèche violette derrière les oreilles d'Isa, lui caressa la main et le pied. Fut rempli de petites attentions,on voyait qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ça. De charmer les gens.

La Serdaigle,répondait à toutes les attentions en souriant. Elle sourit en fait jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à qu'enfin ils sortent du pub. Gabriel la prit contre elle,pour la réchauffer. Ensemble ils se promenèrent dans les rues. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant les Trois Balais. Enfin,la question fatidique fut posée.

« Alors t'as aimé notre premier rendez-vous ? Interrogea Gabriel.

- Non,répliqua catégoriquement Isabella. »

La surprise fit ouvrir la bouche au Poufsouffle qui lâche la jeune fille.

« Pardon ? Mais tu avais l'air d'apprécier !

- J'avais l'air,juste. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me faire avoir comme toutes ses cruches,dit la Serdaigle en haussant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'exclama le brun.

- Ton petit numéro, la main qui frôle la mienne, ton pied,ton sourire charmeur et énigmatique. Peut-être que ça marchait avec les autres, mais pas pour moi. J'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais habitué à faire ça.

- C'est...

- Combien de personnes as-tu invité avant moi ? Si je suis tellement différente comme tu le dis...alors pourquoi tu m'as traité comme une poule comme les autres qu'il fallait encore charmer.

- Mais...

- Je suis désolé,mais je ne veux pas du Gabriel charmeur et romantique, je veux juste le Gabriel sincère et normal que j'ai vu dans la forêt...rien de plus. Mais tu n'as pas compris. A bientôt ! »

Froide,sereine, elle ouvrit la porte des Trois Balais et s'y engouffra,refermant la porte derrière elle. Sans vérifier la réaction d'Aimen. Rapide comme l'éclair, la jeune fille attrapa Hyden et John,prit en même temps leurs deux bierraubeurres et sortit.

Gabriel avait déjà disparu dehors. Sans regarder autour d'elle,la Serdaigle tira les deux jeunes hommes derrière elle jusqu'à la cabane hurlante où elle s'assit sur un fauteuil. Puis elle fixa les deux bierraubeurres chacune dans une main. John comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle pensait.

« NON ! Hurla-t-il essayant de reprendre les bierraubeurres. »

Isabella monta les escaliers et s'enferma à clé dans l'ancienne chambre d'Hyden juste à temps. Et enfin elle put boire cul-sec les deux choppes. La porte fut défoncée par un sortilège. Le blond attrapa les choppes,elles étaient vide, alors il soupira.

« Et merde ! On a pas fini avec elle !

- J'ai pas tout compris,fit remarquer Hyden.

- Isa a un gros problème, elle ne tient pas l'alcool,expliqua John.

- Mais il y a presque pas d'alcool dans ça.

- Ca suffit pour l'anéantir,c'est sûrement sa plus grande faiblesse. »

Comme pour accentuer la phrase, Isa s'exclama en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« C'EST MEME PAS VRAI D'ABORD !!! »

La Serdaigle partit en courant dans les escaliers et sauta sur les canapés.

« HOOOO! Ça rebondit !!!! Vous avez-vu ça ! WOAW! »

La jeune fille rebondissait sur les canapés en riant. Et le brun ne put que rigoler face à se spectacle et face à la vue de la tête dépitée du blond.

« Tu peux rigoler,soupira le blond, mais les seules fois où je l'ai vue comme ça, elle faisait des acrobaties sur le toit de la tour d'astronomies. Où elle est allé défoncer les statues du bureau de Dumbledore pour le provoquer en duel. Alors s'il-te-plaît...

- YOUHOU !!! DANS LA JUNGLE TERRIBLE JUNGLE LE LION EST MORT CE SOIR !! AWIMBAWE AWIMBAWE, le coupa Isa. »

Tout en chantant,elle remuait sa baguette dans les airs, envoyant des sortilèges de tout les côtes.

« LE LION EST MORT CE SOIR !!!!!!!Ça brille tout autour de moi !!! C'est...magni..gique...fique...chique...ho et puis merde, je dis ce que je veux. »

Prenant bien soin, d'éviter tous les sortilèges, Hyden et John se réfugièrent derrière un canapé plus éloigné de ceux où sautaient Isa. Et en effet, l'ex-Serpentard ne rigola plus lorsqu'un sortilège passa à quelques centimètres du sa tête.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir chanté le lion est mort ce soir. Isabella se mit soudainement à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Lentement, les deux garçons purent s'approcher d'elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

- Parce-que...parce-que Gabriel s'est complètement trompé de tactique avec moi. Et que je l'ai cassé.

- Ah...

- MAIS JE RIGOLE !! Cria la Serdaigle brutalement. Je pleure parce-que...parce-que...LE LION EST MORT CE SOIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHOUUUUUUUUUUU. »

Matt finit par les rejoindre vers minuit,la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas fini de décuver et essayer d'inventer un sort pour marcher au plafond. Décidément,John n'aurait pas du lui faire regarder les simpsons pendant les vacances.

« SPIDER COCHON ! MONTE AU PLAFOND!!!!! Mais ça marche pas ! Peut-être qu'il faut chanter. SPIDER COCHON ! SPIDER COCHON ! IL PEUT MARCHER AU PLAFOND ! »

Enfin, la jeune fille fut épuisée vers 1h du matin et s'endormit dans la chambre de Hyden après avoir vérifié une centaine de fois qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres sous le lit et après que Matt ait consenti à lui raconter une histoire. Hyden, lui ne lança pas un regard à son grand-frère.

Le lendemain. Isa passa la journée à décuver dans son lit. Hyden reçut une réponse affirmative de sa mère pour les vacances chez Isa,à condition qu'il passe d'abord un jour à la maison. John,lui, parvenait assez mal à cacher sa joie. Isa et Aimen n'était définitivement pas ensemble.

Hyden passa son temps à éviter son grand-frère. Isabella passa son temps à éviter Gabriel. John passa son temps à se remémorer les Trois Balais, la main du brun caressant la sienne. Puis enfin, ils furent en vacances de Noël.

* * *

**_(1)_: Si vous avez pas tout compris c'est pas grave, même moi j'ai plus rien compris de ce que j'écrivais la moitié de la phrase XD.**

**(2):Listen to the rain par la chorale d'evanscence très bizarre, que j'apprécie énormément et qui d'ailleurs et aussi le sponsor de ma fic (un peu plus personnelle) sur fictionpresss (et oui je fais de la pub aussi et alors NAA!)**

**Ecoute,ecoute,ecoute chaque goutte de pluie...des secrets murmurés sous la pluie...comme par magie cherchant quelqu'un pour entendre chacune de ces goutelettes disparues...ne peut-on pas rester pour un petit moment...c'est simplement dur de dire au revoir...écoute la pluie.**

**Je reste debout seul dans la tempête...soudainement ,doucement je dis"non"...ne peuvent-ils pas rester avec toi car tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps...ouvre tes yeux à l'amour autour de toi....tu peux faire tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé...rapelle toi simplement d'écouter la pluie...écoute...**

**(3):Fast car-Tracy Chapman...et là je dis juste quelle chanteuse et quelle voix !!! Je conseille aussi The promise et telling stories d'elle.**

**T'as une voiture rapide et moi je veux m'en aller n'importe où...**

**peut-être qu'on peut s'arrager peut-être qu'ensemble on pourra y arriver**

**N'importe où sera mieux qu'ici  
Et quand on part de rien, on a rien à perdre  
Peut etre qu'on peut faire quelque chose  
Moi, en tout cas, je n'ai rien à prouver**

Tu as une voiture rapide  
Moi, un plan pour nous tirer d'ici  
J'ai travaillé dans une épicerie  
Economisé un peu d'argent  
Inutile de partir loin  
Il nous suffira de gagner la première ville après la frontière  
Toi et moi, on peut trouver un boulot  
Et voir enfin ce que vivre veut dire  
**tu sais mon vieux a un problème  
Il a un faible pour la bouteille, c'est vrai  
Il dit qu'il est trop vieux pour travailler  
Moi je dis qu'il est trop jeune pour se laisser aller comme ca  
Ma mère est partie et l'a laissé  
Elle voulait plus qu'il ne pouvait donner  
Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui  
Alors, j'ai quitté l'école pour veiller sur lui**

Tu as une voiture rapide  
Mais est-elle assez rapide pour qu'on s'envole  
Il faut qu'on prenne une décision  
Qu'on s'en aille cette nuit ou jamais

Je me souviens, on roulait, on roulait dans ta voiture  
Si vite que j'avais l'impression d'etre ivre  
Devant nous scintillaient les lumières de la ville  
Et c'était bon de sentir ton bras autour de mes épaules  
Et j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouver ma voie  
Et j'avais l'impression de pouvoir un jour devenir quelqu'un

**Voilà, allez bsx à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui promet d'être,marrant, et avec de l'action à la fin. Ce sera peut-être un des plus durs**** chapitres depuis le début de ma fic. On verra bien Allez bsx !!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**COUCOU!! Voilà donc tout d'abord un Joyeux Noël à tous ceux qui le fêtent ce soir. Et Joyeux Noël en avance à tous ceux qui le fêtent demain. J'ai promis à quelqu'un de finir ce chapitre avant Noël et j'ai commencé un peu à flipper depuis Lundi parce-que j'avais fait qu'une page XD. Mais bon si on me remue un peu je me réveille et voilà j'ai fini !! J'espère que j'ai pas fait trop vite et que j'ai pas bâclé (je crois que ça se sent à la fin,comme d'habitude quoi !). Bon voilà nouveau chapitre que j'attendais depuis quelques temps. Je voulais bien montrer la différence entre Poudlard la vie de Hyden magique et la vie de John toute simple où il s'amuse comme un fou dans la mode moldu. Je me suis vraiment éclaté tout le long de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez vous aussi vous éclatez ! Bon bref...que dire d'autre pour bien endormir ceux qui on eut la force de lire tout ça heu...ha oui désolé !!! XD désolé si j'ai fait une incohérence ou des grosses fautes inadmissibles dîtes-le moi !! Mis à part ça ben...bonne lecture !!!!**

* * *

_Puis enfin, ils furent en vacances de Noël..._

John,dans le Poudlard Express,fixait les plaines blanchies par la neige qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Isa se trouvait à sa gauche, Hyden et Lena se trouvaient en face. Lena s'échappa rapidement du compartiment,l'ambiance qui y régnait était...pesante. Oui c'était le mot.

Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Isa regardait ses pieds, ses pensées dérivant vers Gabriel qu'elle avait laissé tomber lâchement. Était-ce le bon choix ? Avait-elle eu raison d'écouter ses peurs pour tout arrêter ? Car c'était la peur qui l'avait motivée à agir de cette manière, plus que le numéro de charme du brun.

A son grand désespoir, ça lui avait plu ! Ce numéro de Gabriel lui avait plu, ça l'avait effrayée. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien en sa présence ? Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme une midinette se faisant charmer d'un regard ? Pourquoi se faisait-elle dominer ? Trop de pourquoi qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre . Dans sa tête et dans son coeur. Si en plus Aimen installait perpétuellement le doute sur ses vrais intentions. Sans oublier les deux abrutis à ses côtés qui n'aimaient pas le brun et qui en plus se bouffaient le foie entre eux. Il y en avait assez pour péter un boulon !

Un toussotement à peine perceptible la sortit de ses pensées. Relevant les yeux elle croisa un éclair bleuté qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle essayait d'éviter depuis un certain temps. A en juger par les deux grognements consécutifs qu'émirent John et Hyden, Gabriel n'était pas le bienvenu.

« Je peux te parler ? Demanda Aimen en s'adressant à Isa mais en foudroyant John du regard.

- Heu... »

La Serdaigle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à John qui semblait peu enclin à la laisser parler avec Aimen.

« Non,elle n'a pas envie de te parler, vu tes piètres qualités de dragueur ! Déclara-t-il,moqueur.

- ...tu leur a dit pour le salon de thé, demanda le Poufsouffle sans aucune agressivité à Isa.

- Ben oui ils sont mes meilleurs amis,répliqua-t-elle un peu gênée par l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait dans le compartiment à cause d'elle.

- Bien, je peux te parler ,alors ? »

Isa acquiesça et se leva pour suivre Gabriel. Celui-ci ne bougea pas,fixant John dans le blanc de ses yeux.

« Peut-être que mes qualités de dragueur sont piètres mais il faut l'être encore plus pour y croire, n'est-ce pas John ?Tu es vite tombé sous mon charme.

- Je...DE QUOI TU PARLES, s'exclama le blond en se dressant de toute sa hauteur les poings serrés. »

Tandis qu'un sourire énigmatique et narquois fleurissait sur les lèvres de Gabriel, Hyden sentit immédiatement la tension du blond, et ce qui allait se passer. Alors il leva une main et caressa celle de John qui revint à son état normal et se rassit sans dire un mot.

« Je vois que John obéit bien à son maître, fit remarquer Aimen sans se départir de son sourire »

A sa grande surprise,ce ne fut pas John qui se manifesta. Hyden avança jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres du Poufsouffle et afficha le même sourire. Avec peut-être un petit air de psychopathe en plus, le tout accentué par des yeux noirs profonds et vides.

« La prochaine fois que tu parles sur ce ton à John, que tu le compares à un chien ou que tu fais du mal à Isa...je te casse en deux, je te démonte, compris ? »

Malgré sa confiance en lui et en sa force, Gabriel ne put nier que l'ex-Serpentard était intimidant et impressionnant de froideur et de calme. Pour cacher son malaise, il éclata d'un grand rire.

« Des connards comme toi, il y en a des dizaines à Serpentard. Si tu te crois fort ou quoi que ce soit tu n'es rien,compris ? Maintenant va parler avec Isa si elle en a envie. Et...si tu insultes encore une fois John, je serai un peu moins calme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Casse-toi. »

Le Poufsouffle ne se démonta pas, affichant toujours un sourire taquin, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Isa. Celle-ci semblait passablement agacée par les comportement des trois garçons. Non mais ils étaient fous ou quoi ? Se disputer pour rien dans un compartiment ! On était pas sorti de l'auberge, John trop protecteur avec elle et Hyden trop protecteur avec John. En plus de ça l'autre abruti qui s'amusait à chercher tout le monde.

Sans un mot elle tira Aimen derrière elle et l'emmena de force dans un autre compartiment vide. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait des explications à Aimen. Et,n'ayant pas l'habitude de se justifier devant quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Trop fière pour le montrer, la jeune fille préféra montrer son agacement.

Isabella jeta le garçon sur une banquette et s'assit en face. Elle le foudroya du regard faisant face à son sourire.

« Non mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi ? Ça t'amuses de chercher des noises à tout le monde ? Crois-moi j'ai eu du mal pour me retenir de vous jeter tous par la fenêtre et vous faire bouffer la neige par les trous de nez ! **(1)**

- Oui j'avoue, mais bon cette fois c'est John qui a commencé à parler.

- C'est pas une raison ! »

Le brun,toujours couché sur la banquette depuis qu'Isa l'avait poussé, se rassit nonchalamment. Toujours avec la même prestance et la même lueur taquine dans le regard.

« M'empêche j'aurai bien aimé me battre avec Hyden,juste pour voir lequel des deux l'emporterait, fit-il,songeur.

- Crois moi,répliqua Isabella, il ne vaut mieux pas énerver Hyden. Je me rappelle l'année dernière, il était perdu,sans défense. Mais aujourd'hui...je ne l'ai jamais vu vraiment énervé et déjà j'ai eu assez peur alors ne l'énerve pas. Je pense qu'il serait prêt à te tuer pour John. Alors ne le cherche pas. »

Alors qu'elle déclarait ça d'un air grave, le Poufsouffle éclata d'un grand rire.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça. Peut-être qu'il sait bien se battre en duel mais il ne vaut rien en physique.

- Toi non plus !

- Que tu crois... comme quoi,derrière ses airs nobles, John est un bon manipulateur se mettre Hyden dans la poche comme ça,fit remarquer Gabriel.

- Il ne se l'est pas mis dans la poche, protesta Isa, sinon ils seraient déjà ensemble. Là, Hyden se contente de le protéger et de le repousser.

- C'est encore pire, ça veut dire qu'il est effrayé de voir à quel point il tombe sous le charme de John. Bon revenons à nos dragons...alors ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, la Serdaigle,la bouche ouverte,regarda Gabriel.

« Alors quoi ? Finit-elle par dire.

- Bah...pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi cette réaction ? »

Là, Isabella vit rouge. D'accord, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se justifier. Mais il était obligé d'être si brutal, bon sang ! Et puis après tout,lui aussi avait réagi bizarrement toute la soirée ! Pourquoi immédiatement elle ! La jeune fille eut tout de suite envie de repartir dans son compartiment.

« Pardon ? Déclara-t-elle froidement,essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

- Ben oui, continua le brun, d'un coup tu m'as dit ça.

- Non mais tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, tu n'as pas...

- Olala c'est bon désolé d'avoir essayé de te plaire !

- J'ai pas dit ça ! C'est toi qui a desuite rejeté la fau...

- Oui c'est encore moi,tu pourrais...

- Mais arrête,commence pas à gueuler.

- C'est toi qui gueule ! »

Alors un flot de phrases sans queue ni tête sortirent de leurs bouches. Ils s'engueulèrent en même temps,sans comprendre ce que disait l'autre. Une chose importait. Crier plus fort que l'autre,prendre le dessus...dominer tout simplement !

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un égoïste de mer..

- T'es qu'une peureuse ! T'as peur de tomber amoureuse de m...

- Tais-toi !

- Toi aussi ! Espèce de grosse vache ! »

Finissant sur cette charmante phrase. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Un silence étrange venait de s'installer dans le compartiment. Les deux jeunes gens se mordirent la lèvre. Et ce fut le début de la fin...ils se prirent un fou rire simultanément. Ils rirent au larmes et finirent affalés ,chacun sur une banquette,se tenant les côtes.

« Ho par la,barbe de Merlin,s'exclama le brun, on est vraiment bêtes.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi,répondit la Serdaigle en rigolant. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Encore une fois, Isabella fut complètement submergée par le liquide bleu qui brillait dans les yeux du brun. Encore une fois, elle ne put pas y lire à travers pour voir ce qu'il pensait. Encore une fois,Gabriel gardait son air mystérieux. Mais...pour une fois,elle n'en eut pas besoin. Pour une fois,elle posa sa main sur le coeur du brun et sentit des battements. Ce coeur battait-il pour elle ? Elle ne savait pas...mais peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Si prudente,elle avait pour une fois l'occasion de se jeter à l'aveuglette dans quelque chose...l'amour. Les deux yeux bleus de Gabriel se rapprochèrent,les battements de coeur s'accélérèrent...

« Pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça ? Murmura Aimen,à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la jeune fille. »

Isabella baissa la tête,hésitante. Mais deux doigts vinrent relever son menton et l'obligèrent à faire face aux deux océans qui servaient d'yeux au Poufsouffle.

« Je...j'ai peur Gabriel. Tu as fais trop de mal, à John et à d'autres...alors pourquoi est-ce que je mérite plus que quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tomberais amoureux de moi ? C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'approche. Que je me sens aimé par quelqu'un d'autre que mes amis ou ma famille. Alors j'aimerai juste que ce sentiment soit vrai. »

Aimen ne répondit rien,hochant juste la tête pour l'encourager à continuer

« J'ai eu peur, à Pré-au-lard,quand j'ai vu ton numéro ! Tu l'as servi à tout le monde,et comme une abrutie j'ai pensé que tu allais agir autrement avec moi. Mais non. Et le pire c'est que ton numéro m'a plus, comme une gamine je suis tombée dans le panneau je me suis sentie nulle,dominée et j'ai rejeté la faute sur toi...c'est tout. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Poufsouffle. Il attrapa la main qu'Isa avait posé sur son coeur et posa un léger baiser sur sa paume.

« Je n'aurai pas dû faire comme si j'étais un chasseur et toi la proie. Apparemment tu n'aimes pas être dominée,peut-être que j'aurai pas dû être comme ça,et... »

_Et excuse moi..._aurait-il du dire. Mais non rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Pas un mot d'excuse. Peut-être que c'était trop dur. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas s'excuser et qu'il estimait qu'Isa était la seule fautive.

A cette pensée, Isa afficha une grimace et essaya de baisser la tête. Mais les yeux bleus se rapprochèrent encore une dernière fois. Les lèvres de Gabriel frôlèrent celles d'Isabella qui rougit violemment et se retint de faire un bond en arrière.

Alors une langue mutine vint toucher les lèvres de la Serdaigle et finalement pénétrer dans cette antre auparavant interdite à quiconque. Alors leurs lèvres se collèrent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour mener un ballet sensuel.

Isabella ferma les yeux, sentant un feu incandescent se propager dans tout son corps,provoquant des frissons . Une sensation de bien-être lui donna envie de rire,de chanter,de tout faire en même temps. C'était une sensation étrange,comme quand on plongeait dans un bon bain chaud après une longue journée à travailler. Comme si elle avait travaillé et attendu toute sa vie pour enfin plonger dans ce bain. L'amour ? Oui...non...pas encore.

Puis elle ressortit du baiser,de ce bain chaud, pour se retrouver dans un froid glacial. Alors elle se jeta sur le brun qui la réceptionna avant de la serrer fort dans ces bras. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se relevèrent enfin.

« Isabella ? Fit Aimen,rompant le silence.

- Quoi ?

- Je m'excuse. »

Isabella ne répondit pas. Ne croyant pas ses oreilles. Non seulement ils venaient de s'embrasser mais en plus la seule chose qu'elle lui reprochait c'est à dire être trop fier venait de tomber à l'eau. Alors était-il parfait ? Non juste assez taquin,mystérieux,surprenant,romantique...pff comme Isa se maudissait d'agir comme une gamine.

« Alors c'est comme ça...,murmura la Serdaigle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est comme ça ?

- Vivre...,répliqua Isa comme si c'était évident.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me laisses une seconde chance ? Demanda Gabriel en souriant.

- Peut-être,on verra plus tard,déclara mystérieusement Isabella. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas pour partir, un puissant mal de tête vint la paralyser. Elle eut soudain le tournis et ne vit rien qu'un écran noir devant ses yeux. Elle ne put que soupirer « Ho merde » avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'évanouir. Gabriel se sentit tellement seul tout à coup,face à Isabella,froide,inconsciente,les yeux blancs.

Lorsqu'Isa et Gabriel disparurent enfin. Hyden se rassit sans un mot, John s'assit à coté de lui.

« Ça ne servait à rien de me protéger de lui, tu ne vaux pas mieux,lâcha le blond.

- Arrête de croire que tout tourne autour de toi, c'est bon on sait tout le monde t'as fait souffrir maintenant tu nous lâches un peu,d'accord ? Et puis où est partie ta bonne humeur ? Peut-être que tu sais qu'Isa et Gabriel vont finir ensemble, peut-être que ça te gêne. Que tu es jaloux d'Isa. »

Hyden crut un instant que le Gryffondor allait s'énerver à nouveau,mais le jeune homme préféra baisser les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux d'Isa...,murmura-t-il.

- Laisse la faire des erreurs, sans faire des erreurs on avance pas, je te l'ai déjà dit...maintenant viens là. »

John se jeta pratiquement dans les bras tendus du brun et s'y blottit. Histoire de retrouver quelques miettes de ce qu'ils avaient perdu l'année dernière dans le train. Depuis le début du voyage, John n'avait pas dit un mot,fixant le paysage neigeux. Et Hyden savait pourquoi.

Tous les deux s'étaient sentis mal en entrant à nouveau dans ce compartiment. Ils s'étaient lancés un regard qui voulait dire la même chose... « toi aussi tu te souviens de l'année dernière, quand on se croyait inséparables,quand on s'aimait tout simplement sans faire attention aux autres. Mais ça c'était avant... ».

Voilà pourquoi les deux garçons se sentaient maussades et n'avaient pas parlé depuis le début du voyage. Même Isa avait compris en les voyant. Elle aussi regrettait ce temps là. Mais bon,les deux garçons étaient faits pour être ensemble. Alors il fallait juste attendre qu'il se passe encore quelque chose.

Hyden n'avait tout simplement pas pu lui aussi faire semblant d'être content. Non,trop de souvenirs heureux par rapport à maintenant. Trop de choses. Peut-être que c'était pas normal d'être avec John tout ce temps là,mais au final ces moments avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie, Hyden ne pouvait le nier. Même si c'était pas normal il avait aimé être avec le blond,et n'était-ce pas le plus important au final...aimer et être heureux ?

L'ex-Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il était à deux doigts d'abandonner ses résolutions enfin...les résolutions qu'il s'efforçait de suivre pour sa mère qui lui avait fait du chantage affectif. Tout ce qu'il savait,c'était qu'il ne s'était plus mutilé depuis Pré-au-Lard,depuis qu'il avait eu un nouveau contact avec le Gryffondor. Tout ce qu'il savait,c'était qu'il se sentait bien avec le blond. Et qu'il oubliait le reste. Tout en pensant ça,le brun serra John encore plus fort dans ses bras.

« Bonbons,friandises ! Hurla la vieille femme qui servait les bonbons le nez collé à la vitre du compartiment, ayant très bien vu les deux garçons enlacés.

- Non merci ça va ! Hurlèrent-ils en retour,parvenant très mal à cacher leur agacement.

- Bien...,déclara penaude la vieille femme avant de repartir précipitamment, fourrant son nez un peu partout. »

Les deux garçons restèrent enlacés pendant quelques minutes,sans but précis. Puis John fit encore une fois ce qu'il aimait faire dans ce genre de situation.

« **(2)Heaven's not enough if when you get there just another blue. And heaven's not enough,you think you found it and it loses you. You've thought of all there is...but not enough, and it loses you in a cloud. There most everything is nothing that it seems. Where you see the things you only wanna see...I'd fly away to higher plane to see the words I resist to float away to sigh,to breathe...forget**

**And heaven's not enough,if when I'm there I don't remember you. And heaven does enough you think you know it and it uses you...I saw so many thng but like a dream always losing me in a cloud...Cause i coudn't cry cause i turned away coudn't see the score didn't know the pain of leaving yersterday really far behind. »**

Toutefois ils se lâchèrent précipitamment lorsqu'ils virent un Gabriel affolé entrer dans la pièce.

« Isa...Isa va pas bien ! Parvint-il à dire entre deux respirations.

- Emmène nous à elle,bouge-toi,s'enquit John sans lui jeter un regard. »

Les trois garçons coururent dans les couloirs du train,sans faire attention aux élèves qui se relevaient dans les compartiments sur leur passage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin près d'Isa. Celle-ci se trouvait encore au sol,mais ses yeux n'étaient plus blancs. Sa respiration était saccadée.

« Isa ? L'appela Hyden.

- Ça va...répondit la jeune fille, juste mon petit problème qui s'est ramené au mauvais moment,comme d'habitude.

- Ha...,soupirèrent Hyden et le blond en choeur.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'est le petit problème ? S'immisça le Poufsouffle, un peu agacé de ne rien savoir.

- C'est rien laisse tomber,répliqua John en le foudroyant du regard,maintenant tu peux partir on s'occupe d'elle. »

Isa semblait assez mal en point, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux plus de quelques secondes. Son mal de tête lui donnait aussi des nausées. Toutefois,elle parvint à lever les yeux vers Gabriel, la jeune fille fit un petit sourire désolé au Poufsouffle.

« Je suis désolé,on se verra plus tard,à bientôt Gabriel.

- Heu...à bientôt...,murmura le jeune homme en retour avant de disparaître,perplexe. »

La jeune fille n'ayant pas le courage de retourner dans leur compartiment préféra s'asseoir entre les deux garçons. Elle les tira jusqu'à elle pour les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras. Ceux-ci répondirent à son attente,sans dire un mot,attendant qu'elle ait la force de leur parler. Au bout de quelques minutes,elle leur lança un regard suppliant:

« Chocolat ! Explosa-t-elle soudainement.

- Tiens ! Fit John en lui donnant ce qu'il restait dans sa poche. »

La Serdaigle se jeta pratiquement dessus. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence,Isa consentit enfin à aborder le sujet de la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Le fameux petit problème. Alors que les deux garçons se trouvaient pendus à ses lèvres,elle déclara simplement et en toute innocence.

« Je n'ai rien vu d'important !

- Pardon ?

- Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Juste la routine ! Rien de grave ! Ajouta la jeune fille.

- Isa...,murmura le blond,tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as dis ça.

- Je...regardez on est à la gare ! »

Ce qui signifiait « la discussion est close ». Dépité,John suivit Isa et Hyden hors du train où les élèves affluaient. Isa et Hyden avaient arrangé leur retour. Eva,la mère de la jeune fille devait récupérer le brun et l'emmener jusqu'à chez lui pour qu'il récupère ses affaires,après elle pouvait l'amener chez elle (officiellement,car en fait elle l'emmenait chez John).

John disparut avec Amanda assez rapidement. Alors,Hyden un peu timide,s'avança vers Eva,sous le rire d'Isabella.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Hyden qui a causé tant d'ennuis à ma fille,s'exclama la mère de la Serdaigle en rigolant.

- Heu...je crois que oui,murmura le brun en rougissant,je suis désolé.

- Alala,ne t'excuses pas petit bonhomme, Isabella a besoin de faire des bêtises pour s'épanouir alors si tu l'aides un peu,il n'y a pas de mal...Ah voilà Lena qui arrive. NANA!! »

Lena dépitée se lança vers sa mère et lui lança un regard noir.

« Maman ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est la honte !

- Ouais ben je fais ce que je veux d'abord,répliqua Eva en lui tirant la langue. »

Hyden se retint d'éclater de rire tellement c'était prévisible. Maintenant il savait d'où venait le caractère d'Isa et Lena,elles étaient exactement pareilles que leur mère. Telle mère telles filles. Eva semblait même pire que ses filles. C'était assez effrayant. Il manquait plus qu'elle aussi ait un pouvoir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas de pouvoirs,le rassura Eva.

- Mais comment...,commença le brun.

- Tous ceux qui connaissent les pouvoirs d'Isa et Lena se demandent si c'est moi qui leur ai transmis. La réponse est non.

- Je vois... »

Eva les emmena jusqu'à une voiture. Avant que Hyden ne puisse poser une seule question, elle déclara:

« Cette voiture est au ministère,en tant qu'employée là-bas,j'ai le droit d'en avoir une. Maintenant,dis-moi où nous allons. »

Dans la voiture, Hyden put enfin poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Que s'est-il passé, la dernière fois que tu as été dans cet état après une vision ? Demanda-t-il à Isa

- Son père a fini au cimetière, murmura le jeune fille les yeux baissés. »

Après vingt minutes de route,ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande propriété aux volets noirs.

« He ben,votre façade est hyper triste s'exclama Eva.

- Croyez-moi,l'intérieur l'est tout autant,répondit l'ex-Serpentard.

- Je te crois petit bonhomme,Lena tu restes dans la voiture et si tu vois quelque chose tu me rejoins immédiatement,compris ?

- Oui,maman,marmonna Lena. »

Voldemort avait beau ne pas se montrer,nous étions quand même en temps de guerre. Et puis si Lena rentrait il risquait d'y avoir trop de ressentiment,trop de choses à gérer pour elle. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste là. Isabella,Eva et Hyden se dirigèrent vers la propriété et toquèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Miranda qui se jeta sur son fils en le serrant dans ses bras,celui-ci réprima un frisson. C'était tellement faux que même Lena l'avait senti,cent mètres plus loin dans la voiture. Isa fit le geste de vomir dans le dos de Miranda. Et Eva parvenait mal à se retenir de rire. Tout le monde avait senti que c'était faux.

Miranda les fit tous rentrer sans oublier de serrer Isabella dans ses bras,la fameuse petite-amie de son fils. Après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec Miranda, Isa et Hyden montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Immédiatement,la jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil autour de la pièce,essayant d'y trouver un quelconque bout de verre.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis Pré-au Lard,déclara l'ex-Serpentard,devinant ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Merci...fit Isabella en souriant paisiblement.

- Merci de quoi ?

- D'avoir arrêté,tu m'as fais peur.

- Je suis désolé,soupira le brun.

- C'est pas grave...Hyden ?

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont où tes...écrits ? »

Hyden sourit,et ses yeux brillèrent un instant.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- J'aimerai bien les lire,juste pour voir,allez !

- Plus tard peut-être,c'est pas fameux ne t'emballes pas.

- Laisse moi en juger. »

Enfin,ils redescendirent et partirent chez John. Amanda les accueilla chaleureusement,et ne fit pas de différence pour Hyden. Celui-ci s'était plutôt attendu à recevoir un accueil glacial après tout ce qu'il avait fait à John.

John les fit monter dans sa chambre. Et pour une fois,l'ex-Serpentard put découvrir le monde moldu,bizarre quand même,il fallait l'avouer. Un écran noir que John appelait une télévi-machinchose,un petit objet blanc avec un stylet en plastique que John appelait une DS,c'était bizarre ! Il y avait toute fois une chose qu'il trouvait très intéressante,une chaîne-hifi , qui passait les musiques que le blond aimait en boucle. Et le blond avait vraiment des goûts de fille quelquefois mais aussi de garçons avec du rock,c'était assez contradictoire. M'empêche que c'était juste magnifique de se coucher dans le lit avec ses deux amis et d'écouter des musiques en fond sonore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eva s'en alla après avoir bu le thé. Amanda se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et plaqua son oreille contre la porte. Elle entendait quelque chose,qui était beaucoup plus fort que la musique. Trois bruits très distincts.

« ROOOOAAHHHRRRR »:ça,ça devait être Hyden.

« BRRRUHOOOOO »:ça,ça devait être John.

« MIAM,MIAM PSHUHHHH »:ça,c'était Isa à coup sûr.

Amanda ouvrit la porte sans bruit et ce qu'elle découvrit la fit exploser de rire. Le lit n'était plus qu'un enchevêtrement de membres,des jambes et des bras sortaient de tous les côtés appartenant aux trois jeunes gens. John se trouvait en couché sur Hyden dans la largeur du lit formant une croix avec lui,sa tête touchait le sol. Hyden était couché sur le ventre en étoile,son visage enfoui dans le coussin. Isabella était la pire,elle devait être somnambule,assise sur le lit,elle était occupé à lécher les pieds de John. Toute cette scène ponctuée par leurs ronflements respectifs. Amanda ne put résister,elle courut dans le salon chercher un appareil photo et les prit en pleine action. Une des ses nombreuses activités,prendre des photos.

Au grand malheur d'Amanda, les trois sauvages se réveillèrent à la tombée de la nuit. Ils s'était bien reposés ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose,ils allait faire la fiesta toute la nuit jusqu'au matin.

Et ce fut le cas, une soirée dessins-animés semblait se préparer. La Serdaigle était décidée à revoir le roi lion coûte que coûte,quitte à faire un caprice. Hyden semblait intéressé par absolument tout,avide de voir à quoi servait cet écran noir. John consentit donc à regarder le roi lion (de bon gré) à conditions de regarder aussi Mulan,Hercule,Pocahontas,Tarzan,Merlin l'enchanteur,Robin des bois,blanche neige,la petite sirène,rox et rocky,bambi,Aladin etc...

Amanda fut surprise au bout de quelques heures,et s'inquiéta même de ne rien entendre dans la chambre de son fils. Encore une fois,munie de son appareil photo, elle rentra discrètement dans la chambre. Les trois jeunes gens avaient des yeux ronds,brillants devant la télévision,la bouche ouverte ils écoutaient Simba et Kiara.

« **Dans notre vie il y a tant de choses qu'on voit,sans les comprendre !!Car le temps va son chemin quelque soit nos dessins sans nous attendre ! Et pourtant tu verras nous marcherons près de toi ...tous ensemble avec toi nous sommes uns !!!!!! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas simplement être moi,sans votre loi »**

Ils étaient tous les trois assis par terre,adossés au lit,sauf John qui s'était blotti entre les jambes du brun et était donc adossé à lui. Isa ,elle, tenait le pot de popcorn et mimait les paroles de la chanson. Lorsque John essaya de lui en prendre un peu Isa éloigna le pot en grognant.

« Pas touche ! Grogna-t-elle.

- C'est pas qu'à toi ! Protesta le blond,allez mais !!!!!

- J'ai dis non, d'abord je sais ce que je vais faire comme futur travail. Je vais faire inventeur.

- Tu vas inventer quoi ?

- Je vais inventer des popcorns au chocolat ! Sourit Isa comme si c'était évident.

- Je suis sûr que ça existe déjà,répliqua le blond.

- Sois gentil évite de briser mes rêves,vilain !

- Taisez-vous !Cria Hyden,les stoppant nets,j'écoute ! »

Alors ils se replongèrent dans le dessin animé, ne voyant pas Amanda qui se rapprochait. Elle eut juste le temps de prendre une photo d'eux la bouche ouverte remplie de popcorn et les yeux ronds,avant d'éclater de rire et de partir en courant sous les cris des trois autres.

Les trois amis passèrent ensuite à Hercule, notamment avec la chanson de Megara qui rappela étrangement à Isabella sa situation. John et Hyden lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant d'écouter la chanson. Eux aussi avaient remarqué le lien.

« **S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant, nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant,c'est de l'histoire ancienne je jette,j'enchaîne.**

**Qui crois-tu donc tromper ton coeur en feu est amoureux,n'essaie pas de cacher,la passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux. Pourquoi donc le nier il t'a envouté,il t'a ensorcelé ! »**

Comme pour accentuer son malaise, John se mit à chanter avec Megara.

« **J'avais pourtant appris la leçon mon coeur connaissait la chanson. Mais tout vacille accroche toi ma fille, t'as le coeur trop fragile,évite les idylles. »**

Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux et haussait les épaules, elle sentit la main de Hyden qui caressait la sienne. Le brun lui jeta un regard compatissant. Un regard qui voulait dire « je ferai en sorte que John change d'avis ». Alors la jeune fille sourit en retour, si il y avait une personne pour faire en sorte que John accepte Gabriel, c'était bien Hyden.

Amanda les trouva le lendemain matin. Isa toujours assise,des popcorns entre les lèvres,miraculeusement endormie. Hyden lui était réveillé,il regardait John dormir au creux de ses bras. Sans un mot, il n'avait même pas remarqué la venue d'Amanda et caressait la joue du blond.

« Hyden,l'appela Amanda.

- Oui ? Répondit le brun sans vraiment être surpris.

- Suis moi, on va préparer le petit-déjeuner pour les autres. »

Ce qui voulait dire,en réalité, « suis moi, et prépare toi à répondre à mon interrogatoire ». Mais après tout, elle avait bien raison de faire ça. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Amanda tira une chaise et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de se mettre en face. Le jeune homme s'assit et attendit.

« Bien,fit en souriant la jeune femme, pour commencer...je ne te connais pas, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais. Mais je sais que depuis que tu es dans sa vie, il ne lui arrive pas que du bien. Les Serpentards et tout ça. Je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose et je sais que John n'allait pas bien il y a quelques temps à cause de toi. Alors je veux que tu me racontes tout, toutes les atrocités que tu lui as fait. Qu'on en finisse, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne crois pas que ce soit de ta faute. Explique-moi tout ! »

L'ex-Serpentard se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la rentrée. Omettant quelques détails un peu intime. Quelquefois, Amanda serrait son mug comme si elle voulait le briser entre ses doigts, mais le brun savait que c'était le moyen de se contenir,pour ne pas le frapper lui.

La jeune femme ne put toutefois pas contrôler son regard noir. Le brun fit face à ce regard,comme pour regarder toutes ses erreurs en face. Abandonner John en était-elle une ? Impossible à dire. En tout cas,les yeux d'Amanda semblaient vouloir dire ça.

« Je suis sûre qu'avec ce regard pitoyable que tu me lances, tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme tous les autres. Je suis sûr que personne encore n'a vraiment osé te mettre les yeux en face des trous par la manière forte, tu leur faisais trop pitié. Laisse-moi te dire que je n'ai aucune pitié pour toi à cet instant. A lors je vais t'ouvrir les yeux. »

La claque fut si forte,si inattendue que Hyden en tomba de sa chaise. En se relevant, il ne protesta pas. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. La jeune femme vraiment désolée de faire ça, le serra dans ses bras. Hyden ne voulut pas pleurer, comme d'habitude,pourtant une larme vint s'échouer sur l'épaule d'Amanda.

« Je sais que beaucoup d'autres personnes t'ont dit ça mais...tu ne peux pas rester comme ça à hésiter entre amitié et amour. John ne peut pas supporter ça tu te prétends son ami et après tu le laisses s'endormir dans tes bras. J'ai vu comme tu le regardais tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas de l'amitié. Tu l'as regardé avec amour et lui aussi te regardes comme ça. Ne prétends pas être son ami après ça. Choisis entre les deux, si tu veux être son ami impose des limites. Ne reste pas comme ça hésitant.

- Oui mais quel choix faire ?

- Ça tu dois le faire tout seul, et vite. Bon va leur apporter le petit déjeuner. Et j'espère t'avoir aidé un minimum. »

Hyden se dirigea dans la chambre du blond et entra en hurlant.

« Allez les enfants c'est l'heure de se réveiller !! »

Deux heures plus tard ( histoire de parvenir à les mettre sur pieds), les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Isabella regardant des mangas à la télévision avec Hyden, tous les deux attendant leur tour pour aller se laver. Amanda et Isa se prirent un fou rire lorsqu'ils virent John revenir de la salle de bain.

Une serviette autour des hanches torse-nu des gouttes d'eau courant le long de ses muscles. Hyden rougit violemment à cette vue, avala un céréale de travers, il se précipita vers la salle de bain sans savoir où elle se trouvait dans la maison en hurlant « C'EST MON TOUR ! ». Il faillit même faire tomber la serviette du blond en passant,faisant redoubler les rires des femmes et rendant le blond encore plus perplexe.

La journée se déroula comme se déroule une journée de vacances. Les trois amis restèrent comme des couch potatoes affalés sur le lit à écouter de la musique à chanter et à danser. Occasion de parler un peu de tout et de rien pour une fois ! Au lieu de parler de choses graves comme ils le faisaient tout le temps. Toutefois une tâche sombre venait noircir le tableau, peut-être que John et Hyden avait oublié la vision depuis bien longtemps, Isa,elle n'y parvenait pas.

Le soir venu, ils décidèrent de finir la tournée des Disneys et de finir par regarder Le seigneur des Anneaux film préféré de John. Bien sûr ils allaient commencer par le premier sinon ils en avaient pour la nuit. Hyden était tout simplement impatient de voir ce film, John lui avait monté la tête pendant des heures chantant les louanges des musiques du paysage des acteurs du film. C'était le film préféré de John.

En effet, l'ex-Serpentard fut immédiatement charmé par ce film, la musique de la comté le fit éclater de rire devant ses amis et sourire sans raison. Il fit même un bisou sur la joue (bord des lèvres plutôt) à John. Gandalf fut son personnage préféré ! Sage, calme, fort et en plus il faisait de la magie comme eux !

Malgré lui,Hyden lâcha une petite larme lorsque Gandalf tomba, bien sûr il n'aurait pas pleuré sans la musique sublime qui accompagnait sa chute et sans les « GANDALF !! »hurlés par le reste de la communauté. (3) John rit en voyant que le brun pleurait.

Isabellaelle, marmonna quelque chose du genre « Et après ça se dit hétéro, et puis quoi encore !Moi je suis merlin ». En fait, la jeune fille était assez dégoutée par la non-présence de Arwen durant les combats.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Amanda rejoignit les trois jeunes gens, elle se plaça sur le lit. Souriant en voyant John encore une fois dans les bras du brun. Hyden se sentait parfaitement bien à cet instant. C'était ça le bonheur en famille. Le bonheur qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais connu.

Là tous ensemble,on aurait pu facilement les comparer à une famille. Isa pouvait paraître comme la soeur de John et la fille d'Amanda. Hyden,lui, si on le voyait dans cette position sans le connaître,on aurait tout de suite pensé qu'il était le petit ami de John et donc qu'il faisait en quelques sortes aussi partie de la famille. Mais bon, Isabella ne serait jamais la soeur de John et Hyden ne serait jamais le petit-ami de John. « Quoique... »,répliqua une petite voix dans sa tête.

Ils s'endormir encore une fois tous ensemble, avec cette fois Amanda en plus. Le lendemain, les trois plus jeunes furent réveillés par une chanson à fond les manettes. Et cette fois-ci John ne mit pas deux heures pour se réveiller.

La seconde d'après il était déjà debout en train de danser en sautant sur le lit. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Isa et Hyden qui dansèrent avec lui,sous les rires d'Amanda qui avait allumé la musique. John se mit à chanter en imitant la voix du chanteur. (4)

« **I would like to reach out my hand. How may see you, How may tell you to run...you know what they say about the young. Well pick me up with golden hand. How may see may tell you to run. You know what they say about the young. »**

Isa le rejoignit avec sa voix beaucoup plus douce et envoutante.

« **Well I would like to hold my little hand...how we will run we will How we will crawl we will Well I would like to hold my little hand...how we will run we will How we will crawl we will. »**

En rigolant, Amanda et Hyden rejoignirent les deux autres en criant.

« **Send me on my way...on my way Send me on my way...on my way** »

Après avoir essuyé un fou rire collectif. John expliqua à Hyden que c'était sa chanson préférée le matin pour se réveiller. Amanda avait sorti sa botte secrète parce-que la veille il ne s'était pas réveillé. Sauf qu'après il fallait s'excuser devant les voisins pour les avoir eux aussi réveillé en hurlant, ça c'était moins marrant.

Ils passèrent la matinée à nettoyer toute la maison. Au grand plaisir d'Amanda, le brun ne protesta aucune fois. Concentré sur ses tâches il avait oublié tout le reste. Contrairement à John se plaignait toutes les deux secondes « j'ai mal au poignet, j'ai mal au dos. Maman je me suis cogné j'ai mal à la tête ! ». Lorsqu'elle demanda à Hyden si il n'était pas trop fatigué, il répondit juste qu'il avait l'habitude des tâches ménagères chez lui.

L'après-midi,ils se rendirent au cinéma. John prit le temps du trajet pour expliquer à Hyden que le cinéma,c'était comme une télé mais en plus grand et avec tous les nouveaux films à regarder. L'ex-Serpentard eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde s'amassait comme un troupeau de mouton se préparant à l'abattoir. Même pire car les moutons semblaient s'entretuer pour gagner une place. (5)

Après une demie-heure d'attente, ils purent enfin entrer dans une salle et regarder le film. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ce film ? Hyden n'en avait aucune idée, les autres voulaient lui faire la surprise. A un moment il eut très peur.

Le film s'appelait « le secret de Brokeback Mountain » et il crut à une blague en voyant l'histoire. Mais le brun fut rassuré par John tout sourire qui lui déclara que ce n'était qu'une bande annonce. Son soupir de soulagement peut-être un peu trop fort lui attira des regards courroucés de la part des autres et une claque sur la tête de la part d'Isabella.(6)

Le vrai film commença enfin, « Titanic »(7). Les musiques encore une fois étaient magnifiques. John avait toujours détesté voir des couples se tenir la main pendant les films. Il trouvait ça trop conventionnel. Histoire de faire comme tous les autres comme à la mode alors que le couple au final n' avait aucune envie de se tenir la main.

Le Gryffondor détestait d'autant plus ces derniers temps que lui n'avait personne à qui donner la main. Bien malgré lui, son regard dévia vers la main de Hyden qui reposait tranquillement sur son genoux. Il se donna une claque mentalement, depuis quand agissait-il comme une midinette,depuis quand avait-il lui aussi envie qu'on lui tienne la main au cinéma.

En plus de cela, le brun ne comprendrait pas. Il ne connaissait pas la tradition. Tout en se maudissant, le blond posa sa main sur l'accoudoir, croisant les doigts de l'autre. Le film n'était pas intéressant pour lui de toute façon mis à part les musiques et il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour ça,alors le blond ferma les yeux et attendit.

Il fut bien vite déçu. Les minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Pas un geste de la part du brun. Rien ! Alors que le Gryffondor semblait à deux doigts de laisser tomber,dépité, le brun posa lui aussi sa main sur l'accoudoir. L'ex-Serpentard rencontra la main du blond mais au lieu de l'enlever il se mit à la caresser du bout des doigts,les yeux rivés vers l'écran.

John sourit de toutes ses dents,se laissant caresser par Hyden qui ne disait rien. Finalement,leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent pour ne former qu'un. Et John eut un frisson presque...presque comme il ressentait...avant...quand ils étaient encore ensemble.

Comme pour l'inviter ,Hyden plaça son épaule juste comme il fallait pour que John y pose sa tête et se blottisse contre son corps. Osant à peine y croire, John posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun et se colla à lui. Des étoiles pleins les yeux, il ne vit que Hyden, sans remarquer les sourires respectifs d'Isa et Amanda.

C'était...c'était étrange ! Cette chaleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui,dans son coeur. Mais le plus étrange était Hyden. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle remplie d'au moins trois-cents personnes et il osait s'afficher comme ça. Alors qu'il ne supportait pas le regard de sa famille.

Soudain, coupant net ses pensées, l'ex-Serpentard tourna la tête pour fixer le blond. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant une bonne minute,sans rien dire. Pendant un moment, John eut envie de bouger,de se jeter sur les lèvres du brun qui lui manquaient tant.

Mais il attendit patiemment. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent de quelques centimètres. Leurs lèvres furent à deux ou trois centimètres l'une de l'autre. Les deux garçons fermèrent leurs yeux. John s'imaginait déjà le goût des lèvres de son amant.

« WROOOOAAARR »

Un gargouillement retentissant secoua la salle. Hyden et John se séparèrent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers une seule personne. Isabella. Celle-ci sourit timidement,devant les dizaines de personnes qui avaient entendu les protestation de son ventre.(8)

« Oups...je crois que j'ai encore envie de chocolat. »

Tous les autres retournèrent rapidement à leur film tandis que John lançait un bout de chocolat (de secours) à Isabella. Avant que la séduction des deux garçons ne puisse recommencer,le film était déjà fini.

Ils se jetèrent dans la foule pour sortir de la salle. Etrangement,lorsque John et Hyden passèrent pour sortir, quelques gens autour d'eux reculèrent avec un air dégouté. Hyden fixa un père de famille qui venait de murmurer « Regarde moi ces tafioles ! »,puis il lui lança un sourire.

« Je plains vos enfants,monsieur...je vous plains vous aussi.

- Mon fils n'est pas pédé.

- S'il l'était, vous regretteriez tout ce que vous dîtes. Personne n'est coupable d'aimer. Vous avez le droit de penser ce que vous voulez. Mais nous faire chier comme ça ne nous fera pas changer. Alors la prochaine fois, fermez juste votre gueule ! Merci d'avance cher monsieur. Bonne journée »

Une vieille dame s'accrochant à sa canne prit la relève pour engueuler l'homme. Hyden crut même la voir donner un coup de canne sur la tête de l'homme. Hyden tira John derrière lui,tout sourire et retrouva Amanda et Isabella.

« Ferme la bouche les doxys vont rentrer,fit Isa en riant. »

John n'en croyait pas ces yeux ses oreilles tout !C'était Noël(9), son anniversaire , c'était tout ! C'était juste incroyable. Hyden qui caressait sa main qui avait failli l'embrasser qui fait face à un homophobe.

Plus tard, dans la nuit lorsqu'Isa s'endormit. John se blottit à nouveau contre Hyden qui ne dormait pas non plus.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda le Gryffondor

- Pourquoi quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Disons que j'ouvre les yeux en ce moment,répondit simplement le brun.

- Ha ?

- John...,soupira Hyden.

- Quoi ?

- N'espère pas trop...

- Je sais je suis habitué avec toi. »

Ils s'endormirent enlacés. John ne pouvant pas d'empêcher d'espérer de toute façon. Il venait sa meilleure journée depuis longtemps,et il comprit ce que voulait dire le regard que lui avait lancé le brun au cinéma. Ce regard voulait dire qu'il était heureux lui aussi,et que ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Isabella ne s'était pas endormie. Elle ne dormait plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette vision alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était arrivé alors que tout était destiné à aller bien ? Pourquoi avait-elle vu ça dans le train ? Pourquoi avait-elle vu John,apparemment choqué dans le chemin de Traverse dans sa vision ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Amanda avait prévu de les amener au chemin de Traverse dans quelques jours ?

La jeune fille soupira. Cela faisait quelques jours que ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête à longueur de journée. En apparence,tout allait bien. En réalité, Isa se torturait les méninges pour les empêcher de se rendre au chemin de Traverse. Quelque chose allait se passait. C'était sûr.

C'était d'autant plus surprenant que Hyden et John s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Tout de suite après sa vision, la Serdaigle avait de suite pensé que c'était le brun qui allait faire souffrir John, comme d'habitude. Mais elle les avait ensuite vu au cinéma. Presque comme un couple.

Le lendemain,les trois jeunes gens ne furent réveillés par aucune musique. Amanda ne voulut pas les réveiller, elle les prit en photos,tous les trois enlacés comme des enfants. Elle les laissa dormir jusqu'à midi.

En plein dîner, Isa tourna soudain la tête vers la cour de la maison.

« Il neige ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds. »

Amanda partit dans un grand rire et Hyden eut envie de se noyer dans son bol de lait. Seul John sut se maîtriser.

« Isa ?

- Oui ?

- Ça fait trois jours qu'il neige,fit-il remarquer.

- Ha j'avais pas vu ! On va promener dehors cet après-midi ? »

Après un long caprice d'une heure, tous consentirent à suivre Isa dans Londres. Et il fallait la suivre. Ils passèrent l'après midi à jouer à cache cache avec elle dans les parcs et dans les magasins. Ou quelquefois à la suivre pendant qu'elle courait après un oisillon.

Le soir venu, ils finirent le Seigneur des Anneaux. Et jouèrent à des yeux de société avec Amanda. Enfin,Hyden en apprit plus sur la mère de son petit....ex petit-ami. Cette jeune femme si forte qui avait eu une aventure avec un sorcier.

Puis elle s'était débrouillée seul avec son fils. Un soir que son fils semblait fiévreux, elle décida de l'emmener aux urgences. Ou elle rencontra Eddy, un charmant docteur au sourire bienveillant. Il avait toujours protégé John et Amanda. Mais le cancer ne choisit pas celui qu'il va attaquer il se fiche de savoir si la victime le mérite. Le cancer attaque et tue, c'est tout.

Les jours avancèrent. C'était bien de faire un break avec Poudlard il s'était passé trop de mauvaises chose là-bas. Maintenant, les deux jeunes garçons redécouvraient le bonheur d'avoir une famille mais aussi le bonheur d'être ensemble.

Isa avait reçu une lettre de Gabriel qui ne cherchait pas spécialement à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train, il voulait juste la revoir. Alors elle lui proposa de les rejoindre

Puis ce fut la veille de Noël. Le jour d'aller au chemin de Traverse Le matin, tous remarquèrent la mine inquiète et les cernes sous les yeux d'Isabella. Elle répondit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit,qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'il valait mieux ne pas y aller. Bien entendu ça ne fonctionna pas, il fallait acheter les cadeaux pour noël.

Blanche comme un linge,elle prit Hyden et John à part. Elle leur lança un regard inquiet qui commença à les affoler eux aussi.

« Vous vous rappelez de la vision dans le Poudlard Express ?

- Oui,firent en choeur les deux garçons.

- Je t'ai vu John,t'avais l'air choqué, et...tu étais au chemin de Traverse.

- Isa arrête de t'inquiéter,la rassura le blond, peut-être que je vais être choqué parce-qu'il n'y aura plus de magasins de bonbons. C'est tout.

- John j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron baveur. Depuis quelques années, Amanda s'était habituée à aller au chemin de Traverse mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi vide. Il y avait toujours des clients, mais certaines boutiques semblaient fermées. Ça rendait cet endroit assez triste avec la neige.

John lui avait parlé de la guerre qui faisait rage entre Voldemort et le ministère. Voilà pourquoi les magasins fermaient. Amanda se dirigea vers une boutique de livres sans grande conviction. Elle savait ce qu'il fallait au blond, il lui fallait des Cd's de musique pour Noël mais elle ne les trouverait pas là. C'est pour cela qu'elle les avait acheté avant la venue de son fils.

John accompagné d'Isa et Hyden rentra dans une boutique de gadgets. Il fallait qu'ils se trouvent des cadeaux. Bien entendu lorsque le brun avait demandé à sa mère de lui donner un peu d'argent pour sa petite copine elle lui avait pratiquement donné tout son argent. Les trois amis se séparèrent

Les yeux de la Serdaigle tombèrent immédiatement sur un petit piano ou plutôt un synthétiseur magique qui n'avait pas besoin d'être branché et qui pouvait se rétrécir pour devenir minuscule et tenir dans une poche. D'ailleurs elle remarqua bien vite les coups d'œil que le brun jetait à l'instrument de musique. C'était fait, maintenant il fallait trouver pour John.

Hyden avait déjà trouvé quelque chose lorsqu'ils avaient fait les boutiques avec Isabella. Accompagné d'Amanda il s'était éclipsé pour trouve la bande originale du film le Seigneur des Anneaux

John trouva une panoplie pour le parfait duelliste contenant un étui à baguette,un anneau de protection contre les sortilèges mineurs et des chaussures censées accroitre la rapidité de son porteur. C'était fait pour Isa,il ne restait plus que Hyden. Ne parvenant pas à trouver grand chose, ils se rejoignirent.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour Hyden mais pas pour John,déclara Isa d'une traite.

- Moi pareil j'ai trouvé pour toi mais pas pour Hyden,fit le blond

Alors qu'ils payaient le prix des bracelets. La blancheur du ciel disparut progressivement. Comme si une ombre gigantesque passait au dessus du chemin de Traverse il n'y eu plus aucune lumière dehors. Isabella fut la première à le remarquer. Laissant le vendeur avec ses deux amis elle se dirigea vers la vitrine et regarda au ciel. Elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une fumée noire emplissant le ciel. Mais ça suffisait pour comprendre...

« Ho merde,murmura la jeune fille en reculant de quelques pas. »

Elle se retourna et se dirigea en courant vers ses deux amis, personne n'avait remarqué l'ombre qui planait au dessus du chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient tous en danger et personne ne voyait rien. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Et vite !

« Mettez vous tous au fond de la boutique,hurla soudainement Isabella faisant sursauter tout le monde »

Apparemment elle fut assez convaincante car tout le monde cria comme un seul homme et courut vers le fond. John et Hyden jetèrent un regard perplexe à leur amie.

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda John.

- Mangemorts ! Eut le temps de dire la Serdaigle avant que le tonnerre n'éclate. »

Toutes les vitres explosèrent littéralement sous le choc. Des bouts de verre s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le sol trembla faisant tomber la plupart des clients qui s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux mêmes. Isa,John Hyden,le vendeur et quelques hommes eurent le réflexe de sortir leurs baguettes.

Mais ce fut le silence après l'explosion. Le ciel était redevenu blanc ce qui voulait dire que les mangemorts étaient à terre maintenant,dans l'allée. Pourtant aucun bruit. Peut-être que tout le monde avait eu le temps de se cacher dans les boutiques.

« Vous sortez de vos cachettes bande de rats, Hurla une voix grave,ou on vient vous chercher ! »

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on défonce retentit dans l'allée, puis un cri. Un cri surhumain qui glaça le sang à tout le monde et rompit le silence. Ce fut le début de la panique. Tous les clients se mirent à hurler en retour. Comme des lapins en cages ils coururent hors de la boutique.

John voulut les retenir,les rattraper mais c'était déjà fini pour eux,Isabella le tira contre elle.

« Lâche moi il faut les aider ! Protesta le blond.

- Survis toi d'abord et après on verra. »

Lorsque les mangemorts décidèrent d'attaquer la foule qui s'amassait dehors, il n'y eut rien de plus qu'un concert de hurlements. Les détonations retentirent de tous les côtés,les cris aussi. Des cris qui déchirèrent le coeur des trois jeunes gens pétrifiés. Quelquefois,ils voyaient une ombre noire s'abattre sur les gens qui couraient dehors. Quelquefois une femme courait devant la boutique et recevait un sortilège de mort dans le dos,elle mourrait devant leurs yeux.

John ne tint plus en place, il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Isa.

« Je dois retrouver ma mère,dit-il avant de traverser la boutique pour sortir. »

Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps d'agir,avant qu'il ne puisse sortir,il se retrouva face à deux mangemorts,masqués. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Un mangemort leva sa baguette.

« Repulso,déclara-t-il simplement »

Le blond voltigea sur une dizaine de mètre et atterrit sur le comptoir,assommé. Isa et Hyden s'était caché derrière celui-ci. Se retenant de crier lorsqu'ils avaient vu le corps inconscient du blond. C'était maintenant,c'était le moment de se battre.

« Voyons voir ce que nous avons là,fit le deuxième mangemort en avançant dans la boutique,couvrant le tumulte qui régnait dehors. »

Les deux jeunes gens à quatre pattes allèrent chacun d'un côté de la boutique. Hyden se cacha entre des vêtements, Isabella eut le temps de se rendre dans un endroit plus reculé et monta sur une étagère en hauteur.

« Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne !

- Si il y a quelqu'un j'en suis sûr !

- Allez ! Achève le blond qu'on puisse s'amuser un peu dehors. »

Hyden et Isa ne purent se retenir.

« NON !!! »

Le brun sortit de sa cachette,il se précipita vers le mangemort qui était resté derrière. Celui-ci pétrifié par la surprise n'eut pas le temps d'agir en premier lieu.

« Stupéfix,expelliarmus ! Cria le brun

- Protego ! Confringo !Répliqua le mangemort,se protégeant et attaquant par la même occasion. »

Le sortilège fonçant droit sur Hyden, celui-ci se jeta de côté dans une autre allée du magasin. Malheureusement il ne fut pas assez rapide. L'explosion qui frappa à ses pieds fit exploser un étalage en bois,un morceau passa à quelques centimètres du jeune homme lorsqu'il se fit projeter sur une étagère remplie de livre. Cette dernière le fit s'écraser sous un torrent de livres. Avant d'être submergé il ne vit qu'une seule chose. Isa aux prises avec les deux mangemorts.

« Protego maxima,hurla la Serdaigle »

Un torrent de maléfices frappa violemment contre son bouclier et rebondirent,lacérant les murs.

« Avada Kedavra ! Lancèrent en choeur les deux hommes »

La jeune fille fut obligée de se jeter au sol pour éviter les deux sortilèges impardonnables. L'idée que les deux hommes n'aient aucune pitié à tuer lui glaça le sang. Lorsqu'elle se releva,elle sut que c'était déjà fini pour elle,ils l'avaient encerclée. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre dans cette situation. Elle s'assit entre les rayons,invisibles aux autres.

Il fallait qu'elle court en face pour pouvoir se défendre contre les mangemorts. Il fallait qu'elle se cache derrière le comptoir. Ce dernier se trouvait face à elle,elle avait juste à sprinter tout droit, les deux mangemort se trouvaient à sa droite et à sa gauche. C'était ça le problème. Si elle sprintait,c'était comme du tir au pigeon,ils avaient juste à bien viser.

Isa devait faire un choix,désespérée elle baissa les bras. Sa main atterrit sur un paquet. Avec un maigre espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile, elle l'ouvrit et ce qu'elle y trouva la fit sourire. La panoplie du parfait duelliste.

Les magemorts s'approchaient lentement de sa cachette. La jeune fille enfila précipitamment les bottes et passa l'anneau à son doigt,puis elle soupira. C'était le moment ! Alors que les mangemorts n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres la jeune fille se releva.

Et puis tout se déroula comme dans un rêve, au ralenti. Isabella courut comme une flèche, sauta sur un étalage. Elle sentit les deux sortilèges lancés par les mangemorts se rencontrer dans son dos pour former un explosion. La déflagration faillit la faire trébucher mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Isabella sauta sur John et le fit glisser avec elle derrière le comptoir,évitant de justesse un maléfice qui siffla au dessus de sa tête et fit exploser des bocaux remplis de bonbons. Isabella ne sentit même pas la coupure du verre dans son cou,trop occupée à essayer de ranimer le blond.

Hyden n'entendait que des cris,des bruits,des sons étouffé,trop sonné pour ne faire qu'un mouvement. Il entendit le cri d'un enfant, plus fort,plus prolongé que les autres de sous sa montagne de livre. Comme il avait envie de rester là,ne faisant qu'écouter.

Mais une paire de mains vint le relever,le sortant de cet amas de livres et à sa grande surprise il tomba sur...

« Gabriel ?!?? S'exclama-t-il.

- Tais-toi,répliqua le Poufsouffle avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux,ils vont nous entendre. »

Lorsqu'il avança d'un pas,le brun se mordit le poing pour ne pas hurler,ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux qu'il vit la blessure. Un morceau de bois long d'une vingtaine de centimètres s'était fichée dans sa jambe. Puis il les vit, il vit Isa et John qu'elle avait réussi à réveiller,ils étaient aux prise avec les mangemorts,alors il n'y eut plus de douleur. D'un geste vif,brutal il arracha le bout de bois à sa jambe et le jeta au sol. Puis il reprit sa baguette qui était tombée. Il était prêt.

« Stupéfix,hurlèrent en choeur Gabriel et Hyden. »

Les deux hommes eurent à peine le temps de se retourner pour riposter que déjà John et Isa sortaient de leur cachette pour se battre de face. A leur tour encerclés par les quatre jeunes gens. Le combat fit rage. Les murs étaient en lambeaux,les étalages n'existaient plus,rasés.

« Avada Kedavra,hurla le mangemort pointant sa baguette vers Isa. »

Le sortilège passa à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le Poufsouffle vit rouge. Tout en jetant un regard vers les autres pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait. Il sauta contre le mur à sa gauche avec la rapidité d'un félin pour éviter un maléfice. Pris par surprise,le mangemort ne réagit pas, regardant simplement le brun rebondir contre le mur et faire une pirouette en l'air pour lui assener un coup de pied monumental ,ce n'était pas humain,aucun humain ne rebondissait contre les murs et faisait des pirouettes en l'air. Tout ce qu'il vit avant de sombrer, fut une éclair jaune dans le regard d'Aimen,comme celui d'un loup,d'un chasseur.

Isa n'avait rien vu,s'étant jetée au sol pour éviter le sortilège de mort. John et Hyden étaient trop occupés avec l'autre homme. La jeune fille rejoignit ses deux amis au combat tandis que le Poufsouffle volait la baguette au mangemort assommé et l'immobilisait. Ensemble,ils parvinrent à mettre l'autre homme à terre. Les jeunes gens les emmenèrent dans une autre pièce reculée du magasin pour ne pas que des amis puissent les ranimer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Hyden.

- Je dois retrouver ma mère,dans le cohue il y a peu de chances qu'on se fasse avoir.

- Hyden, tu vas retrouver Amanda avec John, Gabriel on va ensemble essayer d'aider les autres qui se battent,déclara Isabella »

Ils se lancèrent tous dans le chemin de Traverse,ou plutôt en enfer. Seuls quelques hommes osaient affronter les mangemorts, mais ils n'étaient pas assez pour les contenir,de nombreux corps reposaient au sol. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de regarder au sol, non sa mère n'était pas là.

La Serdaigle vit qu'une femme se battait,une seule. Et elle se battait contre une autre femme, celle-ci beaucoup plus connu. Cheveux noirs,épais. Lèvres pulpeuses. Rire sadique. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix prit rapidement le dessus sur la femme.

« Endoloris,cria Bellatrix »

La femme se plia sous la douleur. Puis Bellatrix l'acheva en rigolant. Son regard dévia immédiatement vers Isa. Qui n'avait pas bougé,pétrifiée.

« Salut,petite, tu veux jouer au loup avec moi ? »

Pour une fois, alors qu'elle faisait face à quelqu'un,la jeune fille n'eut qu'une seule idée,fuir. Poursuivie par un nappe de fumée noire, Bellatrix Lestrange ne lâchait jamais ses proies.

John et Hyden trouvèrent Amanda ,saine et sauve dans un magasin de livres. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas encore passés par là.

« On doit partir,s'exclama John.

- Les mangemorts empêchent de partir par le chemin de Traverse.

- Il doit bien y avoir une autre sortie par l'allée des embrumes,fit remarquer John.

- On devrait aller voir. »

Ils n'eurent le temps de faire que quelques pas avant d'être encerclés par deux mangemorts. Hyden fut le premier à être désarmé. Mais le reste se passa au ralenti. John vit une lueur violette s'échapper de la baguette d'un mangemort et se diriger droit sur lui. Il n'entendit même pas la détonation. Obnibulé par la lueur qui avançait inexorablement. Puis apparut cet air qu'Isa avait vu. Cet air profondément choqué. Tout était réuni pour faire encore un mort,comme son père, Isa l'avait prédit. Ça allait encore arriver, mais pour lui cette fois... son regard rencontra celui de Hyden,transmettant tout son amour, la mort venait de choisir une nouvelle victime...

* * *

VOILI VOILOU !!!! J'ai dit il y a pas mal de temps que les malheurs pour John n'étaient pas fini,voilà l'ultime malheur HIII.

**(1): Sans commentaire...**

**(2):Heaven's not enough de Steve Conte, chanson pas très connue que j'adore. BO d'un manga magnifique Wolf's rain.**

**Le paradis ne suffit pas,si lorsque tu y parviens,juste un bleu différent et le paradis ne suffit pastu crois l'avoir trouvé et il t'abandonne tu as pensé à tout ceci mais pas assez et il t'abandonne dans un nuage là bas ne plupart des choses ne sont rien à ce qu'elles semblent être où tu vois que ce que tu as envie de voir. Je m'evolerai vers une dimension plus élevée pour dire ce que je refusais de dire,flotter,sangloter,respirer,oublier.**

**Et le paradis ne suffit pas, si quand je suis là-bas je ne me souviens plus de toi et le paradis en fait assez tu crois le connaître et il se sert de toi.**

**Le paradis ne suffit pas si quand je suis là-bas je ne me souviens pas de toi. J'ai vu tellement de choses mais comme dans un rêve je me perds dans un nuage. Car je ne pouvais pas p****leurer car je me suis enfui ne pouvant pas voir le résultat je ne connaissais pas la douleur de laisser le passé très loin derrière.**

**(3): UN SEUL QUI OSE INSULTER SDA ET JE LE TUE !! Ce film et le meilleur film au monde avec AVATAR. Et puis oui moi aussi je pleure à chaque fois quand Gandalf il meurt face au balrog même s'il revient après !!!**

**(4): Send me on my way-Rusted Root, chanson qui me fait délirer sourire danser tout ce que vous voulez !!! Et puis faut dire que la voix de l'acteur est phénoménale. Je mets pas les paroles sur ce coup là parce-qu'il est 18h20 et que j'essaye de faire assez vite pour l'envoyer avant Noël. Désolé !**

**(5): mauvaise expérience en alllant voir Avatar !**

**(6): Au départ j'ai hésité à mettre le secret de trucs en film juste pour faire rire mais en bande annonce ça suffit.**

**(7): Je sais Titanic est sorti longtemps avant Brokeback machin mais bon c'est pour le bien du film.**

**(8):ça aussi ! Mauvaise expérience en allant voir Harry Potter 6 !! J'ai eu la honte de ma vie XD.**

**(9): en l'occurence oui !**

**Voilà j'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment et sinn ben désolé. Tout ça pour dire Joyeux Noël !!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ree bon voilà !!! ça fait jour pour jour un an que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic,je m'en rappelle c'était à l'anniversaire d'une personne que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs...JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE. Bon voilà nouveau chapitre chargé en émotion j'espère avoir réussi à faire passer l'atmosphère que j'ai ressenti en écrivant,surtout avec les scènes de John qui ont été un peu compliqué comme avec le chant vers la fin,mais bon,je sais pas on verra bien.** (Et aussi chapitre en hommage à ma tante que je déteste mais que j'aimerai toujours).

* * *

**(1)**Cela faisait déjà une bonne minute qu'Isa courait. L'ombre qui la poursuivait ne se fatiguait pas. Isa oui ! Des sortilèges fusaient derrière elle, la forçant à se baisser et à sauter toutes les secondes. Heureusement,les bottes du kit permettait de garder la distance face à Bellatrix qui commençait à se lasser de poursuivre cette gamine.

La mangemort fit une accélération et apparut face à la Serdaigle. Celle-ci dérapa et se retourna pour courir en sens inverse,mais elle sut que c'était trop tard. Bellatrix fit sortir une corde de sa baguette qui s'enroula autour de la cheville d'Isa et la fit trébucher, sa baguette tomba trop loin de sa main.

Le rire de la meurtrière retentit dans l'allée,sombre et déserte. La jeune fille au sol mit un moment à comprendre qu'elles se trouvaient dans l'allée des Embrumes,mais ce n'était pas important par rapport à la corde qui la tirait vers Bellatrix.

« Approche,petite,sourit la mangemort en sortant un couteau de sa robe, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, juste quelques petits rajustements ici ou là ! »

Une seule initiative vint en tête d'Isabella pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces,comme si sa vie en dépendait...sa vie en dépendait. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent entre les pavés pour se retenir. Mais sous la force de la corde ils lâchèrent griffant les pavés.

Enfin Isabella ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de Bellatrix qui en riant leva son couteau. Isa savait que la mangemort n'allait pas la tuer d'un coup. Celle-ci préférait s'amuser avant,se repaître des cris de douleur de sa victime.

La Serdaigle ferma les yeux,et se mordit la lèvre. La lame entama sa jambe,traçant une profonde plaie le long de sa cuisse. Le sang se mit à couler le long de sa cuisse. Mais elle ne cria pas,se mordant la main à la place, non il ne fallait pas crier. Cela ne ferait que satisfaire Bellatrix.

« Voilà ! Comme ça tu ne pourras pas t'échapper et j'aurai le temps de jouer un peu,fit la mangemort en souriant devant son chef-d'œuvre »

Isabella lutta pour ne pas vomir. Depuis tout ce temps qu'elle combattait les mangemorts aux magasin et qu'elle courait,son estomac ne supportait pas le choc. En plus de cela,l'odeur du sang lui montait aux narines,accentuant ses nausées.

Avant que le couteau ne vienne se promener une nouvelle fois sur la peau de la jeune fille, une ombre approcha à toute vitesse plus rapidement que ne le pouvait un humain normal. L'ombre semblait même rebondir contre les murs. Mais de cela,Isa n'en était pas sûr,la faiblesse prenait le pas sur la raison.

Bellatrix eut juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier pour se protéger. Aimen sortit de l'ombre en faisant une pirouette avant de frapper sur le couteau qui finit quelques mètres plus loin au sol. Le bouclier le repoussa au sol près d'Isa.

Le Poufsouffle voulut relever la jeune fille mais à en juger par l'entaille qui courait sur sa cuisse,elle ne pourrait pas courir. Alors le jeune homme se précipita au sol et ramena sa baguette à Isabella. Maintenant,il fallait se battre et prier pour de l'aide car c'était clair. Il ne ferait pas le poids plus d'une minute face à cette folle.

Un lueur noire se dirigea vers Gabriel qui eut le réflexe de rebondir avec l'agilité d'un félin en arrière. Le sortilège frappa le sol où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt,formant un cratère béant dans le sol près d'Isa. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dorée et il montra les dents comme un animal.

« Fascinant,murmura Bellatrix en examinant ses mouvements et ses gestes,j'ai vu ça très rarement ! Dommage de devoir anéantir ce si beau spécimen. Tu aurais pu nous servir. »

Un tourbillon de fumée noire se forma autour de la mangemort. Puis la fumée se changea en une nuée de couteau. Aimen comprit sa stratégie. La brune allait essayer d'atteindre Isabella pour le forcer à la défendre et ainsi s'exposer.

Heureusement,il perçut le regard de la Serdaigle. Elle était encore capable de se défendre, même clouée au sol. Bellatrix lança la nuée de poignards sur les deux jeunes gens. Ces poignards pouvaient percer les sortilèges de défense mineurs pour sûr. Peut-être qu'Isa en connaissait assez pour les arrêter mais pas Gabriel. Ce dernier allait devoir compter sur son agilité,sans compter qu'il fallait riposter juste après l'attaque.

Une roulade sur la droite lui permit d'éviter deux couteaux qui s'enfoncèrent dans les pavés comme dans du beurre.

« Protego ! Hurla le Poufsouffle en se remettant de sa roulade. »

Quatre couteaux rebondirent sur le bouclier invisible et s'enfoncèrent dans les façades des magasins alentours. Deux autres frappèrent le brisèrent avec brutalité. Malheureusement,il y en avait un de trop. Aimen eut juste le temps de se déplacer de quelques centimètres pour ne pas se blesser trop gravement. En sifflant,le poignard glissa contre la peau de son bras,la déchirant. Le brun ne céda pas à la douleur et plongea cette fois assez loin pour se réfugier dans un magasin. Une dizaine de poignards passèrent tout droit et s'enfoncèrent dans le mur derrière lui.

Le brun se colla au bord du mur,il devait courir dans le magasin d'en face et attaquer Bellatrix en chemin. Maintenant ! Gabriel se jeta dans la rue et jeta une rafale de sortilèges mineurs tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au sol. Isabella ne s'y trouvait plus. Surpris,il ne vit pas la boule de feu de deux fois sa taille qui fondait sur lui. Il ne sentit que la chaleur lui brulant la peau.

_Ils n'eurent le temps de faire que quelques pas avant d'être encerclés par deux mangemorts. Hyden fut le premier à être désarmé. Mais le reste se passa au ralenti. John vit une lueur violette s'échapper de la baguette d'un mangemort et se diriger droit sur lui. Il n'entendit même pas la détonation. Obnubilé par la lueur qui avançait inexorablement. Puis apparut cet air qu'Isa avait vu. Cet air profondément choqué. Tout était réuni pour faire encore un mort,comme son père, Isa l'avait prédit. Ça allait encore arriver, mais pour lui cette fois... son regard rencontra celui de Hyden,transmettant tout son amour, la mort venait de choisir une nouvelle victime..._

Le sortilège frappa la poitrine de plein fouet. Pendant quelques centièmes de seconde,rien n'apparut sur la peau à travers les vêtements. Le chemin de Traverse s'était comme stoppé. Tous les combats, s'étaient arrêtés. Juste pour regarder la large entaille apparaître sur la poitrine,suivie de la masse liquide qui rougit en quelques secondes la chemise et le pantalon. Le sang s'écoula jusqu'à souiller la neige contrastant avec sa blancheur pure. La chute semble durer des heures, le cri étouffé aussi. En un bruit sourd,le corps s'effondra dans la neige. Un ange protecteur était tombé. S'interposant entre un sortilège et son fils. Protégeant son fils. Amanda était tombée.

Comme dans un rêve, John vit sa mère tomber dans la neige. Il eut une étrange envie de rire en voyant sa mère se jeter comme ça dans la neige comme ils le faisaient autrefois quand il était enfant. Encore plus étrange,John avait envie de pleurer aussi, de crier,de vomir. Quelle était cette odeur de sang qui lui donnait la nausée ? Pourquoi tout se bousculait dans son esprit ? Pourquoi John eut-il soudain envie de tuer le mangemort qui se trouvait face à lui ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. C'était le moment d'agir.

Aussi rapide qu'imprévisible, John courut droit sur le mangemort. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction,il fut happé par la force du blond ,sa baguette tomba dans la neige. Les coups tombèrent comme la pluie,son masque se brisa sous les coups de poings du blond.

Profitant de la surprise, Hyden se plongea au sol,ignorant la douleur qui transperçait sa jambe. Malheureusement,ses mains ne trouvèrent pas assez rapidement sa baguette. Le second mangemort le repoussa d'un simple geste contre un mur. Le brun retint un cri de douleur lorsque son dos frappa violemment contre la façade d'Ollivanders. Il ferma les yeux,attendant la sentence mais rien ne vint.

En rouvrant les yeux, l'ex-Serpentard vit une dizaine d'hommes et deux femmes,dont une aux cheveux d'une couleur étrange et Matthew. Les aurors. Le mangemort qui s'apprêtait à le tuer gisait à présent au sol,inconscient et saucissonné par trois cordes. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention,essayant de ne pas regarder le corps d'Amanda qui reposait au sol ni son frère il se dirigea vers John. C'était impératif,d'abord se débarrasser de l'ennemi.

Ce dernier continuait à frapper, ne regardant pas où,quelquefois ces poings s'enfonçaient violemment dans la neige dure lui écorchant la main. Mais il s'en fichait,John ne sentait plus rien. Plus aucun sentiment plus aucune douleur physique. Tout ce qu'il savait...son devoir était de taper ce mangemort,c'était tout.

Malheureusement, l'homme,une fois la surprise passée,reprit le contrôle de son corps. D'un coup de hanche il fit basculer le blond sur le côté,ne retrouvant pas sa baguette ,le mangemort se résigna à se battre comme un moldu. Son poing frappa violemment les côtes du Gryffondor qui cria de douleur avant de se débattre comme une furie. Le Gryffondor sentit peu à peu ses forces défaillir,il ne faisait pas le poids face au mangemort qui en souriant lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Hyden courut en aide à John, il sauta sur l'homme et le tira en arrière contre le mur. Hébété, le mangemort ne put parer le coup de genoux du brun qui vint titiller ses bijoux de famille. Il tomba en criant de douleur. Ce qui permit John de récupérer sa baguette et de la pointer vers son ennemi.

Le regard de John dévia soudain vers sa mère alors qu'il menaçait le mangemort de sa baguette. Sa mère qui semblait encore bouger,oui,elle bougeait encore mais pour combien de temps? Le sort du mangemort reposait entre ses mains...comme le blond avait envie de le tuer...Hyden sembla comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami.

Un instant,tout se mit à flotter autour du blond,lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Hyden. Le regard de celui qu'il aimait lui disait de ne pas faire de bêtise. Son regard vacilla entre sa mère et son ancien amant. Puis Amanda se releva. Pâle comme la mort, elle se traîna sur quelques mètres les mains devant sa plaie où la sang affluait.

Étonnamment,ce fut l'ex-Serpentard qui se précipita pour la soutenir. John semblait complètement pétrifié. Ne prêtant pas attention à Hyden. Amanda fixa son fils et ne put dire que quelques mots avant de retomber dans la neige.

« Ne le tue pas. »

Le Gryffondor stupéfixa le mangemort et se laissa tomber auprès de sa mère. Une trace de sang parcourait la neige,là où Amanda s'était traînée. Les lèvres de cette dernière étaient déjà bleuies. Elle allait les abandonner d'un moment à l'autre.

Amanda s'empara de la main de son fils en grimaçant comme si c'était un effort surhumain. John ne dit rien. Il ne put rien dire. Hyden non plus,il se contenta d'enserrer la taille et de coller sa poitrine contre le dos de son ancien amant. La jeune femme sourit en les voyant.

« John...écoute-moi...je...je t'aime ! »

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit, un filet de sang sortit aussitôt de sa bouche. Le sang formait présent une mare autour d'elle. John la laissa parler sans dire un mot. Choqué.

« Pour ton père ,va au Wiltshire,demande le manoir des... »

En un dernier spasme, la lueur qui animait les yeux d'Amanda disparut. John ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Hyden le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

« Maman ? »

La petite voix du blond, comme s'il avait rajeuni d'une dizaine d'année et qu'il venait réveiller sa mère qui dormait dans son lit,sa voix fit complètement chavirer Hyden. Les larmes sortirent d'elles même devant l'innocence du blond. C'était complètement absurde,il venait de faire la connaissance de cette femme et il s'effondrait alors que son propre fils ne le faisait pas.

« Maman,réveille-toi ! »

Mais Amanda resta immobile, vidée de son sang. Les yeux vitreux grand ouverts. L'ex-Serpentard se pencha, lâcha d'une main son amant et ferma les yeux d'Amanda sans s'arrêter de pleurer. Le Gryffondor le regarda avec des grands yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait,choqué.

« Pourquoi tu lui fermes les yeux ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda John en tremblant.

- John,soupira le brun les larmes aux yeux en le pressant contre sa poitrine. »

Tout le monde se battait. Les aurors étaient aux prises avec les mangemorts à une cinquantaine de mètres des deux jeunes hommes. Mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils passèrent une minute enlacés,glacés par la neige. Le Gryffondor ne parlait pas. Ce n'est qu'en se séparant de lui que le brun vit enfin pourquoi. Le blond était pâle,inconscient.

« JOHN ! S'exclama le brun.

- Il s'est juste évanoui,fit remarquer une voix chaude. »

Matthew se trouvait là. Toujours aussi élégant et charmant. Mais il semblait aussi plus déterminé,plus froid même. Matt était habitué à l'atmosphère des combats ça se sentait.

« Emmène le rapidement à l'abri,vous risquez de vous faire avoir là,dépêche-toi ! »

Sa rudesse tranchait avec son calme et sa gentillesse habituels. Mais c'était urgent,et il n'y avait que ça pour réveiller Hyden. Car oui, il comprenait qui était la femme morte dans la neige et il comprenait que Hyden voulait la pleurer. Mais pas maintenant !

« Où est Isabella ? Demanda subitement l'ex-Serpentard

- Elle est avec vous ?

- Oui ! Je crois l'avoir vu partir vers là-bas,fit Hyden en montrant du doigt l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes.

- J'y vais,toi mets-toi à l'abri,maintenant ! »

L'auror se lança vers l'Allée des Embrumes sans hésiter. Il fut bientôt suivi par deux autres aurors, la fille au cheveux étranges et un autre barbu. Prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder Amanda , Hyden tira John jusqu'au magasin où ils étaient avant l'attaque. Ils se cachèrent derrière la montagne de livres qui lui était tombé dessus plus tôt. Sa jambe ne lui faisait plus mal, la blessure était comme anesthésiée. Peut-être était-ce le choc.

Au dernier moment, lorsque sa peau fut sur le point de fondre tellement la boule de feu était proche,un énorme courant d'air glacé s'abattit sur le feu. Gabriel frissonna même si le courant était loin de lui. La boule de feu fut peu à peu transformée en une boule de glace .

Aimen profita de la surprise de Bellatrix pour utiliser un sortilège de lévitation. Il lança la boule de glace sur la mangemort qui fut contrainte de se jeter à terre. La glace explosa en milliers de petits morceaux sur la façade d'une boutique miteuse. Le jeune homme se réfugia dans le magasin d'en face.

Isabella s'y trouvait déjà,à demi affalée au sol,luttant toujours pour ne pas vomir son petit déjeuner. La jeune fille trouva quand même la force de lui lancer un sourire taquin avant de dresser des charmes de protection sur le magasin,ceux-ci ne tiendraient pas longtemps face à la folle dehors.

Le Poufsouffle souleva une immense commode et la plaça devant Isa et lui. Puis il s'adossa à la commode et sourit à son tour à la jeune fille.

« Merci pour avoir stoppé la boule de feu,la remercia le brun aux yeux bleus.

- Ho c'était rien, juste un petit sortilège de glace,dit Isa en rougissant.

- Comment as-tu fais pour les poignards,pour te relever et te cacher ?

- Je...,commença Isa.

- LES ENFANTS !!! Venez jouer avec moi,je commence à m'ennuyer ! Hurla Bellatrix d'une voix enfantine,coupant la Serdaigle. »

Ne prêtant pas attention à la mangemort, la Serdaigle continua:

« Je les ai renvoyés sur elle, ça m'a donné assez de temps pour me traîner jusqu'ici.

- Wow,bien joué,fais voir ta jambe,on est dans un sale état tous les deux,fit remarquer Gabriel.

- Oui,mais ça s'arrangera quand on sortira vivants de ce merdier.

- Sortirons-nous vivants de ce merdier ?

- Non. »

Clair net et précis. Comme pour confirmer la réponse d'Isabella, une explosion retentit,faisant trembler le sol et les murs. De la poussière tomba en masse devant le magasin. Une autre explosion retentit,cette fois des fissures se formèrent sur les murs,craquelant la pierre.

Bellatrix tentait de faire s'effondrer la boutique sur eux pour les tuer. Par pur réflexe, Aimen souleva la Serdaigle,ignorant les protestations de son bras meurtri, il courut dehors. Les deux jeunes gens savaient parfaitement que Bellatrix attendait qu'ils sortent. Mais ils réagirent sur le moment. La boutique s'effondra quelques secondes après leur sortie.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

La formule résonna dans leurs tympans. La fin. Gabriel se mit de dos pour recevoir le sortilège à la place d'Isa,encore une fois par réflexe. Ils ne virent pas un auror barbu courir vers eux. L'auror les entraîna au sol. Le sortilège siffla au dessus de leur tête sans les toucher. Matthew et une jeune femme entrèrent en scène. Le barbu les rejoignit rapidement,laissant Isa et Gabriel derrière eux.

« JE TE PREFERAIS AVANT Matthew,cria Bellatrix.**(2)**

- Tonks,attention,hurla le jeune homme n'écoutant pas la mangemort »

Tonks se lança sur le côté pour éviter un maléfice mais trébucha, elle semblait quelque peu maladroite. Isabella trop faible, ne se demanda pas pourquoi Bellatrix s'acharnait sur la fille aux cheveux étranges.

« Tous les autres mangemorts se sont enfuis, tu ne pourras pas gagner cette fois Bella ! Déclara Matt. »

En guise de réponse, le mangemort lui tira la langue et disparut dans un panache de fumée noire .Tous les aurors soupirèrent de soulagement. Matthew souleva Isa qui était restée au sol. Et ensemble ils retournèrent au chemin de Traverse.

Matt ne lui lança pas un sourire sur le chemin du retour. Les yeux d'Isa croisèrent un instant ceux noirs du frère à Hyden. Ce ne fut que l'espace d'une seconde...et pourtant. La jeune fille comprit immédiatement. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

« Que s'est-il passé, Matthew ? »

L'auror ne dit rien,il étaient arrivés au chemin de Traverse,il se contenta de montrer du doigt un endroit dans la neige. La Serdaigle hésita une seconde avant de regarder. Priant de toutes ses forces pour que ni John ni Hyden ne se trouve là-bas.

Puis après une grande inspiration, Isa se lança. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand,elle et envie de hurler à plein poumons. Hyden sortit d'un magasin et s'avança vers elle.

« Lâche moi tout de suite ! Hurla Isa à Matt.

- Isa tu n'es pas en état de marcher,répliqua calmement l'auror.

- Lâche moi ! »

Matthew finit par obtempérer de mauvaise grâce, Hyden se précipita pour la rattraper et l'aider mais elle le repoussa brutalement et s'avança traînant sa jambe derrière elle. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, mais personne ne bougea.

Isabella sourit tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Même morte, Amanda était vraiment belle. Cette jeune femme avait été comme une tante pour elle, peut-être même une grande sœur par moments.

La tête haute, la Serdaigle se releva, ses mouvements guidés par une force inconnue. Elle prit tous les objets qu'ils avaient voulu s'offrir. Le synthétiseur,elle retira les bottes et l'anneau pour remettre ses chaussures.

Les médecins de St Mangouste arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu du massacre,ainsi que des journalistes et des gens du ministère. Cinquante personnes étaient mortes en tout. Et une vingtaine avait survécu. Les corps s'entassaient dans la neige. Des familles apparurent à leur tour,pleurant leurs familles.

Matthew fit son rapport puis s'approcha des quatre jeunes gens. John ne s'était toujours pas réveillé,il semblait s'être endormi. Ils ne répondirent que par quelques syllabes,leur indiquant l'adresse de John. L'auror ordonna à un médecin qu'on emmène Amanda chez elle et demanda aussi à ce que quelqu'un vienne. La magie pouvait protéger un corps de la décomposition.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez John. Hyden déposa le blond dans sa chambre. Des hommes portèrent le corps d'Amanda jusqu'à sa chambre puis soignèrent Hyden et. Matthew chercha de quoi faire un chocolat chaud aux deux jeunes gens dans la cuisine. Une fois le chocolat prêt, il leur donna à chacun un mug et les servit. Après avoir bu le sien,

Puis ce fut le silence complet. Isabella serrait le mug comme si sa vie en dépendait, les genoux repliés sur son corps. Hyden ne toucha pas une fois le sien, hypnotisé par le paysage derrière la vitre de la cuisine. Matthew lui se tenait la tête,ne sachant que dire pour consoler les deux autres.

« **Lately I've been thinking, lately I've been dreaming with you(3)**,commença la Serdaigle au bout d'une heure de silence les larmes aux yeux.

- **I'm so resistent**,poursuivit Hyden les yeux fermés,**of this type of thinking. Oh now it's shining through. I was alone for the last time.**

** - I know there's a little use in crying,It's more wide awake ad dying then I'm used to.I thought we'd walk these streets together. »**

Les uns après les autres,Isa Matthew et Hyden allèrent prendre une douche. Les deux plus jeunes boitaient encore à cause de leurs blessures à la jambe. L'auror dut leur passer de la pommade que les médecins avaient laissé. Puis ils s'assirent tous les trois dans le salaud avec leurs mugs et regardèrent la télé.

Les heures passèrent comme des jours, personne ne disait rien. Personne ne suivait le film à la télé. Personne n'avait envie de dormir. Les images des 24 dernières heures se répétaient sans cesse dans la tête d'Isa. Bellatrix et son air dément,le couteau qui déchirait sa jambe. Puis Amanda, son visage blanc, la mare de sang autour d'elle.

Un frisson parcourut la nuque de la jeune fille qui se blottit encore plus étroitement contre Hyden. Le plus dur était à venir. Ils appréhendaient tous le réveil de John. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Rien que cette pensée pétrifiait d'angoisse Hyden et Isabella.

John ouvrit un oeil, puis en grognant le referma essayant de remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre. Fallait-il s'habiller pour aller en cours ? Non, c'était les vacances. Mais alors...pourquoi Hyden et Isa ne dormaient pas à ses côtés. Peut-être que le brun avait pu se réveiller avant. MAIS ISA?? Elle était encore pire que lui pour se réveiller ! Bizarre...

Avec une grande inspiration, le blond se jeta à l'eau et ouvrit les deux yeux. En effet, ses deux amis n'étaient pas là. Dans les vapes, et pas du tout pressé, il remarqua à peine les bandages autour de ses doigts. Bizarre...,pensa-t-il en s'habillant. N'étant pas trop d'humeur à mettre une musique forte il opta pour une solution plus...douce. Le disque s'enclencha. Les premières notes voltigèrent dans les airs,faisant sourire John paisiblement.

«** Leave me out with the waste,this is not what I'd do...**,commença le blond en se préparant avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre**,it's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you. It's the wrong time for somebody new. It's a small crime and I've got no excuse... »**

Soudain le Gryffondor se stoppa. Que faisait Matthew ici ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tous l'air fatigués, avaient-ils au moins dormi ? L'incompréhension apparut sur son visage,en même temps que l'angoisse sur ceux de Hyden et Isa. Que se passait-il ?

« John ? Fit la Serdaigle d'une voix enrouée et suppliante, comme si elle craignait ce qu'il allait faire »

La musique parvenait encore de la chambre. Le jeune homme s'avança dans la cuisine, prit un bol dans une armoire et s'assit à la table de cuisine face aux trois autres. Ces derniers le regardèrent complètement angoissés,ils le fixaient comme s'il était un fantôme. Ce fut tellement convaincant qu'il se pinça sous la table pour vérifier s'il était encore vivant.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça,finit par dire le blond un peu agacé, j'ai une corne d'éruptif au milieu du front c'est ça ? »

Isa et Hyden baissèrent les yeux,les lèvres closes. Matthew soupira mais ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Au même moment,on toqua à la porte. John haussa un sourcil tandis que Hyden ouvrait la porte. Et ce fut le début du calvaire.

« Comment va John ? Cria presque Gabriel en entrant dans la maison, a-t-il appris la mort de... »

L'ex-Serpentard lui serra le bras si fort qu'Aimen s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Il vit au regard du Gryffondor qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur. Un silence pesant s'installa,tous foudroyant du regard le Poufsouffle.

« Qui est mort ? Demanda John,complètement stoïque,couvrant la chanson en fond. Où est ma mère à ce propos ?"

**Leave me out with the waste this is not what I'd 's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you. It's the wrong time but she's pulling me through. It's a small crime and I've got not excuse...**

« John...,murmura Hyden sans pouvoir regarder le blond,ta mère est morte...elle est dans sa chambre. »

**Is that alright with you ? Is that alright yeah ? Is that alright yeah ?**

Le bol de John voltigea à travers la pièce et explosa en une centaine de morceaux contre le mur. Tout le monde sursauta,mais personne n'osa jeter un coup d'oeil au blond. Celui-ci partit dans un fou rire qui contrastait étrangement avec sa première réaction.

**Is that alright yeah...Is that alright with you ?**

« Où est ma mère ? Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

- Elle est morte,dit Isa,ayant du mal à y croire elle-même.

- Elle n'est pas morte ! C'est faux !

- Mais...,tenta Matthew.

- Taisez-vous ! Je vous dis que c'est faux. Appelez-moi dès qu'elle revient,objecta John avant de se lever. »

**Is that alright with you ? No...**

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'ils virent des gouttes de sang perler le long de ses doigts et tomber au sol. Le Gryffondor avait dû s'emparer du couteau sur la table et l'avait tenu trop fort et du mauvais côté. Isabella se précipita et entreprit de nettoyer les dégâts du bol,plus pour s'affairer les mains que pour garder la cuisine propre.

Le Gryffondor ferma la porte à clé derrière lui ouvrit précipitamment l'album de Linkin Park et le mit en route dans le lecteur de musique avant de s'effondrer sur le lit en regardant le plafond. Les chansons emplirent la chambre et la maison. Faint,Crawling my skin,Breaking the habbit, In the end,Numb.

L'ex-Serpentard se souvint de ce qu'avait dit la Serdaigle un jour, « Pour comprendre John,il faut comprendre la musique qu'il écoute. » Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi le blond écoutait Linkin Park,la jeune fille lui répondit que John essayait de ne penser à rien.

En effet,le Gryffondor essayait de se vider la tête,affalé sur son lit. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Les voix d'Isa et Hyden résonnaient dans ses pensées « Ta mère est morte ». Il dut se répéter plusieurs fois qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle allait revenir de là où elle était.

Matthew était parti quelques temps,histoire de se changer de se laver et de régler quelques problèmes au ministère. Isabella était allée dans la chambre d'Amanda,seule. Il ne restait plus que Gabriel et Hyden,assis côte à côte sur le canapé du salon.

« Je suis désolé....pour tout à l'heure,j'ai vraiment manqué de tact avec John, déclara soudainement le Poufsouffle.

- Il l'aurait su tôt ou tard de toute façon alors...il y a quelque chose d'autre que je voudrais régler. Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne feras pas de mal à Isa dans les prochains mois. Plus tard,on pourra gérer ça...mais pas dans les prochains mois. On doit d'abord gérer John et je peux pas gérer Isabella et John en même temps alors pas de connerie pour l'instant,compris ? Répondit d'une traite l'ex-Serpentard.

- Je te promettrai de ne pas lui faire de mal dans les prochains mois si tu promets de ne plus jamais faire de mal à John. Du moins pas intentionnellement. »

Pendant un moment Hyden ne répondit pas. Pourquoi Gabriel l'obligeait-il ainsi à ne plus faire souffrir John ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il marchandait ? Pour protéger John ? Mais ils étaient censés se haïr,John avait laissé tomber Gabriel. La seule explication était que Gabriel pouvait encore avoir des sentiments pour John. Raison de plus pour accélérer sa relation avec Isa.

« Promis,merci pour le chemin de Traverse,pour m'avoir relevé sous les livres.

- Pas de quoi,sourit Aimen.

- Et je tenais à te dire,ajouta le brun en souriant poliment, que j'accepte ta relation. Et John aussi,même s'il ne le montre pas par fierté,il est content de voir Isa heureuse. Même s'il ne t'aime pas et qu'il ne t'aimera jamais. »

Le Poufsouffle sourit largement,comprenant l'avertissement que l'ex-Serpentard venait de lui donner. Très intelligent ce Serpentard. Il jouait bien avec la politesse et les mots. Très intéressant comme mec. Et très charmant mais bon...pas le genre du Poufsouffle...trop....dominant.

Aimen se leva pour rejoindre Isabella. Hyden s'arrêta devant la chambre du Gryffondor et l'appela. Il n'eut aucune réponse à la place, la musique de Linkin Park fut remplacée par celle d'Evanescence et le son fut monté.

Hyden cria plus fort que la musique mais n'eut toujours aucune réponse. John,de l'autre côté de la porte chantait comme un damné essayant de pousser sa voix plus forte que celle du brun. Au bout de trois minutes, le brun posa la tête contre la porte et ferma les yeux,abattu par l'attitude bornée de John...mais il fallait être patient.

« John ! Tu t'es blessé à la main ! Montre moi ta blessure. »

Le concerné se leva de son lit et s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Du sang coulait le long de ses doigts pour finir en petites gouttelettes sur le sol. Mais il s'en fichait.

« Et je sais que tu t'en fiches,ajouta le brun comme s'il lisait dans ses pensée, mais moi pas ! Et puis tu n'as même pas commencé ton bol, tu n'as même pas mangé depuis hier! »

Oui. Son ventre criait famine. Mais il pouvait tenir encore une journée de plus. Il fallait juste attendre que Hyden s'endorme. Encore une fois, John ne répondit rien.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire qui te fera réagir,John ?

- Dis-moi que ma mère est toujours vivante... »

L'ex-Serpentard baissa les yeux. Cette fois ce fut lui qui ne put répondre. Il s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser au sol à son tour. Dos à dos sans le savoir,les deux jeunes mirent leurs têtes dans leurs mains.

« Je ne peux pas te dire ça,John...sors de là s'il-te-plaît...

- Non.

- John... »

Isabella et Gabriel sortirent de la chambre d'Amanda,la jeune fille avait les yeux rougis,elle avait pleuré. Les deux jeunes gens ne dirent rien lorsqu'ils virent Hyden adossé à la chambre de John. La jeune fille se dirigea simplement vers le vestibule d'où elle prit un gros carnet.

« Gabriel et moi on va aller faire un tour chez les connaissances d'Amanda,déclara-t-elle comme si elle parlait d'un travail particulièrement important, il faut les prévenir. On ira aussi à son travail et on ira voir la famille. Si John ne peut pas. »

Le Gryffondor entendit ses paroles mais se persuada que c'était pour le faire marcher. Le Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle se couvrirent et sortir laissant les deux garçons seuls. L'ex-Serpentard ne dit pas un mot,attendant que John parle.

Pendant près d'une heure,les deux jeunes hommes se turent écoutant la musique,dos à brun passa un bandage sous la porte au bond Puis enfin la voix grave de John rejoignit celle d'evanescence,formant un mélange envoutant et magnifique.

**(5)**« **How can you see into my eyes...like open doors. Leading you down into my core,where I've become so numb ? Without a soul,my spirit's sleping somewhere cold,until you find it there and lead...it back home. »**

Hyden ne put s'en empêcher, remplaçant Linkin Park,il hurla à plein poumons.

**« Wake me up !**

** - Wake me up inside**

** - I can't wake up !**

** - Wake me up inside**

** - Save me !**

** - Call my name and save me from the dark »**

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée. John ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes sans savoir pour quelle raison. Il eut beau se répéter dans sa tête des centaines de fois qu'elle n'était pas morte,un doute persistait. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de savoir. Mais non il fallait d'abord se préparer au pire.

Les deux garçons restèrent dans cette position tout l'après midi. Sans manger,juste écoutant la musique,pleurant,soupirant chantant. Hyden finit par prendre une petite couverture sur le canapé et se rassit contre la porte. Ils devaient vraiment être pitoyables. Isabella et Gabriel n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Au bout d'un moment, fatigué par ses deux journées sans dormir,l'ex-Serpentard failli s'endormir sur la pas de la porte. Mais lorsqu'il ferma les yeux la musique s'éteignit,une petite voix résonna derrière la porte.

« Maman est morte ? Demanda John,la voix enrouée et faible.

- …

- Réponds Hyden.

- Oui,ta mère est morte. »

La clé tourna dans le verrou avec un cliquetis caractéristique. La porte s'entrouvrit. L'ex-Serpentard vit John sortir de sa chambre non....ce n'était plus que l'ombre de John. Pâle,les yeux rougis,aucune lueur dans ses yeux,aucun petit sourire malicieux sur son visage,juste un masque froid,dur et triste. Le bandage rougi par le sang pendait au bout de son bras, la force du blond semblait avoir été momentanément épuisée. Il semblait même avoir maigri le faisant étrangement ressembler à une version de lui mort-vivant.

Hyden voulut immédiatement le serrer dans ses bras. Même l'embrasser avec passion s'il le fallait pour pouvoir faire disparaître cet air las sur le visage de John. Mais c'était impossible,il le savait,et il savait aussi que ce n'était que le début. Que le pire était devant eux.

« Emmène moi là-bas ! Demanda simplement le Gryffondor,d'une voix si faible que le brun faillit ne rien entendre.

- Tu...t'es sûr de...

- Oui. »

Ensemble, ils traversèrent le couloir. Les secondes qu'ils mirent pour le traverser passèrent comme des heures. La porte de la chambre d'Amanda grinça en s'ouvrant. John ferma les yeux prit une inspiration et les rouvrit.

Amanda reposait dans son lit,comme si elle s'était endormie. Elle gardait même ses couleurs. La magie pouvait vraiment faire des miracles. Un moment,le Gryffondor sourit en pensant qu'elle devait paraître plus vivante que lui. La jeune femme était si belle. Puis son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil. Il eut envie de hurler à se mère de se réveiller, de la secouer. Au lieu de ça le jeune homme resta immobile regardant sa mère morte dans son lit.

« Elle est morte ? Parvint-il à demander.

- Oui,fit calmement Hyden.

- Ma mère est morte,répéta John,comme pour se persuader.

- Oui.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'exclama l'ex-Serpentard tandis que les premières notes d'une chanson résonnait de la chambre de John jusque dans celle d'Amanda. »

Pourquoi devait-il se souvenir ? Était-il là ? Oui, il était dans la neige avec sa mère. Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Le chemin de Traverse, sa mère se jetant devant lui pour mourir à sa place. Son évanouissement. La culpabilité,la colère et la tristesse lui coupèrent le souffle. Le jeune homme plaqua une main contre sa bouche, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pour s'échouer au sol.

**(6)You never go. You're always here. Under my skin. I cannot run away. Fading slowly.**

Hyden leva une main pour la poser contre son épaule mais il la repoussa en lui hurlant de ne pas le toucher. John tourna les talons et se précipita vers la salle de bain pour vomir ses tripes sous le regard désolé du brun. Son poing encore blessé s'abattit contre le miroir de l'évier. Les morceaux pénétrèrent dans sa peau comme dans du beurre mais il s'en foutait.

Sa mère était morte, l'information passait dans tout son corps,hérissant ses poils,lui donnant des frissons,le faisant suer. Encore une fois Hyden essaya de la serrer dans ses bras mais le blond le repoussa encore plus brutalement le faisant tomber au sol. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler,seuls des longs sanglots s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

** I gave it all to you. Letting go of me. Reaching as I fall. I know it's already over now. Nothing left to lose. Loving you again. I know it's already over,already over...now  
**

La porte en prit aussi pour son grade, John lui envoya un coup de pied qui l'arracha de ses gonds. Sans y prêter attention,John courut dans sa chambre suivit par l'ex-Serpentard. Un hurlement de colère mêlé de tristesse vint du fond de ses entrailles, il attrapa tout ce qu'il put le jeta au sol le jeta contre les murs. Ses poings s'abattirent contre les murs,ses pieds firent exploser la télévision et firent tomber une commode.

Le brun restait sur le pas de la porte, les larmes aux yeux,la bouche ouverte, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit face à la folie de son amant. Il essaya plusieurs fois d'appeler John. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse,le Gryffondor était dans son monde,en proie à une crise de folie.

**My best defense,running from you. I can't resist. Take all you want from me. Breaking slowly.**

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant quelques heures et les deux autres n'étaient toujours pas là. Paniqué,l'ex-Serpentard ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment aider le blond ? Comment l'arrêter ? Peut-être fallait-il juste attendre que la crise passe. Peut-être pas...

« C'est ma faute,hurla John à pleins poumons en brisant une chaise. Elle ne méritait pas ça, c'est à cause de moi ! »

Les dires de John transpercèrent le coeur de Hyden. Il n'hésita plus. Marchant lentement vers son ancien amant,il s'exclama:

« Non ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est la faute au mangemort ! »

Le Gryffondor se retourna précipitamment vers l'ex-Serpentard,comme s'il venait de remarquer qu'il se trouvait là avec lui. Encore une fois,Hyden ne put que le comparer à un félin. Magnifique mais dangereux.

**I gave it all to you Letting go of me Reaching as I fall I know it's already over now Nothing left to lose Loving you again I know it's already over, already over now!**

« J'aurais dû écouter Isabella ! Répliqua le blond en essuyant ses larmes.

- Personne n'a voulu l'écouter,ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Si,je n'ai pas su sauver ma propre mère »

Pendant plus de dix minutes, John s'insulta, se maudit,coupable. Et pendant plus de dix minutes,Hyden essaya de le retenir en le prenant dans ses bras en lui répétant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Jusqu'au moment où,tellement énervé, John envoya son poing dans les airs.

L'ex-Serpentard ne vit pas le poing de son ancien amant se soulever pour frapper violemment contre sa tempe. Il s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon au sol. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche et atterrit au sol. Le Gryffondor n'y fit même pas attention,continuant son monologue. Cette fois ce fut trop pour Hyden.

« STOP ! Cria-t-il. »

Le blond s'arrêta net. Remarquant ce qu'il venait de faire, le jeune homme tomba à genoux et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Hyden put enfin l'approcher et le serrer dans ses bras. Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Je suis désolé,je suis vraiment désolé,répéta-t-il pendant une heure. »

Et pendant une heure,le brun répété des centaines de fois:

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Lorsqu'Isabella,Matthew et Gabriel revinrent enfin. Ils trouvèrent les deux jeunes gens au sol. John avait la tête collée au torse du brun et pleurait sans discontinuer. Hyden ne pleurait plus,il avait juste les larmes aux yeux et caressait les cheveux de son ancien amant.

Gabriel rentra chez lui. Isabella et Matthew laissèrent les deux autres tranquilles. La jeune fille se blottit contre l'auror sur le canapé du salon et s'endormit pèle mêle dans cette position en priant pour que Hyden parvienne à consoler John.. Même l'auror finit par s'endormir assis. Ils étaient tous fatigués.

Hyden et John restèrent ainsi parterre de longues heures qui furent comme un calvaire pour eux. Le blond venait de se rendre compte de la mort de sa mère. La première crise était passée ou presque et l'ex-Serpentard se prit à espérer que le pire était passé. Il se prit à espérer ne plus revoir le blond dans cet état.

Le Gryffondor se laissa soulever par l'ex-Serpentard qui le posa sur le lit avant de se coucher avec lui. Le Gryffodor s'accrocha à son ancien amant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Pendant une heure,les deux garçons restèrent collés dans le lit,sans bouger. Seules leurs respirations et la musique résonnaient dans la chambre.

« Tu dois manger quelque chose,John,finit par murmurer Hyden,en caressant la joue du blond qui répondit.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu vas tomber dans les pommes si tu ne manges pas. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas du chocolat,insista le brun.

- ...un peu,murmura le blond en essuyant une larme qui était tombé sur ses lèvres sèches. »

Lorsque le brun voulut se lever, John resta accroché à lui et lui supplia de rester,qu'il avait changé d'avis. Puis il avoua à contre coeur qu'il ne voulait pas être tout seul. Hyden lui dit alors de chanter que ça lui éviterait de se sentir seul.

En courant,le brun prit une tablette de chocolat et de quoi soigner la main du blond et se jeta dans le lit. John se raccrocha immédiatement à son ancien amant. Pour une fois, Hyden dut forcer le Gryffondor à avaler toute la tablette de chocolat. Mais c'est de bon coeur qu'il accepta de se faire soigner la main encore une fois.

Enfin,les deux jeunes hommes s'enlacèrent encore une fois et fermèrent les yeux. Mais au bout de cinq minutes ils les rouvrirent et se regardèrent. Les yeux de John étaient rougis et il semblait quelquefois que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je n'arriverai pas à dormir,murmura-t-il en se blottissant contre la poitrine du brun.

- Je sais...moi non plus, soupira Hyden. »

Le brun passa la nuit à consoler le petit chaton entre ses bras. Ce dernier était parfois calme comme s'il avait oublié la mort de sa mère,puis d'une seconde à l'autre une crise de larmes pouvait s'emparer de lui. C'était déstabilisant pour l'ex-Serpentard. Le blond finit par s'endormir une heure avant le lever du soleil.

Au lever du soleil, l'ex-Serpentard sortit de la chambre de John. Un hiboux frappait à la fenêtre de la cuisine. La lettre était une convocation au ministère de la magie pour assister au jugement du mangemort qui avait tué Amanda.

Absorbé par la lettre, Hyden sursauta lorsque la sonnerie retentit réveillant aussi Isabelle et Matthew. Réflexe du à sa profession, l'auror sortit sa baguette et conseilla aux autres de faire de même. Il ouvrit la porte et la trouvaille fut des plus impressionnantes.

Joyce et Jaroslav Etan étaient sur le pas de la porte. Les parents d'Amanda et les grands parents de John. Tous en furent bouche-bées. Sauf Joyce qui brandit sa canne et se jeta sur Matthew.

« DES VOLEURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OU AVEZ VOUS EMMENE MA FILLE ET MON PETIT FILS ESPECE DE …. »

L'auror ne répondit pas aux coups de cannes qu'il se prit un peu partout sous les regards ahuris de tous les autres. Seul John,encore cadavérique eut le force d'arrêter tout.

« Arrête !!!!!!! Ce sont mes amis !!!! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de sa grand mère. »

Pour la forme,celle-ci frappa trois coup en plus sur Matthew et s'arrêta. Elle ne serra pas son petit-fils dans ses bras comme Hyden s'y attendait,au lieu de cela,elle le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Le blond baissa les yeux.

« Alors c'est ça ! Ta mère vient de mourir depuis deux jours et tu en profites pour faire squatter tes amis trafiquants chez elle! Petit vaurien! J'ai toujours dis à ta mère que tu ne valais rien ! »

L'ex-Serpentard s'attendit à voir le Gryffondor répondre avec violence comme il le faisait lorsque quelqu'un l'insultait. Au lieu de ça le Gryffondor lança un regard désolé à sa grand mère. Et lui indiqua où se trouvait Amanda. Jaroslav ne dit rien, il fit un petit signe de tête au blond et suivit sa femme dans la chambre d'Amanda. Et John retourna dans sa chambre accompagné d'Isabella et Hyden.

« Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû les faire venir,dit la Serdaigle alors qu'ils se couchaient tous les trois dans le lit.

- Si,murmura le Gryffondor, ce sont les parents de ma mère,ils ont le droit de la voir autant que moi.

- Ta Grand-mère a tout arrangé pour l'enterrement,répondit la Serdaigle, c'est demain. Et...ils n'ont pas prévu de plaques funéraires pour toi. C'est comme si Amanda n'avait jamais eu de fils. Et que seuls ses parents pleuraient sa mort. »

John ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux et fourra son nez dans le traversin. Hyden le serra étroitement dans ses bras lorsqu'une musique que le blond aimait passa dans la chaîne hifi. Comptine d'un autre été de Yann Tiersen.

Le brun eut soudain l'envie irrépressible de prendre le synthétiseur qu'Isabella avait ramené et de suivre la musique. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché cet objet, qu'il n'avait pas laissé courir ses doigts fins sur les touches noires et blanches. Mais il ne bougea pas.

Joyce faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant encore une personne inconnue entrer dans la maison de sa fille, Gabriel. Celui-ci eut plus de mal que Matthew pour se retenir de répliquer face aux attaques de la vieille femme.

Isabella et les deux autres garçons retournèrent dans la salle à manger où ils supportèrent tout l'après-midi Joyce,ses plaintes,ses sanglots,ses cris. C'était insupportable mais le Gryffondor ne disait rien. Il se faisait rabaisser par sa Grand-mère et ne répliquait pas. Lorsque Matthew sortit sa baguette pour préparer le dîner façon sorcier, il fut retenu par le Gryffondor qui lui avoua que ses grands parents ne savaient rien de la magie.

L'ex-Serpentard eut envie de rire en voyant tout le monde assis autour de la table. C'était tellement bizarre. Isabella avec ses cheveux violets mangeant avec appétit, Matthew l'auror poli mais peu bavard,Gabriel foudroyant Joyce du regard,celle-ci foudroyant Gabriel. Puis il y avait John et Jaroslav les yeux rivés sur leurs assiettes.

Hyden se trouvait à côté du Gryffondor. Ce dernier remuait ses jambes nerveux et tremblait mais les autres ne le voyaient pas. Le brun posa sa main sur le genoux du blond et serra son genoux. John s'arrêta immédiatement et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard inquiet du brun. Pour le rassurer,il posa sa main sur celle que le brun avait mis sur ses genoux et la caressa.

« QUOI ??? S'exclama soudain Joyce en se levant de table faisant sursauter tout le monde. »

Tous la regardèrent choqués,pour seule réponse,la vieille femme,la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, montra John et Hyden du doigt.

« ILS...ILS SONT... JARO...ILS SONT ENSEMBLE !!!!!!!! »

Jaroslav se prit la tête entre les mains. Les hostilités allaient commencer. Le brun se releva et fit face à Joyce, se faire traiter de vauriens,de voleurs,peut-être...mais voir cet air dégouté sur la visage de la grand mère de John lui faisait mal...et le révoltait.

« Je le savais ! Tu ne vaux rien ! Tu n'es pas le digne fils de ta mère ! Tu n'es qu'une tap...

- Pardon,répliqua le brun froidement, excusez moi vous savez je n'ai rien contre vous. Vous êtes anéantie par le chagrin et tout le tralala mais...ce n'est pas pour ça que vous avez le droit de rabaisser John de cette manière.

- Tais-toi, tu es pire que lui ! C'est toi qui l'a rendu comme ça j'en suis sûr !

- John vaut mieux que vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le juger pour ce qu'il est. On ne choisit pas.

- Il va brûler en Enfer ! Hurla Joyce. C'est un crime contre Dieu ! »

John s'était aussi levé,il tremblait,ses cernes ressortaient encore plus qu'avant,de la sueur perlait sur son front. Sa tête tournait mais il s'en fichait,il s'accrocha à Hyden et lui supplia d'arrêter. Ce n'était pas le moment. Le brun grogna qu'il n'avait plus faim et retourna dans la chambre du blond,ce dernier le suivit en titubant.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, l'ex-Serpentard foudroya son ancien amant du regard. John baissa les yeux encore une fois.

« Pourquoi ? S'exclama l'ex-Serpentard.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Répondit le Gryffondor en s'asseyant et en se tenant la tête.

- Tu ne lui dis rien,elle te rabaisse depuis tout à l'heure tu es son petit-fils ! Pourquoi ? »

Pendant une minute le blond ne répondit pas. Ecoutant la chaîne-hifi qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée. Elle diffusait une chanson dont les premières notes étaient les meilleures. Elles donnaient des frissons même si le chant après était moins touchant.

**« (7)Around here,it's the hardest time of year. Waking up the days are even gone. The collar of my coat. Lord help me cannot help the cold. The rain drops sting my eyes,I keep them closed. »**

« Ma mère n'aurait pas voulu que je m'énerve contre mes grands-parents. Je ne peux pas faire ça... »

Même dans la pénombre,Hyden remarqua encore une fois une perle salée couler sur la joue de John. Du pouce il l'essuya et lui lança un sourire rassurant.

**« But I'm feeling no pain. I'm a little lonely and my quietest friend. Have I the moon light ? Have I let you in ? Say it ain't so,say I'm happy again. Say I'm dreaming. Say I'm better tha you lef me,say you're sorry,I can take it. Say you'll wait,say you won't. Say you love me say you don't. I can make my own mistakes. Let it band before it breaks... »**

« Moi je peux le faire pour toi. Je vais m'en occuper,déclara le brun,déterminé. »

Sans jeter un regard en arrière,Hyden sortit de la pièce,il lança un regard à Isabella et Gabriel qui rentrèrent dans la chambre pour le remplacer. Il lança un regard à Joyce et Jaroslav,un regard froid,haineux. Puis il s'assit face à eux. Matthew était déjà parti chez lui.

« Tu n'as rien à dire,tu as embarqué notre petit fils dans ta lubie de tapet...

- Ne dîtes pas ce mot vulgaire,j'en connais un rayon sur les gros mots et je pense en savoir plus que vous. Donc ne commencez pas ou vous allez perdre,la coupa Hyden.

- Dieu n'acceptera jamais...les homosexuels doivent mourir ! S'exclama la vieille femme.

- Dieu n'a rien à voir là dedans. Dieu dit aussi que tous les enfants qui n'écoutent pas leurs parents méritent de mourir. Avez-vous toujours écouté vos parents ? La Bible dit qu'on peut lapider sa femme et réduire sa fille en esclavage aussi. Et même, vous n'avez pas à juger pour Dieu il nous jugera quand nous serons morts si il existe. Vous,vous n'avez rien à dire.

- Vous avez choisi ça en sachant pertinemment ou ça mènerait !S'obstina Joyce. Vous avez choisi le péché ! »

Le brun soupira longuement,Jaroslav ne disait toujours rien.

« Ce n'est pas un choix,vous croyez que les gens choisissent de se faire détester par toute leur famille. Vous croyez qu'ils aiment se sentir détesté par une bonne partie du monde. Vous croyez qu'ils aiment se faire insulter par des gens comme vous. John n'a rien demandé ! Il veut juste vivre sa vie comme il l'entend avec la personne qu'il aime. C'est tout !

- Petit insolent !

- Je ne vous laisserai pas parler à John sur ce ton plus longtemps,c'est compris ? Il n'a rien fait. Et je ne pense pas qu'Amanda voudrait que vous rabaissiez son fils de cette manière. Alors ne dîtes plus rien. Il vient de supporter la mort de sa mère,je ne le laisserai pas vous supportez vous aussi ! Déclara l'ex-Serpentard.

- Mais...commença Joyce.

- Arrête ça ! La coupa Jaroslav rouge de colère. Tais-toi ! Laisse les faire ce qu'ils veulent et occupe toi plutôt de montrer un peu de respect à ta fille ! »

Le brun fit des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de Jaroslav. Mais il sut pourquoi le vieil homme n'avait pas parlé tout ce temps. Il se retenait lui aussi de hurler contre tout le monde par respect pour sa fille. Mais c'était trop. Enfin,Hyden put voir la tristesse qui rongeait le père d'Amanda,une tristesse à couper le souffle,presque comme John.

L'ex-Serpentard retourna dans la chambre où se trouvaient les trois autres. Matthew avait réparé la télévision avec le reste de la chambre,étant le seul capable d'user de magie pendant les vacances,les autres étaient trop jeunes. Gabriel et Isabella étaient fascinés par le jeune homme avec des ciseaux à la place des doigts et des cicatrices sur le visage. John regardait la neige par la fenêtre,mais dès que les deux autres lui lançaient un regard il faisait mine de regarder le film. L'ex-Serpentard les rejoignit,surveillant plus son ancien amant que regardant le film.

Gabriel finit par rentrer chez lui se renseignant sur le lieux et l'heure de l'enterrement. Isabella proposa de laisser les deux autres seuls et de se coucher quelque part dans la salon,avec Joyce et Jaroslav mais les deux garçons la retinrent. John alluma la radio et les trois amis se couchèrent dans le lit.

Sentant l'ambiance bien pourrie se ramener,la Serdaigle se mit à parler de tout et de rien presque avec empressement. Heureusement,elle était fatiguée,au bout de cinq minutes,on ne l'entendit plus. Cinq minutes passèrent enfin pendant lesquelles le brun s'adossa à la tête de lit et accueillit le blond entre ses jambes.

« Je ne pensais pas que ta Grand-mère était comme ça...elle ressemble à ma mère,fit le brun.

- Il y a des homophobes partout,que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldu. Mais ma Grand-mère m'en veut car elle sait que c'est à cause de moi que ma mère est morte.

- Ce...,commença Hyden mais il fut interrompu.

- Et puis elle ne m'a jamais aimé,je suis le fruit d'une erreur, je n'étais pas censé faire partie de l'équation. Ou du moins si,mais pas avec un mec quelconque comme père. Mon grand-père est génial quand ma grand-mère n'est pas là. Mais bon... »

Le brun lui caressa la joue et lui donna un baiser sur le sommet du crâne. La question du père au blond l'intriguait,qui pouvait bien habiter dans un manoir du Wiltshire ?

« J'arriverai pas à dormir,Hyden,murmura le Gryffondor.

- Moi non plus,répondit calmement l'ex-Serpentard. »

C'est ainsi,qu'une minute plus tard,des ronflement retentirent dans les oreilles de John. Hyden avait menti. Il arrivait très bien à dormir. Un sourire attendrit vint fleurir sur les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il se déplaça et souleva le brun pour le placer entre ses jambes. La situation était inversée. A présent,le brun dormait profondément entre ses jambes. Doucement,John suivit la chanson qui sortait de la chaîne hifi.

«** (8)Well I could sleep forever...but it's for her I dream...**,murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en contemplant. le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait.** If I could sleep forever...I could forget about everything. If I could sleep for ever...** »

Aux premières lueurs du jour, John laissa Hyden et Isabella dormir et alla se servir un chocolat chaud. A sa grande surprise, Matthew se trouvait déjà là assis à regarder par la fenêtre.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ? Demanda le blond.

- Je suis un sorcier,répondit l'auror en souriant,comment vas-tu lionceau ? »

Le blond tenta un sourire qui fut royalement raté. L'auror ne le fit pas remarquer,il écarta juste les bras en murmurant « comme au bon vieux temps » pour que le jeune homme puisse s'y blottir et pleurer comme il le faisait tous les matins ces temps-ci. Peut-être était-ce l'espoir. L'espoir de retrouver sa mère dans la cuisine en train de chanter.

Joyce et Jaroslav les rejoignirent à table. Le Gryffondor baissa immédiatement les yeux prêt à recevoir les foudres de sa grand-mère mais rien ne vint. Celle-ci,pour une fois depuis la mort d'Amanda,semblait effondrée. Sans lui prêter plus attention,il retourna dans la chambre et réveilla ses deux amis.

Comme dans un rêve, ils regardèrent des hommes emmener un cercueil et placer le corps d'Amanda dedans. Comme dans un rêve ils virent une foule de gens rentrer dans la maison et serrer John dans leurs bras. Comme dans un rêve,ils se trouvèrent dans des voitures.

Ils se rendirent d'abord dans une église. Avant d'entrer dans l'église,Joyce glissa un bout de papier dans la poche du blond. Ce dernier y trouva un discours qu'elle avait préparé pour lui et du se contenir pour ne pas le déchirer devant tout le monde.

Isabella,Gabriel et Matthew s'assirent derrière John qui s'assit au premier rang mais lorsque Hyden voulut le laisser pour se mettre derrière,John le tira par la main et le fit s'asseoir au premier rang avec lui, en réponse au regard interrogateur du brun il murmura:

« Ne me laisse pas maintenant. »

Pour le rassurer, le brun caressa la main du blond du pouce en faisant des petits cercles. Le discours commença. Mais John n'écouta rien de ce que disait le prêtre. Il n'entendait que les battements de son coeur. Que les sanglots de centaines de personnes derrière lui...il était perdu,ne se souvenant plus ce qu'il faisait là.

Puis soudain son regard tomba sur le cercueil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent,il eut un hoquet puis un sursaut. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. Son coeur battait la chamade lui faisant mal. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser tant elle était douloureuse.

Le Gryffondor eut envie de fuir pour la première fois depuis longtemps il voulait partir loin de tout. Loin de sa mère,loin de ses gens qui pleuraient,loin de cette atmosphère étouffante. Loin de tout. Un nouveau hoquet le prit. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se leva,les yeux embués de larmes.

Tout le monde le fixa du regard alors qu'il eut envie de se diriger vers la sortie. Au même moment une paire de bras le retint. Hyden lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui l'arrêtèrent instantanément.

« Ne pars pas...ne laisse pas ta mère maintenant »

Alors qu'il allait se rasseoir,le prêtre l'invita à venir dire quelques mots d'adieu pour sa mère. Le blond murmura « Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire... » mais se leva à nouveau. Il tira tout de même Hyden derrière lui,qui accepta de le suivre jusqu'à l'autel.

Maintenant John se foutait des bonnes manières devant les autres. Il sortit le bout de papier de Joyce de sa poche. Et le déchira en deux morceaux avant de les jeter parterre. Puis il se décida à parler d'une voix rauque.

« Normalement...je devais dire un mot que ma Grand-mère avait soigneusement préparé pour moi. Normalement,je ne devais pas présenter ce garçon derrière moi comme l'homme que j'aime. Mais je n'aime pas faire les choses comme ma Grand-mère me le dit. Je préfère les faire comme ma mère m'aurait conseillé de le faire. Alors...je suis gay...j'aime cet homme...ceux à qui ça plait pas je les emmerde et pour les autres merci de comprendre »

De loin,il put voir Joyce rougir de colère avant de sourire poliment aux regards accusateurs des autres gens. Le blond put aussi sentir une caresse dans son dos. Hyden. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au cercueil à sa droite,le Gryffondor fit ce qu'il aimait faire. Ce qu'il devait faire pour sa mère. **(9)**

« **The unknow distance to the gray beyond. Stares back at my grieving frame. To cast my shadow by the holy sun. My spirit moans with a sacred pain...It's quiet now...the universe is standing still...** »

Sa voix devint de plus en plus rauque. Un hoquet le prenait à chaque fin de phrase. Joyce ne rougissait plus de colère,elle était pâle comme la mort. Presque tout le monde ne se sentait pas bien. Comme si en chantant il faisait remonter la tristesse en eux.

« **There's nothing I can say...there's nothing we can do now...there's nothing I can say...there's nothing we can do now.** »

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Ses lèvres aussi. Seules les mains de Hyden l'empêchait de hurler,de pleurer, ou de partir en courant. Une main sur la sienne,l'autre sur sa hanche.

« **And all that stands between the soul's release. This temporary flesh and bone...and know it's over now. I feel my faded mind begin to roam...** »

Cette langueur qu'il sentait dans l'air. Ce silence religieux. Plus personne ne bougeait. Le temps s'était arrêté quelques minutes pour laisser le temps au blond de dire adieu à sa maman. Le blond avait envie de pleurer,sa voix tremblait.

« **everytime you fall and everytime you try...every foolish dream and every compromise...every word you spoke and everything you said...everything you left me rambles in my head**. »

Il continuait,crachant ses mots comme ils étaient,ils n'étaient pas comme tous ces discours...ils venaient du coeur ces mots. Un coeur blessé profondément. Un coeur qui essayait juste d'annihiler le poison que laissait les morts aux vivants. Qui évacuait le poids d'une mort en chantant.

« **There's nothing I can cay...there's nothing I can do now. There's nothing I can say...There's nothing I can do now**. »

Le blond put enfin trier les gens, ceux qui pleuraient la perte d'une amie,d'une fille,ceux qui pleuraient et qui partageaient sa peine. Ceux qui regardait le sol. Qui ne regardait pas la douleur des autres en face. Ceux qui n'étaient là que pour faire bonne figure.

« **Up above the world so high everything you loved and everytime you try everybody's watching everybody cry stay don't leave the stars can wait for your sign don't signal now** »

Puis il la vit. Il vit sa mère,magnifique,souriante écoutant ses chansons de bon coeur. Il la vit dans la cuisine entrain de prendre des photos par la fenêtre,il la vit regarder des mangas avec des yeux avides. Il la vit dansant sur le lit le matin,puis il la vit passer les mauvais moments en souriant. Le blond n'avait jamais vu sa mère en colère...il n'avait jamais vu sa mère s'effondrer de tristesse. Jamais. Même lorsque son mari était mort.

« **there's nothing I can say there's nothing I can do no there's nothing I can say there's nothing I can do now goodnight travel well...goodnight travel well...there's nothing I can say nothing I can do now... »**

Cette fois les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Des frissons parcoururent son dos. Un long saglot déchirant sortit de sa gorge. Relevant les yeux,le Gryffondor remarqua que Hyden pleurait aussi. Il ne pleurait pas que pour Amanda mais pour John qui n'allait plus jamais être le même. John finit la chanson dans un murmure en fixant le cercueil de sa mère.

«** Goodnight...travel well **»

Sa voix s'éteignit, ses yeux se baissèrent, et il retourna à sa place accompagné de l'ex-Serpentard. Après...il ne souvint plus trop...des bribes d'informations...comme cette musique qu'ils avaient passé,celle qu'Amanda adorait. Sadness and Sorrow-une musique du manga Naruto **(10)**. Un jour,le blond avait eu le malheur de lui montrer ce manga dont elle était totalement tombée amoureuse. Puis il y eut l'enterrement,juste à côté de son mari.

« Voilà...c'est fini,murmura le blond dans la voiture du retour.

- Oui,répondit doucement Hyden,c'est fini. »

Tous rentrèrent chez John. Matthew rentra chez lui. Gabriel aussi. Il ne restait plus qu'Isa,avec son paquet de mouchoirs sur le canapé. Hyden avait finalement pris le synthétiseur pour se changer les idées. John s'était immédiatement enfermé dans sa chambre en rentrant. Plus personne ne l'avait vu depuis une ou deux heures.

Le brun se rendit bientôt compte qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son habileté au piano. Il se rappelait encore de toutes les notes,toutes les clés,tout. Isabella sourit tranquillement en le voyant oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si seulement ça pouvait aussi marcher pour John. Si seulement chanter pouvait l'aider à ne plus penser à la mort de sa mère. Au bout d'un moment,le brun soupira et reposa le synthétiseur.

« Isa...comment on va faire maintenant ?

- On va traverser cette épreuve comme on a traversé les autres,mentit la jeune fille qui se demandait elle aussi comment ils allaient faire.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider je ferais tout pour qu'il se sente mieux... »

Pendant un instant,enfin même une minute,Isabella resta la bouche ouverte. Regardant le brun aux joues rouges.

« Répètes ! S'exclama-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Je...je ferai tout pour qu'il se sente mieux

- Alors va lui dire...va lui dire tout ce que tu penses, tout ! »

Une minutes plus tard,se dandinant,l'ex-Serpentard n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« MAINTENANT ! Hurla la Serdaigle. »

D'un bond, Hyden se leva et courut presque vers la chambre de John. Il toqua mais n'eut aucune réponse,alors il pénétra dans la chambre sombre où seule la musique donnait un peu de vie.

« John,murmura-t-il,tandis qu'une nouvelle chanson passait. »

**(11)****Find me here...and speak to me**

John était affalé dans son lit,et ne disait rien. Le brun vint se coucher à côté de lui et le fit se retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui,les yeux figés,John était comme hypnotisé.

**I want to feel you...I need to hear you**

« Ma mère est morte...ma mère est morte. Elle est enterrée. Et moi je suis là tranquillement. »

L'ex-Serpentard soupira et serra son ancien amant dans ses bras. Ce dernier se mit soudainement crier en le repoussant:

« Ne me touches pas ! »

**You are the light...that is leading me...to the place where I find peace again.**

Les yeux de Hyden s'écarquillèrent,il eut l'impression de retourner deux jours en arrière, de se retrouver impuissant face à la tristesse qui ravageait le blond. Comme deux jours plus tôt,le blond se débattit violemment dans le lit,frappant violemment son ancien amant en criant.

**You are the strength...that keeps me walking...You are the hope...that keeps me trusting**

« Je t'aime. »

C'était juste un petit murmure qu'avait lâché le brun,ne s'attendant pas à ce que son ex l'entende. Pourtant celui-ci s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde. Puis ses yeux se remplirent peu à peu de larmes lorsqu'il baissa les yeux. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

**You are the life,into my soul...you are my purpose...you're everything...**

« Tu peux pas dire ça...tu peux pas dire ça...,répéta sans cesse le blond en secouant la tête comme un enfant,ses poings collés à la poitrine du brun »

Répondant au blond,Hyden répéta sans cesse « je t'aime »,sentant qu'il poussait son ex à bout mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait lui faire passer le message,le message qu'il retenait depuis six mois. Le message que John avait toujours eu envie d'entendre.

**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you tell me how could it be any better than this...**

Le ton monta progressivement,les larmes coulaient à présent en abondance et mouillaient leurs habits. John finit par lui hurler d'arrêter de dire ça. Paniqué,triste il repoussa le brun,le faisant tomber du lit.

**You calm the storms you give me rest...you hold me in your hands you won't let me fall...you still my heart and you take my breathe away...Would you take me in take me deeper now...**

Choqué, Hyden fixa John sans comprendre. N'était-ce pas ce que l'autre voulait depuis le début ? N'était-il pas censé accepter son amour ? Le brun ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi le blond réagissait si violemment.

« Pourquoi ?!?! Cria le Gryffondor en sa question muette,pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi attends-tu que ma mère soit morte pour me dire ça ? Pourquoi... »

**'Cause you're all I want ! You're all I need ! You're everything...you're everything ! You're all I want! you're all I need you're everything...everything !**

Une douleur insupportable serra le coeur de l'ex-Serpentard qui ne sut quoi répondre. Sa douleur mais surtout la douleur de John le traversait de part en part. Les mots ne voulaient pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Pendant une minute,l'on entendit que la musique et la respiration haletante de John.

« Je...,commença Hyden en tremblant, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Je...je ne veux plus te voir souffrir John. Je ne veux plus voir de larmes dans tes yeux. Je veux te protéger jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je veux que tu restes près de moi. Je ne veux plus que tu revives ce que tu as vécu ces derniers jours. J'empêcherai que ça arrive...tu m'entends ! Je t'aime John. Je n'ai plus peur...je t'aime. »

**You're all I want you're all I need,You're everything...everything.**

Face à la non-réaction de John, Hyden se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la poignée qu'une paire de mains le retint et le fit se tourner face à au blond. Ce dernier n'eut qu'un réflexe.

« Je t'aime aussi,Hyden,souffla le Gryffondor avant de plaquer son amant contre la porte et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. »

Le baiser fut brutal,les dents du blond firent saigner celles du brun qui ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir d'une voix rauque avant de répondre avec avidité. C'était presque une année qu'ils essayaient de rattraper avec ce baiser John finit par se laisser mener par Hyden dans un baiser de moins en moins passionné. Hyden se fit tendre,jouant sensuellement avec la langue de son amant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il souleva John pour le mettre sur le lit qu'il remarqua les traînées argentées sur ses joues. Le Gryffondor pleurait en l'embrassant.

« Ne pleures pas,murmura l'ex-Serpentard,à son tour,des larmes vinrent poindre au bout de ses yeux sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. »

Ils finirent tous les deux en pleurs,enlacés dans le lit. L'un répétant qu'il aimait l'autre,tandis que ce dernier pleurait sans cesse. Lorsqu'Isa les rejoignit en pleurant,c'était des larmes de soulagement. De voir que six mois de calvaire venait d'aboutir à une réconciliation. Les trois jeunes gens passèrent la nuit à pleurer. Un nouveau départ les attendait...ou le début de la fin...seul l'avenir le dirait.

* * *

**Heu...bon...voilà...vraiment désolé si ça ne vous a pas plu...comme d'habitude prévenez moi en cas d'incohérence**. **Pour la fin,la scène où Hyden avoue ENFIN son amour pour John. J'aurai voulu la faire mieux mais bon,j'ai pas trop d'idée alors désolé. J'ai aussi blindé le chapitre niveau chansons mais c'est important et faut vraiment les écouter pendant que vous lisez ces passages. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçus !! Bisous et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews !! Un gros merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'à maintenant !  


* * *

**1)Heu...je me rappelle que j'ai écouté I hate everything about you de Three days grace mais je me suis rendu compte que Lies-Evanescence correspondait plus à l'atmosphère est surtout à Bellatrix. Evanescence m'a toujours fais penser à Bellatrix...me demandez pas pourquoi !

2)HAA notre petit Matthew nous cache quelques petites choses. Pourquoi Bellatrix le préférait avant ? Elle le connaît ?? On verra tout ça plus tard !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3)Ghost-Howie Day Bon là j'avoue que j'étais carrément à sec,j'aime pas Howie Day plus que ça mais bon j'ai un peu séché je me suis empêtré dans mon document de musiques et tout le tralala mais bon j'espère que vous aimer cette chanson quand même.

**Recemment j'ai pensé Recemment j'ai revé de toi Je suis si resistant à ce type de pensée Oh, maintenant ça perce mes défenses J'étais seul pour la derniere fois Je sais que pleurer ne sert pas à grand chose C'est plus réel et blessant que tout ce à quoi j'étais habitué J'ai pensé que nous marcherions ensemble dans ces rues**

4)Une de mes chansons préférées !!!! 9 crimes-Damien Rice Chanson parfaite pour les réveils en douceur,pour les jours de pluie à regarder par la fenêtre et pour les moments tristes.

5)Bring me to life-Evanescence et Linkin ParkChanson mythique que tout le monde connaît mais qui est bien quand même. J'avais envie de faire un ptit duo entre nos deux tourtereaux.

**Comment peux-tu lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?Te menant au plus profond de moi.Où je suis devenue si engourdie Sans âme Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid Jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves là-bas Et que tu le ramènes à la maison(Réveille-moi) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur (Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur (Sauve-moi) Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi de l'obscurité (Réveille-moi) Ordonne à mon sang de couler (dans mes veines) (Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Avant que je ne sois détruite (Sauve-moi) Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenue  
**

6)Already over-Red,chanson que j'ai trouvé sur des AMV,là aussi j'aurai aimé trouvé mieux mais bon... il fallait que ce soit une chanson de colère et tristesse en même temps. Si vous voyez mieux mettez votre chanson la plus coléreuse et triste en même temps,d'ailleurs j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous avez mis !!

**Tu ne t'en vas jamais Tu es toujours là (m'étouffant) Sous ma peau Je ne peux pas m'enfuir Disparaissant t'ai tout donné Me lâchant M'atteignant alors que je tombe Je sais que tout est déjà fini maintenant Plus rien à perdre T'aimant à nouveau Je sais que tout est déjà fini, tout est déjà fini maintenant Ma meilleure défense En te fuyant Je ne peux pas résister Prends tout ce que tu veux de moi Me brisant lentement**

7)Before it breaks-Brandi Carlile Chanson vraiment pas mal mais les meilleures notes sont celles du début.

8)Sleep-The Dandy Warhols,chanson juste trop reposante !!!! Elle me fait planer à chaque fois !!Je crois que je l'ai trouvé dans le premier épisode de Queer as Folk.

**Bien,je pourrai dormir pour toujours. Mais c'est pour elle que je rêve. Si je pouvais dormir pour toujours,je pourrai tout oublier. Si je pouvais dormir pour toujours.**

9)Goodnight,Travel well-The killers. J'adore cette chanson !!! Jl'aime parce-qu'en fait on se croirait dans un rêve quand on l'écoute,on dirait que le temps s'arrête et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe quand quelqu'un meurt dans votre entourage,c'est comme un rêve. J'ai carrément zappé une semaine quand c'est arrivé,je me souviens plus de grand chose. C'est bizarre !

**La distance inconnue de l'au-delà Contemple de loin mon image en deuil Mon ombre est projetée par un soleil pur Mon esprit hurle, une douleur sacrée Mais c'est calme maintenant Tout l'univers se tient tranquille Et il n'y a rien que je peux dire Il n'y a plus rien que nous pouvons faire Et il n'y a rien que je peux dire Il n'y a plus rien que nous pouvons faire Et tous ces obstacles à la libération de l'âme Cette peau éphémère, ces os Mais tout est fini maintenant... Je sens mon esprit fatigué qui commence à errer Chaque fois que tu tombes, chaque fois que tu essayes Chaque rêve idiot, chaque compromis Chaque mot que tu prononce, chacune de tes paroles Tout ce que tu m'as laissé, s'agite dans ma tête Et il n'y a rien que je peux dire Il n'y a plus rien que nous pouvons faire Bien au dessus du monde, tellement haut Tout ce que tu as aimé, tout ce que tu as essayé Tout le monde regarde, tout le monde pleure Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas, les étoiles peuvent attendre ton signe Mais ne fais pas de signe encore Et il n'y a rien que je peux dire Il n'y a plus rien que nous pouvons faire **

**Bonne nuit  
Bon voyage...**

10)Sadness and Sorrow,musique juste magnifique du manga Naruto !!!!!!

11)Everything-Lifehouse,j'ai hésité entre elle et une autre mais celle-là a un moment elle devient puissante donc je la préfère !

**Trouve-moi ici Et parle-moi Je veux te sentir J'ai besoin de t'entendre Tu es la lumière Qui me mène à l'endroit Où je retrouverai la paix Tu es la force Qui me fait avancer Tu es l'espoir Qui continue à me faire croire Tu es la lumière de mon âme Tu es mon but Tu es tout Et comment puis-je rester ici avec toi Et ne pas être ému par toi Pourrais-tu me dire Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être Mieux que cela Tu calmes les tempêtes Et tu me donnes le repos Tu me tiens dans tes mains Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber Tu voles mon coeur Quand tu emportes mon souffle Veux-tu m'emmener, m'emmener plus loin maintenant**

**car tu es tout ce que je veux  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Tu es tout... tout  
Tu es tout ce que je veux**

**Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Tout... tout**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je suis absolument désolé,j'ai eu un gros bug...dès que je rajoutais un tiret ou corrigeait une faute,la page buguait pendant 5 minutes et un message disait un trucs du genre" cette pas a un script trop important et nuit à votre service web" Donc...voilà à 4h du mat ça débugue un peu ( ça existe ça ??) bon bref...voilà le nouveau chapitre !!Comme dans le chapitre 17 j'ai un peu (beaucoup) zappé Eva et Lena je leur ai fait prendre une place assez importante dans ce chapitre là. J'ai eu plein d'idées bizarres pendant ce chapitre...comme le coup du chien loup qui est venu en cours de route pour remplacer l'absence de Gabriel dans ce chapitre (et puis si en plus ça donne des indices dur Aimen).Et pareil pour le sort de Nathaniel...j'avais pas du tout pensé à ça au début...mais ça fait naître des idées dans ma tête !!! Bonne lecture et je suis un peu fatigué donc ceux qui sont pas contents je les emmerde partez au lieu de perdre du temps. Ceux qui donnent des critiques qui peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer j'accepte avec plaisir. Et puis désolé pour l'écriture les incohérences et les grosses fautes,prévenez moi !!!**

* * *

Isabella fixait le fond de son mug d'un air affligé. Elle la fixait d'une telle intensité que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle voulait plonger dedans,ou trouver la réponse à une question divine. La deuxième hypothèse était la bonne. Isabella cherchait une réponse désespérément,quitte à fixer le fond de son mug en attendant la fin du monde. Pourquoi...pourquoi le temps s'était arrêté **(1)**

**Nana...nananana**

Hyden se trouvait face à elle et face à la fenêtre qu'il fixait aussi. Comme s'il rêvait de voir la lumière du jour, mais la nuit s'obstinait à rester. Même la lumière du jour n'avait plus aucune chaleur ces derniers temps. Un froid s'était abattu sur la maison d'Amanda...un froid s'était abattu sur leurs coeurs.

Le brun partageait le sentiment de son amie. Le temps s'était comme...arrêté. Les jours passaient comme des semaines. Tous se ressemblaient. Les scènes repassaient dans leur tête. Cette fois là...au chemin de Traverse...ils avaient risqué leurs vies. Ils avaient failli mourir à cause d'une stupide guerre qui ne servait à rien. Ils avaient perdu une personne importante à cause de...de rien.

**I miss you...miss you so bad...**

Rester dans la maison de la défunte était une spirale infernale. Il n'y avait aucune progression...aucun repos. Juste des sentiments,des peurs qui les assaillaient chaque jour. John prenait une grande partie de cette spirale à lui seul.

Le réveil était toujours le même pour John, en larmes. Après avoir bien pleuré,il partait vers les toilettes pour vomir le peu de choses qu'il acceptait de grignoter. Ensuite, il essayait justement de manger quelques céréales mais...la plupart du temps,le blond retournait en courant aux toilettes. Ensuite, le blond retournait dans sa chambre pour pleurer en écoutant de la musique.

Le Gryffondor n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même,maigrissant un peu plus chaque jour. Des cernes lui soulignaient les yeux,ceux-ci ne brillaient plus...laissant place à un océan vide, sans aucune lueur d'espoir. Ce qui choquait particulièrement Hyden, lui qui s'était toujours rattaché à cette lueur.

**I don't forget you...oh it's so sad...**

Isabella et Hyden ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que regarder leur ami dépérir lentement. Ce dernier avait soudainement perdu toute vitalité, il n'était plus qu'un fantôme bougeant sans but précis ou restant couché,terrassé par la tristesse. Les seuls moments où il paraissait vivant, c'était quand il fallait se laver, le blond devenait alors agressif. Hyden ne lui résistait jamais,seule Isa parvenait de force à le mettre sous la douche.

Il était six heures du matin, l'ex-Serpentard et la Serdaigle étaient face à face dans la cuisine

. Les deux amis savaient pertinemment que d'une minute à l'autre, John allait se réveiller en hurlant. Même pendant qu'il dormait il n'atteignait pas le repos,des rêves parsemés de morts-vivants l'empêchait de dormir plus de quelques heures. Il laissait la musique allumée même lorsqu'il dormait, et par un phénomène étrange, il se réveillait toujours lorsqu'on l'éteignait.

Le brun afficha une mine blasée, croisant les doigts comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours. Croisant les doigts pour que le blond ne se réveille pas en hurlant. Croisant les doigts pour revoir son amant heureux. Croisant les doigts pour sortir de ce rêve,de cette spirale infernale.

**I hope you can hear me**

Hyden y avait cru, l'espace d'une nuit...après avoir hésité pendant des mois il lui avait enfin avoué ce qu'il ressentait. Puis il avait cru que John se consolerait dans ses bras...que ça pouvait soulager sa douleur. Rien n'avait changé. Le lendemain, John l'avait repoussé en pleurant et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole sauf pour l'insulter.

Les deux amis s'étaient habitués à entendre les cris de John à son réveil. Mais pourtant ils sursautaient violemment à chaque fois. Cette fois encore le cri qu'émit le blond leur glaça le sang. Les deux amis se précipitèrent vers sa chambre.

**Cause I remember it clearly...**

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre plongée dans le noir,les deux amis ne purent discerner qu'une ombre dans le lit recroquevillée contre elle-même. Les cris retentissaient dans la pièce sans discontinuer perçant les tympans des deux jeunes gens.

En s'approchant,ils virent mieux le blond, les cheveux trempés de sueur, les yeux divaguant. Tout son corps tremblait...comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude Hyden resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle les bras ballants. Comme d'habitude ce fut Isabella qui accourut pour serrer le blond dans ses bras...et encore une fois, la même chose retentit.

**The day you slipped away...**

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS!!!Hurla John tout en mettant ses mains devant lui pour se défendre,les larmes aux yeux. »

La Serdaigle s'arrêta dans son élan et baissa les yeux de frustration puis retourna à la charge en ouvrant ses bras pour enlacer le Gryffondor. Ce dernier la poussa violemment tout en sanglotant. Isabella regarda son ami d'un air blessé,sous les yeux de Hyden qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début,les poings serrés.

**Was the day...I found it won't be the same !**

« RECULE, NE M'APPROCHE PAS !!!!VA-T-EN !!Cria John sans s'arrêter de pleurer.

- John...,murmura Isa, c'était qu'un rêve,arrête de hurler.

- Je m'en fous dégage,laisse moi m'habiller,cracha John.

- Désolé, je te laisse,s'excusa son amie avant de repartir,suivie par le brun. »

La jeune fille retourna dans le salon et regarda la télévision pendant quelques heures,sans dire un mot au brun qui pianotait sur son synthétiseur magique,l'air perdu. Au bout d'une heure, John sortit de la chambre en courant vers les toilettes.

« Je m'en occupe,souffla Hyden en se levant pour suivre son amant. »

La Serdaigle ne lui répondit pas. Hyden trouva John adossé au mur des toilettes, la tête entre les mains,n'arrêtant pas de pleurer. L'ex-Serpentard ne tenta pas de le toucher,il s'assit simplement à côté et fixa son amant en attendant. Au bout de quelques minutes,John leva la tête.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça,se plaignit le Gryffondor en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que je ne veux pas de ta pitié de merde.

- Je ne ressens aucune pitié.

Menteur, depuis qu'elle est morte tu n'agis plus que par pitié,cracha John. »

L'ex-Serpentard tressaillit et écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Devine ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa, puis Hyden se leva et demanda.

« Tu viens manger quelque chose ?

- J'arrive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Gryffondor s'assit dans la cuisine et grignota quelques céréales sous les yeux inquiets de ses deux amis. Ces derniers attendaient,espérant comme à chaque fois que le blond ne retournerait pas aux toilettes pour vomir ses tripes.

« J'apprécierai si vous arrêtiez de me regarder comme si j'étais prêt à partir gerber,fit remarquer le blond en relevant les yeux. »

Et pourtant c'était vrai ! Ces céréales avaient un goût infect, TOUT avait un goût infect ces temps-ci. Et puis...c'était comme si sa gorge se bloquait à chaque fois qu'il avalait quelque chose. Même son corps ne tenait plus à se nourrir. Avec un soupir de colère, John jeta le paquet de céréales à la poubelle mais se retint d'aller gerber,il préféra se diriger vers sa chambre,comme d'habitude.

« Attends ! S'exclama Isabella son visage s'illuminant »

Le blond se stoppa et attendit. La Serdaigle se leva fouilla dans sa poche et tendit la main vers son ami.

« Tiens ! C'est un chocogrenouille ! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux. »

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, le temps s'était comme arrêté. Hyden n'avait pas bougé fixant ses deux amis. Isa avait gardé son sourire victorieux,la main tendue vers John. Celui-ci avait ouvert la bouche de surprise. Puis le Gryffondor éclata.

« TU CROYAIS QUE LE CHOCOLAT ALLAIT TOUT ARRANGER !!TU CROYAIS VRAIMENT ME RENDRE LE SOURIRE !! TU CROYAIS VRAIMENT QUE CA ALLAIT FAIRE REVENIR MA MERE. ABRUTIE ! »

D'un geste brusque,il frappa dans la main de la jeune fille, le chocogrenouille voltigea pour atteindre le sol de la cuisine. Isabella suivit le chocogrenouille des yeux. Puis continua à la fixer pendant quelques secondes au sol.

Son sourire se figea,puis il fondit comme neige au soleil. Lentement,ses yeux remontèrent pour rencontrer ceux de John. Des yeux sans vie sans aucun sentiment. Le coeur de la jeune fille se brisa en mille morceaux mais elle murmura:

« Désolée... »

Puis elle laissa John retourner dans sa chambre et claquer la porte derrière lui. Hyden s'attendit immédiatement à voir la Serdaigle fondre en larme. Mais la Serdaigle eut un petit rire, elle ramassa la boîte du chocogrenouille et l'ouvrit.

« Dommage,il sera pour moi alors ! Sourit-elle en attrapant la grenouille de chocolat,qui essayait de s'échapper,au vol. »

Mais ce fut pire que la voir pleurer pour le brun. Car elle en avait envie, c'était indéniable. Mais elle le cachait sous un faux sourire. Et c'était encore pire...de voir que même elle commençait à craquer face au blond. Depuis la mort d'Amanda, Isabella était la seule qui tenait tête à John.

A midi, John ne sortit pas de sa chambre ce qui étonna guère ses deux amis. Dans l'après midi, Joyce et Jaroslav leur rendirent visite. Le Gryffondor ne prit même pas la peine de sortir de sa chambre. Pour une fois, sa grand-mère ne fit aucune remarque sur la présence d'Isa et Hyden. La vieille femme semblait s'être rendue compte de la mort de sa fille, car elle affichait un air accablé en permanence.

La Serdaigle ne prononça pas un mot de toute la journée, se contentant de sourire. Surement n'avait-elle pas la force de faire plus. Seul Hyden faisait la discussion avec les grands-parents de John. Et vu leur ancienne dispute et l'humeur du brun, ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation. Avant de partir, Jaroslav déposa une feuille sur la table. Le testament d'Amanda.

Le soir venu, le Gryffondor accepta de sortir de sa chambre et lut le testament. Ce dernier stipulait que John héritait de tout ce qu'elle avait, la maison et tout le reste. Mais il s'en foutait, il voulait quitter cette maison pour ne plus jamais revenir. Avant qu'il ne puisse retourner dans sa chambre, Isabella se posta devant lui.

« A la douche ! Déclara-t-elle décidée. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer répliquer, la jeune fille le tira vers la salle de bain accompagnée par l'ex-Serpentard. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux pour que John ne puisse pas s'échapper. Ce dernier serra les poings.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vociféra-t-il en foudroyant ses deux amis du regard.

- On te fait prendre une douche, dit Isabella en allumant l'eau.

- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de prendre une douche.

- Et pourtant tu vas le faire,lui assura le jeune fille.

- Non.

- Si.

- NON ! Hurla le Gryffondor. Tu ne me forceras pas ! »

Pour toute réponse, la Serdaigle le poussa vers la douche. John repoussa les bras de son amie brutalement et faillit la faire tomber parterre mais Hyden la rattrapa au vol. Le visage déformé par la déception, la Serdaigle repartit à la charge.

« Ne m'approche pas,idiote ! Vociféra le blond en la repoussant encore et encore.

- Ne m'insulte pas,répondit la jeune fille.

- Tais-toi,dégage sale conne,arrête de me pousser. »

Isa écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer. Au lieu de ça, elle se jeta une nouvelle fois à l'assaut et lui enleva son tee-shirt,puis son pantalon. En caleçon, le jeune homme cacha son torse nu comme un petit animal blessé.

Son amie put alors le pousser jusqu'à le mettre sous la douche. Mais au dernier moment, en hurlant de colère, le Gryffondor l'attira a lui sous la douche. L'eau pénétra le pull et tous les habits d'Isa qui essaya de sortir de la douche,mais son ami la retint.

« Salope tu voulais m'emmener dans la douche maintenant on y est tous les deux. Je te hais Isa ! »

Les cheveux trempés,et tout le corps de même, la Serdaigle se mit à pleurer. Cette fois elle ne se cachait pas. Des grosses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux se mélangeant aux gouttes d'eau. Des gros hoquets et des sanglots la secouèrent. Elle se mit à trembler même sous l'eau chaude.

« Je te déteste tu n'es qu'une conne, une abrutie qui croit qu'elle peut aider tout le monde mais qui ne sait rien de la vie,continua John sans prêter attention à l'état de son amie. Je vous déteste tous, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis qui croient que l'amitié et l'amour ça existe. »

Hyden resta sans bouger encore une fois,la bouche ouverte de surprise face aux insultes de son amant. Isa se laissa glisser contre le mur de la douche et se mit la tête entre les bras pour cacher ses larmes. John n'arrêtait plus de l'insulter. Quel piètre spectacle ils faisaient. John hurlant des insultes. Isabella pleurant sous l'eau de la douche et Hyden les regardant la bouche ouverte, sans bouger.

Lorsqu'enfin le Gryffondor se tut. La Serdaigle se releva,les yeux remplis de larmes elle ne fit qu'une seule chose. Ce ne fut pas une claque que se reçut John en plein tête, mais un coup de poing magistral qui le laissa pantelant pendant quelques minutes.

La jeune fille se jeta hors de la salle de bain et courut vers le porte d'entrée,sortant dans la rue, où la nuit commençait à tomber,trempée jusqu'aux os. Laissant John seul, l'ex-Serpentard se précipita pour retrouver son amie partie dans la nuit. Il neigeait encore cette nuit là.

De plus en plus inquiet, le brun cherchait dans toutes les rues en hurlant après son amie,se fichant des gens qui le regardaient d'un air agacé. Finalement, le jeune homme trouva Isabella dans le parc où elle les avait emmenés quand ils étaient encore tous ensemble quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'Amanda n'était pas morte...

La Serdaigle était recroquevillée sur elle même sur un banc. Un chien apparemment abandonné s'était couché contre elle. Plusieurs fois, des habitués du parc lui avait répété de ne pas laisser ce chien l'approcher,qu'il était dangereux. Mais elle ne les avait pas écouté, en regardant,elle ne voyait en ce chien qu'un animal blessé...abandonné par les siens, aux yeux bleus comme le ciel.(2)

**No one knows what it's like...to be the bad man...to be the sad man..**

Le chien,ressemblant étrangement à un loup s'était approché lentement en gardant la tête baissée et les poils hérissés. Il eut la surprise de voir que la jeune fille faisait le contraire des autres. Les autres...ils affichaient une grimace de peur ou de colère en le voyant, mais la jeune fille souriait. Malgré ces sanglots et ces grelotements de froid, elle lui souriait et tendait même une main vers lui. L'animal avait humé la main glacée d'Isabella, puis il l'avait léchée,pour la réchauffer un peu.

**No one knows what it's like to be the hated...to be fated...to telling only lies...**

« Pas méchant pour un sou,murmura la jeune fille avant de lui caresser gentiment la tête. »

Le chien,ou le loup elle ne savait plus grogna de contentement et sauta sur le banc. Puis il se coucha,la tête sur les genoux d'Isa,qui eut un petit rire. La jeune fille le caressa pendant quelques minutes,ne sentant même plus ses doigts. Puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Des yeux noisettes,et des yeux bleus...exactement comme ceux...de Gabriel.

**But my dreams...they aren't as empty...as my conscience seems to be... I have hours...only lonely...my love is vengeance...that's never free...**

Gabriel était-il lui aussi un animal blessé,sans défense. Se cachant derrière son agressivité et sa nonchalance. Non...il paraissait si fort,maître de lui-même. C'était pratiquement impossible pour la jeune fille d'imaginer Gabriel blessé. Non il ne l'était pas.

**No one knows what it's like...to feel this feeling...like I do...and I blame you !**

Hyden,l'air inquiet,qui s'avança vers elle. Surprise qu'il vienne la chercher, la Serdaigle stoppa ses caresses. Le chien-loup leva la patte et la posa sur son bras,ce qui voulait dire « continue de me caresser ». L'ex-Serpentard finit par s'asseoir à côté du chien-loup et le caressa à son tour.

« Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il a dit,déclara le brun,il ne le pense pas.

- Tu ne sais pas... tu ne sais pas s'il le pensait.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est comme ça, il est bouleversé par la mort d'Amanda,c'est tout."

Un silence s'installa,seulement perturbé par les grognements de plaisir du chien-loup et les grelottements d'Isabella.

« Rentrons,tu vas mourir de froid si tu restes là,fit le jeune homme en se levant. »

Isabella ne répondit pas,fixant un point précis au loin, des gens qui marchaient tranquillement, un groupe d'amis unis. Puis la phrase,qu'ils s'étaient tous répétés des centaines de fois sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi...

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda le brun.

- Pourquoi nous ? On était tranquille ! On avait rien demandé...et à cause d'un serpent taré on se retrouve dans une putain de guerre à laquelle on ne veut pas participer. Amanda ne méritait pas de mourir, c'est ce putain de Voldemort qui aurait du crever il y a bien longtemps.

- Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. Mais on ne peut pas la leur rendre. Il faut faire avec. Se relever et repartir.(3)

- John ne se relèvera pas,se lamenta la Serdaigle.

- Bien sûr que si. Il faut juste continuer à l'aider. »

La Serdaigle baissa ses yeux qui se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit, sa gorge se bloquait,les mots étaient trop durs à dire. Après une grande inspiration,les mots s'échappèrent enfin d'entre ses lèvres.

« Je...j'ai...j'ai toujours aidé John...je l'ai toujours soutenu...et...et je ne peux pas...je me suis donné corps et âme pour lui...et cette fois...c'est...c'est trop dur...je n'y arriverai pas...je ne peux pas supporter ces insultes en sachant tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui...je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute...mais je peux plus faire ça. Je suis désolé, c'est comme ça. Je n'en peux plus de supporter le poids de son chagrin...il doit pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul...et...

- Isa...,murmura Hyden.

- Je sais que c'est mal....une amie n'agit pas comme ça...ne dis pas ça...mais...c'est plus fort que moi...j'ai toujours eu l'air d'être forte...et John parvient toujours à faire ressortir mes faiblesses...et je supporte pas ça...mais cette fois je me sens incapable. Je me sens nulle face à lui alors que j'ai toujours su l'aider et maintenant il m'insulte...laisse...laisse moi être faible...laisse-moi être faible cette fois...juste une fois. »

Pendant une minute, l'ex-Serpentard ne répondit rien. Laissant son ami pleurer entre ses bras pour la réchauffer et la consoler. Puis il releva sa tête tendrement et lui murmura quelque chose dans son oreille qui fit redoubler ses sanglots.

« Tu as le droit d'être faible,Isa...tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai rencontré...tu as le droit d'être faible...je t'aime...et je t'aimerai quoi qu'il advienne...ne l'oublie jamais. Tu nous as tous vu faible une fois...il fallait bien que ça t'arrive. »

Pendant quelques minutes,il restèrent ainsi,enlacés. Puis ils se levèrent et retournèrent chez John. Le chien-loup les suivit jusqu'à la porte de John. Le brun le caressa quelques secondes puis rentra. Seule Isa resta sur le pas de la porte,fixant l'animal. La jeune fille se baissa et agrippa la museau du chien pour qu'il la regarde.

« Écoute-moi bien...je vais te promettre quelque chose et tu dois t'en souvenir...je...tu dois continuer à vivre et à te débrouiller tout seul jusqu'à que je revienne te voir...et ce jour là,je te prendrai avec moi et je te protégerai. Tu m'entends ? Je te le promets. A bientôt ! »

La jeune fille courut dans la maison et offrit à manger au chien avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'en regardant autour d'elle qu'elle se rendit compte...Hyden avait disparu de la cuisine et du salon...et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison.

Son coeur manqua un battement,ses yeux restèrent fixés un moment dans le vide. L'angoisse commença à monter sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Un mauvais pressentiment s'installa au creux de son coeur,accélérant sa respiration. La Serdaigle sprinta vers la chambre du blond. Vide.

Elle ne passa même pas l'information à ses jambes qui se dirigèrent toutes seules vers la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Seules quelques images se gravèrent dans sa tête en cet instant. Hyden complètement immobile,la bouche ouverte,choqué. Et John,inerte,au sol,toujours en caleçon.

« JOHN ! Hurla Isa en poussant Hyden pour s'accroupir à côté du blond. »

Apparemment le blond s'était évanoui. Isa lui envoya quelques claques mais il ne se réveillait pas. Plus qu'une solution s'imposait à elle. Elle courut chercher le carnet dans l'entrée et prit le téléphone. Ses yeux parcoururent toutes les adresses pour trouver les urgences des moldus. Les pomp...quelque chose...pompette ? Non,pom...pompiers ! La jeune fille composa le numéro à deux chiffres et indiqua l'adresse aux gens derrière l'autre téléphone.

Quelques minutes plus tard,des gens habillés bizarrement l'emportèrent. Hyden suivit. Isabella se changea et envoya une lettre à sa mère d'une main tremblante avec l'adresse de l'hôpital où ils se rendaient. Puis elle se lança à pied dans la nuit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, sa mère et sa soeur s'y trouvaient déjà.

« Maman ! Comment va John ? Où est Hyden ? S'exclama la Serdaigle d'une traite,en bougeant dans tous les sens.

- Ma chérie calme-toi, déclara Eva en agrippant sa fille par les épaules.

- Mais...

- Hyden est dans la chambre avec John. John s'est déjà réveillé, et j'attends le docteur pour qu'il puisse nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé parce-que John ne veut pas ouvrir la bouche. »

Justement,le docteur s'avançait vers eux avec une grimace gênée. Il se posta devant Isabella,Eva et Lena.

« Êtes-vous les responsables de John Etan ?

- Oui.

- Il semblerait que Monsieur Etan,ne mange plus. Il n'a rien mangé depuis longtemps et c'est la cause de son malaise. Savez-vous pourquoi il refuse de manger ?

- Sa...sa mère est morte,murmura Isa en baissant les yeux.

- Je vois...nous pouvons placer monsieur Etan dans le service psychiatrique pour qu'il puisse se remettre à manger si vous êtes d'accord. »

Personne ne répondit au docteur qui finit par retourner à son travail. Isabella s'assit dans le couloir,sans dire un mot. Lena s'assit à côté d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire un geste de réconfort Isabella se releva.

« J'en ai marre,fit-elle les larmes aux yeux, je peux pas rester là à rien foutre pour un gars qui ne se bat même plus pour vivre. Je suis désolé. »

Puis sans rien ajouter,elle partit en courant hors de l'hôpital, Eva la suivit. Seule Lena resta assise fixant la porte de la chambre,ses poings se serrèrent de colère. Il en fallait beaucoup pour rendre Isa comme ça. Énormément même.

En serrant les dents, Lena s'avança vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit lentement. Son coeur battit immédiatement la chamade lorsqu'elle vit John et qu'elle ressentit sa tristesse mais elle la surpassa en pensant à sa soeur.

Étrangement, le Gryffondor afficha une mine déçue en voyant la soeur d'Isa. Peut-être s'attendait-il à voir Isa elle-même. La petite fille afficha une grimace de colère mais elle ne dit rien. Attendant que le blond engage la conversation. Hyden aussi ne parlait pas, il regardait la fenêtre comme s'il pouvait s'échapper. Pendant une minutes,il n'y eut aucune bruit dans la chambre. Puis Lena se lança.

« John, tu t'attendais à voir ma soeur peut-être ?

- Heu...non,hésita le blond puis en voyant le regard noir de la jeune fille il se reprit,oui en fait.

- Alors...désolée de te décevoir, mais elle est partie.

- Partie ??

- Oui. Je crois qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre... »

Tout en laissant sa phrase en suspens, la jeune fille s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à se mettre face au lit du blond. Puis elle lui lança un regard froid qui le fit frissonner.

« Marre de quoi ? Demanda John.

-de toi...,trancha Lena. »

Le blond eut un tressaillement et ses doigts se serrèrent sur les draps blancs du lit mais il la laissa continuer.

« Ta mère est morte...ta...ta mère est morte et on peut comprendre ça, je comprends,Isabella comprends que tu puisses te sentir mal. Mais... »

Immédiatement,son ombre sembla s'agrandir derrière elle pour remonter contre les murs blancs,lui donnant un air ténébreux. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs lorsqu'elle s'exclama:

« MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ES ENTRAIN DE FAIRE. TU ES EN TRAIN D'ABANDONNER TES AMIS. LES SEULES PERSONNES QUI SONT LA POUR TOI ET QUI RESTERONT LA. »

John se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant,un air blessé sur le visage. Mais Lena n'en eut cure.

« JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU AS FAIS OU CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT MAIS TU LUI AS FAIT DU MAL ET JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI PAS. CE N'EST PAS PARCE-QUE TA MERE EST MORTE QUE TES AMIS DOIVENT EN SOUFFRIR. CE N'EST PAS UN PRETEXTE POUR LEUR FAIRE DU MAL ET PRETENDRE QUE CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE. »

Le Gryffondor ne dit rien,les yeux baissés sur les draps,tout son corps tremblait. La jeune fille crut même voir des larmes tomber sur les draps, mais elle continua.

« A UN MOMENT IL FAUT ARRETER, PEUT-ÊTRE QU'AU DEBUT C'EST COMPREHENSIBLE MAIS MAINTENANT C'EST FINI. C'EST DE TA FAUTE. C'EST DANS TA TETE. TU NE VEUX MEME PAS TE SENTIR MIEUX. POUR FAIRE LE DEUIL IL FAUT AUSSI LE VOULOIR. ET TU NE LE VEUX PAS.

- Mais...

- ET TES AMIS SOUFFRENT POUR TOI TU M'ENTENDS ?? ISA A TOUJOURS ETE LA POUR TOI. DANS LES PIRES MOMENTS ELLE A SU TE REMETTRE SUR PIEDS. ET REGARDE LE REMERCIEMENT QU'ELLE A. UNE LOQUE DANS UN LIT D'HOPITAL. ALORS OUI ELLE EST PARTIE PARCE-QU'ELLE EN PEUT PLUS DE T'AIDER ALORS QUE TU N'AS AUCUNE VOLONTE. »

Cette fois John se mit vraiment à pleurer, des sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce même s'il essayait de les cacher derrière ces mains en les réprimant. Oui il n'était plus qu'une loque dans un lit d'hôpital. Lena avait raison. Entièrement raison.

« LE DOCTEUR EST VENU NOUS VOIR EN DEMANDANT SI ON VOULAIT TE METTRE DANS UN SERVICE PSYCHIATRIQUE !!!TU IMAGINES CE QU'ELLE A RESSENTI ?? ELLE S'EST SENTIE TRAHIE, PAR TOI, MAIS ELLE S'EN AI AUSSI VOULU A ELLE. ELLE S'EST SENTIE COUPABLE DE NE PAS AVOIR REUSSI A T'AIDER. ISABELLA EST COMME CA TU NE PEUX RIEN Y FAIRE ELLE S'EN VOUDRA TOUJOURS POUR TES FAUTES. »

Lena prit une grande inspiration, son coeur battait toujours la chamade.

« Tu sais quoi ? Si tu n'étais pas déjà dans un sale état je t'aurai sauté dessus et t'aurais mis une paire de claques pour te réveiller et te mettre les yeux en face des trous. Parce-que c'est à toi de faire le choix. Ce n'est pas la faute de la mort à ta mère, c'est ta faute. Tu ne peux pas choisir d'aller mieux mais...tu peux choisir d'essayer. Alors essaie,John...parce-qu'Isa et Hyden le méritent. »

Lena baissa les yeux,gênée, son air menaçant avait disparu.

« Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder dans les yeux après ça mais je m'en fiche. Ma soeur le mérite. Alors tu as intérêt à t'excuser pour tout ce que tu as fais à Isa. Sinon...tu verras la vraie Lena, ce que tu as vu à l'instant,c'était juste un aperçu. »

Puis elle sortit de la chambre,laissant John pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Hyden hésita quelques secondes,le blond allait-il encore le rejeter ? Puis il s'avança vers son amant et le serra dans ses bras. Le blond ne le rejeta pas et au contraire s'accrocha à lui,lui griffant le dos.

Plus qu'une loque,oui il n'était plus qu'une loque. Et il venait d'ouvrir les yeux trop tard. Il avait fait souffrir Isabella et Hyden. Il avait fait souffrir les dernières personnes qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait. Et ça s'était impardonnable. Mais il fallait quand même essayer de s'excuser et choisir.

Le blond se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pleurait tout en s'agrippant au brun. Et puis...sa mère n'aurait pas aimé le voir comme ça. Heureusement que Lena avait été là pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Il ne restait que deux choses à faire...se faire pardonner d'Isabella et essayer d'aller mieux.

La main de l'ex-Serpentard vint lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

« Arrête de pleurer petit ange,fit le brun en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. »

Puis il partit hors de la salle laissant le Gryffondor décompresser quelques secondes. En sortant, Hyden trouva Eva,Lena et Isa toutes assises. Il se précipita vers Isabella et la releva de sa chaise avant de l'enlacer.

« Va le voir, je crois que Lena a réussi à faire ce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a fait.

Elle a des ressources ma petite soeur,sourit la Serdaigle,même si le coeur n'y était pas. »

Lorsqu'il vit la Serdaigle rentrer dans la pièce, le blond s'essuya rapidement les yeux et lui sourit. Il n'eut aucune réponse à son sourire. Mais...c'était normal après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le blond prit une grande inspiration et se lança.(4)

**Don't speak to me this way...don't ever let me say...don't leave me again...don't leave me again...**

« Isa,je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais. Je sais que t'en as marre de moi. Je te promets de ne plus dépendre de toi. Je ne veux plus que tu m'aides.

- D'accord, répliqua froidement la jeune fille en le regardant comme s'il n'était qu'une saleté sur sa chaussure.

- D'accord ?

- Qu'est- ce que tu veux que je te dise. T'es un connard,c'est pas ta faute. »

**Oh you never felt this lost before...and the world is closing doors...I never wanted anything more.**

Sans rien ajouter,la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie lentement. Mais la bruit d'un corps tombant au sol la fit se retourner. Le Gryffondor rampait au sol vers elle,déterminé. Les yeux d'Isa s'écarquillèrent. Il avait essayé de se mettre sur ses pieds pour la rattraper mais n'avait pas réussi. Alors il rampait...

**Don't hug me this way...dont touch me this way...don't hurt me again...don't hurt me again**

« John,soupira la Serdaigle en soulevant son ami.

- Isa...

- Quoi ?

- Regarde-moi... »

La Serdaigle plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleus de John et faillit s'y noyer tellement ils débordaient de culpabilité.

**Oh you never felt this lost before...and the world is closing doors... I never wanted anything more**

« Je te promets de ne plus faire ça,déclara le blond, je te promets d'être là pour racheter ma dette. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je me rattraperai. C'est à mon tour d'être là. Je serai là.

- D'accord,fut la seule chose que parvint à dire Isa. »

**Don't let me make the same mistake again...don't let me make the same mistake again...please don't let me make the same mistake again**

Puis elle se laissa enlacer par le blond,qui faillit briser sa promesse faîtes à lui-même plus tôt. Mais il tint bon. Soudain un énorme gargouillement résonna dans la pièce. John rougit de gêne et se dandina.

« J'ai faim,finit-il par dire en se tripotant les doigts »

La jeune fille sourit, un petit sourire, d'une seconde mais ce fut assez pour rendre John heureux. Puis elle sortit de sa poche un biscuit au chocolat.

« Quand as-tu acheté ça ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

- Quand je suis parti de l'hôpital pour prendre le temps de réfléchir si je te laissais dans le service psychiatrique ou pas. »

Un blanc magistral s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Finalement,ils rentrèrent tous vers minuit chez Amanda. John accepta de manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller au lit dans sa chambre accompagné de Hyden.

Isabella ne voulut pas dormir avec les deux garçons mais préféra se coucher avec Eva et Lena qui étaient restées pour la nuit. Oui,elle acceptait ses excuses mais...une petite rancune restait en elle. Et c'était trop tôt pour lui pardonner entièrement.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, John se jeta immédiatement entre les bras de Hyden et le poussa sur le lit,avant de l'embrasser goulûment. Puis il le fit s'asseoir en face de lui, ses yeux se brouillèrent lorsqu'ils fixa les deux yeux noirs de son amant,alors il baissa la tête.

« Hyden...je ne me suis pas excusé auprès de toi, et je sais que toi aussi je t'ai fais du mal. Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais et le lendemain j'ai pris de la distance avec toi. Excuse-moi... »

Pour toutes réponse,l'ex-Serpentard souleva le menton de son amant à l'aide de deux doigts et lui donna un léger baiser. Le Gryffondor affichait un air énervé lorsqu'il parla.

« Mais...,commença-t-il.

- Mais quoi ? Pourquoi es-tu énervé ? J'ai fais quelque chose ?

- NON !C'est pas toi,c'est moi je me retiens de pleurer,ça m'énerve de pleurer toutes les deux secondes comme une fille. »

Le brun eut du mal à se retenir de rire et se reçut une petite claque sur la tête.

« Mais,recommença le blond.

- Mais ?

- Je...redis le moi...

- Redire quoi ?

- Que tu m'aimes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que je veux l'entendre.

- Je t'aime John Etan.

- Je t'aime aussi Hyden Even. »

Ils se donnèrent un nouveau baiser léger. Puis se couchèrent,John dans les bras de Hyden.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu que je te le redise ? Finit par dire l'ex-Serpentard.

- Parce-que...,murmura le blond,déjà aux portes du sommeil.

- Pourquoi parce-que ?

- Parce-que j'avais peur.

- De quoi avais-tu peur ?

- J'avais peur que tu m'aies dit ça après l'enterrement juste pour me consoler,expliqua John. J'avais peur que tu me mentes encore une fois. C'est pour ça que j'ai remis de la distance.

- John...j'ai fais mon choix,c'est fini...je t'ai choisi toi tu es ma vie. Je t'aime John.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- John...,appela Hyden après quelques minutes de silence.

- Tu serais capable de te rendre à l'adresse qu'a dit ta mère, pour retrouver ton père ? Demanda le brun."

Il n'y avait qu'une respiration lente à la place de la voix de John. Le jeune homme s'était endormi. Tout en souriant, le brun serra son amant plus fort contre lui. Enfin une nuit...à peu près...normale.

_**John ouvrit les yeux lentement. On était déjà le lendemain matin ? Une odeur de bacon grillé le fit sourire de bonheur. Et puis...c'était quoi cette chaleur autour de lui ? Pourquoi des bras chauds et doux se trouvaient autour de lui ? Pourquoi des lèvres douces reposaient contre sa nuque et des cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou ? Pourquoi des muscles collaient à son dos ?(5)**_

_Lover, when you don't lay with me...I'm a huntress for a husband lost at sea_

_**Un frisson traversa le blond,puis il se retourna pour faire face au garçon qui se trouvait derrière lui. Un joli jeune homme avec une barbe naissante et des yeux aussi noirs que ces cheveux. Seulement...ces yeux là...ils brillaient de mille feu. Ce garçon, qui lui souriait, c'était Hyden.**_

_If I had you here...better here together..._

_**Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de John, qui se colla contre le corps chaud de son amant. Ce dernier lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe,puis sur le nez. Puis enfin leurs bouches se rencontrèrent comme si c'était leur destin,comme si la vie des deux jeunes gens en dépendaient.**_

_**Leurs langues se lièrent ,agrandissant leur sourire. Puis...**_

_I'd be boy and you'd be girl...beautiful..._

_**En sursautant,les deux garçons se retournèrent pour retrouver une jeune fille aux cheveux violets avec un appareil photo dans une main et une barre de chocolat dans l'autre. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle sauta sur le lit en hurlant.**_

_Calling moon and moon...shoot that big bad hand_

_**« REVEILLEZ VOUS LES MARMOTTES BREAKFAST IS READY !!!! AVEC UNE CASCADE DE CHOCOLAT !!! »**_

_**Une seconde plus tard, John se trouvait déjà assis dans la cuisine,torse nu avec juste un bas de pyjama sur les hanches. Hyden le rejoignit lentement, lui déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne et s'assit à côté de lui. Puis la sonnette retentit.**_

_It will drag me to your door...and I won't see you no more._

_**« Entrez !! Hurla Isa,dansant en rythme avec la musique de la chaîne hifi de John.**_

_**Salut les enfants !!! Fit une voix en entrant. »**_

_**Une femme âgée d'environ la trentain s'avança dans la cuisine. Très belle,mais elle semblait avoir aussi un caractère. Amanda. Elle portait un paquet de six bouteilles de coca-cola. Le Gryffondor eut une exclamation de joie et se jeta sur le paquet pour en extirper une,sous le regard curieux du brun qui se demandait ce que c'était. **_

_When this wild world is a big bad hand_

_**Dans sa joie, le blond commit l'erreur impitoyable que faisait les impatients devant une bouteille de coca. L'erreur irréparable. Ouvrir la bouteille immédiatement. Le coca s'échappa de tous les côtés de la bouteilles pour atterrir sur les murs aux environs,sur Isa qui avala son chocolat de travers et dans la bouche de John qui s'étouffa. Amanda ne s'en sortait pas mieux, ses cheveux dégoulinaient et le maquillage autour de ses yeux coulait, lui donnant un air de méchante dans les films d'horreurs. Seul Hyden avait eu le temps de se cacher sous la table,avait été épargnée. **_

_Pushing on my back...do you understand ?_

_**Une fois que John eut finit de tousser, ils se regardèrent tous,pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucun bruit dans la pièce. Tous regardaient le Gryffondor d'un oeil accusateur,ce dernier continuait à fixer la bouteille de coca d'un air qui voulait dire « TU M'AS TRAHI !! ». Puis il releva les yeux et perçut le regard commun que tous lui lançaient.**_

_When I get home...down in the jungle_

_**« Attendez...attendez...ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez,fit-il en reculant lentement tandis que sa mère s'avançait vers lui.**_

_**- Ah oui ? Déclara Amanda menaçante.**_

_**- je...bon j'avoue que...C'EST DE SA FAUTE ! Hurla soudainement John en montrant la bouteille de coca avant de la lancer en l'air pour s'échapper jusque dans sa chambre »**_

_**La bouteille de coca fut rattrapée au vol par Amanda ce qui la ralentit considérablement pour rattraper John qui s'enferma dans sa chambre. Pus eut lieu un fou rire monumental qui secoua toute la maison. Tous entendaient John rire à travers la porte de sa chambre et tous se mirent à rire avec lui, même Amanda rit de bon coeur devant ce moment de bonheur pur.**_

_Where's my bear to lick me clean ? Feed my soul milk and honey_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard,John accepta de sortir pour se faire botter les fesses et pour tout nettoyer. Amanda avait bien précisé TOUT SEUL. Pourtant Hyden était rapidement venu l'aider,suivi d'Isabella.**_

_**« Tu es sexy comme ça entrain de nettoyer le sol,susurra le brun à l'oreille du Gryffondor qui rougit violemment en sentant la main de son amant sur ses hanches.**_

_**- Ouais ben rêve pas trop...ce soir c'est ceinture si tu continues tes allusions pourris,le menaça le Gryffondor, parce-que c'est pas demain la veille que je te séduirai en faisant la femme de ménage.**_

_**- Pourquoi,t'as peur de pas arriver à me séduire en femme de ménage ?**_

_**- PFF,t'as gagné ce soir NIET ! Déclara le blond en lui donnant un coup de coude. »**_

_Calling moon and moon...shoot that big bad hand._

_**Isabella les regardait en haussant un sourcil,et Amanda faisait semblant de ne pas les entendre, Hyden se rapprocha encore une fois de son amant.**_

_**« T'es encore plus sexy quand tu t'énerves, ce soir on verra qui suppliera l'autre. Niveau abstinence tu fais pas le poids face à moi,souffla-t-il.**_

_**- C'est normal,t'es frigide,s'exclama le blond.**_

_**- Seules les femmes peuvent être frigides.**_

_**- Je sais !**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**_

_**- Rien,mon amour, le rassura John en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. »**_

_It will drag me to your door...and I won't see you no more_

_**En relevant les yeux, le Gryffondor tomba sur sa mère,un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Et ce simple sourire le rendit heureux sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Mais il sut une chose. C'était ça le bonheur. C'était ça qui lui manquait. C'était ça qui disparaissait lentement pour laisser place... au réveil.**_

_I won't see you no more..._

_**Fin du rêve de John.**_

Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune odeur de bacon grillé ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun bruit dans la maison ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de corps contre lui ? Les images revinrent les unes après les autres,sa mère morte, ses amis bafoués...ce n'était qu'un rêve,un putain de rêve !

« PUTAIN !!Cria John en abattant son poing contre le mur »

Hyden se réveilla en sursaut, il avait du s'éloigner du blond pendant son sommeil. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux il vit John se retenant de pleurer,son poing encastré dans le mur. Hyden se releva,serra son amant dans ses bras, doucement,il retira le poing ensanglanté du blond.

« JOHN !! Hurla Isabella en entrant en trombe dans la chambre. »

A son tour,elle vint serrer le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier eut de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de pleurer mais il parvint à se contrôler. Eva et Lena les avait rejoint dans une étreinte énorme. Puis lorsqu'ils le regardèrent tous,inquiets pour lui,il ne put dire qu'une chose.

« J'ai envie de boire du coca. »

Eva ne chercha pas à comprendre le rapport entre le coup de poing dans le mur,son envie de pleurer et son envie de coca. Avec Lena et Isabella pour filles,elle était habituée. Elle alla au supermarché du coin accompagnée de Lena pour acheter du coca. John informa seulement son amant et Isa sur le contenu de son rêve tandis qu'ils s'occupaient de soigner sa main.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Les cauchemars vous terrifiaient...jusqu'au réveil. Au réveil, le cauchemar laissait place au soulagement. Mais cette fois-ci c'était un rêve, le plus beau rêve que John n'ait jamais fait. Et c'était pire. Car il n'y avait pas de soulagement au réveil,juste la vie normale,triste.

Lorsqu'Eva et Lena revinrent, John fit goûter le coca-cola à son amant qui trouve ce nouveau breuvage très bon. Lorsque Hyden donna un verre à Isa pour qu'elle goûte aussi mais celle-ci secoua la tête.

« J'ai déjà gouté, je n'aime pas.

- Ha bon ? Quand ? Demanda l'ex-Serpentard.

- Pendant les vacances,quand tu es rentré chez tes parents. »

Soudain,un blanc s'installa dans la cuisine, Isabella venait de soulever un problème qui allait bien finir par s'imposer. Oui les deux garçons étaient enfin ensemble,pour de bon. Mais Miranda,Nathaniel et Cole ne le savaient pas. Ils croyaient toujours que le brun était avec Isa.

L'ex-Serpentard et le Gryffondor s'évitèrent du regard. La main de John se crispa dans celle de Hyden qui la lâcha en baissant les yeux. C'était le dernier acte. La dernière épreuve pour pouvoir être enfin tranquille avec son amant. Est-ce que c'était l'étape la plus dure ? Non...la plus dure était de s'avouer gay.

La journée se passa normalement...pour une fois. Même si Isabella gardait une certaine distance avec John, la jeune fille emmena sa petite soeur voir le chien-loup dans le parc une bonne partie de la journée. Eva rentra chez elle pour régler quelques affaires. John et Hyden restèrent seuls dans la maison, mais un froid venait de prendre place depuis qu'Isa avait parlé des parents du brun.

Le soir même,Eva revint et leur prépara un plat délicieux,même John en reprit. Puis la mère de la Serdaigle s'en alla avec Lena, pour laisser les trois amis un peu seul. Quelques minutes après leur départ, John s'endormit. Hyden le porta jusqu'à son lit et se dirigea vers son sac d'affaires.

« Tu attendais qu'il s'endorme pour pouvoir continuer ton récit ? Demanda Isa,les yeux brillants.

- Comment tu le...ah oui...je me demande pourquoi je pose cette question,soupira l'ex-Serpentard.

- Je peux lire ce que tu as fais alors ? S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Non.

- Mais t'as dis que...

- Non.

- Tant-pis...,sourit Isa,je vais être tellement frustrée que je vais devoir tout raconter à John. Je vais lui dire que tu écris des histoires sur lui.

- Bon c'est bon...tiens,fit le brun en lui donnant une liasse de feuilles noircies d'encre, j'en suis à la veille de notre départ pour les vacances de noël dans le récit. »

La Serdaigle ne répondit pas,déjà absorbée par sa lecture. Sans s'arrêter de lire,elle prit des glaçons dans le réfrigérateur et les mit dans son mug,puis se dirigea vers le paquet avec les bouteilles de coca.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le coca, fit remarquer Hyden.

- Ça dépend des moments,pour lire toutes les conneries qu'on a fait j'en ai besoin,crois-moi. C'est un antidépresseur des fois le coca. »

L'ex-Serpentard passa une bonne partie de la nuit à écrire la suite de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps,quelque-fois...comme à la scène de l'enterrement,des larmes s'échouaient sur la feuille. De son côté,la Serdaigle faisait de même,elle lisait quelques pages,puis s'arrêtait pour laisser couler une larme ou pour boire un peu de coca glacé.

Vers les trois heures du matin, le brun bailla bruyamment et se leva pour aller au lit. Lorsqu'il appela Isa pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Cette dernière lui murmura d'un air absent qu'elle devait d'abord finir sa lecture. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du brun.

Mais ce sourire disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il passa la porte de la chambre à son amant. Il avait fait son choix,il devait tout dire à sa famille mais...pourquoi est-ce que son coeur battait la chamade rien qu'en y pensant ? Demain,Eva le ramènerait chez lui pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer. Puis,le surlendemain,il y aurait le retour à Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, John ne se réveilla pas dans les bras de son amant et lorsqu'il demanda à Isabella où il se trouvait. Celle-ci lui lança un sourire énigmatique.

« Il est pas là,répondit-elle.

- Mais j'ai vu qu'il était pas là alors dis moi...enfin non c'est bon laisse tomber. »

Le Gryffondor prit un bouteille dans le paquet de coca et se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Une liasse de feuilles noircies d'encre sur la table, avec l'écriture de Hyden.

L'ex-Serpentard se trouvait devant le portail de chez lui. Eva lui promit d'attendre qu'il revienne pour le ramener,elle garda même une main serrée sur sa baguette dans sa poche...au cas où ça dégénérerait. Puis elle lui lança un sourire encourageant.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement dans l'allée menant à la porte du manoir. Chaque pas semblait plus difficile que le précédent,chaque seconde semblait une heure. Lorsqu'enfin il parvint sur le pas de la porte,il prit une grande inspiration et toqua.

Il n'y aucune réponse. Ce qui soulagea Hyden et le décrispa un peu. Peut-être allait-il avoir la chance qu'il n'y ait personne à la maison. Mais alors qu'il faillit se retourner pour partir, la porte s'ouvrit sur son frère qui haussa un sourcil en voyant son petit frère. Cole avait énormément changé,son visage s'était fait plus fermé,mais le plus frappant était ses cheveux. Il avait sûrement du les faire pousser plus rapidement grâce à un sortilège,car il pouvait à présent les attacher pour en faire une natte. Ça le rendait plus beau...mais aussi plus...froid.

L'ex-Serpentard resta bouche-bée devant Cole. Que fallait-il dire ? Fallait-il tout avouer et partir en courant ? Ou lancer la conversation en disant « ALORS COMMENT CA VA FREROT,ALORS TA CARRIERE DE MANGEMORT CA AVANCE ??? ». Non...ça n'irait pas.

« Salut, je peux entrer ? Demanda poliment l'ex-Serpentard.

- Ouais,répondit Cole en se poussant pour le laisser entrer. »

Lorsqu'il avança dans la cuisine,le coeur battant,son frère lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi ton coeur bat si fort,je l'entends...tu as quelque chose à nous dire,frérot ? »

Hyden rougit violemment mais ne se démonta pas. Il trouva sa mère et son père dans le salon. Sa mère le serra dans ses bras tendrement en le harcelant de questions sur son séjour chez Amanda. Il raconta les grandes lignes, c'est à dire la mort de la mère de John. Voir le sourire sur le visage de son frère lui glaça le sang. Son père se contenta d'un signe de tête et retourna à son journal.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, murmura Hyden d'une manière tellement théâtrale qu'il eut envie de rire de sa propre stupidité.

- OUI ? Demanda Miranda.

- Tu te rappelles d'Isabella,maman.

- Oui...

- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie,c'est ma meilleure amie...mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé. »

Nathaniel ne leva même pas le nez de son journal,au point que le brun se demanda si son père écoutait vraiment. Les yeux de Miranda commencèrent à s'assombrir mais elle ne se départit pas de son sourire. Seul Cole se mit à sourire,d'un sourire sadique...à faire froid dans le dos. C'était donc ça être mangemort.

« Et ?? Finit par demander Miranda.

- Et...,le brun hésita,ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, je...j'ai grandi...je sais ce que je veux maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux faire mes choix...et pas suivre les vôtres. »

Cette fois,Nathaniel regarda son fils derrière le journal et haussa un sourcil,mais il ne dit rien. Le sourire de Cole s'élargit. Seule Miranda sembla montrait des signes étranges,comme sa main qui se serrait compulsivement sur le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Ou ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient encore jusqu'à faire apparaître un océan de noirceur.

« Je veux dire...je...putain...je...

- Tais-toi, fit la voix tranchante de sa mère, ne dis pas de bêtise.

- Laisse le dire ce qu'il a à dire,fit Nathaniel d'un air indifférent.

- Oui,maman...c'est pas comme si c'était une surprise. »

Encore une fois,Hyden inspira et se lança:

« J'aime John. Je suis gay. »

La claque partit et frappa de plein fouet sa joue, il aurait pu l'éviter s'il en avait envie. Mais il devait au moins ça à sa mère. Le rire de Cole retentit.

« Eh ben,maman,t'en as de la poigne.

- C'est pour ça que tu as demandé mon attention,cracha Nathaniel, pour me dire quelque chose que je sais déjà. »

L'ex-Serpentard resta bouche bée devant l'air indifférent de son père. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comme d'habitude c'était lui qui le touchait le plus. La colère,c'était compréhensible,la moquerie aussi...mais cette putain d'indifférence lui brisait le coeur. Les mots sortirent tout seuls d'entre ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour attirer ton attention ? Devenir un mangemort comme Cole ? Non,il n'y a même pas besoin d'être un mangemort...tu portais aussi de l'attention à Matthew. Alors comment il faut faire ? »

A l'entente du prénom de son fils oublié,Nathaniel se releva d'un bond. Même Cole tressaillit et son rire disparut. Miranda était partie en pleurant depuis longtemps.

« Que sais-tu de Matthew ? J'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu ne t'en souviennes plus !!Hurla le père du brun.

- Il m'a retrouvé ! Répliqua sur le même ton Hyden.

- N'écoutes pas ce menteur,ce traître !

- Il m'a rendu plus heureux en quelques mois...ce que vous n'avez jamais fait durant toute ma vie. »

Ce qui fut le plus étonnant,c'est le silence de Cole. Qui prouvait que lui savait tout,sur la raison du départ de Matthew,sur tout. Alors l'ex-Serpentard était le seul ignorant au final. Soudain,interrompant ses pensées,Nathaniel sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il avait les yeux exorbités,il devenait fou.

« C'est lui qui t'a envoyé,n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que c'est un auror,maintenant, il t'a envoyé pour nous espionner sale enfoiré.

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda John soudainement effrayé par la furie de son père et le silence de Cole.

- CONFRIGO !! »

Le sortilège fondit sur Hyden qui eut pour seul réflexe de sauter par dessus le bar en marbre noir. Le bar explosa littéralement,un éclat fila à toute allure et coupa un peu sa joue. Sonné par le choc,c'est lentement qu'il se débattit pour sortir de la maison. Un nouveau sortilège le frappa de plein fouet et le projeta contre la porte du manoir qui s'ouvrit. Le brun se retrouva sur le sol face à Nathaniel. Hors de lui, Nathaniel leva encore sa baguette mais une voix féminine retentit.

« ACCIO HYDEN !!! »

Le corps de Hyden fut transporté magiquement jusqu'à qu'il soit derrière Eva. Celle-ci baguette à la main,semblait prêt à en découdre avec la famille du brun. L'ex-Serpentard se releva, son dos lui faisait un mal de chien,de même que sa tête. Nathaniel fit des signes complexes avec sa baguette. La terre autour d'Eva se souleva et forma une vague qui essaya de l'engloutir mais la jeune femme le contra au dernier moment.

« Cole,fit le père de Hyden, je m'occupe d'elle,pour avoir résisté à ce maléfice,elle doit être forte. Toi occupe toi de Hyden ! »

Les regards de l'ex-Serpentard et de Cole se rencontrèrent. Le premier chercha une once de pitié dans le regard de son frère. Mais il ne trouva rien,juste une détermination froide.

« Stupéfix,hurla Cole,expelliarmus »

Le brun se roula sur le côté pour éviter le premier maléfice et se releva en formant un bouclier de protection pour contrer le second. Cole fut tellement étonné de voir son frère se défendre en duel que ça laissa du temps au plus jeune pour répliquer.

« Confringo, incarcerem »

Le premier maléfice explosa à un mètre du plus grand,formant un nuage de poussière. Le deuxième fut stoppé par un sortilège de protection. Le frère de l'ex-Serpentard sortit du nuage de poussière pour répliquer mais il fut interrompu. Un tourbillon de flammes s'enroulait autour de son père qui avait depuis longtemps disparu à leur vur. Encore une fois surpris,il oublia son petit frère.

« Repulso maxima ! »

Le charme toucha Cole qui voltigea sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir contre le mur du manoir. Pendant ce temps,Nathaniel avait glacé le tourbillon de flamme puis l'avait fait explosé pour former des piques de glaces qu'il envoya sur Eva. Cette dernier plongea au sol et forma un bouclier mais un des piques parvint à passer et se ficha profondément dans sa jambe.

Le cri de douleur fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête du brun. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse courir pour l'aider et faire face à son père, des traînées blanches apparurent dans le ciel pour atterrir face à Nathaniel. Des aurors. Trois. Ils maitrisèrent rapidement Nathaniel. Puis ils soignèrent Eva et Hyden. L'un d'eux s'avança vers eux.

« Est-ce que ce jeune homme a lui aussi tenté de vous tuer? Demanda l'auror en montrant Cole qui venait de reprendre connaissance. »

Eva s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Hyden lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « laisse moi parler ». Car le jeune homme savait où allait finir Nathaniel après ça...Azkaban. Cole était un adulte...et si il disait qui avait essayé de les tuer...Cole irait aussi en prison.

« Non, il a juste été témoin,finit par dire l'ex-Serpentard. »

Lorsqu'enfin ils purent commencer partir,Eva passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se prépara à transplaner. Mais Miranda sortit de la maison en trombe,et se mit à pleurer en courant vers son mari à terre.

« LACHEZ LE !!!Hurla-t-elle,puis elle remarqua Hyden,TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE SALE TAPETTE JE VAIS TE TUER TU M'ENTENDS !!!! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!! »

Sans prêter attention aux cris,Eva transplana et atterrit sur le pas de la porte de la maison à John. La,Hyden renifla bruyamment,comme s'il voulait se retenir de pleurer. Eva ne trouva rien à lui dire pour le consoler. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison.(6)

**When we start killing,it's all coming down right now...from the nightmare we've created...I want to be awakaned somehow...When we start killing...ir all will be falling down...from the hell that we're in...all we are is fading away...when we start killing.**

« Où t'étais,hurla John,j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et Isa voulait rien me dire. Tu me refais encore une fois ça et je te jure que je te tue.... »

Remarquant l'air choqué du brun,le blond s'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Hyden...Hyden...réponds-moi. »

De toute sa volonté...oui de toute sa volonté le brun essaya de se retenir de pleurer. Mais c'était trop. Il explosa littéralement en sanglot et tomba à genoux au sol sous les yeux de son amant. Les larmes coulaient d'elles même sur ses joues,parterre. C'était plus possible de s'arrêter maintenant.

**We've been searching on and on But there's no trace to be found It's like they all have just vanished But I know they're around...I feel them getting closer The howls are sending chills down my spine Time is running out now They're coming down the hills from behind **

Sans savoir pourquoi,le blond eut immédiatement les larmes aux yeux en voyant son amant dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il le serra dans ses bras et pria pour qu'il s'arrête de pleurer,il pria pour que son seul pilier,celui qui lui permettait de vivre,ne s'effondre pas.

« C'est fait. Je suis un monstre !!Hurla Hyden,je suis un monstre...qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...

- Arrête de dire ça,arrête de te faire du mal,répondit John.

- Je peux pas arrêter de pleurer,j'en ai marre de tout...j'en ai marre de cette vie de merde. »

**When we start killing,it's all coming down right now...from the nightmare we've created...I want to be awakaned somehow...When we start killing...ir all will be falling down...from the hell that we're in...all we are is fading away...when we start killing.**

Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'oeil à Eva qui semblait choquée,puis il souleva son amant et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Isabella les suivit et ferma la porte derrière eux. Puis ils se serrèrent longuement dans une étreinte à trois. Le brun pleura pendant des heures...toute la journée à dire vrai. Lorsque les larmes ne coulèrent plus, il accepta de tout leur raconter.

« Je croyais...je croyais que j'allais être soulagé de leur avouer...mais...je n'ai fais que plus de mal...je me sens coupable John...qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...

- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait,murmura John, ce n'est pas ta faute,c'est lui qui a essayé de te tuer et pas le contraire. Je sais que c'est dur...je le sais,mon amour...mais tiens bon...j'ai besoin que tu tiennes bon...j'ai besoin d'un exemple pour tenir bon...et c'est toi mon exemple...alors ne culpabilise pas...je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi,sanglota l'ex-Serpentard. »

Cette fois-ci...ce fut Hyden qui se blottit contre son amant et non le contraire. Étrangement, une chaleur agréable s'installa en lui lorsqu'il fut dans les bras de John. Peut-être que c'était ça le soulagement finalement...peut-être qu'il était juste venu plus tard...

**The sun is rising The screams have gone Too many have fallen Few still stand tall Is this the ending  
Of what we've begun? Will we remember What we've done wrong? **

Pourtant des images couraient déjà dans sa tête,son père à Azkaban, sa mère pleurant et buvant de l'alcool...et Cole préparant sa vengeance...mais...c'était fait...c'était fait...il était libre maintenant. Libre d'aimer John. Perdu dans leurs émotion,Isabella et Hyden ne remarquèrent pas que les feuilles avec le récit du brun avait bougé de place...et se trouvaient maintenant sur le bureau de John.

**When we start killing...**

**

* * *

****Voilàààà...bon j'avoue je l'ai un peu fait à la va-vite je suis désolé... mais bon au départ j'espérais pas atteindre les 5 pages et puis 10 et puis 15 et presque 20 maintenant...pareil pour les chansons j'ai galéré pour en trouver une et après les autres me sont venues comme ça.**

1) Chanson assez connue, Slipped away-Avril lavigne...j'aime bien Avril Lavigne même si ça fait un peu gay de ma part cette fille me fait délirer et puis elle chante bien...alors que demander de plus !!!

Tu me manques...tu me manques tellement...Oh c'est si triste...j'espère que tu peux m'entendre...parce-que je m'en souviens clairement. Le jour où tu t'es eclipsé...était le jour où j'ai trouvé que ce ne sera plus pareil.

2)Behind blue eyes-Limp Bizkit, chanson vraiment magnifique, je crois que c'est une reprise de la vraie chanson des WHO mais je préfère celle là. Je vous conseille aussi de lire la suite de la traduction de cette chanson, qui va vraiment bien avec le chien-loup ( si vous avez une idée de nom). Au départ je gardais spécialement cette chanson pour un autre perso que le chien-loup...mais c'est pas grave je la ressortirai.

Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble...d'être l'homme méchant...d'être l'homme triste,derrière des yeux personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble...d'être détesté...d'être destiné à ne dire que des mensonges. Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vide que ma conscience semble être. J'ai des heures seulement isolées, mon amour est une vengeance qui n'est jamais gratuite. Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble de ressentir ces sentiments comme je le fais...et je vous blâme !

3) Citations de Gandalf (j'étais obligé de la mettre et puis vous croyez que mon nom de plume vient d'où !!)mais citation magnifique...dans le film,il la dit dans la Moria mais dans le livre il le dit à Frodon dans la Comté.

4)Mistake de Moby (ou Mobby je me souviens plus) Chanson que j'adore !! Il faut vraiment l'écouter quand on est dans une voiture la nuit,ça donne une atmosphère bizarre mais trop bien.

Ne me parle pas de cette façon,ne me laisse jamais dire...ne me quitte plus,ne me quitte plus...Je n'ai jamais ressenti cette perte auparavant...et le monde ferme ses portes...je n'ai jamais rien voulu de plus...ne me serre pas de cette façon,ne me touche pas de cette façon...ne me blesse plus,ne me blesse plus... ne me laisse pas commetre la même erreur encore...

5)Moon and moon bat for lashes, chanson pas mal, un petit moment de douceur dans ce monde de brutes...et puis cette chanson me fait penser à un conte,c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis dans le rêve, c'est féerique...parfait. Bon j'ai pas trouvé de traduction alors je vais un peu...improviser...xd désolé d'avance.

Mon amour, quand tu ne ne t'étends pas avec moi...Je suis une chasseuse pour un mari perdu à la mer. Si je t'avais ici, nous serions mieux ensemble. Je serais le garçons et tu serais la fille...magnifique. Appelant la lune et la lune,tirer cette mauvaise grosse main. Ca va me traîner à ta porte et je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Quand ce monde sauvage est une mauvaise grosse main, poussant sur mon dos. Quand je rentre à la maison, en bas dans la jungle. Où est mon ours pour me nettoyer en me léchant, me nourissant de lait et de miel.

6)The Howling de Within temptation, j'adore le début de cette chanson où on croit que tout va bien puis d'un coup ça s'énerve. Et puis le mélange dans les phrases du début entre la voix de la chanteuse et celle du mec.

Quand nous commençons à tuer Tout s'effondre à présent Depuis le cauchemar que nous avons créé, Je veux qu'on me réveille à tout prix (Je veux qu'on me réveille maintenant)Quand nous commencerons à tuer, tout s'effondrera Depuis l'enfer dans lequel nous sommes Tout ce que nous sommes disparait Quand nous commençons à tuer...Nous avons cherché toute la nuit, mais il n'y a aucune empreinte à trouver  
C'est comme si elles venaient toutes de disparaître mais je sais qu'elles sont autour Je les entends se rapprocher Leurs hurlements envoient des frissons dans mon dos Et le temps s'épuise maintenantIls descendent des collines derrière nous Le soleil se lève Les cris sont partit Trop sont tombés Peu sont encore debout Est-ce la fin de ce que nous avons commencé ?Nous rappellerons-nous de ce que nous avons fait de mal ?

VOILAA Merci d'avoir lu !!!


	19. Chapter 19

Bon voilà le chapitre 19 !! Je sais j'ai mis plus d'un mois pour faire celui là et le pire c'est qu'il vaut pas le coup ! J'ai galéré dès le début ça a été mon chapitre le plus énervant depuis le début de la fic et le moins bien aussi...je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai bâclé le début j'ai raté la première scène de combat et j'ai bâclé aussi la fin. J'ai fais n'importe quoi sur ce coup...bon bref bonne lecture et soyez indulgents. Prévenez moi en cas de grosse erreur ! Et j'oubliais il y a un nouveau personnage dans la fic,je vous laisse le découvrir.

* * *

Eva alluma un grand feu dans la cheminée de sa maison. Les quatre jeunes gens lancèrent un regard désintéressé aux grandes flammes dorées. Isabella était trop occupé avec un chocogrenouille,Lena se rongeait les ongles et John regardait ses pieds fixement,et serrait compulsivement la main de son amant dans la sienne apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

Seul Hyden semblait s'y intéresser un minimum une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux au reflet des flammes. Peut-être que finalement le calvaire allait se terminer. Peut-être Poudlard pourrait leur apporter un peu de réconfort et leur faire tourner la page. Peut-être qu'enfin ils seraient tous tranquilles.

Les flammes crépitèrent et devinrent vertes ce qui les coupa dans leurs pensées. Eva leur lança un sourire encourageant et serra ses deux filles dans ses bras. Puis elle se retourna et déposa un baiser sur les fronts des deux jeunes hommes. A tour de rôle ils s'avancèrent dans le feu et atterrirent dans le bureau de Flitwick. Excepté John qui atterrit dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall, cette dernière lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Monsieur Etan,l'appela-t-elle,le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau il voudrait vous parler. Vous pouvez emmener des amis avec vous si vous les voulez. Le mot de passe est suçacide.

- Bien merci...,fit le blond. »

Il se retourna pour partir mais la voix de la vieille femme le fit s'arrêter.

« Je suis désolé,John...pour ce qu'il s'est passé sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute si un putain de serpent taré a pété son câble et voulu tuer tout le monde. »

En temps normal, Mac Gonagall se serait offusquée et lui aurait demandé de mieux parler mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Elle le laissa partir chercher ses amis. Le blond se rendit vers la tour de Serdaigle où ils étaient censés se retrouver.

Isabella et Hyden lui sourirent lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux. Lena était restée dans la salle commune. Instinctivement la main du Gryffondor chercha celle du brun. Ils se frôlèrent pendant quelques secondes en marchant dans le couloir. Mais deux jeunes Serdaigles sortirent de la tour. Le brun lâcha immédiatement son amant.

John ne montra rien. Pas un signe de déception ni de colère,il se contenta d'avancer en souriant sous le regard coupable de Hyden. Les anciens réflexes ne disparaissaient pas comme ça...ce n'était pas parce-qu'il avait tout dit à ses parents qu'il allait se montrer au monde entier.

« John je...,commença l'ex-Serpentard.

- C'est pas grave ne t'inquiètes pas,le coupa le blond en souriant. »

Changeant de sujet, le blond expliqua aux deux autres que Dumbledore voulait le voir. Ensemble ils se rendirent devant la gargouille qui les laissa passer après avoir entendu le mot de passe. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau,le vieil homme semblait affairé dans une armoire où semblait reposer un récipient. Lequel contenait un liquide brillant. Une pensine. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil apparemment terrassé de fatigue mais leur lança un sourire.

« Je suis content de vous revoir sains et saufs tous les trois,déclara-t-il de son ton protecteur. »

Mais son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il continua:

« J'ai appris pour votre mère John, le chemin de Traverse n'aurait jamais du être laissé sans surveillance j'ai prévenu la ministère des milliers de fois...ils ne m'écoutent plus...on court à notre perte. La souffrance est déjà devenu le quotidien de nombreuses personnes à cause de la lubie d'une seule.

- Oui,murmura John en baissant les yeux. »

Cette fois,Hyden ne recula pas sa main lorsque celle du Gryffondor se rapprocha. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent pour finir enlacés. Dumbledore les fixa de ses yeux bleus et un sourire de bienveillance fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous ai fait venir pour vous demander si vous avez besoin d'aide financièrement ou pour trouver un logement. Je pourrai vous accueillir pendant les vacances d'été à Poudlard. Réfléchissez-y !

- Non merci monsieur, je pense que je vais me débrouiller. Je n'ai pas de problème financier,elle m'a tout légué et...je pense que je pourrais trouver un appartement par moi-même.

- Pas dans le monde des moldus...vous n'avez pas la majorité,pas de revenu,insista le vieil homme.

- Je me débrouillerai,répliqua John agacé en essayant de contenir sa voix.

- Bien je n'insisterai pas...mais si vous avez besoin d'aide je serai là. »

John ne voulait pas s'énerver contre le directeur de Poudlard mais tout l'énervait plus facilement. En fait...tout était accentué. La colère...la tristesse et tout le reste...sauf la joie. Quelque chose restait toujours l'empêchant de rire comme avant. Une boule dans son ventre,qui ne voulait pas partir. Un malaise qui persistait même dans les meilleurs moments. Comme s'il n'était plus à sa place...décalé par rapport au bonheur des autres.

« Je suis désolé...,murmura finalement le Gryffondor avant de partir la tête baissée.

- Ce n'est pas grave,fit pensivement Dumbledore,je comprends. »

Isabella jeta un coup d'oeil à Hyden, ils s'apprêtèrent à le suivre mais le vieil homme retint Hyden. Isabella partit retrouver le blond tout seul.

« J'ai aussi appris pour le malentendu ou plutôt énorme malentendu entre vous et votre famille. Votre père et votre frère n'aurait jamais du savoir que vous avez retrouvé Matthew. C'est une chasse que vous venez d'enclencher...tous les mangemorts veulent la mort de votre grand-frère...

- Pourquoi ça ? S'exclama le jeune homme. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent.

« Il ne vous a rien dit ? Vous ne savez toujours pas pourquoi tout ça est arrivé ? La dispute avec votre père et le reste ?

- Non...il ne m'a rien dit,souffla le brun en palissant. Je n'aurai jamais du aller tout dire à ma famille.

- C'était très courageux de votre part, peu de personnes auraient osé juste avec la force de l'amour. Moi-même je n'ai jamais pu briser le silence. Je crois deviner que vous en voulez à Matthew...laissez le s'expliquer...tout s'arrangera. »

Après quelques minutes, l'ex-Serpentard sortit du bureau et chercha ses deux amis. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver. D'abord des cris attirèrent son attention puis des détonations de plus en plus puissantes. Avec le mauvais pressentiment que ses amis se battaient le jeune homme se mit à courir.

Des élèves affolés couraient en sens inverse et d'autres avançaient avec le sourire aux lèvres avec la ferme intention de voir le spectacle.

Hyden fut le premier à arriver sur les lieux du combat, à une intersection il continua tout droit , les sortilège frôlèrent son dos et à en juger par le bruit sourd,atterrirent sur un bouclier magique. Le brun se retourna,sortant automatiquement sa baguette, et se jeta dans le couloir où le sort était passé.

Isabella et John avaient miraculeusement réussi à fusionner leurs deux boucliers mineurs pour en créer un plus gros,tout ça par réflexe. Ils n'étaient que deux face à une bande de Serpentards. Ces derniers lançaient des maléfices en rafales qui rebondissaient sur le bouclier pour finalement craqueler les murs. De la poussière commençait à envahir le couloir. Elle aveuglait les Serpentards et les deux amis du brun.

« Repulso maxima !Hurla l'ex-Serpentard en pointant sa baguette vers le groupe d'élèves aveuglés. »

Une énorme force invisible les repoussa et les fit tomber au sol comme de vulgaires fétus de paille. Le brun en profita pour se précipiter vers ses deux amis et les pousser vers l'arrière pour s'échapper par un autre couloir. Mais lorsqu'ils essayèrent de s'échapper par la droite ou la gauche,d'autres groupes d'élèves bloquaient le passage,ils hurlaient et tapaient dans leurs mains comme s'ils assistaient à un spectacle entraînant.

Bloqués,les trois amis n'eurent pas le temps de bouger. Ils virent juste des éclairs multicolores traverser le nuage de poussière. John reçut un rayon blanchâtre et voltigea pour atterrir la tête la première au sol. Isa voulut crier en voyant la tête du blond frapper violemment contre le sol mais reçut un autre maléfice la rendant muette. Hyden se chargea pour elle de hurler à la mort. Mais il finit rapidement désarmé et attaché à des liens étroits. La Serdaigle essaya de couper les liens de son ami mais fut immobilisée à son tour.

Ils avaient perdu. John était inconscient au sol. Hyden était attaché et Isabella immobilisée. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. La foule les regardait,tous,tous les élèves les fixaient sans bouger. Sans faire un geste pour les aider. Certains riaient,d'autres étaient juste énervés de voir que les Serpentards gagnaient encore. Mais aucun n'avait le courage de bouger...d'aider. Le brun encore maître de sa voix hurla:

« Espèce de lâches,tous !!! Vous pensez vraiment qu'on va pouvoir anéantir ce putain de Voldemort si même à Poudlard on se fait maîtriser par des fils gâtés de mangemorts !!! »

Un murmure passa dans la foule mais personne ne s'avança. Seul un des Serpentards qui avaient lancé les sortilèges s'avança et lui lança un coup de pied dans les côtes. Hyden ne lui laissa pas le plaisir de l'entendre crier de douleur. Encore une fois personne ne bougea. Quoique...il y eut un mouvement des élèves qui protestaient car quelqu'un les poussait.

Soudain une petite silhouette s'avança face aux Serpentards,suivie d'une autre plus grande. La petite avait des mèches violettes. Lena. Le plus grand des yeux bleus et un sourire provocateur. Gabriel. La foule redoubla d'attention,se préparant au nouveau spectacle.

« Lena,détache Hyden et enlève le sort qui neutralise ta soeur si tu y arrives,souffla le Poufsouffle avant de se placer face à ses ennemis. »

Tous savaient qu'il ne tiendrait que quelques secondes face à la dizaine d'ennemis qu'il avait. Et pourtant il se tenait là avec un sourire provocateur. Pendant ce temps là, Isabella ne pouvait que foudroyer ses ennemis du regard sans bouger. Elle aurait préféré recevoir mille endoloris plutôt que celui-ci. Ce sortilège qui la rendait complètement inutile !

« Salut les gars ! Lança Aimen sans se départir de son sourire,je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe !

- Ce taré s'est mis à nous attaquer pour rien ! S'exclama l'un d'eux en montrant John. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le brun aux yeux bleus ne répondit pas provoquant un étrange silence,il ne croyait pas les Serpentards. Puis il comprit, les autres ne mentaient pas. John avait attaqué le premier pour...pour venger la mort de sa mère. Comment le blond pouvait faire un acte aussi stupide ? Puis il remarqua Lena, elle venait de libérer sa soeur.

Bizarrement,même libérée,Isabella ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Gabriel ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il sentit deux paires de bras le retenir en arrière et il vit un Serpentards se précipitant pour attraper Lena. La situation venait de se retourner encore une fois...tout reposait entre les mains d'Isa à présent.

Les Serpentards commirent deux erreurs. La première fut de ne pas regarder Isabella,car elle serrait sa baguette si fort entre ses doigts que sa main en tremblait. La deuxième fut de lâcher Lena et Aimen une demi-seconde ,car ces derniers la fixait en attendant son signal,qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Baissez-vous ! Hurla Isa en faisant tournoyer sa baguette en l'air. »

Sa petit soeur et le Poufsouffle eurent juste le temps de se jeter au sol et d'entrevoir des flammes sortir de la baguette d'Isa. Puis ce ne fut qu'un vrombissement immense qui envahit le couloir suivi d'un concert de cris de terreur. La chaleur brûla le dos de Lena comme si les flammes étaient sur elle alors que le torrent devait passer à plus d'un mètre au dessus.

Bientôt les flammes,contrôlées par Isa,formèrent un tourbillon autour des Serpentards les empêchant de partir. Leurs cris retentirent,des cris aigus pour la plupart,des cris que font les hommes vraiment effrayés. Finalement,à contre coeur, la jeune fille éteignit les flammes et les laissa s'échapper en courant sous les rire de tout le monde.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui ne rigolait pas. Severus Rogue ce tenait là entre deux élèves complètement euphoriques. Le contraste était saisissant entre son calme froid et l'hystérie des deux autres. Il leur lança un seul regard, ce qui suffit à les calmer sur le champ.

« Vous tous,retournez à vos affaires ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton sec. »

Seuls ces quelques mots suffirent à les faire tous déguerpir. Il ne restait qu'Isabella,Lena, Gabriel,Hyden et John. Avant qu'il ne puisse leur dire une chose ils se précipitèrent tous vers John qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Du sang coulait de son front, il était tombé la tête la première.

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Fit l'ex-Serpentard en posant sa main sur la front de son amant.

- Je viens avec toi ! S'exclamèrent tous les autres en choeur.

- Non, Even vous l'emmenez accompagné de Smith et Aimen. »

A la mention du nom Smith,ce fut Isabella qui bougea la première mais d'un signe de tête,Rogue lui montra qu'il parlait de Lena.

« J'ai quelque chose à régler avec vous ! Fit le directeur des Serpentards en fixant Isa. »

Tous partirent à l'infirmerie sauf la jeune fille qui souffla bruyamment. Elle ne comptait pas mentir pour John et puis ça ne servait à rien. Rogue savait pertinemment la vérité,ça se lisait dans ses yeux noirs.

« Bon d'accord. La mère de John s'est fait abattre par un mangemort. Et quand il a vu les Serpentards ricaner sur son passage. Les Serpentards devaient sûrement le savoir la plupart de leurs parents sont des mangemorts. Donc il n'a pas supporté et les a attaquer. Je l'ai défendu c'est tout.

- Vous ne devriez pas juger les Serpentards et tous les mettre dans le même panier. Hyden était un vert et argent au départ. Il y a de nombreux Serpentards qui méritent la sympathie et beaucoup de Gryffondors qui méritent la haine...ne vous laissez pas aveugler par la couleur des maisons. Quand à vous,John et Hyden qui ont usé de sortilège d'attaque aussi,vous serez tous les trois dans mon bureau ce week-end. »

Sur ce, Rogue tourna les talons et disparut au détour d'un couloir, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui. La jeune fille se précipita sans attendre vers l'infirmerie mais elle s'effondra au bout de deux pas,terrassée par une nouvelle vision. Pendant ce temps les deux bruns emmenaient John jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Lorsque Lena leur ouvrit la porte pour les laisser passer,ils tombèrent sur Pomfresh évidemment. D'ailleurs celle-ci riait aux éclats. Matthew se trouvait là, le sourire aux lèvres,bien qu'un peu fatigué il souriait et faisait rire Pom-Pom comme il avait finit par l'appeler avec le temps.

Immédiatement,l'ex-Serpentard se crispa à la vue de son frère. Le sourire de ce dernier disparut subitement remplacé par une mine coupable et déçue. Leur regard se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde et les dires de Dumbledore revinrent dans la mémoire de l'ex-Serpentard.

C'était vrai mais...combien de temps Matthew aurait-il menti sur son identité ? Combien de temps aurait-il fait semblant de n'être qu'un auror et non son frère si Hyden ne l'avait pas reconnu ? Hyden ne voulait pas tellement savoir pourquoi Matthew l'avait laissé derrière... il voulait juste que le brun lui dise qu'il était son frère. Pendant un temps,il avait attendu que son frère lui avoue mais ce dernier ne l'avait jamais fait.

Pomfresh avait parlé de Matthew un jour à John durant son séjour à l'infirmerie. L'auror avait sympathisé avec elle à force de venir blessé. Il se battait souvent étant jeune à Poudlard. Mais la vieille femme n'avait pas jugé bon de lui en dire plus.

Pomfresh examina la tête de John. Isabella entra à son tour et attendit patiemment aux côtés de sa soeur,Aimen,Hyden et Matthew. Tout le monde pouvait sentir le froid qui s'installait entre les deux frères. Mais personne ne dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard,la vieille femme leur annonça que le blond devrait rester ici pour la nuit. Lena fut la première à partir.

Gabriel finit lui aussi par convaincre Isa de le suivre. Il ne restait plus que Hyden qui attendait que son amant se réveille et Matthew qui fixait son petit-frère sans rien pouvoir dire. Des heures passèrent,puis Pomfresh vint les voir pour les faire partir.

« S'il-te-plaît,Pom-pom,fit Matt, laisse le passer un peu plus de temps avec son...ami...

- Bon d'accord,mais c'est la première et dernière fois que je vous laisse faire ça,répondit Pomfresh en partant.

- Bonne nuit,lança l'auror avant de partir. »

Cette fois, Hyden ne put se retenir. Cet élan de gentillesse était faux. C'était juste une tentative pour apaiser sa haine.

« Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner pour...,commença-t-il.

- Tais-toi...Hyden...j'essaie juste d'être gentil,expliqua l'auror, Je t'ai toujours laissé des chances,je n'ai même rien dis lorsque j'ai su pour ton homosexualité. Je ne t'ai jamais rien dis ! Alors laisse-moi juste t'expliquer.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries,John va mal et il a besoin de moi !

- Je...,fit Matt en cherchant ses mots,j'ai...j'ai fais une grosse bêtise quand j'étais jeune...ou du moins mes parents m'ont fait faire une bêtise...même si c'est aussi ma faute.

- Tais toi !

- Et...quand je me suis rendu compte de ça,j'ai décidé de quitter la famille pour changer de vie. C'était une erreur en trop.

- Mais... »

Ce n'était pas ça que voulait savoir le jeune homme. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Matthew était parti sans rien dire,sans un aurevoir,sans le prendre avec lui.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à toi...,fit l'auror comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées,c'est ça...j'ai été égoïste. Et...c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à être muté à Poudlard. C'est pour ça que j'étais dans la forêt pour t'aider. Je voulais te revoir...je voulais rattraper mon erreur avec toi. Je n'aurai pas dû partir comme ça...je le sais...je veux juste t'aider...s'il-te-plaît...laisse moi faire ça...laisse moi rattraper mon erreur. Je te demande juste ça...arrête de faire la gueule et parle moi. Je t'aime chaton,je te demande de me laisser continuer à t'aimer. Je veux te connaître. »

L'ex-Serpentard ne répondit pas, il se jeta dans les bras de son grand-frère. Hyden était encore petit par rapport à Matthew,il lui arrivait au torse. Avec un sourire Matthew le réceptionna et le borda tendrement. Sous le regard de John qui avait finit par se réveiller mais ne voulait pas les déranger. Toutefois l'auror remarqua le sourire sur le visage du blond et devina qu'il était réveillé.

« Salut John !

- Salut Matt,répliqua John en rougissant. »

Le brun se retira des bras de son grand-frère et se précipita vers son amant pour lui donner un baise...vraiment chaud. Matthew se précipita dehors. Oui il acceptait l'homosexualité de son frère mais voir deux hommes comme ça aussi...proches. Bref...sans rien dire il s'éloigna.

Sans réfléchir,l'ex-Serpentard sauta dans le lit et plaça son amant entre ses jambes pour qu'il s'appuie contre lui. En réponse,le blond lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis fit un suçon dans son cou. Le brun gémit doucement et un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

« John !!gémit Hyden.

- Et voilà un beau suçon ! Murmura John en donnant des coups de langues sur le cou du brun.

- Mais arrête !

- Chuutt. Tu es très appétissant tu sais ?

- Oui je sais je suis parfait contrairement à toi. Pomfresh est d'accord,quand elle a examiné ta tête elle a toqué et a dit que ça sonnait creux. »

Le Gryffondor lança un regard noir à son amant et ferma le poing pour frapper contre la tête du brun.

« Ouch ! S'exclama le brun.

- Ho toi aussi ça sonne creux,fit John avec un sourire d'ange,qui se ressemble s'assemble.

- Pfff,vilain. »

Pendant quelques minutes,un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux garçons. John posa sa tête contre le torse assez bien formé de son amant et s'abandonna à lui. Ils savaient tous les deux que Hyden devait poser la question que tout le monde se posait. Cette question ne tarda pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire tout à l'heure pourquoi tu as fais ça. Je sais que c'est toi qui a commencé à attaquer. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

- J'ai pas pu...je les ai vu rire,Hyden...ils savaient pour ma mère et ils se moquaient...comment peut-on se moquer de la mort de quelqu'un ? »

Le blond commençait à trembler et à transpirer. Le brun regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question et serra plus étroitement son amant contre lui.

« J'aurai pas du poser la question,se lamenta l'ex-Serpentard mais John ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- J'ai pas pu me retenir,j'ai revu ma mère mourir devant mes yeux et j'ai agi c'est tout. Je suis désolé...je voulais pas faire de mal,je voulais pas que tout le monde me rejoigne et se mette en danger...j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

- John...c'est pas grave.

- Si j'avais pensé à vous j'aurai pas fait ça mais je sais pas c'est parti tout seul. Il a suffit d'une seconde pour que je perde le contrôle. Je suis con...putain me laisser aveugler.

- JOHN ! S'exclama Hyden tandis que John se rabaissait, CE N'EST PAS GRAVE ! »

Les larmes firent briller les yeux du blond mais il parvint à les retenir. Il se blottit contre son amant et ses yeux se fermèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun n'entendit plus que sa respiration lente et régulière. Il dormait...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Isabella tirait Gabriel derrière elle,tout en surveillant si les Serpentards cherchaient une quelconque revanche. La jeune fille semblait soucieuse, mais ce n'était pas juste à cause des Serpentards. Les deux jeunes gens furent tranquilles jusqu'au parc. Instinctivement,ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite,c'était devenu leur...endroit. Ils s'étaient rencontrés plusieurs fois là dedans.

La forêt était aussi sombre et peu accueillante que d'habitude,les branches semblaient se placer devant eux durant leur chemin,des buissons de ronces se plantaient sur leur passage comme si la forêt ne voulait pas les laisser passer. Leur progression était lente,semée d'embuches. **(1)**

**There no garantees in life...not for the present,not for the future **

Bientôt, un galop se fit entendre vers les arbres plongés dans les ténèbres sur leur droite. Ce galop se rapprochait rapidement d'eux mais quelques fois s'arrêtait,comme si la chose qui approchait volait pendant quelques secondes. Réflexe automatique,Aimen sortit sa baguette et fixa l'obscurité.

« Et si c'est un centaure ? Il va nous tuer ! Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un centaure,fit la Serdaigle à voix haute si c'était un centaure qui voulait nous tuer,on aurait déjà une flèche chacun entre les deux yeux. Et puis ils ne tuent pas les « poulains » comme ils disent.

- Ha oui j'oubliais que tu es leur meilleure amie,marmonna avec dépit le jeune homme

- Les centaures ne volent pas non plus et ne vont pas aussi vite que les sombrals. AH le voilà ! »

Scar s'avança,sortant peu à peu de l'obscurité. Timidement, le sombral s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens,mais lorsqu'il sentit la tension du jeune homme il le fixa de ses yeux vitreux. Un silence s'installa...même la forêt ne faisait aucun bruit étrange,aucun bruissement de feuilles,le calme plat.

**All I know is that I'm here,don't know for how long.**

Puis tout se passa en quelques secondes qu'Isabella ne vit pas passer. Tout ce qu'elle vit,c'est Scar se précipitant vers Gabriel pour qu'il s'éloigne d'Isa. Elle ne vit pas la lueur de défi dans les yeux de Gabriel. Elle ne vit pas non plus le bond de deux mètres en arrière qu'il avait fait pour éviter la charge du sombral et atterrir en équilibre sur la branche d'un arbre à deux mètres du sol.

**I love the way...you live so intensely...enjoy every minute of life**

Lorsque la jeune fille reprit ses esprits c'est la bouche ouverte qu'elle dévisagea le brun perché sur sa branche. Mais Scar se mit à hennir et se cabra en déployant ses ailes d'un air menaçant pour intimider son adversaire. De la poussière virevoltait dans les airs autour de l'animal. C'était un spectacle magnifique mais effrayant. Totalement impuissante,la Serdaigle s'effondra au sol et recula de quelques mètres. Remarquant sa peur, Aimen lui lança un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas,je reviens dans une minute,on doit s'expliquer lui et moi,déclara-t-il en montrant Scar. »

Puis il fit encore un grand bond vers les arbres derrière lui et disparut dans l'obscurité. Scar galopa sur quelques mètres et prit son envol en hennissant pour suivre le Poufsouffle. Isabella resta assise entre les arbres,complètement sonnée par la réaction de Scar. Elle attendit le retour du brun pendant des dizaines de minutes,luttant contre l'envie de rentrer au château car la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. La forêt interdite la nuit elle avait déjà essayé une fois et depuis...non merci,très peu pour elle.

**With space to swing...your arms around laughing loudly...**

Finalement,Aimen réapparut jaillissant de l'obscurité en souriant,Scar l'accompagnait les ailes repliés calme. Avant qu'Isabella ne puisse faire une remarque ou ne puisse poser une question (dieu savait les tonnes de questions qui lui trottinait dans la tête à cet instant).

« Voilà on a bien parlé, tout est réglé,je crois qu'il m'aime bien,déclara-t-il d'une traite tandis que le sombral plantait son museau squelettique dans le cou pour être caressé.

- Pa...parlé ? Demanda la jeune fille en haussant le sourcil.

- Enfin parlé...on s'est compris je veux dire.

- D'accord...alors Scar,tu es prêt à nous porter tous les deux ? J'ai envie de voler. »

Pour toute réponse,Scar hennit bruyamment et se courba pour les acceullir. Avant l'envol,Isa lui chuchota de ne pas voler trop haut pour ne pas se faire voir. Puis ils prirent leur envol. Le premier réflexe d'une fille en vol...

**Unlike me...unlike me...do you think I'm strange...**

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ,hurla la Serdaigle en se cramponnant au sombral comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa vie en dépendait ! »

Soudain,alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà glisser et tomber pour s'écraser dans la forêt,une main puissante vint lui tenir les bras. Une autre enlaça sa taille pour la ramener contre un torse chaud. Le brun souriait contre son oreille et lui glissa quelques mots.

**Unlike you...unlike you...I am not pretending...**

« Tu es bien une fille toi.

- Ben la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié oui,répliqua Isa agacée d'être sauvée par Aimen. »

Peu à peu,la frayeur s'évanouit pour ne laisser place qu'au bien être. Ce dernier prit place dans leur coeur et dans tout leur corps. Un sourit naquit sur les lèvres de la Serdaigle,un sourire serein agréable,ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souri de cette manière.

**There is no time...there is no time...**

Le vent faisait voltiger ses longs cheveux,le Poufsouffle en avala quelques uns mais un grand sourire s'étalait quand même sur son visage. Il était libre,avec une personne qu'il aimait,et le vent dans les ailes. Que demander de plus ! Lorsqu'ils se posèrent, les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans un coin d'herbe. Pendant un moment, Isa fixa le brun.

**There is no time...time doesn't really exist**

« C'était quoi ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, que s'est-il passé avec Scar ? Et ce bond de deux mètres de haut,et tout tes sauts au chemin de traverse? Aucun humain normal ne fait ça.

- Ne gâche pas ce moment parfait,n'en parlons pas.

- Tu as fais flipper Scar à un moment et il m'a défendu comme si tu allais me faire du mal. Et puis tu as fais comme si tu...si tu avais parlé avec lui !

- Arrête ! Grogna Gabriel. »

Mais il ne grognait pas vraiment, la jeune fille pouvait voir son sourire taquin. Sourire qu'elle détestait voir sur le visage magnifique du brun. Car ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, ça l'amusait qu'elle lui pose la question parce-qu'il ne comptait pas y répondre,il voulait faire perdurer le mystère.

**The past,the present and the future...are all side by side...hand in hand**

« C'est bon tu peux me dire ! S'énerva Isabella en arrachant de l'herbe au sol.

- Non,fit Aimen sans se départir de son sourire.

- Pff et après tu veux qu'on soit en couple. Non mais t'es malade ou quoi. Le couple se base sur la confiance. ET TU N'AS PAS CONFIANCE EN MOI ! »

Scar reposait tranquillement,mangeant un peu d'herbe par ci par là. Pendant ce temps,le Poufsouffle regardait la jeune fille en rigolant,puis ses mots sortirent d'une traite.

**You move and change... yet you go nowhere**

« TU RIGOLES OU QUOI ? Je suis pas le seul à cacher des choses. Tu crois que je me suis jamais posé de questions quand j'ai vu que tu savais tout avant que ça ne se passe. Ou quand tu as fais ta crise pendant le train ! NOUS SOMME QUITTES ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, des rougeurs violentes s'installèrent sur les joues d'Isabella qui serra les dents. Le brun crut qu'elle allait répliquer violemment ou même le frapper. Mais la jeune fille sourit.

**Everything stays the same...you stare at me and ask me questions...**

« C'est pas faux,déclara-t-elle, on est bizarres quand même. On se cache des choses. On se sent toujours obligés de se parler aussi mal et de s'engueuler à chaque fois pour communiquer...

- Mais on finit toujours par s'embrasser,reprit Aimen en souriant. »

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune fille qui n'eut aucune réaction. Qui ne dit mot consent. Sa langue caressa les lèvres d'Isa qui par réflexe entrouvrit les siennes. Profitant de cette ouverture,le brun passa sa langue dans la bouche d'Isa qui répondit et dut se forcer pour ne pas gémir. Ce baiser lui envoyait des décharges dans tous le corps,ses mains tremblaient,mais c'est sans hésitation qu'elle approfondit le baiser.

**Makes me nervous...this room it keeps a constant tone...while i'm on a roller coaster...**

Puis ce ne fut plus un simple baiser,ce fut une bataille,une dispute,comme ça avait toujours été entre eux deux. Chacun l'approfondissait en essayant de faire flancher l'autre,leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet désordonné mais fiévreux. Finalement ils gémirent en même temps.

**Unlike me...unlike me do you think I'm strange...unlike you unlike you I'm not pretending...There is no time...there is not time....there is no time...Time doesn't really exist...**

* * *

Pomfresh finit par rappeler Hyden qui fut obligé de partir laissant son beau blond endormi derrière lui. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de quitter l'infirmerie. La nuit commençait à tomber et les étoiles à montrer le bout de leur nez, ce devait être l'heure de manger. Dans la Grande salle,les regards noirs des Serpentards se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Quelques mois ou semaines auparavant,il aurait senti un malaise ou se serait senti mal d'être regardé comme ça,il aurait eu l'estomac noué et la gorge sèche en les voyant aussi hostiles à son égard. Mais il n'était plus le même...le brun avait changé et ne prêtait plus attention à eux...ou beaucoup moins. Il adopta l'attitude d'Isa face à eux, il leur envoya un grand sourire innocent et leur fit un signe de main avant de s'asseoir à sa table.

Isabella le rejoignit peu de temps après les joues rouges, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Son regard déviait souvent vers la table où les Poufsouffles et plus précisément où Gabriel s'asseyait. L'ex-Serpentard dut claquer des doigts devant ses yeux pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité.

« Mais heu...arrête de faire ça,c'est pas comme si je rêvais,grogna Isa.

- Non,juste un petit peu,sourit le brun. »

La jeune fille lui tira la langue,puis son sourire s'évanouit. Elle voulait dire quelque chose d'important.

« Hyden, je crois qu'on a un problème...enfin moi surtout,fit-elle gravement. »

Hyden crut en premier lieu qu'elle faisait une blague car il l'avait rarement vu avec un air aussi grave. Mais la dernière fois que c'était arrivé,quelques semaines plus tôt,Amanda était morte. Une seule question traversa ses pensées et il la dit sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Tu vas pas mourir quand même ?

- Mais non, sourit la Serdaigle, j'ai eu une vision tout à l'heure après avoir parlé avec Rogue. Tu te rappelles de l'homme dans la forêt interdite l'année dernière. L'auror qui m'avait poursuivi et qui a été frappé par le géant ou demi-géant je sais pas mais il était petit. Bon bref tu t'en souviens ? (2)

- Oui tu m'en avais parlé.

- Le Géant l'a mis dans le coma en lui tapant sur la tête. Et je sais pas si ma vision était au présent, au passé ou au futur mais je l'ai vu se réveiller.

- Et ?

- Je l'ai vu se réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital et il a exigé une revanche sur moi. Il m'a vu dans la forêt et je suis sûr qu'il va me chercher. S'il me trouve je vais être jugée. Je ne suis pas encore majeure peut-être qu'ils me renverront de Poudlard au lieu de m'envoyer en prison.

- ...mais tu t'es juste défendue ! S'exclama l'ex-Serpentard.

- C'est un auror,je n'aurai pas dû lui résister. Et je l'ai fait. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il décide de se venger. Alors oublions ça pour le moment...on verra plus tard. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur les deux amis qui regardaient leur assiette sans conviction. Le repas se termina et ils retournèrent tous dans leur salle commune. C'était le jour de la rentrée, personne n'avait envie de dormir et tout le monde voulait raconter ce qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances. Ainsi les deux jeunes gens purent s'isoler dans le dortoir de Hyden et parler tranquillement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé simplement, ils s'étaient juste parlés pour des choses graves.

« Au fait, je ne t'avais pas donné mon appréciation pour le récit de notre vie,quand je l'ai lu la dernière fois.

- Parce-que maintenant j'ai des appréciations très sérieuses,se lamenta le brun

- Et oui mon petit,sourit Isa, et je le trouve juste magnifique,je sais pas combien de fois j'ai pleuré devant notre stupidité ou les conneries qu'on a traversé. Tu écris vraiment bien et je pense que tu devrais montrer ça à un édit...

- Je ne montrerai rien à aucun éditeur,trancha Hyden, on est en guerre et on a nos vies,il y a d'autres problèmes que publier un livre pas fini et mal écrit.

- Tu te trompes,fit la jeune fille avec sincérité,justement je pense que les gens ont besoin de lire et de s'occuper des problèmes des personnages d'un livre plutôt que se lamenter devant les leurs. On est en guerre comme tu le dit et les gens ont besoin de se changer les idées. »

Encore une fois elle contredisait l'ex-Serpentard et encore une fois elle avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas un texte à publier. Il ne voulait pas le publier pour le moment. Pas sans l'accord de John,pas sans son soutien. En ce moment John avait d'autre souci que ça et puis le texte n'était pas terminé. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des choses aussi peu importantes.

« Et c'était quoi ce sourire quand t'es rentré dans la Grande salle ? Demanda le jeune homme pour changer de sujet et piéger la jeune fille.

- Rien...ça va bien en ce moment avec Gabriel.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire que je me sens bien avec lui,expliqua Isa, Je ne lui ai rien dis à propos de mes visions ou de mon pouvoir mais...je crois que lui aussi me cache quelque chose, et on garde un certain équilibre. Je me sens pas coupable de lui cacher parce-qu'il me le cache aussi. Je sais c'est bizarre mais on est quittes...en quelque sorte.

- Que cache-t-il ? Demanda Hyden.

- Tu n'as pas vu au chemin de Traverse,son agilité au combat. Je l'ai vu contre Bellatrix,il a réussi à éviter des sortilèges gigantesques en sautant partout et en faisant des roulades qu'un être humain normal ne peut pas faire,il est bizarre. Et puis on a toujours communiqué comme ça en s'engueulant alors.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble,déclara Hyden philosophiquement. »

Les deux jeunes gens se couchèrent dans le lit du brun,ce dernier prit la jeune fille entre ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne. Isabella ferma les yeux, se remémorant cette journée avec Gabriel. Quel étrange bonhomme avait-elle trouvé là...

« Tu crois que John finira par accepter ? Lança-t-elle subitement.

- Pas pour l'instant,trancha l'ex-Serpentard,il est à fleur de peau et fera face aux problèmes sans réfléchir,laisse lui du temps...il a d'autres soucis en ce moment.

- Oui...et avec ton frère ça va ?

- Je sais pas...,soupira le brun,il m'a parlé à l'infirmerie mais...je comprends...ça doit bien faire un an que j'agis avec lâcheté...alors si lui l'a fait une fois...je suis mal placé pour lui en vouloir. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal intentionnellement et...il se rachète maintenant. J'ai été bête de lui en vouloir pour rien. »

Sur ce,le jeune homme se tut. Le lendemain,les cours reprendraient, une nouvelle année commençait et les BUSES approchaient pour Isa et John. Comment John allait-il pouvoir reprendre le cours de la vie et surtout les cours après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Dans tous les cas,elle l'aiderait,Isa ferait son possible pour aider son ami. Avant d'aller au lit,elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et murmura:

« Bonne chance pour ton écriture.

- Merci...hey ! Mais arrête d'avoir des visions de moi qui écrit !

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit je t'aime. »

En effet,dès que la Serdaigle partit,le brun se jeta sur ses écrits,et se mit à écrire tout la nuit. La suite de son histoire...mais pas que ça. Quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis longtemps,un texte auquel il fallait rajouter des notes,des sons mélodieux. Oui...il avait envie d'écrire une chanson.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, John ne remarqua qu'un éclair bleu brillant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il remarqua la lumière du jour qui perçait à travers les fenêtres et s'abattait sur lui. Puis il tourna la tête et vit la source de l'éclair bleu. Une jeune fille se tenait là...ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et devaient atteindre le milieu de son dos. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère de froideur. C'était une Serpentard...à en juger par sa cravate vert et argent.

Ses traits fins et gracieux,ainsi que sa stature...ce ne pouvait qu'être une fille. Son corps ne dégageait aucune masculinité,aucune force. Pourtant quelque chose gênait le Gryffondor,peut-être était-ce cette petite bosse sur le nez assez masculine,peut-être ses lèvres un peu trop grosse pour être celles d'une fille. Et puis,elle n'avait pas de poitrine et c'était assez bizarre pour une fille. Enfin,cette manière d'être assise très peu gracieuse,ou c'était une fille très mal élevée ou c'était un mec.

Plus important,pourquoi était-elle là à le regarder comme si elle avait envie de le tuer ? Maintenant qu'il le remarquait,elle faisait rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts,comme si elle était prête à se battre. D'un coup d'oeil,John vit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet à quelques centimètres de lui,avait-il une chance de la récupérer avant que l'autre n'attaque.

« Pourquoi lorgnes-tu ta baguette ? Déclara soudain le garçon froidement. »

C'était un garçon,il avait une voix grave. Mais un garçon au physique très féminin toutefois,et puis ses longs cheveux n'aidaient pas.

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu te réveiller,abruti.

- Que j'aime ce genre de réveil ! S'exclama le Gryffondor,d'un air nonchalant essayant de faire croire qu'il n'était pas effrayé.

- Imbécile,cracha jeune homme,si tu crois que tu as assez de charisme pour me faire peur. C'est raté. Et pour ta baguette...je ne pense pas que tu auras la force de l'attraper.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Je t'ai attaché au lit il y a bien longtemps. »

En effet,des cordes l'empêchaient de se relever ou de bouger ses bras. Prévenant,ce petit bonhomme,d'après sa taille et sa stature il devait être en deuxième...non troisième année. Mais,pour un garçon ressemblant à une fille de 13 ans ,il en avait du charisme.

« He bien...tu es très prévenant...mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es là ...et qui tu es...

- Tu as fais du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais tu m'entends ? Tu vas souffrir...mais pas maintenant...je te laisse d'abord te rétablir pour avoir le plaisir de te mettre en pièces moi-même.

- Je n'ai fait de mal à personne ces temps-ci...,fit John perplexe.

- Tu l'as déjà oublié ! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux longs. »

Il décocha un coup de poing à John qui ne put que subir. Luttant pour ne pas pleurer,John essaya de garder son sang froid pour ne pas hurler et essayer de se débattre désespérément. Au lieu de ça,il émit un rire moqueur.

« Va te faire voir,petit con,déclara-t-il en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Quand on est poli on dit son nom avant de frapper.

- Je m'appelle Kiril.

- C'est ton prénom ? Bizarre. »

Un autre coup de poing vint lui frapper le visage,cette fois ce fut trop.

« CONNARD !!!Hurla le Gryffondor,rouge de colère,DEGAGE JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER !!! »

L'espace d'une seconde,la frayeur apparut sur les traits de Kiril,mais il fut vite remplacé par un sourire moqueur.

« N'oublie pas...tu as fais du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime. Tu souffriras plus que lui. »

Kiril tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie la tête haute, Pomfresh n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'avait fait le garçon. Elle le vit que plus tard lorsqu'il fallut administrer au Gryffondor sa potion . Elle le détacha et lui demanda le nom de celui qui avait fait ça mais le blond ne répondit pas,c'était son affaire et sa vengeance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hyden se précipita dans l'infirmerie et sauta sur son amant avant de lui administrer un baiser magistral qui le fit rougir de plaisir . Leurs mains se lièrent tandis que le brun se couchait dans le lit et le serrait dans ses bras. Il déposa un nouveau baiser dans le cou du blond et murmura à son oreille:

« Quel était ce visage énervé que j'ai vu avant de t'embrasser,en serai-je encore la cause ?

- Non,pour une fois,lâcha John dont la colère était réapparut.

- Oula...monsieur est de mauvaise humeur,laisse-moi arranger ça,susurra Hyden en dirigeant ses baiser plus bas vers la poitrine de son amant.

- Non c'est pas ça...,soupira le blond,c'est quelqu'un qui est venu ce matin et qui a déclaré que j'avais fait du mal à une personne. Et je sais pas qui j'ai pu blesser.

- Oublie ça... »

Le Gryffondor remarqua soudain un bout de parchemin qui dépassait de la poche du brun et promena une main innocente vers là-bas. Sans que son amant le remarque,il parvint à s'emparer du bout de parchemin et le jeta sous son lit. Il le récupérerait plus tard pour le lire.

« Bon je vais être en retard ! Je t'aime belle au bois dormant.

- J'ai l'air d'une belle au bois dormant ? Déclara John en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

- Non tu as l'air d'un lion magnifique...mais avec la crinière en pétard. »

Pour toute réponse John lui tira la langue et le força à partir en cours. Lui aussi irait en cours,l'après midi. Il avait encore mal à la tête et l'autre fou avait accentué la douleur mais Pomfresh lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait reprendre les cours.

Se rappelant du bout de parchemin,le jeune homme se pencha sous le lit et attrapa du bout des doigts le papier avant de le déplier pour lire. Immédiatement un sourire naquit sur son visage en même temps qu'une petite larme qu'il ravala en se maudissant pour sa sensibilité. Le blond avait envie de mettre des notes mélodieuse sur ces paroles sans vie,envie de créer une musique**.(3)**

**« I've never been hated by anyone. But I've never been loved either,until now...**

**When I'm looking at you I feel loved...I feel safe and I can see clearly,now... »**

Sa voix prit des accents mélodieux,se faisant grave basse comme un murmure au départ. C'était fait par instinct il ne décidait pas quoi faire de sa voix ça sortait juste....comme ça.

« **But I don't know what will happen without your love...**

**I don't know what I will become alone in the shadow**

**Stay with me...cause I can't live...without your love** »

C'était le refrain,qu'il entama avec plus de verve et d'espoir dans la voix. Son sourire demeurait intact.

« **I know...I know what they're gonna say...I know they won't be happy for us. **

**But I'm looking at you right now...and I don't see any fear in your eyes...**

**But I don't know what will happen without your love**

**I don't know what I will become alone in the shadow**

**Stay with me...cause I can't live without your love**

**So keep loving me...Ignore them and hold me in your arms cause I need you...**

**I need you to be strong I need your protection to live...**

**But I don't know what will happen without your love**

**I don't know what I will become alone in the shadow**

**Stay with me...cause I can't live...without your love**. »

John redoubla de force dans sa voix,ne remarquant pas Pomfresh la bouche ouverte déversant le contenu de son pichet d'eau parterre. Puis dans un murmure la chanson prit fin:

« **Please keep loving me...I love you...** »

Soudain des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle,Pomfresh tout sourire applaudissait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond rougit violemment tout en cachant la moitié de son visage sous les draps de honte.

« C'ETAIT MAGNIFIQUE !! Hurla la vieille femme. »

Le blond fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se retourna dans son lit pour faire mine de dormir. Mais il ne dormait pas,le compliment de l'infirmière lui faisait chaud au coeur,la chanson lui faisait chaud au coeur. Un sourire vint s'imprimer sur ses lèvres avant de dormir. Mais ce sourire fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il s'endormit réellement.

**Noir...il faisait noir...une allée sans fin s'étendait devant lui. Autour de lui se trouvaient des étalages remplis d'objets dangereux. Des couteaux,des haches...un courant d'air le poussait à avancer inexorablement dans l'allée. Il ne pouvait faire de geste pour attraper les armes sur les étalages,il ne pouvait réellement bouger. (4)**

_**All I need is a bitter song...to make me better...much better**_

**Des voix retentissaient dans son dos,la voix d'un homme,une voix glaciale,brutale. Une voix qui donna des frissons au blond. Mais le blond avançait toujours...sans paraître progresser d'un centimètre vers la fin de l'allée.**

_**All i need to write is a bitter song...to make me better...much better**_

**Soudain un cri retentit dans son dos. Le cri déchirant d'une femme...de sa mère lui fit froid dans le dos et le figea sur place. Il essaya de se retourner pour voir sa mère mais une force invisible l'en empêchait,et tout se passait au ralenti,le nouveau cri qui ne devait durer qu'une seconde dura des heures,lui déchirant la tête,le coeur,les entrailles.**

_**It found me to hold me but i don't like it at all...**_

**Le jeune homme voulut pleurer,hurler reculer...mais il ne put qu'avancer sans regarder en arrière. Aucune larme ne voulait sortir...aucun cri ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Il devait souffrir,souffrir en silence en écoutant sa mère mourir.**

_**Won't feed it won't grow it it's folded in my stomach...**_

**Tout se brouilla autour de John,il n'entendit que le cri de sa mère qui se rapprochait dans son dos. Puis un souffle brulant lui donna un frisson dans le cou,deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules. Et Amanda murmura lentement.**

_**It's not fair I found love ...it made me say that**_

**« Je n'aurai jamais du te sauver...tu ne le mérites pas...tu vas me rejoindre. »**

**Sous le choc,John eut un sursaut et même en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger il essaya de regarder sa mère en face. Mais il ne pouvait pas...il ne pouvait plus voir sa mère,seuls ses murmures se faisaient entendre.**

_**Get back,you'll never see daylight. If I'm not strong I just might...**_

**« Je n'aurai jamais du te sauver...je n'aurai jamais du... »**

_**All I need is a bitter song...to make me better...much better.**_

**Mais le blond ne pouvait pas pleurer,ni hurler ni partir en courant pour échapper à sa mère. Il pouvait juste rester là à l'écouter lui dire la vérité. Un rire retentit,un rire glaciale,l'homme...le mangemort qui avait fait du mal à sa mère. Mais le mangemort avait une voix étrange...que John connaissait comme s'il venait de l'entendre quelques heures plus tôt. (5 )**

« VOLEUUUURR !! Retentit une voix familière qui finit de réveiller le blond. »

Hyden se tenait devant lui,une mine contrariée au visage,il tenait dans sa main le bout de parchemin avec la chanson. John eut envie de pleurer,pour toutes ces larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu déverser pendant le rêve. Mais il remarqua le sourire du brun malgré son sourire contrarié...il remarqua sa nouvelle joie de vivre depuis quelques jours,alors il sourit à son tour.

John ne pouvait rester derrière les autres à se lamenter sur le sort de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas juste continuer à pleurer,il devait se relever et sourire comme Hyden. C'était étrange....même s'il aimait l'ex-Serpentard...ils n'avaient jamais été heureux ensemble plus de quelques mois. Lorsque le Gryffondor était heureux...Hyden était triste à cause de sa famille. Et maintenant que Hyden était heureux...c'était lui qui n'allait pas bien.

« Bien dormi,lionceau ?

- Super et toi les cours ?

- Bof,lâcha le brun,défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue. Au fait je t'ai apporté à manger pour être en forme pour reprendre les cours.

- Merci,souffla le blond.

- Merci ? C'est pas avec un merci que tu vas me faire oublier l'histoire du texte,quand l'as-tu volé ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de me donner des explications.

- On en reparlera plus tard,petit garnement. »

John avait mal au ventre et avait envie de vomir...mais il ne put résister face à l'attente du brun et entama une cuisse de poulet au moment où Isa rentrait en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Elle déposa un gros bisou baveux sur les joues de ses amis et sortit un chocogrenouille qu'elle donna au blond. Ce dernier n'avait pas faim du tout mais se força pour ne pas contraster avec l'atmosphère générale. Pendant quelques minutes,juste le bruit des mastications résonna dans la pièce,puis le Gryffondor releva la tête.

« Je suis désolé pour hier,le problème avec les Serpentards...je n'ai pas...j'ai pas pu me maîtriser. Lorsque je les entends...j'arrive pas à me retenir. Je suis comme ça...je suis désolé de vous avoir immiscé dans ça.

- Le problème...c'est pas ça,soupira la Serdaigle. C'est que tu ne regrettes pas de les avoir cherché d'avoir engagé le combat. Tu regrettes juste de nous avoir enrôlé là-dedans. Et ça c'est mal. Tu n'avais pas le droit de leur faire du mal.

- Ils m'en on fait aussi,se défendit John

- Pas eux,un mangemort.

- Ils finiront mangemorts.

- Tu ne peux pas faire du mal à quelqu'un sous prétexte que tu soupçonnes qu'il finira mangemort dans 10 ou 20 ans ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa,peut-être qu'Isa avait raison mais c'était incontrôlable.

« Montre leur que tu n'es pas aussi faible,dit la jeune fille. Tu as d'autres moyens de te venger que comme ça. On se vengera plus vicieusement si il le faut. Je préfère ça que risquer de te blesser inutilement. Donc la prochaine fois que tu as envie d'utiliser un Serpentard ou un autre connard comme punching-ball tu m'appelles moi ! Défoule-toi sur moi ça tombe bien je commence à manquer d'entraînement. On se battra en duel quand tu voudras.

- Bien... »

Le Gryffondor s'habilla rapidement et se prépara à aller en cours. C'était les BUSES qui arrivait...il se devait de réussir au moins ça. Isabella le suivit pour se rendre aux cachots ou se déroulait le cours de potion de Slughorn. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe des regards meurtriers,certains moqueurs s'attardèrent sur le Gryffondor qui baissa les yeux. En temps normal, le blond aurait foudroyé les autres du regard...mais il était fatigué de tout ça...de toute cette haine pour rien.

Le blond se dirigea lentement,les yeux baissés,vers sa table où il s'assit. Les regards convergeaient toujours vers lui...il les sentait le déshabillisant du regard,le laissant nu face à leur jugement. Un murmure,un râgot par-ci par là...ils n'étaient vraiment pas discrets.

« C'est lui ! Sa mère est morte ! Le pauvre !

- Pff,laisse tomber,répondit une Serpentard, c'est un gryffondor et puis il paraît qu'elle s'est jetée devant lui pour le sauver. Moi j'aurai pas bougé.

- Moi non plus,s'immisça John à voix haute,je n'aurai pas bougé à sa place,je me demande pourquoi elle a fait ça... »

Encore une fois,tout le monde entendit ce qu'il dit,Isa voulut dire quelque chose mais Slughorn fit taire la classe. La plupart des gens détournèrent le regard mais le blond sentit quand même un malaise,quelque chose l'étouffait. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la faute des autres au final...peut-être qu'il était juste mal dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il devenait fou...

Le cours put enfin commencer. John se plaça tout seul devant un chaudron mais au moment de verser ce qu'il fallait dedans il perçut son reflet dans l'eau. Il eut un hoquet de surprise,ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu dans un miroir et ça faisait peur. Ses cheveux n'allait pas tarder à lui cacher les yeux,des yeux soulignés de cernes affreuses. Une moustache lui poussait sous le nez et quelques poils commençaient à apparaître sur son menton. Mais le pire....c'était sa pâleur,il était blanc comme un cachet...comme s'il n'avait pas dormi alors qu'il avait dormi quelques heures plutôt. On aurait dit ce stupide bonhomme qui s'habillait mal dans le film super aimé des cruches...heu...Edward. (6)

A la fin de la journée,Isabella,Hyden et John rendirent visite à Matthew qui les accueillit chaleureusement. Un petit malaise persistait quand même entre les deux frères sans qu'ils en sachent la raison. En fait...l'ex-Serpentard n'avait toujours pas dit à Matthew ce qu'il s'était passé avec leur famille. Mais l'auror l'avait longuement serré dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré ces quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tu as fais le bon choix,chaton. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Ils remontèrent tous dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Isabella s'assit près de sa petit soeur et discuta tranquillement tandis que les deux garçons montaient dans la salle de bain. Hyden demanda au blond d'attendre et revint avec un tube de mousse et un rasoir.

« On va enlever tout ça !

- Pourquoi je devrais l'enlever et pas toi !Protesta le blond

- Parce-que moi ça me va bien. Nananananere,répliqua le brun en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou. »

Puis Hyden s'empara de la mousse en mit sur ses mains et en étala sur le bas du visage de son amant. Il en profita pour caresser le visage de son amant et déposa même un bisou sur ses lèvres en souriant. Puis il s'assit sur l'évier et s'empara du rasoir.

« Approche et laisse-moi faire,murmura-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression que tu vas faire une connerie.

- Mais non ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard,Isabella trouva les deux jeunes gens en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans la salle de bain. De la mousse parsemait les murs le miroir et le visage des deux garçons mais ça ne semblait pas les gêner. Ils avouèrent plus tard que l'ex-Serpentard avait envoyé de la mousse sur le Gryffondor qui avait répondu aussitôt,provoquant une bataille,puis une réconciliation.

Le soir même,les trois amis montèrent à la tour d'astronomie avec l'accord de Matthew. Il faisait froid alors ils s'habillèrent bien mais rien ne vaut un petit moment intime avec les gens qu'on aime. L'ex-Serpentard emmena son synthétiseur magique qu'il rendit plus petit pour le mettre dans sa poche.**(7)**

**Days feel hard earned...night grows longer Summer says it goodbye...**

« Alors,pourquoi as-tu piqué mon texte ? S'exclama Hyden entrant dans le vif du sujet.

- Ben d'abord c'est une chanson et puis t'es mon copain j'ai le droit de lire ce que tu fais. Toi tu m'écoutes bien chanter c'est pareil.

- Un point pour John,cria la Serdaigle en levant le poing en l'air.

- Ho sava la pom-pom girl ! Grogna le brun. »

**And darkness covers...we find shelters our own place to hide...**

L'ex-Serpentard sortit son synthétiseur et rougit violemment lorsqu'il entendit les compliments de John et Isa sur sa chanson. Puis ensemble ils se mirent à improviser quelque chose. John et Isabella s'unissaient par la voix provoquant un mélange mielleux de John et envoutant de la jeune fille. Hyden tenta de les accompagner au piano. Malgré les quelques mauvaises mélodies et quelques problèmes de tons dans leur tentative de chant,ils finirent par trouver une assez bonne mélodie de base pour commencer à s'entraîner à chanter. Pourquoi faisaient-ils-ça ? Aucune idée...comme ça.

**Oh as the light goes out thoughts turn to angel...over us oh...**

Enfin ils retournèrent tous au lit. La Serdaigle leur souhaita bonne nuit avec un sourire taquin,elle prit même le soin d'ajouter.

« Et pas jusqu'à tard,demain on a cours ! »

Les deux garçons rougirent et se mirent au lit ensemble,tous les autres Serdaigles dormaient. Et puis s'ils étaient rentrés avant ils auraient du supporter les remarques des autres sur le fait qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Alors il valait mieux dormir après et se lever avant. Les deux amants se couchèrent dans le lit du brun,le blond se blottit immédiatement contre lui.

**As the night comes in...dreams start their drifting...and you hear a lullaby...you and I ooh...**

« Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander,déclara pensivement Hyden.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu comptes revoir ton père...ton vrai père ?

- Je sais pas,soupira John,s'il ne m'a jamais cherché c'est qu'il ne veut pas me voir. Et puis je ne suis pas pressé...je sais que je tomberai de haut de toute manière. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de le retrouver.

- Tu te rappelles de l'adresse au moins ? »

Le Gryffondor lança un regard noir à son amant.

« Tu crois vraiment que je peux oublier un seul détail de ce jour là,fit-il froidement.

- Non,désolé...je t'aime. Tu sais,je me sens bien avec toi. Depuis quelques temps,je me sens enfin heureux...dans ma tête.

- Moi aussi. »

**Trees touch windows... say their hellos...we hear this house as we settles in.**

L'ex-Serpentard se mit dos à son amant pour dormir. Et le Gryffondor se sentit seul,horriblement seul. Il ne voulait pas dormir...il ne voulait pas faire ce cauchemar encore une fois, il ne voulait plus affronter le fantôme de sa mère. Cette voix glaciale,implacable...cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. Pourquoi était-elle morte et pas lui ?

**Worry slips away...it doesn't know your name...it doesn't know where to find us...**

Et puis...bien sûr qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Mais John n'avait pas eu la force d'avouer ça à son amant qui semblait enfin aller bien. Il n'avait pas eu la force de dire la vérité et de contraster avec l'humeur de Hyden. Alors qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer,il sentit le brun bouger et fit semblant de dormir,les yeux fermés. L'-ex Serpentard se retourna et serra le blond dans ses bras,croyant qu'il dormait. Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres.

**Oh as the light goes out thoughts turn to angel...all around us..ooh**

« Je t'aime lionceau, je te protégerai toute ma vie. Je sais que c'est con à dire et j'ai un peu l'air con comme ça à parler tout seul mais...je sais que tu vas mal,ta mère te manque...mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je suis pas compréhensif ? Et je sais aussi que tes cauchemars continuent,j'ai vu ta tête à l'infirmerie. Je suis désolé...si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose.»

**As the night comes in...dreams start their drifting...and we hear...**

Le blond ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

« Serre-moi fort dans tes bras,déclara-t-il d'une toute petite voix enrouée,les larmes aux coins des yeux. »

**A lullaby...a lullaby you and I....you and I...**

Hyden serra son amant dans ses bras,et les deux jeunes gens finirent par s'endormir...contrairement à Isa. Celle-ci eut une crise avant d'atteindre son lit,elle s'effondra au sol,tremblante,et fut emportée dans une vision,ça semblait être une vision du présent.

**Des puissantes lumières blanches aveuglèrent la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait devant un lit,blanc,comme toute la pièce d'ailleurs. Un homme se trouvait dans le lit,un homme qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. L'auror qui l'avait poursuivie dans la forêt interdite un an plus tôt.**

**L'homme semblait profondément endormi, il avait énormément maigri et ses cheveux étaient très longs. Il était dans le coma. Soudain des infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce, c'était un hôpital...Ste Mangouste. L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux et essaya de parler. Au départ sa bouche ne produisit aucun son,il n'avait pas utilisé sa voix depuis longtemps. Puis il parvint à dire quelque mot affolé,il voulait se lever et partir sur le champ.**

**« Je ne peux pas...le géant...la fille...Poudlard...je dois la retrouver...à Poudlard...je vais à Poudlard pour la retrouver. »**

**La Serdaigle écarquilla les yeux,les médicomages se précipitèrent pour retenir l'auror qui voulait se relever et partir. Puis,les lumières l'aveuglèrent encore une fois...lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux...Isa se trouvait dans le dortoir des filles. Une seule idée parvenait à son esprit encore embrouillé « Il va me retrouver...il va me retrouver ».****

* * *

**Voilà !! Je sais c'est pas joli joli j'en suis désolé. J'aurai aimé rajouter une intrigue avec Lisa Turpin l'ex à Hyden mais je pense qu'il y a assez d'intrigues et de problèmes pour l'instant. Ou sinon tout le monde va se perdre et moi avec. On a déjà assez des problèmes de John,du mystère de Gabriel,du nouveau personnage,du retour de l'auror de la forêt interdite,le passé de Matthew et d'autres choses je pense que c'est assez compliqué comme ça. Je voulais aussi mettre une scène avec le retour des centaures mais je le ferai plutôt au prochain chapitre je pense. Maintenant quelques questions se posent: Quelle connerie Matthew a-t-il fait ? Qui est vraiment Gabriel ? Qui est Kiril ? A qui John a-t-il fait du mal (ça faut réfléchir vous pouvez le trouver mais j'espère que jindri trouvera pas sinon c pas marrant) ? Que va faire l'auror de retour ? Qui est le père de John (ça aussi vous pouvez trouver après tout Amanda a donné un indice) ?

**1)**Unlike me-Kate Havnevik,chanteuse que je trouve envoutante avec sa voix et ses musiques on dirait que le temps s'arrête quand on l'écoute. J'aime bien,bon c'est pas extraordinaire mais j'aime. Par contre j'ai pas trouvé la traduction,donc je vais essayer de traduire moi-même mais bon. Ne croyez pas trop à ce qui est écrit ci-dessous. Et aidez-moi si vous êtes meilleurs que moi.

**Il n'y a aucune garantie dans la vie...pas pour ke présent,pas pour le futur. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis là sans savoir pour combien de temps. J'aime ta manière de vivre intensément,profitant de chaque minute de la vie. Avec de l'espace pour te balancer tes bras autour riant bruyamment. Différent de moi,différent de moi. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis étrange ? Différente de toi différente de ne prétends pas le contraire. Il n'y a pas le temps...le temps n'existe pas vraiment. Le passé,le présent et le futur sont tous côte à côte,main dans la main. Tu bouges et tu changes,pourtant tu ne vas nul part. Tout reste identique,tu me dévisages et tu me poses des questions. Tu me rends nerveuse. Cette pièce garde une tonalité constante pendant que je suis sur des montagnes russes.**

**2)**chapitre 6. Course poursuite entre Ombrage et nos trois fous qui veulent échapper à la famille de Hyden.

**3)** Chanson que j'ai inventé de tout pièce,bien pourrie la chanson à l'eau de rose mais bon...c'est la vie...

**"Je n'ai jamais été détesté par quiconque mais je n'ai jamais été aimé non plus jusqu'à maintenant. Quand je te regarde je me sens aimé...je me sens en sureté et je peux clairement voir maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer sans ton amour. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir dans l'ombre. Reste avec moi parce-que je ne peux pas vivre sans ton sais ce qu'ils vont dire...je sais qu'ils ne seront pas heureux pour nous mais je te regarde maintenant et je ne vois aucune peur dans tes yeux. Alors continue de m'aimer,ignore les et prends moi dans tes bras car j'ai besoin de toi.j'ai besoin de toi pour être fort j'ai besoin de ta protection. please continue de m'aimer...je t'aime"**

**4) **Alors là j'ai vraiment hésité entre bitter song-butterfly boucher,peace-depeche mode et weight of the world-editors...j'ai finalement pris la première même si peace conviendrait mieux,elle est plus amère plus forte. Pour la traduction elle est encore de moi alors n'y faites pas trop confiance.

**J'ai juste besoin d'une chanson amère pour me sentir mieux. Beaucoup mieux. J'ai juste besoin d'écrire une chanson amère,pour me sentir mieux. Elle m'a trouvé,pour me retenir mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je ne la nourrirai pas,je ne la ferai pas grandir,elle est repliée dans mon estomac. Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai trouvé l'amour,ça m'a fait dire ça. Reviens,tu ne verras jamais la lumière du jour. Si je ne suis pas fort,ça se pourrait.**

**5)**Il suffit de réfléchir un peu.

**6)** je suis désolé pour les accros de twilight le livre est bien j'avoue mais le film et tout patatra sur ça m'a soulé j'ai fais une overdose je veux plus entendre parler de edward ou qui que ce soit de twilight.

**7)**lullaby-one republic. Chanson que j'ai trouvé dans la série one tree hill et que je trouve appropriée sur ce coup.J'ai trouvé la traduction pour celle-ci.

**Les jours semblent durement gagnés La nuit s'allonge L'été fait ses adieux Et l'obscurité tombe On trouve un abri Notre propre endroit pour se cacher Oh, comme la lumière s'affailbit Les pensées se dirigent vers des anges Au dessus de nous Oh, avec l'arrivée de la nuit Les rêves commencent à partir à la dérive Et tu entends Une berceuse Ohhhhhh Une berceuseToi et moi Des arbres touchent les vitres Ils disent leurs bonjours On entend cette maison puisqu'elle s'installe L'inquiétude s'éclipse Elle ne connait pas ton nom Elle ne sait pas où nous trouver Oh, comme la lumière s'affaiblit Les pensées se dirigent vers des anges Tout autour de nous Oh, avec l'arrivée de la nuit Les rêves commencent à partir à la dérive Et on entend Une berceuse Une berceuse Toi et moi Toi et moi Ooooooooooh  
**

VOILA allez BSX et encore désolé pour ce chapitre.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre 20 ! 20 waouh ça fait bizarre en plus je crois que j'aurai dépassé les 200 000 mots avec ce chapitre. Au départ en tout,il devait avoir 21 chapitre. Mais au final il y en aura bien plus je pense. Bon revenons à nos moutons. Je sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce chapitre. Un peu d'action,un peu de drama. Et voilà un petit chapitre. Au fait...je voulais remercier Narue pour son aide. La chanson écrite par Hyden qui apparaîtra dans ce chapitre a été écrite par lui et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez,mais bon il y a l'adresse de son blog avec tous ces textes poétiques et tout simplement magnifique. Et j'invite tous ceux qui lisent cette fics,même ceux qui laissent pas de reviews (BOUUUUUH !) à jetter un oeil à ce blog magnifique.

Il suffit de copier coller dans la barre de recherche et d'effacer les espaces: http : / / soulwhispering . skyrock . com / 1 . html

Bonne lecture et prévenez moi si j'ai fais des grosses fautes d'orthographe ou des incohérences. Merci !

* * *

John se réveilla en sursaut,encore une fois complètement effrayé...encore une fois avec l'impression de s'être endormi quelques secondes. Des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son torse,John sentit le regard inquiet de Hyden dans son dos mais il fit mine de se rendormir. Les deux jeunes hommes savaient pertinemment que le blond ne se rendormirait pas,ils allaient devoir se lever dans deux heures de toute manière pour aller en cours.

Isabella dormait à poings fermés. Oui elle devait s'inquiéter en sachant que l'auror s'était réveillé,oui elle devait stresser et ne plus pouvoir dormir. Pourtant,rien ne la dérangeait dans son sommeil. Et puis quoi...si un trucs allait arriver...autant profiter du sommeil qui lui restait.

Deux heures plus tard,le Gryffondor se redressa dans le lit et bailla bruyamment en s'étirant comme il faisait chaque matin depuis quelques semaines,histoire de faire semblant d'avoir bien dormi. C'était devenu un réflexe,une illusion pour essayer de tromper le brun. Ce dernier ne mordait pas à l'hameçon,lui non plus ne dormait plus par sa faute.

« Je suis désolé...,finit par murmurer John en fixant le sol tandis que son amant finissait de s'habiller. »

Les autres Serdaigles ne leur prêtaient aucune attention. Une façon pacifique pour exprimer leur désapprobation face à l'homosexualité. Contrairement à la plupart des Serpentards ils faisaient face intelligemment. Ils avaient l'intelligence de ne pas se mêler de la vie des autres et ce n'était pas plus mal pour les deux amants. Hyden se retourna percevant les excuses du blond,un large sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il déclara:

« Désolé de quoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute et puis...j'ai assez dormi »

C'était un énorme mensonge. Les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux le démentaient. Ils le savaient tous les deux mais c'était encore un réflexe pour amoindrir la culpabilité de John. Ensemble ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Isabella les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard d'un pas dansant,le sourire aux lèvres.

« SALUT LES ENFANTS !!!!!!S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant près du blond.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi bien le matin...,soupira ce dernier en se noyant dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Il suffit de bien dormir,fit Isa avant de remarquer sa bourde,heu...et c'est l'amour...et...je crois que je parle trop. »

En effet,parler d'amour avait été sa deuxième erreur,John avait le soutien de son amant et ce n'était pas ça qui le mettait de bonne humeur. Il en était un peu honteux d'ailleurs de ne pas pouvoir aller mieux. Mais il le cachait comme il pouvait.

« Des nouvelles de l'auror ?demanda Hyden en éludant le sujet précédent.

- Non,dit la jeune fille avec un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant,aucune nouvelle. Peut-être qu'il ne veut plus se venger.

- Isa...

- Olala,c'est bon si on doit s'inquiéter au moindre problème. Bon je dois rejoindre Gabriel avant de commencer les cours. »

La Serdaigle fit un bisou aux deux garçons et disparut derrière les immenses portes ouvragées de la Grande Salle. L'ex-Serpentard passa ses quelques heures de cours à récupérer les heures de sommeil qui lui manquait. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard,et un mois que le blond n'arrivait pas à dormir sans faire des rêves horribles,entraînant son amant dans son problème.

« Monsieur Even,auriez vous l'amabilité de suivre mon cours...sinon je vous prierai de partir,déclara froidement Mac Gonagall en le fixant de ses yeux perçants. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Hyden qui se mit une claque mentale pour se réveiller. Pendant un moment,le silence s'installa,comme si tous les élèves s'attendaient à le voir se lever et engager une joute verbale mais il baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé,s'excusa-t-il avant de se concentrer un minimum sur le cours.

- Venez me voir à la fin du cours,monsieur Even,ordonna tout de même Mac Gonagall. »

Le brun se dirigea vers la professeure de métamorphose les yeux baissés,mieux valait lui montrer un peu de remord sous peine de recevoir ses foudres . Cette dernière le foudroya du regard mais ces traits se radoucirent.

« Écoutez-moi Even,avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je peux comprendre votre fatigue,et votre baisse de concentration,à vous et Etan. Mais je pense qu'il est grand temps de se remettre sur pied,de vous concentrer sur vos études,Etan a ses BUSES cette année et je ne le laisserai pas cet élève talentueux s'effondrer si facilement.

- Mais...,tenta l'ex-Serpentard.

- J'ai bien vu que vous ne dormez pas vous deux,et je me fiche de ce que vous faîtes au lit pour ne pas dormir mais évitez ce genre de choses à présent.

- Comment pouvez vous penser ça ? S'exclama Hyden bouche bée que Mac Gonagall puisse avoir des pensées aussi...sexuelles,John n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. Il fait des cauchemars c'est tout ! »

Mac Gonagall rougit violemment et fit mine de ranger des papiers dans son bureau pour détourner l'attention sur sa gêne. Puis elle releva la tête:

« Il faudrait aller voir l'infirmière,elle a des potions qui stoppent les mauvais rêves,si je me souviens bien.

- Vous en avez pris ?

- J'ai participé à la première guerre contre Voldemort,il y a des horreurs qui ne partent pas si facilement de votre tête. »

Le brun ne répondit pas,il se rendit à la Grande Salle où le blond l'attendait avec impatience. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à suivre en cours,mais il avait ses BUSES. C'était important il ne fallait pas se planter maintenant. Anxieux par rapport aux examens,il ne sentit même pas la main timide de Hyden caresser la sienne. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas,Hyden remit sa main dans sa poche et rougit de gêne et de stupidité. Mais quelqu'un avait remarqué son geste.

« Ho les pédales ! S'exclama un Serpentard en parlant à un ami,t'as vu,le brun a eu tellement honte d'être pédé qu'il n'a pas osé prendre la main du blond. »

L'ex-Serpentard rougit violemment mais ne répondit pas. John,lui,se retourna vers son amant,demandant du regard si ce qu'avait dit le garçon était vrai. Puis lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'abruti qui avait parlé,son visage s'assombrit,ses traits se durcirent.

« Dégage...

- Pardon ? S'exclama le garçon.

- J'ai dit dégage,répéta le blond,va bouffer avant que je te frappe tellement que tu ne seras même plus capable de parler connard. »

Ses poings le démangeaient,comme il avait envie de frapper ce connard, de le détruire. Pour se venger de son homophobie,pour se venger de sa mère. Mais une voix revint dans sa tête,celle d'Isa.

« _la prochaine fois que tu as envie d'utiliser un Serpentard ou un autre connard comme punching-ball tu m'appelles moi ! Défoule-toi sur moi... »_

« Putain,Isa où t'es...je te jure que je vais le tuer,murmura John entre ses dents serrés. »

Soudain une main caressa son poing fermé,son amant le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Ces yeux le désarmèrent au moins autant que sa main qui le caressait tendrement. C'était un appel que lui lançait le brun,un appel qui lui disait d'arrêter,qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça...qu'il y avait un meilleur moyen pour leur faire face. Son poing se desserra lentement,il s'empara de la main de son amant et ensemble ils avancèrent dans la Grande Salle,une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Quelques insultes fusèrent par-ci par là,à chaque insulte,Hyden serrait un peu plus fort le Gryffondor qui tremblait de colère et rêvait de tous les frapper les uns après les autres. Bon sang,où était Isa ? Les deux garçons s'assirent à la table de Serdaigle,Hyden sentait la colère de son amant monter en flèche.

Les murmures continuaient dans leur dos,mais avant que le blond puisse se lever Isabella rentra dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de Gabriel,le sourire aux lèvres ils s'assirent à côté de John. Ce dernier ne pouvait toujours pas supporter l'idée de voir l'homme qui lui avait brisé le coeur avec sa meilleure-amie. Il foudroya le Poufsouffle du regard et partit emportant une cuisse de poulet avec lui. Isabella retint l'ex-Serpentard qui voulait se lancer à sa poursuite. Ça lui ferait du bien,de réfléchir un peu tout seul...

Le Gryffondor sortit dans le parc énervé,le pire c'était qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Ça l'énervait encore plus...il était énervé contre lui,pas contre Gabriel ou qui que ce soit. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de devenir inutile de n'être qu'une loque pourrissant la vie de ses amis...de son amant.

Hyden ne dormait plus à cause de lui,il ne pouvait pas travailler et n'était pas bien. Isabella lui en voulait depuis les vacances...elle ne le montrait pas mais un froid s'était installé entre eux,et si en plus il maudissait Gabriel. ..bref...il s'était transformé en quelques semaines. Il s'était transformé en monstre...en connard. En tout ce qu'il détestait.

Ses pas le menèrent au rocher devant le lac,c'était la première fois qu'il y retournait depuis son retour à Poudlard. Ce rocher où ils s'étaient laissé des petits messages. Ce rocher où des Serpentards l'avaient bloqué puis l'avaient battu. Les sortilèges lancés avaient laissé des traces...des fissures,des éclats par ci par là...et puis il y avait ces quelques mots. « Hyden » avec un coeur brisé à coté, la demande d'amitié du brun,c'était il y a plus de 6 mois,en septembre,on était en février maintenant. Le jeune homme regarda son reflet dans le lac noir,une chanson lui vint en tête,une chanson qu'il se dédiait personnellement. **(1)**

« **There's a look on your face I would like to knock out,see the sin in your grin,and the shape of your mouth,All I want is to see you in terrible pain,Though we won't ****ever****meet I remember your name Can't believe you were once just like anyone else Then you grew and became like the devil himself Pray to god I can****think**** of a nice thing to say But I don't think I can so fuck you anyway** »

Il devenait un salaud,il s'énervait pour rien,en voulait à tout le monde,s'en voulait à lui même,John n'était qu'un salaud...au fond. Le doute s'installait en lui,pouvait-il vraiment remonter la pente ? En avait-il la force ? Méritait-il les sourires confiants de son amant ? Non...tout n'était qu'un mirage,sa force et le reste.

**« You are scum, you are scum and I hope that you know That the cracks in your **smile **are**** beginning to show Now the world needs to see that ****it's time you should**** go There's no light in your eyes and your brain is too slow Can't believe you were once just like anyone else Then you grew and became like the devil himself Pray to god I can think of a nice thing to say But I don't think I can, so fuck you anyway »**

Perdu dans son propre dégoût,John ne remarqua pas Matthew qui le regardait sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt interdite. Ce dernier était inquiet de voir le petit lion aussi...étrange. C'était normal de changer après la mort,mais changer au point de s'insulter,c'était étrange.

« **Makes me sick when I hear all the shit that you say So much crap coming out it must take you all day There's a space kept in hell with your name on the ****With a spike in the ****chair**** just to make it complete When you look at yourself do you see what I see If you do why the fuck are you looking at me...** »

Le Gryffondor s'empara d'une pierre au sol et se mit à écrire les paroles de leur chanson sur l'immense rocher. Leur chanson,la première qu'avait faite Hyden,et sûrement pas la dernière

Avec un soupir,le blond frappa du pied contre la roche,cette dernière eut certainement moins mal que lui. Il s'adossa au rocher.

« Fais chier,grogna-t-il, si je pouvais retourner un mois en arrière,juste un mois,un tout petit mois.

- Pourquoi avoir chanté cette chanson ? Tu la chantais en pensant à toi ? Demanda Matthew qui se trouvait sous le couvert des arbres à quelques mètres de là. »

Le blond eut un sursaut,il n'avait pas remarqué l'auror,mais il prit bien soin de ne pas répondre à la question. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du brun,la discussion n'allait pas être haletante...c'était certain.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu es une ordure ? John regarde moi dans les yeux,fit Matthew calmement.

- Je sais pas,dit John d'une voix faible, je suis perdu... »

Le brun sourit avec bienveillance,il eut presque envie de rire en voyant la culpabilité du garçon mais se retint par respect. Il prit John par les épaules avec un air sérieux.

« Qu'as-tu fait de si affreux ?

- Je...,hésita le blond,je n'arrive toujours pas à approuver la relation entre Gabriel et Isa,ne ne supporte pas de les voir ensemble. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie...j'ai juste peur pour elle,il a fait tellement de mal. Et je suis tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, en plus je fais des rêves et ça empêche Hyden de dormir. »

Cette fois,l'auror ne put s'empêcher,il rit à gorge déployée devant la culpabilité du jeune homme. Ce dernier rougit, agacé que l'autre se moque mais Matthew le rassura.

« Je rigole parce-que c'est pas grave ! Crois-moi...je sais ce qu'est une ordure,et je te regarde les yeux en te disant que tu n'en es pas une,tu n'en seras jamais une. Tu n'es pas comme ça, tu n'as jamais eut l'intention et l'envie de leur faire du mal,si on peut appeler ça faire du mal. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus grave dans la vie. En t'inquiétant pour si peu tu me montres juste que tu es encore plus bon que je le pensais.

- Mais...,protesta le Gryffondor,pour ma mauvaise humeur,même si ce n'est pas grave je suis entrain de changer et je n'aime pas ça.

- Écoute-moi, c'est normal que tu changes, tu viens d'assister à la mort de ta mère et tu es un adolescent,tous les adolescents changent,se posent des questions et ont des problèmes...sinon ce serait vraiment bizarre. Peut-être que ce sera mieux quand tu auras accepté la mort de ta mère...dans tous les cas,mords la vie à pleine dent et profite de ton amant et de tes amis. »

Un long silence pensif lui répondit...mais l'auror ne cherchait pas à avoir une réponse. Il avait fait réfléchir John,c'était assez. Les deux hommes s'adossèrent à la pierre,John finit sa cuisse de poulet sans mot dire et Matthew examina attentivement la roche où les messages avaient été laissés,un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors,vous êtes vraiment motivés à chanter...c'est bien. Tu diras à tout le monde que je veux vous voir demain dans le parc. Isabella m'a dit qu'il allait faire beau »

Finissant sur ces quelques mots,l'auror reprit son service et John retourna en cours. L'après-midi fut similaire aux précédents,mais seule une pensée flottait dans toutes les têtes « ENFIN LE WEEK END ! ». Isabella passa la soirée à jouer aux échecs contre Gabriel avec l'appui de Lena,tout ceci sous l'oeil malveillant de John. Ce dernier reposait dans les bras d'Hyden qui commençait à s'endormir sur le canapé.

« QUOIII ? S'exclama soudain Isa en faisant un bond jusqu'au plafond. C'est impossible ! Il m'a gagné !

- Et alors c'est si rare que ça ? Rétorqua Aimen en souriant à Lena.

- C'est la première fois !

- Il y a une première fois à tout...,fit Lena en haussant les épaules. »

Si la perdante aurait jeté un coup d'oeil à sa petite soeur,elle aurait remarqué que celle-ci donnait toutes les stratégies qu'Isa lui avait confié au Poufsouffle. C'était un complot bien mené. Et les regards des deux complices brillaient de malice,mais la Serdaigle,anéantie par sa défaite,ne remarqua rien.

« Même Lena commence à sympathiser avec lui,grogna John. »

Hyden préféra ne pas répondre. Mieux valait ne pas dire au blond que lui aussi commençait à apprécier Gabriel. Au fond,c'était un garçon simple,affable...un garçon bien. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais oublier la main dans le pantalon de son amant**(2).** Gabriel prit congé des jeunes gens et retourna dans sa salle commune. Isabella se dirigea vers sa chambre complètement sur le cul d'avoir perdu. Personne ne la revit de la soirée,la jeune fille était vexée. Lena suivit sa soeur.

Il ne restait plus que les deux amants et un autre garçon emporté dans un livre à l'eau de rose. Le jeune garçon rosit en remarquant qu'il était seul avec le couple et monta dans le dortoir à toute vitesse.

"Gay,murmura le Gryffondor pour lui même.

- Quoi ?

- Ce garçon est gay. Ça se sent.

- Tu viens on va au lit...,soupira le brun en déposant un baiser dans le cou du blond.

- Vas-y..."

Pendant un instant,l'ex-Serpentard,trop fatigué,ne remarqua pas le sens de cette réponse,il se dirigea directement vers les escaliers,mais il s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vers son amant. **(3)**

**See her come down, ****through the clouds ****I feel like a fool ****I aint got nothing left to give ****Nothing to lose  
**

"Tu dis ça comme si tu n'allais pas venir me rejoindre.

- C'est le cas.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Hyden un sourcil haussé.

- Je ne dormirai pas avec toi...

- Et est-ce que je peux en connaître la raison ?

- Tu as besoin de repos,et tu ne pourras pas dormir avec moi. Alors tu dormiras tout seul cette nuit pour enfin te reposer. C'est tout,répondit le blond d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché."

En réalité,cette décision lui déchirait le coeur et il vit dans son regard que son amant aussi avait le coeur déchiré. Le brun se mordit les lèvres,comme un enfant n'ayant pas ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il passait des nuits blanches,il avait le corps de John contre le sien...son odeur sa chaleur. Il n'aurait abandonné cela pour rien au monde...c'est ce qu'il dit à John.

**So come on Love, draw your swords Shoot me to the ground You are mine, I am yours Lets not fuck around**

"Epargne moi les phrases romantiques,tu dois te reposer !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais mieux dormir sans toi ?

- Oui !

- C'est faux ! On peut régler le problème pour tes rêves,on peut aller demander un remède à Pomfresh ! Mac Gonagall m'a dit qu'elle en avait ! Protesta l'ex-Serpentard."

**Cause you are, the only one...Cause you are, the only one**

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux une seconde,puis les rouvrit,déterminé.

"Je n'en veux pas,déclara-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Va au lit,je veux être seul pour une fois...tu me colles trop."

Cette fois il avait touché la corde sensible. Hyden n'aurait pas accepté de partir s'il savait que son amant prenait cette décision pour l'aider lui. Alors John avait opté pour la dernière solution,le renier et faire croire qu'il ne voulait pas dormir avec lui. C'était le seul moyen de faire partir Hyden. Ce dernier était partagé entre l'incompréhension et la déception. Pourquoi le blond refusait-il d'aller voir Pomfresh et pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté de cette manière ?

**I see them snakes come through the ground ****They choke me to the bone They tie me to their wooden chair Here are all my songs**

En plein milieu de la nuit,alors que ça faisait la troisième fois que le Gryffondor se réveillait dans le canapé,des bruits de pas retentirent dans les escaliers plongés dans le noir. Bientôt une silhouette apparut en bas des escaliers et s'approcha du canapé. C'était l'ex-Serpentard qui n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de venir voir son amant. Ce dernier eut envie de le rejeter une fois encore,mais la tentation de le sentir contre lui était trop forte,il ne trouva pas la force de protester lorsque son amant le prit dans ses bras.

**So come on Love, draw your swords Shoot me to the ground You are mine, I am yours Lets not fuck around**

**Cause you are...the only one.**

Le lendemain matin,John s'excusa d'avoir été brutal avec le brun mais n'expliqua pas pourquoi il avait refusé d'aller voir Pomfresh. Le brun n'insista pas,il comptait passer une bonne journée en compagnie de ses amis et de son amant. Une journée qui leur permettrait de faire une pause.

Après déjeuner,Lena,Gabriel,Isa,Hyden et John se dirigèrent vers un coin du parc où Ma tthew les attendait avec un grand sourire. Ils étaient assez éloignés des autres groupes d'élèves qui étaient sortis se promener. Ils était tranquilles.

"Salut ! S'exclama l'auror encore plus excité que tous les autres.

- Salut,répondirent tous les autres sans conviction."

Un silence pesant s'installa où Matthew menaça tout le monde du regard.

"On va faire semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé, que j'ai rien entendu...alors salut !

- Salut ! S'exclamèrent à leur tour les jeunes gens en voyant que l'auror les menaçait de sa baguette.

- Alors...je crois pas qu'on vous entraîne à vous battre en cours...et nous sommes en guerre. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un prof à dire ça mais...aujourd'hui on va faire des duels."

La motivation manquait dans les rangs et il foudroya tous ses apprentis du regard. Alors,il opta pour une manière plus...brutale. Histoire de réveiller ses troupes.

"Confringo ! Cria-t-il soudainement."

Le sortilège orange jaillit de la baguette et fondit sur les cinq jeunes gens. John sauta sur sa droite,emportant Hyden avec lui. Gabriel fit un bond et se réceptionna avec aisance sur ses pieds,Isabella dut attraper sa soeur au vol et ne put répondre immédiatement à l'attaque. Ce fut Gabriel qui, le premier, répondit:

"Stupéfix !Hurla-t-il."

L'auror évita le maléfice d' un mouvement simple,avec une aisance déconcertante. Mais ça laissa le temps à tous les autres de se remettre sur leurs pieds. En un regard ils comprirent tous...le combat venait de commencer...à cinq contre un. Mais l'auror souriait largement...ça promettait. Cinq sortilèges partirent dans la direction de l'auror qui ne recula que d'un seul pas,tous s'abattirent à ses pieds sans le toucher.

"Vous n'êtes pas ensemble...,cria Matt ,vous avez tous attaqué au même endroit au lieu d'anticiper ma trajectoire. Un point en moins pour vous."

Maintenant à lui d'attaquer. Gabriel avait l'air de se débrouiller pour éviter. John et Hyden se complétaient et l'un compensait l'autre,ils n'étaient pas de bonnes cibles. Il restait Lena et sa grande soeur, Isa devait s'attendre à ce qu'il attaque la plus petite,il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne,Isa elle même. Mais d'abord il fallait faire une diversion,attaquer Lena.

"Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix ! Incarcerem,hurla Matthew en pointant sa baguette vers Lena."

Le premier sort était dirigé vers Lena. Celle-ci fut protégée par sa grande soeur auquelle le deuxième sort était destiné,elle put l'éviter de justesse en se jetant vers sa gauche. Malheureusement il y avait un problème dans l'équation,un arbre. La jeune fille fut bloquée par l'arbre et prit le troisième sort de plein fouet. Une longue corde s'enroula tel un serpent autour d'elle et la fit tomber au sol,immobilisée.

"Isa,s'exclama la plus jeune en fonçant vers sa grande soeur."

C'était une erreur qui la mettait hors course. Elle fut à son tour immobilisée,n'ayant prêté aucune attention à l'auror. Ça faisait deux en moins. Plus que trois. Au moment où Matt pensa ça, trois maléfices fondirent sur lui. Un sur sa gauche,un autre sur sa droite, et un autre en face. Impossible d'éviter en sautant sur les côtés et impossible d'aller en arrière. Matt se plaqua au sol,le maléfice qui passa au dessus lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête et lui brula le dos. Encore assailli,le brun se roula au sol pour éviter une autre attaque et utilisa un sortilège de protection contre le dernier sort qu'il réussi à renvoyer droit sur Gabriel. Ce dernier,surpris ne put sauter en arrière à temps pour l'éviter. Plus que deux.

John et Hyden prirent l'option de tourner autour de l'auror pour le prendre de deux côtés. Mais toutes leurs attaques échouaient,l'auror se servait de son environnement et de son agilité pour éviter les attaques,se cachant derrière des arbres ou ripostant avec deux fois plus de vigueur. Ce que les deux amants n'avaient pas prévu,c'était la durée du combat. Ils savaient se battre pendant quelques minutes,mais l'endurance n'était pas leur fort. Matthew les eut à l'usure et parvint à les stopper.

Après être rétablis,tous les adolescents félicitèrent l'auror qui avait gagné à un contre cinq. Mais ce dernier ne se sentait pas fier,si ç'aurait été un vrai combat,ils seraient déjà tous morts face aux mangemorts. Et il ne permettait pas qu'on rit de ça.

"Je pensais que vous étiez meilleurs que ça ! S'exclama-t-il en les foudroyant tous les autres du regard. Vous croyez que parce-que vous avez participé à un combat une fois vous êtes les meilleurs ? Ceux que vous avez affronté n'étaient que des faux-jetons,vous seriez morts depuis longtemps contre Bellatrix. Je crois qu'Isa et Gabriel en ont déjà fait l'expérience."

Tous baissèrent les yeux et ne dirent rien attendant la suite.

"A cinq vous avez fait tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire durant un combat. A commencer par Isabella ! Tu dois toujours faire attention à ton environnement et t'en servir pour te protéger. Tu n'y as pas fait attention je t'ai repoussé jusqu'à l'arbre et tu t'es fait avoir. Si tu t'en étais servi pour te protéger du sort tu aurais pu tenir bon. Ensuite Lena,tu ne dois jamais te précipiter vers quelqu'un qui est blessé sans prêter attention à ton ennemi,tu ne dois jamais le perdre des yeux et ne jamais paniquer,tu dois attendre une ouverture pour aider ton ami."

Isabella frappa du pied contre une pierre et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre en hurlant. Elle répondit un tout petit "oui"puis se tut,bien déterminée à écraser son adversaire la prochaine fois.

"Puis il y a Gabriel,poursuivit l'auror, tu te débrouilles très bien pour éviter les attaques,c'est très rare et...assez surnaturel ton agilité. Mais tu n'as que très peu de connaissance en sortilèges et tes attaques sont médiocres. On arrangera ça. Quant à Hyden et John. John pour commencer,tu es très rapide mais tu donnes tout dans le combat et tout immédiatement. Tu ne tiens pas plus de quelques minutes au combat. Hyden, tu es son opposé,tu es mou et tu ne donnes pas assez,et le pire dans tout ça,c'est que tu te fatigues autant."

Après avoir fait le topo, l'auror plaça les cinq jeunes gens en groupe pour différents atelier. Hyden ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait un bon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Hyden s'entraînerait avec John,le blond devait apprendre à se calmer et ne pas dépenser son énergie d'un seul coup,le brun devait apprendre à se montrer plus réactif tout en se fatiguant moins. Isabella serait Matt,elle allait devoir éviter tous ses sortilèges,ne pas se laisser piéger et se servir de son environnement pour se défendre ou même pour attaquer. Lena se retrouvait avec Gabriel,ce dernier devait apprendre à mieux maîtriser le sortilège de protection pour réussir à renvoyer le sortilège sur Lena. Celle-ci devait apprendre à éviter les attaques du Poufsouffle.

John et Hyden firent un duel,ils devaient compter le temps que durait leur combat. La première fois,ils ne tinrent pas plus d'une minute,lorsqu'il revinrent voir Matt,ce dernier les fit repartir à coup de pied au cul. Ils s'entraînèrent tout l'après-midi et parvinrent à atteindre quatre minutes.

Isabella fut médiocre face à l'auror, elle se fit avoir sans cesse. Mais il y avait quelques réflexes qui s'installaient,ne pas sauter au sol sauf par obligation,se cacher derrière un arbre pour surprendre son adversaire. Quelquefois tout de même,la jeune fille se cognait ou trébuchait,ou l'auror jetait un sort sur une branche et la faisait tomber sur elle.

Seuls Lena et Gabriel semblaient avoir fait des exploits. Le Poufsouffle,décidément très étonnant,parvenait à renvoyer les sortilèges où il voulait grâce à son sortilège et Lena semblait être aussi agile qu'une panthère. Malgré sa petite taille, la soeur d'Isa était insaisissable. Ils s'étaient grandement améliorés en très peu de temps.

"Gabriel,je te donnerai des livres de sortilèges ou Isa si elle en a que tu devras étudier. Lena tu as l'air d'avoir un don pour les acrobaties et les feintes,entraîne toi. Isabella je vais faire un duel contre toi maintenant. John et Hyden vous allez vous défier en duel vous aussi."

C'était étrange...il y avait d'un côté Matthew,l'homme attendrissant,compréhensif,un garçon qu'on ne pouvait pas décemment détester. Un grand frère pour tous. Mais d'un autre côté il y avait l'auror,froid,dur comme la glace. Il avait les traits tirés et le ton autoritaire. Un charisme incroyable irradiait de sa personne. Par contre...ses yeux ne brillaient plus,un vide immense s'y installait lorsqu'il était auror...comme s'il détestait se battre. En quelque sorte,même s'il avait l'air simple,Matt était mystérieux à sa façon.

Le duel entre Isa et l'auror fut bref quoiqu'effrayant. La jeune fille avait donné le meilleur d'elle même,ce qui avait abouti à des arbres en feu ou déracinés. Mais elle n'avait pas vu l'enchantement qu'avait lancé l'auror sur les racines derrière elle. Ces dernières avancèrent lentement vers Isa et attendirent le moment propice pour se jeter sur ses chevilles et la faire tomber.

"Ne jamais perdre son adversaire des yeux et faire attention à tous ses sortilèges même s'ils ne vous sont pas destinés,déclara l'auror. »

Dans un geste d'une maturité absolue, la Serdaigle lui tira la langue et faillit même lui faire un doigt d'honneur mais elle se retint par respect. Oui...il lui arrivait d'être respectueuse...des fois. Le combat de John dura plus de temps,c'était moins...brutal,plus stratégique,mais les deux garçons se débrouillaient bien. Ils tinrent cinq minutes même si la retenue de John se voyait,il bouillait de l'intérieur. Il voulait lancer des gros sortilèges. Lorsque vint le tour de Lena et Gabriel,l'ex-Serpentard s'assit à côté de son grand-frère.

« Tu es bizarre...tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer être un auror. Pourtant tu es un héros,tu es quelqu'un qui nous protège.

- Il n'y aurait pas d'auror sans mangemorts,murmura l'auror,pas de héros sans guerre.**(4)**

- Matt...pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- De père et Cole...,fit Hyden d'une toute petite voix,comme si en parler réveillerait le diable. »

Pendant quelques secondes,l'auror ne répondit pas regardant le duel,il hurla même à Lena de bien rester ancrée au sol pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Puis il se retourna vers son petit frère et lui prit les épaules.

« Écoute-moi bien parce-que ça risque d'être long alors je ne le répèterai pas. Tu n'as absolument rien fait. Tu as même bien fait. Je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti. Mère avait besoin d'être éloignée de son mari...c'est à cause de lui qu'elle va mal...elle le comprendra plus tard. Peut-être comprendra-t-elle pour toi...mais pour Cole l'avoir laissé était une bonne...ou une mauvaise action. Dans cette histoire tu as choisi d'être le bon. Celui qui donne mais qui en prend plein la gueule. On verra dans l'avenir si ton action était bonne ou mauvaise. On verra si tu recevras en retour ou si tu vas en prendre plein la gueule. Quoiqu'il en soit...je serai là pour te protéger. Maintenant viens me faire un gros gâté ! »

Avec un léger sourire, le brun se jeta dans les bras de son grand-frère sous les yeux attendris de tous les autres. Le duel était fini depuis un bon bout de temps avec Gabriel pour vainqueur. Gêné,Matthew fit mine de féliciter les deux duellistes même s'il avait manqué la moitié du combat.

Ensemble ils retournèrent au château,le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les montagnes. Matt leur annonça que son service commençait maintenant,et qu'ils ne le reverraient pas le lendemain,il rentrait chez lui. Cette dernière information étonna les adolescents.

Ces derniers n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'il avait une vie à lui,un chez soi. Ils l'avaient toujours vu à Poudlard et il n'en avait jamais parlé. Peut-être même qu'une famille l'attendait chez lui. Malheureusement,l'auror disparut avant qu'Hyden ne puisse lui demander quoique ce soit.

C'était l'heure de manger. La Grande Salle était bruyante comme à son habitude et les cinq jeunes gens,éreintés s'assirent pour manger. A la grande surprise de Gabriel et Hyden. Ce fut Lena qui mangea le plus et à une vitesse affolante. La jeune fille avala toute sa purée en quelques cuillères et goba sa côtelette à une vitesse affolante. Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« QUOI ? Demanda-telle la bouche pleine.

- Tu manges vite,répondit le Poufsouffle.

- Cheu fais che que che feux afec mes chefeux !

- Pardon ??

- J'fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux ! Répéta-t-elle après avoir avalé le contenu de sa bouche. »(** 5 )**

Gabriel et Isabella s'isolèrent un instant dans le château tandis que Lena,Hyden et John remontaient dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Les deux garçons montèrent dans le dortoir vide,un léger malaise s'était installé entre eux deux. La journée était super,mais maintenant qu'ils retournaient au calme la même question turlupinait le brun. Pourquoi John ne voulait-il pas aller voir Pomfresh ?

Le blond aussi avait senti ce malaise et regardait par la fenêtre en attendant que l'ex-Serpentard lui pose la question. Mais ce dernier ne fit rien. Alors il se retourna et le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

- Rien...,déclara Hyden.

- Rien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

- Rien... »

John haussa un sourcil interrogateur. A quoi jouait son amant ?

« Ne mens pas,ordonna John.

- Tu me mens bien depuis la rentrée,en faisant semblant que tout va bien.

- C'est faux tout va bien ! S'exclama le blond. »

Mais le brun ne sembla pas l'entendre,continuant dans sa lancée.

« Tu mens quand tu me souris,tu mens quand tu essais de me faire croire que tout va bien. Tu mens quand tu fais semblant d'être endormi. Tu ne fais que mentir en ce moment.

- Toi aussi tu as menti depuis des mois en faisant croire que tu ne m'aimais pas ! Tâche de ne jamais l'oublier ! Cria John,les joues rouges.

- Pourquoi remets-tu tout le temps ça sur le tapis ! Répliqua Hyden essayant de garder un brin de calme.

- Parce-que tu me fais des remarques comme quoi je te mens et comme quoi je vous fais du mal,alors que tu m'en as fais pendant des mois ! »

Un silence s'installa où les deux amants se foudroyèrent du regard, Hyden luttait contre l'envie de partir de la pièce. John,lui,luttait contre l'envie de frapper son amant. Celui-ci avait touché la corde sensible la corde qu'il ne fallait pas toucher avant longtemps et il allait payer.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que tu nous as fait du mal,pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Demanda d'un air railleur Hyden.

- Ho oublie ce que j'ai dis connard ! Et arrête de me faire chier va-t-en ! Soupira le blond qui sentait que la discussion s'orientait sur une pente glissante.

- Tu penses vraiment nous avoir fait du mal ? Tu te fais juste du mal à toi même avec ces putains de rêve et ta mauvaise humeur. Et puis pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle s'occupe de tes cauchemars ? »

La colère venait de retomber,laissant John pantelant,perdu. Il ne voulait pas dire pourquoi. Il avait honte de se montrer si faible. Mais lorsqu'il plongea dans les yeux noirs de son amant,tout devint clair comme de l'eau de roche,la réponse devint simple.

« C'est le seul moment où je peux encore voir ma mère. Même si elle me hante,même si elle me fait du mal...je la vois. Et ça me suffit. Je ne veux rien de plus juste la garder près de moi...même si ce n'est qu'un rêve je la vois et je suis heureux. Je ne veux pas perdre les dernières images que j'ai d'elle,quitte à faire des cauchemars pour ça ! »

Le jeune homme avait dit ça d'une traite,comme si ça le blessait de le dire. D'ailleurs,une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il fixa Hyden. Comme s'il le défiait de se moquer,ou d'avoir pitié. Mais le brun le regardait avec colère à présent.

« Elle est morte,trancha-t-il,tu m'entends ? Elle est morte. Il serait temps de l'oublier.

- OUBLIER !

- Non...enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire,reprit le brun, Mais tu as le droit d'être en deuil. Tu as le droit de souffrir à cause de la mort de ta mère. Mais je t'interdis de te faire souffrir toi-même.

- C'est vrai,j'oubliais. Tu préfères quand c'est toi qui me fait souffrir,rétorqua John. »

Celle là,l'ex-Serpentard la méritait,alors il ne répondit rien,se contentant de continuer son discours.

« Il serait temps de te réveiller,je t'ai laissé un mois sans rien dire. Mais je suis ton petit-ami et je veux que tu me dises quand ça va pas. Je te demande juste de ne pas tout laisser tomber comme tu es entrain de le faire. Pense à nous. Accepte la mort de ta mère. Va voir Pomfresh ! »

Le Gryffondor en avait marre de tout cette morale,il voulait prendre ses cliques et ses claques. La morale ne servait à rien,la morale vous arrête,vous heurte. La morale n'était qu'une entrave à la tranquillité.

« Non,cracha John en regardant son amant sans sourciller.

- Accepte.

- Non.

- JOHN ACCEPTE ! Cria Hyden.

- NON VA TE FAIRE... »

Un fiévreux baiser l'interrompit dans sa phrase. Le corps chaud de son amant se colla au sien. Sa main vint lui caresser une zone sensible. Le gémissement du blond retentit dans le dortoir jusque dans la salle commune bondée. Ils avaient dû entendre c'était obligé et pourtant c'était impossible pour le blond d'y prêter attention,cette bouche qui dévorait son cou et ses épaules était plus importante. Le brun le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'y déposa mais le blond l'attira à lui dans un baiser passionné.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans une colère noire,soupira Hyden, Ça fait du bien. Tu es sexy quand t'es énervé.

- J'irai voir Pomfresh,mais tu m'accompagneras.

- Bien. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant place à deux garçons,baguettes en main. L'un d'eux était le garçon qui lisait le livre à l'eau de rose dans la salle commune. D'ailleurs celui qui était à ses côtés semblait être son petit ami.

« On a entendu des cris. Alors on a cru que...mais finalement...je...je crois j'ai dû rêver,bafouilla le garçon de la salle commune.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda brusquement John.

- Oui,répondit l'autre moins timide.

- Bon courage pour la suite alors.

- Merci vous aussi.

- Merci. »

Les deux jeunes garçons repartirent dans la salle commune. John et Hyden se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre,leur ardeur avait disparu. Ils avaient froid,ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes,l'ex-Serpentard reprit la parole.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort pour accepter Gabriel,il n'est pas méchant.

- HEY,protesta le blond,je viens de faire un effort parce-que je t'aime aujourd'hui. Mais c'est pas ton anniversaire à ce que je sache,n'en demande pas trop. Et puis ce qui m'inquiète c'est Isa. Elle fait semblant que tout va bien avec l'auror,mais je la sens mal cette histoire. Très mal.

- ...

- Je sens qu'elle aussi le sent mal. Mais elle fait croire qu'elle va bien. Elle a peur. Je la connais. Elle a vraiment peur d'être emmenée. Au fait...j'ai envie de savoir un trucs. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cet été chez tes parents ? »

Les yeux de Hyden s'assombrirent au possible et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Puis il raconta ses deux mois passés chez lui. Après tout,John les avait manqué,il avait juste vu son amant emporté par des aurors puis deux mois plus tard,complètement déboussolé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabella se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et étira ses lèvres en un sourire qu'elle ne voulait pas trop forcé. Aujourd'hui elle allait revoir les centaures,et elle comptait bien se fixer sur son sort,quand l'auror allait-il venir ? Quand ?

L'attente fut longue,il fallait qu'elle parte après le déjeuner mais elle dut d'abord faire la joyeuse pour ne pas préoccuper ses amis et Gabriel. Mais John n'était pas dupe elle sentait son regard dans son dos. Étrangement,Lena n'était pas là. Aimen lui demanda où elle allait lorsqu'elle se précipita vers le parc,mais la Serdaigle ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique.

Dans la forêt, Scar la rejoignit rapidement. Ensemble ils s'envolèrent au hasard par dessus la forêt. Même si elle commençait à s'y habituer,attendre qu'une flèche passe à quelques centimètres de sa tête n'était pas facile. En parlant du loup...une flèche se planta dans l'arbre derrière elle. Magorian s'avança tout sourire vers la jeune fille.

« Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu Isabella. Laisse moi te porter sur mon dos.

- Bonjour Magorian. »

Encore une fois, quelques centaures foudroyèrent la Serdaigle qui leur sourit en retour et se permit même de leur envoyer un baiser au loin. Les centaures semblaient se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer une flèche entre les deux yeux mais un coup d'oeil de Magorian suffit à les calmer.

« C'est un mauvais présage qui s'annonce. Les centaures font moins confiance aux humains ces derniers temps. Les humains ne pensent qu'à se battre. Même les plus sages tomberont dans cette guerre. Le plus grand et plus sage tombera le premier. Poudlard n'est plus en sécurité. Les humains ne sont que des brutes et ils traitent les centaures comme des moins que rien.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'inquiéta Isa,le plus grand ? Dumbledore ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt. La foudre frappera Poudlard plus tôt qu'on ne le pense.

- Vous parlez toujours par énigme... »

Isabella s'assit autour du feu spécial qu'avait préparé le chef des centaures. L'inquiétude avait pris le pas sur le reste,oui elle était assez insouciante mais les avis des centaures n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Des simples victimes, les marionnettes de la guerre ? Des pions qu'on sacrifiait ? L'avenir n'était plus une chose sûre à présent.

« Qu'es-tu venu me demander ? Questionna Magorian,coupant la Serdaigle dans ses pensées.

- Heu...j'ai eu un petit problème avec un auror,et j'aimerai savoir s'il va venir me chercher. »

John sortit de la Grande Salle accompagné de Hyden. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. La décision était prise, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner en arrière maintenant. Au détour d'un couloir,ils tombèrent sur Lena,elle se trouvait face à un garçon qui était dos à John.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue manger ? S'exclama le Gryffondor en souriant. »

Lena sursauta et rougit violemment,puis le garçon se retourna. Kiril se trouvait là,ses yeux bleus glacés le dévisageant. Pendant une seconde rien n'arriva. Mais la suivante,Kiril se retrouva plaqué contre le mur et se prit un coup dans les côtes et un autre à la tête.

« Ça c'est pour la dernière fois,cracha le blond,Lena que t'a-t-il fait ? Il t'a touché ? »

La jeune fille se jeta sur le blond pour retenir son poing brandit et pour qu'il s'éloigne de Kiril.

« ARRETE ! Hurla-t-elle,il ne m'a rien fait,lâche-le. Il est mon ami !

- Tu es ami avec ce mec ? S'étonna John.

John lâche le,tu es entrain de l'étouffer,déclara Hyden. »

Le Gryffondor lâcha sa proie sans ménagement. Kiril s'effondra au sol. Devant les regards étonnés et énervés du brun et de la jeune fille,John s'expliqua:

« C'est le connard qui m'a frappé il y a un mois à l'infirmerie ! Je l'ai jamais revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ordure. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Lena.

- Il n'est pas comme ça tu as du te tromper !

- Si c'est moi. Et je ne regrette rien,fit Kiril avant de tourner les talons suivi par la soeur d'Isa. »

Bizarrement,la colère du blond se stoppa immédiatement. Elle s'était transformée en détermination. C'était ce qu'il fallait pour le pousser à faire ce qu'il avait peur deux minutes avant. Il arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie,demanda brutalement où se trouvait la potion pour stopper les rêves. Ébahie,Pomfresh lui montra la fiole. Le jeune homme l'avala cul-sec et partit en courant,en demandant au passage à Hyden de ne pas le suivre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. La potion fait souvent cet effet là,le rassura Pomfresh.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste ça,souffla l'ex-Serpentard qui craignait que le Gryffondor soit parti pleurer . »

Le brun alla chercher une feuille blanche et son synthétiseur magique. Puis il se rendit dans la parc,à leur rocher. Mais John s'y trouvait déjà adossé au rocher avec toutes les écritures. John était mouillé de la tête au pied alors que l'ont était qu'en février,il ne faisait pas si chaud dehors. Le jeune homme tremblotait mais ce n'est pas ça qui surprit le plus Hyden. Il rigolait ! Le blond était pris d'un fou rire monumental.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et l'ex-Serpentard eut envie de rire avec lui sans raison. C'était la première fois depuis un mois qu'il se prenait un fou rire,et c'était juste...magnifique à voir. Mais en

même temps...ce rire ressemblait tellement à des sanglots.

« Ho putain...je...je suis désolé,s'exclama le Gryffondor...je devrais pas rigoler. Mais...je suis dans une situation tellement pourrie...que...que c'est devenu comique. »

Le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras du brun mouillant sa robe et redevint sérieux deux secondes.

« Réfléchis...ma mère est morte...je suis victime d'une guerre qui ne dépend pas de moi...un mec que je ne connais même pas me déteste et je rends la vie de l'homme que j'aime horrible. C'est pas marrant ?

- Heu... »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre,John était déjà reparti dans son fou rire. D'un coup de baguette,Hyden sécha le corps de son amant. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi il était mouillé,l'autre répondit qu'il était allé dire bonjour aux calmar géant. Puis une fois le fou rire calmé,le Gryffonfor se lova contre son amant qui profita de ce calme pour écrire une nouvelle chanson.**(6)**

« **Once an ****angel**** thinks h****e needs love  
He saw that everything around him was beautiful  
But lost in his sadness he needed more.**

**So he walked in the town**

**Nobody felt his minds, saw his misery**

**He was walking alone in the croud.**

**This angel ended his walk and returned to his home**

**In his home nobody knew**

**He wasn't him but he was pretending to be happy**

**But this evening the actor was fed up**

**He didn't want to pretend happiness anymore**

**This night the curtains fall, he leaves his spectators.**

**In the room everyone is crying**

**They lost their angel since too many years**

**They didn't saw his pain, his despair.**

**This angel could be me**

**But it even could be you**

**Or everyone you see around you.**

**So work with smile on your mouth**

**Help people in difficulties**

**So you'll offer happiness all around you**

**And your biggest joy will be that**

**You too could make people happy...."**

« C'est triste,se plaignit John.

- Hey celui qui aime les chansons tristes c'est pas moi c'est toi alors tais-toi,répliqua Hyden. »

Gabriel tomba sur eux,par hasard selon ses dires. Mais le blond le foudroyait du regard et l'ex-Serpentard était sûr que s'ils étaient tous les deux seuls un combat aurait déjà commencé. Mais le Gryffondor se retint,ce qui fit sourire Aimen. Ce dernier n'était pas du genre à être effrayé par un simple regard. Le Poufsouffle s'assit à côté des deux amants et les trois jeunes gens attendirent le retour d'Isabella.

**La maison était presque pareil,sauf une chaise blanche qui se trouvait dans ce coin là du mur. Un silence pesant s'était abattu dans la maison,auquel Isabella n'était pas habituée. C'était son foyer,un endroit où on se reposait où tout le poids du monde disparaissait quand on y entrait. A ce moment ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un lieu angoissant.**

**Puis des éclats de voix retentirent à l'extérieur. La voix d'Eva...puis une autre voix. Une voix plus grave, la voix d'un homme. Une voix qu'Isa n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps....très longtemps. C'était la voix de son père. Mike.**

**Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui eut envie de courir rejoindre son père mais quelqu'un passa devant elle. Une enfant,brune courut vers la source des voix à sa place. Isa mit une seconde à réaliser que c'était elle-même mais avec 13 ans de moins.**

**« Papaa,cria la petite fille en se jetant sur son père,sur leur père. »**

**L'homme qui se trouvait face à elles était très élégant et très grand. Un homme simple et beau qui transpirait la classe. Et pourtant quelque chose était contradictoire avec le reste. Une mèche violette reposait dans sa chevelure brune. C'était un moyen de créer un paradoxe,d'attirer la curiosité des autres. Isabella avait été fan de cette mèche. A la disparition de son père,elle avait opté pour la même mèche. En hommage.**

**Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le sourire éternel de Mike n'était plus dans la cour où tout le monde se trouvait. C'était le sourire de Bellatrix qui était étincelant. La Serdaigle eut un haut le coeur et sortit sa baguette même en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.**

**« Voilà la principale intéressée ! Déclara la meurtrière en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. **

**Pourquoi Bellatrix se trouvait chez elle ? Pourquoi parlait-elle à son père ? La tête d'Isa bourdonnait de questions sans réponse. Deux mangemorts masqués se tenait derrière Bellatrix.**

**« Isa,va-t-en s'il-te-plaît ! Ordonna Mike à sa fille,Eva emmène là s'il-te-plaît. »**

**La mère de la petite fille n'hésita pas. Eva était enceinte de la prit dans ses bras et s'éloigna à l'intérieur de la maison. L'inquiétude se peignit sur le visage de Mike lorsqu'il se retourna vers Bellatrix.**

**« Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.**

**- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux !**

**- C'est hors de question ! S'exclama le père d'Isabella,outré. Vous ne pouvez pas me les prendre comme ça ! »**

**Pour toute réponse,Bellatrix sourit largement et sortit sa baguette courbée de sa poche.**

**« Je ne vous ferai rien aujourd'hui...à bientôt »**

**Dans un nuage de fumée noire,les deux mangemorts et Bellatrix disparurent. En même temps que la vision de la Serdaigle.**

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal, la jeune fille vomit immédiatement aux pieds de Magorian. Ce dernier lui fit sentir une herbe aux feuilles rouges qui lui piqua les yeux mais au moins,les nausées étaient parties. C'était la première fois qu'Isabella rêvait de son père. La première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis 13 ans. Mais finalement,elle n'avait eu aucune information sur l'auror.

Et l'auror était plus important que la vision pour l'instant. Il fallait juste qu'elle ferme son esprit à cette vision. Il ne fallait pas y penser,pas pour l'instant. Si la jeune fille commençait à y penser maintenant elle ne réfléchirait plus au reste et ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour le moment.

Et puis il y avait cette menace. Cette épée de Damoclès qui pendait au dessus de sa tête. La menace de l'auror grandissait,elle était plus grande que jamais,Isa le sentait. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Dans tous les cas,elle devait garder le sourire. Même si elle venait de passer une journée de merde, même si elle avait envie de noyer le monde entier avec ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment.

En sortant de la forêt,Isa remarqua que les trois garçons l'attendaient patiemment et cela lui fit chaud au coeur. Elle prit une grande inspiration,sourit et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas dansant. Gabriel déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres sous le regard agacé de John. Le soleil commençait à tomber. Ce dernier tira la jeune fille à l'écart et ordonna aux deux autres garçons de rentrer.(**7)**

**I've got this feeling that there's something that I missed  
(I could do most anything to you)  
Don't you breathe, don't you breathe  
(I could do most anything to you)  
Something happened, that I never understood  
(I could do most anything to you)  
You can't leave, you can't leave  
(I could do most anything to you) **

« Alors comment ça se passe avec l'auror ? S'enquit le blond.

- Mais il ne se passe rien,pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par cet auror ?

- Parce-qu'il peut t'emporter à tout moment !

- Mais non ! Le rassura Isa en employant toute sa force pour faire marcher l'illusion. »

John foudroya sa meilleure-amie du regard et baissa la tête. Isa sut qu'il n'était pas dupe il était l'un des seuls qui savait quand elle n'était pas bien. Le seul avec Lena.

**Every second, dripping off my fingertips  
(I could do most anything to you)  
Wage your war, wage your war  
(I could do most anything to you)  
Another soldier, says, ?He's not afraid to die?  
(I could do most anything to you) **

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Faire quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille. »

Le Gryffondor soupira bruyamment,la jeune fille n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Tu nous mens,tu fais semblant que tout va bien alors que tu as peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Tu as peur et tu ne veux pas le dire pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Mais tu as le droit d'avoir peur. »

Cette fois ce fut Isabella qui pinça les lèvres.

**Well I am so scared, I am so scared  
(I could do most anything to you) **

« J'ai peur !!!!! C'est bon t'es content ?

- Isa...

- Tais-toi laisse-moi finir ! »

Alors la Serdaigle raconta tout ce qu'elle ressentait. La peur qui lui serrait le coeur et lui nouait l'estomac à chaque matin. La peur de ne plus aller à Poudlard,la peur de ne plus revoir ses amis,la peur de décevoir sa mère. L'auror pouvait venir troubler le calme à tout moment et cette idée terrorisait Isa.

« Tous les jours j'ai envie de m'enfuir,de partir en courant pour que personne ne me retrouve ! Je me sens coupable fautive,j'aimerai rester dans mon lit figée et pleurer tout mon soûl. Alors oui,j'ai peur j'ai très peur même. »

**In slow motion, the blast is beautiful  
(I could do most anything to you)  
Doors slam shut, doors slam shut  
(I could do most anything to you) **

Le Gryffondor s'avança pour serrer son amie dans ses bras mais cette dernière se débattit.

« Mais...,ajouta-t-elle,j'ai une vie. Je bouge,je parle,je m'amuse et je ne gâcherai pas ça à cause d'une simple peur. Je profite du temps qu'il me reste à être sans souci. Je ne veux pas regretter les derniers moments que j'ai passé à Poudlard si je n'y retourne jamais. J'ai peur...mais cela ne surpasse pas la vie. Il y a des fois où il faut garder la tête haute. Comme maintenant...

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le blond.

- Il arrive,l'auror arrive. »

**I could do most anything to you  
I could do most anything to you  
I could do most anything to you**

En effet,l'auror s'avançait avec deux autres camarades,poursuivis par Hyden et Gabriel qui essayaient de les retenir en parlant. L'ex-Serpentard envoya un signe à son amant. Il voulait qu'Isa se cache,qu'elle s'éloigne. John la tira derrière lui mais la Serdaigle le fit lâcher prise et marcha avec un sourire vers les aurors.

« Bonjour.

- Nous avons la charge de vous emmener au ministère de la magie où vous serez interrogée dans le bureau des aurors,récita un auror à la droite de celui qu'avait rencontré Isa.

- Bien...je vous suivrai. »

**I could do most anything to you  
I could do most anything to you  
I could do most anything to yo**u

Sur ces derniers mots,Isabella emboîta le pas aux aurors sous les regards atterrés des trois autres. Elle leur lança un sourire rassurant. Les trois garçons ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce,abasourdis. La jeune fille avait peur...mais elle se força à graver les images de ses amis et de son amant dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait plus le droit de les voir plus tard...cette fois...Isa avait peur.

**I am scared...I'm so scared...**

* * *

Voilàà j'espère que vous avez aimé. Maintenant j'ai laissé un peu de suspens pour le prochain chapitre dont je ne sais absolument pas le déroulement. Je suis pas dans le chichou !!!

1) Chanson très belle de Archive mais je préfère la version de Placebo. Fuck you de archive. Attention la traduction est un peu vulgaire.

Il y a un regard sur ton visage que j'aimerais dégager  
Vois le pêché dans ta grimace et la forme de ta bouche  
Tout ce que je veux c'est de te voir en terrible souffrance  
Bien que nous ne nous rencontrerons jamais je me rappellerai ton nom  
Je ne peux pas croire que tu aie déjà été quelqu'un d'ordinaire  
Alors tu as grandi et tu es devenu comme le diable lui-même  
Prie dieu que je puisse penser à dire une jolie chose  
Mais je pense que je ne peux pas, alors va te faire enculer de toute façon

Tu es une merde, tu es une merde et j'espère que tu sais  
Que les fissures dans ton sourire commencent à se montrer  
Maintenant le monde a besoin de voir qu'il est temps que tu partes  
Il n'y a pas de lumière dans tes yeux et ton cerveau est trop lent  
Je ne peux pas croire que tu aie déjà été quelqu'un d'ordinaire  
Alors tu as grandi et tu es devenu comme le diable lui-même  
Prie dieu que je puisse penser à dire une jolie chose  
Mais je pense que je ne peux pas, alors va te faire enculer de toute façon

Je parie que tu dors comme un bébé avec ton pouce dans la bouche  
Je pourrais m'approcher de toi mettre un flingue dans ta bouche  
Tu me rends malade quand j'entends toute la merde que tu dis  
Sortir autant de conneries ça doit te prendre toute la journée  
Il reste une place en enfer avec ton nom sur le siège  
Avec une épine dans la chaise juste pour la rendre complète  
Quand tu te regardes est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?  
Si oui alors pourquoi tu continue à me regarder

2)Fin chapitre 11

3)Draw your sword-angus and julia stone. Frères et soeur je crois. Chanson vraiment magnifique. Par contre la traduction est de moi alors n'y croyez pas trop.

Regarde-la descendre à travers les nuages,je me sens idiot. Il ne me reste rien à donner,rien à perdre. Alors aime,dégaine ton épée. Mets moi à terre. Tu es mien,je suis tien,ne foutons pas tout en l'air. Je les vois,serpents rampant au sol,ils m'étouffent jusqu'à l'os. Ils m'ont attaché à leur chaise en bois,c'est là que sont toutes mes chansons.

4)Waouh trop belle la phrase.

5)Une dédicace à Narue ! Tous les fans de florence foresti comme lui et moi reconnaitrons la phrase de son sketch quand elle fait Ségolène Royal.

6)Voilà la chanson de Narue juste magnifique !!!!!Encore un gros merci.

7)Somewhere a clock is ticking-Snow patrol. Chanson que j'adore je sais pas elle est bizarre mais j'aimeuh !

J'ai le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose  
(Je pourrai presque tout faire pour toi... )  
Ne respires tu pas  
Quelque chose est arrivée, que je n'aie jamais compris  
Tu ne peux pas partir  
Chaque seconde, tombent goutte à goutte du bout de mes doigts  
Fais ta guerre  
Un autre soldat, dit qu'il ne craint pas la mort  
Et bien, moi j'ai peur  
Au ralenti, l'explosion est magnifique  
Des portes claquent, se ferment avec violence  
Une horloge fait tic-tac, mais elle est cachée au loin  
Saine et sauve


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello tout le monde ! Ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews ! Ceux qui lisent et qui en laissent pas.................**

**Bon ben voilà,chapitre 21 que j'ai fait à mon rythme on va dire (ce qui signifique que j'ai mis pratiquement trois semaines pour le commencer mais chuuut) enfin bon le voilà pile trois semaines après le 20. Alors j'avoue que je savais pas vraiment où j'allais pour celui là,enfin si je savais où aller mais je savais pas par quel chemin. J'avais le début et la fin il fallait faire le lien. **

**Enfin bon voilà,gros merci à Narue 81 pour ses textes je vous passe son adresse de blog avec ces textes qui me font pleurer à chaque fois XD.**

**http : / / soulwhispering . skyrock . com / 1 . html (enlevez les espaces)**

** Aussi un millième merci à Jindri qui me suis depuis le début et qui m'aide. Autre petit message personnel à Snapou pour lui dire que je suis désolé de pas lui donner de mes nouvelles et de jamais lui parler. Voilà deux nouveaux personnages à présenter,au départ yen avait qu'un seul,mais j'étais entrain de regarder "c'est quoi l'amour ?" et en voyant tous ses bébés trop mignons j'ai pas pu résister. Voilà aussi grosse révélation sur Kiril et sur le vrai papa de John. Allez bonne lecture,prévenez moi en cas de fautes et tout ça. **

* * *

"Fermez les yeux,objecta une voix derrière Isabella."

La main de l'auror était refermée si fort sur son bras qu'elle doutait que le sang y passe encore. Mais elle ne dit rien et obtempéra. Aussitôt les yeux fermés,une étau se referma autour de tout son corps et lui donna l'impression d'être passée dans un tuyau d'un centimètre de diamètre. Ce fut au moment où elle se sentit défaillir que l'étau se desserra soudainement. Elle venait de transplaner Il ne restait plus que cette main qui s'accrochait à elle,comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux »

Toutefois la jeune fille ne les rouvrit pas. La peur lui broyait les entrailles presque autant que la main de l'auror autour de son bras. D'ailleurs,elle sentait encore sa baguette dans sa poche,la tentation de le faire lâcher de force était insoutenable. Elle était partie la tête haute,c'était simple face à ses amis de paraître assurée. Mais une fois seule face à ces démons,Isa était effrayée. La cohue régnait autour d'eux,des bruits de pas pressés provenaient de tous les côtés,ainsi que des conversations professionnelles. Isa devina qu'elle se trouvait dans le hall gigantesque du ministère de la magie.

C'était étrange,d'une seconde à l'autre passer du château de Poudlard rassurant à cet endroit où le stress se ressentait et se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Les employés du ministère marchaient tous d'un pas rapide et certains s'étaient même mis à courir...non vraiment,cet endroit mettait la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Et puis une autre atmosphère régnait,celle de la crainte et de la méfiance. Les gens se reluquaient comme si un mangemort pouvait se cacher derrière l'autre. Voldemort avait réussi à instaurer son atmosphère.

« Lâchez-moi le bras,vous me faîtes mal ! Grogna la Serdaigle à l'adresse de l'auror »

Ce dernier grimaça et la serra un peu plus fort. A sa gauche se tenait l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans la forêt,l'homme qui lui avait brisé la cheville, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Il ne parlait pas mais la contempla d'un air satisfait qui lui donna envie de vomir. Mais la jeune fille s'efforça de garder son calme.

« S'il-vous plaît,desserrez juste un peu votre bras où il va tomber en poussière dans votre main.

- Ça t'apprendra,gamine,répliqua l'homme remonté,visiblement tu n'as jamais eu d'éducation. Ta mère ne t'a....

- Je vous interdis de juger ma mère...,le coupa Isabella,vous ne la connaissez pas et vous ne me connaissez pas. Et qui vous a dit de me tutoyer ? Il faudrait apprendre le respect.

- Ferme ta gueule et avance ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires,l'homme la poussa brutalement vers l'avant. La Serdaigle se contracta,ses dents se serrèrent en même temps que ses poings. La brutaliser était vraiment la dernière chose à faire,cette fois la colère pris le pas sur la peur. D'un geste rapide,la jeune fille sortit sa baguette.

« Stupéfix ! »

Un rayon de lumière rouge frappa l'auror qui fut figé sur place,ayant réagi une seconde trop tard. Pendant une seconde,le temps s'arrêta. Tous les employés du ministère firent des yeux de merlans frits face à Isa elle même stupéfiée. Mais elle sentit le danger derrière elle,l'auror de la forêt interdite était toujours là. Le sortilège qui siffla au dessus de sa tête ne lui rappela que trop bien sa présence. Complètement électrisée par la situation, Isa se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi sous les regards étonnés de la foule autour d'eux. Étrangement,personne ne bougea un pouce pour l'empêcher de se battre avec l'auror,peut-être ce dernier n'était-il pas trop apprécié au ministère. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas stopper une jeune fille de 16 ans.

« Il a posé la main sur moi et m'a insulté ! Se justifia-t-elle en fixant l'homme.

- Enfin,ma vengeance...,susurra ce dernier.

- Je ne vous ai rien fait,c'est le géant ! »

Mais il était déjà prêt à se battre. La baguette levée vers Isa,il cria un sortilège qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait,un nuage de fumée se forma autour d'elle l'aveuglant. L'auror ,lui,pouvait très bien la voir à n'en pas douter. Le conseil de Matthew lui revint en mémoire.

_« Sers toi ton environnement pour te défendre. »_

La seule chose à sa portée était le corps de l'homme qu'elle venait de stupéfixer. Elle le tira devant elle au moment où un vrombissement se rapprochait d'elle. Le maléfice lancé par son adversaire frappa le bouclier humain d'Isabella qui faillit tomber sous le choc. Profitant de cette minuscule diversion,elle courut hors de la fumée et prépara un sortilège assez puissant pour retenir son adversaire. Lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette vers l'auror,ce fut un torrent d'éclair qui s'abattit sur lui. Il tenta de contrer le sort en l'aspirant avec sa baguette, mais cela lui fit perdre du temps. La Serdaigle en profita.

« Expulso ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Le rayon de lumière s'abattit au sol,mais le choc de l'explosion envoya l'auror valser sur quelques mètres vers l'arrière,avant de s'écraser lourdement contre le mur du hall. La jeune fille lui envoya une nouvelle salve d'éclair. Mais cette fois l'homme forma un bouclier autour de lui.

Le bouclier sembla grossir au fur et à mesure,il était en train de se nourrir des éclairs d'Isa qui ne parvenait plus à stopper son propre sort. Soudain le bouclier éclata en une immense onde de choc qui terrassa tout le monde. Isabella se releva pour riposter mais des nappes du fumée blanche traversèrent le hall à tout vitesse pour se place en cercle autour d'elle. La fumée laissa place à une dizaine d'aurors baguette à la main.

« Lâchez votre baguette ! Ordonna l'un d'eux. »

La jeune fille obtempéra. Les aurors calmèrent la situation et assurèrent à tout le monde que ce n'était pas une attaque de Voldemort. Ils remirent l'auror stupéfixé sur pied mais c'était trop tard, des journalistes étaient déjà dans les parages entrain de prendre des photos. Heureusement,une femme cacha le visage à Isa avec sa veste et la serra contre elle avant de l'emmener vers les ascenseurs. Elle l'emmena dans le bureau des aurors,dans son propre bureau et la fit s'asseoir face à elle.

« C'est une bien mauvaise action que tu viens de faire là,soupira-t-elle. »

Isa détailla la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment belle mais c'était une beauté brute. Il n'y avait que peu de douceur dans ses gestes. L'image d'une lionne vint à son esprit. C'était ça,ou plutôt une louve à en juger par ses yeux presque ambrés. Un visage à couper le souffle encadré par cheveux blonds brillants. Un mélange de charisme et de gentillesse. Le seul trait physique prouvant son air un peu enfantin et gentil étaient ses deux couettes blondes tombant sur ses épaules.

« Bon c'est bon fini de me détailler ? Maintenant je vais te donner mon nom,on m'appelle Amy.

- Il m'a dit de fermer ma gueule quand je lui ai demandé de lâcher mon bras qu'il serrait trop fort. Puis il m'a poussé vers l'avant. Alors je lui ai répondu gentiment à ma manière. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'aime pas les sortilèges de stupéfixion. »

Son coeur battait encore la chamade et la haine coulait dans ses veines comme du poison. Cela expliquait son agressivité,Amy ne s'en offusqua pas,et ne parut pas étonnée de savoir que l'auror avait été brutal.

« Abruti de Lence, il me soule celui-là,soupira la jeune femme. »

D'ailleurs ce dernier,passa devant le bureau en lançant un coup d'oeil furieux à Isa,mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Amy. Ses yeux se plissèrent,ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pendant ce temps,la jeune femme attendit avec un sourire patient qu'il parle,ce qui ne vint pas.

« Tu es là pour me demander ce que je veux au déjeuner ou pour me faire ta déclaration d'amour ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Toi...tu n'es pas censée être de service aujourd'hui...que fais-tu là ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Je fais ce que tu ne sais pas faire,j'interroge le suspect,maintenant pars.

- Ça c'est encore un sale coup de ton mari !

- Casse toi ! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton à la limite de l'agacement.

- Je le sens mal votre coup ! Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?

- CASSE TOI !!!!! Cria soudainement Amy en frappant du poing sur la table,faisant sursauter tout le monde. »

Sans rien ajouter,le bonhomme partit. Le jeune femme sourit à nouveau mais une fatigue sans nom se lut sur son visage. Isabella fut étonnée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Amy semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit,ni celle d'avant.

« Le pire,soupira-t-elle,c'est qu'il a raison. Je suis ...une amie de Matthew,c'est lui qui m'envoie. Il a appris par des amis aurors que tu as été emmenée ici. Il est parti informer tes deux amis et m'a chargée de s'occuper de toi. Je te défendrai au procès,mais d'abord tu dois tout me raconter,y compris ce qu'il s'est passé à l'instant. Ils pourront s'en servir contre toi. »

La jeune fille raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la forêt interdite. L'histoire du demi-géant. Et tout le reste.

« On pourra se servir d'Ombrage pour le géant. Elle a raconté à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle en avait vu un dans la forêt interdite quand elle s'est fait enlever par les centaures. »

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps dans la fenêtre magique du bureau d'Amy. Cette dernière lui proposa de dormir ici avec elle. L'auror fit apparaître deux matelas. Isa eut beau essayer de dormir,Morphée n'était pas prompt à la laisser se reposer sans ses bras. Un bruit lui parvint cependant près de la porte mais elle n'eut pas la force de se retourner. C'était le bruit d'une enveloppe que l'on ouvre. Amy lut la lettre qui venait de Matthew.

«_ J'ai prévenu Hyden et John qui viendront avec moi demain au procès,ils pourront servir de témoins. Soutiens Isabella,elle a peur même si elle ne le montre pas. Je serai là pour t'aider demain. On gagnera c'est obligé ! On utilisera le veritaserum. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Aaron. __**(1)**__ »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux amants regardèrent Isabella transplaner derrière le portail de Poudlard. Les mains liées ils ne purent rien dire,choqués de cet « enlèvement » si soudain. Même l'assurance et la nonchalance

de Gabriel avait disparu,laissant place à un visage figé. Ils restèrent tous les trois ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes sans bouger,puis ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le château. **(2)**

**There's a chair in my head on which I used to sit  
Took a pencil and I wrote the following on it**

**Now there's a key where my wonderful mouth used to be**  
**Dig it up, throw it at me**  
**Dig it up, throw it at me**

Le Gryffondor et son amant attendirent assis pendant des heures sans parler dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.. Finalement le blond s'étala entre les jambes de Hyden qui en profita pour lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Mais le Poufsouffle finit par les rejoindre enroulé dans une couverture duveteuse.

**Where can I run to, where can I hide  
Who will I turn to now I'm in a virgin state of mind**

**Got a knife to disengage the voids that I can't bear**  
**To cut out words I've got written on my chair**

« Je peux rester avec vous,j'arrive pas à dormir,se justifia-t-il en réponse aux regards interrogatifs des deux autres. »

Bizarrement John ne contesta pas la présence de Aimen. Les yeux dans le vague,le jeune homme semblait perdu,complètement coupé du monde. Comme s'il était piégé dans sa tête. Il avait mieux à faire que garder sa rancune contre son ancien amant. Mais ils firent une autre rencontre quelques minutes plus tard. Matthew entra dans la salle commune.

**Like do you think I'm sexy  
Do you think I really care**

« Enfin vous êtes là ! Isabella a été emmenée au ministère de la magie mais il y a eu un souci. »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux,attendant la suite avec impatience.

« Elle a eu un problème avec un auror,elle l'a fracassé.

- Ho putain Isa ! Se lamenta John se mettant la tête entre les mains.

- Mais apparemment il l'a insulté et poussé,je connais cet auror c'est un vrai connard. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Isa,elle est entre les mains de la meilleure auror de notre génération. C'est elle qui la défendra au procès. »

Au mot procès,la bouche de l'ex-Serpentard s'ouvrit en grand et une culpabilité sans nom s'abattit sur lui.

**Can I burn the mazes I grow  
Can I, I don't think so**

« Procès ? Répéta-t-il les yeux dans la vague.

- Oui,continua Matt, mais on a plusieurs moyens pour contrer Grent. On utilisera le veritaserum et des témoignages.

- Procès ? Réitéra Hyden.

- Hyden ? Demanda John un sourcil haussé.

- Je...la lettre...j'avais oublié,bégaya le brun,c'est la lettre pour ton procès.

- Mon procès.

- Le procès de celui qui a assassiné ta mère,le procès est aussi demain. »

**Can I burn the mazes I grow  
Can I, I don't think so**

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour parler,mais aucun son ne sortit,tout se bloqua dans sa gorge au moment où les souvenirs revinrent. Du sang contrastant avec la neige. Des corps partout au sol. Et ce connard avec une baguette à la main,ce connard blond qui avait tué sa mère. L'ex-Serpentard posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Ne me touches pas ! Siffla John.

- John ! »

**Where can I run to, where can I hide**

**Who will I turn to now I'm in a virgin state of mind**

Le blond partit de salle commune au bord de la crise de nerfs. Hyden voulut immédiatement le suivre mais le Poufsouffle essaya de le retenir en lui déclarant que le blond était mieux tout seul pour une fois.

« Je l'ai fait vendredi et il a chanté des chansons à la con. Alors laisse moi m'occuper de mon homme et occupe toi de tes fesses. »

**Virgin state of mind  
Virgin state of mind....**

Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans le couloir,le poing de John s'abattit violemment contre le mur. Il étouffa son cri de fureur dans sa manche. Hyden le serra fort dans ses bras,supportant les coups du Gryffondor qui essaya de se débattre. Mais il finit par se calmer. Matthew partit en prétextant une affaire urgente chez lui. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous le lendemain tôt pour demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore pour quitter Poudlard.

Après une nuit interminable où personne ne réussit à dormir. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle. D'un seul mouvement,tous les élèves de la Grande salle se retournèrent vers eux avec des regards étonnés et suspicieux. Ce qui les étonna ils ne les regardaient plus comme des monstres...mais comme des bêtes curieuses qui cachaient quelque chose.

Ils trouvèrent la réponse à leurs interrogations lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la gazette du sorcier. En première page se trouvait un auror parterre avec une foule autour et une jeune fille baguette à la main, son visage était flou. Isabella faisait les gros titres.

« **Attaque surprise au ministère de la magie**

_Une attaque a eu lieu au ministère de la magie dans la nuit d'hier. Deux aurors chargés d'emmener une jeune fille dans leur bureau pour l'interroger ont dû faire face à une résistance redoutable. La jeune fille encore inconnue, suspectée d'avoir mis un auror dans le coma, s'est retourné contre les deux aurors qui l'accompagnaient. Elle est parvenue à en stupéfixer un et à combattre l'autre. Les renforts sont arrivés pour neutraliser la furie qui a réussie à affronter deux aurors sans aucune égratignure. Les aurors interrogés ont accepté de nous dévoiler un indice. La jeune furie est une élève de Poudlard qui...suite page 5. »_

Lorsqu'ils levèrent le nez du journal,les trois garçons tombèrent sur Lena qui les fixait d'un air énervé,les lèvres pincées.

« Alors vous comptiez me dire quand que ma soeur est suspectée d'avoir mis un auror dans le coma ?

- Lena...,commença John.

- Toi tu te tais,la prochaine fois tu oses toucher à Kiril je te coupe tes bijoux de famille et je fais des boucles d'oreilles avec tes dents.

- Mais j'en ai besoin de ses bijoux de famille ! Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Hyden avec des yeux de cocker. »

Un petit rire secoua tout le monde sauf le Poufsouffle. Hyden se demanda si c'était à cause du choc d'Isabella ou si l'idée de le voir lui et John ensemble ne le faisait pas rire. Au moins cette blague avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère. Matthew apparut aux portes de la grande salle et fit signe aux jeunes gens de le suivre.

« Allons chez Dumbledore ! Annonça-t-il une fois à l'écart des autres élèves. Je crains qu'Isa ne se soit fait déjà remarquer. Elle a attiré les médias...ce qui veut dire que le procès sera plus peuplé. »

Ensemble,ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. La gargouille les laissa passer une fois que l'auror lui donna le mot de passe. Le directeur de Poudlard était assis à son bureau et tournait une bague brisée entre ses doigts.

« Bonjour Matthew ! Vous êtes bien accompagné. Et je pense savoir la raison de votre venue. Je lis les journaux et je vous laisserai partir si vous le voulez.

- Bien monsieur.

- Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi pour défendre Isabella, j'accepte de venir,proposa Dumbledore.

- Non merci,sourit Matt,Amy s'en chargera.

- Amy ? S'étonna Dumbledore,alors tout ira bien ! »

Hyden eut envie de demander qui était Amy mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. John eut un frisson dans le dos et ses poils se hérissèrent lorsqu'il vit entrer les deux personnes dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Une grande femme d'une beauté hautaine avança vers eux,suivie par une personne qu'il commençait à connaître,Kiril.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas au sourire que lui lança Lena,il fixa le sol et ne dit rien. Il ne répondit même pas lorsque John le fusilla du regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas,mais John s'en fichait comme de sa dernière paire de chaussette. Ce qu'ils supposèrent être la mère de Kiril ne chercha pas à savoir si elle coupait les autres en pleine conversation.

« Je viens prendre mon fils,déclara-t-elle impérieusement avant de tourner les talons. »

Même s'il n'appréciait pas le Serpentard,John ne put s'empêcher de se demander où il allait lui aussi. Il posa la question discrètement à Lena qui lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ils prirent congé du vieil homme mais ce dernier appela John au dernier moment pour le retenir.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Très bien,assura le Gryffondor.

- Prêt pour le procès ?

- Oui.

- Vous risquez de faire une rencontre imprévue au procès...et il faudra vous contrôler. Je compte sur Hyden pour vous contenir.

- Une rencontre imprévue ? Répéta le blond d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Oui. »

Sentant que le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas prompt à lui donner plus d'informations, le blond sortit du bureau. Ils mangèrent au chemin de traverse avant de se rendre au ministère,bondé. Pendant un instant,John eut l'impression de reconnaître les yeux bleutés de Kiril parmi la foule mais ce ne fut qu'un court instant,assez pour le faire douter.

« Je vous emmène voir,Isa,dépêchez vous...,fit Matthew. »

Sur leur droite, une vendeur de journée scanda le titre de la Une, « Attaque surprise au ministère de la magie ! ». L'ascenseur les mena vers le bureau des aurors. Matthew les emmena devant un bureau à la porte fermée et toqua.

« Entrez ! Cria une voix féminine derrière la porte. »

Dans le bureau,se trouvait Amy et Isa avec des cernes de trois mètres. Elles n'avaient presque pas dormi. Lena soupira de soulagement et serra fort sa soeur dans ses bras. Puis elle laissa place à Gabriel qui lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres pour ne pas énerver John. Ce dernier lança un sourire timide à sa meilleure amie qui ouvrit ses bras,tendrement ils s'enlacèrent. Hyden lui déposa un baiser sur le front accompagnée d'une pichenette amicale.

« Tu en as ramené du monde,s'exclama Amy à l'adresse de Matt qui haussa les épaules.

- Je te présente John,le meilleur ami d'Isa,Gabriel le petit ami,Lena sa soeur et... »

Le regard de l'ex-Serpentard vacilla,alors comme ça il hésitait à le présenter en tant que son frère ? La jeune femme haussa un sourcil pour que Matthew finisse.

« Et voici mon frère,finit-il par avouer en montrant Hyden.

- QUOI ? Hurla soudainement Amy en regardant Hyden. Mais...mais...bon passons... »

Eva pénétra brutalement dans le bureau en défonçant pratiquement la porte,complètement affolée elle serra ses deux filles dans ses bras et promit de jamais les laisser tomber. Elle siffla qu'elle allait fracasser cet auror à la con et tous les autres avec,puis sortit comme une furie à leur recherche.

« La femme que tu viens de voir passer comme un éclair c'est la mère d'Isabella,expliqua Matthew.

- Telle mère telle fille.

- Allez la chercher elle va les tuer ! S'exclama la Serdaigle. »

Les deux aurors écarquillèrent les yeux,ils avaient crû qu'Eva plaisantait. Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Matthew sut qu'il allait se prendre une bonne claque verbale,dès qu'ils seraient tous les deux tout seuls. Ce qui ne manqua pas,tout en cherchant la mère d'Isa,Amy grommela:

« Un petit frère...un petit frère.

- 'My on en parlera plus tard.

Un frère. Mais quoi d'autres,t'as une autre famille que tu vas me présenter bientôt ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je ne sais rien de toi ? Ça fait 8 ans qu'on est ensemble et je ne connais rien sur ta famille ! Jusque là je n'ai rien dis...mais là c'est bon j'attends des explications dès qu'on rentrera tu vas voir. »

Ils retrouvèrent Lence et Grent entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tout le monde sous le rire hystérique d'Eva,baguette à la main. La mère d'Isa avait forcé les deux aurors à s'embrasser. Elle n'avoua jamais qu'elle avait utilisé l'impérium. Mais le pire dans tout ça...c'est que Lence et Grent finirent ensemble quelques années plus tard.

Pendant ce temps,tous les adolescents étaient dans le bureau d'Amy. Pour se détendre Isabella voulut faire une partie d'échec mais refusa de se battre contre Gabriel. Elle prit Lena comme adversaire,celle-ci accepta de se faire écraser pour donner un petit plaisir à sa grande soeur.

« Isabella,je ne pourrai pas être là pour le procès,annonça John.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille déçue.

- Il y a le procès du mangemort qui a tué ma mère en même temps que le tien. »

Au souvenir de cette journée,la Serdaigle eut les larmes aux yeux mais les ravala pour caresser doucement la joue de son ami.

« Je comprends,déclara-t-elle avant de continuer sa partie. »

Sentant un coup de blues tracer son chemin chez son amant,Hyden le serra tout contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux sous les yeux de Gabriel. Eva,Amy et Matthew revinrent dans le bureau. Amy regarda sa montre et eut un haut le coeur.

« Vite on va être en retard ! »

Elle prit Isabella par le bras et la tira derrière elle. Les procès allaient commencer. John et Hyden allèrent ensemble au procès du mangemort. Mais le blond s'arrêta net devant la porte,ses yeux s'écarquillèrent,ses mains se mirent à trembler. On y était...le moment où l'idée de revoir l'assassin de sa mère fleurissait dans sa tête. Et cette idée le tétanisa totalement.

Il y avait une limite entre se battre contre un tueur en pleine action avec la fureur, l'adrénaline et lui faire face dans un tribunal sans pouvoir bouger. John ne put imaginer différence plus frustrante. L'assassin était juste derrière cette porte ouvragée. Juste quelques mètres vers l'avant. John se retourna et fit face à Hyden, il le fixa de ses yeux bleus et prit une grande respiration face à son amant qui attendit patiemment.

« Écoute moi,Hyden...si jamais je dérape tu me mets une claque. Si jamais je me mets à hurler,tu me mets une deuxième claque claque. Je ne pourrai pas me contrôler.

- D'accord.

- Et une dernière chose...donne moi la main et embrasse moi. »

Avec un sourire rassurant,le brun lui donna un bisou et lui prit la main dans la sienne. John crut qu'il allait la lâcher en entrant dans le tribunal mais il n'en fit rien,au contraire il le serra plus fort. L'accusé se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil qui ne semblait pas très confortable,des chaînes étaient enroulées autour de ses bras. Il fusillait tout le monde de son regard bleu vif des longues mèches blondes lui tombaient sur le front,lui donnant un air agressif et ténébreux.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence du garçon qui l'avait arrêté,il le suivit des yeux. Tout le monde remarqua l'échange entre les deux hommes. Alors que la tension atteignit son summum,Hyden se plaça entre les deux et lança un regard noir au mangemort. Un regard qui voulait dire « je vais te tuer si tu continues connard ».

Les deux amants se placèrent dans les tribunes et attendirent que le procès commence. Peu de monde était présent,la plupart devaient se trouver à celui d'Isa. Et cela frustra grandement le blond même s'il ne l'avoua pas, il avait envie que tout le monde soit témoin de la douleur qu'avait causé le mangemort. Que tout le monde soit présent pour témoigner de sa peine et de la peine qu'avait causé la mort de tous ces gens. De sa mère.

Le brun fit tout son possible pour éviter que les regards du mangemort et de John se croisent à nouveau. Il lui parla de tout et de rien,mais sa tentative fut tellement voyante que son amant ne l'écouta plus au bout de quelques phrases et regarda ses pieds en quête d' inspiration divine.

« Nous sommes donc tous présents ici pour juger Olliver Jabber,déclara le juge, un vieil homme d'un ton monocorde, je vais rappeler les charges qui pèsent contre lui. Monsieur Jabber **(3)** est accusé d'avoir assassiné madame Etan mais aussi monsieur Bryant et son fils. »

A l'annonce du nom de Bryant,le Gryffondor regarda autour de lui pour voir qui avait partagé sa peine tout ce temps. Mais un sanglot déchirant lui permit de trouver la famille des défunts. Il trouva une petite fille en pleurs assise sur les genoux de sa mère qui fixait l'accusé d'un air déterminé,froid. Cette famille avait été déchirée en deux, la femme avait perdu son mari et son fils...la petite fille avait perdu son père et son frère. Non seulement Jabber avait tué le père,mais il n'avait pas épargné le fils. John eut envie de vomir.

« Vous êtes aussi accusé de complicité avec les mangemort et Nous-Savons-Qui. »

Olliver sourit de toutes ses dents à l'annonce des accusations et lança un clin d'oeil à la veuve de l'homme qu'il avait tué. La petite fille se cacha entre les bras de sa mère,effrayée.

« Vous risquez d'être condamné à perpétuité sauf circonstances atténuantes. »

John grogna à l'annonce de circonstances atténuantes. La première personne que l'ont entendit fut l'accusé lui même. Bizarrement,le mangemort n'omit aucun détail de sa culpabilité. Il fit un récit clair et véridique qui laissa John pantois. Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas d'atténuer sa culpabilité dans l'affaire ?

« C'est lui qui m'a arrêté,fit Jabber en montrant le Gryffondor du doigt, on s'est battu mais il a finalement pris le dessus avec l'aide de son copain mais c'était trop tard j'avais déjà tué sa mère...

- NON,hurla soudain une voix à l'opposé du Gryffondor,NON C'EST FAUX. PAPA ! DIS LA VERITE !DIS LEUR QUE TU N'AS RIEN A VOIR AVEC CA !! »

- Papa ? John releva les yeux brutalement,surpris que cet assassin puisse avoir un fils. Mais la surprise lui cloua le bec. Il rencontra les même yeux bleus que dans le hall du ministère. Les même yeux bleus qu'il avait rencontré en se réveillant dans l'infirmerie. Ceux d'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs,blonds, Kiril.

Tout revint par flash-back dans la tête de John, la voix qu'il entendait quelquefois dans ses rêves qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Les mêmes yeux que son père. Et puis cette phrase « Tu as fais du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime. » Kiril était donc le fils de l'assassin de son père. D'ailleurs Olliver grimaça en voyant son fils,ce n'était pas une grimace de colère. Non c'était plus comme si le mangemort essayait de se retenir de flancher et de pleurer devant tout le monde. Kiril s'avança en dépit des ordres du juge et se mit face à son père,les larmes aux yeux. Il tremblait de tout son corps et son père essayait de se retenir tant bien que mal de pleurer.

« Papa...

- Dégage,s'exclama le mangemort en cachant sa tristesse derrière un masque de colère,pars de ce procès. Tu n'as rien à faire là,tu ne me connais pas. Je ne t'aime pas.

- C'est faux,murmura le jeune homme en s'essuyant le visage.

- C'EST VRAI ! »

La fausse colère d'Olliver était destinée à éloigner son fils,pour ne pas qu'il souffre trop,pour ne pas qu'il le voit flancher devant ses yeux. C'était flagrant. Et pourtant Kiril caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son père avant de repartir s'asseoir.

Ce numéro ne suffit pas à rendre le Gryffondor compatissant. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était levé et fusillait le Serpentard de l'autre côté du tribunal. Oui l'assassin de sa mère venait de montrer qu'il regrettait un peu ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il aimait son fils. Mais il avait tué des gens et c'était impardonnable!

« Avouez-vous avoir tué ces trois personnes ce jour là au chemin de traverse,intervint le juge.

- Oui...,assura Olliver d'un ton sans équivoque, sans jeter un regard à son fils. »

Hyden tira le bras de son amant qui finit par se rasseoir,mais ce fut de courte durée car il fut appelé comme témoin. Tout en se levant,le regard du jeune homme vrilla entre le mangemort et son fils abattu. Il les foudroya du regard l'un après l'autre et s'avança face à l'accusé.

« Racontez-nous votre version des faits.

- Nous étions dans une boutique,deux amis et moi. Ma mère s'était séparé pour nous laisser un peu de tranquillité et faire ses achats. Mais il y a eu un nuage de fumée noire dans le ciel. Toutes les vitres ont explosé,tout le monde s'est mis à crier,des panaches de fumée noire laissaient apparaître des putains de mangemorts. Nous avons décidé de rester à l'intérieur pour nous protéger des mangemorts au lieu de courir dans la foule. On a pu en terrassé deux,mais je suis parti comme un fou à la recherche de ma mère...j'étais inquiet... »

John laissa un temps de silence,un silence de plomb régna dans la pièce,seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de la petite fille et les reniflements de Kiril. C'est en fixant la petite fille qu'il continua d'une voix sans émotion.

« D'autres mangemorts nous ont trouvé en chemin. Lui était avec eux,ajouta le Gryffondor en montrant l'accusé,il a jeté un sort mortel qui m'était destiné. Mais ma mère s'est mise à ma place et a pris le sortilège. Son torse s'est déchiré de haut en bas déversant des litres de sang. »

Un haut le coeur le secoua suivit d'une nausée abominable. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir devant tout le monde et continuer.

« Je...je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre j'ai foncé sur lui et avec l'aide de Hyden,j'ai pu l'arrêter. Mais au moment où j'allais le tuer,ma mère m'a retenu. Elle m'a dit de ne pas le faire. Puis elle est morte,les aurors sont arrivés et je l'ai laissé avec eux.

- Ce témoignage concorde avec celui de l'accusé. »

Sans rien ajouter, John retourna à sa place initiale et attendit la suite,son coeur battait la chamade et l'envie de vomir ne partait pas. Mais la main de son amant qui vint se poser sur sa cuisse la soulagea presque autant que son magnifique sourire.

« Je veux parler ! S'exclama soudain Kiril en se levant,sous les regards furieux de John et Olliver.

- Bien...faites. »

Le jeune homme s'avança de nouveau et poussa un profond soupir.

« Mon père n'est pas un assassin,déclara-t-il en regardant les quelques jurés présents, il fait tout ça pour défendre les mangemorts. S'il avoue les noms des vraies personnes qui ont fait ça,il se fera tuer. Il est dans une impasse !

- TAIS TOI KIRIL ! Le coupa son père rouge de colère. Ça ne sert plus à rien de me défendre. C'est fini maintenant. C'est trop tard,j'ai fais une connerie et j'assume. »

Kiril se tritura les mains les larmes aux yeux une fois encore. Il ne voulait pas perdre son père.

« Mais c'est comme si je te voyais mourir,protesta-t-il,c'est comme si je te regardais mourir devant mes yeux sans rien faire. Et je ne peux pas. Je t'aime papa, je ne veux pas te laisser là.

- Viens là ! »

Le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de son père pour la dernière fois. Immortalisant cet instant. C'est à ce moment que John pour ne pas regarder cet élan de tendresse futile,regarda la femme de Olliver. Celle qu'ils avaient vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore le matin même. Cette vue le dégouta au plus haut point,elle regardait ses ongles,s'ennuyant visiblement. Le Gryffondor se prit à avoir pitié de Kiril mais il se mit une claque mentale pour arrêter.

« C'est fini,murmura une voix dans son oreille.

- De quoi ? Parvint à répondre le blond complètement à l'ouest.

- Le procès est fini,John, il est à Azkaban à perpétuité,répéta Hyden. »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux,il venait de zapper les dix dernières minutes du procès. Et les plus importantes. L'idée ne parvint pas à émerger dans son cerveau, justice. Justice...comme ce mot sonnait bizarre. C'était étrange...

« Hyden...,murmura le jeune homme.

- Oui ?

- Je ne me sens pas mieux...,avoua John d'une voix éraillée.

- Tu n'iras pas mieux,tu seras un peu soulagé c'est tout. Pour l'instant tu es juste un peu sonné. Le soulagement viendra plus tard.

- Hyden ?

- Hmm ?

- Merci d'être là. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. J'espère qu'Isa a gagné. »

L'atmosphère se refroidit de quelques degrés,l'inquiétude revint assaillir leurs esprits au galop. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du procès d'Isa en croisant les doigts.

XXXXXXXXX

Isabella entra dans le tribunal,suivie de deux aurors. Peut-être craignaient-ils qu'elle fasse comme la dernière fois. Au loin,Lena et Eva lui firent de grand signe. Les jurés les regardèrent comme si elles étaient des schtroumpfs. Gabriel,lui,se contenta de son beau sourire.

Un fauteuil trônait en plein milieu de la pièce ,quand elle était petite,sa mère lui avait dit pour lui faire peur que des chaînes s'enroulaient autour du méchant pour l'étrangler lorsqu'il mentait. **(4)**. La jeune fille déglutit en s'asseyant,mais rien ne se produisit.

« Nous sommes ici pour juger Isabella Smith,commença le juge, qui est accusée d'avoir agressé un auror dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard puis un autre dans le Hall du ministère de la magie. Est-ce exact Miss Smith ?

- C'est exact.

- Bien,qui défendra cette jeune fille ? »

Amy s'avança vers le juge en souriant l'air sûre d'elle.

« Nous allons d'abord nous intéresser à l'agression au ministère. Je demande le témoignage de Lence. »

Ce dernier s'avança et fit face à Isa qui dut se retenir pour ne pas lui faire de grimace. Amy lui avait dit de rester sereine et souriante. Elle lança un grand sourire à l'auror qui fit une petite moue hargneuse,décidément les aurors ne l'aimaient pas tant que ça.

« Nous étions entrain de traverser la hall,expliqua Lence,je lui tenais un bras. Puis elle m'a demandé de lâcher son bras brutalement. J'ai desserré un peu et elle en a profité pour se retourner et me stupéfixer. »

Le sourire d'Amy s'élargit lorsqu'elle s'avança vers l'auror.

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu racontes ?

- Bien sûr,répliqua l'autre en la foudroyant du regard.

- Pourtant selon quelqu'un d'autre,fit la jeune femme,tu l'as d'abord insultée,puis ensuite poussée avant qu'elle ne se retourne contre toi. Et puis tu as omis de dire que tu as serré si fort son bras que le sang ne circulait pas.

- C'est faux ! Protesta Lence.

- Isabella montre moi ton bras,s'il-te-plaît,demanda la jeune femme. »

La Serdaigle accepta de soulever sa manche. Un gros hématome s'étalait sur son bras,prouvant avec quelle poigne l'auror l'avait serré. Un « Ooh » indigné se fit entendre dans toute la salle. Le témoin rougit violemment et grommela quelque chose. Le juge lui demanda de répéter.

« Je n'ai pas senti ma force. Mais le reste est faux,je ne l'ai pas insulté ni poussé vers l'avant ! Il y a des témoins.

- Avant de répondre à cet argument,déclara Amy,j'aimerai que l'on puisse entendre la version d'Isabella. »

Depuis le début,la jeune fille n'avait pas parlé. Tous les autres étaient tellement fascinés par le duel du témoin et de la défense qu'ils avaient oublié la présence de l'accusée,la pièce principale du puzzle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle qui fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas trembler et se montrer confiante.

« Comme vous l'avez vu, il me serrait très fort le bras. J'avoue que la première fois je n'ai pas été poli,mais j'ai répété ma phrase plus poliment juste après. Il m'a répondu que j'étais ingrate et que ma mère m'avait mal éduqué. Je lui ai dit de ne pas juger les gens qu'il ne connait pas et de ne pas me tutoyer. Là il s'est énervé,il m'a ordonné de fermer ma gueule et d'avancer en me poussant brutalement vers l'avant. Je me suis retourné pour lui rendre la pareille.

- Bien...,ajouta Amy,maintenant attaquons nous à ton argument Lence. Pour ce qui est des témoins je parie qu'ils ont tous miraculeusement gobé ton histoire. Et puis quelques petits sortilèges d'amnésie et le tour est joué,c'est pas sorcier. »

Lence ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'insinue que toi et tes amis vous avez essayé de faire changer d'avis tous les témoins à l'aide du sortilège d'amnésie.

- Je vous demande pardon,intervint le juge à l'adresse d'Amy,vous n'avez pas le droit d'émettre d'hypothèse sans le prouver.

- Je sais très bien...mon témoignage est une preuve. Ils ont manqué une personne,et cette personne c'est moi.

- Votre témoignage peut-être faux,fit remarquer le juge.

- J'utiliserai le veritaserum si vous ne me croyez pas. »

Cette idée germa dans les esprits de la foule. Pourquoi aurait-elle dit ça si elle avait fait un faux témoignage ? Pourquoi aurait-elle proposé le veritaserum ? La jeune femme sentit qu'elle venait de convaincre pas mal de monde.**(5)**

« Nous pouvons donner du veritaserum à Lence,proposa-t-elle,s'il n'a rien à se reprocher nous le saurons très vite.

- Très bien,accepta le juge,mais je ne vous autorise qu'une seule question. Lence êtes-vous d'accord pour boire le veritaserum ? »

L'auror se pinça les lèvres,il ne savait pas cacher ses émotions. Isabella devina qu'il avait peur d'en prendre pour que tout le monde découvre la vérité. Il était dans une impasse...soit il se faisait avoir par le veritaserum,soit il n'acceptait pas la potion et le résultat serait le même. Le silence était égal à la culpabilité. La défense avait bien joué son coup. Lence hésita quelques secondes en cherchant Grent du regard mais il finit par donner sa réponse en baissant la tête.

« Je ne boirai pas cette potion,j'ai menti pour en rajouter sur les accusations de Smith,avoua-t-il finalement. »

Isabella sourit de toutes ses dents à Amy qui lui lança un clin d'oeil. Elles avaient gagné la première manche et la moins importante. Maintenant,il restait la pire. Le juge frappa de son marteau devant lui et annonça d'une voix forte.

« L'accusation d'agression sur un auror dans l'enceinte du ministère est retirée. Il reste maintenant l'accusation d'agression dans la forêt interdite. J'appelle Monsieur Grent. »

Grent se leva avec élégance et se plaça face à la Serdaigle. Rien qu'en le regardant,cette dernière sut qu'il n'allait pas être aussi facile à avoir que Lence. Il était beaucoup plus intelligent et sournois. La partie allait être compliquée.

Un peu inquiète par rapport à la suite,Isa regarda dans les tribunes et trouva Lena et Eva entrain de parier sur son renvoi de Poudlard ou pas (vive la solidarité). Seul Gabriel restait fidèle à lui-même,souriant mais sérieux,il écoutait chaque personne depuis le début avec une attention peu commune.

« Racontez-nous votre version des faits,monsieur Grent ! »

Grent raconta la vérité jusqu'au moment de la grosse explosion où John avait failli mourir. Le mensonge commença à filtrer et se mélanger avec la vérité pour n'être finalement plus qu'un faux-témoignage gigantesque.

« J'ai été chargé de poursuivre Smith. Nous nous sommes poursuivis pendant quelques minutes mais elle m'a tendu une embuscade. J'ai fini assommé...après ça je ne me souviens pus de rien,je me suis réveillé il y a peu de temps.

- C'est faux ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Isa, Il m'a cassé la cheville lorsque j'ai essayé de m'échapper,je n'ai pas pu courir bien longtemps et je me suis caché derrière un gros rocher. Sauf que je n'ai pas remarqué que c'était en fait un demi-géant. Grent l'a réveillé en lançant des sortilèges partout,il l'a même libéré ! Voilà par quoi il s'est fait assommer. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses mots,elle sentit l'attention des autres baisser progressivement. Un géant dans la forêt interdite était une hypothèse complètement improbable. La jeune fille se demanda même si tout le monde n'allait pas rigoler de son histoire. Puis finalement si,tous rigolèrent. La Serdaigle rougit violemment et eut envie de disparaître dans le décor. Mais Amy,elle ,fixait Ombrage qui riait dans son coin.

« Pourquoi rigolez-vous, Ombrage ? Demanda-t-elle,n'est-ce pas vous qui, il y a 8 mois de ça, êtes revenu de Poudlard en criant à tout le monde qu'un géant se trouvait dans la forêt interdite qu'il fallait envoyer des aurors pour raser la forêt ? »

Ombrage fut bouche bée. Tous les jurés se lancèrent des regards. Oui ils avaient entendu Ombrage en parler. Alors un demi-géant se trouvait vraiment dans la forêt interdite. Pour donner une nouvelle preuve de ses dires,Isabella montra la cicatrice à sa cheville.

« Je propose que l'on utilise à nouveau le veritaserum,déclara Amy.

- Je suis d'accord ! Dit Grent. »

L'approbation de Grent déstabilisa la jeune femme et Isa qui n'avaient pas préparé ça. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? La vérité allait finir par éclater et la sauver alors pourquoi l'auror arborait ce sourire victorieux ?

On apporta une fiole au liquide transparent comme de l'eau. Sans hésiter,Isabella but une gorgée du breuvage qui n'eut pas de goût. Juste un petit effet soporifique. De son côté,Grent fit de même sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je poserai les questions,trancha le juge en voyant l'envie d'Amy d'en finir avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. Bien...Miss Smith,avez vous vu un géant dans la forêt interdite ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce lui qui a assommé Monsieur Grent ?

- Oui. »

Eva Lena et Amy ne purent cacher leurs soupirs de soulagement. Mais Gabriel se réserva pour la suite. Le procès n'était pas terminé et c'était maintenant au tour de l'auror de répondre aux questions.

« Est-ce le géant qui vous a assommé ? Demanda le juge,ne prenant pas la peine de passer par quatre chemins.

- Non. »

Eva laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Des chuchotements retentirent dans la pièce. Isabella put lire un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le regard d'Amy. Seul Gabriel garda tout son calme. Le juge tout aussi surpris que les autres reprit.

« Ce doit être une erreur,grommela-t-il, heu...est-ce Isabella Smith qui vous a assommé ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous vu un géant ?

- Non. »

Le cerveau de Matthew bouillonnait,Lence qui se trouvait sur sa gauche souriait d'un air mauvais. Gabriel restait silencieux mais ne réfléchissait pas moins. Quelque chose clochait,Grent avait dû les piéger quelque part. Mais il y avait une solution. Le dilemme était de la retrouver avant que le juge ne prenne la décision de punir Isa.

« Peut-être que la potion est fausse,proposa Amy. »

Mais après vérification,il s'avéra qu'elle ne l'était pas. Le sourire de Lence s'élargissait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Matthew eut envie de le tuer. Mais avant qu'il ne mette son idée à exécution une main lui accrocha le bras. En relevant les yeux,Matt rencontra les deux océans de Gabriel,malicieux.

« Tu...,commença l'auror.

- Oui ! »

Le frère de Hyden leva la main pour attirer le regard d'Amy. Cette dernière s'approcha et attendit l'explication du Poufsouffle. Celui-ci lui murmura tout à l'oreille,sous le regard suspicieux de Lence.

« J'ai une dernière question à poser,déclara la jeune femme en se tournant vers Isabella. Est-ce que tu as eu l'impression d'être inconsciente pendant un moment puis de te réveiller avec des idées différentes ?

- Non,fit Isa.

- Maintenant je pose cette même question à Grent. As-tu eu l'impression d'avoir perdu conscience pendant un moment et de revenir à toi avec des idées différentes ?

- Oui. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Gabriel et sur celle de tout l'entourage d'Isabella aussi. Même si Lena et Eva n'y comprenait rien,elles savaient que ça sentait bon la réussite. Mais un air d'incompréhension se peignit sur tous les autres visages.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Demanda le juge perplexe.

- Tout cela veut dire qu'il a utilisé le sortilège d'amnésie contre lui même. Non je pense qu'il a demandé à Lence de lui jeter le sort. Comme ça il était lui même persuadé d'avoir raison et il avait oublié la vraie version. Il a contré le veritaserum. Peut-être,Lence est-il prêt à boire un peu de veritaserum ? »

Une goutta perla sur le front de l'homme qui s'essuya et avoua toute l'histoire. Lorsqu'enfin la vérité éclata,tous les jurés ne firent rien du tout,aucune félicitation,rien. Alors que ça semblait être un des meilleurs jours de la vie d'Isabella. Pour remonter un peu le niveau,elle remarqua Eva et Lena entrain de danser debout sur le banc de tribune.

Au moment où elle allait les rejoindre quelqu'un la devança. Gabriel se mit à danser maladroitement et lui fit signe de le rejoindre,ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard,John et Hyden les rejoignirent bientôt suivis par Matthew et Amy. Le juge vint refroidir leur ardeur.

« Bon vous venez dormir à la maison ? S'exclama Matt.

- OUAIS !! Hurla Lena. »

Tous les uns après les autres acceptèrent de dormir chez Matt.

« Et Amy ne peut pas dormir chez toi aussi ? »

Le brun éclata de rire et la concernée rougit.

« Amy n'a pas besoin de demander. Elle est ma fiancée. »

Hyden ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et ne sut pas quoi dire. Jamais l'auror ne lui avait parlé de ça. Le jeune homme ne sut pas comment réagir. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison de Matthew. C'était une grande maison jaune qui contrastait avec le reste des habitations du quartier.

L'intérieur était très lumineux. Un mélange entre le jaune,l'orange et le vert qui apportait le soleil dans la maison. Le frère d'Hyden les mena dans une pièce vide,la maison venait d'être construire et tout n'était pas encore prêt. Ils firent apparaître des matelas pour tout le monde.

Depuis quelques heures,John n'avait pas parlé. Il s'était retiré dans le jardin et regardait le ciel depuis une heure. Au départ,l'ex-Serpentard avait accepté de laisser son amant seul,mais sa patience avait des limites et l'inquiétude montait en lui. Isabella le sentit.

« C'est le choc,ne t'inquiètes pas,le rassura-t-elle.

- Je sais mais j'aime pas ,je veux l'aider,j'ai promis de le protéger depuis que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble.

- Alors va le rejoindre...un conseil,prend ton synthétiseur. »

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la cour,Hyden ne chercha pas à s'avancer. Il s'assit dans l'herbe. Le blond était dos à lui,il ne le voyait donc pas. Alors Hyden entama une musique triste **(6). **John ne sursauta même pas,la tête entre les mains. N'essuyant pas de rejet,le brun avança encore un peu dans l'herbe et changea sa mélodie en une petite ballade sereine,pas triste,pas joyeuse **( 7 ).**

« Hyden...,souffla le blond. »

Ce fut le signal que le concerné attendait. Il jeta son synthétiseur et se précipita vers son amant avant de le serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pendant quelques secondes,l'ex-Serpentard crut que l'autre était entrain de pleurer dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas le cas,du moins pas entièrement.

Le Gryffondor rigolait,d'un rire franc,d'un rire spontané qui avait manqué au brun. Mais des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La contradiction de ces deux réactions physique déstabilisa le brun qui ne sut quoi faire,rigoler ou pleurer lui aussi.

« C'est fini ! S'exclama le blond en pleurigolant. (8)

- Oui.

- C'est fini ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'ai plus à attendre la justice,maintenant tout est fini.

- Tu es soulagé.

- Oui ! »

John se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant. Plus tard,Hyden apprit à John comment jouer un peu du piano. Ce dernier se vautra plusieurs fois mais ils réussirent à créer une belle mélodie au bout de quelques temps.

« J'ai envie d'écrire...,souffla l'ex-Serpentard,mais j'ai besoin de musique.

- On en a pas.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Allez,chante pour moi...

- Bien. »

Alors que le brun sortait un bout de papier et un stylo. Le blond commença à chanter d'une voix éraillée et chaude,avec un tout petit accent joyeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'une chanson joyeuse n'était pas sorti de sa bouche,et ça faisait du bien.(9)

« **Well, I love the rain the most when it stops We can see the big white houses, yeah, and the docks And we can jump in the river, don't know if the water or sky is clearer But I know that I love the rain the most when it stops Yeah, when it stops. »**

Le stylo courait sur le papier en même temps que la voix de John. Les deux amants étaient en harmonie. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un autre couple les regardait par la fenêtre de la maison. Matthew enlaçait Amy qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. Un regard qui voulaient dire « John et Hyden sont en couples ? ». Matt approuva.

**« No more grey today, we gonna celebrate You know Miss Sunshine, she starts to paint a perfect picture of this river parade And I know that I love the rain the most when it stops Yeah, when it stops »**

Les deux amants se postèrent dos à dos. Amy arrêta de les regarder et alla jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres. Isabella était entrain de remercier Gabriel pour l'avoir sauvé au tribunal. Celui lui annonça qu'il aimait vraiment le monde de la justice et qu'il voulait y travailler.

« **Well, the dark waves, they start singing together I can't believe this change in the weather  
I start to hum a child's rhyme And all these boats, they start rocking in time And I love the rain the most when it stops Yes, we love the rain the most when it stops Yeah when it stops. »**

Le repas se fit dans le silence. Amy n'étant pas la définition même de cordon bleu,le repas avait été préparé par Matthew. Et c'était drôlement bon. Pendant une minute,la jeune femme s'éclipsa de table. Lorsqu'elle revint,elle tenait dans ses bras une forme dans un drap. Le coeur de Hyden fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle lui tendit.

**The summer is coming to an end We ain't gonna let that slow us down one bit 'Til that sunset will start to fade They're gonna drag us screaming from these old riverbanks**

« Ne me dîtes pas que...,commença-t-il.

- Si,sourit la jeune femme, voici Aaron,ton filleul.

- Ho non ,ho non je vais le briser,ne me le passe pas ! S'exclama le jeune homme,les larmes aux yeux. »

Hyden tremblait des mains,effrayé à l'idée de faire tomber cette perle,mais Amy fourra Aaron dans ses bras. Le brun se figea immédiatement et contempla le petit monstre. Deux gros yeux ambrés le fixèrent,il avait les yeux de sa mère. Mais les traits de son visage était déjà masculins. Il avait le nez droit de Matt. Une petite bouille trop mignonne.

**I think you've had a little too much too drink Let me help with that Don't forget to tie the boat up Not that way, no it's a figure eight, yea Yeah when it stops...The rain, when it stops...**

Les doigts d'Aaron se serrèrent autour de son index et le bébé lui lança un large sourire édenté. Sans que l'ex-Serpentard ne s'en rende compte,des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues,une d'entre elles atterrit dans la main de son filleul qui examina la goutte d'eau dans sa paume avec attention.

« Hello petit bonhomme...,souffla l'ex-Serpentard,je suis ton oncle.

- Et son parrain,ajouta Matthew.

- Ha bon ? S'étonna le parrain comme s'il ne le méritait pas. »

Aaron passa une heure entière à examiner son oncle,lui palpant le nez,lui mettant son doigt dans l'oeil et lui pinçant l'oreille. Ce fut la première fois que John vit son amant aussi attentif,ému. Il gardait une âme de petit bébé, d'un enfant jouant avec son petit frère. C'était mignon !

« Salagadou la menchikabou la bibidibabidibou ( 10) ! Chanta joyeusement Hyden faisant rire son filleul sous les regards attendris des autres. »

**We love the rain the most when it stops  
We love the rain the most when it stops  
Yeah, when it stops  
Yeah, when it stops  
Yeah, when it stops  
When it stops, when it stops, when it stops...  
Yeah, when it stops**

Après avoir mangé'il venait de faire à son amant,ce dernier en fut bouche bée d'amiration.

"_Je contemple la mer du haut de ma colline(10)_  
_Je sens m'envahir une envie assassine_  
_Je contemple les vagues et l'écume_  
_Je me sens comme la plume _  
_Emportée par le vent _  
_Emportée vers le tourment._

_Soudainement je me défile_  
_Et je crache ma bile_  
_Sur tous ces gens qui attendent _  
_Ma chute hors de la lande_  
_Finalement je quitte la terre_  
_Pour rejoindre la mer._

_Je me noie et les gens sourient_  
_Je les appelles mais ils rient_  
_Je sombre et ils admirent_  
_Et je ne sais que gémir_  
_Je m'engouffre et tend la main_  
_Mais personne ne me retient._

_Soudain j'entends les sirènes_  
_Qui m'annoncent une mort certaine_  
_Je m'enfonce et vers le fond_  
_Je les entend pleurer mon nom_  
_Le scintillement des étoile me berce_  
_Leur mystère en moi se déverse._

_Larme dans l'océan_  
_Plume dans le vent_  
_Cendre dans le feu_  
_Loin de ce que je veux_  
_Je me perd _  
_Loin de la terre._

_Soudain j'entend vos voix_  
_Elles pleurent pour moi_  
_Et je sens vos bras_  
_Qui me tirent de là_  
_Vous m'avez sauvé_  
_Par votre amitié._

_Vous étiez là pour moi_  
_Vous me seriez dans vos bras_  
_Vos âmes consolaient mon cœur_  
_Et pardonnaient toutes mes erreurs_  
_Je dois vous dire merci_  
_A vous mes amis."_

John accepta volontiers de faire la vaisselle,mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose en particulier. Une dernière chose qu'il devait accomplir. Sûrement aussi effrayante qu'affronter l'assassin de sa mère. Mais le jeune homme devait le faire pour se sentir mieux. La dernier obstacle à surmonter.

« Je crois que je vais aller voir mon père,dit-il d'un ton neutre mais sans-équivoque.

- Bien,répondit Hyden avec Aaron dans ses bras,peu surpris de voir son amant faire cette décision. »

Isabella aussi voulut absolument les accompagner. Matthew accepta de les emmener. Au final,seuls la Serdaigle,Hyden et John allaient se rendre là-bas. Le Gryffondor se remémora l'adresse. L'auror les fit transplaner dans la ville. Ils cherchèrent pendant plus d'une heure avant de tomber sur un immense manoir un peu à l'écart des autres habitations.

Un portail ouvragé et majestueux protégeait l'entrée du jardin. Matthew leur demanda de ne pas toucher au portail,un sortilège le défendait. Il neutralisa le sortilège de défense et l'ouvrit. Le coeur de John battit la chamade lorsqu'il s'avança lentement dans l'allée qui menait jusqu'au manoir. L'allée était bordée de deux immenses haies d'au moins deux mètres cinquante. Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel,n'émettant qu'une faible lueur orangée. Quelque chose bougea dans une haie,tous sursautèrent, mais un animal passa devant eux le plus naturellement du monde. Un paon ? Quelle idée bizarre !

Les trois jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent devant la porte,l'auror resta un peu en arrière mais surveilla,on ne savait jamais. Alors qu'il allait toquer à la porte un frisson secoua John. Que fallait-il faire ? Avait-il vraiment le courage de faire face à son père. Quelque chose le retenait en arrière...mais quelque chose de plus puissant encore l'attirait vers l'avant. La main d'Isabella vint se poser sur son épaule gauche,celle d'Hyden sur sa droite. Ce fut assez pour lui donner du courage.

Le Gryffondor toqua,au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures,une femme ouvrit la porte. Blonde et très charmante. Cependant elle les foudroya du regard avec un air hautain.

« Comment êtes-vous entrés ? Cracha-t-elle

- Nous avons défait le sortilège,expliqua Isa.

- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je m'appelle John Etan,et vous qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Narcissa....Narcissa Malefoy,fit-elle d'un ton visiblement indifférent,et toi tu dois être l'enfant de mon mari. Celui qu'il a eu avec Amanda Etan. Bien, je suis désolé mais il n'est pas là pour le moment. Il est en prison. »

Sur ce,Narcissa leur claqua la porte au nez,laissant John pantelant. Il était le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

**Voilààà oui je sais fils de Lucius Malefoy ça fait un peu trop mais ça faisait un bout de temps que j'y pensais et puis...quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il voyait bien Lucius ayant une relation avec une moldue. Et puis pour le bébé d'Amy et Matt je sais que certains avaient souhaité que Matt soit gay lui aussi je veux bien mais bon,les hétéros aussi ça existent vous savez. Pour Aaron je voulais pas le présenter là mais comme je l'ai dit en regardant " c'est quoi l'amour " et l'armée d'images craquantes avec des bébés qu'ils montrent j'ai pas pu résister. Voilà j'espère que le tribunal n'a pas été trop chiant j'ai essayé de le rendre un peu intéressant mais bof.**

1)J'adoooooooore ce nom. Ce sera le nom de mon fils...si j'en ai eu HIIIIIII

2) Virgin state of mind- k's choice,qui était dans la BO de Buffy je crois. J'adore la voix de la chanteuse envoûtante,jtrouve ça un peu sensuel et triste en même temps. Et puis le bruit des enfants au début c'est juste classe ! Bref ça donne une atmosphère bizarre que j'adore. Pour ceux qui aime je conseille aussi Dad et Not an addict.

**Il y a une chaise, dans ma tête Sur laquelle j'ai l'habitude de m'asseoir J'ai pris un crayon et j'y ai écrit dessus ce qui suit : Maintenant il y a une clef où se trouvait ma merveilleuse bouche Déterre-la, jette-la moi Déterre-la, jette-la moi Vers où puis-je courir ? Où puis-je me cacher ? Vers qui me tourner ? Maintenant je suis dans l'état d'esprit vierge J'ai un couteau pour dégager Le vide que je ne peux pas supporter, Découper des mots que j'ai écrit sur ma chaise Comme, "penses-tu que je suis sexy ? " Et crois-tu que je m'en soucie réellement ? Puis-je brûler Les labyrinthes que je fais grandir ? Puis-je ? Je ne pense pas**

3)Vive le Jabberwocky qu'Alice a tué en criant "QU'ON TE COUPE LA TETEEEEEEEEEEEE"

4) Franchement ya mieux comme histoire à raconter à ses enfants mais ça doit être trop marrant de voir qu'ils s'en rappelle 10 ans plus tard et qu'ils en ont toujours peur.

5)En réalité,Amy n'a jamais rien vu,c'était un coup de bluff qui a marché.

6) Sadness and Sorrow du manga Naruto. Petit (gros) conseil,regardez le manga en vostfr pas en français c'est tout pourriiiiiii

7)Comptine d'un autre été de Yann Tiersen,la célèbre musique d'Amélie Poulain.

8)C'était pourri,point. No comment.

9)I love the rain the most when it stops-Joe Purdy. Chanson que j'aime bien,enfin surtout les paroles joyeuses (profitez c'est rare les chansons joyeuses dans la fic)

**J'aime la pluie le plus lorqu'elle s'arrête Nous pouvons voir les grandes maisons blanches, yeah, et les quais Et nous pouvons sauter dans la rivière, je ne sais si l'eau ou le ciel est plus clair Mais je sais que j'aime la pluie le plus quand elle s'arrete Yeah, quand elle s'arretePlus de gris aujourdui, nous allons fêterTu connais Mme Soleil, elle commence à peindre un tableau parfait de ce défilé de rivièr Et je sais que j'aime la pluie le plus quand elle s'arrete Yeah, quand elle s'arrete Bien, les sombres vagues, elles commencent à chanter ensemble Je ne peut pas croire ce changement de temps J'ai commencer à fredonner une poésie d'enfants Et tous ces bateaux, ils commencent ébranler le temps Et j'aime la pluie le plus lorqu'elle sarête Oui, nous aimons la pluie le plus lorque'elle s'arrête Yeah quand elle s'arrête L'été arrive à sa fin Nous n'allons pas le laisser nous ralentir Jusqu'à ce que le coucher du soleil commencera à pâlir Ils vont nous traîner criant de ces vieilles rives J'aime la pluie le plus lorqu'elle s'arrête J'aime la pluie le plus lorqu'elle s'arrête Yeah, quand elle s'arrete Yeah, quand elle s'arrete  
Yeah, quand elle s'arrete Quand elle s'arrete, quand elle s'arrete, quand elle s'arrete... Yeah, quand elle s'arrete Je pense que tu as eu un peu trop de boisson (alcool) Laisse moi t'aider avec cela N'oublie pas d'attacher le bateau Pas de cette façon, non c'est un huit, yeah Yeah, quand elle s'arrete... ****La pluie, quand elle s'arrete...**

10)Grand merci à Narue encore une fois pour son texte magnifique !

11)Vive la bonne fée de CENDRILLON moi je dis ! Et puis oui je regarde Cendrillon et j'emmerde ceux que ça dérange. Au fait chantez cette chanson en cours vous allez voir ça fait des ravages tout le monde a envie de vous frapper après ! Je dis ça par expérience.

**Bon voilà j'espère que vous vous êtes régalé autant que moi en l'écrivant. BISOUS !!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Helloooooo,me revoili me revoilou presque un mois après le chapitre 21...oui je sais je suis hyper lent mais bon aussi les 22 pages à écrire c'est long. Donc je suis vraiment désolé. Alors comme d'habitude,je voulais absolument remercier Jindri pour son aide précieuse ses conseils et puis pour me parler de tout et de rien tout simplement parce-que je me régale avec elle. Ensuite je voudrais remercier Narue pour m'avoir donné une idée très spéciale pour une scène de ce chapitre avec l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage qui je l'espère vous plaira et que j'espère avoir bien retranscrit telle qu'il la connait. (Narue si t'as même une petite chose qui te plait pas dans le personnage dis moi le je peux le changer si j'ai raté la description et tout ça). Enfin je voulais remercier Fanfiction-Dy' toute nouvelle qui m'a laissé une review juste super et que je remercie tout particulièrement voilààààààààààààààààà_

_Bon pour ce chapitre que dire que dire...tout d'abord désolé de décevoir ce qui n'aime pas trop les blablas mais yen a énormément ( tout le temps enfait) ya juste une petite scène où Isabella s'énerve ...alala on la change pas celle là. Ha oui aussi pour Dy' on va un peu plus découvrir Lena dans ce chapitre. Voilà apar ça...ben je vous aimeuh tout ceux qui laissent des reviews et je vous aime aussi ceux qui en laissent pas^^...(BOUUUUUUUHHH) Comme d'hab prévenez moi en cas d'incohérence et autres conneries que je fais souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps._

_Bonne lecture bon courageeeeeeeeee ! _

* * *

John,planté sur le seuil,fixait la porte. Bouche bée,le jeune homme attendait quelque chose qui ne pouvait se produire, il attendait que Narcissa revienne en lui annonçant que cette histoire était une grosse farce. Mais ce n'était pas près d'arriver,et la nouvelle prenait du temps pour remonter à son cerveau. Son père était Malefoy,l'un des pires mangemorts,croupissant en prison pour cette raison. C'était juste impossible.

Pendant un moment,l'envie de grimacer ou de crier fut très forte, mais le blond se retint,les deux autres le fixaient en attendant sa réaction,alors il se retourna et sourit. Cette réaction surprit Isabella,elle même choquée. C'était peut-être un préjugé. Mais la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment John pouvait être le fils de ce monstre.

John était tellement...courageux,joyeux,sain,que la question pouvait se poser. Même si cette année n'avait pas été toute rose pour lui. Le Gryffondor n'avait aucun point commun avec son père ou très peu... Des cheveux blonds quoiqu'un peu plus foncés,une finesse presque féminine mais pourtant marquée par la masculinité. Mais surtout des yeux d'un bleu limpide et pourtant si profonds.

Hyden avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Lucius Malefoy,son père l'avait invité une ou deux fois pour un repas chez lui. Le brun se souvint du charisme de l'homme,sa froideur son air constamment ennuyé et supérieur,imbu de lui-même. Il y avait aussi sa froideur dans le regard,comme si le bleu de ses yeux s'était glacé.

Au contraire,John gardait une lueur dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui brûlait,comme si le bleu était incandescent. Même dans les pires moments cette lueur perdurait et rassurait l'ex-Serpentard. Pour le moment cette lueur n'avait disparu qu'une seule fois **(1)** et il était prêt à tout faire pour empêcher qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau.

« Je crois que c'est le moment de rentrer,fit le Gryffondor en souriant d'un air gêné et un peu comique.

- Oui,s'exclama Isabella bruyamment,un peu honteuse d'avoir pensé que son ami s'effondrerait une fois de plus. »

Ensemble ils retournèrent vers Matthew qui s'abstint de tout commentaire. L'auror avait vu Narcissa de loin et il la connaissait assez bien. Et puis Lucius Malefoy était bien le genre d'homme à dénigrer les moldus pour coucher ensuite avec à l'insu des regards. Quelques secondes avant de transplaner,le blond se demanda ce que devait ressentir Narcissa.

Se sentait-elle trahie ? Était-elle aussi forte qu'elle en avait l'air pour supporter ça ? Était-elle en ce moment même adossée à la porte,pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps ou avait-elle déjà oublié cet entretien avec le fils caché de son mari ? Il était facile de l'imaginer un verre de vin dans les mains entrain de se souler en regardant une photo de famille. Mais le blond était pratiquement certain que Narcissa n'était pas comme ça,elle n'était pas une simple femme de mangemort. Une intuition...(**2)**

Les quatre jeunes gens réapparurent devant la maison de Matthew. Amy vint immédiatement à leur encontre,elle avait laissé Aaron dans les bras de Lena qui semblait s'en occuper comme une vraie grande soeur. Lorsqu'elle rencontre le regard perplexe d'Isa,la jeune fille se justifia en lui tirant la langue.

« J'ai toujours eu besoin de protéger quelqu'un,déclara-t-elle d'un ton dramatique. »

Gabriel accueillit sa petite-amie en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue,encore effrayé par la réaction du blond. Mais ce dernier s'en foutait royalement, il souhaite une bonne nuit à tous les autres et se dirigea vers la chambre. L'inquiétude apparut sur les traits de Hyden,mais il accepta de passer un peu de temps avec Aaron avant d'aller voir son amant.

« John ? Appela-t-il en entrant dans la chambre plongée dans le noir.

- Oui ? Fit l'interpellé en se relevant. »

Discernant à peu près son amant dans la pénombre,le brun vint le prendre dans ses bras. Quelques minutes passèrent où personne ne parla. Le tumulte de la cuisine où Aaron était le centre de l'attention parvenait jusqu'à la chambre. Ça donnait un air intime, un peu à l'écart aux deux garçons

Le Gryffondor se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'ex-Serpentard. Leurs yeux aux pupilles dilatées par le noir se rencontrèrent. Du bout des doigts,le brun caressa les lèvres du blond qui sourit avant de sortir une langue mutine pour lécher langoureusement le doigt devant lui. Le propriétaire du doigt rougit violemment et eut un réflexe de recul.

« Je...,tenta-t-il en soupirant tellement la tension venait d'augmenter.

- Tais-toi,lui susurra John, je sais que tu es venu pour savoir si je vais bien. »

C'était vrai,Hyden était là car il s'inquiétait. Mais il fut un peu vexé d'être si prévisible.

« Ha...et alors ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

- je vais bien !

- Tu es sûr ? Insista le brun.

- Oui. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre. Le brun ne croyait pas son amant, ce dernier soupira d'agacement et le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

« Écoute moi...après tout ce qu'il s'est passé tu crois vraiment que je vais déprimer pour ça ? Ce mangemort n'est pas mon père ce n'est pas parce-qu'il a trempé son chichi dans ma mère** (3)** que cela fait de lui mon père. La déprime est finie,maintenant on se relève et on fait face. »

Le Gryffondor foudroya Hyden du regard qui baissa les yeux et attendit la suite.

« Et puis après tout ce qu'il s'est passé,continua le blond, tu me prends pour un petit être sans défense,tu me regardes comme si tu étais mon grand-frère et pas mon amant. Tu me protèges de tout et n'importe quoi et tu t'inquiètes pour rien. J'en ai marre,ce n'est pas parce-que tu m'as vu pleurer une fois que je suis faible.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! S'exclama Hyden. Crois moi je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi. Tu es une des personnes les plus fortes que j'ai jamais vu. Je veux juste...

- Assumer ton rôle de mec dans le couple ! Cracha John. Tu veux garder ta fierté d'homme. De cette manière t'es homo mais tu restes un m vrai mec c'est ça ? »

L'ex-Serpentard écarquilla les yeux et se releva dans le lit,stupéfié que ce sujet revienne au tapis.

« Oula...d'accord,je comprends que tu sois énervé,dit il calmement en mesurant ses mots,mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi cette conversation est remise sur le tapis. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec ton père. Mais bon je crois que tu devrais rester un peu seul et réfléchir. Je vais voir Aaron. A tout à l'heure. »

Sur ce,il laissa son amant qui le contempla partir avec des yeux de hiboux. Le jeune homme seul dans la chambre se sentit coupable de s'être énervé pour rien. Il avait cherché la confrontation pour se soulager et s'était ramassé sur un mur de compréhension et d'impassibilité. Il se recoucha en grognant et se perdit dans ses pensées. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy...le demi-frère de Draco Malefoy comment était-ce possible ? John se demanda s'il était pareil qu'eux au fond de lui. Aussi arrogant et hautain. Mais l'image de sa mère apparut dans ses pensées et le rassura un peu. Elle ne l'avait pas éduqué comme ça.

Hyden retourna dans le salon et prit Aaron dans ses bras avec un sourire,mais ses pensées dérivèrent vers son amant. Heureusement,personne ne lui posa de questions par rapport à John,même si le regard d'Isa était une question informulée.

Amy étant une fille de moldue, la télévision était un objet primordial. Ainsi ils finirent tous devant Edward aux mains d'argent **(4)** et furent emportés dans cette atmosphère fantastique et glauque. C'était étrange de voir Matthew comme ça,si...libre. Il n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'à Poudlard,il était juste un père et un mari heureux. Même le Gryffondor finit par revenir s'asseoir près de son amant. Ce dernier tenait son filleul dans ses bras.

Le bébé regarda le film avec attention,souriant en voyant les maisons de toutes les couleurs. Mais lorsque la bonne femme s'avança dans le château et rencontra la forme sombre dans la pièce au toit déchiré,son sourire se figea et fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Ho non ! Commença Amy,il va pleurer !

- Mais non,lui assura l'ex-Serpentard avec un sourire. »

Il resserra son filleul entre ses bras,lui prit ses deux minuscules mains et les mit devant ses yeux pour les cacher. Puis il le retourna face à lui et lui lança un sourire. Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer Aaron,une larme vint poindre au bout de son oeil. Ne voyant aucune autre issue, Hyden se servit de l'arme ultime.

« Salagadou la menchikabou la bibidibabidibou ! Entonna-t-il couvrant le son du film »

Tous les autres le foudroyèrent du regard. Avec toute la fierté qu'il put réunir,le jeune homme leur tira la langue et emmena Aaron à l'écart du salon,dans la chambre. John le suivit.

« Je suis jalouse,souffla Amy à son mari,il s'occupe mieux de notre fils que nous même. »

Le sourire resplendissant de Matthew lui répondit. John rejoignit son amant,s'asseyant près de lui. Ses doigts glissèrent pour finalement rencontrer ceux du brun. Ce dernier sourit doucement et accepta la caresse,leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent**.(5)**

**When the white of your eyes come through**

**You'll see...something new**

« On dirait un vrai père,fit remarquer John avec le sourire coupable de quelqu'un qui veut se racheter.

- Merci. »

Ses yeux dépourvus de colère et son sourire serein prouvèrent au blond qu'il était pardonné...compris même. Lui-même était trop fier pour s'excuser de vive voix,mais l'ex-Serpentard avait compris que son compliment sonnait comme une excuse et ça suffisait. Les deux garçons se comprenaient.

« Je me sens coupable quand je te vois heureux avec Aaron,fit le Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir ça. »

**With your body and mind restored...**

**It's good to see you back home...**

Hyden se mordit les lèvres et fit des chatouilles à son filleul comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son amant. John se demanda ce qu'il devait penser. Peut-être qu'il ne comptait pas rester avec lui jusqu'à la période où cette question allait se poser. Peut-être même qu'il voulait en avoir un avec une femme et avoir une vie normale. Le doute s'empara de John.

« Heu je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça...peut-être qu'on sera plus ensemble. Peut-être que tu trouveras enfin une famille normale...

- On pourrait adopter. »

**When the life in your eyes wants black  
Things return**

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

« Ferme la bouche tu vas avaler des nargoles **!(6)**

- C'est quoi des nargoles ?

- Aucune idée. »

**You've come back  
With your body and mind restored**

Tout ça...c'était plus qu'une option pour plus tard pour avoir un enfant...c'était une promesse. La promesse que Hyden resterait avec lui...la promesse qu'ils fonderaient une famille. C'était certain,ils n'allaient pas être un couple normal. Mais...la normalité n'était pas forcément meilleure.

**It's good to see...you once more...**

D'ailleurs, cette promesse était puérile, tout le monde la faisait...mais John y crut quand même. Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais parlé de l'avenir de leur couple...ils avaient traversé trop de choses pour y penser. Ils avaient vécu au jour le jour. Mais aucun des deux garçons ne se voyait vraiment vieillir sans l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'ils y pensaient et...les rêves furent beaux et remplis de promesses. Même s'ils étaient trop jeunes et trop fous pour penser à ça,leurs coeurs s'emballèrent.

« Est-ce que je peux le tenir ? Demanda le blond.

- Bien sûr ! »

**Turning black tables  
And you're turning black tables**

Aaron se mit à rire en voyant le visage de ce bonhomme aux yeux bleus devant lui. Le doigt de Hyden reposait dans sa main gauche,de sa main droite,le bébé empoigna celui de John. Et les rejoignit. Les doigts des deux amants se touchèrent ce qui fit redoubler les rires du bébé. Il entraîna avec lui les deux jeunes hommes.

Bientôt,tous les rejoignirent dans la chambre,Amy et Matthew vinrent récupérer Aaron qui s'était endormi dans les bras du Gryffondor. Lena,Isa et Gabriel vinrent se coucher avec eux. Les matelas étant collés,tout le monde l'était aussi. Hyden prit l'initiative de se mettre entre Gabriel et son amant.

**And your making your head whirl...  
Making your head whirl...**

Tout le monde s'endormit assez rapidement, c'était une longue journée,sauf l'ex-Serpentard et John. Ces derniers passèrent plus d'une heure à regarder le plafond,imaginant leur avenir ensemble,sans guerre avec un enfant,dans une belle maison.

« Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Demanda finalement le Gryffondor.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

- Mais...d'habitude c'est toujours toi qui est dans mes bras...Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hyden.

- Après tous ces trucs bizarres qu'on a fait,soupira la blond,tu poses encore cette question. »

**Turning black tables  
And you're turning black tables**

Le brun accepta. Les bras chauds de son amant vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui,sa poitrine vint de coller contre son dos. Pendant quelques secondes,le brun fut crispé,pas du tout habitué à cette tendresse. Mais petit à petit la chaleur du blond fut contagieuse et il se sentit affreusement bien dans ses bras.

« Je ne comprends pas...,murmura-t-il,pourquoi tu veux faire ça.

- Comme tu l'as dit,d'habitude c'est toi qui me prend dans tes bras,expliqua le plus jeune, Je voulais juste changer,j'avais l'impression d'être ta femme. Je suis un garçon tout comme toi,et les garçons ressentent le désir de serrer la personne qu'ils aiment dans leurs bras musclés. »

**And your making your head whirl...  
Making your head whirl...**

Hyden tenta de parler mais John leva un doigt autoritaire.

« Même si je n'ai pas les bras musclés je veux moi aussi te serrer dans mes bras pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être ta poupée. Alors voilà,c'est juste pour me sentir un peu plus mec.

- Je vois...dis moi...t'es sûr que ça va pour ton père ? Demanda l'ex-Serpentard

- Oui,je te promets,après tout ce qu'il s'est passé,cette nouvelle ne veut absolument rien dire. Bon allez on dort,bonne nuit sweetheart.

- Bonne nuit sleeping beauty**(7),**souffla le brun.

- Hey je suis pas une fille ! Protesta le Gryffondor.

- RRROOOOOOWW,lui répondit le ronflement de son amant.»

**Turning black tables...**

Le lendemain matin,le réveil fut assez difficile,mais ils devaient retourner à Poudlard. Les cours reprenaient,John et Isa devaient réviser pour les BUSES qui avançaient à grand pas. Même si Isabella s'en fichait complètement. Le départ fut déchirant,Aaron se mit à pleurer en voyant son père,son oncle et tous ses nouveaux amis partir. Matthew et son petit frère eurent la larme à l'oeil.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard,Rusard passa trente minutes à les fouiller et enfin ils purent se diriger dans leurs salles de classe. Lena avait appris la veille que Kiril était le fils du tueur d'Amanda. Mais elle n'eut aucun préjugé,il n'était pas son père,la jeune fille regretta que John ne pense pas de la même manière qu'elle.

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que la jeune fille se dirigea vers la classe de Mc Gonagall,elle faisait équipe avec Kiril dans cette matière,comme dans la plupart d'ailleurs. Les réactions du jeune homme était toujours très imprévisible.

« Asseyez-vous,Miss Smith ! Ordonna la professeure de métamorphose. »

Lena comme à son habitude s'assit près du blond en entrant dans la classe. Le jeune homme avait les yeux cernés,son visage pâle rappelait celui d'un vampire. Mais le pire fut son visage complètement fermé,sans expression. Il l'ignora tout simplement.

« Kiril,je sais qui tu es...,soupira la jeune fille, et je veux que tu saches que...

- Je ne te connais pas...,siffla le garçon en la foudroyant du regard.

- Kiril,je suis désolé pour ton...

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux,son pouvoir reprenait le dessus. Depuis le départ,Kiril était l'une des personnes pour lesquels Lena s'efforçait de contenir son pouvoir. Mais cette fois ça ne marcha pas. Elle ressentit le mélange de colère et de peur du blond.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas tout fracasser dans la pièce sous l'emprise de ses propres émotions. Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Ne m'approche plus. »

Il sortit comme un coup de vent laissant la jeune fille bouche bée. Mc Gonagall accepta sa demande informulée et la laissa partir à la poursuite de Kiril. Le connaissant bien,elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'était dirigé vers les cachots. Elle le retrouva au bout de quelques minutes,dans une classe désaffectée plongée dans le noir. Il fallait dire que ses émotions était perçues à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

« Kiril...

- Pars ! Exhorta l'interpellé.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis,déclara la soeur d'Isa,déterminée.

- Tu peux pas savoi...

- Bien sûr que si je sais... tu as peur et je sais pourquoi... »

Le blond sourit avec mauvaiseté. Ces yeux fixant le sol. Son air pâle lui donnait un air menaçant mais la jeune fille ne fut pas effrayée. Oui il avait peur,mais il n'était pas du genre à le montrer si facilement,pas du genre à s'effondrer pour si peu.

« Comment peux-tu savoir pourquoi ? Ton pouvoir ne permet pas de lire dans les pensées.

- Je ne sais pas je devine...et je devine que tu as peur d'être rejeté à cause de ton père. Mais tu as aussi peur que ton père t'ait dit la vérité,que ce soit vraiment lui qui ai tué la mère de John.

- C'est faux ce n'est pas lui,cracha Kiril d'une voix dont le doute perçait. »

Le jeune homme se boucha les oreilles et secoua la tête faisant mine de ne rien entendre. Mais Lena continua,sachant parfaitement qu'il entendait tout. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait avant qu'il ne s'énerve encore plus.

« Tu es aussi en colère. Contre John pour avoir arrêté ton père et pour l'accuser de meurtre. Mais tu es surtout en colère contre ton père. Il t'a laissé tout seul,il a tué quelqu'un sans penser à toi. Il n'a pas pensé à toi.

- Tu ne sais rien...,lâcha Kiril. »

Cette fois des larmes de rage coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme. Il s'avança d'un air menaçant,son bras s'abattit sur la table à la gauche de Lena,les potions explosèrent en mille morceaux mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cil,neutre face à la colère de son ami.

« TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MON PERE ! Hurla ce dernier à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille,TU TE PRENDS POUR MON AMIE MAIS TU ES COMME LES AUTRES TU JUGES SANS SAVOIR ! TU TE PRENDS POUR UNE DEESSE PARCE-QUE TU PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE JE RESSENS MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PENETRER DANS LE COEUR DES GENS ! TU N'ES RIEN ! TU NE PEUX PAS AIDER TOUT LE MONDE BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT C'EST L'HEURE DE TE REVEILLER ! »

Le Serpentard prit une grande inspiration, haletant, mais son regard foudroya la Serdaigle qui fit absolument tout pour ne pas se montrer faible et abandonner. Elle répondit à son regard avec toute la compassion qu'elle put réunir.

« Écoute moi bien,déclara-t-elle, à ma naissance mon père a disparu. Du jour au lendemain,comme ça. Alors bien sûr j'étais trop petite pour me rappeler quoique ce soit. Et pourtant...il me reste deux choses tu sais...une photo qu'il a pris avec moi quelques jours avant sa disparition et puis le souvenir de son odeur. C'est tout ce que j'ai... »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle sortit une photo de sa poche,montrant son père la portant dans ses bras . Le calme avec lequel elle raconta cette histoire déstabilisa Kiril.

« Tu vois ça,c'est tout ce que j'ai de mon père. Toi tu as eu la chance de le côtoyer d'être aimé par lui,tu l'as vu...tu l'as pris dans tes bras. Et tu me parles de sentiments alors que je me rattache à un souvenir depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Non je ne pense pas pouvoir aider tout le monde,mais je pense pouvoir aider une personne que j'aime,toi. Je peux savoir mais je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens même avec mon pouvoir...alors j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques au lieu de te renfermer. Je me fous de ton père de ce qu'il a fait,je te connais et je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Alors parle moi au lieu de te braquer. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me parles. »

Lena jeta après l'avoir déchirée la photo de son père au sol et disparut derrière la porte laissant le Serpentard abasourdi. Il s'avança au bout de quelques secondes de silence et s'empara de la photo. Après s'être promis de la rendre il se dirigea dans le parc et marcha un peu au bord du lac. Réfléchissant sur les récents évènements. La jeune fille elle retourna un cours et s'efforça à ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse.

John suivit le cours avec une attention peu commune,il fallait dire que depuis la rentrée de noël,les cours lui passaient une centaine de mètres au dessus de la tête. Mais maintenant qu'il était temps de se ressaisir,c'était dur de se replonger dans le bain. Quelquefois des pensées furtives traversaient son esprit,le coupant de la réalité du cours pendant quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme imagina sa mère dans les bras de Lucius Malefoy,mais le tableau qu'offrait ce couple était horrible. Puis vint alors l'image de son père...son faux-père scientifiquement...son vrai père sentimentalement. Non vraiment...Amanda allait mieux avec Eddy,l'idée qu'elle ait pu coucher avec un monstre de mangemort donna envie de vomir au jeune homme.

Mais avec le recul, tout ça...il s'en foutait. Le Gryffondor sentit dans son coeur,dans ses souvenirs qu'Eddy était son père. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se persuader et tout le reste semblait futile. Au final,tout ça ne changeait rien...c'était juste une information. Quelque chose facilement oubliable.

Et puis quelquefois,en l'espaces d'une dizaine de secondes,tout s'inversait...tout devenait si dur à surmonter. Tout semblait si haut au dessus de lui,tellement incompréhensible,inaccessible. La peur lui nouait l'estomac lorsque la question revenait dans sa tête « Est-ce que je vais devenir comme lui ? » et puis la honte aussi,l'impression d'être sali lui faisait serrer les dents. Mais ce sentiment repartait comme il était venu.

Ho et merde John en avait marre de s'inquiéter pour rien. Il ne connaissait même pas cet homme qui se trouvait en prison à l'instant même. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu,ce n'était pas ça qui allait changer sa vie ou l'anéantir. C'était juste...rien. C'est avec cette idée en tête que le blond sortit de la salle de classe et percuta un corps plus grand que lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol.

« Putain tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? S'exclama l'élève qu'il venait de rencontrer. »

Le Gryffondor eut envie de protester à son tour mais lorsque ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux identiques du garçon en face,il ne put émettre aucun son. Isa les rejoignit et resta bouche bée devant l'individu. C'était un garçon maigre,pâle à l'air malade,les cheveux blonds presque blancs. Draco Malefoy.

« Quoi t'as perdu t'as langue,abruti de lionceau ? Lâcha Draco Malefoy avant de se relever et de commencer à partir.

- Non,déclara John, j'hésitais juste à te dire la vérité...tu es mon frère. »

Pendant quelques secondes,Isabella s'attendit à voir Draco pleurer de rire ou se mettre en colère. Mais ce fut le contraire,ce dernier fixa John comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il le croyait...mais comment pouvait-on croire un garçon inconnu annoncer ça ? Et pourtant, le Serpentard s'enfuit en courant.

« John...je crois que tu n'aurais pas du lui dire de cette mani...OH MERDE ! »

Des vertiges secouèrent la Serdaigle qui s'écroula aux cotés de son meilleur ami. Elle lui chuchota de la retenir le moment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Quelques élèves restèrent auprès d'eux,admirant le spectacle,mais Hyden vint à la rescousse et parvint à les faire fuir. Isabella trembla de tout son corps,son pouls se stoppa,ses yeux devinrent blancs.

_La première chose qu'Isa perçut fut des sanglots...des longs sanglots déchirants dans des toilettes désaffectées,ceux de Mimi geignarde. Oui...c'était ça. Draco Malefoy pleurait devant l'évier,Mimi se trouvait à ses côtés,essayant de le consoler._

_« J'en ai marre,se lamenta-t-il,en plus de m'avoir laissé tout seul. Il a fait à ma mère un enfant dans le dos,j'ai un demi-frère. Lucius Malefoy n'est plus mon père,il ne l'a jamais été..._

_- Non,calme-toi,dit la voix chantante de Mimi Geignarde qui s'élevait de l'une des cabines. Calme-toi...Dis moi ce qui ne va pas...Je peux t'aider_

_- Personne ne peut m'aider,répondit Malefoy,le corps tremblant. Je n'y arrive pas...C'est impossible...Ça ne marchera pas...Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt...Il a dit qu'il me tuerait..._

_Soudain la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux,mais Isabella fut la seule à remarquer que Harry Potter entrait à son tour dans les toilettes. Quoique...Draco fit volte face et décocha un sortilège au Gryffondor qui l'évita de peu..._

La Serdaigle se releva en sursaut,avec des yeux de hiboux. Ne prenant pas le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait, elle attrapa les deux garçons et se mit à courir,espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Signe de Dieu ou pure chance,ils passèrent devant la salle des professeurs,Isa entra et vit le professeur Rogue.

« Monsieur,venez-vite dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde,il y a un duel ! »

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'hésita pas une seconde,il partit comme un coup de vent. (8 )Les trois amis le suivirent jusqu'au toilettes d'où ils virent Draco sortir les vêtements maculés de sang et l'air blême accompagné de Rogue. Le jeune homme ne jeta pas un seul regard à son demi-frère sûrement trop choqué.

« J'emmène monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie,surveillez Potter qu'il ne parte pas.

- Ils se sont battus dans les toilettes,expliqua rapidement la jeune fille à ses deux amis. »

Lorsque le professeur revint,il les remercia et leur demanda d'aller en cours,ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire,se posant des questions sur la raison de leur duel. Mais bon...ces deux là étaient connus pour se détester mutuellement.

« Je maintiens quand même mon pari,lança John à l'adresse de son amant.

- Tu verras que tu as tort...,répliqua Hyden,je ne pense pas que Harry soit comme ça.

- Moi si,je l'ai vu l'année dernière quand il a fait le gentil avec toi et puis les opposés s'attirent. Draco est parfait pour ça.

- Je te dis que non !

- De quoi vous parlez ? S'immisça la Serdaigle perplexe. _»_

Hyden embrassa la tempe de son amant et tourna à gauche pour se rendre à son propre cours. Le blond sourit en passant sa main contre sa tempe et raconta leur pari à la jeune fille.

« J'ai parié que Harry et Draco s'aimaient secrètement,sourit le Gryffondor, mais bon...je pense qu'après cette histoire ça ne risque pas de marcher. Et puis mon gaydar a toujours eu un petit problème d'orientation. Hyden en a un parfait par contre.

- Mais je comprends pas...alors pourquoi tu maintiens ton pari ?

- Ça fait deux mois qu'il me soutient sans rien en retour,je peux bien le laisser gagner quelques paris. »

Lena s'évertua à tenter de créer un sortilège de protection puissant pour Rogue mais ses pensées divaguaient trop loin pour ça. Elle se demanda ce que faisait Kiril à ce moment là au lieu d'être ici avec elle...puis elle se demanda si elle ne venait pas de briser leur amitié avec ça.

La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle lui en avait dit plus qu'elle n'avait voulu à propos de ses problèmes et si il y avait bien une chose de stupide à faire,c'était ça. Le jeune homme n'avait pas à savoir ça,personne n'avait su ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment par rapport à son père.

Seule Isabella s'en doutait à certains moment,mais comme la grande soeur attentionnée qu'elle était elle restait auprès de sa petit soeur et la serrait fort dans ses bras. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour rassurer Lena...la plupart du temps.

« Miss Smith,vous devez former un sortilège de protection,pas inonder le château. »

L'interpellée le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de baisser les yeux pour contempler le torrent qui coulait à flot du bout de sa baguette.

« Oups,murmura-t-elle faisant rire toute la classe et elle avec. »

Mais le coeur n'y était pas...il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans. La sonnerie retentit sonnant leur liberté. Lena ne pensa pas à retourner à la salle commune,ses pas la menèrent instinctivement vers la tour d'astronomie. Alors elle fit la dernière chose qu'elle imaginait pouvoir faire. Elle se mit à danser.

Ne remarquant pas que Gabriel se trouvait lui aussi là,en quête d'un endroit de paix. Le jeune homme décida de la laisser danser tranquille,ne se posant pas trop de questions,après tout,elle était la soeur d'Isabella. Il se rendit dans la salle commune des Serdaigle où il trouva Isabella entrain de faire ses devoirs. Elle l'accueillit avec un cri de bonheur.

« GABBY !

- Gabby ? S'offusqua le Poufsouffle. Non pas question ! Mon nom c'est Gabriel.

- My angel Gabriel ! Lou' ! Je peux t'appeler Lou' ?

- Lou' et pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas,c'est beau. »

Gabriel ne répondit pas,ce qui était une forme d'acceptation.

« Merciiii ! Cria la Serdaigle.

- Humm,grogna son petit-ami,dis tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ta soeur a des réactions bizarres des fois ?

- Bizarres ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Heu,elle danse en haut de la tour d'astronomie. »

Isa eut un haut le coeur et se leva en sursaut comme si sa chaise était soudainement devenue brûlante. Son regard se transforma,il devint sérieux,froid. Aimen ne comprit pas,il la fixa d'un air hébété s'exciter.

« Écoute moi,s'exclama-t-elle affolée, je ne pense pas que je reviendrai dans la salle commune avant l'heure de manger. Dis le aux deux gars. Bisou ! »

Encore stupéfait,le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsqu'elle lui donna un rapide baiser et disparut dans les entrailles du château. Seul,le jeune homme entreprit de faire ses devoirs et finir ceux de sa petite-amie. Un acte de gentillesse ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Alors qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une dissertation sur la métamorphose,Hyden et John rentrèrent,cherchant Isa du regard. Le Poufsouffle leur expliqua qu'elle reviendrait manger,les deux amants le rejoignirent alors pour faire leurs devoirs.

« Ça fait du bien,de revenir à la normalité...,finit par dire le blond en faisant une rature sur son bout de parchemin. Je veux dire...galérer pour faire ses devoirs,s'ennuyer et tout ça. Des fois ça fait du bien !

- Je ne pense pas qu'on ait la moindre chance de devenir normaux,sourit Hyden,mais profite de ce moment de répit. »

L'ex-Serpentard n'était pas entrain de faire ses devoirs contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire,il écrivait la suite de leur histoire. John fit semblant de croire au jeu,sachant parfaitement ce que faisait son amant. Soudain ils entendirent tous un cri de colère.

« Laisse-moi passer abruti d'aigle parlant ! Hurla une voix derrière la porte de la salle commune. »

Hyden haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la porte,il tomba nez à nez avec Kiril rouge de colère.

« Qui c'est ? Demanda John en s'avançant perplexe.

- Personne ! S'enquit le brun en attrapant le Serpentard par la manche,je vais le raccompagner en bas. »

Il le tira derrière lui et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu es fou,tu veux mourir ? S'exclama le brun. Si John t'avais vu il t'aurait tué maintenant qu'il sait tout.

- Je voulais juste parler à Lena ! Protesta Kiril.

- Et tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que venir faire un petit coucou au fils de la femme que ton père a tué.

- Il ne l'a pas...

- Tu sais quoi,le coupa Hyden,je m'en fous de ce que tu penses. Je fais confiance à Lena,tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon. Mais il faudra du temps à John pour comprendre ça,alors si tu crains pour ta vie éloigne toi de lui. Pour ce qui est de Lena,d'après ce que j'ai compris elle ne va pas bien,Isabella est avec elle. Mais si tu veux lui parler ce sera pour plus tard. »

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux et essaya de se calmer un peu. Hyden le contempla d'un air compatissant. Il savait ce que c'était que d'être déçu par ses parents.

« Écoute,je suis désolé que tout ça tombe sur toi, je ferai tout pour que John essaie de te comprendre un peu,même si je pense que tu t'en fous. »

Il fit volte face et s'apprêta à remonter dans la salle commune lorsqu'il entendit ce murmure à peine audible. Un murmure qu'il avait espéré entendre sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

« Je ne m'en fous pas. Tu pourras dire à Lena que je l'attends dans les cachots »

Hyden sourit et continua son chemin. Le Gryffondor lui demanda qui c'était d'un ton suspect. Il répondit que c'était un de ses nouveaux amis de Serdaigle. Le mot « Ami » fit tiquer le blond,mais il ne sut jamais si c'était de jalousie ou parce-qu'il savait que c'était Kiril.

**(9) I know you want to stay in bed  
But it's light outside  
It's light outside **

Isabella s'avança au sommet de la tour d'astronomie,un air inquiet collé au visage. Elle n'avait vu sa petite soeur danser que très rarement Et c'était toujours aux pires moments de sa vie,ceux du genre que l'on donnerait tout pour oublier. Il n'y avait eu que très peu de fois,mais c'était la manière à Lena de dire « je ne vais pas bien » étant trop renfermée pour le dire de vive voix. Même à ses trois ans,elle marchait de cette manière. Le souvenir de la première fois lui revint en mémoire.

**So you know I am going to stay right here  
Because you saved my life once  
You saved my life **

_Le soleil luisait haut dans le ciel,illuminant la prairie où les trois filles se trouvaient. Eva,Isabella et Lena. La plus jeune d'entre elle avait 4 ans et sautillait joyeusement dans l'herbe à la poursuite d'un papillon. Isabella et sa mère la regardait courir partout en souriant._

_« Il va falloir lui dire,elle est assez grande pour comprendre,déclara Eva d'un ton sérieux._

_- Je sais pas...,soupira sa fille,c'est son anniversaire on pourrait lui dire un autre jour._

_- Non,je n'en aurai pas la force,Lena chérie,viens voir par là !_

_- ... »_

_**And I would try to get you out because it's beautiful outside  
And we will fall  
We will try **  
_

_La petite fille se rapprocha en sautillant et finit par s'asseoir près de sa grande soeur,un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire se fana immédiatement lorsqu'elle prit une seconde pour rassembler ses pensées._

_« Maman...pourquoi t'es triste ?demanda-t-elle._

_- Lena..._

_- Ça me fait mal...là, continua la petite fille en montrant son coeur du doigt._

_- Je sais ma chérie,il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de ton papa. »_

_**And do our best and I love you all the while  
Because you saved my life once  
Because you saved my life once **_

_Lena mit la tête de côté et se mit un doigt dans la bouche en signe de réflexion,puis elle fit un signe de tête à sa mère pour lui dire de continuer. Eva prit une grande inspiration._

_« Ton papa a disparu quelques jours après ta naissance. _

_- C'est ma faute ? Demanda la petite fille sérieusement._

_- Non non,lui assura sa mère._

_- Alors contre qui es-tu en colère ?_

_- Contre ceux qui ont fait du mal à papa. »_

_**I know you want to rest your head  
and just forget the night  
forget the night **_

_Lena se releva et partit en courant au milieu de la prairie,une centaine de mètres elle se stoppa. Ses bras se levèrent dans le vent. Et son corps se mit à tourner,sa robe voleta autour d'elle comme un millier de fleurs cramoisies. La petite fille entama une danse qui stupéfia Isabella._

_« Pourquoi tu danses ? Questionna Isa._

_- Écoute et tu comprendras..._

_- J'entends rien._

_- Tu as compris. J'entends rien...j'ai pas mal là même si je suis triste pour papa,expliqua-elle en montrant son coeur une fois encore »._

* * *

« Nana ! Appela la Serdaigle. »

_**So you know I am going to stay right here  
And sit by your side  
By your side **_

Lena n'arrêta pas de danser mais elle se retourna pour contempler sa grande soeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Isabella.

- Papa me manque,répliqua simplement la plus jeune sans tourner autour du pot. Je veux juste le connaître. Juste le voir une seule fois pour garder un vrai souvenir.

- Tu sais quoi...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de danser avec toi. »

**And I would try to get you out because it's beautiful outside  
And we will fall  
We will try  
And do our best and I love you all the while  
Because you saved my life once  
Because you saved my life once **

Avec un sourire paisible,les deux soeurs s'enlacèrent et se mirent à danser ensemble. Elles dansèrent jusqu'à l'heure de manger puis décidèrent de rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient impatiemment. Tous serrèrent fort Lena dans leurs bras,devinant qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Cette dernière ne protesta pas,en réalité cela lui importait assez peu,elle cherchait Kiril du regard.

« Il n'est pas là, lui chuchota Hyden,il t'attend dans les cachots et il a l'air de regretter ce qu'il a fait. »

Le Serpentard ne remarqua pas la grimace de colère qu'afficha Isabella,elle l'avait entendu. Et toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait que très peu. Il y avait des limites...ce bonhomme à qui sa petite soeur parlait était le fils d'un tueur...et en plus il faisait du mal à Lena. Non ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Soudain quelque chose tapota contre le dos de Gabriel qui se retourna mais ne vit rien face à lui. Encore une fois,il reçut un tapotement suivi d'un toussotement,ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux qu'il remarqua le petit bonhomme qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Ho pardon je ne vous avais pas vu,professeur Flitwick ! S'excusa le Poufsouffle sans faire attention aux autres qui venaient de pouffer.

- ...si je ne vous connaissais pas bien j'aurai pensé que vous l'avez fait exprès,fit Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette, le professeur Chourave m'a chargé de vous dire que votre père vous attend d'urgence. Il doit avoir une chose importante à vous dire.

- Quand dois-je partir ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

- Ce soir même,pendant la nuit,Matthew,un des aurors vous emmènera jusqu'au portail où un portoloin vous attend. »

Isabella haussa un sourcil interrogateur,Gabriel ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un père,d'une mère,restant toujours aussi mystérieux à propos de lui et se délectant de ce mystère. Encore une fois,il la gratifia d'un sourire à la « Aimen » qui l'énerva au plus haut point,mais une petite lueur inquiète brillait tout de même dans ses yeux. Que cachait-il ?

Tout le monde se posa la question autour du Poufsouffle,sauf John qui avait abandonné à force. Quelques années plus tôt,il l'avait harcelé et avait réussi à récolter quelques indices qui ne voulaient pratiquement rien dire,mais c'était plus que ce qu'avait Isabella pour le moment. Même s'il espérait qu'elle puisse trouver ce que Gabriel cachait et qu'elle aille plus loin que lui dans leur relation.

Isabella fut la première à sortir de table, déterminée. Aimen ne chercha pas à la suivre,la jeune fille lui aurait dit si elle voulait qu'il la suive. Elle était comme ça,comme lui. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas besoin d'être toujours collés l'un à l'autre pour s'épanouir,et c'était bien comme ça. Ils se reverraient plus tard dans la soirée.

En réalité la jeune fille se dirigeait vers les cachots où devait attendre Kiril,l'idée de lui donner une bonne leçon fleurissait à vitesse grand V dans sa tête. Elle chercha dans toutes les classes abandonnées et toutes les cellules qui n'étaient pas destinées à faire du bien auparavant. Enfin,se doutant que le Serpentard devait se trouver dans la plus éloignée elle se dirigea vers la dernière salle de classe du dernier couloir.

« Lena ? Appela une voix lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Non,toi ! Tu es la soeur de Lena,non ?

- Tu ne te trompes pas,déclara la Serdaigle d'un ton neutre.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton où l'agacement se faisait sentir. »

Kiril n'eut pas le temps de réagir,il perçut juste l'infime mouvement de la baguette d'Isa. Tout ce qu'il sentit ensuite fut un immense fracas dans son dos,puis un torrent de bouts de verres qui s'abattit sur lui le forçant à se protéger le visage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux,il remarqua que l'étagère remplie de fioles derrière lui venait d'exploser.

« Premièrement,ne soit pas agressif,où je le serai aussi.

- Je t'emmer... »

Cette fois il était préparé à l'attaque,mais cela ne la rendit pas moins violente. Une onde de choc immensément puissante envoya un bureau s'écraser contre le mur où le blond se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Par réflexe,il cria:

« Confringo !

- Protego maxima ! »

Le sortilège,dévié, fit littéralement exploser la porte et projeta Isabella au sol qui se cogna contre une chaise. Un sourire victorieux fendit le visage du Serpentard,mais il disparut lorsqu'elle se releva le regard noir de haine.

« Tu as fait du mal à Lena,murmura-t-elle plusieurs fois les mains tremblantes.

- Lena est une grande fille,elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour régler ses problèmes !

- Tais-toi ! »

Une salve d'éclairs s'échappa de sa baguette pour s'écraser dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Les murs se craquelèrent sous la force du sortilège,les bureaux se brisèrent en morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent dans les airs. Un éclair frôla Kiril qui se cacha sous le pupitre du professeur, ce dernier partit en poussière,le laissant à découvert.

« Repulso ! Hurla une voix derrière Isabella qui fut repoussé et ne put retenir sa baguette. »

Désarmée,Isa releva les yeux vers sa petite soeur, qui se tenait sur le seuil de ce qui était autrefois une porte,les larmes au bord des yeux,baguette à la main elle la fixait avec une colère sans nom. Kiril fut étonné de voir que la colère n'était pas dirigée vers lui.

« Lena...,il m'a...,commença la jeune fille.

- De quoi tu t'es mêlée,hurla Lena au bord de la crise de nerfs, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

- Mais...

- T'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide,tu m'as réconforté et c'était bien mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses du mal à l'une des personnes les plus proches de moi ! Je suis une grande fille,tu n'as plus besoin de me sauver des grands méchants comme avant. Kiril n'est même pas un grand méchant. »

La déception,la jalousie et la culpabilité consumèrent le coeur de la Serdaigle qui se releva avant de partir les dents serrées. Lena baissa les yeux devant Kiril encore étonné d'avoir été épargné de la colère de la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé pour ma soeur,soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à une chaise.

- Ce n'est pas grave,assura le jeune homme,elle est très forte.

- Trop.

- Tu as laissé tomber quelque chose ce matin. »

Il sortit précieusement une photo de la poche de sa robe et la présenta à son amie. La déchirure n'y était plus,laissant place à une perfection d'image magnifique. Lena sourit et reprit la photo avant de la placer précieusement dans sa poche.

« Merci.

- Lena...je ne savais pas pour ton père, je suis désolé. J'ai été égoïste.

- Es-tu prêt ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Prêt ?

- A me considérer comme une amie. Une amie à qui on parle, une amie qui sera prête à tout pour t'aider quand tu en as besoin. Une amie à qui tu dois te confier. Es-tu prêt à avoir une amie normale ?

- Oui, je suis prêt à te parler,toute la nuit si tu le veux,déclara solennellement Kiril.

- Alors,on va parler,on a toute la nuit pour ça. »

Isabella,Hyden et John se retrouvèrent devant les portes du château pour dire au revoir à Aimen. Ce dernier se trouvait à côté de Matthew. Le Poufsouffle portait une longue cape verte couleur feuille et un sac de voyage de première nécessité sur le dos. Son voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Mais où tu vas pour être autant préparé ?

- Loin d'ici,dans un endroit hostile à l'être humain,déclara-t-il avec la même lueur d'inquiétude qu'au repas. »

Les deux garçons après lui avoir fait un bref signe de la main remontèrent et laissèrent la Serdaigle faire son adieu à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle le serra longuement dans ses bras avant de le frapper sur la tête pour avoir laissé ses mains traîner trop bas. Avec le même sourire nonchalant mais mystérieux,il suivit Matthew dans la nuit du parc de Poudlard.

« Savent-ils pour ton père,ils savent qui il est ? Demanda l'auror

- Non.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne savent pas pour toi non plus.

- Non plus,et pour vous ? Ils savent ce que vous êtes.

- Ce que j'étais,corrigea Matt en ouvrant le portail de Poudlard. Non ils ne savent pas. Tu passeras le bonjour à ton père de ma part.

- D'accord,aurevoir ! »

Puis il toucha le portoloin et disparut en un éclair,laissant Matthew retourner au château. Isabella,elle, remonta dans la tour de Serdaigle et se dirigea non pas vers son dortoir mais vers celui des deux amants. S'arrêtant devant leur lit,la jeune fille se dandina en se triturant les doigts. Trop fatigués pour parler,les deux garçons ne l'invitèrent pas à dormir avec eux.

« Hum hum,fit-elle mine de toussoter avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Quoi ? Grogna Hyden en relevant la tête,les yeux plissés.

- Je peux dormir avec vous.

- Non...,soupira le Gryffondor à moitié endormi la lèvre de devant en avant, elle fait que bouger quand elle dort,elle arrive à mettre ses doigts de pieds dans mes trous de nez en dormant. »

L'ex-Serpentard fit mine de réfléchir,les yeux fermés,même si Isa soupçonna qu'il voulait juste se rendormir.

« S'il-te-plaît ! Supplia-t-elle, Lena m'en veut parce-que j'ai failli tuer son copain et Gabriel m'a laissée toute seule.

- John ?

- Oui...,souffla le blond. »

En souriant comme une petite ayant eu son cadeau de noël,elle se jeta entre les deux garçons qui regardèrent le plafond d'un air désespéré,un bras sous la nuque. Sous les couvertures,la jeune fille chercha les deux mains de ses amis et les serra fort.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas,ça va s'arranger avec Lena,chuchota John.

- Et Gabriel ne sera pas long,ajouta le brun. »

C'était ça l'amitié,des personnes qui partageaient votre vie,qui étaient une part de votre vie. Mais aussi quelqu'un qui savait vous remettre dans le droit chemin et vous rassurer en une seule phrase. La jeune fille se demanda jusqu'où elle serait allée sans ces deux tourtereaux,mais rien que la pensée de vivre sans eux lui noua les entrailles. Ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point elle pouvait les aimer ces deux abrutis !

Le lendemain matin,John se réveilla avec des chaussettes pourries et des vêtements sur le visage. Il les prit du bout des doigts et se leva en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où Hyden se lavait la figure.

Trois autres élèves se trouvaient là mais le blond,énervé s'en ficha.

« C'est quoi ça ? Déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial en montrant la paire de chaussettes.

- Bonjour d'abord !

- Bonjour débile !Cracha le Gryffondor. Maintenant tu m'expliques pourquoi je me retrouve avec tes chaussettes pourries sur le nez en me réveillant avant que je m'énerve.

- Holala tu t'énerves pour ça ! S'étonna le brun. »

John foudroya son amant du regard provoquant les rires des trois autres élèves.

« Maintenant si tu n'as pas envie de te ridiculiser devant tes deux amis,tu vas aller me mettre ça au linge. Ça fait un mois que je mets tes affaires au linge pour que les elfes de maison nettoient maintenant c'est toi qui va le faire,j'en ai marre de toucher à tes chaussettes et tes caleçons pourris. »

Hyden rougit lorsque les rires des trois autres retentirent à nouveau mais un autre regard noir de John à leur adresse les fit fuir en vitesse. Se croyant épargné,le brun chercha à s'échapper mais une main le retint.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis pas ta mère,je vais pas tout te faire,alors à partir de maintenant au lieu de me jeter tes affaires à la gueule tu ranges tout.

- Arrête de t'énerver pour si peu.

- Hey on est un couple,cria le Gryffondor, alors si j'ai envie de m'énerver après toi pour un trucs pas énervant et ben c'est pas grave ! Tu dois supporter ! »

Les deux amants se fixèrent sérieusement,puis éclatèrent de rire subitement. Isabella les trouva une minute plus tard affalés dans le lit,étouffés tellement ils avaient rigolé.

« Ho par le string de merlin,tu vois on peut être un couple normal nous aussi,assura John. »

Les trois amis déjeunèrent dans la Grande Salle où Lena les ignora royalement. Isabella passa la journée dans les bois avec les centaures,John voulut réviser un peu seul pour ses BUSES,malgré tout un peu en rogne contre son amant pour l'histoire du linge.

Une idée trottait dans la tête de l'ex-Serpentard depuis quelques temps,John lui avait parlé d'un objet moldu qui pouvait enregistrer la voix des gens,un magné...quelque-chose. Mais les objets moldus ne marchaient pas à Poudlard,il fallait donc obtenir un autre objet.

C'est avec cette idée en tête et l'argent de sa mère en poche qu'il entreprit de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Personne ne le laisserait sortir par le portail,il ne restait donc qu'une solution,la cabane hurlante. Le jeune homme passa par le trou sous le saule cogneur et se retrouva dans la cabane qui commençait vraiment à devenir familière.

Puis il sortit et se rendit à Pré-au-Lard en évitant les grandes rues pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les commerçants. Aucun élève n'était censé se promener hors du château sans y être autorisé,de plus,depuis l'agression de Katie Bell,toute sortie était annulée. Enfin,un magasin attira son regard.

Lorsque Hyden entra dans le magasin. Le premier mot qui lui vint fut « désordre », des piles d'objets étaient empilés jusqu'au plafond,les piles devaient tenir par magie. Au sol,une épaisse couche de poussière blanche maculait le sol. Chaque pas qu'il faisait laissait une empreinte.

Vraiment cet endroit était en vrac,cet endroit était sale,pourtant...quelque chose charma immédiatement le jeune homme. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère historique qui régnait,comme si des milliers de choses magnifiques s'étaient produites à cet endroit. C'était une atmosphère familiale,en désordre comme chez les gens communs,ce n'était pas fait pour attirer les clients.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? S'exclama une voix féminine assez mystique. »

Une femme de la vingtaine s'avança derrière le comptoir où des objets étranges reposaient. Elle jeta quelques objets au sol et ainsi le brun put mieux la détailler. C'était une femme en toute somme originale, avec quelque chose d'attachant. Elle était habillée avec un pantalon vert et un débardeur tout deux très larges. Des piercings faisaient le tour de son oreille, la jeune femme en avait aussi sur la lèvre,l'arcade et le nez. Ses cheveux blond délavés étaient retenus par un stylo. Quelque chose de vraiment attirant émanait d'elle son visage ovale était attachant,l'ex-Serpentard eut quand même du mal à se sentir à l'aise en présence de la vendeuse dû à ce look étrange.

« Bonjour ! Hello !Hola !Ohayo !

- Hein ? Marmonna le brun sortant de ses pensées.

- He ben il a fini par comprendre quand je lui ai dis bonjour en japonais,soupira la vendeuse,appelle moi comme tu veux je m'en fous un peu,c'est que des sons,et toi ?

- Heu...je m'appelle Hyden,et je suis venu ici pour chercher... »

Il passa une minute à lui expliquer ce qu'il cherchait sans conviction persuadé qu'elle n'allait rien trouver mais la vendeuse ne l'écoutait pas,regardant ces mains salies par la poussière. Elle finit par relever des yeux de hiboux vers le brun.

« Ah ça y est tu as fini ?

- Vous m'avez écouté ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Ben nan,trancha l'autre, mais en même temps tu n'as pas confiance en moi à cet instant. Tu te demandes à quel point je suis folle et tu m'as demandé de te chercher un objet sans grande conviction car tu crois qu'à cause de mon look je suis un peu tarée. Alors je te prie de te diriger vers la sortie,si tu n'as pas confiance. »

Sans rien dire,Hyden se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais il s'arrêta en cours de route la main sur la poignée. Il se retourna et déclara d'une voix neutre.

« Je vous ai trouvé un nom. Chieuse. »

Pendant une seconde,il crut que la jeune femme allait lui jeter un sortilège mais elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Et bien,c'est déjà mieux Hyden,un peu de répondant ! Appelle moi Yaël. Alors que veux-tu ?

- Je cherchais un objet magique pouvant enregistrer la voix de quelqu'un...c'est pour mon ami,hésita le brun

- Ho ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de gay au magasin ! S'exclama la jeune femme en sautillant sur place. »

Choqué par la franchise de Yaël,le brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander comment elle pouvait savoir mais elle le devança,un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as le regard d'un garçon qui n'a pas vécu que du bien. En plus si tu sortais avec une fille tu aurais dit ma petite-amie et pas mon amie. Donc j'en déduis que tu es avec un garçon et que tu le qualifies d'ami pour pas me choquer. Enfin même le cadeau aurait pu être pour un ami mais tu n'aurais pas rougi.

- Je vois...

- Bon bref,mettons les choses au clair,je m'en fous que tu sois gay comme de ma dernière paire de chaussettes. Tant que tu me soules pas. Je crois avoir l'objet que tu cherches. »

Sur ce Yaël disparut entre les piles. Quelques minutes plus tard,après avoir entendu quelques cris de colère et des injures à l'adresse de certains objets qui s'étaient mis à l'attaquer,Hyden retrouva la jeune femme,empoussiérée des pieds à la tête. Elle lui donna ce qu'il voulait, c'était un objet en fer qui ressemblait énormément à celui que lui avait montré John. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de boutons dessus.

« Tu as juste à donner un coup de baguette dessus pour qu'elle commence à enregistrer puis pour l'éteindre pareil. C'est tout. Maintenant barre-toi avant que j'envoie un hibou à Poudlard pour leur signaler qu'il leur manque un élève.

- Et le prix ?

- C'est gratuit si c'est par amour que tu l'as acheté. Tu l'as bien acheté par amour ?

- Bien sûr ! Sourit l'ex-Serpentard. Merci beaucoup ! »

Il se fit la promesse de repasser la voir avant de partir et lui adresse un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit. Puis il retourna à Poudlard sans se faire remarquer. John lui sauta au coup en hurlant qu'il lui avait manqué à son retour,ce qui le fit sourire de bonheur.

Le soir même,Isa revint à l'heure du dîner et les trois amis décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Hyden prit son synthétiseur magique avec lui,John et Isa n'ayant besoin que de leurs voix. Ils passèrent la soirée à s'entraîner pour créer une chanson à partir du premier texte du brun. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à quelque chose d'écoutable.

« Bien,on essaie une dernière fois,fit John,les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Oui ! Répondirent les deux autres en choeur. »

L'ex-Serpentard commença,quelques notes au synthétiseur pour l'introduction. Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard confiant,puis sa voix vint se mêler aux notes de son amant. S'accordant dans une harmonie parfaite. **(10)**

« **Once an angel** **thinks he needs love  
He saw that everything around him was beautiful  
But lost in his sadness he needed more... »**

Isabella fixait les deux amants avec un mélange d'envie et de joie qui leur faisait vibrer le coeur. La jeune fille rejoignit les deux autres,sa voix se mélangeant avec celle du blond.

« **So he walked in the town**

**Nobody felt his minds, saw his misery**

**He was walking alone in the croud.**

**This angel ended his walk and returned to his home**

**In his home nobody knew »**

La voix du blond baissa progressivement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure accompagnant la voix envoûtante. Pratiquement seule,la Serdaigle enchaîna la suite en admirant ses deux amis.

« **He wasn't him but he was pretending to be happy**

**But this evening the actor was fed up**

**He didn't want to pretend happiness anymore**

**This night the curtains fall, he leaves his spectators »**

Les rôles s'inversèrent,John prit la parole avec sa même force dans la voix tandis que la douceur d'Isa n'était que l'écho. Les notes de Hyden se faisaient plus frappées,saccadées comme si quelque chose approchait. La fin approchait.

« **In the room everyone is crying **

**They lost their angel since too many years**

**They didn't saw his pain, his despair.**

**This angel could be me »**

Cette fois le brun rejoignit ses deux amis,l'harmonie,l'atmosphère presque magique qui régnait mit leur mit les larmes aux yeux. Sans s'arrêter de suivre la musique avec le synthétiseur,il continua avec son amant et sa meilleure amie.

« **But it even could be you**

**Or everyone you see around you.**

**So work with smile on your mouth**

**Help people in difficulties »**

Les notes devinrent de plus en plus rapides,leurs voix moins fortes,baissant progressivement.

« **So you'll offer happiness all around you**

**And your biggest joy will be that**

**You too could make people happy... »**

D'un coup soudain, la musique produite par l'ex-Serpentard se stoppa en même temps que leurs voix dans un silence religieux. Les trois amis se regardèrent absolument choqués et ravis par leur prestation. Hyden prit sa baguette et tapota quelque chose dans son dos,l'objet qui devait enregistrer s'éteignit.**( 11)**

**Imagine you could tear the world apart, lay it all out like a weather chart**

**Take your time cause you're up against space sweep up the tears running down your face**

Les regards des deux amants se rencontrèrent. Isabella fixa les deux amants qui ne lui prêtaient plus attention. Quelque chose se passait entre eux,une certaine tension flottait dans l'air,une atmosphère électrique la fit frissonner. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et se replia vers son dortoir.

**You burn bright when you're left alone build up the spreed to bring you home**

**Turn off the lights and watch you...glow**

Les mains des garçons se frôlèrent les faisant sursauter par le contact électrique qui venait de leur brûler la peau. Encore une fois,le Gryffondor remarqua les étoiles qui parsemaient les yeux noirs du brun, ça faisait extrêmement longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu et ça faisait du bien. Trop de bien...le plaisir commençait à grandir dans son corps,la chaleur qui émanait de son amant était palpable,la sienne lui monta au joue.

**To the end of all time...just so I can see the lightning climb over you...**

**to the end of all time just so I can see the litghning climb over me**

L'ex-Serpentard sourit de plaisir en voyant son amant rougir,il se mordit la lèvre anticipant leur baiser qui promettait d'être torride. Le jeune homme s'assit et écarta les jambes en attendant la venue du blond qui ne se fit pas attendre,tel un félin il s'approcha à quatre pattes les yeux brillants de désir. Comme un guépard, il plongea sur sa proie et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

**At lightspeed can we last for long ? See it backslide in the burning song...by the way I ought let you know the equator peeled off when I let you go...turn off the light and watch you glow..**

Happé par la force du guépard,Hyden fut plaqué dos au sol,les mains de son amant se placèrent des deux côtés de sa tête et une langue gourmande vint investir sa langue dans une danse époustouflante . Les mains aventureuses du brun vinrent caresser le torse de John qui gémit de plaisir contenu.

« Hyden...,supplia-t-il.

- Ne te retiens pas,répondit l'autre d'une voix brûlante en passant une main près de son l'entrejambe. Crie... »

Un cri de frustration retentit en réponse. Des yeux couleur océan contemplèrent avec autorité le brun qui ne put que rire face à tant de frustration. Son rire se stoppa net lorsqu'une main aux longs doigts agiles se faufila près...vraiment très près de son...

**To the end of all time...just so I can see the lightning climb over you...**

**to the end of all time just so I can see the litghning climb over me**

John sourit de toutes ses dents. En plus d'être à califourchon sur lui, en position du dominant il pouvait le dominer grâce à de simples mouvements des doigts. L'ex-Serpentard comprit aussi la position délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une seule option s'offrit à lui. D'un coup de hanche qui les fit tout deux grogner,il renversa son amant et se mit en position du dominant avant de lécher goulument la gorge déployée devant lui.

**See the world trough the faintest glow...he breaks apart with one final glow ? Really ? Your answer's no...**

Le Gryffondor par réflexe s'accrocha au corps du brun comme à une bouée de sauvetage par peur de sombrer. Des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'autre se faufiler sous son pantalon pour caresser ses poils tout près de son...

**And all you hear is it's the end of all time...**

Au moment où cette pensée parvint jusqu'à son cerveau, le brun empoigna son membre et le fit sursauter. Étonné par l'initiative de son amant,John ne put faire qu'une seule chose,la même. Il défit la braguette de son amant et avec une douceur sans égale commença à le caresser.

**To the end of all time...just so I can see the lightning climb over you...**

**to the end of all time just so I can see the litghning climb over me**

L'ex-Serpentard s'amusa de voir les faiblesse de son amant,de le voir se plier à chaque attouchement,de le voir transpirer par sa faute. Le mouvement de va-et-vient s'accéléra en même temps que leur plaisir augmenta. Leurs deux torses brûlants se collèrent,leurs cris s'unirent lorsqu'ils explosèrent ensemble.

**To the end of all time...just so I can see the lightning climb over you...**

**to the end of all time just so I can see the litghning climb over me... Over me...**

* * *

Voilà ouais je sais pour la fin c'est un peu bof la scène un peu olé-olé mais bon je sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre je suis désolé. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Ha oui he ben pour ceux qui veulent savoir où est parti Gabriel ben je vais vous le dire...DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE...PITETRE !

1)Mort de sa mère.

2)Eh voui,Voldemort ne serait pas mort et tout aurait fini autrement si Narcissa avait dit qu'il était pas mort dans la forêt,elle l'a sauvé.

3)VIVE LES EXPRESSIONS DE MA MAMAN ! C'est vulgaire pour une maman pas vrai ? Chui choqué là ! ^^

4) Film magnifique je trouve même si je suis pas très réceptif au style de Tim Burton je trouve que ce film donne une bonne leçon de morale et l'atmosphère est géniale et puis Johnny Depp quoi !

5) Black tables-Other lives. Non vraiment je trouve cet chanson magnifique parce-qu'elle peut aussi bien aller dans un moment triste que dans un moment heureux donc voilà j'aime beaucoup aussi l'air au piano. Vive Grey's Anatomy,ses chansons géniales et Bailey juste fantastique !

**Quand le blanc de tes yeux percera  
Tu verras une chose nouvelle  
Avec ton corps et ton esprit en ordre  
C'est bon de te revoir**

Quand la vie dans tes yeux voit noir  
Les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, tu es revenu  
Avec ton corps et ton esprit en ordre  
C'est bon de te revoir de nouveau

**Et tu inverses les rôles Et tu inverses les rôles**

**Et tu te donnes des vertiges  
Te donnes des vertiges**

6)Longue vie à Luna et Evanna Lynch !

7)Sleeping beauty=Belle au bois dormant.

8)Et voui vous croyez que c'est pourquoi qu'il est arrivé si vite après le duel Rogue dans hp 6 !

9)Light outside-Wakey wakey ! Chanson entraînante que j'ai découvert y pas longtemps. J'aime surtout le clip avec les plumes qui s'envolent autour de la fille. Ca a un petit air décalé que j'adore. Et puis les paroles quoi!Par contre j'ai pas trouvé la traduction alors je vais essayer mais bon je suis désolé d'avance XD.

Je sais que tu veux rester sous ta couette,mais il fait jour dehors,il fait jour dehors. Donc tu sais je vais rester juste là. Parce-que tu m'as sauvé la vie une fois,tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et je vais essayer de te remettre sur pied (ou debout ou te faire te lever) and on tombera mais on essaiera encore,on fera de notre mieux. Et je t'aimerai pendant tout ce temps,parce-que tu m'as sauvé la vie une fois. Je sais que tu veux reposer ta tête et juste oublier la nuit,oublier la nuit. Alors tu sais je vais rester juste là je vais m'asseoir à tes côtés,m'asseoir à tes côté je vais essayer de te remettre sur pied (ou debout ou te faire te lever) and on tombera mais on essaiera encore,on fera de notre mieux. Et je t'aimerai pendant tout ce temps,parce-que tu m'as sauvé la vie une fois. Je pense avoir toujours su que tu serais la meilleure.

10) Bon ben voilà toujours le même texte magnifique écrit par Narue ! Encore Merci !

11) End of all time-Stars of track and field. Chanson qui m'a fait voyagé pendant un mois. Franchement ce qui n'aiment pas cette chanson j'attends leur explication parckelle est juste magnifique,c'est une de mes préférées. Et bien sûr les chansons que j'aime et que je mets dans la fic n'ont jamais de traduction. Sauf que celle là à l'air 100 fois plus difficile que light outside et que j'ai essayé de la traduire mais c'est tout simplement impossible pour moi j'y arrive pas.

Allez merci beaucoup de me lire et merci d'avance pour mes reviews ! BISOUS jvous aime !


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello ! désolé de publier le chapitre en retard comme ça il y a eu quelques empêchements comme le brevet et tout ça vraiment désolé. Ah oui j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a un problème avec les chansons,c'est lassant pour certains à force. Mais j'ai réfléchi et je préfère laisser comme c'est...après tout si je mets ces chansons c'est qu'elles ont un lien avec l'histoire et que les paroles ont un sens,si ça ne vous plaît pas ben désolé. Voilà bonne lecture. Ah oui j'oubliais,on en apprend un peu plus sur Gabriel et son père.**

* * *

Avec vacarme et agitation, Gabriel réapparut quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Tout se confondit devant ses yeux,le sol,les arbres et les oiseaux qui s'étaient envolés. Finalement sa dernière vision avant de tomber fut la terre,il la vit d'un peu trop près d'ailleurs. Il se fracassa la tête parterre.

« Fais chier ! S'exclama-t-il ne prêtant que très peu d'attention aux alentours. »

Puis enfin, il se souvint de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une forêt apparemment gigantesque se trouvait tout autour de lui et son premier réflexe ne fut pas de sortir sa baguette mais de sauter dans un arbre pour sonder les alentours. La nuit venait de tomber,mais cela ne gêna nullement le jeune homme,ses pupilles se dilatèrent,ses yeux s'adaptèrent et enfin il put voir comme en plein jour.

Aucun animal étranger ou humain ne se trouvait dans les parages pour le moment,mis à part quelques oiseaux et un cerf majestueux. La présence du cerf lui indiqua qu'il devait se trouver loin des humains mais cela ne lui indiqua pas où se trouvait son père. Son inquiétude s'accentuait,pourquoi son père l'avait-il appelé ?

Sa cape vola dans les airs derrière lui lorsqu'il se jeta sur l'arbre voisin et monta jusqu'au sommet pour avoir une meilleur vue,malheureusement ce geste ne l'aida pas plus. De toute façon,chercher son père serait une perte de temps pour Gabriel, il ne le trouverait jamais. C'était le contraire qui allait se passer comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme paria même que son père l'avait déjà senti.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes,le Poufsouffle sauta sur chaque arbre avec une agilité sans nom,comme s'il était habitué à se faufiler dans une forêt dangereuse. En réalité il l'était,depuis qu'il était petit Belen,son père,le trimballait dans des endroits comme celui-ci depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Soi disant pour éviter une attaque,le jeune homme n'avait jamais compris de qui pouvait venir l'attaque,jusqu'à un certain soir.

_Gabriel se trouvait autour d'un feu dans une forêt avec son père,ce dernier lui souriait avec gêne en lui tendant un petit gâteau. C'était le jour où il venait d'avoir dix ans. Ce gâteau était en fait un biscuit,le dernier de la boîte qu'ils avaient acheté une semaine plus tôt dans une minuscule village. Et pourtant,le geste de son père remplit de joie le petit garçon qui accepta le biscuit et le mordilla lentement pour ne pas le gâcher en le mangeant trop vite._

_Pendant quelques secondes,un silence reposant s'installa entre eux,seulement ponctué par le bruit de mastication du plus jeune. Mais lorsque ce dernier releva les yeux pour remercier du regard son père, il remarqua que l'homme pleurait._

_«Papa ? _

_- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, Lou'(**1).** Tout va bien. »_

_Non ça n'allait pas bien,et le garçon le sentit immédiatement. Des larmes commencèrent à lui couler sur les joues sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Complètement affolé face aux pleurs de son fils,Belen se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras,remarquant encore une fois à quel point il était maigre par sa faute. Ils n'avaient jamais pu se nourrir comme ils voulaient ,traqués par ce monstre._

_Encore une fois les yeux du père et du fils se rencontrèrent,Gabriel y lut une déception,une culpabilité qui lui coupa le souffle et fit redoubler ses pleurs,il ne comprit pas pourquoi son père ressentait tout ça,il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. _

_« Comme je m'en veux de te faire ça. Tu ne mérites pas tout ça. Je voulais tellement que tu aies une vie tranquille,ta mère le voulait tellement. Si seulement il pouvait me laisser tranquille. Je suis __désolé Lou'. Pardonne moi._

_- Papa ? J'ai entendu quelque chose. » _

_En effet,un hurlement de loup avait retenti à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Cette fois,les yeux de Belen s'écarquillèrent,son corps se mit à trembler,ses traits se tirèrent. Immédiatement,il transmit ses gestes au petit garçon mais aussi son sentiment,la peur. Le plus âgé ne prit pas la peine d'éteindre le feu il poussa son fils en arrièr__e._

_**The wolves, my love, will come  
Taking us home where dust once was a man **_

_« Cours,tu m'entends. Cours autant que tu peux va le plus loin que tu peux,comme je te l'ai appris. Dépêche toi ! Pars ! »_

_Complètement tétanisé,Gabriel ne fit pas un geste pour partir. D'autres hurlements retentirent dans la forêt,suivit de bruits de pas comme si des bêtes gigantesque ruaient vers eux. Ces bruits s'accrurent jusqu'au moment où il ferma les yeux,convaincu que les bêtes allaient le déchiqueter. _

_Pourtant, rien ne se produisit. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit,plus aucune respiration,comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. En rouvrant les yeux,le petit garçon ne trouva pas son père mais les hurlements qui retentirent plus loin et les bruits de combats le renseignèrent. Le conseil de son père lui revint en mémoire,l'envie de courir à en perdre haleine le prit mais quelque chose l'en empêcha._

_**Is there life before a death?  
Do we long too much  
(And never let in?)**_

_Le silence qui régnait autour de lui était angoissant, trop angoissant. Aimen avait toujours bien vu dans le noir,habitué à remarquer tous les animaux alentours,pourtant cette fois,absolument sûr que quelqu'un le fixait,ne remarqua personne. Prêt à sauter dans un arbre au moindre mouvement,le petit garçon se mit sur ses pieds._

_**Howl...**_

_Immédiatement,un froissement à peine perceptible suivi d'un grognement fit réagir le petit garçon qui commença à courir et sauta vers l'arbre le plus proche. Certain d'arriver à s'accrocher,,il ne prêta pas attention à la bête derrière lui. Cette dernière le faucha en plein vol et le fit voltiger sur des mètres avant de s'étaler mollement sur l'herbe._

_**Seven days to the wolves...where will we be when they come**_

_Étonné d'être encore en vie, Gabriel se remit sur les pieds et fit la seule chose qui s'imposa dans son esprit,courir. Plus rien ne traversa ses pensées,plus personne,même pas son père. Courir était la seule chose à faire pour survivre. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux mais il se persuada que c Des halètements retentissaient derrière lui. Mais il n'eut même pas l'idée de se retourner pour voir qui était derrière lui. Il savait déjà ce que c'était. Un loup garou._

_**Seven days to the poison...and a place in heaven...**_

_Son père lui en avait déjà parlé quand il était jeune. Belen lui avait appris la plupart des méthodes pour venir à bout d'un loup garou mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire. Sa seule solution était de fuir,son instinct de survie le lui intimait. Pourtant cela ne suffit pas,avec un rugissement,le loup garou le frappa de plein fouet le jetant contre un arbre._

_**Time drawing near as they come to take us...**_

_Enfin face à son ennemi,le garçon comprit l'utilité de crier. Un cri qui ressembla étrangement à un hurlement de loup s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. C'était un appel à l'aide. Le loup garou qui se trouvait devant lui devait bien faire deux mètres,le poil gris,les dents longues,le monstre le regardait avec des yeux révulsés de sang. Son regard n'était pas le regard d'un loup affamé voulant manger immédiatement sa proie,mais celui d'un loup qui voulait s'amuser avec sa proie avant de la tuer. _

_**This is my church of choice  
Love's strength standeth in love's sacrifice **_

_Gabriel comprit la raison de sa survie aux deux premières attaques,le loup garou gris aurait pu le tuer lorsqu'il l'avait frappé quelques secondes plus tôt,pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait,il voulait jouer._

_La patte doté de griffes immenses s'abattit près de son oreille et le fit crier à nouveau. _

_Le seul réflexe d'Aimen fut de mettre ses bras devant lui. Mais une fine griffe vint lui ouvrir la peau du bras lentement pour le faire hurler à nouveau,ce qui ne manqua pas. Le loup s'amusa ainsi quelques secondes,traçant des coupures au torse et aux bras du garçon. Mais finalement fatigué d'entendre les cris de sa proie,il entreprit de le tuer._

_**For the rest, I have to say to you  
I will dream like the god  
(And suffer like all the dead children) **_

_Le petit garçon vit la patte de son prédateur se lever comme au ralenti,persuadé qu'il allait mourir, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de fermer les yeux face à la mort. Quelque chose bougea derrière le loup-garou. Un corps voltigea dans les airs et frappa brutalement le loup gris qui fut propulsé sur la droite. Gabriel se retrouva nez à nez avec le corps étranger qui avait été envoyé sur lui._

_**Howl  
Seven days to the wolves  
Where will we be when they come? **_

_La première chose qu'il perçut fut une fourrure absolument hideuse,et une odeur de terre et de sang absolument dégoutante. Désespéré,Aimen se rendit compte qu'il venait d'être débarrassé d'un loup-garou pour être remplacé par un autre plus gros et plus effrayants. Ce dernier se releva lentement en grognant sa mâchoire à quelque centimètre d'Aimen._

_**Seven days to the poison...and a place in heaven...**_

_« Belen, je vais te tuer ! S'exclama le loup d'une voix grave._

_- Viens Greyback ! Cria une autre voix,celle de Belen mais étrangement plus grave .Gabriel relève toi,pars ! »_

_Malheureusement Gabriel ne put voir son père,mais écoutant son ordre,il repoussa Greyback de toutes ses forces et eut une ouverture assez grande pour le laisser partir. Le garçon rebondit contre l'arbre et se remit à courir comme un fou persuadé que les loups-garous étaient encore à ses trousses. Ses jambes,ses blessures,sa tête le faisaient souffrir,pourtant il ne s'arrêta qu'une bonne demie-heure plus tard._

_**Time drawing near as they come to take us...**__**This is where heroes and cowards part ways **_

_Sa cachette fut les racines d'un arbre gigantesque,sous les racines se trouvait une cavité assez grande pour le cacher. Pourtant cette cachette ne le rassurait pas, Aimen avait aussi toujours été capable de sentir des odeurs de très loin,un nouveau conseil de son père lui revint en mémoire,les loups garous avaient aussi un odorat sur-développé. Ils allaient le trouver facilement._

_**Light the fire, feast Chase the ghost, give in **_

_Sa seule idée fut de parsemer son corps de boue,il plongea ses bras dans la boue sous l'arbre et l'étala sur tout son corps et son visage. Puis il ramassa des branches et des feuilles pour sa cacher. Enfin il put se coucher dans la boue et attendre._

_**Take the road less traveled by.**_

_Le petit garçon eut envie de pleurer,pour évacuer la pression,pour évacuer sa peur qui s'était accumulée lors de cette course poursuite. Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Son père était peut-être encore en train de se battre,peut-être était-il mort._

_**Leave the city of fools Turn every poet loose **_

_Gabriel savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer,il n'était pas hors de danger. Il refoula ses larmes tant bien que mal et s'efforça de ralentir ses battements du coeur. L'illusion devint parfaite,plus aucun mouvement,plus aucune odeur,plus aucun bruit ne pouvait le trahir. Sa dernière action fut de tendre l'oreille pour prévenir l'arrivée d'un quelconque ennemi._

_**Howl  
Seven days to the wolves  
Where will we be when they come? **_

_Au bout de quelques minutes,des bruits de pas à peine perceptible et des reniflements se firent entendre à quelques mètres de lui. Ce fut à ce moment que le garçon fut frappé d'horreur. Même s'il avait réussi à masquer son odeur à cet endroit,il ne l'avait pas fait tout au long de sa course,le loup qui se rapprochait avait donc suivi bêtement sa trace jusqu'ici._

_**Seven days to the poison...and a place in heaven...**_

_Les reniflements se rapprochèrent,le loup-garou cherchait une trace de son odeur. Aimen retint sa respiration et dut lutter à nouveau contre l'envie de pousser un cri et partir en courant. La même phrase se répétait dans sa tête « Je suis en sécurité ». Pourtant le doute s'installa en même temps que sa frayeur. L'ombre du loup cachait les rayons de lune entre les branches,il était là,juste devant l'arbre._

_**Time drawing near as they come to take us...**_

_Gabriel put voir son pelage gris,c'était celui qui l'avait attaqué,celui qui secondait Greyback. Le museau du loup passa entre les racines un mètre à sa droite. Pendant une seconde,le loup se stoppa et attendit le museau entre les racines. Le garçon fut persuadé d'être découvert à ce moment précis._

_Pourtant le loup retira son museau et s'en alla en un coup de vent. Gabriel s'autorisa à respirer une minute plus tard. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'il se mit à pleurer de toutes ses forces,pleurer occulta toute autre pensée. Même la peur. Ses sanglots retentissants auraient pu attirer les loups-garous mais il s'en foutait. C'était trop pour lui._

_**Hero...Coward...No more**_

_Il resta ainsi toute la nuit,pleurant mais n'osant pas sortir de sa cachette. Absolument choqué par les évènements,sa sortie fut encore retardée toute la journée. L'inquiétude pour son père grandit au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient,mais ses muscles ne voulaient pas bouger,le garçon ne contrôlait plus son corps. La peur retenait ses gestes. Le lendemain ne fut pas mieux,la faim lui labourait les entrailles en plus de cela ses plaies commençait à le brûler plus que de mesure,elles s'infectaient._

_**Hero...Coward...No more**_

_Enfin,à l'aube du troisième jour, Des bruits de pas et des appels retentirent et réveillèrent Gabriel qui sursauta. C'était la voix de son père,Belen criait pas loin. Gabriel eut envie de crier mais quelque chose le retint,sa méfiance,sa peur qui perdurait. C'était peut-être un piège. Après s'être fait attaquer par deux loups-garous et après avoir passé deux jours dans la boue sous un arbre,la confiance ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. _

_Belen se rapprocha de l'arbre et en regardant sous les branches le trouva mais le premier réflexe de son fils fut de lui sauter dessus et de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Voyant que ça ne touchait nullement son adversaire il sortit les dents et mordit son père. Celui-ci cria de colère_

_Le silence s'installa, Gabriel arrêta de bouger les dents plantés sans raison apparente dans le corps de son père il finit par s'évanouir dans ses bras. Le petit n'avait plus de force,il n'avait même pas réussi à lui faire mal en le mordant,il n'avait même pas entamé la peau._

_A son réveil, le garçon trouva son père torse nu à côté d'un feu de camps affairé à appliquer des bandages un peu partout sur son corps. Il remarqua en même temps qu'une longue griffure lui lacérait le torse de haut en bas. Voir son père blessé lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux._

_« Je suis désolé,j'aurai pas dû partir !_

_- Tu as bien fait,lui assura Belen de sa voix douce. Tu as sauvé ta peau et la mienne aussi. Je n'ai pas eu à te protéger._

_- Pourquoi nous cherchent-ils ? Demanda le plus jeune."_

_Belen prit le temps avant de répondre,il donna un oeuf à son fils et baissa les yeux._

_« Il y a longtemps, avant ta naissance,il y a eu une grande guerre avec Voldemort,je t'ai déjà parlé de lui et de cette guerre _

_- Oui._

_- La plupart des loups-garous étaient du côté de Voldemort et leur chef s'appelait Greyback. Il se trouve que j'ai réussi à infiltrer le camp de Greyback en tant qu'agent double. Ce qui m'a permis d'éliminer tout son clan sauf lui. On s'est battus mais je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer. Bref,après la fin de la guerre il nous a traqué ta mère et moi pour se venger. Et depuis il continue il veut achever son travail. »_

_Gabriel prit enfin conscience de toutes ces années passées à fuir,du danger qui rôdait autour de lui. Toutefois,deux questions trottèrent encore dans sa tête. La première,il croyait savoir la réponse et cela l'horrifiait,elle concernait sa mère,il n'osa pas la poser. La deuxième était moins difficile à poser. _

_« Pourquoi tu avais une voix grave la nuit où ils ont attaqué ? _

_- Tu m'as entendu dans le feu de l'action,tu m'as mal entendu. »_

_Le garçon se demanda si c'était vrai. Mais le doute ne persista pas,son père n'oserait pas lui mentir comme ça._

**(3)**John se réveilla en haut de la tour d'astronomie à moitié déshabillé, avec un mal de crâne et de dos affreux. Mais le pire d'en tout ça fut l'absence de Hyden qui avait dû s'échapper plus tôt. Cette journée promettait d'être bien massacrante.

**Trouble will find you  
No matter where you go  
Oh, oh**

Soudain le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire, ses joues le brûlèrent et il baissa les yeux. Ça s'était super bien passé,au début...le jeune homme se releva et entreprit de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver son amant et Isabella qui devait encore déprimer à cause de sa dispute et de l'absence de Gabriel.

**No matter if you're fast  
No matter if you're slow  
Oh, oh**

En effet,lorsqu'il la retrouva,la jeune fille plongeait presque dans son chocolat à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Lorsqu'elle le vit,elle le serra brutalement dans ses bras et reste muette. Voir sa meilleure amie dans cette situation lui brisa le coeur.

« Isa.

- Non on parle pas de mes problèmes on parle des tiens. Où est ton copain ?

- Je crois qu'il se cache,se lamenta faussement le blond.

- Mais pourquoi ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas,rougissant. Les yeux de la Serdaigle s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de malice. Sa mine pâle laissa place à un sourire coquin typique d'elle. Même s'il était gêné,le blond fut heureux de voir qu'il arrivait à faire sourire son amie.

**The eye of the storm  
Wanna cry in the morn  
Oh, oh**

« VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT ? S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort au goût du Gryffondor.

- Chuut ! Répondit-il en la frappant. On l'a pas fait,c'est justement ça le problème ! Enfin,on a commencé, c'était super. Mais il a voulu continuer...

- Et ? S'enquit Isabella.

- Et après ça s'est transformé en désastre. Il a pas vraiment su s'y prendre et il s'est complètement raté. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a disparu. Ça a dû toucher sa fierté. »

**You're fine for a while  
But you start  
To lose control**

La jeune fille se retint pour ne pas rire face à l'air embêté et inquiet de son ami. Malheureusement,se retenir de rire ne fit qu'accentuer son envie. Finalement son rire retentit en plein milieu de la Grande Salle,toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers eux,pour toute réponse à leur regard interrogateur,les deux jeunes gens leur tirèrent la langue. Isa,amusée,John énervé.

« Tu peux pas te taire un peu,engueula le Gryffondor,c'est pas marrant. T'es nulle,j'espérais un peu de compréhension.

- Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Il est bête de se vexer pour si peu,c'est normal qu'il ne sache pas comment s'y prendre.

- Je sais mais...

- Mais rien,je vois pas pourquoi tu viens me parler à moi. Va le voir et explique lui que ce n'est rien. »

**He's there in the dark  
He's there in my heart  
He waits in the wings  
He's gotta play a part**

En soupirant,John prit un toast et sortit de la Grande Salle. On était le cinq avril,un jour banal en somme...pour la plupart des gens sauf pour John mais bon ses amis avaient trop de problèmes. Refoulant sa déception grandissante,il partit à la recherche de son amant dans le château. Malheureusement il dût rapidement se rendre en cours.

**Trouble is a friend  
Yeah  
Trouble  
Is a friend of mine  
Ahh**

Après les cours,les camarades de classe de Hyden lui déclarèrent qu'il était sorti en premier à vive allure et qu'il avait l'air un peu tête en l'air. Cette nouvelle l'inquiéta un peu plus si c'était possible. Mais une idée germa dans sa tête,s'il n'était pas dans le château, le brun pouvait se cacher dans deux endroits,leur rocher près du lac ou la cabane hurlante.

**Trouble is a friend  
But trouble is a foe  
Oh, oh**

Le jeune homme entreprit de s'y rendre lorsqu'il entendit des cris derrière la porte des cachots. En entrant,le spectacle qu'il découvrit fut plus qu'énervant. Isabella et Lena se criaient après comme des folles sous le regard de Kiril qui ne faisait pas un geste pour les en empêcher. Énervé,John s'avança à grand pas pour séparer les deux soeurs mais Kiril se mit devant lui les bras croisés.

« Tout ça ne te regarde pas ! Déclara le Serpentard déterminé.

C'est à moi de décider si ça me regarde ou pas,c'est pas parce-que tu es devenu l'ami de Lena que tu as tous les droits sur son entourage. Alors maintenant tu dégages avant que je m'énerve. C'est pas le jour pour me faire chier,sois content que je t'en mette pas deux dès le départ. »

**And no matter  
What I feed him  
He always seems to grow  
Oh, oh**

Les deux soeurs en étaient venu aux mains,elles se tiraient les cheveux. Lena griffa Isabella qui cria et la gifla,la faisant tomber au sol. Le Gryffondor voulut de nouveau les séparer mais Kiril ne s'enleva pas. Piqué au vif, le seul réflexe du blond fut de dégainer sa baguette. Il ne laisserait pas deux amies se déchirer sans rien faire.

« Repulso ! Cria-t-il. »

**He sees what I see  
And he knows  
What I know  
Oh, oh  
So don't forget  
As you ease  
On down my road**

Le sortilège frappa le Serpentard qui atterrit deux mètres plus loin avant de se relever pour contre-attaquer physiquement. John ne vit pas venir le coup de poing qui le projeta au sol. Tout le reste ne fut que cris et coups,finalement les quatre jeunes gens se frappèrent jusqu'à l'intervention de Rogue.

« Immobilus ! S'exclama-t-il la baguette levée »

**He's there in the dark  
He's there in my heart  
He waits in the wings  
He's gotta play a part**

Les quatres jeunes gens finirent bloqués en l'air dans des bulles bleues.

« Vous êtes convoqués dans mon bureau tout de suite !

- Ben...on aimerait bien vous suivre mais on est bloqués,fit remarquer Lena. »

**Trouble is a friend  
Yeah  
Trouble  
Is a friend of mine**

Au lieu de les relâcher,le professeur les fit léviter jusqu'à son bureau où il s'assit et mit fin à l'enchantement.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris,demanda-t-il calmement.

- C'est pas ma faute si ma petite soeur est devenue une vraie conne,déclara Isa, grâce à son petit-ami le connard de base.

- Je t'emmerde,répliqua la petite soeur. T'es juste jalouse que je m'entende avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Tout ça à cause de ce con,s'immisça John en montrant Kiril qui se rongeait les ongles avec un désintérêt certain.

- Je me fous de vos histoires,les deux Smith si jamais je vous vois encore entrain de vous battre vous êtes virées. C'est la même chose pour Etan et Jabber. »

**Trouble**  
**Is a friend of mine  
So don't be alarmed  
If he takes you  
By the arm**

Hyden apparut soudainement,ouvrant la porte à la volée,il les fixa tous les quatre avec désespoir. Comme un père venant chercher ses enfants à l'école après une bagarre. Le professeur les laissa sortir en les foudroyant du regard.

« Franchement,grogna l'ex-Serpentard,t'avais que ça à faire. Ce n'est pas la faute de Kiril si ta mère est morte.

- Ho,fit mine de s'étonner le Gryffondor,un revenant. Monsieur disparaît toute la journée et vient faire la morale la bouche en coeur. Va apprendre à baiser avant de me souler. »

**Trouble Is a friend of mine**

Le brun fit des yeux de hiboux,choqué par la dernière phrase de son amant. Même John fut choqué par ses propres paroles. Il venait de mettre fin à une ouverture qui aurait pu lui permettre de parler. Il surent immédiatement que Hyden ne pardonnerait pas ça aussi facilement.

« Je...Hy...

- Tais-toi, on va faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Maintenant ça va être bonjour et aurevoir entre nous deux. Rien de plus. »

Effrayé à l'idée de briser l'atmosphère qui s'était installé depuis quelque temps,John essaya de rattraper son amant mais rien n'y fit. Tout venait de retomber comme avant. Encore une fois.

**Trouble is a friend ...trouble is a friend...**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Gabriel se dirigeait à l'aveuglette dans la forêt et son père ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. Enfin si, sûrement mais il ne l'avait pas encore contacté. Et l'inquiétude grandissait à mesure que le temps passait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il toujours pas contacté ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour boire à un ruisseau qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il retourna la tête vivement vers les arbres derrière lui. Deux être vivants le suivaient depuis un bon moment. Ils n'avaient pris que très peu de précaution,persuadés qu'il n'était qu'un homme normal et n'avait pas l'ouïe fine.

Deux loups garous,et trois autres personnes qui ne pouvaient qu'être des mangemorts. Belen n'agissait pas car il devait préparer un plan. Lorsque le Poufsouffle releva les yeux,il remarqua un loup simple qui le regardait avec attention de ses yeux bleus magnifiques,sans un signe d'agressivité. Le loup s'avança et se laissa caresser. Immédiatement,il comprit le message. Son père avait trouvé un plan.

Les deux loups garous apparurent et rugirent à une dizaine de mètre du jeune homme qui ne cilla pas. Il n'était plus effrayé maintenant qu'il savait que son père était là pour l'aider. Son père avait toujours été là pour l'aider. Les deux loups garous ruèrent vers lui.

Au dernier moment,alors qu'ils allaient sauter sur Aimen,trois loups s'interposèrent et attaquèrent les deux loups garous. Les mâchoires s'entrechoquèrent,les griffes se rencontrèrent avec agressivité. Un des mangemorts hurla quelque chose,un éclair vert frappa un des loups qui s'effondra au sol,mort. . Aimen regardait le spectacle,fasciné par la force brutale que dégageait ses deux êtres,l'un magique,l'autre naturel.

Mais il fut rapidement interrompu dans sa contemplation,les mangemorts n'étaient pas à terre,les deux sortilèges qui passèrent à quelques centimètres le lui rappelèrent trop bien. D'un bon,le jeune homme sauta sur une branche à sa portée.

« CONFRINGO,hurla le plus petit des mangemorts en bas. »

Le tronc de l'arbre explosa littéralement,des milliers de copeaux de bois s'éparpillèrent. La secousse failli faire tomber Gabriel qui eut juste le temps de sauter au sol avant que l'arbre ne tomber. Malheureusement en relevant les yeux,il trouva ses trois adversaires la baguette pointée sur lui. Trois maléfices jaillirent des baguettes pour s'abattre sur le garçon. Le premier,il l'évita en sautant en arrière,le deuxième en plongeant au sol. Mais le troisième le frappa de plein fouet. Pétrifié,Aimen était à leur merci.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Au moment où le rayon vert allait frapper le Poufsouffle,un des loups qui se battaient contre les loups garous se mit devant et reçut le sortilège de mort à sa place. Le loup n'eut même pas le temps de hurler,foudroyé. Le Poufsouffle eut envie de crier,déchirer de voir celui qui l'avait protégé mourir,mais il en fut incapable bloqué. Soudain des dizaines d'animaux se jettèrent sur les trois mangemorts.

Cinq loups zigzaguèrent entre les arbres évitant les sortilèges lancés, un des loups sauta sur un homme qui se défendit d'un sortilège de protecrtion et l'envoya valser,des oiseaux attaquèrent également. Un combat entre les animaux et les mangemorts s'enclencha,ces derniers furent rejoint par un loup garou survivant de la première attaque. Gabriel fut le simple témoin de ce combat,jusqu'au moment où il remarqua une silhouette perchée dans les arbres au dessus de lui. La silhouette murmura un sort qui le libéra enfin. C'était Belen,son père.

Le premier réflexe du jeune homme fut de se jeter sur le loup qui l'avait sauvé pour le protéger de son corps. Des sortilèges frappaient à quelques centimètre de lui,lorsqu'il souleva l'animal et le mit à couvert. Son instinct lui avait intimé de mettre l'animal à couvert même s'il était déjà mort.

Belen sauta d'un arbre derrière lui et atterrit à ses côtés. Le loup-garou fut terrassés par les cinq loups,les trois mangemorts de même. Gabriel en stupéfixa un qui fut achevé par Belen,celui-ci s'occupa d'un autre. Le dernier fut abattu par les loups. Le Poufsouffle,une fois le combat terminé,suivit son père qui ne parla pas pendant une demie-heure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son campement dans une grotte,il se permit enfin de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

« Que c'est bon de te revoir ! Alors raconte moi tout ! »

Le Poufsouffle sut qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information de son père s'il ne lui racontait pas comment ça se passait à Poudlard. Alors à contre coeur il fit un récit complet des évènements omettant juste la présence d'Isabella dans l'équation. Non pas que l'idée d'en parler le révulsait mais annoncer à son père qu'il était homosexuel puis revenir en affirmant sa relation avec une fille était un peu...bizarre.

« Alors ? Pourquoi m'as appelé ici ? Tu as recontacté l'Ordre du Phénix,c'est grâce à eux que tu as pu me passer le message ? Tu retournes en guerre ? Questionna le jeune homme rapidement.

- Mes seuls contacts sont Remus Lupin et Matthew Even. Et je ne vais pas retourner en guerre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis battu une fois,et j'ai tout perdu,je ne prendrais pas le risque une nouvelle fois. Et toi non plus,tu resteras à Poudlard tant que Dumbledore vous protégera,c'est le dernier endroit en sécurité.»

Un froid s'installa,Gabriel fit un dessin dans la terre avec un bout de bois histoire de faire quelque chose.

« Alors tu as un nouveau moyen de défense contre les loups-garous,déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Il n'y a plus seulement des loups-garous,répondit Belen,il y a aussi des mangemorts depuis que Greyback à rejoint Voldemort. J'ai juste réussi à équilibrer un peu les choses avec les animaux qui ont accepté de m'aider. Mais c'est de plus en plus dur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je ne veux pas que l'on se revoit avant la fin de la guerre,c'est trop dangereux,tu as bien vu dès que tu es arrivé des loups-garous se sont lancés à ta poursuite. Tu aurais pu mourir si je ne t'avais pas trouvé avant eux.

- NON ! S'exclama le plus jeune. On se voit presque jamais,on se ne sait même pas combien de temps la guerre va durer. C'est à peine si elle a commencé ouvertement. Non je refuse. »

Belen fit cuire de la viande qu'il donna aux quelques loups qui s'étaient approchés timidement depuis le début de leur conversation. Puis il fixa son fils dans le blanc des yeux. C'est à ce moment que le Poufsouffle le détailla depuis presque un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Il avait un bouc mal rasé,des yeux dorés qui lui donnaient un air autoritaire, quoique majestueux. Son nez bossué témoignait de nombreux combats et d'un nez qui avait été cassé. Il était torse nu,se sentant plus à l'aise comme cela dans la nature. Son torse poilu était lézardé de cicatrices et lui donnait un air sauvage.

« Papa... non...

- Si,tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

- Je te retrouverai,assura le plus jeune.

- Tu n'en es pas capable.

- Si ! »

Soudain,tous les loups se retournèrent vers le même endroit avec attention. Belen avait ressenti la même chose,le danger approchait. Belen dégaina sa baguette.

« Portus,s'exclama-t-il en la pointant vers une casserole noircie. »

La casserole s'illumina d'une pâle lueur bleue.

« Papa...,soupira Gabriel.

- Touche ce portoloin,il t'emmènera devant Poudlard,dépêche toi !

- C'est toujours comme ça entre nous !

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour faire ton speech d'enfant martyrisé casse-toi ! »

Au moment où des loups-garous apparaissaient entre les arbres,le jeune homme toucha le portoloin qui le propulsa littéralement devant les grilles du château de Poudlard. Le changement soudain de milieu et l'agitation du portoloin le fit vomir. Il ne s'était pas préparé à un retour aussi brutal. Encore une fois son père se trouvait en danger. Encore une fois il ne savait pas si son père allait survivre.

Immédiatement,le jeune homme partit à la recherche d'Isabella qu'il ne trouva nul part dans le château. Elle devait être dans la forêt interdite,la nuit commençait à tomber. Au lieu de rentrer directement,il entreprit de la retrouver grâce à son ouïe et à sa vision nocturne.

Étrangement, il ne trouva pas sa petite-amie près de la lisière de la forêt là où elle avait l'habitude d'être. Elle se trouvait vers le coeur de la forêt,l'endroit le plus sombre et dangereux de Poudlard. Ce qui signifiait que la jeune fille n'allait pas vraiment bien. C'était une des choses qu'il avait remarqué depuis les quelques mois qu'il était avec elle, au plus elle allait mal au plus la zone sombre de la forêt interdite l'attirait.

Finalement,Gabriel la retrouva là où il l'avait prédit il se percha sur une branche pour la contempler mais encore une fois,la trouvaille fut surprenante. Isabella caressait lentement Scar le sombral, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'observait dans l'ombre,quelqu'un qu'il ne discerna que deux dos,cette personne avait la robe des aurors.

Gabriel sortit sa baguette et comme un félin grimpa sur les branches jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de l'auror,à peine quelques centimètres au dessus,sur une fine branche. Il s'était attendu à voir Matthew mais la personne qu'il trouva fut...

« Bonjour Amy ! Déclara-t-il en se pendant la tête en bas à la branche son visage à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. »

Le seul réflexe de la femme à Matthew fut de hurler en lui lançant un sortilège qui le repoussa droit vers Isa. Cette dernière eut pour réflexe d'utiliser un sortilège de protection qui le plaqua au sol à moitié mort. La surprise laissa place au fou rire monstrueux qui secoua les deux jeunes femmes.

« Il ne faut pas effrayer un auror,sourit Amy.

- Mais que faîtes-vous là ? Et pourquoi vous m'avez suivi ? Demanda la Serdaigle.

- Je remplace le service de Matt pendant qu'il s'occupe du petit diable. »

Ils s'assirent tous les trois dans l'herbe,la nuit était tombé depuis pas mal de temps. Ils allumèrent tous leurs baguettes.

« C'est pas bien de traiter Aaron de petit diable.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi, se plaignit l'auror,il prend un malin plaisir à pleurer toutes les heures et à faire popo toutes les minutes. Encore moi ça va je supporte mais Matt va se suicider avant mon retour. Je l'imagine bien se débattre avec Aaron. Je t'ai suivi Isa parce-qu'on me l'a chargé,un de mes collèges t'as vu. Mais je ne savais pas au départ que c'était toi. Bon je vous laisse entre amoureux, je vous ouvrirai les portes quand vous rentrerez.

- Merci,répondirent les deux autres en choeur.

- Au fait ! Matthew m'a fait promettre de continuer votre entraînement qu'il avait commencé. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amoureux lorsqu'Amy s'en alla. Ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux les questions qui allaient venir. Aimen allait lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas bien. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père. Et aucun des deux n'allait répondre comme d'habitude.

« Tu veux pas parler de ton séjour dans « le lieu hostile à l'être humain » ? Demanda Isabella

- Non. Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Répliqua Gabriel

- Non,tu commences !

- Je veux pas,pourquoi moi ? Tu vas pas bien et ça c'est plus important.

- Tu fais chier,soupira la jeune fille, c'est toujours moi qui doit tout raconter et je suis sûr qu'après tu vas quand même pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père. »

Gabriel se coucha dans l'herbe nonchalamment comme à son habitude,comme s'il se foutait des reproches de sa petite-amie,cette dernière le suivit et posa sa tête contre son épaule et sa main contre son torse.

« Je t'emmerde,répliqua calmement le Poufsouffle,je ne vais pas changer pour te faire plaisir j'ai besoin de temps. Toi aussi tu me caches des choses et pour l'instant je ne t'ai rien demandé,alors sois gentille et fais de même.

- T'es nul !

- Toi même ! »

Leur dispute laissa place à un silence confortable qu'ils mirent à profit pour s'embrasser. Non...ce n'était pas encore le moment pour tout raconter. Il y avait des gens pour qui s'était facile de raconter des choses personnelles,il y en avait d'autres pour qui ça ne l'était pas. Parfois il est plus difficile de parler aux gens que l'on aime vraiment.

« Un jour,on parlera,déclara le brun.

- Ne tardons pas trop.

- Oui...on rentre au château ?

- Non,regarde on peut voir les étoiles de là,assura Isa en montrant un petit espace entre les feuillage où les rayons de lunes passaient. »

Ils restèrent ainsi contemplant les nuages,essayant d'oublier les questions qui taraudaient leurs esprits.

«Ma soeur,finit par avouer la jeune fille,elle ne me parle plus et on s'est battues. C'est à cause de ce petit con de Kiril,elle préfère lui faire confiance à lui plutôt qu'à moi,sa soeur !

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas ça le problème, peut-être que tu es juste jalouse et que tu ne vois que le mal. Tu dois juste t'adapter à Kiril à leur relation. Lena n'a pas besoin de deux mère. Tu te braques pour rien. Fais lui confiance,apprends à connaître ce Serpentard. Si elle lui fait confiance ce n'est pas pour rien. »

De son côté,John retourna pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans sa salle commune de Gryffondor. Ces anciens amis le regardèrent avec méfiance. Pas parce-qu'il était gay...mais il les avait abandonné depuis qu'il connaissait Hyden,il avait abandonné un morceau de vie en prenant connaissance du brun.

Pendant quelques secondes,John se demanda s'il aurait préféré garder sa vie d'avant. A s'amuser,célibataire avec ses amis de Gryffondor et emmerdant tous ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas. Mais aussi garder ses sentiments secrets,se protéger un peu mieux.

Depuis qu'il connaissait son amant,il s'amusait mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il s'était passé tellement de choses mauvaises et tellement de bonnes. C'était complètement différent,le blond s'était comme ouvert,il avait ouvert son coeur dans cette nouvelle histoire cette relation et bien sûr cela avait décuplé ses sentiments,que ce soit le bonheur ou la tristesse.

Il y avait un bon et un mauvais côté dans chacun des cas et pourtant le doute persista. Était-il mieux maintenant ? Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas fini avec le Serpentard. Est-ce que tout cela valait le coup ? C'est à ce moment que John regretta de s'être mis son amant à dos. Dans ses bras...il aurait trouvé la réponse,il aurait su que sa nouvelle vie était la meilleure.

On était le cinq avril,le jour de sa naissance,de son anniversaire. Isabella était hantée par ses problèmes avec sa soeur,Hyden...comment pouvait-il savoir,cela faisait moins d'un an qu'ils se connaissaient. Sa mère...elle l'aurait fait volontiers...elle l'avait toujours fait...mais c'était différent pour cette année. Cette année,elle était morte et personne ne s'était préoccupé de son anniversaire.

En fermant les yeux dans son lit,le Gryffondor s'efforça de ne pas se sentir blessé. Mais une pointe vint bientôt se ficher dans son coeur et lui coupa le souffle. Oui,c'était désagréable que tout le monde oublie son anniversaire...et oui c'était une journée massacrante.

« Joyeux anniversaire...,murmura-t-il,joyeux anniversaire... »

Le bouclier gigantesque qui se forma dans la Grande Salle fit reculer la dizaine d'examinateurs de quelques pas. Des regards admiratifs fixèrent John qui rougit violemment en serrant sa baguette entre ses mains.

« C'est bien ! S'exclama le professeur Tofty,son examinateur, en applaudissant des étoiles plein les yeux »

Tous les autres élèves examinés au même moment le suivirent du regard lorsqu'il sortit,mais son sourire rayonnant leur répondit. A moins de se tromper magistralement,John venait d'obtenir un « Effort exceptionnel » à sa BUSE de Défense contre les forces du mal. Comme quoi...les heures d'entraînement avec Matthew et Amy avaient payé.

Dans le Grand Hall, John demanda à Isa comment cela s'était passé pour elle mais la jeune fille était trop occupée à fixer Lena. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elles ne se parlaient plus. John et Hyden en étaient au même point, ils parlaient du beau temps,de tout et de rien,mais un froid persistait entre eux. Pour résumer les choses,rien n'allait plus entre tout le monde sauf Isa et Gabriel qui s'entendaient à merveille...tant qu'ils ne se racontaient rien de trop personnel. Bon d'accord rien n'allait plus entre tout le monde.

Amy et Matthew l'avaient remarqué et essayaient tant bien que mal d'apaiser les tensions entre tout le monde. Malheureusement cela ne suffisait pas. Il fallait les faire parler. Les réunir. La dernière solution fut d'organiser une soirée dans la cabane hurlante.

Matthew prévint Isabella,John et Gabriel qui acceptèrent. Lena eut plus de mal à s'y faire et à accepter. Il ne restait plus que Hyden qui selon John boudait dans le bibliothèque.

Hyden trouva au bout d'une demie heure le livre qu'il cherchait. Le livre ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'année. En l'ouvrant à la page 186,le jeune homme découvrit le passage qu'il cherchait, le passage dont Isa lui avait parlé un an plus tôt.

« _Les échangés_

_Ces personnes dotés de pouvoirs uniques sont sûrement un des plus grands mystère qui persiste depuis la fin de la première Grande guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres. La famille n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur les enfants touchés par ces pouvoirs uniques. La seule chose liée à cette apparition de pouvoirs est la disparition d'un être cher à la famille. Le père ou la mère de ces enfants disparaît soudainement sans laisser de trace. A ce jour,nous avons recensé plus de dix cas,mais la plupart de ces enfants ne peuvent vivre normalement car leur pouvoir engendre une douleur sans nom. La moitié d'entre eux sont morts. »_

Alors Isabella et Lena faisaient partie de ces enfants. L'article était très évasif à ce sujet,les conditions restaient mystérieuse. La seule chose qu'apprit l'ex-Serpentard fut que la disparition du père d'Isa était liée à leur pouvoir et que ce phénomène était apparu après la guerre contre Voldemort.

« Bonjour chaton ! S'exclama Matthew en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

- Bonjour.

- Alors,ça ne va pas mieux avec John ?

- Tu sais déjà la réponse,soupira Hyden, et pas la peine de demander ce qu'il s'est passé je ne te dirai rien tu n'as pas envie d'être dégouté.

- Rien ne peut me dégouter quand il s'agit de toi,chaton. »

Le chaton haussa un sourcil perplexe qui effraya son grand-frère.

« Bon...heu...peut-être que si mais bon essaie toujours.

- ...heu il se trouve que John et moi...on a commencé à faire ce que les amoureux font,hésita le plus jeune. Et ça avait bien commencé. Sauf qu'il a voulu aller plus loin et...j'ai bloqué,j'ai pas su m'y prendre. Je crois que ça l'a déçu. »

L'auror eut un léger rire mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il se prit une claque au sommet du crâne.

« Hyden tu t'inquiètes pour ça,tu es fou ! C'est normal que tu saches pas t'y prendre. Tu crois que ça a été comment la première fois entre Amy et moi...c'était catastrophique ! Et je ne pense pas que John t'en veuille,tu lui as demandé au moins ?

- Non,je suis parti avant son réveil. Mais dans la journée,il m'a dit d'apprendre à baiser.

- Il a dit ça ? S'étonna Matt.

- Oui mais il était énervé,alors je sais pas. Depuis...on se parle comme deux amis comme si rien ne s'était passé .

- J'ai une proposition pour arranger ça. J'ai organisé une soirée à la cabane hurlante avec bierraubeurre et tout ça. Ce sera l'occasion d'en parler. Bon je dois reprendre mon service à ce soir ! »

L'ex-Serpentard secoua la tête et referma le livre,son frère lui préparait quelque chose.

Les BUSES de défense contre les forces du mal étaient passé. Isabella et Gabriel se rendirent discrètement jusqu'au saule cogneur qu'ils immobilisèrent avant de prendre le passage secret menant à la cabane hurlante. Matthew avait fait des efforts pour la décorer chaleureusement, le salon était très lumineux. Les deux amoureux furent bientôt rejoints par Hyden et John puis par Lena.

Les cinq jeunes gens s'admirèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Un silence lourd de reproches et non-dits s'installa entre eux lorsqu'ils s'assirent pour grignoter ce qui se trouvait sur la petite table en bois au centre du salon. La tension entre eux était palpable.

« SALUT LES NAINS ! S'exclama soudain Matthew en entrant un objet dans les mains. »

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre trop occupé à se demander quel stratagème l'auror allait utiliser pour les réconcilier. L'auror s'avança et déposa l'objet qu'il tenait sur la table.

« Un lecteur DVD,s'étonna John,mais ça ne marche pas dans Poudlard.

- Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard,nous somme à Pré-au-Lard.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va regarder ? S'immisça Lena.

- Un film où la petite soeur trahit sa grande soeur ? Fit mine de demander Isabella. »

Un regard noir lui répondit.

« Non Isabella,nous allons regarder Shrek le film préféré d'Aaron même s'il n'y comprend rien encore.

- Et pourquoi allons-nous regarder le film préféré d'Aaron ? Questionna Hyden. »

La réponse se fit entendre immédiatement,des petits cris retentirent dans la pièce derrière eux. D'un seul mouvement,les cinq jeunes gens se retournèrent pour contempler la source des cris. Aaron,qui reposait entre les bras d'Amy,criait joyeusement en regardant le film qui commençait.

« SHREKKKK ! Hurla-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

- C'est le premier mot qu'il a appris,se lamenta Amy sous le rire des autres,avant de dire « maman » et « papa » il a dit « shrek ». C'est pas normal. »

Ils regardèrent le film simplement sans se prendre la tête. John finit dans les bras de son amant. Lena finit sur les genoux d'Isabella et Aaron finit dans les bras de Gabriel qui s'amusa avec lui,lui servant de mouchoir lors des scènes tristes où de cachette lors de l'attaque du dragon.

« Je suis désolé,glissa John à l'oreille de son amant,pour ce que j'ai dis il y a un mois. »

Hyden ne répondit pas,il se contenta de lui sourire et de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras. Mais le Gryffondor remarqua que cette excuse ne le rassurait pas. Que quelque chose le tracassait encore. Ils en parleraient plus tard...

Lena et Isabella restèrent collées l'une à l'autre. Elles étaient soeurs. Même si ça avait été dur pour elles de se déchirer comme ça. Même si Isa se prenait plus pour sa mère que sa soeur. Même si Lena avait sa crise de la puberté...elles étaient soeurs. Et ce lien,rien ne pourrait le briser...jamais rien !

Matthew et Amy accueillirent leur victoire avec un immense sourire. Tout le monde s'était rapproché grâce à eux. Même Aaron et Gabriel qui s'amusaient silencieusement depuis le début du film.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose,fit soudainement John en prenant son amant par la main. On revient tout de suite ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le blond tira Hyden derrière lui jusqu'au parc où il l'emmena vers leur rocher près du lac. Il le plaqua sur le rocher et l'embrassa furieusement. Après un mois,la dépendance devenait dure à supporter. Une fois le baiser fiévreux achevé,John demanda:

« Pourquoi tu te sens mal comme ça ? Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais.

- Ce n'est pas ça...j'ai juste l'impression de...,hésita l'ex-Serpentard, de pas être à la hauteur au lit pour toi. J'ai l'impression que la nuit qu'on a passé t'as déçu. Je suis désolé...j'ai fais n'importe quoi.

- Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'emporta le Gryffondor. »

Il posa son front contre l'épaule de son amant et soupira de soulagement,c'était ça le malaise qui avait plané entre eux... un simple quiproquo qui avait mal tourné.

« Hyden...je me fous complètement de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était juste parfait au début,c'est normal que tu ne saches pas t'y prendre,c'est la première fois déjà que c'est difficile entre une fille et un garçon alors imagine entre deux garçons ou deux filles. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'a déçu...c'est normal pour moi.

- Toi tu n'as pas bloqué,fit remarquer le brun, moi je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec un garçon. Et puis toi tu as l'air de savoir y faire. »

John haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu l'as déjà fait,plein de fois. Tu as l'air tellement à l'aise avec ça.

- Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain là parce-qu'un petit ami qui me traite comme une pute,non merci.

- Mais non,je veux pas dire ça...mais...et puis avec Gabriel et tout ça. »

Encore une fois,le blond haussa un sourcil,quel était le rapport entre Gabriel et eux ? Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent,une ampoule s'éclaira au fin fond de son esprit. Tout devint clair comme de l'eau de roche.

« HYDEN ? Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Gabriel ! Il...on...

- Il est meilleur que moi,je l'ai vu,je vous ai vu dans le couloir au début de l'année. Tu prenais du plaisir**.(4)**

- Je n'ai pas pris plus de plaisir avec lui qu'avec toi. Je ne l'aime pas,je t'aime toi et ça change tout.

- C'est ce qu'on dit dans les livres pourris ça.

- Tu m'excuseras,s'emporta John,mais j'ai que ça pour te faire comprendre que c'était mieux avec toi. »

C'était donc ça le problème. L'ex-Serpentard était jaloux de Gabriel,après tout ce temps. Il se sentait si peu sûr de lui. Si inférieur au Poufsouffle.

« Tu l'as fait avec Gabriel n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez couché ensemble.

- Avant de te répondre,je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. J'étais trop jeune pour ça. Ce que tu as vu,ce n'était que des caresses. Je ferai l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime. Toi. »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Hyden. John savait que ce n'était pas assez pour le rassurer entièrement. Le rassurer allait prendre du temps,mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé,ce n'était qu'un simple détail. Ensemble,ils retournèrent dans la cabane hurlante,main dans la main. Cette fois la réponse parut comme de l'eau de roche et le Gryffondor se maudit d'avoir douté...oui il était mieux dans sa nouvelle vie dans les bras de son amant. Rien ne valait ça !

« Et d'un ! Fit victorieusement Matt en les voyant revenir. »

Le film « Shrek » était fini,laissant place au deuxième dessin animé préféré du petit bonhomme. L'âge de glace. Gabriel suivit attentivement le déroulement du film avec Aaron dans ses bras. Isa crut voir deux gamins devant l'écran. Ils étaient mignons !

« Ils sont mignons,n'est-ce pas ? Fit Lena.

- Oui,répliqua simplement Isabella,peu prompt à parler.

- Tu me manques. Je veux pas choisir entre un ami et ma soeur. Ne me fais pas choisir. »

Isabella ne répondit pas,faisant mine d'être absorbée par le film. Sa petite soeur avait déjà choisi.

« Dis moi à quoi m'ont servi toutes tes leçons. Tout ce que tu m'as appris sur l'ouverture d'esprit,sur la compréhension et la confiance. C'était valable juste pour moi ? Toi tu peux choisir d'être ouverte d'esprit ou pas selon la situation ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as appris,tu vas à l'encontre de ce que tu m'as appris,de tout tes principes. Et tout ça parce-que tu n'as pas confiance en Kiril.

- Tais-toi,tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant,je peux faire mes choix. Si tu n'as pas confiance en lui aie confiance en moi. Je te demande pas d'être son amie...je te demande juste de le tolérer. Juste ça. »

Lena avait entièrement raison. Tous ces arguments n'était que le reflet des conseils qu'elle lui avait donné tout au long de sa vie. Sa petite soeur venait de lui donner une leçon. Elles venaient d'échanger les rôles pour la première fois. Et cela fit ouvrir les yeux à Isa.

« Je ferai un effort,déclara-t-elle solennellement avant de retourner au film. »

Lena aurait aussi souhaité des excuses,mais elle savait que sa grande soeur ne s'excusait pas si facilement. Il fallait se contenter de ce qu'elle avait. Une fois le film terminé, la Serdaigle,John et Hyden décidèrent de s'exercer pour développer leur nouvelle chanson. L'ex-Serpentard sortit son synthétiseur magique sous les yeux admiratifs et ébahis d'Aaron.

« Il fallait pas lui montrer,soupira Amy,il va vouloir le même ce petit monstre ! »

Les premiers accords retentirent. Bientôt,la voix du Gryffondor rejoignit la mélodie de Hyden. (**5)**

Tous écoutèrent sans oser briser l'harmonie qui régnait depuis le début de la chanson. Même Aaron s'était tu pour contempler ses amis et son oncle. Seul Gabriel osa souffler quelques mots au petit bébé alors que les dernières notes sonnaient et que tout le monde applaudissait.

« Tu vois ça,Aaron ? C'est ce qu'on appelle le bonheur,annonça-t-il fièrement au bébé"

* * *

**1)D'où le surnom que lui a donné aussi Isa dans le chapitre 22.**

**2)Seven days to the wolves-Nightwish Voilà chanson géniale pour groupe génial que ce soit l'ancien ou le nouveau.**

**Les loups, mon amour, viendront  
Nous emmenant là où la poussière était autrefois un homme**

Y a-t-il de la Vie avant une Mort ?  
Attendons-nous trop longtemps sans jamais entrer ?

Hurle  
7 jours avant les loups  
Où serons-nous lorsqu'ils viendront  
7 jours avant le poison  
Et une place au paradis  
Le temps se rapproche tandis qu'ils viennent nous enlever

Ceci est mon eglise de choix  
La force de l'amour résidait dans le sacrifice de l'amour

Pour le reste, je dois te dire  
Je vais rêver comme le Dieu  
Et souffrir comme tous les enfants morts

**Hurle  
7 jours avant les loups  
Où serons-nous lorsqu'ils viendront  
7 jours avant le poison  
Et une place au paradis  
Le temps se rapproche tandis qu'ils viennent nous enlever**

C'est ici  
Que les héros  
Et les lâches  
Se séparent

Allume le feu de joie  
Chase le fantome, capitule  
Prends la route la moins parcourue  
Quitte la ville des idiots  
Rends chaque poète libre

Héros, lâches, plus jamais

**3)Trouble is a friend-Lenka. Chanson heu...que j'aime bien on va dire. En réalité il y a mieux...beaucoup mieux ! Mais cette chanson va bien avec le texte et puis je voulais une chanson un peu cynique. Entraînante mais pas avec des bonnes paroles donc voilà. Vraiment désolé pour ceux qui aiment pas je comprends.**

**Le Troubles te trouvera  
Ou que tu ailles  
Oh, oh  
Peu importe que tu sois rapide  
Peu importe que tu sois lent  
Oh, oh  
L'oeil du cyclone  
Veut pleurer le matin  
Oh, oh  
Tu es tranquille pour un moment  
Mais tu commences déjà  
A perdre le contrôle**

Il est la dans la nuit  
Il est la dans mon coeur  
Il attend en coulisses  
Il à un rôle dans la pièce  
Le Trouble est un ami  
Oui  
Le Trouble  
Est l'un de mes amis  
Ahh

Le Trouble est un ami  
Mais le Trouble est un ennemi  
Oh, oh,  
Et peu importe  
De quoi je le nourri  
Il semble toujours grandir  
Oh, oh  
Il voit ce que je vois  
Et il sait  
Ce que je sais  
Oh, oh  
Alors n'oublie pas  
Quand tu iras  
Sur la route

Il est la dans la nuit  
Il est la dans mon coeur  
Il attend en coulisses  
Il à un rôle dans la pièce  
Le Trouble est un ami  
Oui  
Le Trouble  
Est l'un de mes amis  
Alors ne t'inquiètes pas  
S'il te prends  
Par la main  
J'ouvre la fenêtre  
J'absorbe  
Tous ses charmes  
Le Trouble est un ami  
Oui,  
Le Trouble  
Est l'un de mes amis  
Ahh

Comme je déteste la façon  
Dont il me fait me sentir  
Et comme j'essaye  
De le faire fuir  
J'essaye  
Oh, oh, j'essaye

Mais il est  
La dans la nuit  
Il est la dans mon coeur  
Il attends en coulisses  
Il à un rôle dans la pièce  
Le Trouble est un ami  
Oui  
Le Trouble  
Est l'un de mes amis  
Alors ne t'inquiètes pas  
S'il te prends  
Par la main  
J'ouvre la fenêtre  
J'absorbe  
Tous ses charmes  
Le Trouble est un ami  
Oui,  
Le Trouble  
Est l'un de mes amis

**4)Fin du chapitre 11. Première apparition de Gabriel qui fait son entrée brutalement en faisant une gâterie à John devant Hyden.**

**5)**

**Voilà fini pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui imaginaient leur rapport magnifique. Mais j'ai fait une overdose de ces scènes où la première fois est super romantique et les deux savent toujours comment faire. Voilà j'ai changé un peu par rapport à d'habitude,désolé si ça vous gêne. Bon j'avoue que je me suis régalé pour écrire les passages de Gabriel dans la forêt et quand il était petit par rapport au scènes à Poudlard,et je crois que ça se voit. BSX à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews géniales comme Fanfiction-Dy, Jindri et narue 81. Allez désolé si vous avez moins aimé ce chapitre. BISOUS !**

**PS: pour la dernière chanson celle de Narue 81,elle y sera bientôt j'espère. On a pas eu le temps de se voir et il n'a pas eu le temps de me la passer je suis désolééé. Je voulais pas attendre trop longtemps pour publier parce-que je suis en retard,il prépare son anniversaire alors il a pas trop le temps de me passer la chanson qu'il a préparé. Désolé Bisous !**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello !Voilà le dernier chapitre de la sixième année à Poudlard et l'un des plus longs que j'ai jamais écrit en un peu plus d'une semaine trop content ! Bon après faut que la qualité suive et ça je suis pas du tout sûr donc je suis désolé d'avance pour ce que ça plait pas. Bon pour ce chapitre...que dire...des révélations sur Gabriel et une apparition de Draco qui devrait plaire à certains. Bon après c'est une petite apparition...bref au fur et à mesure que je parle j'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai écrit c'est nul donc voilà j'arrête XD Allez bonne lecture et désolé si ya des grosses erreurs si j'ai mal écrit si vous aimez pas...Désolé !

* * *

John se réveilla entre deux bras chauds,sur un torse finement musclé. Le nez collé dans le cou de son amant. A moitié endormi,n'osant même pas ouvrir les yeux,il leva son nez pour embrasser son amant. C'était un pur réflexe,le baiser fut rugueux une barrière de poils se dressait entre l'objet de ses désirs et ses lèvres. Une barbe qui commençait à être touffue.(**1)**

**Hey I'm in love,my fingers keep on clicking to the beating of my heart.**

« Tu piques,grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Hyden,va te raser.

- Toi aussi, c'est pas parce-que t'es blond que t'as pas de barbe,répliqua l'autre. »

Horrifié,le blond se toucha le contour des lèvres et les joues pour constater la véracité des faits. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et rencontrèrent le sourire machiavélique du brun. Ce dernier passa un doigt sur son torse et descendit lentement jusqu'à son pubis où il s'arrêta,laissant son action en suspend.

**Hey I can't stop my feet ebony and ivory are dancing in the street**

« Reviens au lit,on se rasera plus tard,déclara-t-il en se mordant la lèvre du bas. »

Avec un sourire dégoulinant de luxure,John fit mine d'hésiter puis se jeta dans les bras de son chéri. Nous approchions de la fin mai et donc de la fin de l'année,cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les deux amants s'étaient réconciliés. Depuis,comme s'il devait se racheter de ne pas pouvoir le faire,l'ex-Serpentard le caressait presque tous les matins et tous les soirs.

**Hey it's cause of you...the world is in a crazy hazy hue... My heart is beating like a jungle drum... my heart is beating like a jungle drum**

Il devenait un vrai vorace de petites gâteries. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le Gryffondor,loin de là,si ça pouvait lui permettre de prendre un peu plus d'assurance pour enfin passer l'étape des simples caresses et des préliminaire pour enfin arriver au plus important.

**Man you got me burning,I'm the moment between the striking and the fire. Hey read my lips 'cause all they say is kiss kiss kiss kiss My heart is beating like a jungle drum**

**No it won't ever stop, my hands are in the chair...yes I'm in love My heart is beating like a jungle drum...**

Quelques minutes plus tard,les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain pour une séance intensive de rasage. La première pour John qui découvrit que cette tâche n'était pas tellement facile en réalité. Une jolie coupure s'étalait sur sa joue. Une goutte de sang vint glisser lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Le brun voulut lécher cette goutte mais le blond le devança en la prenant sur son doigt.

Soudain,une lumière s'éteignit dans ses yeux,tout disparut à ses côtés alors qu'il regardait cette goutte de sang sur son doigt. Le décor de la salle de bain,les carreaux blancs se transformèrent tout changea,ne laissant place qu'à un paysage de désolation. De la neige s'étalait tout autour de lui. Un corps reposait à quelques mètres de là. Sa mère. La flaque de sang s'échappant du corps d'Amanda grandit jusqu'à atteindre ses pieds.

« John... »

Pourtant John ne bougea pas d'un pouce,les pupilles dilaté,le corps figé. Il attendit...il entendit les borborygmes affreux de sa mère,ses longs soupirs et ses appels silencieux. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil,paralysé,choqué. Rien ne l'empêchait de courir,de crier à l'aide.

« John...,murmura Amanda,son regard aussi vide de vivacité que son corps de sang »

Le murmure retentit dans tout son être,elle l'appelait. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi le sang continuait à couler ? Le garçon tomba à genoux dans la mare de sang et se tint la tête entre ses mains rouges elles aussi.

« John ! »

Cette fois l'appel fut retentissant. Le ciel blanc au dessus du Gryffondor disparut en même temps que le reste. Seul un visage apparut devant ses yeux comme une intervention divine. Hyden hurlait son prénom depuis quelques secondes,il venait de faire un malaise. Un horrible cauchemar,un horrible souvenir...pour une goutte de sang.

L'ex-Serpentard affolé,lui mit une petite claque pour le réveiller puis le serra maladroitement dans ses bras. John,honteux d'être aussi faible se releva immédiatement,il chancela une seconde puis tint droit et lança son habituel sourire rassurant.

« OUPS j'ai eu une petite absence,fit-il remarquer innocemment.

- Une absence ? Tu t'es évanoui !

- Mais non,j'ai fermé les yeux.

- Depuis quand tu crains le sang ? Demanda Hyden en plissant les yeux. »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il craignait le sang depuis que sa mère était morte. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait vu sa mère pendant son malaise. Encore une fois,sa plus grande peur s'était réalisée,le jeune homme n'avait pas pu bouger,n'avait rien pu faire pour aider sa mère mourante.

« Fais moi un bisou magique...,supplia le blond en faisant ses faux yeux de chien battu.

- Où ça ?

- A ma coupure et à ma tête. »

L'ex-Serpentard obtempéra lui donnant deux bisous. C'était une ancienne habitude que John avait avec sa mère depuis qu'il était enfant. A chaque fois qu'il avait un bobo il réclamait un bisou magique. Hyden l'avait remarqué,son regard le lui disait.

Hey read my lips cause all they say is "kiss kiss kiss"

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'Amanda était morte,la plaie était remontée à la surface. Ce n'était pas la première et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Il fallait juste que les deux garçons soient ensemble,que le blond soit entouré.

« Allez viens,on descend. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose après avoir eu un malaise. »

Les deux garçons descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Encore une fois,l'ambiance était sombre. Deux Serdaigles étaient parties tôt ce matin. Leurs parents avaient été tués dans la soirée. Lena était immédiatement remontée dans la salle commune sous les yeux surpris de Kiril. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille était aussi touchée par la douleur des autres.

Isabella était partie dans la forêt avec Gabriel,une petite balade avec Scar ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Les cours étaient finis depuis quelques jours. Après avoir mangé,les deux amants retournèrent au lit. En passant dans un couloir,ils tombèrent sur Draco Malefoy et sa bande.

Draco fit mine de ne pas le regarder,John ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé un bon souvenir,il lui avait juste lâché une bombe sur la tête. Pourtant,le Gryffondor crut voir un léger froncement de sourcil,suivit d'un rapide coup d'oeil vers lui. Ce geste le fit sourire.

Une fois dans leur lit,Hyden lança un joli sourire coquin à son chéri avant de laisser descendre ses mains sous la couverture. Mais le blond recula sensiblement pour éviter ses mains. Le brun ne força pas et préféra poser un bras sous sa tête en regardant le plafond du lit à baldaquin.

« Tu sais,tu n'es pas obligé de me faire des gâteries tout le temps,lâcha gentiment John.

- Je ne fais pas ça tout le temps,se défendit l'autre en rougissant.

- Deux fois par jour...ce n'est pas parce-que tu n'as pas le courage de le faire que tu dois te rattraper comme ça.

- Le courage ? S'exclama Hyden. »

Le blond venait de s'aventurer sur une pente glissante. Mieux valait parler sans s'emporter,manque de chance,John avait tout sauf du tact. Il prit une grande respiration pour se calmer,son amant gagnait toujours à ces jeux de paroles. Il était beaucoup plus calme que le blond,beaucoup plus maître de lui-même.

« Je veux dire...roo tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on le fasse tout le temps. Je comprends que tu veuilles te racheter de pas pouvoir le faire mais...

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas faire ça parce-que tu penses à ta mère,répliqua Hyden. Mais ne l'utilise pas comme prétexte pour me reprocher ça. Parce-que quand tu cries dans le lit tu ne te plains pas. »

Le Gryffondor leva un sourcil perplexe.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une pute ! Ne compte pas sur moi cet après-midi pour votre pique nique au bord du lac noir. Et ce soir ceinture connard ! Putain,desfois on croirait vraiment que t'es un putain d'hétéro de gros porc de merde. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi ?

- John,c'est bon je m'excuse. Viens là dans mes bras. »

Le blond,à deux doigt de partir,avança timidement vers son amant en se triturant les doigts. L'ex-Serpentard dut s'excuser une vingtaine de fois pour qu'enfin l'autre se laisse tomber sur le lit et se lova dans ses bras.

« La prochaine fois que tu me dis ça je te mets à terre.

- Je me suis excusé...,commença Hyden

- Et ? Demanda le blond.

- Et on oublie ce que tu as dit sur...

- Pas question ! Ce soir c'est ceinture t'as compris ? C'est ta punition pour parler mal. Obsédé ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se rendormirent finalement enlacés. L'après-midi, un pique nique devait avoir lieu entre tout le monde au bord du lac. Même Kiril serait de la partie avec Matthew. Ils avaient encore quelques heures pour dormir.

Scar déploya ses ailes à une vingtaine de mètre au dessus des arbres de la forêt et se mit à planer,portant sur son dos Isabella et Gabriel. Pour la première fois ce dernier était passé devant. Il semblait avoir établi un profond lien avec le sombral depuis leur petite discussion. Encore un mystère du jeune homme. Mais bon...ils avaient tous les deux leur part de mystère,même si ça commençait à lasser la jeune fille.

Ils se posèrent brutalement au sol. Gabriel descendit en premier et porta sa petite-amie galamment. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un tirage de langue dans les règles. Ensemble ils retournèrent à Poudlard où Matthew les attendait en claquant du pied.

« J'ai tout préparé,on sera au bord du lac. Les filles pourront bronzer,les garçons se baigner comme d'habitude dans le monde normal. Je crois qu'on a bien besoin d'un monde normal. J'AI besoin d'un monde normal. Sans femme qui vous crie dessus et sans enfant qui vous fait pipi dessus...puis surtout sans gamins à réconcilier. BREF UNE...VIE...NORMALE ! »

Gabriel fixa l'auror avec des yeux de hiboux,choqué de le voir perdre son contrôle. Matt sur les nerfs devint tout rouge et menaça d'exploser pendant une seconde. Puis la rougeur disparut laissant place à une pâleur de fantôme.

« Alors vous pourriez bien aller chercher Hyden et John pour moi avant que je les donne en goûter au calamar géant !

- HEY,s'exclama Isabella en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, doucement. Si tu es fatigué de t'occuper d'Aaron tu n'auras qu'à dormir cet après-midi. Tu as des cernes de trois mètres de longs alors arrête d'essayer de tenir debout et DORS. On va les chercher. »

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Isa lui expliqua que Matthew était à bout de nerfs. Il devait supporter les humeurs de sa femme tout en jonglant entre son travail d'auror et Aaron. En passant,il devait aussi s'occuper à réconcilier John Hyden et tout le reste. Bref...Matt était le ciment qui tenait tout en place,si il tombait,tout tombait.

Le Poufsouffle fut un peu gêné de rentrer dans le dortoir pour aller chercher les deux garçons. La Serdaigle entra sans gêne et se posta devant le lit,les contemplant enlacés. En faisant des yeux de petit chat mignon elle murmura:

« Ne sont-il pas mignons ces petits cochons ?

- Heu...,hésita Gabriel. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la jeune fille se mit à chanter...ou plutôt à hurler pour réveiller les petits cochons.

« SEND ME ON MY WAY ! SEND ME ON MY WAY !

- TA GUEULE ! Cria John en faisant un bond jusqu'au plafond. Purée,mais t'es folle j'en ai marre que tu nous réveilles comme ça !

- Hyden n'est pas réveillé,fit remarquer Gabriel. »

Ils se retournèrent tous pour faire face à l'ex-Serpentard. Ce dernier ronronnait tranquillement en tenant son traversin comme si c'était le corps de John. Les cris de son amie ne l'avait pas du tout réveillé,il dormait profondément comme un gros bébé.

« Chuuut,ne le réveillez pas,chuchota le Gryffondor en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres. »

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps que prévu,le jeune homme les rejoindrait plus tard. Tous descendirent jusqu'au parc,Matthew était déjà entrain de se baigner dans le lac,Kiril et Lena s'étaient assis au bord de l'eau. Isabella s'assit entre sa petite soeur et le Serpentard pour bien les séparer. Elle répondit à leurs regards noirs par un air innocent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-elle innocemment.

- Rien,cracha Lena. »

Elle tolérait leur amitié,cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'avait accepté...et encore moins qu'elle allait les laisser se rapprocher encore. Il manquait plus que les deux jeunes gens finissent ensemble,là ça serait la catastrophe ultime. Oui...une soirée de réconciliation ne suffisait pas à attiser tout. John entreprit de se déshabiller,il s'exclama:

« Bon on va se baigner !

- Ho bof je sais pas,dit Gabriel en grimaçant.

- Ha oui ? He bien maintenant tu sais ! Répondit le Gryffondor en le poussant dans l'eau. »

Le Poufsouffle sortit du lac vitesse grand V. De l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux plaqués sur son front et de ses vêtements. Il se secoua comme un chien mouillé et foudroya tous ceux qui riaient du regard,c'est à dire tout le monde. Il serra les poings et fixa John. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose,la course poursuite commençait.

Le blond prit ses jambes à son cou et ,sans se retourner,envoya des sortilèges de stupéfixion derrière lui. Aimen les évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils ne se rendirent pas immédiatement compte qu'ils étaient à côté du saule cogneur. Des branches se déplièrent pour frapper les deux garçons.

Gabriel,agile,fit une pirouette en arrière pour éviter deux branches. La première claqua dans l'air,la deuxième passa au dessus de John qui se jeta au sol et laissa tomber sa baguette un mètre plus loin. Gabriel ne pensa même pas à sortir sa baguette trop occupé à éviter les autres branches. L'une d'elles s'accrocha au pied du blond et le fit voltiger à 2 mètres au dessus du sol.

C'est en voyant le Gryffondor dans les airs que le Poufsouffle eut l'idée de sortir sa baguette. Entre deux roulades,il leva sa baguette vers la branche qui retenait son ami.

« Diffindo ! »

Le sortilège de découpe rata sa cible,le jeune homme dut user du sortilège de ralentissement pour enfin relâcher John.

« Impedimenta ! Diffindo !Lança-t-il. »

Les mouvements du saule cogneur furent ralentis pendant un temps indéterminé,la branche fut rapidement coupée. Aimen tira John hors du champ d'action de l'arbre puis ils purent enfin respirer et retourner auprès de leurs amis morts de rire.

Matthew,après le rituel de noyage de petits nabots comme John et Gabriel,s'endormit sous un arbre près de l'eau. De loin,on aurait dit qu'il regardait simplement le ciel,mais de près,ces ronflements retentissaient comme des coups de tonnerre dans les oreilles des autres.

« Pourrais-tu arrêter de te mettre entre Kiril et moi ? Demanda sèchement Lena après s'être étendue auprès de sa grande soeur. »

Gabriel,John et Kiril avaient décidé d'explorer les fonds marins en prenant pour exemple Cédric Diggory et Fleur Delacour. John s'était spécialement entraîné à utiliser le sortilège têtenbulle et ainsi respirer sous l'eau. Il rêvait de vivre la même expérience que les champions du tournoi des trois sorciers.

« Je n'ai rien fait Nana,se défendit Isa en faisant des yeux innocents.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu t'es placé entre lui et moi...et c'est pas...tu n'as pas à choisir à côté de qui je dois être. Notre discussion n'a servi à rien la dernière fois,tu n'as rien appris. »

Kiril venait de comprendre comment utiliser le sortilège têtenbulle et se préparait à plonger, au dernier moment, il lança un sourire rayonnant à Lena qui répondit par un signe de main. John avait depuis longtemps disparu dans les noirceurs du lac,seul Gabriel n'y arrivait pas et semblait ne pas trop apprécier l'eau. Isabella le consola avec un massage parfait,à tel point qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

John nageait tranquillement sous l'eau,même avec sa baguette allumée,il ne voyait qu'à quelques mètres autour de lui. Au plus il allait profond,au plus le lac était sombre. Quelquefois des choses bougeaient autour de lui entre les longues algues. Mais rien n'était en vu. Jamais rien...

Ce qui normalement était rempli de poissons et d'être vivants était complètement vide...silencieux. C'était très étrange...trop étrange. Le jeune homme commença à être anxieux,il sentait que quelque chose se passait...que quelque chose se cachait mais il passait à côté.

Où étaient toutes ces créatures qu'avait vu les champions du tournoi des trois sorciers ? Où étaient les sirènes,les tritons et les strangulots ? Où était le calamar géant ? Étaient-ils tous entrain de rôder autour de lui avant de lui lancer une embuscade ? Ces mouvements étranges autour de lui semblaient le supposer.

Perdu dans ses pensées,le Gryffondor ne pensa plus à surveiller les alentours. Des strangulots s'étaient approché furtivement et nageait au dessus,en dessous et derrière lui. Il était piégé,le piège se referma lentement sur lui le sortant de ses pensées.

En premier lieu,un strangulot,le plus téméraire,enroula ses tentacules autour de son pied. John croyant à une simple algue ne prit même pas la peine de regarder et secoua la jambe. Ce n'est que lorsque d'autres créatures se collèrent à son corps qu'il paniqua.

Deux se collèrent à son torse,trois autres à ses jambes. Des bulles brûlantes sortirent de sa baguette et frappèrent d'autres assaillants qui fuirent. Déconcentré,le sortilège têtenbulle fut brisé,le jeune homme avala une gorgée d'eau avant de retenir sa respiration pour essayer de se débattre. Ses forces décrurent rapidement,à deux doigts d'abandonner,il lâcha sa baguette,serra les poings et frappa au hasard.

Soudain,une voix douce et amère retentit,elle fut rejointe par d'autres voix. Des silhouettes féminines se déplaçaient en rond autour de lui et des strangulots,ces derniers,effrayés,s'enfuirent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les silhouettes s'approchèrent jusqu'à que John puisse les voir. Des sirènes,des sirènes hideuses.

Alors qu'il était entrain de mourir,la seule comparaison qui vint à l'esprit de John fut Arielle la petite sirène et ces monstres gluants. L'une des sirènes le menaça de son trident mais il s'en foutait,ses yeux se flouaient,il commençait à perdre connaissance.

« Têtenbulle ! Cria une voix étouffée par l'eau. »

Un rayon bleue fila vers le Gryffondor puis le toucha,une bulle se forma autour de sa bouche lui permettant de respirer à nouveau. Les sirènes effrayées par le sortilèges reculèrent de quelques mètres pour se remettre dans l'ombre.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Déclara une sirène de sa voix profonde,nous chassons les strangulots ici ! C'est notre terrain de chasse,le tournoi des trois sorciers est terminé. Partez ! »

John,à nouveau capable de respirer se tourna pour lancer à un regard à son sauveur. Ce dernier flottait tranquillement,ces longs cheveux blonds voltigeait autour de son visage aux traits fins. Kiril, le fils du meurtrier de sa mère venait de le sauver. Il évita le Serpentard du regard et partit à la recherche de sa baguette. Les sirènes effrayées,les laissèrent chercher,surveillant de loin leurs actions.

Une fois sa baguette retrouvée,John remonta rapidement à la surface. Il avait failli mourir étouffé sous l'eau. Même la bulle qui lui permettait de respirer ne suffisait pas pour le calmer,il se sentait étouffé,il se sentait bloqué,enfermé.

Isa sursauta violemment lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la surface,les bulles éclatèrent en un bruit sourd. Le Gryffondor prit une grande respiration,comme si l'eau le brûlait il se hâta vers le rebord et sortit de l'eau à la vitesse de l'éclair. Gabriel se réveilla en sursaut,Lena aida Kiril à remonter sur la terre ferme. John était sur le dos et haletait bruyamment,les yeux flous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Isabella en s'agenouillant aux côtés de son ami.

- Il y a eu ...un...un problème sous l'eau,parvint à articuler le Serpentard ,essoufflé.John s'est fait attaquer par des strangulots puis par des sirènes mais j'ai réussi à l'en sortir.

- TU N'AS RIEN FAIT ! Rugit John, J'ETAIS TRES BIEN TOUT SEUL !

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

- Je n'étais pas en difficulté ! »

Soudain,ils se retournèrent tous au même moment. Hyden se trouvait devant eux,enroulé dans sa couverture, les yeux bridés à cause du sommeil et un sourcil levé comme à son habitude. Il n'eut même pas besoin de parler,son regard disait tout. « Purée mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Calmez-vous ! »

La cohue laissa place à un calme plat,toujours enroulé dans sa couverture,le brun se coucha dans l'herbe et se fit rouler jusqu'aux autres,incapable de marcher. Il se retrouva face à son amant et déplia un peu sa couverture pour le prendre dans ses bras avec une moue suppliante. Ce geste suffit pour calmer le blond qui était encore choqué d'avoir failli se noyer.

« Tu sais qu'il fait chaud ? T'as pas besoin de couverture,fit-il remarquer tendrement en fixant son amant.

- Mais elle sent ton odeur la couverture,répondit l'ex-Serpentard en faisant la moue.

- Ho fan de shishoune **(2),**s'immisça Isabella, Matthew ronfle comme une locomotive.

- C'est de famille,se lamenta John,t'as pas entendu Hyden quand il dort.

- MAIS HEU...,se plaignit le concerné.

La journée se passa lentement,Gabriel ne se baignait que très peu,pas du tout intéressé par l'eau. Matthew dormit tout l'après-midi. Hyden regardait les nuages aux côtés de Lena et Isabella pendant que John et Kiril se baignaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Le premier ne supportant pas d'avoir été aidé par le second. Bref une journée assez simple en somme.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel,c'était rare à Poudlard. C'était la fin de l'année,la fin des problèmes dans la tête de tout le monde. Ils avaient tous passé une année chargée,en bons et mauvais moments. Avaient-ils changé ? Avaient-ils évolué ?

« C'est bizarre,lâcha Hyden en regardant le soleil. »

Isa leva un sourcil et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Si on regarde le soleil comme ça. Si on regarde autour de nous...on croirait qu'on est au paradis. Que tout va bien dans le monde...il fait juste beau et pourtant ça fait sourire tout le monde. Regarde John,il s'éclate dans l'eau alors que ce matin même il faisait un malaise. Et pourtant ça continue,on est en guerre,sa mère est morte mais il s'amuse. Il a encore grandi

- Il est fort,John est plus fort que la plupart des gens que je connais,annonça la Serdaigle sereinement,toi aussi tu es fort. Pendant les vacances d'hiver,après la mort d'Amanda,tu t'es expliqué avec ta famille. Tu leur as tout dit, tu as réussi à t'accepter. C'est passé inaperçu avec les problèmes de John mais je l'ai remarqué. Je sais que c'était dur pour toi...mais tu l'as fait. Tu as grandi toi aussi...tu as changé en bien. »

L'ex-Serpentard baissa la tête. Il était mieux maintenant,il se sentait libéré. Quelquefois John le surprenait à regarder par la fenêtre et sourire bêtement,parfois même rigoler. Mais quand il lui demandait,le brun lui répondait que c'était une belle journée. C'était juste le bonheur,et tout le malheur du monde valait bien ça.

« Au fait,Isa,je suis allé à la bibliothèque...

- Et tu as regardé un article à propos de Lena et moi. Les échangés,ils nous donnent des noms comme si on était des bêtes de foires,je déteste ça. J'ai toujours détesté ça.

- Que s'est-il passé avec ton père ? Demanda Hyden,hésitant. »

La jeune fille soupira et décida de faire court dans ses explications. Lena dormait à côté d'eux,heureusement qu'elle n'était pas réveillé sinon elle serait partie.

« Je...je ne sais pas grand-chose...ma mère ne veut rien me dire. Je sais que mon père a disparu à cause de moi et Lena. Je sais aussi que les mangemorts ont quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai eu une vision. La seule chose à laquelle je peux me rattacher pour savoir la vérité.

- Je vois. »

Elle n'était pas prompt à parler d'avantage. C'était normal. Le jeune homme la laissa tranquille et se tourna avant de se replier contre lui même en chien de fusil. Puis,lentement,comme s'il était effrayé par ce qu'il allait voir,il descendit la manche de son tee-shirt. **(3 )**

Les longues cicatrices blanches s'étalaient encore contre sa peau comme un souvenir qui restait à vie comme le souvenir d'une famille qui l'avait fait souffrir. Un frisson le secoua,il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit dans l'espoir que les cicatrices disparaissent,ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Personne ne peut effacer son passé,ses erreurs.

John se promenait tranquillement à la surface de l'eau tout en contemplant les environs. Pratiquement tous les élèves se trouvaient au bord du lac à s'amuser où à prendre l'air tout simplement. Même la bande de Potter et celle de Malefoy étaient sorties. Potter se prélassait tranquillement aux côtés de sa nouvelle petite-amie,Ginny Weasley.

Qui aurait pu croire que ce jeune homme simple en apparence tenait l'avenir du monde sorcier entre ses mains,selon la gazette du sorcier ? Il était l'élu...ça se sentait,même sans la gazette pour le dire. Cette vision s'imposait,Harry Potter contre Voldemort,c'était comme ça,le destin.

Malefoy,lui,ne semblait pas vraiment profiter de cette sortie au bord du lac noir. Ses amis s'amusaient et le forçaient à s'amuser avec eux comme Blaise Zabini.,mais le garçon n'était pas à sa place. Il regardait l'eau d'un air absent comme si une seule chose occupait ses pensées,comme s'il rêvait d'être loin d'ici.

Comme toujours,des cernes immenses soulignaient ses yeux et sa pâleur faisait penser à un fantôme. Il n'était pas bien...et cette constatation attrista John. Il ne le connaissait pas...mais ils étaient demi-frères. Le Gryffondor aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider,pour le faire parler...mais comment s'y prendre ?

Draco tourna son regard vers John brusquement,remarquant qu'il était observé. Leurs yeux identiques se rencontrèrent. Le Serpentard ne fit rien,se contentant de le fixer sans agressivité ni chaleur. Hésitant,John sourit timidement et lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en se sentant idiot. Malefoy tourna la tête et l'ignora royalement. Vexé,le blond retourna vers Hyden et se fit enlacer amoureusement.

« Il va y avoir un orage dans une heure,marmonna Isabella à moitié endormie dans les bras de Gabriel.

- Ho non ! S'exclama Hyden en se relevant droit comme un piquet,il faut qu'on rentre.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur des orages ? S'étonna la Serdaigle.

- Il a la phobie des orages depuis un certain moment,expliqua le Gryffondor. Ce qui veut dire que ce soir il va être scotché à moi. »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire moqueur mais un seul regard du brun la dissuada de continuer. En effet,une heure plus tard,un nuage noir massif s'était installé au dessus de Poudlard. Les jeunes gens furent contraints de réveiller Mathew et de se réfugier à l'intérieur du château. L'auror semblait de bien meilleure humeur après un après-midi de sommeil.

« Ce soir vous venez dans la cabane hurlante ? Proposa-t-il. On boira un coup. Vous pouvez tous venir.

- Même Kiril ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander John,choqué.

- Même Kiril s'il le veut,j'ai entendu dire qu'il t'a aidé sous l'eau alors sois un peu plus respectueux. »

Le jeune homme vexé,baissa les yeux et ne se fit plus entendre. Hyden sursautait violemment à chaque coup de tonnerre,ses yeux était écarquillés et il regardait dans tous les coins du hall d'entrée,la présence de ses amis ne le rassurait pas.

« Je pourrai pas traverser le parc par ce temps ! Se lamenta-t-il en se triturant les doigts.

- Mais si,tout le monde sera avec toi. »

Le garçon accepta bien que pas du tout rassuré. Le soir venu,ils se rejoignirent tous dans la cabane hurlante. John dut porter son amant sur le dos jusqu'au saule cogneur sous les rires d'Isabella car le brun avait trop peur pour marcher tout seul. John soupçonna qu'il avait juste la flemme de marcher.

Encore une fois,lorsqu'ils arrivèrent des boissons et de la nourriture étaient déjà prêts. Kiril fut surpris et fasciné par la manière dont avait été rénovée la cabane hurlante. C'était maintenant un mélange entre modernité,avec les nouveaux fauteuils et la tapisserie. Puis la vétusté avec les meubles encore brisés et le vieux parquet

Matthew avait apporté son lecteur DVD,ils regardèrent un film tous ensemble en silence. John surveillait du coin de l'oeil Kiril. Ce dernier se rongeait les ongles,plus intéressé par lui que par le film. Comment avait-il pu se laisser sauver par ce fils de monstre ?

Hyden était au courant des pensées de son amant. Il le connaissait à présent et savait pertinemment que John était touché dans sa fierté qu'il avait honte d'avoir été sauvé par une personne qu'il détestait. C'était aussi ça les Gryffondors,la fierté et l'arrogance.

Kiril et Lena furent les premiers à retourner au château,Isabella commençait à s'habituer au Serpentard. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le grand amour mais elle le respectait pour prendre soin de sa petite soeur et être respectueux. Ce n'était pas un monstre,ni un ange d'ailleurs. Mais bon...on ne pouvait pas aimer tout le monde.

Isabella et Gabriel suivirent,le Poufsouffle ne se sentait pas bien,il avait sûrement attrapé une insolation. La jeune fille dut le veiller toute la nuit,aucun des deux amoureux ne passa une bonne nuit. Matthew fut le dernier à partir,Hyden et John ayant décidé de rester dormir ici. L'auror leur souhait une bonne nuit avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Les deux amants se couchèrent à l'étage dans l'ancienne chambre de Hyden. Ce dernier se lova immédiatement dans les bras du blond et se colla à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le tonnerre faisait toujours rage dehors,et les éclairs qui retentissaient l'effrayaient plus que de mesure.

« J'ai peur...,murmura le brun en se cachant les yeux.

- Je sais,je sais,répéta inlassablement son amant en essayant de le calmer. **»(4)**

Le Gryffondor caressa le visage puis tout le corps de son chéri avant de passer aux bras qu'il massa langoureusement. Ses longs doigts fins glissèrent sur la peau lisse...lisse mis à part quelques aspérités. Une bonne dizaine de traces serpentaient la peau du brun au niveau de ses avant-bras.

**A tear in the mambrane...allows the voice in **

« Hyden ?

- Hummm

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda John en touchant les cicatrices. »

Immédiatement,comme s'il était brûlé vif,l'ex-Serpentard retira ses mains de la poigne de son amant. La peur de l'orage fut remplacée par une peur plus grande encore,celle qu'il découvre ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances. Malheureusement John insista et agrippa son avant bras. Au même moment un éclair frappa violemment et éclaira la pièce. Des longues cicatrices blanches lézardaient ses deux bras.

**They want to push you off the path with their frequency wires**

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour parler,mais sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps que son corps se mit à trembler. Il n'osa rien dire,il ne put rien dire. Seul son corps exprimait sa surprise,son hébétude. Une aura de peur suintait de lui,Hyden n'osa pas regarder son amant,incapable de s'exprimer lui aussi.

« Je...,hésita le brun sans lever les yeux.

- Depuis quand ? »

La voix de John n'était plus la même,elle était chevrotante,un peu plus faible et aiguë. Sa voix inquiéta le brun qui répondit.

« J'ai arrêté depuis longtemps...c'était pendant les vacances avec mes parents...je ne supportais pas...je pensais à toi.

- Tu pensais à moi ? Répéta le blond les yeux dans le vague. »

**You can do no wrong...in my eyes...You can do no wrong...in my eyes**

Hyden essaya de le serrer dans ses bras mais le jeune homme se releva d'un bond et se mit à tourner en rond dans la chambre les mains sur la bouche,complètement halluciné par sa découverte.

« Heu d'accord...reste calme ne t'affoles pas... ça a duré jusqu'à quand ?

- Jusqu'au moment où on s'est rapproché à nouveau vers Noël.

- Putain...putain...six mois...c'est... »

Pendant quelques secondes,L'ex-Serpentard se demanda si son amant n'allait pas le quitter pour ça. S'il n'allait pas le rejeter une bonne fois pour toute et casser la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle ils reposaient depuis un certain temps. La colère,le dégoût déformaient le visage de John. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer ou de piquer une crise. L'orage grondait inexorablement dehors.

**A drunken salesman you hearing damage **

« C'est moi...qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? C'est ma faute...t'as fais ça à cause de moi. »

Hyden comprit enfin et fut encore plus apeuré,s'il y avait pire que John lui faisant des reproches,c'était bien John se faisant des reproches. Il était inconsolable et pouvait même détruire volontairement leur couple parce-il se jugeait indigne d'amour. Vraiment...le blond était dangereux quand il s'en voulait.

« Il faut que je...,s'enquit-il paniqué. »

**your mind is restless they say you're getting better but you don't feel any better**

Puis sans rien ajouté,perdu,le Gryffondor partit en courant de la chambre.

« MAIS OU TU VAS ? Hurla le brun en se rhabillant. Ya l'orage dehors ! Ho purée...il y a l'orage dehors...j'ai peur ! JOHN ! »

Pendant plus d'une minute,tétanisé par sa peur du tonnerre,l'ex-Serpentard ne fit pas un geste pour poursuivre son amant. Il replia ses genoux contre lui et s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête. L'image de son chéri s'imposa à son esprit,la peur fut mise de côté.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla-t-il en courant vers le passage sous le saule cogneur,usant de sa voix pour ne pas entendre les orages. »

**Your speakers are blowing your ears are wrecking**

Plusieurs fois,le jeune homme faillit rebrousser chemin et se réfugier dans la cabane hurlante. Surtout lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors,une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Poudlard, mêlée au vent,cela créait un voile qui empêchait de voir à plus d'un mètre devant soi. Un éclair déchira soudainement le ciel et claqua violemment. Le bruit le fit sursauter mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

« JOHN ! Cria-t-il désespérement. JOHN...putain j'ai peur...John...bouge ton cul et reviens ici ! »

**you hearing damage you wish you felt better you wish you felt better**

Tout en s'avançant à l'aveuglette,Hyden appela son amant,jusqu'au moment où une idée lui vint en tête. Personne n'aurait laissé entrer le blond dans le château car il avait dit à Matthew qu'il dormait à la cabane hurlante. La forêt interdite était vraiment effrayante...il restait le rocher...leur rocher.

Trempé,le brun s'avança les mains devant lui en gémissant par peur des orages. Finalement il atteignit le rocher,au départ il ne remarqua pas la présence de John. Mais enfin il aperçut une silhouette agenouillée sous la pluie.

« John...,soupira l'ex-Serpentard.

- NON...ne me touche pas...ne m'approche plus...c'est ma faute.

- C'est pas vrai. »

**You can do no wrong...in my eyes...in my eyes**

Hyden s'agenouilla à côté de son amant et se mit dans la même position. La pluie tombaient sur les deux garçons comme de la grêle. Le Gryffondor tremblait de froid et de dégout de soi-même. Ils restèrent ainsi agenouillés pendant plus d'une demie-heure jusqu'à que le blond laisse son chéri le toucher et le prendre dans ses bras.

« John...on peut rentrer...j'ai peur,lui souffla le brun à l'oreille. Je vais t'expliquer ma façon de voir les choses et je vais le faire vite parce-que j'ai énormément peur à ce moment précis. Si j'ai fait ça ce n'est pas à cause de toi c'est à cause de ma famille,rien de cela ne se serait produit s'ils ne m'avaient pas rejeté. Les seules personnes qui ont fait quelque chose de mal sont mes parents et moi pour m'être fait ça.

- Ils n'auraient pas fait ça si tu n'aimais pas un garçon,si tu ne m'aimais pas moi,répliqua John

- L'amour n'est pas un crime...l'amour n'est jamais coupable. Ce sont leur faute et la mienne. J'ai été trop faible et j'ai fait cette bêtise. Tu n'as fais aucune bêtise... Je t'aime

- Moi aussi. »

**You can do no wrong..in my eyes**

Ensemble ils rentrèrent dans la cabane hurlante et se couchèrent enlacés. Pourtant aucun ne s'endormit. John regardait le plafond obstinément,Hyden lui avait fermé les yeux,une idée s'insinuait dans son esprit. Plus qu'une idée...c'était une envie qui le prenait au coeur et autre part...

« John...j'arrive pas à dormir...

- Moi non plus...,soupira le Gryffondor

- Je sais que je ne serai pas parfait...je sais que ce sera pas le conte de fée,il pleut et tout ça ...mais...

- Mais ?

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour...je...je comprends si t'as pas envie...

- Tais-toi et fais moi l'amour...,conseilla John »

Les simples caresses anodines devinrent plus poussées,plus sensuelles. Les gâteries laissèrent place à une action de plaisir intense. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble puis s'endormirent sous les orages. Même le brun qui était effrayé habituellement.

**You can do no wrong in my eyes...**

* * *

John se réveilla entre les bras de son amant,il se sentait particulièrement bien,entier. Malgré un rhume carabiné et des courbatures un peu partout...surtout à un endroit précis qui se trouvait en dessous du dos. Hyden le regarda se débattre pour s'habiller avec un sourire tendre.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda le brun.

- T'as intérêt j'arrive même pas à remettre mon pantalon,c'est toi qui m'a fait ça alors bouge toi de m'aider j'ai mal ! »

Une fois le combat contre les habits terminé. Les deux garçons descendirent dans le salon de la cabane pour trouver un petit déjeuner parfait déjà prêt pour eux. Des oeufs au plat,du jus de citrouille et tout le tintouin. Cette attention particulière devait tenir de Matt. Isa et Gabriel était sûrement trop fatigués pour faire ça. Lena et Kiril avaient d'autres choses à faire que ça. En effet,l'auror les rejoignit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

« Heu...c'était censé être mon petit déjeuner mais bon je vous le laisse pour fêter votre première fois,déclara-t-il d'un ton mi amer mi amusé.

- Comment tu le sais ? S'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

- Ben j'imagine qu'après l'acte...la personne qui est dessous doit avoir un peu mal quand même. Et puis j'ai vu John tout courbaturé et ça a fait tilt dans ma tête. Par contre c'est un peu glauque de faire ça pendant l'orage. »

John baissa les yeux les joues joliment rosées,Hyden un peu gêné répondit en bégayant:

« He ben...c'était...comme ça...une...une envie soudaine quoi...on était prêts.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre,sourit l'auror pour les gêner un peu plus. Au fait...j'ai une proposition à vous faire pour les vacances d'été. »

Les garçons ne répondirent pas,attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Vous pourriez venir chez moi. Amy et d'accord et je pense que ça fera du bien à Aaron de vous revoir un peu,la maison est finie. Il y a de la place.

- Non...j'ai assez d'argent pour prendre un appart. Si Hyden ne veut pas vivre avec moi il pourra aller chez vous.

- Non je te suis,déclara le concerné catégoriquement.

- S'il-vous plaît ! S'exclama l'auror. Je veux que mon frère reste avec moi,on est en guerre je veux pas que vous soyez seuls. On vous laissera tranquille ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez votre liberté.

- Je me fous de ça...mais je veux pas profiter de vous.

- Amy est d'accord et Aaron sera content. »

L'ex-Serpentard lança un regard à son amant. John semblait hésiter,il n'aimait pas profiter des autres. Mais bon...ce serait bien pour Hyden d'être avec sa famille...sa vraie famille.

« C'est d'accord...mais j'aiderai Amy. Ma mère m'a appris à faire le ménage à faire à manger et tout ça. Et puis...il faudra d'abord que je règle quelques petites choses à la maison de ma mère.

- Passez le message aux autres aussi si ils veulent dormir à la maison quelques temps...Isabella Lena Gabriel...même Kiril si il veut. »

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils mais n'osa prononcer un seul mot. Soudain,le sourire de l'auror fondit comme neige au soleil,ses traits se durcirent. Les deux jeunes hommes sentirent que la conversation allait prendre un tournant plus sérieux,plus grave.

« Ton frère a été initié. Cole est maintenant un mangemort,annonça-t-il gravement à Hyden

- C'est le tien aussi ! Protesta ce dernier.

- Plus maintenant. Les aurors ont un dossier sur lui,des témoins l'ont vu. Apparemment il aurait un assez haut poste pour son âge,il serait le...fidèle de Bellatrix Lestrange...ou plutôt son assistant quelque chose comme ça. Nous n'avons rien de concret pour le moment alors il peut continuer d'exercer au ministère comme langue-de-plomb.

- C'était prévisible.

-Oui...j'aurai aimé qu'il soit comme toi,se lamenta Matthew. Tu as eu John pour te préserver de l'influence de tes parents mais Cole n'a eu personne. Il est devenu un monstre...comme je l'ai été...et les monstres sont créés par d'autres monstres. »

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, les deux amants entreprirent de sortir de la cabane mais au dernier moment Hyden demanda au blond de l'attendre plus loin. Il devait parler avec son frère.

« Matthew ? Appela-t-il »

Ce dernier s'était déjà couché dans un canapé pour se reposer un peu,il répondit par un gémissement d'endormi.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ce que tu as dis. Tu as dis que tu as déjà été un monstre...et que papa t'as rendu comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas que lui...c'est aussi ma faute.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour être un monstre ?

- J'ai écouté les ordres et j'ai agis comme un stupide pantin,poursuivit Matt J'ai fait du mal à des gens. »

Son regard en disait long sur cette période,il effraya même son petit frère qui posa la question qui le turlupinait entre ses dents.

« Tu as tué quelqu'un ? »

Matthew fit mine de s'être endormi pour ne pas répondre. Son petit frère abandonna et partit rejoindre son chéri. Isabella les accueillit en rigolant dans la grande salle. Elle aussi avait remarqué les douleurs du blond. Gabriel connaissait ces choses là mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les hiboux descendirent comme à leur habitude jusque devant leur destinataire qui prirent les colis ou les lettres. Hyden mit longtemps avant de réaliser que lui aussi venait de recevoir une lettre,le hiboux de sa mère le toisait de ses yeux perçants. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche en grand et s'empara de la lettre.

« Je...je reviens dans deux minutes,chuchota-t-il à son amant avant de quitter la Grande Salle au pas de course. »

Après avoir trouvé la tranquillité d'un simple couloir vide,l'ex-Serpentard prit le temps de s'asseoir et regarder la lettre. Miranda,sa mère venait de lui envoyer une lettre pour la première fois. Il ne prêta pas attention aux alentours et notamment à Kiril qui s'était aussi assis là en quête de paix et ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« _Bonjour Hyden...,cela fait maintenant cinq mois que je me retrouve seule dans cet horrible manoir sans mon mari ni mon autre fils. Et tout ça par ta faute ! Tu as envoyé ton propre père en prison tu t'en rends compte ? Tu as brisé notre famille entière... »_

L'ex-Serpentard arrêta sa lecture et mit son visage entre ses mains. Il ne s'était pas assez préparé pour faire face à un nouveau torrent d'insultes et d'accusations. Après s'être remis en forme,il reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêtée.

« _Ton père croupit en prison par ta faute...Cole noyé par le chagrin s'est enfui de la maison. Et moi je reste seule ici. Tout ça par ta faute et celle de ta tapette de petit-ami. Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait faire ! Il t'a monté contre nous en te rendant pédé comme lui ! Réveille-toi,tu n'es pas un pédé. Si tu as un semblant de pureté rejoins moi ! Aide moi ! Ne laisse pas ta mère mourir dans notre manoir. Ne restes pas la tapette qu'il te force à être. S'il-te-plaît ! Rachète tes erreurs...ne sois pas une pédale...s'il-te-plaît. N'écoute plus ce John...il est le diable en personne. »_

Son visage devint plus rouge et ses frissons plus violents au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait ce torchon qui ne lui faisait que du mal. Ce putain de torchon qui rabaissait John alors qu'il était le meilleur être au monde. Beau tissu de conneries. La colère monta en lui comme du poison.

Comment pouvait -elle parler de son amant comme ça ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas...elle le détruisait simplement...elle les détruisait ! Au moment où il voulut hurler de colère,des sanglots puissants se firent entendre. En retournant la tête,Hyden remarqua Kiril qui se croyait seul.

Ce dernier tenait une lettre dans sa main et pleurait à grosses larmes. Il n'arrivait même pas à retenir ses larmes. Tout en jetant sa lettre,le Serpentard partit en courant se réfugier sûrement dans son dortoir. Le brun s'avança et prit la lettre mouillée de larmes avant de la lire.

« _Salut bonhomme,tu me manques tellement,les jours sont comme des années à Azkaban...et les détraqueurs ne font rien pour arranger ça. Mais ne parlons pas de cette prison de malheur ! Alors dis moi, comment ça va avec ton amie Lena. Je parie que tu ne lui as pas encore avoué que tu l'aimais...on n'a qu'une seule vie tu sais...ne perds pas de temps. As-tu encore dit à John Etan que je __suis désolé ? J'aimerai vraiment que tu lui dises même si ça n'arrangera rien ça me soulagera un peu de savoir que tu l'as fais. Je t'aime petit bonhomme...ne l'oublie jamais. Tu m'as dit dans ta __dernière lettre que tu faisais des cauchemars...ce n'est pas forcément mauvais signe. Si tu rêves de mauvaises choses c'est qu'il y a encore des bonne choses dans ta vie...c'est lorsque tu rêveras de bonne choses qu'il faudra t'inquiéter. Il n'y a bientôt plus de place sur le papier et je doute qu'ils acceptent de m'en offrir un peu plus. Je t'aime Kiril,mon fils. »_

La colère qui submergeait le garçon fut remplacé par la compassion qu'il ressentit pour le Serpentard. Ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui. De supporter la culpabilité de son père et sa peine de prison puis la solitude. Puis il y avait John et sa haine. Lorsque le Gryffondor décidait de haïr quelqu'un,il ne faisait pas semblant.

Pour sa part,le garçon prit la lettre de sa mère la déchira et la jeta par la fenêtres avant de retourner dans la salle commune pour écrire un peu et se vider la tête. Plus tard,il montra la lettre de Kiril à John qui resta impassible,insensible à l'émotion qu'elle dégageait...du moins en apparence. Isabella et Gabriel les rejoignirent et ensemble,ils jouèrent aux échecs en parlant de tout et de rien.

John fixait le parc sous le soleil couchant,soudain il remarqua une silhouette qui se dirigeait lentement vers le portail de Poudlard. Il avait une cape de voyage...c'était Dumbledore ! Malheureusement John ne vit pas que Harry Potter se trouvait aux côtés du vieil homme. Il s'était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Isabella voulut bouger son pion mais s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux vers le Gryffondor qui se retourna. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent avant que la jeune fille ne perde pied. Cette réaction affola une fois de plus Gabriel. Hyden se chargea de le calmer. Une fois remise sur pied,la jeune fille ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle avait eu une vision.

« Ho non...s'exclama-t-elle choquée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Des mangemorts dans Poudlard,le septième étage. Quelqu'un va essayer de les faire entrer par une pièce secrète qu'on appelle la Salle sur demande. Des mangemorts vont entrer à Poudlard ! »

Les trois garçons se lancèrent le même regard stupéfait. Immédiatement,Hyden prit la parole en essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

« Il faisait nuit noire quand ils sont entrés ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui,répondit Isabella sûre d'elle.

- Bien,ça nous laisse un peu de temps avant la nuit. Peut-être pourrons nous empêcher leur entrée On va devoir s'organiser,premièrement il faut trouver Kiril et Lena pour les mettre en sûreté,ils ont pris l'habitude de rester dans les couloirs la nuit. Il faut les ramener dans la salle commune. Il faut aussi que quelqu'un aille prévenir Matthew. Et pour finir il faut que quelqu'un aille voir ce qu'il se passe dans la salle secrète au septième étage.

- Isabella et moi nous irons dans la salle secrète,proposa John.

- J'irai appeler Matthew,annonça Gabriel déterminé.

- Bien,acheva Hyden,moi je vais chercher Kiril et Lena. Il faut qu'on se dépêche je le sens très mal ce coup. »

Immédiatement,les trois tâches furent entreprises. Gabriel,le plus rapide,sortit comme une fusée de la salle commune. L'ex-Serpentard conseilla à ses deux amis d'êtres prudents,ils étaient le plus en danger. Une fois ces derniers partis,il sortit à son tour sans savoir vraiment où aller.

La nuit était extrêmement proche,le jeune homme partit à droite au hasard,plus personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs mis à part lui,la plupart des torches étaient éteintes donnant une atmosphère sombre aux couloirs par lesquels Hyden passait. Rusard et d'autres aurors devaient rôder dans les parages mais il s'en foutait,il appela les deux jeunes gens de vive-voix.

« LENAAA ! KIRILL! Putain mais ils sont où ces deux là ! Ils disparaissent toujours au bon moment,fais chier ! »

Le jeune homme traversa une vieille salle de classe pour se retrouver dans les escaliers magiques. Maintenant...fallait-il monter ou descendre ? Son instinct lui disait de monter...ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait descendre. Hyden n'avait pas de chance ni d'instinct,il sauta quatre marches à chaque pas,faillit alerter le château en se ramassant sur une armure. Mais il se rattrapa au dernier moment. La porte menant au Hall d'entrée venait d'être fermée à clés.

« Alohomora,cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers la porte dont la serrure explosa pour le laisser passer. »

Le hall était complètement désert,perdu,l'ex-Serpentard regarda les alentours. La Grande Salle,les cachots,où pouvaient bien se cacher ces deux petits cons ? La panique s'empara de lui,il dut s'asseoir parterre pour se calmer un bon coup et fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit,la nuit recouvrait Poudlard de son voile sombre. Soudain la porte des cachots s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lena et Kiril.

« HO PUTAIN VOUS ETES LA ! Lâcha Hyden en courant vers eux avant de les prendre par la main pour les tirer derrière lui. »

Alors qu'ils allaient remonter dans la salle commune des voix se firent entendre,deux personnes se disputaient tout en s'approchant du hall d'entrée. Les trois jeunes gens se cachèrent derrière une grande statue et attendirent.

Bientôt Rusard apparut,fidèle à lui-même,toujours aussi peu chevelu,tenant sa lampe à huile. Sa chatte,Misteigne slalomait entre ses jambes. Ses traits déformés démontraient sa colère. Et cette dernière était directement dirigée vers Gabriel qu'il avait attrapé dans les couloirs

« Je ne vous laisserai pas sortir du château, pendard ! Protesta Rusard.

- S'il-vous plaît ! Supplia Gabriel,c'est important,les mangemorts vont entrer à Poudlard. Il faut que je prévienne un auror.

- C'est pas la première fois qu'on me le sort ça,bonhomme. »

Il fallait rapidement régler ça,peut-être que John et Isabella étaient en danger. Hyden sortit de sa cachette et pointa sa baguette vers le concierge. Gabriel le remarqua et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui donner son accord.

« Stupéfix ! Lança l'ex-Serpentard. »

Le rayon rouge fila vers Rusard et le projeta au sol. Il ne se releva pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les trois ? Demanda le Poufsouffle.

- Peu importe,il fait déjà nuit,va chercher Matthew.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? S'immisça Lena qui ne comprenait rien. »

Tandis que Gabriel partait. Hyden expliqua la situation aux deux jeunes gens en route vers la salle commune. Les couloirs étaient carrément plongés dans le noir. Kiril alluma sa baguette,les deux autres suivirent. Le brun passa en premier dans chaque couloir. Ils avancèrent assez rapidement tout en restant méfiants.

« On devrait aller voir comment ça se passe là haut ! On peut pas laisser ma soeur toute seule !

- Je vais aller les rejoindre après vous avoir déposé dans votre salle comm... »

Un bruit d'explosion retentit au dessus d'eux,bientôt suivi d'une secousse impressionnante. Le sol trembla littéralement menaçant de faire tomber les armures qui ornaient le couloir. Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« On y va ! Cria Lena.

- Je viens avec vous ! Annonça Kiril en courant derrière eux. »

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore couché lorsque John et Isabella montèrent les escaliers mouvants et atterrirent devant la porte du septième étage. Ils collèrent en premier lieu leurs oreilles à la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne derrière,puis entrèrent en pointant leur baguette chacun d'un côté du couloir.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs du septième étage et s'arrêtèrent à l'intersection de l'un d'eux. John avait entendu quelque chose. Regardant à la dérobée dans le couloir à sa gauche puis se cachant à nouveau,il put voir qu'une personne se trouvait là. Une personne blonde,un garçon blond. Draco Malefoy.

« J'y vais seul,chuchota le Gryffondor à Isabella,il faut qu'il parte d'ici avant que les mangemorts n'arrivent. »

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse le retenir,il s'avança lentement dans le couloir et s'approcha du blond adossé à un mur. Ce dernier sursauta et sortit sa baguette en se mettant sur ses pieds. Il semblait plus pâle...plus effrayé que jamais.

« Tu m'as fais peur. Que fais-tu là ? Pars,va-t-en.

- Calme-toi,fit John,il faut qu'on parte tous les deux quelque chose va se produire au septième étage.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Draco en plissant les yeux.

- J'ai une amie qui sent ces choses là,viens suis moi il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Des mangemorts vont entrer à Poudlard. »

Les yeux du Serpentard se plissèrent un peu plus,sa pâleur ne fit qu'emplir. Pourtant il ne dit rien et baissa la tête,attendant quelque chose.

« Je...je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas même si je suis ton demi-frère. On aura tout le temps de se connaître plus tard,mis à part si on se fait tuer par les mangemorts.

- Ils ne viendront que lorsque le signal sera lancé,lâcha Malefoy. »

Ne prêtant pas attention à la phrase étrange de son demi-frère,John continua son discours absolument certain de son innocence.

« S'il-te-plaît,fais moi confiance juste pour cette fois. Suis moi...il faut qu'on parte.

- C'est moi qui vais faire venir les mangemorts,déclara enfin Draco. »

Cette fois le Gryffondor comprit très clairement,pourtant il n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Au même moment,Isabella se retourna ayant entendu une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Quelqu'un approchait...non - plusieurs personnes approchaient. Ce ne pouvait pas être Hyden ni Gabriel,ils n'aurait pas accompli leurs tâches aussi rapidement.

« Quoi ? Demanda John à l'adresse de son demi-frère.

- Je vais faire entrer les mangemorts et tuer Dumbledore.

- Non...pas toi... tu ne peux pas faire ça...

- Je suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy...

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ton père. »

Les deux garçons s'examinèrent. Inconsciemment,John posa sa main sur celle de Draco, ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux,et sa main tremblait lorsqu'il murmura.

« Je n'ai pas le choix...Voldemort va tuer toute ma famille avec moi si j'échoue.

- Dumbledore peut te protéger,j'en suis sûr.

- Personne ne peut me protéger de Voldemort. Laisse-moi faire ça...

- John ! S'exclama Isabella en apparaissant soudainement dans le couloir,il faut qu'on y aille quelqu'un approche. »

Draco regarda la jeune fille avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse avant de se lever en même temps que John.

« Ça doit être les Serpentards,ils sont allés voir si quelqu'un rôdait à proximité.

- Dumbledore est parti !

- Il reviendra quand il verra la marque des ténèbres au dessus du château. »

Isabella commença à tirer John vers elle tout en pointant sa baguette vers Malefoy. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de pointer la sienne vers elle.

« Il faut qu'on parte,déclara-t-elle,laisse-le.

- Non,je peux le convaincre,Isa.

- Tu ne peux pas me convaincre,lança Draco déterminé,c'est trop tard maintenant,je vais donner le signal. Même si je dois vous arrêter pour ça. »

Zabini,Crabbe Goyle et d'autres Serpentards inconnus apparurent à l'angle du couloir. Le Gryffondor reconnut quelques garçons qui l'avaient frappé quelques mois plus tôt avec horreur. Sa main rejoignit celle de son amie lorsqu'ils reculèrent prudemment,prêts à courir au moindre sortilège lancé.

« Immobilisez-les pendant que je vais prévenir les mangemorts! Dit Malefoy avant de tourner les talons pour se rendre à la salle sur demande. »

Les Serpentards pointèrent tous leurs baguettes vers les deux amis qui continuèrent de reculer prudemment. Au moment où Crabbe allait ouvrir la bouche pour attaquer Isabella décida d'agir la première. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le plafond entre elles et les Serpentards.

« Deprimo ! Cria-t-elle. »

Le sortilège d'une puissance phénoménale frappa le plafond de plein fouet. Quelques maléfices passèrent avant que le plafond ne s'effondre mais John les para en invoquant un bouclier magique. Le plafond s'effondra avec un fracas plus puissant encore que l'explosion. Tout le château venait sûrement de se réveiller. Crabbe,Goyle aurait pu quand même passer par dessus le tas mais des flammes s'élevaient à présent formant une barrière infranchissable.

« Il faut qu'on parte avant que les mangemorts ne viennent ! Hurla la Serdaigle pour couvrir le bruit des flammes.

- Non,on peut arrêter Malefoy ! Il faut juste l'empêcher de prévenir les mangemorts.

- Ce n'est pas notre combat.

- Si,répondit John en serrant les poings,je ne laisserai plus ces satanés mangemorts approcher les gens que j'aime. C'est notre combat. »

Sur ce ils se mirent à courir pour retrouver Malefoy. Ce dernier courait comme si sa vie en dépendait,il connaissait assez bien Isabella et John et surtout il connaissait leur force. Les deux jeunes gens devaient être à ses trousses. Après avoir traversé une salle de classe au hasard,John et Isabella aboutirent juste derrière le blond.

« Draco ! Hurla le jeune homme. S'il-te-plaît,ne fais pas ça ! »

Pendant quelques secondes,lorsqu'il vit son demi frère se retourner,John crut avoir réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Mais lorsqu'il contempla son visage empreint de colère,il comprit que le garçon leur réservait une belle surprise.

« Serpensortia ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Ce ne fut pas un simple serpent qui s'échappa de sa baguette. Mais un python de 3 mètres de longs sur 70 centimètres de large. Il se dressa de tout son long dans le couloir et siffla. Il fila vers eux à la vitesse de l'éclair et lança son corps en avant vers Isa. John la poussa au sol,le reptile frappa à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête. Alors qu'il allait frapper à nouveau vers le blond la jeune fille ramassa sa baguette.

« Avada Kedavra ! Rugit-elle pour la première fois de sa vie. »

Le sortilège impardonnable toucha le python qui tomba comme une poupée de chiffon au sol. Malgré sa mort soudaine,les nerfs du reptile continuaient de fonctionner,sa queue battait l'air et frappait les murs avec une force extraordinaire. Malheureusement,ce n'était pas la fin des problèmes,les Serpentards qu'ils avaient réussi à semer apparurent au fond du couloir à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux.

« Protego Maxima ! Lança la Serdaigle. John cette fois c'est mon combat. Va retrouver Malefoy et arrête-le avant qu'il n'appelle les mangemorts. »

Les maléfices des Serpentards rebondirent contre les murs,brisèrent les vitres mais ne traversèrent pas son bouclier. John esquissa un sourire avant de partir à la poursuite de son demi-frère. Isabella serait à la hauteur contre ces connards...du moins...il l'espérait,il disparut au détour d'un couloir,la laissant seule contre ces ennemis.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué,trop concentré sur son bouclier,c'était que la queue du python s'était arrêté de bouger,et que de son corps sortait une substance verdâtre. Cette substance grandit jusqu'à atteindre la même forme que celle du reptile mort. Puis lentement elle se transforma en une peau écailleuse et prit forme.

Un nouveau serpent venait de naître...celui qui venait de mourir s'était dédoublé et s'était réveillé. Deux pythons se tenaient à présent derrière Isa et sifflaient bruyamment. Lorsqu'elle entendit les sifflements,sa concentration fut perturbée et le bouclier se brisa laissant passer une dizaine de sortilèges. Isa se jeta au sol en criant puis se releva sans regarder autour d'elle et tourna à sa droite dans un nouveau couloir. Elle courut sans s'arrêter,percevant les sifflement et les cris derrière elle.

Un des serpents la suivait,les Serpentards étaient en train de combattre le deuxième. Les sifflements perfides retentirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec Hyden,Lena et Kiril. Ces derniers,sur leur garde,crièrent de peur lorsqu'il tombèrent sur elle.

« Isa ? S'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

- On a pas le temps courez il y a un serpent qui nous suit.

- Un serpent ?

- Tais-toi et cours ! »

Au moment où Isabella donna cet ordre,le python tomba face à eux. Avant qu'ils ne puissent agir il se jeta sur Lena à la vitesse de l'éclair. La puissance de sa queue projeta les trois autres en arrière. Le reptile s'enroula autour de la jeune fille qui n'eut même pas le temps de crier,sonnée par l'attaque.

« Il faut le tuer ! Cria Kiril,affolé.

- Ne lui lancez pas de sortilège trop importants vous risquez de toucher Lena,fit Isa avant de se jeter à terre pour éviter un coup de queue.

- Stupéfix ! Lança Hyden. »

La première fois fut la bonne,stupéfixé,le reptile lâcha Lena qui s'étala au sol à moitié assommée. Kiril l'aida à se relever au moment où une substance verdâtre sortait à nouveau du python et que ce dernier commençait à bouger. La porte d'une salle de classe se trouvait droit devant eux.

« On y va,bougez vous ils vont se réveiller ! Hurla la Serdaigle en fermant la marche. »

Les quatre jeunes gens parvinrent à refermer la porte derrière eux et la bloquer avec un sortilège avant l'attaque des serpents. Alors que Lena et Kiril pointaient leurs baguettes vers la porte pour prévenir une attaque,Hyden empoigna Isa et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Où est John ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé tout seul ?

- Je...arrête tu me fais mal. John est parti à la poursuite de Draco Malefoy,c'est lui qui veut faire entrer les mangemorts pour tuer Dumbledore. Seulement je n'ai pas pu aller à sa poursuite car j'ai été retenue par les amis de Malefoy.

- Où sont-ils ? S'enquit le brun.

- Ils sont aux prises avec un autre de ses gros serpents. C'est Malefoy qui a envoyé ce serpent au départ mais apparemment il était mélangé à un enchantement Gemino. Ce qui fait que dès qu'un sortilège le touche,le python se dédouble. »

Soudain quelque chose frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte la faisant vaciller. Les serpents étaient là et essayaient de rentrer.

« Ce qui fait que deux serpents sont à nos trousses. Celui que tu as stupéfixé s'est dédoublé.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On se déguise en danseuse étoile et on les supplie de pas bouffer nos jolies petites fesses ? Demanda Lena au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Non. On va les tuer sans user de sortilèges, proposa Kiril.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée...mais il n'y a rien ici qui puisse nous permettre de tuer ces bêtes. »

Ils passèrent plus d'une minute à chercher un objet pour se défendre mais ne trouvèrent rien.

« Attendez,se souvint Lena,il y a une vitrine au septième étage avec des armes dedans. Je crois qu'il y a une sorte de poignard et une longue épée. On est passé devant tout à l'heure.

- Et comment on y va ? Il n'y a pas de sortie. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires,la porte faillit exploser sous les assauts des serpents.

« On a qu'à se frayer un chemin,suggéra Hyden,CONFRINGO ! »

Le sort frappa le mur sur leur droite qui explosa littéralement pour les laisser passer. Immédiatement,les sifflements des pythons retentirent derrière eux. Ils coururent au hasard en espérant tomber sur la vitrine avec un peu de chance. Mais lorsque Isabella,Lena et Hyden tournèrent à gauche,Kiril lui vira à droite et leur cria:

« JE VAIS RETROUVER JOHN ! J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE A LUI DIRE ! »

Les trois jeunes gens ne réfléchirent pas et le laissèrent partir seul à la recherche de John. Ils ne surent pas pourquoi ils le laissèrent mais ils continuèrent de chercher la vitrine sans se poser de question.

* * *

Malefoy courait maintenant à moins de trois mètres devant lui. Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq minutes que John courait derrière lui et le rattrapait petit à petit. Heureusement pour John,c'était lui qui avait plus d'endurance et de vitesse,à ce train là il n'allait pas tarder à le rattraper. Toutefois il y avait quelque chose de bizarre,le Serpentard ne se rendait pas à la salle sur demande,il tournait en rond,il voulait sûrement le semer.

« Draco,arrête-toi !

- Endoloris ! Hurla Draco. »

N'ayant pas vu venir le sortilège impardonnable, le Gryffondor se le prit de plein fouet. La douleur ne fut pas la première chose qui lui vint en tête. Ce fut en premier lieu la peur qui traversa son esprit,la peur de souffrir. Pourtant cela n'atténua pas la puissance du sortilège.

Son cri déchirant ne fut que le reflet de sa douleur. Il sentit ses os exploser à l'intérieur de sa chair rongée déchirée,brûlée. Son cerveau menaça d'exploser,chaque membre,chaque fibre de son corps lui donna envie de mourir. Comme si des millions d'aiguilles traversait sa peau pour en faire du steak-haché. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux,il trouva Kiril l'air affolé.

« Que s'est-il passé ça va ? Où est Malefoy ?

- Il m'a jeté le sortilège doloris puis s'est rendu dans la salle sur demande. Il faut partir...les mangemorts arrivent. Où sont les autres ?

- Ils se battent contre les pythons.

- Mais on l'a tué ! Répondit John.

- Ils se dédoublent,relève toi il faut par... »

Le Serpentard ne put finir sa phrase,un maléfice le fit tomber par terre. Devant eux se tenaient les Serpentards que John avait réussi à semer plus tôt et qui étaient aux prises avec le python. Tous arboraient un sourire dégoutant.

« Salopards,cracha Kiril en se relevant difficilement,Isabella m'a dit qu'un des python était sur vous.

- Oui,heureusement Draco nous a appris comment contrer son sortilège. »

* * *

Ils atteignirent la vitrine assez rapidement. Hyden donna un coup de pied pour la briser et s'empara de l'épée,se sachant pas très bien la manier. Heureusement,la lame était assez légère et ses mouvements rapide. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'habituer. L'épée dans une main,sa baguette dans l'autre,le garçon se campa sur ses deux jambes.

Isa prit le long poignard en argent et attendit l'arrivée des pythons aux côtés de son ami. Seul Lena n'avait pas d'armes,elle fut tentée de prendre un bout de verre mais se retint,le verre la blesserait d'avantage elle que le serpent.

« Et moi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Cours aussi vite que tu peux,va retrouver Gabriel et Matt. »

Les créatures tournèrent l'angle du mur et s'approchèrent prudemment,glissant sur le sol. Les deux jeunes déglutirent difficilement,ils n'avaient aucune expérience avec ces armes,ce n'était pas comme un duel à la baguette. Lena tourna les talons et se lança à la poursuite des autres.

« Combien de temps tu crois qu'on va tenir face à ces bêtes ? Demanda Hyden.

- Le temps que Matthew nous vienne en aide. C'est à dire longtemps ! Je prends celui de droite prends celui de gauche. »

Comme s'ils comprenaient,les pythons sifflèrent et levèrent la tête en signe d'agressivité. Leurs écailles brillaient sous les rayons de lune qui surplombait le château. Soudain,alors que rien ne pouvait prévenir leur attaque,le serpent de gauche frappa le premier déséquilibrant le brun. Surprise par l'attaque,Isa ne prêta pas attention à son serpent,ce dernier la frappa à la poitrine. Isa s'effondra de douleur à quatre pattes.

« ISA ! S'écria Hyden. »

Le python envoya un coup de queue qui désarma la jeune fille et l'envoya à plat ventre au sol. Le brun ne put regarder son amie plus longtemps,il donna un violent coup d'épée à son ennemiqui s'éloigna un peu,méfiant,puis il tira son amie pour la relever.

« On recule,tu récupéreras ton poignard plus tard ! Fit-il. »

Isabella se mit derrière la protection de l'ex-Serpentard,celui-ci brandissait l'épée vers ses deux ennemis tout en reculant. Les deux créatures cherchaient une ouverture en tentant des attaques rapides et vives.

« Je les ai trouvé ! S'exclama Lena en apparaissant au bout du couloir accompagnée de Matt et Gabriel. »

Hyden et Isa firent volte-face d'un même geste oubliant momentanément les reptiles. Ces derniers choisirent ce moment pour attaquer,le premier envoya le brun valser, le deuxième s'enroula autour d'Isa et commença à serrer pour lui brises les os.

« Lâche la ! Hurla Gabriel. »

Pendant un moment tout se passa comme au ralenti,ils remarquèrent tous la lueur ambrée dans les yeux de Gabriel. Il se mit à courir comme un dératé sauta par dessus le serpent en faisant une pirouette bien maîtrisée et atterrit devant le poignard au sol. Avant que le python ne comprenne d'où venait l'attaque,il tomba mort...un long poignard planté dans le cerveau.

« Wingardium leviosa ! Cria Lena qui était restée en retrait depuis le début. »

Les bouts de verre de la vitrine brisée par Hyden plus tôt s'envolèrent pour se ficher directement dans le corps du dernier serpent. Ce dernier siffla de douleur et balança sa queue dans tous les sens frappant Isabella et Gabriel de plein fouet. L'ex-Serpentard profita de ce moment d'inattention pour le terrasser avec son épée. Matthew regardait tous les jeunes gens depuis le départ sans agir,la bouche ouverte.

« Wow,déclara-t-il,des fois vous êtes effrayants ! Bon allons chercher John et Kiril. »

* * *

Kiril se posta devant John,ce dernier étant sonné au sol par le sortilège Doloris. Tous les Serpentards se tenaient face à eux. Ils allaient tous attaquer en même temps comme des lâches. Ils allaient essayer de virer Kiril du chemin. Mais celui-ci bien décidé à défendre le blond resta de marbre et attendit,les pieds ancrés au sol.

« Pars,toi tu n'as rien fais ! Dégage vite sinon on le fera par la force.

- Non ! J'ai quelque chose à dire à John et j'ai besoin qu'il soit conscient pour ça.

- Repulso ! »

Le sortilège repoussa Kiril sur plus d'un mètre,il se mit à saigner du nez mais se releva avant de se remettre dans sa position. Le Gryffondor ne comprit pas pourquoi il faisait ça,pourquoi le fils du meurtrier faisait ça. Pourquoi il le protégeait ? Pourquoi quelqu'un le protégeait encore une fois ?

L'image de sa mère lui revint en mémoire...sa mère qui s'était mis devant lui pour le sauver de la mort.

« Cette fois j'en ai marre ! Hurla l'un des Serpentards. »

Le rayon violacé traversa le couloir à une vitesse folle et fondit vers Kiril. Le Gryffondor voulut l'empêcher de se mettre devant mais l'autre ne se laissa pas faire. Le choc du sortilège cogna contre la poitrine de Kiril. Il s'était attendu à être projeté à nouveau en arrière,mais c'est en baissant les yeux vers sa poitrine qu'il comprit. Une large entaille s'étendait de son épaule droite au bas du ventre. Avant même que le sang ne commence à couler le Serpentard s'effondra au sol évanoui sous le regard de John,perdu.

Au même moment Hyden,Matthew et les autres firent irruption dans le couloir. Presque immédiatement un combat s'engagea,personne ne chercha à comprendre ils voulaient juste terrasser les autres. Seul, John contempla Kiril tomber au ralenti au sol,le sang gicla jusque sur son visage. Le Gryffondor ne s'essuya même pas,les yeux écarquillés,assis,il regarda le blond se vider de son sang. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent,celui désespéré du Serpentard et celui choqué de John.

Pourtant il ne fit rien,les yeux rivés vers le fils du meurtrier,John ne fit aucun geste,les larmes commencèrent à couler sans s'arrêter sur ses joues mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Ses poings se serrèrent. Le sang coulait à flot de la blessure pour s'étaler au sol formant une flaque sombre. Cette flaque grandit jusqu'à atteindre les genoux et les mains du blond,toujours stoïque.

« Je peux pas...,murmura-t-il,je peux pas...pas cette fois...pas encore une fois...s'il-vous-plaît ! Je peux pas ! Personne ne devait mourir.

- John...je ne suis pas encore mort,parvint à articuler Kiril entre deux borborygmes affreux. Écoute-moi...je suis désolé pour ce que mon père a fait...il est désolé pour ce qu'il a fait. C'est ça que je voulais te dire...je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tu es un garçon formidable.

- Non non...non non ça n'arrivera pas...personne ne va mourir,poursuivit John comme en transe,des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues pâles. »

John regarda ses mains pleines de sang et eut un haut le coeur. Les souvenirs de la veille lorsqu'il s'était coupé...les souvenirs de la mort d'Amanda le pétrifièrent. Sa peur du sang prit le dessus lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers ses amis. Isabella,Lena.,Matthew,Gabriel...Hyden...tous se battaient pour les sauver. Lena jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et remarqua Kiril gravement blessé.

« NON ! Cria-t-elle,KIRIL ! »

Tous jetèrent un coup d'oeil pour apercevoir le corps de Kiril qui venait de fermer les yeux et John au dessus incapable de faire le moindre geste. La situation dérapa brutalement,personne n'avait vu le sortilège frapper le garçon. Personne n'avait rationnellement prévu qu'un sortilège aussi dangereux serait lancé.

« JOHN AIDE LE ! Hurla Isabella. JOHN »

Les cris ne furent que des murmures à l'oreille du Gryffondor complètement paralysé par sa peur du sang. Seul Hyden comprit vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amant mais...lui non plus ne pouvait rien faire,en plein combat il ne pouvait aider. Personne ne pouvait rien faire.

« JOOOOHN ! Rugit Hyden réveillant subitement son amant. N'aie pas peur du sang...tu dois l'aider,mets ton corps sur la plaie,appuie pour que le sang ne coule plus.

- Je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! Je peux pas j'y arrive pas...j'ai peur...je veux pas qu'il meure...je veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre meure.

- Alors sauve-le ! Tu es John ! Tu es un Gryffondor...tu peux faire ça...s'il-te-plaît ! Fais le...sauve-le ! »

L'ex-Serpentard prit le risque de se retourner pour regarder son chéri dans le blanc des yeux. Ce dernier avait les yeux bleus baignés de larmes,ses mains tâchés de sang tremblaient. Mais pourtant ce simple regard,ces simples paroles suffirent...

« Je suis un Gryffondor,se murmura John à lui-même,...je suis un Gryffondor...je ne laisserai personne mourir. Je ne laisserai personne mourir...Il ne mourra pas. »

En fermant les yeux,il se jeta sur le corps de Kiril et bloqua l'hémorragie en le serrant violemment entre ses bras. Il ne les rouvrit que quelques minutes plus tard,lorsque ses amis avaient fait fuir les Serpentards. Matthew administra les premiers soins au blessé et tous ensemble ils coururent vers l'infirmerie. De tout le trajet...John ne lâcha pas le blessé d'une semelle,le gardant entre ses bras,les yeux fermés.

Lorsque Pomfresh entreprit de le soigner entièrement,le blond refusa de lâcher Kiril,restant collé à lui gênant le travail de l'infirmière. Il ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il fut sûr et absolument certain qu'il était sain et sauf. Puis il s'évanouit instantanément après l'avoir lâché. Il ne se réveilla qu'un jour plus tard.

* * *

« Salut,lança Hyden en souriant lorsque John rouvrit les yeux.

-...salut...

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien,tu as mal à la tête ? S'enquit le brun.

- Non...je veux mon bisou du matin.

- On est pas le matin on est le soir »

Sans se départir de son sourire,le brun obtempéra lui donnant un long baiser langoureux et réconfortant. Les yeux du blond se remplirent de question lorsqu'il le lâcha.

« Comment va Kiril ? Comment vont les autres ? Que s'est-il passé avec les mangemorts ?

- Kiril est dans l'infirmerie tout comme toi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Tout le monde va bien,assura l'ex-Serpentard.

- Alors pourquoi tu baisses les yeux ?

- Un combat s'est engagé entre la bande à Potter etles mangemorts une fois qu'on est parti...Dumbledore est tombé. Il est mort. »

John baissa les yeux et serra les dents,il n'avait rien pu empêcher,il n'avait servi à rien du tout. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien mettant la vie des gens qu'il aimait en danger. Avant qu'il ne puisse se blâmer un peu plus le brun murmura conciliant:

« Je sais très bien ce que tu penses...peut-être qu'on a pas réussi. Mais on a essayé,on a fait notre combat. On a arrêté les Serpentards. Tu as sauvé une vie hier soir...tu as sauvé Kiril.

- Il s'est mis en danger par ma faute !

- Mais tu l'as sauvé...et je suis sûr que ta vision envers lui a changé. »

Plus tard dans la soirée,Isabella et tout le monde lui rendit visite mais rien ne put le remettre en forme vraiment. Le jeune homme ne voulait parler qu'à une seule personne. Celle qui l'avait protégé,celle qui s'était excusée. Kiril. Toute la nuit,le Gryffondor veilla le blessé,s'asseyant à ses côtés,repassant les scènes dans sa tête,puis il s'endormit.

« John ! »

Une main lui secouant les cheveux réveilla John qui s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Kiril,les yeux plissés. Ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé son air agacé habituel,pendant quelques secondes John fut tenté de le provoquer mais ses traits se détendirent et il regarda son ancien ennemi sereinement.

« Je voulais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé...,commença-t-il.

- Je m'en doute.

- Je sais pas comment faire... »

Le Gryffondor se prit la tête entre les mains. Parler à une personne que l'on n'appréciait pas n'était pas si facile...c'était même mission impossible pour John.

« D'accord...je...je ne t'aime pas. Ça tu le sais depuis le départ et je te l'ai fais assez bien sentir...

- Et après ? Demanda le Serpentard. »

Et après ? C'était ça la question...allait-il lui dire le fond de sa pensée,ce qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil ou allait-il encore se défiler comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Le jeune homme soupira...le souvenir de sa mère lui revint en mémoire mais au lieu de le rendre triste...cela l'énerva.

« POURQUOI TU T'ES MIS DEVANT MOI ? S'exclama John rouge de colère. POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE FAIT CA ?

- John... »

Sa colère n'était qu'une nouvelle barrière pour cacher ses sentiments...Kiril ne le comprit que trop bien et cela lui donna des frissons. John était un monument...même à deux doigts de pleurer il préférait s'énerver pour tout cacher,pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. D'une certaine manière...le voir se battre contre sa tristesse était encore plus déchirant...

« Putain j'en ai marre !

- John...laisse-toi aller...

- NON ,je peux pas...je veux plus revivre ça...je...je...

- John... »

Sa colère ne s'atténua pas,il se releva les larmes aux yeux...tout rouge et hurla pendant près de dix minutes,déversant toute sa colère...toute sa tristesse. Kiril comprit que tous ces sentiments n'étaient pas dirigés vers lui et le laissa s'énerver d'un oeil triste. C'était triste de voir le garçon comme ça...en plein combat contre lui même...tout seul.

« TU VEUX QUE JE M'EXCUSE C'EST CA AUSSI ! TU VEUX QUE JE TE REMERCIE DE M'AVOIR SAUVE !

- Je ne te demande rien,John...calme-toi...rassis-toi... »

Aussi subitement que sa colère était survenue...elle disparut. Il passa d'un état second à un état profondément choqué. Paralysé,il regardait dans le vague la bouche ouverte,les yeux révulsés. John se rassit...aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

« John...tu n'es pas obligé d'être fort...viens là... »

Comme un enfant cherchant à être consolé,le Gryffondor se jeta dans les bras de Kiril qui le réceptionna avec un petit gémissement de douleur. Puis enfin John se laissa aller. Ses sanglots déchirants brisèrent le coeur du Serpentard qui lui tapota le dos.

« Pleure...ne te retiens pas...

- Je suis désolé...je suis désolé...je voulais pas te faire du mal...je voulais pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi. Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal.

- Mais non...

- Si...dès que j'ai su qui tu étais je t'ai détesté sans raison...comme je m'en veux. »

Contre toute-attente Kiril sentit lui aussi des larmes couler sur ses propres joues. La tristesse qu'émanait l'autre avait réussi à l'atteindre au coeur...à l'attrister lui aussi. Ils pleurèrent ensemble toute la nuit. L'un pour sa mère morte...pour avoir failli tuer quelqu'un...l'autre pour son père emprisonné...Ils partirent en vrille ensemble. S'excusant tous les deux,se maudissant tous les deux et se remerciant.

UNARMED-MARIAH MC MANUS

* * *

Le lendemain...comme à l'accoutumée...Lena retrouva Kiril ennuyé et un peu exaspéré. Hyden lui trouva John heureux et tendre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés...tous...comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme si le lien de haine entre Kiril et John n'avait absolument pas changé.

« Tu as échappé à la mort,annonça Lena alors qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule avec Kiril.

- Merci je l'avais remarqué.

- Je voulais...je me suis rendu compte que j'ai failli te perdre...et que tu as failli manquer une chose que j'avais envie de te dire depuis quelques temps. »

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire encourageant,laissant son amie continuer. Cette dernière baissa les yeux et regarda derrière elle comme si elle contemplait une partie du passé...comme si elle contemplait ses souvenirs, de très vieux souvenirs.

« Il y a longtemps que je suis tombé amoureuse d'une personne...une personne blonde comme toi. Mais ce mec ne m'a jamais regardé comme moi je l'ai regardé. Comme j'avais envie d'être avec lui. Malheureusement...ou heureusement...il était gay...et il est tombé amoureux d'un Serpentard,un certain Hyden. »

Les yeux de Kiril s'écarquillèrent de stupeur...alors elle était amoureuse de John...depuis le début. La jalousie,la colère prit le pas sur la curiosité. Même dans le coeur d'une fille ce Gryffondor le surpassait.

« Depuis ce jour j'ai essayé de tout mon coeur de l'oublier,continua la jeune fille,puis j'ai rencontré une personne...un autre Serpentard...il était blond lui aussi. Petit à petit j'ai oublié John...et je me suis ouverte à cet autre garçon. Depuis le départ je fais croire que je l'aime bien en ami...mais je l'aime vraiment...j'espère qu'il l'a toujours su. Mais au cas où je lui dis maintenant. Je t'aime Kiril.

- Moi aussi Lena.

- Voilà maintenant les choses sont mises au clair...si quelque chose se produit tu sauras tout. Je ne veux rien regretter et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoique ce soit. On est en guerre. »

* * *

Isabella et Gabriel avaient passé la journée dans les airs sur Scar qui lui aussi semblait se régaler de leurs petites balades hebdomadaires. Mais cette fois là était spéciale...ils voulaient décompresser après ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt. Le sombral ressentait leur pression et faisait tout pour les détendre le plus possible. Les deux amoureux une fois à terre s'embrassèrent en se roulant dans l'herbe de la forêt interdite.

« C'est aujourd'hui l'enterrement de Dumbledore,soupira Isa en regardant les nuages.

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir sans lui ? C'était lui qui protégeait Poudlard.

- Aucune idée...,dit le Poufsouffle,cette école ne sera plus jamais pareille...on murmure déjà que c'est Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Peu m'importe...il est mort et ça ne peut pas être bon pour le monde sorcier...il était la clé de la boîte de Pandore...maintenant qu'il a disparu...Voldemort et ses mangemorts se sont échappé de la boîte. »

Ils passèrent une heure entière sans prendre parole,chacun savourant la parole de l'autre.

« Quand j'étais petite,annonça soudainement Isabella,des mangemorts sont venus parler à mes parents de moi et ma soeur...quelques temps plus tard mon père a disparu. Depuis...Lena a le pouvoir d'empathie,elle peut ressentir les sentiments des autres. Moi pour ma part...j'ai des visions de l'avenir du passé et du présent,c'est mon pouvoir et je dois faire avec. A chaque vision ça me fait mal à la tête à tel point que j'ai envie de mourir. On nous appelle les échangés. »

Gabriel écouta le discours bouche bée,halluciné par la révélation de sa petite-amie. Une fois le discours terminé,il embrassa la Serdaigle de toutes ses forces.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça d'un coup ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je te mets au pied du mur. Quand on a commencé on s'est promis de garder chacun notre secret pour garder l'équilibre et pour pas vraiment s'engager. Je dis ça pour te signaler que je m'engage réellement et qu'on vient de perdre l'équilibre vu que j'ai tout dit contrairement à toi. Alors maintenant c'est à toi de choisir...tu me racontes ton secret pour qu'on soit à égalité et me montrer que tu t'engages...ou tu refuses et c'est terminé. Je comprendrai. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille ne vacillèrent pas et ses mains ne tremblèrent pas lorsqu'elle expliqua la situation. Encore une fois Gabriel fut surpris par la spontanéité et la force de sa petite-amie.

« Je...mon père est un loup-garou...ma mère était humaine. Je suis un mélange des deux,un hybride en quelques sortes. C'est grâce à ça que je peux voir dans le noir,que mes mouvements sont rapides et que je suis agile. Je peux aussi sentir les odeurs et entendre les sons de loin comme un loup. Et puis je peux communiquer avec les animaux qui ne sont pas effrayés par moi. Scar a essayé de te défendre il croyait que j'allais te faire du mal...c'est pour ça qu'il était agressif. Cependant j'ai aussi les aptitudes humaines de ma mère. Je préfère juste la viande au légume...si cela fait de moi un vrai loup-garou je l'ignore mais dans tous les cas je ne me transforme pas à la pleine lune**.(6)**

- Bien...

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? S'étonna Aimen.

- Ben quoi tu me connais plus rien ne peut me surprendre. »

Plus tard ils furent rejoints par John,Hyden,Matthew,Lena et Kiril. Tous se couchèrent dans l'herbe et discutèrent de l'avenir de l'école. L'auror était clair à ce sujet...sans Dumbledore il ne restait plus qu'une seule chance...Harry Potter. Dans tous les cas l'école serait au mains de Voldemort.

« Que comptez-vous faire l'année prochaine ? Demanda Kiril.

- Je retournerai à Poudlard,fit catégoriquement John.

- Moi aussi,poursuivirent Hyden,Isabella et Kiril en choeur.

- Je viendrai aussi,lâcha Lena.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Matthew,on vient de dire que Poudlard sera occupé par les mangemorts. La plupart des élèves n'y retourneront pas »

Tous les jeunes gens se lancèrent le même regard complice. Un sourire fleurit sur leurs visages. John prit la peine de répondre,mi-exaspéré que l'auror ne sache pas la réponse lui même et mi-amusé par leur complicité soudaine.

« Parce-que Poudlard est une école. Même si on sera en minorité face aux autres...même si ça va être dur. Ce château est notre maison...nous ne l'abandonnerons jamais à des inconnus. On laissera pas ces foutus mangemorts occuper notre maison. On se battra s'il le faut mais nous retournerons à Poudlard...

- Et on fera face ! Ajouta Lena en serrant le poing,déterminée. »

Matthew sourit,confus de ne pas avoir trouvé la réponse. Venant de ces gamins ces pensées étaient normales...c'était logique...

* * *

_Voilà,désolé si ça vous a pas plu et laissez des reviews s'il-vous-plaît c'est la seule récompense qu'on a et vraiment si vous écrivez aussi vous savez très bien à quel point c'est magnifique de recevoir des reviews censées. Donc voilà merci d'avance ...je vous demande pas de reviewer à chaque chapitre je sais que c'est un effort mais juste histoire de faire savoir que vous êtes là. Je remercie les deux personnes qui ont reviewer Jindri comme d'habitude et Fanfiction-Dy' MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

_1)Jungle drum-Emiliana Torrini encore une traduction introuvable pour une chanson qui pète pour bien réveiller le matin._

_Hey je suis amoureux. Mes doigts continuent de taper sur les battements de mon coeur. Je ne peux pas arrêter mes pieds ébène et ivoire dansent dans la rue. C'est à cause de toi,le monde est dans une folle teinte floue. Mon coeur bat comme un tambour. Hey mec tu m'as rendu brûlant je suis le moment entre la destruction et le feu. Lis sur mes lèvres car tout ce qu'elles disent c'est "embrasse moi embrasse moi" Non ça ne s'arrêtera jamais mes mains sont liées oui je suis amoureux. Mon coeur bat comme un tambour/_

_2)VIVE MES EXPRESSIONS A DEUX BALLES !_

_3)J'espère que vous vous rappelez ce qu'à fait Hyden pendant quelques chapitres_

_4)Hearing damage-Thom Yorke qui est le chanteur de Radiohead. Chanson apparue dans twilight 2 dans la seule scène que j'ai aimé du film justement parce qu'elle y était cte chanson sinon j'ai pas du tout aimé._

_Une larme dans mon cerveau_  
_Autorise les voix à l'intérieur_  
_Elles veulent que tu sortes du droit chemin_  
_Avec leurs fils à fréquence_

_Et tu ne peux rien faire de masl à mes yeux_  
_à mes yeux_  
_Tu ne peux rien faire de mal_  
_à mes yeux à mes yeux_  
_Un vendeur saoul_  
_Ton ouïe endommagée_  
_Ton esprit est sans repos_  
_Ils disent que tu vas mieux_  
_Mais tu ne sens pas du tout mieux_  
_Tes enceintes soufflent_  
_Tes oreilles sont démolies_  
_Ton ouïe endommagée_  
_Tu souhaites que tu ailles mieux_  
_Tu souhaites que tu ailles mieux_  
_Tu ne peux rien faire de mal_  
_à mes yeux_  
_à mes yeux_  
_Tu ne peux rien faire de mal_

_5)Unarmed-Mariah Mc Manus...chanson pas du tout connue c'est à peine si on peut trouver les paroles(et encore ya plusieurs interprétations) alors imaginez la traduction. Pourtant elle mérite d'être connue celle là._

_Il y a une chose que j'aimerai te dire... pose les armes et écoute moi Je ne suis pas armé et je n'ai pas peur,je ne bougerai pas et je ne te mettrais pas à l'écart. Alors dis juste les mots et je disparaitrai...donne moi une accolade et j'arrêterai tout ça. Ramasse tes pieds et ramène moi à la maison...parce-qu'il fait sombre à l'intérieur et je suis tout seul. Ton coeur est empli de superficialité...je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris._

_6)Voilà l'explication que certains attendaient depuis un bon bout de temps. Gabriel est un sorte d'hybride comme il le dit si bien. Ca peut paraître gros pour certains ou complètement ridicule mais Rowling n'a laissé aucune indication à propos du mélange donc peut-être que Teddy le fils de Remus a les même facultés on le précise pas dans le livre alors je me suis permis ça je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux que ça n'a pas plu. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour ! Purée ça fait encore un mois que j'ai pas fait de chapitre j'ai mis super longtemps pour celui là mais j'ai des excuses nottamment l'explosion de mon ordi,un mariage et plein de petites choses qui m'ont retardé,et le pire vous allez voir c'est qu'il est pas fameux. Je crois que j'ai raté les scènes marrantes et tout ça mais bon onn verra votre appréciation. Et le pire c'est que j'ai coupé une partie de ce chapitre pour le mettre dans le prochain parce-que c'était vraiment trop conséquent au bout de trente pages on s'endort. Ce qui me déplait aussi c'est le nombre de chapitres que j'accumule je trouve que ça fait trop à force on va pas tarder à atteindre la trentaine et ça encourage pas les nouveaux lecteurs quand ils voient ce gros morceau...m'enfin bon c'est mon avis je me fais du souci pour tout. **

**Aussi j'ai des remerciements nà donner à Alexa puis à Lou qui ont vraiment été super sympas avec moi et qui m'ont donné des reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur et qui m'ont ouvert les yeux. Alexa,j'espère vraiment que tu continues de regarder si mon nouveau chapitre est sorti pour que tu puisses voir mes remerciements et j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ma fic...je te remercie énormément pour tes reviews juste énormes qui m'ont fait sautiller comme une puce de joie. Il y a plus de passages dans ce chapitre où John et Hyden s'entendent bien ne t'inquiètes pas.C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas de compte sur fanfiction comme ça tu aurais pu mettre ma fic en alerte et tu aurai été prévenue. Si tu veux que je te prévienne la prochaine fois voilà mon adresse e-mail (c'est aussi pour tout ce qui la veulent)... : bastien00504(arobas)hotmail . fr (enleve justes les espaces)**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier Lou' qui m'a ouvert les yeux avec ses reviews listant mes défauts et mes qualités. J'envisage de faire un nettoyage de printemps pour repasser sur toutes mes fautes d'orthographes et tout ça alors ne t'inquiète pas pour mes fautes. Et puis je suis content que tu soiS tombée amoureuse de Hyden et Matt je crois que tu es la première à les aimer individuellement et je t'en remercie. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et à me conseiller.**

**Fanfiction'Dy ben quoi...je sais pas quoi te dire...je commence à te connaître un peu toi et ta folie et j'aime ce que je découvre,je te remercie encore une fois comme d'habitude de me suivre. Merciii !**

**Merciii à tous ceux qui ont reviewé...et les autres ben...je voudrais juste qu'il se manifeste au moins une seule fois pour dire je suis là et je suis ton histoire. Rien qu'une seule fois je ne demande que ça ce n'est pas le bout du monde,je n'aime pas passer des heures à écrire trente pages d'une histoire en sachant que des lecteurs refusent tout bonnement de laisser une minuscule review. Même si c'est pour me laisser un mot du genre c'est bien ou c'est nul au moins je saurai que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Je sais que c'est un effort et que c'est barbant de faire ça mais s'il-vous-plaît...**

**Alors pour ce chapitre au menu...une petite visite de mon personnage féminin préféré après Hermione. Une vieille promesse qui est respecté (je suis sûr que vous avez déjà oublié).Comme je l'ai dit au départ le chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long il devait aussi y avoir l'anniversaire d'Isabellla et un petit passage où Matthew revoit une ancienne connaissance. Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews Fanfiction'Dy Alexa et Lou**

* * *

Isabella contemplait les collines verdoyantes ,qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant ses yeux, pensivement. Le Poudlard Express ramenait tout le monde chez soi mais pour la jeune fille ce voyage qui d'habitude était rapide semblait à présent d'une longueur époustouflante. Les derniers évènements s'imposaient dans son esprit comme un poids d'une tonne. Dumbledore était mort...ce grand homme,cet homme fort qui semblait immortel était mort,laissant derrière lui une guerre effroyable dont la fin semblait obscure.

Poudlard ne serait jamais pareil sans ce vieux fou pour égayer tout le monde avec sa bonne humeur et ses excentricités. Mais ce n'était pas tout,le vieil homme était aussi leur protecteur...la barrière qui séparait Voldemort des élèves. La barrière qui empêchait une guerre ouverte...une guerre sanglante. Sans lui...plus personne n'était à l'abri...plus personne ne serait à l'abri.

Plus rien n'empêchait Voldemort et ses amis d'attaquer...la lueur d'espoir avait pratiquement disparu...il ne restait plus que Harry Potter. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi comprendre ce fait...tout le monde le comprenait. Mais comment mettre le destin du monde des sorciers entre les mains d'un garçon de 16 ans ? Un sombre nuage semblait s'être arrêté au dessus des innocents,attendant que le tonnerre s'abatte sur eux...et cela n'allait pas tarder.

« Tu penses trop...,lâcha John en haussant un sourcil,lové dans les bras de son amant.

- J'avoue...,approuva ce dernier en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur sa banquette pour accueillir John.

- Encore heureux qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui pense pour trois,répliqua la jeune fille en tirant la langue.

- C'est méchant ça en plus c'est toi qui...,protesta le blond avant de se raviser en voyant le regard meurtrier de son amie. »

Gabriel était allé chercher des bonbons sous la demande expresse d'Isa qui n'avait pas eu sa dose de chocolat. Peut-être que c'était ça la raison de sa mélancolie ? Peut-être qu'elle manquait juste de chocolat ? Mais une fois que le jeune homme eut ramené les chocogrenouilles et qu'elle les eut ingurgité à la vitesse de l'éclair...l'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre n'avait toujours pas disparu.

Lena et Kiril passèrent devant leur compartiment main dans la main,ils semblaient chercher deux places libres. Hyden se leva pour les inviter à entrer mais John lui agrippa le bras et secoua la tête vigoureusement. Ils regardèrent les deux amoureux passer sans rien dire.

« C'est pas parce-qu'on s'est parlé que je vais l'apprécier ! Se justifia John en réponse au regard furieux d'Isabella.

- N'importe quoi ! Soupira cette dernière avant de s'affaler sur Gabriel pour piquer un somme. »

Malheureusement les bras de Morphée ne daignèrent pas se refermer sur la Serdaigle. Son angoisse prenait le pas sur le sommeil et tout le reste. Ses pensées volaient dans sa tête comme des mouches hideuses. Il y avait aussi l'histoire de son père,et celle des mangemorts. Que s'était-il passé durant son enfance ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait se résumait à peu de choses. Alors qu'ils étaient tous heureux,Eva prête à accoucher de Lena,Mike,son père,et elle même...Bellatrix Lestrange était apparue pour leur...demander quelque chose. Ou plutôt pour les menacer dans les règles de l'art. Les mangemorts voulaient une chose à tout prix. Ils voulaient qu'on leur prête Isabella et Lena quelques temps.

La jeune fille n'était pas bête...elle savait que les mangemorts en question menés par Bellatrix avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils avaient fait des expériences sur les deux petites filles et ces expériences avaient abouti sur l'apparition de pouvoirs comme l'empathie et la voyance. Tous les échangés étaient le fruit des mangemorts.

Mais ce résumé n'expliquait pas pourquoi Mike avait disparu étrangement...pourquoi les mangemorts l'avaient-il enlevé ? L'avaient-ils vraiment enlevé où sa disparition était dû à autre chose...peut-être à son propre choix ?

Et puis pourquoi les mangemorts les avaient ils rendus après les expériences ? Ils auraient pu les utiliser comme arme pendant la guerre aux côtés de Voldemort pourquoi les avoir relâchés ? C'était insensé. Les éclats de rire de John la coupèrent dans ses pensées. Hyden était en train de faire subir à son chéri une séance intensive de chatouilles.

« Mais...ha...arrête Hyden...ha ! Gémit le blond entre deux éclats de rire. Ou sinon ce soir tu dormiras tout seul ! »

Comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête,Hyden sursauta et dans la seconde qui suivit lâcha John pour se rasseoir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire victorieux tout en levant le poing.

« HAAAAAAA...tu es piégé ! Affirma-t-il. Maintenant je connais la technique de chantage,tu ne pourras plus rien me faire et tu seras soumis à moi pour le restant de tes jours !

- Je suis tout bonnement effrayé par ta tirade,répondit le concerné avec ironie.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? S'étonna John.

- Oui...

- Bon ce soir je dors tout seul ! »

Les yeux de l'ex-Serpentard s'écarquillèrent,il s'agenouilla théâtralement et fit ses yeux de chien battu.

« Non...s'il-te-plaît ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

- Fais moi un bisou là -John montra sa joue- puis là-il montra ensuite ses lèvres. »

Le brun s'empressa d'obtempérer pour ne pas subir ses foudres,la pseudo-dispute se transforma en un immense gâté. Isabella après avoir admiré la petite chamaillerie de ses deux amis retourna à sa contemplation du paysage comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.

En réalité,une pointe de jalousie s'était insinuée dans son coeur. Le couple que formaient Hyden et John n'avait rien à voir avec le sien. Elle tenait simplement Gabriel par la main...les deux garçons sur la banquette d'en face se tenaient enlacés...comme s'ils allaient mourir s'ils perdaient le moindre contact.

La jeune fille n'était pas comme ça avec Gabriel...tout simplement parce-qu'elle aimait être libre de ses mouvement et se sentir indépendante. Gabriel était exactement pareil, il n'aimait pas qu'on le colle trop...mais c'était beau à voir deux amoureux se chamailler puis s'enlacer. Et quelquefois cette proximité lui manquait d'où la jalousie par rapport aux deux garçons. De toutes façons leurs couples étaient tout à fait incomparables...

« Quelque chose te tracasse,murmura le Poufsouffle qui avait depuis longtemps remarqué le malaise de sa petite-amie.

- Tu viens avec nous chez Matthew ? Demanda Isa. »

Les yeux du jeune homme se perdirent dans le vague avant qu'il ne réponde sûr de lui.

« Peut-être pour quelques jours...je dois retrouver mon père.

- Tu penses que tu vas y arriver ?

- Je vais essayer au moins et toi tu vas faire quoi ? »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la Serdaigle lorsque ses yeux dérivèrent comme si elle voyait déjà ce qui allait se produire.

« Il y a quelqu'un que je dois sauver...je lui ai promis il y a quelques mois que je reviendrai le voir et que je le prendrai avec moi. Ensuite...je pense que je vais alterner entre chez moi et chez Matt pour passer un peu de temps avec John,Hyden et puis aussi ma mère-elle baissa les yeux-Je dois parler à ma mère. »

John et Hyden avaient cessé leurs chamailleries depuis longtemps...ils écoutaient à présent la jeune fille avec une attention peu commune,ne cherchant même pas à être discret.

« Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais petite...une seule personne sait ce qu'il s'est passé...c'est ma mère.

- Tu penses qu'elle sait absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna le blond.

- Peut-être pas...mais elle sait des choses bien qu'elle ne veuille rien me dire...et ma soeur aussi aimerait en savoir plus,on en a tous besoin. Il est temps. »

Au même moment,le Poudlard Express émit un grondement de freins. Un gigantesque panache de fumée s'échappa dans les airs,sonnant la fin du voyage et le début des vacances. Lorsqu'ils descendirent tous traînant leurs bagages derrière eux.

Hyden observa les alentours,ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry Potter. Ce dernier fixait le train avec une telle intensité avant de partir...comme s'il voulait ancrer l'image dans sa rétine...comme s'il voyait le train pour la dernière fois. L'image était assez troublante,une détermination sans limite brillait dans les yeux de l'Elu...mais il y avait aussi de la peur...

Pour la première fois Hyden comprit le lourd fardeau que portait le Survivant. La moitié du monde des sorciers le détestait et voulait sa mort à cause de Voldemort...l'autre moitié croyait tellement en lui qu'un seul faux pas était impardonnable...bref Potter n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

« 'Deden !Hurla soudainement une voix d'enfant familière,'Deden ! »

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et fit volte-face pour se trouver face à Amy,celle-ci souriait largement,elle tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Elle tenait un petit bout de choux qui tapait dans ses mains en criant « 'Deden ». Sans réfléchir,il courut vers son neveu et le prit dans ses bras en rigolant.

« Salut Aaron !

- 'Deden ! S'exclama le bébé en fourrant ses mains dans les cheveux de son oncle.

- J'ai essayé de lui apprendre comment dire « Hyden » mais tout ce qu'il a retenu c'est la fin,lui expliqua Amy après qu'elle eut repris son fils. »

John,Isa et les autres les rejoignirent tous en sautillant,ils firent chacun leur petit coucou à Aaron.

« Bonjour Amy ! Déclara Eva qui était venue chercher Isa et Lena, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus revue au ministère,nos petites discussions me manque. »

Eva et Amy travaillaient toutes deux au ministère.

« Je sais je sais elles me manquent à moi aussi,répondit l'auror,mais entre Aaron et mes tours de garde à Poudlard je ne me suis pas rendue au ministère...Matthew non plus.

- Vous avez bien fait !S'enquit la mère d'Isa. C'est la folie au ministère,il se passe quelque chose. La mort de Dumbledore a entraîné notre chute à tous j'ai l'impression. Un changement se prépare...

- Une guerre se prépare...,corrigea Amy gravement. »

Les deux femmes mirent une minute entière avant de se rendre compte que les adolescents les fixaient avec surprise. Eva leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation face à leur surprise.

« Vous nous aviez pas dit que vous vous connaissiez ! S'étonna Isabella.

- Et alors on a le droit d'avoir nos petits secrets ! Répliqua sa mère. Bref comment ça se passe alors les enfants ? Qui vient chez moi et qui va chez Matthew ?

- On va chez mon frère,dit Hyden en prenant son amant par la main. »

Kiril et Lena apparurent soudainement les mains scellées,sortant du Poudlard Express après les autres. Cependant lorsque le jeune homme rencontra le regard d'Eva,il lâcha immédiatement la main de Lena et fit mine de regarder ses ongles.

« Je crois qu'on va dormir chez Matt...,déclarèrent à leur tour Isabella et Lena en choeur.

- Pas question ! Refusa leur mère catégoriquement.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse,la jeune femme ancra ses yeux à ceux de Kiril...puis à ceux de Gabriel. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de les voir et leur parler...il fallait qu'elle sache l'intention de ces deux garçons...que voulaient-ils faire à ses filles ? Gabriel comprit immédiatement ses pensées et répondit à son inspection par un sourire serein sans lâcher la main d'Isa.

« Lena,Kiril,Isabella et Gabriel dormiront chez moi ce soir,fit Eva,il y a des choses qu'il faut qu'on règle.

- Bien...allez on y va ! Je n'aime pas rester dehors trop longtemps. »

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le retour à la maison pour Isabella et les autres fut un peu...silencieux...un malaise régnait dans l'atmosphère. Seule Eva faisait comme si rien ne se passait mais elle devait bien se délecter de cette atmosphère. Le test pour voir la fiabilité de Kiril et Gabriel venait de commencer.

« Alors comme ça tu es le fils de l'homme qui a tué Amanda ? Demanda-t-elle brutalement en leur servant un thé. »

Tout le monde autour de la table écarquilla les yeux face à la brutalité de la jeune femme qui répéta sa question,voyant que Kiril ne répondait pas. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et répondit à contre-coeur,empli de honte et de désarroi.

« C'est moi, Kiril Jabber,vous êtes bien informée. »

Le garçon avait du mal à rester stoïque face à la provocation,il se triturait les mains et se mordait les lèvres,stressé à l'idée que l'interrogatoire puisse continuer. Si Gabriel était un exemple de nonchalance et de calme le Serpentard ne l'était pas. Le Poufsouffle,lui,était doté d'une chose étrange qui lui permettait de sourire face aux attaques et de garder sa dignité.

« C'est à cause de toi que mes deux filles se sont disputés pendant plus d'un mois ? Interrogea Eva avec un sourire mesquin.

- Maman arrête ça ! S'indigna Lena en serrant la main de son petit-ami. Cet interrogatoire ne rime à rien ! »

Eva sembla comprendre la colère de sa fille,elle choisit de ne plus poser de questions pour le moment, mais ses yeux brillaient d'interrogation contenue. Le repas passa dans un silence pesant,chacun admirant son assiette de pommes de terre comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

Seule Isa illuminait la pièce de son sourire resplendissant...Gabriel n'avait même pas été interrogé,sa mère avait plus confiance en lui qu'en Kiril,et ce fait suffisait pour la mettre de bonne humeur. Eva,elle,se contentait de manger un demi-sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Mon repas était bon ? Questionna-t-elle finalement tandis qu'elle lavait les assiettes au robinet aux côtés d'Isabella.

- Normal...,répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, les patates,c'est les seules choses que tu sais faire cuire sans faire exploser la cuisine.

- Hey ! Gronda sa mère en reposant les assiettes propres,c'est déjà un effort en soi que je sache faire cuire une chose alors s'il-te-plaît n'en demande pas trop. »

Isa éclata d'un grand rire emportant sa mère avec elle... à l'écart,assise dans un canapé avec son chéri,Lena observait la scène d'un oeil accusateur et quelque peu...envieux. Car une chose était certaine,elle aussi avait compris qui leur mère préférait entre Gabriel et Kiril,ce fait l'énervait au plus haut point.

Le moment d'aller se coucher venu,les deux garçons dormirent dans la chambre d'ami tandis qu'Eva et les autres dormirent dans leurs propres chambres. Inquiète,la jeune femme lança carrément des sortilèges de protection sur les portes de ses filles au cas où les garçons décidaient de les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison de Matt et Amy,John et Hyden ne purent qu'admirer le travail magnifique que le couple avait accompli depuis qu'il étaient venus six mois auparavant. Malgré la dureté d'élever Aaron et celle du travail,les deux amoureux avaient terminé la rénovation de leur maison. Celle-ci était d'une luminosité,d'une chaleur et d'une profondeur tout simplement incomparable. L'âme de la maison était presque palpable.

« Waouh ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en choeur.

- Ho ce n'est rien,assura Amy en tenant Aaron dans ses bras,quelques coups de peintures orange et le tour était joué.

- C'est magnifique.

- Merci ! Allez suivez-moi on a préparé une chambre spécialement pour vous tous. »

La jeune femme les guida jusqu'à la pièce où ils avaient dormi six mois plus tôt. L'endroit avait totalement changé, deux lits de deux places remplissaient leurs pièces,la séparant en deux. Elle leur expliqua qu'il leur suffisait de pointer leur baguette vers le centre de la pièce pour qu'un mur apparaisse au milieu de la pièce afin que les amoureux aient un peu plus...d'intimité.

John ne put s'empêcher de se sentir horriblement coupable. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de...profiter des gens comme cela,d'abuser de leur gentillesse,de demander des choses sans rien donner en retour. Ce sentiment l'assaillit comme une douleur physique.

« Je suis désolé,ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer alors qu'ils retournaient vers la cuisine,je ne veux pas m'imposer... »

Amy fit des yeux de hiboux face à la culpabilité de John. C'était juste inconcevable pour elle que le garçon se sente si coupable.

« Je suis prêt à faire ce que vous voulez ! Ajouta-t-il d'une traite, je peux m'acheter un appartement et me débrouiller si vous le souhaitez. Et puis...je pourrais faire le ménage,vous payer un loyer faire à manger et tout le reste.

- John,soupira la jeune femme en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je sais que c'est dérangeant,je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés Matt et toi de faire ça pour moi. Je ne suis pas le frère de Matt ni rien ! Je comprendrais si vous ne me voulez pas ici. »

Complètement plongé dans son discours,le blond ne prêta pas attention à Hyden qui souriait doucement. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait,pour être tombé sur un garçon si modeste et rempli d'humilité. Une perle sacrée parmi les perles.

« JOHN ! Rugit finalement Amy pour le faire revenir à la réalité. »

Son cri eut l'effet escompté,John sursauta en écarquillant les yeux puis se tut. La jeune femme,tenant toujours Aaron dans ses bras, profita de ce bref moment de silence pour expliquer en quelques mots son point de vue

« Écoute,j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire un discours de trois heures. Je vais juste te dire une chose,Aaron arrive pratiquement à marcher tout seul. Il décide lui-même où il veut aller et même si il faut l'aider un peu il arrive à marcher. »

Le Gryffondor ne vit pas le rapport avec le reste mais attendit patiemment la suite. Amy posa le petit garçon au sol. Celui-ci leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire craquant avant de lever les bras pour marcher lentement. Amy le tenait d'une main au cas où il tombait.

Aaron s'avança lentement,les bras levés vers lui,un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Puis dans un geste d'une tendresse incroyable,il s'accrocha à la jambe de John avec ses deux bras et serra de toute ses forces sans se départir de son sourire. Presque immédiatement, John comprit ce que voulait dire la jeune femme et cette constatation lui fit chaud au coeur.

« Tu vois ! Dit Amy, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec le ménage ou la cuisine. Aaron est allé tout seul vers toi,instinctivement. Il a besoin de toi,mon fils a besoin de toi tout comme il a besoin d'Hyden et des autres comme Isabella,Lena et Gabriel. C'est bizarre à dire mais en quelques mois vous êtes tous devenus ses oncles et ses tantes. Alors je veux que tu restes là près de nous,tu mérites d'avoir des gens qui t'aiment autour de toi et ici,crois moi on t'aime ! »

Le garçon rougit,un frisson de pur bonheur secoua son corps lorsqu'il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front d'Aaron. Un sourire magnifique fleurit sur son visage,il essaya de le retenir un peu mais c'était comme une démangeaison,il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Merci ! Sourit-il, je sais pas quoi dire.

- Moi si ! Répliqua Amy,viens m'aider à faire à manger !

- Tout ce que vous voulez ! Que voulez vous préparer ? Un canard à l'orange ou des coquilles saint-Jacques fait maison ? »

Hyden et Amy se lancèrent un regard en coin,se demandant tous les deux si John blaguait ou si les plats qu'il était capable de préparer étaient vraiment aussi compliqués. Comment un adolescent de 16 ans...un garçon en plus de cela...pouvait être capable de savoir préparer des repas aussi compliqués seul ? Des steaks,des frites peut-être mais ce genre de plats !

« Ben quoi ? Je suis gay ! Fit-il en réponse à leurs regards interrogatifs comme si cette simple chose expliquait tout. »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Seul Aaron,toujours accroché à John,ne rit pas,totalement hermétique à leur humour de grands. Ensemble,ils allèrent dans la cuisine qui était composée d'un bar aux grandes chaises. La jeune femme leur expliqua que Matthew aimait le style de barman pour la cuisine,mais sans le côté sombre.

Tous s'assirent docilement au bar face à John qui était debout. Ils regardèrent le garçon face à eux comme des élèves en quête d'enseignement,et c'était le cas ! Hyden avec Aaron sur les épaules et Amy attendaient qu'il leur apprenne à faire un repas spécial.

C'était assez étrange et comique,personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il était un cordon bleu. Ce dernier enfila un tablier à la manière d'un vrai professionnel,se délectant de son nouveau statut,puis il tapa dans ses mains d'un air sérieux.

« Hyden,je veux que tu fasses cuire le canard à 150° pendant une demie-heure grâce au four. Je t'expliquerai comment ça marche,c'est le grands trucs avec la porte qui s'ouvre vers le bas...oui là. Amy tu sais où sont tous les ingrédients pour faire la sauce. J'aimerai que tu m'aides à la faire j'ai oublié quelques petits détails ça fait un an que je n'ai plus fait à manger. »

Tous hochèrent la tête en même temps et enfilèrent des tabliers avant de relever leurs manches d'un air sérieux. Même Aaron eut droit à son tablier confectionné spécialement par Amy qui avait simplement agité sa baguette magique pour faire rapetisser un des tabliers.

Une fois les instructions reçues, Hyden,gardant toujours Aaron sur ses épaules, se posta devant le four et attendit patiemment que John lui vienne en aide. Ce dernier était pour le moment occupé à dresser une liste pour qu'Amy réunisse les ingrédients nécessaire à la sauce. Après avoir donné la liste,John rejoignit enfin son amant qui le regardait d'un air désespéré complètement perdu avec tous ces boutons.

« C'est plus facile d'être un sorcier ! Un coup de baguette et ça marche au lieu de se creuser le ciboulot avec tous ces boutons qui ne servent à rien,marmonna Hyden. »

Le blond lui lança un regard noir et leva les bras mais au moment où le brun crut qu'il allait être frappé,l'autre lui prit Aaron et le déposa avec douceur sur la table. Le bébé gémit pour retrouver les épaules de son oncle mais il en fut autrement.

« Écoute-moi ! Murmura John en prenant ses minuscules mains, tu vas avoir la tâche la plus importante et ma préférée pour ce repas. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? »

Le bébé fit non de la tête,au bord des larmes.

« Tu seras le gouteur ! Tu vas gouter tous les plats et nous dire si ils sont bons ! C'est le plus important ! Tu veux bien être notre gouteur ? »

Le concerné pencha la tête de côté pour considérer la proposition puis accepta avec un sourire des plus éclatant. Le côté lunatique des enfants l'étonnerait toujours,ces petits bouts de choux pouvaient passer des pleurs au rire en quelques secondes,si seulement les adultes pouvaient garder cette qualité en grandissant.

Le Gryffondor expliqua ensuite à Hyden comment marchait le four,sous l'oeil impatient d'Aaron qui attendait que son rôle commence. Puis il retourna voir Amy qui était parvenue à rassembler tous les ingrédients assez facilement.

« John ! Appela la jeune femme au bout de quelques minutes.

- Hum...,souffla l'interpellé absorbé par la préparation.

- J'ai remarqué comme vous étiez Hyden et toi avec Aaron...avec un enfant. Et on dirait...de vrais parents. Alors je me demandais simplement si...enfin tu vois si tu avais envie d'en avoir un jour avec lui. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et lâcha sa casserole des yeux. Puis il leva un sourcil perplexe et interrogateur.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as oublié...mais ça ne fait qu'une seule année qu'on est ensemble lui et moi !

- Non mais pour plus tard.

- Je ne sais pas,l'idée me fait rêver. Mais je me suis persuadé tellement de temps que c'était impossible en étant gay que j'ai fait mon deuil à présent...ça me semble impossible dans ma tête. Mais bon...on ne sait jamais. »

Un silence s'installa,ils tournèrent ensemble la tête vers Hyden qui les examinait d'un air indéchiffrable. Il les avait entendu. C'était étrange...ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça tous les deux quand ils avaient passé des moments seul à seul. Mais en même temps...qui oserait penser à ça en étant arrivé à peine à maturité. John se rassura immédiatement,la guerre accélérait les choses et la peur forçait les gens à penser aux choses de la vie trop tôt. C'était complètement farfelu de penser aux enfants si tôt.

Amy commençait à apprécier énormément John. Ce dernier semblait tellement jovial et téméraire face à la vie et aux dangers. Mais ce n'était qu'une belle illusion,il était parfois d'une lucidité désarmante et d'une prudence impénétrable. C'était un garçon responsable et téméraire à la paradoxe ambulant.

Aaron prit un malin plaisir à goûter chaque mets à la portée de ses petits doigts. Il jugeait avec une telle rigueur que tout le monde en fut déstabilisé. Ainsi la vinaigrette aux anchois ne lui plut pas...mais alors pas du tout !

« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants,déclara sagement John avant d'en préparer une nouvelle bien meilleure. »

Le soir venu,Hyden et John entreprirent de préparer la table pour l'arrivée de Matthew. Le premier fut rappelé à l'ordre une dizaine de fois par le second qui lui expliqua comment mettre ce couvert et dans quel sens. Encore une fois Amy contempla les deux garçons,intriguée.

Hyden avait été élevé dans une famille noble de sang-pur,pourtant il ne connaissait rien des bonnes manières à table. John,lui,connaissait tous les rudiments des bonnes manières,sa mère avait dû passer du temps à lui apprendre pour pas qu'il ne se sente inférieur aux autres. Même si Amy ne connaissait pas la mère du jeune homme,elle la félicita pour avoir éduqué un garçon aussi impulsif et fascinant.

A son retour du travail,Matthew fut accueilli royalement,il prit Aaron sur ses larges épaules et le laissa trifouiller dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il serrait son petit frère et John dans ses bras. Enfin il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa. John et Hyden rougirent en évitant de les regarder.

« Voilà je suis rentré,comme on s'y attendait ça va de plus en plus mal. Mais le pire c'est qu'au milieu de cette guerre Scrimgeour notre nouveau ministre de la magie essaie de faire comme si rien ne se passait,il fait l'autruche. On a atteint le comble aujourd'hui,il veut organiser une nouvelle fête foraine à Loutry St Chaspoule...une fête juste pour sorciers. »

Tout en continuant à parler,Matt s'assit à table et découpa son canard sous l'oreille attentive des autres. Avoir le point de vu de l'auror était énormément enrichissant par rapport aux nouvelles du monde de la magie.

« Mais c'est dangereux ! S'exclama Amy. C'est comme apporter de la viande fraîche à un lion. Tous les mangemorts seront prêts à attaquer en sachant tous les sorciers qu'il y aura...la fête est une cible de choix.

- Oui,approuva son mari,par contre Scrimgeour a déployé de lourdes unités de défenses. Et nous en faisons partie tous les deux. Avec notre défense personne ne pourra attaquer la fête,pas même Bellatrix.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on y aille ! Protesta la jeune femme le visage fermé, et si Voldemort attaque en personne,pas même une armée d'aurors ne pourrait l'arrêter,on ne pourra rien faire. On ne peut pas se permettre de mourir maintenant,tu m'entends ! »

Hyden devina que cette petite dispute n'était que la suite d'une discussion que les deux adultes avaient sûrement eue plus tôt. Comment assurer un avenir à leur enfant alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux des aurors ? Des gens constamment confronté au danger,constamment en danger de mort.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour la fête foraine ! Elle sera protégée et je pense que les mangemorts n'y trouvent aucun intérêt. De plus il n'y aura presque personne,tous les sorciers auront peur d'être attaqué. C'est ce qui m'inquiète,tous les aurors seront à la fête,il n'y aura plus personne pour protéger ceux qui sont restés chez eux. Je pense que les mangemorts profiteront de l'évènement pour attaquer les maisons.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'immisça Hyden. »

Matthew se prit la tête entre les mains,toute la bonne humeur de la journée avait disparu pour laisser place à une tension gênante.

« Amy et moi allons protéger la fête,expliqua-t-il finalement,John et Hyden,vous aurez la tâche de protéger Aaron. Mais vous n'allez pas rester tout seuls dans la maison,en cas d'attaque il n'y aura personne pour vous protéger. Vous viendrez à la fête avec nous,on vous surveillera et puis ce sera une manière de vous amuser.

- Et que compte faire Eva,la mère d'Isa ? Demanda John.

- Tout le personnel du ministère volontaire a aussi été chargé de protéger. Eva s'est portée volontaire même si elle n'est pas un auror. D'ailleurs elle pense la même chose que moi, c'est pourquoi elle emmènera Isabella et Lena. Nous serons tous réunis. »

La discussion sérieuse prit fin. Comme si rien ne s'était produit, Matt prit son fils sur ses genoux et put enfin déguster le plat délicieux concocté par les autres. Ces derniers examinèrent la réaction de l'auror en quête d'une réponse. Aimait-il le repas ou non ? A en juger par son sourire ravi, il aimait beaucoup !

« Alors ? Demanda Amy en lançant un clin d'oeil à John, il est bon le dîner que j'ai préparé ?

- Oui,parfait ! Répondit Matthew,merci John pour ce repas merveilleux,tu sais quel métier faire plus tard. »

Le blond rougit violemment,percé à jour il ne sut quoi dire devant le compliment de l'auror. Amy et Hyden éclatèrent de rire en choeur en remarquant sa rougeur. Seul Aaron ne rit pas,littéralement absorbé par son rôle de gouteur il plantait ses doigts dans l'assiette de son père.

« Comment tu l'as su ? Interrogea Amy.

- Sans vouloir te vexer tu n'es pas très bonne en cuisine et puis je ne vois pas quand Hyden aurait pu apprendre à faire ça avec ma famille. Enfin aux dernières nouvelles,Aaron préfère manger dans mon assiette que préparer un plat...il ne reste plus que John. Bravo c'était délicieux.

- M...merci,bafouilla le concerné. »

Après le dîner qui se révéla être succulent,toute la famille s'assit autour de la télé pour regarder un bon film avant d'aller se coucher. Hyden continuait de s'émerveiller devant les films de toutes sortes qu'il voyait. Il s'émerveillait presque autant que son neveu qui regardait la télé avec,des yeux ronds,pratiquement hypnotisé.

« Allez ! Déclara Amy d'une voix douce au bout de quelques minutes. Aaron on va au lit ! »

Le petit garçon gémit bruyamment,apparemment il avait très bien compris ce que ça voulait dire et il tenait à regarder la suite du film. Lorsque sa mère approcha il se mit à pleurer en repoussant ses bras. Ses gémissements retentirent dans la maison jusqu'à qu'elle l'emmène dans sa chambre et le couche dans son landau,il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour s'endormir**.(1)**

**My beloved monster and me...**

A la fin du film,ils allèrent tous se coucher. John et Hyden profitèrent de leur soudaine intimité et de leur chambre à eux pour se caresser sensuellement. Ils s'arrêtaient tout le temps avant le point de non retour pour ne pas déraper,et puis...aucun des deux ne voulait gâcher le plaisir en allant trop vite.

« Tu veux un enfant ? Interrogea brusquement John en plein milieu de leurs caresses. »

Cette simple phrase suffit à bloquer Hyden qui s'arrêta en plein élan et s'affala dans le lit à côté de son amant.

**We go everywhere together...**

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Se plaignit-il en posant une main sur son front.

- Tu voulais en parler,répondit John,j'ai remarqué ton regard tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. Mais bien sûr tu crois qu'on va se disputer alors tu préfères faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et ne pas en parler.

- …je suis tellement prévisible ? »

**Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves...**

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir.

« Oui,trop...alors tu voulais en parler.

- Mais non...c'était juste que...comme tu en as parlé. Tu n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'en avoir et ça m'a choqué. Tu te débrouilles bien avec Aaron,je comprends pas.

Tu te trompes,j'essaie juste d'être réaliste. J'ai essayé tellement d'années de me convaincre que je ne serai jamais dans un couple stable et que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants. Maintenant ça me fait bizarre de reconsidérer cette option avec toi c'est tout...il faut que je m'y habitue. »

**Gets us through all kinds of weather...**

Hyden croisa les bras,les yeux fixés au plafond comme si ce dernier prononçait un long discours très intéressant.

« Moi je veux un bébé,si toi tu as toujours cru que tu n'aurais pas d'enfant moi j'ai toujours cru que je fonderai une famille avec un enfant et une femme...ou un homme que j'aime. Alors voilà,laisse moi me faire à l'idée que je n'aurai pas ça.

- Mais tu l'auras ! S'exclama John,je ne suis pas contre.

- Tu n'es pas pour non plus !

- Si,je veux fonder une famille avec toi quoiqu'il arrive...de toute manière je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça,on est trop jeune on ne devrait pas se prendre la tête.

- J'avoue...,soupira Hyden,tu m'as fais peur. J'ai été éduqué comme ça moi,avoir une famille et des enfants.

- Moi aussi ! C'est juste qu'il faut que je me refasse à l'idée,et puis comment on en aura un ?

- On adoptera ou autre chose ce n'est pas important. »

**She will always be the only thing**

Pendant quelques minutes il n'y eut plus aucun bruit et aucun contact entre les deux amants. Puis soudainement comme si c'était un geste vital,John se colla au brun.

« On fera tout ce que tu veux,affirma-t-il,mais je ne veux pas que tu mettes une femme enceinte pour nous,que ce soit en trempant ton chichi dedans ou sans le tremper.

- Chichi ? S'étonna Hyden,Sans le tremper ?

- Laisse tomber dis toi juste que tu es à moi et qu'aucune substance de ton corps ne touchera une autre personne que moi,compris ? »

******That comes between me and the awful sting**

Le concerné acquiesça,un peu effrayé par l'air déterminé de son chéri. Encore une fois le silence s'installa,à la seule différence que cette fois les deux garçons étaient collés serrés l'un à l'autre. Finalement,la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous les deux,ils la lâchèrent en même temps.

« Fille ou garçon ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

- Fille ! S'exclama John,les garçons ça pue !

- Garçon ! S'écria Hyden,les filles c'est chiant !

- Fille !

- Garçon ! »

Ils se lancèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire et de continuer leurs chamailleries jusqu'à pas d'heure. Hyden fut le premier à s'endormir,John eut le dernier mot...ils auraient une fille !

**That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean...**

Amy et Matthew se couchèrent,complètement crevés tous les deux,l'idée même de faire quelque chose ne leur vint pas en tête. Ils étaient trop fatigués entre Aaron et leur travail. Cela devait faire une bonne semaine qu'ils n'avaient rien fait mais bon ils savaient à quoi s'attendre en faisant un enfant.

« Ils font un beau couple,souffla Amy au bout d'un moment,John et Hyden je veux dire...

- Oui...

- Tu les verrais bien avec un enfant ?

- QUOI ? S'exclama Matt en se relevant droit comme un I, me dit pas qu'ils pensent déjà à ça,ils sont trop jeunes ! Et puis comment ils vont faire ? »

**My beloved monster is tough**  
**If she wants she will disrobe you**

La jeune femme soupira,désespérée devant le réveil brutal de son mari.

« Mais pas maintenant ! Plus tard !

- Ah ben je sais pas,il ne faut pas parler trop tôt. Peut-être qu'ils ne seront plus ensemble tu sais ce qu'on dit des couples gays.

- Je te pensais assez intelligent pour ne pas te laisser avoir par ces préjugés...,s'offusqua Amy.

- Ben quoi c'est vrai...mais bon je ne les imagine plus séparés à présent. Et puis moi aussi je veux un neveu...

- Une nièce...

- Non un neveu ! S'emporta Matt.

- Bon d'accord...dis moi...je ne sais que peu de choses à propos de ta famille,tu pourrais me faire un résumé. »

**But if you lay her down for a kiss**  
**Her little heart it could explode**

L'auror se prit la tête entre les mains et ne répondit pas,mais sa femme resta patiente.

« Je suis l'aîné d'une famille de sang pur noble...quand je suis arrivé à maturité. Mon père m'a proposé de faire quelque chose...et comme un imbécile j'ai accepté. J'ai fait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas faire,j'ai fais du mal à des gens et à leur entourage...énormément de mal. Puis je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Et j'ai voulu fuir ma vie pour en commencer une nouvelle...quand je t'ai rencontré.

- A partir de là je connais.

- J'ai malheureusement laissé mon petit même frère derrière moi et j'ai voulu le retrouver. Voilà tout. »

**She will always be the only thing**

Matthew ne se doutait absolument pas que sa femme savait aussi le début de son histoire,qu'en réalité elle était juste énervée car il ne lui racontait pas sa vie,qu'elle connaissait déjà...avant de le rencontrer et de sortir avec lui. C'était sa mission,elle avait eu pour mission de le retrouver et elle l'avait fait. **(2)**

**That comes between me and the awful sting**

Soudain un gémissement se fit entendre,rapidement de longs et puissants sanglots. Aaron venait de se réveiller. Les deux parents soupirèrent et se chamaillèrent quelques secondes pour savoir qui devait aller le calmer. Finalement c'est Matt qui perdit et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

**That comes from living in a world that's so damn**  
**Mean **

Mais à sa grande surprise quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là et berçait le bébé. Hyden et John s'occupaient déjà de lui. Le premier berçait le bébé,le second chantait doucement la première chanson qui lui était venue en tête. Cette technique se révéla payante,Aaron se rendormit et les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard complice. Matthew alla se recoucher, à la fois soulagé de ne plus avoir à se lever pour son fils et effrayé de voir à quel point les garçons s'étaient investis dans la maison et avec le petit.

**XXXXXXXX**

Isabella se réveilla pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans son propre lit et rien que cette pensée suffit à la faire se rendormir immédiatement. Poudlard...c'était bien...mais la jeune fille avait aussi besoin d'être chez elle. Malheureusement Lena vint la réveiller en sautant sur son lit et en chantant la chanson des shtroumpfs.

« Putain Lena !

- Au pays des shtroumpfs tout le monde est heureux ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard,les deux soeurs se trouvaient assises devant un chocolat chaud enroulées dans leur couvertures. La plus âgée affichait un visage dégouté d'avoir été réveillée si tôt. La plus jeune affichait un visage anxieux. Depuis la veille,leur mère semblait jauger Kiril et Gabriel leurs petits amis respectifs. Et Lena savait qu'elle était entrain de perdre la confiance de sa mère,Kiril n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec elle.

« Isa je dois te demander une faveur ! S'exclama la jeune fille soudainement comme si rien que le fait de prononcer ça la blessait physiquement.

- Ben vas-y ! Répliqua Isa en haussant un sourcil suspect.

- Heu...-Lena tourna la tête dans tous pour voir si sa mère ne s'était pas réveillée- ben en fait j'aimerai que tu expliques à maman que Kiril est juste...mal à l'aise qu'il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. »

La plus grande sourit de toutes ses dents, elle était consciente que Gabriel passait mieux que le petit ami de sa soeur et ce fait la réjouissait au plus haut point. Elle gagnait la petite guerre qu'avait déclaré Eva en jugeant leurs petits-amis. Bientôt,Kiril serait refoulé.

« Mais Kiril s'est toujours senti mal à l'aise avec tout le monde,c'est un associable. On peut rien y faire,je vais pas mentir à maman pour te faire plaisir.

- S'il-te-plaît ! Aide moi ! Kiril n'est pas un mauvais garçon !

- Il m'a soulé pendant six mois !

- Tu avais dit que c'était du passé après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Il a du nous sauver une dizaine de fois. »

Les deux Serdaigles serrèrent les poings mais eurent la force d'esprit de ne pas aggraver les choses en beuglant. Tout en reprenant leur calme,les deux soeurs reprirent une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

« Kiril a sauvé John à plusieurs reprises,il a failli payer sa gentillesse de sa vie la dernière fois tu l'as oublié ?

- Mais...

- Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal !

- TOUT CA N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ! S'écria Isabella toute rouge. »

Au même moment,Kiril et Gabriel entrèrent dans la pièce,le premier était à moitié éveillé. Le second,lui,était pleinement conscient de ce qui se passait,ses yeux brillaient d'intérêt. Cependant les deux soeurs ne tinrent pas compte des garçons.

« ON LUI DOIT DES CHOSES ! S'époumona Lena,ON PEUT BIEN LUI RENDRE UN SERVICE UNE SEULE FOIS !

- ON SE CALME ! Hurla soudain une voix à l'étage au dessus. »

Ce simple cri refroidit complètement les deux jeunes filles qui se replièrent contre elles-même en entendant leur mère arriver dans l'escalier. Il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller leur mère en hurlant. SURTOUT PAS ! Eva apparut dans la cuisine, Kiril ne put retenir un cri d'horreur.

La jeune femme était vêtue du premier peignoir qu'elle avait trouvé en sautant du lit,c'est à dire un peignoir bleu constellé de fleurs roses trois fois trop petit. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression de son visage,ses yeux écarquillés à l'extrême sondaient la pièce d'un bout à l'autre. Son sourire était inexistant,remplacé par une grimace à moitié comique puis à moitié effrayante.

Ses cheveux semblaient dotés d'une vie qui leur était propre. Ils avaient décidé d'en faire qu'à leur tête,certains partaient vers le plafond,d'autres vers les fenêtres puis encore d'autres vers le sol. Enfin il y avait ceux qui aimaient s'enrouler autour de son visage comme des serpents ou ceux qui,tels des animaux blessés s'étaient repliés pour former des noeuds. Eva tira sa baguette de la poche du peignoir et contempla tous les adolescents d'un air dubitatif,comme si elle choisissait qui devait mourir en premier.

« Qui...a...osé...me réveiller...en...hurlant,souffla-t-elle en titubant vers eux.

- On est désolées maman,je te jure ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux soeurs pour échapper à la folie suprême que représentait leur mère dans cet état.

- QUI ! Répéta Eva. CHOCOLATTT ! JE VEUX DU CHOCOLAT ! »

Sans prendre le temps de regarder qui se trouvait dans la pièce à ses côtés,elle pointa sa baguette vers un bol sur l'évier pour l'attirer jusqu'à la table. Malheureusement l'explosion retentissante et les débris de porcelaine qui furent expulsés aux quatre coins de la maison prouvèrent qu'elle s'était trompé de sortilège.

« OUPS !Reparo ! »

Les débris se rassemblèrent dans les airs pour reformer le bol,mais d'un geste trop brusque de sa baguette,elle le fit s'éclater contre le mur. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent,personne ne les comprit vraiment. La jeune femme essaya une bonne dizaine de fois de le réparer,chaque tentative atterrissant sur un échec. Finalement elle le prit dans ses mains et le jeta par la fenêtre avant de s'affaler sur un siège. Presque immédiatement les deux soeurs se précipitèrent pour lui servir un chocolat chaud dans un nouveau bol.

Kiril et Gabriel s'assirent côte à côte,ne voulant pas attiser la colère d'Eva en s'asseyant à côté de leurs petites-amies. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé,Eva remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller correctement et se calmer avant de faire un meurtre.

Isabella considéra tranquillement la demande de sa soeur. Après tout cette dernière avait raison,ils devaient tous quelque chose à Kiril,il les avait aidé et avait changé depuis qu'elles s'étaient réconciliées. Un peu d'aide ne coûtait rien. Et puis de toute manière Isa,elle, avait déjà l'accord tacite de sa mère qui avait bien vu que Gabriel était social...quoique...elle n'avait pas encore dit clairement qu'elle l'acceptait. La jeune fille profita que sa mère allait étendre le linge dans la cour pour lui parler seule à seule.

« Maman,appela-t-elle.

- Oui,Isa ?

- Je...je...tu sais Kiril n'est pas tellement coincé d'habitude,il n'est pas tellement mal à l'aise.

- Ah...,dit Eva,un sourcil levé, tout levant sa baguette. Donne moi un coup de main. »

La pile d'habits qui reposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre s'éleva dans les airs avec grâce. Isabella pointa sa baguette vers les épingles qui s'élevèrent de la même manière et vinrent accrocher les habits au fil de fer.

« Je sais qu'il te fait mauvaise impression et tout ça,soupira Isabella,mais vraiment Kiril est un bon gars pour Lena.

- Je sais !

- Quoi ? S'étonna Isa.

- Je sais qu'il est bien pour elle,et je sais qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal. »

Les oiseaux du matin chantaient dans les arbres environnants,leur maison se trouvait dans un pavillon un peu à l'écart de la ville de Loutry St Chaspoule. Ils n'y avait que quelques voisins,c'était un coin assez tranquille,sans urbanisme. Ce qui était un avantage,il y avait la ville pas loin pour s'approvisionner et pourtant un petit air de campagne régnait.

« Comment tu sais ça ?

- Lena n'avait pas besoin de te faire venir pour me dire que Kiril est bien,ça se voit,expliqua Eva,tu sais ce n'est pas parce-que tu crois des choses que c'est la vérité. Ne cherche pas à essayer de deviner ce que je pense,tu ne pourras jamais parce-que je suis ta mère. »

Isabella baissa les yeux,se sentant horriblement coupable d'avoir jugé trop vite sa mère.

« J'ai plus confiance en Kiril qu'en ton petit-ami,et tu sais pourquoi ? Ils sont tous les deux différents,ce sont des opposés même on pourrait dire. Gabriel a l'air très sûr de lui,très sociable,Kiril ne l'est pas. En fait,ton chéri est tout à fait le genre d'hommes qui est parfait mais qui peut te planter un couteau dans le dos à tout moment,le chéri à Lena est le genre d'hommes à qui il est dur de faire confiance mais qui est d'une loyauté et d'une bonté incroyable. Voilà ce que je pense. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ta soeur,inquiète toi pour toi. Je n'ai pas confiance en Gabriel,maintenant je vais te laisser gérer ça c'est entre toi et lui. Je t'ai prévenue...laisse ta soeur se débrouiller avec son copain et occupe toi plutôt du tien. »

La concernée ne répondit pas,les yeux constamment rivés au sol,elle fit volte-face et rentra dans la maison. C'était une belle leçon que venait de lui donner sa mère. Une leçon qui suivait les nombreuses autres qu'elle s'était prise en pleine face auparavant. Ce n'était pas agréable mais bon...il le fallait. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Lena,celle-ci lui lança un regard moqueur. Elle avait tout entendu.

A l'heure du dîner,Eva leur expliqua qu'il y aurait une fête foraine le lendemain à Loutry St Chaspoule qui était juste à côté. Lorsqu'Isabella s'exclama qu'il y aurait des mangemorts elle lui expliqua que ce serait bien protégé et que les maisons aux alentours seraient le plus en danger,c'est pourquoi ils allaient tous l'accompagner.

« Tu viendras à la fête avec moi ? Demanda Isa alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans le jardin.

- Je ne pense pas,répondit Gabriel,je dois retrouver mon père et je pense qu'il me faudra presque un mois pour ça.

- Mais tu vas pas me laisser toute seule pendant un mois entier quand même ! C'est bientôt mon anniversaire je veux que tu sois là !

- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir !

- Je m'en fous je veux que tu sois là ! »

Elle prit la main de son amant et la serra fort en le fixant de ses yeux en amandes. Le Poufsouffle eut un sourire gêné mais préféra le cacher en plongeant dans le cou de sa petite-amie pour lui donner un bisou et la faire rigoler.

« C'est quand ton anniversaire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dans deux semaines,le 23 juillet.

- Je viendrai,assura Gabriel.

- Promets-le moi !

- Je te le promets. »

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement...trop normalement. Les quatre jeunes gens s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts,et Eva le remarquait bien mais cela ne la gênait que très peu. Après tout,elle était la mère d'Isa et Lena,c'était son rôle de rendre la vie dure à leurs petits-amis.

Le soir venu elle accepta enfin de les laisser aller où ils voulaient. De toute façon,si Gabriel avait voulu partir,il l'aurait fait même sans accord,si il y avait une chose qu'il n'offrait pas...c'était bien sa liberté et Isabella. Amy et Matthew les avait invité à dîner,ils se rendirent donc tous les quatre chez eux.

Le dîner se passa normalement,mis à part que Kiril se sentait mal à l'aise à nouveau. Après tout,il ne connaissait pratiquement personne et les seules qu'il connaissait...et bien...il ne les connaissait que très peu. Il n'y avait que Lena qui s'efforçait de l'intégrer dans leurs conversations. John et Isabella monopolisaient l'attention en faisant les pitres. Hyden regardait son chéri et sa meilleure-amie d'un air mi-blasé mi-amusé.

« Alors qui dort ici ce soir ? Demanda Amy en prenant les assiettes vides du repas que John avait préparé.

- Moi et Kiril ! S'exclama Lena en prenant les bouteilles pour les remettre au frais.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas,ajouta Kiril en s'empressant de débarrasser pour aider.

- Ça ne nous dérange pas,assura Matthew. »

Soudain tous se tournèrent vers Isabella et Gabriel,ils n'avaient pas manifesté leur désir de rester dormir. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent un peu gênés.

« Vous ne restez pas ? Demandèrent John et Hyden en choeur.

- Non,déclara la jeune fille,je...j'ai quelque chose à faire avec Gabriel à la maison,d'ailleurs je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parte. Merci de nous avoir accueilli comme d'habitude et merci John pour ce repas.

- Merci ! Répéta le Poufsouffle.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous ramène ?

- Non,Gabriel arrive à transplaner maintenant. »

Les deux amoureux sortirent dans la nuit après avoir fait leur adieu à tout le monde,même Aaron s'était mis à pleurer lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit aurevoir. Ils marchèrent dans une allée adjacente sans bruit. Le Poufsouffle s'inquiétait un peu de rester trop longtemps dans la rue,les détraqueurs risquaient d'attaquer,ils rôdaient souvent par ici.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu rester ? Interrogea-t-il alors qu'ils viraient à gauche dans un coin à l'ombre de la lune.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire,expliqua la Serdaigle,je dois aider quelqu'un,je lui ai promis. Et j'ai besoin de toi,je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse le comprendre clairement.

- Moi ?

- Oui...s'il-te-plaît,tu peux nous faire transplaner jusqu'à la maison d'Amanda,la mère de John. »

Gabriel acquiesça,il agrippa le bras de sa petite-amie et tournoya sur place. Les deux jeunes se sentirent comme aspirés dans un tuyau dix fois trop petit pour qu'ils passent. Tout valsait autour d'eux,les collines,les maisons, tout ! Ils atterrirent ensemble sur le pas d'une porte,la jeune fille fut déstabilisé mais Gabriel la rattrapa en lui murmurant qu'il fallait juste s'y habituer.

Lorsqu'Isa releva les yeux,ils s'ancrèrent immédiatement à la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Immédiatement tout disparut autour d'elle,il n'y eut que cette porte,celle de la maison d'Amanda. La maison qui,six mois plus tôt avait été témoin d'un désespoir profond...d'une période si sombre que son simple souvenir fit trembler Isa. Cette dernière eut le sentiment que si elle l'ouvrait..ou la touchait à peine,tous les sentiments,tout remonterait à la surface.

« Je suis désolé,murmura-t-elle,je suis désolé...Gabriel,partons d'ici,il faut qu'on aille au parc. »

Le Poufsouffle comprit le malaise que ressentait sa petite-amie et n'osa pas parler,il lui prit juste la main pour aller vers le parc à une centaine de mètres de là. Le parc était fermé la nuit,encerclé par un mur de deux mètres de haut. L'entrée,un portail de fer ouvragé,était surveillée par un garde qui ronflait comme un éléphant.**(3)**

« Alohomora,murmura Isabella en pointant sa baguette sur le verrou. »

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

Un petit clic se fit entendre et ils purent ouvrirent le portail. Ce dernier émit un grincement aigu lorsqu'ils l'ouvrir mais cela ne suffit pas à réveiller le garde confortablement installé dans sa minuscule cabine.

« Et maintenant ? Chuchota Gabriel en inspectant les alentours.

- Il faut le trouver,

- Mais c'est quoi qu'on cherche,un homme,un monstre ?

- Encore mieux ! Sourit Isa en éclairant les alentours de sa baguette.

- Oula j'ai peur avec toi. »

**And the tears come streaming down your face**  
**When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?**

Soudain alors qu'ils zigzaguaient entre les arbres à la recherche de quelque chose qui était inconnu à Gabriel, un léger grognement se fit entendre dans son dos. Bien sûr,Isa ne le perçut pas,le Poufsouffle fit volte face et bondit en arrière d'un bon mètre pour atterrir devant elle et la protéger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna la Serdaigle. Je ne vois rien,je n'ai pas la même vision nocturne que toi je te rappelle.

- Il y a un loup juste en face,fit Gabriel d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Un loup ? Ne lui fais pas de mal ! »**(4)**

La jeune fille accourut vers le loup,les traits agressifs de ce dernier disparurent,il ne montra plus les dents. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et tendit la main avec un sourire resplendissant. Le Poufsouffle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le loup s'approcha lentement,le museau collé au sol,les poils hérissés comme six mois plus tôt.

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try... to fix you.**

Un rayon de lune qui perçait entre les arbres l'illumina et enfin Isa put discerner tous les détails de sa grâce et sa beauté. Ses yeux demeuraient d'une couleur bleu profonde,son pelage gris et blanc resplendissait au clair de lune,il était resté propre malgré sa solitude. Son long museau clair et fin flairait le sol,il reconnaissait l'odeur d'Isa. Une petite touffe de poils se formaient en épis sur le sommet de son crâne lui donnant l'air un peu fou. Il était maigre,très maigre.

**High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth**

« Que tu es beau ! Dit doucement Isa alors que le loup flairait sa main avec intérêt.

- C'est une fille,corrigea Gabriel de sa voix toujours rauque. »

La louve tourna sa tête vers le garçon et se remit à grogner férocement.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal... »

Elle le sonda de ses yeux bleus mais se laissa caresser quand même,la Serdaigle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Ensemble,tous les trois,ils passèrent plus de deux heures. La louve se coucha contre la jeune fille qui lui caressa le dessous du museau,le jeune homme essaya d'ordonner son épis mais abandonna,c'était impossible. Et puis,cet épis lui donnait un style.

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try... to fix you.**

Perdu dans ses pensées,le Poufsouffle ne remarqua pas que des perles salées roulaient sur les joues de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière pleurait,ses larmes coulant sur le pelage de la louve,elle la serrait fort,comme si elle se raccrochait à sa propre vie.

« Je t'avais promis,sanglota-t-elle au bout d'un moment,je t'avais promis que je viendrais te chercher.

- Isa ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? S'inquiéta Gabriel.

- C'est rien...je sais pas... »

La louve leva ses yeux bleus vers la jeune fille,comme si elle comprenait sa tristesse,puis elle gémit et frotta sa tête contre sa jambe.

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try... to fix you.**

« C'est juste que...ça m'a rappelé trop de choses. Je ne veux pas rester ici...partons. Blue, tu viens avec nous.

- Blue ?

- Je veux l'appeler comme ça,elle n'aime pas ?

Elle a l'air contente quand tu dis ce nom. »

Ils transplanèrent une nouvelle fois et atterrirent devant la maison d'Isa,Blue avait failli faire foirer le transplanage en se tortillant de peur. Les deux amoureux décidèrent ensemble qu'il ne fallait pas en parler à Eva pour le moment. Ils laissèrent la louve quelques minutes dans la cour et allèrent voir la mère de la Serdaigle qui leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher. Ils nourrirent Blue et lui lancèrent un sortilège de désillusion pour la rendre invisible avant d'aller se coucher à leur tour.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Blue vivait à leurs côtés et apparemment Eva ne se doutait de rien. Elle se demandait juste pourquoi des objets disparaissaient ou pourquoi des trous parsemaient le sol puis disparaissaient,comme si quelqu'un avait creusé puis tout rebouché. Bien sûr,Lena,Kiril et tous les autres avaient été mis dans la confidence.

Isabella se leva avec la vivacité d'un cachalot échoué sur une plage. Elle rejoignit tous les autres attablés autour d'un chocolat chaud. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée,la mère de Kiril leur avait rendu visite pour faire connaissance,mais Eva avait tout fait pour raccourcir leur discussion. Elle ne supportait pas ses manières hautaines et l'expression je-m'en-foutiste de son visage.

Le soir-même,ils devaient se rendre à la fête prévue par le ministère de la magie,des bruits de préparation se faisaient entendre depuis le village de Loutry St Chaspoule à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Pour l'occasion des rumeurs circulaient notamment celle stipulant qu'un dragon aurait été importé pour animer la soirée. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à la peur qui circulait entre chaque maison des environs. Les mangemorts allaient sûrement s'inviter à la fête.

Isabella n'avait toujours pas parlé à sa mère à propos de son père,de ce qu'il s'était passé des années auparavant. Elle le voulait,elle en avait besoin,son coeur et son corps le réclamaient...mais les mots...les questions ne voulaient pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Pourtant des occasions s'offraient constamment,étendre le linge,faire la vaisselle...le petit déjeuner...tellement d'occasions manquées.

Quelquefois d'un coup soudain elle avait envie de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres...mais à chaque fois quelque chose la retenait,une voix lui murmurant que ce n'était pas le bon moment,qu'elle allait faire du mal à sa mère. Mais non...ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Mais ce jour là...quelques heures avant de se rendre à la fête,la question fatidique fut prononcée à voix haute.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda brusquement Isabella alors qu'elle dressait la table. »

Hyden,Lena et Kiril étaient sortis pour promener un peu avec Blue.

« Pardon ? Demanda Eva,distraite.

- Que s'est-il passé avec papa ? Pourquoi est-ce que Lena et moi avons des dons spéciaux ? Quel est le lien entre tout cela et les mangemorts ? »

Soudain un bruit de vaisselle s'écrasant au sol les fit sursauter toutes les deux,Eva avait lâché les assiettes sans s'en rendre compte. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa fille,replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se baissa précipitamment pour ramasser les débris. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front,la tension était pratiquement palpable.

« Maman,s'il-te-plaît.. .

- Je...mince alors...j'ai tout renversé...AIE ! »

Elle s'était coupée en allant trop vite pour ramasser,une goutte de sang glissa de son doigt pour s'écraser contre le porcelaine blanc d'une assiette brisée. Ce fut cette goutte de sang qui déclencha la crise de larmes horrible qui secoua Eva. Complètement déstabilisée par la réaction de sa mère,Isabella s'en voulut instantanément,elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! S'écria sa mère en la repoussant violemment.

- Maman ! Gémit Isa,excuse moi je voulais pas parler de ça !

- Je ne sais rien...tu ne dois rien savoir...comment as-tu pu savoir pour les mangemorts...comment...Mike...ils m'ont prit Mike...je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas céder à leur chantage...pardonne moi Mike...

- De quoi tu parles ? Sanglota la Serdaigle,quel chantage ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je vous ai laissé...toi et ta soeur. Je vous ai abandonné entre leurs mains. »

Eva délirait complètement,ses yeux ,devenus vitreux,viraient de droite à gauche. Elle ne les avait pas abandonné aux mains des mangemorts ! Sinon elle ne les aurait pas élevé. Non elle ne les avait pas abandonné,rien que cette idée révulsa Isa qui se mit à trembler et sortit en courant dans le jardin.

Gabriel et les autres étaient revenus,la jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son chéri et se mit à pleurer comme un bébé. La réaction de sa mère l'avait complètement effrayée et choquée,elle se s'était pas attendue à la voir pleurer et s'énerver.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Lui chuchota Gabriel en caressant ses cheveux,sous les regards intrigués de Lena et Kiril.

- Je sais pas... »

Le garçon la souleva entre ses bras et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. Lena entra à son tour dans la pièce,un seul regard suffit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait laisser les deux soeurs seules. Ces dernières passèrent l'après-midi enfermées dans la chambre. Eva n'avait pas l'air bien non plus,elle avait subitement décidé de faire le ménage comme si elle pouvait effacer sa tristesse en travaillant d 'arrache-pied pour faire briller la maison. Au milieu de cette histoire,Gabriel et Kiril ne comprenaient rien.

La nuit finit par tomber,les deux soeurs daignèrent enfin sortir de leur chambre pour dîner en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Isabella avait déjà retrouvé sa bonne humeur,encore une fois le Poufsouffle ne put qu'admirer sa capacité à passer outre ses sentiments.

« Bien,s'exclama Eva,c'est l'heure de partir...préparez vous qu'on y aille,moi je vais préparer les sortilèges autour de la maison. Je ne veux pas qu'on reste ici plus longtemps. »

Tout en se préparant pour aller à la fête en s'habillant d'une robe simple mais jolie,Isabella regarda par la fenêtre. Sa mère marchait en cercle autour de la maison,elle murmurait des sortilèges puissants en remuant sa baguette,les charmes de protection entourait maintenant la maison.

« Allez on y va !

- Attends maman,je n'ai pas fini de me préparer ! Déclara soudainement Lena.

- Moi non plus,ajouta sa grande soeur,commencez à partir on vous rejoint. »

En réalité les deux soeurs voulaient faire entrer Blue pour lui donner à manger,ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui donner plus tôt. Elles regardèrent leur mère et leurs petits-amis s'enfoncer dans la ruelle,plongée dans le noir.

« Maintenant ! On va chercher Blue pour la faire entrer !

- Oui ! »

Elles sortirent dans le jardin et appelèrent la louve qui gémit de désactiva le charme de désillusion et ouvrit la porte de la maison,mais quelque chose la dérangea,elle s'arrêta en plein élan et tendit l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Lena.

- Il...n'y a rien...aucun oiseau...aucun bruit...et puis...il fait froid ! »

En effet,une brume glacée s'était installée dans le quartier réduisant tout forme de vie au silence. Ce silence gênait Isabella, et puis cette brume glacée,cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Soudain,tout lui revint en mémoire, trois années plus tôt,le château avait aussi été submergé par cette brume.

« Ho putain...

- Quoi ?

- Rentre,dépêche toi ! Il y a des détraqueurs pas loin et j'espère que maman a lancé un sortilège de protection contre eux. »

Mais ce n'était pas tout, alors qu'elles allaient entrer précipitamment...un cri perçant déchira la nuit. Le sang se glaça dans les veines d'Isa,ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur. Le cri provenait de la maison d'en face,les lumières de la maison d'en face s'étaient subitement éteintes,un bruit de verre brisé retentit suivi d'un second cri dans la pénombre.

« NOOON ! LES SMITH NE SONT PAS LA ! VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ DE MAISON ! Sanglota une femme.

- Où sont-il ? Cria une voix hystérique qu'Isabella avait déjà entendue plus tôt, Où habitent les Smith ?

- En face...je vous en supplie ne me tuez pas !

- Endoloris ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Un éclair de lumière verte illumina soudain le jardin d'en face pendant une demi-seconde,la femme qui sanglotait était morte. Bellatrix Lestrange venait de tuer leur voisine. Car c'était sa voix que la Serdaigle avait entendue. C'était Bellatrix qui avait demandé à la voisine où était les Smith.

Subitement consciente du danger de mort qui planait au dessus de leur tête,Isa agrippa le bras de sa soeur et la poussa à l'intérieur.

« Nox,chuchota-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers les lampes. »

Toute les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent laissant place à un silence pesant. Blue se mit à gémir de peur,les yeux rivés vers la porte vitrée de l'entrée. Lena fixait sa soeur complètement tétanisée à l'idée qu'un mangemort la cherche,la plus puissante des mangemorts pour couronner le tout.

« Écoute moi,s'empressa d'expliquer Isa, tu vas te cacher quelque part avec Blue,jette lui le sortilège de silence avant qu'elle n'alerte Bellatrix.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais la retenir,dès que je crierai ton nom tu devras sortir et courir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre maman. Compris ?

- Mais...

- Compris ?

- Oui. »

Lena sortit de la cuisine,traversa le couloir menant aux escaliers mais ne les monta pas. Elle préféra ouvrir la porte du placard à balai et entrer avec Blue avant de refermer la porte sur elle. La louve gémissait toujours,littéralement horrifiée.

« Silencio !Chuchota la jeune fille. »

Le sort frappa le museau de Blue qui ouvrit sa gueule pour gémir,mais cette fois aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge. Lena s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras autant pour la rassurer que se rassurer elle même. Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade.

Isabella de son côté avait déjà préparé sa baguette et regardait par la fenêtre s'attendant à voir la visage de Bellatrix apparaître subitement devant elle comme dans les films d'horreur. La jeune fille se força à calmer sa respiration,aucune pensée objective ne traversait son cerveau,juste un mélange de peur et d'adrénaline qui affluait dans chaque muscle de son corps,chaque parcelle de sa peau.

**(5)** Soudain elle la vit,Bellatrix Lestrange,un visage de marbre blanc,des lèvres lourdes d'une rougeur foncée. Ses cheveux noirs frisés voletaient rapidement autour d'elle lui donnant l'air d'une gorgone. La meurtrière ne s'encombrait pas d'un quelconque masque pour cacher son visage,elle s'en fichait et préférait quand les gens qu'elle torturait la fixaient de leurs yeux larmoyants. Un corset aussi noir que ses cheveux et ses yeux lui serrait la taille. C'était une beauté noire, une araignée,une hyène se délectant de la souffrance de ses proies. Elle souriait d'un air enfantin,comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Deux détraqueurs l'accompagnaient,l'un sur sa droite,l'autre sur sa gauche,ils flottaient sinistrement autour d'elle.

Isabella la contempla marcher tranquillement vers la maison,traversant la rue sans se presser pour atterrir devant le portail de leur jardin. Sans se départir de son sourire Bellatrix pointa sa baguette en l'air. Un éclair aveuglant fila entre les nuages et vint s'écraser dans un craquement puissant contre le portail. Ce dernier explosa littéralement,les morceaux furent éparpillés aux quatre coins du jardin. Tous les sortilèges de protection se désactivèrent les uns après les autres.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John,Hyden et les autres transplanèrent à une centaine de mètres de la fête,le bruit de la foule régnait donnant une ambiance chaleureuse,quelquefois des faisceaux de lumière multicolores fusaient vers le ciel. Des cris de joie,des pleurs d'enfants se faisait entendre dans la cohue.

« Vite ! Dit Matthew en posant Aaron sur les épaules de Hyden. Vous allez manquer le feu d'artifice ! Si vous voulez nous retrouver il vous suffit de vous éloigner un peu de la fête. »

Le brun,portant son neveu sur ses épaules,acquiesça et se dirigea vers la foule en tenant la main à John. Les deux amants se lancèrent un regard complice avant de plonger dans la cohue environnante. Une aura de chaleur émanait de tous les stands lumineux,certains vendaient des pétards et d'autres gadgets comme les jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient spécialement déplacés pour ça,ils avaient le stand le plus grand et le plus lumineux de la fête.

Mais les deux amoureux ne prêtèrent guère attention à tous les stands,ils étaient trop occupés à sourire aux gens de toutes leurs dents. Même dans le monde des sorciers,deux garçons se promenant main dans la main avec un gamin sur les épaules...ce n'était pas vraiment la définition de couple normal. Beaucoup de passants se retournaient sur leur passage ou grimaçaient de dégout. A chaque fois Hyden serrait un peu plus fort la main de son amant...ayant de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce dégout qu'il voyait sur leur visage et à se forcer pour sourire. Aaron,lui,trop innocent pour comprendre le dégout des gens leur faisait coucou de la main et tapait dans ses mains.

« Je les déteste,siffla Hyden entre ses dents.

- Je sais...,lui répondit John doucement,où est le feu d'artifice ? Il va commencer. »

Soudain un éclair fila à travers les nuages,seul John le vit et pointa du doigts l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant en s'empressant de le dire à son amant.

« Un éclair ? S'étonna le brun,t'es sûr ?

- Oui ! C'est bizarre qu'il y en ait qu'un seul et qu'on ne l'ait pas entendu...il n'avait pas l'air naturel cet éclair.

- Chut le feu d'artifice va commencer ! »

En effet,toute la foule s'étaient regroupée autour d'un petit lac au coeur de la ville. Tout le monde attendait,chuchotant avec excitation dans la pénombre. Aaron,pas effrayé pour un sou trifouillait dans les épis de son oncle en rigolant,son sourire déclenchant celui de tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour.

« Tonton 'Deden...les seveux à tonton 'Deden ! Improvisa-t-il mélodieusement en soulevant une mèche de cheveux noirs. »

Soudain une boule de lumière verte informe apparut sous l'eau du lac,elle remonta à la surface puis s'envola dans les airs au dessus d'eux jusqu'à devenir un minuscule petit point vert dans le ciel parmi les étoiles. Puis elle explosa,l'explosion retentit à leurs oreilles une seconde plus tard avec la distance. La lumière verte s'était transformée en milliards de petits étincelles qui tombèrent comme de la pluie sur les spectateurs. Les étincelles semblait dotée d'une vie qui leur était propre,elles tournaient comme un tourbillon autour de certaines personnes. Aaron essaye de les attraper de ses petites mains mais à chaque fois qu'il croyait en avoir une et qu'il ouvrait la main pour la voir elle disparaissait.

« Aaah ! Fit-il en ouvrant la bouche pour en gober.

- Ne les avale pas ! Le réprimanda Hyden.

- Mais si,lui assura John, ces étincelles sont magiques,on peut les gober sans souci,il paraît même qu'il y en a qui ont le goût de la fraise. »

Pour prouver ses dires,le blond sauta comme un enfant,il goba une étincelle rouge et un sourire s'étala sur son visage éclairé.

« MIAM ! Attends faut goûter les autres autant il y en a au chocolat !Aah »

Le brun secoua la tête mi amusé mi désespérée devant tant de joie de vivre et de puérilité. Mais John n'eut pas le temps de chercher la saveur chocolat plus longtemps. Toutes les étincelles se regroupèrent en un crépitement pour former un immense dragon qui survola la foule et cracha une boule de feu. La boule de feu atteignit un groupe de spectateurs qui au lieu de crier de douleur se mirent à rigoler. Le feu était inoffensif

Les mains de John et Hyden demeuraient liées tandis qu'ils contemplaient le feu d'artifice magnifique,quelquefois ils se lançaient des regards en coins juste pour pouvoir admirer une demi-seconde leurs sourires respectifs. Aaron lui riait et tapait des mains,les étincelles formèrent une multitude d'animaux comme une nuée de papillons de toutes les couleurs. Un papillon bleu vint se poser sur son nez et ne le quitta plus de la soirée. Il le prit dans sa main et le posa sur sa tête.

« Tonton jaune regaade, s'exclama le petit garçon en tapotant l'épaule de John pour lui montrer son papillon.

- Tonton jaune ? Répéta le concerné en haussant le sourcil.

- Il voulait dire tonton John,expliqua Hyden, mais il n'arrive pas encore à bien le prononcer. »

Le blond fut surpris,très agréablement surpris par cette appellation. Le fait qu'Aaron l'appelle tonton était comme une grande révélation pour lui et cela prouvait sa perspicacité. Le petit garçon avait compris que John et Hyden avait un lien très fort et qu'ils s'aimaient,mais il l'appelait aussi comme ça parce-qu'il tenait à lui. Ce fut une double victoire pour le Gryffondor. Le feu d'artifice laissa place aux applaudissements.

La mangemort leva les yeux pour voir la boule de lumière verte provenant de Loutry St Chaspoule. Cette dernière explosa pour déverser un déluge d'étincelles multicolores,Bellatrix soupira d'ennui en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses mains.

« J'aurais dû envoyer Cole faire le sale boulot à ma place,cracha-t-elle en s'avançant dans le jardin,après tout,il est mon apprenti. Mais oui...maintenant je reconnais cette maison,faut dire il y a treize ans que je ne suis pas venu. OUHOU il y a quelqu'un ? »

Isabella comprit que la mangemort parlait du frère de Hyden,Cole qui selon les rumeurs qui circulaient était à présent au service de Voldemort. Bellatrix ne faisait pas vraiment penser à une meurtrière dans sa façon de marcher,on aurait dit une simple invitée qui timidement avançait dans le jardin.

« Collaporta ! Murmura Isa sur la porte d'entrée dans un dernier espoir futile pour retenir son ennemie. »

Elle alla ensuite se cacher derrière un fauteuil et attendit,sa baguette prête au combat,son coeur battait tellement fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle se demandait si la mangemort ne l'entendait pas depuis le jardin.

« Voyons voir combien de personnes il y a dans cette maison...hominum revelio ! TROIS ! Et bien mes chéris,déclara Bellatrix aux détraqueurs,je crois qu'on a tiré le gros lot. »

La Serdaigle se maudit de ne pas avoir tenté quelque chose pour contrer le maléfice. Maintenant la meurtrière savait qu'ils étaient trois...tout espoir de diversion était anéanti. Une exclamation étouffée provenant du placard lui montra qu'elle n'était pas la seule à comprendre que leur plan avait échoué lamentablement. Même la cachette que Lena avait trouvé pour elle et Blue semblait à présent tellement idiote ,un simple placard ne résisterait pas.

« Reducto! fit la meurtrière. »

La porte d'entrée sortit de ses gonds et tomba en miette, la puissance du sortilège fit vibrer le sol sous Isabella. Celle-ci pria silencieusement pour que quelqu'un alerte les aurors ou même les aurors moldus,les policiers. La situation était critique,elle devait juste essayer de gagner du temps et encore...elle ne savait pas si cela allait servir à quelque chose. Les détraqueurs restèrent dans le jardin laissant Bellatrix entrer.

« Bonjour,déclara Bellatrix d'une voix faussement timide en allumant sa baguette,je suis désolé de vous déranger mais...JE RECHERCHE ISABELLA ET LENA SMITH ! »

Sa folie émanait de son corps de chacun de ses gestes et de ses expressions,effrayée,Isa se demanda si elle pourrait bouger lorsque le moment serait venu. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux,elle glissa silencieusement sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le tapis du salon.

« Bien bien bien... personne ne répond...on va employer la manière forte alors ! Reduco,confringo,deprimo! »

C'était ce qu'Isa avait redouté la meurtrière se foutait de tout détruire ou de faire exploser la maison pour retrouver sa proie. Les sorts lancés firent exploser les placards de la cuisine,un déluge de débris de bois s'effondra au sol. La table de la cuisine...et bien...il n'y avait plus de table,ce n'était qu'un tas de cendre de quelques centimètres de haut.

A chaque explosion,la Serdaigle sursautait,croyant que le canapé la cachant allait subitement partir en miette. Soudain un rayon de lumière jaune passa à quelques centimètres au dessus du fauteuil pour frapper l'immense pendule derrière elle. La pendule émit un craquement sinistre avant de s'écraser lourdement sur son pied,la jeune fille dut recourir à toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas hurler de douleur,elle se mordit le poing jusqu'à saigner. Cerise sur le gâteau...elle était bloquée par une lourde pendule.

« Bon...allons voir à l'étage alors... »

Lena ne voyait rien depuis le début,elle pouvait juste entendre Bellatrix jurer en lançant des sorts à tout bout de champs,les bruits d'explosion la firent trembler. Si jamais la mangemort trouvait Isabella...ce qui n'était qu'une question de temps...alors elle allait lui faire subir mille tourments.

Lorsque Bellatrix déclara qu'elle allait monter,Lena retint une exclamation de peur,elle allait faire exploser la porte du placard. C'était obligé...pourtant elle n'entendit pas la mangemort s'avancer dans le couloir...c'est à ce moment que la jeune fille comprit le piège.

La meurtrière avait fait semblant qu'elle allait partir à l'étage pour vérifier si quelqu'un se cachait en bas. Malheureusement...ce plan marcha à la perfection. Quand Isabella crut être enfin seule,elle se dégagea le pied de la pendule en gémissant silencieusement.

« Bonjour,fit une petite voix au dessus d'elle. »

Bellatrix souriait de toutes ses dents,Isa lâcha un petit cri de surprise mais se reprit avec une rapidité surprenante,même son adversaire ne put réagir à temps.

« Protego ! Hurla la Serdaigle déstabilisant son adversaire en la faisant reculer grâce à son bouclier. »

La Serdaigle profita de cette chance pour essayer de monter à l'étage mais elle fut happée dans sa course par un maléfice,elle s'effondra lamentablement au sol en se cognant la tête,puis une fois remise sur pied,elle fut pétrifiée par son ennemie.

« Voyons qui nous avons là ! Dit la meurtrière en s'avançant d'un air excité par sa découverte. »

Elle prit son visage pétrifié entre ses longs doigts.

« Mais je te connais toi...tu es la fille du chemin de traverse celle qui a été sauvée de justesse par Matthew...et bien on dirait que je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de ta présence un tout petit peu. MON seigneur des ténèbres ne m'en voudra pas si je lui rends son colis juste un peu...amoché. »

D'un simple mouvement de sa baguette,elle permit à Isabella d'avoir les lèvres libres de leurs mouvements pour pouvoir parler.

« Que voulez-vous ? Demanda cette dernière effrayée.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux...,sourit Bellatrix.

- Non...

- Si si...souviens toi,il y a 13 ans nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu n'avais même pas quatre ans à cette époque et ta petite soeur reposait encore dans le ventre de ta maman. J'avais demandé quelque chose...et je l'ai eu...même si il a fallu faire du chantage pour l'avoir. Maintenant, je suis juste venu récupérer ce que ta mère me doit...c'est à dire toi et ta petite soeur. D'ailleurs où est elle ?

- Je ne comprends rien...pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez nous récupérer ?

- Vous pourrez être utile pour la guerre,expliqua la mangemort,selon les facultés que vous possédez ne me dis pas que tu es une sorcière normale je ne te croirais pas! C'est grâce à moi que tu es comme ça. Où est ta soeur ?

- Elle n'est pas là,mentit Isa. »

Un mensonge tellement mal prononcé qu'il fit éclater de rire Bellatrix...mais son sourire se changea en grimace,elle sortit un couteau au manche blanc de sous sa robe.

« Je vais te torturer...ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça...ma baguette frétille d'avance à l'idée de te jeter le sortilège Doloris...mais...tu vois en premier je préfère...utiliser mon couteau...histoire de faire un peu gicler le sang. »

Isa voulut crier de toutes ses forces pour empêcher son ennemi de faire ça,même Lena dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Isabella ne vit qu'un éclair blanc descendre vers sa jambe,puis une douleur insurmontable lui donna envie de mourir de crier de pleurer mais elle ne le fit pas pour retirer ce plaisir à son ennemie. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux,elle vit la source de sa douleur...Bellatrix venait de lui planter son couteau dans la jambe jusqu'à la garde.

« Oui...je sais ça fait mal...maintenant tu vas me dire la vérité,chuchota doucement la mangemort en souriant sadiquement.

- Lena n'est pas là ! »

La mangemort posa un doigt sur le couteau toujours fiché dans la jambe et se mit à le bouger dans tous les sens. Ne s'étant pas préparé à ça cette fois la jeune fille cria à faire exploser ses poumons. Son cri glaça le sang de Lena et de Blue qui n'osait pas bouger d'un centimètre.

« Dis le moi...je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer à chercher.

- ELLE EST A L'ETAGE ! Hurla finalement la Serdaigle en sachant pertinemment que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle était capable de mentir avant de déballer la vérité. »

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Bellatrix.

« Tu dis la vérité ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiii,je vous le jure,mentit la Serdaigle.

- Bien,je vais voir. »

Avant de s'avancer vers le couloir,Bellatrix prit quand même un malin plaisir à bouger le poignard planté dans sa jambe et à la voir hurler comme une damnée. Puis elle leva sa baguette devant elle avec un sourire et s'avança à pas de loup dans le couloir menant aux escaliers. Soudain elle s'arrêta devant la première marche des escaliers et afficha un air pensif.

Lena n'osait même plus respirer,la meurtrière se trouvait juste devant la porte prête à monter les escaliers,mais elle s'était subitement arrêtée. Quelque chose n'allait pas,et ce petit quelque chose suffit à la faire flipper,c'est à ce moment qu'une idée lui vint en tête,la jeune fille leva sa baguette en priant pour que sa dernière protection marche.

« T'essaierais pas de me mentir par hasard,demanda soudain la mangemort à Isabella.

- Non,je vous jure...,dit cette dernière en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- Je te demande ça parce-que ce placard derrière moi a l'air d'un bel endroit pour se cacher. »

C'était foutu...Isabella retint une exclamation de peur,si jamais elle trouvait sa soeur tout leur plan tombait à l'eau,elles seraient toutes les deux torturées et personne ne viendrait les sauver avant des heures. C'était fini...au moment où les deux soeurs pensèrent cela Bellatrix fit volte-face et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Salut ! Fit Gabriel en marchant vers John et Hyden. »

Une fois le feu d'artifice terminé,toute la foule s'était dispersée,John avait repéré Gabriel et Kiril qui se battait pour se frayer un chemin parmi les gens. Les quatre garçons se dirent bonjour très formellement,sans Lena et Isabella pour égayer la conversation...ce n'était plus pareil.

« Où sont Lena et Isabella ? S'enquit Hyden.

- Elles sont restés pour nourrir Blue,elles devraient déjà être revenues à présent.

On va sûrement la retrouver dans les stands,assura le Gryffondor. »

Ils zigzaguèrent entre les stands sans but précis,Aaron s'amusait sur les épaules de son oncle,il caressait le papillon d'étincelles qui était resté près de lui après de le feu d'artifice. Soudain quelque chose attira l'oeil de Hyden. Il y avait un stand...un peu éloigné des autres,moins lumineux,moins accueillant que les autres. Le jeune homme s'éloigna de ses amis et de son amant pour se diriger vers ce stand.

« Bonjour ! S'exclama une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue quelques mois plus tôt. »

En effet,lorsqu'il vit la vendeuse du stand les souvenirs lui revinrent. C'était la jeune femme du magasin à Pré-au-lard,celle qui lui avait offert l'enregistreur magique,Yaël. Celle-ci était toujours habillée de vêtements larges et gardait son même air un peu étrange et attendrissant**.(6)**

« Hyden ! Ça fait super longtemps ! Coucou toi ! Fit-elle à l'adresse d'Aaron qui sourit timidement

- Bonjour Yaël ! Sourit le concerné, C'était juste pour te faire un petit coucou,et te présenter mon neveu.

- Il est mignon ! Alors cet enregistreur comment il marche tu en es content ?

- Oui,super content j'ai enregistré toutes les chansons de mon petit-ami,d'ailleurs je peux te le payer si tu veux.

- Hors de question...par contre...j'aimerais que tu me fasses écouter un peu ses chansons. »

L'ex-Serpentard sortit l'enregistreur de sa poche et le donna à la jeune femme qui tapota trois fois dessus avec sa baguette et écouta attentivement. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent en même temps que son visage,elle ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise.

« Heu...waouh je ne sais pas quoi dire,c'est lui ? Demanda Yaël en montrant John qui s'achetait un chocogrenouille.

- Oui.

- Par la barbe de merlin, on dirait un gamin et pourtant quand il chante il est mature.

- C'est mon John,déclara fièrement Hyden, J'aimerais lui faire un cadeau, pour son anniversaire le 5 avril que j'ai raté pour me rattraper...un cadeau du genre qu'on oublie pas.

- Comme ?

- Lui offrir une salle de concert...juste pour qu'il chante,l'entrée serait gratuite je me fous de ça. Je veux juste le voir chanter et être reconnu. Il a des choses à dire. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air émerveillé du garçon,qui osait dire que l'amour entre mecs n'existait pas après ça. Soudain une idée lui vint en tête,son sourire s'élargit un peu plus si c'était possible.

« J'ai une idée ! S'écria-t-elle. Je vais faire marcher mes connaissances pour t'obtenir cette salle pleine. Par contre j'ai besoin de cet enregistreur il n'accepteront pas de nous prêter une salle si je ne leur montre pas votre talent. »

L'ex-Serpentard accepta de lui prêter l'enregistreur mais lui demanda comment elle ferait pour le contacter pour lui annoncer si une salle était libre. La jeune femme répondit avec un sourire mystérieux qu'elle le retrouverait de toute manière.

« Tonton jaune ! S'exclama Aaron alors que John approchait pour coller son corps au dos de son amant et le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je t'avais perdu de vue,soupira le blond,j'ai eu peur. Dis moi...j'ai un challenge pour toi.

- Ho non,se lamenta Hyden.

- Tu vois le chapiteau là bas,fit l'autre sans se préoccuper des lamentations de son amant. C'est une piste de danse. »

Hyden fit des yeux de hiboux comprenant aussitôt où voulait en venir son chéri. Il montra son neveu sur ses épaules pour lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas aller danser en espérant que cette excuse soit suffisante. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas,John prit le bébé entre ses bras et lui fit signe d'aller sous le chapiteau. Pour appuyer son geste il porta ses lèvres à ses oreilles et murmura d'une voix sensuelle:

« Si tu relèves ce pari...ce soir...tu ne t'en relèveras pas. »

Les joues du concerné se tintèrent d'une couleur rosée lorsqu'il partit en courant pour se mettre à danser au milieu de la piste. Le Gryffondor esquissa un sourire malicieux en voyant son amant faire la danse de l'égyptien et faire le fou juste pour lui. Tout le monde regardait Hyden en se moquant de lui mais il s'en foutait,ses pensées dérivées sur un terrain pas très catholique. Il se voyait déjà allongé dans un lit avec son chéri.

Soudain,la musique entraînante prit fin,laissant place à une musique...comment dire plus chaude. John admirait son amant qui se déhanchait avec une sensualité peu habituelle,surtout pour lui,Aaron lui avait haussé un sourcil parfaitement identique à celui de son oncle lorsqu'il était perplexe face à une situation. Cependant leur mâchoire s'étirèrent jusqu'au sol lorsqu'ils remarquèrent ce qu'il se passait.

Un homme assez grand et musclé,d'une beauté dure et époustouflante,s'était approché de Hyden. C'était un dominant,la définition même de dominant lui collait à la peau pour ainsi dire. Le biscotto colla son corps immense à celui du brun et commença à onduler contre lui. Pendant quelques secondes,le blond crut que son amant allait le repousser mais au lieu de ça,celui-ci se colla un peu plus au biscotto en souriant et se déhancha au creux de ses reins.

Le Gryffondor vit rouge,de la fumée sembla s'échapper de ses narines,il se foutait qu'une armoire à glace puisse le battre tout ce qui parvenait jusqu'à son cerveau chauffé à blanc était une simple phrase « Hyden est à moi ! ». Mais alors qu'il allait partir en courant quelqu'un lui rappela qu'il était là. En effet Aaron qui reposait sur ses épaules posa les mains sur ses yeux.

« Rega'de pas ! Chuchota-t-il. Tonton 'Deden il est méssant !

- Oui,approuva John,je sais,viens on va leur dire deux mots. »

Car il comprenait très bien ce qu'avait tenté l'ex-Serpentard en se collant à cet homme inconnu...il avait juste essayé de se venger pour lui avoir donné ce pari débile. Le blond s'avança sur la piste en portant Aaron sur ses épaules puis il s'immisça entre le biscotto et son amant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'énerva le biscotto, ce garçon est à moi !

- Pardon ? S'exclama John en retour. Ce garçon est marié et il a un enfant ! Il cherche juste quelqu'un pour se payer un voyage en Italie et laisser l'enfant dès qu'il pourra.

- QUOI ?

- Oui,il essaie de se moquer de toi,regarde c'est son fils,tu veux le porter dans tes bras ? Demanda le blond en montrant Aaron. »

Cette explication farfelue était la seule qu'il avait trouvé pour le faire fuir,mais elle marcha à merveille. L'homme refusa de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras (ce dernier essayait de le frapper) et s'en alla,dépité d'avoir perdu sa proie.

« TOI ! Vociféra le Gryffondor en sortant du chapiteau.

- Tu m'as cherché ! Se défendit le brun.

- Ce soir c'est mort ! Ton mini Hyden demeurera tout seul !

- Mini Hyden ? S'immisça Aaron. »

Les deux amants se rendirent compte qu'ils parlaient de ce genre de choses devant un enfant et se renfermèrent dans un silence boudeur. Le petit garçon prit quand même la peine de frapper son oncle pour être allé voir ailleurs. Gabriel et Kiril,qui avaient contemplé tout le spectacle éclatèrent de rire en voyant le brun revenir la queue entre les jambes de sa danse avec le biscotto.

La main toujours posée sur la poignée du placard,Bellatrix prit le temps de lancer un sourire à Isabella,un sourire triomphant qui dégoûta cette dernière. A présent tout était terminé. Ils étaient découvert,elle allait les enlever sauf Blue qu'elle prendrait plaisir à torturer puis à tuer. Isabella l'avait tirée de son parc pour la sauver mais finalement c'était encore pire.

La porte s'ouvrit au ralenti à leurs yeux,dans un grincement à peine perceptible,la mangemort se voyait déjà ramener ses proies à son maître souriant. Isabella se voyait déjà dans une horrible grotte mourant de fin,torturée chaque jour comme sa soeur,cobbaye d'expériences affreuses.

Mais au moment où la porte du placard fut grande ouverte,Bellatrix poussa une exclamation de surprise en même temps qu'Isa. Ce qui,quelques secondes plus tôt contenait Lena et Blue,était à présent complètement vide. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le placard. La meurtrière fit volte-face pour examiner Isa. Celle-ci s'efforçait de garder un air sûr-d'elle pour ne pas montrer sa propre surprise.

« Et bien...on dirait que tu n'as pas menti...je vais monter mais d'abord je veux m'assurer que tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. »

La mangemort s'approcha de la jeune fille,lui arracha le poignard fiché dans sa jambe et la planta avec force dans l'autre. Un cri horrible et déchirant retentit dans la maison et dans le quartier qui semblait vide...comme mort. Puis elle monta les escaliers lentement en levant sa baguette,laissant sa proie seule.

Mais alors que tout son corps criait de douleur,Isabella remarqua qu'il y avait eu un mouvement dans le placard vide,un des balais avait bougé sans que personne le touche ou plutôt...sans que personne de visible ne le touche. Soudain tout s'éclaira dans sa tête, tout devint clair comme de l'eau de roche,la douleur ne passa qu'au second plan.

Lena avait berné Bellatrix Lestrange ! Elle avait eu une idée de génie qui allait peut-être les sauver ! Sachant que la meurtrière allait ouvrir le placard,elle avait jeté un sortilège de désillusion sur elle puis avait immobilisé Blue et l'avait à son tour rendue invisible pour passer inaperçu auprès de l'ennemie. Ce qui avait parfaitement marché !

A présent,Bellatrix fouillait l'étage,laissant le champ libre à Lena et Blue pour sortir du placard et s'échapper. La jeune fille pourrait alors alerter tout le monde et sauver Isa...car c'était certain...Isa ne pouvait pas bouger avec deux jambes en moins. Tout,absolument tout,reposait sur Lena. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire passer le message qui était convenu

« COURS LENA ! Hurla soudain la Serdaigle. »

Au moment où la concernait sortait du placard ouvert pour filer dans le couloir et s'échapper,la mangemort apparut en haut des escaliers et lança un sortilège puissant qui fit exploser littéralement un pan de mur. Désorientée,Lena essaya d'aider sa grande soeur,en désactivant le sort qui l'entravait et en lui redonnant sa baguette mais cette dernière la supplia de partir le plus vite possible et de la laisser là.

Obéissant à contre coeur,Lena prit la fuite dans le jardin mais quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu se dressa pour lui bloquer le passage. Deux détraqueurs flottaient devant elle,émanant une horreur et un désespoir tout simplement insupportables.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je suis désolé si vous n'avez pas apprécié ce chapitre ! Heu que dire...je suis aussi désolé d'avoir fait appel à votre mémoire pour vous rappeler de Blue et Yael ça fait des mois et des mois que les chapitres où ils sont présents sont sortis mais ils font partie de l'histoire et je voulais pas les dénigrer. J'ai peur que vous vous soyez perdu après temps de temps. Chui désolé.**

**Allez bisous jvous aime fort ! Laissez des reviews !**

**Eels- My beloved monster pour ceux à qui cet air dit quelque chose c'est dans Shrek. Je sais les paroles n'ont pas grand chose à voir avec le passage où je l'ai mise mais pour moi elle me fait penser à Aaron cette chanson toute mignonne alors je l'ai mise.**

**Mon monstre bien-aimé et moi**  
**Nous allons partout ensemble**  
**Portant un imperméable à quatre manches**  
**Traversons toutes sortes de temps**

**Elle sera toujours la seule chose**  
**Qui vient entre moi et l'affreuse piqûre**  
**Qui vient de la vie dans un monde qui est si maudit**

**Mon monstre bien-aimé est tenace**  
**Si elle veut elle te dévêtira**  
**Mais si tu t'allongeais pour un baiser**  
**Son petit coeur pourrait exploser**

**2)Ah ah l'énigme d'Amy qui n'est pas vraiment une énigme en réalité,creusez vous la cervelle pour comprendre. Mais en réalité il ne faut pas vraiment chercher loin...par contre pour comprendre il faut d'abord comprendre l'histoire de Matthew.**

**3)Fix you de Coldplay bien sûr chanson que vous devez sûrement tous connaître car ultra-connue mais à raison. Elle est très belle à mon avis j'espère que vous l'aimez aussi...et puis je tenais à mettre Coldplay au moins une fois dans la fic parce-que c'est...Coldplay tout simplement quoi !**

**Quand tu fais de ton mieux, mais sans succès**  
**Quand tu as ce que tu veux mais pas ce dont tu as besoin**  
**Quand tu te sens si fatigué mais que tu ne peux dormir**  
**Coincé en arrière**  
**Quand les larmes viennent ruisseler sur ton visage**  
**Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux remplacer**  
**Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, mais que tu ne peux laisser aller**  
**Est-ce que cela pourrait être pire ?**

**Les lumières te guideront à ta maison.**  
**Et mettront le feu à tes os.**  
**Et j'essaierai de te réparer**

**Que ce soit tout en haut ou tout en bas**  
**Quand tu es trop amoureux pour le laisser s'en aller**  
**Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne saura jamais**  
**Ce que tu vaux simplement.**

**4) Chapitre 18 pour ceux qui l'ont oublié c'est quand John a pété un câble après la mort de sa mère et qu'il a refoulé Isa qui s'est réfugié dehors avec Blue qui ne s'appelait pas encore Blue.**

**5)Pour écrire ces passages j'ai encore mis la chanson qui me fait penser à Bellatrix Lies-Evanescence. Mais j'ai aussi écouté era-reborn.**

**6)Chapitre 22, quand Hyden va acheter en cachette un enregistreur dans une boutique à Pré au Lard il rencontre Yaël.**


	26. Chapter 26

_VOILAAA nouveau chapitre qui m'a bien fait galérer...avec la rentrée et tout ça j'avais peur de perdre un peu le fil des choses mais finalement je pense que çava...j'espère ! _

_Bon c'est THE chapitre pour les révélations ! Alors accrochez vous bien ! Bonne lecture ! Il est bientôt 4h du mat et je galère depuis 19h donc voilà désolé je suis à court de mot je voudrais juste remercier tout le monde comme d'habitude ce qui me suive et qui ont le courage de laisser des reviews...pour les autres je ne les félicite pas après après presque 10 heures de travail je vais pas être poli: vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense votre fainéantise à jamais vouloir laisser de reviews._

_Bref bonne lecture,prévenez moi si ya une erreur ou une incohérence j'en fais tout le temps !_

_Obéissant à contre coeur,Lena prit la fuite dans le jardin mais quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu se dressa pour lui bloquer le passage. Deux détraqueurs flottaient devant elle,émanant une horreur et un désespoir tout simplement insupportables._

Pendant quelques secondes tout disparut dans l'esprit de Lena. Il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs face à elle,plus de Bellatrix jetant des sorts à tout va,plus de maison ni de grande soeur. Un seul sentiment s'imposa dans son coeur à lui faire mal,le désespoir. Celui-ci semblait emplir son coeur puis progressivement tout son corps. Chaque muscle,chaque veine s'étaient glacés presque littéralement rendant leur propriétaire tétanisée,incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Des pensées fugitives passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son cerveau alors qu'elle contemplait les détraqueurs,les yeux vides. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une photo de son père,mais la photo prit feu et se consuma pour laisser place à une seule déclaration.

« Ton papa a disparu quelques jours après ta naissance... »

Cette phrase se répéta une dizaine de fois dans sa tête. Tous les bons souvenirs,les anniversaires,les matinées chocolat avec Isa,les journées de lèche-vitrine avec sa mère,les moments passés à Poudlard avec Kiril,tout disparut comme une vulgaire nappe de fumée impalpable.

Cependant,au milieu de ce torrent de mauvais souvenirs,une voix familière retentit,une voix déchirante,une voix pleine de souffrance et d'espoir. Une voix qui sut insuffler assez d'espoir à Lena pour la faire revenir sur tête. La voix de sa soeur.

« LENAAA ! Hurlait Isabella à gorge déployée,COURS ! PARS ! »

La concernée eut un sursaut en percevant les cris de sa grande soeur,cette dernière hurlait avec toute la force qui lui restait,sa force de volonté. La plus jeune,par pur réflexe déclencha son pouvoir d'empathie qu'elle retenait depuis le départ. Sa perception grandit,les détraqueurs n'émanait aucun sentiment,aucune pitié,aucune tristesse...rien du tout.

Bellatrix, n'était qu'un orage de colère,de haine,de sadisme et de cruauté. Elle dévala les escaliers en brandissant sa baguette magique pour rattraper Lena. Miraculeusement,dans sa course effrénée vers le jardin,elle perdit tellement son sang-froid et son self-contrôle que le sortilège du saucisson qui retenait Isabella s'annula. La jeune fille,blessée aux deux jambes s'effondra au sol dans un fracas retentissant qui pourtant n'alerta pas la meurtrière,cette dernière accourait pour arrêter Lena.

Lena se servit de son pouvoir d'empathie pour ressentir l'espoir qu'émanait sa grande soeur blessée,cette volonté. Cette force que lui insufflait sa soeur lui permit de reprendre ses esprits complètement et de s'immuniser pour quelques secondes face aux détraqueurs. Mais Bellatrix avait quand même eut le temps de la rejoindre,alors qu'elle levait sa baguette pour l'arrêter,la voix d'Isa retentit.

« Deprimo ! »

Bellatrix,qui n'avait pas vu la Serdaigle récupérer sa baguette se prit le sortilège de plein fouet,l'explosion projeta Lena en l'air qui alla s'écraser brutalement contre le bitume. Dans un éboulement fracassant,le mur de l'entrée s'effondra sur la mangemort qui disparut sous une tonne de débris.

« Cours ! Avant qu'elle se relève ! S'époumona Isabella toujours clouée au sol,tenant difficilement sa baguette. »

Pour la première fois cette soirée,la concernée n'hésita pas,sortant sa baguette de sa manche,elle plongea sous l'un des détraqueurs et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. L'explosion l'avait sonnée mais elle avait encore la force pour avancer vers la fête et prévenir les autres de l'attaque.

Toujours renfermé dans un silence boudeur,Hyden contemplait les stands qui s'étalaient le long des rues,il venait de trouver quelque chose à offrir pour Isa . D'ailleurs où était-elle celle là ! Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de temps qu'elle n'était pas arrivé. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils,la peur s'immisçant dans son esprit.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda John,tenant toujours Aaron sur ses épaules.

- …

- Allez arrête de bouder ! Tu m'as fais peur avec cet abruti,tu as vu comme il se déhanchait,tu aurais réagi pareil si je me serais collé à lui.

- Pire... »

Oui,il aurait réagi plus...violemment...beaucoup plus violemment en voyant son chéri dansant avec un autre homme. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas être jaloux,de laisser John faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était faux,rien que l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre lui donnait une envie de meurtre. Ce qu'avait fait Gabriel lui donnait un avant-goût mais qu'il n'essaye pas de recommencer.

« Tu es un faux calme en réalité,déclara sagement John comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées. C'est mignon.

- Tais toi...je m'inquiète pour Isa et Lena,qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Elles devraient être là »

Immédiatement,le regard de John s'assombrit,il alla en parler à Gabriel et Kiril qui s'inquiétaient aussi. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent à l'écart de la foule dans une rue sombre et attendirent patiemment. Au bout de quelques minutes trois personnes apparurent dans un craquement sonore. Eva,Matthew et Amy.

« Où sont Isabella et Lena ? S'enquit la première.

- C'est justement ça le problème,elles ne sont toujours pas là. »

Presque immédiatement,la peur s'empara d'Eva, cela faisait une bonne heure maintenant que ses deux filles n'étaient pas apparues à la fête. Sa panique déclencha celle de tous les autres qui se mirent à poser un millier de questions à la suite. Matthew s'empressa de calmer la situation.

« Écoutez ça sert à rien de paniquer,on peut rien faire on a pour ordre de rester là. »

Alors qu'Eva allait répondre avec colère,elle remarqua une vieille dame qui avançait vers eux en claudiquant. Elle passa sous la lumière d'un lampadaire,ce qui permit aux autres de la détailler. Ses traits ridés autour de la bouche montrait qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie à sourire,pourtant alors qu'elle les fixait,aucun sourire n'ornait son visage,aucun signe de joie,rien du tout.

Matthew pâlit puis recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête,Hyden fut surpris en voyant la réaction de fuite de son grand frère mais ne dit rien attendant de comprendre la situation. La vieille qui continuait d'avancer,fixait l'auror comme si elle le connaissait,ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère.

« Je sais qui tu es ! Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tranchante,telle une lame glacée.

- S'il-vous-plaît,répondit Matt en se cachant le visage entre ses mains,littéralement effrayé. »

Tous les regards convergèrent entre l'auror et la vieille dame qui avançait avec une volonté de fer malgré sa difficulté pour bouger. Personne n'osa s'interposer entre les deux,sachant très bien que quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre se produisait sous leurs yeux.

« Pas ici !

- Assume tes actes ! Cracha la vieille dame, Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Un monstre...

- Je ne voulais pas... »

Arrivant à sa hauteur,elle serra ses petits poings et tenta de frapper l'auror qui ne chercha pas à se protéger,les petits poings frappèrent sa large poitrine pendant plus d'une minute avant que la vieille dame ne se rende compte de sa stupidité. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal...elle n'en avait pas la force.

« Tu l'as tuée,finit-elle par sangloter,tu as tué ma fille !

- Je suis désolé ! Je... »

Tous sursautèrent quand ils entendirent ce qu'elle sanglotait,tous écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps et regardèrent Matthew en quête de réponse. Mais ce dernier fixait ses pieds,plus blafard que jamais,sa réaction ne démentait pas les propos de la vieille dame,elle les approuvait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie,Hyden vit son grand-frère à court de mots,complètement perdu,et cette constatation l'effraya tout autant que les autres. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Avait-il vraiment tué une innocente. Matt recula encore de quelques pas,des larmes vinrent poindre au bout de ses yeux mais elles ne coulèrent pas.

Aaron,qui sentait que son père était mal,se mit à pleurer à son tour. John,qui ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans cette situation qui ne le regardait pas,entreprit de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Gabriel et Kiril,eux,trouvaient leurs chaussures très intéressante. Seuls Hyden et Amy suivaient l'échange.

Eva quand à elle,complètement obnubilée par la disparition de ces deux filles ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder. Un intense combat intérieur faisait rage dans sa tête,deux options s'offraient à elle. Soit elle partait à la recherche de ses filles,abandonnant tous les aurors et détruisant le sort de protection qui protégeait la fête,livrant les gens aux mangemorts qui devaient rôder dans les environs. Soit elle restait pour garder le sort intacte mais livrait ses filles à elles-même. C'était soi la vie de ses filles,soit celle de centaines de gens. Cette constatation lui suffit pour prendre sa décision.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Lena avait disparu dans la nuit,poursuivie par les deux détraqueurs qui flottaient derrière elle. Isabella s'était traînée jusque dans le jardin plongé dans le noir,laissant derrière elle une traînée de sang. Ses deux jambes,elle ne les contrôlait plus. Bellatrix ne s'était toujours pas relevée de l'explosion,toujours assommée sous les débris de la maison qui se retrouvait en mauvais état.

Cependant Isabella était certaine qu'une simple explosion ne suffisait pas pour arrêter le bras droit de Voldemort. Bellatrix n'allait pas tarder à se relever alors autant essayer de s'en éloigner le plus possible. Tenant toujours sa baguette dans une main,la jeune fille atteignit la route,au même moment un cri de colère retentit dans les environs.

« PUTAIIN ! Hurla la mangemort,OU TU TE CACHES ? JE SAIS QUE TU N'AS PAS PU PARTIR ! »

Elle se dégagea des décombres et commença à suivre la trace de sang,qui la mena dans le jardin. La Serdaigle essaya de se défendre de toutes ses forces,usant de toute la palette de sortilèges qu'elle connaissait,mais ne pouvant pas bouger son ennemie la maîtrisa avec une facilité déconcertante.

Désarmée,couchée sur le dos,les yeux levés vers la mangemort,Isabella put enfin la détailler. Ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens lui donnant un air plus hystérique que jamais,une longue estafilade lui barrait la joue,du sang semblait couler de son bras gauche où la manche était déchiquetée. Son corset noir et sa robe n'étaient plus noir,la poussière qui s'était déposée dessus les avait rendus gris.

Tout son être dégageait une onde de rage,de folie qui la consumait et ne la rendait plus maître de ses actes. Elle était comme en transe,Isa sut immédiatement que cette fois,elle ne s'en sortirait pas,il n'y avait plus de mission,plus de Voldemort dans la tête de Bellatrix,seulement une envie de meurtre.

« Avada Kedavra ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers Isa. »

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait,elle n'entendit même pas la formule que venait de prononcer la mangemort en pointant la baguette vers elle d'un geste brusque et cassant.

Lena courait dans les rues toutes plongées dans un étrange brouillard,un froid glacial provoqué par les détraqueurs qui la suivait de près. Le froid lui engourdissait les jambes lui faisant mal mais elle ne s'arrêta sous aucun prétexte,sachant pertinemment que la vie de sa soeur était en jeu.

Le brouillard cachait la lumière provenant de la fête de Loutry St Chaspoule,la jeune fille devait alors se diriger à l'instinct à travers les rues qui se ressemblaient toutes. Même les bruits de la fête étaient étouffés par l'atmosphère angoissante que laissaient les détraqueurs dans leur sillage.

La tentation de se retourner pour affronter ces créatures drapées de noir était forte mais Lena ne savait pas comment les stopper et n'avait pas le temps de regrouper ses pensées pour se rappeler de l'enchantement permettant de les repousser. Bref...il n'y avait qu'une solution...courir à l'aveuglette en espérant être chanceuse.

Malheureusement,ce soir là,la chance n'était pas de son côté,une plaque de verglas s'était formée sur la route à cause du froid,la jeune fille glissa sur la glace et se cogna contre un corps étranger qui reposait couché en travers de la route. Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit en rouvrant les yeux fut macabre. Des gens morts parsemaient la rue,ils n'avaient aucune trace de blessure,juste des visages blancs inexpressifs,ils avaient été tués par un sortilège de mort,tous les mangemorts étaient sortis pour attaquer les maisons au hasard. Ceux qui avaient essayé de s'enfuir s'étaient retrouvés tués sur la route.

Au moment où cette pensée atteignit le cerveau de Lena,une femme brune maigrichonne qui portait des talons sortit de la porte d'une maison sur sa droite et s'engagea dans la rue en hurlant de terreur. Un homme aux larges épaules,masqué par un capuchon noir, sortit à son tour de la maison et pointa sa baguette vers elle. Un éclair vert plus tard,la femme était affalée sur le sol,morte. La jeune fille,à cause du brouillard n'avait pas très bien distingué l'homme mais elle savait que c'était un mangemort. Tétanisée,elle resta couchée au sol pour faire la morte.

« Ça sert à rien de courir,lança le mangemort,ça nous donne encore plus envie de vous tuer ! Sales moldus ! »

N'osant même pas respirer,Lena ne pensait plus aux détraqueurs...étrangement,ces derniers flottèrent au dessus d'elle mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils passèrent tout droit et se dirigèrent chacun vers une maison,Lena comprit pourquoi...ils étaient soudainement attirés par le désespoir qu'émanaient les gens se cachant dans les maisons. Cette attirance surpassait celle d'une simple jeune fille couchée au sol. Le mangemort pour sa part ne fit même pas attention aux détraqueurs,il traversa la rue pour aller à une autre maison,passant à seulement quelques mètres de Lena.

Cette dernière choisit ce moment pour l'arrêter,une fois qu'il était dos à elle,elle leva sa baguette et chuchota:

« Stupéfix ! »

Le maléfice frappa le dos de l'homme de plein fouet,il s'effondra au sol,immobilisé. Toujours crispée,la jeune fille lança d'autres sortilèges pour que personne ne puisse lui venir en aide. Tout en se disant que c'était une bonne chose de faite,elle reprit sa course vers la fête,ses pensées dirigées vers Isabella qui était en danger.

Ses yeux ne cillèrent pas,ses membres ne tremblèrent pas...lorsqu'elle fit son choix. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison,aucun autre choix possible. C'était sa famille,ses deux filles qui allaient avoir une vie magnifique. Eva ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça...elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'héritage de son mari,les deux soleils de sa vie en danger.

« Je vais chercher mes filles ! Lâcha-t-elle,déterminée.

- Non ! S'exclama Matt en reprenant ses esprits, tu vas détruire la formation !

- Je m'en fous,tu ferais la même chose pour Aaron ou Amy !

- EVA ! »

Mais c'était trop tard,la jeune femme avait déjà disparu,laissant tous les autres pantelants. Aussitôt,quelque chose se brisa dans l'atmosphère,comme si l'air de chaleur qui survolait la ville avait disparu. Toutes les lumières des stands derrière eux,s'éteignirent,un silence lourd d'hésitation emplit les rues pleines à craquer. Les regards apeurés des hommes,des enfants,des femmes se rencontrèrent. Un froid glacial les fit frissonner en même temps...le temps s'était arrêté. Puis...quelqu'un cria.

Son cri fut répercuté de toutes parts. Tout le monde se bouscula pour s'enfuir. Des enfants tombèrent au sol,se faisant piétiner par les adultes. Des femmes hurlèrent de peur. Les hommes rattrapèrent les enfants et s'empressèrent de transplaner. Puis une voix amplifiée par magie retentit,stoppant l'agitation générale.

« NOUS NE SOMMES PLUS EN MESURE DE VOUS PROTEGER ! VOUS DEVEZ FUIR AVANT QUE LES MANGEMORTS N'ARRIVENT ! FUYEZ ! »

Son message résonna en écho dans la tête des gens. Puis la panique reprit. De nappes de fumée noires provenant des environs survolèrent la ville et s'écrasèrent au milieu de la foule. Des cris de douleur plus effrayants encore se firent entendre,suivis de rires hystériques. Des rayons rouges,verts s'éparpillèrent de tous les côtés,des jets de lumière éclatèrent en même temps que des détonations puissantes.

Aaron se mit à pleurer appelant ses parents,John essaya de le calmer mais il n'y parvint pas,Hyden vint à son aide mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Eva venait de transplaner,et c'était comme si la fin du monde s'était abattue sur eux. La vieille dame qui avait frappé Matthew tremblait.

« Vous les avez appelés ! Cria-t-elle,c'est vous ! Vous allez encore tuer des gens.

- Je ne les ai pas appelé, je suis un auror maintenant ! Se défendit Matt. »

Au même moment, un bruit sourd se fit entendre,un immense sortilège perdu frappa le haut du bâtiment au dessus d'eux. Les décombres s'effondrèrent sur eux. Par pur réflexe,Gabriel,avec l'agilité d'un loup,agrippa Kiril et sauta à l'abri les sauvant tous les deux. Amy cria un enchantement que personne n'entendit clairement,une bulle magique les protégea tous des décombres qui rebondirent sur les bulles et furent renvoyés plus loin. Mais ce n'était que le début, deux mangemorts étaient apparus au bout de la rue,se dirigeant vers eux.

« Bien,Amy transplane chez Eva et aide la si il y a un problème ! Expliqua Matthew précipitamment,moi je vais retenir les mangemorts qui viennent. On se rejoint tous à la maison le plus tôt possible. »

Amy hocha la tête et disparut,l'auror se tourna ensuite vers Hyden et les autres. Aaron pleurait sans discontinuer,complètement perdu au milieu des affrontements,des cris de douleur retentissaient toujours dans les rues adjacentes. La vieille dame,elle,tremblait de tous son corps,elle sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de son manteau en laine en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire face aux mangemorts.

« Vous ! S'exclama Matthew,vous trouvez un endroit à l'abri pour la vieille dame et Aaron, ce n'est pas le moment pour vous de vous battre. Hyden protège mon fils ! J'ai confiance en toi ! »

Sur ces mots, il fonça vers les mangemorts et engagea le combat,des maléfices frappaient tous les murs et craquelaient le sol. Hyden,prenant son rôle au pied de la lettre prit Aaron dans ses bras,et ensemble ils fuirent dans une autre rue.

John avait décidé de se mettre en tête de file pour protéger tout le monde,Kiril les couvrait en dernier. Gabriel,lui,écoutait les alentours et les dirigeait dans le noir,il leur indiquait par où aller là où les duels ne faisaient pas rage. La vieille dame Hyden et Aaron étaient au centre de leur formation,protégés par tous les autres.

« On pourrait aller chez moi ! Proposa la vieille femme au bout de quelques minutes de marche,je connais cette ville comme ma poche. »

Les bruits des combats retentissaient dans les rues alentours,les cris,les pleurs emplissaient la ville. Ils ne pouvaient pas avancer rapidement,au bout d'un moment,un mangemort leur barra le chemin dans une minuscule ruelle sombre. Un combat s'engagea entre John et lui mais ce fut finalement la vieille femme qui en profita pour stupéfixer le mangemort,sous les yeux surpris de tous les autres.

« Attendez ! Chuchota soudainement Gabriel qui tendait l'oreille,quelqu'un approche.

- KIRIL ! Hurlait une voix,JOHN ! »

Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Lena,cette dernière était essoufflée par sa course, elle tremblait de froid, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux lorsqu'elle se précipita dans les bras de son chéri.

« Isa ! Sanglota-t-elle,on s'est fait attaquer par Bellatrix,il faut aller l'aider !

- Amy et ta mère sont allées l'aider,ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Cependant,l'idée même que ce soit cette célèbre meurtrière qui ait attaqué Isa suffisait pour effrayer tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent se réfugier chez la vieille dame,Lena leur expliqua tout en détail, à chaque mention douloureuse des images se formaient dans la tête de John et des autres. Aaron continuait de pleurer sans s'arrêter. Les images qui se formèrent dans leurs têtes les traumatisèrent réellement. Ils voulaient bouger pour l'aider,faire quelque chose,Eva et Amy ne seraient pas assez puissantes pour combattre Bellatrix !

_Tout son être dégageait une onde de rage,de folie qui la consumait et ne la rendait plus maître de ses actes. Elle était comme en transe,Isa sut immédiatement que cette fois,elle ne s'en sortirait pas,il n'y avait plus de mission,plus de Voldemort dans la tête de Bellatrix,seulement une envie de meurtre._

_« Avada Kedavra ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers Isa. »_

_Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait,elle n'entendit même pas la formule que venait de prononcer la mangemort en pointant la baguette vers elle d'un geste brusque et cassant. _

Mais ce que la meurtrière avait momentanément oublié,c'était qu'il y avait trois êtres-vivants dans la maison,que l'un d'eux était toujours soumis au sortilège de désillusion qui le rendait invisible,et que c'était un loup. Blue,toujours invisible,sauta et mordit agressivement le bras de Bellatrix,ses crocs acérés rentrèrent dans sa chair. Le sortilège de mort fut dévié et passa quelques centimètres au dessus d'Isabella.

Bellatrix,lâcha un cri de surprise,ne voyant pas la louve qui s'accrochait,elle secoua le bras et la fit lâcher. Encore plus en colère,elle lança des sortilèges aux quatre coins du jardins pour avoir une chance de toucher Blue,mais cette dernière était trop rapide et trop agile pour se faire avoir.

« Finite ! Hurla finalement la mangemort. »

Le sortilège rendant la louve invisible s'annula,la montrant au regard de son adversaire. Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la meurtrière,la louve grogna et se prépara à foncer sur son adversaire. Si elle faisait ça,elle n'avait aucune chance.

« PARS ! S'epoumona Isa, ne l'attaque pas ! »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard,Blue fonçait déjà sur Bellatrix,celle-ci avec une facilité déconcertante l'immobilisa et d'un léger coup de baguette la propulsa négligemment quelques mètres plus loin. Isabella se retint de crier lorsqu'elle vit son amie valser,si elle l'avait fait,Bellatrix aurait prit un malin plaisir à faire souffrir la louve devant ses yeux.

« Heureusement que ce cabot m'a empêché de te tuer,cracha la mangemort,le seigneur des ténèbres m'aurait puni. Je ne pensais pas que cette mission serait aussi difficile. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été blessée de cette manière. »

En effet,ses deux bras saignaient,et une large estafilade lui barrait la joue.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta soeur,continua-t-elle,avec les détraqueurs qui l'ont suivie plus les autres mangemorts dans les rues près d'ici,elle n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Par contre toi...ENDOLORIS! »

Le sortilège impardonnable s'échappa de la baguette de Bellatrix pour frapper Isabella. Le premier millième de seconde,cette dernière crut,ou plutôt espéra,que rien n'allait se passait. Mais la douleur qui s'insinua dans sa tête,dans ses muscles et dans ses veines,dans la plus petite particule de son corps lui donna envie de mourir. Ses os semblaient se désagréger,ses muscles,elles pouvait les sentir fondre à l'intérieur de son corps. Dans son cerveau,le mot « douleur » s'était comme imprimée au fer rouge. Sa vue se troubla lorsqu'elle hurla à la mort,mais même hurler ne lui apporta aucun soulagement.

« Je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de t'emmener pour que tu nous aides,déclara la mangemort,quel est ton pouvoir ? Quel est ton putain de pouvoir ! Réponds-moi ! ENDOLORIS ! »

La jeune fille espéra sincèrement qu'à force,elle ne sentirait plus la douleur,pourtant...ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se prit le sortilège une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'avouer en un cri aigu:

« J'AI DES VISIONS !JE...je peux voir l'avenir !

- Intéressant...tu pourrais nous être utile,cependant ça ne rachète pas tout...tu m'as blessé...

- NON ! S'il-vous-plaît !

- ENDOLORIS ! »

Pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes,la torture que lui infligea la mangemort lui donna envie de mourir. De ne plus rien ressentir,tout changeait en elle en l'espace de quelques secondes,elle en venait à détester tout le monde d'être parti avant elle...elle en voulait au monde entier. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la torture qui la détruisait à petit feu.

« Bon je pense qu'il est temps de partir,je vais tuer ton sale cabot et on transplane...

- NOON ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Ne lui faîtes pas de mal !

- Avada... »

Mais cette fois encore,la chance fut du côté d'Isabella. Un « pop » retentit près d'elle,Bellatrix,surprise,ne finit pas son sortilège. En levant les yeux,Isa vit sa mère,cette dernière ne lui lança pas un regard,les yeux fixés vers Bellatrix qui souriait d'un air sadique.

« Ho...je suppose que tu viens chercher ta fille ! Ça tombe bien moi aussi !

- TAIS TOI ! Tu ne toucheras plus à mes enfants...tu n'es qu'un des chiens de Voldemort...tu n'es rien pour lui.

- NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! S'exclama la mangemort. »

Elle pointa sa baguette vers Eva,une gerbe de flamme s'échappa de la baguette et vint frapper violemment contre le bouclier que forma son adversaire. Ce fut le commencement d'un duel retentissant, des salves d'éclairs déviés frappaient contre la maison,les sortilèges fusèrent. Bellatrix,bien qu'affaiblie par ses blessures,prenait peu à peu le dessus.

Isabella,après s'être remise de la torture,commença discrètement à chercher sa baguette dans l'herbe. Quelquefois,des maléfices la frôlait ou frappaient au sol juste devant,projetant de la terre sur elle,mais elle rampa sans s'arrêter de chercher,ignorant la douleur de ses jambes.

Soudain,un nouveau « pop »retentit,Eva et Bellatrix obnubilées par leur combat ne perçurent pas ce bruit mais Isa se tourna vers sa source, Amy venait d'apparaître derrière le mur de la maison. La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire,puis elle jeta un sortilège de désillusion pour devenir invisible. A l'abri des regards,elle s'approcha d'Isa.

« Je vais te soigner,chuchota Amy,ne bouge pas,après je veux que tu cours,ne te caches surtout pas dans la maison elle a l'air en mauvais état,elle ne tiendra pas le coup. Cours le plus loin possible et cache toi dans un endroit sûr c'est compris ?

- Je ne laisserai pas ma mère ici.

- Je l'aiderai ! Ce combat n'est pas pour toi. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec les duels de Poudlard !

- Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas seules ! Je sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard,j'étais là lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse,j'ai combattu Bellatrix ! »

C'était différent, c'était totalement différent de l'attaque du chemin de Traverse. Cette fois-ci,Bellatrix ne cherchait pas juste à tuer des gens,elle avait besoin d'elle,elle voulait les kidnapper elle est sa soeur,elle n'attaquait pas au hasard. Mais ce fait,Isa se garda bien de le dire.

« Je sais très bien que Bellatrix n'est pas là pour rien,Voldemort n'envoie pas son bras-droit pour attaquer une simple maison, et je pense que sa venue est en rapport avec toi. Alors c'est très différent du chemin de Traverse,s'il-te-plaît ! Fais moi confiance ! Je protégerai ta mère. »

La Serdaigle ne répondit rien, Amy en profita donc pour prononcer une longue formule dans une langue étrange ressemblant à du latin. Ses blessures aux jambes se résorbèrent lentement jusqu'à ne laisser deux longues cicatrices d'une blancheur parfaite là où quelques heures plus tôt le couteau de la meurtrière s'était fiché.

« Ne te lèves pas tout de suite,écoute moi ! S'enquit Amy. Je te dirai quand partir,pour l'instant fais comme si tu étais toujours blessée. Bellatrix sera tellement concentrée dans son combat qu'elle sera surprise de te voir partir et n'essaiera pas de t'arrêter,j'essaierai de l'attaquer aussi pour la retenir. S'il-te-plaît,je sais que c'est dur pour toi de ne pas te battre pour ceux que tu aimes...j'étais comme toi à ton âge. Je t'en supplie ne prends pas part au combat.

- D'accord.

Le sortilège qui t'a soigné n'est que temporaire,il te permettra de courir pendant quelques minutes pas plus. Je ne suis pas médecin,ce sort est une des spécialités des aurors,il permet à celui qui est soigné de continuer à se battre un peu de temps même s'il est gravement blessé. »

L'auror mit plus d'une minute avant de dire à Isa de s'enfuir, examinant le duel d'Eva et de son adversaire pour décider le bon moment. Finalement,elle lui chuchota à l'oreille de partir. La Serdaigle hésita tout de même une demie-seconde avant de se relever. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Amy annuler son sortilège de désillusion pour attaquer,sa décision fut prise,elle ne pouvait pas gâcher un plan si bien rodé.

Isabella se leva d'un bond,sous les yeux écarquillés de la mangemort et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Bellatrix dévia un éclair d'Eva,ce dernier frappa le sol juste derrière Isabella qui continua sa course, Amy se mêla au combat l'empêchant de tenter une nouvelle attaque.

John tournait en rond,sa baguette faisait des étincelles,elle le démangeait,il voulait se battre,il voulait aider...il voulait...venger sa mère. C'était surtout ça,l'envie de se venger,de faire souffrir,de tuer ces satanés mangemorts pour leur faire payer la mort de sa mère et tout le reste.

« John calme-toi ! Tu excites encore plus Aaron,l'engueula Hyden qui berçait son neveu. »

La vieille dame leur avait servi un thé après s'être calmée,elle leur avait paru antipathique et colérique lorsqu'elle avait attrapé Matthew...à présent elle était comme une vraie-grand mère. Elle leur demanda si ça allait,comment ça se passait à Poudlard,plein de choses banales que demandent les grands-mères. Bien sûr...elle évitait habilement le sujet Matthew, ne voulant pas mêler les autres à ce conflit. Quelquefois,des cris étouffés par les murs retentissaient à l'extérieur,desfois tellement proches qu'ils tiraient tous leurs baguettes de leur poche,s'attendant à voir un mangemort passer le pas de la porte. Des explosion retentissaient aussi,cependant la vieille dame les ignorait et faisait comme si la guerre ne faisait pas rage dehors. Kiril serrait sa petite-amie dans ses bras,cette dernière sanglotait lentement,ponctuant les conversations par ses reniflements.

Mais l'image la plus effrayante était celle de Gabriel,ses yeux fouillaient la pièce comme s'il cherchait une sortie ou quelqu'un,comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper d'ici,de cette situation,comme s'il étouffait. Il s'efforçait de garder un air sûr de lui,mais des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de sa nuque,sa petite-amie était en danger,et il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses yeux bleus étaient révulsés,son regard moins malicieux,il venait de prendre une dizaine d'années en quelques minutes. Tout le monde sentait que si quelqu'un lui parlait,il allait craquer et tout faire exploser. Hyden ne lui prêta pas attention,pour ne pas penser à Isabella,il demanda à la vieille dame son nom.

« Je m'appelle Marjorie Barker et toi ?

- Hyden...Hyden Even. »

Marjorie écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'évoquer Matthew.

« Alors tu es son frère ? J'aurais du m'en douter,tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Alors ce petit bout de choux-elle montra Aaron qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de son oncle-...

- C'est le fils de Matthew oui.

- Il a fondé une famille ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Que s'est-il passé ? »

John s'assit aux côtés du brun et posa ses coudes sur la table du salon,essayant d'écouter avec attention la suite pour ne pas trop penser à Isabella et à sa mère. Tout le monde l'imita pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'inquiétude.

« Ton frère...il a tué ma fille. Mary Barker. »

Au même moment,la porte s'ouvrit à la volée,John par réflexe pointa sa baguette vers l'intrus qui venait de rentrer,mais c'était tout simplement Matthew. Ce dernier avait sa robe calcinée,et une partie de son bras portait les marques d'une brûlure récente.

« On s'en va,je vous ramène tous à la maison... »

Personne n'osa lui avouer ce que venait de dire Marjorie,cette dernière fixait l'auror on pouvait presque voir des revolvers à la place de ses yeux. Ils sortirent dans la rue vide, Matt prit le bras de tout le monde puis transplana. Ils réapparurent devant sa maison et se réfugièrent à l'intérieur. Matt lui transplana chez Eva pour aider.

Leurs forces combinées,à lui,Amy et Eva parvint à peine à prendre le dessus sur Bellatrix alors qu'elle était blessée,elle se replia donc et disparut dans un nuage de fumée laissant les trois adultes pantelants et fatigués. Ils allèrent à la recherche d'Isabella qui s'était réfugiée dans une voiture ouverte.

Les plaies de ses jambes s'étaient rouvertes,elle ne pouvait plus marcher,et sa pâleur était assez inquiétante. C'était le contre coup,elle vomit lorsqu'ils la sortirent de la voiture et perdit connaissance quelques secondes,Eva semblait tout aussi anéantie de voir sa fille si touchée.

« Maman,on va où ? A la maison.

- Non ma chérie,on va à la maison de Matthew,la notre a été détruite pendant le combat.

- Oui... »

Ils remirent Blue sur pied,retrouvèrent la baguette d'Isa dans l'herbe puis transplanèrent à nouveau chez Matt et Amy. Ils déposèrent,sous les regards inquiet des autres, Isabella dans son lit puis la soignèrent. Elle ne s'endormit cependant pas,fouillant la pièce de ses yeux révulsés de sang,à la recherche de quelqu'un qui était resté dans le salon. **(1)**

« LOU' ! Hurla-t-elle finalement d'une voix éraillée. LOU'! Gabriel ! »

**Has it always been hard for you...**

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues,elle avait besoin de lui. C'est la première fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte vraiment,elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre,pour survivre. Elle avait beau se voiler la face et dire qu'elle pouvait vivre indépendamment de lui...c'était faux,l'attachement était trop profond.

**Are you scared of the truth...**

Gabriel,qui était resté dans le salon,pleurait lui aussi,recroquevillé contre lui,la tête cachée par ses genoux,il pleurait silencieusement. Voir sa petite-amie comme ça l'avait traumatisé,il n'avait rien fait pour la sauver,mais c'était aussi le soulagement qui le faisait pleurer de la retrouver encore en vie après une seconde rencontre avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Gabriel ! Hurlait Isa inexorablement comme une enfant appelant à l'aide. »

**Is it always just right for you...cause I'm losing my mind**

Tous les doutes qui avaient assailli John et Hyden sur la relation Isa et Gabriel plus tôt disparurent lorsqu'ils virent le Poufsouffle recroquevillé contre lui même. Ils ne dirent rien,le regardant souffrir dans le fauteuil.

**Sitting here watching you cry...**

« Va la voir ! Fit Eva,les mains tremblantes.

- Je veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça !

- Alors reprends toi et va la voir ! »

**Don't let the music die,we're playing songs from different times...i'll let you say goodbye on another day but not today...on another day but not today...**

Gabriel renifla plus ou moins discrètement et se releva. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre où sa petite-amie criait,ils'essuya les yeux et s'inventa un sourire rassurant,puis il ouvrit la porte et la vision qui s'offrit à lui le déstabilisa profondément.

La Serdaigle,leva de petits yeux rouges vers lui,des yeux fatigués,perdus. Des bandages étaient enroulés autour d'une bonne partie de son corps,ils disparaissaient sous la couverture qui recouvraient ses jambes. Jamais...jamais elle n'avait paru aussi faible...aussi fragile,c'était comme si elle retombait dix ans en arrière,on aurait dit une petite fille.

**I'm always the one to give...**

« Lou'...,se mit-elle à sangloter soudainement, Blue ? Comment elle va ?

- Elle va bien...,répondit le Poufsouffle d'une voix un peu trop rauque goût.

- Blue m'a sauvé la vie,elle me connaît à peine et elle a risqué sa vie pour moi.

- Tu lui as aussi sauvé la vie lorsque tu l'as sorti de ce parc,en quelques sortes. »

**And you call me a thief...**

Le silence prit place entre les deux jeunes gens,Gabriel s'approcha lentement comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer sa petite-amie en s'avançant trop vite,mais cette dernière gémit de frustration lui attrapa la manche de son manteau et le fit tomber à côté d'elle dans le lit.

**Say I'm stealing your time away**

« Je t'aime.

- Isa...

- Je t'aime,je t'aime je t'aime et je veux pas te perdre ! S'exclama Isa en se lovant contre lui,les larmes aux yeux. »

**I'm just waiting to see...if you'll wait for me...**

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux,ses lèvres se mirent à trembler,son masque d'assurance de nonchalance disparut laissant place à une expression apeurée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de...d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire ça. Isabella lui avait déjà dit...oui,mais ce n'était pas dans cette situation,dans ce contexte. Tout était différent à présent,elle venait de lui ouvrir son coeur vraiment pour la première et même s'il fallait qu'elle soit torturée pour finalement ouvrir son coeur à quelqu'un...elle l'avait fait pour lui. Pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

**Don't let the music die...we're playing songs from different times...i'll let you say goodbye on another day...but not today...on another day but not today !**

« Tu ne réponds pas...

- C'est la première fois...que tu me le dis vraiment.

- Lou'...réponds-moi.

- Je t'aime aussi Isabella ! »

Un sourire minuscule presque imperceptible naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille,une larme solitaire coula de son oeil pour s'échouer sur le lit. Le Poufsouffle contempla le chemin de cette larme pour éviter de regarder sa petite-amie dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois...que vraiment...leurs masques disparaissaient.

**Don't let the music die...we're playing songs from different times...**

L'une se cachait derrière sa maîtrise de soi,son calme et sa jovialité,l'autre se cachait derrière son assurance et sa nonchalance. Même quand ils étaient seuls,leurs masques n'avaient jamais disparu avant ce jour,et cette constatation les bouleversa. Mais elle effraya aussi Gabriel,s'il fallait qu'une cinglée attaque Isa pour qu'elle ouvre enfin son coeur,jusqu'où iraient-ils à l'avenir ?

**I'll let you say goodbye...on another day...but not today...**

« Elle m'a dit des tas de choses,je sais d'où vient mon pouvoir et celui de Lena...je sais pourquoi elle est venue me chercher.

- Qui Bellatrix ? Demanda le Poufsouffle.

- Oui...

- Écoute,ne penses pas à ça maintenant...tu auras tout le temps plus tard...ce soir repose-toi juste ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien,ses yeux en amandes fixaient le plafond comme si la réponse à toutes ses questions allaient s'écrire magiquement. Mais quelquefois la magie n'avait pas le pouvoir de la discussion,et elle aurait une discussion avec sa mère pour comprendre. Finalement bercée par son amant,le sommeil prit le pas sur le reste,elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

En bas,plus personne n'osait respirer,Eva tremblotait,à deux doigts de craquer. Lena s'étaient endormie dans les bras de Kiril. John,lui,se tournait dans tous les sens,incapable de se calmer et de se reposer. Hyden s'efforçait de le calmer en le prenant dans ses bras mais ça ne suffisait pas.

« Ça va trop loin...,murmura John,ça va vraiment trop loin,putain...

- John...,soupira Hyden, viens on va dans le jardin.

- Ne vous éloignez pas trop,conseilla Matthew en les voyant sortir de la maison. »

Ce dernier,assis sur un tabouret du bar, affichait l'air d'une personne qui constatait les dégâts que faisaient la guerre avec consternation. Amy berçait Aaron qui avait fini par s'endormir,fatigué après tant d'émotion,trop d'émotions pour un enfant.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir,cracha Matt à Eva,tu nous as tous mis en danger,tu as mis mon fils et mon frère en danger.

- Pardon ? S'exclama cette dernière au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Tu as très bien entendu,mon fils est trop jeune pour se retrouver au milieu d'une bataille causée par toi.

- Je suis allé sauver Isabella,au cas où tu l'aurais oublié,c'est ma fille et même si ça peut te paraître suspect je préférerais mettre la vie de n'importe qui en danger plutôt que la sienne. Tu aurais fait la même chose si Aaron s'était fait attaquer par Bellatrix.

- C'est faux ! Protesta l'auror. »

La tension qui régnait dans l'atmosphère était presque palpable,Kiril monta Lena à l'étage pour éviter la dispute et la laisser dormir. Puis il se coucha à ses côtés et s'endormit dans le lit face à celui d'Isa et Hyden.

« Tu sais très bien qu'Eva a raison ! S'immisça Amy au rez de chaussée,tu aurais fait la même chose pour Aaron,laisse la tranquille...ce n'est pas le moment. »

Sur ce,elle laissa son mari sans rien ajouter et alla coucher Aaron. Ce dernier roupillait paisiblement ,en aucun cas dérangé par la dispute qui se déroulait. Vraiment...ce n'était pas une bonne journée. Si seulement cette guerre pouvait cesser,si seulement ces putains de mangemorts n'existaient pas.

Hyden s'était couché dans l'herbe du jardin,les étoiles parsemaient le ciel,il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel,comme si la vie était belle. John lui tournait en rond,une main dans ses cheveux,l'autre dans sa poche,il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

« J'en ai marre,marmonnait-il,j'en ai marre...putain...

- John,viens t'asseoir avec moi...,proposa le brun.

- Non non...on peut pas rester là à rien faire.

- John...

- Fais chier ! Pourquoi nous ? On a rien demandé,pourquoi on est toujours en danger ! »

Cette question,personne ne pouvait y répondre,pas même les mangemorts ou Voldemort. C'était comme ça,c'était la guerre. Il y avait des morts,des blessés,des traumatisés à vie...tout ça pour rien du tout. Cette question était totalement futile...pourtant John ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la poser. Il était dos à Hyden,pourtant ce dernier devinait la colère qui devait l'emplir.

« Ils peuvent pas nous laisser tranquilles ! Ils ont tué ma mère ! Ils l'ont tué et ils essaient de faire du mal à Isabella !

- Viens dans mes bras.

- J'arrive pas à sumonter tout ça...j'essaie de reprendre le dessus,mais à chaque fois que ça va mieux...tout s'envole. J'arrive même pas à expliquer,fais chier !

- Le plus beau reste à venir.

- C'est faux ! S'exclama John d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Je n'arrive plus à penser comme ça...j'ai peur ! Tout part en sucette autour de nous deux,ta famille qui t'abandonne,ma mère qui meurt,Isa qui a failli se faire enlever. »

L'ex-Serpentard écarquilla les yeux de surprise,il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son amant évoque des arguments aussi dangereux pour leur couple. La peur de voir son couple se briser l'effraya tellement qu'il se replia contre lui-même,le coeur serré dans un étau invisible.

« Tu remets notre couple en question ? S'entendit-il dire d'une toute petite voix.

- Mais non...

- Tu as raison,si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré,peut-être qu'on ne serait pas allé au chemin de traverse le jour où ta mère s'est faite tuée. Aujourd'hui,si tu ne m'avais pas pas connu tu n'aurais pas connu mon frère,tu aurais donc été chez Isa pour l'aider. »

C'était la vérité,aucun des deux garçons ne pouvait nier cette simple mais horrible constatation...si Hyden n'avait pas été là,beaucoup de mauvaises choses auraient pu être évitées. C'était comme une malédiction qui s'était accrochée à leur couple. John se retourna,surpris que son amant s'accuse tout seul.

« Ne dis pas ça...je t'interdis de penser comme ça...retire ce que tu as dis s'il-te-plaît ! Supplia-t-il.

- Mais c'est la vérité.

- Tout ça n'est pas de ta faute,je ne t'en veux pas à toi,j'en veux à tous ces mangemorts et à tous les cons sur cette Terre,je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu n'as rien fait...tous ces moments que l'on passe ensemble me rendent heureux. Je veux devenir plus fort...,je veux protéger mes amis si je n'ai pas pu sauver ma famille...je ne les laisserai plus vous toucher vous mes amis. »

Le Gryffondor se jeta dans les bras de son chéri,empli de détermination,de rage de vaincre,de vie. Le brun l'accueillit en souriant,heureux de le revoir prendre le dessus sur sa tristesse et ses doutes. Car si John tombait,il l'entraînait avec lui,suivi de près par Isa et les autres. Tout reposait sur ses épaules.

« Je serai ta famille...,assura Hyden,je serai ta famille.

- Il y a bien longtemps que tu l'es...Isa aussi,viens on rentre. »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison,le silence tendu qui les accueillit les fit frissonner de gêne. Une dispute venait sûrement d'avoir lieu entre les adultes,car l'atmosphère était tout sauf agréable. Les deux garçons s'assirent à la table de la cuisine et attendirent,incapable de décider quoi faire.

Bien sûr ils pouvaient aller se coucher,mais ils n'arriveraient pas à dormir,trop de choses étaient arrivées. Des images se bousculaient encore dans leur tête et contrairement aux autres ils n'étaient pas assez fatigués pour les omettre et s'endormir paisiblement. Alors,main dans la main,ils regardaient Matthew.

Ce dernier s'efforçait de se calmer,listant tous les sortilèges de protection qu'il avait établi autour de la maison pour se protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Au cas où Bellatrix savait où il habitait et se décidait à attaquer. Car la mangemort n'arrêterait pas de chercher cette nuit, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé et enlevé Isabella et Lena,si elle revenait bredouille,la colère de Voldemort allait frapper.

Matthew...Hyden et John se lancèrent un regard complice,pensant tous les deux à la même chose. La tentative d'enlèvement n'avait pas complètement fait disparaître la déclaration qu'avait faite Marjorie Barker. Elle leur avait avoué qu'il avait tué une jeune fille...qu'il avait tué une fille innocente. La réaction que l'auror avait eu en voyant Marjorie ne le disculpait pas...loin de là.

« Arrêtez...,soupira l'auror au bout d'un moment.

- De quoi faire ?

- De vous questionner à mon sujet,je sais que Marjorie vous a dit des choses sur Mary. Et je vais tout avouer,vous le méritez bien. Et puis il vaut mieux que vous l'appreniez par moi que par quelqu'un d'autre...Amy...toi aussi tu dois savoir. »

La jeune femme sourit tristement,elle savait déjà tout,mais elle préféra le laisser continuer avant de lui donner à son tour des explications en bonne et due forme. Les deux garçons eux,s'assirent un peu mieux sur leur chaises et tendirent l'oreille. Eva,elle,toujours sonnée par la tentative d'enlèvement,sortit dans le jardin. **(2)**

« Quand je vivais encore chez mes parents et que j'avais fini mes études à Poudlard...j'étais complètement aveuglé. J'avais toujours été un bon élève,j'étais toujours sorti avec des filles de sang-pur et mes amis étaient tous de haut rang. Je me battais souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps avec des nés moldus...c'est pour ça que Pomfresh est devenue mon amie,j'allais plus souvent à l'infirmerie qu'en cours. J'étais destiné à devenir un grand homme selon papa,je cultivais l'image du garçon parfait qui réussit dans la vie avec une femme de sang-pur pour perpétrer notre famille. »

Oui...tout ce passage,Hyden s'en doutait,mais quel conflit avait pu les séparer lui et leur père ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il changé si radicalement,que c'était-il donc passé ? La vérité allait enfin éclater après tant de mois à se questionner.

« Quand je suis rentré de ma dernière année à Poudlard...mon père m'a souri,fier de moi,puis il m'a prit à part. Il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose,une chose horrible,et bien sûr,j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir. Il m'a demandé de devenir un mangemort. »

Amy ne dit rien,John retint une exclamation,Hyden lui écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc ça...Nathaniel lui avait demander de rejoindre les mangemorts ! Et cet abruti de Matthew avait accepté juste pour ressentir la fierté de son père...c'était absurde.

« Je n'ai pas accepté tout de suite,dit Matthew les yeux fixés vers ces pieds,mais bien sûr,quelque chose est venu changer la donne...maman. Maman est venue me voir en larmes comme d'habitude...elle m'a demandé d'accepter ce que disait notre père. Alors j'ai accepté...je ne voulais pas les décevoir... »

Dehors,un silence glacial s'était installé,aucun oiseau ne chantait,il n'y avait que le vent qui sifflait entre les branches des arbres alentour...à l'instar du silence qui régnait à l'intérieur. Matt ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse...il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant,le pire restait à venir.

« Tu venais de naître Hyden...Voldemort venait d'être anéanti par Harry Potter,et toi tu étais né un an plus tôt. Quand je lui ai dit que cela ne servait plus à rien que Voldemort était mort, Papa m'a dit que Voldemort n'était pas vraiment mort,qu'il avait juste besoin qu'on le remette sur pied,qu'en attendant Bellatrix reprenait le flambeau pour chercher un moyen de le faire revivre.

- Alors tu n'as pas été mangemort pendant le règne de Tu-Sais-qui ? S'enquit le brun.

- Non ! Bellatrix avait besoin de fidèles pour l'aider à retrouver son maître en ce temps là. Elle essayait désespérément tous les moyens possibles pour le retrouver,elle a même torturée un couple d'aurors pour qu'ils lui donnent des informations...j'étais là. »

John cachait sa tête entre ses mains,incapable de réunir toutes les informations pour former l'ancien profil de son ami. Car oui...Matt était devenu son ami,son confident,c'était lui le premier à l'aider en toutes circonstances...imaginer son ami comme ça le dégoutait,le révulsait.

« En parallèle,continua Matt,j'ai rencontré une jeune fille...Mary Barker...elle est devenue ma petite-amie. Mais comme d'habitude il y avait un problème,cette jeune fille avait des idéaux,une vision du monde complètement différente de la mienne. Pour elle,les nés-moldus étaient comme les autres,elle défendaient leur cause avec une ferveur peu commune,je lui ai caché que j'étais exactement son opposé.

- Qu'as-tu fait avec Bellatrix ? Je veux dire aux autres tu l'as juste regardée faire ou tu as aussi torturé les gens et tout ça ?

- Non...je n'ai fait que regarder,je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir pour aider Bellatrix,je n'étais qu'un apprenti pour le moment. Bref...tout ça explique pourquoi je connais la mangemort et aussi pourquoi Marjorie Barker,la vieille dame de tout à l'heure me connaît. »

Ce n'était pas tout,ils le savaient tous pertinemment,il n'avait pas fini son discours. Le plus important...le plus choquant...le plus grave allait venir. John eut une envie pratiquement irrépressible de l'arrêter,de lui faire fermer sa bouche pour ne plus rien entendre,pour tout arrêter avant l'irréparable.

« Un jour,alors que j'étais avec Bellatrix pour punir des nés-moldus innocents...Mary nous a retrouvé. Elle se doutait depuis un bon moment de ce que je faisais...elle m'a pisté et m'a trouvé entrain de regarder les né-moldus mourir... »

Cette fois,ils virent tous les trois les tremblements de Matt qui essayait de garder un air digne et se tenait les mains pour ne pas montrer qu'il tremblait.

« Je savais pas...j'ai pas pu l'empêcher...elle s'est mise à crier de colère...elle s'est mise entre Bellatrix et les nés-moldus pour les défendre...quand elle m'a regardé j'ai compris aussitôt qu'elle n'allait pas partir,qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que laisser ces gens se faire torturer. Bellatrix a compris le lien que l'on avait elle et moi...ça ne l'a pas empêché.

- Matt...

- Elle a bien pris le soin de la torturer avant de la tuer,elle m'a forcé à regarder...j'ai vu ma petite-amie,la fille que j'aimais mourir sous mes yeux. J'étais là...et...je n'ai rien fait. Sous la colère,je me suis attaqué à Bellatrix,j'étais tellement énervé que j'ai réussi à la repousser puis à m'échapper. Je suis de suite retourné chez mes parents,je leur ai dit que j'abandonnais tout...puis je t'ai laissé seul avec eux Hyden comme tu t'en souviens. Je suis désolé...j'ai accumulé les erreurs. »

Personne n'osa le contredire,c'était vrai ! Il avait accumulé les erreurs c'était certain...mais comment avait-il fait pour se relever après ça ? Toute sa vie avait été fondée sur l'avis de sa famille,sur l'amour de Mary...l'auror avait perdu les deux en même temps.

« Je suis désolé,John,Hyden...Amy...je vous aime,j'aurai aimé vous le dire plus tôt mais c'était dur.

- Je savais déjà tout ça,déclara Amy d'un ton calme.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Matthew.

- Je savais déjà toute cette histoire que tu cachais...lorsque tu es rentré chez les mangemorts je suis rentrée chez les aurors. L'une de mes premières mission était de te retrouver et de t'arrêter. J'ai tout vu...la mort de...ta petite amie...et le reste. » **(3)**

La surprise fit hoqueter son mari...littéralement choqué,il murmura:

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as demandé tout ce temps de raconter ma vie ?

- Je voulais que tu aies la force de me le dire toi-même !

- Tu m'as approché juste pour m'empêcher de retourner vers les mangemorts !

- NON ! Je te promets que non ! S'exclama Amy,quand je t'ai vu quitter ta famille,je me suis dis que tu avais un bon fond. Quelque chose m'a retenu,je n'avais pas envie de t'arrêter,je voulais juste en apprendre plus sur toi,vérifier par moi-même si tu étais un homme bon. Alors je t'ai approché et ce que j'ai vu était merveilleux,je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais été arrêté,j'ai dit aux autres aurors que leur dossier sur toi était faux,qu'ils s'étaient trompés de personne. Je t'ai protégé parce-que je voulais vivre ma vie avec toi ! »

Elle avait sorti ça d'une traite,incapable de se retenir plus longtemps...elle aussi avait menti à son mari pendant des années,ils s'étaient mentis mutuellement pour se préserver l'un l'autre. Leur couple était basé sur des mensonges...alors pourquoi étaient-ils si biens ensemble ? Hyden et John commençaient à se demander si un mariage ne pouvait fonctionner que grâce au mensonge.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute...,soupira Amy,j'ai voulu te dire ça tellement de fois quand je te voyais en train de culpabiliser,mais j'ai jamais pu parce-que tu ne m'as jamais rien dis. Je t'aime Matt...

- Moi aussi. »

Finalement ils allèrent tous se coucher,John et Hyden,la tête pleine d'évènements,ne parvinrent pas à dormir. Ils passèrent le temps en se chuchotant des mots doux,en s'enlaçant,mais Morphée ne daigna pas leur ouvrir ses bras. Lorsque le jour se leva,ils se rendirent dans la cuisine avec la ferme intention de préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute la maison.

Eva les rejoignit bientôt,s'asseyant à la table sans mot. On aurait dit un fantôme depuis la veille,elle devait être en état de choc,d'après les poches qui soulignaient ces yeux,le sommeil ne l'avait pas atteinte non plus. Ils n'essayèrent même pas de lui parler,attristés de voir cette femme si forte devenir soudainement si fragile,ils ne trouvaient pas les bons mots à dire.

« De'den ! S'exclama soudain une petite voix mignonne. »

Une petite tête apparut à l'angle du couloir,à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Aaron,les regardait en souriant,tenant sur ses propres jambes. Il avança à tâtons,son corps penchait souvent,il essayait tel un funambule de marcher en gérant la force de ses petites jambes. Hyden l'attrapa finalement et le posa sur ses genoux,rien que cette entrée tout en douceur de son neveu suffisait à illuminer sa journée.

« Où sont ton papa et ta maman ? Demanda-t-il.

- Font dodo ! Bonjour tonton jaune...

- Bonjour mini Aaron ! Dit John en esquissant un sourire malicieux »

Le petit garçon afficha une mine boudeuse,il montra sa lèvre du bas,fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras dans une expression typiquement enfantine.

« Suis pas petit !

- Je sais,je te taquinais !

- T'es méssant ! Où elle est tata Zaza ? »**(4)**

Hyden et John haussèrent un sourcil mi-intrigués mi-amusés,ils sourirent en choeur...puis leur sourire se transforma en un rire incontrôlable. C'était assez étrange,de se prendre un fou rire juste en face d'Eva qui les regardait d'un oeil morne. Mais c'était juste impossible de le retenir,c'était plus pour évacuer le stress qu'ils avaient ressenti la veille que pour le surnom d'Aaron.

Soudain Amy apparut à son tour,ses cheveux montaient jusqu'au plafond,elle était littéralement essoufflée. Pourtant lorsqu'elle vit Aaron entre les bras du brun,elle s'assit à leur côtés puis les remercia pour le petit déjeuner. Ils apprirent plus tard qu'elle avait fait un rêve où Aaron s'était fait enlevé. Bientôt,tout le monde rejoignit la table sauf Isabella qui dormait toujours et Gabriel qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille sans lui.

« Je dois y aller,déclara soudain Eva en se levant d'une voix très basse,comme si elle n'était plus habituée à parler depuis des centaines d'années.

- Déjà ? Questionna Lena,blottie contre son chéri. Tu n'attends pas qu'Isabella se réveille ?

- Non. Je dois retrouver des amis du ministère pour estimer les dégâts de la maison et pour tout préparer »

Leur théorie à tous était différente,si elle partait aussi vite,c'était car elle était effrayée à l'idée d'affronter sa fille. Car lorsqu'Isabella se réveillerait,elle voudrait des explications,beaucoup d'explications.

« Moi aussi je vais y aller,déclara aussi Matthew en s'essuyant la bouche,je dois parler à quelqu'un. »

Ce quelqu'un était Marjorie Barker,il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer avec elle la veille. La vieille dame l'attendait de pied ferme,elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il allait revenir pour lui parler. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas,c'est qu'ils allaient passer la journée à parler sans aucune haine,à pleurer aussi,à évacuer des années de culpabilité et de souffrance.

John et Hyden montèrent à l'étage pour attendre le réveil d'Isabella,cette dernière semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les faire languir le plus longtemps possible. Ils ne lui avaient pas parlé depuis longtemps et brûlait d'entendre sa voix,de la serrer dans leurs bras et tout le toutim. Gabriel la regardait avec intensité,ses yeux brillaient. Alors qu'ils commençaient tous à désespérer,un grognement sourd retentit sous les couvertures,suivi d'un petit cri de douleur.

« Putain fais chier,j'ai mal partout à cause de cette connasse.

- Quel langage très recherché,fit remarquer Hyden.

- Je t'emmerde petit Serpentard à la con ! »

La forme d'une tête apparut sous les couvertures, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de sa cachette,Gabriel se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras,l'étouffant par la même occasion. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit puis...

« J'ai pas survécu à Bellatrix pour mourir étouffé par mon petit ami,lâcha une petite voix. »

Un rire nerveux secoua Gabriel lorsqu'il la libéra de son emprise pour la laisser respirer,mais ce ne fut qu'un court répit avant que John et Hyden ne se jettent sur elle à leur tour dans une embrassade presque fraternelle. Ils restèrent là haut plus d'une heure,la jeune fille leur raconta tout,ouvrant son coeur sans hésiter. Elle bouillonnait de colère contenue,mais elle se retint,la gardant pour quand elle verrait sa mère.

« John,déclara-t-elle soudain, je sais où tu veux aller aujourd'hui,et je veux venir avec toi.

- Comment tu as su ? Ah oui une vision,tu es sûre de vouloir venir ?

- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés tous seuls tous les deux.

- Où ça ? S'immisça Hyden.

- Chez ma mère,je loue la maison à un jeune couple,on doit se rencontrer aujourd'hui et je souhaiterais faire un peu le ménage et récupérer quelques affaires avant de leur laisser la maison. »

Son regard lui disait « j'y vais tout seul avec Isa »,le brun ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé d'être mis à l'écart par son petit ami mais il se garda bien de le dire. Gabriel avait accepté de les faire transplaner chez John en leur promettant bien de revenir les chercher quatre heures plus tard,puis il était parti on ne savait où dans la nature. Ils avaient emmené Blue avec eux,Isa avait besoin de sa présence.

Gabriel,après avoir embrassé sa bien-aimée,lui faisant sentir son inquiétude,disparut dans un « pop » à peine audible. Blue était différente de la veille,sa méfiance était revenue en l'espace d'une soirée,elle aussi avait été blessée. Le rapprochement qu'avait effectué Isa avec la louve pendant des jours avait soudainement disparu comme s'ils retournaient en arrière et qu'il fallait à nouveau lui prouver qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance aux humains. **(5)**

« On entre...,dit John les yeux rivés vers la porte.

- On est pas obligés. Pas tout de suite...si tu ne te sens pas on peut aller promener avec Blue d'abord. »

**Today...I heard that someone left this eart...that someone disappeared left no mark here...**

C'est ce qu'ils firent,des enfants couraient après un ballon de foot dans le parc,deux petites filles étaient entrain de se tirer les cheveux. Leurs mères se disputaient violemment,mais le sifflement du vent puissant ce jour là couvrait leurs éclats de voix. Malgré le vent,le soleil resplendissant filtrait à travers le feuillage des arbres. Des milliers de petits faisceaux lumineux illuminaient le parc.

**Today... I heard that someone just got up and left himself...Lying on the ground**

Cependant,John était à mille lieues de là,perdu dans sa tête,dans ses souvenirs. Même ce satané parc lui rappelait des choses. Comme cet endroit au sol sous le grand platane,quand il était petit,il avait enterré une coccinelle en plastique qui représentait un personnage de 1001 pattes. La coccinelle n'avait jamais été retrouvée,elle avait disparu mystérieusement.

**Today it's...today it's...today it's quiet in my town...**

Ils s'assirent sur un banc en bois vert parsemé de graffitis,ce banc...John le connaissait aussi très bien. Quand il était petit,son père...ou plutôt son beau père Eddy l'emmenait tous les jours après l'école sur ce banc pour goûter. Après la mort de son père,John était retourné sur le banc et y avait passé la nuit,c'était comme un hommage...il avait même écrit un petit mot sur le banc lui aussi.

**Today... two boys disappeared without noise... And i wish that i was them... flying somewhere overhead**

_Car la présence d'une personne disparue imprègne tous les endroits qu'elle aimait de son vivant...je t'attendrai ici le temps qu'il faudra...je t'aime papa..._

Le coeur serré,le blond barra le « t' » et le remplaca par « vous ». Puis il rajouta « Et maman » à la fin. Enfin,ils se rendirent à nouveau devant chez Amanda,le coeur serré. Le blond mit plus de dix minutes avant de réunir tout son courage pour entrer. Les mains des deux jeunes gens se lièrent instinctivement alors qu'ils traversaient le salon doucement. Tout était plongé dans le noir,le salon,la cuisine et le reste. Pourtant,lorsqu'Isa se dirigea vers l'interrupteur son ami la retint.

**And tonight in silence, two lovers hate and find...One is bored...One is angryBut neither one of them is right, oh**

« Je veux pas allumer...c'est comme si on réveillait la maison et tous ses souvenirs. N'allumes pas s'il-te-plaît ! »

La jeune fille obéit, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner pour lui demander ce qu'il fallait faire,le garçon avait déjà disparu. Elle le retrouva dans la chambre d'Amanda,les yeux fixés sur le lit aux draps blancs un peu poussiéreux,John ne disait rien,à court de mots.

**Today it's...today it's...today it's quiet in my town...**

Oui...quelques mois plutôt,le corps de sa mère reposait dans ce lit. La Serdaigle prit l'initiative,sortant sa baguette de sa poche,elle la pointa en l'air. Aussitôt,l'épaisse poussière qui s'était déposée sur tous les meubles se volatilisa. Puis,elle laissa son ami seul.

**Today it's...today it's...today it's quiet in my town...**

Lorsqu'elle revint le voir une heure plus tard,il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce,il ne semblait même plus sentir sa présence,ses yeux ancrés au lit de sa mère. Quelque chose d'étrange régnait dans la pièce,un courant électrique fit frissonner Isa.

« John...John...

- Oui ? Répondit le concerné après avoir sursauté.

- J'ai fini le nettoyage...

- Déjà ?

- Ça fait une heure que tu es là debout devant ce lit. »

**Oh...somebody say something...Somebody say something...Somebody say something to me...**

Le blond ne répondit pas,mais il était étonné ça se voyait,cette heure passée debout était comme une seconde. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement,puis avec la douceur d'une petite soeur voulant réconforter son grand-frère,elle se colla contre son dos et le serra dans ses petits bras,posant la tête contre sa nuque.

**Oh...somebody say something...Somebody say something...Somebody say something cause I can take the silence anymore...Anymore !**

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes qui parurent comme des secondes,toutes les notions de temps avaient disparu dans cette maison. John sentit des larmes couler le long de son cou,puis il entendit des petits sanglots discret,Isa s'était mise à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda John d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

- Je pleure parce-que toi tu te retiens de le faire depuis le début...et que ça me rend triste de te voir lutter. Ce n'est pas parce-que tu es un garçon que tu dois te retenir de pleurer,je croyais que tu étais au dessus de tout ça.

- J'ai assez pleuré...,avoua-t-il en chuchotant comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende,tout cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un garçon. »

**Today it's...today it's...today it's too quiet in my town...**

Ses yeux virèrent de droite à gauche,comme s'il surveillait que personne n'était dans la pièce,puis il se lança:

« Dans cette maison,j'ai l'impression qu'elle est là avec nous,j'ai l'impression qu'une part d'elle est restée ici et qu'elle nous regarde. Alors je ne veux pas montrer à ma mère que je pleure tout le temps,elle ne l'accepterait pas,elle serait prête à revenir du monde des morts pour me botter le cul plutôt que me voir pleurer. C'est pour ça que je me retiens... »

**Today i heard the sound of birds and i wish that i was anywhere but here**

Un sourire triste fleurit sur les lèvres d'Isa,pendant une seconde le Gryffondor crut qu'elle se moquait de lui mais c'était le contraire. Elle approuvait sa vision des choses,les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues lorsqu'elle releva des yeux brillants.

« Les nouveaux propriétaires vont débarquer,il faut qu'on vide les tiroirs et tout ça avant leur arrivée.

- Oui... »

**Today it's...today it's...today it's too quiet in my town...**

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ainsi,à vider les tiroirs à s'émerveiller devant les choses qu'ils avaient perdu des années plus tôt et qu'ils retrouvaient maintenant. John emporta avec lui toutes les photos qu'il avait pu trouver,Isa prit juste une photo d'elle avec Amanda.

John trouva aussi une lettre écrite de la main d'Amanda. Cette dernière écrivait à un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant son vrai père...Lucius Malefoy. La rage monta en lui alors qu'il déchirait la lettre,ne voulant surtout pas lire la suite.

Ensuite,ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé et parlèrent. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de parler,Isa lui raconta ses interrogations par rapport à son père,à sa mère qui lui mentait depuis longtemps. John lui raconta ce qu'avait fait Matthew et lui expliqua tout,les nouveautés dans sa relation avec Hyden,leur envie d'avoir un bébé,même si c'était plus tard. Isa raconta aussi comment ça fonctionnait avec Gabriel,elle lui avoua aussi ce qu'il était réellement mi-humain,mi-loup garou.

Les nouveaux propriétaires,un jeune couple de moldus avec leur fils de 3ans se révélèrent être d'une gentillesse et d'un tact peu commun. Ils s'émerveillèrent devant le charme de la maison et acceptèrent l'offre pas bien importante que leur fit le blond. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin d' énormément d'argent...l'héritage que lui avait laissé sa mère était bien assez important,même si pour le moment,il répugnait à s'en servir. Ils rentrèrent à la maison de Matt avec Blue,cette dernière était restée dans le parc quand ils étaient chez Amanda. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

« J'ai passé une bonne journée,John,dit Isa,merci !

- Merci à toi,je crois qu'on avait tous les deux besoins de se retrouver un peu...on rentre ?

- Non,rentre ! Je te rejoins,je dois...parler...enfin rester avec Blue. »

Cette dernière reniflait le sol pour trouver un endroit où se coucher en toute tranquillité. La Serdaigle s'approcha de la louve et se coucha dans l'herbe à son côté,refermant son pull à capuche. Blue mit quelques minutes avant d'accepter qu'elle la caresse.

« Je suis désolé...,murmura la Serdaigle,je voulais vraiment pas que tu sois blessée à cause de moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal...je t'avais promis que tu serais mieux,et résultat des courses tu as failli mourir par ma faute. »

Blue grogna de mécontentement,comme si elle la comprenait,et même si c'était une coïncidence,que c'était complètement absurde,Isabella ne put s'empêcher d'y croire. Un sourire désolé fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ébouriffait un peu plus le haut du crâne de la louve d'un geste affectif.

« Tu es magnifique Blue. Pardonne moi de t'avoir mise en danger,et merci de m'avoir sauvée. Je t'aime. »

La concernée,tourna la tête de côté comme pour bouder,Isa la serra dans ses bras et finit par rentrer immédiatement accueillie par tout le monde qui la serrèrent tous dans ses bras. Elle se força à sourire pour éluder les inquiétudes des autres mais son coeur se serra de douleur. Rentrer venait de lui redonner toutes les images dans la tête.

« Où est ma mère ? Demanda-t-elle,finalement,déterminée.

- Je suis là... »**(6)**

Eva était assise dans la cuisine,à l'écart,ses yeux rivés vers sa tasse de thé,elle avait l'air d'un fantôme. Isabella voulut de tout son coeur retenir sa colère,sa rage,mais elle n'en eut pas la force,toute la pression contenue menaçait de la faire exploser.

**Send us a blindfold, send us a blade**

**Tell the survivors help is on the way**

« TU VAS TOUT ME RACONTER ! »

Son cri retentit dans la maison,tout le monde sursauta,Aaron se mit à pleurer. Amy proposa de les laisser parler et de partir dans la pièce mais Isa leur demanda à tous de rester pour assister aux aveux,à l'explication qui allait venir,qui devait venir !

**I was a blindfold, never complained  
All the survivors singing in the rain**

« Alors ! Je veux que tu commences par le début ! Même si je l'ai déjà vu ! Les autres ont le droit de savoir,Lena a le droit de savoir !

- Isa ne crie pas s'il-te-plaît...

- Alors parle ! »

Eva prit une grande bouffée d'air,puis une deuxième,les mots étaient tellement réticents à passer la barrière de ses lèvres,quelque chose la retenait,peut-être l'habitude de se retenir,de ne pas dire la vérité. Mais c'était fini à présent...

**I was the one with the world at my feet**

**Got us a battle, leave it up to me**

« Voldemort avait disparu depuis trois ans,presque tout le monde avait la belle vie,j'étais enceinte de Lena et toi Isa tu avais tout juste trois ans. Mais Bellatrix est venue nous voir,je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est nous qu'elle a choisi ! Je me le demanderai toute ma vie,je ne comprends pourquoi elle a nous a fait ça à nous ! »

Tous les autres écoutaient attentivement,les yeux écarquillés,il sentaient la tension de la pièce. Cela leur donna des frissons,cependant ils ne pipèrent mot,totalement accrochés aux lèvres d'Eva. Celle-ci fixait sa tasse de thé.

**Find us a trap door, find us a plane **

« REGARDE NOUS ! Hurla Isabella,regarde tes filles quand tu parles ! Regarde ce que tu as fais !

- Bellatrix est venue nous voir,accompagnée de deux mangemorts,elle nous a déclaré qu'elle te voulait toi et Lena quand elle serait né. Que lorsque Lena serait née,elle viendrait vous chercher tous les deux.

- Vous n'avez rien dit !

- Mike...ton père s'est opposé bien-sûr ! »

Ho oui...il s'était opposé à la déclaration de Bellatrix qui regardait sa fille comme un vulgaire jouet utile pendant un temps. Il avait osé s'opposer à une des plus puissantes sorcières de notre temps,pour sauver ses filles. Luttant contre quelque chose qui le dépassait.

**Tell the survivors help is on the way **

« Il s'est opposé de toutes ses forces,mais Bellatrix souriait quand il lui parlait,elle ne l'écoutait pas. Mike n'était pas quelqu'un d'important,il n'était rien pour elle,juste un minuscule petit obstacle l'empêchant de vous obtenir. Pourtant elle ne l'a pas tué ! Elle a attendu patiemment que Lena naisse.

- Vous nous avez abandonné !

- NON ! »

Eva voulait lui expliquer,voulait vraiment lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas eut le choix,qu'à cet époque c'était la seule option possible. Mais sa fille la foudroyait avec son regard empli de haine,de rancoeur,de justice. C'était comme si sa propre erreur la regardait d'un air narquois. Au plus elle se remémorait la période où tout était arrivé,au plus son choix lui semblait injuste et affreux.

**I was a blindfold never complained **

**All the survivors singing in the rain **

« Je sais pas...Isa. Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

- Regarde ! »

La Serdaigle souleva sa manche pour lui montrer ses blessures,elle enleva aussi son pantalon pour lui montrer les cicatrices qu'avait laissé le couteau de Bellatrix. Eva frissonna de culpabilité en voyant la souffrance de sa fille.

**I was the one with the world at my feet  
Got us a battle, leave it up to me**

« Tout ça ! C'est à cause de toi,alors ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je te regarde autrement !

- On est allés voir les aurors mais aucun d'entre eux ne nous a cru !Ils croyaient tous que depuis la mort de Voldemort les mangemorts n'agissaient plus ! PERSONNE NE NOUS AIDAIT ! »

Ils étaient allés voir ces satanés aurors,mais ces derniers,tellement heureux que Voldemort ne soit plus présent,étaient aveuglés. Ils ne servaient plus à rien,ils étaient persuadés que tout était terminé,ils omettaient les agissements des mangemorts. Ils refusaient de voir la vérité...ils refusaient d'écouter les suppliques d'un couple voulant être protégé.

**What it is and where it stops nobody knows  
You gave me a life I never chose **

« On a hésité à s'en aller ! Mais je ne pouvais pas,j'étais enceinte,et Lena était vraiment têtue dans mon ventre,alors avec Mike nous sommes allés dans une clinique moldue. On espérait tellement que les mangemorts ne nous retrouvent pas. Mais ils nous ont retrouvé...ils vous ont pris toi et Lena. »

Eva tremblait,elle voulut boire une gorgée de son thé mais elle le fit tomber sur la table,le thé se déversa sur la table. Mais personne n'essaya de bouger pour nettoyer,personne n'avait assez de cran pour briser l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait. Isabella serrait les poings,l'air perdu de sa mère n'apaisait pas sa rage,au contraire ! Lena s'était réfugiée entre les bras de Kiril.

**I wanna leave but the world won't let me go  
I wanna leave but the world won't let me go **

« Mais Bellatrix ne connaissait pas vraiment les effets des expériences qu'elle a essayé sur vous. Elle était juste impatiente de retrouver Voldemort et était prête à tout essayer pour ça...elle croyait que vous alliez délivrer un quelconque pouvoir et lui dire toute la vérité sur son maître. Malheureusement,ça n'a pas été le cas...lassée de vous,elle a eu l'ambition de vous tuer,mais elle n'a pas pu,elle s'est faite arrêtée avant pour avoir torturé les Longdubat.

- Alors comment ils nous ont retrouvé ? »

La rage s'était apaisée en l'espace de quelques secondes,balayée par la curiosité.

**What it is and where it stops nobody knows  
You gave me a battle I never chose**

« Les aurors vous ont retrouvé...ils ont fait le lien avec notre venue quelques jours plus tôt dans leur bureau et vous ont rendu...vous étiez dans un sale état...Lena a failli mourir,ce n'était encore qu'un bébé et Bellatrix faisait ses expériences dans des caves insalubres. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lena qui rougit et cacha son visage dans le cou de son chéri,ils la regardaient tous comme si c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Correction...c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Eva tremblait un peu moins,le pire était passé.

**I wanna leave but the world won't let me go  
I wanna leave but the world won't let me go **

« En réalité,ses expériences ont réellement marché,vos pouvoirs se sont manifestés quelques jours plus tard. Les pouvoirs sont différents selon la personne et les expériences...tous ceux qui sont dans le même cas que vous ont des pouvoirs différents...il doit y avoir une dizaine d'autres personnes que Bellatrix a kidnappé. Certains en sont morts tellement leur pouvoir les submergeait.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est revenu ? Demanda Isabella.

- Elle a sûrement appris que les expériences ont marché,donc elle est revenue vous chercher pour se servir de vous. Pour vous utiliser pour la guerre,ton pouvoir Isa,celui de prédire les choses,si jamais il était entre les mains des mangemorts...cela pourrait faire de gros dégâts. Elle a besoin de vous pour la guerre,c'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue. »

Tout s'éclaira dans leurs esprits,ils comprirent tout,absolument tout. Cependant...il restait une zone d'ombre,Eva avait dit la partie de l'histoire qui lui plaisait,elle avait réussi à éviter tous les sujets sensibles...un surtout !

**What it is and where it stops nobody knows  
You gave me a battle I never chose **

« Et papa... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure qu'Isabella avait lâché,pourtant tout le monde l'avait entendu et tout le monde se demandait la même chose. Que s'était-il passé avec Mike ? S'était-il encore une fois opposé entraînant sa mort ? Était-il tout simplement parti,honteux d'avoir des filles cobbayes ?

**I wanna leave but the world won't let me go  
I wanna leave but the world won't let me go **

« Et papa ? Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

- Je...Isa...s'il-te-plaît...pas maintenant.

- ET PAPA ? Cria Isa. Tu n'as pas tout dit...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé putain ? Tu le diras quand sur ton lit de mort ? Ça te tue de nous dire la vérité pour une fois ? Je me fous de savoir d'où viennent mes pouvoirs ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi notre père n'est pas là pour nous protéger ! On a failli mourir,tu sais ce qui nous a sauvé ? LA CHANCE...c'est tout...la chance. »

Sa voix s'était brisée vers la fin...le fond de ses pensées était enfin révélé au grand jour...et cela la laissa vidée,perdue...toujours au même point. Ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un centimètre...un feu ardent brûla les entrailles de la Serdaigle lorsqu'elle hoqueta de douleur.

**What it is and where it stops nobody knows  
You gave me a battle I never chose **

« J'arrive pas à y croire...je peux pas...même lorsque tes filles ont failli mourir,qu'elles ont failli toutes les deux mourir par ta faute...tu continues à mentir ! Ca va être quoi bientôt ? Tu n'es pas notre vraie mère c'est ça ? Ça au moins je pourrais l'accepter...ça me rassurerait un peu de savoir que je ne suis pas la fille d'une putain de menteuse.

- ISA ! S'immisça Lena,choquée par les propos de sa soeur. »

Isabella se retourna vers sa petite soeur,cette dernière la fixait,littéralement choquée. Mais la surprise laissa bien vite la place à de la colère.

**I wanna leave but the world won't let me go  
I wanna leave but the world won't let me go **

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent,tu n'as pas ce pouvoir...moi je l'ai ! Alors ne juge pas quand tu ne sais pas ! Même si elle nous ment elle nous aime et le fait pour notre bien...c'est notre mère ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. »

C'était vrai...ils savaient tous pertinemment que Lena disait la vérité mais personne n'osa affronter la colère d'Isa pour l'approuver. La seule et unique personne qui avait toujours eu la force de caractère pour lui faire face était sa petite soeur.

**What it is and where it stops nobody knows  
You gave me a battle I never chose **

« Si t'as besoin de passer tes nerfs tu vas voir ailleurs tu peux sortir ou faire un petit coucou à Bellatrix mais arrête d'insulter maman c'est compris ! »

La concernée ne répondit pas,foudroyant sa soeur des yeux elle partit à l'étage. Dans quelques jours,son anniversaire aurait lieu mais l'ambiance qui régnait était peu propice à une fête...John et les autres se demandèrent réellement ce qu'ils allaient devenir...si même les plus forts commençaient à faiblir...il n'y aurait plus d'espoir...il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour la suite.

**I was the one with the world at my feet  
Got us a battle, leave it up to me**

* * *

**Voilà j'en ai terminé avec ce chapitre que je me languissais de l'écrire...il manque l'anniversaire d'Isa qui sera au prochain chapitre,juste avant le cadeau de John et la rentrée. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bisous je vous aime fort encore désolé il est tard j'ai pas la force de faire des longues phrases. BISOUS !**

** 1)** Songs from different times-Jack Savoretti...voilà que dire...chanson que je trouve magnifique autant dans les paroles,dans la voix que dans le reste. J'aime surtout le début comme ça commence c'est juste WAOUH ! Par contre pas trouvé de traduction donc qui c'est qui a du boulot...c'est bibi !

Est-ce que ça a toujours été difficile pour toi...

As-tu peur de la vérité ?

Est-ce que c'est toujours si bien pour toi ?

Parce-que je perds l'esprit

Assis à te regarder pleurer.

Ne laisse pas la musique mourir...on joue de la musique de différentes époques...je te laisserai dire aurevoir...un autre jour mais pas aujourd'hui...un autre jour mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je suis toujours celui qui donne...

Et tu me traites de voleur...

Dis que je te fais perdre ton temps...

J'attends juste de voir

Si tu m'attendras...

**2)**Voilà ENFIN l'histoire de Matthew,bien sûr il n'y a pas tous les détails,je les garde pour plus tard. Malgré ses aveux Matt ne dit pas tout...comme d'habitude vous aurez une partie de l'histoire même si cette fois c'est une grosse partie. Le reste surtout un petit détail...ce sera pour plus tard. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Si vous trouvez ça tiré par les cheveux ou si c'est crédible parce-que là je me lance à l'aveuglette.

Et voilà enfin le mini secret d'Amy...ça je ne l'avais pas prévu au départ mais j'ai trouvé sympa qu'elle sache tout et que leur rencontre ne se soit pas faîte par hasard comme dans tous les films à l'eau de rose où l'un renverse sa tasse sur l'autre et leur regards se croisent et BAM coup de foudre.

**4)**CHACUN SON SURNOM HEIN ! C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI J'AI LE NIVEAU D'UN PETIT DE 1 ANS POUR TROUVER DES SURNOMS !

**5)**Quiet in my town-Civil twilight...musique juste magnifique la langueur,ça laisse le temps de se poser des questions de tout ressentir...je sais pas comment expliquer cette chanson me plaît trop. Pleine de maîtrise tout le long et le chanteur lâche tout à la fin bref j'aime beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui j'appris que quelqu'un a laissé cette Terre

Que quelqu'un a disparu sans laisser de trace

Aujourd'hui j'ai appris que quelqu'un s'est juste levé et s'est quitté...Allongé sur le sol

Aujourd'hui c'est...Aujourd'hui c'est...Aujourd'hui c'est calme dans ma ville

Aujourd'hui deux garçons ont disparu sans un bruit

Et je souhaite avoir été eux, volant quelque part au dessus

Et ce soir dans le silence, deux amoureux détestent et trouvent

L'un s'est ennuyé...L'autre est en colère...Mais aucun d'entre eux ne va bien, oh

Aujourd'hui c'est...Aujourd'hui c'est...Aujourd'hui c'est calme dans ma ville

Oh, Quelqu'un a dit quelqu'un dit quelque chose  
Quelqu'un a dit quelque chose  
Quelqu'un m'a dit quelque chose  
Oh, Quelqu'un a dit quelque chose  
Quelqu'un a dit quelque chose  
Quelqu'un a dit quelque chose car je ne peux plus supporter ce silence...je ne peux plus

Aujourd'hui j'entends le son des oiseaux et je souhaite avoir été n'importe où sauf ici

C'est si calme, si calme  
C'est si calme, si calme

**6)** Blindness-Metric chanson très profonde et très amère...comme la plupart des chansons de Metric,elle a une voix magnifiquement amère. J'espère que çava bien avec la dernière scène.

envoie-nous un bandeau, envoie-nous une lame  
dis aux survivants, l'aide est en route  
j'étais indifférente, à jamais protester  
tous les survivants chantant sous la pluie  
j'étais la personne avec le monde à mes pieds  
qui nous a obtenu une bataille, laissez la moi !  
trouve-nous une charette, trouve-nous un avion  
dis aux survivants, l'aide est en route  
j'étais indifférente, à jamais protester  
tous les survivants chantant sous la pluie  
j'étais la personne avec le monde à mes pieds  
qui nous a obtenu une bataille, laissez la moi !  
Qu'est-ce que c'est et où ça s'arrête ? Personne ne sait  
tu m'as donnée une vie que je n'ai jamais choisie  
je veux partir mais le monde ne me laissera pas faire  
je veux partir mais le monde ne me laissera pas faire  
Qu'est-ce que c'est et où ça s'arrête ? Personne ne sait  
tu m'as donnée une vie que je n'ai jamais choisie  
je veux partir mais le monde ne me laissera pas faire  
je veux partir mais le monde ne me laissera pas faire  
Qu'est-ce que c'est et où ça s'arrête ? Personne ne sait  
tu m'as donnée une bataille que je n'ai jamais choisie  
j'étais la personne avec le monde à mes pieds  
qui nous a obtenu une bataille, la laisser à moi  
laissez la moi ! Laissez la moi !


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre un peu plus calme que les précédents ! Histoire de fêter un anniversaire et de régler quelques petits conflits ! Je sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce chapitre je crois que je vais vous laisser lire. Désolé du temps que j'ai mis comme d'habitude et prévenez moi en cas d'incohérence ! Comme d'habitude ! BISOUS !_

* * *

John se réveilla très tôt ce matin là, Hyden le suivit de peu. Mais celui qui se leva le plus tôt...c'était Gabriel. Ce dernier voulait que tout soit parfait, il se l'était juré tout devait se passer comme dans un conte de fée...elle en avait besoin, Isa en avait même grandement besoin en ce moment. Un anniversaire parfait serait le meilleur moyen pour la remettre sur la bonne voie...en tout cas il fallait essayer pour en avoir le coeur net. **(1)**

**I'm a new soul I came to this strange world hopping **

**I could learn a bit about how to give and take !**

Gabriel lui avait dit précédemment que ce n'était pas important pour lui lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de rester pour l'anniversaire. Mais maintenant qu'il la voyait dans cet état, il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser seule...elle allait mal...il n'y avait plus aucun dialogue avec sa mère. Cette dernière avait pris un appartement dans Londres...Isa vivait chez Matthew comme tout le monde.

**But since I came here felt the joy and the fear **

**finding myself making every possible mistake !**

Quand Isabella avait une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Elle ne voulait plus voir sa mère tant que cette dernière ne lui avouait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Que s'était-il passé avec Mike ? Que s'était-il passé lorsqu'il s'était opposé à Bellatrix ? Il n'y avait que sa mère qui savait et elle n'était pas prête à avouer...la situation était au point mort.

« Bonjour ! S'exclama Hyden en entrant dans la pièce l'air ensommeillé, des épis plein les cheveux.

- Coucou ! Répliqua John en essayant de lui aplatir ses épis.

- Fais moi un bisou ! »

**So I'm a young soul in this very strange world hoping**

**I could learn a bit about what is true and fake !**

John le fit avec plaisir avant de lancer un regard à Gabriel, ce dernier tournait en rond dans la cuisine ne sachant que faire pour rendre la journée d'Isa parfaite. Tous les placards étaient ouverts, il avait transmis son stress à Matthew et Amy, les deux adultes cherchaient des recettes pour faire un plat parfait.

« He ben par le string de merlin, soupira le blond, on dirait des zombies, ils ont compris que ça servait à rien de tout faire pour l'anniversaire ou pas ? »

**But why all this hate try to communicate finding**

**just that love is not always easy to make !**

Comme pour répondre à sa question rhétorique, les trois zombies se retournèrent pour le foudroyer du regard. Le blond déglutit, mal à l'aise face à la situation, il hésita entre partir en courant et se réfugier dans les bras de son beau brun. Il opta pour la deuxième solution avec un plaisir non-feint !

« Apparemment, ils ne l'ont pas compris...,lui chuchota le brun en le tenant contre lui. Isa déteste les grosses fêtes où on se décarcasse pour tout préparer...elle préfère les trucs simples, tant qu'on est tous ensemble. »

**This is a happy end...cause you don't understand...everything you have done...why's everything so wrong...**

Les autres firent semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, affairés à leurs occupations diverses. A l'extérieur, Lena zigzaguait entre les arbres du jardin, faisant des cercles dans l'air avec sa baguette. Des serpentins de toutes les couleurs s'échappaient de celle-ci pour former les décorations. C'était vraiment beau mais encore une fois les deux amants se demandèrent en arrivant si cela allait plaire à la principale concernée.

**This is a happy end come and give me your hand I'll take you far away**

Kiril semblait absorbé par la préparation de la table, celle-ci trônait au milieu du jardin. Des verres clairs sur une nappe magenta immaculée, des bonbons de toutes les couleurs étaient mélangés dans des assiettes en carton. Ils voulurent piquer un bonbon en catimini mais lorsqu'ils essayèrent un bouclier magique invisible les-en empêcha.

« Je vous connais trop bien ! Lança Lena en réponse à leur question muette.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répondirent les deux autres en choeur. »

**I'm a new soul I came to this strange world hoping**

**I could learn a bit about how to give and take!**

Pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, un soleil radieux s'était installé au dessus de leur maison comme pour fêter cette belle journée. Ce n'était pas un soleil agressif qui faisait transpirer, c'était juste un soleil qui illuminait les serpentins donnant au jardin un charisme magnifique. Les nuages blancs flottaient dans le ciel bleu, rien ne semblait apparaître d'autres dans le ciel, aucun éclair et surtout...aucune nappe de fumée noire. Tout était bien.

**But since I came here felt the joy and the fear **

**finding myself making every possible mistake !**

John se décida enfin à aider en rentrant dans la maison, il se lança dans la préparation d'un dîner et d'un gâteau particulièrement compliqué. Mais avant cela, il fit un clin d'oeil à Hyden qui comprit le message. Il devait aller voir Isa pour qu'elle se prépare mentalement à tout ça. Le brun se dirigea vers la chambre où Isabella était censée dormir paisiblement mais lorsqu'il entra il la trouva accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre, fixant le jardin où sa soeur s'affairait.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne me dis pas que tout ce raffut et ces jolies choses horribles sont pour mon anniversaire ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

- En même temps...pour qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Je ne veux pas de ça...je veux juste être tranquille !

- Je sais..., soupira Hyden. »

C'était peut-être un peu trop, c'était vrai...mais ils avaient tous peur pour elle et essayaient de faire de leur mieux pour lui remonter le moral, on ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour cela.

« Écoute, fit le garçon en s'asseyant sur le lit, on fait tout ça pour que tu te sentes mieux ! Même John s'est mis au fourneau et Gabriel a tout préparé. Les deux hommes de ta vie s'inquiètent pour toi !

- Vous ne faîtes pas ça pour moi mais pour vous. Vous essayez de vous persuader que tout ira mieux grâce à une fête d'anniversaire réussie mais rien n'ira mieux...des gens meurent tous les jours à cause de cette putain de guerre, personne ne bouge.

- Tu te trompes... »

Aaron, qui avait entendu les éclats de voix,vint les rejoindre,il ne leur demanda même pas ce qu'il se passait, comme s'il le comprenait déjà. Il vint devant Isabella et leva les deux mains pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

« Tata Zaza !

- Oui, petit chocogrenouille ! Fit la concernée en le posant sur ses genoux.

- Tata Nana a tout préparé pour toi...elle a peur que tu sois triste...

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, déclara Hyden en ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu. S'il-te-plaît,nous ne faisons pas ça pour nous...on a peur que tu te sentes mal, on t'aime Isa...plus que tout. »

Un silence étrange s'installa dans la chambre, enfin le brun comprit la mauvaise humeur de son amie. C'était une réaction normal mais qu'il redoutait de toute manière...elle leur en voulait. Elle leur en voulait de l'avoir laissée toute seule face à Bellatrix. C'était la stricte vérité, et si seulement les autres n'étaient pas partis plus tôt, et si seulement ils s'étaient inquiété plus tôt de son absence...les choses se seraient passé autrement.

« Je suis désolé...je m'en veux...on t'a abandonné et tu as tous les droits de nous en vouloir. Mais s'il-te-plaît...ne gâche pas cette belle journée. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas...un coin se forma au pli de ses lèvres...mais le pli se transforma très vite en un sourire timide. Elle leva une main comme l'avait fait Aaron plus tôt, le brun en profita pour la serrer fort dans ses bras, lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Isabella Smith !

- Ah oui j'avais presque oublié ! Sourit la concernée.

- ZOYEUX NANNIVERSAIRE ! S'exclama le petit garçon en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. »

Cette exclamation déclencha le rire des autres qui sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent dans la cuisine. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent les stupéfia sur place, John avait la tête pratiquement plongée dans son plat d'où la fumée s'échappait, lorsqu'il sortit sa tête dégoulinant de vapeur d'eau,un air déterminé se dessina sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas rater ses plats, c'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire pour Isa aujourd'hui alors il n'allait pas tout gâcher, elle en avait besoin.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa malchance extraordinaire, tout allait trop bien pour continuer. La poêle contenant la viande fut littéralement pulvérisée à l'autre bout de la maison, détruisant la vitre du jardin pour atterrir dans l'herbe. La bouilloire pour sa part produisit une explosion retentissante, déversant l'eau bouillante sur toute la maison dans un vacarme assourdissant.

John s'était immédiatement accroupi devant l'établi de cuisine,évitant miraculeusement tous les dangers. En se relevant péniblement, encore choqué par ce qu'il avait fait,il vit Matthew et Amy annulant leur charme du bouclier, ils avaient eu le temps de se protéger. Hyden s'était réfugié derrière les aurors et avait profité de leur bouclier, pour se protéger lui et Aaron qui s'était caché les yeux dans ses bras.

« Je...je...j'ai pas compris..., lâcha John les yeux écarquillés,une cuillère à la main. »

Mais soudain un gémissement presque inaudible se fit entendre derrière le bar, le coupant dans ses excuses maladroites. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent un peu plus alors qu'il s'avançait pour jeter un coup d'oeil derrière le bar. Encore une fois, il avait fait plus de mal que prévu, comme d'habitude.

Isabella s'était repliée contre elle même, adossée au bar elle tremblait de tout son corps, elle avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles et secouait sa tête de droite à gauche comme aux prises avec un cauchemar, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues aussi pâles que le reste de son visage. Sa bouche s'ouvrait comme si elle voulait hurler de peur mais aucun son voulait franchir les remparts de ses lèvres. Elle était littéralement choquée, comme si elle était subitement devenue folle, incontrôlable et pourtant si fragile. Comme une poupée de porcelaine qui se fissurait devant leurs yeux. John posa sa main sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, effrayé par la réaction de son amie. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Isa, je voulais pas te faire peur, pardonne-moi ! Je suis désolé !

- Non...plus d'explosions...plus d'explosions...ne me laissez pas toute seule...elle est là...Bellatrix. »

C'était une horrible litanie que répétait la Serdaigle comme en transe, se tortillant contre le bar, n'osant pas rouvrir les yeux de peur de se retrouver quelques jours en arrière...face à Bellatrix et son rire hystérique. Même en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles son rire résonnait dans sa tête.

« Maman...Lena...s'il-vous-plaît ne m'abandonnez pas avec elle ! »

Gabriel,Lena et Kiril accoururent affolés dans la salle à manger, un silence angoissant régnait, seulement ponctué par les litanies incessantes d'Isabella qui avait perdu l'esprit. Pendant quelques secondes personne ne sut quoi faire, John s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement terriblement coupable. Aaron, effrayé avait rejoint John. Matthew reprit le dessus de la situation en s'agenouillant auprès de la jeune fille.

« Elle a les yeux dilatés, elle doit faire une crise, l'explosion de la bouilloire lui a rappelé celles du combat contre Bellatrix. Tous les souvenirs sont revenus d'un coup ça a provoqué un choc.

- Je suis désolé ! Se lamenta le Gryffondor en se réfugiant dans les bras de son amant.

- Jette-lui un sort d'amnésie Matt, proposa Amy morte d'inquiétude. »

C'était une bonne solution, très bonne solution même, cependant Matthew ne voulait pas effacer les souvenirs de la jeune fille aussi facilement...du moins pas sans son accord. Il préféra lui jeter un sortilège de sommeil puis il la posa sur le canapé proche. John pleurait sans s'arrêter, il venait de faire du mal à sa meilleure-amie.

Hyden lui prit les jambes et les fit s'enrouler autour de sa taille le portant jusque dans le jardin où ils s'assirent à la table. John était affalé sur son amant, essuyant très peu gracieusement ses larmes sur son pull. Il avait encore une fois tout gâché.

« J'accumule les boulettes, j'en ai marre...tu sais quoi ? Faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de bouger ! Même en cuisine je suis une catastrophe ambulante, j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un et j'ai fait pété un boulon à Isa !

- - C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui c'est pas ton jour de chance, fit remarquer l'ex-Serpentard ,tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est aussi ton anniversaire comme ça aujourd'hui tu restes assis et tu ne fais rien. En plus j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »

Aussi lunatique qu'un gamin de trois ans, la tristesse du blond se mua en une impatience presque palpable qui fit sourire son amant.

« C'est quoi comme cadeau ? DIS,dis,dis.

- Non, plus tard, je ne pense pas que ça va te plaire.

- Mais si ! Assura John. Si tu me dis pas ce que c'est je mange tous les bonbons sur la table et je prends dix kilos comme ça tu me trouveras même plus beau et tu pourras plus faire crac crac !

- C'est un plan machiavélique parfait, sourit Hyden , à un point près...même avec cent kilos de plus je t'aimerai toujours et j'aurai toujours envie de toi...quoique. »

Pour toute réponse le blond lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête avant de se blottir plus confortablement contre son corps chaud. Sa fausse joie s'était évanouie...Isa n'allait pas bien du tout.

« Écoute, souffla Hyden ,ce n'est pas ta faute ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, surtout aux autres. Alors ne culpabilise pas...je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en veux pas. Quoiqu'il se passe je veux que tu te dises une seule chose. La seule coupable est Bellatrix, la seule coupable est Bellatrix.

- ...oui. »

A son réveil, Isabella trouva John assis, son visage face au sien. L'inquiétude tirait ses traits, il se jeta pratiquement sur elle en lui hurlant qu'il était un connard, qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal. Mais elle le stoppa net dans son élan.

« La seule fautive est Bellatrix...tu es un très bon cuisinier et les erreurs ça arrive encore plus souvent aux meilleurs. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- Je t'aime et joyeux anniversaire, Isabella !

- Merci ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Amy emmena tout le monde dans le jardin pour manger, laissant Matthew seul avec Isa pour parler. La jeune fille le regarda intriguée de ce qu'il pouvait lui proposer. Il s'assit à côté d'elle dans le canapé.

« Tu sais tes crises vont continuer, tu as été traumatisée par ce qu'il s'est passé, tout à l'heure j'ai hésité entre t'endormir ou te jeter un sortilège d'amnésie. Un sortilège d'amnésie pourrait tout - régler, tu oublieras tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'auras plus les images dans la tête. Mais...

- Mais ce serait comme tricher, murmura la concernée fronçant les sourcils, je ne veux pas qu'on m'efface mes souvenirs. Ce serait trop facile...non je pense pas vouloir tout oublier... »

Si elle le voulait du plus profond de son coeur, elle voyait déjà l'auror lui retirer ses souvenirs dans son imagination. Tout aurait été plus facile, tellement facile d'oublier la torture. Oui, elle voulait plus que tout qu'on lui efface ce souvenir, qu'on lui retire de la tête. Qu'elle puisse revivre comme avant sans la hantise que Bellatrix apparaisse devant la maison pour l'enlever ou la tuer. Non, vraiment ce serait une libération.

Mais...ce n'était pas honnête, c'était de la triche, c'était la voie la plus simple. Si elle refusait cette proposition, sa vie serait plus dure, les débuts seraient horribles, il y aurait d'autres crises. Elle souffrirait énormément,pourtant c'était la solution qui avait le plus de mérite,surmonter le problème par sa seule force.

« Vraiment, je veux surmonter ça sans aucune aide et je ne veux pas éviter le problème en faisant comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Je survivrai.

- Tu es certaine ? S'enquit Matthew. »

Ses yeux mordorés rencontrèrent ceux d'Isa ,la même lueur étrange apparut dans leurs yeux. Ils se comprenaient,l'auror la comprenait très bien peut-être trop bien...il savait le mal qu'elle allait endurer. Les nuits interminables sans pouvoir dormir et les crises étranges qu'engendrait le traumatisme. Le chemin serait long...même maintenant il rêvait encore de la mort de son ex petite-amie.

« Ce que j'ai vécu a été quand même moins choquant que ce que tu as vécu, assura Isabella, ne t'inquiètes pas. Allez on sort ! JE VEUX MES CADEAUX ! »

Matthew esquissa un sourire en l'emmenant dans le jardin, ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et grignotèrent les bonbons. Pour être exact, John et Aaron ne firent pas que grignoter les bonbons, ils les dévorèrent puis les dégustèrent amoureusement.

« Je serais presque jaloux de ces satanés bonbons, soupira Hyden en haussant un sourcil. »

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde, peu à peu la situation se décoinça, le rire remplaça les tensions. Bref...pendant quelques instants, tous oublièrent la situation. L'un oublia qu'il avait perdu sa mère et failli perdre sa meilleure amie, l'autre oublia que toute sa famille l'avait rejeté et qu'il avait jeté son propre père en prison. L'un oublia que par sa faute sa petite-amie s'était faite tuer, l'autre oublia qu'elle avait failli perdre la vie face à Bellatrix. Ils étaient juste là pour passer une bonne journée.

Miraculeusement, l'explosion de la cuisine n'avait provoqué aucun dégât au gâteau qui trônait majestueusement au milieu de la table. John le fixait avec l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui a réussi au moins un plat sur une dizaine. Le gâteau se révéla être excellent, même Aaron très critique sur la cuisine ne put que gémir de bonheur avant de remercier le chéri de son oncle d'un signe de tête très formel pour son âge.

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! S'exclama Isabella en tapant dans ses mains.

- Non, dit Gabriel en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.

- Mais si ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Je veux mes cadeaux ! »**(2)**

Pour appuyer sa supplique, la jeune fille battit tendrement des cils en faisant son regard de biche qui marchait à tous les coups. Avec un soupir mi-amusé, mi désespéré, Gabriel accepta en marmonnant:

« Un jour,elle me tuera !

- Je t'ai entendu ! Et fais attention parce-que sinon ce jour viendra plus tôt que prévu !

- Tiens ton cadeau, entonna le concerné l'air effrayé comme pour s'excuser. »

**I am not gonna make it  
I can see the crowd around me  
Is getting bigger and as it is  
I'm trying to figure out  
Why I feel so isolated**

Il lui déposa une petite bourse de velours noir dans les mains, c'était très simple mais très joli. Pourtant, le Poufsouffle semblait mal à l'aise, contrarié par son présent. Il se mordait les lèvres anxieusement, presque certain qu'elle allait détester. C'était trop petit, une petite babiole. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la jeune fille n'ouvrit pas la bourse pour dévoiler le cadeau, elle voulait le faire plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient ensemble, pour lui parler. Personne ne fit de remarque.

« MON CADEAU ! Hurla John. OUVRE MON CADEAU !

- D'accord ! »

**I have my friends ****But don't have much time for them  
I have my house  
And a tiny pocket in my luggage  
I have my boyfriend  
But he's also so tired of listening to me**

Elle découvrit des lanières noires de cuir sous l'emballage. Ne comprenant pas clairement en quoi consistait ce cadeau, la Serdaigle haussa un sourcil perplexe. John lui expliqua alors que c'était un porte-baguette, il suffisait de nouer les lanière à sa jambe pour créer un espace où poser sa baguette. Comme un fourreau accroché à sa jambe sauf que ce n'était pas pour une épée mais pour sa baguette, et que c'était super léger et pratique.

« Merciiiii !

- De rien ! »

**Every single day  
Seems like a mountain to climb  
Every single word  
It takes all my strength to get it out**

Hyden lui offrit une cape à capuche qu'il décrivit lui même comme totalement inutile. Mais Isa la trouva très belle, quelque chose lui disait que ça pouvait servir, son instinct peut-être. Les autres cadeaux furent normaux, des habits par Lena qui connaissait très bien ses goûts.

**I'm tired of talking about me  
But in fact it's the only thing  
I get a grip on**

Ce fut une belle journée, Isa en profita pour examiner, ou plutôt admirer ses compagnons. Ils avaient grandi, ils avaient tous évolué. John s'était muni d'une nouvelle force, son envie de protéger les gens qu'il aimait, son amour pour Hyden. Ce dernier avait su passer outre sa famille, il avait choisi le blond, il avait fait des choix horrible en levant la tête fièrement.

**I feel like I'm not gonna make it  
I really feel like I'm not gonna make it  
But it might be the best thing  
That never happened to me, so now**

Lena...Lena était le changement le plus flagrant, elle n'était plus une enfant, c'était une jeune femme précoce qui avait déjà vu pas mal de choses et qui était prête à affronter le reste, seule ou accompagnée. Elle s'était épanouie avec Kiril qui malgré les apparences était un mec bien.

**Hey little girl keep on smiling!  
'Cause they don't wanna hear you complaining  
You're a lucky girl  
Your life is so exciting  
So I'll keep on making bad jokes  
'Cause you think I'm strong  
And it might be the way you like it  
Oh how I need you to like me…**

Puis il y avait Gabriel, le jeune homme séduisant qui miraculeusement avait fini par devenir son petit-ami. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être aimée par un garçon aussi beau, aussi tendre. Il n'était pas comme ça avant, il avait enchaîné les conquêtes avant de la rencontrer.

**I have tried as hard as I can  
I have tried to go through 9 to 5  
But I was like a train  
Between work and bars  
Never found out what I was traveling for**

Pour la première fois, Isabella se sentit à l'écart des autres. Elle n'avait pas grandi, elle ne se sentait pas différente, elle avait stagné, pataugé lamentablement dans la boue, s'enfonçant de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits,ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lena. Cette dernière la regarda, attristée, elle avait ressenti sa frustration.

**Now I have my car  
But I ain't got no safe place to go  
I still hold my drink  
But I'm not as thirsty as before  
I have my voice  
But I heard lately that people  
Don't want to hear sad songs**

La journée prit fin, laissant place à une nuit au ciel étoilé. Ils restèrent assis, buvant un coup ou deux en parlant chaleureusement. Isa se demanda plusieurs fois si sa mère allait venir malgré leur dispute , en réalité elle espérait bêtement qu'Eva vienne quand même pour lui offrir un cadeau. C'était ce que faisaient les mères, non ? Elles passaient outre les conflits pour donner un peu d'amour à leurs enfants.

**Every single place  
It's all the same to me  
Every single face  
I know it will be replaced  
But another smiley one  
Who will also be left soon  
Somewhere behind**

Les heures passèrent dans la bonne humeur, pourtant quelque chose gênait la Serdaigle, un noeud lui serrait l'estomac, sa gorge semblait bloquée, elle se contentait de sourire et de caresser Blue pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Seule Lena la fixait d'un air préoccupé, sachant ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Maman va venir ! Lui chuchota-t-elle en rapprochant sa chaise.

- Comment tu sais que je suis inquiète par rapport à ça ? S'étonna Isabella. Tu ne peux que comprendre les sentiments. »

**I feel like I'm not gonna make it  
I really feel like I'm not gonna make it  
But it might be the best thing  
That never happened to me, so now**

Lena baissa les yeux.

« Mon pouvoir fonctionne différemment en ce moment...je ne me comprends plus moi-même ! Je n'arrive plus à faire la différence entre ce que je ressens, ce que je pense et ce que les autres pensent. Je suis perdu on dirait que mon pouvoir a évolué, ce n'est pas que des sentiments que je perçois...c'est entre les deux. Depuis le soir où Bellatrix a attaqué je me sens comme ça.

- Peut-être que la peur t'a forcée à déployer un atout en plus.

- Je n'aurais pas du te laisser ce soir là ! J'aurai du t'aider à combattre Bellatrix, au lieu de ça je suis partie en courant.

- C'est normal ! Je te l'ai demandé ! J'aimerais bien que personne ne s'en veuille c'est soulant à force ! Arrêtez de dire désolé, c'est arrivé c'est arrivé point ! On peut rien changer ! »

**Hey little girl keep on smiling!  
'Cause they don't wanna hear you complaining  
You're a lucky girl  
Your life is so exciting  
So I'll keep on making bad jokes  
'Cause you think I'm strong  
And it might be the way you like it  
Oh how I need you to like me…  
**

Lena ne s'offusqua pas face à l'emportement de sa grande soeur, elle alla simplement se blottir dans les bras de Kiril avec un peu plus de conviction que d'habitude. De la bieraubeurre traînait sur la table, la lorgnant l'air de dire « tu sais qu'en me buvant tout irait mieux ». La jeune fille se trouva stupide, la bieraubeurre ce n'était rien, il n'y avait que très peu d'alcool, pourtant ça pouvait la rendre complètement folle.

**Please now just don't count on me  
I can't handle it anymore  
And don't ask me why  
If you don't want me to lie**

Dans les affaires que John avait récupérées, il y avait une chaîne hifi qu'il se dépêcha de brancher pour danser. Amy alla coucher Aaron qui protesta pour rester avec les autres. Isa empoigna soudainement la bouteille de bieraubeurre et en but trois longues gorgées.

**But don't be alarmed  
Don't you see that I'm just down  
Just don't worry soon  
I'll be back on the tracks**

« Isa ! Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ! S'exclama John.

- Oups..., sourit Isa d'un air enfantin en jetant la bouteille à moitié pleine dans l'herbe.

- Ho purée...cachez vous ! »

Matthew ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi les autres se cachèrent sous la table, littéralement effrayés par la jeune fille. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui avec un sourire joyeux.

« JE TE VOIS !Hurla-t-elle. »

**Smiling!  
'Cause I'll get tired of complaining  
I'm a lucky girl  
And I'm doing exactly what I wanted**

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva caché sous la table avec les autres tandis que la jeune fille dansait dans la pelouse en jetant des sortilèges à tout va.

« Je vous aimeuh ! Même maman qui me cache plein de choses ! Je vous aime tous ! Même si vous êtes cachés ! »

**So I'll keep on making bad jokes  
'Cause I need to be strong**

Les jeunes gens furent partagés entre la peur d'être soufflés par un de ses sortilèges et l'amusement de la voir se décoincer enfin depuis le début de la journée. Elle en avait besoin, il fallait relâcher la pression et si elle le faisait en étant bourrée, autant la laisser faire. Sa folie dura une heure, Gabriel se voyait déjà dans leur future maison, essayant de cacher de la bieraubeurre pour ne pas que sa femme parte en sucette.

**And it might be my only chance to get out of it  
And now I really need to make it!**

Une fois calmée, Isa se rassit confortablement sur une chaise puis attendit patiemment que ses amis sortent de leur cachette, ce qu'ils firent en la surveillant suspicieusement. Puis la fête put reprendre normalement, jusqu'au moment où Eva apparut à l'encadrement de la porte du jardin.

« Maman ! Cria Isabella joyeusement avant de se maudire intérieurement elle était censée être en froid avec sa mère.

- Bonjour. Je venais juste déposer ton cadeau je ne vais pas rester longtemps ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Si ! Affirma la jeune fille. Reste ! »

Eva se joignit volontiers aux festivités, mangeant un peu de gâteau et buvant un coup, elle s'était assise entre ses deux filles. Inconsciemment, Isa posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux une demi-seconde avant de les rouvrir, surprise par son geste. Elle releva précipitamment la tête en s'excusant mais sa mère la força à remettre sa tête sur son épaule et lui caressa le visage tendrement.

« Tu me manques maman..., soupira la Serdaigle.

- Toi aussi.

- J'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, j'ai envie de t'en vouloir pour me cacher tant de choses. Mais tu es ma maman. » **(3)**

Elle disait tout ça sous la fatigue, ça sortait spontanément, peut-être que c'était le contre coup de l'alcool. C'était une simple constatation qui se révélait vraie, elle en voulait un peu à sa mère...et après ? C'était tout...elle n'arrivait pas à la détester...

**There's one way out and one way in  
Back to the beginning **

« J'ai de la chance de vous avoir comme filles, fit Eva en fixant un point invisible comme si elle pouvait voir son mari. Je n'ai jamais été déçue...j'ai toujours été fière et je le serai toujours. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier. On traversera ça ensemble. Je vous le promets.

- Maman... »

Un silence presque religieux s'était installé dans le jardin. Personne n'osait briser le lien entre Eva et ses deux filles. Lena aussi avait posé sa tête sur son épaule en quête de réconfort. Dans le ciel, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, célébrant la réconciliation d'une famille unie à jamais.

**There's one way back to home again  
To where I feel forgiven **

« Un jour vous saurez ce qui est arrivé à votre père. Un jour j'aurai la force de vous le dire...pour l'instant je suis incapable...je suis désolé...j'y arrive pas. Je suis nulle.

- Mais non..., lui assura Lena. »

Hyden serra un peu plus John contre lui en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Amy sourit en lançant un regard complice à Matthew. Kiril et Gabriel furent soulagés de les voir se rabibocher et envieux à la fois, l'un de ne pas avoir la même mère, l'autre de ne pas en avoir du tout.

**What is this I feel, why is it so real  
What am I to say **

« Un jour, j'y arriverai. Je vous le promets...votre père le mérite, vous le méritez. Des fois ça a l'air si facile...j'ai juste à ouvrir la bouche et parler. Et puis quand je vous regarde, vous êtes si belles, si jeunes et il vous est déjà arrivé tant de choses...j'ai peur de vous faire encore plus de mal...et ma gorge se bloque. Les mots ne veulent pas sortir...ou je ne veux pas qu'ils sortent. »

Eva partit quelques heures plus tard, Isa sourit sans pouvoir se retenir. Voilà la définition d'une bonne journée ! Quelques petits soucis avec l'explosion de la cuisine, beaucoup de cadeaux, beaucoup d'amour et une réconciliation...c'était ça une bonne journée et personne ne pouvait le contredire. Gabriel prit les assiettes sur la table et proposa de faire la vaisselle, demandant discrètement à sa petite-amie de le suivre.

**It's only love, it's only pain  
It's only fear, that run through my veins**

« Mon cadeau ne t'as pas plu ! J'en étais sûr,je suis désolé ! Se répandit-il en excuse une fois qu'ils furent dans la cuisine.

- Mais non ! Répondit Isa en riant. Je voulais juste être seule avec toi pour l'ouvrir et pour t'expliquer quelque chose. »

A l'extérieur, Hyden berçait doucement John qui s'était endormi sur lui. Lena clignait des yeux, semblant lutter contre le sommeil et Kiril était occupé à ranger avec Amy et Matt. Tout était bien...

**It's all the things you can't explain  
That make us human **

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer ?

- Que je t'aime ! Et aussi que ton cadeau même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est je vais l'aimer plus que tout. Parce-que tu me l'as offert ! On s'en fout si c'est un beau cadeau,si il a couté cher, si tu l'as fais toi même. Pour moi un bon cadeau, c'est celui qui me rappelle cette journée quand je le regarde. C'est celui qui me rappelle combien j'ai reçu d'amour ce jour là et combien je me suis amusée. »

Tout en disant ça, Isabella sortit la bourse de velours de sa poche et l'ouvrit pour y récupérer un pendentif à l'intérieur. C'était un pendentif en bois fait à la main par Gabriel, il représentait un loup qui hurlait, il avait l'odeur de la forêt, c'était un travail de maître. Le loup gravé dans le bois était magnifique par son charisme et sa grâce.

**I am just an image of something so much greater  
I am just a picture frame, I am not the painter **

« Je l'ai fait moi-même ! Joyeux anniversaire Isabella !

- Merci ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un don pour manier le bois comme un dieu. »

Le jeune homme rougit, il préféra cacher sa rougeur en serrant sa petite-amie dans ses bras le plus fort possible pour lui dire qu'il était là. Qu'il serait là ! Et surtout pour lui faire passer un message important...

**Where do I begin, can I shed this skin  
What is this I feel within **

« Je t'aime Isa... »

Main dans la main, ils retournèrent dans le jardin où Matthew leur annonça qu'il faisait assez bon pour dormir à la belle étoile. Tout le monde s'enthousiasma à cette proposition, surtout les fainéants qui avait la flemme de retourner dans la chambre. D'un coup de baguette Amy fit apparaître des couvertures avant de se blottir dans l'une d'entre elles avec son mari.

**It's only love, it's only pain  
It's only fear that runs through my veins **

Hyden déposa doucement son amant avant de l'enrouler dans une couverture quitte à faire un hot- dog. Puis il se coucha à ses côtés et l'accueillit contre son corps, fier d'être le petit-ami d'un garçon génial qui voulait défendre les gens qu'il aimait, qui voulait sauver le monde.

« Mamour..., marmonna le concerné à moitié endormi.

- Tu m'as appelé mamour ? S'étonna le brun.

- Oui...t'aimes pas ?

- Non ! C'est affreux ! »

**It's all the things you can't explain  
That make us human **

John ouvrit des petits yeux ensommeillés et voulut donner un coup à son chéri mais il avait été tellement bien saucissonné dans sa couverture que cela lui était impossible. Sa dernière option fut de riposter verbalement.

« Ouais ben je suis à moitié endormi alors j'ai le droit de trouver des surnoms pourris !

- D'accord c'est bon ! Heureusement que je t'ai enroulé dans la couverture sinon je serai déjà mort.

- C'est clair et net, répondit le blond. On a passé une bonne journée, loin de ces mangemorts à la con. Par la barbe de merlin, j'aimerais tellement les éradiquer de cette planète. »

**That make us human  
That make us human **

Tout en s'énervant contre le mauvais côté de ce monde, le blond se colla un peu plus à son amant, quémandant un peu (beaucoup !) de chaleur. Le brun le serra plus fort dans ses bras, écoutant attentivement.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas assez fort en duel pour rivaliser contre tous ces mangemorts...je sais aussi que je ne pourrai jamais avoir un réel poids dans la guerre...pourtant je veux participer. Je veux me battre...à ma manière.

- A ta manière ?

- Mon arme principale est la chanson... »

**It's only love, it's only pain  
It's only fear that runs through my veins **

Soudain tout s'illumina dans l'esprit de Hyden, il vit immédiatement où son amant voulait en venir. Cette constatation le fit sourire et lui prouva une fois de plus que le Gryffondor était un génie...un garçon extraordinaire.

« Si seulement je pouvais utiliser la chanson, souffla John les yeux encore tout petits, je pourrais faire passer un message aux gens, leur dire de ne pas perdre espoir, de continuer à se battre. Parce-que nos enfants le méritent, on peut pas laisser un monde pourri à nos enfants...on doit les préserver de ça. Je ne veux pas qu'Aaron souffre...je veux qu'il soit en paix comme toute la génération future. Et si je peux utiliser ma voix pour appeler tout le monde à résister alors je le ferai avec plaisir...je veux juste aider.

- Tu es vraiment un homme...il n'y a pas de mots pour te décrire...je t'aime tellement, je suis tellement fier d'avoir un petit ami aussi bon. Je ne te mérite pas. »

**It's all the things you can't explain  
That make us human **

Le blond lui répondit que si...ils se méritaient. Puis un blanc de quelques minutes prit place, aucun des deux garçons n'osa briser leur imagination. Ils imaginaient déjà les concerts...les chansons...les hymnes à la révolte contre Voldemort.

« Au fait..., commença John.

- Oui ? Demanda Hyden.

- C'est quoi mon cadeau ? Tu as parlé de cadeau cet après-midi !

- Une salle de concert...l'entrée est gratuite. Il n'y a qu'une centaine de places. Mais j'ai pensé que c'était un bon début...j'ai manqué ton anniversaire cette année. Alors je le fête aujourd'hui en te donnant ce cadeau. »

**That make us human  
That make us human **

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais, ils laissaient passer deux messages. Un message de gratitude et d'excitation...et un autre de peur et d'appréhension. Comprenant ses doutes, l'ex-Serpentard le rassura rapidement, lui disant qu'il l'accompagnerait au piano et qu'Isa l'accompagnerait à la voix. Ils seraient là, tous les trois, se battant pour ce leurs convictions.

« Ce sera notre propre manière de nous battre, chuchota John émerveillé, on lui apprendra à ce Voldemort à la noix. Qu'il aille se faire manger le derrière par ses satanés serpents ! On se battra... »

**Oh that make us human...**

Sur ces mots, il partit au pays des bisounours, très vite rejoint par son amant et les autres exceptés Isabella et Gabriel qui se regardaient tous les deux sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut la Serdaigle qui engagea la conversation, les yeux flous.

« Merci pour cette journée, Lou'! Je sais que c'est toi qui a tout préparé et qui a rendu cette journée spéciale pour moi. Chaque jour tu rends ma vie meilleure et je t'en remercie.

- Alors tu as passé une bonne journée.

- Oui ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Alors qu'elle lui demandait, elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt...comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de coup de blues. Tout était parfait.

« Pourquoi ? Interrogea le Poufsouffle.

- Parce-que...dans quelques années, quand je serai avec toi dans une belle maison avec nos petits louveteaux et que la guerre sera terminée, je ne me souviendrai pas que Bellatrix a essayé de me tuer, que la guerre faisait rage ! Je me souviendrai de cet anniversaire magnifique que j'ai fêté avec toi et avec tous ceux que j'aime...je me souviendrai de cette journée et ça prendra le pas sur tous les minuscules soucis autour. C'était une belle journée ! »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Gabriel lorsqu'il embrassa sa petite-amie avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Lou' ?

- Mmh ?

- Est-ce que j'ai grandi ? Je veux dire par rapport à vous tous, quand je vous regarde j'ai l'impression d'avoir stagné. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir appris des choses. »

Cette question...le jeune homme l'attendait depuis l'après-midi, Lena qui avait comprit ce que ressentait sa soeur l'avait pris à part pour lui raconter tout. Il savait les questions qu'Isa se posait, tout comme il savait que ces questions étaient complètement stupides.

« Ne sois pas stupide ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es déjà parfaite ! Que veux-tu de plus ? Tu as déjà la mentalité d'une adulte...la plupart du temps. Tu n'as pas besoin de grandir ni d'évoluer. Tu ne comprends toujours pas...tu es celle qui apprend aux autres...qui leur montre le chemin à prendre. Je croyais que tu savais...tu n'as plus rien à apprendre..tu es celle qui fait évoluer les autres...tu es comme un ange gardien,Isa.

- N'importe quoi ! Arrête de rêver mon pauvre ! »

Cette phrase aussi il l'attendait, pourtant il détenait un arsenal de preuves. C'était flagrant ! Tous les autres avaient évolué grâce à elle.

« Je peux te le prouver !

- Alors vas-y que je rigole, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Premièrement, parlons de John et Hyden ! Ils sont ensemble grâce à toi ! Tu les as toujours soutenu même quand ils n'étaient plus ensemble tu les as toujours suivi dans leurs choix et tu les as rabibochés. Tu as toujours été là pour eux quand il le fallait, leur donnant tes conseils.

- …

- Après...il y a Lena ! Tu l'as laissée faire ses choix. Et même en t'opposant à Kiril, tu les as rapprochés encore plus ! Lena a voulu obtenir son indépendance et elle avait besoin d'un conflit, elle avait besoin de se battre pour cela. Si elle en est là...c'est aussi en partie grâce à toi.

- …

- Et puis il y a moi ! J'étais quoi avant ? Un simple mec qui enchaînait les conquêtes juste pour baiser. Je n'avais pas une vie normale...j'étais hautain, arrogant. Puis tu es arrivée avec ton caractère de merde pour tout chambouler et t'opposer à moi. Tu étais la première personne avec assez de cran pour rabattre mon claquet. Regarde où j'en suis maintenant, je suis avec une fille merveilleuse que j'aime plus que tout. Je suis heureux et je ne profite plus des gens. Crois moi Isa, si on en est là nous tous...c'est grâce à toi. »

Isabella n'en revint tout simplement pas. Elle n'osa dire qu'un seul mot « Merci » avant de se lover contre son chéri et de s'endormir, un sourire au lèvre. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Gabriel ferma les yeux à son tour, fier d'avoir aider sa petite-amie à se sentir mieux.

Hyden s'était mal expliqué lorsqu'il avait parlé de salle de concert à son amant. La salle ressemblait plus à un ancien théâtre délabré...c'était un ancien théâtre délabré. Deux lourds rideaux rouges reposaient à droite et à gauche, encadrant la scène de leur atmosphère étouffante. La scène au parquet pourri était assez petite, les lattes grinçaient bruyamment lorsque l'on marchait dessus.

La centaine de fauteuils miteux qui composaient le public avaient visiblement subi les dégâts du temps. En réalité tout le théâtre avait subi les dégâts du temps. Le plafond gris parsemé de tâches d'humidité ne semblait pas droit, menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment.

La moquette était miteuse sous les sièges, pourtant déjà plus de la moitié étaient déjà occupés par des jeunes gens. Certains adolescents adeptes de découvertes, certains couples qui voulaient passer une bonne soirée à deux. Puis il y avait Lena,Kiril,Matthew et Amy, qui attendaient absolument convaincus que leurs amis allaient faire un carton. Gabriel était parti le lendemain de l'anniversaire à Isabella, il devait retrouver son père. La plupart des spectateurs étaient des sorciers.

Pourtant, dans les coulisses, une certaine puce nommée John sautait partout. Il se foutait complètement de la salle pourrie, trop occupée à s'inquiéter pour les chansons et pour tout le reste. Il disciplinait toutes les deux secondes sa coiffure dans un miroir, ne tenant pas sur place. Isabella était pratiquement dans le même état, perdue, elle triturait ses doigts et tapait du pied sur le sol.

Seul Hyden supportait bien le stress, du moins le faisait-il croire. Rien ne trahissait le stress qu'il ressentait, mis-à-part son sourire un peu trop forcé et ses yeux dans le vague. Pour lui, l'angoisse avait comme un effet toxique, il avait l'air shooté, comme s'il s'était drogué avant de venir.

« Purée...purée...ya du monde ? S'enquit John. Dîtes moi qu'il y a que Matt et ceux qu'on connaît ! J'ai peur ! Purée...zen...respire, par le string de merlin. Je vais me planter c'est obligé !

- Au moins on sera deux ! Répliqua Isa tout aussi paniquée. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient serrés dans leurs bras, comme s'ils partaient à la bataille. A deux doigts de pleurer ou de se prendre un fou rire phénoménal, au choix ! Ils augmentaient leur appréhension mutuellement, les menant au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Restez calme ! Conseilla Hyden. On l'a voulu...on y est, on est là pour ça !

- C'est ta faute ! S'emporta John. C'est toi qui m'a emmené ici et qui m'a offert ce cadeau empoisonné ! Putain ! Fais moi un dernier cadeau ! Promets moi que tu m'en offriras plus jamais ! »

Le brun ne répondit pas aux protestations de son amant, parfaitement conscient que c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'extérioriser sa tension, de se lâcher un peu. Toutefois, il ne s'était pas attendu à le réceptionner sur ses genoux puis recevoir un long baiser indécent de sa part. Après l'avoir engueulé, le blond était à deux doigts de le violer.

« HEY ! S'écria Hyden.

- Putain je pète un plomb avec ce concert à la con !

- Tu pourras péter les plombs quand on sera tous les deux tout seul dans le lit mais pas là !

- Je vais aux toilettes, lui répondit le blond totalement indifférent à ses protestations. »

Il disparut des coulisses avant que les deux autres ne puissent le retenir pour lui dire qu'ils allaient être appelés. Ils attendirent cinq bonnes minutes avant de comprendre que le blond n'allait pas revenir. Au même moment une voix grave retentit à travers les murs.

« Comme prévu, nous allons accueillir trois jeunes gens qui font leurs premiers pas dans la musique. Je ne pense pas avoir tellement de choses à dire...ils vous raconteront tout en chantant. »

Isabella écarquilla les yeux, Hyden lui préféra soupirer de lassitude. Des fois vraiment ce taré de John le poussait à bout. Il lança un regard à la jeune fille qui voulait dire « prend tout en main j'arrive », puis il se jeta dans les corridors du théâtre à la recherche de son amant.

Lorsqu'il se jeta à l'intérieur des toilettes, il ne vit pas son amant tout de suite, ouvrant d'abord toutes les cabines. Ce fut lorsqu'il se retourna pour partir qu'il remarqua une forme sous le lavabo dégoûtant. John s'était caché sous le lavabo, fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

« John..., soupira le brun. Sors de là !

- Non ! Je veux pas y aller !

- Ils nous ont déjà appelé, tout le monde t'attend !

- M'en fous ! »

Le brun s'assit face à son chéri et attendit dix secondes avant de sortir l'arme fatale pour le faire sortir de là. Pendant dix secondes, John évita son regard, littéralement effrayé à l'idée d'affronter un public. C'était le moment ou jamais de le faire sortir.

« John ? Appela Hyden.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a beaucoup d'araignées sous le lavabo...des grosses bien velues comme tu aimes ! »

Avec un cri digne de la plus effrayée des petites filles effarouchées, John se roula par terre à la vitesse de l'éclair et se jeta dans les bras de son chéri. Puis une fois en sûreté, il prit bien soin de ne pas toucher le sol en levant les pieds, toujours accroché à Hyden.

« Les salopes ! Autant elles sont déjà sur moi ! OUI JE LES SENS ! »

Pour finir en beauté, il souleva son tee-shirt et se gratta de partout imaginant des centaines d'araignées grimpant sur son corps. L'ex-Serpentard rit en tenant le blond qui se tortillait dans tout les sens pour faire partir les araignées imaginaires.

« Tu vois, fit-il intelligemment remarquer, tu as encore plus peur des araignées que d'aller affronter un public. Alors que choisis-tu ?

- Entre quoi et quoi ? Répliqua le Gryffondor.

- Entre affronter les araignées ou affronter le public.

- J'ai le droit d'avoir un Joker ? Choisir aucun des deux ?

- Non. »

John fit la moue mais opta pour la salle de concert, sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de faire un choix décisif à cause de sa peur pour les araignées. C'était complètement stupide, mais ces saletés à huit pattes l'effrayaient plus que tout, il était capable de tout faire pour les éviter.

« John ? Demanda une dernière fois Hyden avec un sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu...je...tu as une araignée sur l'épaule. »

Pendant une seconde, le temps que John jette un coup d'oeil à son épaule, un silence presque religieux régna. Malheureusement, le cri qui retentit une seconde plus tard ne fut pas des plus silencieux, le public eut la chance de l'entendre depuis la salle, les faisant sursauter. John se précipita hors des toilettes à la vitesse de la lumière tout en hurlant comme un damné, il ne prit même pas attention qu'il se dirigeait vers la scène. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il se retrouva devant une centaine de gens, en plein milieu de la scène, face à un micro. Étrangement...son cri se stoppa net dans sa gorge. Le micro était placé là...pour lui, le public attendait...pour lui.

« N'oublie pas l'araignée, lui chuchota Hyden en passant derrière lui. Si tu commences à douter, pense aux araignées. Tu es mieux ici qu'avec elles. »

Comme dans un rêve, il marcha à pas lent vers le micro et s'arrêta pile en face, fermant les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit et forma un sourire un peu forcé tout en déclarant.

« Désolé pour le cri ! J'ai été poursuivi par une araignée mangeuse d'hommes...maintenant vous êtes au courant que j'ai peur des araignées. Si vous n'aimez pas ce que je chante, ben vous n'aurez qu'à me lancer des araignées au lieu des tomates. »

Un silence gêné s'installa, angoissant encore plus le jeune homme, seules quelques personnes osèrent un petit rire. Au moins il avait réussi à en faire rire quelques-uns au lieu de les faire rêver avec sa voix, c'était ça de gagné !

« Bon voilà, je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne soirée...et peut-être que je devrais commencer à chanter. Je parle trop...on me le dit souvent. On commence par une chanson triste que mon... »

Il allait dire « petit-ami » en désignant Hyden qui s'était assis devant son synthétiseur magique. Il avait vraiment envie de le dire. Tout en pensant cela, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son amant, il y lut un accord muet.

« Que mon petit-ami a écrite !

- OUAIS ! Hurla Lena pour ne pas laisser un silence gêné s'installer à nouveau. »

Mais soudain, trop rapidement au goût de John, la lumière s'éteignit, laissant place à des lumières bleues qui illuminèrent la scène et lui par la même occasion. L'ex-Serpentard commença à pianoter, faisant retentir l'air de la chanson dans tout le théâtre. Isa avait déjà fermé les yeux, prête à chanter. Il ne restait plus que lui...

Avant de commencer à chanter,il jeta un regard en arrière vers son amant en quête d'aide. Mais la seule chose que ce dernier fit fut de former sur ses lèvres le mot « araignée », histoire de lui rappeler l'épée de Damoclès qui attendait patiemment de plonger sur sa tête. Finalement, il se servit de l'aide de son chéri comme arme pour affronter le public.

« **Once an angel thought he needed love**  
**He saw that everything around him was beautiful **»

Le Gryffondor chanta, stupéfiant les spectateurs par sa voix juste assez rauque pour leur donner des frissons et assez aiguë pour ne pas les ennuyer. Fermant les yeux, il s'imagina une araignée. Il n'eut plus aucune conscience du reste, imaginant juste l'arachnide qui se présentait à son esprit. C'était le seul moyen pour éviter de penser à la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules, remplacer une peur par une autre. Remplacer sa peur du public par celle des insectes à plus de six pattes.

« **But lost in his sadness he needed more.**

**So he walked in town**»

L'araignée était très grosse**,(4)** elle lui arrivait au moins à la taille et atteignait deux fois son poids. Son gros derrière, pourtant, elle parvenait à le trimballer facilement, avec un mélange d'adresse et d'horreur. Son dard pendait, près à attaquer à tout moment pour le paralyser ou le tuer ou Dieu savait quoi d'autre. Isa l'accompagnait, finissant chaque phrase de sa voix envoûtante, accentuant ses paroles.

« **Nobody felt his minds, saw his misery**

**He was walking alone in the crowd.**

**This angel ended his walk and returned to his home**

**In his home nobody knew...**

**He wasn't him but he was pretending to be happy **»

Les pattes de l'araignée s'étendaient de tous les côtés, lui donnant une envergure effrayante. Des poils parsemaient ses pattes noires luisantes. Elle était velue...grosse et laide. Ses pattes bougeaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, traîtresses. Ses mouvements saccadés, rapides, pouvaient faire flipper le plus fort des hommes. Et Hyden fixait son amant chanter, tout en pianotant lentement sur son synthétiseur.

« **But this evening the actor was fed up**

**He didn't want to pretend happiness anymore**

**This night the curtains fall, he leaves his spectators.**

**In the room everyone is crying**

**They lost their angel since too many years**

**They did not see his pain, his despair.** »

Ses yeux multiples le fixaient tous, des yeux vides, froids,calculateurs. L'araignée calculait tout, anticipait tous les mouvement, maîtresse...reine du jeu. Avec ses petits yeux noirs. Elle inspirait la mort, la froideur, la peur. Tout son corps était destiné à effrayer les gens. Et John chantait sans s'arrêter, obnubilé par l'araignée qui s'imposait à son esprit, l'empêchant de penser au public.

« **This angel could be me**

**But it even could be you**

**Or everyone you see around you.**

**So work with smile on your lips**

**Help people in difficulty** »

Son dard siffla dans l'air et se planta violemment dans son ventre, le paralysant. Pourtant, John resta conscient pour voir l'araignée se déplacer rapidement avec ses huit pattes et commencer à le dévorer lentement à l'aide de ses grosses pinces hideuses. Il fut dévoré dans ses pensées jusqu'à la mort, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« **So you'll offer happiness all around you**

**And your biggest joy will be that**

**You too could make people happy... **»

Avec un sourire, il finit sur ces quelques paroles. Puis il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard amoureux de Hyden et celui plein de joie d'Isa. Enfin, il regarda le public en face, se concentrant sur ce couple d'amoureux et sur ces adeptes de nouvelles musiques qui étaient assis face à lui. Un lourd silence prit place...très vite remplacé par une grande acclamation. Tout le monde applaudit dans la salle, absolument personne ne fit exception. Matthew en rajouta des tonnes en sautant sur son fauteuil. Et malgré qu'il ait dû affronter une araignée dans ses pensées pour pouvoir chanter,John se sentit rempli de fierté et de joie...ils avaient réussi !

Galvanisé par les acclamations appréciatives du public, les trois jeunes gens entamèrent une autre chanson un peu plus entraînante. Ils enchaînèrent les chansons, changeant souvent de registre. John n'eut plus besoin de penser à une araignée meurtrière pour pouvoir chanter et en profiter pour savourer les chansons, couvant ses amis du regard. Ensemble, ils n'hésitèrent pas à aborder le thème de l'homosexualité, le thème du combat contre Voldemort, quitte à effrayer les gens. Ils abordèrent tout ce qui leur tenait à coeur...toutes les idées qu'ils voulaient défendre...adoptant les phrases que Hyden avait écrites de sa main.

« Merci de nous avoir écouté ! Cria le Gryffondor pour terminer le concert. »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues lorsqu'il tourna le dos au public pour se rendre en coulisse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient ces larmes, des larmes de joie ou des larmes pour relâcher la pression. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ses deux amis eux aussi pleuraient. Ils pleurèrent tous les trois pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de rejoindre Matthew, Amy, Lena et Kiril. Ces derniers les félicitèrent allègrement. En sortant du théâtre ils tombèrent sur des spectateurs qui les félicitèrent à leur tour. Mais ils ne comprirent pas tout...perdus dans leurs sensations énormes.

« Merci, chuchota John, lessivé alors qu'ils rentraient chez Matt.

- Merci de quoi ? Demanda son amant.

- Merci de m'avoir donné l'astuce de l'araignée...pendant toute la première chanson je me suis forcé à penser à une araignée effrayante pour éviter de penser au public. Elle m'a carrément bouffer ! Je pense pas que les gens normaux ont l'habitude de faire ça mais...ça a marché. »

Un léger rire secoua Hyden avant qu'il ne réponde simplement:

« C'est pour ça que tu es unique et que je t'aime...tu t'es battu ce soir John...tu t'es battu comme un lion pour défendre tes idées. J'en tremble encore...tu as chanté mieux que tu n'as jamais chanté et crois-moi je ne pensais pas ça possible. »

Le concerné cacha le rouge de ses joues en se réfugiant innocemment contre le torse de son amant. Isabella, privée de l'affection de Gabriel qui était parti se réfugia aussi dans ses bras. Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit, trop occupés à se remémorer les anecdotes et ce qu'ils avaient ressenti sur la scène.

Hyden et John tapaient nerveusement du pied, les bras croisés ils attendaient Isa devant le Poudlard Express. Celui-ci crachait déjà des panaches de fumée, il était prêt à partir, avec ou sans la Serdaigle qui était largement en retard. Lena et Kiril étaient déjà entrés dans le train, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Un troupeau de gens du ministère était aussi présent, ayant le futile espoir qu'Harry Potter allait se montrer la bouche en fleur pour retourner à Poudlard.

Les journaux affichaient déjà les avis de recherches du survivant qui leur avait échappé. Matthew leur avait tout raconté, les mangemorts avaient essayé de le tuer lorsqu'il était parti de chez sa tante et son oncle mais leur tentative avait échoué.

Mais le plus important...les mangemorts s'étaient emparés du ministère, et inventaient de nouvelles réformes pour châtier les nés-moldus. Matt avait longtemps hésité à quitter son travail avec Amy pour partir loin de l'Angleterre mais après avoir mûrement réfléchi, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux rester proche de ses ennemis pour surveiller leurs agissements. Eva aussi avait décidé de rester au ministère malgré les changements qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Soudain, les deux garçons virent Isabella poussant les parents d'élèves précipitamment pour les rejoindre, elle portait une radio dans ses bras, Gabriel courait derrière elle. Ce dernier avait l'air mal en point, une longue estafilade lui tailladait une partie du cou, ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés de poches, son teint semblait blafard. Apparemment, la recherche de son père s'était révélée plus dangereuse et difficile que prévue.

« ATTENDEZ ! Beugla-t-elle alors que le train sifflait déjà. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans le Poudlard Express alors que les portes se fermaient derrière eux. Ils trouvèrent le compartiment de Lena et Kiril qui les attendaient patiemment. Gabriel, après s'être assis, ferma les yeux, comme assommé. Il portait encore une longue robe verte lui permettant de passer inaperçu dans la forêt.

« Pourquoi vous étiez en retard ? S'enquit John.

- D'abord parce-que Gabriel a transplané au milieu du jardin à moitié mort ! Et aussi parce-qu'il fallait que je retrouve cette radio pour vous montrer un trucs.

- T'as réussi à trouver ton père ? Demanda Hyden à l'adresse du Poufsouffle.

- Non...je ne suis pas le seul à le chercher, j'ai du me battre contre un loup-garou qui a failli me tuer...mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Le problème c'est qu'il m'avait blessé et que mes plaies s'infectaient alors j'ai transplané...j'abandonne pour cette fois. »

Isabella ne dit rien mais un sourire presque imperceptible plissa le coin de ses lèvres, elle était heureuse qu'il soit revenu pour la rentrée à Poudlard...mais surtout qu'il soit revenu en un seul morceau ou presque.

« Isa m'a raconté que vous avez fait un triomphe au concert...bravo je suis désolé de pas avoir été là.

- C'est pas grave ! S'exclama la Serdaigle en traficotant la radio qui semblait avoir vécu de meilleurs jours. Tu vas l'entendre ! »

Sur ce, elle s'exclama « Potter » en tapotant la radio avec le bout de sa baguette. Des voix se firent soudainement entendre, Isa leur expliqua qu'ils étaient sur la chaîne nommée Potterveille, une chaîne secrète destinée à donner des nouvelles sur les agissements de Voldemort. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait donner un mot de passer pour y accéder.

« Écoutez ! »

A la fin de l'émission, un des animateurs qui possédait un pseudonyme et qu'ils reconnurent comme Lee Jordan, l'ancien animateur des matchs de quidditch de Poudlard,déclara qu'ils allaient passer une chanson. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils entendirent leur chanson passer à la radio. C'était logiquement la chanson qui parlait de la résistance contre Voldemort qui passa. Cela leur réchauffa le coeur...pendant plus de trois minutes ils écoutèrent bêtement ce qu'ILS avaient fait. Le résultat de leur travail. Toutefois, leur plaisir fut de courte durée lorsque Gabriel, qui avait senti une présence dans le couloir du compartiment, sortit sa baguette et éteignit la radio.

« Éteignez-ça ! Il y a un mec du ministère pas loin ! Chuchota-t-il. »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent un homme grand passer. Sa barbichette,ses traits anguleux et son air hagard lui donnait plus l'air d'un mangemort. En passant, il les foudroya du regard, ils préférèrent ne pas répondre, ne voulant pas s'attirer des problèmes dès le début.

Ce fut cependant à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte d'une chose. Cette année ne serait pas la même que les autres, tout serait différent...il n'y aurait plus Dumbledore pour les protéger de l'influence de Voldemort. Les mangemorts avaient infiltré Poudlard sous l'apparence de salariés du ministère de la magie. La fin venait de commencer et le plus grand défi avec elle.

Perdus dans leurs sombres pensées, ils traînèrent tous leurs bagages derrière eux jusqu'à débouler sur la gare de Pré-au-Lard où là encore ils étaient bien surveillés. Hyden,les yeux rivés au sol, tira sa valise derrière lui, mais il se cogna contre un corps non-identifié et trébucha au sol.

« Excuse-moi ! Déclara une voix douce, perfide. »

Cette voix, Hyden ne la connaissait que trop bien, et c'était la dernière qu'il aurait voulu entendre en arrivant à Poudlard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il les leva pour contempler la personne qui l'avait fait trébucher. C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, son visage était lézardé par une grosse cicatrice blanche sous l'oeil gauche, cette cicatrice qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. L'homme esquissait un sourire amusé en voyant l'air du brun.

« Qu'y a-t-il,petit frère ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Peut-être que c'est la cicatrice qui t'effraie ? »

Hyden ne répondit pas, incapable de parler, la bouche ouverte. Cole, son grand-frère qui était à présent sous l'aile de Bellatrix et qui lui avait promis six mois plus tôt de le tuer se tenait face à lui avec un sourire amusé. Cole...son grand-frère mangemort...était à Poudlard.

* * *

**Voilà fini ! Dans le prochain chapitre on saura ce que Cole fais là et enfin le retour à Poudlard où les choses ont un peu changé ! C'est trop bien parce-que je vais pouvoir enfin être un peu libre par rapport au livre parce-que dans le livre Harry n'est pas au château donc on en apprends pas plus que ça.**

**1) New Soul- Yael Naim Chanson que j'aime beaucoup même si elle peut être lassante à force car trop répétitive**

**Je suis une nouvelle âme  
Je viens dans ce monde étrange  
En espérant apprendre un peu comment donner et recevoir  
Mais depuis que je suis ici, j'ai senti la joie et la peur  
Je me retrouve, en faisant toutes les erreurs possibles  
Je suis une nouvelle âme dans ce monde étrange qui espère  
apprendre un peu de ce qui est vrai du faux  
Mais pourquoi n'essaie pas t-on de communiquer  
pour trouver que cet amour n'est pas facile à faire  
C'est une fin heureuse  
parce que tu ne comprends pas  
tout ce que tu as fait  
Pourquoi tout va mal ?  
C'est une fin heureuse  
Viens et donne-moi ta main  
Je t'emmenerai loin ****Je suis une nouvelle âme  
Je viens dans ce monde étrange  
En espérant apprendre un peu comment donner et recevoir  
Mais depuis que je suis ici, j'ai senti la joie et la peur  
Je me retrouve, en faisant toutes les erreurs possibles  
**

**2) Smiling- Pascale Picard. Cette chanson me fait trop rire je sais pas pourquoi ! Je l'aime beaucoup tout comme j'aime Pascale Picard !**

**Je ne vais pas le faire, je peux voir la foule autour de moi qui devient de plus en plus grande j'essaie de me décider pourquoi je me sens si isolée j'ai mes amis mais je n'ai pas trop de temps pour eux, j'ai ma maison et une petit poche dans mes bagages j'ai un petit ami mais il est aussi fatigué de m'écouter Chaque jour sans exception Cela ressemble à une montagne à grimper chaque mot sans exception cela me prend toutes mes forces pour en sortir je suis fatiguée de parler de moi mais en fait c'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux m'accrocher je sens que je vais le faire je sens vraiment que je vais le faire mais celà devrait être la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, donc maintenant Hey petite fille continue de sourire ! parce qu'ils ne veulent pas entendre tes plaintes tu es une fille chanceuse ta vie est si excitante donc je vais continuer à faire de mauvaises blagues parce que tu penses que je suis forte et ce pourrait être la voie que tu aimes oh comme j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes... J'ai essayé autant que j'ai pu, j'ai essayé de voyager de 9 à 5 mais j'étais comme un train entre travail et obstacles ne trouvant jamais pourquoi je voyageais maintenant j'ai ma voiture mais je n'ai pas de lieu sûr où aller j'ai ma voix mais j'entend trop tard que les gens ne veulent pas entendre des chansons tristes Chaque lieu sans exception est le même pour moi chaque visage sans exception je sais qu'il va être remplacé mais un autre de ces visages souriant qui va bientôt être laissé quelque part derriere Je sens que je vais le faire je sens vraiment que je vais le faire mais celà devrait être la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, donc maintenant Hey petite fille continue de sourire ! parce qu'ils ne veulent pas entendre tes plaintes tu es une fille chanceuse ta vie est si excitante donc je vais continuer à faire de mauvaises blagues parce que tu penses que je suis forte et ce pourrait être la voie que tu aimes oh comme j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes... S'il te plait maintenant ne compte plus sur moi je ne peux plus m'occuper de ça et ne me demande pas pourquoi si tu ne veux pas que je mente mais ne sois pas alarmé ne vois tu pas que je suis juste déprimée juste ne t'inquiète pas trop vite je vais revenir sur mes pas souriante! ****parce que je suis fatiguée de me plaindre je suis une fille chanceuse et je fais exactement ce que je voulais donc je vais continuer à faire de mauvaises blagues parce que j'ai besoin d'être forte et cela pourrait être la seule chance de me sortir de ça et maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin de le faire**

**3)Human-Civil twilight. C'est ma traduction donc désolé d'avance.**

**Il ya une issue et une entrée...retour à la case départ...Il y a encore un chemin pour rentrer à la maison...Là où je me sens pardonné...Qu'est-ce que je ressens ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tellement réel...Qui suis-je pour dire ? C'est seulement l'amour...c'est seulement la douleur...c'est seulement la peur qui coule dans mes veines...c'est tout les choses que l'ont ne peut pas expliquer qui nous fais nous sentir humains. Je suis juste le reflet de quelque chose tellement mieux...Je suis juste un cadre photo,je ne suis pas le peintre. Où est-ce que je commence...puis-je muer ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi ? C'est seulement l'amour...c'est seulement la douleur...c'est seulement la peur qui coule dans mes veines...c'est tout les choses que l'ont ne peut pas expliquer qui nous fais nous sentir humains.**

**4) Alors là je vous préviens j'avais des frissons partout en décrivant cette putain d'araignée dégeulasse ! J'ai peur des araignées autant que John et me dîtes pas que vous aimez les araignées ? QUI AIME CES SALOPES A HUIT PATTES ! (désolé zen respire !)**


	28. Chapter 28

Me revoilà avec extrêmement de retard je suis super désolé ! Je comprends que vous soyez tentés de lâcher cette fic parce qu'avec un chapitre tous les deux moins ben c'est chaud pour suivre l'action et même l'histoire, il faut vraiment avoir la foi alors je comprends et je suis désolé je suis lent !

Bon passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux ! Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort! Je l'ai tout simplement adoré, enfin un bon jeu d'acteur, des jolis scènes à couper le souffle, de l'action tout le long du film et pas juste à un moment précis genre la fin (hp 5) et puis voilà quoi Harry Potter c'est aussi lancer des sorts et c'est la première fois que les persos en jettent autant alors je suis content !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de retour à Poudlard que j'attendais avec impatience parce-que c'est à partir de ce moment que je suis un peu plus libre. JK Rowling ne parle pas tellement de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard vu qu'elle suit le trio qui cherche les horcruxes alors je peux faire un peu ma version. J'espère que vous allez aimer, je suis désolé du retard !

_

* * *

__Hyden,les yeux rivés au sol, tira sa valise derrière lui, mais il se cogna contre un corps non-identifié et trébucha au sol._

_« Excuse-moi ! Déclara une voix douce, perfide. »_

_Cette voix, Hyden ne la connaissait que trop bien, et c'était la dernière qu'il aurait voulu entendre en arrivant à Poudlard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il les leva pour contempler la personne qui l'avait fait trébucher. C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, son visage était lézardé par une grosse cicatrice blanche sous l'oeil gauche, cette cicatrice qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. L'homme esquissait un sourire amusé en voyant l'air du brun._

_« Qu'y a-t-il,petit frère ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Peut-être que c'est la cicatrice qui t'effraie ? »_

_Hyden ne répondit pas, incapable de parler, la bouche ouverte. Cole, son grand-frère qui était à présent sous l'aile de Bellatrix et qui lui avait promis six mois plus tôt de le tuer se tenait face à lui avec un sourire amusé. Cole...son grand-frère mangemort...était à Poudlard._

* * *

Ils se tuèrent mutuellement des yeux mais aucun des deux n'eut le temps de vraiment réagir face à la situation. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire le moindre geste,John jeta un sortilège de bouclier entre eux et Isa tirait déjà Hyden en arrière tout en pointant sa baguette vers le frère de ce dernier. Tout le monde dans le groupe des adolescents avait déjà dégainé sa baguette, les yeux de Gabriel brillaient.

« Tu as des amis fidèles,murmura Cole d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur le bouclier qu'avait créé le blond. »

Immédiatement des gens du ministère accoururent sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Cole les rassura d'un signe de main, leur assurant qu'il s'occupait de ça. Puis il sortit sa baguette d'un bois aussi noir que ses yeux et désactiva l'enchantement du bouclier, puis il s'avança lentement sous les regards suspects des autres.

« Et en plus de cela ils sont très intéressants... »

Tout en ajoutant ce petit détail, il s'approcha d'Isa. Celle-ci frissonna brutalement et recula d'un pas, dégoutée par ce visage marqué par les ténèbres, Gabriel émit un grognement agressif prêt à bondir sur lui pour l'empêcher de toucher sa petite-amie.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Cracha Isa.

- Ou bien ? Sourit le concerné

- Ou bien, tu vas recevoir six sortilèges dans la tête et crois-moi on ne verra plus ta cicatrice...tu seras juste défiguré connard, dit Kiril d'un ton parfaitement calme et maîtrisé. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Kiril,surpris qu'il défende Isa après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait...ce geste leur montra qu'il faisait partie de leur groupe à présent...qu'ils étaient plus soudés que jamais face à ce monstre qui avait fait souffrir Hyden et qui était à présent le chien de Bellatrix.

« Tu as raison, gamin,sourit Cole,même si je peux vous tuer facilement si vous vous trouvez seul face à moi, contre vous six réunis il y a peu de chances que je vous tue tous...juste deux ou trois. Mais bon...je disais juste que cette jeune fille était très intéressante...et très forte d'après Bellatrix. Il y a peu de personnes qui ont réussi ne serait-ce qu'à l'écorcher...alors faire s'effondrer un plafond sur elle...bravo !

- Je vois que votre maître vous a tout raconté ! Fit Isabella. Elle a du souffrir lorsqu'elle est revenue voir Voldemort en lui déclarant qu'elle avait échoué à une mission si simple. »

Oui, elle vit que c'était la vérité, le frère d'Hyden venait de tressaillir...elle savait que sa baguette le démangeait...qu'il avait envie de lui jeter un sort puis de l'emmener à Bellatrix pour racheter ses erreurs et contenter Voldemort. Peut-être même qu'il était venu à Poudlard pour la retrouver elle et la ramener aux mangemorts. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées,John s'exclama:

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus à Poudlard ? Pour chopper Isabella ou pour faire du mal à Hyden ? Ou peut-être les deux ! »

Un sourire malicieux fleurit sur les lèvres de Cole lorsqu'il se tourna vers John qui le fixait comme s'il pouvait le tuer de cette manière. Il comprit immédiatement en le voyant qui était John et pourquoi il était le premier à avoir agi pour protéger Hyden...son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

« Ho...blond...un visage aux traits féminins...une attitude de pédé...je sais qui tu es. »

Le poing du blond se serra plus étroitement autour de sa baguette, ses traits se tendirent, il était sur le point d'éclater, de réduire ce salaud en miettes. Gabriel fit un bond, atterrit à côté de lui et lui serra le bras pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. S'ils se battaient contre le frère d'Hyden...ils seraient immédiatement virés de Poudlard. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus personne, tous les élèves avaient déjà rejoint le château en montant dans les calèches.

« REPONDEZ A MA QUESTION ! Hurla le blond.

- Je ne sais pas...peut-être que je suis venu pour faire un peu des deux ! Alors surveillez bien la jeune fille et mon frère...et puis...prends bien soin de toi John Etan...les choses vont changer à Poudlard. Les personnes assez stupides pour laissez les tafioles en liberté ont subitement disparu. Tu as peut-être pu laver le cerveau de mon frère mais cette année sera différente.

- C'est bien maintenant vous avez votre petit discours effrayant et dramatique,vous pouvez aller jouer ailleurs on a tous peur maintenant ça se voit pas, déclara Lena ironiquement. »

Sans se départir de son sourire vicieux, Cole disparut dans un « pop » retentissant, laissant derrière lui un silence glaçant. Hyden n'avait pas bougé depuis la rencontre avec son frère, il était toujours couché au sol, incapable de bouger ou de parler tout simplement.

Ils se baissèrent tous près de lui pour le relever, John prit les choses en mains et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son amant et le réconforter. Il s'attendait à voir son amant s'effondrer comme il le faisait dès que le sujet approchait sa famille d'un peu trop près...alors voir son frère, ce ne devait pas être la joie.**(1)**

**Who made up all the rules**

**We follow them like fools**

**Believe them to be true**

**Don't care to think them trough**

Cependant, John s'était trompé. Hyden se mit sur ses pieds et secoua la tête comme s'il voulait effacer les derniers évènements de sa tête. Puis il ne se jeta pas dans les bras de son chéri comme tout le monde attendait...mais il osa un petit sourire timide.

« Je suis désolé...j'avais pas prévu que cet abruti soit là ! Apparemment on va avoir pas mal de problèmes cette année, je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave..., répondirent tous les autres en choeur tout en le regardant comme s'il allait soudainement se mettre à pleurer comme il l'aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Soupira l'ex-Serpentard. Mon frère est ici ? Et après...vous aussi vous êtes là et ça me suffit. Tant qu'on est tous ensemble et que je peux protéger tous ceux que j'aime, je m'en fous. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi...j'ai peur pour vous. »

**I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry...it's like this**

**I'm sorry so sorry I'm sorry...we do this**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de tout le monde lorsqu'ils se rendirent vraiment compte qu'Hyden n'était plus le même. Ce n'était plus un garçon paumé hésitant entre sa famille et ses amis...il avait fait son choix et en était fier. Il avait choisi de protéger ses amis et plus particulièrement John...il avait promis. Tout le monde fut rassuré sauf John...ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter mais il préférait remettre le sujet sur le tapis plus tard, quand ils seraient tous les deux seuls.

« Allons-y ! S'exclama Isa joyeusement. »

**And It's ironic too**

**Cause what we tend to do**

**Is act on what they say**

**And then it is the way**

Hyden et Gabriel avaient appris à transplaner et les menèrent tout droit devant le portail du château sans passer par les calèches, Isabella et John avaient encore du mal à transplaner pour se retrouver en un seul morceau autre part. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le dîner et pour écouter le discours du nouveau directeur...Severus Rogue.

Un an plus tôt,Rogue les avait aidé à détourner les plans d'Ombrage et de la mère d'Hyden. Les trois amis avaient cru que l'apparence froide de Rogue n'était qu'une façade. Pourtant...une rumeur effrayante circulait selon laquelle c'était lui qui avait tué Dumbledore, qu'il était du côté de Voldemort.

« Bonjour à tous, s'exclama Severus en s'avançant vers l'autel en forme de hiboux lui permettant de faire face à toutes les tables. »

**I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry...it's like this**

**I'm sorry so sorry I'm sorry...we do this**

La tablée de Serpentard se leva et applaudit bruyamment en criant des encouragements, toutes les autres restèrent silencieuses. Les Serdaigles,Gryffondors et Poufsouffle se lancèrent le même regard qui témoignait de leur appréhension.

Le discours fut neutre, rien ne transparaissait à travers les mots de Rogue, aucun doute aucun secret. Toutes les questions, il les évita habilement, toutes les zones d'ombres étaient abordés en surface sans approfondir le sujet pour garder un voile protecteur. Puis vint dernière phrase concluant le discours.

« A Poudlard rien ne changera...les élèves seront toujours protégés. »

**Who are they...where are they...**

**and how do they know all of this**

Un sourire amer naquit sur les lèvres, ils seraient protégés...pas contre les mangemorts en tout cas. Il n'y avait qu'à lever les yeux pour comprendre que ces derniers avaient déjà infiltré l'école, déguisés en professeurs ou en salariés du ministère, avec leur faux-sourire collectif ou leur petite barbichette ridicules.

« J'avais toujours pensé que Mc Gonagall prendrait le poste de directeur après Dumbledore, fit Lena.

Surtout pas, répliqua John, Rogue est plus utile pour Voldemort en tant qu'espion, grâce à lui, il peut contrôler Poudlard et surveiller une quelconque révolte des élèves. Et puis ça lui permet de recruter des mangemorts. Si nous détestons Voldemort...c'est parce-que Dumbledore nous l'a appris. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, les mangemorts vont nous apprendre à détester les moldus et les nés moldus. Ils ont la main-mise sur les jeunes et peuvent en faire ce qu'ils veulent. Il suffit de tomber sur des jeunes paumés pour leur laver le cerveau et les recruter. »

**Who are they...where are they...**

**how can they possibly know all of this**

Tout en disant cela, John jeta un coup d'oeil aux nouveaux venus, ces petits garçons de 11 ans qui venaient de découvrir le monde de la magie avec une parfaite innocence. Ils étaient avides de connaissances mais ils étaient aussi tellement manipulables...s'ils tombaient entre de mauvaises mains tout était perdu.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta Isabella en plantant sa cuillère dans un gros gâteau, Voldemort a aussi prit possession du ministère. Depuis la mort mystérieuse deScrimgeour, l'ancien ministre, le nouveau ministre est un mangemort. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit...la prochaine étape c'est les réformes contre les moldus et les nés-moldus,il paraît même que les détraqueurs ont eut l'autorisation d'entrer au ministère pour aider aux interrogatoires. Pour l'instant les mangemorts ont la main-mise sur Poudlard et sur le ministère, ils ont presque déjà obtenu la victoire.

Notre seul espoir est Harry Potter, déclara Hyden pour finir, c'est la seule personne qui peut tuer Voldemort et soulever tout le monde pour se révolter. »

**Do you see what I see**

**Why do we live like this**

**It is because it's true**

**That ignorance is bliss**

La situation venait d'être résumée et malheureusement elle n'était pas en leur faveur. La guerre venait de commencer emmenant avec elle son lot d'horreurs et de manipulations. Ils remontèrent tous dans leur salle commune avec un malaise dans le coeur, plus rien n'était pareil...il n'y avait plus de magie en revoyant le château qui les avait accueilli pendant des années. Plus de sentiment de sécurité...plus rien.

**Who are they...where are they...**

**And how can they know all of this**

**I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry...it's like this**

**I'm sorry so sorry I'm sorry...we do this**

La salle commune de Serdaigle était plongée dans le silence. Les quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas montés immédiatement dans leur dortoir leur lancèrent un regard morne, peu accueillant. Hyden et John s'assirent quelques minutes puis suivirent les retardataires pour aller se coucher, souhaitant bonne nuit à Isabella et Gabriel ceux-ci admiraient le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre.

« Il faut que je te soigne ! Lâcha soudain Isa en collant sa tête contre l'épaule de son chéri.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé quand les autres étaient là ? Demanda le Poufsouffle.

- Car je sais que tu n'aimes pas du tout montrer ton corps.

- Alors tu sais aussi que je ne te le montrerai pas à toi...en plus je n'ai rien.

- Tu n'as rien en apparence, je sais très bien que tu as été blessé. On dirait que tu marches sur des oeufs, comme si tu avais peur de souffrir un peu plus en marchant trop vite. »

Elle l'avait bien surveillé. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'aimait pas montrer son corps, Gabriel dormait toujours avec un tee-shirt cachant son torse et il ne l'avait même autorisée à le toucher. En demandant à John elle avait appris qu'il n'avait jamais autorisé qui que ce soit à toucher son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches sous ton tee-shirt ?

- Tu ne veux pas me soigner tu veux juste satisfaire ta curiosité.

- S'il-te-plaît, tu n'es pas obligé de me montrer ton torse, où se trouve ta blessure.

- …

- Tes blessures ? »

Un grognement affirmatif répondit à la jeune fille.

« A la hanche et vers l'épaule...comment tu comptes me soigner ?

- Je connais quelques sortilèges de guérison. »

Soigneusement, elle lui enleva sa robe puis souleva son tee-shirt de dos. Sur un de ses omoplates, la plaie était couverte de bouts de tissus maculés de sang. La Serdaigle le débarrassa des bouts de tissus puis fit mine de ne pas être dégoutée par la plaie qui semblait déjà infectée.

« Je sais que tu es dégoûtée, tu n'es pas obligée de le cacher.

- Je ne te laisserai plus partir si c'est pour que tu reviennes dans cet état. »

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire pour rassurer Gabriel. Isabella regretta presque immédiatement sa remarque car cela voulait dire qu'elle lui retirait sa liberté de partir, ils appréciaient tous les deux leur liberté. La jeune fille retira immédiatement sa phrase, précisant simplement en souriant que la prochaine fois elle viendrait avec lui pour le protéger.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent,l a jeune fille s'appliqua à soigner son petit-ami en prononçant des sortilèges incompréhensibles qui désinfectaient puis résorbaient la plaie petit à petit. Pour la plaie à la hanche, le Poufsouffle montra juste la zone touchée en cachant ce qu'il y avait au dessus.

Finalement les soins se transformèrent en massage, Gabriel s'endormit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes entre les mains de sa petite-amie qui passait ses mains sur ses épaules avec une douceur languissante. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été massé, même dans son dos il n'avait jamais autorisé personne à l'approcher d'aussi prêt. Finalement il s'abandonna bercé par Isa.

Cette dernière essayait de tout ses forces de résister à cette envie qui lui tiraillait presque les entrailles. Elle voulait voir ce que cachait Gabriel à tout prix et d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion, il lui suffisait simplement de soulever son tee-shirt pour tout voir, pour assouvir enfin sa démangeaison.

Lentement, la jeune fille fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au bas du dos sous le tee-shirt. Puis elle souleva ce dernier lentement, prenant garde qu'il ne se réveille pas malgré son impatience de découvrir son secret. Avec l'innocence d'une petite fille faisant une bêtise sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, Isa continua son ascension remontant le tee-shirt jusqu'aux omoplates.

Enfin, elle promena ses mains sur toute la longueur du dos avant de passer sur les hanches. Gabriel était couché sur le ventre ce qui l'empêchait de voir son torse mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voir, toucher pouvait suffire, ses doigts glissèrent lentement vers ce torse tant convoité qu'elle devinait musclé.

En effet, les muscles se contractaient à chaque inspiration sous ses doigts. Mais sur le moment,l a Serdaigle n'y pensa pas du tout, trop occupée à passer et repasser ses doigts inlassablement sur ce qui semblaient être des cicatrices vieilles de quelques années ayant laissé leur marqua sur le corps du Poufsouffle. Il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de cicatrices sur la poitrine et sur l'abdomen, la taille des cicatrices était époustouflante comme si des griffes de 15 centimètres s'étaient violemment planté dans la chair.

Alors qu'elle allait mettre ses mains sur sa bouche pour masquer son étonnement, Isabella remarqua deux flammes ambrées qui venaient d'apparaître dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Ce dernier venait d'ouvrir les yeux, son seul réflexe défensif fut d'empoigner brutalement la jeune fille pour l'envoyer se fracasser deux mètres plus loin contre une étagère qui déversa sur elle une vingtaine de pavés mais aussi un pichet d'eau qui explosa au sol en des milliers de bouts de verres.

Comme s'il se remettait d'une transe,Gabriel secoua la tête pour se réveiller réellement et prendre conscience qu'il venait d'envoyer valser sa petite-amie à l'autre bout de la pièce à cause d'un réflexe idiot de défense qu'il n'avait pu contrôler. Avec horreur,il vit qu'Isa ne relevait toujours pas la tête,il se précipita près d'elle. Au même moment, la porte du dortoir claqua, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Le vacarme de la chute avait du réveiller ceux qui avaient un sommeil léger et John en faisait partie. Baguette à la main, il était descendu en éclaireur pour faire face à la source du vacarme, des premières années restaient cachés derrière son dos, trop effrayés pour passer devant.

« Ce n'est que moi ! S'exclama Gabriel avant que John ne puisse lui lancer un quelconque maléfice.

- Purée mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le Gryffondor apparut au bas des escaliers, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son amie affalée contre le mur, au milieu de débris de verre et de pavés trempés. Gabriel se répandit abondamment en excuse tout en essayant de faire reprendre connaissance à sa petite-amie.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ! S'exclama le Gryffondor à l'adresse de Gabriel.

- Oui...je suis désolé c'était un réflexe je n'ai pas senti ma force.

- VOUS REMONTEZ DANS VOS CHAMBRES ! »

Les premières années, curieux mais pas assez fous pour se frotter au blond qui s'était subitement mis à crier sur eux partirent pour le laisser parler en privé avec le Poufsouffle qui semblait littéralement désorienté.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, balbutia Isa qui ouvrait à peine les yeux la bouche ouverte.

- Si c'est ma faute ! S'accusa Gabriel. Isabella m'a fait peur, je m'étais endormi et j'ai senti des mains sur mon torse, j'ai pris peur et mon instinct a pris le dessus. Je suis désolé. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les trois jeunes gens, John avait gardé sa baguette à la main et fixait le jeune homme coupable avec férocité.

« Ce n'est rien, John tu peux ranger ta baguette, soupira la Serdaigle.

- Si il se passe quoique ce soit tu m'appelles et je le pulvérise, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Je suis désolé ! Se lamenta Gabriel. »

John les laissa finalement pour aller se recoucher. La Serdaigle cependant lança un regard interrogatif à son petit-ami,celui-ci n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Ne pouvant supporter sa propre culpabilité, il partit en courant de la salle commune, laissant la jeune fille totalement perdue derrière lui.

« Gabriel ! Attends ! Putain... »

Sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher à le suivre, Isa attendit devant la fenêtre pour voir si Gabriel allait sortir du château pour dormir dehors ce qui était très probable. En effet, cinq minutes plus tard elle vit une ombre à la lumière de la lune qui traversait le parc pour se diriger vers la forêt interdite.

Au final, elle avait tout gâché en découvrant les cicatrices qui parsemaient sa poitrine, en plus de s'être faite éjecter contre une étagère elle avait réussi à se brouiller avec lui. En plus de cela, cerise sur le gâteau, elle ne savait toujours pas d'où provenait les cicatrices.

« Isa... »

La concernée se retourna vivement pour tomber sur John qui n'était pas vraiment parti mais attendait plutôt que le Poufsouffle parte. Il prit ses mains et l'emmena sur le canapé où il posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Ils sont chiants ces mecs, soupira Isabella.

- C'est clair ! Tu m'as piqué les mots de la bouche.

- Ça existe cette expression ?

- Je sais pas mais les mecs sont chiants quand même ! »

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent un peu de temps à parler, miraculeusement ils retrouvèrent deux chocogrenouilles qu'ils mangèrent avec bonheur comme au bon vieux temps. John parla de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis d'Hyden et de son frère. Isa parla de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Gabriel et de ses cicatrices.

« Putain mais pourquoi tous nos mecs ont des cicatrices bizarres et pourquoi ils sont tous tarés ou ont des familles de tarés ? Se lamenta John.

- Parce-qu'on les attire ! Répondit Isa. On est pareils qu'eux moi j'ai une famille de tarés, toi tu es taré.

- Ah oui merde j'avais oublié. »

Il finirent par s'endormir paisiblement, ayant déblatéré toutes leurs inquiétudes et vidé leur sac histoire de se plaindre un peu pour reprendre sur le bon pied. Toutefois, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent et se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient dormi qu'une paire d'heures, repartir sur le bon pied se révéla plus difficile que prévu.

« Tu n'as pas dormi avec moi ? Demanda Hyden en apparaissant frais comme un gardon dans la salle commune.

- Mmh non, répondit le blond dans sa barbe. On a parlé avec Isa.

- Alors tu n'auras pas ton bisou du matin ! »

Cette simple phrase suffit à réveiller l'autre instantanément, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de la taille d'une balle de golfe lorsqu'il sauta sur son amant pour lui quémander un bisou urgent...le bisou du matin. Ce bisou avait le pouvoir de lui faire passer une journée féerique, s'il ne l'obtenait pas, une journée merdique se profilait à l'horizon.

« Allez je veux mon bisouuuuuuu du matin, Hyden ! TEUPLAIT !

- On dirait Aaron, fit remarquer le concerné. Bon sur ce, bonne journée moi je descends. »

Avec un soupir de la mort qui tue, John fixa son amant qui sortait rapidement de la salle commune. Isabella le pinça pour lui dire de se bouger un peu, d'aller s'habiller convenablement par exemple. Car rester en pyjama parsemé de petits nounours bleus devant tous les Serdaigles n'était pas très...normal il fallait dire.

Ils descendirent tous les deux la mort dans l'âme jusqu'à la Grande Salle qui n'était plus aussi bondée que l'année précédente. Les tables n'étaient plus aussi garnies d'élèves, les places manquantes étaient facilement repérables, comme les places d'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley qui pour l'instant restaient introuvables.

D'autres élèves avaient décidé de fuir l'Angleterre mais la seule table littéralement pleine était celle de Serpentard. Cependant quelques personnes semblaient tenir leur poste à Poudlard comme Ginny Weasley qui foudroyait Draco Malefoy du regard. Neville Longdubat buvait son chocolat calmement, comme si l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le château ne le touchait pas. Il semblait dégager une aura de détermination et de charisme qui surprenait tout ceux qui l'avaient connu quelques années auparavant.

Soudain, alors que les hiboux déposaient la gazette du sorcier devant les élèves, des exclamations étonnées s'élevèrent de toutes parts. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde s'étonnait, John ouvrit sa gazette du sorcier. L'exclamation qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres se répercuta chez les autres tables. La première page affichait une photo de Harry Potter en dessous de lui, en grosses lettres s'étalaient quelques lignes.

« _Indésirable n°1 Harry Potter 10000 gallions si remis vivant au ministère de la magie._ »

Les regards convergèrent de tous les côtés, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors se lancèrent le même regard blasé. Cette fois la preuve irréfutable que le ministère était contrôlé par Voldemort s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Mais pire encore, en regardant les pages suivantes, Isa et John remarquèrent que les lois du ministère avaient radicalement changées.

Une dizaines de lois s'étalaient sur presque une vingtaine de pages. C'étaient des lois rédigées contre les nés-moldus précisant que tous les nés-moldus seraient convoqués au ministère pour subir un interrogatoire et laisser les juges décider s'ils méritaient d'aller à Azkaban ou non.

Des publicités de propagande stipulaient que les moldus n'étaient pas des gens fréquentables, que les nés-moldus étaient des traîtres qui avaient volé les baguettes de vrais-sorciers et méritaient d'être punis. Des affiches féeriques avaient aussi été crées pour essayer de sauver les apparences, pour faire croire que tout allait bien. Pour ne pas inquiéter les populations mais plutôt pour que tous les sorciers se retournent contre les nés-moldus et les moldus.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ! S'exclama John.

Ce sont les nouveaux décrets et lois du ministère, dit Isabella, maman m'a dit que tout ça allait arriver. Ils évaluent tous le personnel du ministère et peuvent décider de lancer une équipe de surveillance sur les personnes qu'ils soupçonne de combattre les forces de Voldemort. Ils ont lancé une équipe de surveillance sur ma mère. Elle est super énervée, si ça continue elle va tous les tuer et disparaître dans la nature. Mais bon ils ne marqueront plus rien dans la gazette sur les victimes de Voldemort puisqu'apparemment tout va bien ! »

Neville Longdubat qui avait tout entendu étant juste derrière eux à la table de Gryffondor les prit à part en sortant de la Grande Salle. Il leur dit bonjour d'une manière très chaleureuse qui contrasta avec le petit-déjeuner peu joyeux qu'ils venaient de prendre.

« Salut ! J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez et on voit bien que vous comprenez tout ce qu'il se passe. Alors voilà petite astuce si vous voulez vraiment savoir les nouvelles sur le monde sorcier, il ne faut pas lire ce torchon qu'on appelle la gazette. Il faut lire le chicaneur, c'est un journal de Xenophilius Lovegood.

- C'est mon père, s'immisça Luna Lovegood en s'approchant de sa démarche aérienne, il parle aussi des Ronflaks cornus vous allez adorer !

- HOOOOOO ! S'exclama Isabella en souriant de toutes ses dents, j'adore les Ronflaks cornus j'en ai approché un quand j'étais petite c'était génial. Il m'a souri et il m'a parlé !

- HOOO SUPER ! Répliqua Luna se sentant moins seule. On ira à leur rechercher un de ces jours ! »

John et Neville soupirèrent mutuellement devant la folie de leurs amies respectives. Ils durent chacun soulever en soulever une pour la tirer de la discussion et pouvoir enfin aller en cours. John déposa son amie au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, littéralement blasée de l'avoir entendu d'animaux magiques complètement imaginaires.

« Tu sais très bien que les Ronflaks cornus n'existent pas ! C'est une invention du père de Luna et d'elle même ! Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont tarés !

- C'est faux ! S'indigna Isabella. J'ai vu un Ronflak cornu quand j'étais petite ! Même qu'il a traversé la rue pour m'embêter !

- Non c'était juste un voisin qui avait une tête de Ronflak cornu, c'en était pas un !

- Ah oui peut-être tu as semé le doute dans mes pensées. »

Malheureusement leur petite chamaillerie se coupa net lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Amycus Carrow qui tapait du pied devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Amycus était le nouveau professeur de DCFM, mais plus que cela, il était un mangemort qui...d'après les rumeurs...avait participé au meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Vous êtes en retard ! On dirait bien que je vais devoir vous jeter un sortilège Doloris pour vous apprendre à ne plus arriver en retard.

- Pardon ? Répliqua Isabella, ce sortilège est interdit, il est impardonnable.

- Plus maintenant miss Smith ! Il fallait bien lire les nouvelles lois du ministère, le sortilège Doloris ne fait plus partie des sortilèges impardonnables et peut être utilisé contre les élèves. »

John enfonça son poing dans sa poche pour serrer sa baguette fort entre ses doigts. Isabella posa une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise et ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours sans rien répondre au mangemort qui se réjouissait déjà de son nouveau pouvoir. Les tables avaient disparu, ce qui signifiait que les cours seraient pratiques et non théoriques.

John remarqua la présence de Draco Malefoy, son demi-frère qui...deux mois plus tôt, avait essayé de le tuer. Il le foudroya du regard royalement mais l'autre ne le vit pas, trop occupé à regarder ses pieds, comme s'il ne voulait pas le regarder en face.

« D'accord maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis nous pouvons à présent commencer mon nouveau programme. Je demande à tous les Serpentards de me rejoindre de ce côté de la classe. »

Un mouvement de foule eut lieu, la plupart des élèves se révélèrent être des Serpentards, ils n'étaient plus que huit face au double de Serpentards. Ginny Weasley était présente avec Luna Lovegood et Neville Longdubat qui lança un clin d'oeil à John.

« Bien maintenant, nous pouvons commencer le cours, ce cours consiste pour vous, Gryffondors et autres Serdaigles, à apprendre à supporter le sortilège Doloris. Tous les Serpentards, ici présents vont vous envoyer le sortilège Doloris à tour de rôle et vous devrez apprendre à maîtriser votre douleur. De cette manière, les élèves apprendront à simplement réaliser ce sortilège et d'autres apprendront à y résister. »

Les huit jeunes gens qui allait subir le sortilèges Doloris dont Isa et John se lancèrent le même regard et dégainèrent leurs baguettes à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les Serpentards furent pour la majorité plus lents, mis à part Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini qui semblaient prêts à se battre.

Tout commença si vite que personne ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il se passait, les Serpentards entonnèrent tous le sortilège Endoloris tandis que ceux d'en face répondaient par un charme de protection. Isabella parvint à faire rebondir le sortilège impardonnable contre son bouclier jusqu'à qu'il atteigne un des Serpentard, ce dernier s'effondra.

Des ondes de choc successives faisaient trembler la pièce qui résonnait des cris et des charmes de protection qui retentissaient. Le parquet au sol semblait craquer sous la force des maléfices et ce qui ne devait être qu'un cours normal se transforma en champ de bataille confrontant Serpentard face à toutes les autres maisons.

« Isa protège-moi ! Cria John tandis qu'il visait un des Serpentards qui était sur le point d'envoyer un sortilège d'explosion. _STUPEFIX_ ! »

Un rayon rouge passa au milieu des élèves pour frapper un sixième année qui s'effondra lamentablement au sol. Amycus avait depuis longtemps perdu le contrôle de sa classe, il prit le parti de Draco Malefoy et ensemble ils immobilisèrent deux Poufsouffles. En jetant un coup d'oeil à sa droite, John remarqua que Neville, Ginny et Luna se battaient comme des lions et étaient d'un timing parfait, ils ne laissaient pratiquement aucune ouverture à leurs ennemis.

«_ Expelliarmus_ ! S'exclama Neville en repérant une ouverture dans la défense d'Amycus Carrow. »

La baguette du professeur de DCFM s'envola pour briser un carreau de la fenêtre et tomber dans les airs. Immédiatement, le mangemort sauta à plat ventre derrière son bureau et ne bougea plus de sa cachette sauf pour donner des conseils à Draco qui avait déjà immobilisé la moitié de ses ennemis.

Malheureusement, la force du nombre était trop pour eux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat, Neville, John et les autres se retrouvèrent à terre maitrisés par leurs adversaires trop nombreux pour eux. Amycus sortit de sa cachette.

« J'AVAIS DIT QUE VOUS DEVIEZ SUBIR LE SORTILEGE DOLORIS SANS VOUS DEFENDRE! Hurla-t-il, JE RETIRE CINQUANTE POINTS A TOUTES LES MAISONS SAUF CELLE DE SERPENTARD ! J'AJOUTE 50 POINTS A SERPENTARD !

- Vous croyiez vraiment qu'on allait se faire massacrer par des futurs mangemorts ! Répliqua Neville enserré par une corde magique.

- TOI ! »

Le professeur avait bien vu qui l'avait désarmé pendant le combat, c'était le fils des Longdubat, Neville, cet empoté de Gryffondor. Il se dirigea vers lui à grand pas et lui lança un coup de poing de toutes ses forces. Le nez du jeune homme émit un craquement sinistre, le sang commença à couler à flot de ses narines.

« Je connais bien tes parents, sale cracmol ! Tu vas savoir ce qu'ils ont ressenti lorsque Bellatrix les a torturé jusqu'à la folie. Tu vas prendre pour tous les autres ! Jetez lui tous un sortilège Doloris pour lui apprendre un peu à y résister.

- NON ! S'exclama Ginny qui était tenue par Zabini.

- Tais toi Weasley ! »

Malefoy jeta un sortilège de silence à la rouquine qui ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Isa avait déjà fermé les yeux et attendait d'entendre les cris de douleur de Neville, John qui était encore maître de son corps avança pour se battre avec les poings contre Amycus et Draco. Mais Isabella le retint et le serra fort contre elle.

« _ENDOLORIS_ ! S'exclamèrent tous les Serpentards en choeur. »

Le cri qui retentit, les craquement, les déchirements, leur glacèrent le sang. Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface de la Serdaigle, les rires de Bellatrix réapparurent dans sa tête en écho avec les cris horribles de Neville qui souffrait le martyre. John se débattait, ses traits défigurés par l'impuissance et la haine il voulait l'aider.

« Arrêtez ! Hurlait Luna, s'il-vous-plaît arrêtez ! »

Pendant plus de dix interminables minutes, la douleur emplit la pièce, Neville se tortillait au sol comme un petit animal pris au piège. Personne ne pouvait rien faire, personne ne pouvait rester insensible à ce spectacle, pas même quelques élèves qui au bout d'un moment se montrèrent réticents à jeter le sortilège impardonnable.

La sonnerie retentit finalement, tout le monde put reprendre sa baguette, Ginny et Luna aidèrent Neville à marcher, John et Isa sortirent rapidement de la salle. Ils se rendirent ensuite en métamorphose où Mc Gonagall les attendait. Cette dernière se rendit vite compte que personne n'écoutait, tout le monde était trop choqué pour écouter et le nez de Neville ne passait pas inaperçu même si Luna l'avait soigné.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? S'exclama-t-elle finalement. Et puis où sont les Serpentards ?

- Ils ne viendront plus en métamorphose, répondit Isabella, à partir de maintenant ils ont le choix de leur matière, ce sont les nouveaux règlements de l'école.

- Tant mieux! Maintenant expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe ? »

Tous les Serdaigles, Gryffondors et Poufsouffles se regardèrent, Neville prit la parole en premier car il était celui qui avait tout pris pour les autres simplement parce-qu'il avait réussi à désarmer Amycus Carrow.

« Le mangemort qui nous sert de nouveau professeur de DCFM a demandé aux Serpentards de nous torturer, nous nous sommes défendus, ça l'a énervé alors il m'a mis un coup de poing et leur a ordonné de me torturer moi. »

Mc Gonagall se mit la main devant la bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne sut quoi dire, comment expliquer à des enfants (car ils n'étaient que des enfants) que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était que le début, que c'était ça la guerre. Et pire encore, elle ne savait pas comment leur donner une solution, il n'y en avait pas. Ils étaient livrés à eux-même.

« Je...je...il est temps de commencer le programme de métamorphose cette année. Alors je vais vous demander à chacun de vous lever et de transformer votre chaise en l'animal le plus gros que vous pouvez pour commencer. Si cet animal est moins gros qu'un caniche, vous sortirez immédiatement de mon cours."

Se cacher derrière son indifférence et son autorité lui permettait de passer outre et de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Le cours se passa sans problème malgré l'ambiance étrange qui régnait, tous les élèves commençaient à regretter d'être revenus à Poudlard.

A la fin du cours, Mc Gonagall appela Neville, Ginny et Luna. John et Isabella firent semblant d'être un peu à la traîne pour ranger leurs affaires, en profitant pour écouter leur conversation. John fit mine d'avoir malencontreusement fait tomber sa trousse et Isa d'avoir tâché son bureau avec de l'encre.

« Je suis désolé Mr Longdubat, chuchota Mc Gonagall, je n'avais pas prévu que Poudlard deviendrait comme ça dès le premier jour. Vous trois vous étiez des membres actifs de l'armée de Dumbledore il y a deux ans lorsqu'Ombrage était ici.

- Oui, répondirent les trois autres en choeur.

- Potter et Dumbledore ne sont plus ici...mais je pense que nous pouvons reformer AD. Je vous donnerai des cours de combat s'il le faut mais il faut apprendre aux élèves à se défendre par eux-même. Ils en auront besoin. Nous devons reformer l'AD et recruter des élèves, c'est le seul moyen. Je compte sur vous Neville. »

Le concerné acquiesça, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le gallion qui leur permettait de communiquer autrefois entre membres de l'AD. Puis il sortit accompagné par Ginny et Neville. John le prit à part dans les couloirs, lui sautant pratiquement dessus.

« Je veux faire partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore ! Je veux vous rejoindre ! S'il-vous-plaît !

- Heu...

Nous savons tous les deux ce que ça engendre, les risques et tout ça, renchérit Isabella, mais nous savons surtout que Voldemort gagnera facilement si on s'améliore pas. On peut faire quelque chose même si c'est à cette petite échelle. On sait très bien le mal que peut faire Voldemort, nous sommes prêts, croyez nous ! »

A la fin de la journée qui se révéla être particulièrement longue, John et Isa retournèrent à la salle commune de Serdaigle la mort dans l'âme. Malgré leur entrée dans l'AD dont la première séance aurait lieu prochainement, ils avaient assisté à une séance de torture. Celle-ci ne semblait être que le début d'une longue série d'injustices qui allaient sévir à Poudlard.

« Putain quelle journée pourrie ! Soupirèrent-ils en même temps avant de s'affaler sur le canapé bleu.

- C'est clair ! Je veux mon Hyden, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai eu cette journée pourrie, j'ai pas eu mon bisou du matin.

- Le voilà ! S'exclama le concerné qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune lui aussi passablement épuisé. »

Ils s'enlacèrent et se donnèrent le baiser le plus horriblement torride et mignon sur terre. Comme si en s'embrassant ils pouvaient rattraper le bisou magique du matin et effacer les souvenirs de cette journée pourrie qu'ils avaient tous passé.

« Je vous laisse tout les deux en couple mais bon évitez de traumatiser tout le monde en vous embrassant dans la salle commune alors que dehors c'est la fin du monde. Je vais retrouver mon homme, mon Gabriel à moi qui a disparu parce-qu'il croit qu'il m'a fait du mal. »

Après avoir lâché sa tirade, Isa disparut, les deux amants montèrent au dortoir et se lancèrent un regard coquin, le genre de regard qui voulait tout dire et qui montrait à quel point ils avaient tout les deux besoin de...décompresser après une journée difficile.

Quelques minutes plus tard (beaucoup plus en réalité), ils regardaient le plafond bleu du dortoir de Serdaigle tout en transpirant abondamment et en haletant comme des boeufs. Les ombres de ce début d'année difficile avaient disparu pendant quelques instants, les laissant savourer leur amour. Mais soudain, la spécialité de John refit surface, il réussit une fois de plus à casser l'ambiance en mettant les pieds dans le plat.

« Tu n'as pas vu ton frère aujourd'hui ? Je ne veux pas que tu le voies sans moi ! Ce mec est dangereux il pourrait te tuer. Et puis ça t'inquiète pas qu'il traîne dans Poudlard alors qu'il a juré de te tuer ? »

Hyden esquissa un sourire un peu agacé, qui inquiéta encore plus son amant. En réalité il attendait cette avalanche de questions et de doutes de la part du Gryffondor depuis la veille. John ne pouvait contenir ses sentiments et ses inquiétudes plus longtemps qu'une journée, c'était son défaut mais aussi ce qui le rendait tellement mignon.

« Je l'attendais celle-là ! Répondit le brun. J'étais certain que tu ne m'avais pas cru la dernière fois quand j'ai dit que tout allait bien. Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour te dire comment je me sens parce-que tu t'es habitué à ce que je te mente et ça je peux le comprendre, après tout ce que j'ai fais.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je parle de ton frère !

- Tu sais très bien qu'il y a un rapport avec toi qui ne me fais pas confiance. S'il-te-plaît écoute moi. Je ne suis pas inquiet, je t'ai toi, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Oui, auparavant Hyden n'avait jamais osé avouer à son amant quand il se sentait mal ou quand quelque chose le tracassait. La communication n'était pas leur fort dans leur couple, malgré l'amélioration qui avait eu lieu depuis quelques mois les doutes persistaient.

Un petit quelque-chose retenait John, un petit doute, un brin de prudence qui l'empêchait de croire en son amant comme un aveugle. Il avait été trahi tellement de fois, tellement de personnes lui avait menti que son doute était comme un second instinct qui lui dictait de ne plus croire à n'importe quoi.

« Il ne me fait plus peur ! Lui assura l'ex-Serpentard dans une dernière tentative pour le rassurer.

- Mais..., tenta le blond.

- Arrête de stresser. Je n'ai pas peur, en quelle langue il faut que je te le dise. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait peur de Cole c'est toi qui a peur de lui. »

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux devant la vérité que venait de lui envoyer son amant à la figure. Il balbutia pendant quelques secondes avant de pouvoir s'exprimer férocement:

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je le ferai péter à la première occasion. J'ai juste peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire, il t'en veut et il t'en voudra tout le temps. Si il est têtu comme toi alors il n'abandonnera pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Et ça m'effraie de voir que tu t'en fous des menaces de ton frère, que tu ne fais que l'ignorer, ce n'est pas juste une dispute comme ça c'est une envie de meurtre et ça ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Non ! S'écria Hyden. J'ai eu peur de lui dès que j'ai su pour mon orientation sexuelle, comme quand j'avais peur d'être qui j'étais. Il était comme le signe qu'il ne fallait pas aimer un homme, il était celui qui m'empêchait de faire ce que je voulais. J'ai réussi à assumer que j'étais pédé et j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ma peur pour Cole. »

Un long silence s'installa, les deux garçons se turent comme si le poids des évènements passés venait sceller leurs lèvres une dernière fois. Puis le brun reprit la parole.

« Je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir peur de lui, je peux pas avoir peur de lui. Parce-que si j'ai peur de lui, c'est comme si j'avais peur de qui je suis, c'est comme si je retournais un an en arrière et que tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu avait disparu alors non...désolé mais je peux plus avoir peur de lui. Je ne le laisserai jamais me faire culpabiliser ni me faire peur.

- Aie peur ! Répliqua John entre deux souffles. »

Hyden crut ne pas avoir vraiment entendu ce que son amant venait de dire. Il se retourna pour le regarder en face et murmura:

« Quoi ?

- Aie peur ! Je te demande d'avoir peur de lui pour me faire plaisir...pour me rassurer un peu. S'il-te-plaît ! Aie-peur de Cole ! Inquiète-toi et fuis-le ! Arrête de simplement l'ignorer ou pire de le provoquer, dès que tu le vois je veux que tu l'évites. Je veux que tu aies peur de lui juste pour moi. »

Les yeux de John brillaient, ses sourcils se fronçaient, le brun eut vraiment l'impression de voir un enfant devant lui. Un enfant ayant un caprice, mais un vrai caprice. Pendant un instant il s'imagina ne plus revoir cet enfant...cet amant dans son lit, son coeur se serra et avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant chuchota: **(2)**

« D'accord, si ça peut te rassurer.

- ...merci.

- Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Demanda Hyden.

- Rien, juste une séance de torture sur Neville Longdubat, d'ailleurs il va recréer l'armée de Dumbledore et je lui ai demandé si on pouvait le rejoindre. »

**This is the start, this is your heart  
This is the day you were born**

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à parler de l'AD, le Gryffondor lui expliqua en détail comment s'était déroulée sa journée et vice et versa. Les seuls points positifs avait été les cours où les professeurs n'étaient pas des mangemorts comme Chourave et Flitwick. Mais soudain des cris se firent entendre dans la salle commune.

**This is the sun, these are your lungs**

**This is the day you were born**

Les deux amants se rhabillèrent en toute vitesse, empoignèrent leurs baguettes et entreprirent d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir, prêt à se battre contre tout ennemi. Hyden passa en premier, il sortit à pas de loups et descendit les escaliers suivi par John.

**And It is always, always, always yours !**

**But I am always, always, always yours !**

Mais la scène qui s'étala devant leurs yeux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune dépassa toutes leurs appréhensions...ou espérances. Une dizaine de Serdaigles écoutaient une chanson et s'enthousiasmaient bruyamment car ils la trouvaient géniale. Ils étaient tous agglutinés devant la radio. Hyden et John rangèrent leurs baguettes et entreprirent de remonter au dortoir mais les paroles de la chanson résonnèrent soudainement entre les cris.

«_Once an angel thought he needed love  
He saw that everything around him was beautiful_**» (3)**

**These are the scars deep in your heart **

**This is the place you were bor**n

Les deux amants se lancèrent le même regard, leurs yeux s'illuminèrent simultanément. John frissonna de bonheur, de gratitude et de pleins d'autres choses indicibles qu'il ne put comprendre, littéralement paralysé par la surprise. Instinctivement ses mains cherchèrent celles de l'ex-Serpentard, ce dernier les attrapa pour le tirer entre ses bras et le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

**And this is the hole where most of your soul comes ripping out**

**From the places you've been torn**

C'étaient leurs chansons ! Leurs chansons que d'autres élèves écoutaient et adoraient ! C'étaient leurs chansons qui étaient passées à la radio Potterveille puis à toutes les radios. C'étaient leurs chansons ! Les deux garçons n'en revenaient tout simplement pas, surtout John pour qui tout cela voulait dire tant de choses.

« Je me demande qui chante cette chanson ? Fit un garçon de septième année.

- Personne ne sait ! Répondit une jeune fille. On sait juste qu'ils étaient trois et que c'était leur premier concert. Pour un premier concert c'est plutôt pas mal.

- C'est génial tu veux dire ! Corrigèrent tous les autres en choeur. »

**And It is always, always, always yours !**

**But I am always, always, always yours !**

John rougit brutalement, cachant son visage mais aussi son sourire entre les bras de son amant. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, c'était déjà un miracle. Les mauvais souvenirs de cette journée éclatèrent remplacés par une bulle brillante de bonheur qu'il avait peur de faire exploser en ouvrant les yeux ou en se réveillant pour se rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

« Hey les amoureux ! S'exclama un garçon dans le groupe en appelant John et Hyden. Venez écoutez, ce groupe est trop bien ! Même si on sait pas qui c'est.

- Oui mais heureusement qu'on ne sait pas encore qui ils sont ! Fit remarquer un petit garçon à lunettes en première année.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les autres en choeur. »

**Hallelujah, I'm caving in**

**Hallelujah I'm in love again !**

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers le petit garçon qui semblait réfléchir, les deux amants se demandaient aussi de quoi il parlait, ils tendirent l'oreille en quête de réponse. Le garçon reprit son explication.

« Certaines chansons parlent du mal que fait Vous-Savez-Qui ! Le groupe lui déclare la guerre et essaie d'attirer les foules pour qu'elles se révoltent. Si les chansons parviennent aux oreilles des mangemorts, ils chercheront le groupe et le feront taire de la manière la plus facile qu'il soit. Ils vont les tuer.

- Ce sont juste des chansons ! S'exclama une fille.

- Non, c'est un affront ! Les mangemorts essaient de véhiculer leur propagande depuis quelques temps maintenant et encore ce n'est que le début. Si des chansons comme ça deviennent connues ça ne va pas leur plaire car ça détruit leur plan de propagande. Ils feront taire la résistance. Alors heureusement que le groupe n'a pas donné de nom sinon la tâche aurait été plus facile pour les retrouver ou les tuer. »

**Hallelujah I'm a wretched man**

**Hallelujah, every breathe is a second chance**

John fit des yeux de hiboux, il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Ce petit garçon était plus intelligent que lui et avait pensé à cette éventualité mais pas lui ! Le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas donné leurs noms était juste un coup de chance.

« En tout cas, ajouta le garçon pour conclure, j'espère que ce groupe aura la possibilité de continuer à chanter parce-qu'on en a besoin pour garder les yeux ouverts et ne pas se laisser contrôler par les mangemorts. »

**And It is always, always, always yours !**

**But I am always, always, always yours !**

A la radio, la voix grave de l'animateur résonna à la fin de la chanson.

« _Plusieurs producteurs sorciers ont demandé à voir ce groupe anonyme pour leur offrir des salles de concert et peut-être un album. Alors si ces trois jeunes gens m'entendent qu'ils donnent un signe de vie avant de laisser passer leur chance. Ce n'est que le début d'une grande carrière à mon humble avis. »_

**Always, always, I'm always your, I'm yours !**

Le Gryffondor, dans sa bulle de bonheur ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour voir si elle n'avait pas éclaté elle aussi mais non. Elle était toujours là, tout ça était réel. La main de Hyden qui lui caressait le visage l'était aussi. Complètement à l'ouest, il se laissa emporter jusqu'au dortoir et s'endormit presque immédiatement après avoir mangé un morceau de chocolat.

**Always, always, I am always yours !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabella avait réussi à passer entre les sois-disant employés du ministère chargés d'empêcher les élèves de sortir dans le parc, elle avait utilisé son sortilège de Désillusion qui était devenu un de ses sortilèges le plus réussi. Son sortilège s'annula seulement lorsqu'elle fut caché sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt interdite.

La jeune fille savait pertinemment que si Gabriel ne voulait pas être trouvé, elle n'avait vraiment aucun moyen pour le trouver car il avait la capacité de se cacher comme un animal en chasse. Il pouvait même se cacher dans les arbres à quelques mètres d'elle en train de l'observer au moment où elle pensait cela.

Le soleil chutait lentement dans le ciel, laissant bientôt la place à la lune, mais cela ne changeait rien pour Isabella, dans la forêt interdite, qu'il fasse nuit ou pas, rien ne changeait, c'était toujours aussi sombre. La recherche dura un peu plus d'un quart d'heure durant lequel elle l'appela continuellement. Mais au bout d'un moment il sauta d'un arbre pour atterrir avec grâce juste derrière elle.

« Que veux-tu ? Demanda Gabriel agressivement.

- Pourquoi t'es agressif ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a envoyé valser !

- Tais-toi ! J'ai été surpris !

- Mais..., tenta de répondre la Serdaigle. »

Les yeux du Poufsouffle brillaient d'un éclat étrange comme la dernière fois, il marchait avec souplesse autour d'elle, en se tenant la tête, sa respiration était silencieuse, presque inaudible. Le silence étouffant de la forêt était presque aussi angoissant que sa colère sourde.

« Tu ne voulais pas me faire de massage !

- Si !

- Non ! Cracha-t-il, tu cherchais juste à savoir ce que je cachais. Tu as juste assouvi ta curiosité.

- Gabriel !

- Même maintenant je suis sûr que tu es venu pour savoir d'où viennent ces cicatrices, tu n'es pas venue pour te réconcilier avec moi. Tu veux assouvir ta curiosité jusqu'au bout ! »

Le manège dura quelques minutes durant lesquels Isa accepta les critiques de son petit-ami sans broncher. Estimant qu'il avait en partie raison, elle ne répondit pas à sa colère au début car elle savait qu'il avait juste eu peur lorsqu'elle avait soulevé son tee-shirt. Mais au bout d'un moment c'était assez, elle n'avait tué personne !

« HEY TU VAS LA FERMER TA GUEULE A LA FIN ! S'écria-t-elle finalement, un peu j'accepte mais c'est bon ! OUI JE SUIS VENU ASSOUVIR MA CURIOSITE ET TE DEMANDER CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ! Mais je suis aussi venue parce-que je voulais me réconcilier alors arrête de te plaindre un peu ! C'est bon j'avoue tu veux que je fasse quoi que je reparte ? »

La jeune fille n'attendit pas la réponse et fit demi-tour en brandissant sa baguette pour éclairer les alentours. Mais d'un bond le Poufsouffle sauta devant elle et lui lança un sourire malicieux, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin ! Merci Isa.

- Je t'aime sale cabot !

- Je suis pas un chien je suis à moitié loup !

- M'en fous ! Lâcha la Serdaigle. T'es un putain de sale cabot de... »

Mais le dernier mot fut coupé par des lèvres indécentes qui vinrent se coller aux siennes et une langue mutine qui s'immisça langoureusement pour rejoindre sa soeur jumelle. Leur dispute avait comme attisé leur désir, ils redoublaient de fougue. Ils se lâchèrent à contre-coeur.

« Mon père m'a fait ces cicatrices ! Lâcha soudainement Gabriel en soulevant son tee-shirt pour dévoiler la marque de griffes longues.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai expliqué qu'il était un loup-garou. Mon père a passé sa vie à me protéger des autres à me préserver de tous les maux. Il m'aime plus que tout et moi aussi je l'aime. Il a tellement prié pour que je sois un bon garçon et que j'arrive à être un sorcier normal.

- Mais... »

Isa approcha lentement ses doigts pour ne brusquer son petit-ami. Lorsqu'elle les posa sur les cicatrices il frissonna mais aucune plainte ne s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Autour d'eux, une brume légère mais persistante commençait à flotter dans l'air. Empêchant la jeune fille de voir à plus de deux mètres.

« Un jour, je suis allé le voir, après ma séparation avec John. J'en avais marre de cacher mon homosexualité parce-que ça avait détruit ma relation avec l'homme que j'aimais. Alors je l'ai dit à mon père. Il...il ne s'est pas contrôlé, il était tellement déçu, qu'il n'a pas maîtrisé sa transformation. Il s'est transformé en loup-garou et m'a fait ça. Mais il s'en ait voulu pendant une année entière et je lui ai pardonné même s'il m'a vraiment fait peur..."

Soudain il s'arrêta de parler et scruta les alentours avec les lèvres pincés, comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait sans qu'il ne puisse dire ce que c'était.

« Purée mais c'est quoi cette brume, je n'entends plus rien, même avec mes yeux de loup je ne vois rien.

- Je connais ce sort, quelqu'un est ici et l'a lancé ! Chuchota Isa. Comme ça on saura pas d'où viendra la première attaque ni les suivantes d'ailleurs. On est pris au piège ! »

En effet, ils ne voyaient plus rien ni n'entendaient. Ils étaient littéralement bloqués au milieu de cette brume qui les enveloppait dans son linceul angoissant. Quelqu'un avait du suivre Isa. Ils avaient deux options soit les deux jeunes gens couraient au hasard pour s'échapper de la brume mais en risquant de se faire toucher, soit ils restaient bloqués mais avait la possibilité de se défendre.

« _Hominum revelio !_Murmura le Poufsouffle pour savoir combien d'ennemis ils avaient, ils sont trois !

- On fait quoi ? Pourquoi ils attaquent pas ! S'inquiéta Isabella.

- Attends réfléchis ! On est assez loin de Poudlard pour transplaner ou pas ?

- Oui...mais il y a Scar, si on s'échappe par le ciel ils seront trop surpris pour réagir, le trucs c'est qu'il faut les retenir en attendant. »

C'était la seule solution à peu près correcte pour ne pas se faire avoir par les employés du ministère, ils devaient s'échapper grâce au sombral Scar. Même si cela pouvait sembler farfelu c'était l'unique solution, la seule échappatoire.

« Je vais lancer un sortilège en l'air pour faire venir Scar, chuchota Gabriel. Les employés du ministère vont décider d'attaquer, à ce moment là ! Isa tu devras lancer des maléfices d'attaque puissants là où tu peux autour de toi, en priant pour toucher quelqu'un, moi je te défendrai en déployant des charmes de bouclier autour de nous.

- D'accord ! Putain, fais chier ! »

Gabriel pointa sa baguette vers le ciel, lança un regard furtif à sa petite-amie qui lui donna son accord, des étincelles rouges fusèrent vers le ciel et explosèrent brisant le silence. Presque immédiatement, tout s'accéléra. Les évènements s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle.

« _Stupéfix_ ! Hurlèrent trois voix en choeur entre les arbres.

_- Protego Maxima_ ! Lança le Poufsouffle. »

Un bouclier sphérique se forma instantanément, les trois maléfices rebondirent et disparurent dans la brume. Isabella ayant perçu l'endroit d'où venait un des stupéfix s'écria :

« _CONFRINGO_ ! »

Un rayon violet frappa le sol, l'onde de choc fit exploser le tronc d'un des arbres qui s'effondra en un craquement sinistre. Malheureusement, aucun cri ne lui signala qu'elle avait touché sa cible. Des sortilèges frappèrent à nouveau contre le bouclier et le brisèrent mais Gabriel les bloqua en envoyant un simple protego.

Le manège dura plus d'une minute durant lesquels les deux amants tournaient en cercle pour lancer des sortilège de défense ou d'attaque de tous les côtés. Les maléfices ne parvenaient pas à passer la barrière des boucliers de Gabriel mais ce dernier commençait à s'essouffler. Il ne serait plus capable de tenir très longtemps contre trois adversaires.

Isabella pour sa part essayait de répliquait avec toute son ardeur et sa connaissance des sortilèges puissants mais même les tempêtes de feu et les salves d'éclairs n'étaient pas efficaces. Aucun de ses sortilèges ne semblait atteindre leurs cibles, alors que les maléfices envoyés par les autres étaient d'une précision absolue.

Soudain une ombre au dessus des deux jeunes gens vint cacher la lumière de la lune. Scar replia ses ailes en hennissant avant de se poser lourdement sur le sol. Isabella fut la plus rapide à réagir, elle remua sa baguette en l'air, une lumière aveuglante s'en échappa qui obligea tout le monde à fermer les yeux.

Profitant de cet instant de répit elle se jeta sur le dos du sombral et tendit la main à Gabriel. Ce dernier attrapa la main de sa petite-amie mais au même moment un nouveau maléfice traversa la brume et le frappa de plein fouet. Le jeune homme perdit connaissance, Isa eut le réflexe d'agripper sa main de toutes ses forces alors que Scar prenait son envol déployant ses ailes.

« Scar sors nous de là ! Hurla la Serdaigle en tenant son petit-ami péniblement. »

Des maléfices fusaient de tous les côtés derrière elle, elle comprit que la course poursuite n'était pas terminée mais elle s'en foutait. La seule chose qui l'importait était le corps inerte de Gabriel qui pendait dans les airs au dessus des arbres et risquait de tomber à tout moment. Il ne tenait que grâce à sa force qui faiblissait rapidement.

« Ils sont à moi ! Hurla une voix derrière que la jeune fille reconnut comme celle de Cole. »

Une fumée noire qui flottait gracieusement dans les airs s'approcha du sombral qui filait à tout vitesse. C'était Cole qui avait appris la manière des mangemorts pour voler. La moitié de son corps jaillit de la fumée alors qu'il arrivait au niveau d'Isa, celle-ci se débattait pour retenir Gabriel.

En relevant les yeux elle le vit, qui se détachait de la fumée noire, un sourire pervers s'étalait sur son visage, il lui suffisait de pointer sa baguette sur elle pour que Gabriel tombe d'une vingtaine de mètres. Isabella ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre, ses mains étaient occupées, Scar hennissait bruyamment en essayant vainement d'accélérer. C'était fini...

****

**Voilà j'avais envie d'un peu de suspens, j'espère que vous avez aimé moi je vous aime en tout cas naaaa ! Allez bisous je promets d'écrire le prochain plus rapidement que celui là ! **

**1)Jem-They chanson légère mais un peu angoissante je trouve. Je l'ai trouvé bien pour appuyer le fait que les élèves de Poudlard ne sont que des marionettes manipulables maintenant que Voldemort à le pouvoir. Les élèves ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe qui les commande ils suivent le courant et c'est tout. Comme dans la chanson alors voilà j'espère que ça passera bien avec le passage même si ça aurait aussi pu aller au passage avec la lecture des nouvelles lois contre les nés-moldus.**

**Qui a inventé toutes les lois  
Nous les suivons à la lettre comme des idiots  
En croyant sincèrement qu'ils sont vrais  
Sans prendre la peine de nous interroger**

Et je suis désolée, tellement désolée  
Je suis désolée que ce soit ainsi  
Je suis désolée, tellement désolée  
Je suis désolée que nous agissions ainsi

Et c'est ironique aussi  
Car ce que nous avons tendance à faire  
Est d'agir selon leurs commandements  
Et c'est comme ça

**Qui sont-ils  
****Et où sont-ils  
Et comment peuvent-ils  
Savoir tout cela  
Qui sont-ils  
Et où sont-ils  
Et comment peuvent-ils  
Savoir tout cela**

Voyez-vous ce que je vois  
Pourquoi vivons-nous ainsi  
Est-ce parce qu'il est vrai  
Que moins on en sait, plus on est heureux

Qui sont-ils  
Et où sont-ils  
Et comment peuvent-ils  
Savoir tout cela  
Et je suis désolée, tellement désolée  
Je suis désolée que ce soit ainsi

Voyez-vous ce que je vois  
Pourquoi vivons-nous ainsi  
Est-ce parce qu'il est vrai  
Que moins on en sait, plus on est heureux

**Qui sont-ils  
Et où sont-ils  
Et comment peuvent-ils  
Savoir tout cela  
Et je suis désolée, tellement désolée  
Je suis désolée que ce soit ainsi **

**2)Always switchfoot j'aime cette chanson, elle donne envie de danser, d'embrasser son chéri de sourire.**

**C'est le départ, c'est ton coeur,  
C'est le jour où tu es née.  
C'est le soleil, ce sont tes poumons,  
C'est le jour où tu es née.**

Je suis toujours à toi.

Ce sont les cicatrices profondes en ton coeur,  
C'est l'endroit où tu es née.  
C'est le trou où ton âme est arrachée,  
De là où tu es née.

Et c'est toujours à toi,  
Mais je suis toujours à toi.

Hallelujah, je m'effondre,  
Hallelujah, je suis de nouveau amoureux,  
Hallelujah, je suis un homme misérable,  
Hallelujah, chaque inspiration est une seconde chance.

Et c'est toujours à toi,  
Et je suis toujours à toi

3)Toujours la même chanson que Narue m'a écrit qui commence à se faire connaître dans le monde sorcier.


	29. Chapter 29

_BONJOUR ! Joyeux noël en retard et bonne année en avance ! Bon voilà je voulais pas arrêter ce chapitre en plein action mais je pouvais pas non plus mettre un mois de plus pour le finir et puis...j'ai l'impression que ça fait trop après alors j'ai arrêté ce chapitre avant ce que j'aurai du faire mais bon. On va voir un peu une nouvelle facette de Hyden plus...sombre. Par contre ceux qui n'ont pas lu HP 7 risquent d'être un peu...déboussolés par tout ce qu'il se passe avec Ombrage, le ministère les mangemorts et tout ça mais je pense pas tellement enfait...après tout le premier film de HP7 est sorti alors bon...Allez bonne lecture et désolé si vous n'aimez pas !_

_

* * *

_

_« Scar sors nous de là ! Hurla la Serdaigle en tenant son petit-ami péniblement. »_

_Des maléfices fusaient de tous les côtés derrière elle, elle comprit que la course poursuite n'était pas terminée mais elle s'en foutait. La seule chose qui l'importait était le corps inerte de Gabriel qui pendait dans les airs au dessus des arbres et risquait de tomber à tout moment. Il ne tenait que grâce à sa force qui faiblissait rapidement._

_« Ils sont à moi ! Hurla une voix derrière que la jeune fille reconnut comme celle de Cole. »_

_Une fumée noire qui flottait gracieusement dans les airs s'approcha du sombral qui filait à tout vitesse. C'était Cole qui avait appris la manière des mangemorts pour voler. La moitié de son corps jaillit de la fumée alors qu'il arrivait au niveau d'Isa, celle-ci se débattait pour retenir Gabriel._

_En relevant les yeux elle le vit, qui se détachait de la fumée noire, un sourire pervers s'étalait sur son visage, il lui suffisait de pointer sa baguette sur elle pour que Gabriel tombe d'une vingtaine de mètres. Isabella ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre, ses mains étaient occupées, Scar hennissait bruyamment en essayant vainement d'accélérer. C'était fini..._

Mais subitement un sifflement presque inaudible traversa les nuages autour d'eux, Isa ferma les yeux en priant pour ne pas lâcher Gabriel. Puis soudain le sifflement s'arrêta brusquement suivit d'un cri rauque qui retentit. En rouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit que Cole n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter un sort, une flèche longue d'une quarantaine de centimètres s'était fichée dans son épaule. Aveuglé par sa douleur, il n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'attaquer.

Cette flèche, Isa la connaissait très bien, c'était une de celles qu'utilisaient les centaures, elle la reconnut à sa palmure sombre . Ces derniers essayaient de la protéger à partir du sol. Aussitôt une pluie de flèches envoyées avec précision fondirent sur Cole qui invoqua un bouclier magique pour se protéger. Cette action le ralentit et permit à Scar de descendre en piquet entre les arbres pour le semer.

La jeune fille s'accrochait toujours à la main de Gabriel, celui-ci pendait dans les airs n'ayant toujours pas repris connaissance. Scar zigzaguait entre les arbres à un mètre du sol, tentant le tout pour le tout, elle lâcha Gabriel en priant pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Puis le sombral se posa une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Des sifflement retentissaient toujours au dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle posait les pieds à terre et accourait pour être auprès du Poufsouffle. Libre de manipuler sa baguette, elle le fit reprendre conscience à l'aide d'un simple sortilège.

« Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Gabriel en se relevant.

- On est toujours dans la forêt interdite, il faut retourner à Poudlard le plus vite possible, le frère de Hyden est toujours à notre poursuite. »

Mais alors qu'elle disait cela, Scar se mit à hennir bruyamment, une dizaine de centaures armés d'arcs descendirent la clairière et galopèrent vers eux. Ils ne prirent pas le temps d'expliquer la situation et les deux jeunes gens ne prirent pas le temps d'essayer de la comprendre, deux centaures les happèrent avant de les poser sur leur dos.

« LES AUTRES CENTAURES RETIENNENT LE MANGEMORT ! Hurla un centaure brun. ILS FONT DIVERSION PENDANT QUE L'ON VOUS REMMENE A POUDLARD !

- On peut vous aider, proposa le Poufsouffle, à nous tous on peut le battre !

- Non pas celui-là, expliqua un autre, il est bien trop puissant. »

Isabella comprit au ton que prenaient les centaures que Cole n'était plus juste un mangemort comme les autres. Même les centaures en avaient peur, il avait tout appris de Bellatrix et cela ne pouvait rien prévoir de bon. Alors que cette pensée vint dans son esprit, une explosion souffla les arbres à une centaine de mètres d'eux, suivie d'une onde de choc qui les secoua tous. Derrière, les premières victimes étaient déjà mortes. Les centaures accélérèrent bientôt le pas en espérant que leur adversaire n'allait pas les rattraper.

Tout en s'accrochant aux corps des centaures qui les portaient, Isabella et Gabriel lançaient des charmes de protection dans leur sillage. Quelquefois un craquement sinistre signifiait qu'une des protections avaient été brisée, que l'ennemi s'approchait.

Les arbres étaient plus espacés, la forêt semblait relâcher son emprise alors qu'ils approchaient du château. Finalement les centaures sortirent au galop de la forêt et atterrirent devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Les deux jeunes gens sautèrent de leurs dos.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider à partir de là ! Il arrive !

- Attendez ! Hurla Isabella. Je reviendrai vous voir le plus tôt possible, il faut que je vous parle de mes pouvoirs et de mon père, je suis sûre que vous savez quelque chose !

- Nous en parlerons plus tard ! Partez ! »

Le Poufsouffle agrippa la main de sa petite-amie et ils se mirent à courir pour traverser le parc le plus rapidement possible. Derrière eux au bout d'une minute ils entendirent un grondement sinistre et le fracas d'une lutte puis plus rien, ils ne prirent pas la peine de se retourner et fondirent vers la porte en passant par le clocher. Ils l'ouvrirent à la volée et entreprirent de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle.

Des pas semblaient frapper le sol dans leur dos mais ils ne savaient pas si c'était juste le fruit de leur imagination ou la réalité alors ils n'arrêtaient pas de courir. En moins de cinq minutes ils se trouvèrent devant l'aigle leur permettant de se cacher dans la salle commune. Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de poser de question, il les laissa passer, comprenant la situation d'urgence.

Leur course ne s'arrêta pas là, terrifiés à l'idée que Cole les suive jusque là ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le dortoir et tombèrent sur Hyden et John qui dormaient depuis pas mal de temps.

« _Collaporta_ ! Chuchota Isabella en pointant sa baguette vers la porte qui se scella.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda John en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Cole a failli nous avoir dans la forêt mais les centaures et Scar nous ont aidés alors on a réussi à s'échapper jusqu'ici mais peut-être qu'il nous a suivi ! »

Le jeune homme les regarda avec l'air parfait d'un mec qui se demande si ses amis sont somnambules. Hyden cependant les crut rapidement, sachant de quoi son frère était capable il prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et fixa la porte.

« On va attendre ici jusqu'à demain s'il le faut pour être sûr qu'il n'est pas dans la salle commune, déclara-t-il, mais surtout que personne n'y aille.

- D'accord ! Répondirent tous les autres en choeur. »

Tandis qu'ils surveillaient la porte Isa leur expliqua en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Maintenant qu'elle était sous le couvert de Poudlard elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Après tout, le combat s'était déroulé dans l'obscurité totale, les mangemorts n'avaient aucune chance de les reconnaître et surtout ils n'avaient aucune preuve.

Finalement, le sommeil les emporta les uns après les autres, ils s'affalèrent tous sur le lit une place et ne se réveillèrent que lorsqu'un des septième années de Serdaigle les réveilla en criant qu'il était inacceptable qu'une fille dorme dans le dortoir des garçons. Après lui avoir tiré la langue dans les règles de l'art, Isabella tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Aucun d'eux ne se doutait que deux employés du ministère étaient déjà présents dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et traversaient le parc à vive allure, leur capes virevoltant derrière eux dans la fraîcheur de Septembre. John et Hyden faisaient leur toilette tout en se taquinant, Gabriel s'habillait avec son habituelle lenteur d'escargot.

Isa fut la première à se présenter devant les portes de la Grande Salle, ce fut à ce moment là

qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Cole, adossé à un battant des portes tapotait ses cuisses avec sa baguette, un sourire insolent collé aux lèvres.

Ce sourire lui fit froid dans le dos mais elle passa devant lui sans rien laisser paraître et entama son petit déjeuner avec une sensation étrange dans le ventre. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle connaissait assez bien son instinct pour comprendre que quelque chose allait arriver. Son regard dévia vers la table des Serpentards où elle vit Lena qui mangeait tranquillement avec Kiril.

Mais son anxiété ne décrût pas pour autant, elle se demandait ce que faisaient les autres, pourquoi les garçons mettaient autant de temps à descendre. N'était-ce pas les filles d'habitude qui se pomponnaient pendant des heures devant le miroir ? Et puis pourquoi avait-elle soudainement mal à la tête ? Bon sang que se passait-il !

Mais brutalement sa vision se brouilla et ses yeux devinrent blanc. Elle s'affaissa sur le banc des Serdaigles et pendant quelques instants elle ne perçut plus les bruits qui l'entouraient dans la Grande Salle. La seule chose qu'elle perçut fut le sifflement des oiseaux dans le parc, et enfin en rouvrant les yeux elle se trouvait devant deux hommes employés du ministère qui traversaient le parc en direction du château. Ils discutaient tranquillement sans la voir.

« Tu as la liste ? Demanda un vieil homme au crâne dégarni.

- Oui elle est toute fraîche ! Répondit l'autre plus maigre. Ombrage me l'a donnée ce matin pour que je fasse le tri à Poudlard. Cette école en a bien besoin, sans tous ces nés-moldus tout sera plus tranquille. »

Isabella comprit qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une de ses visions, et que les employés du ministères étaient juste là, à une centaines de mètres. Elle comprit aussi de quelle liste les deux hommes parlaient, c'était une liste des nés-moldus de Poudlard qu'ils venaient chercher pour les emmener au ministère où ils seraient jugés.

Maintenant que les lois contre les nés-moldus avaient été votées, le ministère avait le droit de tous les convoquer. L'information qui circulait était que leur baguette leur était retirée après jugement et qu'ils étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban...ou pire...soumis directement au baiser du détraqueur. Cerise sur le gâteau...c'était Dolores Ombrage qui avait été nommée présidente de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus...en d'autres termes c'était elle qui jugeait les nés-moldus et selon les rumeurs...elle prenait son rôle très à coeur.

« Isa ? Appela soudain Gabriel qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle. »

La jeune fille sursauta reprenant ses esprits. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle lui prit la main et s'exclama:

« Où sont John et Hyden ?

- Ils sont là ! Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

En effet, les deux amants marchaient entre les tables pour les rejoindre, ils avaient tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres et sur l'instant la jeune fille pria pour que ce sourire ne se fane pas maintenant. Mais elle voyait déjà les deux employés du ministère qui passait devant les portes.

« Asseyez-vous tous ! Déclara soudain la voix neutre de Severus Rogue qui s'était levé de sa chaise. »

Les deux amants s'assirent auprès d'Isa et Gabriel mais ils comprirent dans leur regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux employés répondirent à leur question muette en prenant la parole au milieu de la Grande Salle pleine de chuchotements.

« Comme vous avez sûrement du l'apprendre par la Gazette du Sorcier..., commença le maigre.

- La Gazette est un torchon ! L'interrompit Neville.

De nouvelles lois ont été instaurées à l'encontre des nés-moldus qui seront recensés et jugés au ministère,continua le vieil homme comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous allons appeler tous les noms de la liste qui sont suspectés d'être des nés-moldus...ceux qui seront appelés viendront avec nous au ministère sans discuter. »

Des murmures, des protestations et des cris de surprise retentirent aux quatre coins de la salle, Rogue dut pointer sa baguette vers le ciel magique et provoquer un orage pour faire taire tout le monde. John lança un regard apeuré à ses amis...les autres n'avaient aucun risque, ils étaient de sang-purs...mais pas lui. Ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Hyden sous la table. Ce dernier ne le laisserait pas partir si facilement.

« Les élèves qui nous suivront sont: Stewart Arckerley, Terry Boot, Eleanor Branstone, Mandy Brocklehurst, Cadwallader, Owen Cauldwell, Emma Dobbs, John Etan, Justin Finch Fletcher, Vicky Frobisher...Hermione Granger...ah non elle est en fuite. »

D'un coup de crayon, l'employé barra tous les noms des élèves appelés, ceux qui avaient eu l'intelligence de fuir l'école avaient leurs noms entourés sur la liste notamment Hermione Granger qui était activement recherchée. Des noms de présumés nés-moldus retentissaient dans la Grande Salle mais...John s'en foutait royalement.

Il était certain de ne pas avoir entendu son nom prononcé...son coeur lui disait de rester assis et de sourire de se sentir soulagé. Mais son auto-persuasion ne fit pas long feu lorsqu'Hyden ouvrit de grands yeux noirs et eut un hoquet de surprise pratiquement en même temps qu'Isa.

« John va-t-en ! Cache-toi, s'enquit Isabella.

- Je ne comprends pas..., se contenta de répondre le blond qui fixait son amant les yeux brillants. Il m'a appelé...je suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy !

- Mais tu n'as rien pour le prouver ! Ils te soupçonnent d'être un né-moldu car ils savent que ta mère était moldue, ton père personne ne sait qui il est mis à part nous et on a rien pour le prouver. »

Des élèves se levaient de tous les côtés et se postaient près des employés du ministère, certains tremblaient, d'autres gardaient la tête haute mais la tension était presque palpable. Un vent de révolte soufflait, des élèves avaient sorti leur baguette et se préparaient à se défendre. Un des élèves appelé chercha à se défendre mais il fut stupéfixé avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste.

Hyden restait silencieux, ses yeux sondaient ceux de son amant à la recherche d'une quelconque lueur de force. Ils savaient tous les deux pertinemment qu'ils allaient être séparés et cherchaient tous les deux à savoir s'ils pouvaient tenir l'un sans l'autre sans devenir fou. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent aucune force dans le regard de l'autre et comprirent que ça allait être plus dur que prévu. John se pencha vers son amant.

« Tiens bon petit con ! Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je m'en sortirai tout seul s'il le faut mais surtout n'essaie pas de faire exploser le ministère pour me retrouver. N'essaie pas de m'aider ! »

Ce conseil était inutile, déjà le cerveau d'Hyden bouillonnait pour trouver une solution.

« Hey ! Ne fais de mal à personne tu m'entends ? Ne blesse personne sinon ça finira encore plus mal...je sais de quoi tu es capable et je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, ses poings se serrèrent sous la table et son regard rencontra celui de Draco Malefoy qui buvait son chocolat comme si rien ne se passait sous ses yeux. Comme si personne n'était entrain de se faire rafler puis sanctionner pour une raison absurde, comme si personne ne partait à l'abattoir à cause d'une simple différence.

Le Gryffondor se leva de table, serra la main de Gabriel, serra Isa dans ses bras et suivit les autres élèves auprès des employés du ministère. Il ne lança pas un regard à Hyden car ce dernier semblait sur le point d'exploser au moindre signe de détresse, et ils étaient tous les deux en détresse.

« Bien...que tous les sangs-de bourb...nés-moldus me donnent leur baguette ! Hurla le vieil homme en ouvrant un coffre partagé en une centaine de compartiments comportant leurs noms. »

John aurait espéré garder sa baguette, sans sa baguette il se sentait vulnérable. Pendant un instant il hésita, en retrait par rapport aux autres qui déposaient leur baguette sans se poser de questions. Lena, remarquant son malaise eut soudain une idée.

Étant à la table des Sepentards, elle avait une vue imprenable sur les autres élèves de cette maison et notamment sur leurs baguettes magiques. La baguette de Pansy Parkinson dépassait de la poche de sa robe trop ample pour elle, il était facile de la lui prendre en passant derrière elle. C'est ce qu'elle fit subrepticement elle attrapa la baguette et se dirigea droit vers John.

« Hey tu vas partir sans me dire au revoir ! S'exclama-t-elle en se collant contre lui. »

Dans la cohue qui régnait, ils passaient inaperçus, tout le monde rangeait sa baguette dans le coffre et les autres n'osaient pas regarder ce qui se passait en face. Personne ne les suspectait de comploter quelque chose, Lena en profita pour glisser la baguette de Pansy dans la poche de John.

« Ne mets pas ta baguette dans le coffre, déclara-t-elle rapidement, garde la tienne cachée et mets la baguette que je t'ai donné dans le coffre pour faire diversion compris ?

- C'est ta baguette ?

- Non je l'ai volée à Pansy Parkinson mais on s'en fout garde ta baguette coûte que coûte en attendant qu'on vienne te chercher. »

Le concerné ne répondit pas, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, sortit la baguette de Pansy de sa poche et la posa dans le compartiment à son nom, après avoir soigneusement caché la sienne dans sa manche. Enfin il suivit les autres, traversa le parc et transplana.

Le déjeuner reprit comme si de rien n'était, la seule différence notable était l'absence d'une cinquantaine de personnes qui étaient parties en l'espace de quelques secondes laissant derrière eux une atmosphère d'incompréhension. Le calme était revenu, Snape affichait toujours son air impénétrable, Draco Malefoy remuait son chocolat tranquillement et Hyden ne savait pas où regarder.

Hyden ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait souri à son amant, l'aurait fixé et protégé de son regard au moins...à présent il ne savait plus où regarder. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de le protéger, sa promesse s'était brisée en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Il avait fait la promesse à John de ne jamais le quitter, de toujours le protéger. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés depuis plus d'un an et cette séparation ne le rendait pas triste...elle le déstabilisait, lui lavait le cerveau, c'était à peine si il savait où il était.

« Hyden ? Réveille-toi ! Fit Isa en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

- Oui ?

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le sortir de là..., déclara Gabriel. »

Des tonnes d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. Il s'imaginait une infiltration du ministère allant jusqu'à son attaque à dos de dragon en passant par la l'enlèvement d'Ombrage pour faire rançon. Aucune idée vraiment réaliste et logique ne s'offrait à son esprit, l'ex-Serpentard était perdu...littéralement perdu.

« Il faut qu'on fasse un plan pour le sortir de là, allons dans la Salle Commune, proposa Isa. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et se levèrent de table. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la Grande Salle, Lena se leva aussi et tira Kiril pour qu'ils puissent monter ensemble. Malheureusement, le calvaire de cette journée ne faisait que commencer. Isabella avait oublié le regard que Cole, le frère d'Hyden lui avait lancé quand elle était passée devant lui.

« Attendez ! S'exclama Cole lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les portes. Arrêtez-vous ! »

Leurs coeurs ratèrent un battement lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers le jeune homme qui gardait son sourire vicieux en coin. Il les fixa un à un sans rien dire, derrière lui, il y avait deux de ses amis du ministère ou mangemorts (pas tellement de différence) dont une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus pénétrants.

« On dirait qu'il y en a un en moins dans votre petit groupe, et pas des moindres en plus de cela, fit-il remarquer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui ! Répliqua Hyden. Il reviendra à Poudlard dans quelques heures...crois-moi.

- Les sangs-de-bourbe n'ont aucun droit de venir dans cette école ! S'immisça la femme blonde.

- Il n'est pas un né-moldu ! S'enquit Lena. Il est le fils d'un de vos amis les mangemorts. »

La tension commençait à monter entre eux. La femme blonde ne semblait pas apprécier le fait qu'une gamine l'ait contredite, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs mais un simple geste de Cole suffit à la retenir. Ce dernier sourit.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour parler de votre tapette. Nous sommes venus pour prendre Gabriel Aimen et Isabella Smith.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent les deux concernés en même temps.

- Vous avez tenté d'abattre des employés du ministère dont moi hier soir dans la nuit. Nous vous avons suivis parce-que vous étiez sortis du château sans autorisation. Vous êtes allés dans la forêt interdite et vous vous êtes battus contre nous. »

Les jeunes gens n'osèrent plus respirer, Hyden se demanda s'il allait vraiment se retrouver tout seul. Si Cole allait lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour le laisser sans défense et le faire revenir dans le droit chemin. C'était juste impossible que John et les autres puissent disparaître comme ça en l'espace de quelques secondes comme de la fumée.

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE PREUVE ! Hurla Isa alors que la femme blonde lui prenait sa baguette. VOUS AVEZ AUCUNE PREUVE QUE C'ETAIT NOUS ! »

Cole se rapprocha pour lui répondre à l'oreille sans se départir de son sourire.

« La bonne nouvelle depuis l'installation du nouveau régime au ministère et à Poudlard, chuchota-t-il avec langueur, c'est qu'on a plus besoin de preuve pour arrêter les gens qu'on aime pas...et tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de meilleur...on peut même les torturer. »

Le sang d'Isabella se glaça dans ses veines, les images de la torture que lui avait infligée Bellatrix réapparaissaient dans sa tête en même temps que la douleur qui semblait refaire surface. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il l'emmena avec Gabriel vers les cachots. Lena essaya de se débattre pour arrêter les mangemorts mais Kiril la retenait pour ne pas envenimer la situation.**(1)**

« Calme-toi ! Fit-il. On va les sortir de là ne t'inquiètes pas !

- On monte, déclara Hyden les yeux fixés sur la porte du cachot, on va dans la salle commune et on prépare tout. Je les sortirai tous de là. »

**A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind**

Les deux jeunes gens, peu habitués à voir le brun prendre les choses en mains le suivirent sans discuter. Ils s'assirent tous dans la salle commune qui leur semblait déjà plus vide sans la présence de John Isa et Gabriel.

« On fait quoi, alors ? Demanda Kiril en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés. »

Hyden tournait en rond dans la salle commune, ses pensées fixées vers tant de choses inutiles qu'il n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à ressembler ses idées pour formuler une solution complète tout tournait autour de John qu'il imaginait face à Ombrage et les deux autres entrain de se faire torturer.

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart**

Mais putain, ils n'étaient même pas encore vraiment arrivés à Poudlard ! Ils étaient là depuis deux jours et déjà tout partait en sucette autour de lui, le monde de la magie s'effondrait en même temps que le sien. Tout s'effondrait, le jeune homme pouvait le voir de ses yeux nus, tout autour de lui les choses avaient changé.

**And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became**

John n'était plus là, parti, disparu à cause de ce putain de ministère de la magie, à cause de ce putain de Voldemort qui le contrôlait et à cause de tous ses servants. Hyden avait envie d'aller les voir directement et de leur ouvrir les yeux de gré ou de force pour leur dire qu'ils faisaient une grosse erreur. Il avait envie de les frapper, d'en tuer quelques-uns si cela suffisait à leur faire comprendre.

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart**

C'était la première fois qu'il était séparé de John depuis les vacances de l'année d'avant, c'était la première fois depuis un an qu'ils étaient séparés et le manque lui vidait déjà le coeur. Ses yeux le piquaient, ses doigts tremblaient. Même lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés ils n'étaient pas arrivés à se lâcher alors maintenant...

**I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you**

L'ex-Serpentard avait peur, il était en colère mais il avait surtout peur. Peur de perdre pied, de devenir fou car il savait que sans son amant il n'était plus rien, l'équilibre n'était plus là. Plus rien n'était là pour l'aider, plus personne. Il dépendait tellement du blond depuis le départ...maintenant que c'était le blond qui dépendait de lui il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le sauver.

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart**

« Hyden réveille-toi, s'exclama Lena. John n'est pas mort c'est pas la fin du monde. Tu me fais me sentir mal et j'aime pas ça arrête ! En plus c'est un Malefoy quelqu'un finira bien par le savoir au ministère.

- Un Malefoy..., répéta Hyden comme si ce nom lui ouvrait des horizons,...un Malefoy...UN MALEFOY ! Il va falloir que j'aille parler à Draco Malefoy ! Mais d'abord il faut qu'on sorte Isa et Gabriel des cachots.

- On y arrivera pas à trois ! Fit remarquer Kiril. »

Cole devait sûrement prévoir qu'il essaierait de les sortir de là, il devait les attendre impatiemment pour les arrêter. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais à trois, c'était clair et net, cela se rajoutait à la liste des problèmes auxquels ils devaient faire face.

« Bon...heu..., hésita Lena, je vais aller voir aux cachots combien d'hommes on va devoir battre.

- T'es sûre ? Demanda Hyden.

- Oui, répondit Kiril, fais nous confiance on connaît mieux les cachots que toi. »

Les deux jeunes gens partirent, laissant Hyden tout seul dans la salle commune. Et là, la solitude s'abattit vraiment sur lui. Les doigts de Lena tremblaient toujours lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et descendit les escaliers mouvants.

Elle traversa tout le château accompagnée par Kiril jusqu'à arriver dans le Hall, d'un côté se trouvait la porte fermée de la Grande Salle...et de l'autre celle des cachots. Une rumeur stipulait que les cachots de Poudlard étaient en fait un labyrinthe et que personne n'en avait réellement exploré la totalité. Et les deux amoureux en savaient assez pour dire que cette rumeur était une information.

Encore tremblante, sous pression et sous adrénaline, la jeune fille descendit les escaliers des cachots, tenant sa baguette devant elle en priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais cela n'en était pas un.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans ce labyrinthe de pierre, les couloirs étaient de plus en plus sombres, quelquefois même les murs semblaient noirs et invisible. En éclairant leurs baguettes, ils ne voyaient qu'à deux pas devant eux.

Lena et Kiril avançaient à tâtons, mettant leurs bras devant eux pour ne pas se cogner à un mur. Quelque chose de magique semblait à l'oeuvre, comme si les ténèbres s'étaient regroupés en cet endroit pour les empêcher de trouver Isabella et Gabriel, sûrement un sortilège de Cole.

« Putain il faut qu'on se bouge ! Murmurait la jeune fille. Il faut qu'on les retrouve ! On vient de commencer une année à Poudlard et on est déjà dans la merde. J'en ai marre de leurs conneries ! Au final c'est toujours à cause d'eux si on a des soucis. Je vais lui dire deux mots à Isa quand je vais la sortir de là...et crois moi je la sortirai en la tirant par la peau du cul d'une main si il faut tout en me battant contre Cole de l'autre.

- C'est bien dit ! Fit remarquer le Serpentard serrant la main de sa petite-amie, au fait...pourquoi tu as voulu que ce soit nous qui aille dans les cachots retrouver ta soeur.

- Parce-qu'elle est ma soeur et qu'on connait mieux les cachots que Hyden.

- Il y a une autre raison... »

Lena s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, elle secoua la tête d'impuissance.

« Écoute, grâce à mon pouvoir j'ai perçu les sentiments de Hyden. Il...sans John...il n'a aucun équilibre, aucune maîtrise il n'a rien. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont séparés depuis plus d'un an et ça ne lui fait pas de bien du tout. Si il descend tout seul ici et qu'il voit Malefoy ou qui que ce soit...il va vraiment péter un câble et faire un meurtre...et je suis sérieuse. »

Kiril écarquilla les yeux.

« Hyden a toujours été le seul de mes amis qui soit capable de me faire peur, il peut devenir fou et incontrôlable...je l'ai senti et ça m'a fait peur alors je n'ai pas voulu qu'il descende seul. Il...il a une haine en lui contre sa famille contre tous les gens qui lui ont fait du mal qu'il a du mal à maîtriser sans John et il pourrait se défouler sur n'importe qui...crois moi je ne l'ai jamais vu énervé et je ne me languis pas de le voir. Il n'a plus son équilibre. »

Soudain, un cri aigu retentit comme un coup de vent dans le couloir, les faisant sursauter violemment. Il tournèrent la tête vers la provenance du cri et se mirent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait tout en se tenant la main.

Lorsqu'ils ne savaient plus où aller, un nouveau cri retentissait, parfois aigu, parfois rauque mais autant déchirant, leur dévoilant une nouvelle direction à suivre. Une petite minute plus tard, au bout d'un couloir rempli d'alcôves, il trouva une porte aussi noire que les murs.

Derrière cette porte, les cris d'Isabella et de Gabriel explosaient à intervalles réguliers, mais Lena ne tremblait plus. Le poing serré sur sa baguette elle posa sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir mais au même moment quelqu'un parla.

« CONTINUEZ ! Cela vous entraînera à utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables, disait Cole, lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres vous recrutera dans son armée, il sera fier de voir que vous savez déjà vous battre.

- Endoloris ! Hurlèrent plusieurs élèves. »

Les sortilèges furent suivis d'une nouvelle salve de cris et les deux jeunes gens comprirent ce qu'il se passait derrière cette porte. Cole entraînait des Serpentards à utiliser le sortilège Doloris pour que Voldemort puisse les recruter. En clair...Cole et les autres essayaient de transformer Poudlard en centre de formation pour mangemorts.

/

Hyden cherchait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes une personne précise qu'il peinait à trouver. C'était la seule idée qu'il avait en tête, il priait mentalement pour que ce ne soit pas une erreur. C'était la première chose qui lui était venu, il s'était remémoré sa discussion avec John et avait pensé à l'AD, l'armée de Dumbledore. Peut-être que Neville Longdubat et les autres pouvaient l'aider.

Il fit presque exploser la porte du cours d'enchantement lorsqu'il rentra interrompant Flitwick sur sa pile de livre. Ce dernier eut un hoquet surpris et n'eut rien le temps de dire lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme tirer Neville hors de la salle et le prendre à part dans le corridor.

« J'ai besoin de toi Longdubat! S'exclama Hyden en le collant pratiquement au mur comme pour l'agresser.

- Peut-être que si c'est pour demander une faveur il ne vaudrait mieux pas m'agresser. »

Hyden serra ses poings sur la robe de Neville, expira longuement puis le relâcha au prix d'un effort presque surhumain. Ses yeux s'étaient dilatés comme s'il devenait fou et de la sueur coulait sur son front.

« S'il-te-plaît !

- Je t'écoute, fit le chef de l'AD.

- Isabella Smith et Gabriel Aimen sont tous les deux emprisonnés dans les cachots. Pendant ce temps, John a été emmené au ministère. J'ai besoin de toi pour les libérer et après je te laisserai tranquille. »

Les cheveux de Neville avaient déjà poussé, lui donnant un air un peu plus mature, mystérieux et charismatique que personne n'aurait soupçonné en lui. Il semblait hésiter à l'aider car après tout cela ne le concernait pas.

« Ça ne me concerne pas ! Fit-il. Je suis désolé !

- TU RIGOLES OU QUOI ! S'énerva l'ex-Serpentard, elle sert à quoi ton armée de Dumbledore si tu n'aides pas ce qui en ont besoin ! Tu sais ce qui se passe dans les cachots ? Mes amis sont entrain de se faire torturer par des connards mais toi bien sûr tu t'en fous. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton beau discours mais t'es pareil que les autres ! On est pas Harry Potter alors tu nous aides pas ? Ben va te faire voir ! »

Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il était sur le point de le frapper. Au lieu de s'abattre sur sa joue, le coup de poing qui partit s'abattit sur le mur près de sa tête. Un craquement sinistre retentit et du sang commença à couler entre les doigts de Hyden mais il ne dit rien, serrant les dents...préférant verser son sang plutôt que des larmes d'impuissance.

« On a tous promis qu'on te rejoindrais pour l'AD, on est six à vouloir te rejoindre. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te passer de six nouveaux membres qui ont déjà fait face à plusieurs mangemorts ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te passer de notre aide pour résister à Poudlard. Je paierai ma dette alors s'il-te-plaît aide-moi ! Juste cette fois. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, le sang qui coulait de la main de Hyden glissait lentement jusqu'au sol. Prenant ce silence pour un refus, il fit demi-tour pour partir, laissant Neville pantelant toujours adossé au mur du couloir.

« Mais...

- Que des belles paroles ! Cracha-t-il, tu n'es qu'un con tu vois pas, tu parles mais tu fais rien pour combattre les mangemorts.

- C'EST D'ACCORD ! Hurla Neville finalement en baissant la tête. Mais les cachots sont grands.

- On trouvera bien au bout d'un moment et j'ai déjà deux amis qui nous attendent là-bas ! Fit l'ex-Serpentard . »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, fit apparaître une serviette avec sa baguette et la tendit à Hyden pour qu'il l'enroule autour de sa main blessée. Puis il murmura quelque chose qui le fit frissonner.

« Je suis désolé pour ton...enfin tu vois...ton petit-ami, John. Il a l'air d'être un bon gars, ça se voit que vous vous aimez...et je crois que si il y a quelqu'un capable de l'arracher des griffes du ministère...c'est bien toi. »

Neville alla chercher Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey, un petit élève au regard innocent puis tous les six ils descendirent le château à toute vitesse. Les deux jeunes filles embarquées dans le sauvetage ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre, toujours prêtes à casser du Serpentard !

Ensemble ils rentrèrent dans le cachot et s'y enfoncèrent pour trouver les torturés et Lena par la même occasion. Ils avancèrent rapidement dans les cachots éclairant les couloirs de leurs six lumières de baguette combinées.

Lena et Kiril, les oreilles collées à la porte, écoutaient sa soeur et Gabriel se faire torturer, les Serpentards s'encourageaient entre eux. Une envie irrésistible d'entrer dans la pièce et de tous les tuer la possédait et même s'il savait que c'était tout simplement impossible de tous les battre elle s'en foutait.

« MALEFOY ! Hurla soudainement Isa à travers la porte. TU N'AS PAS HONTE D'AVOIR ABANDONNE TON FRERE JOHN ! MAINTENANT TU NOUS TORTURES ! »

Une vague de froid s'installa chez les Serpentards, tous se tournèrent vers Draco Malefoy et le regardèrent suspicieusement. Ce dernier les foudroya du regard et dut expliquer à tout le monde qu'elle mentait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ce John Etan car il était un né-moldu. Mais un doute persistait.

« Hey ! Chuchota soudain une voix. »

Kiril se retourna précipitamment pour se retrouver devant Hyden qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Derrière lui, une vraie troupe prête au combat était là, tous brandissaient leurs baguettes et se préparaient au combat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Neville.

- Lena..., commença Hyden, tu vas te cacher dans une des alcôves du couloir. Nous tous, on va attirer tous les Serpentards pour qu'ils sortent de la pièce. Après il faut qu'on se sépare pour les maîtriser en tout cas Lena tu profiteras de leur absence pour détacher Isa et Gabriel. Après...tu ne les laisse pas discuter tu t'enfuis le plus vite possible. Tu connais les cachots comme ta poche ce sera facile de t'en sortir.

- Oui ! Approuva la concernée éteignant sa baguette avant de se cacher dans une alcôve. »

Ils étaient cinq à se battre sans Lena, et même si leur troupe ne payait pas vraiment de mine face à Cole et aux Serpentards, ils étaient assez fiers de se retrouver tous réunis pour se battre...pour résister. Car ils ne faisaient pas ça juste pour sauver les deux torturés...ils le faisaient car c'était un symbole. Le but de tout ça était de montrer aux mangemorts que Poudlard n'était pas encore totalement sous leurs ordres, que des gens résistaient encore et surtout, c'était pour montrer aux autres élèves qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir si tout le monde s'unissait pour résister.

Hyden s'approcha baguette levée pour attirer les Serpentards, tout le monde était prêt derrière lui, tout le monde voulait défier les adversaires. Il pointa sa baguette vers la porte, ne prit même pas le temps de respirer, et se lança avec ardeur :

« _CONFRINGO_ ! Hurla-t-il. »

Le rayon violet fondit sur la porte fermée, cette dernière n'opposa pratiquement aucune résistance, elle explosa en un millier de craquements de bois et finit littéralement en poussière brûlée par les flammes du sortilège. Tous les Serpentards se jetèrent au sol comme si le ciel leur tombait sur la tête , seul Cole resta droit sur ses pieds.

« RELEVEZ-VOUS ! Ordonna-t-il aux élèves. RETROUVEZ LES RESPONSABLES ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, Hyden et les autres s'étaient déjà séparés dans les différents couloirs par groupes de deux. Neville se retrouvait avec Luna tandis que Ginny se retrouvait avec Colin Crivey...Kiril pour sa part, accompagnait le brun qui avait un plan spécial. Retrouver Malefoy ! Il n'y avait que Lena qui était toute seule cachée dans son alcôve en priant pour que personne ne la voit.

Un frisson la secoua lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de pas des Serpentards et qu'ils passèrent devant elle à quelques centimètres sans la voir. Toutefois, quelque chose la gêna dans l'atmosphère lorsqu'ils disparurent dans les couloirs, elle hésita longuement à sortir de son alcôve, sentant comme une présence pas loin, comme si un ennemi connaissait leur plan et attendait sa venue.

« Vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un va venir nous sauver ! S'exclama soudain Isa depuis la pièce du cachot.

- Oui, répondit Cole qui était restée dans la pièce, ce que tes amis ont fait ressemble plus à une diversion qu'à une réelle attaque à moins qu'ils soient vraiment bêtes car il y a d'autres moyens que nous provoquer pour vous libérer.

- Il n'y a personne ! Répliqua Gabriel toujours attaché contre le mur. Vous le voyez bien ! »

Cole hésita une minute à aller aider les Serpentards pour battre Hyden et sa bande ou rester près des deux prisonniers pour empêcher une tentative de libération. Lena ne bougeait pas d'un cil, totalement immobile elle retenait même sa respiration alors qu'il était toujours dans la pièce. Cet homme avait le don de la tétaniser presque autant que Bellatrix.

Soudain le bruit d'une explosion atténué par les kilomètres de murs retentit dans les cachots, de la poussière s'échappa des murs qui émirent un craquement sinistre, et tout le monde comprit que tout menaçait de s'effondrer...les combats avaient commencé.

Cette explosion suffit à le convaincre de partir, il lança un sortilège de mutisme au deux prisonniers qui ne furent plus capables de crier à l'aide et disparut dans le couloir. Lena se colla au fond de son alcôve les genoux repliés contre elle dans l'ombre elle pria pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. La cape de Cole voleta gracieusement derrière lui et frôla la jeune fille lorsqu'il passa devant elle marchant rapidement.

Cependant, elle resta immobile, le temps de reprendre sa respiration, elle savait très bien qu'il n'était plus là et qu'elle devait être rapide. Tout dépendait d'elle, et puis même si elle les libérait, il fallait ensuite qu'elle les mène à travers les combats jusqu'à la surface, tout le monde se battait pour que tout se passe bien de son côté.

Neville et Luna couraient dans tous les sens du couloir, sans savoir vraiment où ils allaient, le plus important pour eux était de ne pas se séparer et se retrouver seul face à plusieurs ennemis. Ils se tenaient la main et ne se lâchait plus, tournant à chaque couloir au hasard.**(2)**

Derrière eux, il n'y avait personne pour le moment, mais quelquefois ils entendaient des bruits de pas et des cris qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Quelquefois aussi ils avaient tellement de possibilités pour tourner que les deux jeunes gens ne savaient pas quoi choisir et qu'il avaient la tête qui tournait à force de courir dans tous les sens pour échapper à leurs adversaires.

**I can't wait**

**To be with you**

En passant dans un immense couloir autant en largeur qu'en longueur, ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil sur les chemins adjacents, le couloir qu'ils traversaient semblait être le couloir principal d'où partaient la plupart des chemins. Ils savaient que c'était un avantage de l'avoir trouvé mais aussi un danger car les ennemis pouvaient débouler de n'importe où et les surprendre.

« On fonce tout droit ! Fit Neville. Je crois que la sortie est au bout, passe devant je surveille tes arrières. Ça a l'air trop silencieux, j'aime pas cet endroit !

- D'accord ! Répondit Luna qui malgré son air dans les nuages connaissait la situation et se préparait à un combat éventuel. »

**No I just can't sit still,  
Are we there yet?**

Ils traversèrent le long couloir dos à dos, à un moment ils virent à la dérobée la silhouette d'une personne disparaître au détour d'un chemin adjacent. Ne pouvant discerner si c'était un ami ou un ennemi qui courait ils ne firent rien pour l'arrêter mais redoublèrent d'attention.

**Takes me back,  
I remember**

Un silence pesant et angoissant régnait seulement ponctué par leurs deux respirations qu'ils s'efforçaient de contrôler. C'était étrange, des bruits de pas rapides, des froissements de capes se faisaient parfois entendre mais personne ne se montrait, rien, tout le monde semblait courir au hasard sans jamais se croiser.

Aucun combat ne s'était encore engagé, Luna avançait avec Neville contre son dos, elle était à mi-chemin de la sortie, elle apercevait déjà le couloir menant au cours de potion et à la salle commune de Serpentard, puis les escaliers permettant de remonter à la surface.

**Such a magical place  
It was all you...**

Mais alors qu'ils s'attendaient tous les deux à ce que le danger vienne des côtés ou de derrière, une femme blonde descendit les escaliers sous leurs yeux. Lorsqu'elle les vit tous les deux leurs baguettes brandies, elle dégaina la sienne et frappa la première avec une rapidité époustouflante.

**Closing in...**

**I hope that you make it**

Le sort qui s'échappa de sa baguette fila droit vers eux comme animé d'une vie propre. Luna et Neville se jetèrent chacun d'un côté vers un des couloirs adjacents mais la force du sortilège fit exploser le sol. Les murs se mirent à trembler déversant la poussière grisâtre qui s'était accumulée depuis des années.

« MONTREZ VOUS BANDE DE TAPETTES ! Hurla la femme blonde. »

**Closing in...**

**I hope that you find your way**

Neville traversa la largeur du couloir en courant, il évita un sortilège de stupéfixion en se baissant et rejoignit Luna qui s'était cognée le bras par terre en évitant l'explosion.

« Ce n'est rien ! Chuchota la jeune fille. Il faut qu'on batte cette folle ! C'est la seule sortie et elle le sait très bien, elle va nous empêcher de sortir et on va tous se retrouver bloqués ici.

_- STUPEFIX !_ »

**Frame by frame,  
Red speed ahead**

Le maléfice frappa le sol, près de Neville qui se cacha un peu plus.

« Si elle réutilise des sortilèges d'explosion comme celui qu'elle vient d'utiliser les cachots vont s'effondrer ! Fit remarquer Neville en montrant le bout de sa baguette pour répliquer avec un sortilège de pétrification que son ennemie évita avec une facilité déconcertante. »

**A city dissolving,  
The threat of your love in the headlights**

Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent et attendirent de voir ce qu'allait faire la mangemort. Ailleurs, les combats semblaient aussi avoir commencé, des cris de colère retentissaient un peu de partout. La mangemort semblait s'avancer vers eux, mais elle ne parlait plus.

« D'accord...heu...je vais me lancer en premier, proposa le jeune homme, je vais me jeter sur elle en lui lançant des sortilèges pour faire diversion. Elle sera occupée à m'arrêter et pendant ce temps tu l'attaqueras.

- Et si on se rate ?

- On avisera ! Elle arrive...1...2...3! »

**Is it safe now?  
Will your arms be open?**

Neville sortit de sa cachette en courant, il jeta une salve de maléfices sur son adversaire qui en évita un mais dut user d'un enchantement de protection pour parer les autres, puis il courut vers elle et lui sauta dessus avec la force d'un lion.

**I just have to kiss you,  
Try and stop me**

Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre se débattant pour prendre le dessus, la femme blonde le griffa au visage. Luna sortit aussi de sa cachette mais ne sut quoi faire, si elle attaquait elle risquait de toucher son ami. Au même moment un élève de Serpentardqui était parti à leurs trousses sortit d'un couloir adjacent derrière elle, Blaise Zabini.

« ATTENTION ! Cria Neville. »

**Closing in...**

**I hope that you make it**

La jeune fille se baissa, le maléfice lancé par derrière lui frôla la nuque lorsqu'elle se jeta sur la gauche et répliqua:

« _Impedimenta ! Stupéfix ! Protego !_ »

**Closing in...**

**I hope that you find your way**

Ses sorts et ceux de son adversaires se rencontraient et rebondissaient contre les murs du couloirs inlassablement. Quand l'un attaquait, l'autre défendait et vice et versa, aucun des deux n'arrivait à prendre réellement le dessus, Luna avait juste un soupçon d'habileté en plus. Cependant ce n'était pas assez pour désarmer son adversaire.

**It's all that I want in the whole world  
Closing in  
Please be there, please be there**

Derrière elle, Neville se débattait toujours contre la femme blonde. En plus d'être douée pour manier une baguette magique elle savait aussi se battre comme une hyène. Le Gryffondor hésitait tellement à user de toute sa force qu'il se faisait littéralement éclater par la mangemort. Cette dernière avait déjà réussi à envoyer sa baguette au loin. Elle le repoussa violemment avec ses pieds et se releva péniblement en souriant, aucun d'eux n'avait de baguette.

« Nous sommes à égalité ! Lâcha Neville, on a pas nos baguettes, elles sont quelque-parts dans ce couloir.

- Tu te trompes ! Cracha la femme blonde. Peut-être que je n'ai pas MA baguette mais j'en ai deux autres. J'ai celles de Isabella Smith et Gabriel Aimen que je leur ai pris quand on les a emmené aux cachots.

- Ho merde ! »

**Did you walk for the fear of love?  
Or don't you believe enough?  
Well I'll cover both of us  
You can leave that to me!**

Elle prit une baguette dans chaque main et les pointa sur le Gryffondor. Luna toujours aux prises avec Blaise ne pouvait pas l'aider et le sourire qu'affichait cette salope devant lui lui disait qu'il avait perdu la partie.

**Closing in...I hope that you make it**

**Closing in...I hope that you find your way**

Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey s'étaient retrouvés ensemble pour s'échapper des cachots. Cela faisait une bonne minute qu'ils couraient sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient, et il n'y avait toujours personne à leur poursuite. C'était assez inquiétant en soit de ne pas réellement savoir où se trouvaient les ennemis.

La chevelure flamboyante de Ginny flottait dans les airs alors qu'elle courait en priant pour sortir de cet endroit qu'elle trouvait dégueulasse et glauque. Colin n'était pas aussi rapide qu'elle, ils avaient tous les deux le même âge mais elle était plus grande et avait donc de plus longues jambes.

Colin était tout sauf un garçon violent, ça se voyait dans ses yeux et dans sa manière de bouger, ça se sentait. Quiconque le voyait pour la première fois pensait qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche...cependant quiconque le connaissait savait également que ce n'était qu'une apparence.

Colin se cachait derrière une apparence fragile pour surprendre ses ennemis. En club de duel, certains hésitaient à l'attaquer en le voyant si faible et inoffensif devant eux...c'était une grosse erreur. Le jeune homme était féroce en duel et se servait de son apparence comme une arme pour surprendre ses adversaires et les terrasser.

Quelques heures plus tôt, en se levant, il s'était senti mal et n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait donc pas assisté à la rafle des gens du ministère. Ces derniers devaient pourtant le chercher car il était lui aussi un né-moldu, et ils avaient essayé...mais il s'était caché et Neville lui avait promis en remontant dans la Salle commune qu'il lui trouverait un endroit où se cacher pendant toute l'année.

Ginny était plus représentative du déchaînement, de la passion, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait dans le combat. Les Serpentards étaient assez effrayés par sa force de caractère et son habileté au combat. Si quelqu'un venait l'enquiquiner il se retrouvait avec un sortilège en pleine tête et c'était fini. Et puis elle n'était pas la petite-amie de Harry Potter sans raison.

Une explosion retentit dans les cachots qui fit trembler le sol et les murs, les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent un rapide coup d'oeil significatif et reprirent leur course, les combats avaient commencé.

« Colin, dépêche-toi ! Ils sont peut-être derrière nous ! Lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle. »

Mais soudain elle se cogna violemment contre un corps inconnu, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil, et trébucha violemment. Sonnée, elle leva les yeux pour voir Goyle qui le regardait en souriant bêtement, fier de lui.

« COLIN COURS ! »

Le sourire de Goyle disparut presque instantanément lorsqu'elle le frappa dans les parties génitales avec toute la force contenue dans ses pieds. Un petit cri aigu s'échappa de sa gorge suivit d'un borborygme dégoutant. Colin profita de cette opportunité.

«_ PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ ! Hurla-t-il. »

Le sortilège jaillit de sa baguette et atteignit le Serpentard, celui-ci se retrouva les traits figés dans une expression de douleur intense qui fit rigoler Ginny. Cette dernière, après s'être relevée, lui lança un coup de pied au visage puis empoigna Colin et repartit dans les couloirs.

« Je t'avais dit de courir ! L'engueula-t-elle alors qu'ils tournaient à droite.

- On s'en fout je l'ai eu ! Répliqua Colin en riant. »

Au même moment, ils tombèrent face à face avec une personne bien trop forte pour eux. En effet, Cole qui avait couru à la rescousse des Serpentard, se trouvait là à quelques mètres d'eux et souriait avec l'air d'un psychopathe ayant trouvé sa proie du jour...sa baguette noire luisait dans sa main.

« Ho non...,soupira Ginny, cette fois Colin tu cours, ta vie en dépends...ALLEZ ! »

Elle poussa le jeune homme dans un autre couloir et cria:

« _Reducto !_ »

L'enchantement frappa le sol à quelques centimètres de Cole et creusa un trou profond. Celui-ci sauta par dessus avec légèreté et agita sa baguette. Deux minuscules serpents aussi noirs que ses yeux et aussi longs que des cordes jaillirent et émirent un sifflement sinistre.

Les deux Gryffondors coururent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient et réussirent à échapper aux deux minuscules serpents pendant plus d'une minute. Mais ils entendaient régulièrement les sifflements derrière eux et quelquefois il leur semblait voir l'ombre de Cole au détour d'un couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'époumona le jeune homme. On arrivera jamais à s'en débarrasser.

- Tais-toi et cours ! Répondit la jeune fille. »

Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins, ils étaient finis à cause de deux simples serpents qui ressemblaient à des cordes...à cause d'un simple sortilège. Les sifflements se rapprochaient derrière eux...mais la hantise de sentir un serpent s'enrouler autour de sa cheville donnait des ailes à Ginny. Elle fila droit vers une salle de classe désaffectée, poussa Colin à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à la volée.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en choeur, cependant le répit ne fut que de courte durée, les serpents étaient passés sous la porte et glissaient vers eux. L'un d'eux s'enroula autour du Gryffondor telle une corde et se pétrifia soudain comme mort, l'empêchant de bouger. Le jeune fille grimpa sur le bureau du professeur et lança une vague de sortilèges pour immobiliser le second serpent mais il avait la couleur du sol et il était rapide. En plus de cela, Cole risquait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

« Immobilus ! Finit par lancer Ginny. »

Le deuxième serpent noir s'éleva dans les airs, piégé par une bulle bleue transparente. Ginny libéra son ami et ensemble ils entreprirent de repartir mais soudain ils entendirent des bruits de pas lents dans le couloir. Cole, décontracté et sans peur marchait tranquillement pour les trouver.

Les deux jeunes gens se cachèrent derrière la porte, désespérés à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau face à leur ennemi mais soudain les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent. D'autres se firent entendre, des pas plus lourds...Crabbe.

« Maître ! Hurla Crabbe en tombant à genoux devant Cole.

- Quoi ? Cracha ce dernier.

- J'étais avec Malefoy mais il m'a lâché, il a voulu retourner voir les deux prisonniers.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas maître... J'ai aussi vu votre frère, Hyden...il l'a suivi jusqu'à là-bas ils vont se battre. »

Cole ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il tourna les talons et fonça droit à la poursuite de son petit frère. Les deux jeunes gens purent respirer difficilement...le serpent noir qui se tortillait dans la bulle bleue pourrit pour se transformer en poussière. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à sortir de cet endroit.

Ils sortirent baguette à la main de la salle de classe, mais il n'y avait aucun présence, Crabbe avait dû suivre son maître. Pas loin, vers la droite, des bruits de lutte retentissait, et la voix de Luna hurlait des maléfices, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis, suivant les cris et les bruits.

Ils déboulèrent en plein milieu du combat entre Neville et la femme blonde, cette dernière pointait deux baguettes vers lui. Au moment où les deux maléfices partirent, Ginny et Colin poussèrent le jeune homme. Ginny tomba avec Neville au sol, mais Colin qui était resté debout, se prit les deux maléfices en pleine poitrine et voltigea deux mètres plus loin.

« COLIN ! Cria la rousse.

- Ginny ! Appela Neville. Retiens la je vais chercher ma baguette ! »

La jeune fille se releva et entreprit un duel avec la femme blonde qui souriait. Elle était certaine que grâce aux baguettes de Gabriel et Isa elle avait facilement le dessus sur les autres qui en avaient qu'une. Mais son ennemie s'évertuait à combattre, résistant aux assauts, lui prouvant que la force ne résidait pas dans le nombre de baguettes mais dans leur maîtrise.

« _STUPEFIX ! ENDOLORIS_ ! Hurlait la femme. »

Le Gryffondor retrouva sa baguette mais aussi celle de la femme qu'il n'osa même pas utiliser par dégout, il se lança dans le combat, secourant Ginny qui commençait à faiblir face aux assauts de la jeune femme. Derrière eux, Colin était toujours parterre, inconscient. Plus loin dans le couloir, Luna combattait Blaise avec ardeur. La situation était bloquée...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyden ne pensait depuis le début de sa fuite avec Kiril qu'à une chose...retrouver Malefoy pour lui parler ou frapper ça n'avait que peu d'importance. Tant qu'il arrivait à lui faire comprendre que John était de sa famille et qu'il avait le devoir de le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il l'avait mis.

Ses yeux fixaient tous les recoins, tous les couloirs à la recherche de Malefoy qui devait courir avec les autres quelque part dans les cachots. Une explosion retentit au bout d'un moment mais il s'en fichait que les combats commencent, il voulait juste le retrouver. Ses doigts tremblaient d'anticipation et Kiril s'inquiétait à ses côtés, se doutant qu'il ne cherchait pas la sortie mais plutôt une personne en particulier.

« Hyden ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas comme coupé du monde, seul son objectif était important. Il imaginait déjà John face aux détraqueurs et à Ombrage. Il les imaginait déjà l'emmener à Azkaban pour qu'il y passe le restant de ses jours loin de ses amis. Soudain des voix retentirent dans un couloir adjacent.

« Draco ! Me laisse pas ! On a dit qu'on se séparait en groupe de deux ! Se lamenta Crabbe.

- Tais-toi ! Va voir où sont les autres fais quelque chose de tes mains au lieu de me suivre comme un chien. »

Draco passa devant Hyden sans le voir et fonça droit vers le lieu où Lena essayait de libérer sa soeur. L'ex-Serpentard attendit quelques secondes que Crabbe s'en aille en courant pour suivre Draco.

« Où tu vas ? Demanda Kiril.

- Draco est allé voir Lena, il faut que je l'arrête. S'il-te-plaît ne viens pas, va aider Neville et les autres, j'arrive. »

Kiril haussa un sourcil perplexe, il savait pertinemment que l'autre voulait avoir une discussion Draco Malefoy, mais étrangement il ne dit rien et le laissa partir. En réalité, il s'imagina longuement ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place et la réponse lui apparut claire comme de l'eau de roche...il aurait fait la même chose. Alors il décida de ne rien faire pour le retenir et rejoignit les autres.

Remarquant que les combats faisaient rage, il sortit d'un couloir et vit Neville et Ginny aux prises avec une ennemie. Il se jeta dans la mêlée, à trois ils parvinrent à prendre le dessus sur la femme blonde et réussirent à la désarmer à force d'acharnement. Ginny la pétrifia, Neville la stupéfixa et Kiril la ligota, tous en même temps.

De son côté, Luna mettait son plan à exécution, depuis le début du duel, elle le poussait vers le mur derrière lui en assénant des sortilèges puissants. Zabini n'avait plus aucune retraite. Il la blessa au bras mais lorsqu'il recula d'un pas il se cogna contre le mur, la surprise l'empêcha de se protéger. La jeune fille répliqua en criant:

« I_mpedimenta ! Incarcerem ! »_

Les mouvements du jeune homme ralentirent puis une corde jaillit de la baguette de la Serdaigle et l'enserra avec force, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. C'était à peine s'il pouvait respirer, saucissonné comme un bout de viande.

Kiril récupéra les baguettes de Gabriel et Isa pour leur donner lorsqu'ils sortiraient d'ici. Ginny et Luna accoururent auprès de Colin qui était toujours inconscient et ne semblait pas du tout prêt à se réveiller. Neville s'assura que leurs ennemis étaient incapables d'attaquer à nouveau puis il prit dans ses mains la baguette de la femme blonde. Cette dernière était consciente, ses yeux étaient comme sur des épées mais le jeune homme sen foutait.

« Je crois que tu n'auras plus besoin de ta baguette, lui dit-il en appuyant sur ses mots, ...et puis...Ollivanders le fabriquant de baguettes s'est fait enlever par Voldemort et je doute qu'il accepte de t'en refaire une. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il empoigna la baguette de la femme blonde de ses deux mains et fit mine de la briser d'un coup sec mais en voyant les yeux affolés de la propriétaire il se ravisa.

« Non finalement je vais la garder, on sait jamais cela peut-être très utile...les baguettes sont rares de nos jours. »

Ils décidèrent de choisir quelqu'un pour emmener Colin jusqu'à l'infirmerie où la salle sur demande. Kiril refusa prétextant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement de la salle sur demande et qu'il attendait Lena, sa petite-amie.

« J'emmènerai Colin, fit Luna en souriant d'un air rêveur, Mme Pomfresh m'a avoué un jour que j'étais pas mal en sortilèges de soins alors si je peux m'améliorer je vais l'emmener.

- D'accord, répondit Neville, dans tous les cas on se rejoint dans la Salle sur Demande le plus vite possible. »

La Serdaigle murmura une formule inaudible pour les autres, le corps inconscient de Colin s'éleva dans les airs et la suivit tandis qu'elle remontait les escaliers du cachots et se rendait à l'infirmerie. Les autres décidèrent d'attendre que Lena ramène ceux qui restaient de leur groupe. Au bout d'une minute ils virent Crabbe passer devant eux l'air totalement déboussolé, ayant pitié de lui ils préférèrent le laisser divaguer au hasard.

Lena s'évertuait depuis une bonne minute essayant de libérer Isabella et Gabriel qui étaient toujours attachés au murs par des chaînes qui semblaient indestructible. Elle avait désactivé le maléfice de mutisme qui retenait les deux autres avait essayé tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait et même les deux autres qui lui prodiguaient des idées n'avaient trouvé la solution pour être libres.

La panique commençait à prendre le dessus sur leur sang-froid à tous, Lena était littéralement effrayés à l'idée que Cole revienne, et Isabella lui donnait une dizaine de conseils à la seconde l'empêchant de se calmer. Elles commencèrent à se chamailler. Seul Gabriel était silencieux...il tendait l'oreille pour savoir si quelqu'un venait. Grâce à son ouïe plus développé il pouvait prévenir les filles si quelqu'un arrivait.

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent...à une trentaine de mètres un bruit de pas régulier approchait...quelqu'un arrivait et il ne reconnaissait pas la démarche d'Hyden ou Kiril. Un ennemi avançait vers eux.

« Taisez-vous ! Chuchota-t-il. »

Les deux jeunes filles se stoppèrent immédiatement et se tournèrent vers le garçon dont le cerveau bouillonnait.

« Quelqu'un arrive, s'enquit-il d'expliquer, Lena disparaît !

- Comment ?

- Sortilège de Désillusion ! »

La jeune fille pointa sa baguette sur elle-même et s'efforça de calmer sa respiration. La peur l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement mais au dernier moment alors que Draco Malefoy passait la porte, elle sentit une impression de froid et disparut instantanément à travers le décor...invisible.

« Vous parliez à qui ? Demanda le Serpentard suspicieusement.

- A Peeves ! S'exclama Isabella. Il m'a dit qu'il allait te botter le cul pour toutes les conneries que t'enchaînes. Après avoir tué Dumbledore il faut que tu laisses ton frère se faire emprisonner à Azkaban. Bravo !

- Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore ! C'est...

- Rogue ? Demanda Gabriel en souriant. »

Draco baissa les yeux et les deux torturés comprirent qu'ils avaient raison. Lena n'osait même pas respirer derrière lui, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'immobiliser maintenant ou le laisser parler et les deux autres ne lui lançaient aucun signal.

« Et pour ton frère tu as quelle excuse ? Questionna Isa.

- Je...justement, je suis venu là pour vous détacher...je...je ne pouvais pas le faire devant tout le monde.

- Ho ! S'étonna le Poufsouffle. On dirait que le petit Serpentard à la langue bien pendue et le futur mangemort est en fait aussi inoffensif qu'un papillon.

- Tais-toi ! S'énerva Malefoy. Je me fous de la bataille entre Voldemort et vous tous, je veux juste que ma famille reste en paix, surtout mes parents. Mais que ça me plaise ou non...John fait partie de ma famille. Alors dès que je vous relâcherai, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez pour l'empêcher de se faire emprisonner. »

Les deux torturés sourirent en choeur au Serpentard, Lena laissa retomber sa tension, son enchantement se désactiva la montrant au regard des autres. Malefoy ne s'offusqua pas lorsqu'il la vit apparaître dans un coin de la pièce. Il se tourna vers les deux prisonniers et agita sa baguette pour les libérer.

C'était sans compter sur Hyden qui l'avait suivi depuis le début et qui croyait que Malefoy voulait continuer à torturer ses deux amis. Il rentra en trombe dans la salle, ses yeux fixés vers le blond il oublia momentanément la présence des autres.

« HYDEN NON ! Hurla Isabella. Il veut nous aider ! »

Mais le brun n'écoutait pas, sa baguette claqua dans l'air à la vitesse de l'éclair, son sortilège de stupéfixion rebondit contre le bouclier que Draco avait fait par réflexe et frappa Lena qui s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ensuite...tous les évènements s'enchaînèrent trop rapidement.

Hyden s'attaqua violemment à Draco ne lui laissant aucun répit, sa baguette fendit l'air à une vitesse hallucinante. C'était à peine si Gabriel avec ses yeux de loups voyait la baguette tellement ses mouvements étaient rapides. Personne ne comprenait...pas même lui.

Le blond se jeta sur la droite pour éviter un puissant sort qui brûla le mur à l'endroit même où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Il ne répliqua pas,ne voulant pas envenimer les choses mais l'ex-Serpentart s'en foutait royalement. Ce dernier n'utilisait pas les simples maléfices que tout le monde connaissait...ses sortilèges brisaient, broyaient et déchiquetaient littéralement le sol et les murs. Certains frôlaient Isabelle et Gabriel qui hurlaient pour qu'il s'arrête.

« HYDEN ! CALME TOI ! S'IL-TE-PLAIT ! TU VAS BLESSER QUELQU'UN »

Mais le brun semblait sourd à tous leurs appels, il attaquait Malefoy sans relâche, cherchant une quelconque ouverture pour blesser sa proie comme un animal enragé. Sa baguette semblait sur le point d'exploser, il lâchait tout ce qu'il retenait depuis le début de la journée.

La baguette de Draco fut rejetée à l'autre bout de la pièce, Hyden agita sa baguette encore une fois et le projeta au plafond, il se cogna le dos violemment et resta collé au plafond, incapable de bouger, à sa merci. Isabella hurlait à plein poumons, ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait...pourquoi le brun était aussi brutal...presque névrosé.

« HYDEN ! Tu as failli tous nous tuer ! Malefoy ne voulait pas nous faire du mal, il voulait nous délivrer !

- Je m'en fous ! Répliqua Hyden. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il s'approche de vous ou de qui que ce soit...surtout pas John ! Mais d'abord je veux qu'il sorte John de la merde. »

Le calme était revenu...Lena avait été remise sur pied, il ne restait plus qu'à libérer Isa et Gabriel puis partir le plus vite possible. Mais l'ex-Serpentard tournait autour du pot, il voulait avoir une discussion avec le demi-frère de John, maintenant !

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini ! Pour la semaine prochaine une petite discussion entre Hyden et Malefoy et ceux qui n'ont pas apprécié l'absence de John seront ravis qu'il soit de retour dans le prochain chapitre. Pas à Poudlard rassurez-vous...on fera juste un petit tour au ministère.**

**Allez bisous ! Je suis désolé si vous n'avez pas apprécié ou si vous vous sentez perdus dans cette histoire farfelu.**

**1)Cosmic Love de Florence and the Machines. Ma chanson préféré d'elle, mais j'aime aussi you've got the love. Voilà je sais pas...il y a une puissance dans sa voix et dans sa musique surtout dans cette chanson.**

**Une étoile filante est tombé de ton coeur et a atterri dans mes yeux**  
**J'ai crié fort pendant qu'elle les arrachait, et ça m'a rendu aveugle**

**Les étoiles, la Lune, elles se sont toutes éteintes**  
**Tu m'as laissé dans le noir**  
**Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule**  
**Dans l'ombre de ton coeur**

**Et dans le noir, je peux entendre le battement de ton coeur**  
**J'ai essayé de trouver ce son**  
**Mais ensuite ça s'est arrêté et je me suis retrouvée dans cette obscurité**  
**Cette obscurité que j'étais devenue**

**Les étoiles, la Lune, elles se sont toutes éteintes**  
**Tu m'as laissé dans le noir**  
**Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule**  
**Dans l'ombre de ton coeur**

**J'ai pris les étoiles de nos yeux, et puis j'ai fait une carte**  
**Et je savais que par n'importe quel moyen je pourrais retrouver mon chemin**  
**Ensuite j'ai entendu ton coeur battre, tu étais aussi dans l'obscurité**  
**Alors je suis restée dans cette obscurité avec toi**

**Les étoiles, la Lune, elles se sont toutes éteintes**  
**Tu m'as laissé dans le noir**  
**Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule**  
**Dans l'ombre de ton coeur**

**2) Closing in-Imogen Heap. Tout simplement un de mes groupes préférés (oui je sais yen a beaucoup). Cette chanson est bien, il y en a d'autres que je préfère mais celle là retranscrit bien l'impression qu'il faut aller vite que quelque chose nous attaque et qu'on est bloqués. Par contre la traduction parce-que j'ai rien trouvé sur internet et çava faire mal comme d'habitude. Chui désolé d'avance.**

**Je ne peux pas attendre pour être avec toi**

**Non je ne peux pas rester assis Sommes nous encore là ?**

**Ca me fait revenir en arrière, je me souviens**

**Un endroit si magique...c'était tout ce que tu...**

**Enfermé...j'espère que tu t'en sors**

**Enfermé...j'espère que tu trouves ton chemin**

**Image par image**

**Red speed ahead (?)**

**Une ville dissoute**

**La menace de ton amour sous les phares**

**Est-ce que c'est sûre maintenant ?**

**Est-ce que tes bras seront ouverts ?**

**Je dois juste t'embrasser essaie et arrête moi !**

**Enfermé...j'espère que tu t'en sors**

**Enfermé...j'espère que tu trouves ton chemin**

**C'est tout ce que je veux dans le monde entier**

**Enfermé...s'il-te-plaît sois présent...**

**Est-ce que tu marchais par peur de l'amour ?**

**Ou bien ne crois-tu donc pas assez ?**

**Eh bien je vais nous couvrir tous les deux.**

**Laisse moi m'en occuper**


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonjour ! Le nouveau chapitre est prêt ! Voilà je voulais juste dire que ça fait deux ans depuis quelques jours que cette histoire a commencé et...WAOUH merci à tous ceux qui lisent la fic. Il y en a qui sont là depuis le départ et qui me soutiennent et je les remercie plus que tout. Ah oui ! Aussi pour vous dire que j'ai atteint les 100 reviews et que ça me fait sauter de joie rien que de le dire ! Je sais très bien qu'il y a des fics meilleures que les miennes et qui ont pourtant moins de reviews et ça me fait bizarre. Parce-que à chaque chapitre j'ai l'impression que ça devient difficile de me suivre dans mes délires et tout ça et puis si on rajoute le temps que je mets pour publier mes chapitres c'est sûr qu'on a du mal à se rappeler ce qu'il y avait avant, c'est pour ça que j'aime pas trop couper mes chapitres pendant des scènes d'action mais desfois je suis obligé pour finir mon chapitre dans les temps. Donc voilà je suis désolé si vous comprenez pas tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma fic. _

_Voilà pour parler du nouveau chapitre, ben c'est la suite de celui qu'il y avait précédemment (avouez vous vous y attendiez pas hein !). John s'est fait arrêter car il est soupçonné d'être un né-moldu et Hyden fait tout pour le sortir de là. Donc dans ce nouveau chapitre, retour de John, on verra un peu comment ça s'est passé de son côté et la rencontre qu'il a fait._

_Je sais pas si vous allez vous rappeler de la fille que John va voir, ça remonte à 1 an je crois. Bref, on reverra Matthew et Amy aussi et puis voilà, petit retour au ministère pour voir notre crapaud rose préféré ! Bon chapitre et bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_La baguette de Draco fut rejetée à l'autre bout de la pièce, Hyden agita sa baguette encore une fois et le projeta au plafond, il se cogna le dos violemment et resta collé au plafond, incapable de bouger, à sa merci. Isabella hurlait à plein poumons, ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait...pourquoi le brun était aussi brutal...presque névrosé._

_« HYDEN ! Tu as failli tous nous tuer ! Malefoy ne voulait pas nous faire du mal, il voulait nous délivrer !_

_- Je m'en fous ! Répliqua Hyden. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il s'approche de vous ou de qui que ce soit...surtout pas John ! Mais d'abord je veux qu'il sorte John de la merde. »_

_Le calme était revenu...Lena avait été remise sur pied, il ne restait plus qu'à libérer Isa et Gabriel puis partir le plus vite possible. Mais l'ex-Serpentard tournait autour du pot, il voulait avoir une discussion avec le demi-frère de John, maintenant !_

Hyden faisait les cent pas, il savait pertinemment que des ennemis pouvaient surgir à tout moment pour l'attaquer mais il s'en foutait. Comme depuis le début de la journée, Malefoy occupait une part de ses pensées, il avait besoin de lui.

« Pourquoi veux-tu libérer mes amis si c'est pour nous attaquer avec tes putains de Serpentards la seconde d'après ! Cracha-t-il. Pourquoi veux-tu aider John ?

- Je me fous de tes amis et de toi vous êtes tous des traîtres à leur sang. John, lui, il fait partie de ma famille, je veux qu'il soit tranquille sans Voldemort.

- Pourquoi tu prétends t'attacher à ton petit-frère maintenant ?

- Je ne m'attache pas à lui ! S'écria Malefoy toujours collé au plafond par un enchantement. »

La respiration de Malefoy était saccadée,du sang coulait près de sa tempe, il peinait à respirer dans sa prison invisible qui l'empêchait de bouger. Gabriel tendait l'oreille pour savoir si quelqu'un arrivait par surprise, Lena et Isa écoutaient l'interrogatoire.

« Écoute, soupira Draco après un long soupir, je m'en fous complètement de vous tous ! Du combat...dans ma famille on s'en sort comme un peu même si cela veut dire qu'on doit s'allier à un fou furieux. Si John...si je peux lui épargner du mal et me faire pardonner pour ce que je lui ai fait l'année dernière quand il a essayé d'aller m'empêcher de tuer Dumbledore, alors tout serait parfait...je veux juste payer ma dette. Après je m'en fous ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec lui...je veux juste ne pas me sentir coupable d'avoir rien fait.

- ...après que tu m'aies aidé à le sortir du ministère...je veux que tu l'oublie ! Même si il tente de venir te parler ou quoique ce soit, tu fais comme si tu n'avais pas de demi-frère comme si ton lâche de père n'avait rien fait avec la mère de John !

- Ne parle pas de mon père comme ça, sale Cracmol ! »

Hyden haussa un sourcil, histoire de lui montrer qui maîtrisait à présent il désactiva son enchantement. Malefoy tomba de deux mètres de haut et s'effondra en criant.

« T'as compris ! Fit le brun, tu l'oublies, plus un regard, plus rien, fais comme d'habitude, cache-toi derrière ton mépris, comme si tu ne l'avais jamais aidé ! Plus rien !

- Oui ! Répliqua Draco, je ne comptais pas le faire, John est aussi le fils d'une moldue tu crois vraiment que j'oublierai ça. Je me fous de lui, je veux juste avoir la conscience tranquille c'est tout !

- Détache mes amis ! »

Le blond ramassa sa baguette rapidement et à l'aide d'une formule étrange libéra Isa et Gabriel. Ce dernier sursauta soudain, ses yeux fixèrent subitement le couloir. Quelqu'un allait bientôt arriver. Ils devaient faire vite !

« Je peux recopier l'écriture et la signature de mon père, expliqua Draco, j'ai aussi le sceau de ma famille pour le cachet en cire, lorsqu'ils recevront une lettre ordonnant de relâcher John ils le feront immédiatement ! Ils croiront que c'est une lettre de mon père !

- D'accord, répliqua Isa, tu enverras la lettre le plus tôt possible au ministère à Ombrage avant qu'elle n'interroge John et l'envoie en prison ! Si tu nous fais un coup de travers...

- Je n'en ferai pas ! J'écrirai la lettre en sortant d'ici et l'enverrai avec le hiboux de la famille ! »

Tous entreprirent de partir mais soudain quelque chose retint Hyden, avec un sourire sur les lèvres il se retourna vers le blond et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Stupéfix !Fit-il avec une simplicité étonnante. »

Le sortilège frappa Malefoy en pleine poitrine, ce dernier s'effondra, inconscient. Hyden expliqua que s'il avait été vu avec eux en train de s'enfuir, tous les Serpentards l'auraient suspecté. Gabriel partit devant, suivi de près par Hyden, Isa et Lena qui tenait la main de sa soeur sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

A peine débarquèrent-ils dans le second couloir qu'ils tombèrent face à face avec Cole. Ce dernier cria quelque chose mais ils ne comprirent pas, leur premier réflexe fut le bon, il partirent à l'opposé de leur poursuivant en courant le plus vite possible. Gabriel les dirigeait dans le noir sentant la présence de Cole derrière eux qui les rattrapait en courant et en hurlant à pleins poumons.

« HYDEN ! JE VAIS T'AVOIR ! »

Lena lança un sortilège à l'aveuglette derrière elle, le maléfice siffla dans les airs mais un puissant coup sourd lui prouva qu'il avait été dévié. Cole semblait doté d'ailes, il courait à une allure hallucinante, c'était comme s'il flottait dans les cachots, s'approchant d'eux inexorablement.

« Confringo ! Hurla-t-il avec colère. »

Le rayon violet frappa à l'endroit précis où se trouvaient les jeunes gens une seconde plus tôt. Le mur frappé explosa littéralement emportant un pan de mur. Gabriel en profita, il traversa les débris et la fumée toujours guidé par sa vue sur-développé. Les autres ne voyaient rien et toussaient plongés dans le nuage de fumée.

Soudain, quelque chose clocha, il s'arrêta de courir, dérapa, tous suivirent le mouvement sauf Lena qui glissa à terre. Le Poufsouffle sentait la présence de Cole mais en regardant derrière il ne le voyait plus dans la poussière. Il ne savait pas si c'était un stratagème ou seulement ses yeux qui lui faisaient défaut.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hyden.

- Je crois que... »

Mais soudain, un maléfice apparut dans le nuage de poussière comme sorti de nul part et le frappa en pleine tête, il essaya d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Cole venait d'utiliser un sortilège de Désillusion pour se rendre invisible puis il lui avait jeté un sortilège pour ne pas qu'il révèle ce qui clochait.

Incapable de parler ou d'avertir ses amis qui ne voyaient rien dans le nuage de poussière que le mur avait provoquée, Gabriel n'eut d'autre choix que de se fier à son instinct. Mais son instinct n'était pas assez rapide pour Cole. Ce dernier avait déjà mis la main sur Isa.

La jeune fille se retrouva littéralement happé par les bras de Cole en l'espace d'une seconde, personne n'eut réellement le temps de réagir alors qu'il serrait déjà sa main autour de son cou. Isa émit un hoquet bruyant puis un autre presque inaudible, le mangemort la souleva de terre à la force de son bras et entreprit de l'étrangler.

Hyden ne remarqua pas plus qu'il ne vit Isa se faire étrangler, il releva Lena qui avait glissé et mit ses bras devant lui lorsqu'un hoquet horrible lui parvint aux oreilles. Il appela Isa mais trouva Gabriel, immobile les yeux fixés vers un endroit invisible. Depuis le départ, Gabriel n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé, il était le seul qui voyait sa petite-amie se faire étrangler sans pouvoir dire un mot.

La situation était bloquée, Hyden et Lena ne pouvaient rien faire car ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait aveuglés par la poussière blanche qui leur piquait les yeux. Gabriel non plus ne pouvait pas lancer de sortilège car la femme blonde lui avait pris sa baguette et en plus de cela il ne pouvait pas avertir les autres car il était incapable de parler...il ne restait plus que la force.

A l'aveuglette, le Poufsouffle fit un bond avec une agilité animale écarta les bras et frappa de plein fouet le corps invisible de Cole. Ce dernier lâcha Isa qui toussa, luttant pour reprendre sa respiration. Pendant ce temps, déconcentré par le Poufsouffle, Cole n'avait pas su maintenir ses maléfices. Il était à présent bien visible et Gabriel émettait des grognements, des cris sauvages.

Ils se débattirent avec force mais Gabriel avait le dessus par sa force physique. Il évita un coup de poing en bondissant en arrière mais revint à la charge à une vitesse folle jetant ses deux pieds en avant qui allèrent frapper le mangemort violemment et l'envoyèrent un mètre plus loin.

Profitant de ce moment de répit, il agrippa les mains de tous ses amis et fonça tout droit sans s'arrêter. Ensemble, ils s'échappèrent du nuage de poussière et de Cole qui peinait à se relever derrière eux. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le couloir principal.

Au bout de ce couloir, Kiril les attendait en compagnie de Neville et Ginny, contents de voir le bout du tunnel dans tous les sens du terme. Les jeunes gens foncèrent droit vers leurs amis, ne prêtant même pas attention à la femme blonde inconsciente et à Blaise Zabini qui reposaient tous les deux sur le sol, neutralisés.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama Neville en croisant les bras.

- Accrochage avec Malefoy et Cole, expliqua vaguement Isa en se massant le cou endolori. Vous avez pas trouvé nos baguettes par hasard ?

- Si ! Répondit Kiril. »

Il sortit les baguettes d'Isa et Gabriel et leur donna à chacun. Alors qu'ils entreprirent de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la surface et rejoindre Luna et Colin dans la salle sur demande. Un cri les en empêcha. Cole les avait rattrapé, il était au bout du couloir et sa baguette noire luisait même à une quinzaine de mètres.

Ils surent tous qu'il allait attaquer avec toute sa force, qu'il n'acceptait pas d'avoir perdu ce combat contre eux. Sa baguette claqua dans l'air lorsqu'il la pointa sur eux alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers quatre à quatre pour fuir.

Une nappe de flamme s'échappa de sa baguette et fila droit vers eux, elle calcina tous le couloir, les murs noircirent immédiatement après son passage et se mirent à fumer et à se craqueler. La nappe de flamme fondait déjà sur eux lorsqu'Isa et Hyden se mirent devant leurs amis et levèrent leur baguette devant eux.

Gabriel essaya de les en empêcher mais c'était trop tard, il se jeta à terre accompagné de Neville et les autres. Ils ne voyaient déjà plus Isa et Hyden qui avaient disparu derrière le torrent de feu qui inondait le couloir.

Les deux amis essayaient de stopper le torrent de feu avec un enchantement d'aspiration très difficile à réaliser. La chaleur leur brûlait la peau ajoutée à celle des habits qui commençait à partir en poussière au niveau de leurs manches. Une flamme échappée frappa le bras de la Serdaigle qui hurla à la mort mais ne s'arrêta pas, continuant d'aspirer les flammes avec sa baguette.

Alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de tout lâcher et de se laisser brûler vivants, les flammes furent entièrement happées par leur enchantement. Isa n'eut pas le temps de soupirer de soulagement qu'elle s'effondra dans les bras de Gabriel, son bras brûlé la faisant trop souffrir.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'arrêter pour s'occuper de la blessure ou de contre-attaquer Cole, ils remontèrent tous à la surface. Gabriel portait sa petite-amie facilement dans ses bras tout en montant les escaliers. Ils déboulèrent dans le hall du château toujours vide et entreprirent la montée du château.

« Suivez-nous, on sait où se trouve la Salle sur Demande ! Déclara Neville en prenant la première place de leur groupe pour les guider avec Ginny. »

Les cours n'étaient pas encore terminés, personne ne traînait dans les couloirs. Leur fuite non plus n'était pas terminée, Cole n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, il devait encore être derrière eux. Lena jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule avant d'emprunter les escaliers mouvants, elle le vit qui sortait des cachots.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au deuxième étage, ils l'entendirent crier tout en bas des escaliers mouvant mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas une seule fois. Un maléfice envoyé par le mangemort sur eux les rata et frappa un tableau, celui qui l'occupait hurla son mécontentement.

Neville les mena jusqu'au septième étage et les fit traverser une dizaine de couloirs, derrière eux Cole, plus rapide, n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Soudain la cloche du château résonna dans le château, sonnant la fin des cours.

Alors que leur poursuivant était presque sur eux, toutes les portes du couloir s'ouvrirent à la volée et des vingtaines d'élèves sortirent des salles de classe formant une foule empêchant Cole de passer et permettant aux jeunes gens de se dissimuler parmi leurs semblables.

Une fois sortis de la cohue, ils foncèrent droit vers une tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet en train d'essayer d'apprendre aux trolls à danser. En face de cette tapisserie se trouvait un mur en pierre comme tous les autres du château. Pourtant Neville s'arrêta net devant ce mur. Hyden et les autres n'osèrent rien lui dire, le laissant faire.

Il passa trois fois devant ce mur en se concentrant sur ses pensées et tout à coup, quelque chose apparut. Une porte ouvragée se détacha du mur, apparaissant par magie dans un crissement aigu. Ils entrèrent en trombe pour se retrouver dans une salle étrange, ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'examiner lorsque Ginny leur expliqua.

« C'est la Salle sur Demande, elle apparaît quand on en a énormément besoin. Pour la faire apparaître il faut passer trois fois devant le mur en pensant à une chose précise que vous voulez. Neville a pensé à un lieu pour soigner car votre amie s'est brûlée. Donc si vous voyez des lits d'infirmerie et des potions de soin c'est pour ça. »

Gabriel déposa Isabella sur un lit et se mit à farfouiller dans les potions avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Si Isa se réveillait, la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir serait tout simplement insupportable. Lena caressait la tête de sa soeur avec tendresse. Hyden s'essuya la sueur du front et s'assit près de ses amis.

Au moment même un bruit sourd se fit entendre, la porte réapparut, Luna et Colin entrèrent, ils venaient de l'infirmerie où Pomfresh avait réveillé Colin inconscient. Luna se dépêcha d'aider Gabriel à soigner le bras brûlé de la jeune fille.

« On s'en est sortis, lâcha Neville, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur.

- Je suis désolé ! S'excusa Hyden. C'est ma faute tout ça, je vous ai enrôlé dans cette histoire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais vous avez une dette envers nous, en plus de vous avoir aidé, on a risqué nos vies. Ces gens dans les cachots, ils n'étaient pas là pour rigoler. Et puis qui était cet homme qui nous a poursuivi.

- C'était mon grand-frère Cole, le nouveau bras droit de Bellatrix et sûrement un des meilleurs mangemorts. Il est là pour plusieurs raisons. »

Au nom de Bellatrix, Neville eut un sursaut de dégoût mais il le laissa continuer. Hyden lui expliqua pourquoi son frère était à Poudlard, qu'il surveillait Isa, qu'il le surveillait lui et qu'il voulait créer une sorte de camps d'entraînement pour futurs-mangemorts. En quelques mots il lui résuma tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie depuis qu'il avait connu John. Et ce résumé de sa propre vie lui fit encore plus prendre conscience qu'il avait besoin de son amant...il avait besoin de John pour vivre.

« Je vois..., murmura Neville, vous aussi vous avez eu pas mal de problèmes avec Voldemort apparemment. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes si proches vous tous. Bref...vous avez une dette envers nous.

- Nous assisterons à tous les cours de l'AD, s'enquit de dire Hyden, je vous aiderai dans tout ce que vous voudrez. Nous sommes la seule résistance à Poudlard enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. »

Neville se tourna vers Colin qui les écoutait tranquillement couché dans un lit. Il lui expliqua qu'étant un né-moldu, il devait rester caché dans la Salle sur Demande, il n'avait plus aucune possibilité de sortir en pleine journée ou de venir manger.

« Comment je vais faire, alors ? Demanda Colin. J'aurai le droit de sortir à des moments histoire de créer des problèmes aux Serpentards et tout ça ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais fais gaffe de pas te faire attraper, c'est tout.

- D'accord ! Et vous vous aller rester ici aussi ?

- Non, techniquement on a rien fait, fit remarquer Neville. Je t'emmènerai tout ce dont tu as besoin, les cours la nourriture, et on viendra souvent te voir. De toute façon si ça continue comme ça on va pas tarder à te rejoindre. »

Hyden s'excusa de laisser tout le monde ici, puis il partit droit vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Une fois là-bas, il monta dans son dortoir et sortit un bout de parchemin à la vitesse de l'éclair, il voulait que son destinataire reçoive la lettre avant la tombée de la nuit. Et avec un peu de chance avant le procès de John.

Son ou plutôt ses destinataires étaient Matthew et Amy, avec un peu de chance, l'un d'eux s'occupait d'Aaron à la maison. Il voulait leur envoyer une lettre au cas où Malefoy n'enverrait pas la sienne, au cas où son premier plan échouait. Il voulait que son frère soit prêt à agir si jamais John se faisait arrêter. Il voulait un plan B quelqu'un qui sauverait son amant par la force si jamais tout partait en sucette. Et puis, d'après Lena, le Gryffondor avait la baguette de Pansy Parkinson pour se défendre au ministère.

L'ex-Serpentard trouva une plume, la plongea dans un pot d'encre qui traînait par là et se mit à écrire. Son écriture n'était pas soigneuse car il ne prit pas le temps de bien écrire, le temps pressait. Même ses tremblements l'empêchait de bien écrire.

« _Matthew !_

_J'ai pas le temps de bien écrire ni rien. On parlera plus tard de Cole (il est revenu à Poudlard). Lis-bien j'ai besoin de toi dès que tu recevras cette lettre. John s'est fait prendre par le ministère pour être jugé en tant que né-moldu, Ombrage va l'interroger au plus tôt et le jeter à Azkaban. Je me suis débrouillé de mon côté pour que Draco Malefoy envoie une lettre pour le sortir de là mais on ne sait jamais, je veux que tu te rendes au procès de John. Si jamais Ombrage essaie de l'envoyer en prison...je t'en supplie fais tout pour le sortir du ministère par la force. Mais avant attends jusqu'au dernier moment pour voir si Ombrage reçoit une lettre. S'il-te-plaît aide moi et tiens moi au courant._ »

Son hibou était déjà au bord de la fenêtre comme s'il avait entendu son appel muet. Hyden se jeta littéralement sur lui et lui attacha précipitamment sa lettre à la patte. Le hibou s'envola l'air aussi affolé que son propriétaire. Lorsqu'ils se retourna, Isabella était là avec Gabriel,Kiril et Lena. Ils le regardaient tous avec un air étrange qu'il prit pour de la pitié.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir votre pitié.

- C'est pas de la pitié, dit Lena, on en a juste marre de tout ça. On veut que ça se termine et toi aussi. On te regardait pas avec pitié mais avec appréhension. Parce-qu'on vient te demander de te reposer quelques heures...et toi tu vas dire non alors on va te forcer et ça va partir en dispute. »

Le brun sourit amèrement, elle le connaissait bien. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait calmer les autres avec des simples mots ou leur expliquer ce qu'ils ressentaient, c'était Lena. En souriant, elle lui intima de rester calme par son simple regard.

« Le pouvoir n'est plus entre nos mains, fit Gabriel en faisant attention à ses mots pour ne pas l'énerver un peu plus, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour John..il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que ton frère ou Malefoy le sorte de là. »

Hyden baissa les yeux et d'un coup tout se relâcha, la pression de la journée, il lui semblait qu'il se battait dans les cachots depuis des jours, que John était absent depuis des mois et des mois. Il était fatigué mentalement, il en avait marre de l'absence de son amant et de tout cette pression, toute cette attente. Il voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête.

Sa fatigue n'était pas seulement mentale mais aussi physique, l'effort demandé pour traverser tous les cachots en courant, se battre contre Malefoy, et revenir jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande l'avait littéralement épuisé. Il s'en rendait compte à présent, tous ses muscles criaient de douleur, les tremblements qu'il avait eu en écrivant la lettre n'étaient pas entièrement dus à la tension mais aussi à la fatigue.

Toute la journée, le jeune homme n'avait pas pensé à son corps, à la douleur ou à quoique ce soit, seul John avait occupé ses pensées. Maintenant qu'une minute de répit s'imposait à lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait surmené son corps...qu'il s'était surmené.

Isa s'approcha de lui le serra dans ses bras et s'assit avec lui sur un des lits du dortoir. Tous les autres les rejoignirent. Ils se couchèrent tous collés les uns contre les autres et attendirent sans vraiment pouvoir dormir. Kiril, lui, fut le premier à s'endormir, bientôt suivi par Lena.

Il ne restait plus qu'Isa, Hyden et Gabriel qui regardaient tous les trois le plafond sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Et puis Isabella se mit à rigoler, comme cela, sans raison, avec une simplicité étrange qui désarma les autres. Ils se mirent à rire également sans vraiment en comprendre la raison.

Peut-être que c'était pour décompresser un peu après une journée chargée en dangers...peut-être qu'Isa trouvait la situation particulièrement ridicule sans John ? Peut-être que c'était juste comme cela, un fou rire en pensant à quelque chose de lointain...mais ils eurent la conviction qu'elle n'avait pas rigolé pour tout ça...elle avait juste pensé qu'il valait mieux rire que pleurer...c'était tout.

Soudain, alors que la nuit tombait déjà sur Poudlard, il y eut un bruissement d'ailes, puis quelque chose tapa contre la fenêtre. Hyden se leva en trombe et ouvrit la fenêtre à son hibou qui tenait une lettre attachée à sa patte.

« _Hyden,_

_A propos de John, il est jugé ce soir, je suis déjà au ministère et je vais de ce pas voir si je peux lui parler quelques secondes ou quoique ce soit pour lui expliquer la situation. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai les choses en main avec Amy, nous sommes prêts à agir. Si tout va bien...on se voit dans quelques heures, dans la cabane hurlante où je t'emmènerai John. On parlera de Cole plus tard._ »

C'était tout...l'ex-Serpentard ne se sentit pas rassuré du tout par le courte lettre de son grand-frère. Il décida de se rendre tout de suite dans la cabane hurlante pour attendre, les autres le suivirent. Le couvre-feu n'ayant pas encore sonné, ils avaient pu sortir dans le parc facilement.

Faisant bien attention à ne pas être suivis, ils se dirigèrent vers le Saule cogneur et se cachèrent une dizaine de minutes pour voir si quelqu'un les avait suivi. Ne remarquant rien de suspect, ils passèrent sous le saule cogneur, traversèrent le passage secret pour remonter dans la cabane hurlante.

Cette dernière était plongée dans le noir, depuis le temps qu'ils n'étaient pas venus, une couche de poussière épaisse s'était installée. Isabella entreprit de tout nettoyer d'un coup de baguette, les autres s'assirent dans les fauteuils et canapés. Seul Hyden resta debout, tournant en rond comme un automate. **(1)**

**I need some sleep  
It can't go on like this**

Incapable de rassembler des pensées cohérentes, toujours aussi perdu. Il avait réussi à passer une journée en sachant que John était en danger sans faire trop de conneries...mais ce qu'il savait...c'était qu'il n'arriverait pas à passer la nuit en son absence. Une journée c'était déjà beaucoup trop, il ne pourrait pas passer la nuit sans réellement péter un câble.

**I try counting sheeps  
But there's one I always miss**

Les autres s'endormirent au bout d'une heure, eux aussi avaient passé une longue journée harassante . Hyden se retrouva seul face à lui-même et ses pensées. Cette fois il n'y avait plus personne pour lui parler, plus personne pour lui occuper l'esprit et essayer de le faire rire.

**Everyone says I'm getting down to low  
Everyone says "You just gotta let it go"**

Étrangement, cette solitude lui fit plus de bien que de mal. Il avait passé la journée entouré de ses amis, de leur agitation, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait tout seul, ou du moins le seul éveillé, il se sentait plus...calme...plus posé.

**"You just gotta let it go"  
I just gotta let it go**

Seules les respirations plus ou moins sonores de ses amis ponctuaient le silence mais cela donnait aussi une atmosphère paisible. Hyden décida enfin de s'asseoir, le regard dans le vague, il se recroquevilla contre lui même.

**I need some sleep  
Time to put the old horse down**

Son regard vira presque instinctivement vers la table du salon où ils dormaient tous, un morceau de parchemin traînait là, et le jeune homme comprit qu'il n'avait qu'un seul moyen d'ouvrir les vannes, de tout relâcher sans péter un câble...écrire.

**I'm in too deep  
And the wheels keep spinning round**

Mais décidément ce n'était pas son jour...il n'y avait rien mis à part le morceau de parchemin, rien pour écrire. Alors il resta replié contre lui-même, essayant de contenir son impatience tout en fixant le parchemin comme s'il pouvait écrire avec ses propres yeux...s'extérioriser, se laisser aller.

**You just gotta let it go  
You just gotta let it go...**

* * *

John avait traversé le parc de Poudlard le matin même, le coeur serré, pas pour lui, il savait ce qui l'attendait et était prêt...mais pour Hyden. John savait très bien qu'Hyden essaierait de le sauver peu importe son avertissement. Il espérait juste qu'il ne se mette pas lui-même en danger pour le sortir de là.

Et puis merde...il était heureux que son amant essaie de le sortir de là, c'était une preuve de son amour mais pas seulement ! C'était ça le problème, c'était aussi une preuve de sa folie. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'oserait attaquer le ministère ou quoique ce soit d'aussi stupide...pourtant il savait pertinemment que l'ex-Serpentard en était capable...et ça l'effrayait.

Le blond en venait même à regretter d'être sorti avec lui, à regretter qu'il soit amoureux de lui. Parce-que le brun allait aussi se mettre en danger juste pour lui...c'était sûr. Et cela gênait le blond plus que d'aller à Azkaban.

A côté de lui, tandis qu'ils sortaient du parc, des élèves pleuraient, des filles de première année qui allaient être séparées de leurs parents sans outre mesure et jetées dans une prison dégueulasse pleine de détraqueurs assoiffés de peur. Deux garçons de septième année gardaient la tête haute mais tout le monde savait qu'ils n'en menaient pas large.

Ils étaient tous des nés-moldus, tous des gens nés dans une famille qu'ils n'avaient pas choisis et jugés pour cela. Une famille qui les avait aimés, protégés de tous les maux de la terre puis les avait confiés à l'école Poudlard et au monde de la magie en espérant qu'ils seraient heureux là-bas.

Et maintenant, Dumbledore était mort, l'école était abandonnée aux mains des mangemorts qui n'hésitaient pas à envoyer des enfants, des frères, des amis en prison pour une raison stupide. C'était comme si le monde la magie trahissait la confiance que les moldus avaient placé en lui en lui donnant leurs enfants.

Tout s'effondrait, les élèves de Poudlard étaient sans protection, même leurs parents ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ces pensées occupaient l'esprit de John presque autant que Hyden. Ce dernier devait encore être cloué sur place dans la Grande Salle. Incapable de produire ne serait-ce qu'un son ressemblant à un gémissement.

Le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser une chose qui l'effrayait vraiment mais en même temps le mettait hors de lui. Cette chose, c'était le fait que son amant allait se mettre en danger pour le sauver lui, qu'il allait se sacrifier en tentant quelque chose de stupide juste pour le sortir de là.

John savait comment cela finissait...il savait comment finissaient les gens qui le protégeaient, qui se sacrifiaient pour lui. Il y avait déjà eu une personne qui l'avait protégé, et elle avait payé de sa propre vie, elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. C'était sa propre mère qui s'était faite tuer juste pour le sauver.

Il ne voulait plus que qui que ce soit l'aide, il ne voulait plus que ses amis, son amant se sacrifient ou fassent une quelconque connerie pour lui. Une personne était déjà partie par sa faute, il ne voulait pas que d'autres en pâtissent également. Tous ceux en qui il tenait se mettaient en danger par sa faute.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Alors au milieu des pleurs, des petits garçons enlevés à leurs parents et de tous les futurs prisonniers, il se mit à sangloter stupidement. Il n'avait même pas peur pour son propre avenir, juste pour celui de son amant et de ses amis.

Ses sanglots étaient plus discrets alors que l'employé du ministère refaisait la liste des nés-moldus avant de transplaner directement au ministère. Il s'essuya dans sa manche se sentant stupide, mais au moment où l'employé déclara que tout était bon, quelqu'un serra sa main dans la sienne.

Surpris, le blond se retourna vivement pour voir qui lui tenait la main, c'était une jeune fille blonde qui semblait avoir son âge. Elle était une des seules personnes à ne pas pleurer avec les autres garçons de septième année. Elle lui sourit sincèrement...pourtant quelque chose le gêna, elle lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas sans savoir ce que c'était.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'elle remarqua que John fronçait les sourcils de perplexité et qu'il dégageait sa main avec hâte. Avant qu'il ne puise poser une question, il sentit un courant d'air glacé puis se sentit littéralement happé, la vitesse le força à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans l'atrium du ministère de la magie. Ce dernier était toujours aussi bondé...c'était un fait remarquable et un point commun au ministère un an plus tôt. Cependant, c'était le seul. Le plus flagrant étaient les différences.

La fontaine par exemple avaient été remplacée par une statue très...spéciale. Un sorcier était assis sur un fauteuil lui-même soutenu par des corps de moldus en proie à une souffrance sans nom, il était écrit sur ce fauteuil « La magie est puissance ». S'ajoutait à cela la présence de personnes...étranges, qui ne faisaient pas partie habituellement du ministère, des hommes drapés de cape noir ressemblant à celles des mangemorts, il y avait même une sorte de police qui fixait les passants pour détecter un signe suspect ou une intrusion.

Mais le plus étrange était l'ambiance, les employés communs fixaient le sol, personne n'osait lever les yeux vers la statue, personne n'osait dire bonjour à son voisin de peur qu'on les accuse de complot à tort. Le climat de peur installé par les mangemorts dans le ministère était très efficace

Cela se voyait...que Voldemort s'était emparé du ministère de la magie. La menace était partout, l'angoisse émanait de l'atrium, la peur de se faire remarquer, la peur du voisin, la peur de tout. Les gens devenaient paranoïaques, l'atmosphère demeurait sombre dans ce lieu autrefois rempli d'occupations et d'entente.

Tout cela avait disparu, laissant place à une atmosphère d'angoisse qui prit John au coeur et lui donna envie de hurler, de réveiller les gens. De leur dire de ne pas rester là à baisser les yeux face à ces meurtriers qui leur prenaient leurs enfants et les jetaient en pâtures à des détraqueurs sans aucune raison valable.

« Putain..., souffla-t-il en serrant le poing. Ils baissent les yeux comme des moutons.

- Oui...ils ont peur, répondit la jeune fille blonde à qui il ne faisait pas confiance. On ne peut pas les blâmer pour ça.

- On peut les réveiller !

- Ils se réveilleront ! Mais on ne sera pas là pour le voir, on sera à Azkaban. »

John ne répondit pas, il ne lui faisait pas confiance à cette fille, il la connaissait c'était certain...ou du moins il l'avait connu. Dans tous les cas elle ne lui avait pas laissé un bon souvenir, pas bon du tout. Son instinct lui dictait de ne pas apprécier sa présence.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de qui je suis hein ? Fit la jeune fille. Du moins tu as un vague souvenir.

- Oui...je ne tiens vraiment pas à te parler. Quitte à aller à Azkaban je ne veux pas user ma salive en parlant avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Autant user ma salive en parlant aux détraqueurs.

- Peut-être que mon nom éclairera une ampoule dans ta tête. Je m'appelle Lisa Turpin. »

Lisa Turpin...ce nom lui disait quelque chose, il ne savait vraiment pas, tout était flou. En voyant à nouveau ses sourcils se froncer, Lisa abandonna et le laissa tranquille pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. L'employé du ministère les mena droit vers les niveaux inférieurs sans leur expliquer quoique ce soit.

« Où il nous emmène ? Demanda une Poufsouffle minuscule.

- Dans les tribunaux des niveaux inférieurs, répondit un autre grand comme une armoire. Ils prennent ceux les plus-bas pour pouvoir garder les détraqueurs sans créer de problèmes pour les employés. »

Une exclamation apeurée secoua tout le monde alors qu'un homme du ministère les poussait tous dans un ascenceur. Ils descendirent en flèche tous les étages pour arriver au dernier niveau...le département des mystères, les petits restaient près des grands qui fixaient les employés avec colère.

« Bougez vous d'avancer ! Cria un des employés. Ombrage vous attend ! »

Puis il se retourna, John eut l'occasion d'utiliser la baguette de Pansy Parkinson que Lena lui avait donné mais il ne le fit pas. Tout cela ne servait à rien si c'était pour se faire intercepter en remontant, il voulait d'abord voir ce qui allait se passer.

L'homme les mena à travers les couloirs pavés de dalles d'un noir de jais, ces couloirs, le Gryffondor les connaissait très bien, il était déjà venu ici quand le meurtrier de sa mère avait été jugé, à l'époque où le ministère était encore juste et punissait les mangemorts au lieu de les embaucher.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une minute devant une entrée, à l'intérieur, une voix que tous les élèves connaissaient retentissait. Une voix à mi-chemin entre celle d'une gamine de cinq ans capricieuse et celle d'une grand-mère particulièrement désagréable. La voix de Dolores Ombrage, ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

« Les Sangs-de Bourbe sont arrivés ? Demanda-t-elle donnant des frisons de dégoûts aux élèves.

- Oui, Miss Ombrage.

- Bien...ils devront attendre quelques heure dans une autre salle le temps que je les interroge, les raffleurs nous ont rapporté une prise de nés-moldus très importante, je vais m'en occuper en premier.

- Bien. »

L'employé du ministère les mena dans une salle de même couleur que les couloirs, noires. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire apparaître des sièges confortables avec sa baguette, il les laissa s'asseoir à même le sol avec un sourire puis les laissa seul scellant la porte de la salle magiquement.

« Préparez-vous mentalement à ce qui va arriver les gamins ! Fit-il avant de partir les laissant seuls, bloqués, emprisonnés dans une pièce sombre. »

La pièce était assez exigüe pour une quarantaine d'élèves, John peina à trouver assez d'espace pour s'asseoir. Il s'assit entre un garçon de Serdaigle aux cheveux longs et un Gryffondor qu'il connaissait de vue. Il n'avait pas assez de place pour s'étendre mais il s'en fichait, une chose occupait ses pensées.

Lisa Turpin...cette fille blonde, elle se tenait face à lui et le regardait sans sourciller. La lumière éclairait son visage d'une manière étrange, illuminant une petite partie de son visage comme un rayon de lune. La lune...cela aussi lui rappelait quelque chose.

Il y avait un lien entre la lune et cette fille, peut-être qu'il l'avait vue la nuit à Poudlard. Il n'en avait aucune idée, tout était vague dans sa tête, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de rattraper ses souvenirs c'était comme s'ils disparaissaient entre ses mains. John peinait à retrouver l'identité de cette fille.

Elle n'évita pas son regard une seule fois tandis qu'il examinait son visage pour se rappeler quoique ce soit. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rapprocha à quatre pattes et se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves puis s'assit à côté de lui. Le blond frissonna de colère sans savoir pourquoi.

Quelque chose qu'elle avait fait avait du l'énerver au plus haut point avant, Lisa le frôla mais ne dit rien, elle s'était juste assise à côté de lui. A présent, elle attendait patiemment qu'il se souvienne d'elle, il était proche de la solution.

En effet, le Gryffondor l'était, il replia ses genoux contre lui-même et posa sa tête dessus puis ferma les yeux. La lune...Lisa Turpin...et la colère, ces trois faits se regroupaient pour former un souvenir. Ce souvenir s'étala soudain devant ses yeux comme s'il était réellement entrain de se produire.

Cela remontait à une année plus tôt exactement, Hyden, son amant, avait passé deux mois avec sa famille qui avait eu le temps pour le faire changer de bord et avait réussi. Hyden était revenu à Poudlard littéralement changé, il avait décidé d'ignorer John totalement et de trouver une fille avec qui sortir.

Cette fille s'appelait Lisa Turpin, l'ex-Serpentard avait tout fait pour l'amadouer. Puis ils s'étaient rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie à la tombée de la nuit. A ce rendez-vous, ils s'étaient embrassés sous les yeux de John. **( 2 )**

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se rappelait de la lune et de la colère. Elle avait failli briser son couple avec Hyden. Elle avait embrassé SON amant devant ses yeux, et même si c'était un an plus tôt, c'était juste inadmissible et insupportable.

« Je crois que tu as enfin compris qui je suis..., sourit Lisa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? S'exclama le jeune homme en se levant précipitamment. »

Tous les élèves nés-moldus se tournèrent vers eux, l'un d'eux murmura que ce n'était pas le moment. Mais le blond s'en fichait totalement, il voulait juste plaquer cette fille contre le mur et la frapper pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il se foutait d'aller à Azkaban, de gêner tout le monde, ou du fait que ce soit une fille, l'envie de la frapper était trop tentante.

« Calme-toi ! Déclara la jeune fille. Je ne veux pas te mettre hors de toi ! Je veux juste parler !

- J'ai rien à te dire !

- Moi si, s'il-te-plaît écoute moi ! »

Le Gryffondor prit une longue respiration, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la langue de cette garce dans la bouche de SON chéri. Puis il s'assit près d'elle, ses doigts tremblaient, ne voulant pas le montrer, il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« En plus de me faire arrêter pour rien, faut que je me retrouve avec une fille comme toi.

- Je sais...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ?

- Pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure ? Demanda Lisa. »

La réponse se fit attendre une minute, John ne savait pas comment expliquer une chose comme ça et il n'en avait pas réellement envie. Pourtant, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il fallait qu'il relâche la tension qu'il en parle même si ça ne l'enchantait pas.

« Je ne pleurais pas pour moi, assura-t-il pour ne pas passer pour un faible, je pleurais parce-que j'avais peur pour Hyden. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie pour me sortir de là, la dernière fois que quelqu'un a voulu me protéger, elle en est morte. Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un se mette en danger pour moi.

- Je vois...je comprends mieux, ce n'est pas ton style de pleurer.

- Bien sûr que c'est pas mon style ! S'enquit le blond, et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu me connais même pas, tu ne connais pas Hyden. Ça te sert à quoi de savoir des trucs sur lui et sur moi ?

- A rien, c'est juste histoire de savoir si Hyden est heureux avec toi. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, sa dernière phrase était étrange ou plutôt...révélatrice. John comprit rapidement pourquoi elle était venue lui parler et pourquoi elle s'intéressait à lui un an plus tard. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Hyden depuis un an elle traînait sa peine avec elle.

« Tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il trop surpris pour vraiment s'énerver contre elle.

- Oui et toi ? Demanda Lisa.

- OUI ! Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme ça, il est...pff il est juste magique ce mec, je l'aime plus que tout... »

C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme se rendit compte à quel point ses paroles pouvait faire mal à Lisa. Elle aimait son amant à lui, et lui étalait ses sentiments. Pire encore, elle supportait leur relation sans broncher depuis une année entière, elle avait souffert à cause de lui sans même qu'il le remarque.

Avant cela, John n'avait jamais pensé que sa relation avec Hyden puisse faire autant de mal à quelqu'un autour de lui. Il avait vite oublié Lisa Turpin...trop vite. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que durant cette période, il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tout pris en pleine poire.

« Alors...tu dois me détester, supposa-t-il à voix haute, je suis avec l'homme que tu aimes. Pourquoi tu es venu me réconforter tout à l'heure ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Hyden tient beaucoup à toi. Il tient plus à toi qu'à sa propre vie, toi même tu le sais. Je sais très bien que c'est toi qu'il veut, qu'il est très heureux avec toi...même si ça m'énerve de l'admettre. Quand il a été avec moi pendant ce court moment, c'était faux...mais j'ai eu un échantillon de son affection et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

- Je suis désolé...je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Quand je pensais à toi...je t'imaginais à enchaîner les mecs comme des attractions, je pensais que Hyden n'était qu'un passe-temps pour toi. Je me doutais pas une seconde que toi aussi tu souffrirai »

C'était vrai...il n'avait pas imaginé Lisa comme une personne avec un coeur, un être humain, il l'avait imaginée comme une entité mauvaise, forcément comme une bête avec des projets maléfiques. C'était toujours comme ça dans les triangles amoureux si petits soient-ils, ceux que l'on voyait comme des ennemis avaient juste des sentiments comme nous, ils étaient juste amoureux...personne ne pensait à l'autre dans ces cas là.

« Moi non plus, répondit la jeune fille, je pensais que tu allais faire du mal à Hyden, je savais pas que tu pouvais l'aimer autant ou plus que moi je l'aimais. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu te mettais entre lui et moi. Mais j'avais rien compris...c'est grâce à toi qu'il est heureux.

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Pour te faire comprendre qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse le rendre heureux... et que donc tu dois t'accrocher à lui de toutes tes forces. Quoiqu'il arrive je veux que tu le protèges et que tu lui rende l'affection qu'il te donne. Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as, ce que je donnerai pour être à ta place. Alors s'il-te-plaît ne gâche pas tout avec lui. Sinon je te promets que je sortirai de cette prison et que je te ferai sauter la cervelle.

- Je ne gâcherai rien, mais...de toute façon moi aussi je serai en prison, je ne le verrai plus, fit remarquer John.

- Si...comme tu l'as dis, Hyden est prêt à tout pour te sortir de là. Je suis sûre qu'il va réussir, tu es bien entouré, tu as des bons amis et un bon chéri. Ils vont te sortir de là. »

John hésita entre se réjouir ou se lamenter, savoir que tout le monde essayait de l'aider le réjouissait, il avait envie de sauter partout, d'embrasser ses amis de les remercier toute sa vie. Mais si cela finissait mal ? Si tout partait en sucette comme cela arrivait souvent et qu'ils se retrouvaient blessés par sa faute ?

« Alors voilà pourquoi je te parle...pour te dire que tu sortiras d'ici. Mais aussi pour te dire de t'accrocher à Hyden parce-qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Et surtout, ne lui fais jamais de mal, jamais !

- Oui.

- Bon vous vous taisez un peu ? S'exclama un septième année subitement. »

Il fit revenir les deux jeunes gens sur terre, ils avaient momentanément oublié qu'autour d'eux, des élèves attendaient aussi leurs sentences. John jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce pour se rendre compte que les autres élèves étaient perdus.

Des petits de première année se collait contre des plus grands pour trouver du réconfort et pleurer tout leur soûl. Les plus grands cachaient leur peur en s'efforçant de consoler les plus jeunes. John fut soulagé de voir que la guerre du monde sorcier réunissait les élèves au lieu de les déchirer.

Ils attendirent ainsi des heures, le pire était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement, de ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps ils étaient enfermés. En plus de cela s'ajoutait la faim, la soif et les envies pressantes. Tout le monde se tenait le ventre pour essayer de retenir les gargouillements qui retentissaient souvent.

Personne n'osait briser le silence, tout le monde avait peur et en avait marre de rester là, d'attendre une sentence injuste. Rien ne se passait, le silence était seulement ponctué par des gargouillements de plus en plus bruyants. John ne se doutait pas qu'en ce moment même, un hibou envoyé par Hyden arrivait dans le bureau de Matthew.

* * *

Matthew était en plein travail dans son bureau, de la paperasse. Si il y avait bien une chose dans son métier d'auror qu'il détestait, c'était bien la paperasse. C'était presque plus dur pour lui de faire de la paperasse que de combattre un mangemort. Il n'avait pas fait auror pour rester assis dans un bureau, il voulait être dans l'action.

Depuis la mort de Scrimgeour, la mort de l'ancien ministre de la magie, le ministère était contrôlé par les mangemorts et c'était à peine si ces derniers cherchaient à cacher leur identité. Tout le monde savait qui ils étaient et que Voldemort avait mis la main sur le ministère.

Mais personne ne pouvait débouler comme ça au milieu de l'atrium en hurlant que le ministère était corrompu. Personne ne pouvait mettre son travail ou sa propre vie en jeu pour essayer quelque chose contre les mangemorts.

Même Matthew s'avoua à contre coeur qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses, mis à part surveiller les agissements des mangemorts qui travaillaient ici. Il devait être discret, ne pas attirer l'attention. Une menace pesait lourdement sur lui, il soupçonnait déjà les mangemorts de le suivre.

Matthew connaissait toutes les stratégies que mettaient en place les mangemorts pour suivre leurs cibles ayant été l'un d'entre eux pendant un long moment. C'était facile de les semer une fois qu'on connaissait leurs techniques.

Étrangement, depuis la mort de Scrimgeour, un nouveau chef du bureau des aurors avait été nommé, il n'avait donné aucune mission aux aurors. Rien sur le terrain, ils avaient pour ordre de rester dans leurs bureaux et s'ils étaient autorisés à être sur le terrain...c'était pour aller chercher des innocents et les jeter à Azkaban.

Matt pensa à Amy qui avait prit son tour pour surveiller Aaron. C'est au moment où il pensait ça qu'Amy entra en trombe dans son bureau, un bout de parchemin à la main. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser une seule question, elle dégaina sa baguette, ferma la porte et s'assura de ne pas être entendue grâce à quelques enchantements de protection.

« John est au ministère ! S'exclama brutalement la jeune femme en lui jetant le bout de papier.

- Quoi ? S'étonna son mari. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Lis la lettre, je l'ai reçue à la maison. J'ai laissé Aaron chez mes parents et j'ai foncé ici ! »

Matthew lut la lettre d'une traite, sa respiration se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit le nom de Cole écrit sur ce bout de parchemin, son coeur rata un battement. Cole était revenu à Poudlard, c'était mauvais. Il attrapa Amy par le bras et fonça droit voir un ami auror en qui il avait une confiance presque aveugle.

« Heu...salut, fit-il en s'efforçant de se donner l'air détendu, dis-moi, t'aurais pas la liste des élèves nés-moldus qui ont été emmenés au ministère ce matin pour être jugés ?

- Si, on me l'a donné ce matin, les élèves ont déjà été emmenés au département des mystères mais leur jugement a été retardé par un nouvel arrivage plus important encore, pourquoi ?

- Parce-que j'en connais un que j'ai côtoyé pendant mon service à Poudlard, c'était un petit salopard et j'aimerai être sûr qu'il se retrouvera sous les verrous, mentit Matthew. »

Son collègue haussa un sourcil perplexe, comprenant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Amy avait l'air trop...énervée. En effet, la jeune femme serrait ses poings, elle semblait fondre d'impatience et de colère comme dans les mauvais jours. Au bureau des aurors, elle était connu pour son tempérament de feu.

« Tu peux nous aider ? Demanda Amy. Il s'appelle John Etan.

- Oui, il est avec les autres, ils sont tous entrain d'attendre leur jugement dans une salle dans l'aile Est du département. »

Tout en disant cela, leur collègue leur lança un regard suggestif, comme s'il avait délibérément dévoilé l'endroit où étaient gardés les élèves pour les aider. Ils le remercièrent allègrement, écrivirent un message à Hyden et filèrent droit vers les ascenseurs en priant pour ne pas avoir l'air trop suspects.

Amy prit les devant lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au département des mystère la grille s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Amy fonça droit vers l'aile Est du département, totalement focalisée sur son idée. Deux aurors gardaient le couloir principal de l'aile.

« Que-faîtes-vous ici ?

- On vous remplace, vous avez été appelés en haut, lança Matthew du tac au tac.

- Ils font chier pour une fois qu'on pouvait glander un peu, marmonna l'un d'eux avant de disparaître au détour du couloir. »

Pour faire bonne figure, les deux jeunes gens attendirent une minute pour être sûr que plus personne n'était là, puis Matthew se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit magiquement. Immédiatement tout le monde sursauta dans la pièce et le fixa des yeux. Soudain une voix s'exclama quelque chose:

« Matt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

C'était John qui faisait des yeux de hiboux, Matt ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se forgeant un regard méchant et une voix brutale il ordonna à John de le suivre. Ce dernier se leva et le suivit hors de la salle.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, John fit quelque chose à laquelle l'auror ne s'attendait pas, il frappa son épaule avec son poing de toutes ses forces, devint tout rouge et hurla de toutes ses forces, se foutant de la présence d'aurors ou même d'Ombrage.

« POURQUOI T'ES VENU ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! REPARTEZ TOUS LES DEUX D'OU VOUS VENEZ ET LAISSEZ MOI JE GERE TOUT ! VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR MOURIR OU QUELQUE CHOSE COMME CA SI VOUS ESSAYER DE M'AIDER ! »

Amy comprit que le Gryffondor n'était pas en colère, il avait juste peur qu'ils l'aident. Il avait peur qu'en l'aidant ils se blessent ou finissent par mourir comme d'autres l'avaient fait pour lui. Amy le prit par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Personne d'autre ne mourra ! Tu m'entends ? Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui ni demain ! Je vous protégerai tous, on se protégera tous on vivra heureux et on aura beaucoup d'enfants comme ça ils joueront entre eux et nous feront chier une fois adolescents, c'est compris ?

- Oui. »

John se calma instantanément, un petit rire nerveux le secoua même, il se gratta la tête rougit et se répandit maladroitement en excuses. Matthew lui ordonna de bien écouter ce qu'il allait dire et se lança dans l'explication de ce qui allait se passer.

« C'est Hyden qui nous envoie, il a préparé quelque chose de son côté mais il nous a envoyé une lettre histoire d'avoir un plan B si jamais le sien ne marche pas.

- De quoi ? S'affola le blond. Je lui ai dit de ne rien faire, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore celui là...c'est vraiment un cas !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, toujours est-il qu'Ombrage va recevoir une lettre spéciale qui la forcera à te laisser partir. Le trucs, c'est qu'on ne sait pas si la lettre arrivera à temps ou si elle arrivera tout court. Alors au cas où, Amy et moi nous serons là dans la salle d'audience avec toi. Si Ombrage te juge coupable, nous interviendrons et on te sortira de là par la force. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête comme désespéré par la situation, il ne voulait pas que quoique ce soit se produise par sa faute. Et puis, il y avait un autre problème, un problème de conscience, les autres eux...personne n'allait tenter de les sauver...ils allaient être jetés à Azkaban sans plus de cérémonie.

« Et pour les autres...on fait quoi ?

- Tous ces élèves ? Ils sont foutus ! Laissa échapper Amy un peu trop violemment au goût de John qui la foudroya du regard.

- On va rien faire pour eux ?

- Écoute, souffla Matthew, rien qu'à trois je doute qu'on aie assez de chance pour passer entre les mailles du filet. Alors à une cinquantaine...c'est impossible. On peut rien faire pour eux, et puis ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas retrouver Hyden et tout ça. C'était pas lui que tu voulais protéger ?

- SI ! Mais je veux aussi protéger Poudlard, les élèves dans cette salle ils ont rien fait, je les aime aussi, et je veux aussi les aider. »

Un silence prolongé s'installa entre les trois jeunes gens, John avait croisé les bras et ses sourcils froncés montraient qu'il était en colère mais il était aussi déstabilisé. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment le faire sortir de cet endroit et laisser les autres croupir en prison...si ?

« On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, John...il y aura des injustices, il y aura des morts et des blessés...que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? Il faut d'abord qu'on se concentre sur la bataille contre Voldemort et qu'on soit présents pour aider quand tout se terminera. Et puis toi tu n'as rien fais, pourquoi veux-tu rester avec eux ?

- Eux non plus ! S'écria John qui cette fois ne se retenait plus, ils n'ont rien fait ! On peut pas les punir car ils sont nés-moldus et puis même toi Amy tu l'es ! On peut pas être coupable pour ça, c'est comme me punir parce-que je suis gay, vous croyez que je l'ai demandé ? Eux non plus ne l'ont pas demandé et pourtant ils vont aller en prison et pas moi !

- Je te promets que lorsque la guerre sera terminée on les sortira de là...ou même avant mais je te le promets, fit Amy. »

John ne répondit pas, il tremblait légèrement mais il préféra changer de sujet, leur expliquant qu'il était armé, que Lena lui avait donné une baguette pour qu'il puisse s'échapper du ministère et que donc il pourrait les aider lors de leur fuite. Si jamais ils avaient besoin de fuir.

Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de pas, les aurors qu'ils avaient fait partir étaient en train de revenir précipitamment. Matt fit entrer John dans la salle avec les autres élèves et se mit droit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lorsque les aurors leur demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait avec suspicion, ils leur répondirent qu'ils n'avaient rien fait du tout et qu'ils avaient reçu les ordres d'en haut, que ce devait être un terrible malentendu. Le problème, c'est qu'il y en avait souvent au ministère des quiproquo alors les aurors ne pouvaient pas vraiment les accuser.

John traversa la salle remplie d'élèves avec un profond sentiment de culpabilité, comment leur annoncer que lui avait la possibilité de s'échapper et de les laisser seuls dans la merde. Comment leur expliquer qu'il était lâche et qu'il les abandonnait. Cependant, personne ne lui posa de question lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir près de Lisa Turpin. Même cette dernière ne lui dit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un cria un nom à travers la porte.

« Que Stewart Arckerley se présente devant la porte. »

Le jeune homme nommé Stewart se leva, prit une grande inspiration et se présenta devant la porte. Un auror l'ouvrit et l'ordonna de le suivre. Tous les regards se croisèrent, tous comprirent que ça commençait...qu'Ombrage était libre, qu'elle se languissait de les juger pour les jeter à Azkaban.

Les uns après les autres, les élèves se levèrent et disparurent dans le couloir. Les plus jeunes, des gamins d'à peine onze ans étaient poussés et tirés jusqu'à Ombrage qui les regardait avec sadisme et les jugeait implacablement, se foutant de leur âge.

Tous savaient que l'heure où ils devaient être jugés approchait en même temps que les lettres de l'alphabet avançaient. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à la lettre C, John commença à douter, et si la lettre n'arrivait pas pour le dispenser de jugement. Et si il allait devoir se battre pour s'enfuir du ministère, et si quelqu'un mourrait pendant sa fuite, et si Aaron perdait ses parents...si Amy et Matthew mourraient, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

« John Etan ! »

Lisa dut le secouer pour qu'il se rende vraiment compte qu'il venait d'être appelé, il se leva, une main plaquée contre sa poche pour se rassurer en sentant la baguette à travers le tissu. L'auror lui ouvrit la porte et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle du tribunal.

Elle était comme dans son souvenir, circulaire, froide, monotone. Tout était sombre dans cette salle, la seule chose qui contractait c'était Ombrage. Dans son habit rose, son noeud rose, sa plume rose et son sourire écoeurant. En levant les yeux, John vit que les détraqueurs flottaient au dessus d'eux, attendant avec impatience de l'emmener à Azkaban pour aspirer son âme et tous ses bons souvenirs.

« Veuillez vous asseoir Monsieur Etan, fit Ombrage de sa voix horriblement innocente. »

En jetant un coup d'oeil sur la droite avant de s'asseoir, le jeune homme vit Amy et Matthew qui attendaient patiemment le signal pour attaquer. Ombrage aussi jeta un coup d'oeil par là et se racla légèrement la gorge .

« Que faîtes-vous là, Madame Even ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Amy.

- Je regarde simplement, répliqua la concernée.

- Vous êtes vous aussi une sang-de-bourbe ?

- Oui.

Les prochains que je jugerai seront les sang-de bourbe qui se cachent dans le bureau des aurors. Les nés-moldus n'ont rien à faire au ministère de la magie ! »

Amy ne répondit pas à cette menace ouverte, elle serra les poings. Matthew lui avait dit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à devoir quitter leur travail. Travailler au ministère était devenu trop dangereux, apparemment ils devaient faire vite car Ombrage avait déjà un oeil sur eux.

Des chaînes sortirent du fauteuil et s'enroulèrent autour des bras de John lorsqu'il s'assit, mais ce dernier garda son calme et préféra fixer la crapaud rose qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle aussi le fixa pendant quelques secondes comme si elle le reconnaissait.

« Je...vous êtes...le...

- Oui c'est moi la tafiole qui vous avait insulté et poussé lorsque vous aviez torturé l'homme que j'aimais il y a deux ans.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir, fit Ombrage en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Mais moi aussi, vous êtes toujours aussi belle, aussi maigre, aussi grande et aussi innocente que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, répliqua ironiquement le Gryffondor. »

Les traits du crapaud rose se tirèrent, son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil, elle pointa sa baguette vers le fauteuil de John, les chaînes qui bloquait celui-ci se mirent à le serrer encore plus fort jusqu'à le faire crier de douleur.

« Nous allons commencer l'interrogatoire ! Vous êtes bien le fils d'Amanda Etan ?

- C'est moi.

- Pouvez-vous me dire qui est votre père ?

- Mon père est Lucius Malefoy.

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PLAISANTER PENDANT MON INTERROGATOIRE ! »

John devint rouge, il voulait bien rester calme, mais cette bonne femme ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

« JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ESPECE DE CRAPAUD SANS CERVELLE JE VOUS DIS LA VERITE JE SUIS LE FILS DE LUCIUS MALEFOY !

- A QUI AVEZ VOUS VOLE CETTE BAGUETTE ? Hurla Ombrage en lui montrant sa baguette.

- ELLE EST A MOI ! JE SUIS ALLE L'ACHETER QUAND J'AVAIS 11 ANS ! Répliqua le blond sur le même ton. »

Vu de l'extérieur, la situation était plutôt marrante, voir Dolores Ombrage se disputer avec un garçon de 16 ans et échanger des insultes était plutôt comique. Matthew assis dans le tribunal ne put s'empêcher de pouffer malgré la situation dangereuse.

« TAISEZ VOUS MONSIEUR ETAN !

- VOUS MEME ! De toute façon je m'en fous j'ai plus rien à perdre je vais à Azkaban !

- Oui, vous irez à Azkaban ! »

Ils surent tous que c'était le moment où tout allait changer. La lettre n'était toujours pas arrivée et Ombrage allait annoncer le verdict. Amy et Matt empoignèrent discrètement leurs baguettes et se préparèrent à attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Apparemment, ils n'avaient plus le choix, le premier plan avait échoué. John leur lança un regard insistant, lui aussi avait compris que c'était fini.

« John Etan vous êtes condamnés à la prison d'Azkaban à perpétuité sans sursis ! »

Le marteau frappa violemment contre le bureau d'Ombrage, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui fit frissonner John, ce fut son rire enfantin qui retentit. Ce rire lui donna envie de la tuer. Deux détraqueurs approchèrent de lui, Matt et Amy se levèrent.

« ATTENDEZ ! S'époumona un homme qui venait d'entrer en courant vers eux. Miss Ombrage ! »

Il passa devant le fauteuil de John sans le voir et se précipita pour donner quelque chose à Ombrage. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air très heureuse d'être dérangée, encore plus pour une stupide lettre. L'homme lui passa la lettre, prit une grande respiration puis repartit en courant d'une tribunal.

Matthew et Amy se rassirent, encore sur leur garde, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, c'était pratiquement impossible que la lettre arrive pile au bon moment et pour une fois leur évite des combats. Le Gryffondor se forçait pour ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris et attirer les suspicions du crapaud.

Cette dernière lisait attentivement la lettre, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se crispait en même temps que ses doigts sur le papier. Ses yeux semblaient révulsés lorsqu'elle reposa lentement la lettre sur son pupitre et se racla la gorge.

« Heu..., commença-t-elle avec une voix beaucoup moins enfantine que d'habitude, Monsieur John Etan ?

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes acquitté de votre accusation, le ministère n'a plus aucun droit envers vous et doit vous laisser retourner à Poudlard le plus tôt possible. »

Les mots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche semblaient si surréalistes que John tendit l'oreille pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. C'était comme si quelque chose la forçait à sortir ces mots de sa bouche. Elle eut du mal à ne pas montrer sa déception lorsqu'elle déclara d'une voix rauque:

« Je dois vous remettre votre baguette, vous êtes libres à présent de retourner étudier à l'école de Poudlard. »

Elle lui rendit sa baguette délicatement en faisant bien attention de ne pas le toucher au cas où l'homosexualité serait contagieuse. John lança un sourire à Matthew et Amy, puis il pensa aux autres élèves, et son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Ils sortirent de salle de tribunal et avancèrent dans les couloirs sombres du département des mystères. En passant, ils rencontrèrent le prochain élève qui allait être jugé, ce dernier appela John et lui demanda pourquoi il partait, pourquoi lui était acquitté. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du blond qui répondit qu'il était désolé.

« Matt, ramène John à la cabane hurlante, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui l'attend, lança Amy en rentrant dans l'ascenseur. Pour ma part je vais préparer mes affaires au bureau et ne plus jamais revenir ici.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Matthew.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit l'autre garce ? Je suis sur la sellette, je serai la prochain jugée si je ne m'en vais pas d'ici. Il faut que je parte maintenant avant qu'elle puisse m'avoir. Le moment qu'on appréhendait est arrivé on dirait... »

Oui, ils savaient tous les deux depuis la mort de Dumbledore que tout allait changer, qu'il arriverait un moment où ils devraient se cacher pour survivre. Ou le ministère les laisserait tomber, ils le savaient depuis longtemps. C'était une étape de la guerre qu'ils devaient traverser ensemble en espérant que la guerre cesse rapidement.

Dans tous les cas, ils s'étaient préparés à cette éventualité. Matthew avait eu l'idée pour une nouvelle maison, cachée, à l'abri tout en restant proche d'Hyden et des autres, la cabane hurlante. Elle était déjà protégée par une bonne quantité de sortilèges et se trouvait à côté de Poudlard.

Amy n'avait pas accepté au départ la proposition pour la cabane hurlante, estimant que c'était trop dangereux, si une guerre éclatait à Poudlard ils seraient aux premières loges. Elle n'avait pas tort mais il y avait peu de chance qu'une guerre rangée s'abatte sur le château à moins que Potter ne revienne. Elle avait finalement accepté au bout d'un moment.

« Je vais rentrer à la maison, fit la jeune femme, ranger toutes nos affaires, prendre le plus important, tout mettre en ordre. Toi, tu vas ramener John à la cabane hurlante et tu reviens le plus tôt possible j'ai besoin de toi. Ensuite, on ira chercher Aaron dans la matinée et je dirai à mes parents de partir du pays pour un moment. »

Elle prenait les choses en main. Matthew la connaissait, il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour se rassurer, pour tout contrôler. C'était sa manière à elle de ne pas perdre pied, elle donnait les ordres et contrôlait la situation d'une main de maître.

Matthew déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme, puis emmena John hors du ministère. Ensemble ils transplanèrent pour atterrir à Pré-au-Lard, le village était plongé dans le noir. Il semblait mort, pas comme avant, même la nuit, le bar des trois balais restait ouvert et de la musique retentissait à travers les murs. A présent ce n'était plus le cas.

« Ça fait bizarre, marmonna John dans le noir.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que je sens vraiment que la guerre nous affecte tous. Il y avait des problèmes depuis la mort de Dumbledore et même avant mais...ça touchait les autres, pas nous. Et là, en une seule journée, je me fais arrêter par le ministère et vous êtes forcés de quitter votre travail Amy et toi. Et puis, regarde autour de toi, même Pré-au-Lard est fini.

- N'importe quoi ! Répliqua Matthew en souriant. Tu verras, dans pas longtemps tout ira bien. Un jour, si tu veux, tous les deux on ira boire un bon Whisky-pur-feu sans Hyden ni personne, on ira aux Trois-balais, et tu verras que Pré-au-Lard ne meurt pas. Quand la guerre sera finie, on ira boire un coup tous les deux. Quand Voldemort sera mort !

- C'est une promesse ? Demanda John.

- Oui, promis. »

Ils avancèrent tous les deux dans la rue principale du village, se préoccupant peu des alentours, croyant que tout le monde dormait. Les deux jeunes gens ignoraient que Voldemort avait déjà envoyé deux mangemorts en faction pour surveiller ce lieu. Matt et John tombèrent nez à nez avec une personne encapuchonnée.

Croyant d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort, ils brandirent tous les deux leur baguette et les pointèrent vers l'ennemi, mais ce dernier ne fit pas un geste pour attaquer ou se défendre il continua à s'avancer puis souleva son capuchon et dit d'une voix douce.

« Heureusement que j'ai assommé les deux mangemorts avant qu'ils ne vous voient sinon vous seriez déjà torturés et tout le toutim. »

C'était une femme que le Gryffondor ne connaissait pas, en tout cas elle semblait le connaître, elle. Elle lui sourit puis s'avança. Matthew ne fit rien, il connaissait la plupart des mangemorts et savait que cette jeune femme n'en faisait pas partie.

« Tu ne me connais pas ? Fit-elle. Je m'appelle Yaël, je travaille ici à Pré-au-Lard et je suis une amie de Hyden. C'est moi qui vous ait obtenu une salle de concert pendant les vacances. Tu lui feras un coucou de ma part et tu partageras la nouvelle avec lui.

- Quelle nouvelle ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Votre premier concert a été très apprécié, je vous ai obtenu d'autres salles plus grandes pour vous faire connaître. »

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent, il ne put se retenir et fit un bond en l'air, pendant une minute entière, il se mit à danser, oubliant complètement qu'il était dans la rue en pleine nuit. Yaël le regarda en souriant, heureuse qu'Hyden soit amant avec un garçon comme John. Ce dernier cependant hésita une demie-seconde.

« Vous êtes bien une amie de mon Hyden hein ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Oui.

- Vous n'êtes pas un mangemort prêt à nous attaquer dès qu'on s'y attend pas ?

- Non je n'en suis pas un.

- D'accord...ben merci alors ! »

Il ne savait quoi dire, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment cette fille même si elle inspirait confiance. Yaël lui souhaita une bonne soirée et tourna dans une petite rue adjacente sûrement pour se rendre à son magasin. Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur route et se rendirent dans la cabane hurlante.

La cabane hurlante était entièrement plongée dans le noir, pendant quelques secondes, le blond crut que personne n'était venu pour l'attendre que tout le monde était resté bien au chaud dans son lit et l'avait déjà oublié. Puis en s'avançant jusque dans la pièce principale, il remarqua toutes les silhouettes de ses amis sur les canapés. Ils s'étaient endormis.

« Ne leur en veux pas, fit Hyden d'une voix faible replié dans son fauteuil, on a passé une journée assez éprouvante nous aussi, ils se sont endormis en t'attendant. »

John sourit et ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsqu'il vit son amant qui l'avait attendu, il voulut avancer, le serrer dans ses bras, lui sauter dessus, mais quelque chose le retint. C'était comme si ses jambes ne voulaient plus bouger, comme s'il était tétanisé après cette journée dont il ne voyait pas la fin.

« Je ne leur en veux pas, murmura-t-il avant de se retourner pour remarquer que Matthew était déjà parti pour aider sa femme, qu'il était à présent « seul » avec Hyden.

- Je t'aime.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime, répéta Hyden d'une voix plus rauque. »

Le Gryffondor craqua devant le timbre de voix de son amant, il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche comme un fou. Il ne lui offrit aucun répit, comme si en l'embrassant, il s'accrochait à une bouée pour survivre, comme s'il s'accrochait à quelque chose de présent.

« Viens on monte ! Souffla-t-il. »

Le brun le prit contre lui, torse contre torse, lui tint les jambes et le porta jusqu'à l'étage, ils se couchèrent tous les deux dans le lit. Les deux jeunes gens n'en pouvaient plus, pourtant ils savaient pertinemment que c'était impossible de dormir après toute cette agitation. **(3)**

**Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence**

John était absent, ses pensées dérivaient vers les personnes qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, vers les élèves qu'il avait eu la possibilité d'aider mais qui croupissaient maintenant en prison. Lui, il était dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aimait, eux...ils étaient dans les bras des détraqueurs.

**Who are we mistaken?  
But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting, **

Le jeune homme se sentait coupable, surtout pour Lisa Turpin. Cette fille...il avait détruit sa vie en lui prenant son amour, et maintenant qu'il avait eu une possibilité d'arranger les choses. La possibilité de l'aider à s'échapper pour lui offrir une vie normale...il l'avait abandonnée.

« Parle-moi..., j'ai peur, tu parles pas ! Se plaignit Hyden.

- J'ai envie de pleurer.

- Je sais.

- J'ai envie de crier.

- Oui.

- Mais j'ai encore plus envie d'une chose. »

**With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying... **

Il y avait peut-être un moyen d'oublier pendant un instant peut-être, il y avait peut-être un moyen de décompresser pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de faire, ne serait-ce l'espace que de quelques minutes.

« J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, lâcha John. »

**In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, **

L'ex-Serpentard ne répondit pas, ou du moins ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre verbalement. Il se jeta sur le coup de son amant, passant sa langue sur sa nuque, la mordillant, la suçant jusqu'à déposer sa marque sur la peau. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à son oreille qu'il pinça entre ses dents pour l'entendre gémir de plaisir et de douleur.

**In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou... **

Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de cela. Quelquefois, les mots ne suffisaient pas, ils n'étaient pas assez pour exprimer ce que l'on ressentait. Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas envie de parler pour le moment, la seule chose qui les intéressait était leur plaisir commun.

**Another mother's breakin',  
Heart is taking over.  
When the violence causes silence, **

John, dans une pulsion que lui même ne comprit pas, poussa violemment son amant de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit à califourchon avant de lui retirer son haut avec une vitesse presque surhumaine. Il prit la main du brun, l'embrassa, puis il descendit vers son bras jusqu'à son épaule qu'il mordit.

**We must be mistaken.  
It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting, **

Le brun émit un petit cri rauque qui excita le blond encore plus, il traça une ligne droite avec sa langue le long de son torse, titilla son nombril une bonne minute pour lui donner des frissons et se jeta une fois encore vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

**With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are dying...**

Hyden posa par pur réflexe les mains sur les hanches de son amant puis sur ses fesses tandis que ce dernier lui dévorait le cou avec une violence sans nom. Ils cherchaient tous les deux à s'échapper, à oublier, John se cachait derrière sa violence pour renier la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, il avait besoin de sexe.

**In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, **

Ils s'unirent pendant plus d'une heure sans s'arrêter, sans prendre le temps de penser ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Mais au bout d'un moment, leurs corps lâchèrent, l'envie n'était pas partie mais ils étaient trop épuisés pour en faire plus. Leurs ébats laissèrent place à un silence songeur.

« Maintenant parle-moi...tu ne peux plus t'échapper John...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus comme ça.

- J'en avais besoin aussi, et puis ce n'était pas comme si je n'étais pas consentant. J'ai aimé ça...mais il y a un temps pour faire ce genre de chose et un temps pour parler. Il est temps que tu me racontes. Je peux commencer si tu veux. »

La respiration du blond s'accéléra lorsqu'il acquiesça. Alors l'ex-Serpentard lui raconta sa journée, lui raconta l'aide que l'AD lui avait apporté. Au départ il n'avait pas voulu parler de Draco Malefoy et de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui mais pourtant il le fit.

« Il n'a pas un mauvais fond.

- Non...mais ne compte pas sur lui pour se rapprocher de toi, il a fait ça pour ne pas se sentir coupable et pour être quitte avec toi. C'est tout. A toi parle-moi... »

Le Gryffondor hésita quelques secondes, puis il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lisa Turpin. Il lui raconta qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle voulait qu'il le protège et l'aime. Il lui raconta aussi comment il avait laissé une cinquantaine d'élèves derrière lui alors qu'il aurait pu les aider.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Si ça l'était et tu le sais autant que moi ! S'énerva John.

- Non, c'était toi ou rien. Vous n'auriez jamais pu vous en sortir à cinquante au ministère, du moins pas comme ça en déboulant dans l'atrium.

- J'aurais du essayer ne serait-ce que pour le geste...et pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Pour me dire que j'aurai tout fait pour aider, que ce n'était pas ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Si ! »

Hyden savait que lorsque son amant avait une idée en tête, c'était fini, il ne pouvait plus rien pour le faire changer d'avis...à part peut-être lui donner raison.

« D'accord, d'accord ! C'est ta faute ! Tu aurais pu essayer mais tu as eu trop peur ! C'est ça que tu as besoin d'entendre ? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui t'en veuille pour te sentir mieux ?

- Oui, merci. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, John se colla un peu plus à son amant colla sa tête à sa poitrine et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, alors qu'il ne s'était pas encore endormi...il entendit les chuchotements de son amant. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux et parlait d'une voix basse.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, petit con. Je vais vraiment devenir fou si un jour tu me laisses. T'imagines même pas ce que c'était une seule journée sans toi, j'ai vraiment failli péter un boulon. »

Le Gryffondor sentit quelque chose de liquide tomber sur sa joue et comprit que c'était une larme. Hyden pleurait tout en disant ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. C'était sa manière à lui de se soulager. Le brun n'était pas du genre à exprimer comme ça ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait pas les mots...en tout cas pas en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il avait besoin de lui parler oui, mais lui parler quand il dormait lui suffisait. Et John respectait cela, si son amant avait du mal à lui parler en face, autant le laisser lui parler quand il le croyait endormi. C'était sa manière à lui de s'exprimer, de relâcher la pression de la journée.

Le blond comprit à quel point cette journée ne l'avait pas touché juste lui mais aussi le brun, à tel point qu'il se mettait à pleurer. Il comprit que peut-être que ça avait été plus dur pour l'autre que pour lui, que le brun tenait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui.

Alors il laissa son amant se vider, dire ce qu'il avait à dire et il le laissa pleurer tout les larmes qu'il avait retenu. Puis il s'endormirent tous les deux et se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, avec des cernes énormes, et une haleine atroce.

« Un bisou ! Se lamenta John.

- Non ! Répliqua Hyden, tu pues de la bouche, casse toi ! Va te brosser les dents.

- C'est ça l'amour ! On accepte l'haleine de l'autre ! Espèce de lâcheur va. »

Les deux garçons se brossèrent les dents, s'embrassèrent et réveillèrent tous leurs amis endormis. Le blond en profita pour annoncer la nouvelle que Yaël lui avait annoncé la veille. Des nouvelles salles de concert étaient prêtes pour eux, ils commençaient à se faire connaître. Ils entreprirent d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour montrer à Cole qu'ils étaient toujours là et en un seul morceau. Mais John retint son amant deux secondes.

« Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

- C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui !

- Ah oui ! S'exclama l'ex-Serpentard, j'ai zappé avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé...ben ça mérite une nuit de plaisir !

- Une semaine de plaisir ! Rectifia John. Mais aussi un petit cadeau empoisonné comme le tien avec le concert...j'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer le manuscrit de ton livre à un éditeur, le livre qui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière.

- MAIS T'ES FOU ! S'exclama l'autre avec un mélange de surprise et de colère.

- Non mais attends ! Ce n'est pas définitif, il a beaucoup aimé et il est d'accord pour le publier, il manque juste ton accord. Alors c'est à toi de choisir, prends ton temps et si tu ne veux pas, tu ne publies pas, c'est tout. Aucun engagement pour le moment...alors prends le temps pour choisir. »

Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres dans la Grande Salle, Cole écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit John passer devant lui pour aller manger comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Il lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas à Azkaban mais ce dernier répliqua d'un air innocent que son arrestation était une terrible erreur et qu'il comptait bien rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année...avec tous ceux qu'il aimait.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous et merci d'avoir lu !

1) Eels-I need some sleep. Belle chanson.

_**J'ai besoin d'un peu de sommeil  
Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça  
J'ai essayé de compter les moutons  
Mais il m'en manque toujours un  
Tout le monde me dit que je m'enfonce doucement vers la dépression  
Tout le monde me dit, "Tu devrais juste te laisser aller"  
Tu devrais juste te laisser aller  
Tu devrais juste te laisser aller  
J'ai besoin d'heures de sommeil pour abattre le vieux cheval  
Je suis dans de mauvais draps et cela continue d'empirer**_

___**Tu devrais juste te laisser aller**_

_2)Chapitre 10._

_3)Zombie-The Cranberries, chanson magnifique que tout le monde connaît même si elle date. La chanteuse a juste une voix énorme, ça me donne mal à la gorge rien qu'à l'écouter tellement elle fait des prouesses avec sa voix._

_**Une autre tête pend humblement  
Un enfant est emporté peu à peu  
Et la violence a entraîné un tel silence  
Pour qui paye-t-on ce prix ?**_

Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas ma famille  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, ils se battent  
_**Avec leurs tanks et leurs bombes  
Et leurs bombes et leurs armes  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, ils pleurent**_

Dans ta tête, dans ta tête,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey hey hey. Qu'est ce qui est dans ta tête,  
Dans ta tête,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie ?

A nouveau, le coeur brisé d'une mère  
Reprend espoir  
Quand la violence entraîne le silence  
Nous devons être trompés

C'est la même vieille rengaine depuis 1916  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, ils continuent de se battre  
Avec leurs tanks, et leurs bombes  
Et leurs bombes et leurs armes  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, ils se meurent

Dans ta tête, dans ta tête  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey, hey. Qu'as tu dans la tête


	31. Chapter 31

_Kikou les madames et les messieurs ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre est arrivé un mois plus tard après celui d'avant. Désolé à chaque fois pour le temps de parution ! Bon voilà comment présenter le chapitre heu...ceux qui s'attendent à des duels et à des combats, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui...ce chapitre est plutôt centré sur la discussion, ils font queeeeeeeee parler ! Je suis désolé je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré sur les dialogues ce coup-ci mais il y en a pas mal. Après heu...nouveauté ! Grosse dispute entre Isabella et Gabriel car ce dernier lui cache quelque chose depuis le début de leur relation ! Et puis toujours mon couple adoré John et Hyden qui se font des bisous ici ou (et) là !_

_Allez bonne lecture les amis ! Laissez des reviews et prévenez moi en cas d'incohérence ou de grosse faute ou quoique ce soit ! _

* * *

Hyden rayonnait depuis que John était revenu, la veille. Il mangeait avec une vigueur et une joie que son amant ne lui connaissait pas. John regarda son chéri attendri, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui.

« Je t'aime ! Déclara-t-il doucement.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le brun.

- Je ne t'ai pas répondu hier soir, alors je te le dis maintenant. »

Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une journée vraiment seuls tous les deux, ils étaient toujours entourés de leurs amis. C'était un peu dérangeant à force, et puis l'amour...c'était à deux pas à six.

« Au fait, Matthew ne devait pas emménager dans la cabane hurlante ? Demanda Isa qui mangeait ses oeufs tranquillement.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Vision ! Bref, répondez !

- Oui il va sûrement le faire aujourd'hui avec Amy et Aaron. »**(1)**

Ils sortirent tous de la Grande Salle et allèrent en cours. Ils avaient décidé mutuellement de ne plus se rendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, cela ne servait à rien si c'était pour se faire torturer par des Serpentards.

**Give me more lovin' than I've ever had**

**Make it all better when I'm feeling sad**

**Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not**

Ils passèrent des heures en cours, sachant que tout cela était inutile, c'était juste histoire de faire semblant que tout allait bien, qu'apprendre à transformer une feuille de papier en escargot serait utile pour les protéger si une bataille éclatait.

**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**

**Barely getting mad I'm so glad I found you**

Le cas de Hyden était désespéré, le cours d'histoire de la magie se faisant de plus en plus soporifique, ce dernier ne pensait qu'à une seule chose et une seule personne. Cela devenait une obsession, il ne savait même pas pourquoi sa libido le travaillait autant ce jour précis mais il en avait envie...vraiment envie.

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 3, 4**

C'était un peu égoïste, mais le cas de son frère qui devait s'enfuir de chez lui l'importait peu à présent. Un beau gosse blond occupait son cerveau comme une image gravée qu'il ne pouvait effacer ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule seconde. Tout s'embrouillait, c'était la première fois qu'il avait autant envie de ça...même après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

**There's only one thing to do**

**Three words for you**

**I love you**

Peut-être que son anniversaire enflammait ses envies, qu'il avait envie que tout se passe bien. L'année d'avant, le jour de son anniversaire, il s'était éloigné de John car il revenait de ses vacances en famille changé. Alors le brun ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son chéri une fois de plus, au contraire il voulait se rapprocher que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Cependant à ce moment précis, c'était plutôt le côté physique qui l'intéressait.

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words and that's what I'll do**

**I love you**

Dans sa tête, des images apparaissaient par flash, la force de son chéri, ses abdominaux, son torse juste parfait. Mais sa tendresse le titillait aussi, sa plus petite taille que la sienne, son visage aux traits fins mais bien dessinés, ses hanches juste...appétissantes. Et puis sa chute des hanches, le bas de son dos qui atterrissait sur une partie spécifique ferme et bombée...MIAM !

**Give me more lovin' from the very start**

**Piece me back together when I fall apart**

**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends**

En pensant à cela, Hyden eut un sursaut de lucidité, se rendant compte qu'il était en classe. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que tout le monde le fixait d'un air un peu agacé...il venait de les tirer de leur sommeil en poussant un gémissement mi-plaintif...mi-sensuel.

**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**

**Best that I've had, I'm so glad I found you**

John n'était pas mieux en métamorphose, il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de frustration, le cours de métamorphose était des plus inintéressants et inutiles. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la fenêtre de la salle de classe, comme si il pouvait s'envoler pour rejoindre SON petit-ami.

« Monsieur Etan ! S'exclama Mc Gonagall. Veuillez vous concentrer s'il-vous-plaît !

- Oui, désolé professeur. »

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy. It's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4**

La nuit que John avait passé avec son amant avait été juste...bouillante et il en voulait encore...encore plus. Rien qu'en pensant à ses lèvres, à son regard, le jeune homme fondait sur sa chaise à deux doigts de partir en courant rejoindre son amant et pour le violer.

**There's only one thing to do**

**Three words for you**

**I love you**

Pourtant il resta là s'efforçant de ne pas gémir de frustration sous le regard moqueur d'Isabella qui comprenait un peu trop bien ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. La mine perverse de la jeune fille le narguait, elle lui souriait d'une manière étrange qui avait le don de le frustrer encore plus.

« John tu transpires, ça va pas ? Sourit-t-elle.

- Tais-toi ! J'ai trop envie de lui ! Aide-moi ! »

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words and that's what I'll do**

**I love you**

Isabella répondit par un petit rire sadique avant de se faire réprimander encore une fois par McGonagall qui pesta contre les élèves très peu attentifs depuis le début de l'année. En même temps, c'était un peu difficile de se concentrer sur un cours quand on savait qu'à l'extérieur des gens mourraient et que leurs familles étaient en danger.

**You make it easy. It's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4**

Mais en ce moment, la seule chose qui intéressait le blond était son homme, sa famille...il n'en avait plus. Voldemort pouvait se trouver devant lui à ce moment même qu'il s'en foutait littéralement, il avait besoin d'une seule chose qui était deux étages plus bas.

**There's only one thing to do**

**Three words for you**

**I love you**

Lorsque la cloche de midi sonna, John et Hyden disparurent en moins d'une seconde de leur salle de classe et foncèrent droit vers la Grande Salle pour le repas. Ils furent les premiers arrivés dans la Grande Salle, même les employés du ministère n'étaient pas encore là.

**There's only one way to say**

**Those three words and that's what I'll do**

**I love you**

Les deux amants profitèrent de ce moment d'intimité dans une si grande pièce pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche sans prendre le temps d'expliquer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre et se dévorèrent sans pitié oubliant tout le reste, savourant juste leur désir.

« J'ai envie de te..., commença le brun à bout de souffle.

- Je sais ! Moi aussi ! Gémit le blond.

- Moi non ! Répliqua une voix glaciale et sadique. »

En se retournant précipitamment, les deux amants se retrouvèrent face à Cole. Le mangemort regardait son petit frère d'une manière étrange, presque comme s'il voulait le tuer après l'avoir fait souffrir. Instinctivement, John se plaça devant Hyden et fit face au disciple de Bellatrix sans le lâcher une seconde du regard.

**1, 2, 3, 4...I love you**

« Tu es tombé bien bas, petit frère, lâcha Cole.

- C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui me dise ça, répondit le concerné en serrant le poing autour de sa baguette dans sa poche. T'es devenu mangemort et pour en bonus t'es le disciple de la plus grosse salope au monde...bravo ! »

Le mangemort fit un mouvement brusque sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur eux, ses traits s'étaient tirés et ses yeux noirs sondaient déjà la pièce pour calculer toutes les options et possibilité en cas de combat.

« Ne t'avises pas de l'insulter ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'elle a fait pour le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Tu n'as même pas idée de son pouvoir, elle est plus forte que nous tous réunis. La seule personne qui la surpasse et le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même ! Les autres ne font pas le poids. »

Tout Poudlard allait arriver dans quelques secondes dans la Grande Salle, et les deux jeunes gens savaient qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face au grand frère de Hyden. Il ne restaient plus qu'une seule chose à faire, gagner du temps.

« J'avoue qu'elle est très forte, fit John, mais...

- TAIS-TOI ! Je ne laisserai jamais un putain de sang-de-bourbe me parler !

- Je ne suis pas un né-moldu, je suis un sang-mêlé, et Lucius Malefoy est mon père. Tu pourras aller lui demander mais je ne pense pas que Bellatrix appréciera tes questions.

- Si ! Bellatrix me considère comme la personne la plus proche d'elle, elle répondra à mes questions. »

Un petit rire secoua Hyden, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il s'avança vers son grand-frère. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil, pétrifié de voir que son petit-frère n'avait plus peur de lui. Hyden se mit face à lui, à quelques centimètres d'intervalles et sourit.

« Réveille-toi ! Elle se fout de toi, tu es juste son arme, elle se sert de toi, elle a vu ton talent et depuis elle t'entraîne parce-que tu lui es bien utile. Elle a fait pareil avec Matthew il y a quelques années, il a réussi à sortir de là...pourquoi pas toi ?

- Si je suis son arme, cracha Cole, alors je le resterai, je lui resterai toujours fidèle.

- Tu l'aimes ? Répliqua son petit-frère. Alors toi tu aimes une meurtrière et je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer un homme ? Non mais t'as vraiment un souci...ça va plus là ! »

Alors que l'autre allait agiter sa baguette pour attaquer les deux amants, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer McGonagall. Celle-ci entra, ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise et de perplexité lorsqu'elle vit le mangemort face aux deux amants.

« Monsieur Cole Even, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Dit-elle d'un ton sec en voyant leurs regards.

- J'ai surpris ces deux élèves enlacés, répliqua Cole, ils étaient à deux doigts de pratiquer des relations sexuelles et l'exhibition est interdite dans l'enceinte du château, professeur.

- Ceci explique-t-il pourquoi vous pointez votre baguette (magique) sur eux ?

- Oui.

Au dernières nouvelles monsieur Even, vous êtes censés assurer la sécurité de l'école, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de sanctionner les élèves en cas de non-respect du règlement. Cela fait partie du rôle d'un professeur. Je vous prierai donc la prochaine fois de ne pas menacer mes élèves. »

La main droite de McGonagall était cachée par un pli de sa légendaire robe verte. John la connaissant, soupçonna qu'elle avait déjà la main serrée autour de sa baguette prête à neutraliser Cole. Ce dernier baissa la sienne et la rangea dans son étui, rouge de colère contenue.

« Bien, professeur, acquiesça-t-il.

- Je les punirai moi-même pour leur insolence ! Ajouta la vieille femme. Monsieur John Etan et Hyden Even vous êtes tous les deux convoqués dans mon bureau après le repas, prévenez aussi votre amie Isabella Smith. Je voudrais vous voir tous les trois, il me semble que vous avez dépassé les bornes, je ferai en sorte que les valeurs de cette école soient respectées ! »

Les deux amants répondirent qu'ils préviendraient Isabella, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer des hordes d'élèves qui s'assirent à table en quête d'un repas bien mérité. Les deux jeunes gens expliquèrent à Isa ce qu'il s'était passé.

De son côté, Gabriel semblait étrange ce jour-ci. Il ne parlait pas, les yeux fixés sur son repas c'était à peine s'il écoutait ses amis parler. La Serdaigle lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris en le voyant si effacé par rapport aux autres, mais décida d'abandonner pour le moment. Elle préféra demander pourquoi la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor les avait convoqués.

« Dans tous les cas c'est sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas nous engueuler,fit John,...elle nous a sauvé la vie, c'est pas pour nous tuer deux secondes après. Et puis, je pense qu'elle sait déjà que nous faisons partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore alors bon.

- Et puis, c'est pas comme si on faisait des bêtises, ajouta Hyden pour soutenir son amant.

- Non, on manque juste les cours une fois sur deux parce-qu'on se fait arrêter par le ministère ou torturer par des mangemorts. Ah oui et j'oubliais les moments où on attaque les professeurs et où on joue au chat et à la souris avec des gens du ministère dans Poudlard. Sans oublier le spécial bonus pour moi c'est à dire se rendre trois fois par jour dans la forêt interdite histoire de faire un petit coucou aux centaures et aux géants. »

Les trois jeunes gens baissèrent les yeux vers leur repas et n'ajoutèrent rien du tout. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué mais les cours et le règlement de Poudlard étaient totalement passés à la trappe depuis la rentrée...et même avant.

« Bon sinon, et vous, lança Isa en souriant, tout va bien les hormones ?

- Tais-toi ! S'exclama John en rougissant violemment. »

- Tout en pestant il déposa par réflexe une main sur la jambe de Hyden. Ce dernier, qui était en train de boire pour cacher sa gêne, recracha tout sur Gabriel face à lui. Isabella éclata de rire, Gabriel pour sa part, s'essuya d'un coup de baguette mais ne dit pas un mot.

« Gabriel, ça va ? Demanda la jeune fille qui commençait réellement à s'inquiéter.

- Quoi ? Ah heu oui tout va bien pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

- Bref, soupira John en se levant de table, c'est pas pour dire mais on a des choses à faire avec Hyden.

- Vous allez jouer au cartes ? Demanda innocemment Lena qui venait d'arriver dans la discussion. »

Le blond ne préféra pas répondre, il lança aux deux soeurs un regard noir puis emmena son amant loin de tous ces fous. Les deux garçons montèrent droit au bureau de McGonagall, histoire d'être là à l'avance tout en ayant quelques secondes de tranquillité bien méritées.

Le brun ne put attendre une seconde de plus, il plaqua son homme contre le mur du couloir et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le gémissement à peine retenu du blond l'excita encore plus lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sous son pull pour caresser son torse brûlant.

John, se sentant trop dominé voulut reprendre le dessus mais son amant connaissait trop bien la combine pour le laisser faire. Hyden déposa un baiser léger dans son cou offert, puis commença à lécher sa jugulaire amoureusement avant de la sucer avec ferveur.

Le blond émit un petit cri surpris face à sa stratégie et cette fois ne put retenir son gémissement rauque. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'ex-Serpentard, ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture du Gryffondor dont les yeux s'emplirent de doute. La question était simple. Aller si loin ici, dans un couloir ?

Heureusement leurs hésitations furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Isabella qui avait pris la peine de hurler avant de se montrer histoire de les laisser reprendre leurs esprits. Elle leur lança un sourire suggestif en s'adossant au mur à côté d'eux.

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous les trois réunis ! Déclara McGonagall en apparaissant à son tour dans le couloir. »

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, leur proposa un biscuit, jeta des sorts de protection sur sa porte puis s'assit face à eux avec un sourire. Les trois jeunes gens baissèrent les yeux, si il y avait bien un professeur avec du charisme et qui se faisait respecter c'était elle.

« Malgré vos nombreuses bêtises au sein de cet école je pense que vous avez facilement deviné une chose. Je ne vous ai pas convoqué dans ce bureau pour vous réprimander comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire dans des temps plus joyeux. »

A ces derniers mots, son teint pâlit, elle prit une mine grave, cherchant ses mots.

« Disons que...nous n'avons plus le temps pour régler de si petites choses...je n'ai plus le temps de vous réprimander pour un non-respect au règlement avec tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. Pour le moment tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est trouver un moyen de résister à Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts. Vous faîtes partie de l'AD et je vous en suis reconnaissante.

- Oui, nous ferons tout pour aider.

- J'ai entendu parler d'autre chose vous concernant, tous les trois. »

Les trois jeunes gens se lancèrent un regard interrogateur, ne voyant pas où le vieille femme voulait en venir.

« Les mangemorts ont plusieurs moyens pour se faire entendre ou pour rallier des partisans à leur cause. La propagande, la terreur, la violence, toutes ces armes qu'ils utilisent et contre lesquelles nous pouvons difficilement rivaliser. Nous avons aussi nos armes, votre voix en est une monsieur Etan.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vos talents. Figurez-vous que je suis venu à Pré-au-Lard avant votre naissance et que j'ai des connaissances là-bas...ou plutôt devrais-je dire, des sources sûres. Je vous ai convoqué pour vous prévenir que la semaine prochaine, une salle plus grande est libre pour vous, et que c'est moi qui vous assurera la sortie de Poudlard, donc vous vous rendrez dans mon bureau à 21h. Un portoloin sera prêt pour vous emmener directement au lieu de votre concert. »

Les concernés ne purent s'empêcher d'extérioriser leur joie pendant une bonne minute. Ils demandèrent ensuite si ils pouvaient se rendre en cours. McGonagall sourit avant de leur répondre:

« D'abord, je tiens à vous remercier personnellement pour ce que vous faîtes. Quelquefois ce sont des choses aussi simples que ça qui peuvent changer les choses. Nous avons nos propres armes pour défendre nos idées, je pense qu'il est temps de s'en servir pour faire entendre votre voix. Notre avenir à tous est en jeu. Je suis fière de vous.

- Merci ! Lança John. On compte sur vous pour nous écouter à la radio, professeur. »

La vieille femme sourit puis les laissa aller en cours. Les jeunes gens se sentirent pleins de fierté, d'orgueil...après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils avaient bien le droit de se sentir un tout petit peu au dessus des autres. Même si c'était bref cela leur suffit pour passer une belle journée.

John et son amant parvinrent tant bien que mal à se concentrer...de toute façon un manque de concentration pouvait se révéler fatal en cours de potion. Comme cet élève qui s'était retrouvé sans...sans attribut masculin après un cours de potion qu'il avait passé à rêver de sa petite-amie.

En sortant de potion, Hyden tomba sur Neville qui lui expliqua que Colin se débrouillait assez bien dans la Salle sur Demande. Le brun se réjouit d'entendre des nouvelles de Neville et de son entourage comme Ginny ou Luna. En réalité il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient risqué pas mal de choses en l'aidant la veille...il leur en était plus que reconnaissant.

« Si vous avez besoin de mon aide peu importe le moment, je serai là.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit le jeune homme avant de descendre les escaliers mouvants. »

Tous se rejoignirent dans la salle commune de Serdaigle où ils prirent quelques minutes histoire de respirer après cette journée de cours. Isabella et Gabriel gardaient le silence ce qui désespérait un peu les autres. John se demanda si un jour ils seraient capable d'être tous heureux en même temps.

Lorsque rien n'allait plus entre lui et son amant, c'était Isa et Gabriel qui allaient bien et vice et versa. C'était étrange. Pour résoudre ce mystère il demanda à la jeune fille de faire une partie d'échecs, comprenant son besoin de réponses, elle accepta.

Gabriel pour sa part resta aux côtés de Hyden et attendit. Ce dernier se sentit un peu seul et abandonné par son amant mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il avait compris que ce dernier devait parler avec Isa.

« Cavalier en D5, lança le blond avant de voir son cavalier blanc se déplacer jusqu'à la case concernée. Alors, pourquoi Gabriel ne parle plus ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Isa, je sais qu'il a envie de m'avouer quelque chose mais qu'il n'y arrive pas. Dans tous les cas il me cache quelque chose et je crois qu'il commence à être fatigué de me mentir. Alors je ne lui dis rien et j'attends qu'il se lance. Sur ce...échec et mat !

- Mais heu...t'as fais diversion en me parlant.

- Sois pas dégouté si t'es nul ! Bon tu viens, Matthew est arrivé dans la cabane hurlante. »

John écarquilla les yeux en même temps que tous les autres tout le monde avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils l'interrogèrent tous du regard, persuadé qu'elle avait encore eu une vision lui montrant l'arrivée de Matt.

« Je n'ai eu aucune vision, répondit la Serdaigle à leur question muette, j'ai juste vu un loup par la fenêtre et je suis certaine que c'est Blue. Matthew a du l'emmener avec lui et l'a relâchée dans la forêt interdite. »

Ils descendirent tous en trombe les étages de Poudlard pour arriver dans le Hall d'entrée du château, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop suspects. Lena et Kiril les virent en chemin et décidèrent d'y aller avec eux. Ils profitèrent de la foule d'élèves qui s'ameutait devant la Grande Salle pour se faufiler dans le parc.

Gabriel les quitta avant de passer sous le saule cogneur, il voulait voir Blue qui avait déjà disparu entre les arbres de la forêt interdite. Il sentait toujours sa trace et voulait passer du temps avec elle, il courut jusque sous les arbres où les jeunes gens ne le virent plus.

« Il a juste besoin d'être seul, lança Lena qui avait usé de son pouvoir. Il est plein de pensées, on aurait dit que sa tête allait exploser. »

Les autres ne répondirent pas à la remarque de la jeune fille, ils passèrent sous le saule cogneur l'un après l'autre et rejoignirent la cabane hurlante. Hyden s'enthousiasmait déjà à l'idée de revoir Aaron, cependant lorsqu'il souleva la trappe, quelque chose l'inquiéta.

La cabane hurlante était en ruine, comme ils l'avaient trouvée un an plus tôt. Tous les meubles étaient détruits, l'escalier était défoncé de même que le parquet parsemé de trous immenses...comme si un loup-garou s'était amusé à défoncer cette cabane. Aucune trace de leur passage et de leur occupation de la maison n'était restée. Tout était comme la première fois qu'ils étaient venus ici.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il pour briser le silence angoissant qui régnait.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit John en sortant sa baguette.

- Je pencherai pour un enchantement de camouflage, fit Isabella en experte. Matthew ! »

Soudain, sous leurs yeux, tout redevint normal ou du moins comme ils avaient l'habitude de le voir. L'escalier se raccommoda en un clin d'oeil, les fauteuils confortables réapparurent, tous les meubles se réparèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Désolé pour l'enchantement, s'exclama une voix en haut des escaliers. »

Ils levèrent tous les yeux pour trouver Matthew qui leur souriait rayonnant, derrière lui. Amy tenait Aaron qui leur fit un coucou de la main avant de se cacher dans le cou de sa maman. Ils s'assirent tous dans la salle principale et allumèrent un feu dans l'âtre de la cabane alors que le jour tombait.

« C'est un enchantement destiné à camoufler la présence d'une personne habitant ici. Elle laisse l'illusion que la cabane est en ruine et que personne n'est là. Et puis l'enchantement sert aussi d'alarme, dès qu'il se met en place, c'est qu'un intrus est passé sous le saule cogneur, ça nous laisse le temps de nous cacher ou de fuir. Pas mal, hein ?

- Oui !

Nous avons aussi mis une stratégie en place pour faire disparaître Amy de la circulation et pour me faire muter en surveillance à Poudlard. Ce matin, les aurors m'ont retrouvé stupéfixé dans notre maison saccagée, je leur ai raconté qu'Amy m'a pris par surprise puis a emporté Aaron et s'est enfuie. J'ai ensuite insisté pour être muté à Poudlard vu que je n'ai plus de maison et plus de femme donc plus d'attache. Ils ne croiront jamais que j'ai emmené ma femme avec moi. »

Tous admirèrent leur stratégie bien menée pour se débarrasser de toutes les suspicions du ministère, bien sûr il était sûrement toujours surveillé mais la plus grosse part du travail était déjà effectuée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire semblant d'être accablé par la fuite de sa femme et retourner en cachette à la cabane hurlante. Le plus dur allait être pour Amy de rester seule et enfermée à longueur de temps...cette situation promettait de jolies crises de nerfs.

« Bref, vous ne savez pas le plus intéressant et la raison de notre venue si tardive ?

- Heu non.

- J'ai été appelé au ministère en urgence après mon rétablissement. C'était la panique lorsque je suis arrivé, toutes les entrées et les sorties étaient scellées, les mangemorts du ministère étaient énervés, j'ai compris qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'important. Un de mes collègues m'a tout expliqué. Harry Potter en personne et ses deux fidèles amis ont infiltré le ministère sous l'apparence d'employés dans la matinée. »

Tous eurent une exclamation de surprise, c'était très osé de la part de Potter, plus qu'osé même...irréfléchi et débile. Mais il n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de folies juste pour faire comprendre qu'il était toujours vivant ou pour narguer les mangemorts. L'élu devait sûrement avoir une idée en tête, peut-être cherchait-il quelque chose de précis.

« Que cherchait-il ? Demanda Isabella.

- Ça personne ne le sait, fit Matthew, apparemment il est allé droit vers le tribunal d'Ombrage. Il l'a stupéfixée puis s'est approché d'elle, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a fait exactement à Ombrage. Après cela, il a délivré des nés-moldus puis a réussi à s'échapper de justesse.

- Il cherchait un trucs qu'Ombrage possédait ?

- Oui, mais personne n'a cherché à savoir quoi. Ils pensent tous que Potter cherchait à provoquer Voldemort en apparaissant au milieu du ministère. »

John eut un accès de colère après cette révélation, criant contre ce Harry Potter qui était arrivé un jour trop tard, qui n'avait pas sauvé les nés-moldus de Poudlard. Cela lui rappela sa propre douleur et sa culpabilité de les avoir laissés derrière.

« C'est déjà rassurant de savoir que l'Élu n'a pas vraiment disparu de la circulation, personne ne sait ce qu'il fait mais je ne pense pas...ou du moins je n'espère pas qu'il attende la fin du monde sorcier tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Au fait, Gabriel n'est pas là ?

- Non, répondit Isa, il est allé voir Blue, et je vais le rejoindre.

- TATA ZAZA ! Hurla Aaron en levant les bras. BISOUUU ! »

La jeune fille sourit, déposa un bisou sur la joue du petit garçon puis partit sous la trappe. Les autres passèrent quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, même si Hyden et John se languissait de retourner au dortoir pour une raison mystérieuse. Lena leur lançait des regards poussés et un peu agacés toutes les trois secondes, ils comprirent rapidement qu'elle aussi ressentait leur besoin...sexuel et qu'elle ne le supportait pas.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château une demie-heure plus tard, Kiril et Lena leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit, pourtant, la jeune fille leur fit signe d'attendre. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à son petit-ami qui partit vers les cachots, puis rejoignit les deux garçons.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda John, tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose.

- Heu...non. »

Malgré cette réponse hésitante, les deux amants comprirent que la jeune fille avait quelque chose à leur dire mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Ou du moins qu'elle hésitait trop pour leur demander des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait, pas besoin d'avoir un pouvoir d'empathie pour comprendre cela.

La salle commune de Serdaigle n'était pas bondée, des élèves montaient déjà se coucher dans leurs dortoirs. Lena s'assit entre les deux garçons qui attendirent patiemment qu'elle se lance. Ses confessions ne devaient pas être horribles...si ?

« J'aimerais avoir des conseils sur la première fois !

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais avoir des conseils sur la premières fois! »

Le blanc monumental qui s'installa entre les trois jeunes gens les laissa pantois. Lena rougit violemment et se recroquevilla contre elle même. Hyden et John regardèrent droit devant eux, priant pour avoir mal entendu ou pour ne rien avoir entendu du tout.

« Vous savez...vous l'avez fait et puis...

- Ma première gorgée de coca-cola ? Lança John innocemment. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, c'était tout pétillant, mes yeux se sont ouverts en grand, c'était juste délicieux.

- Heu...ouais à peu près pareil pour moi ! Ajouta le brun. Même si je sais pas trop ce que c'est du coca-cola ! »

Lena baissa la tête et soupira avant de lâcher un petit rire mi désespéré mi gêné.

« Allez s'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez de faire les autruches je ne parle pas de coca-cola, je parle de ce que vous savez ! Aidez-moi !

- Merde...on espérait que tu parlais de coca, soupira le blond, bref...Hyden toi tu ne peux pas comprendre et en plus je suis sûr que tu vas tout répéter à Isa alors bouche-toi les oreilles. Mais sérieusement Lena, tu ne peux pas en parler avec ta soeur ?

- NON ! On est vraiment pas douées pour parler de ça, et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie que je pose ce genre de questions.

- Mais c'est pas lui qui te force, j'espère ! S'exclama Hyden en fronçant les sourcils. Sinon compte sur moi pour lui mettre un coup de poing là où il faut. »

John ajouta que lui aussi irait l'éclater si c'était Kiril qui la forçait. Mais la jeune fille leur assura que ce n'était pas le cas qu'elle voulait savoir comment ça se passait. Les deux garçons prirent une grande inspiration.

« Écoute, dit l'ex-Serpentard, sur le plan purement physique de l'acte je ne pourrais pas t'aider car je ne sais pas comment ça fait d'être en dessous. Je pourrai plus t'aider sur le sentiment que l'on éprouve ou sur la peur avant de le faire. Bref John physique et moi sentiment.

- Hey moi aussi j'ai eu peur avant et j'ai eu des sentiments, se plaignit le concerné.

- Oui mais non, sinon je sers à rien et je peux rien lui expliquer...et puis merde on est un couple tu partages le travail avec moi !

- BREF ALLEZ EXPLIQUEZ MOI ! »

Ils prirent leur mal en patience pour expliquer à Lena ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire. Ils lui expliquèrent les choses en totalité, n'évitant aucun détail crû ou quoique-ce soit. Elle avait besoin de réponses et ce n'était pas en faisant l'autruche où en remplaçant les détails dégueulasses par des bisounours que ça allait marcher.

* * *

Isabella mit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour trouver Gabriel. Elle n'avait pas les même capacités sensoriels que lui ni la même vue. Elle le trouva adossé à un arbre, entre ses jambes, Blue grognait doucement de satisfaction sous ses caresses. En la voyant, le jeune homme leva la tête et la foudroya des yeux. Isa comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais ambrés.

« Que-veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Savoir ce que tu me caches.

- Rien.

- Si, tu as peur de me dire un trucs et je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas quoi. Si tu ne peux pas me dire à moi alors dis le à quelqu'un d'autre je m'en fiche mais parles-en à quelqu'un. Tu es entouré d'amis et tu trouves quand même le moyen de t'isoler comme un animal blessé.

- Je suis à moitié animal, c'est mon instinct, alors pars s'il-te-plaît. Tout ce qui s'est passé avec toi depuis le départ est basé sur un mensonge. »

Cette phrase claqua dans les oreilles d'Isabella et se répercuta dans tout son corps, lui donnant un frisson désagréable. Cela sonnait étrangement comme une rupture, une phrase claire et nette qui venait de lui faire plus de mal qu'elle ne s'en rendait compte.

Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre la parole, s'efforçant de calmer sa voix et son corps. Ses mains commençaient à trembler, la jeune fille se maudit d'être si faible. Elle voulait rester froide ou du moins le paraître, elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer à la petite fille abandonnée maintenant...pas encore une fois.

« Ah...bon ben si tu veux rompre c'est d'accord, t'inquiètes pas. Tu veux rompre ? »

Le Poufsouffle ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur Blue il ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Aucun mot...aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et ce fait choqua une fois de plus la Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, ce n'était pas du tout dans leurs habitudes à tous les deux de ne pas parler du tout.

« Il faut que...je...je, hésita la Serdaigle se sentant étrangement faible, je dois... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, aucune phrase cohérente ne voulut sortir d'entre ses lèvres, pourtant Merlin savait qu'au fond d'elle, son désir de hurler était immense. Elle reprit ses esprits, regarda droit devant elle, entre les arbres de la forêt, puis avança en marchant.

Gabriel ne la regarda même pas passer devant lui, il ferma les yeux et attendit qu'elle soit assez loin pour ne plus entendre ses pas ou sentir son odeur. Puis il se leva et rejoignit le château, décidant de prendre le conseil d'Isabella à la lettre et la laissant marcher au hasard dans la forêt.

Il ne comprenait pas, c'était trop rapide, on ne pouvait pas rompre avec une personne comme ça en quelques secondes...si ? Non ! C'était pas possible de faire ça si rapidement, et puis sans explication, sans rien. Peut-être qu'elle avait compris où il voulait en venir et qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas.

Il devait voir quelqu'un, la personne qui était responsable du quiproquo et de tout le reste, celui grâce à qui il avait passé une année juste magnifique entouré d'amis et d'une petite-amie. Il devait voir le petit blond qui reposait à présent dans les bras de Hyden. Il devait voir John pour tout lui dire.

Ce dernier avait enfin réussi à atteindre son lit après cette journée harassante où il avait du tirer les vers du nez à Isa puis conseiller Lena à propos de...de la première fois que l'on buvait du coca. Il se coucha dans les bras de son amant et soupira longuement.

« Tu crois qu'on peut enfin finir ce qu'on a essayé de commencer toutes les fois où on a été interrompus ou celles ou on a du conseiller nos enfants ? Demanda Hyden en souriant avant de serrer son amant contre lui.

- Oui, je crois que ça y est, les enfants sont couchés. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, John disparut sous la couverture et commença à chatouiller son amant qui ne put retenir un rire très peu gracieux mais très mignon de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Pour se venger il lui déposa des bisous dans le cou. Le combat se transforma bientôt en autre chose de plus sensuel.

John s'approcha de la ceinture de son amant lentement, comme un félin il la défit et enleva son pantalon. Hyden était en caleçon et par pur réflexe se recroquevilla, mais son petit-ami lui écarta les bras et embrassa son torse amoureusement. Il descendit encore...et encore passant par le nombril qu'il s'amusa à titiller.

Hyden éclata de rire, dans le couple, c'était celui qui craignait le plus les chatouilles, c'était mignon. De voir cet homme fort se tordre de rire sous des minuscules chatouilles ou pire au simple toucher ou à un simple bisou dans le cou.

Alors qu'il atteignait la barrière entre le sensuel et le sexuel en touchant l'élastique du caleçon de son homme. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer Gabriel. Par pur réflexe, John poussa Hyden hors du lit, l'envoyant valser à terre et cacha son corps sous les draps.

« John, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Gabriel n'avait pas vu le brun qui était caché par la pénombre de la pièce et ne faisait aucun bruit, il crut donc être seul avec le blond et s'assit sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda ce dernier au bord de la crise de nerfs à force d'être interrompu.

- Je viens de me disputer avec Isabella dans la forêt interdite. Je lui ai dit que notre relation était basée sur un mensonge. Elle a cru que je lui reprochais quelque chose alors que c'est faux. C'est elle qui devrait me reprocher quelque chose.

- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu lui as dit que votre relation était basée sur un mensonge ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait te reprocher. »

Le Poufsouffle soupira, cherchant ses mots.

« Je...tu te rappelles quand j'ai demandé à Isa de sortir avec moi au départ ? Personne n'était d'accord avec cette nouvelle particulièrement toi !

- Oui, approuva John qui commençait à se poser des questions et à s'inquiéter.

- Tu croyais que je cachais quelque chose, que je ne sortais pas avec elle parce-que j'étais attiré par elle. Et t'avais raison. »

Hyden, toujours caché, sursauta et eut du mal à se contenir pour ne pas se montrer. John voulut faire une remarque, dire quelque chose pour changer la situation mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Ils savaient tous de quoi Gabriel parlait, et ce qu'il déclara ensuite confirma leur soupçon.

« J'étais toujours amoureux de toi ! Et...je croyais que tu te foutais de Hyden, que tu sortais avec lui juste pour l'oublier ! Alors j'ai trouvé un moyen de me rapprocher de toi grâce à Isabella ! Elle était prête à sortir avec moi, je la croyais stupide...c'était facile.

- T'es un connard ! Je le savais t'as toujours été un connard ! »

John ne put se retenir, se sentant humilié et se sentant désolé pour Isa, il enfonça son poing dans la mâchoire du jeune homme. Ce dernier aurait pu l'éviter facilement mais il savait qu'il la méritait celle là. Hyden félicita intérieurement le blond pour avoir fait ce qu'il rêvait de faire lui-même.

« Laisse-moi finir ! J'étais persuadé d'être meilleur pour toi que lui. Puis au fur et à mesure, j'ai remarqué qu'il t'aimait vraiment, il a fait tellement de choses pour toi que je ne serai jamais capable de faire pour quiconque. Et puis je me suis fais emporter dans la tornade Isabella et elle est devenue la plus importante personne à mes yeux.

- Blablabla...je m'en fous...combien de temps ?

- Quoi ?

- Combien de temps avant d'abandonner l'idée d'être mon petit-ami et de vraiment apprécier Isa ? Demanda le Gryffondor. »

Un silence lourd d'accusation et de culpabilité s'installa entre les deux garçons.

« Des mois ! Lâcha-t-il. Je vous ai menti à tous pendant des mois. Puis j'ai vu...écoute Isa, Hyden et toi vous êtes les personnes les plus complémentaires que je connaisse. A chaque fois que l'un de vous va mal ou deux d'entre vous...il y en a toujours un qui reste debout et gère les choses. Je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai abandonné l'idée de t'avoir quand j'ai vu de quoi Hyden était capable, il a accepté d'être ami et de supporter ton amitié au lieu d'être ton amant alors que moi je n'ai pas pu le faire, ça ne m'étais même pas venue à l'idée quand nous avons rompu. Il a réussi à te reconquérir, il était présent à chaque moment de ta vie même quand tu ne le voulais pas, pour la mort de ta mère il était là alors que moi je n'aurai pas été capable de le faire. Moi aussi j'étais là, et je n'ai rien fait...je n'ai rien su faire. »

Hyden ne put s'empêcher de sourire, caché dans le noir, couché parterre. John regarda dans sa direction sachant pertinemment que la remarque de Gabriel avait fait monter l'estime de son amant mais ce n'était pas le problème.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas de mon homme et de moi qu'on parle, c'est d'Isabella et toi ! Alors j'apprécie ton discours mais...

- Je l'aime ! Comme je l'ai dis, elle est comme une tornade. Je croyais me moquer d'elle, que c'était moi qui l'avait choisie...mais c'est faux. Cette fille te choisit et te prends sans te demander ton avis et avant que tu ne t'en rende compte tu es déjà amoureux d'elle et accroc à ses visions étranges et ses envie de chocolat soudaines...c'est une tornade et elle m'a pris comme ça. Elle m'a choisi et je l'ai trahie, je lui ai menti pendant des mois. »

Le Gryffondor eut un hoquet de surprise et fit des yeux de hiboux pendant une dizaine de secondes. Se rendant compte d'une chose qui le frappa en pleine tête et lui fit comprendre que le garçon disait la vérité. Le Poufsouffle ne comprit pas pourquoi l'autre était surpris.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler autant et si longtemps...même quand nous étions ensemble, murmura John. Tu l'aimes vraiment...la seule chose que tu peux faire c'est lui parler. Tu m'as parlé à moi c'est un bon début. Je ne comprends même pas ce que tu fous là à me dire tout ce que t'as sur le coeur. Où est Isa ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissée dans la forêt interdite ! Va la rejoindre ! »

Gabriel prit le jeune homme au pied de la lettre, il fonça droit vers la fenêtre la défonça et sauta. Bien sûr son agilité féline lui permettait de descendre en tout sécurité mais quand même...voir un homme se jeter du haut d'un château était quand même effrayant. Le blond lâcha un petit cri suraigu que Hyden ne tarda pas de commenter.

« Très masculin le petit cri !

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

- Volontiers, mon amour ! Souffla le brun. »

Ils s'embrassèrent goulûment avant de s'enlacer.

« Je sais qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de parler de ça surtout après ses confessions...mais Gabriel a marqué un point avec son discours à l'eau de rose.

- Ah oui ?

- T'es le mec le plus chiant et le plus bordélique et le plus...chiant désolé mais il fallait que je le redise. Mais t'es aussi le mec qui a tout fait pour m'avoir tout en te battant contre ta propre vision des choses. A aucun moment t'as su où tu allais, mais tu l'as fais quand même. Tu t'es posé des tas de questions mais tu m'as reconquis. »

Hyden sourit dans le cou de son amant, pour une fois...avec le recul...il était fier de lui. Et personne ne pouvait lui retirer cette fierté, plus maintenant. Tout était bien, et c'était en partie grâce à lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais renoncé à moi...

- Arrête on est ensemble tous les deux, c'est le destin c'est tout...si on est là tous les deux, c'est qu'il le faut. Pas besoin de se poser des questions petite tête.

- Mais je t'ai jamais dit merci ! S'exclama soudainement John comme en colère. »

Un silence prit place entre les deux garçons. Ce fut Hyden qui le brisa.

« Mais...

- Tais-toi et merci ! Merci d'avoir toujours été là...

- Alors là ! Souffla le brun en souriant. Il manque plus que la musique dramatique et on se met à pleurer comme des madeleines.

- Mais ta gueule ! Je suis entrain de te remercier alors même si ça a l'air con et que ça fait vraiment trop gay tu acceptes !

- J'accepte tes excuses ! »

Le blond se blottit plus confortablement contre son amant et soupira longuement. Cette fois les enfants étaient vraiment couchés. Mais en quelque sorte l'idée que tout le monde leur demande de l'aide et des conseils lui fit plaisir. Ils avaient tous confiance en eux. Ils étaient devenu un couple solide que tout le monde enviait dont les autres s'inspiraient.

« John..., fit Hyden hésitant, maintenant que les enfants sont vraiment au lit...tu crois pas qu'on peut...

- Non, je suis crevé !

- Quoi ? Mais comment je fais ? Je suis déjà excité...enfin tu vois ?

- Non, je le vois pas...je le sens ! Enlève ça tout de suite et si tu peux pas ben fais comme tu peux, si t'es né avec des mains c'est pas pour rien ! »

* * *

Isabella marchait droit devant elle sans s'arrêter. Ses yeux fixés vers la pénombre de la forêt interdite elle marchait. Ses jambes commençaient à la faire souffrir mais ce n'était rien comparé au mal de tête qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les images se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête comme si ses propres pensées essayaient de l'abattre, de la faire s'effondrer. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas s'asseoir et pleurer, elle voulait juste continuer à marcher et analyser la situation. Analyser l'année qu'elle avait passé avec son petit-ami pour essayer de trouver ce qui avait déclenché tout cela. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose.

La jeune fille fouilla dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, cherchant avec toute sa volonté ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Elle avait des défauts, des tonnes de défauts qui avec le temps pouvaient se révéler insupportables...c'était ça qui l'avait fait fuir ?

Ou peut-être qu'elle était trop envahissante, la plupart des choses qu'elle savait sur lui, elle les avait obtenu en lui tirant les vers du nez. Il s'était peut-être fatigué d'elle, ou des filles en général. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas dit au lieu de rester silencieux une fois de plus.

Isabella continua de courir, développant son esprit logique pour trouver la solution. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'arrêterait de courir lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé ce qu'elle avait fait de mal...pas avant...peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

Elle avait beau essayer encore et encore de trouver la réponse, de trouver ce qu'elle avait raté dans leur relation. Mais il n'y avait rien ! Absolument rien justifiant cet éloignement ! La tentation de s'arrêter de marcher et de s'effondrer était tentante.

Mais la Serdaigle continua indéfiniment, essayant de voir les choses d'un autre point de vue, sous un autre angle. Lorsque Gabriel lui avait parlé, il semblait un peu...coupable. C'était peut-être lui qui devait se reprocher quelque chose...peut-être...

Puis soudain ce fut comme un flash qui la frappa de plein fouet et la laissa pantelante...elle s'arrêta net de marcher et repensa à des choses à propos de son petit-ami. L'hésitation qu'avait eu John en les voyant ensemble...ses avertissements la prévenant que Gabriel était un connard. **(2)**

Isa comprit toute l'histoire et se la prit en pleine face, suffocante elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Paralysée, une phrase revenait à répétition dans sa tête. Gabriel était juste sorti avec elle pour se rapprocher de John. Il était toujours amoureux de John, c'était pour cette raison qu'il était sorti avec elle...pour John.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un centaure se trouvait devant elle. Ce dernier l'interpella lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna précipitamment vers le centaure qui se révéla être Magorian, le chef du clan des centaures.

« Bonjour Magorian, fit Isa en reprenant contenance.

- Bonjour. Tu as des problèmes ? Tu sembles préoccupée.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour la dernière fois où vous nous avez sorti des ennuis avec les mangemorts. »

Le centaure répondit à ses remerciements par un simple sourire ce qui déstabilisa un peu la jeune fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait de moins bonne humeur qu'avant, il semblait anxieux et n'engageait plus la conversation.

« Cela fait un long moment que tu ne nous as pas rendu visite, lança-t-il. Veux-tu venir passer la nuit dans notre camp ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Mais dîtes-moi, quelque chose ne va pas ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Le monde s'assombrit, les astres nous ont récemment révélé qu'une guerre se préparait et que cette guerre n'impliquerait pas seulement les sorciers mais de nombreuses créatures magiques, risquant de bouleverser les choses.

- Voldemort. »

Isabella ne demanda à aucun moment de monter sur la dos de Magorian, elle savait que cet acte était un peu péjoratif pour un centaure. C'était comme monter sur le dos d'un ami et lui ordonner d'avancer...stupide.

« Oui...Voldemort, même pour les centaures, ce nom suscite la peur. Encore une des nombreuses choses que nous pouvons reprocher aux sorciers, avides de pouvoir il détruisent tout autour d'eux. Dans le meilleur des cas ils ne remarquent pas le mal qu'ils font et dans le pire des cas ils s'en délectent. Une guerre approche, personne ne sera épargné...pas même nous les centaures qui vivons reclus dans la forêt.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne m'écoute pas, tu n'es qu'un poulain. Cependant, de nombreuses questions occupent tes pensées. Des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas pu répondre auparavant. Mais maintenant tu sais la vérité sur l'origine de ton don.

- Mon don ? S'étonna la Serdaigle. Vous appelez ça un don ? Bellatrix m'a enlevée à mes parents pour faire des expériences sur moi ! »

On ne pouvait pas décemment appeler ce pouvoir un don. C'était le contraire d'un don, c'était un vol, car en échange de ce pouvoir, elle avait subit l'absence de son père tout sa vie. Et ce n'était pas un simple pouvoir si utile soit-il qui pouvait remplacer ce manque. Magorian la mena jusqu'au camp. Isa reçut quelques salutations de certains centaures mais aussi des regards dégoutés, notamment celui de Roran.

« Ce pouvoir que j'ai eu est le résultats de l'enlèvement de mon père.

- Rien n'arrive par hasard, tu devrais le savoir grâce à tes visions. Ce qui t'es arrivé ce jour là n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Ton père t'a été enlevé mais tu as reçu en retour la possibilité de défendre les gens que tu aimes. Tu es spéciale. Nous pouvons discuter de la légitimité et sur la pureté de ton don pendant des heures mais je pense que tu as une autre question pour moi. »

Elle s'assit près du chef autour d'un feu et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Celle à laquelle sa mère n'osait pas répondre, celle que tout le monde ignorait mais qui touchait la jeune fille au plus haut point.

« J'aimerai comprendre le lien entre nos pouvoirs et la disparition d'êtres chers. Pourquoi mon père a disparu ? Il est parti de son plein gré ? Il s'est fait enlever car les mangemorts avaient besoin de lui pour faire des expériences sur nous ? Je comprends pas pourquoi mon père.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question, répondit Magorian.

- Mais vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ! Vous saviez pour Bellatrix qui faisait des expériences pour faire renaître Voldemort il y a 14 ans. J'ai failli me faire enlever cet été par cette folle ! Elle est venue nous chercher Lena et moi pour nous utiliser comme armes utiles à la guerre ! »

Isabella faisait des efforts pour ne pas s'énerver, pour respecter le centaure, mais son mutisme l'énervait. Il savait tout depuis le départ, depuis leur première rencontre il le savait et pourtant il n'avait jamais rien dit.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler ce que tu cherches à savoir. Tu dois attendre qu'ils soient prêts à te révéler ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père.

- Ils ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Il n'y a que ma mère qui sait la vérité et qui peut me la dire.

- Non, il n'y a pas qu'elle. Il y a un de tes amis qui était présent, qui a tout vu et qui sait tout. » **( 3 )**

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était pas possible, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était trop bizarre ! Et puis ses amis n'auraient pas gardé le secret aussi longtemps si ? Après le mensonge de Gabriel, apprendre qu'encore une autre personne lui avait menti la blessa au plus haut point.

Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait était présent ce jour là. Quelqu'un avait vu Bellatrix l'enlever ainsi que Lena. Quelqu'un la côtoyait tous les jours et détenait les réponses à ses questions mais faisait semblant que tout était normal. Avant qu'elle ne se pose trop de questions, Bane arriva au galop, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

« Le poulain aux yeux de loup approche de notre camp ! Devons-nous le tuer ?

- Non ! S'exclama Isa en comprenant qu'il parlait de Gabriel.

- Faîtes-le fuir, c'est tout ! Ordonna Magorian. Si un jour tu veux te débarasser de ce poulain, dis-moi le je peux le bannir de la forêt ou le tuer au choix.

- Non ça ira, sourit la jeune fille.

- Maintenant dors, tu as besoin de sommeil. »

* * *

Le jour suivant fut très étrange pour tout le monde. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous revenus d'une année en arrière. D'un commun accord, John et Hyden avaient décidé de ne pas se mêler de la dispute entre Isabella et Gabriel. Ils laissaient la jeune fille gérer la situation toute seule et cette dernière leur en était reconnaissante.

C'était pour cette raison, qu'à chaque repas, Isa mangeait à la table de Serdaigle avec les deux garçons et Gabriel mangeait à la table de Poufsouffle, lançant des regards furtifs vers eux. Plus personne ne lui parlait vraiment ou plus précisément il ne parlait plus à personne.

Le seul qui approchait encore le Poufsouffle était Kiril. Celui-ci n'avait aucun point d'attache avec Isabella, il ne voyait donc aucun inconvénient à lui parler. La situation était bloquée entre tous les amis et cela dérangeait John.

Hyden pensait sincèrement que son amant était content de voir le couple de leurs amis se briser. Après tout, le blond les avait prévenu qu'il cachait quelque chose dès le départ. Mais en réalité John était plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait paraître...lui aussi avait fini par croire en la dureté du couple et ça le blessait de voir son amie si mal en point.

Les jours avancèrent sans que la situation ne progresse, ça devenait angoissant de capter les regards que lançait Isa à Gabriel et vice et versa. Avant la rupture, ils formaient un groupe tous ensemble, à présent ils ressemblaient plus à des clans. Même Lena et Kiril se disputait car la première refusait que son petit-ami côtoie Gabriel. Tout partait en sucette.

Pourtant les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient même pas encore expliqués, ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi ils ne se parlaient plus. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans un couloir ou dans la Grande Salle, un silence inconfortable prenait place.

Le jour du concert tant attendu arriva enfin, John sautillait sur place en se levant et n'épargna pas son amant en lui donnant son lot de chatouilles matinales. Hyden eut l'irrésistible envie de l'attacher au pied du lit pour le calmer.

« C'EST AUJOURD'HUI !

- Oui c'est bon ! Et dire que quand je t'ai annoncé la nouvelle la première fois t'as flippé.

- MAINTENANT JE SUIS SÛR DE MON TALENT JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT !

- Ou pas...

- JE T'AI ENTENDU ! CA FERA UNE MINUTE DE CHATOUILLES EN PLUS !

- Ho non ! S'il-te-plaît, supplia le brun.

- TROP TAAARD ! MUHAHAHAHA »

Pendant une minute entière un rire particulièrement long retentit dans le dortoir mais personne ne s'en formalisa même si on l'entendait depuis la salle commune. Tout le monde savait à présent que ce couple était composé de deux tarés et tout le monde s'était habitué à leur présence quelque peu...bruyante.

En descendant dans la salle commune, les deux garçons perçurent une conversation entre des élèves. Ces derniers parlaient doucement entre eux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux mais John entendit tout.

« Tu as entendu parler de ce trio ! Ils font une nouveau concert ce soir ! A ce qu'il paraît ce sont des élèves de Poudlard ! Mon père a assisté à leur premier concert et m'a dit qu'ils avaient l'air assez jeune pour être à Poudlard.

- Oui, tout le monde en parle. A ce qu'il paraît, ils ont même parlé de Vous-Savez-Qui dans leurs chansons. Ils sont suicidaires !

- A mon avis, cette fois il ne vont pas montrer leur visage, ce serait trop facile pour les mangemorts de les retrouver.

- J'ai un cousin qui y va ce soir !

- Moi c'est ma grande soeur ! Répondit une fille. »

John serra la main de Hyden et lui sourit. Son sourire était communicatif et ce fut le brun qui se retrouva à sourire comme un abruti. Mais les élèves qui parlaient de leur groupe avaient marqué un point en parlant de ne pas montrer leur visage...cela risquait d'être dangereux si les mangemorts les reconnaissait où lançaient une sorte de chasse à l'homme.

Ils en parlèrent à Isabella au petit-déjeuner. Cette dernière semblait ravie de faire un concert, les deux garçons comprirent que c'était une manière pour elle de prendre l'air, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle aussi avait besoin de respirer.

Le soir venu, les trois jeunes gens se rendirent au bureau de McGonagall, cette dernière les attendait. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle ne leur dit pas un mot, préférant leur tendre un masque à chacun, celui de John représentait un lion tandis que ceux d'Isa et Hyden représentaient des aigles.

« Pour représenter votre maison et en même temps vous protéger des mangemorts.

- Qui les a fait ? Ils sont super beaux !

- Luna Lovegood ! Elle m'a un peu aidé à tout préparer. Bref, approchez vous ! »

Sur le bureau de McGonagall, une boîte de bonbons vide les attendait, soudain elle se mit à bleuir sous leurs yeux. Les trois amis la touchèrent juste à temps pour être happés par le portoloin et atterrirent dans une loge un peu plus grande que la première qu'ils avaient partagée un bureau simple reposait contre le mur.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que McGonagall avait préparé d'autres portoloins et qu'elle faisait déjà transplaner les élèves vers la salle de concert par vingtaine. Les élèves de Poudlard les plus fiables étaient envoyés pour écouter le concert.

« Tu devrais parler à Gabriel, lança soudain John.

- Pardon ? Demanda Isa comme si elle avait mal entendu.

- On avait dit qu'on s'en mêlait pas, soupira Hyden sentant la dispute venir.

- Non mais je suis désolé mais je vais pas laisser Isa détruire ce qu'elle a mis un an à mettre en place juste pour un malentendu. Ça fait un an qu'ils sont ensemble et ils ne se parlent même pas ! »

Isabella serra les poings, le dos tourné aux deux autres garçons elle ne fit aucun commentaire et ne répondit pas au jeune homme même si l'envie de hurler la démangeait. De quoi il se mêlait, il n'avait rien à voir avec ça !

« Je te demande juste de lui parler ! Mais bien sûr vous êtes les deux personnes les moins communicatives de la terre !

- Arrête John ! Chuchota Hyden.

- Non ! Ils font n'importe quoi !

- TAIS-TOI ! Hurla soudain la jeune fille. »

Son poing frappa sur la table violemment tandis qu'elle hurlait de colère. Elle se retourna face à John, rouge de colère, le poing en sang. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Isa foudroya son ami du regard, comme si elle pouvait le tuer.

« Je suis là pour faire un concert ! S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je suis là pour faire un concert ! Je ne suis pas là pour parler de Gabriel ou pour me faire juger par mes amis ! Je suis là pour faire de la musique...pour décompresser ! Si je suis ici au lieu d'être entrain de pleurer comme une merde dans mon lit c'est parce-que j'en ai besoin ! Alors je vais pas te laisser toi et ton petit monde parfait où tous les gens se font des bisous gâcher ma soirée ! Je suis là pour faire un concert, pas pour autre chose ! »

John ne trouva rien à redire, elle le laissa pantelant, sans trouver quoi répondre. Elle avait parfaitement raison, elle se sentait mal et avait besoin du concert pour décompresser, et lui la sermonnait comme un abruti. Il était con. Il baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Viens là !

- Quoi ? Demanda la Serdaigle.

- Viens là ! »

La jeune fille s'approcha jusqu'à quelques centimètres du Gryffondor. Ce dernier leva brusquement les bras et la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, essayant de faire passer toutes ses excuses en la serrant fort. Soudain une voix retentit derrière les deux jeunes gens:

« Et moi ? Demanda Hyden en faisant une moue vexée. »

En souriant, les deux jeunes gens lui tendirent un bras chacun pour qu'il les rejoigne, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Cependant, leur câlin collectif fut interrompu par une dame qui toqua à la porte et leur demanda de monter. C'était l'heure.

Ils enfilèrent tous les trois leur masque et sortirent de la loge pour suivre la dame jusque sur la scène. Ils n'avaient pas ressenti le stress jusqu'à maintenant, mais à présent qu'ils se retrouvaient près de la foule qui hurlait des encouragements ou hurlait de colère car le groupe n'était pas encore arrivé.

Les trois amis entrèrent sur scène, soudain un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, les déstabilisant. Cependant, lorsque John se plaça devant le micro et leva les yeux, il ne vit pas juste des gens inconnus, il vit aussi des élèves de Poudlard qu'il connaissait, des amis. McGonagall avait fait transplaner une bonne partie de l'école.

Hyden lui remarqua Neville, Ginny et Luna au premier rang, Luna hurla que c'était elle qui avait préparé les masques avec fierté. A côté de ces trois là, Matthew les regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents, sur ses genoux, Aaron applaudissait de toutes ses forces, même si il ne comprenait pas qui se cachait vraiment derrière les masques.

Voir son neveu ainsi au milieu de la foule à l'encourager toucha l'ex-Serpentard au coeur. Isabella, elle rencontra un regard qu'elle connaissait très bien. Gabriel était là, lui aussi au premier rang et la fixait, elle évita son regard et se concentra plutôt sur sa petite soeur qui sautillait sur place et hurlait de joie.

« Bonsoir ! Déclara John au micro. Il y a du monde ce soir, ça nous a un peu surpris ! Je vois même quelques amis de Poudlard ! Je pense que vous comprenez facilement pourquoi nous sommes masqués pour ce concert. Ah et j'avais presque oublié ! Tous ceux qui sont pros Voldemort, je vous invite gentiment à quitter ce lieu car la vérité que vous allez entendre risque de ne pas vous plaire. »

Personne ne se leva pour partir dans la foule, au contraire, tout le monde se leva pour l'acclamer, lui donnant des frissons violents. Un sourire se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il parla de la première chanson qu'ils allaient chanter.

« Pour bien commencer, on a choisi de faire une reprise de la chanson Death and all his friends de Coldplay ! » **(4)**

Des cris de joie éclatèrent de tous les côtés, apparemment pas mal de gens connaissaient la chanson et même ceux qui ne la connaissait pas semblaient enthousiastes et confiants. Cela tombait bien, John avait besoin d'eux pour chanter avec lui à un passage précis.

« **All winter, we got carried  
Oh way over on the rooftops let's get married. »**

Le jeune homme commença à chanter, d'une voix basse, presque comme un murmure, suivant les notes et la musique de ses deux amis. La chanson commençait en douceur et montait progressivement, c'était ce qu'il préférait, elle montait en puissance et en émotion.

« **All summer we just hurried**

**so come over, just be patient, and don't worry.  
So come over, just be patient, and don't worry. »**

Enfin, Hyden put pianoter avec plus de force sur son synthétiseur imposant son rythme, faisant monter progressivement la pression. Isabella le rejoignit avec tout autant de ferveur, les deux sons mélangés donnait une musique intense.

« **No I don't wanna battle from beginning to end  
I don't want a cycle of recycled revenge  
I don't wanna follow death and all his friends. »**

Pris par une impulsion soudaine, John sautilla en même temps que la musique et leva les mains pour que tout le monde bouge et le suive dans le reste de la chanson. Il ne restait plus qu'un couplet, il hurla à la foule de chanter avec lui dans un réflexe imbécile sentant que personne n'allait chanter.

« **No I don't wanna battle from beginning to end  
I don't want a cycle of recycled revenge  
I don't wanna follow death and all his friends. »**

Ils hurlèrent tous, chaque spectateur hurla ces quelques paroles avec toute sa force. Ils le firent tous, ils le suivirent tous, lui donnant des frissons étranges mais agréables. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux lorsque la chanson se termina, ils l'avaient tous suivi. Les trois amis entreprirent de chanter des chansons que Hyden lui-même avait écrites

« Pour finir, je crois que mon amie a un message à faire passer, Fit John en se retournant vers Isabella. »

Cette dernière ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, elle était littéralement choquée que le blond l'appelle. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui murmura de choisir la chanson qu'elle voulait, ils la suivrait avec Hyden.

« Heu...désolé ! Murmura la jeune fille au micro. C'était pas du tout prévu...et...je dois choisir une chanson alors...heu...peut-être Heartbeat de Nneka. » **(5)**

Hyden acquiesça, il la connaissait, John se plaça à la batterie et approuva aussi, prêt. Ils lancèrent la musique, accordant le piano et la batterie. Les deux garçons s'échangeaient des regards tendres mais aussi compétitifs à travers leur masque.

« **You said you'd be there for me  
In times of trouble when I need you and I'm down  
And like why do you need friendship  
It's from the things that been changing  
You have goals to achieve** »

Tandis qu'elle chantait, le regard d'Isa se retourna instinctivement ou pas vers Gabriel, ce dernier resta de marbre face au message que la jeune fille faisait passer. Mais Lena et les autres comprirent que la chanson était entre eux deux. Qu'ils se confrontaient.

« **But the road you take abroad and heartless that wants you make another way  
You throw stones  
Can't you see that I am human I am breathing  
but you don't give a damn »**

Le point fort d'Isabella dans le choix de cette chanson était que celle-ci pouvait s'interpréter de deux manières différentes. Ainsi les spectateurs pouvaient croire qu'elle parlait de Voldemort alors qu'elle s'adressait directement à Gabriel face à elle.

« **Can't you feel my heart is beating  
Can't you feel the pain you're causing  
Blood blood blood ... keeps rushing »**

La chanson inspirait le respect, les spectateurs avaient même arrêté de crier, d'applaudir ou quoique ce soit. Ils fixaient tous la Serdaigle, pendus à ses lèvres ils l'écoutaient déverser sa haine à l'aide d'une chanson de son propre choix.

« **And now the world is asleep  
How will you ever wake her up when she gets deep in the dreams, wishing  
And yet so many die  
And still we think that it is all about us  
It's all about you »**

John et Hyden suivaient Isa sans se poser de questions, ils se contentaient d'adapter la musique à sa voix, comprenant que sa colère l'empêchait d'adapter sa voix à la musique. Elle voulait lui crier dessus, pleurer, tous ses sentiments mélangés l'empêchait de se contrôler.

« **Can't you feel my heart is beating  
Can't you feel the pain you're causing  
Blood blood blood ... keeps rushing »**

Le clou de la chanson, la fin approchait, Isa se mit à hurler, oubliant complètement où elle se trouvait. Ce fut la première fois de la chanson qu'elle ne pensa pas à Gabriel mais aussi à Voldemort, elle l'imagina face à lui et reprit de plus belle.

«** Invaded, eliminated, erased, interrogated  
Our tradition, our love for our fellow countrymen,  
our property, our ancestors have died**

**Can't you feel my heart is beating  
Can't you feel the pain you're causing »**

La chanson se termina sur ces quelques mots, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, pourtant la Serdaigle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, elle voyait juste son petit-ami qui la fixait de ses yeux bleus pénétrants.

« Au revoir tout le monde, rentrez bien à Poudlard et n'oubliez pas de faire passer le message à tout le monde. Voldemort n'a pas encore gagné ! »

John voulut prendre la main d'Isabella pour retourner à la loge mais cette dernière l'ignora totalement. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, conscient qu'elle venait de confronter son petit-ami. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la loge.

« ISA ATTENDS ! Hurla Gabriel en les rattrapant. »

Isa fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Poufsouffle. Hyden passa un bras par dessus les épaules de son amant et l'emmena dans la loge, laissant les deux autres tranquille. Ce fut Gabriel qui parla le premier, hésitant.

« Tu sais tout ?

- Non je ne sais pas tout ! Je sais que tu étais amoureux de John quand tu es sorti avec moi ? Que tu as fais ça juste pour te rapprocher de lui. C'est pour cette raison que tu as dis que notre relation était basée sur un mensonge. Tu t'en foutais de ma vie.

- Oui..., j'en avais rien à faire de toi...mais ça a changé après !

- Quand ? »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux évitant le regard insistant de sa petite-amie. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, il avait vraiment envie de pleurer comme un petit-garçon mais se retint, sachant que cela allait l'énerver un peu plus.

« Quand j'ai compris que t'étais pas juste une cruche comme les autres et que je n'aurai jamais John, il était fait pour Hyden.

- Je suis le deuxième choix, c'est ça ? Demanda Isa les sourcils froncés. »

Ils se parlaient doucement, trop doucement pour que ce soit normal, comme si ils étaient effrayés par ce qui risquait de sortir de leur bouche. Ils avaient l'habitude de se hurler dessus pour communiquer et cela les réconfortait de s'engueuler aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. C'était angoissant à présent, ils ne hurlaient plus...et ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Oui, tu es le deuxième choix. Je ne peux rien y faire et tu sais très bien que je vais pas te mentir. C'est comme ça tu étais le second choix et peu à peu tu es devenu ma drogue. J'avais besoin de toi...puis je me suis rendu compte qu'on y était...que je t'aimais vraiment.

- Ouais donc tu viens comme ça du jour au lendemain que notre relation est basée sur rien. Que si t'as finis avec moi...ben c'est un coup du hasard, tu t'en foutais complètement et tu m'as connu peu à peu et PAF...tu es tombé amoureux ? »

Isabella avait cette manière ironique d'énoncer la réalité qui rendait les choses stupides, presque comiques. Pourtant c'était la vérité...c'était comme ça et le Poufsouffle savait pertinemment que mentir ou enjoliver les choses ne rendrait pas la situation plus facile à digérer.

« Oui ! C'est ça ! Je sais que ça a l'air stupide comme ça mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé et crois moi l'année qu'on a passé ensemble était pas stupide. C'était la meilleure de ma vie, dès que je pense aux meilleurs moments de ma vie, je te vois toi ! Je te promets ! »

Et puis quoi ? Il n'était pas sorti avec elle par amour...au départ ! Maintenant il était amoureux d'elle, ce n'était pas suffisant pour trouver le pardon ? De nombreux couples tentaient quelque chose avant de tomber amoureux, c'était normal.

« Tu veux savoir le pire dans tout ça ? Demanda la jeune fille. C'est que tout ce temps où tu sortais avec moi tout en admirant John...moi j'étais là, fière, heureuse, je croyais que tu t'intéressais à moi. Tout ce que j'ai fais pendant tout ce temps...c'était pour que tu sois un peu plus intéressé que tu m'aimes un peu plus. Tu étais mon premier vrai amour et j'ai tout fait pour que tout se passe bien pendant que toi tu bavais devant John. J'ai gâché des mois de ma vie à cause de ton mensonge.

- Isa... »

La Serdaigle disait tout cela d'un ton très calme, pas un brin d'émotion apparut, pas une larme dans ses yeux. Elle avait gâché des mois pour lui...elle n'allait pas gâcher une seconde de plus à pleurer comme une petite fille...cela ne la soulagerait pas. Un bon coup de pied dans les bijoux de Gabriel, peut-être que cela la soulagerait.

« Que tu t'en foutes de ma vie, que tu ne veux pas que ce soit sérieux...d'accord ! Mais il fallait le dire au départ au lieu de me laisser espérer comme une abrutie. Je savais très bien que tu n'étais qu'un connard dès le début...c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai jamais forcé, je t'ai laissé faire comme tu voulais, j'étais persuadée que c'était pas possible toi et moi alors j'ai laissé couler. Et pourtant toi tu m'as approché un nombre incalculable de fois pour qu'on essaie tous les deux. Alors au final je me suis laissé persuader, je me suis dis que si tu forçais autant c'est que tu voulais que ce soit vraiment sérieux, alors je t'ai suivi comme une abrutie. »

Autour d'eux, c'était comme si tout s'était arrêté, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le couloir sale, plus rien. Juste eux qui se fixaient et Isa qui recrachait tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait...le Poufsouffle écoutait, ses yeux brillaient.

« J'ai juste l'impression que notre relation était basée sur rien, sur du vide, continua la jeune fille. Et le trucs c'est que c'est en partie ma faute. Je m'en veux à moi-même pour t'avoir laissé entrer dans ma vie...je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie. Je t'ai tout montré. Tout le monde m'a prévenu que tu cachais quelque-chose surtout John. Mais pourtant je t'ai fait confiance et je t'ai laissé. Tous les amis que tu as aujourd'hui, tout ton entourage, tous les bons moments que tu as passé...tu me les dois à moi ! C'est moi qui t'ai présenté à mon monde, tout ce que tu as aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à moi et toi pendant ce temps, tu rêvais de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai honte de nous deux.

- J'aurai pu faire quoi pour arranger les choses ? C'était mes sentiments, je ne pouvais pas les contrôler !

- Me dire plus tôt que tu étais toujours amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre mais que tu voulais tenter avec moi au lieu de me laisser croire au coup de foudre ! »

Sur ce, la jeune fille fila droit vers la loge, laissant le jeune homme seul. Ce dernier retourna avec les autres élèves de Poudlard pour prendre le portoloin les ramenant. Pendant ce temps, Isabella ramassait ses affaires dans la loge, sans montrer un brin d'émotion sous les regards inquiets de Hyden et John.

_

* * *

_

_Voilààà ! Désolé si vous avez aimé j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! BISOUS !_

_1)1,2,3- Plain White T's. Chanson simple et belle que demander de plus ? Non vraiment j'aime cette chanson elle peut paraître un peu simplette mais je la trouve sympathique. Ca donne juste envie de se coucher dans l'herbe avec son chéri et de profiter de la vie !_

_Donne-moi plus d'amour que je n'en ai jamais eu_  
_Fais que tout aille mieux quand je me sens triste_  
_Dis-moi que je suis spécial_  
_Même quand je sais que je ne le suis pas_  
_Fais-moi me sentir bien quand je vais si mal_  
_Quand je deviens presque fou_  
_Je suis si heureux de t'avoir trouvée_  
_J'aime être avec toi_  
_Tout est plus facile_  
_C'est aussi facile que un, deux_  
_Un, deux, trois, quatre_  
_Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire_  
_Trois mots pour toi_  
_(Je t'aime)_  
_Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de dire_  
_Ces trois mots_  
_C'est ce que je ferai_  
_(Je t'aime)_  
_Donne-moi plus d'amour depuis le tout début_  
_Ramasse les morceaux quand je me brise en miettes_  
_Dis-moi des choses_  
_Que tu n'a jamais dit à tes amis les plus proches_  
_Fais-moi me sentir bien quand je vais si mal_  
_La meilleure chose que j'ai_  
_Je suis si heureux de t'avoir trouvée_  
_J'aime être avec toi_  
_Tout est plus facile_  
_C'est aussi facile que un, deux_  
_Un, deux, trois, quatre_  
_Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire_  
_Trois mots pour toi_  
_(Je t'aime)_  
_Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de dire_  
_Ces trois mots_

_C'est ce que je ferai_  
_(Je t'aime)_  
_Tout est plus facile_  
_C'est aussi facile que un, deux_  
_Un, deux, trois_  
_Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire_  
_Trois mots pour toi_  
_(Je t'aime)_  
_Je t'aime_  
_Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de dire_  
_Ces trois mots_  
_C'est ce que je ferai_  
_(Je t'aime)_  
_Un, deux, trois, quatre_  
_(Je t'aime)_

_2)Ça a duré sur plusieurs chapitres XD._

_3)Ça il faut vraiment le retenir c'est un des trucs les plus importants ! Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que vous connaissez très bien qui était là quand Bellatrix a enlevé les enfants et le père. Normalement c'est facile à trouver si vous suivez l'histoire et la chronologie. J'avoue que c'est dur de pas se perdre dans ma fic mais bon...XD_

_Death and all his friends-Coldplay. Alors celle là aussi je l'aime bien mais je sais pas pourquoi je la trouve étrange, je veux dire le fait de la mettre à cet endroit me gêne un peu sans que je sache pourquoi. A vous de me dire si elle vous a plu ou pas !_

_Tout l'hiver_  
_Nous avons été portés_  
_Ou projetés sur les toits nous etions juste heureux_  
_Tout l'été nous etions préssés_  
_Alors viens par là, sois juste patient et ne t'en fais pas_  
_Alors viens par là, sois juste patient et ne t'en fais pas_  
_Alors viens par là, sois juste patient et ne t'en fais pas_  
_Alors viens par là, sois juste patient et ne t'en fais pas_  
_Non je ne veux combattre du début jusqu'à la fin_  
_Je ne veux pas cycler et recycler la vengeance_  
_Je ne veux pas suivre la mort et tous ses amis _

_5) Nneka Heartbeat. Chanson puissante que j'aime beaucoup. _

_Tu disais que tu serais là pour moi. Dans les moments difficiles quand j'aurais besoin de toi quand je serais au plus mal. Et de même tu as besoin d'amitié .De ma part c'est de l'amour pur mais je vois que dernièrement les choses ont changé .Tu as des buts à atteindre  
Mais les routes que tu empreintes sont larges et dénuées de coeur. Celles que tu rends différentes. Tu jettes des pierres. Peux-tu voir que je suis humaine, que je respire. Mais ça te laisse indifférent. Peux-tu sentir que mon coeur bat ? Peux-tu sentir la douleur que tu causes ? Le sang continue de couler. Et maintenant le monde est endormi Comment vas-tu seulement le réveiller alors qu'il rêve profondément, espérant. Alors que tant de gens meurent . Nous pensons encore qu'il s'agit uniquement de nous. Il s'agit uniquement de toi  
Peux-tu sentir que mon coeur bat ? Peux-tu sentir la douleur que tu causes ? Le sang continue de couler Évités, éliminés, effacés, interrogés Nos traditions, notre amour pour nos compatriotes, Nos biens, nos ancêtres sont morts. Peux-tu sentir ? Peux-tu sentir mon coeur qui bat ? Non non non... tu ne le peux pas Peux-tu sentir que mon coeur bat ?  
Peux-tu sentir la douleur que tu causes ?  
_


	32. Chapter 32

ALORS LA j'ai un gros problème et je pense que vous allez être déçus ! Disons que ce chapitre...n'est pas du tout complet ! J'en suis plutôt à la moitié si vous voulez savoir ! Donc voilà je viens de rentrer de Londres (voyage scolaire YOUPIII) et donc avec tous les préparatifs et la semaine à Londres et tout ça j'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre ! Mais vu que je voulais pas vous faire attendre encore plus je publie la moitié du chapitre en sachant que je me dépêcherai pour écrire le prochain ! Désolé !

Bref parlons du chapitre ! Alors celui là est plutôt du point de vue d'Isabella qui est dans une mauvaise passe et qui croit que personne ne la voit sombrer depuis sa rupture avec Gabriel ! J'ai essayé de me concentrer le plus possible sur les sentiments d'Isa mais je sais pas si ça a marché à vous de me le dire ! On en saura un peu plus sur le jour où son père a disparu à l'aide d'une vision et la vision nous éclairera aussi sur l'ami qui sait tout dont a parlé Magorian le centaure !

* * *

Son cerveau marchait à plein temps, retournant les choses encore et encore inlassablement, les regardant sous un autre angle, essayant d'analyser tout. Toutes les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit et ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit. Aucun moment pour se reposer simplement comme les gens normaux le faisaient.

Même maintenant que la jeune fille se trouvait dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond aussi bleuté que le reste du dortoir, terrassée par la fatigue, le sommeil ne vint pas la sortir du calvaire. Le sommeil...elle ne le trouvait plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté Gabriel.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi que le mot sommeil ne voulait plus rien dire lorsque les autres en parlaient. John et Hyden lui demandaient chaque matin si elle avait bien dormi et elle leur répondait en souriant que tout était bien, que le sommeil l'avait emportée rapidement**.(1)**

**'Cause I want...I want to be seen...with a fresh pair of eyes**

Chaque jour, Isa s'efforçait de rappeler à tout le monde que tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, ne prenant aucun moment pour se reposer ou simplement pleurer, s'efforçant de rester droite, de tenir pour montrer à ceux qui l'aimait qu'elle était forte.

La jeune fille voulait dormir...vraiment, la fatigue prenait le pas sur tout le reste...sauf Gabriel. Ce dernier hantait ses pensées à chaque mouvement qu'elle osait faire, à chaque sourire qu'elle forçait pour rassurer Lena et ses amis...à chaque tentative pour dormir. Il était là, constamment présent dans ses pensées l'empêchant de dormir alors même que la fatigue l'empêchait de faire le moindre petit mouvement.

Les nuits passaient et se ressemblaient...Isabella ne pleurait pas, elle fixait le plafond bêtement, les yeux dans le vague, se demandant ce qu'elle foutait là, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout cela arrivait à elle et juste à elle ! Ne comprenant pas pourquoi les autres étaient heureux.

Rester avec John et Hyden la révulsait plus que de raison, elle les aimait vraiment. Mais les voir afficher leur bonheur de cette manière en faisant un doigt d'honneur aux mécontents lui donnait envie, la rendait jalouse à l'extrême et lui donnait envie de les réveiller, de leur dire qu'elle était là, s'effondrant devant leurs yeux et ils ne voyaient ou ne voulaient rien voir.

**The single...the single white tree...in a black hood of disguise**

Après tout, tous les problèmes l'avaient frappée en pleine tête et en même temps. Les problèmes sentimentaux avec Gabriel ne faisaient que s'ajouter à ceux familiaux avec son père, il n'y avait vraiment aucun domaine, aucun moment où la vie lui épargnait les ennuis où le répit était de mise. Et l'accumulation était vraiment trop importante cette fois-ci, toute cette histoire la laissait pantelante et froide blottie dans un coin, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Et puis, quelque chose la décevait plus que de raison, le fait que tout le monde croit en sa bonne humeur, au rôle qu'elle jouait chaque jour. Oui, elle cachait sa faiblesse, oui elle faisait mine de se débrouiller seule pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis et sa soeur. Cependant, ce jeu était aussi sa manière d'appeler à l'aide, elle espérait secrètement que quelqu'un remarque son malaise et la réconforte sans qu'elle ait besoin de demander...cette tentative était vaine.

Sa fierté inébranlable l'empêchait de demander de l'aide, du réconfort à son entourage, alors elle marchait comme cela. Elle faisait semblant que tout était bien en priant pour que quelqu'un voit à travers son jeu et la sorte du cycle de désespoir qui la tuait à petit feu, pour que quelqu'un la remarque vraiment. Un appel à l'aide caché qui se révélait inefficace avec ses amis. Ces derniers demeuraient complètement insensibles à son appel.

Toutes ses journées se ressemblaient, elle étalait sa fausse joie devant ses amis en espérant qu'il remarque que ce n'était qu'une façade, sans succès. Ses soirées aussi se ressemblaient, son masque commençait à disparaître alors elle fuyait dans son dortoir puis elle se laissait tomber sur son lit et attendait les yeux bien ouverts que le jour se lève en priant pour que quelque chose change, pour que quelqu'un remarque son malaise...ou que quelqu'un la remarque juste.

**I miss God...I miss God...**

Et puis il y avait Gabriel...que faire avec un homme comme ça, comment le gérer, comment continuer en sachant qu'il allait encore mentir ou omettre de préciser des faits importants. Et puis ce n'était pas le seul problème, c'était...dur à comprendre, leur relation était difficile à cerner autant que leur personnalité. Ils n'étaient pas le même genre de couple que Hyden et John, ils étaient différents...et cette différence faisait leur force...mais aussi leur malheur.

Gabriel était un garçon qui se cachait derrière sa nonchalance, un gamin de presque 17 ans qui avait passé son enfance à fuir Greyback, à se cacher et à arpenter des forêts sans faire connaissance avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'enfants de son âge, il n'avait pas connu la vie d'un enfant normal en somme. Il ne pouvait pas garder son sérieux très longtemps, il se cachait derrière son aisance et son sourire, c'était sa manière à lui de se défendre, de rester toujours sur ses gardes.

Peut-être que c'était cela le problème entre eux...ils avaient tous les deux luttés contre des choses qui les dépassaient depuis leur enfance. Gabriel avait passé son enfance à fuir, enrôlé dans une histoire qui ne concernait que son père, ce dernier étant en conflit avec d'autres loups-garous. Il avait passé son enfance caché dans des forêts, vivant sans sa mère pour rétablir un équilibre familial. Il lui avait manqué toute sa vie quelque chose, une présence féminine...ou peut-être une simple présence.

Isabella avait passé son enfance effrayée par la découverte de ses pouvoirs et par sa propre incompréhension. Son père avait disparu à une période où elle était trop avancée dans l'enfance pour oublier qu'il avait été là avant sa disparition. Elle avait juste passé son temps à voir sa petite soeur grandir sans leur père et à regarder leur mère s'effondrer de jour en jour. Elle avait espéré longtemps le voir revenir un soir comme un héros pour repartir de plus belle, mais il n'était jamais revenu.

Ils n'avaient pas passé des moments agréables durant leur enfance et tout n'avait pas été facile à digérer pour grandir normalement. Peut-être que c'était ça leur problème à tous les deux. Peut-être que Gabriel et elle avaient trop de mal à faire confiance l'un à l'autre, qu'ils avaient un problème pour...parler simplement comme un couple normal et que c'était cela qui leur avait porté préjudice. Ils étaient trop...instables, difficiles à comprendre, trop différents et semblables en même temps.

**I want...I want to be seen...with a fresh pair of eyes**

Il y avait aussi la possibilité que ce soit elle la cause de tout ça. Peut-être avait-elle tellement peur de vraiment s'impliquer dans cette relation qu'elle avait abandonné le brun à la première occasion et avaient choisi de passer pour la victime dans le but de s'en sortir sans encombres. S'était-elle simplement défilée devant le premier problème qu'ils rencontraient en tant que couple ? Etait-ce possible qu'elle ait mis fin à leur relation inconsciemment ?

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si le Poufsouffle l'avait trompée, si ? Il était sorti avec elle dans l'espoir de se rapprocher d'une autre personne d'accord...mais il était juste sorti avec elle sans tomber amoureux du premier coup d'oeil, comme la totalité des gens de la planète. Il n'y avait pas de quoi mettre fin à leur relation... peut-être qu'Isabella s'était juste voilée la face toute sa vie en croyant que l'amour était un conte de fée et qu'elle était tombée de haut en découvrant la supercherie. Peut-être s'était-elle sentie encore une fois trahie par la vie et avait préféré quitter son petit-ami au lieu d'attendre une autre déception...aucune hypothèse ne faisait avancer les choses.

C'était la pensée qui martelait son esprit tous les soirs quand elle se retrouvait emprisonnée dans son propre corps, dans sa propre torpeur. Même là, la nuit était déjà terminée elle allait devoir se lever dans quelques minutes, tout le monde dormait...sauf elle, toujours harcelée par sa propre conscience. Toujours en proie à ses propres démons qui ne la lâchaient pas une seconde, qui l'empêchaient de respirer.

Une autre pensée la harcelait. Une pensée qui la discréditait et la mettait dans une colère noire. Celle que ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle de Gabriel. Il aurait du lui dire avant ! Il aurait du tout avouer dès que ça devenait sérieux au lieu d'attendre que la bombe explose ! Il aurait du agir en mec et lui avouer qu'au départ il n'était pas attiré par elle mais par John. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient si dépendants l'un de l'autre ! Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer et il n'avait rien fait, attendant bêtement que la pression devienne trop forte pour garder ce secret.

Tous les points de vue se mélangeait dans sa tête l'empêchant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, la gardant éveillé et somnolente pendant des heures et des heures, incapable de produire ne serait-ce qu'un son pour demander du réconfort à ses amis. Incapable d'appeler à l'aide.

**The single...the single white tree...in a black hood of disguise**

A l'extérieur, le jour se levait sans le soleil, des nuages gris survolait Poudlard, laissant dans leur sillage un torrent de pluie qui tapait violemment contre la fenêtre du dortoir. C'était un des nombreux orages de pluie glacée qui frappait l'Angleterre à l'arrivée de l'hiver. Voilà, encore une nuit passée sans dormir ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute, sans trouver de repos ni de réponses à ses questions...une nuit gâchée tout autant que la journée qui s'annonçait.

Isabella fit mine de s'étirer pour sortir de sa léthargie puis se leva la première, elle fit un détour par la douche histoire de se préparer mentalement et physiquement pour la journée qui s'annonçait longue. Une fois descendue dans la Grande Salle, elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas la première à être descendue contrairement à l'habitude. Il y avait une autre personne qui se trouvait là, avec elle et qui mangeait son petit-déjeuner sans grande conviction.

C'était Gabriel, assis à la table de Poufsouffle, seul. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son bol de céréales comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue pourtant la jeune fille était certaine qu'il avait déjà repéré sa présence que ce soit par l'odeur ou le bruit tout simplement, il savait qu'elle était là et ne levait pas les yeux, autant effrayé qu'elle de rencontrer son regard ou de s'affronter. Oh oui...une journée longue s'annonçait, et ce n'était que le début.

La Serdaigle s'assit à sa table respective face au jeune homme et baissa les yeux à son tour laissant place au silence. Puis elle se prit en flagrant délit de regret, elle regretta les disputes qui animaient leur couple et qui pouvait durer des heures quand ils étaient ensemble...mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux seuls face à face dans la Grande Salle séparés par quelques mètres physiquement et par un monde mentalement.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, la jeune fille pria pour qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il lâche ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour lui signaler qu'il la voyait, qu'elle était toujours présente pour lui et pas juste une fille invisible comme les autres à ses yeux. Elle pria de tout son coeur pour qu'il ait le courage de dire un mot, oubliant que le Poufsouffle était comme elle, effrayé par l'affrontement et par leur silence, trop effrayé même pour essayer de le briser ce silence plein de regrets et d'accusations.

**I miss God...I miss God...**

Isabella voulut parler, elle voulut dire quelque chose pour le briser, c'était le pire, le silence. Quand ils étaient un couple, il n'y avait eu aucun moment pour s'ennuyer, ils se disputaient à longueur de temps mais au moins ils hurlaient à plein poumons et ne laissaient aucune place au silence, à présent ce dernier régnait en maître entre eux, il s'imposait et leur clouait le bec. Le silence...personne ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point ils détestaient cela tous les deux, pourtant personne n'eut la force de le briser.

Et puis, dire quelque chose était simple, mais dire quoi ? Avant, les mots venaient comme ça, il n'y avait aucune retenue, aucune réflexion avant la conversation, aucune hésitation, ils disaient les choses comme elles venaient et c'était un point fort de leur relation, même si c'était souvent lors d'engueulades que ce système opérait. A présent, une possibilité infinie de mots s'étalait devant elle, pourtant rien ne lui venait en tête, rien ne l'inspirait et lui donnait envie de parler. Il lui manquait quelque chose...il leur manquait quelque chose qui avait disparu depuis leur dernière dispute.

Alors ils déjeunèrent simplement dans un silence pesant, priant pour que l'autre engage la conversation et les sauve de leur malaise stupide dans lequel ils s'empêtraient, incapables de prendre une initiative. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air fatigués, incapables de faire le premier pas ou de mettre les choses au clair. C'était tout simplement débile, horrible, déchirant de ne rien pouvoir dire pour arranger les choses ou pour trouver un terrain d'entente. Isa ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit, à la place ce fut un sanglot mal retenu qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Heureusement le bruit que la porte de la Grande Salle fit en s'ouvrant étouffa son sanglot et brisa le silence pesant, laissant entrer d'autres élèves qui s'assirent aux tables pour déjeuner à leur tour. Mais les deux jeunes gens étaient tellement absents qu'ils ne levèrent la tête de leur petit-déjeuner à aucun moment. Isa sursauta lorsque John claqua des doigts devant ses yeux mais eut le réflexe de se composer un sourire radieux.

« Hey ! Isa ! Réveille-toi !

- Oui, oui c'est bon. Dis-moi, t'es de bien bonne humeur, toi ! T'as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda la jeune fille avec empressement, peu désireuse de s'attarder sur son cas. »

En guise de réponse, le blond lui lança un sourire coquin et se pourlécha la lèvre du bas, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Hyden les rejoignit, s'asseyant près de son amant et lança un regard suspicieux aux deux jeunes gens.

« Me dîtes pas que vous venez de parler de...de la nuit dernière !

- Nous ? S'exclama John en faisant des yeux innocents, NON !

- Allez arrête, je t'ai vu te lécher la lèvre du bas et tu fais toujours ça quand tu...bref tu le fais souvent. J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de parler de ça petit pervers !

- Le pervers ici, c'est toi ! Tu me l'as bien montré hier soir !

- STOP ! »

Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois, ponctuant l'atmosphère calme par des nouvelles sur l'avancée de Voldemort dans le monde sorcier et sur son emprise qui s'accentuait de jour en jour. Plus personne n'était à l'abri, chaque jour quelqu'un se mettait à pleurer dans la Grande Salle car il voyait le nom d'une personne de sa famille dans la liste des morts cette dernière s'allongeait de jour en jour et le pire dans tout cel était que plus personne ne s'étonnait, cette tristesse faisait partie du quotidien à présent.

John prit à coeur d'occuper ses amis en faisant le pitre, ayant passé une nuit plus qu'agréable, il commençait la journée du bon pied et le faisait comprendre aux autres. Isabella eut un peu de mal à s'habituer à la bonne humeur de son ami mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se força à engager la conversation, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle et son insomnie permanente.

Lena vint leur faire un petit coucou avec Kiril, plus heureuse que jamais, elle exacerba un peu plus si possible le sentiment d'exclusion et de jalousie qui rongeait sa grande soeur. Le soir-même, une réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore était prévue. Neville les avait prévenu quelques jours auparavant, Hyden était impatient de rembourser sa dette et d'avoir la conscience en paix. Après tout, l'AD l'avait aidé à sortir John du ministère de la magie et c'était juste un gros service.

Mais il était aussi impatient de faire équipe avec son petit-ami pour former un duo de combattants puissants, du moins assez puissants pour tenir contre des mangemorts. Après tout, le danger était partout autour d'eux et si un jour ils étaient pris au piège comme cela arrivait souvent avec la chance qu'ils avaient, il fallait qu'ils soient prêts pour se défendre mutuellement et se joindre pour défaire des adultes mangemorts.

Seule Isabella n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à la réunion de l'AD, cette réunion ne faisait que rallonger le temps où elle devrait garder son faux-sourire au lieu de rester dans son lit à se poser des questions et à se lamenter. Elle avait accepté d'y aller juste pour être quitte avec Longdubat et ses amis qui l'avaient aidée un mois plus tôt. La cerise sur le gâteau était la présence de Gabriel à la réunion, rien que l'idée de le voir quelques heures de plus lui minait le morale.

La journée se passa sans la moindre encombre, aucun mot qui franchissait la barrière des lèvres de ses professeurs ne parvenait jusqu'à elle. Elle gardait juste son sourire, l'affichant devant John lorsque ce dernier lui lançait un coup d'oeil ou lui parlait, mais au fond d'elle, il n'y avait rien, juste le vide et le silence. Ce putain de silence qui lui donnait envie de hurler à la mortet de taper contre les murs jusqu'à que ses poings se mettent à saigner pour enfin la soulager.

A la fin de la journée, John la laissa enfin tranquille pour courir rejoindre son amant dans la salle commune et passer un moment tranquille (ou pas) avec lui. Isa profita de ce moment de répit pour se rendre au seul endroit où elle se sentait encore...appréciée et surveillée, protégée en quelques sortes. La cabane hurlante.

Elle traversa le parc en courant sous la pluie, frissonnant de froid mais se sentant quand même étrangement bien sous la pluie qui lui martelait le visage. Puis elle passa sous le saule cogneur et rejoignit la cabane hurlante, heureuse d'entendre le craquement des bûches qui brûlaient calmement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Amy l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement que possible mais sa mauvaise humeur était facilement remarquable.

« J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ! Je vais péter un câble dans cette maison ! Hurla-t-elle. Et Matt qui ne me laisse pas mettre un nez dehors.

- Il a peur que tu te fasses attraper. Il ne veut que ton bien.Répondit Isabella doucement.

- Je sais me défendre seule ! J'étais auror avant lui et il ne fera pas de moi sa petite femme au foyer qui s'occupe de la maison en restant sage et en dorlotant Aaron. »

Le petit garçon jouait joyeusement avec la baguette de sa maman cinq fois plus longue que ses mains. Il eut un petit rire amusé lorsqu'il agita la baguette vers l'âtre de la cheminée et que le feu qu'elle contenait devint violet puis bleu clair. Amy fit les gros yeux, s'efforçant de reprendre son calme et s'approcha de son fils sous le regard amusé d'Isa qui pour la première fois de la journée osa enfin sourire franchement.

« Et moi qui cherchais ma baguette depuis tout à l'heure! Non mais! Tu te rappelles de ce que Papa et moi on t'a dit sur les baguettes ? »

Aaron fit mine de réfléchir, posant un doigt sur son menton en ouvrant la bouche pour retrouver la réponse au fond de ses souvenirs. Soudain ses yeux s'éclairèrent de compréhension et il baissa les yeux vers la baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

« Papa il a dit que c'était pas bien de jouer avec ça ! Il a dit qu'il allait me gronder si il me voyait avec !

- Et tu te rappelles pourquoi il a dit ça ? Demanda sa mère.

- Parce-que les baguettes c'est dangereux pour les petits enfants !

- Et rappelle moi ce que tu es ?

- Je suis un petit-enfant, lâcha finalement Aaron en la lui rendant avec une moue boudeuse et désolée. »

C'était un marché que les deux jeunes femmes faisaient tous les soirs, elles cherchaient toutes les deux un échappatoire à leur prison. Amy n'en pouvait plus de passer toutes ses soirées à se lamenter seule dans la cabane hurlante et de réprimander son fils toutes les minutes, elle avait besoin de repos...Isabella pour sa part avait juste besoin de ne pas se plonger dans ses pensées et de se sentir juste aimée comme elle était.

Alors, le soir venu, l'auror laissait Isa s'occuper de son fils et allait se reposer un peu tandis que cette dernière profitait de la joie de vivre d'Aaron pour laisser filer le stress et partager un moment avec lui. Il n'y avait aucun perdant dans cette affaire, c'était juste un compromis utile pour tout le monde, c'était du gagnant-gagnant.

« Tu veux faire un dessin avec moi ? Demanda le petit-garçon lorsqu'Isa se retrouva seule avec lui dans le salon de la cabane hurlante.

- Je suis nul en dessin ! Répondit l'autre.

- Moi non ! Je sais même faire des soleils !

- Ah oui ? Espèce de petit menteur ! Montre-moi si t'en es capable ! »

Aaron lui lança son plus mignon regard de défi et se jeta sur sa feuille, brandissant ses crayons comme des armes pour dessiner un magnifique soleil, faisant sourire la Serdaigle. Ils passèrent plus de trois heures tous les deux à se raconter des histoires, à faire des défis de dessin, à se chamailler gentiment, jetant le reste aux oubliettes.

« Voilà ! Hurla le petit garçon en remettant le bouchon sur son feutre. J'ai fini mon dessin tata Zaza !

- Purée ! Tu es rapide ! S'enthousiasma Isa en l'applaudissant joyeusement. Montre moi ! »

Il lui tendit son dessin avec une fierté visible en souriant de plaisir non contenu. La jeune fille le prit dans sa main et admira un moment le dessin de son ami. Des arbres occupaient une grande partie du dessin, au milieu de la feuille, il y avait une fille avec une mèche violette et des yeux noisettes qui souriait largement, main dans la main avec un garçon brun aux yeux bleus magnifiques.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du grand art et les traits étaient encore grossiers mais pour un petit garçon, c'était vraiment au dessus du niveau normal. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit le regard hésitant d'Aaron qui commençait à se demander si son chef-d'oeuvre en était vraiment un.

« C'est vraiment beau, bravo petit nain, tu es meilleur que moi en dessin ! Mais dis-moi, c'est pour qui ?

- C'est pour tonton Gabriel ! »

En disant cela, Aaron baissa les yeux vers ses mains tachées de feutre et fit une mine triste. Alors c'était ça le sens du dessin, les arbres représentaient la forêt interdite et le couple main dans la main était elle et Gabriel. Isabella ne sut comment réagir, incapable de le consoler car elle aussi avait besoin de consolation. Elle le tira vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en attendant simplement que le petit garçon parle et délie la situation.

« C'est pour tonton Gabriel...il vient plus me voir. Tu crois qu'il m'a oublié ? Demanda-t-il anxieux. Avant il venait toujours me voir avec toi !

- Écoute, tonton Gabriel n'est pas très bien pour le moment. Il a des problèmes, je crois qu'il est triste.

- Comme toi, ajoute Aaron. Toi aussi tu es triste, j'aime pas les grands...ils sont tout le temps tristes.

- Moi non plus je ne les aime pas. »

Aaron avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, il avait compris qu'ils s'étaient éloignés et que c'était la raison de l'absentéisme de Gabriel. Ce dernier pensait sûrement quand ayant mis fin à leur relation elle avait aussi mis fin à la relation qu'il entretenait avec les autres. C'était faux et c'était les autres, les plus innocents qui en pâtissaient à présent.

« Écoute, je veux qu'on se fasse une promesse ! Proposa Isabella en sortant de ses pensées.

- D'accord ! Répondit le petit garçon en souriant.

- Je veux que tu restes comme tu es maintenant, je veux que tu restes joyeux même quand tu seras grand ! Je veux pas que tu sois comme tous les autres grands, je veux pas que tu sois triste alors promets-moi que quoiqu'il arrive tu resteras joyeux.

- Promis ! Toi faut que tu jures tu donneras mon dessin à tonton Gabriel ! »

La Serdaigle promit à son tour, priant pour que le petit garçon se souvienne de sa promesse tout au long de sa vie et ne se laisse pas abattre. Puis elle s'assit avec lui dans le canapé, le portant sur ses genoux. Avant de s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent tous les deux et plongèrent dans des rêves opposés. Aaron tomba dans un monde où l'on pouvait chevaucher des papillons de toutes les couleurs pour tuer le méchant dragon...le rêve de la Serdaigle fut un peu différent.

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait chez elle, dans leur maison, cependant le sentiment de bien-être que l'on ressentait en rentrant chez soi était absent, il y avait quelque chose de gênant. La cuisine n'était plus de la même couleur et la table à manger n'était pas placée au même endroit, ce fut grâce à ces indices qu'Isa comprit qu'elle était revenue en arrière de quelques années, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon._

_Un bruit retentit dans le salon, un sanglot de bébé qui l'intrigua, elle se dirigea à pas lent vers la pièce concernée et ce qu'elle découvrit la fit hoqueter et lui fit un pincement au coeur. Sa mère, Eva était agenouillée près du canapé et dorlotait un petit bébé qu'elle reconnut comme étant Lena, puis elle se reconnut elle même en la petite fille de 3 ans qui regardait intriguée sa petite soeur par dessus le canapé. Mais le plus touchant était son père, Mike, ce dernier se tenait derrière sa femme et souriait les larmes aux yeux, s'émerveillant de voir ses filles et sa femme ensemble, de voir la famille qu'il était parvenu à fonder._

_Isabella comprit que c'était quelques jours après la naissance de Lena que son rêve mélangé à son pouvoir l'avait ramenée 14 ans en arrière. Le bonheur de revoir son père et sa mère heureux suffit à effacer tout le reste et à la faire sourire tendrement, lui permettant d'oublier sa vie présente pour se plonger dans le bonheur qui régnait autrefois dans sa famille...autrefois était le mot adéquat._

_C'était vraiment un tableau parfait qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, sa mère qui dorlotait sa petite soeur et son père qui pleurait presque de joie, c'était juste...parfait. A les voir comme ça, personne ne pouvait croire que quelques années plus tard, elle se retrouverait en conflit avec sa mère pour savoir pourquoi son père avait mystérieusement disparu. Personne ne pouvait croire qu'en réalité, une épée de Damoclès flottait au dessus de la tête à toute cette jolie famille unie._

_Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce tableau, Isa le remarqua en examinant ses parents plus précisément. Sa mère lançait des regards discrets mais fréquents à son mari, des regards effrayés. Ce dernier lui faisait son plus beau sourire rassurant mais semblait ressentir exactement la même chose. L'épée de Damoclès était déjà présente, flottant au dessus d'eux tranquillement et ils le savaient, leur famille était en péril._

_Isabella comprit en regardant ses parents qu'ils savaient déjà ce qui allait se passer, que leur famille allait se déchirer. Que leurs enfants allaient leur être enlevés par Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts qu'ils ne pourraient pas lutter contre cela, qu'ils n'en avaient pas la force et qu'ils avaient juste à attendre l'inévitable. Tout cela se voyait dans leurs regards, elle n'avait pas pu le remarquer lorsqu'elle était enfant mais maintenant qu'elle les voyait si anxieux, c'était flagrant._

_« Isa, tu peux prendre soin de ta petite soeur une minute, il faut que je parle à ta maman, sourit Mike. »_

_La petite fille de trois ans acquiesça joyeusement et s'approcha du canapé pour surveiller sa petite soeur et l'admirer avec une fierté et une joie sans nom, prenant ses petits pieds entre ses mains. Pendant ce temps, ses parents s'isolèrent dans la cuisine où la vraie Isabella de 17 ans les suivit pour entendre leur conversation._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'enquit sa mère en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi c'est tombé sur nous ! Pourquoi Bellatrix a choisi nos enfants pour faire ses putains d'expériences !_

_- Arrête de te poser des questions, la rassura Mike en la serrant dans ses bras. On ne les laissera pas prendre nos filles. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne les reverra plus jamais si ils nous les prennent._

_- Oui mais on ne fait pas le poids face aux mangemorts, et il est trop tard pour en parler aux aurors, on peut rien faire mis à part fuir. Et ils nous retrouveront toujours ! On est fichus ! »_

_Isabella ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la détresse de ses parents, Bellatrix les avait prévenu qu'elle viendrait chercher leur deux filles **(2)** et ils se débattaient contre leur destin, contre quelque chose de trop grand pour eux. Elle s'imagina dans leur situation et son coeur menaça d'exploser tant la situation était difficile pour ses parents, ils ne méritaient pas ça, personne ne méritait qu'on enlève son enfant sans raison, sans demander son avis._

_« Ne dis pas ça ! S'exclama son père. Ce sont nos filles, on les laissera pas entre leurs mains et si je dois me battre pour ça ou même perdre la vie pour elles je le ferai ! Je ne les perdrai pas ! Peu importe si elles grandissent sans moi au moins elles ne grandiront pas avec des mangemorts ! Je veux que tu me promettes que quoiqu'il arrive tu les protégeras toujours !_

_- Mike !_

_- Eva promets !_

_- Je te le promets ! Promets toi aussi ! »_

_Ils se promirent tous les deux qu'ils ne lâcheraient rien et n'abandonneraient jamais leurs filles entre les mains des mangemorts. Eva laissa échapper une larme de peur lorsque son mari l'embrassa avec la force du désespoir, elle s'accrocha à son corps de toutes ses forces comme pour imprimer sa présence auprès d'elle, comme si elle sentait qu'ils n'en réchapperaient pas, que la fin était proche et que leur famille était déjà pratiquement dissoute._

_« MAMAN ! Hurla la voix de la petite Isa dans le salon, bientôt suivie par les sanglots du bébé qui reprirent de plus belle, ne présageant rien de bon. »_

_Eva et Mike tirèrent leur baguettes à la vitesse de l'éclair et se précipitèrent vers le salon, partagés entre l'appréhension et la détermination. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent la petite Isabella qui portait le bébé dans ses bras et pleurait, effrayée. A l'extérieur, par la baie-vitrée, Bellatrix souriait de toutes ses dents, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, accompagnée par deux mangemorts masqués, ils se tenaient tous les trois dans le jardin, offrant un spectacle incongru mais effrayant, le moment était venu._

_Leur réaction fut immédiate, les deux parents ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir ou d'opter pour une stratégie efficace. Le temps filait déjà à une allure qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler et le danger était là devant leur porte ! Ils ne pouvaient pas réfléchir convenablement, à un moyen pour se battre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à Bellatrix et ses acolytes. C'était aussi simple et horrible que cela._

_Eva se précipita vers ses filles, prit la plus petite des bras de sa soeur et poussa cette dernière derrière elle pour faire rempart de son corps. Entre temps, Mike s'était déjà posté devant le reste de la famille, sa baguette brandie devant lui, prêt à en découdre sans aucune hésitation ni aucune peur. Ce petit manège ne fit qu'accentuer un peu plus la jubilation de la meurtrière qui les regardait depuis le jardin...comme une araignée ayant piégé ses proies dans une jolie toile._

_Elle sortit sa baguette d'un des plis de sa robe et la pointa vers la baie-vitrée qu'elle fit exploser en un clin d'oeil sans se départir de son petit sourire. Le cri suraigu de la petite Isabella retentit dans la pièce, plus puissant encore que l'explosion de sorte que tout le monde put l'entendre. C'était un cri à glacer le sang et pourtant, Mike ne se démonta pas, il agita sa baguette avec concentration._

_« PROTEGO MAXIMA ! Hurla-t-il. Je ne vous laisserai pas les approcher ! »_

_Un mur transparent apparut entre sa famille et les mangemorts, une barrière puissante contre l'ennemi, même s'il savait que cela ne suffirait pas pour les arrêter. Il se tourna vers sa femme et ses filles, leur lançant un regard suppliant._

_« Eva, emmène les filles et partez d'ici ! »_

_Cette dernière comprit qu'il voulait rester là et retenir leurs ennemis, elle comprit qu'il avait choisi de se sacrifier pour sa famille. Son désir de rester de l'accompagner jusqu'au bout et de se battre à ses côtés pour ce qu'elle aimait faillit prendre le pas sur le reste mais il y avait leur promesse. Leur promesse lui revint en tête, ils s'étaient promis de protéger les enfants, elle baissa les yeux vers la petite Isabella qui la fixait, la suppliant du regard lui demandant si ils allaient s'en sortir._

_Alors sa réflexion se stoppa net, son choix fut clair et indiscutable, après avoir formé sur ses lèvres le mot « je t'aime » à l'adresse de son mari. Elle serra ses filles contre elle et se concentra pour transplaner vers une destination sûre, où personne ne pourrait les suivre, qu'elle seule connaissait même pas son mari. Mais lorsqu'elle atteignit le summum de sa concentration, son transplanage ne marcha pas, la laissant pantelante, toujours au même endroit, dans le salon de la maison. _

_« Le transplanage ne marche pas ! S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée._

_- J'ai jeté un charme pour vous empêcher de vous échapper ! Répliqua Bellatrix en souriant de toutes ses dents, ravie de voir la peur dans les yeux de ses proies. »_

_Avant que quiconque ne bouge, la meurtrière agita sa baguette vers le bouclier et le fit disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Toute la famille resta figée devant la force imposante de leur ennemie mais aussi devant la folie que l'on ressentait dans l'atmosphère. Elle les regarda tous un par un en penchant la tête puis eut un petit rire enfantin._

_« Je m'occupe du père, déclara-t-elle comme si elle parlait du beau temps avant de se retourner vers ses deux acolytes, vous occupez vous de la mère et rapportez moi les filles. »_

_Les deux mangemorts masqués acquiescèrent sans dire un mot et s'avancèrent vers Eva. Mike voulut réagir, hurlant un sortilège impardonnable aux deux hommes mais Bellatrix s'interposa entre eux avec une rapidité époustouflante lui rappelant que c'était elle son ennemie sur ce coup là et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver sa famille._

_Eva profita de l'altercation pour pousser la petite Isa qui se mit à courir vers les escaliers, et à les monter le plus vite possible dans la mesure de son jeune âge. Les deux mangemorts lancèrent des maléfices mais Eva qui était restée en arrière les contra avec des charmes de protection. Puis elle monta les escaliers à son tour tenant toujours le bébé dans ses bras, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et se permit une bref soupir avec ses deux filles. L'une était dans ses bras, l'autre cachée derrière ses jambes._

_« Collaporta ! Hurla-t-elle, scellant la porte au nez de ses deux ennemis. Écoute Isa ! Je veux que tu respires un bon coup ! Que tu te calmes et que tu te caches dans ce placard, prends ta soeur dans tes bras et défends toi de toutes tes forces s'ils essaient de t'attraper ! »_

_La petite fille écouta attentivement les instructions de sa mère, prit sa petite soeur dans ses bras et se cacha dans le placard. Ils savaient tous que se cacher à présent était tout simplement inutile mais au moins ses filles seraient moins exposées dans l'armoire qu'en plein milieu de la chambre si les mangemorts usaient de maléfices puissants pour la tuer. Soudain la porte sauta de ses gonds et s'effondra au sol dans un puissant fracas._

_Eva ne leur laissa pas le temps d'attaquer, elle lança une rafale de maléfice avant même que la porte ne touche le sol. La plupart furent stoppés mais l'un d'eux frôla un des mangemorts lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Remarquant cette ouverture, elle sauta sur sa droite pour éviter un sort et en lança un autre qui frappa le mangemort déséquilibré de plein fouet. Ce dernier fut projeté contre le mur et le traversa, atterrissant dans les escaliers qu'il dévala avant de s'écraser la tête contre une marche et d'atterir dans le salon, mort._

_A l'intérieur du placard, la petite Isabella tremblait de peur, se préparant à se servir de ses dix petits doigts pour crever un oeil. Trop contente de sa victoire sur un ennemi, sa mère ne fit pas attention au second mangemort masqué, celui-ci envoya un coup de pied dans son bras envoyant valser sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce et la jeta violemment au sol où elle s'effondra, sentant son poignet droit craquer à cause de sa mauvaise réception. Comprenant que c'était la fin, elle fit abstraction de sa blessure pour s'exclamer:_

_« Faîtes de moi ce que vous voulez ! Vous pouvez me torturer et tout ce qui va avec mais s'il-vous-plaît ne m'enlevez pas mes filles ! »_

_Le mangemort la regarda à travers son masque, ses yeux noirs exprimaient étrangement de la culpabilité, du regret. La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ennemi, elle s'attendait à le voir agressif mais à la place elle tombait devant un homme qui avait l'air de ne pas apprécier ses actes, il la stupéfixa avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter de le déstabiliser et se tourna vers le placard d'où les sanglots du bébé provenaient._

_Il s'attendait à trouver les deux filles effrayées et incapables de se défendre, pourtant que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du placard. La petite Isa se jeta de toutes ses forces sur son assaillant à l'image d'une lionne, ce dernier trop surpris se protégea le visage d'une main et ferma les yeux. Ce fut sa main qui prit tout, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit la petite fille lui lancer un regard noir, ses dents profondément plantées dans sa main, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher sa prise._

_« Putain tu m'as mordu ! Lâche ma main sale garce ! Lança le mangemort dont la morsure commençait à saigner abondamment, la cicatrice allait lui rester à vie, c'était obligé. »_

_Mais ce ne fut pas que la morsure qui choqua la vraie Isabella qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le départ , ce fut ses yeux noirs, puis sa voix, deux chose qu'elle reconnaissait bien car elle les voyait et l'entendait pratiquement tous les jours._

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit précipitamment, se rendant compte qu'elle ne se trouvait plus chez elle, au milieu de la scène de son enlèvement mais bien dans la cabane hurlante avec Aaron qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras et disait des choses étranges, mais mignonnes dans son sommeil. Son coeur qui battait la chamade se calma un peu mais ce ne fut que pour un court laps de temps.

En effet, en se réveillant elle n'avait pas remarqué que Matthew était là lui aussi et qu'il s'était approché du canapé pour les regarder dormir. Lorsqu'Isa le remarqua elle sursauta brutalement réveillant Aaron en passant...trop surprise et effrayée par ce qu'elle avait découvert elle ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu. Matthew voulut s'approcher d'elle pour la calmer mais n'en eut pas le temps.

« Ne m'approche pas ! Hurla-t-elle en mettant ses mains devant elle comme pour se protéger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça ne va pas ? S'enquit l'auror.

- Je...je vais être en retard pour la réunion de l'AD ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune fille quitta la cabane hurlante aussi vite que possible. Les larmes aux yeux, elle fonça droit vers le château ignorant la pluie et le froid qui lui glaçait les os, et lui trempait ses habits. Une fois entrée, elle trouva une salle de classe vide, s'y engouffra et referma derrière la porte avant de s'y adosser.

C'était juste trop ! Juste trop de choses dans sa tête qui se bousculaient, menaçant de la faire exploser. Toute cette agitation lui donnait envie de vomir, de hurler à la mort pour briser le silence qui la faisait sombrer inlassablement, une bonne fois pour toutes ! Mais au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de pleurer comme une petite fille, elle se contenta de pleurer comme pour rattraper toutes ces années durant son enfance pendant lesquelles elle s'était retenue, se montrant forte.

Elle n'avait jamais été une petite-fille normale, à pleurer pour une fessée ou pour une dispute, tout simplement car elle n'avait plus de père pour lui en donner ou pour se disputer avec elle. Sa mère était trop effondrée pour prendre la peine de la réprimander. Avec son père, c'était une partie entière de sa vie qui avait subitement disparue, la laissant grandir seule, forte et inébranlable. Rien ne pouvait changer ce fait et pourtant c'était ce qui avait forgé son caractère.

Jamais, étant petite, elle ne s'était abandonnée à pleurer, elle ne s'était pas donné le droit de pleurer. Il y avait trop de choses à faire, il y avait une petite soeur qui dépendait d'elle et de son bien-être. Si elle tombait, tout le reste de sa famille tombait avec elle alors non...elle n'avait laissé aucune larme tracer son petit chemin sur ses joues étant enfant. Jamais ! Mais à présent qu'elle avait grandie, Isabella s'était largement rattrapée, se révélant plus affaiblie que jamais, comme si en grandissait elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre sa force.

La vie ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, c'était pleurer et s'enfoncer ou sourire et survivre, elle n'avait eu à aucun moment le loisir de pouvoir faire un caprice comme une enfant normale ou de se laisser aller à jouer à des jeux stupides...non. L'enfance n'avait jamais vraiment existé dans son esprit...l'enfance était toujours synonyme de la perte de son père, il n'y avait pratiquement aucun souvenir heureux. Les seuls souvenirs heureux était ceux qu'elle partageait avec Lena, ou encore les parcelles de souvenirs avec son père qu'elle s'efforçait de garder dans son esprit pour ne jamais oublier.

Pourtant elle s'était efforcée de faire grandir Lena dans la joie ! Lorsque leur mère était trop déprimée d'avoir perdu son mari, lorsque la maison était plongée dans le noir. Isabella racontait des belles histoires à sa petite soeur, s'efforçant de garder le sourire pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle aussi avait peur de l'avenir, de ce qu'elles deviendraient. Elle n'avait laissé à aucun moment le silence créer un mur entre elle et sa petite-soeur, elle s'était efforcée de s'accrocher à elle pour survivre, de s'accrocher à son envie de lui faire plaisir.

C'était fascinant de comparer à quel point les choses s'étaient inversées du passé au présent. Avant, faire semblant d'être forte était spécialité, elle avait réussi à faire croire à Lena qu'elle était un super-héros, qu'elle diffusait la joie dans le coeur des gens et qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais souffrir. A présent que sa petite soeur était en couple et nageait dans le bonheur c'était elle qui se sentait seule et perdue. Que s'était-il passé entre-temps...

Puis il y avait son caractère qui avait changé, maintenant que la douleur d'avoir perdu son père s'était apaisé, que Lena avait un copain, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de garder sa colère et sa force, plus rien à quoi se raccrocher pour survivre et se défendre, elle était là, seule dans cette salle de classe, submergée par ces sentiments et s'en voulant d'être si faible, en voulant aussi aux autres d'être heureux alors qu'elle aussi le méritait.

Enfin, au dernier moment, lorsque la tristesse en elle atteignit son apogée, celle-ci s'effaça de son esprit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue...laissant place à la colère, à la haine. Non...la Serdaigle n'allait pas se laisser abattre enfin si...mais tout le monde connaissait sa manière d'évacuer la pression. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'affronter en duel lorsqu'elle était avide de combat. La réunion de l'AD tombait finalement à un moment propice.

Un sourire garnit le visage d'Isa lorsqu'elle se leva et fila droit vers la salle sur Demande. Ce n'était pas le genre de sourire heureux que les autres auraient espéré voir sur son visage, c'était plutôt le genre de sourire amer qui les inquiétait encore plus. Si le duel était le seul moyen de décompresser un peu et de ne plus se remettre en question, alors c'était une bonne option, peu importe la personne qui se trouvait en face...

De leur côté, John et Hyden se dirigeaient eux aussi vers la Salle sur Demande, montant les escaliers mouvants. Lena et Kiril leur avait proposé d'y aller tous ensemble mais ils avaient poliment refusé sous prétexte de vouloir parler un peu...seul à seul. Et c'était vrai, John avait besoin de parler et son amant le sentait tandis qu'ils montaient les marches des escaliers sans dire un mot.

« Tu comptes me parler avant qu'on aie la réunion de l'AD où tu veux attendre un peu qu'on soit au lit ? Demanda Hyden. »

Pendant une seconde, John crut que son amant prenait un ton cynique et faillit s'énerver mais en remarquant son petit regard inquiet, il comprit que ce n'était pas un ton cynique mais inquiet qu'avait employé son amant. Ce dernier lui avait juste proposé de vider son sac maintenant s'il se sentait prêt, histoire de crever l'abscès.

« Je m'inquiète pour Isa...elle est pas bien et elle croit que personne ne l'a vu. J'essaye comme un fou de la faire rire, d'amuser la galerie pour relâcher la pression, mais ça marche pas. Et tu as vu ses cernes, c'est hallucinant. Pourtant elle a dit qu'elle voulait pas de mon aide la dernière fois au concert et je ne tiens pas à me faire encore rejeter. Ce côté d'elle m'énerve ! Isabella est ingérable dans ces périodes, elle renie tout le monde et pourtant elle attend de l'aide, comme si elle voulait simplement nous tester pour voir comment on allait réagir...je déteste ça ! Et puis quoi ? Elle veut que je fasse quoi, j'essaie de la réconforter, de lui montrer que je suis là mais elle s'enfonce dans son putain de mensonge alors qu'elle se sent super mal ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer son monologue, une paire de bras l'entourèrent au niveau de la taille et un menton se posa contre son épaule. Hyden le serrait dans ses bras doucement, sa respiration dans son cou le fit frissonner et l'empêcha de continuer sa litanie le faisant gémir de frustration et de fatigue. Il en avait juste marre de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son amie, il avait promis de la protéger contre les mangemorts et tout le reste, mais la protéger contre ses propres états d'âme se révélait plus difficile que prévu.

« Tu vas gérer ce problème comme tu l'as toujours fait, comme _on_ l'a toujours fait, lui murmura le brun à l'oreille, essaie de lui parler et si tu n'y arrives pas, attends que ce soit elle qui te parle. Sur ce point tu es le seul qui peut la comprendre. Même si ça me tue de l'admettre toi aussi tu es sorti avec Gabriel y a quelques temps et tu as surmonté la séparation, tu es encore plus proche d'elle que tu ne le penses. Et puis...je ne pense pas que leur relation soit terminée, si tu peux les rabibocher, ce sera un bonus, ils s'aiment autant que nous deux, ils ont juste...un peu plus de mal pour...communiquer on va dire.

- Oui...désolé de te rappeler la période où j'étais sorti avec Gabriel, répondit John en se sentant à l'aise entre les bras de son homme.

- C'est pas grave, mais je mérite quand même un gros bisou juste pour me faire oublier les images de toi avec lui qui apparaissent dans ma tête ! »

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta précipitamment mais ne se limita pas à un simple bisou, il fit usage de sa langue comme il savait si bien le faire, faisant gémir son amant de bonheur. Pendant une seconde ils hésitèrent à se rendre à la réunion de l'AD, la tentation de rentrer au dortoir pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé fut forte mais ils avaient une dette à tenir...et puis c'était pour une bonne cause.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande où ils retrouvèrent Lena, Gabriel et Kiril, qui les attendaient devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Ils parlèrent pour meubler la conversation, mais cependant, lorsqu'Isabella arriva avec un sourire bizarre et leur fit un coucou de la main, un malaise s'installa entre eux. Personne n'osa dire un mot.

Heureusement pour eux, tous les autres élèves de la réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore les rejoignirent et ils purent enfin pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Cette dernière avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois où Hyden l'avait vue, elle ne contenait plus le matériel d'infirmerie mais à présent, des grands coussins parsemaient le sol et une grande bibliothèque remplie de livre de DCFM reposait contre un mur.

« Bien, commença Neville en croisant les bras, essayant de se rappeler ce que faisait Harry Potter lors des réunions. Alors heu...nous allons d'abord évaluer les compétences de nous tous réunis pour voir si nous avons les bases. Je vais vous épeler une liste de sortilèges d'attaque et de défense et vous devrez les exécuter sous mes yeux. On commence maintenant ! _Stupéfix_ »

Une trentaine de _Stupéfix _retentirent dans la salle et Neville se sentit soulagé de voir tous les rayons rouges s'échapper de leur baguettes pour frapper dans le vide. Personne ne le rata et ce fut déjà un soulagement immense. Il continua l'exercice, énonçant une liste de sortilèges que tout le monde entreprit d'effectuer. Au fur et à mesure que la liste s'allongeait, les sorts étaient de plus en plus difficile à faire et ceux qui les rataient devaient s'arrêter et se mettre de côté. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine en course, dont Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Isa, John, Hyden et Gabriel.

« Bien je crois qu'on peut s'arrêter là ! Maintenant on va se mettre par deux et faire un duel ! Essayez de trouver quelqu'un qui soit aussi fort que vous pour que les duels soient équilibrés ! Le but n'est pas de tuer son adversaire, le but est de réussir à le désarmer. »

John se précipita vers son amant et se jeta sur lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille sensuellement qu'il allait le détruire. Celui-ci répondit simplement par un sourire malicieux et leva sa baguette prêt au combat. Les deux amants se jaugèrent du regard, un sourire fleurit sur leur visage lorsque Longdubat hurla qu'ils pouvaient commencer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda le blond en se mordant la lèvre du bas, essayant de déstabiliser son adversaire. »

Pour toute réponse, le concerné hurla une multitude de maléfices qui forcèrent le blond à reculer, un des maléfices passa si près de lui qu'il sentit ses poils se dresser sur sa nuque. Mais ne se laissant pas abattre pour autant il sauta de côté et répliqua avec toute la force dont il était capable. Hyden évita un maléfice et se protégea d'un autre juste à temps mais le troisième le frappa à l'épaule et le fit s'effondrer au sol.

Croyant qu'il avait gagné le duel, John leva le poing en signe de victoire mais la joie fut de courte durée, son amant, même à terre, lui lança un sortilège de stupéfixion qu'il évita de justesse. Cette attaque eut le mérite de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et donna du temps à Hyden pour se relever et se préparer à un combat plus long que prévu. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient au même niveau, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se jeter l'un sur l'autre avec toute la violence dont ils étaient capables.

Les rafales de maléfices qu'ils s'envoyèrent ratèrent tous leurs cibles, un torrent de cris et de jets de lumière traversaient la Salle sur Demande mais personne n'y prêtait réellement attention. Tous étaient concentrés sur leurs adversaires. Cependant, des fois entre deux attaques, les deux garçons pouvaient voir leurs amis qui se battaient et s'amusèrent à les examiner et à les comparer. En tournant la tête d'un côté de la salle, ils virent Lena et Kiril.

Lena affrontait Kiril, ce dernier lui tenait tête comme il pouvait. Lena était forte, son agilité était son principal atout, aucune des attaques aussi puissantes fussent-elles ne l'atteignit. Cette dernière pouvait faire un saut sur le côté ou une roulade à la vitesse de l'éclair, et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas se fatiguait et répliquait aux attaques avec toujours autant de fougue. Leur duel était difficile à suivre tellement les deux jeunes gens bougeaient rapidement. Le noeud qui retenait les cheveux de Kiril s'était déchiré, laissant ses longues mèches blondes virevolter derrière lui lors de ses attaques. Lui aussi semblait animé par une force surhumaine, mais sa manière de combattre était plus...gracieuse, ses pirouettes étaient maîtrisés et son sang-froid était presque surréaliste.

Les deux garçons tournèrent ensuite la tête de l'autre côté de la salle à la recherche d'Isa mais au moment même où ils le firent, un grand cri de colère leur déchira les tympans en résonnant avec intensité dans la salle. Le cri fut suivi d'une onde de choc qui les repoussa au sol en même temps que tous les autres, tout le monde se retrouva au sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste, soufflé par une magie trop puissante pour être maîtrisée. John comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Isabella, que cette dernière venait de trouver un moyen pour relâcher la pression qu'elle accumulait depuis tellement de temps. Que ce moyen était de provoquer Gabriel en duel et de lui rendre la douleur que ce dernier lui avait infligé. Il eut confirmation en relevant les yeux, il put voir la jeune fille qui avait la baguette levée vers son ex petit-ami, ce dernier lui faisait face sans sourciller. Le duel qui s'engageait n'allait épargner personne.

* * *

Voilàà ! Désolé que le chapitre ne soit pas terminé promis je me dépêche ! Surtout n'oubliez pas la morsure d'Isabella lorsqu'elle s'est jetée sur le mangemort et n'oubliez pas non plus le dessin d'Aaron. Même si ce sont des petits détails ils sont importants pour la suite du chapitre. Prenez ce chapitre comme un petit interlude, une petite pose. A bientôt ! BISOUSSSSSSSS

1) Fresh pair of eyes-Brooke Wagonner Ma chanson coup de coeur du moment ça fait deux semaines que je l'écoute en boucle et je peux plus m'en passer. Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'au début elle ne m'a pas trop plu sans que je sache pourquoi ! Et puis je l'ai réecoutée et finalement voilà je la trouve touchante le genre de chanson qu'on écoute dans le bus ou sous la pluie après une longue journée ! Donc je comprendrai si vous aimez pas c'est un style un peu étrange mais faut s'y habituer !

_Car je veux...je veux être vue...d'un nouvel oeil...le seul...le seul arbre blanc...avec un déguisement noir...Dieu me manque...Dieu me manque..._


	33. Chapter 33

Coucou ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !

La relation entre Hyden, Cole et Matthew me touche vraiment parce-que lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point les personnages pouvaient me ressembler ou ressembler à ma vie. J'avais le concept mais pas le reste. Et je me suis rendu compte dans ce chapitre à quel point les personnages ressemblent à des vraies personnes...à quel point la relation des trois frères ressemblent à la notre. J'ai honte de moi mais j'ai failli pleurer à certains passages bien sûr c'est pas aussi sombre mais...ça fait mal quand même la famille.

Dans ce chapitre, je me suis aussi un peu plus intéressé à la relation entre Gabriel et John. J'avais encore des choses à raconter à propos d'eux, même s'ils ne sont plus ensembles ils sont toujours liés, et ce lien va les aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe et à essayer de trouver un moyen de calmer Isabella. Je sais que desfois le texte pourrait prêter à confusion, ou même le choix de chanson à un moment, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que John et Gabriel ne se remettront jamais ensemble, jamais jamais !

* * *

_Les deux garçons tournèrent ensuite la tête de l'autre côté de la salle à la recherche d'Isa mais au moment même où ils le firent, un grand cri de colère leur déchira les tympans en résonnant avec intensité dans la salle. Le cri fut suivi d'une onde de choc qui les repoussa au sol en même temps que tous les autres, tout le monde se retrouva au sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste, soufflé par une magie trop puissante pour être maîtrisée. John comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Isabella, que cette dernière venait de trouver un moyen pour relâcher la pression qu'elle accumulait depuis tellement de temps. Que ce moyen était de provoquer Gabriel en duel et de lui rendre la douleur que ce dernier lui avait infligé. Il eut confirmation en relevant les yeux, il put voir la jeune fille qui avait la baguette levée vers son ex petit-ami, ce dernier lui faisait face sans sourciller. Le duel qui s'engageait n'allait épargner personne._

Juste avant que le premier sortilège ne s'échappe des baguettes, John eut le temps de voir le visage d'Isabella et ses yeux. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se sentit réellement coupable de ne pas avoir plus aidé durant ce long mois où elle avait du supporter sa rupture et tout le reste. La culpabilité le prit à la gorge et le fit hoqueter de douleur, il ne chercha même pas à se relever, sachant pertinemment qu'il en était incapable. Qu'il se retrouvait à présent face à face avec le problème qu'il n'avait pas pris en main plus tôt. **(1)**

**It doesn't hurt me  
Do you want to feel how it feels?  
Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me?  
Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?  
You, it's you and me **

Le jeune homme avait essayé d'aider, il avait essayé d'insuffler sa bonne humeur à son amie qu'il avait vu sombrer lentement vers un endroit d'où il ne pouvait la tirer. Ce fut pourtant à cet instant précis où Isa brandissait sa baguette qu'il comprit que ses actions n'avaient pas été assez efficaces. Qu'il n'avait pas vraiment chercher à l'aider comme un vrai ami l'aurait fait. Un vrai ami aurait chercher à la réconforter qu'elle le veuille ou non, qu'elle le rejette ou pas il aurait été présent pour elle. Lui ne l'avait pas été. Et c'était maintenant qu'il remarquait son erreur, cette dernière lui revenait en pleine face, lui coupant le souffle.

**And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building  
If I only could. **

Le visage de la Serdaigle était de marbre, pas l'once d'un sourire, pas un signe de tristesse, rien de tout ça. Juste un masque de froideur qu'elle affichait face à son ennemi. Elle était étrangement pâle, comme si elle était malade et se battait pour tenir debout, puisant dans ses dernières forces, les plus inattendues, les plus dangereuses. Sa puissance se sentait dans l'air, elle imposait le respect par sa seule présence, quiconque la voyait dans cette position d'attaque savait immédiatement que Gabriel allait passer un sale quart-d'heure.

**You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder  
There is thunder in our hearts **

Pourtant ce dernier semblait déterminé lui aussi, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur ambrée, une lueur que ses amies connaissaient bien. John comprit que lui aussi comprenait ce qu'il se passait, comprenait que la jeune fille avait besoin de ce duel pour mettre fin à tout ça, pour se défouler, évacuer la pression et passer à autre chose. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Gabriel pouvaient croire qu'il allait se faire écraser par son adversaire mais les autres qui l'avaient déjà vus se battre comprirent que dans ce duel, il n'était pas désavantagé...loin de là.

**Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me  
It's you and me won't be unhappy **

Et puis, quelque chose d'autre semblait percer dans l'attitude du Poufsouffle, comme si lui aussi désirait ce combat. Comme s'il désirait réellement se battre contre Isabella, en découdre une bonne fois pour toute. Hyden se demanda un moment si le jeune homme aussi avait eu du mal à se débrouiller depuis la rupture. Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour la jeune fille mais pas pour lui, ce dernier avait du souffrir au moins autant qu'elle. Peut-être qu'à présent il voulait mettre un point final à leur histoire en défiant sa petite-amie en duel, en répondant à ses attaques. Ils y étaient...le point de non-retour.

**And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
Say, if I only could, oh... **

John se recroquevilla contre lui-même et attendit que le premier sortilège explose, mais au lieu de ça, il sentit dans son dos une chaleur familière. Hyden qui avait compris sa détresse s'était collé contre lui et le serrait dans ses bras, s'efforçant de faire passer tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait dans cette étreinte. Après tout, lui aussi n'avait rien fait pour les aider après leur rupture alors qu'Isa avait tout le temps été présente pour eux. La culpabilité était partagée entre eux tous. Ce qui arrivait maintenant n'était pas la faute que de deux personnes mais de tous leurs amis qui n'avaient rien voulu voir.

**You,  
It's you and me,  
It's you and me won't be unhappy  
**

Cependant même sa présence ne put l'empêcher de sursauter violemment lorsque le premier assaut éclata dans la Salle sur Demanda sous le regard des autres élèves. Ces derniers, pétrifiés de peur s'étaient tous repliés contre eux même et fixaient les deux combattants d'un air éberlué. Ils sursautèrent également lorsqu'Isabella frappa la première, pointant sa baguette vers son adversaire et lui envoyant trois sortilèges de stupéfixion à la suite. Elle ne se contenta pas de les envoyer bêtement, elle les envoya chacun au moment propice pour que son adversaire aie le plus de mal possible pour les éviter, tout cela de telle manière que Gabriel ne pouvait les éviter qu'en effectuant plusieurs acrobaties, le faisant se fatiguer.

**C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
Cmon, angel, cmon, cmon, darling,  
Lets exchange the experience, oh... **

Et ce fut ce qui arriva, Gabriel pivota sur la droite pour éviter le premier, il se baissa ensuite juste à temps pour sentir le sortilège suivant frôler sa nuque puis dut faire un saut pour éviter le troisième. Mais le troisième sortilège en passant sous lui le toucha presque et lui fit perdre l'équilibre, sa réception fut maladroite. La jeune fille en profita pour lancer un quatrième plus puissant, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter, il invoqua un bouclier d'un geste de sa baguette.

**And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems **

Le bouclier, pas assez puissant pour stopper le sort envoyé par Isa explosa dans un grand bruit et frappa le jeune homme qui en eut le souffle coupé, fut soulevé de terre et retomba plus loin, sonné. Le bouclier lui avait au moins permis d'atténuer la force de l'attaque mais ce n'était quand même pas agréable de se prendre cela en plein ventre. Il se releva péniblement et osa un sourire provocateur...s'il ne faisait pas le poids, autant en profiter pour énerver son ex petite-amie et la déstabiliser.

« Tu as l'air vraiment mal en point, comme si tu n'avais pas dormi depuis notre séparation. Ça a du vraiment t'affecter !

- Tais-toi et bats-toi !

- Je peux parler et me battre en même temps, et toi ? Tu n'aimes pas que je te parle ? Le son de ma voix te rappelle trop de choses passées peut-être ?

_- INCARCEREM_ ! Fut la seule réponse qu'hurla la concernée. »

Le maléfice fut lancé avec tellement de colère et de rage qu'Isabella commit une grave erreur, s'étant précipitée pour attaquer elle n'avait pas pris le temps de bien viser Gabriel. Ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin de faire le moindre mouvement, le maléfice passa un mètre à côté de lui, lui permettant de reprendre l'avantage. Imprévisible, il lui lança deux sorts qui auraient pu être mieux lancés mais qui posèrent quand même problème à son adversaire. Cette dernière dut se jeter au sol et perdit un temps précieux.

**And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems **

Le Poufsouffle en profita pour attaquer avec d'autant plus de ferveur, comprenant qu'une ouverture s'offrait à lui tant qu'elle était au sol, trois _stupéfix _s'échappèrent de sa baguette et fondirent sur la jeune fille. Pendant un instant, il crut que le duel était terminé, qu'il était le vainqueur. Mais son triomphe fut de courte durée, Isa leva sa baguette devant elle et décrivit un cercle dans les airs juste avant que les sorts ne la touchent. Immédiatement un bouclier transparent se forma autour d'elle comme une bulle infranchissable, les sorts rebondirent et se retournèrent contre leur utilisateur qui les évita de justesse en faisant un saut périlleux vers l'arrière se cognant contre un mur de la Salle.

**And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with god,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems **

Cependant, le jeune homme se rendit compte trop tard que le mur contre lequel il s'était adossé pour reprendre son souffle lui coupait toute retraite, l'empêchant d'éviter convenablement une éventuelle attaque. Justement cette attaque ne tarda pas à le prendre au dépourvu, la Serdaigle lui envoya une salve d'éclairs dévastatrice. Il se recroquevilla au sol, les éclairs frappèrent violemment contre le mur, craquelant la pierre, projetant des morceaux de roche dans tous les sens. L'un d'eux cogna Gabriel à la tête qui resta immobile, sentant le sang couler sur sa tempe. Le duel devenait vraiment dangereux.

**If I only could...be running up that hill**

Les autres ne pouvaient qu'assister au combat, incapables d'y mettre fin ou même d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur crier d'arrêter. Le combat était époustouflant et terrifiant, les autres sentaient bien qu'essayer de l'arrêter ne causerait qu'encore plus de dégâts. Lena regardait sa grande soeur perdre les pédales avec désespoir, les yeux baignés de larmes qui refusaient de couler. Neville fut le seul qui essaya de se relever. Il se mit sur ses genoux puis se leva, les sourcils froncés, bien décidé à mettre fin au chaos qui régnait. Cependant John se leva et se posta devant lui les bras écartés avant qu'il ne puisse se joindre au duel pour les arrêter.

« Tu crois que tu vas arriver à les arrêter, se joindre au duel ne peut qu'envenimer les choses. Attends, laisse-nous gérer ça Longdubat, c'est notre faute si la réunion de l'AD est saccagée laisse nous régler ça !

- D'accord ! »

Oui c'était leur devoir d'arrêter le combat, ils étaient leurs amis et même s'ils n'avaient rien fait jusqu'à présent ils étaient là ! Maintenant, ils étaient là et ils allaient essayer de régler les choses comme des amis le feraient. John lança un regard à Kiril qui comprit le message et se leva, bien décidé lui aussi à faire partir les larmes des yeux de sa petite-amie, à mettre fin à toute cette mascarade. Hyden les rejoignit et tous les trois ils observèrent le duel, cherchant une ouverture pour s'interposer...mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

Gabriel était épuisé, las de ce combat totalement inutile, mais aussi effrayé par le manque de pitié d'Isabella qui n'hésitait pas une seconde et attaquait sans relâche. Cela devenait franchement dangereux pour lui, il se demandait même si la jeune fille ne cherchait pas à le blesser au lieu de simplement le désarmer. Elle voulait lui faire du mal...c'était évident et insupportable. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

« ARRETE ! TU VEUX QUOI ? QUE VEUX-TU QUE JE FASSE POUR CHANGER LES CHOSES ? TU VEUX QUE JE MEURS ? TU VEUX ME TUER ?

- JE VEUX QUE TU ME RENDES UNE ANNEE DE MA VIE SALE CONNARD ! »

Les élèves ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait depuis le départ et leur incompréhension s'accentuait à présent que les deux adversaires se hurlaient dessus comme un vieux couple. Hyden, John et Kiril profitèrent de l'occasion pour se placer entre les deux amoureux et ainsi éviter que le duel ne recommence de plus belle, se mettant en cercle pour les arrêter.

« J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI ! DE VOUS TOUS ! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN VU, VOUS ETES TROP OCCUPES AVEC VOS HISTOIRES DE COUPLES ET TOUTES CES CONNERIES POUR VOIR LORSQUE L'UNE DE VOS AMIES VA MAL ! »

C'était vrai, ils avaient eu un mois entier pour la remettre sur pied, pour lui parler et chercher à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais personne n'avait bougé, ayant trop peur de se la mettre à dos ou tout simplement n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle était mal, qu'elle ne dormait plus et que la pression montait en elle. Ils n'avaient pas été là pour elle alors à présent la seule chose décente qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'accepter les cris, car ils étaient justifiés.

« J'AI TOUJOURS ETE LA POUR CHACUN DE VOUS ! POUR VOS PETITS SOUCIS POUR VOS RUPTURES ET ON SAIT TOUS QU'IL Y EN A EU PLUSIEURS ENTRE CERTAINS D'ENTRE VOUS ! J'AI TOUJOURS TOUT FAIT ! ET VOUS ? QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT ? RIEN ! »

John et Hyden baissèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, ils se sentirent personnellement visés par cette joute verbale mais n'osèrent pas répondre. Ils savaient pertinemment que la vérité était en train de leur éclater en pleine tête et qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, il fallait juste baisser la tête et attendre que la tempête passe pour essayer de s'excuser sans aggraver la situation, ce qui allait être difficile.

« ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS ETES MES AMIS, MA FAMILLE ? DES AMIS NE FERAIENT JAMAIS CA ! JAMAIS ! »

Terminant sur ces quelques mots, la jeune fille courut vers la sortie et disparut, ne laissant qu'un silence gêné et choqué derrière elle. Gabriel partit à sa suite quelques secondes plus tard, le temps de se remettre de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.**(2)**

« Ne la provoque pas, murmura John lorsqu'il passa devant lui. »

**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images**

L'espace d'une seconde leur regards se rencontrèrent, les yeux bleus du Poufsouffle rencontrèrent ceux verts du Gryffondor et leur respiration s'arrêta net. Tout...absolument tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble leur revint en tête à la vitesse de l'éclair. Leur relation à tous les deux défila devant leurs yeux en mode avance rapide. Leur début, un peu timide mais sincère, puis la routine, et puis leur fin.

**You sang me spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**

Ils étaient sortis ensemble assez longtemps pour avoir un lien invisible mais bien présent. Qu'ils le voulaient ou non, leur relation était toujours présente dans leur mémoire et dans leur coeur. Elle les liait plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé et pourtant dans ce simple regard que les deux garçons se lancèrent, leur lien réapparut, plus profond qu'ils ne l'avaient prétendu depuis le temps.

**I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

Ils avaient tout gâché, ils avaient eu la possibilité d'être ensemble pendant des années, former le couple parfait. Ils avaient eu la possibilité, c'était facile à dire. Mais ils s'étaient séparé puis avaient retrouvé l'amour ailleurs, John avait trouvé l'homme qu'il lui fallait, Hyden. Gabriel, lui, avait trouvé une fille extraordinaire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre elle aussi.

Ce fut la pensée que John s'efforça de faire passer dans son regard. Ce fut ce qu'il voulut lui dire implicitement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde cette perle, pour rien au monde il ne devait la perdre. Le Poufsouffle avait peut-être tout gâché avec lui mais il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse la même chose avec Isabella, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle ne méritait pas cela et lui non plus.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas... »

**So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd break me heartache  
Almost lover always do**

Cette phrase voulait tout dire, le jeune homme n'allait pas laisser tomber cette histoire comme il l'avait fait avec lui. C'était une promesse, ils le comprirent tous les deux lorsque leur regard se lâchèrent, c'était une promesse que Gabriel lui faisait. Il lui promettait qu'il allait tout arranger, se rattraper et que tout irait bien. C'était une promesse personnelle...s'il n'avait pas réussi avec lui il lui promettait qu'il allait réussir avec Isa.

**And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these image, no**

Puis après cette promesse silencieuse, le jeune homme sortit de la salle sur demande à son tour. Tout au long de leur échange qui n'avait pas duré plus de cinq secondes, Hyden avait baissé légèrement la tête se faisant tout petit l'espace de quelques secondes. Même si la relation que son amant avait entretenu avec Gabriel le révulsait et lui faisait peur, il ne pouvait pas renier une partie de la vie de son homme et même si c'était une partie qu'il détestait il faisait avec, il devait faire avec. Il faisait de son mieux pour respecter le lien qu'entretenaient les deux autres garçons et qui réapparaissait quelquefois dans des regards appuyés.

**I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me...**

Toutefois lorsque le Poufsouffle disparut, John recula de quelques pas et chercha sa main avant de la serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait, lui faisant presque mal. Ce simple geste suffit à rassurer Hyden qui se colla au dos de son amant et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Ils s'excusèrent platement auprès de Neville, voyant bien que ce dernier commençaient à en avoir assez de leurs problèmes mais ne refusait de le montrer. La réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore reprit son cours normalement.

Cependant les deux amants n'arrivaient plus vraiment à se concentrer, ils n'avaient plus envie de se battre en duel, ils avaient juste envie de rentrer dans le dortoir et de passer une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Mais plus par politesse qu'autre chose, ils restèrent jusqu'à la fin de la réunion puis s'éclipsèrent pour foncer au dortoir. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir, il trouvèrent une silhouette repliée contre elle-même dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

« Que-fais-tu là, Gabriel ? Demanda John, qui l'avait reconnu. Je croyais que tu devais retrouver Isa et lui parler.

- Je l'ai perdue elle avait déjà disparue quand je suis sorti de la Salle sur Demande. Je l'ai cherchée partout et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »

Sa voix était étrangement rauque et basse, il avait l'air vraiment touché, blessé, perdu. Hyden lança un regard perplexe à son amant, le genre de regards qui lançaient un message clair, « Il est bien gentil, mais il ne faut pas non plus exagérer ». Son amant lui répondit en lui lançant un regard désolé puis s'approcha de Gabriel qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça d'adoucir.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu peux dormir avec nous pour cette nuit, lança finalement Hyden en osant un sourire crispé. »

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers son amant, surpris que ce dernier fasse autant d'effort. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un mec acceptait d'inviter l'ex de son amant dans son lit. Il s'efforçait de paraître gentil, c'était flagrant, et faisait cette faveur à John, sachant que ce dernier voulait aider Gabriel.

« T'as intérêt à te racheter plus tard, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. »

Pour toute réponse, il vit un sourire malicieux s'afficher sur son visage. Les trois garçons se couchèrent, Gabriel se coucha au milieu entre les deux amants et observa le plafond en silence. Naturellement ce fut John qui s'endormit en premier en l'espace d'une minute, se mettant à ronfler bruyamment.

Hyden et Gabriel ne dormaient pas, le premier avait trop peur de laisser son amant dans les bras d'un autre pour s'endormir tandis que le second avait trop de choses qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Aucun des deux garçons ne trouva le sommeil, ils regardaient le plafond. L'ex-Serpentard avait même préparé son poing au cas où l'autre osait un mouvement pour s'approcher de SON homme.

« Écoute bien je vais être clair, ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher. Peut-être que les autres t'ont cru lorsque tu as dis que tu n'aimais plus John, que tu aimais vraiment Isabella. Et moi aussi je te crois, mais j'ai toujours un doute et je pense qu'il ne partira jamais vraiment.

- Mais..., tenta le Poufsouffle.

- Je t'aime bien, vraiment ! Dit Hyden d'une voix douce, calme. Mais je ne peux pas effacer la relation que t'as eu avec mon homme et je l'oublierai jamais alors s'il-te-plaît ! Fais moi une faveur ! Ne t'approches pas trop de John et essaie de te remettre avec Isa s'il-te-plaît ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui arrive ! »

Il ressentit dans sa voix que c'était la vérité, qu'il était vraiment désolé mais cela ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. La seule chose qui pouvait suffire était de le revoir avec Isabella, et encore, le petit doute au creux de son ventre serait toujours présent pour lui rappeler de se méfier.

« Je fais des efforts, je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais tu es dans le même lit que ton ex grâce à moi et mes efforts. D'ailleurs si tu oses le toucher, je ferai en sorte que l'on ne te retrouve plus aucun morceau de toi, jamais. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu as le droit d'être proche de lui, mais n'oublie jamais que je suis là et que je serai toujours là. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te soutenir, pour te consoler, te prendre dans ses bras ou quoique ce soit...trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Même moi si tu veux je peux te consoler et tout le reste mais pas John... »

Il fut coupé net dans son discours convaincant par une paire de bras qui l'enlacèrent et une tête qui vint se poser contre son torse. Littéralement choqué, Hyden ne trouva aucun mot à dire, se rendant compte que Gabriel l'avait pris au pied de la lettre et s'était collé à lui pour trouver du réconfort. La scène était tellement surréaliste qu'il faillit éclater de rire, partagé entre l'hilarité et la fatigue.

Mis à part John, Gabriel était le premier qui était si proche de lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas trop...du moins les premières secondes. Puis au bout de quelques minutes sans trouver quoi dire ni quoi faire, complètement immobile, l'ex-Serpentard se rendit compte que le jeune homme qui reposait contre lui était juste...perdu. Il s'était réfugié dans ses bras comme un enfant en quête de réconfort et après réflexion, c'était plutôt mignon. Il pouvait bien faire un effort pour passer une nuit en sa présence.

Alors arriva une chose que lui-même ne put réellement comprendre, il passa son bras au dessus de la tête du Poufsouffle et le rapprocha de lui. Le laissant poser sa tête plus confortablement contre son torse et se mettre dans une position parfaite pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Hyden ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils venaient tous de vivre une journée étrange. D'abord la crise d'Isabella justifiée puis maintenant Gabriel qui cherchait un peu de réconfort là où il pouvait en trouver, c'est à dire dans ses bras, dormant paisiblement comme un bébé. Il s'autorisa un soupir de fatigue puis ferma les yeux et chercha le sommeil. Gabriel pour sa part, avant de s'endormir, se demanda où pouvait bien être sa petite-amie et ce qu'elle faisait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que cette dernière avait eu exactement la même réaction que lui, elle s'était assise devant la salle commune de Serpentard et avait attendu une heure que sa petite soeur et Kiril la rejoigne. Puis elles s'étaient mises à pleurer toutes les deux et Kiril avait accepté de les laisser dormir ensemble. A une condition, avoir une petite discussion avec Isabella.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda cette dernière lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent dans un coin de la salle commune.

- Tu as le droit d'en vouloir à tout le monde et de pas être bien, mais de là à rendre Lena coupable je ne suis pas d'accord. Elle fait de son mieux pour être présente pour te soutenir, elle est ta petite soeur, tu n'as pas le droit de rejeter la faute de tes propres actes sur elle. C'est toi qui a rompu avec Gabriel ce n'est pas elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de la rabaisser ou de la faire culpabiliser comme tu l'as fais. Alors la prochaine fois que tu le fais, soeur ou pas je te ferai ravaler tes paroles d'une manière pas très agréable. »

Le silence qui suivit l'informa que le message était passé, qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier de cela pour le moment. Cependant il lui restait une chose à dire qui concernait autre chose, il fallait qu'il lui donne un conseil, juste comme cela sans raison, peut-être par amitié, peut-être pas, il le faisait plus pour le Gabriel que pour elle.

« Écoute, je suis pas bien placé pour parler car je ne vous connais que depuis quelques mois mais je pense que tu fais une erreur en rompant avec lui. On sait tous que tu regrettes et toi aussi tu le sais, sinon tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça dans la Salle sur Demande. Peut-être que tu ne peux pas lui pardonner mais essaie au moins, essaie de le laisser s'expliquer, ou de trouver un terrain d'entente, un moyen de vous rabibocher, de retrouver sa confiance. Regarde-toi, on dirait une dépressive au bord du suicide, tu n'as plus rien à perdre en matière d'amour et lui non plus, alors pourquoi ne pas réessayer en prenant votre temps ? »

Encore une fois, ce fut un silence parfait qui lui répondit, en relevant les yeux il rencontra ceux de la jeune fille qui lui lança son plus beau sourire, leva une main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en se permettant même de lâcher un petit rire. Pendant un instant, Kiril crut l'avoir retrouvée comme elle était un mois plus tôt mais cette impression disparut aussi tôt qu'elle était arrivée.

Ils allèrent se coucher tous les trois dans le même lit, ignorant les regards noirs que leur lançaient les autres Serpentards. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, même Isabella qui pour la première fois depuis un mois se sentit vraiment entourée, protégée par son entourage. Peut-être que tout n'était pas si mal...après tout.

* * *

Que ne fut pas la surprise de John lorsqu'il se réveilla après un sommeil paisible pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Gabriel qui lui aussi dormait paisiblement...DANS LES BRAS DE HYDEN. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il tira Gabriel avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné posséder, il l'avait ensuite jeté hors du lit, réveillant Hyden en sursaut et lui collant sa baguette au cou.

« TU VAS ME DIRE TOUT DE SUITE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ! MAINTENANT !

- John calme-toi, tenta le Poufsouffle affalé au sol, poussé avec tant de force qu'il avait du mal à se relever.

- TOI TA GUEULE JE VAIS TE TUER DANS DEUX SECONDES ATTENDS JUSTE UN PEU ! »

Hyden lui lança un regard noir, énervé d'avoir été réveillé en sursaut de cette manière. La baguette que son amant pointait sur sa gorge ne l'effrayait pas du tout, il s'en fichait, trop énervé pour s'en soucier.

« Gabriel avait besoin de réconfort et j'ai préféré qu'il dorme dans mes bras plutôt que dans les tiens, c'était ma manière à moi de te protéger et de protéger notre couple. Maintenant si t'es pas content je m'en fous, enlève juste ta baguette de ma gorge ou...

- Ou quoi ?

- Ou rien du tout ! Enlève ta baguette,c'est tout ! »

Le blond rougit violemment et baissa les yeux en même temps que sa baguette. En y réfléchissant bien c'était pas logique que son homme ait essayé de le tromper avec Gabriel. Les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient que moyennement et puis s'il avait voulu le tromper il ne l'aurait pas fait dans le lit où il dormait paisiblement.

« Plus jamais ! S'exclama John. Vous m'entendez tous les deux ? Plus jamais de ça ! Garde tes sales pattes sur Isa et laisse mon copain tranquille. »

Mettant un point final à son coup de gueule du matin, le jeune homme demanda à Hyden un bisou du matin qu'il obtint puis s'habilla en vitesse et courut vers la Grande Salle, affamé. Il fut heureux d'apprendre qu'Isabella était encore en train de dormir, rattrapant son mois d'insomnie. Son amant le rejoignit une minute plus tard et ils purent déjeuner tous ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien.

Soudain au milieu d'une conversation, un hibou assez gros fondit sur la table et se posa avec une grâce entre eux. Il était entièrement presque entièrement noir, mis à part quelques tâches blanches qui parsemaient ses longues plumes. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Hyden, une lettre aussi noire que son plumage était attachée à sa patte.

« Je crois qu'elle est pour toi, murmura Lena. »

Étrangement, un silence presque religieux s'était installé entre eux, ils avaient déjà compris que cette lettre était importante. Que son contenu pouvait changer quelque chose, ils retenaient tous leur respiration sauf John qui souriait de toutes ses dents, lui seul connaissait cet hibou, ayant déjà envoyé des lettres et reçu quelques une par son intermédiaire.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda l'ex-Serpentard, pas du tout rassuré par ce petit sourire. C'est...ne me dis pas que c'est... »

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il avait mis le cadeau que son petit-ami lui avait offert à son anniversaire de côté, s'efforçant de ne pas y penser, de ne pas penser à des professionnels qui allaient regarder ses écrits et allait juger son écriture avec froideur. Pour son anniversaire, le Gryffondor avait envoyé son récit à une maison d'édition. Et à présent, le sourire qu'affichait ce dernier ne laissait plus aucun doute. C'était la réponse de l'éditeur.

« Ho putain ! S'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur sa bouche. Non...c'est pas vrai.

- Ouvre la, lui conseillèrent tous les autres en choeur.

- Non non ! Je...on verra plus tard, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. »

Il s'empara de la lettre noire, la posa précautionneusement dans la poche de son pantalon, sous sa robe de sorcier puis sortit de la Grande Salle en courant. John leur expliqua ce qu'était la lettre et que son amant était juste un peu...effrayé de la réponse et de ce qu'une réponse affirmative pourrait provoquer dans sa vie et celle de son entourage. Il était effrayé et préférait s'en soucier après sa journée de cours. Hyden filait droit vers sa salle de cours, se posant des milliers de questions.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'il écrivait, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour des gens inconnus le liraient et décideraient si c'était publiable ou non. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son amant allait donner ses textes à un éditeur, pour lui, l'écriture était toute autre chose et cette lettre qu'il sentait dans sa poche remettait tout en question.

Pour lui, l'écriture avait toujours été un échappatoire, une porte de sortie pour tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cela n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'il s'était forcé à faire, il l'avait fait quand il en avait besoin et c'était ce qui lui plaisait tant. Il avait écrit ce qui lui était passé par la tête, ne pensant à aucun moment que quelqu'un puisse le lire, ne serait-ce que son amant.

Le jeune homme avait tout mis là dedans, toutes ses pensées, toutes les choses qu'il n'avait jamais osé avouer, c'était lui tout simplement. Il était dans ses écrits, il y avait mis son coeur, sa tête, tout ce qui avait été nécessaire pour le soulager des pressions constantes qui l'empêchaient de respirer. Tout était là, dans des mots, et le fait que d'autres personnes lisent ça le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

Après tout, Hyden n'avait pas écrit pour les autres, il avait écrit pour son propre bien...pour se sentir mieux et repartir du bon pied après avoir tout couché sur papier. L'écriture avait été pour lui un besoin égoïste et maintenant il avait la possibilité d'exposer aux autres sa vie et celle de son entourage, c'était étrange. Et puis, pourquoi LUI avait-il le droit d'exposer sa vie alors que d'autres vivaient des choses beaucoup plus haletantes et n'en faisaient pas toute une histoire ? Qu'avait-il de plus pour mériter qu'on publie ses écrits ? Rien...

Bien sur, le point positif était les idées qu'il défendait dans ses écrits. L'ex-Serpentard savait très bien qu'il avait tout expliqué, la douleur d'être rejeté par sa propre famille, la douleur de supporter l'homophobie à tous les coins de rue, la douleur de ne pas savoir quel choix prendre...la famille ou l'amour d'un garçon aux yeux verts envoûtants. Il avait soulevé tellement de questions dans sa vie qu'il savait parfaitement que ses écrits pouvaient aider, il n'était pas le seul adolescent qui traversait une période d'incertitude et de peur, il y en avait d'autres et peut-être que ses écrits pourraient les aider ou leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas des monstres. Peut-être même qu'il parviendrait à faire changer des gens, des familles à changer d'avis, à comprendre leur enfant un peu mieux pour ne pas le rejeter.

Et puis ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il défendait, il parlait aussi de Voldemort, du mal qui prenait peu à peu place dans le monde sorcier. Il était témoin de tout ce qu'il se passait, il avait participé à plusieurs combats, son entourage, John avait extrêmement souffert depuis que Voldemort était de retour, il avait perdu sa mère et ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment. Sans parler de toutes les fois où ils avaient failli perdre la vie.

Cependant malgré ces points positifs qui pouvaient ouvrir les yeux à ceux qui lisaient ses écrits, la publication le gênait beaucoup. Hyden n'avait pas envie d'exposer sa vie comme cela aux yeux de tout le monde, il n'avait pas envie d'exposer celle de ses amis et de son amant. Tout cela n'était pas censé arriver, il était censé garder ses écrits bien au chaud dans un tiroir ou dans une cachette, pas dans la bibliothèque de tous les lecteurs. Il ne cherchait pas à être connu ou quoique ce soit, il ne cherchait pas le gloire. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir l'un sans l'autre, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux des autres sans être connu. Et ce fait l'énervait.

Mais au final, rien ne disait que la réponse de l'éditeur était positive, peut-être que ce dernier n'avait même pas pris la peine de lire. Peut-être qu'il l'avait lu mais l'avait détesté ou n'avait pas...mais alors pas du tout aimé le sujet. Ou alors il était juste nul en écriture, il ne savait même pas écrire et puis au moins tout serait réglé, ce ne serait plus à lui de faire le choix ou non mais le choix aurait déjà été fait pour lui. Le jeune homme se demanda ce qui serait pire pour lui tout en passant ses doigts sur le bord de l'enveloppe , que l'éditeur haïsse son écriture ou qu'il l'aime au point d'être prêt à la publier.

Hyden fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de combat qu'il entendit non loin de là où il se trouvait, il se figea au milieu du couloir et tendit l'oreille. Personne n'était dans les environs, la cloche n'ayant pas encore sonné pour que les élèves aillent en cours. Quelques secondes après qu'il se soit arrêté, des nouveaux bruits de combats retentirent.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où les bruits provenaient lentement, puis il se colla au mur du couloir et se pencha juste assez pour voir les deux personnes qui se battaient. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il les reconnut et son premier réflexe fut de se coller contre le mur et de s'asseoir, pétrifié. Les deux hommes qui se battaient dans le couloir adjacent étaient ses deux grands frères Cole, et Matthew. **(3)**

« Si jamais tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je te jure que je te tue ! S'exclama Matthew en plaquant son petit-frère contre le mur, ce dernier répondit par un petit rire

- Tu peux me menacer autant de fois que tu le veux, ça ne changera rien, répondit Cole. Je le tuerai, il a envoyé notre père en prison et depuis notre mère sombre dans la dépression. Il ne mérite pas de vivre. »

**We built a tall, tall tower  
Towards the sun, towards the sun  
Took some words and built a wall  
And called it love, called it love **

Hyden comprit que ses grands-frères se disputaient à propos de lui. Il comprit aussi que Cole voulait le tuer depuis le départ, il s'en doutait vraiment mais l'entendre le dire de cette manière lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'y avait aucune pointe de regret ou de doute dans le ton de son frère, juste de la détermination froide.

« IL EST TON PETIT FRERE ! IL EST DE TA FAMILLE TOUT COMME MOI ! Tu ne peux rien contre ça !

- C'est toi qui ne peut rien ! Tu sais très bien que je t'ai surpassé, je suis devenu plus puissant que toi, Bellatrix a trouvé un meilleur disciple que toi ! Elle m'a trouvé moi et je la servirai jusqu'à la mort. »

**And somewhere in all the talking  
The meaning faded out **

Matthew lui lança un coup de poing en pleine tête, le bruit provoqué donna des frissons à l'ex-Sepentard, celui-ci toujours caché contre le mur n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter ce qui restait de sa famille, d'affronter son frère.

« Je me fous que tu sois plus puissant que moi ou pas, je serai toujours ton grand-frère que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu me dois le respect, et tu dois aussi le respect à Hyden, il n'a pas demandé tout ce qui est arrivé et si notre père est à Azkaban ce n'est pas à cause de lui c'est à cause de ses propres actes ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait et toi aussi tu vas l'avoir, tu dois payer pour tes actes. Combien de personnes tu as déjà tué ?

- Des centaines ! Répondit Cole avec fierté. Tous des traîtres à leur sang, des nés-moldus ou des moldus ! Il faut nettoyer le monde de ces races pourries jusqu'au dents ! Ils ne méritent pas de vivre, je fais tout ça pour le bien des vrais sorciers, du seigneur des ténèbres ! Hyden est juste une tafiole, je le tuerai de mes propres mains. »

**Oh, I wonder  
When did it all stop making sense?  
I don't understand  
I remember we were so sure, so innocent**

Toujours le même discours qui faisait froid dans le dos, toujours le même discours aveuglé, toujours les mêmes conneries que ces abrutis déblatéraient. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que c'était eux qui pourrissaient le monde, qui faisaient du mal, qui tuaient des innocents. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils détruisaient le monde des sorciers au lieu de le restaurer.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas, assura Matt, je serai là pour le protéger.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne seras pas toujours là pour lui et tous ses amis. Il a des amis très intéressants comme un demi-loup-garou et une fille avec des pouvoirs très utiles...

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ! C'est pour cette raison que Bellatrix t'a envoyé à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Elle veut que tu analyses les pouvoirs d'Isabella et que tu voies si elle peut-être utile pour la guerre. Puis tu l'enlèveras et tu la ramèneras à Voldemort. »

**Oh, but that was then  
Can we ever go back again?  
Can we ever go back? **

Hyden sentit qu'il était enfin à deux doigts de comprendre pourquoi Cole était ici, ce qu'il cherchait. La conversation ne le concernait plus lui mais son amie. Cole était là pour elle, c'était obligé, il voulait se servir d'elle comme une arme pour le camp de Voldemort. Les réponses à toutes ses questions allaient enfin trouver des réponses.

« Je suis venu pour voir à quoi pourrait nous servir cette jeune fille, oui ! Son pouvoir est fascinant, elle peut voir ce qui arrivera ce qui est un grand atout, si on l'emmène et qu'on l'entraîne, elle sera très utile. J'ai rempli cette mission. Mais j'ai aussi pour mission de surveiller Severus Rogue, Bellatrix n'a pas confiance en lui, elle sait qu'il cache quelque chose, s'il fait une seule erreur, j'ai pour ordre de le tuer et de prendre sa place. Une de mes missions est aussi de préparer ceux qui sont de notre côté à la guerre, je dois recruter des futurs mangemorts et il n'y aucun endroit mieux que Poudlard pour cela. Enfin, je suis aussi là pour me venger personnellement de Hyden, je vais le tuer.

- Je n'ai rien détruit du tout ! S'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant, prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de sa cachette et se montra. Papa a tout fait tout seul, il m'a attaqué, et toi aussi. Vous m'avez tous rejeté, vous avez failli me tuer ! C'est normal qu'il pourrisse en prison ! Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait, regarde comment il t'a éduqué, tu es devenu un monstre ! »

**You're speaking a dead, dead language  
You don't sound like yourself  
I hope its just lost in translation  
So why don't you show? Don't try to tell **

Cole voulut se débattre, il tenta de se défaire de la poigne de Matthew mais ce dernier le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur du couloir et le frappa dans les côtes pour le calmer.

« Sale pute, je vais te tuer ! Cracha-t-il.

- Quand je pense que je t'ai empêché un séjour à Azkaban ! Répliqua l'ex-Serpentard, s'efforçant de ne pas trembler. Tu te rappelles le jour où Papa s'est fait arrêté, ils m'ont demandé si toi aussi tu m'avais attaqué. J'ai prétendu que tu n'avais rien fait parce-que j'avais confiance en toi, je croyais qu'il y avait encore une chance que tu ne finisses pas en un stupide mangemort. Sans moi tu serais encore entrain de croupir derrière des barreaux !**(4)** Tu as une dette envers moi !

-TA GUEULE ! TU MERITES DE MOURIR COMME TOUS LES AUTRES QUI ONT LES MEME PRATIQUES QUE TOI ! Avant de te tuer je vais tuer ton petit copain sous tes yeux, juste pour te voir souffrir. »

**And brick by brick we started crumbling  
Will I find you when it falls? **

Matthew assistait à la joute verbale sans savoir quoi faire, il se contentait de retenir son petit-frère, incapable de défendre le plus jeune des trois. De toute façon ce dernier se défendait très bien tout seul, apparemment. L'auror n'avait jamais remarqué une telle répartie, un tel mordant chez son petit-frère.

« Regarde, je suis là ! Fit remarquer Hyden. Devant toi ! Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? Je t'attends ! Matt, lâche-le, on va voir ce qu'il est capable de faire. Je te passe même ma baguette pour que tu puisses me tuer si tu veux. Allez viens ! »

**Oh, I wonder  
When did it all stop making sense?  
I don't understand  
I remember we were so sure, so innocent**

L'aîné et le plus jeune se lancèrent un regard, le premier demandant silencieusement au deuxième s'il devait vraiment lâcher le mangemort. L'autre lui répondit par un sourire, lui assurant par un simple regard que tout irait bien, que rien n'allait se passer. Alors l'auror desserra son emprise et lâcha Cole, se demandant s'il faisait l'erreur de sa vie.

**Oh, but that was then  
Can we ever go back? **

Immédiatement, le mangemort se jeta au sol pour ramasser sa baguette noire et fonça droit vers son petit-frère, déterminé à le tuer. Ses yeux étaient révulsés de sang, ses mouvements rapides, il voulait le tuer et il allait le faire, c'était sûr et certain. Il n'y avait aucun hésitation dans ses yeux. N'importe qui en face de lui aurait fui en le voyant arriver comme une machine à tuer, pourtant Hyden ne bougea pas d'un cil. Droit comme un piquet, il fixait son grand-frère de son regard noir. Au dernier moment un petit sourire triste fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

**Don't hold your breath  
Look around  
Try to add it up  
Pin it down  
But you can't  
**

Un sourire que Cole connaissait bien, ce petit sourire triste, son petit-frère souriait tout le temps de cette manière quand ils étaient petits. Quand Matthew les avait laissé, le petit garçon avait gardé ce sourire plaqué pendant un mois entier sur ses lèvres et Cole faisait à chaque fois son possible pour le faire disparaître ne voulant pas que son petit-frère soit triste plus longtemps. C'était la même chose lorsque des orages retentissaient, Hyden venait toujours dans sa chambre avec ce petit sourire triste qui lui déchirait le coeur. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'accueillait dans son lit les soirs d'orages et qu'il le serrait contre lui, pour faire disparaître ce sourire qui lui donnait envie de tuer ceux qui le faisaient apparaître. De tuer ceux qui avaient osé faire du mal à son petit-frère...

**Oh, I wonder  
When did it all stop making sense?  
I don't understand  
I remember we were so sure, so innocent **

Le mangemort s'arrêta en plein élan, il dévia le sortilège de mort qu'il avait lancé au dernier moment, ses pieds dérapèrent au sol. Une fois son dérapage contrôlé, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son petit frère qui le regardait d'une manière étrange, comme s'il était désolé pour tout ce qui arrivait. Comme s'il avait pitié de lui. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux que les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble étaient toujours présente entre eux.

« J'étais sûr que tu ne pourrais pas le faire, murmura Hyden d'une voix faible, ne contenant plus son émotion, des larmes emplirent ses yeux mais ne coulèrent pas.

- Hyden...,répondit Cole, incapable de parler.

- J'en étais sûr. Pour moi tu seras toujours le grand-frère qui m'accueillait dans son lit les soirs d'orages et qui me protégeaient de ceux qui me faisaient du mal. Tu seras toujours celui qui faisait disparaître ce sourire triste. »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'ex-Serpentard tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir, ne se retournant qu'une demi-seconde vers son grand-frère pour lui lancer un beau sourire, un vrai. Ce sourire donna des frissons au mangemort qui baissa sa baguette et fixa le dos son petit-frère jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour un autre couloir. En se retournant, il remarqua que Matthew aussi était parti.

* * *

John passa sa journée en classe, essayant pour une fois de prêter attention aux cours. Pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, il n'y avait plus rien, plus aucun problème qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Tout allait bien entre lui et Hyden ( ce qui était assez rare en soi). Il restait juste Isabella qui s'était énervée la veille, mais le jeune homme s'était promis d'aller lui parler, de s'excuser platement. De toute manière il savait où aller pour la trouver, la forêt interdite.

En sortant de cours, il se dirigea droit vers le parc mais tourna vers la cabane hurlante, il passa sous le saule cogneur et releva la trappe. L'intérieur, comme d'habitude semblait détruit mais l'illusion se changea pour révéler Matthew et Amy en grande dispute sous l'oeil inquiet d'Aaron. John s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit près du petit garçon.

« J'EN AI MARRE D'ETRE ICI ! JE VEUX SORTIR ! Hurla Amy.

- On en a déjà parlé, c'est hors de question, si tu te fais arrêter je ne supporterai pas !

- Je ne vais pas me faire arrêter en sortant deux minutes !

- Bonjour, les coupa John timidement. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui, mettant fin à leur dispute pour lui dire bonjour. Amy, comprenant que le petit Aaron était choqué par la dispute se dirigea vers un placard de la cuisine et en sortit du chocolat qu'elle lui donna, ce dernier en coupa un morceau et le donna au blond qui accepta avec plaisir. Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à Matthew qui semblait vraiment sur les nerfs.

« Bon moi je vais y aller, Matt tu viens avec moi ? »

L'homme capta son regard, et sentit que le jeune homme voulait lui poser des questions, lui servir d'échappatoire. Il déclara qu'il voulait prendre un peu l'air en effet, et suivit le Gryffondor jusqu'au bord du lac où ils s'assirent tous les deux et attendirent que l'un des deux trouve quelque chose à dire.

« J'en ai marre, finit par dire Matthew, j'ai fais que des conneries. Vous êtes comme mes petits-frères et soeurs vous tous ! J'ai envie de vous protéger et je n'y arrive pas, au contraire c'est moi qui vous fait du mal, comme pour Hyden quand je l'ai abandonné, je n'ai pas su le protéger de notre famille. Je ne sais pas protéger les gens que j'aime...je ne sais même pas protéger ma famille !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

L'auror attrapa un galet qu'il jeta dans le lac noir rageusement, puis il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et chercha à expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

« Amy et Aaron vivent dans une maison délabrée, ils sont obligés de vivre cachés et je ne peux rien faire contre ça, je ne peux pas leur offrir une vie normale. Il y a aussi Hyden qui est traqué par notre frère et qui est réellement en danger, je ne suis pas assez fort pour le protéger.

- Hyden ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama John, affolé.

-Il t'expliquera ne t'inquiètes pas. Le pire c'est pour Isa, j'ai fait une chose dans mon passé qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Tout ce qui lui est arrivé est en partie ma faute et elle a commencé à comprendre...elle va me haïr. Je n'ai pas tout dit sur mon passé, j'ai omis le plus important. »

Les paroles de l'auror commençait à effrayer le jeune homme. Ce dernier commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il commençait à comprendre que l'auror parlait d'une période antérieure à leur rencontre, la période où il était l'apprenti de Bellatrix, la période où Isabella s'était faîte enlever et son père avait disparu. John baissa la tête et posa une seule question:

« Tu as quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de son père ? »

Un hochement de tête affirmatif presque microscopique lui répondit. Décidément les problèmes d'Isabella n'était pas prêts de s'arrêter, le plus gros était à venir et elle ne s'y attendait pas. Entre une rupture et la disparition d'un père, le second était bien plus lourd à porter.

« Elle le sait, ajouta Matthew. Elle se souvient de moi ce jour là mais...c'est comme si elle avait peur de moi, lorsque je me suis approché, elle est partie en courant. J'ai honte de dire ça mais j'ai peur de sa réaction.

- Écoute je pense qu'elle t'en voudra à mort, c'est clair ! Répondit John. Mais...avec le temps peut-être que ça ira mieux »

Même lui en doutait, et cela se sentait dans sa voix. Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Isa n'allait pas bien réagir, c'était certain, ce qui ne l'était pas c'était le temps que cela durerait. Et puis, le blond ne savait pas en détail toute l'histoire, peut-être que la situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'il l'imaginait. Mais de cela aussi il en doutait.

« Elle est dans la forêt, indiqua le Gryffondor. Si tu veux on va lui parler tous les deux, moi aussi je dois lui parler. Et puis, si elle s'énerve, je pourrais te protéger petit homme.

- Non, répliqua l'auror. Je n'y arriverai pas, pas maintenant, je veux juste...me reposer et manger du chocolat avec John. J'en ai marre de mes propres erreurs, je pourrai jamais effacer le passé, ça me suivra toute ma vie et je supporte pas !

- Il faudra que tu lui parles un jour. »

Finissant sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme se leva, laissant son ami au bord du lac et se dirigea à pas lents vers la forêt interdite. En réalité, lui non plus n'était pas tellement inspiré par l'idée d'aller parler à la Serdaigle, il ne pouvait pas aller la voir de cette manière pour s'excuser. C'était trop simple, elle ne le laisserait même pas approcher.

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans la forêt, les journées étaient de plus en plus courtes au fur et à mesure que l'hiver s'avançait, la nuit tombait très tôt et le froid se faisait sentir. Il se serra entre ses bras en quête d'un peu de chaleur qu'il ne trouva pas et s'enfonça dans la forêt, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, il lui restait deux bonnes heures avant de vraiment commencer à flipper.

Pourtant même en pleine journée, la forêt interdite faisait froid dans le dos, au moins celle-ci avait le mérite de lui éviter de penser au reste. Il valait mieux que John ne se prenne pas la tête en cherchant quoi dire, c'était la pire des possibilités, Isabella allait le tuer. Il fallait qu'il y aille la tête haute, spontanément, sans réfléchir.

« Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Fit une voix, le tirant de ses pensées. »

John se retourna précipitamment et par pur réflexe sortit sa baguette la pointant vers le possible ennemi qui venait de l'interpeller. Il tomba nez à nez avec Isabella qui le fixait en haussant un sourcil perplexe, à ses côtés se trouvait Blue. La louve aux yeux bleus envoûtants avaient les oreilles rabattues et ses babines étaient retroussés.

« Je te cherchais, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées alors je t'ai pas vu.

- Je vois... »

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas et s'assit contre un arbre. Blue se coucha auprès d'elle et se montra docile à nouveau, à l'instar de son amie. Seul John resta là où il était, la jeune fille ne semblait pas prête à l'écouter. Il fallait qu'il la surprenne, qu'il la force à lui parler. Il sortit le chocolat d'Aaron de sa poche et le posa sur l'herbe entre elle et lui. **(5)**

« Prends ta baguette et lève-toi ! Je te provoque en duel ! Celui qui gagne le duel, gagne le chocolat ! Pour toi en bonus tu pourras trouver la vengeance en me faisant souffrir pendant le duel ! C'est un bon marché tu ne trouves pas ?

_- STUPEFIX !_ »

**I feel it all I feel it all  
I feel it all I feel it all  
The wings are wide the wings are wide  
Wild card inside wild card inside**

Le sortilège fila droit vers le Gryffondor qui dut se baisser précipitamment pour l'éviter, il prit cette attaque surprise pour une réponse affirmative et prit une posture de combat, fléchissant un peu les jambes et brandissant sa baguette devant lui, prêt à en découdre, prêt à tout pour essayer de parler à Isa, de s'excuser...à sa manière.

« A moi ! _Expelliarmus !_

_- Impedimenta_ ! _Incacerem_! Répliqua Isa qui avait déjà évité l'attaque de son adversaire d'un simple écart sur la gauche, et répliquait à présent avec une nouvelle vigueur. »

**Oh I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll be the one to hold the gun**

Le duel commençait sur un combat un peu simple, les deux adversaires se contentaient de former un cercle entre les arbres autour duquel ils tournaient et se lançaient des maléfices pour se jauger. Pour le moment, aucun des deux ne cherchait à battre l'autre, ils se défiaient simplement, aboyaient sans mordre. Le vrai duel n'avait pas encore commencé.

« Je t'ai connue plus effrayante ! Provoqua John. Que s'est-il passé entre temps, Isa ?

- Entre temps mes amis m'ont abandonné ! Répliqua la jeune fille en souriant largement, pour répondre à la provocation. »

**I know more than I knew before  
I know more than I knew before  
I didn't rest I didn't stop  
Did we fight or did we talk**

Un sourire se forma en même temps sur leur visage au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs leur revenaient en tête. Ils se lancèrent un regard amusé, ils se remémoraient tous les deux le même moment qui les avait marqués à vie. Ce moment était important pour eux deux car il était leur premier, les deux amis ne l'avaient jamais oublié.

« Toi aussi tu t'en souviens ! S'exclama le blond. Le jour de notre première rencontre !

- Comment pourrais-je oublier ! rétorqua la jeune fille sans se départir de son sourire, jetant un nouveau maléfice à son adversaire. »

**Oh I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll be the one to hold the gun**

John fit un écart et décida de corser un peu les choses en ripostant par un sortilège plus puissant, ce dernier fusa jusqu'à s'écraser contre l'arbre derrière lequel se cachait son amie. L'arbre reçut le choc de plein fouet et implosa. Isabella courut droit vers John pour le déstabiliser et profita de cette chance pour hurler une incantation qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa baguette s'illumina d'une lumière tellement puissante qu'il eut le sentiment que les rayons se gravaient dans sa rétine pour ne plus jamais disparaître. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, mais se rendit compte que la lumière n'avait pas disparu de ses yeux, le rendant littéralement aveugle.

« Putain Isa, c'est quoi ce sortilège de merde !

Parlons de notre première rencontre, répondit cette dernière qui était toute proche mais qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Tu venais de larguer Gabriel, tu faisais passer la colère et la pression en menant la vie dure à des élèves, en les provoquant en duel pour les massacrer. »

**I love you more  
I love you more  
I don't know what I knew before  
But now I know I wanna win the war**

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent tous les deux comptes du lien qu'ils avaient, de la ressemblance entre ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécu. Ils étaient encore plus liés qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Les deux amis avaient vécu la même situation, avec la même personne...Gabriel.

« Un peu comme toi maintenant, lança John d'une voix douce, tu viens de larguer Gabriel et tu fais passer la douleur en le provoquant en duel, en te battant. On est pas si différents tous les deux, tu vois ?

- Oui sauf que moi je me suis dressé devant toi et je t'ai massacré pour te donner une bonne leçon. Même le jour de notre rencontre j'agissais pour ton bien, j'étais là pour toi le jour même de notre rencontre ! Alors que toi, presque cinq ans plus tard, lorsqu'on devient comme des frères et soeurs, tu ne te rends même pas compte de mon malaise ! »

**No one likes to take a test  
Sometimes you know more is less  
Put your weight against the door  
Kick drum on the basement floor  
Stranded in a fog of words**

Voilà, le sujet venait sur le tapis et la vérité frappait encore une fois en plein coeur. La Serdaigle avait entièrement raison, elle avait toujours été présente pour lui, pour l'encourager, pour le sermonner et le remettre dans le droit chemin, pour lui donner des bonnes leçons. Lui l'avait abandonnée au moment de sa vie où elle se sentait le plus seule.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte, murmura le blond mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de t'aider tu me rejetais alors j'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes une fois de plus. Je suis désolé. Mais je suis là maintenant ! Regarde, la situation s'est inversée ! Je suis là pour toi.

- Je sais...et t'as amené du chocolat en plus ! Arrête de te répandre en excuser et prends moi dans tes bras, maintenant !

- J'aimerai bien...mais je ne sais pas où tu es ! Dit John qui était toujours aveuglé. »

**Loved him like a winter bird  
On my head the water pours  
Gulf stream through the open door  
Fly away Fly away to what you want to make**

Isabella eut un léger rire et d'un simple coup de baguette annula le sortilège d'aveuglement avant de se jeter littéralement dans ses bras. Ils passèrent une dizaine de minutes enlacés, le jeune homme lui chuchota les mots réconfortants qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre depuis un mois, lui caressant les cheveux avec une douceur qui leur avait manqué à tous les deux.

« Gabriel a besoin de toi. Crois moi je sais ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, je sais ce qu'il ressent et je sais ce que toi tu ressens parce-que je l'ai ressenti aussi il y a un moment. Quand je l'ai quitté, j'étais toujours amoureux de lui, je le voulais tellement et je lui en voulais tellement. Mais j'ai senti que quelque chose avait disparu, que c'était fini. Il n'était pas fait pour être avec moi et moi non plus. Maintenant je suis avec Hyden et je sens que c'est le bon c'est aussi facile que ça, je sens que c'est le bon c'est tout. La chose importante que tu dois savoir c'est...est-ce que toi tu sens que c'est vraiment fini ou est-ce que tu penses que c'est la bonne personne ?

- Non...je...je sais pas peut-être que j'ai juste eu peur que tout s'effondre alors je l'ai laissé avant d'être déçu encore une fois.

- Gabriel a eu assez d'histoire avec les mensonges et le reste, je pense qu'il a craché le dernier morceau et que tu peux lui faire confiance. Il a eu peur de te le dire, c'est tout, il était déjà sous ton charme depuis un bon moment. Vraiment je veux qu'il soit heureux et il n'y a personne d'autre que toi pour cela, mais surtout je veux que toi tu sois heureuse. Si tu penses qu'il ne pourra rien t'apporter de plus, laisse-le. Je suis pas là pour te forcer, mais si tu penses que vous pouvez encore faire quelque chose, alors n'hésite pas. »

**I feel it all, I feel it all  
I feel it all I feel it all  
The wings are wide, the wings are wide  
Wild card inside, wild card inside**

Isabella était faîte pour Gabriel tout comme lui était fait pour Hyden...ce fait lui crevait les yeux, il avait mis tellement de temps pour accepter leur relation. A présent il était le seul à y croire, à s'être habitué à leur couple à tel point que les voir séparer lui faisait mal au coeur. C'était ironique...de voir la situation s'inverser si facilement en l'espace de quelques mois.

« Par contre, fais moi plaisir et mène lui la vie dure avant de le reprendre. Fais-le baver, il t'aime, il va tout faire pour te reprendre alors fais le souffrir. Les mecs en ont besoin pour qu'on leur apprenne qui est le patron. Compris ? »

**Oh I'll be the one to break my heart  
I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll be the one who'll break my heart  
I'll end it thought you started it**

La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux et se coucha dans l'herbe avec lui. Les deux amis restèrent dans cette position un bon bout de temps, admirant le ciel jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Isa lui déclara qu'elle passerait la nuit chez les centaures, Blue l'accompagna jusqu'au bord de la forêt comme si c'était son devoir. Ne sachant s'il devait remercier la louve ou pas, le jeune homme ne lui fit qu'un signe de main et rejoignit le château où Matthew le laissa passer et monter jusqu'au dortoir où il trouva son amant assis au bord du lit tenant une enveloppe noire entre les mains.

Un modèle de beauté son amant, une pure perfection, un ange aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs...UN DIEU. Sans savoir pourquoi il était tellement content de le revoir, John entra en hurlant dans le dortoir et se jeta au cou d'Hyden qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un éclat de rire heureux et de lui déposer un bisou sur le nez.

« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui ! Fit John d'une toute petite voix de bébé.

- Toi aussi ! »

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il y avait beaucoup de journées de cours durant lesquelles ils ne se voyaient pas, cela arrivait souvent et ce n'était pas si joyeux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Pourtant ce soir là, les deux garçons étaient tellement contents de se retrouver, comme après une journée difficile.

« Laisse cette lettre de côté quelques minutes et parle moi de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Matthew...il m'a parlé d'un problème, qu'il n'avait pas su te défendre.

- Il n'a pas eu besoin de me défendre, je me suis défendu ! Répondit Hyden en posant la lettre sur la commode du lit. Je suis tombé sur Cole et Matthew qui se disputaient à propos de moi et j'ai tenu tête à Cole. Je lui ai donné une occasion de faire ce qu'il voulait depuis le début ! Mais il n'a pas réussi à me faire du mal, il tient encore à moi et je lui ai donné une bonne leçon aujourd'hui...

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Il était juste énervé de voir sa famille tomber en miette, s'effondrer sous ses yeux peut-être même par sa faute. Le brun était énervé et triste, qu'il le veuille ou non il avait grandi avec Cole et ses parents, le mangemort l'avait protégé pendant des années. Il était son frère, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas juste ignorer cela, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si son grand-frère était vraiment son ennemi mortel.

« Cole est mon grand-frère. J'ai beau le haïr pour ce qu'il est devenu, il a beau avoir envie de me tuer, nous sommes frères. Je lui dois tellement de choses, je...je voulais pas que notre famille finisse comme cela. C'est arrivé ! On a tous pris des chemins différents, je regrette juste celui que Cole a pris. Il n'était pas comme cela avant...

- Je sais... »

Le Gryffondor lui déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres et décida de changer de sujet en s'emparant de la lettre noire pour l'agiter devant leur nez. Hyden s'en empara précipitamment et la posa précautionneusement sur le lit entre eux deux, retenant sa respiration, et la fixant comme si un monstre pouvait en sortir pour le manger tout cru.

« Tu comptes l'ouvrir ou tu attends que Voldemort l'ouvre pour toi ? Demanda le blond dix minutes plus tard.

- Arrête de prononcer _son_ nom ! Et non j'attends que toi tu l'ouvres pour moi. »

Répondant à la demande de son homme, le blond prit l'enveloppe et essaya de l'ouvrir mais n'y parvint pas alors il prit la décision de la déchirer, même si déchirer une si belle enveloppe lui déchirait le coeur. Il commença à lire à voix haute pour apprendre la nouvelle en même temps que le concerné.

« _Nous envoyons cette lettre en réponse à votre demande. Votre script a bien été lu et nous vous annonçons qu'il a été spécialement choisi par notre maison d'édition pour être publié le plus tôt possible. Nous l'avons choisi pour des raisons difficiles à expliquer par écrit, c'est pour cela que nous demandons à vous voir le plus tôt possible pour discuter d'éventuelles conditions et de toutes les formalités qui concernent la publication. Nous vous proposons une rencontre durant les vacances de noël le 23 pour être précis. Nous attendons votre réponse avec impatience._

_PS:les sujets traités par votre livre prêtant quelque peu à controverse, nous vous prions de ne donner aucun détail dans votre prochaine lettre et de répondre simplement à l'affirmative ou non._

- Quoi ? Questionna Hyden. Quels sujets à controverse ?

- Tu parles de Voldemort dans ton livre ! Je ne pense pas que cela va plaire si tu critiques Voldemort dans ton livre et que ce dernier sera publié à la portée de tous les sorciers. Il faudra faire attention de pas se faire chopper, l'éditeur prend des risques en publiant un livre comme le tien qui traite d'homosexualité et surtout de Voldemort. »

Les deux garçons se couchèrent dans le lit côte à côte et attendirent quelques minutes, en réalité ce fut John qui attendit vraiment. Il attendit la réaction de son petit-ami, ce dernier n'avait pas encore réagi ce qui était étrange, finalement au bout de quelques minutes, une petite voix retentit.

« John ?

- Oui ? Fit le concerné.

- Tu peux me relire la lettre, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Alors il recommença sa lecture encore et encore, ne se lassant pas de voir un sourire se dessiner à chaque fois sur le visage du brun, de voir cette lueur de fierté contenue qui brillait dans ses yeux. Le bonheur de son amant lui apportait le sien, c'était suffisant pour passer une bonne nuit en paix.

« J'ai des conditions..., finit par murmurer Hyden.

- Ah je le savais !

- Je ne veux pas être publié sous mon nom, je veux un nom de plume ! Et puis je veux que tous les noms du livre soient changés pour pas vous entraîner dans cette histoire. Et je veux qu'il soit clairement ajouté que ce livre n'est pas une sorte d'autobiographie ou je ne sais quoi. Je veux qu'on dise que tout a été inventé. »

Il voulait être protégé et protéger ceux qu'il aimait, il ne voulait pas la reconnaissance ou quoique ce soit. Il voulait juste parler aux lecteurs, essayer de leur montrer son point de vue, de les faire changer d'avis...sans prendre de risque. Même en sachant bien qu'il perdrait sa crédibilité en disant que c'était une histoire inventée, au moins cela le protégerait. Le jeune homme voulait passer anonyme. Pendant les concerts de John, cela ne le gênait pas d'être vu ou reconnu, c'était la gloire de son amant, pas la sienne, il le soutiendrait dans tous ses choix, mais maintenant que son livre était publié il voulait lui aussi faire ses choix.

Soudain, l'ex-Serpentard sentit une main chaude sur son torse qui lui donna des frissons, la main du blond descendit avec une lenteur insupportable, l'obligeant à s'arrêter de respirer tant la tension était forte. Elle passa par le nombril, le titillant sensuellement, puis elle suivit la ligne de poils qui menait vers le fruit défendu. Une bouche mutine vint se poser délicatement sur son cou, au même moment la main atteignit enfin son but et le brun ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Le sommeil était encore loin.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, je rappelle que c'est juste la deuxième moitié du chapitre 32 que je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir mais je me rends compte qu'enfait j'ai peut-être bien fait de le séparer en deux car ça aurait fait un chapitre un peu trop...touffu on va dire au niveau des scènes et des dialogues. Laissez des reviews ! BISOUS

Le prochain chapitre est l'un des plus important pour moi ! C'est une des plus grosses intrigues de l'histoire, les vacances de Noël donc des grandes surprises en perspective, des combats, des discussions entre Isa Matthew et Gabriel ! Un nouveau personnage et un concert pour John ! A bientôt j'essaierai de faire vite et bien !

1)Running up that hill-Placebo. Il ya beaucoup de versions de cette chanson mais ma préférée est celle de Placebo avec la voix amère de Brian Molko qui fait bien ressortir le texte et la musique envoûtante.

_Ca ne me blesse pas Tu veux savoir comment on le ressent Tu veux savoir que ça ne me blesse pas Tu veux entendre parler du deal que je pourrais faire Toi, c'est toi et moi Et si seulement je pouvais Je passerais un deal avec Dieu J'obtiendrais qu'on échange nos places Venir à bout de cette rue Venir à bout de cette colline Venir à bout de cet immeuble Si seulement je pouvais  
__Tu ne veux pas me blesser Mais vois à quelle profondeur git la balle Tu ne réalises pas que je te mets en pièces Il y a de l'orage en nos cœurs, chérie  
Tant de haine pour ceux que nous aimons Dis-moi qu'on est dans le coup, dis-me-moi  
Et si seulement je pouvais Je passerais un deal avec Dieu J'obtiendrais qu'on échange nos places Venir à bout de cette rue Venir à bout de cette colline Venir à bout de cet immeuble  
Si seulement je pouvais Toi, Toi et moi, Toi et moi ne serons pas malheureux  
Allez ma belle, allez ma chérie Laisse-moi te voler cet instant Allez mon ange, allez ma chérie  
Echangeons les expériences Si seulement je pouvais, je viendrais à bout de cette colline _

2)Almost lover-The Fine Frenzy. Belle chanson pour un moment que j'aime beaucoup de ce chapitre où on ressent bien le lien qui unit Gabriel et John malgré leur rupture quelques années plus tôt.

_Les bout de tes doigts sur ma peau Les palmiers se balançant dans le vent Images. Tu me chantais des berçeuses espagnoles Une douce tristesse dans tes yeux Habile stratagème Ma malheureuse histoire d'amour a duré trop longtemps. Je t'ai tourné le dos. Si j'avais su que t'allais me briser le coeur. Les presque amants font toujours ça.__Et lorsque t'es parti tu m'as embrassé sur les lèvres.__tu m'avais dit que tu ne me laisserais jamais oublier ces images. __Eh bien, je ne veux plus jamais te voir malheureux. __Je croyais que tu voulais la même chose pour moi._

_3)Speaking a dead Language-Joy Williams. Je l'ai déjà dit cette scène me touche beaucoup et j'ai trouvé cette chanson adéquate, il me fallait une chanson douce pour ce moment et cette chanteuse a une voix légère qui me plaît énormément. J'espère qu'elle permettra de faire passer l'émotion que j'ai ressenti en écrivant._

_Nous avons construit une grande, grande tour, vers le soleil, vers le soleil pris quelques mots et construit un mur et on a appelé l'amour, on a appelé l'amour et quelque part dans toutes les conversations le sens disparait Oh, je me demande quand cela a perdu son sens ? je ne comprends pas je me souviens que nous étions si sûr, si innocents Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'était ensuite ? pouvons nous revenir en arrirère ? pouvons nous revenir ? tu parles une langue, langue morte tu ne sembles pas entendre j'espère que c'est juste perdu dans la traduction alors pourquoi ne pas te montrer ? ne pas essayer de dire et brique par brique, on a commencé à s'effriter vais-je te trouver quand ça tombe ? Oh, je me demande quand cela a perdu son sens ? je ne comprends pas je me souviens que nous étions si sûr, si innocents Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'était ensuite ? pouvons nous revenir en arrirère ? pouvons nous revenir ? ne retiens pas ton souffle regarde autour de toi essaye de l'ajouter jusqu'à le cerner mais tu ne peux pas Oh, je me demande quand cela a perdu son sens ? je ne comprends pas je me souviens que nous étions si sûr, si innocents Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'était ensuite ? pouvons nous revenir en arrirère ? pouvons nous revenir ?_

_4)Chapitre . Hyden va faire face à sa famille pour leur expliquer qu'il est homo et que rien ne le fera changer. S'ensuit un combat entre lui son père Nathaniel et Cole. Les aurors arrêtent Nathaniel et demande à Hyden si Cole a lui aussi attaqué mais Hyden répond que non lui évitant la prison._

_5)I feel it all-Feist. Je crois que c'est la première chanson de Feist que je mets c'était juste pour dire que j'adore cette chanteuse et cette chanson ( le clip est super aussi).__  
_  
_Je sens tout ça, je sens tout ça Les ailes sont larges, les ailes sont larges_  
_Il y a de l'imprévu là-dedans, il y a de l'imprévu là-dedans Je serai celle qui brisera mon coeur_  
_Je serai celle qui tiendra le revolver Je sais plus que je n'en savais avant Je sais plus que je n'en savais avant Je ne me suis pas reposée, je ne me suis pas arrêtée S'est-on battus ou s'est-on parlé ?_  
_Je serai celle qui brisera mon coeur Je serai celle qui tiendra le revolver_  
_Je t'aime plus Je t'aime plus Je ne sais pas ce que je savais avant Mais maintenant je sais que je veux gagner la guerre Mets tout ton poids contre la porte Tape des pieds sur le sol de la cave_  
_Coincé dans un brouillard de mots Je l'aimais comme un oiseau d'hiver Sur ma tête, l'eau déferle_  
_Le Gulf Stream passe par la porte ouverte Envole-toi Envole-toi vers ce que tu veux faire_  
_Personne n'aime passer un test Parfois, tu sais, plus, c'est moins Je sens tout ça, je sens tout ça _  
_Les ailes sont larges, les ailes sont larges Il y a un imprévu là-dedans, il y a un imprévu là-dedans_  
_Je serai celle qui brisera mon coeur J'y mettrai fin même si c'est toi qui as commencé_


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonjour les gens ! Voilà la suite, ce chapitre m'a permis de vraiment installer les bases de ce que je veux faire pour la suite. Nouveau personnage qui fait son apparition à la fin du chapitre...un personnage très important à mes yeux. Enfin bon vous verrez bien ce qui va se passer. Par contre je préviens, j'ai fais un tout petit minuscule lemon ( pas jusqu'au bout), c'est le premier que je fais et franchement ça fait bizarre mais j'ai entendu dire par ma conseillère de toujours que ça pouvait passer alors voilà, je tente le coup, j'espère que ça vous gênera pas. Bref je vous laisse à votre lecture, ceux qui sont attentifs pourront comprendre ce qu'il se passera dans les prochains chapitres. On verra allez bonne lecture, soyez indulgents et laissez des reviews !_

* * *

John regardait par la fenêtre du château blotti dans un des pulls qu'il avait piqué à son homme. A l'extérieur la nuit plongeait le parc dans une pénombre glaciale. Malgré cette obscurité, le ciel clair de l'hiver lui permettait de voir clairement ce qu'il s'y passait. La neige avait commencé à tomber depuis la tombée de la nuit et parsemait à présent toutes les coures et la totalité du parc de même que les toits des tours. Blue qui était sorti de la forêt interidte, se jetait dans la neige, se roulait dans son épaisse couche, trouvant sa propre source amusement. La louve était dans son élément, son pelage la protégeait du froid, et elle se délectait des plaisirs de la neige comme un enfant le ferait, s'ébrouant toutes les minutes.

Le jeune homme la regardait s'amuser d'un oeil morne, les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas au même rythme que ses souvenirs. Une année plus tôt, il était en train de lentement se rabibocher avec Hyden, acceptant d'être ami avec lui...une année plus tôt, John était retourné chez lui pour retrouver l'accueil chaleureux de sa mère dans sa maison. Ils avaient passé les vacances ensemble et puis la veille de Noël, sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Elle s'était faîte tuer par un mangemort.

Bien sûr, il s'était habitué à ne plus l'avoir auprès de lui, cela faisait un an qu'elle n'était plus là pour lui envoyer des lettres, pour l'accueillir à la maison quand il rentrait de Poudlard ou pour le prendre en photo dans ses moindres activités. Le vide était toujours présent et les débuts avaient été très difficiles, mais il avait tout surmonté grâce son amant et ses amis. Pourtant le premier anniversaire de mort de sa mère approchait, et les cauchemars recommençaient à envahir ses nuits.

La respiration lente et puissante d'Hyden emplissait le dortoir des Serdaigles, berceuse aux oreilles du Gryffondor qui s'était assis près de la fenêtre et contemplait la neige qui tombait silencieusement. Un silence de mort, le silence qui ne laissait rien présager de bon...le calme avant la tempête. Il se resserra un peu plus contre lui-même s'efforçant de ne pas trop faire de bruit, un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait les entrailles. Le même pressentiment qu'une année plus tôt, le même noeud dans la gorge qui lui avait coupé la respiration juste avant que les mangemorts ne les attaque.

A l'extérieur, la louve s'éclatait toujours dans la neige, innocemment, profitant de la nuit pour sortir de l'ombre de la forêt interdite et s'amuser. John lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, lui enviant sa bonne humeur puis retourna au lit auprès de son homme, il se colla contre lui à la recherche de réconfort qu'il trouva rapidement. Le brun bougea instinctivement un bras dans son sommeil qu'il plaça sur sa hanche.

« Birtheuchouiiiiii, lança le brun toujours endormi.

- Oh moins yen a un qui s'éclate dans ses rêves. »

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux garçons se réveillèrent et firent leur toilette, c'était le dernier jour qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils devaient ranger leurs affaires. Les deux garçons se rasèrent au même moment comme d'habitude et ne dérogèrent pas à la règle du combat de mousse à raser. Hyden remarqua bien vite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et demanda à son amant.

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de mort de ma mère, ça fait juste bizarre. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'autre va nous arriver. C'est con mais j'ai cette impression bizarre, faudra que j'en parle à Isa pour savoir si elle a eu une vision.

- Commence pas à t'inquiéter, viens là ! »

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser à la base du cou, avant de le prendre par la main et de l'emmener dans la Grande Salle où tous les autres les attendaient. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, parlant de leur départ. Les vacances commençaient aujourd'hui et les jeunes gens s'étaient tous accordés pour dire qu'ils ne devaient pas rester à Poudlard. L'école, envahie de mangemorts ne serait sûrement pas un bon endroit pour profiter des vacances d'autant plus qu'il y aurait moins d'élèves et que les mangemorts seraient sur leur dos.

John avait pris l'initiative d'acheter un appartement, l'héritage de sa mère lui avait permis d'avoir une somme assez importante en réserve à laquelle s'ajoutait le loyer que payaient les locataires de sa maison. Il avait largement assez d'argent pour s'acheter un appartement et l'avait fait. Celui-ci était déjà prêt et n'attendait plus que leur venue pendant les vacances. Tout était déjà prêt et cela permettait un peu à Matthew et Amy de respirer car même si ces derniers n'osaient pas l'avouer, voir les jeunes gens aller et venir autour d'eux était vraiment fatiguant à force. Et puis avec le secret que Matthew ne voulait pas avouer à propos d'Isabella, les relations risquaient d'être tendues. Ils avaient promis de s'occuper un peu d'Aaron pour laisser le couple se retrouver un peu.

Pour Isabella, la situation avec Gabriel et Matthew ne s'était pas arrangée. Elle n'était plus dans l'état de colère qui lui donnait envie de hurler, John et les autres avaient su la calmer, lui faire remarquer qu'après s'être énervée un bon coup, elle devait reprendre les choses en main. A présent, sa principale activité était...attendre. La jeune fille se contentait d'attendre, elle attendait que Matt soit prêt pour tout lui avouer avec patience. Mais elle attendait aussi d'être prête à renouer avec Gabriel...qu'il vienne la reconquérir comme un homme amoureux le ferait. Elle attendait patiemment, ne précipitant aucun acte et ne forçant personne.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils remontèrent dans les dortoirs pour prendre leur bagages et redescendirent pour se retrouver dans le Hall d'entrée où les autres élèves qui partaient pour les vacances attendaient. Cole qui surveillait le groupe n'osa pas lever les yeux une seule fois vers son petit-frère, le souvenir de son humiliation encore trop présent dans ses pensées il ne pouvait faire face ne serait-ce qu'à son regard. Au moment où ils allaient partir, deux hiboux filèrent droit vers eux, l'un fondit sur Hyden et l'autre sur Kiril.

« C'est de qui ? S'enquit Lena. »

Le jeune Serpentard répondit par un regard déstabilisé qui lui fit comprendre de qui il s'agissait, il fourra la lettre dans sa poche et essaya de se concentrer pour avoir l'air sérieux, ne voulant pas que les autres posent trop de questions. La lettre que reçut Hyden le prit au dépourvu également, sa respiration se coupa en plein élan et son coeur battit la chamade. Non...elle n'était pas censée faire cela...elle n'était pas censée lui envoyer une lettre, pas après tout ce temps, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Donne moi ça. Fit John qui avait compris de qui il s'agissait. Tu liras la lettre dans le train. »

Puis d'un coup de baguette il fit léviter leurs bagages et tous ensemble ils marchèrent vers le Poudlard Express. Ils y entrèrent et choisirent un compartiment mais au dernier moment Lena leur déclara qu'elle prenait un compartiment seule avec Kiril, ils devaient lire la lettre qu'il avait reçu en paix. Isabella acquiesça et rentra dans son compartiment avec Gabriel, John et Hyden. Ce dernier était très pâle et semblait absent, comme déconnecté du monde.

« Ça ne va pas, Hyden ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Enfaite je crois qu'on va prendre un autre compartiment pour quelques minutes, nous aussi, fit le Gryffondor prenant les choses en main. On revient dans pas longtemps. »

Il prit la main de son amant puis sortit du compartiment, laissant seul les deux autre. Ces derniers ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant d'attendre que l'autre parle. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Ils se lancèrent un regard, Isabella gardait toujours le dessin qu'Aaron avait fait dans sa poche, elle le prenait partout avec elle, crevant d'envie de le donner à Gabriel mais n'en ayant pas vraiment le courage. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Incapable de donner un simple dessin.

« Je suis désolé, lâcha finalement Gabriel ce qui eut le don d'énerver l'autre.

- Arrête de dire ça à chaque fois que tu me vois, arrête de te plaindre et de te répandre en excuse. J'en veux pas de tes excuses.

- Je sais.

- Si tu sais alors fais ce que je te demande, tu te réveilles un bon coup et tu te bouges le cul de trouver un moyen pour me reconquérir ! Je vais pas attendre trente ans alors si tu m'aimes vraiment, si tu tiens à moi,dépêche-toi de me rattraper, de me retrouver ! Prouve moi que tu m'aimes une bonne fois pour toute et après on verra ! Si t'en es pas capable alors je vois pas ce que tu fous là en face de moi à attendre comme un blaireau ! »

Le laissant pantelant, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers la vitre et admira le paysage comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pendant ce temps, Lena et Kiril s'asseyait dans un compartiment vide et fermaient la porte derrière eux. Kiril sortit la lettre qu'il avait reçu de sa poche comme si c'était un trésor et une malédiction, à moitié heureux et à moitié effrayé.

« Ce sont des nouvelles de ton père.

- Oui, il continue de m'écrire depuis Azkaban.

- Tu veux que je te la lise, peut-être que ce sera moins difficile. »

Le jeune homme accepta l'offre et lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle prit délicatement et ouvrit en veillant bien à ne faire aucune déchirure. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et commença la lecture d'une voix claire, emprunte de douceur.

« _Mon fils,_

_Tout va bien de mon côté ! Je me sens de mieux en mieux ! J'ai lu ta dernière lettre dans laquelle tu me racontais que tu avais une petite amie ! J'espère qu'elle est à ta hauteur et que si elle l'est tu ne la feras pas souffrir ! Et tu m'as aussi dit que tu étais ami avec...avec le fils de la femme que j'ai tué...Amanda Etan...j'ai ce nom qui trotte dans ma tête à longueur de journée, j'ai des images d'elle qui me hantent la nuit. Je n'aurai pas du faire cela, je n'aurai pas du devenir un mangemort, je n'ai pas seulement détruit ma vie, j'ai détruit celle de mon fils et j'en suis désolé Kiril. Je t'aime. Les détraqueurs sont toujours présent à Azkaban, même s'ils se sont reproduits dans toute l'Angleterre il en reste certains ici. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne sont plus sous le compte du ministère de la magie mais de Voldemort (ce qui est un peu la même chose à présent). La dernière fois, une trentaine de mangemorts sont venus à la prison chercher leurs amis qui ont été arrêtés, tout ceux qui étaient utiles sont sortis, ils ne m'ont pas pris et c'est mieux comme ça. Je n'aurai pas accepté de revenir dans leur rang et ils m'auraient tué. Tu m'as dit qu'un de tes amis s'appelle Even et que son père était en prison ? Je connais ce nom, un homme a ce nom, Nathaniel Even il est dans une cellule proche de la mienne, il est arrivé pas longtemps avant moi. Lorsque les mangemorts sont venus, il leur a crié qu'il était le père d'un certain Cole mais personne ne l'a écouté, il leur était aussi inutile que moi. Ne m'oublie pas petit bonhomme ! Je t'aime !_ »

Lena remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et la rendit à Kiril. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux, il ne sut pas non plus ce qui était mieux entre ces deux possibilités, retourner avec les mangemorts ou finir sa vie à Azkaban, dans tous les cas son père était destiné à une fin tragique. C'était soit il tuait des innocents soit il se sacrifiait, il n'y avait aucune autre issue. Son père lui mentait lorsqu'il disait que tout allait bien, tout allait mal, il croupissait en prison pour une faute grave qu'il avait commis, le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il méritait d'être en prison, pourtant il souhaitait de tout son coeur que son père sorte. Lena lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche, histoire de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était là avec lui.

Pendant ce temps John déposait son amant dans un compartiment et il s'assit face à lui, prenant une grande respiration.

« C'est une lettre de ta mère, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit la voix lointaine du brun. Je ne comprends pas...elle...on ne s'est pas vu depuis une année ! J'ai envoyé mon père en prison ! Ça s'est mal fini ! Je croyais que c'était fini, qu'elle allait m'oublier.

- Je vais lire la lettre. »

« _Cher Hyden,_

_Nous ne nous sommes pas vu d'une année entière, je sais que beaucoup d'évènements se sont produits. Je sais que ton homosexualité a déchiré notre famille et nous a tous affecté que ce soit moralement ou physiquement pour ton père en prison. Tu as la réputation de notre famille entre tes mains, c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas le droit d'être homosexuel, cette déviation n'est pas digne de ton rang, tu vaux mieux que ça, mon fils, nous le savons tous les deux. Cependant tu es mon fils et je ne peux pas te rejeter de cette manière, je t'aime trop pour cela. J'ai le devoir d'essayer de te comprendre et j'essaierai. Je t'invite à dîner à la maison, le 23 Décembre au soir, si tu es toujours avec ton...ami, j'aimerai qu'il vienne également. Ce sera un repas entre nous trois._ »

Hyden haussa un sourcil perplexe, la lettre était bien plus facile à lire que les précédentes, plus d'insultes, plus de reniement. C'était trop étrange pour être vrai, trop...gentillet pour être digne de sa mère. Non, il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans cette histoire et le regard que John lui lança ne fit que confirmer ses pensées. Cette lettre n'avait pas été écrite avec honnêteté, sa mère avait simplement dit ce qu'il voulait entendre pour le faire venir dîner chez elle. La réelle question était pourquoi ?

« On y va ! Lança John subitement tout sourire.

- On va où ?

- Dîner chez ta mère ! Ça va être marrant ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre avec elle, surtout moi !

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ma mère est une psychopathe et toi aussi tu en es un ! Deux psychopathes dans la même pièce ça ne peut pas donner quelque chose de bien. Je ne veux pas qu'on y aille, il y a des fourchettes là-bas, il va y avoir un meurtre et je ne veux pas perdre ma mère même si elle m'a fait du mal. Désolé, mais c'est non ! Vous deux dans la même pièce, pas possible. »

C'était vrai, Hyden connaissait son amant assez bien pour savoir que ce dernier ne pouvait se contenir en présence d'individus comme sa mère. Il allait finir par lui faire avaler son assiette ou la tuer, c'était juste impossible de laisser John près de sa mère. Il n'était pas fait pour être calme et faire face à sa mère serait un gros défi pour lui, cela finirait mal, c'était certain.

« S'il-te-plaît ! Je te jure que je ne ferai rien, je resterai sage!

- Toi sage ? De toute façon ce n'est pas le seul problème, cette invitation à « dîner » n'est peut-être pas ce que l'on croit. Ma mère serait capable de nous tendre un piège pour nous tuer ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver à manger face à Bellatrix et mon grand-frère si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, tous les deux réunis on est pratiquement imbattables, on se complète ! Si il y a un problème on les tue tous et c'est tout ! Bref on y va ! »

Le brun le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer. Pour se venger, le blond plongea vers son cou et le chatouilla de sa langue, sachant parfaitement que son amant n'y résistait pas et finissait par pleurer de rire. Ils hésitèrent cependant à retourner dans le compartiment d'Isa avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Faire ça dans le Poudlard Express, c'était peut-être un peu trop mais...ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis quelques jours et...l'envie était vraiment pressante. John pouvait déjà sentir l'excitation de son amant.

« Ici ? S'enquit Hyden, hésitant. »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas avec des mots, il sortit sa baguette, baissa les stores du compartiment et jeta une multitude de charmes de défense pour que personne n'entre ou n'entende. Toutes les conditions étaient réunis, et le garçon que Hyden voyait devant ses yeux était tellement attirant, avec ses cheveux déjà décoiffés, ses yeux verts dilatés devant lesquels il se sentait nu et cette posture, celle d'un véritable félin. C'était un appel à la luxure.

« John...

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler...je veux t'entendre gémir ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme se jeta littéralement sur lui, lui retira son tee-shirt et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne lui laissant aucun répit, aucune respiration. Le contact les brûla tous les deux d'une chaleur qu'ils ne pouvaient contenir. Une bataille commença, une bataille dévastatrice où le Gryffondor essayait de prendre le dessus durant le baiser, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'être langoureux, l'envie était trop pressante Ça en devenait douloureux pour les deux garçons qui se combattaient sans relâche. Le Gryffondor n'hésita pas à user de triche pour prendre le dessus, sa main descendit sur le torse de son amant pour terminer sa route dans son pantalon.

Dans un gémissement incontrôlable, Hyden se retrouva en mauvaise posture et fut contraint d'abandonner, laissant son homme mener la danse avec délectation. Il retint un grognement de frustration lorsque la main qui lui donnait du plaisir quitta son pantalon et remonta sur son torse mais le baiser de John était tellement intense que c'était impossible d'en tenir réellement compte. Les deux jeunes gens ne tenaient plus compte de rien, ils ne savaient plus rien mis à part une seule chose, ils étaient réunis, complets.

John poussa le brun dont les jambes se dérobèrent lorsqu'il tomba assis sur la banquette du compartiment. Maîtrisé par la fougue de l'autre il ne sut comment réagir pour reprendre le dessus maintenant que c'était le blond qui tenait les rênes. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était terminé, qu'à présent Hyden ne pouvait retrouver sa place initiale, qu'il était coincé par l'animal qui s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses jambes et léchait amoureusement sa clavicule. Le plus étrange dans toute cette histoire c'était que laisser l'autre agir pour la première fois comme le dominant lui donnait un plaisir immense et incontrôlable à l'image de son homme.

Ce dernier le mordit subitement à l'épaule, l'excitant encore plus malgré la douleur, se léchant les lèvres de délice. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde et défit les boutons de son jean à une vitesse presque surhumaine avant de glisser la main sous son boxer pour prendre son sexe déjà dressé entre ses doigts. Il imprima un va et vient sensuel qui fit trembler son amant tout en suçant son cou ce qui était vraiment son terrain de jeu favori avant de commencer les choses sérieuses. Le va et vient-augmenta en vitesse, de même que la respiration du brun qui devint haletante, entre deux baisers il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

« John...j'ai besoin que tu me...hmmm

- Que je te quoi ? Susurra John à son oreille en serrant ses doigts autour de son sexe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hyden ? Dis-le...il n'y a que toi et moi ici...dis le.

- Je veux que tu te serves de ta langue pour...pour me donner du plaisir...s'il-te-plaît... »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, un sourire mutin se dessina sur son visage, il se mordit la lèvre du bas puis s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son homme. Il ne lâcha pas son amant du regard, pas une seconde, lui faisant passer tout ce qu'il ressentait, lui faisant comprendre que ce qu'il lui offrait n'était pas juste du plaisir. C'était bien plus que cela. Sa langue titilla le bout du sexe de l'ex-Serpentard qui eut un sursaut et un hoquet de plaisir. Celui-ci se mordit la main pour ne pas crier lorsque John prit son sexe d'une main et passa sa langue sur toute sa longueur, de la base au sommet, montant et descendant avec une lenteur insupportable. Tout ça sans le quitter des yeux une seconde.

Puis il le prit en bouche, les trois premières secondes sans faire un seul mouvement, enrobant son amant entre la chaleur de ses lèvres et celle de sa langue. Hyden ferma les yeux et pria mentalement pour que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Enfin, le blond commença à imprimer un mouvement de va et vient tout en titillant son sexe, l'humidifiant, ce dernier acte le mena droit au septième ciel. Il ne retint pas son cri de plaisir lorsqu'il vint entre les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier se releva et l'embrassa avec plus de lenteur cette fois-ci, leurs langues se mêlèrent amoureusement, le brun était déjà de nouveau excité et prêt pour le reste. Soudain le blond lui enleva son pantalon sans que l'autre ne comprenne pourquoi et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama l'ex-Serpentard surpris, stoppant immédiatement son homme dans son élan.

- Ben...je croyais que, hésita John,...vu que j'ai dominé depuis qu'on est dans ce compartiment, j'ai cru que...

- NON ! Je ne veux pas me faire... »

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire, à ne jamais dire, c'était une des seules phrases qui avait le don de blesser John. Ce dernier se retourna d'une traite, ses traits sexys étaient défigurés par la colère. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de comprendre le surprenait au plus haut point, surtout de la part du brun à qui il pensait avoir appris ce qu'était l'amour entre homme.

« Tu ne veux pas te faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme. Vas-y dis-le ! Tu sais comme tout à l'heure juste avant que je te suce ! Dis-le...il n'y a que nous deux ici !

- John...j'ai...

- Tu ne veux pas te faire enculer ? Comme une femme ? Non toi tu es l'homme, n'est-ce pas ? Toi tu es le mec et moi je suis la pute de service ! Moi je peux me rabaisser à ce niveau mais toi non, voyons, tu es trop...masculin pour ça ! T'as le don de m'humilier en une phrase ! Tu sais quoi, Hyden ? Va te faire voir ! Et pas par moi ! »

Le jeune homme sortit en trombe du compartiment, ne laissant pas le temps à son amant de se rhabiller, il fila droit vers le compartiment d'Isabella et s'assit avec énergie puis il resta silencieux. Hyden le rejoignit trente seconde plus tard et s'assit avec lui, mais lorsqu'il essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, l'autre le repoussa avec force et croisa les bras. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Kiril et Lena qui les rejoignirent. Les six jeune gens restèrent silencieux, puis, contrairement à l'habitude ce fut Kiril qui prit la parole.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père depuis Azkaban, déclara-t-il faisant tressaillir John. Hyden, ton père s'appelle bien Nathaniel ?

- Oui.

Mon père m'a dit que les mangemorts étaient venus chercher les acolytes dont ils avaient besoin. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ton père ni du mien. Mais je me demande pourquoi ton frère, Cole n'a pas essayé de sortir ton père de prison.

Mon frère ne sait sûrement pas que Bellatrix a le pouvoir de faire sortir père de prison. Il lui aurait demandé sinon. Bellatrix doit lui cacher la vérité et le couper du reste du monde pour qu'il n'écoute qu'elle et suive ses ordres. Elle ne laissera sûrement pas mon père agir entre elle et Cole. Je pense que c'est pour cela, cette folle le manipule. »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, tous lâchèrent un soupir de reconnaissance. Ils firent glisser leurs lourdes bagages derrière eux, usant de leurs mains pour ne pas effrayer les voisins en les faisant léviter dans les couloirs. Une fois la porte de l'appartement fermée, Hyden sortit sa baguette et jeta une dizaine de sorts pour allumer les lumières, remonter les stores baissés, préparer les lits et tout le reste. Les autres admirèrent silencieusement la beauté de l'appartement.

La totalité du sol était faîte de parquet, d'un bois assez clair qui leur permettait de sentir plus à l'aise en chaussettes, les murs étaient aussi composés de lamelles de bois qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Le plafond était traversé de part en part par des poutres rondes. Les portes étaient coulissantes permettant de ne pas faire de bruit pour réveiller ceux qui dormaient peu importe où ils se trouvaient. Le salon qui servait aussi de salle à manger était la pièce la plus grande, deux immenses fenêtre alimentaient la pièce en lumière, l'illuminant et lui donnant un aspect chaleureux. On y entrait par un couloir composé de quatres portes, l'une menant à la cuisine, l'autre aux toilettes, la troisième à la salle de bain et enfin la dernière était la porte d'entrée. Quatre personnes pouvaient facilement dormir dans le salon, les deux autres avaient une chambre spéciale. Une échelle penchée de manière à ne pas être trop difficile à monter, menait vers un grenier qui se trouvait au dessus du salon. En réalité, ce n'était pas un grenier mais un véritable nid qui se cachait là haut, un lit si bas qu'on l'aurait dit intégré au sol prenait la majorité de la place, des draps s'étalaient sur le lit de même qu'une vingtaine de coussins d'une blancheur immaculée. Une fenêtre éclairait la pièce, l'appartement était composée de nombreuses fenêtres pour l'aérer et l'éclairer en pleine journée. Il ressemblait plus à un chalet qu'à un appartement, les jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de se demander combien John avait pu payer pour acheter une perle aussi rare en plein Londres.

« Hyden et moi on prend la mezzanine ! S'exclama John. Et puis Isa, Lena et moi on va faire les courses pour trouver à manger, il n'y a absolument rien, il faut faire des provisions. »

Les trois jeunes gens s'échappèrent en un rien de temps, laissant les garçons seuls dans l'appartement. Ces derniers sortirent leurs baguettes et entreprirent de faire apparaître des fauteuils et une table basse dans le salon. La télévision était déjà installée, le Gryffondor l'avait achetée avec le reste mais Amy et Matthew avaient les DVD qu'ils avaient promis de ramener en même temps que le reste des affaire de John. Ils devaient leur rendre visite dans la soirée avec Aaron. Les trois garçons regardèrent simplement la télé, se sentant un peu abandonnés par leurs chéris.

Pendant ce temps, John se rendait dans un supermarché du coin marchant nonchalamment dans la rue, tout content de retrouver un peu de ce qu'il appelait « normalité ». Toute son enfance il avait vécu dans cette atmosphère moldue, il avait ensuite découvert le monde des sorciers mais quelquefois ce monde...un peu plus simple lui manquait. Alors s'y retrouver était comme une bouffée d'air frais.

« Vous venez les filles ! S'écria-t-il en rentrant dans le magasin. Alors on va répartir les tâches, je m'occupe de tout ce qui est boissons, surgelés. Isa, tu dois trouver tout ce dont on a besoin pour le petit déjeuner, et toi Lena, tu prends tout ce qu'on peut prendre pour un apéritif. N'oubliez pas qu'on est six alors prenez des provisions ! »

Les deux jeunes filles le prirent au pied de la lettre et malgré leur impression d'être un peu perdues, elles se lancèrent dans les rayons, à la recherche de nourriture tandis que le blond poussait le caddie et prenait la viande et le reste. C'était un peu comique de voir les deux jeunes filles pas du tout habituées à faire les courses courir de tous les côtés pour trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Une fois rentrés, ils trouvèrent leurs trois garçons devant la télé. John leur lança un regard noir qu'ils comprirent immédiatement, ils se jetèrent sur les courses pour les débarrasser et les aidèrent à tout ranger dans le frigo et dans les différents placard. Heureusement les couverts étaient avec l'appartement ce qui empêchait de dépenser encore plus pour des fourchettes et des assiettes.

Puis avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la nuit était déjà tombée, John entreprit de faire à manger aidé par Kiril qui semblait se débrouiller en cuisine. Avant qu'ils ne se mettent à manger, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Hyden alla ouvrir pour tomber sur son grand-frère tenant un petit garçon souriant dans ses bras, derrière eux, Amy se tenait dans le couloir.

« On a transplané juste devant le bâtiment pour éviter d'être vus, il ne manquerait plus qu'Amy se fasse arrêter.

- Tonton 'Deden ! Veux voir ta maison avec tonton jaune ! »

Hyden prit Aaron dans ses bras et lui fit visiter l'appartement tandis que les deux parents s'asseyaient autour de la grande table du salon pour manger. Pour la première fois, John se sentit comme s'il invitait ses amis dans sa maison, il ne se sentit pas comme celui qui s'incrustait ou quoique ce soit. Il invitait ses amis dans sa maison, réellement, et ce sentiment l'enthousiasmait presque autant que de partager tout cela avec son homme. Quelquefois des silences prenaient place pendant le dîner, Isabella et Matthew n'avaient pas encore parlé et tout le monde le savait, heureusement Aaron remplissait les moments de silence en faisant le pitre avec son oncle.

« Vous voulez qu'il dorme à la maison ? Demanda l'ex-Serpentard. Comme ça vous pourriez passer la nuit à deux et puis, de toute façon John et moi on se lève tôt demain on doit aller chez l'éditeur, alors ça nous gêne pas de le prendre.

- C'est d'accord, répliqua Amy. On viendra le chercher demain matin. »

Après le repas, elle leur rendit leurs affaires pour qu'ils puissent regarder des films, puis elle prit son mari par la main et ils partirent. Juste avant de fermer la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, Matthew jeta un coup d'oeil furtif dans l'appartement et rencontra le regard pénétrant d'Isa. Cette dernière le regardait avec insistance, lui faisant comprendre par un simple regard qu'elle attendait qu'il parle, qu'il lui dise tout. Il ferma la porte, se retenant pour ne pas la claquer de colère. Il n'était pas en colère contre Isa mais contre lui-même. Comme il détestait cacher des choses ! Comme il détestait être rattrapé par son passé ! Comme il détestait toutes les choses qu'il avait fait !

« J'en ai marre, souffla la Serdaigle quand les six jeunes gens se retrouvèrent seuls. Je vais me coucher. »

Elle fit rapidement apparaître un matelas à une place qu'elle posa dans un coin et se coucha, elle croisa le regard désolé de Gabriel qui l'énerva encore plus puis se retourna et se recroquevilla contre elle-même. Lena et Kiril firent apparaître un autre matelas puis Gabriel en dernier. Aaron jouait aux cartes avec Hyden et John, il n'y comprenait pas grand chose mais le hasard lui permettait de gagner quelquefois, les trois garçons montèrent dans la mezzanine pour ne pas déranger les autres et jouèrent jusqu'à tard.

« Allez c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, petit nain ! Fit John en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

- Non ! PAS FATIGUE !

- Chuuut les autres dorment, répondit Hyden. Aaron, tu sais qu'il est déjà tard...et tonton et moi on est tous les deux très très fatigués, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu l'es ! Avoue !

- Un petit peu, finit par avouer le petit garçon en faisant le signe avec ses petits doigts. »

Le blond fut émerveillé de voir son amant se débrouiller si bien avec l'enfant, cela se voyait, que le brun avait le...l'instinct de parent, qu'il était fait pour ça et qu'il pouvait s'adapter à tous les rôles avec un enfant, être son ami, son père ou son grand-frère. Le blond n'était pas pareil et voir son amant comme ça le rendait un peu jaloux. Il prit sa baguette, éteignit la lumière et les trois garçons se couchèrent, Aaron entre les deux autres.

« J'ai peur, finit par murmurer ce dernier au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je sais, moi aussi j'avais peur du noir à ton âge, répondit John doucement tandis que Hyden semblait dormir déjà paisiblement. Ne le dis à personne mais j'en ai toujours un peu peur, sauf quand je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un que j'aime ! Quand j'étais petit, j'étais dans les bras de ma maman, et la peur disparaissait comme par magie, maintenant c'est grâce à ton oncle, quand il me sert dans tes bras, tout disparaît, il n'y a que lui et moi, plus aucun monstre.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je te promets. »

Alors, le petit garçon lui demanda de le prendre dans ses bras pour faire partir les monstres. John le prit dans ses bras, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme et finisse par s'endormir, fier de réussir à faire partir sa peur sans que son petit-ami n'intervienne. Les deux garçons s'endormirent sous l'oeil appréciateur de Hyden qui avait fait semblant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Les deux amants avaient réussi à mettre leur dispute dans le train de côté pour une journée, pour qu'Aaron passe un bon moment avec eux, mais le brun savait parfaitement que John allait remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, il avait refusé d'être le passif du couple...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les trois garçons se levèrent tôt, Aaron devait retrouver ses parents tandis que les deux autres devaient se rendre chez l'éditeur qui avait proposé de publier le livre du brun. L'adresse n'était pas marquée dans la lettre qu'il leur avait envoyé mais John avait assuré qu'il connaissait l'endroit, il y était déjà allé pour déposer une copie du script. Les autres dormaient encore, ils déjeunèrent en silence, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller leurs amis en insonorisant les pièces grâce à des enchantements. Lorsque le petit garçon fut récupéré, les deux amants transplanèrent en plein centre ville de Londres.

La foule surprit un peu le brun qui se resserra contre son homme, ce dernier lui lança un sourire et le prit par la main, n'hésitant pas à se frayer un chemin, poussant les gens sur son passage. Il ne fallait aucune pitié pour traverser Londres, tout était permis, même les violents coups de coude, tout cela sans oublier de sourire pour ne blesser personne moralement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de combats acharnés, les deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent la rue qu'ils cherchaient, cette dernière n'était ni trop fréquentée, ni pas assez, la maison d'édition était aussi bien installée dans la rue. Les passants la remarquaient mais ne s'en souciaient qu'un peu. L'ex-Serpentard sentit monter la peur dans son ventre lorsqu'il se tint devant la porte d'entrée de la maison d'édition.

« Ce sont des sorciers ?

- Oui, d'après ce que j'en sais, mais ils ne se concentrent pas seulement sur le monde sorcier, ils sont prêts à tout lire, n'importe quel type de roman.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller pour moi ?

- Non, non, non, écoute Hyden, tu sais ce que tu veux et ce que tu ne veux pas, tu m'as énoncé toutes les conditions quand on a reçu la lettre, maintenant il est temps de les dire à l'éditeur pour qu'il publie le livre comme tu l'entends. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! »

Malgré ce sermon qu'il prononça à voix haute, le blond prit la main de son amant avec énergie et le guida, ils entrèrent dans la maison d'édition. L'intérieur se résumait en un seul mot...violet ! Une vingtaine de teinte de cette même couleur apparaissait dans toute la maison, les coussins, les rideaux, tout était imprégné de violet. Le brun devina immédiatement que l'éditeur était une éditrice, et en effet cette dernière apparut sortant de son bureau. Une femme brune, aux yeux bleus qui se tenaient droite comme un piquet, l'air un peu froide et austère.

« Monsieur Etan ? Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant John.

- Bonjour ! On est venu pour le rendez-vous, voici l'auteur du livre que vous avez lu, c'est Hyden.

- Bonjour, lança timidement le concerné en avançant pour serrer la main de la jeune femme. »

Cette dernière n'accepta pas sa poignée de main et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, l'air un peu froid qui se peignait sur son visage disparut immédiatement pour laisser place à un sourire rayonnant. Il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient de...d'admiration.

« C'est vraiment toi qui a écrit ce que j'ai lu ! WOOW ! Je suis totalement fan de ce que tu écris et je ferai en sorte qu'il soit publié dans toutes les librairies ! Que tout le monde le lise, tu m'as mis une claque avec ce livre. Mais j'aimerai savoir...toutes ces choses que tu as écrites sont vraies ?

- Heu...c'est à dire que...

- Mais que je suis bête ! Je ne vous ai même pas proposé de vous asseoir dans mon bureau ! J'ai aucune éducation, allez installez-vous ! »

Son bureau était comme le reste de la maison d'édition, violet ! La jeune femme nommée Juliette s'assit face à eux, et leur raconta son admiration pour le livre écrit par Hyden. Le script qu'avait fait passer John à l'éditrice racontait leur histoire jusqu'à l'hiver de leur sixième année, jusqu'au meurtre de sa mère la veille de Noël.

« ALORS DITES MOI C'EST VRAI OU PAS ?

- C'est le problème, lâcha le brun. Tout ce que j'ai mis par écrit est vrai, mais je ne veux pas que les gens le sachent. Je veux pas exposer toute nos vies à moi et celles de mes amies de cette manière. J'ai quelques conditions, je sais pas si vous m'autorisez à en avoir mais j'en ai quelques-unes. »

Il lui expliqua, aidé par son amant, qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse le retrouver grâce au livre. Il lui expliqua qu'il voulait être publié sous un nom de plume, qu'il voulait qu'on précise dans le livre que toute l'histoire sortait de sa tête. Enfin, il tenait également à ce que leurs noms soient changés pour ne laisser aucune piste au lecteur. Non seulement, cela lui permettait de protéger sa vie privée, mais surtout de se protéger tout simplement. Les mangemorts cherchaient à réguler la population par tous les moyens, jamais ils n'accepteraient un livre avec comme sujet l'homosexualité et Voldemort, ils feraient tout pour chercher l'écrivain et le passer sous silence...de force.

« C'est d'accord pour toutes tes conditions, approuva Juliette, c'est mieux je pense, on ne vit plus dans un monde aussi sûr qu'avant, ton bouquin le prouve. J'ai aussi quelques informations à vous donner, depuis la guerre, il est de plus en plus dur pour moi de publier les livres qui me plaisent car ils sont souvent...originaux. Mais je me suis préparé à toutes les éventualités, j'ai fais tout mon possible pour qu'on ne puisse pas retrouver ma maison d'édition et j'espère que cela marchera. De toute manière, ton livre vaut bien que l'on prenne des risques. »

Hyden ne répondit pas, il baissa les yeux et serra un peu plus la main de John, ce dernier sourit et lui caressa la main du pouce. C'était maintenant qu'il se rendait vraiment compte de ce qui était en train d'arriver. Le brun avait toujours écrit, cachant ses feuilles sous des lames de parquet, les gardant près de lui sans jamais les montrer à personne, à présent tout le monde pouvait lire son livre, donner son avis. Peut-être que c'était ça...l'évolution, c'était ça grandir et prendre des responsabilités. Ils réglèrent les formalités puis partirent après lui avoir fait la bise.

« C'est fait ! Soupira l'ex-Serpentard.

- Oui, tu viens, on va boire un coup pour fêter ça ! »

Les deux amoureux marchèrent tranquillement dans la rue, l'un à côté de l'autre. Le Gryffondor, peu enclin à mettre son amant mal à l'aise, préféra lui lâcher la main pour ne pas attirer les regards mauvais. Mais le regard blessé qu'il lui lança lorsqu'il essaya de retirer sa main le surprit. Jamais auparavant son homme n'aurait accepté de lui tenir la main en pleine rue de Londres.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te tienne la main ? Demanda le brun d'une voix étrange.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai cru...que tu allais te sentir mal à l'aise, on est en plein Londres, au bord de la Tamise, l'endroit où tout le monde passe.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? J'ai changé, John, je m'en fous des autres ! Des cons il y en aura toujours, et des homosexuels aussi, que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? On va pas s'empêcher de vivre pour autant ! »

Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils marchèrent main dans la main, des regards désobligeants, indécents les sondèrent, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur leurs mains qui s'unissaient. Ils burent un verre puis rentrèrent un peu avant midi. Les autres étaient en train de préparer le repas joyeusement, tous ensemble.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Isabella, affublée d'un tablier.

- Oui, le livre sera publié, fit Hyden.

- C'est génial ! Lancèrent tous les autres en choeur, faisant rougir le jeune homme. »

Ils mangèrent autour de la grande table du salon, regardant la télévision du coin de l'oeil. Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans l'appartement sauf Lena et Kiril qui avaient besoin de prendre un peu l'air en promenant dans Londres. Ils s'allongèrent devant la télé et regardèrent les Disney épiques de l'enfance à John. Ce dernier avait des yeux ronds qui brillaient lorsqu'il regardait Pocahontas, sa bouche grande ouverte témoignait de son intérêt, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du dessin animé, chantant en même temps que l'héroïne. Tout cela rendait presque le brun jaloux mais il était trop amusé de voir son copain hypnotisé de cette manière pour l'être.

« _Comprends-tu le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurt d'amour ! Les pleurs du chat sauvage au petit jour ! Entends-tu chanter les esprits de la montagne, en rêvant de pouvoir peindre l'air du vent ! Mais la terre n'est que poussière tant que l'homme ignore comment...il peut peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent !_**(1)**

- John tais-toi, lui chuchota son amant, les autres n'entendent pas le film.

- Toi non plus, ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Non je préfère t'admirer toi chanter que regarder Pocahontas. »

En guise de réponse, le Gryffondor le poussa pour le faire s'allonger et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, lui déposant un baiser sur la bouche que le brun chercha à approfondir, il ne le fit cependant pas lorsqu'il remarqua que les autres leurs lançaient un regard noir. La relation entre Isabella et Gabriel était au point mort, les deux jeunes gens ne progressaient pas, ils étaient comme bloqués, incapables ne serait-ce que de se parler normalement. Cette situation désolait leurs amis mais ceux-ci refusaient de forcer les choses, il fallait les laisser gérer leurs affaires seuls. Concentré sur l'autre couple, Hyden mit du temps à comprendre ce que son amant lui murmurait à l'oreille d'une voix acide.

« Je n'ai pas oublié l'histoire d'hier ! Tu peux faire tout les compliments que tu veux, faire le mec romantique, ça ne changera rien. J'ai pas du tout aimé ta réaction dans le train lorsque je t'ai proposé d'être passif...c'était digne du plus basique beauf ! Crois-moi je retiens ! »

Puis John se releva comme si de rien n'était et se rassit devant Pocahontas avec le même air innocent et enfantin que quelques minutes plus tôt. Le brun, pris au dépourvu, se demanda comment son petit-ami pouvait passer du chaud au froid en trois secondes, une bonne discussion les attendait, et ça n'allait pas leur faire du bien.

« Au fait, s'exclama-t-il pour changer de sujet, on a un concert de Noël le vingt-quatre au soir ! J'ai oublié de vous le dire !

- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? S'exclamèrent Isabella et John en même temps.

- Oui ! C'est ici, à Londres, dans une salle encore plus grande que la dernière fois ! »

Ils s'enthousiasmèrent tous de cette nouvelle, proposant des idées de chansons. Ils commençaient à se faire connaître en secret à Poudlard, leur succès augmentait tout en les protégeant, personne ne savaient qui étaient les trois personnes dans ce groupe. Les gens savaient juste que c'étaient des élèves de Poudlard, il y avait tellement de possibilité que personne n'osait faire de supposition. Mais le plus important était que le message passait, les chansons dénonçant le régime de Voldemort emplissaient quelquefois les couloirs du château lorsque les mangemorts étaient occupés ailleurs.

* * *

Kiril et Lena n'étaient pas réellement partis promener dans Londres, ils avaient demandé à Matthew de venir les chercher. Ce dernier avait accepté, il était venu les chercher puis avait transplané avec eux. Amy les avait accueillis en souriant largement, apparemment la nuit de repos que John et Hyden leur avait laissé avait été revigorante.

« Où est Aaron ? Demanda Kiril.

- Il est chez ma mère ! On a pris la journée pour vous ! Alors pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ?

- On veut s'entraîner ! Dit Lena,catégorique. On est tous les deux en dessous du niveau des autres.

- C'est normal, ils sont plus vieux, fit remarquer Matthew.

- Oui mais je veux quand même qu'on s'entraîne ! On veut aussi se battre tous les deux, on sera pas les fardeaux de service et pour ça il faut s'entraîner ou se spécialiser. La dernière fois tu m'as dis que j'étais très agile, je veux que cette agilité me serve à quelque chose, je veux m'améliorer et me spécialiser dans un domaine de compétence. »

Comprenant la situation, Matthew et Amy se lancèrent un regard complice et les emmenèrent dans la forêt interdite, où personne ne pourrait les interrompre, ils les emmenèrent tellement loin que même la neige n'avait pas traversé les arbres immenses pour former une couche au sol. Ils prirent quand même la peine de placer des enchantements de défense aux alentours au cas où Cole déciderait de se montrer subitement pour les interrompre. Ainsi les explications purent commencer, de même que l'entraînement qui promettait de mettre les deux jeunes gens à rude épreuve.

« Dans notre département, les aurors peuvent se spécialiser dans des domaines, expliqua Matthew. Les plus agiles sont les plus enclins à traverser une zone de combat sans se faire toucher, ils sont alors beaucoup plus utiles lorsqu'ils se spécialisent dans la médecine rapide. Ils peuvent progresser sur un champ de bataille, rejoindre les blessés et les soigner tout ça sans se faire tuer grâce à leur agilité. Donc, Lena tu seras extrêmement utile si tu te spécialises dans la médecine, nous pouvons te passer des livres de sortilèges mais tu devras aussi t'entraîner seule, on te passera aussi des livres sur les maléfices car certaines blessures faîtes par magie noire ne peuvent être stoppées que par une technique ou un sort spécial.

- Et pour moi ? Demanda Kiril.

- Tu sera spécialisé dans la défense, répondit Amy. Les médecins et les défenseurs dans le département des aurors sont souvent placés en couple. Si le médecin doit aller soigner des blessés de l'autre côté d'une champ de bataille, le défenseur a pour rôle de le protéger pendant son déplacement de la plupart des attaques. Pendant son déplacement, le médecin peut aussi envoyer des attaques mineures pour supporter son acolyte. Même lorsqu'ils sont en mouvement, le couple peut attaquer et défendre en même temps, mais le rôle du défenseur et d'autant plus important lorsque le médecin est en train de soigner les blessés, il ne peut pas se protéger pendant ce temps, il est exposé. Le défenseur est là pour le protéger. Cependant, les défenseurs peuvent aussi marcher seuls, lors d'un combat, ce sont souvent les défenseurs qui en première ligne contiennent les attaques adverses et permettent aux autres aurors de riposter. Le couple médecin et défenseur est parfait pour une situation difficile. On va vous entraîner, les autres vont rester scotchés devant votre tactique. »

Les quatre adversaires dégainèrent leurs baguettes, Amy et Matthew d'un côté, Lena et Kiril de l'autre. Ils se fixèrent, déjà préparés pour le combat, les jambes fléchis, le regard vif et les muscles tendus. L'auror leva la main pour parler une dernière fois avant que les assauts ne fassent place à la discussion.

« Le but de l'exercice est que vous accordiez votre timing tous les deux. Kiril, montre nous ce que tu sais faire pour protéger ta copine au bon moment et avec les bons charmes de défense. Toi, Lena, il faut que tu fasses confiance en ton petit-ami au bon moment puis éviter les attaques qui passeront à travers ses défenses. Tu devras aussi supporter ton coéquipier en attaquant lorsqu'il en aura besoin.

_- STUPEFIX !_ S'exclama Amy immédiatement, ne leur laissant aucun moment de répit.

_- Protego ! _Répliqua le blond. »

Le maléfice lancé, rebondit sur le bouclier formé et disparut entre les arbres, Lena en profita pour faire un bond en arrière et lancer un maléfice vers Amy. Cette dernière l'évita d'un simple pas sur le côté et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, comme si elle avait triomphé. Ce fut à ce moment que les deux jeunes gens se rendirent compte de leur erreur, Matthew était à présent derrière eux et les prenait à revers, ils l'avaient complètement oublié pendant une seconde.

La Serdaigle sut que son petit-ami ne pouvait plus la protéger, elle devait faire face à Matt toute seule, éviter ses attaques. Le cerveau du Serpentard chauffait, il se concentrait pour trouver une solution pour les défendre tous les deux face aux adversaires.

« Je vais faire un bouclier de zone qui nous protégera contre la première attaque mais ensuite il va falloir que tu cours vers la droite.

- D'accord.

_- Protego maxima !_ »

Les deux aurors attaquèrent en même temps envoyant deux sortilèges chacun simultanément. Le premier fut stoppé par un bouclier en forme de bulle transparente mais le deuxième fila droit vers eux. Lena fit une roulade vers la droite pour éviter et riposta au hasard en se relevant avant de partir en courant, ignorant complètement que son petit-ami venait d'être touché. Elle se retourna au dernier moment et le vit, étendu au sol, elle courut droit vers lui par pur réflexe et fut immobilisée à son tour.

« Vous avez fait des erreurs ! Gronda Matt. Première erreur, on ne se sépare jamais car aucun ne peut survivre sur un champ de bataille s'il n'est pas accompagné par l'autre. Deuxième erreur, on ne se perd pas de vue, Lena tu n'as regardé Kiril qu'au dernier moment. Troisième erreur, si le mal est déjà fait on ne fonce pas tête baissé, on fait tout notre possible pour instaurer une stratégie et récupérer son coéquipier. Quatrième erreur, lorsqu'il y a plusieurs adversaires, on ne se concentre pas sur un seul, on se concentre sur tous ! Vous m'avez perdu de vue et c'était fini ! »

Mais il y avait aussi quelques points très intéressants, intervint Amy. Tes réflexes Kiril sont parfaits, tu as paré mon attaque surprise, tu as permis à Lena de riposter la seconde d'après. Toi, Lena, tes capacités d'agilité sont très rares, tu évites toujours les attaques, on ne sait jamais comment tu t'en sors mais tu le fais. Il ne reste plus qu'à améliorer votre palette de sortilèges, votre timing et vous entraîner encore et encore ! Allez on reprend ! »

Ils s'entraînèrent tout l'après-midi, ne se laissant que quelques minutes de répit pour récupérer avant de reprendre inlassablement. Le couple qu'ils formaient se devait d'être endurant, en cas de combat, ils étaient ceux qui devaient survivre à tout prix et résister à toutes les offensives pour soigner et protéger, leur endurance devait être sans limite, tout reposait sur leurs épaules. Sans eux, les aurors qui attaquaient n'auraient aucun soutien et se feraient marcher dessus sans aucun scrupule. Matthew leur donna des bouquins pour qu'ils augmentent leurs connaissances puis les fit transplaner dans le bâtiment de John.

« Kiril, tu peux nous laisser seul, s'il-te-plaît, juste quelques secondes ! Fit Lena soudainement. Toi Matt, il faut que je te parle.

- D'accord, répondit l'auror patiemment.

- Je ressens ta culpabilité, elle me fait presque aussi mal qu'à toi et j'en peux plus, dès que tu m'approches c'est insupportable. Je peux ressentir ta culpabilité à des kilomètres à la ronde tellement elle est présente en toi. Je voudrais juste te dire que tu n'as absolument aucune raison de te sentir coupable vis-à-vis de moi.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais... »

Les yeux perçants de la jeune fille le sonda avec une précision qui le fit frissonner. Elle lui lança un sourire rassurant et leva les bras pour prendre ses joues entre ses mains avant de lui déclarer ces quelques mots qu'elle gardait auprès d'elle depuis longtemps.

« Je sais ce que tu as fais...je sais tout. Peut-être qu'Isa a le don de voyance, mais moi je peux comprendre ce que ressentent les autres et l'interpréter à ma manière. J'ai compris cette histoire il y a bien longtemps, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te sens coupable, et crois moi je t'en ai voulu pour ce que tu as fais. Mais j'ai eu mon temps...d'adaptation et de deuil...je crois. J'ai eu peur de le dire à ma soeur car je sais que ce sera plus dur pour elle, elle ne peut pas ressentir à quel point tu regrettes, elle peut simplement croire ta parole. C'était plus facile pour moi d'accepter car tu n'as pas eu besoin de me parler, je l'ai compris de toute manière...mais ce n'est pas pareil avec elle. On ne lui a pas donné le temps d'accepter tout...je pense que la seule chose à faire maintenant c'est tout lui dire et attendre que la tempête se calme.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis désolé !

- Je sais, mais dans tous les cas moi je te pardonne. Tu m'entends Matt, je te pardonne. »

Lena le serra dans ses bras, essayant de lui faire passer ce qu'elle ressentait, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle le pardonnait réellement avec ce geste. Que quoi qu'il se passait avec sa grande soeur, elle serait là pour le soutenir et pour lui rappeler que quelqu'un le pardonnait pour ce qu'il avait fait étant mangemort, que quelqu'un de directement concerné acceptait ses excuses tout simplement, sans lui poser de question. Elle lui lança un dernier regard rassurant puis fila vers l'appartement pour rejoindre les autres.

« Où tu étais? Demanda Isa.

- Je parlais avec Matthew... »

En réponse, sa grande soeur la foudroya du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout le monde semblait en froid dans l'appartement. Hyden et John ne semblaient pas très bien s'entendre même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer tandis qu'Isa et et Gabriel ne se parlaient pas. La première n'ayant pas du tout envie d'ajouter le Poufsouffle à la liste de ses problème et le second ne sachant quoi dire. Seuls Lena et Kiril semblaient vraiment se ficher de l'ambiance, ils jouaient au cartes tranquillement.

« Bon je vais me coucher, finit par lâcher John avant de monter dans la mezzanine.

- Moi aussi, s'enquit Hyden qui sentit que c'était le moment de tenter une approche avec son homme. »

Il monta dans la mezzanine à son tour et tomba sur son amant, ce dernier était tourné vers la fenêtre, dos à lui, il semblait peu enclin à discuter avec lui. Ne se décourageant pas pour autant le brun se coucha dans la même position avant de se coller au blond, épousant parfaitement ses formes pour se superposer à son corps. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou, traçant une courbe jusqu'à sa nuque avec une douceur rare, sa main fila vers les hanches de l'autre, ce dernier se recroquevilla un peu plus contre lui-même.

« Casse-toi ! T'auras pas ce que tu veux, ce soir ! J'ai pas envie de faire quoique-ce soit ! Je suis fatigué, ne me touche pas ! Cracha le Gryffondor.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça ! Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que j'étais là ! Que si tu veux parler. »

Ce qui arriva une seconde plus tard, aucun des deux garçons ne l'avait prévu, John suivit juste une impulsion trop importante pour qu'il puisse la retenir. Il leva son poing et frappa violemment son homme dans le nez avec une force insoupçonnable, ce dernier roula dans le lit, se tenant le nez, incapable de parler tellement le coup lui avait fait mal.

« MAIS T'ES MALADE ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant. Tu m'as fais mal !

- Comme quoi même ceux qui se font enculer ont de la force ! Crois-moi ce que je t'ai fais ça a rien à voir avec ce que toi tu as fais.

- J'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien dis ! »

Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas dit, il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de la finir pour faire comprendre au blond que le fait d'être passif le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Il trouvait cela dégradant pour un homme, pour lui de faire ce genre de chose, d'être en dessous. Pourtant il n'avait pas empêché son amant de se laisser faire par lui, il ne l'avait pas empêché d'être passif. Son propre réflexe de dégoût prouvait en quelque sorte ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son amant, et celui-ci l'avait entièrement compris.

« Non mais ça je retiens ! S'exclama John. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble et je t'ai laissé me dominer, je me suis abandonné dans tes bras comme un pigeon. Tu crois que pour un mec, c'est facile de donner sa virginité comme ça, de cette manière, en se faisant dominer par un autre homme ? J'ai pris des risques pour toi, j'ai fait un effort, je me suis vraiment mis à nu devant toi ! T'imagines même pas ce que c'est que de laisser un autre homme te faire l'amour, c'est comme un sacrifice, j'ai eu confiance en toi tout le long et la preuve était ma soumission pendant l'acte.

- John... »

Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux, ces derniers brillaient de colère, ses lèvres tremblaient, comme s'il se retenait de hurler ou de lâcher des sanglots déchirants. Le brun comprit que cette histoire touchait son petit-ami plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Quelque chose se cachait là-dessous qui le blessait énormément en plus de sa réaction face au fait d'être passif pendant l'acte.

« Si tu n'es pas capable de me donner ce que moi je t'ai donné, continua-t-il. Alors je vois pas ce qu'on fout ensemble tous les deux. Ta réaction dans le train, elle voulait tout dire ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu ne veux pas faire d'effort ! Et puis ce n'est pas le seul problème ! Tu aurais pu réagir normalement et me dire que tu n'étais pas prêt ! Tu as parlé comme un gros machiste !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Hyden. Pourquoi ça te bouleverse autant ? Tu crois vraiment que notre couple va partir en fumée parce-que j'ai refusé d'avoir le rôle du passif ? Tu sautes sur les conclusions comme un gamin ! Arrête ton caprice et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

John ne comprit que deux mots dans la réponse de son amant, « enfant » et « caprice ». Avant que l'ex-Serpentard ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva avec un nouveau coup de poing en pleine tête. Il évita le troisième habilement et attrapa les bras du Gryffondor pour le faire basculer vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras, mettant fin à la dispute pour le moment, reportant le règlement de compte à plus tard. A son plus grand soulagement, le blond se laissa faire, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sans dire un mot, trop effrayés pour envenimer la situation, puis essayèrent de dormir, toujours enlacés.

« J'ai juste peur...,souffla John juste avant de s'endormir. »

Mais le brun ne l'entendit pas, il était déjà tombé entre les bras de Morphée. Les vacances venaient à peine de commencer pourtant le pressentiment qu'avait le jeune homme depuis quelques jours n'était pas parti, il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Isabella mais se promit de le faire, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout clochait. John essaya de s'endormir, cependant maintenant qu'il était inquiet, rien ne pouvait le faire plonger dans le sommeil. Après s'être lentement écarté de son amant, il descendit dans le salon où tout le monde dormait et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Isa. Celle-ci était réveillée et le fixait, comme si elle savait qu'il allait venir lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis pas mal de temps et...je me demandais si tu avais vu ou senti quelque chose.

- J'ai vu une petite fille.

- Quoi ? »

Une petite fille ? Quel était le rapport avec son mauvais pressentiment ? Lui imaginait des mangemorts de tous les côtés, encore des morts à la veille de Noël comme l'année passée. Pourquoi la Serdaigle lui parlait-elle d'une petite fille qu'elle avait vu dans une de ses visions ou un de ses rêves ? C'était étrange ! Elle le fixait avec sérieux, le blond ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

« J'ai vu une petite fille ! Je sais qu'elle a un lien avec toi...je ne me rappelle pas trop, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle était en danger, ça se lisait même sur son visage. Je ne sais pas le rapport que ça a avec ton pressentiment...mais j'ai vu une petite fille en danger et ça a un lien avec toi.

- Merci, Isa...bon...alors bonne nuit. »

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'ils étaient tous en vacances et qu'ils vivaient dans l'appartement de John. Ce dernier avait refusé de se laisser abattre par un simple pressentiment, le fantôme de sa mère qui flottait quelquefois dans ses pensées lui faisait peur, lui faisait croire qu'un drame allait arriver. Pourtant, il s'en fichait, profitant des vacances, faisant languir Hyden qui ne tenait plus tellement il avait envie de lui faire l'amour. Leur problème n'était toujours pas réglé, le souci de passivité dans leur couple les avait touché tous les deux et à présent ils préféraient ne pas trop en parler, la seule conséquence était que John refusait de se laisser toucher, frustrant son amant plus que de raison.

Nous étions le vingt-trois décembre, la mère d'Hyden l'avait invité à un dîner et lui avait proposé d'emmener avec lui son petit-ami, selon elle, pour essayer de se comprendre mutuellement et de renouer leurs liens. L'argument semblait un peu trop mielleux pour être vrai, jamais sa mère n'aurait fait preuve de bonne intention...à moins que le regret la dévore. Mais même sur ce point, le brun doutait que sa mère puisse ressentir du regret pour ses actes.

« C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, grogna-t-il tandis que les des amoureux se préparaient devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Je ne pense pas, ça te fera plus de bien que tu ne le crois, répliqua John en essayant d'aplatir un épis indomptable.

- Tu feras pas de connerie, pas vrai ? Je ne veux pas voir ma mère essayer de tuer l'homme de ma vie.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Je sais mieux me tenir en société que toi ! Au lieu de m'apprendre à tuer les moldus moi on m'apprenait à mettre mon couteau du bon côté de l'assiette.

- On le met de quel côté ? Demanda l'ex-Serpentard, perplexe.

- Aucune idée ! C'était une image arrête de casser mes expressions ! »

Le brun reçut un coup sur la tête en récompense. Après s'être coiffé, préparé, bien habillé, les deux garçons sortirent de la salle de bain sous les sifflements de leurs amis qui les trouvèrent séduisants dans leurs vêtements très chics. Étonnamment, ce type de vêtements épousait mieux les formes de John que celle de Hyden. Celui-ci semblait un peu crispé dans ses vêtements tandis que John avait l'air très à l'aise, il souriait largement, se préparant pour la rencontre avec sa...belle-mère. Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à tout le monde, ils transplanèrent pour apparaître devant le manoir Even. Le manoir les surplombait, les dominait par sa somptuosité, ils avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée, lentement, comme s'ils y allaient à contre coeur...ils y allaient à contre-coeur.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils ne la touchent, dévoilant Miranda et ses longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage fin mais autoritaire. Son caractère froid se lisait sur son visage. John recula d'un pas pour laisser son amant saluer sa mère puis enfin il s'avança vers elle en souriant timidement, n'osant pas engager le combat dès les salutations. Elle ne répondit pas à son sourire et se contenta de lui serrer la main avant de les laisser entrer.

Les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas faire preuve d'affection l'un envers l'autre en présence de Miranda. Elle aurait pu mal le prendre, à ce moment précis, le brun eut vraiment besoin de sentir son petit-ami contre lui, pourtant il ne partagea pas son besoin et au lieu de cela jeta un coup d'oeil dans la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Tout était fidèle à l'habitude, rien n'avait changé...même depuis l'arrestation de son père. Sa mère n'avait pas laissé la maison s'effondrer comme elle l'avait fait pour elle-même.

« J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas, tous les deux, fit-t-elle. Que je vous avais fait trop de choses horribles pour que vous vous risquiez à revenir.

- Nous sommes venus de toute manière, répondit Hyden sans sourciller. Je n'ai plus peur de l'avis des autres, qu'ils soient de ma famille ou non. J'ai grandi.

- Parlez-moi de vous, monsieur Etan...

- Vous pouvez m'appeler John ! S'enquit le concerné sans se départir de son sourire un peu timide. »

Il lui raconta simplement l'essentiel, ne faisant pas de longs discours sur sa famille, évoquant simplement quelques anecdotes sur son enfance, sur ses moments à Poudlard. Il raconta également les évènements majeurs de sa relation avec Hyden, omettant les passages qui pouvaient la gêner et enjolivant certains points pour ne pas attirer ses foudres. Il lui parla aussi de sa passion pour le chant, essayant par tous les moyens de meubler la conversation pour éviter les blancs qui s'installaient quelquefois entre eux.

Malgré tous ces efforts pour faire bonne impression, le jeune homme croisait quelquefois les regards de dégoût et de pitié que Miranda lui lançait entre deux anecdotes. Comme si elle trouvait sa vie de petit moldu pitoyable, ses ambitions de chant ridicules et sa manière de vivre tout simplement dégoûtante. Quelquefois elle jetait aussi des coups d'oeil inquiets vers son fils, se demandant s'il partageait les même désirs ridicules que lui. Le brun restait impassible et discret, coupant quelquefois son amant pour l'aider à raconter une histoire avec complicité.

« Mais, c'est comment d'être pédé ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander au bout d'un moment.

- C'est comme ça, répliqua le Gryffondor passant sur le terme « pédé ». Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, je n'ai jamais voulu être comme ça mais je le suis et c'est tout.

- Je comprends, c'est votre choix après tout monsieur Etan. »

L'envie de lui expliquer vraiment son point de vue fut presque irrésistible, pourtant il se retint. Lui expliquer que ce n'était pas un choix, que les gens ne choisissaient pas d'être hétérosexuel ou homosexuel à la naissance. Personne ne se levait un matin en criant qu'il allait tomber amoureux de cet homme ou de cette femme, personne ne pouvait savoir. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son homme revint dans l'esprit du blond qui se retint de répondre violemment. Mieux valait rester calme pour le moment. Ils passèrent à table en silence.

« C'est notre choix, se contenta-t-il de corriger en fixant Hyden de ses yeux verts. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger ronde et s'assirent tout cela dans le silence. Le brun s'assit face à sa mère, John à ses côtés. Ils commencèrent l'entrée avec beaucoup de civilités qui donnèrent à John envie de vomir mais il les suivit à la règle, mettant sa fourchette dans la bonne position, coupant son repas avec son couteau dans la bonne main.

« Que faîtes-vous mère, depuis que je ne vous ai pas vu ? Demanda l'ex-Serpentard.

- Depuis que ton père est en prison, tu veux dire ? Je fais toujours le même travail au ministère...la dernière lettre que j'ai reçue de Cole stipulait qu'il était muté à Poudlard. L'as-tu déjà rencontré ?

- Oui...

- Il a essayé de nous tuer une bonne dizaine de fois, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le Gryffondor. » **(2)**

**I can't feel my senses. I just feel the cold, all colours seems to fade away**

Le silence qui suivit le fit immédiatement regretter d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait à voix haute, Miranda le foudroya du regard et son homme baissa la tête désolé par la situation qui menaçait d'empirer à tout moment. L'ambiance était étrange, ils savaient que s'ils faisaient un seul faux pas, la situation pouvait dégénérer, mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient, autant foncer tête baissée. Hyden posa son couteau et sa fourchette, puis croisa les bras.

« Pourquoi tu m'as invité à ce dîner avec mon petit-ami ? Demanda-t-il, omettant le vouvoiement.

- Je...je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Non, je veux la vraie raison.

- Je voulais juste te revoir ! Je voulais essayer de te comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes ! Essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu t'es laissé pervertir par ce garçon ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas comprendre. J'essaye de tout mon coeur mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. »

**I can't reach my soul. I would stop running if I knew there was a chance. It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm force to let go.**

La vraie discussion commençait, il n'y avait plus aucune civilité inutile entre eux. Il fallait crever l'abcès maintenant qu'ils étaient tous présents, il fallait qu'ils règlent leurs compte sans avoir peur de blesser l'autre. De toute façon c'était trop tard pour éviter les ennuis, ils étaient tous les trois réunis pour ça, alors autant en finir.

« Je ne me suis pas laissé pervertir ! Putain, maman, je suis ton fils ! Fais-moi confiance au moins une fois, s'il-te-plaît ! J'ai tout essayé pour toi, tu m'as même fait du chantage il y a un an pour que j'essaie des traitements imaginaires ! J'ai mis mon couple avec John en péril pour toi ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire d'effort ? C'est impossible pour toi ?

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut essayer d'autres traitements, regarde ce que ton homosexualité a fait à notre famille. Ton père est en prison ! Ton frère est devenu un mangemort, tous les jours il risque sa vie pour le défendre notre cause.

- Défendre notre cause ? S'exclama Hyden dont la colère commençait à augmenter. Il est le bras droit de Bellatrix Lestrange ! Il a tué des innocents ! Il a essayé de nous tuer ! Si tu préfères avoir un fils meurtrier qu'un fils homosexuel alors le problème est réglé ! On s'en va.

- Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, je suis ta mère que tu le veuilles ou non, s'écria Miranda. Tu me dois le respect, je t'ai mis au monde. Tu pourrais devenir un si grand homme, tu pourrais te trouver une femme, avoir un vrai boulot comme un homme normal. Puis tu aurais des enfants et tu profiterais de ta vie. Au lieu de ça tu préfères te bloquer dans une relation indécente avec ce garçon, tu compromets ta vie entière. Tu fous en l'air toutes tes chances ! Tu sais très bien que ton avenir avec lui ne sera pas aussi facile qu'avec une femme, tu le sais ! Tu sacrifies ta vie entière pour lui... »

**Tell me I'm frozen ! But what can I do ? Can't tell the reason I did it for you ! When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you ! You say that I'm frozen...but what can I do !**

Le discours qu'elle cria blessa John plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Toutes ses peurs, toutes les vérités qu'il n'avait osé dire à son petit-ami réapparaissaient entre les lèvres de cette femme qui malgré sa fourberie savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Elle comprenait très bien qu'être en couple avec lui n'était pas une bonne option pour Hyden, qu'il gâchait sa vie pour un amour dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'il durerait. Le Gryffondor frissonna et posa ses mains sur la table pour ne pas tomber, puis lança un bref regard à son petit-ami...comme si ce dernier allait se retourner subitement et le renier.

« Je n'ai envoyé personne en prison, il méritait d'y aller, il a essayé de me tuer, c'est une manie dans cette famille ! Tu as parfaitement raison pour le reste ! Je pourrais très bien me marier avec une femme sans l'aimer. Mais regarde le résultat dans ton cas ! Regarde ce que le couple hétérosexuel si parfait a fait ! Papa s'en foutait de toi, il s'est marié avec toi car il n'avait pas le choix, vous êtes un couple arrangé, un joli petit couple hétérosexuel comme les sang-purs les aiment ! Et maintenant regarde ce que tu as ! Tu es toute seule dans cette maison, ton mari est en prison, je suis homosexuel et ton autre fils est un meurtrier.

- TAIS-TOI ! Nathaniel m'aime, il m'a toujours aimé !

- Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi combien de lettres tu as reçu depuis qu'il est à Azkaban ? »

**I can feel you sorrow...you won't forgive me, but I know you'll be alright. It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go...**

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la salle à manger, elle n'en avait reçu aucune. Elle avait perdu sa famille, elle avait tout perdu et ce qui était encore pire que tout perdre c'était le fait de ne pas accepter d'aide. Miranda avait l'occasion de se rattraper, de récupérer le fils qu'elle avait perdu un an plus tôt à cause de ses convictions, et même lorsqu'elle était poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle préférait rester seule dans ce vieux manoir à tout le reste.

« J'ai honte, cracha Hyden, comment j'ai pu revenir dîner en sachant très bien que tu n'avais pas changé d'un poil. Je ne ferai pas le premier pas, j'ai assez essayé de changer pour ton bon vouloir. Maintenant c'est à toi de le faire, si tu ne peux pas alors c'est fini. Tu ne peux vraiment pas ?

- … Non...je suis désolée.

- Viens John, on s'en va !

- Non. On s'en va pas, murmura le concerné. »

**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do ! Can't tell the reasons I did it for you when lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you. You say that I'm frozen but what can I do ?**

Il coupa net son amant dans ses geste, ce dernier avait déjà attrapé son manteau et s'était approché de lui pour le tirer vers la sortie. John regardait dans le vague, secouant la tête, comme pour effacer des souvenirs qui réapparaissaient dans sa tête, qui le hantaient. Non...ils ne pouvaient décemment pas partir comme des voleurs, son petit-ami ne pouvait couper les ponts avec sa mère de cette manière, si facilement.

« John ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Allez-vous en s'il-vous-plaît, soupira Miranda.

- J'ai perdu ma mère l'année dernière, tuée par des mangemorts. »

**Everything will sleep away...shattered pieces will remain when memories fade into emptiness...Only time will tell it's tale. If it all has been in vain.**

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'il parle de sa mère ouvertement alors que le sujet était un peu tabou d'habitude. Miranda attendit la suite, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce garçon se permettait de lui voler son fils puis de lui parler de sa famille sans aucune honte.

« Elle a été tuée, alors qu'on a passé seize années magnifiques ensemble, je ne l'ai détestée à aucun moment, je l'ai toujours aimée. On était toujours ensemble, elle était mon soutien et j'étais le sien. Et puis voilà, la veille de Noël, en une seconde, elle s'est sacrifiée pour me protéger, comme ça, en un coup de vent, elle s'est faite tuer.

- John...

- On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, on s'est déjà fait attaquer par des mangemorts plusieurs fois. Et si votre fils meurt ? Miranda, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous croyez que vous allez toujours le haïr ? Vous allez juste regretter toute votre vie de ne pas avoir cherché à le comprendre, de ne pas l'avoir aimé comme vous auriez du. Et c'est pareil pour toi Hyden, je ne vous laisserai pas vous éloigner comme ça. C'est un manque de respect envers moi et envers tout ceux qui aimeraient revoir leur mère. Parce-que si ma mère était toujours là, il y a longtemps que je serais dans ses bras en train de pleurer de joie, et vous vous ne savez même pas vous parler correctement. Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil à votre magnifique manoir Miranda, pendant ce temps, vous pourrez...parler. »

**I can't feel my senses...I just feel the cold...Frozen...what can I do ? Frozen...**

Sur ce, il baissa la tête, sentant qu'il avait dépassé les limites en s'interposant de cette manière entre eux. Puis il s'éclipsa discrètement, peu désireux de rester dans cette pièce où le malaise était presque palpable par sa faute. Il monta les escaliers principaux du manoir et tomba sur un long couloir au premier étage, il ouvrit toutes les portes pour finalement tomber sur la chambre qu'il reconnut comme celle de son petit-ami. Une odeur qu'il connaissait bien lui chatouilla les narines, l'odeur du brun qui flottait dans la pièce comme s'il était présent. John n'eut aucun mal à imaginer son amant quelques années plus tôt dans cette chambre, entrain d'écrire une de ses histoires, entrain de regarder par la fenêtre en espérant s'évader dans un endroit lointain où il n'y aurait pas d'orages effrayants ni de père indifférent.

« Tu as passé ton enfance ici et les deux mois où nous avons été séparés également. »

Des posters de femmes s'étalaient sur tous les murs, résultat du traitement que lui avait infligé Miranda pour lui faire oublier les hommes et le faire redevenir hétérosexuel en un coup de baguette magique. Le blond pensa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été compréhensif l'année d'avant, lorsque son homme était revenu avec le cerveau comme lavé par deux mois de traitement intensif contre l'homosexualité. Il aurait pu chercher à comprendre au lieu de se braquer immédiatement. De toute manière...ce n'était plus important...ils étaient ensemble à présent et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« John ? Demanda Hyden qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un peu inquiet de le voir si pensif.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça avait été si dur pour toi, de vivre ici. Je n'avais pas réalisé.

- Ne t'inquiètes-pas ce n'était pas aussi dur que tu le penses. Allons-nous en, maintenant, on a fait ce qu'on devait faire.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Minuit ? »

L'ex-Serpentard acquiesça puis lui lança un regard étrange, il avait compris où il voulait en venir en demandant l'heure qu'il était. C'était le vingt-quatre Décembre, le jour où une année plus tôt ils étaient allés faire les courses de Noël, le jour où une année plus tôt, John avait perdu sa maman, tuée par un mangemort.

« On peut s'arrêter à un endroit avant de rentrer... au cimetière. Mais je veux juste que tu me déposes là-bas et que tu m'attendes, s'il-te-plaît.

- Désolé de te le dire, répliqua Hyden, mais je t'ai déjà vu pleurer. Alors je viendrai avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non, de toute façon j'ai moi aussi le droit de la revoir. »

Ils dirent au revoir à Miranda, traversèrent le jardin, puis, une fois au milieu de la rue adjacente, plongés dans le noir, ils transplanèrent. Le transplanage dura quelques secondes, pourtant il leur sembla durer des heures, ils sentirent peu à peu la température chuter autour d'eux, lorsqu'ils expirèrent, leur haleine se transforma en buée. Ils rouvrirent les yeux pour se retrouver devant un grand portail noir ouvragé.

« On y va, déclara John.

- On y va.

- Oui, on y va...on y va.

- John, je suis sérieux, prends ma main et avance. »

L'ex-Serpentard tira sa baguette de sa poche et ouvrit le portail, ne lâchant pas la main de son amant une seconde, le tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils filèrent entre les tombes, bravant le vent glacial qui s'infiltrait dans leurs narines et leur bouche jusqu'à leur faire mal. La recherche également parut durer une éternité, dans ce désert de morts qui s'étalaient sur des centaines de mètres, trouver une seule personne bien précise se révélait plus difficile que prévu. Amanda reposait à présent auprès d'Eddy, le père adoptif de John qui s'était fait tuer dans un accident quelques années plus tôt.

Ils cherchèrent pendant plus d'une demie-heure, ne sentant même plus le froid qui les glaçait jusqu'à l'os. Puis le brun tomba sur une tombe simple, elle n'était pas assez belle pour paraître neuve mais pas assez laide pour paraître ancienne. John se mit à courir vers lui, ignorant l'engourdissement du froid, jamais le brun ne l'avait vu courir aussi vite. Le jeune homme se stoppa net devant la tombe de sa mère et de son père adoptif.

« Je ne suis jamais venu ici, j'ai jamais voulu..., chuchota-t-il d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle fut presque inaudible. »

Il s'assit devant la tombe, croisa les jambes et attendit patiemment, fermant les yeux. N'osant pas le déranger, Hyden resta debout derrière lui et croisa les bras, un peu inquiet à l'idée de voir son amant dans un mauvais état. Puis, la pluie tomba, il ne faisait pas assez froid pour neiger, la pluie s'abattit comme un torrent sur eux.

Pourtant le blond ne sourcilla même pas, insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait, se concentrant sur deux des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Celle qui l'avait mis au monde et celui qui s'était occupé de lui comme un vrai père. Le brun commença à trembler de froid, pourtant il ne dérangea pas son petit-ami, ce n'était même pas par respect, c'était juste ce qu'il sentait. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre ce moment où John se retrouvait auprès de ses parents.

En réalité, le Gryffondor leur racontait tout, sans prendre la peine de parler, sans communiquer réellement. Il se sentit juste entouré des personnes qu'il aimait, qu'ils soient vivants ou non. Tous les évènements qu'il avait vécu depuis la mort d'Amanda défilaient dans ses pensées, c'était comme s'il lui montrait à quel point il avait progressé, grandi en une année, comme si elle était là, avec lui dans ses pensées et admirait son parcours.

C'était son bilan, comme avant, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant innocent et qu'elle était encore vivante. Il rentrait de Poudlard et lui racontait tout, son arrivée chez Gryffondor, son premier cours de potion catastrophiques, sa rencontre avec Gabriel dès la première année qu'il avait rencontré tôt et qu'il appelait à l'époque « son ami ». John avait toujours tout raconté à sa mère, et ce n'était pas la mort qui l'empêcherait de continuer.

La pluie battait toujours, les deux garçons étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, pourtant ils ne bougeaient pas d'un cils. L'un attendant patiemment que son amant aie fini et l'autre racontant par la pensée ce qu'il vivait avec ses amis et son amour. Il racontait sa vie tout simplement. La pluie importait peu, ce rendez-vous avec sa famille qu'il sentait tout autour, il ne pouvait pas le rater.

Sa voix s'éleva soudain, un simple murmure, le fredonnement d'une chanson qu'il aimait souvent chanter, seulement il n'en avait jamais réellement compris le sens jusqu'à maintenant. Son murmure, accompagné par le bruit des gouttes qui s'écrasaient au sol, se transforma en un chant clair. Il chanta comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il ne pouvait parlait, il se mit à chanter bercé par la pluie et par le regard inquiet de son amant.** (3)**

« _There's no one in town I know...You gave us some place to go...I never said thank you for that...I thought I might get one more chance..._

_- What would you think of me now_, poursuivit Hyden. »

Il s'agenouilla derrière son amant, le laissant reposer son dos contre lui, puis le serra dans ses bras, leurs habits étaient trempés autant que leurs corps, pourtant ils s'en fichaient. Ils chantèrent tous les deux devant la pierre tombale des parents à John, se fichant de paraître stupide ou quoique ce soit. Ils ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils vivaient le moment présent, le reste n'existait plus.

« _So lucky, so strong so proud ? I never said thank you for that...now I'll never have a chance_. »

Le blond se releva, fit des yeux de petit chiot pour recevoir un énième gâté de la part de son amant. Ce dernier lui déposa un baiser sur sont front mouillé, puis sur ses lèvres bleuies. Ils se fixèrent pendant une bonne minute sans trouver quoi dire, ce fut John qui parla en premier, il baissa la tête et murmura:

« J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré, dans le train, tu n'as même pas eu le temps de parler que j'étais déjà en train de partir en sucette.

Ce n'est pas le problème. Moi aussi j'ai eu une réaction stupide, tu as eu raison de t'énerver. Je te promets que toute cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec la domination ou la passivité. Je n'y ai même pas pensé, c'est juste que...je ne suis pas prêt pour te laisser me faire ça. Je ne suis pas encore prêt, attends un peu et je te jure que bientôt je te laisserai m'aimer comme il le faut. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça, on aurait dit que tu avais peur. De quoi tu avais peur ? »

Ils marchèrent dans le cimetière, traversant cette mer de pierres tombales. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour parler de prouesses sexuelles mais c'était la soirée des règlements de compte qu'ils soient familiaux ou amoureux. C'était le moment pour John de parler de la peur, du sentiment d'insécurité qui le prenait aux tripes quelquefois lorsqu'il examinait Hyden et se rendait compte que ce dernier était là pour lui, sacrifiait tout le reste pour lui.

« Tu...,hésita le blond, je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es hétérosexuel, je le ressens comme cela des fois, j'ai l'impression de sortir avec un hétérosexuel. Je veux dire, dans tes mouvements, dans tes paroles, dans ta réaction face à la passivité, j'ai vraiment cette impression qui ne peut pas partir lorsque je te regarde vraiment d'un oeil externe.

- Comme quoi il y a aussi des préjugés envers les hétérosexuels, tu crois vraiment que tous les hétéros agissent comme des mecs virils, on un regard mauvais vis à vis de la passivité ? Je ne crois pas, et c'est pareil pour les homos, j'ai le droit d'avoir un problème avec la passivité sans être hétéro. Et puis je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça, je crois que je t'ai assez prouvé que j'étais amoureux de toi, et que j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour toi.

- C'est ça le problème ! Tu sacrifies tout pour moi ! Ton comportement un peu hétérosexuel m'a fait voir à quel point tu étais bloqué par notre relation. Ta mère a soulevé le sujet tout à l'heure, tu pourrais avoir une femme, des enfants, une jolie maison. Et tu es là avec moi en train de m'accompagner dans un cimetière et de te disputer avec moi à propos d'un problème de cul. J'ai l'impression de vraiment te priver de ton bonheur, tu manques plein de choses à cause de moi. J'ai vraiment l'impression que t'es un hétéro bloqué par son copain qui le lâche pas. Je me sens comme l'égoïste de service qui sait que tu n'es pas comme lui mais qui a trop peur de l'avouer pour te perdre. »

Il avait cet aveu qui lui pesait sur le coeur depuis pas mal de temps, le fait de lâcher enfin ce poids lui faisait du bien mais lui faisait aussi un peu peur. Et si à cause de cet aveu, le brun se rendait compte qu'il faisait fausse route puis se détournait de lui. Hyden haussa un sourcil, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cet aveu, jamais il ne s'était douté que son amant avait cette frayeur qu'il le quitte pour changer subitement de vie.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu es un obstacle à mon bonheur ? Demanda-t-il. T'as si peu confiance en moi ? Il va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois ! Tu crois qu'à cause de mon refus à me laisser dominer je suis un hétérosexuel refoulé qui s'éloigne du bonheur par pur masochisme ? T'es fou, je suis bien avec toi, je suis heureux et je sais qu'on est pas un couple normal mais je m'en fous, on s'en sortira de toute manière. Arrête de tout le temps te faire des idées, je t'aime toi, c'est tout. Arrête de croire que tu es un obstacle à mon bonheur, ce que les autres ont, on peut l'avoir aussi !

- Je me sens con, t'es vraiment trop bien pour moi.

- Oui tu es con, tu es con de croire que je suis mieux que toi, c'est le contraire. Je t'aime mon lion. »

John ne répondit pas par un simple « moi aussi », il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son amant à pleine bouche, avant de le serrer contre lui à l'étouffer. Le brun ouvrit son blouson trempé pour laisser son petit-ami se blottir contre son corps, toujours un peu plus proche. C'était un peu bizarre de s'embrasser dans un cimetière, ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils partirent rapidement. La fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus sur le reste, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement où tout le monde dormait déjà, se séchèrent puis plongèrent dans leur lit. Ils avaient un concert le soir-même, ils devaient dormir pour récupérer avant de chanter devant un public le soir de Noël.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils peinèrent à ouvrir un tout petit oeil chacun, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Isabella qui leur avait préparé un bon petit déjeuner et leur amenait au lit. Elle semblait savoir que la veille avait été difficile, au souvenir de leur petit discussion, Hyden fit glisser sa main sous les draps jusqu'à toucher les doigts de John et les prendre dans sa main. Il essaya par ce simple geste de lui faire comprendre que rien ne changerait, qu'il n'allait pas subitement le quitter pour partir avec une fille.

« Merci, Isa, mais que nous vaut cet honneur ?

- J'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin pour vous remettre en forme avant le concert de ce soir. »

Les deux garçons déjeunèrent en silence, pas un silence inconfortable, plutôt un silence empli de bienveillance, de bien-être, ils étaient bien tous les deux entrain de déjeuner en se lançant des regards amoureux, ils étaient à leur place. Plus personne ne pouvait les empêcher de vivre unis, plus personne ne pouvait être en désaccord et vraiment imposer son opinion pour essayer de briser leur couple. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, ils étaient les seuls maîtres de leur destin, de leur couple.

La journée passa plus rapidement qu'ils n'avaient prévu, cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'ils habitaient dans l'appartement. Matthew leur avait rendu visite plusieurs fois déjà avec Aaron et Amy, mais lui et Isabella ne s'était toujours pas parlé, c'était la même chose pour Gabriel. Rien ne s'arrangeait, ils stagnaient tous, incapables de se parler.

Lena et Kiril disparurent dans l'après-midi, éludant les questions de leurs amis qui les harcelaient de question. Ils se rendirent comme chaque jour dans la cabane hurlante pour s'entraîner avec Amy. Cette dernière ne pouvait qu'admirer leurs progrès énormes en une semaine. Kiril semblait vraiment doué pour la défense, ses charmes de défense atteignaient des proportions hallucinantes, à deux, Amy et Matt ne pouvaient briser ses défenses. Lena pour sa part s'était beaucoup améliorée dans son timing, elle savait à quel moment frapper fort, à quel endroit et quand faire des pirouettes pour éviter les attaques. Son seul problème était le soin, elle parvenait à prodiguer les premiers soins, mais n'avait jamais le temps pour des sortilèges demandant un peu plus de concentration.

Le soir venu, ils se réunirent tous dans l'appartement, se préparèrent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain puis sortirent de l'appartement. Il neigeait depuis le début de la journée, une couche s'étalait dans la rue que les gens essayaient de faire partir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas, il neigeait trop. Les amis se donnèrent la main puis transplanèrent à quelques rues du grand théâtre où se déroulait le concert.

« Le mauvais pressentiment que j'ai depuis quelques jours, murmura le Gryffondor à Hyden tandis qu'ils marchaient. J'en ai parlé à Isa mais tout ce qu'elle a vu me concernant...c'est une petite fille. Je ne comprends pas.

- Ne parle pas de mauvais pressentiments maintenant ! Tu vas nous porter la poisse ! Par contre pour la petite fille, peut-être que c'est un bon pressentiment. Peut-être que c'est notre future fille, on ne sait jamais.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, répliqua John en le frappant sur le haut du crâne. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le théâtre, ils furent surpris de voir que des gens faisaient déjà la queue pour entrer, pour les écouter. Lena, Kiril, Matthew et les autres se joignirent à la queue mais John Hyden et Isa passèrent par les coulisses et entrèrent dans le théâtre sans oublier de se masquer avant. Ils avaient toujours les masques aux couleurs de leur maison. Un homme les accueillit, leur montra les lieux et les laissa s'installer sur la scène plongée dans le noir.

Les trois amis s'installèrent le plus rapidement possible, le temps leur faisait défaut, ils devaient faire vite avant que le public ne commence à entrer. John s'échauffa un peu la voix mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se préparer, il y avait des centaines de places ce qui commençait à vraiment faire beaucoup, le jeune homme sentit le stress monter peu à peu, s'infiltrer dans toutes ses veines, l'électrisant et le paralysant en même temps. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger mais maintenant qu'il y était, l'envie de partir en courant était très présente dans son esprit.

« Tout va bien se passer, déclara alors Hyden qui semblait se sentir à son aise devant cette immense salle qui serait bientôt remplie par des centaines de gens qui ne demandaient qu'à les entendre. »

Ces cinq mots suffirent cependant à le calmer un minimum, il se plaça devant son micro et attendit que le public entre. Ce qui se produisit, en quelques minutes tout l'espace disponible se retrouva occupé par une centaine de gens. Ces derniers pouvaient s'asseoir ou rester debout selon leur bon vouloir. L'envergure que prit cette salle effraya les trois jeunes gens qui doutèrent sérieusement. Pendant plus d'une minute, le blond resta immobile alors qu'il devait lancer la soirée, les yeux baissés, mais alors que les spectateur étaient sur le point de se plaindre il empoigna le micro et hurla:

« BIENVENUE A TOUS ! ON NE S'ATTENDAIT PAS DU TOUT A VOIR AUTANT DE MONDE C'EST...WOW, ON VA ESSAYER DE VOUS FAIRE PLAISIR ! »

La foule hurla son accord, le faisant frissonner, il sentit l'électricité passer dans tout son corps, toute l'envie qu'avait les gens de les voir chanter devant eux. Il sentit le regard insistant du brun dans son dos, il se retourna pour lui lancer un sourire victorieux. La peur avait disparu, le stress avec, il ne restait plus qu'eux trois et des centaines de gens à satisfaire, il fallait y aller.

« La première chanson est une reprise de Smash Mouth, all star. Ceux qui connaissent Shrek se souviendront sûrement de cette chanson, elle est en l'honneur d'un petit garçon nommé Aaron pour qui Shrek na plus aucun secret tellement il l'a regardé. J'espère qu'on sera à la hauteur. »**(4)**

Matthew sauta sur son siège, puis à la surprise générale, se mit à hurler en levant les bras, fier qu'il fasse mention de son fils dans son concert. Un éclat de rire général s'empara de la salle entière, même les trois jeunes gens sur la scène ne purent réprimer leu rire tellement l'auror paraissait fraîchement sorti d'un hôpital psychiatrique

« _Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was looking kind of dumb with her fingers and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead._ »

Cette chanson était vraiment parfaite pour mettre le public dans l'ambiance, les gens se déhanchait et levait les bras pour accompagner la musique avec entrain. Même le Gryffondor se déhanchait près de son micro, Les yeux d'Hyden dérivait vers le bas du dos de son amant, ce dernier était conscient de l'attraction qu'il sentait derrière lui et jouait avec cela tandis qu'il chantait à une vitesse époustouflante.

« _Well the years star coming and they don't stop coming. Back to the rules and I hit the ground __running. Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. So much to do so much to see so what's wrong with taking the back streets. You'll never know if you don't go...YOU'LL NEVER SHINE IF YOU DON'T GLOW!_ »

La musique s'enchaînait idéalement, permettant à John de reprendre sa respiration au bon moment où de le laisser entendre pendant une demi-seconde la foule qui hurlait pour eux. C'était trop beau...non trop bon, jouissif ! Les trois jeunes gens se lançaient des regards complices, partageant la même émotion. Quelquefois les voix des deux autres l'accompagnaient aux moments opportuns pour amplifier la puissance de la chanson.

« _Hey now you're an all star, get your game on, go play ! Hey now you're a rock star get the show on, get paid ! All that glitters is gold, only shooting stars, break the mold !_ »

John donna tout ce qu'il avait, la vitesse des paroles, la puissance dans la voix l'obligeait à déployer tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tenir jusqu'au bout de la chanson. A la fin de la chanson, il put enfin respirer un bon coup et reprendre son souffle, il transpirait déjà, des gouttes perlaient sur son front. Essoufflé, il se dirigea vers Isabella et lui passa le micro pour qu'elle chante la chanson de son choix. Cette dernière prit le micro et prit une grande inspiration.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, je vais chanter une chanson dans le même style que All star, mais en plus féminine. Si il y a des filles, dans la salle, elle est pour vous, ne vous laissez pas faire ! Bad reputation de Joan Jett ! »

Des cris féminins emplirent la salle, les filles se levèrent sur leurs sièges, certains mecs également, se foutant du message qu'il soit féminin ou masculin. Matthew fit rire les autres en criant d'une voix aigüe qu'il l'aimait. Puis les première notes se firent entendre et les bras se levèrent à nouveau.**(5)**

« _I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation ! You're living in the past it's a new generation ! A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do !_ »

Son sourire éclatant éblouit tout le monde lorsqu'elle sauta sur scène, faisant voltiger ses cheveux dans son dos. Les femmes de la salle prirent exemple sur elle sautant de tous les côtés avec une vigueur peu commune. Lena criait à pleins poumons, même parmi la foule sa grande soeur pouvait l'entendre.

« _Oh noo ! Not me ! And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation ! Never said I wanted to improve my station ! And I'm only doing good when I'm having fun, and I don't have to please no one !_ »

Le regard d'Isa sonda toute la salle, elle essaya corps et âme de faire réagir tout le monde, de les faire s'éclater pour le soir de Noël. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur une petite fille qui souriait largement à côté de ses parents, elle sautillait joyeusement, mais le plus important n'était pas cela. Isabella avait déjà vu cette petite fille, c'était la petite fille de sa vision, une petite fille brune aux yeux verts et aux cheveux frisés avec les même habits. Tout cela ne sentait pas bon, ce qu'elle avait omis de dire à John pour ne pas l'effrayer, c'était que dans sa vision, la petite était encerclée par des flammes. Le théâtre allait-il prendre feu ?

« _And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation ! I've never been afraid of any deviation, and I don't reaaly care if you think I'm strange, I ain't gonna change ! And I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation !_ »

Ses deux amis sentirent son malaise, elle avait eu un temps de retard avant de reprendre le rythme de la chanson. Quelque chose n'allait pas, la jeune fille marcha vers John et Hyden, entre deux paroles elle leur déclara que la petite fille de sa vision était là, et que ce n'était pas du tout un bon présage. Ces derniers pâlirent, ne sachant s'ils devaient arrêter le concert où continuer coûte que coûte. Le public commençaient à se douter de quelque chose.

« _Oh no ! Not me ! Oh no ! Not me ! Pedal boys ! And I don't give a..._ »

Soudain, John et Hyden se stoppèrent instinctivement, de même que la jeune fille et que tous les spectateurs. Un vrombissement puissant retentissait dans tout le théâtre, faisant trembler les sièges et la scène. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Matthew sortit sa baguette par réflexe mais avant qu'il ne puisse crier à tout le monde de partir. Il se retrouva au sol comme tous les autres.

Une grosse explosion retentit sous terre, comme si les fondations du théâtre étaient en train de lâcher. Le sol ne se contenta plus de vibrer mais sursauta, se craquela faisant tomber tous les specateurs sur son passage, les murs tremblèrent, de la poussière s'échappa du plafond. Des cris retentirent, Isabella lâcha le micro et tira sa baguette de sa poche, John et Hyden se donnèrent la main, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Une secousse incontrôlable les projeta tous au sol, Isabella tomba de la scène et se retrouva assommée au sol, personne ne résista à la secousse, les spectateurs tombèrent au sol comme des mouches. Ils étaient attaqués, c'était de la magie noire, une voix amplifiée par magie résonna dans le théâtre, c'était Matthew.

« LES MANGEMORTS NOUS ATTAQUENT ! FUYEZ ! »

Des dizaines de « plop » retentirent, les gens, affolés se mirent à courir de tous les côtés, à transplaner à se bousculer. John et Hyden qui n'avaient pas vu la Serdaigle tomber, essayèrent de la trouver mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Subitement, un silence de mort s'installa dans le théâtre, plus aucun cri ne résonna, plus personne n'osa faire un mouvement pour partir.

Puis ce fut la débandade, toutes les entrées explosèrent en même temps, projetant des débris sur les gens, des panaches de fumée noire volèrent au dessus des sièges puis se matérialisèrent, les mangemorts apparurent par surprise, certains tombèrent nez à nez avec eux et furent tués d'un simple coup de baguette comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires brindilles de paille.

Des rayons vers filèrent aux quatre coins du théâtre, les mangemorts n'eurent aucune pitié, ils tuèrent tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, les cris déchirants qui résonnaient donnait envie de vomir à Lena et Kiril. Ces derniers s'étaient entraînés tellement de temps pour une situation comme celle là, mais à présent qu'ils y étaient ce n'était plus la même chose. Des gens mouraient sous leurs yeux, se faisaient tuer. Lena pour qui la douleur était encore plus présente que les autres à cause de son pouvoir, vomit tout le contenu de son estomac entre deux sièges, incapable de supporter cet amas de morts qui s'étalaient dans tous les coins.

Certains essayaient de résister, des hommes se battaient en duel contre leurs ennemis, se sacrifiant pour permettre au reste de leur familles de s'échapper. Des maléfices volaient dans tous les sens, rebondissaient contre les murs. Gabriel, grâce à sa vue perçante, trouva Isabella, celle-ci était recroquevillée contre elle-même au sol, les gens la cognaient en courant. Il courut vers elle à toute vitesse sautant par dessus des rangées de sièges pour la secourir. Un mangemort qui comprit son initiative se transforma en fumée noire et l'enveloppa pour l'aveugler avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Le jeune homme fit un bond en arrière, laissant assez de temps à son ennemi pour sortir sa baguette et attaquer.

« _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »

Le rayon vert frôla Gabriel qui plongea à terre, fit une roulade puis donna un coup de poing précisément dans le genou de l'homme. Ce dernier hurla, sentant son ménisque exploser en milliers de morceaux sous l'impact, il tomba à genoux mais attrapa le jeune homme au cou pour l'étrangler.

« Crève, sale taré !

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Souffla le Poufsouffle avant de lui attraper le bras et de le tordre dans son dos. »

Il lui frappa brutalement dans la tête avec son coude, l'assommant ou le tuant instantanément, il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir, le plus important était de retrouver Isa. Il l'atteignit et la secoua pour la remettre sur pied, cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux et se releva précipitamment. Choquée par la situation, sonnée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Trois autres mangemorts apparurent juste devant eux mais Matthew les rejoignit et à trois contre trois ils se lancèrent dans un combat à mort.

Gabriel fit diversion, il ne se servit pas de sa baguette mais fonça droit vers ses trois ennemis en sautant pour éviter les sortilèges, Matthew le protégeait à l'aide d'enchantement de défense. Gabriel sauta sur un des mangemorts, et lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine tête. Se servant de l'impulsion pour pousser l'autre dans les escaliers entre les sièges. Le dernier, décontenancé par l'attaque, oublia qu'Isabella était toujours présente.

« _INCACEREM ! STUPEFIX !_Lança-t-elle. »

Les deux maléfices le frappèrent de plein fouet, le propulsant trois bons mètres plus loin. Matthew combattit le deuxième mangemort que Gabriel avait poussé dans les escaliers. Ce dernier faisait face au premier mangemort, celui à qui il avait lancé un coup de pied, malheureusement le mangemort était tellement rapide que le jeune homme ne pouvait rivaliser, un maléfice le toucha à la jambe et le fit tomber.

« _Protego Maxima_ ! S'exclama la Serdaigle pour défendre son petit-ami. »

Le bouclier forma une bulle autour des deux jeunes gens, le Poufsouffle se releva tant bien que mal, sortit sa baguette et se décida à abandonner le combat à mains nues, il fallait provoquer l'ennemi en duel à présent. Il lança une salve de sortilèges sur son adversaire mais ce dernier les repoussa tous et riposta avec encore plus de puissance. Isa se joignit à lui pour l'aider mais même à deux, l'autre parvenait à leur tenir tête, à retenir leurs assauts.

Autour d'eux des gens mourraient, criaient, souffraient, la jeune fille ne pouvait réellement se concentrer sur le combat, ses yeux déviaient vers sa petite soeur qu'elle ne trouvait plus parmi la chaos qui régnait. Elle n'osait pas regarder les corps qui jonchaient le sol de peur de retrouver Lena, pâle et froide, morte. Du sang maculait le sol par endroits, l'obligeant à sauter par dessus les flaques pour continuer le combat sans glisser.

Aussi brutalement que leur combat avait commencé, il se termina. Isa, Gabriel et leur ennemi s'arrêtèrent soudainement de combattre, trop époustouflé par le duel que livrait Matthew avec l'autre mangemort. Les deux duellistes s'affrontaient dans un combat titanesque, leurs attaques étaient d'une rapidité telle que les sortilèges devenaient incontrôlables et frappaient dans tous les coins. Même les principaux intéressés ne semblaient plus contrôler grand chose.

« _CONFRINGO_ ! Crièrent-ils en même temps. »

Les deux sorts d'explosion se rencontrèrent au milieu du théâtre, ils fusionnèrent formant une grosse boule lumineuse qui dévia pour filer droit vers le plafond. Le premier mangemort profita de la diversion pour se jeter sur Isabella, il l'attrapa au cou d'un bras et essaya de tirer son couteau de l'autre mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, il assista à l'explosion la plus phénoménale qu'il n'avait jamais vue. La boule lumineuse frappa le plafond au dessus d'eux, une partie du plafond commença à se craqueler puis explosa littéralement.

Lors de l'effondrement du toit, tout se passa avec une telle rapidité que personne ne comprit vraiment le danger. Il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement réfléchi, plus le temps pour trouver une idée pour sauver sa vie, tout n'était que réflexe. Gabriel était celui qui avait le plus de réflexe, lorsqu'il vit une centaine de pierres grosses comme lui crouler vers eux, il se précipita vers Isa, toujours en proie au mangemort, attrapa son bras, puis pointa sa baguette vers Matthew.

« _Accio Matthew_ ! »

Matthew fut soulevé de terre par la force du sortilège et attiré vers le Poufsouffle, ce dernier le réceptionna d'un bras, les rochers fondaient déjà sur eux, s'écrasant au sol en milliers de débris. Mais avant que la situation ne s'aggrave, tout disparut, tout sembla être un mélange de corps, de tout et n'importe quoi, comme s'ils étaient tous pris dans un tourbillon qui les avait piégé pour ne les laisser repartir qu'une fois éloignés du théâtre et de sa cohue. Ils avaient transplané, Gabriel avait réussi à tous les faire transplaner, lui, Isa, Matthew...et le mangemort qui s'était attaqué à Isa.

Lena et Kiril s'étaient cachés entre deux rangées de sièges, ils s'étaient agenouillés et attendaient que tous les combats prennent fin. La peur faisait chavirer tout leur désir de combat, ils ne voulaient plus se battre ils voulaient juste fuir, survivre au lieu d'assister à ce massacre. Ils avaient vu le plafond s'effondrer, la jeune fille avait vu sa grande soeur transplaner juste à temps avec Gabriel et Matthew pour éviter la chute du toit. Elle savait pertinemment que sa soeur ne reviendrait pas pour l'aider, qu'elle devait se débrouiller toute seule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Kiril. On avait promis de se battre, John et Hyden sont toujours là, on peut les aider !

- J'ai peur !

- Je sais, mais on pourra jamais s'en sortir sans se battre, il faut qu'on rejoigne John et Hyden, ils sont en train de se battre sur la scène regarde. »

Les deux garçons, aidés par quelques résistants, combattaient de toutes leurs forces, ils faisaient face à un autre duo sur la scène, évitant inlassablement les sortilèges de mort qui les frôlait. Au même moment, quatre mangemorts apparurent, se dirigeant vers eux. A six contre deux, ils ne pourraient faire le poids, il fallait les aider.

« Il faut qu'on attire les quatre qui viennent d'arriver et qu'on déploie notre technique de défense. Un...deux...trois, maintenant ! »

Lena sortit de sa cachette et lança un maléfice de stupéfixion destiné à attirer l'attention des quatre mangemorts. Ces derniers se retournèrent précipitamment puis répliquèrent par un déluge de sortilège, l'occasion pour Kiril d'invoquer un bouclier en forme de mur transparent impossible à franchir. Tant que les ennemis ne les encerclaient pas, il n'avait pas besoin d'un bouclier en forme de bulle.

« _Stupéfix ! Petrificus totalus !_ Hurla la jeune fille pour essayer de trouver une faille parmi leurs nombreux adversaires. »

Kiril préparait les enchantements de défense avec sa baguette levée comme un chef d'orchestre, il avait une totale impassibilité sur le visage, aucune peur. Rien du tout, il préparait ses défenses, anticipant les assauts de ses ennemis qui essayaient de les atteindre, sans se laisser déstabiliser, il agitait sa baguette inlassablement avec élégance. C'était étrange de le voir agir avec tellement de calme alors qu'autour d'eux, des explosions retentissaient de tous les cotés, des maléfices rebondissaient contre ses boucliers avec des torrents d'étincelles.

Lena était un modèle d'agilité, fidèle à elle même, ses sauts, ses roulades ressemblaient à une valse entraînante et épuisante. La jeune fille ne se laissait aucun répit, sautant par dessus des sièges, roulant dessous pour prendre ses adversaires par surprise, aucun petit détail n'était inutile pour déstabiliser ses quatre adversaires. L'effondrement du plafond avait formé un trou immense dans le toit laissant voir la nuit sans étoile au dehors, la neige tombait lentement et silencieusement par ce trou, contrastant avec le chaos qui régnait dans le théâtre. Rien ne perturbait la neige, les flocons tombaient formant une couche à l'endroit même où se trouvait Gabriel et les autres avant de transplaner.

On pouvait facilement glisser et trébucher sur la neige, comme sur le sang qui s'était mêlé à cette dernière. Glisser pouvait laisser une ouverture à l'adversaire et lui permettre de prendre le dessus. Il fallait qu'elle attire un mangemort vers la neige ! C'était la seule solution pour avoir une ouverture, pour prendre le dessus sur leurs ennemis, ceux-ci avaient l'avantage du nombre mais ne semblait pas avoir de stratégie. Leur décision d'attaquer en ligne au lieu de les encercler le prouvait.

Kiril comprit immédiatement en lui jetant un coup d'oeil qu'elle avait un moyen pour les sortir de là, ou pour du moins réduire le nombre de leurs ennemis. Elle lui murmura d'amener un mangemort vers la neige, puis se retourna et attaqua aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait celui qui se tenait le plus proche de la neige. Ce dernier fut contraint de reculer pour résister à l'assaut. Kiril prit même des risques en désactivant ses boucliers pour attaquer lui aussi et appuyer sur la résistance de leur cible unique. La jeune fille remarqua qu'enfin un des pied de son ennemi avait atteint la neige, elle envoya un maléfice près de son autre pied pour le faire reculer, ce qu'il fit sans réfléchir. Il glissa dans la neige et tomba lourdement, profitant de cette ouverture qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, la jeune fille le stupéfixa et lui lança une salve d'autres sorts pour être sûre qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

John et Hyden ne lâchaient rien sur la scène, ils se battaient en couple, se défendaient et attaquaient lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin, échangeant les rôles ou mettant à mal les défenses de l'ennemi en attaquant à deux. Leurs adversaires avaient du fil à retordre car ils ne laissaient passer aucun assaut, ne montraient aucune ouverture. Ils étaient vraiment forts et n'avaient aucun pitié envers les deux mangemorts qu'ils affrontaient avec détermination.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se battre sur la scène, un couple de personnes d'une trentaine d'années se débattaient avec fureur contre des ennemis trop puissants pour eux. Derrière eux se tenait une petite fille, une petite fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux frisés qui ne souriait plus mais pleurait, regardant ses parents entrain de se sacrifier pour elle, la petite fille de la vision. Ses parents se battaient sans relâche, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids pourtant ils n'abandonnaient pas. Ils allaient mourir. John et Hyden conscients de cela, eurent dans l'idée de défaire leurs ennemis au plus vite pour leur venir en aide ensuite.

« _Stupéfix ! Confringo !_ Hurla Hyden.

_- Avada Kedavra !_ Répliqua un des mangemorts sa baguette pointée vers le brun qui se jeta au sol, se tapant violemment le menton contre le plancher.

_- Incarcerem !_ Ajouta John, décelant une ouverture. »

Une corde jaillit de sa baguette et fila droit vers sa cible avant de s'enrouler autour de son cou, l'étouffant lentement. Le deuxième mangemort surpris par ce revirement de situation soudain, prit la fuite. Il se transforma en panache de fumée noire et disparut par l'ouverture immense du toit. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de combattants dans le théâtre, juste une mer de corps qui s'étalait un peu partout. Les deux garçons coururent pour aider le couple qu'ils avaient vu mais avant qu'ils ne puissent s'approcher, ils surent que c'était trop tard.

La mère avait pris la petite fille dans ses bras et couraient vers les coulisses, le père en première ligne. Un des mangemorts qui les poursuivait mit le feu au rideau d'un coup de baguette, le rideau s'écroula sur le père qui tomba sous le poids et prit feu avec, le piège mortel s'était refermé sur lui. La mère déposa sa fille et tenta de faire barrage en tendant les bras...un rayon vert plus tard, elle était pâle et froide, les yeux ouverts, morte.

Il ne restait que la petite fille , cette dernière se jeta sur le corps de sa mère comme pour la défendre ou pour défendre ce qui restait d'elle Le feu des rideaux se propageait dans les coulisses, empêchant toute fuite par là-bas. Hyden et John se lancèrent le même regard, il fallait qu'ils la sauvent, il fallait que l'un des deux la sauve et que l'autre retiennent les adversaires. Il fallait que l'un des deux se sacrifie.

C'était trop rapide, trop irréfléchi, leur premier réflexe était de tout faire pour sauver la petite fille qui essayait de protéger le corps de sa mère. Les deux amants coururent droit vers elle mais avant que Hyden n'ait put faire le moindre geste pour attaquer les mangemorts, John se jeta sur l'un d'eux à mains nus lui envoyant un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Un des autres mangemorts essaya de le tuer mais le blond attrapa sa baguette et l'enfonça dans son ventre, complètement sourd à la complainte horrible qu'il entendit, il sortit sa baguette et continua le combat contre ceux qui restaient.

Pendant ce temps le brun fonça droit vers la petite fille. Il reçut un maléfice violet qui le toucha au bras et lui fit une large entaille, n'en ayant cure,il la prit dans ses bras, la tirant du corps de sa mère, il la serra si fort contre lui qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas l'étouffer. Le Gryffondor, remarquant que sa diversion avait marché, lança un sourire à son amant avant de lui hurler dessus tout en évitant un maléfice.

« VA-T-EN ! PRENDS LENA ET LES AUTRES ET FUIS ! VITE !

- JE VAIS PAS TE LAISSER T'ES CON OU QUOI ! Hurla l'ex-Serpentard dont la voix flancha. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Viens on s'en va !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai de la famille dans leur rang, j'ai de quoi les faire douter, ils ne me tueront pas. Je te le promets, maintenant pars ! »

Priant pour qu'ils ne se voient pas pour la dernière fois, le brun recula, gardant la fille toujours serrée contre lui il transplana sur quelques mètres pour apparaître juste derrière Lena et Kiril, ces derniers comprirent par un simple regard ce qu'il voulait. Il lui attrapèrent le bras et tous ensemble ils transplanèrent à nouveau, laissant John et d'innombrables cadavres derrière eux, abandonnant subitement le chaos qui régnait pour ne laisser place qu'à un silence de mort.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour mettre toutes les intrigues futures en place. John qui va faire des retrouvailles, Isa qui se retrouve isolée dans la forêt avec les deux hommes qu'elle a le moins envie de supporter, et puis Lena, Kiril et Hyden qui se retrouvent avec la petite fille de la vision.

Surtout n'oubliez pas cette petite fille, et puis je sais que ça date de 3 chapitres mais n'oubliez pas non plus le dessin qu'Aaron a fait pour Isa et Gabriel. N'oubliez pas non plus la morsure qu'Isa a faite au mangemort qui l'a attaquée quand elle était petite. Bref gardez tous les détails en mémoire !

1)Pocahontas-L'air du vent ! Magnifique ! Ceux qui ne connaissent pas honte à vous !

2)Frozen-Within Temptation.

3)May angels lead you in-Jimmy eat the world. Chanson qui m'a fait frissonner plus d'une fois (je vous conseille aussi disintegration de Jimmy eat the world.)

4)All-Smash Mouth. Chanson qui donne envie de s'éclater un bon coup, les amateurs de Shrek reconnîtront.

5)Bad reputation-Joan Jett. Chanson ultra-connue mais toujours aussi efficace !


	35. Chapter 35

**Coucou ! Voilà la suite dans ce chapitre ! Alors qu'y a-t-il dans ce chapitre ? D'abord j'aimerais parler du nouveau personnage qui a déjà fait son apparition dans le chapitre précédent mais a son propre rôle dans ce nouveau chapitre, Adèle ! Adèle va rester pour le reste de la fic, elle aura un rôle très important auprès de deux autres personnages en particulier, j'ai essayé de me mettre à la place d'une petite de six ans qui vient de perdre ses parents mais je ne pense pas avoir réussi, à vous de juger, désolé d'avance ! On va en savoir plus dans ce chapitre sur l'endroit où ont transplané Gabriel et les autres depuis le massacre du théâtre dans le chapitre précédent. Pour Hyden...c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête. Pour John c'est un peu LE mystère, je l'ai un peu écarté de ce chapitre pour ne pas dévoiler son sort trop vite... tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il va faire des rencontres ! BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

_Matthew fut soulevé de terre par la force du sortilège et attiré vers le Poufsouffle, ce dernier le réceptionna d'un bras, les rochers fondaient déjà sur eux, s'écrasant au sol en milliers de débris. Mais avant que la situation ne s'aggrave, tout disparut, tout sembla être un mélange de corps, de tout et n'importe quoi, comme s'ils étaient tous pris dans un tourbillon qui les avait piégé pour ne les laisser repartir qu'une fois éloignés du théâtre et de sa cohue. Ils avaient transplané, Gabriel avait réussi à tous les faire transplaner, lui, Isa, Matthew...et le mangemort qui s'était attaqué à Isa._

* * *

_Priant pour qu'ils ne se voient pas pour la dernière fois, le brun recula, gardant la fille toujours serrée contre lui il transplana sur quelques mètres pour apparaître juste derrière Lena et Kiril, ces derniers comprirent par un simple regard ce qu'il voulait. Il lui attrapèrent le bras et tous ensemble ils transplanèrent à nouveau, laissant John et d'innombrables cadavres derrière eux, abandonnant subitement le chaos qui régnait pour ne laisser place qu'à un silence de mort._

* * *

John...ce nom flottait dans l'esprit de Hyden comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge dans son cerveau, l'empêchant de s'égarer vers une autre pensée, impossible de fuir face à l'image qui l'envahissait. Même lorsqu'il était en plein transplanage, balloté de tous les côtés par la force de l'action et serré contre les deux jeunes gens qu'il avait réussi à tirer du champ de bataille. Ils atterrirent tous les trois en plein milieu d'un couloir des coulisses dans un vacarme assourdissant. Sonnés, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un mangemort se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, surpris de les voir apparaître sous ses yeux aussi peu discrètement. Pas assez surpris cependant pour ne pas attaquer, un maléfice s'échappa de sa baguette et fila droit vers eux.

Lena fut la première à réagir, elle poussa Hyden, pour qu'il évite le sortilège de l'ennemi en s'écroulant au sol, et elle sortit sa baguette avant de foncer sur le mangemort tête baissée avec la détermination d'une lionne. L'homme ébahi devant la réaction de la jeune fille eut pour seul réflexe de reculer d'un pas avant de se prendre un coup de pied puissant au pire endroit possible. Malheureusement, le coup de pied n'était pas assez puissant pour mettre hors d'état de nuire, il attrapa la baguette de la jeune fille, la jeta au loin et la prit au cou avant de la soulever pour l'étrangler contre un mur du couloir.

Hyden, toujours au sol, n'eut aucun réflexe pour aller au secours de Lena qui se débattait éperdument, sentant l'air dans ses poumons se raréfier petit à petit, sentant la main du mangemort se resserrer autour de son cou pour la tuer. Kiril pour sa part réagit, mais pas comme il aurait du, au lieu d'attaquer avec sa baguette, trop affolé, il courut et se jeta sur son adversaire pour qu'il lâche sa petite-amie. S'ensuivit un combat à mains nues difficile, l'homme que les deux jeunes gens combattaient était bien plus costaud qu'eux, il relâcha Lena en la jetant au sol et frappa Kiril au ventre. Ce dernier essaya de riposter mais le coup de pied qu'il lança fut bloqué et repoussé par l'autre qui souriait, sentant déjà qu'il allait faire deux victimes de plus.

« Hyden ! Hurla Lena à pleins poumons. Aide-nous ! »

Le jeune homme était toujours couché en plein milieu du couloir, perdu...noyé dans ses propres pensées, incapable de reprendre le dessus sur son corps. Il était rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir laissé John derrière, de l'avoir abandonné à son sort, l'image de son amant envahissait son esprit comme un poison, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Pourtant ils avaient transplané juste en dessous de la scène, dans les coulisses, juste quelques mètres sous les combats, juste à quelques mètres de John qu'il pouvait encore aider. Malgré cela, le brun sentit que quelque chose le séparait déjà de son amant, qu'il ne pourrait le tirer de cette mauvaise situation cette fois. Pendant ce temps Kiril se faisait tabasser au sol, recevant des coups de pieds de plus en plus violents dans l'estomac, la jeune fille rampa jusqu'à eux puis tapa dans le genoux du mangemort de toute ses forces, sentant le ménisque craquer sous ses pieds. L'homme hurla de douleur mais eut assez de force pour lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine tête et l'assommer sans plus de cérémonie.

Hyden écarquilla les yeux soudainement, se rendant réellement compte que ses amis étaient en mauvaise posture, qu'ils risquaient de se faire tuer à cause de lui et de sa distraction. Il avait peut-être perdu John cette nuit là mais il ne perdrait jamais ceux qui lui restaient. Ils n'étaient que deux enfants de 15 ans, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir sous la main d'un homme si jeune. Avec une force qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en lui et à une vitesse impressionnante, l'ex-Serpentard sauta sur ses pieds et fondit sur le mangemort. Celui-ci n'avait aucune chance de rivaliser, il le comprit au moment où il regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux pour voir un aperçu de sa rage démesurée.

Le premier coup qu'envoya Hyden le frappa en pleine tempe, le sonnant pendant une seconde. Cette précieuse seconde qu'il perdit lui fut fatale, le brun en profita pour frapper une deuxième fois à la mâchoire puis une troisième fois dans les côtes. Le craquement qui résonna remplit le brun de satisfaction malsaine mais ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, la colère qui prenait possession de son corps ne pouvait pas laisser le mangemort qui avait essayé de tuer ses amis après quelques coups de poings.

Le mangemort qui se retrouvait à présent en mauvaise posture s'écroula au sol avec le même vacarme que les trois jeunes gens avaient fait en transplanant dans le couloir, tout cela sous les yeux de Kiril et Lena. Cette dernière avait repris un peu ses esprits mais l'envie de vomir la prenait dès qu'elle faisait le moindre mouvement, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Hyden calme-toi ! HYDEN ! »

Le concerné lui lança un sourire éclatant puis leva le pied et l'enfonça dans le ventre du mangemort de toutes ses forces. Un cri horrible retentit dans le couloir suivi d'un borborygme dégoutant, du sang coula des lèvres de l'homme qui se tordit de douleur alors que le brun continuait de frapper sans une once de pitié, un sourire étrange presque amer plaqué sur les lèvres. S'il continuait, leur adversaire allait mourir...ils se battaient contre Voldemort pour qu'il y ait moins de morts, cela n'allait pas s'arranger en tuant un homme.

« Kiril, arrête-le ! »

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui était resté stoïque tout au long du combat de l'ex-Serpentard fut brutalement réveillé par l'appel de sa petite-amie. Il fit une balayette à Hyden qui tomba à côté de lui, le serra dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger puis bloqua ses jambes à l'aide des siennes. Hyden essaya de se débattre furieusement, lui plantant son coude dans le ventre et se retournant pour lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre mais le blond ne lâcha pas prise.

« Lena ! S'écria Kiril. Ramassa ta baguette et stupéfixe le ! Il est incontrôla...OUCH ! »

Les dents du brun s'étaient plantées dans son cou avec violence, il sentit le liquide poisseux couler dans son cou et atteindre le sol silencieusement, il l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang ! Lena, malgré sa nausée, rampa tant bien que mal pour attraper sa baguette qui avait glissé au sol, elle l'attrapa en gémissant de douleur, puis la pointa en premier lieu vers le mangemort toujours au sol, à présent inconscient. Elle le stupéfixa et stupéfixa finalement Hyden qui fut stoppé dans son élan pour frapper Kiri, il s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon, inconscient.

Ils offraient un spectacle assez effrayant dans ce couloir des coulisses. Un des murs était éraflé sur toute sa longueur par le premier sortilège que le mangemort avait lancé, du sang maculait le sol à l'endroit où Hyden avait mordu Kiril. Le mur du couloir était enfoncé à plusieurs endroits probablement sous le poids des corps qui y avaient été poussés pendant la lutte. Mais le pire était la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Lena titubait avec une envie de vomir de plus en plus pressante, elle saignait de l'arcade. Kiril avait les cheveux tout emmêlés et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, Hyden était inconscient mais malgré cela on pouvait quand même voir la colère sur les traits de son visage. Le mangemort était dans un sale état, c'était le plus amoché, sa mâchoire avait doublé de volume et commençait à virer au bleu. Ses lèvres avaient littéralement explosé déversant un flot de sang. A cela s'ajoutait les côtes cassés que l'on pouvait deviner grâce aux nombreux craquements qu'ils avaient entendu.

Ils offraient un piètre tableau. Ils étaient toujours au théâtre où quelques minutes plus tôt le concert avait commencé, c'était étrange, le temps était passé tellement vite, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse tellement hallucinante que Lena avait l'impression que des jours s'étaient passés depuis le début des affrontements. Ils étaient juste en dessous de la scène où John était resté pour combattre. Soudain, un cri retentit derrière elle, suivi de longs sanglots déchirants...l'idée qu'elle avait oublié quelqu'un germa dans son esprit.

En se retournant, elle tomba sur une petite fille qui pleurait en cachant son visage entre ses minuscules mains et sous ses longs cheveux bruns, comme si elle ne voulait pas affronter la situation dans laquelle elle était. C'était la petite fille que Hyden avait fait transplaner avec eux pour la sauver. La présence de la petite fille qui devait avoir près de six ans suffit à calmer immédiatement Lena qui souffla un bon coup et s'approcha d'elle.

« Coucou ! Heu...moi je m'appelle Lena...et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

- … »

Au dessus d'eux, le bruit des combats s'étaient arrêtés, il régnait encore une odeur de brûlé mais ce ne fut pas ce qui alerta le jeune fille. Elle se retourna vers Kiril et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Si les combats étaient finis, alors quelqu'un viendrait chercher le mangemort qui surveillait les coulisses...le mangemort qu'ils venaient juste de tabasser. Ils allaient être repérés une fois encore !

« Kiril, fit-elle d'une voix très calme malgré sa peur, tu peux s'il-te-plaît ramasser ta baguette et faire léviter Hyden et le mangemort jusque dans une pièce du couloir où on ne sera pas dérangé... tout cela dans le plus grand calme et le plus rapidement possible ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, lui aussi avait compris qu'ils étaient de nouveau en danger, que d'un moment à l'autre des ennemis pouvaient descendre dans les coulisses et les retrouver. Il prit sa baguette, prononça une formule et fit léviter les deux inconscients dans une loge. Lena pour sa part affronta la peur de la petite fille qui restait immobile, comme paralysée au milieu du couloir.

« Écoute, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Je veux juste t'aider et te sauver mais pour t'aider il faut que je te prenne dans mes bras. Tu acceptes que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

- NON !

- Ne crie pas, les méchants vont nous entendre ! Allez s'il-te-plaît ! Sinon je boude moi aussi et on va pleurer toutes les deux comme des gros bébés. »

Lena avait touché un point sensible de la petite fille en la traitant de bébé, elle écarta les bras lentement sans se départir de son regard un peu suspect et accepta les bras qui la soulevèrent. Les deux filles filèrent droit vers la loge où se cachait Kiril et les autres, déjà derrière elles, des bruits de pas retentissaient suivis d'appels. Elles entrèrent en trombe dans la loge, la plus âgée déposa la petite au sol.

« Comment-on fait ? S'exclama le Serpentard. On va se faire repérer.

- On fait disparaître tout le monde sauf le mangemort, répondit la Serdaigle précipitamment. Hyden tant qu'il reste inconscient ne pourra pas faire de bruit. »

Il restait un problème, la petite fille allait les faire repérer immédiatement. On ne pouvait pas demander à une gamine âgée de 6 ans de rester parfaitement silencieuse. Il fallait prendre des mesures radicales, il fallait qu'ils s'en sortent peu importe si cela signifiait choquer une enfant, c'était choisir entre la stupéfixion et la mort. Lena serra la main sur sa baguette et la pointa vers la petite fille qui n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, le rayon rouge de stupéfixion la frappa de plein fouet. Kiril la rattrapa au vol et leva un regard choqué et interrogateur vers sa petite-amie.

« C'était ou ça ou se faire repérer et se faire tuer ! Se justifia celle-ci. J'ai choisi ! »

Les cris des mangemorts s'approchaient, ils arrivaient, ils était sûrement dans le couloir entrain d'analyser les lieux. Lena leva sa baguette et traça des cercles dans les airs avant de la pointer vers Hyden qui fut le premier à se fondre dans le décor presque invisible, soumis au sortilège de désillusion. La petite fille suivit puis Kiril et elle-même. Elle laissa le mangemort volontairement visible pour ne pas que ses acolytes se posent des questions s'il disparaissait des coulisses alors qu'il était supposé les surveiller.

Même pas dix secondes plus tard, deux hommes vêtus de longues robes noires et couverts au niveau du visage par des capuches ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent en silence. Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce, frôlant le corps stupéfixé d'Hyden, l'un d'eux s'approcha même de Kiril qui fut obligé de se recroqueviller contre lui-même pour éviter ses mains. Un silence de mort régnait dans la petite pièce, un silence presque étrange, presque forcé.

« Tu crois qu'il est mort ? Demanda l'un des deux hommes en montrant leur acolyte qui reposait sur le sol.

- Je sais pas, je m'en fous ! Répliqua l'autre en tapant l'inconscient du pied d'un air dégoûté. Viens on se casse, c'est morbide ici ! »

Les deux hommes firent demi-tour et disparurent dans le couloir, le bruit de leurs pas résonna dans la pièce pendant une bonne minute avant qu'il ne baisse de volume jusqu'à disparaître, tellement ils étaient loin. Malgré cela, les deux jeunes gens qui étaient encore conscients ne bougèrent pas d'un poil et respirèrent silencieusement, à deux doigts de faire une syncope. La peur de voir les mangemorts revenir était si grande qu'ils osaient à peine inspirer et expirer.

« On peut bouger ? Murmura le blond.

- Attends ! Rétorqua précipitamment Lena stressée. »

Ils attendirent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'oser un mouvement, ils annulèrent les charmes de désillusion puis réveillèrent la petite fille. Cette dernière cligna des yeux une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se relever, les sourcils froncés et le regard suspect l'air de dire «_ je sais ce que vous m'avez fait !_ ». Les évènements qui s'étaient produits étaient trop importants, cependant pour prendre le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

« On fait quoi du mangemort ?

- On le garde, ma soeur, John, Gabriel et Matthew ont disparu je te rappelle il pourra nous servir.

- Et pour Hyden ?

_- Enervatum_ ! Chuchota Lena réveillant le concerné. Hyden surtout ne bouge pas d'un pouce et écoute-moi ! Les mangemorts sont partis et on va aller voir tous les trois si il y a quelqu'un là haut. Si je peux encore sauver des gens, Kiril va aller chercher de l'aide moldue et toi...tu vas emmener cette petite dans un endroit sûr comme la cabane hurlante où Amy doit nous attendre. »

Le brun ne protesta pas, il se mit debout et son regard vira vers la petite fille qu'il avait réussi à sauver. Il l'avait oubliée dans le couloir, il avait oublié qu'il avait perdu John pour sauver une enfant. C'était une vie pour une autre. Mais Hyden aurait égoïstement préféré sauver son amant, cette idée puérile germa dans son esprit et pendant quelques secondes il ne put que détester la petite fille pour qui il avait perdu sa moitié. Puis elle le regarda. Et la situation changea du tout au tout.

Elle avait de beaux yeux verts cachés sous ses longues mèches brunes, les mêmes yeux que John...mais surtout le même regard. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi son regard fut comme une lame qui transperça son coeur presque littéralement, le faisant suffoquer, subjugué par un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le jeune homme se mit à genoux, des larmes emplirent ses yeux, des larmes qui ne coulèrent pas. Il était entrain de ressentir la même émotion que lorsqu'il avait vu Aaron pour la première fois, sauf que cette fois l'émotion semblait s'être décuplé, le laissant pantelant, choqué. La peur d'avoir perdu John mêlé à ce sentiment le fit sangloter comme un bébé.

La petite fille se rapprocha de lui, tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était qu'Hyden l'avait sauvée. Il l'avait tirée de la scène là où des méchants se battaient et essayaient de la tuer. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'avait sauvée et ce fait suffisait pour lui faire confiance. Il avait l'air triste, il avait l'air très triste, autant qu'elle. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait elle le serrait déjà dans ses bras, debout elle avait la même taille que lui à genoux. Elle posa la tête contre son épaule et enroula sa tête avec ses bras. Lena, qui s'était imposée en tant que chef des opérations, proposa de remonter le plus vite possible au lieu du massacre pour voir si il y avait des survivants.

« Et si on trouve John ? Demanda l'ex-Serpentard, les yeux brillants d'hésitation en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

- On ne trouvera pas le corps de John, il est trop malin pour mourir ici, fit Kiril plus pour persuader son ami que pour avancer un argument. »

Ils laissèrent le mangemort stupéfixé dans la pièce en décidant qu'ils iraient le chercher plus tard puis remontèrent sur scène avec prudence, Lena et Kiril en première ligne. Le massacre qui s'offrit à leurs yeux leur donna des frissons de dégoût, la nausée qu'avait la jeune fille depuis quelques temps se concrétisa. Elle se mit à vomir au sol, sans que personne ne puisse la soutenir, ils étaient tous trop dégoûtés par le spectacle de désolation qu'ils voyaient pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Hyden cacha les yeux de la petite fille et la serra plus fort contre lui.

L'endroit, qui une heure plus tôt abritait des cris de joie et des chansons, n'abritait à présent plus qu'un silence de mort. Les morts jonchaient le sol, ils étaient partout, sur la scène, dans les escaliers, entre les rangées de sièges, sur les sièges, aucun endroit n'était épargnée. Des enfants pâles comme la mort, les traits figés, les yeux vitreux étaient affalés de tous côtés. Des femmes aux membres déchiquetés, parfois sans bras ou même sans tête, le fantôme de leur peur se lisait sur leurs visages tandis qu'elles flottaient dans des mares de sang poisseuses. Au sol, on pouvait deviner des morceaux de corps déchiquetés par le soufflement d'explosions diverses, le feu avait dévoré certains cadavres à la peau noircie et boursoufflée. Quelques mangemorts gisaient également par ci par là, certains avaient péri sous la chute du toit, au plafond le trou béant formé par l'explosion laissait toujours tomber la neige dans le théâtre. L'odeur qui émanait du massacre était insupportable, la chair brûlée, la pourriture, la mort, tout se mélangeait dans l'air.

Les mangemorts étaient partis, L'ex-Serpentard déposa la petite dans les bras de Kiril et fila droit vers la scène en priant pour ne pas retrouver le corps de John mais il ne trouva que ceux des parents à la petite. Il ne sut pas s'il devait être soulagé de savoir son amant encore en vie ou désolé pour la mort des parents de la petite. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ne mourrait pas, qu'il avait de la famille chez les mangemorts, il comptait sur l'appui ou la pitié de son père Lucius Malefoy pour ne pas se faire tuer. Peut-être que cette carte Joker l'avait réellement sauvé. Mais où était-il à présent ? Il y avait aussi Isabella, Gabriel et Matthew qui avaient transplané pendant le combat et n'étaient jamais revenus.

« Aidez-moi... »

Ce n'était qu'un soupir presque inaudible mais tout était tellement silencieux dans cet endroit où la mort avait fauché une bonne centaine de vies qu'ils entendirent tous ce soupir d'agonie. Lena, s'étant remise de sa nausée se mit à courir, monta les escaliers du théâtre aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, risquant de glisser dans la neige et de se briser le cou. Dans la dernière rangée de siège, une femme âgée de la trentaine suffoquait, elle était en train de mourir. Lena la tira jusqu'à un endroit plat où elle pouvait la soigner, replaça une mèche qui la gênait sur son front derrière son oreille d'un doigt tremblant et se concentra pour se rappeler ce qu'elle devait faire

« Heu...alors voyons voir...Oh putain ! »

Elle venait de retourner la femme pour voir sa blessure et ce qu'elle vit lui donna envie de crier mais elle se retint pour ne pas l'effrayer. Sa hanche était tailladée à l'horizontale du ventre jusqu'au dos, déversant un flot de sang presque ininterrompu, lorsqu'elle était sur le ventre, le contact avec le sol bouchait la plaie mais maintenant qu'elle était sur le dos l'hémorragie reprenait de plus belle. Le sang gicla sur le visage de la jeune fille qui s'essuya précipitamment puis lâcha sa baguette avant de plaquer ses deux mains sur la plaie ouverte pour boucher comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait par réflexe.

C'était son premier réflexe, au lieu d'utiliser sa baguette avec intelligence pour stopper l'hémorragie ou cautériser la plaie elle plaquait ses mains et attendait incapable de les retirer. Hyden courut pour l'aider et poussa Lena pour boucher l'entaille de ses mains beaucoup plus grandes. Lena ramassa sa baguette et se creusa la tête pour trouver un sortilège. Le plus important pour l'instant était d'endormir la blessée pour ne pas qu'elle souffre, et ralentir ses mouvements ce qui ralentirait aussi la circulation du sang et donc l'hémorragie.

« Madame, regardez-moi tout va bien aller ! Je m'occupe de vous, je vais vous endormir pour ne pas que vous ayez mal ! Fermez les yeux ! Impedimenta ! »

Immédiatement les tremblements de la trentenaire ralentirent, comme tous ses mouvements et comme l'hémorragie qui ne pressait plus contre les mains de l'ex-Serpentard. Derrière eux, Kiril tenait toujours la petite fille dans ses bras. Lena stupéfixa la femme pour ne pas qu'elle souffre pendant qu'elle cautériserait la plaie. La blessure même si grave n'était que superficielle, elle n'avait atteint que la chair et la peau, épargnant les organes. Se rappelant de la longue formule pour reformer la peau, elle se mit à les prononcer distinctement en pointant sa baguette sur les mains de Hyden qui retenaient toujours l'hémorragie.

Celui-ci sentit sous ses mains comme un fourmillement, comme si des milliards de cellules convergeaient vers la blessure pour refermer la peau, d'ailleurs la peau commençait à chauffer sous ses mains jusqu'à le brûler et le forcer à les enlever. La peau qui s'était reformée sur la blessure était rouge et de la fumée s'en échappait, Lena murmura un sortilège de désinfection et put enfin respirer une seconde, du sang séché maculait encore son visage et coulait dans ses cheveux, lui donnant un air de guerrière. Mais déjà d'autres gens appelaient à l'aide, d'autre survivants !

« On a besoin d'aide ! On s'en sortira pas tous seuls tous les trois ! Kiril, je veux que tu sortes dans la rue et que tu appelles à l'aide, que tu trouves des moldus capables de nous aider...je me rappelle plus comment on les appellent, les pompiers ou alors les médecins je sais pas ! TROUVE DE L'AIDE ! Hyden, prend la petite et transplane dans la cabane hurlante, mets-la à l'abri et reviens avec Amy ! Vite ! »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, Kiril passa la petite à Hyden et courut jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Le brun lança un regard rassurant à Lena puis disparut instantanément dans un « POP » bien familier, laissant place aux cris d'agonie des survivants pour qui la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. L'ex-Serpentard réapparut dans le tunnel minuscule menant à la cabane hurlante, en se relevant, il se cogna la tête mais continua sa course vers la cabane de toute manière, le temps pressait.

Le jeune homme était tellement pressé de mettre la petite fille à l'abri et de commencer à rechercher John qu'il oublia le fait qu'Amy ne savait pas qui allait passer par la trappe. A peine passa-t-il la trappe qu'elle lui jeta un sort en un éclair avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que lui. En voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, elle comprit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses mains et ses habits étaient aspergés de sang, du sang coulait aussi de son bras blessé, son cou était un peu brûlé par les sortilèges pendant le massacre et il semblait sonné.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras par réflexe pour la bercer.

- On a été attaqués pendant le concert ! Il y a beaucoup de morts...Matthew Isabella et Gabriel ont transplané on ne sait pas où ! Lena est restée au théâtre pour soigner les blessés elle t'appelle à l'aide, et Kiril est aussi allé chercher de l'aide...

- Et John ? »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, sa gorge se serra et un noeud se forma dans son estomac. Amy écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée mais il s'empressa de la rassurer en précisant qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il s'était fait enlever. Il lui expliqua également qui était cette petite et dans quelles circonstances ils l'avaient sauvée. La jeune femme se leva en trombe à la fin de son discours et après lui avoir demandé de surveiller Aaron et la petite elle transplana jusqu'au théâtre, le laissant pantelant.

* * *

Le tourbillon du transplanage emportait Gabriel et tous ses amis, qu'il avait réussi à sauver à une seconde près de la chute du plafond. Ils tournaient sans cesse dans les airs sans pouvoir discerner quoi que ce soit de précis autour d'eux. Tout n'était qu'images floues, que contacts, plus personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait, qui était qui. Tout était trop confus. Des dizaines de destinations défilaient devant leurs yeux, presque toujours des paysages de forêts, des arbres à perte de vue car le Poufsouffle y avait passé son enfance et connaissait sûrement toutes les forêts du monde. Il avait passé son enfance à se cacher dans la forêt avec son père pour éviter que Greyback ne le retrouve et ne le tue...il avait passé son enfance à fuir et à se battre pour sauver sa vie.

Même lui qui était censé diriger le transplanage ne maîtrisait plus du tout les évènements, il essayait d'atterrir à n'importe quel endroit qu'il connaissait où il se savait en sûreté mais quelque chose semblait l'en empêcher. Comme si une personne ou un objet faussait la donne et brouillait toute possibilité de sortir du transplanage, comme si la charge était trop lourde pour pouvoir atterrir. C'était le mangemort qui s'était accroché à Isabella avant qu'ils ne disparaissent était en trop et chamboulait toute l'opération !

La jeune fille sentait que quelqu'un de très lourd s'accrochait à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, happée par le tourbillon elle ne pouvait baisser la tête et voir de qui il s'agissait mais dans un coin de sa tête elle le savait parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le repousser quand Gabriel l'avait attrapée, peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à atterrir. Le mangemort s'accrochait à elle comme un poids mort. Pendant ce qui sembla durer des heures, Isa essaya de se débarrasser de cette main puissante sans succès, pire encore, elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle encore et encore et enfin elle l'eut dans son champ de vision.

C'était bien lui, le mangemort qui avait essayé de la tuer avant le transplanage, il la tenait de sa main droite mais Isabella put voir qu'un couteau en argent reposait dans son autre main et qu'il était prêt à s'en servir contre elle à en juger par son expression haineuse et sadique. Il voulait la tuer et il se rapprochait au ralenti. Au moment où les secousses dues au transplanage se firent vraiment puissantes, l'ennemi leva sa main armée du poignard et la descendit lentement vers la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière eut le réflexe de bouger juste assez et à temps pour éviter une blessure fatale. La lame se planta profondément dans son épaule. La Serdaigle entendit un cri strident, horrible à faire froid dans le dos et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle avant de se rendre compte que c'était son propre cri qui venait de retentir et que la lame était toujours plantée dans son épaule. Elle jeta un coup de pied dans le nez du mangemort qui la lâcha en geignant puis ils atterrirent.

L'atterrissage fut tellement brutal que le choc les envoya tous valser aux quatre coins de la clairière dans laquelle ils avaient atterrie. Isa roula sur cinq bons mètres, le contact avec le sol lui arracha la peau des bras et des jambes, lui enfonçant encore plus le poignard dans sa plaie ouverte et chassant l'air de ses poumons. Ils avaient atterri dans une clairière au sol parsemé d'herbe, autour d'eux des arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il faisait nuit et très froid mais il ne neigeait pas, ils ne devaient plus être en Angleterre. Gabriel fut le premier à se remettre sur pied, il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de courir vers Matthew pour transplaner à nouveau. Matthew s'était cogné trop violemment pour se lever. Dans sa course, le Poufsouffle ne remarqua pas que le mangemort aussi était présent. Ce dernier leva sa baguette et prononça une formule que les autres ne connaissaient pas.

Pendant une seconde, tout le monde arrêta de bouger, s'attendant à ce que le sort de l'adversaire ait un impact, mais aucun rayon de lumière ne fondit sur eux, rien ne se passa. Gabriel rejoignit Matthew et se concentra pour transplaner à nouveau mais à ce moment là rien ne se passa. Rien du tout, puis en voyant le rictus triomphant qu'affichait le mangemort barbu, il comprit que le sortilège opéré avait pour but de l'empêcher de transplaner, de fuir.

« C'est dommage, hein ? Sourit le mangemort. Grâce à mon sortilège, vous ne pourrez plus transplaner à moins que ne l'annule ou que je meurs. Vous allez devoir me tuer pour vous enfuir, mais en attendant je vais prendre soin de vous faire vivre un enfer, je vais vous pourchasser, vous torturer et vous tuer les uns après les autres, vous êtes mes proies. Vous ne partirez jamais de cette forêt. J'ai appelé des amis pour qu'ils profitent un peu eux aussi. Je vous laisse quelques secondes pour vous échapper puis la chasse commencera. »

Sa voix doucereuse faisait froid dans le dos, à peine eut-il fini son discours que quatre nappes de fumée noire semblèrent apparaître de nul part dans le ciel sombre entre les nuages pour fondre sur la clairière. Le cerveau de Gabriel marchait à plein temps, il évaluait la situation, les ennemis était cinq en tout avec celui qui les avait accompagné pendant le transplanage. Il ne pouvait pas les combattre maintenant avec Isabella dans les bras et Matthew inconscient. La seule option valable pour le moment était de fuir même s'il détestait ça il fallait qu'ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt.

La protection de la forêt représenterait un atout important, les nuages cachaient la lumière de la lune, tout était plongée dans le noir complet, Gabriel était le seul doté d'un don assez spécial pour y voir comme en plein jour. Il avait un avantage sur ses ennemis, mais avant de se mettre en position offensive il fallait mettre Isa à l'abri et élaborer un plan. Il fallait courir, disparaître dans la forêt, la nuit, la pénombre était le moment propice pour se volatiliser aux yeux des mangemorts.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Gabriel décocha un coup de pied à Matt pour qu'il se remette sur pied et commença à courir comme un dératé vers les arbres sans jeter un coup d'oeil dans son dos. A présent, il était question de survie, si l'auror n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper, c'était fini pour lui, s'il avait réussi c'était tant mieux. Le poids d'Isabella ne le ralentissait qu'un peu et lorsqu'il se trouva enfin sous le couvert des arbres il eut le plaisir de voir Matthew courir à ses côtés en zigzaguant entre les arbres pour éviter une attaque potentielle.

Ce fut ce qui arriva, ils entendirent des cris dans leur dos et des détonations, signes que les maléfices filaient droit vers eux. Une seconde plus tard, les arbres autour se retrouvèrent criblés de sorts puissants, certains arbres explosaient littéralement à quelques mètres des deux jeunes hommes qui couraient à perdre haleine. Gabriel aidé de ses sens sur-développés sentait lorsqu'une attaque le menaçait, il entendait les sorts et dérivait sur la droite où la gauche subitement pour les éviter à la dernière seconde. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire des bonds malgré Isabella pour se réceptionner tant bien que mal quatre mètres plus loin et reprendre sa course.

Derrière, les mangemorts couraient formaient des nappes de fumée noire pour accélérer puis reprenaient forme humaine pour attaquer à nouveau inlassablement. Ce que le Poufsouffle évitait grâce à son agilité, Matthew le contrait grâce à des charmes de protections ou des maléfices lancés à l'aveuglette. Le seul atout du Poufsouffle était sa vision aigüe, il pouvait voir les obstacles, les branches, les buissons de ronces qui étaient sur son chemin. Les arbres étaient assez espacés pour leur permettre de zigzaguer entre eux sans perdre de temps et de semer les ennemis pendant quelques secondes.

Isabella supportait mal d'être balancée de tous les côtés pour échapper à la mort, ses cris de douleur déchiraient parfois le silence de la course poursuite. Mais après dix minutes de course, elle ne hurlait plus de douleur, elle dodelinait de la tête et s'évanouissait fréquemment, forçant Gabriel, inquiet, à la réveiller au beau milieu d'une attaque des mangemorts. Ces derniers ne lâchaient pas l'affaire, ils ne semblaient pas se fatiguer contrairement à Matthew que le Poufsouffle apercevait quelquefois parmi les hautes herbes ou entre deux arbres.

Les ennemis gagnait même du terrain, se montrant de plus en plus dangereux, parvenant parfois même à leur niveau pour les attaquer par le côté les forçant à redoubler d'efforts, à sprinter pour échapper aux assauts de plus en plus fréquents. C'était un jeu pour eux, ils attendaient juste que leurs proies se fatiguent, que la dernière once d'instinct de survie disparaisse pour les dévorer, les achever sans aucun pitié. Ils essayaient de les épuiser et ils y parvenaient assez bien, de là où il était le jeune homme pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de l'auror à dix mètres de lui.

Si seulement Gabriel était tout seul dans cette forêt face aux cinq mangemorts, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ces hommes tellement inexpérimentés en pleine forêt. Pour la première fois il vit Isabella qu'il serrait contre lui comme un réel fardeau. C'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait se battre en solitaire, surtout dans ce paysage qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Lorsqu'il était seul, il n'avait personne à protéger, rien à perdre, il mettait juste sa vie en jeu et pas celle de gens qu'il aimait. Même s'il s'en voulut à lui-même de penser cela, le jeune homme trouva la présence des deux autres le ralentissait plus qu'autre chose.

Pour l'instant le plus important était de fausser compagnie à leurs ennemis, devant eux à une vingtaine de mètres s'étendait un gigantesque bosquet sous lequel ils pouvaient s'abriter pendant quelques secondes sans risquer de se faire neutraliser. De plus l'effet de surprise dû à l'arrêt soudain de la course leur permettrait de gagner du temps. Le Poufsouffle se rapprocha petit à petit de Matthew en courant et l'attrapa d'une main pile au moment où ils se trouvèrent sous le couvert du bosquet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Matthew, surpris. Il faut continuer à courir !

- On se sépare ! Prends Isabella et cours le plus vite possible à l'opposé de moi ! Je vais essayer d'attirer tous les mangemort à ma poursuite. Je vais m'occuper d'eux, je suis chez moi ici ! »

L'auror ne prit même pas le temps d'approuver ou d'émettre son désaccord, il prit la Serdaigle contre lui, la serra et se prépara à courir avec elle dans les bras. Déjà au dessus d'eux ils entendaient les mangemorts se poser des questions et survoler le bosquet sous forme de nappes de fumée. Puis lorsqu'ils furent persuadés que les deux hommes se cachaient là-dessous et ne s'étaient pas volatilisés, ils commencèrent à déverser un torrent de sortilèges meurtriers sur le bosquet.

Gabriel, enfin libre de ses mouvements, inspira puis s'élança comme un loup. Il sortit du bosquet à la vitesse de l'éclair et fila droit vers le mangemort le plus proche du bosquet. Ce dernier perdit du temps, il ne remarqua la contre-offensive que trop tard. Il envoya deux maléfices que le loup évita avec une facilité déconcertante puis se retrouva avec deux pieds enfoncés dans le ventre et un poing en pleine tête. Il fut projeté sur deux mètres et frappa un arbre avec une force incommensurable. Le craquement qui retentit parmi le vacarme du combat persuada Gabriel qu'il était mort.

Le jeune homme était censé se lamenter d'avoir tué un homme mais à présent qu'il était sous forte adrénaline et que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur ambrée, la seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il ne restait plus que quatre adversaires. Plus que quatre. Les autres qui abandonnèrent l'attaque du bosquet se concentrèrent sur lui, permettant à Matthew et Isabella d'avoir une ouverture. Matt sortit du bosquet sur les chapeaux de roue, sans jeter un regard à l'arrière pour voir l'état de son ami ou la progression du combat, il disparut rapidement entre les arbres.

« Abbey ! Poursuis l'homme et la fille ! Cria le mangemort barbu avec qui ils avaient transplané et qui semblait être le chef. Nous on s'occupe du garçon, il a l'air coriace ! Vite rattrape-les ! »

L'homme nommé Abbey avait les cheveux blancs, pourtant, il avait l'air d'être âgé de trente ans à peine. Il s'élança, se transforma en une nappe de fumée et fonça entre les arbres vers l'endroit où Matthew avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Pendant ce temps, Gabriel se débattait comme un beau démon, il évitait les rayons de lumière qui convergeait avec facilité à l'aide de bonds, de roulade, tout cela sans avoir l'air de se fatiguer une seule seconde. Au contraire un sourire énigmatique et moqueur déformait son visage tandis qu'il sautait de gauche à droite

Il dérapait entre les arbres avec une grâce et une force sans nom, menaçant ses adversaires par son simple regard animal. Ces derniers n'osaient pas l'approcher de trop près, ils commençaient à comprendre que le seul moyen de le neutraliser était de l'attaquer à distance. En plus de cela, avec sa capacité physique il pouvait sauter à plus de quatre mètres du sol et les assommer d'un simple coup de poing ou pire. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la chasse, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient un ennemi à leur taille qui connaissait ses lieux par coeur et qui profitait de son avantage pour mettre fin à leur petit jeu.

« _INCARCEREM_ ! Hurlaient les mangemorts en choeur."

Des cordes et des chaînes claquaient de tous les côtés pour attraper l'animal. Pour la première fois...ils prirent peur que la situation se renverse. La proie s'était transformée en prédateur et se délectait de ce jeu. Le Poufsouffle transpirait la confiance de soi-même, aucun de ses mouvements n'était inutile, il n'avait aucune hésitation. Il avait encore sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon mais ne s'en servait pas, il trouvait ça presque irrespectueux vis à vis de la forêt qui l'entourait.

Il y avait tellement d'arbres sur lesquels il pouvait grimper pour prendre ses adversaires par surprise, les utiliser pour se cacher, se camoufler. Il n'avait pas besoin de frapper à l'aide de sortilèges, le jeune homme était parfaitement à l'aise dans son milieu, ses seules armes étaient ses membres et ils étaient efficaces pour le moment. Il se servirait de sa baguette qu'en dernier recours, pour le moment tout allait bien, tout se passait pour le mieux.

Les mangemorts commençaient à fatiguer, Gabriel entendait leurs respirations de plus en plus rapides et saccadés, il entendait leurs coeurs qui battaient la chamade tandis qu'ils se débattaient pour le tuer. Il sentait leur transpiration et la voyait sur leur front comme s'ils étaient en plein jour, toutes les conditions étaient réunis pour mettre fin aux combat. Ou pour du moins tenter de fuir et de rejoindre l'auror et Isa, car s'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, mais il avait vu un des mangemort nommé Abbey partir à la poursuite de ses amis et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Le Poufsouffle analysa ses trois adversaires, le barbu qui avait transplané avec eux était le moins fatigué et le plus puissant des trois, ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas encore montré toute l'étendue de son talent, qu'il ne le prenait pas encore au sérieux. Mais les deux autres, ses subordonnées, étaient au bord de l'épuisement physique, surtout un en particulier, sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers. Les yeux du Poufsouffle se plissèrent et son sourire s'élargit, il avait choisi sa cible.

Pour faire diversion et l'emmener à baisser sa garde, le jeune homme ne fondit pas immédiatement sur lui mais courut vers le barbu. Le mangemort qu'il avait choisi, alerté par l'attaque sur son chef s'approcha juste assez près. Le barbu, en voyant le loup foncer sur lui, invoqua un bouclier sur lequel ce dernier sauta à pied joints et rebondit pour se réceptionner juste derrière sa cible première.

Gabriel leva les deux mains pour tordre la nuque de l'homme mais au même moment son regard dériva vers le barbu. Ce dernier décrivit des formes étranges avec sa baguette dans les airs à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre, une seconde plus tard, un tourbillon de flamme s'échappa de la baguette et fusa vers Gabriel. Celui-ci assomma le plus faible d'un coup de coude et le poussa au sol avant de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter les premières flammes qui le menaçaient.

Si il y avait une chose contre laquelle le jeune homme ne pouvait rivaliser dans cette forêt c'était bien le feu. Non seulement, les flammes qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage lui faisait peur, mais elles étaient également impossibles à éteindre à ce niveau. Le tourbillon s'attaqua aux arbres qui s'enflammèrent à une vitesse affolante, tout se propagea à une vitesse hallucinante, le forçant à courir le plus rapidement possible pour échapper à la pire mort qui pouvait exister.

Le seul avantage était que le sortilège lancé par le barbu lui avait permis de forcer une séparation, une barrière entre lui et ses ennemis. Le sortilèges s'était retourné contre les mangemorts, ils ne pouvaient plus traverser le feu pour le rattraper, ils avaient facilité sa fuite. A présent Gabriel n'avait plus qu'à s'éloigner du brasier et rejoindre ses deux amis pour les aider.

Matthew de son côté courait déjà depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes à perdre haleine. Isabella s'était réveillée, elle ballotait de droite à gauche et lui gémissait de ralentir. Cependant il ne s'arrêtait pas, il ne répondait pas à ses gémissements et se concentrait plutôt sur les alentours. La peur de voir un ennemi surgir soudain pour les tuer était plus convaincante que les suppliques de la jeune fille qui souffrait le martyr. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore s'arrêter, quelque chose le retenait de la poser au sol et de reprendre son souffle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait. D'habitude les forêts, en pleine, nuit était remplies de petits bruits effrayants, de hululements, de cris de chauve-souries ou de grognement de prédateurs. Mais l'auror n'entendait rien du tout mis à part sa propre respiration et les cris de douleur de son amie. Cette dernière voulait retirer le poignard qui était resté fiché dans dans poitrine depuis le début et qui déchirait un peu plus sa chair de l'intérieur à chaque mouvement brusque.

« Ne l'enlève surtout pas, Isa ! Attends que l'on soit en sécurité pour l'enlever ! Autrement tu vas déclencher une hémorragie et tu perdras beaucoup de sang pour rien !

- On est en sécurité ! Tu...aah...tu vois pas que personne ne nous poursuit ! Soigne-moi qu'on reparte chercher ma...soeur ! Elle...elle est toujours au théâtre ! »

Matthew ne répondit pas, il fronça les sourcils et continua de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quelque chose l'empêchait de s'arrêter, son instinct lui intimait de ne pas se reposer, de ne pas se laisser piéger à se montrer faible ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule petite seconde. Il ne le savait pas encore mais il avait parfaitement raison. Le mangemort Abbey les suivait depuis quelques minutes déjà, il voletait doucement au dessus de lui. **(1)**

_On candystripe legs spiderman comes  
Softly through the shadow of the evening sun_

Il se déplaçait silencieusement dans sa nappe de fumée, sournoisement. Il se délectait de voir l'auror se débattre contre sa propre fatigue, de le voir tenir encore un espoir de survivre, de ne pas être suivi. C'était trop bon ! C'était magique de savoir que la vie de cet homme qui couraient inlassablement ne tenait qu'à un fil, et que c'était en son pouvoir de mettre fin à ses jours d'un simple coup de baguette. Le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un d'autre était juste...grisant !

_Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead  
Looking for the victim shivering in bed_

Malheureusement pour le mangemort et heureusement pour les deux jeunes gens, Isa remarqua sa présence. Matthew qui la tenait dans ses bras, la mettait dans une position où elle pouvait couvrir du regard ses arrières mais également surveiller ce qu'il se passait au dessus. La première fois qu'elle le vit, elle crut à une illusion, peut-être n'était-ce que de la brume, dans le noir, tout pouvait être confondu.

_Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and  
Suddenly! a movement in the corner of the Room! _

_And there is nothing I can do_

Cependant, la deuxième fois était la bonne, la jeune fille se retint de crier de surprise, elle se mit la main sur la bouche et jeta un regard affolé à l'auror. Ce dernier ne la regardait pas, il fallait qu'elle lui dise avant que l'autre n'attaque. Il fallait que son ami soit au courant, que l'attaque ne le prenne pas par surprise. Elle sortit le plus doucement et tranquillement possible sa baguette de sa poche, réprimant un cri de douleur dû au poignard, puis la serra contre elle, prête à attaquer malgré sa blessure.

« Matt...je vais te dire un trucs, surtout ne te retourne pas et continue de courir, fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dis.

- Il y a un mangemort, hein ? Je le sent...

_- Deprimo _! Hurla une voix derrière eux. »

_Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and  
Suddenly! a movement in the corner of the room ! _

_And there is nothing I can do_

Les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, tout ce qu'ils entendirent fut une détonation puissante puis un vrombissement gigantesque. Ensuite, ils ne comprirent plus rien, une onde de choc les envoya tous les deux valser comme de futiles marionnettes, Matthew sentit la jeune fille s'échapper d'entre ses bras et voltiger des mètres plus loin dans une explosion libérant un torrent de boue de tous les côtés. Isabella reçut des cailloux lui éraflant le visage et la projetant toujours plus loin entre les arbres lui tordant le pied. Matthew s'écrasa contre un arbre comme un vulgaire fétus de paille. En rouvrant leurs yeux, les deux jeunes gens ne virent qu'un cratère béant là où ils se tenaient une seconde plus tôt. Au centre du cratère vint se poser le mangemort, un rictus sadique fendait son visage.

« _Stupéfix ! Incarcerem !_ »

L'auror eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que deux maléfices fondirent sur lui, son premier réflexe fut de rouler de côté avec difficulté pour éviter le premier puis se réfugier derrière un arbre qui bloqua le second. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas ramassé sa baguette avant de rouler, il était à présent désarmé face à son adversaire bien décidé à le tuer. De plus, il ne pouvait même pas se défendre physiquement, tous ses muscles avaient été mis à l'épreuve pendant la course puis mis à mal sous l'effet du sortilège qui l'avait propulsé. En un mot il n'avait aucune chance de survie.

_When I realise with freight that the spiderman is having  
Me for dinner tonight..._

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à gauche du cratère où rigolait le mangemort, savourant sa victoire certaine. Isabella se trouvait là, adossée à un arbre, les yeux fermés, elle semblait parfaitement inconsciente et amochée par l'explosion du sortilège. Du sang coulait de sa joue et de son arcade et le poignard toujours fiché dans son épaule luisait doucement, pourtant sa poitrine se soulevait encore à intervalles réguliers, elle était encore en vie. Heureusement l'ennemi n'avait pas décidé de la tuer en premier, peut-être croyait-il qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Au moment où l'auror pensa ça l'homme se tourna et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

« Sors de ta cachette ! Montre-toi où je la tue ! Tu ne l'as quand même pas trimballée pendant des heures pour que je finisse par la tuer aussi rapidement...tous tes efforts seraient gâchés. Montre-toi ! Laisse-moi m'amuser avec toi et en échange je ne tuerai pas la petite. Amène-toi ! »

Matthew était dans une impasse, il n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation quant au choix qu'il allait faire cependant il se demanda ce qui allait se passer. Le mangemort aux cheveux blancs allait sûrement le torturer un temps puis le tuer, mais allait-il vraiment épargner Isabella ? Non il allait la tuer elle aussi, cependant se montrer lui permettrait de gagner du temps pour peut-être improviser plus tard. Lorsqu'il avait fait son apprentissage de mangemort, Bellatrix lui avait appris à résister à la torture. Il avait encore une chance s'il s'approchait assez de son adversaire pour le terrasser.

« Je suis là ! Hurla-t-il en sortant de derrière son arbre et en s'avançant dignement.

- C'est bien ! On te connait toi dans le métier, hein ? Tu es un ancien mangemort, je te reconnais, tu as du être soumis à la torture et tu as du apprendre à y résister. Te torturer sera inutile...regarde plutôt ton amie souffrir. _ENDOLORIS !_

- NON ! S'écria l'auror. »

_Quietly he laughs and shaking his head creeps  
Closer now closer to the foot of the bed _

Mais c'était trop tard, l'homme aux cheveux blancs avait pointé sa baguette vers Isabella et le sortilège était déjà parti. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et cria de toutes ses forces, la douleur qui passa dans tout son être rapidement la détruisit de l'intérieur. Ses muscles semblèrent se déchirer, ses os semblèrent se craqueler puis exploser de même que son cerveau. Cette douleur généralisée, elle la connaissait très bien, elle lui était familière, il y avait déjà eu une autre personne qui lui avait envoyé ce sortilège. Bellatrix Lestrange.

« _Endoloris ! Endoloris !_

- Arrêtez ! Torturez-moi ! Torturez-moi à sa place ! Hurlait Matthew. »

Le mangemort ne s'arrêtait, il n'en avait jamais assez d'entendre les cris de la jeune fille qui mourrait à petit feu, qui agonisait sous ses yeux se traînant parterre comme une damnée. La douleur du poignard n'existait plus, remplacée par une autre beaucoup plus vive. Une douleur à rendre fou. Ses cris retentissaient encore et encore dans le silence de la nuit, entre deux sortilèges impardonnables, le mangemort éclatait de rire et regardait Matthew qui s'arrachait les cheveux de voir son amie souffrir encore une fois.

_Softer than shadow and quicker than flies his  
Arms are all around me and his tongue in my Eyes '_

Il savait les séquelles que cela pouvait laisser, il savait qu'on oubliait jamais une torture. Sans réfléchir l'auror se jeta sur le mangemort, il parvint à lui décocher une droite dans l'estomac mais trébucha avant de frapper une deuxième fois. Son ennemi en profita pour le frapper à coups de pied une bonne dizaine de fois, lui hurlant des injures, puis le frappant encore et encore pendant un temps qui sembla interminable à la victime de ses coups.

« Bon, je comptais d'abord m'amuser avec la petite, mais tu as l'air impatient toi aussi. Ce que j'aime dans la torture, c'est que...peu importe à quel point le torturé est entraîné pour résister...ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'abdique et supplie qu'on le tue. _ENDOLORIS ! »_

Le premier sortilège qui le frappa le fit tomber au sol et lui donna l'impression de brûler vivant, pourtant il s'était préparé à la douleur et n'émit aucun cri. A la deuxième et troisième attaque non plus, il ne donna pas ce plaisir à son ennemi. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du dixième sortilège que le jeune homme gémit juste assez pour être entendu. Ce gémissement fit sourire le mangemort qui attaqua avec deux fois plus de vigueur, cherchant à tirer des cris, des cris de douleur...quel délice d'entendre les cris de douleurs de sa victime !

_Be still be calm be quiet now my precious  
Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more..._

Isabella tremblait encore, sa torture était terminée, pourtant elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle s'attendait à recevoir encore un maléfice, elle s'attendait à souffrir encore jusqu'à la mort. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes où elle n'entendit que son coeur battre contre ses tempes et sentit son poignard toujours enfoncé dans son épaule, un cri retentit. La jeune fille crut en premier lieu que c'était le sien, qu'à force de se faire torturer elle ne se sentait plus crier mais le cri était trop grave pour être le sien.

La jeune fille essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux mais pendant quelques instants, sa vision resta noire, comme si elle était aveugle alors qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Sa vision s'éclaircit peu à peu mais ne revint pas entièrement, tout était flou autour d'elle, les arbres, la terre, mais surtout son ami qu'elle discernait malgré sa mauvaise vue qui ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Il souffrait, il criait et se débattait contre un ennemi invisible.

_For it's much too late to get away or  
Turn on the light_

Isabella sut à ce moment là que s'il y avait un moyen de s'en sortir...une chance, il fallait qu'elle la saisisse. Matthew était neutralisé pour le moment mais il faisait diversion, le mangemort qui le torturait était dos à elle, il lui suffisait de l'assommer...ou de le tuer et tout serait terminé. La jeune fille se releva le plus silencieusement possible mais plus rapidement que ce que son état lui permettait, un vertige la fit vaciller. Ce n'était pas un petit vertige.

C'était plutôt le genre de vertige qui vous faisait inverser le ciel et la terre, mêlé à sa vue mauvaise, c'était dévastateur. Isa se releva tant bien que mal, s'efforçant malgré sa douleur de ne pas faire de bruit, sa cheville l'avait abandonnée depuis qu'elle avait été projetée violemment au sol. Le poignard la faisait toujours souffrir, cependant malgré toutes ces douleurs elle n'abandonna pas et se dirigea...ou plutôt se traîna vers le mangemort en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Celui-ci semblait trop occupé à rigoler et à torturer son ami pour la remarquer. Isa avait fait tomber sa baguette durant sa chute, elle n'avait pas le temps de la chercher pour le neutraliser, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille sans.

_The spiderman is having you  
For dinner tonight'_

Avant que l'homme aux cheveux blancs ne puisse lever sa baguette une fois de plus vers l'auror, Isabella lui sauta sur le dos de toutes ses forces, et frappa dans son bras pour le forcer à lâcher sa baguette ce qui arriva. Le plan de la Serdaigle n'allait pas plus loin, elle avait juste prévu de le désarmer, maintenant qu'elle était sur son dos et lui désarmé, elle se retrouvait aussi surprise que lui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à improviser. Le mangemort la repoussa violemment, elle se réceptionna sur sa cheville blessée et ne put s'empêcher de crier qui fut immédiatement coupé court lorsqu'elle reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes, puis un autre. La jeune fille sentit un liquide poisseux couler sur ses lèvres et dans sa bouche...du sang. A deux doigts de s'évanouir, elle réunit toutes ses forces et frappa de son pied dans les jambes de son ennemi qui s'effondra sur elle.

_And I feel like I'm being eaten by a thousand  
Million shivering furry holes _

Isabella ne voyait plus rien, ne comprenait plus rien, tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était se battre pour sa vie, elle frappait mordait, griffait. L'homme essaya de mettre sa main sur sa bouche mais elle planta ses dents profondément dans sa chair le faisant crier de douleur et lui crachant son propre sang au visage. Il la frappa pour se venger la traîna au sol, la cogna, lui arracha les cheveux. Matthew regardait se spectacle sans pouvoir faire un seul mouvement, un spectacle qui lui faisait pitié et qui lui déchirait le coeur.

Voir cette jeune fille se battre comme une lionne pour sa vie et encaisser des dizaines de coups sans broncher, sans s'arrêter de riposter. C'était juste choquant de la voir se débattre comme une folle contre un homme qui faisait deux fois son poids et qui n'avait pas un poignard planté dans l'épaule ni une cheville en moins. Elle rivalisait avec lui, elle lui rendait tous ses coups, le frappait de toutes ses forces, bien décidée à mourir ou à le tuer.

_I know that in  
The morning I will wake up in the shivering cold_

Ce fut à ce moment, en plein combat, que la jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne le tuerait pas avec ses ongles, ses dents ou ses poings. Elle ne pouvait retourner en arrière et sauver sa peau ou celle du mangemort...c'était elle ou lui, déjà la main de l'homme se resserrait autour de son cou. C'était le point de non retour, il fallait agir maintenant, le tuer, et la seule arme à sa portée était fichée dans son épaule. Le poignard d'argent luisait parmi ce torrent de coups, soulevée par une force de conviction qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Isa empoigna le couteau.

Elle tira de toutes ses forces tout en criant pour que la lame sorte enfin de son corps puis le retourna et poignarda le mangemort une fois, une seule fois. Enfin, il cessa de remuer, et elle comprit qu'il était mort très soudainement. Sa lame avait du toucher un point vital, le coeur. La jeune Serdaigle venait de tuer un homme, de le tuer avec un couteau. Comme ça, simplement, rapidement, un homme était mort...elle venait de tuer un homme de sa propre main.

_And the spiderman is always hungry... _

L'auror ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser de questions, il alla ramasser leurs baguettes puis il la tira de la mare de boue et de sang dans laquelle elle était couchée. Ensuite il la prit dans ses bras et se remit à courir jusqu'à être assez éloigné du cadavre du mangemort.

« Mets tes mains sur la plaie de ton épaule et stoppe l'hémorragie ! »

La jeune fille perdait beaucoup de sang, le poignard qu'elle avait retiré de sa blessure et qu'elle tenait à présent dans sa main libre avait empêché l'hémorragie jusqu'à présent. Mais maintenant il coulait à flots de sa plaie grande ouverte, maculant ses habits déjà tout déchirés et salis par la terre. Au bout d'un moment Matthew trouva un fourré qui pourrait très bien les cacher, il s'y introduisit et déposa son amie qui gémissait doucement.

« J'ai tué...un homme...avec un couteau !

- Ne parle-pas Isa ! Je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour soigner ta blessure, J'espère que la lame n'a pas touché quelque chose de grave. Les sortilèges que je vais faire vont durer un peu de temps, s'il-te-plaît, pendant ce laps de temps, ne bouge pas et n'essaie pas de parler. Tiens bon ! »

L'auror pointa sa baguette vers sa blessure et commença à psalmodier une formule qu'il avait retenu durant ses stages fréquents. Malheureusement il n'avait aucun talent dans la médecine, blesser était étrangement plus facile que soigner, et manifestement il n'arrivait pas à la soigner...ou du moins pas assez. Le sortilège dura une bonne dizaine de minutes durant lesquels Isa gémissait et l'auror répétait le même sortilège sans fin, espérant voir une quelconque amélioration.

Mis à part l'arrêt de l'hémorragie, rien n'avait changé. La plaie ne s'était pas refermée, n'avait pas cicatrisé et de la boue y pénétrait, menaçant de l'infecter, la jeune homme jeta un sortilège de nettoyage mais il savait très bien que cela n'éviterait pas une infection. En pleine forêt, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'une infection du sang n'attaque Isabella.

« J'ai tué un homme, murmura celle-ci, remettant le sujet sur le tapis.

- C'était toi ou lui, tu l'as tué pour sauver ta vie. Tu as fais le bon choix, il n'y a aucune question à se poser.

- Je l'ai fait aussi pour toi ! Il allait te tuer... »

Le ton que prenait la jeune fille était étrange, presque amer...dédaigneux. Matthew eut un mouvement de recul qu'il ne comprit même pas, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas apprécier, il le sentait.

« Il m'avait complètement oublié, le temps qu'il se lasse de toi j'aurai pu être à des kilomètres de lui. J'ai hésité une seconde, mais je suis venu te sauver. Tu as détruit ma famille, mon père a disparu par ta faute. Je sais ce que tu as fais quand tu étais l'acolyte de Bellatrix, je sais que tu étais présent ce jour-là ! Je me souviens de toi...tu es coupable. Et pourtant je viens juste de tuer un homme pour te sauver...je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'aurai pu le laisser te tuer et partir, il ne m'aurait pas vu...mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai encore une fois risqué ma vie pour toi...tu détruis ma vie et je sauve la tienne...c'est comique. Montre-moi ta main...tu dois encore avoir la trace de mes dents depuis que je t'ai mordu le jour où tu m'as pris mon père. »

Elle avait parfaitement raison, ils le savaient tous les deux, pourtant entendre cette vérité de la bouche d'Isabella lui faisait mal au coeur. Elle était victime de ses actes à lui, il ne pouvait rien faire pour se racheter, c'était trop tard. Il releva sa manche et lui montra sa main, à l'endroit même où une dizaine d'années plus tôt, elle l'avait mordu pour défendre sa vie et celle de sa petite soeur, une cicatrice luisait doucement, aussi blanche que l'était Isa à ce moment même.

« Je savais que c'était toi, j'en étais sûr. Décidément on est pas si différents tous les deux, hein ? Notre passé nous rattrape toujours, sauf que dans ce passé toi tu étais le tueur et moi la victime. Je me demande comment tu as fais, pour te retenir de me parler pendant tout ce temps, de tout m'avouer, tu as su dès notre première rencontre qui j'étais.

- Tu te battais comme ton père, tu as le même regard, le même style.

- Ne parle-pas de mon père comme si tu le connaissais. Tu l'insultes. Mais tu as également vu ma mère, elle sait pour toi ? Elle sait qui tu es ?

- Je ne le suis plus ! Je connais ta mère depuis longtemps et je lui ai tout expliqué...elle sait que je suis une des personnes qui ont détruit sa vie, mais elle m'a pardonné...avec le temps...je crois, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle n'a rien voulu te dire sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais,moi te raconter...qu'il fallait me laisser un peu de temps. Tu lui en veux de ne rien t'avoir dit mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. »

Matthew baissa les yeux et se tut, encore une fois elle avait raison, ce qu'il s'était passé était impardonnable. Il ne pouvait rien faire à présent pour se faire pardonner. Mais la réaction d'Isabella était très étrange, elle savait qu'il faisait partie des mangemorts qui étaient venus l'enlever elle et sa petite soeur. Elle savait également que quelque chose s'était produit avec son père, que les mangemorts l'avaient pris lui aussi...cependant elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui. Pourquoi ne posait-elle pas la question ?

En la regardant plus attentivement, Matthew remarqua que la Serdaigle tremblait, pas de douleur, de peur. Elle avait peur de savoir la vérité ! Elle avait peur de demander ! Toute son enfance elle s'était bercée d'illusions, espérant que son père ne soit parti que pour quelques mois, ou quelques années, espérant qu'ils réapparaisse subitement un matin avec la même jovialité. Elle ne voulait pas de réponse à la question qu'elle brûlait de poser, elle n'était pas prête à savoir la vérité.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, je n'ai aucun problème sauf deux...un avec Gabriel qui est sorti avec moi pour atteindre une autre personne et qui n'arrive pas à me prouver qu'il m'aime. Puis il y a toi qui m'a caché la vérité pendant deux ans et qui a détruit mon enfance. Et mes deux problèmes sont ici, avec moi piégés dans cette forêt de merde.

- Cette forêt n'est pas une merde ! S'immisça Gabriel qui les avait retrouvés et s'avançait sous le fourré. C'est une chance que nous ayons transplané ici, sinon nous serions morts depuis un bon moment. J'ai vu que vous vous êtes occupés de votre poursuivant...ça fait deux en moins ils ne sont plus que trois. Mais nous ne pouvons pas attaquer, pour le moment, il faut d'abord remettre Isa en forme, puis trouver de l'eau et de la nourriture pour reprendre des forces. Nous tenterons quelque chose plus tard. »

Heureusement, l'arrivée de Gabriel permit de changer de sujet et d'ajouter un peu de fraîcheur dans les discussions. Le jeune homme semblait rayonner, il avait l'air tellement content d'être dans cette forêt, c'était comme s'il rentrait chez lui après une dizaine d'années, comme s'il retrouvait sa maison chaleureuse où tant d'évènements heureux s'étaient produits...il était bien le seul. Cependant, malgré ses blessures et malgré la rancoeur qu'elle avait envers lui, la Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce garçon qui souriait largement, ravi à l'idée de passer un moment dans cet forêt. C'était son monde à lui, il suffisait de cela pour le rendre heureux.

« Matthew, as-tu installé des protections magiques dans les alentours ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'ai préféré soigner Isa avant qu'elle ne perde tout son sang.

- C'est tant mieux. Au moins nous nous servirons de magie, au moins ils nous détecteront. Ils sont sûrement entrain de rechercher des traces de sortilèges et de boucliers magiques. Tant que nous n'en avons pas...nous sommes en sécurité. Demain à l'aube je vais préparer des armes pour moi et pour vous, dans cette forêt, les sorts et les baguettes ne sont que d'une faible utilité. Vous en avez fait l'expérience, le mangemort Abbey s'est fait transpercé d'un couteau, pas d'un maléfice. Ces mangemorts sont habitués à la magie, on peut les prendre par surprise si on se bat d'une autre manière.

- Tu en connais un rayon sur les stratégies en forêt, fit remarquer l'auror, tu ferais un très bon auror pour les missions spéciales, Gabriel.

- Merci ! Sourit le concerné. Je vais veiller cette nuit, vous pouvez dormir tous les deux. »

La Serdaigle était très silencieuse, elle se mit dos aux deux hommes et essaya de fermer les yeux mais la douleur de sa plaie était trop vive pour qu'elle l'ignore. Matthew non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir, les trois jeunes gens restèrent parfaitement éveillés toute la nuit, certains rattrapés par le passé, et un autre trop heureux d'être enfin rentré chez lui.

* * *

Hyden était assis dans le salon méditant lentement, des milliers de pensées le harcelaient, l'empêchant de prendre un moment de répit pour boire, manger ou tout simplement se reposer. Le jour approchait déjà, pourtant Amy, Lena et Kiril n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, ils devaient sûrement se battre contre la mort elle-même pour soigner les survivants. Lui était tout seul, sans rien pour chasser John de ses pensées...de toute manière il n'avait aucune envie de chasser John de ses pensées !

Où était-il en ce moment même ? Était-il entrain de se faire torturer par Bellatrix et tous ses acolytes ? Était-il enfermé dans une cage sombre sans rien à manger ni à boire ? Était-il tout simplement mort, aussi blanc que les centaines de cadavres qui jonchaient le théâtre ? Et puis, s'il était encore en vie, dans quel état était-il ? Pensait-il à lui ? Où était-il ? Capturé chez un des mangemorts ? Enfermé dans une cage ? Avait-il survécu grâce à son statut ? Avait-il revendiqué son appartenance à la famille Malefoy pour sauver sa peau comme prévu ?

« J'arrive pas à dormir..., se lamenta la petite fille qui était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre. Toi non plus ?

- Non, viens là si tu veux, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Étrangement la petite fille lui faisait une confiance aveugle, elle ne se méfiait absolument pas de lui et s'approcha de lui en sautillant avant de lever ses petits bras pour grimper sur le canapé et s'asseoir à ses côtés comme une grande. Ses grands yeux verts fixaient le jeune homme à qui une question vint en tête, il ne savait rien sur la petite fille. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle avait perdu plus que lui cette nuit là.

« Tu ne m'as pas dis ton nom ?

- Toi non plus, fit la petite fille en haussant un sourcil.

- Je m'appelle Hyden.

- Moi c'est Adèle ! Pourquoi t'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Ses grands yeux interrogateurs firent fondre Hyden qui se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment comprendre quelque chose à ses problèmes, si elle pouvait réellement l'écouter comme une adulte, elle n'était qu'une enfant de six ans. Pourtant elle semblait prête à l'écouter et attendait sa réponse patiemment avec une maturité peu commune. Elle aussi semblait mal en point, était-elle assez âgée pour comprendre que ses parents étaient morts ? Qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais ?

« Heu...tous mes amis ont disparu, trois de mes amis sont partis dans un endroit inconnu, les trois autres sont ceux que tu as vu, ils essaient d'aider les survivants au théâtre...puis il y a un autre ami, lui s'est fait enlever par les méchants.

- C'est celui qui était avec toi quand tu m'as sauvé ? C'est à cause de lui que tu arrives pas à dormir ? Il avait l'air très gentil !

- Il l'est. Tu as raison c'est surtout à cause de lui que je n'arrive pas à dormir, je l'aime beaucoup.

- C'est ton amoureux ! Déclara Adèle naturellement.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le brun. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ma maman me dit tout le temps que quand on parle de la personne qu'on aime he ben nos yeux ils brillent ! Les tiens ils brillent quand tu parles de ton amoureux ! »

Hyden écarquilla les yeux, surpris de trouver tant de perspicacité dans une petite fille qui mâchouillait son petit doigts timidement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la secoua doucement avant de lui tapoter le bout du nez avec son doigt puis de la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« T'es trop mature pour ton âge ! T'as quel âge, trente ans, vingts ?

- J'ai six ans ! Ça veut dire quoi mature ?

- Rien...et toi, alors, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Soudain, le visage d'Adèle se ferma, l'éclat de ses yeux sembla disparaître sous un voile de tristesse qui n'aurait jamais du couvrir un oeil si jeune. Elle était trop jeune pour ressentir cette émotion qui la traversait de part en part et la laissait sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, des images de rideaux en feu, d'hommes criant, d'une femme terrassée par un éclair de lumière verte. La petite commença à perdre pied mais le jeune homme la serra contre lui, la ramenant de force sur terre.

« Ma maman et mon papa...ils sont partis ? »

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle prononça les trois derniers mots, le brun vit une larme couler sur la joue de la petite, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sentit ses propres larmes tout aussi silencieuses couler sur ses propres joues. Elle savait très bien la réponse à sa question, elle les avait vu...ils étaient partis sous ses yeux...elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Oui, ils sont partis. »

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Comment pouvait-il expliquer à une gamine que ses parents s'étaient fait tuer ? Comment expliquer d'une manière plus douce que son père avait fini calciné et que sa mère s'était pris un sortilège de mort de plein fouet ? Hyden n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rassurer une enfant de cet âge et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, alors il se contenta de répondre à l'affirmative, ne sachant quoi ajouter pour enjoliver la chose...il n'y avait rien à enjoliver.

« Alors je ne les reverrai pas ?

- Je pense que tu les revois en cet instant même ! Tu peux toujours les voir avec tes pensées...et avec ton petit coeur ! Et puis on ne sait jamais, peut-être que tu les reverras lorsque tu partiras toi aussi, le plus tard possible. »

Tout en parlant des pensées, le brun pointa la tête de la petite du doigt puis son coeur. Il ne croyait pas spécialement en Dieu ou en un paradis quelconque...pourtant juste pour cette petite il espéra une minuscule seconde que quelque chose de ce genre existe pour qu'elle puisse revoir ses parents. Il la serra contre lui, et commença à entendre les sanglots que la petite réprimait depuis des heures. Elle se mit à pleurer comme jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un pleurer. L'ex-Serpentard la rejoignit dans ses pleurs et chuchota entre deux sanglots:

« Tu peux pleurer, tu es jeune il n'y a que toi et moi ici et on vécu pas mal de choses aujourd'hui tous les deux.

- Tu peux pleurer toi aussi ! Répliqua Adèle d'une voix étranglée. Ton amoureux he ben il te manque ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à pleurer en choeur comme deux enfants, l'une pour la mort de ses parents qui, même si elle ne savait pas encore, marquerait sa vie à jamais...l'autre pour son amant enlevé et peut-être mort lui aussi. Ils offraient un piètre spectacle, tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Hyden s'en voulut de pleurer pour John sans savoir dans quel état il était alors que la petite fille pleurait pour ses parents qu'elle venait de perdre.

« Hyden ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux chanter pour moi ? J'ai vu comme vous chantez ton amoureux et toi ! Mes parents vous adorent, moi aussi !

- C'est John qui chante, pas moi, il a un don pour ça, je ne chante pas aussi bien que lui.

- Quand on va le retrouver he ben vous chanterez pour moi ! Chante !

- Ça ne t'aidera pas à dormir...chanter n'aide pas à dormir.

- Mon papa il m'a dit que ça faisait pas dormir mais ça éloignait les cauchemars et je fais tout le temps des cauchemars ! »

C'était stupide, ils n'étaient que tous les deux et chanter ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Pourtant , pour l'ex-Serpentard, chanter semblait futile sans John, chanter n'avait rien de magique sans lui, c'était presque comme une insulte d'essayer de rivaliser avec lui. Quelque chose le retenait, l'empêchait de chanter, cela lui rappelait pourquoi il était là sans John, à cause d'un concert, à cause de stupides chansons...il aimait la musique mais à choisir entre elle et son amant le choix était vite fait.

« Ça fait mal quand tu chantes ? Tu penses à ton amoureux ?

- Oui...mais je vais chanter...pour toi.

- Pour toi aussi ! Il faut jamais oublier de chanter pour toi ! »

Elle avait raison. Hyden était peut-être un peu trop vieux pour croire en cela. Une chanson ne pouvait pas faire partir les cauchemars, les chansons n'avaient pas ce pouvoir, du moins pas lorsque c'était lui qui les chantait. Pourtant si il y avait bien une chose en quoi il avait envie de croire à ce moment précis, c'était le pouvoir des chansons et tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à se sentir rassuré. Il comprit la phrase d'Adèle et se demanda si elle avait fait exprès de lui dire qu'il chantait aussi pour lui...les chansons étaient capables d'éloigner les mauvais rêves de celui qui les écoutait mais surtout de celui qui les chantait. Peut-être que chanter le soulagerait autant que cela la soulagerait elle. Soudain, avant même qu'il ne se sente chanter, il entendit sa propre voix comme si elle n'était plus la sienne, comme s'il l'entendait à travers un mur ou d'un endroit lointain, comme un murmure**.(2)**

« _little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight _»

Un murmure d'une douceur extrême, Adèle tendit l'oreille en espérant entendre la voix du jeune homme gagner en puissance, sa voix était presque inaudible. Il hésitait, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il n'avait pas le même pouvoir que John. Il ne pouvait faire passer ses émotions de la même manière que lui et son hésitation se ressentait dans sa voix qui vibrait doucement.

« _little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight_ »

Sa voix augmenta en puissance, juste assez pour être entendu par la petite fille et pour ne pas casser le rythme de la chanson qui était d'une douceur incroyable et qui avait pour but de les apaiser. Cependant l'émotion n'y était pas, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller maintenant, il ne ressentait pas l'émotion rassurante de cette chanson et cela se sentait dans sa voix. Comment pouvait-il rester là à chanter au lieu de chercher John...c'était une honte, mais les yeux de la petite fille qui le fixaient le persuadèrent qu'il fallait continuer de chanter...jusqu'à trouver l'apaisement.

« _and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_ »

Puis il la trouva, la force de faire semblant, de faire croire à Adèle que tout irait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Elle ne demandait qu'à le croire, ses yeux brillaient d'espoir, ses yeux permettaient à Hyden de prendre le dessus sur ses émotions pour l'apaiser...les apaiser tous les deux. Ils en avaient besoin, même s'il se forçait...le jeune homme comprit qu'il en avait besoin autant qu'elle. Elle avait un pouvoir apaisant sur lui.

« _and I hope that you'll know...  
everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning_ »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait, la confiance qu'il avait en lui-même grandissait de même que l'émotion qu'il faisait passer à la petite fille. Il sentait cette dernière se détendre entre ses bras presque autant que lui, ses muscles se relâchèrent et pour la première fois depuis un long moment il se sentit enfin en paix. Ce sentiment ne dura qu'une seconde mais il la savoura comme il n'avait rien savouré auparavant puis...tout redevint comme avant, sa gorge se noua et l'image de John réapparut dans sa tête en un flash. De toute manière c'était déjà trop tard, la petite s'était endormie contre lui.

« Comme quoi chanter a non seulement le pouvoir de faire partir les monstres et les cauchemars mais aussi celui d'endormir les enfants !Chuchota-t-il doucement. »

* * *

Lorsque John ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait pas non plus quel jour ils étaient...tout ce qu'il savait c'était que sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien ! Quelqu'un avait du l'assommer. Le jeune homme essaya de lever la main pour la passer sur sa tête et voir si un hématome apparaissait mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, en baissant les yeux il remarqua que ses mains étaient liées.

Incapable de bouger ses mains mais certain de sa bonne santé, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut ses amis. Un flot ininterrompu d'images s'insinua dans sa tête ce qui n'arrangea pas son mal et lui fit fermer les yeux tellement la douleur était vive. Des morts de tous les côtés, le théâtre en feu, ses amis qui se battaient, tout défilait dans sa tête à une vitesse hallucinante, les dernières images qui s'incrusta dans son cerveau fut celle de Hyden qui tenait une petite fille dans ses bras, les yeux rivés sur lui, se retournait, puis fuyait.

Au moins son amant avait réussi à s'échapper et ses amis aussi, enfin...ils avaient survécu au théâtre. Tout au long de son combat, John avait surveillé ses amis et avait vu Isa et les autres transplaner puis Hyden transplaner à son tour avec ceux qui restaient, ils étaient tous partis du lieu du massacre, ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir et ce seul fait suffisait à le rassurer. Le blond essaya de remuer, de voir s'il pouvait se lever et tenter quelque chose mais la douleur qu'il sentit passer en un éclair dans la totalité de son corps le fit pousser un gémissement et le terrassa.

Toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté depuis que les mangemorts l'avaient attrapé. Car ce fait était certain, il avait bel et bien été capturé à en juger par les liens qui le maintenaient, il ne se rappelait plus des détails. Les souvenirs lui échappaient au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de les rattraper. Pourquoi les mangemorts ne l'avaient-ils pas tué ? Son plan pour survivre était de déclarer qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malefoy mais l'avait-il fait ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir après le départ d'Hyden du théâtre, c'était comme si tout s'était arrêté à ce moment précis.

Incapable de prendre ses jambes à son cou et n'ayant d'autre préoccupation, le Gryffondor sonda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait du regard. C'était une chambre simple et sale, les murs qui devaient être blanc quelques années plus tôt virait à présent au gris de poussière et de vieillesse, donnant une impression presque triste à la pièce. Tout était trop impersonnel, le lit une place au milieu de la pièce n'était pas un lit à proprement parler, c'était plutôt un matelas miteux posé sur un morceau de fer rouillé. Ils ne l'avaient même pas attaché, il aurait au moins pu reposer son fessier s'ils l'avaient attaché sur le lit.

Au lieu de cela, le jeune homme se retrouvait adossé à un des murs blancs, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, neutralisé et gêné au niveau de son fessier qui s'engourdissait au contact du sol. Bien sûr, il était censé avoir d'autres préoccupations que son confort mais se plaindre des petites choses l'empêchait de se plaindre du plus gros et de péter un câble. Une odeur horrible de moisi flottait dans l'air, parvenant jusqu'aux narines du blond qui eut une soudaine envie de vomir mais se retint en un hoquet. Soudain, des voix retentirent à intervalles réguliers, une plus forte que les autres semblait être celle du chef, ils étaient deux.

« On fait quoi avec le gamin qui a fait le concert ? Demanda une voix. Il nous a dit qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malefoy avant qu'on l'assomme pour venir chez toi ! On le tue quand même ?

- Non ! Répondit la voix plus forte du chef qui semblait pensif. Lucius Malefoy n'est plus rien aux yeux du seigneur des ténèbres, il n'a plus aucune valeur...mais le seigneur des ténèbres ne connaît pas la valeur de l'argent...moi oui. Même s'il n'a plus aucun pouvoir, Malefoy possède encore une énorme somme d'argent, on peut lui faire du chantage ! »

Si ils comptaient faire du chantage à Lucius Malefoy en le détenant lui comme otage, ils n'allaient pas faire long feu ces deux mangemorts. C'était à peine si Lucius connaissait l'existence de John, il n'était qu'un fils illégitime, jamais il ne bougerait le petit doigt pour le sortir de cette emmerde dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Au contraire, cela lui permettrait une bonne fois pour toutes de se débarrasser de lui pour que plus personne ne fasse remonter cette histoire d'adultère à la surface. Du moins...John l'imaginait bien capable de le laisser mourir ou de le tuer de sa propre main, même s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

« De toute façon j'ai déjà prévenu le père Malefoy il est déjà trop tard, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait le plus vite possible, le seigneur des ténèbres a eu des soucis avec Potter. Le gamin s'est fait prendre dans un piège à Godric's Hollow mais il lui a encore filé entre les doigts. Il a intérêt de nous filer de l'argent Malefoy sinon moi je l'égorge son fils, dit calmement le chef d'une voix maîtrisée. Et puis si on en a assez on pourra même partir loin du seigneur des ténèbres qu'il nous lâche un peu lui aussi avec son Potter, on m'a toujours dit que les plus opportunistes finissaient toujours par gagner. Je ne compte pas mourir avec les autres mangemorts dans une bataille inutile pour son bon vouloir à ce serpent dégueulasse. »

John frissonna, toujours collé au mur de la chambre, il avait tout entendu et le fait de savoir que le mec qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté prévoyait de l'égorger n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais le plus important dans toute cette histoire était l'arrivée de son père, Lucius allait enfin se montrer et faire face à son passé, à en découdre avec lui...du moins John se surprit à l'espérer de toutes ses forces.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et sinon expliquez moi pourquoi dans une jolie review ! Si vous aves aimé aussi d'ailleurs ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_

_1) Lullaby-The Cure. Chanson que j'adore mais qui me fait un peu peur et me rend un peu triste à la fois, je sais pas comment expliquer. J'ai pris un risque en mettant cette chanson au passage de la course poursuite dans la forêt, j'ai voulu un peu montrer le lien proie et prédateur même si je crois que la chanson parle d'un viol, c'est du moins ce à quoi elle me fait penser...trêve de bavardage._

_Sur des jambes en bonbon l'homme araignée arrive_  
_Doucement à travers l'ombre du soleil couchant_  
_Dérobant au-delà des fenêtres la joie de la mort_  
_Cherchant la victime tremblante dans le lit_  
_Découvrant la peur dans la rencontre des ténèbres_  
_Et soudain un mouvement dans le coin de la chambre_  
_Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_  
_Quand je réalise avec peur_  
_Que je suis le dîner de l'homme araignée ce soir_

_Doucement il rit et secoue la tête_  
_La vermine est proche maintenant, proche du pied du lit_  
_Et plus silencieux que l'ombre et plus rapide que les mouches_  
_Ses bras sont tout autour de moi et sa langue dans mes yeux_  
_Reste calme, et silence mon cher garçon_  
_Ne lutte pas comme ça ou je ne ferai que t'aimer_  
_De plus, il est trop tard pour t'enfuir_  
_Ou allumer la lumière_  
_Tu es le dîner de l'homme araignée ce soir_

_Et je me sens comme dévoré par un milliard de trous poilus tremblants_  
_Et je sais qu'au matin_  
_Je me réveillerai dans le froid tremblant_

_Et que l'homme araignée est toujours affamé_

_2)Lullaby for a stormy night-Vienna Teng. Une belle berceuse, ce n'est pas une de mes chansons préférées ni rien mais je l'aime bien, elle est simple, calme et belle...que demander de plus._

_Mon enfant, n'ai pas peur_  
_Bien que la pluie tombe violemment contre la vitre_  
_Telle un étranger indésirable, il n'y a pas de danger_  
_Je suis là, ce soir_

_Mon enfant, n'ai pas peur_  
_Bien que le tonnerre éclate, et la lumière de la foudre_  
_Illumine ton visage barbouillé de larmes_  
_Je suis là, ce soir_

_Et un jour tu sauras_  
_Que la nature est telle_  
_La même pluie qui t'a menée près de moi_  
_Qui tombe sur les rivières et la terre_  
_Sur les forêts et le sable_  
_Et créé le merveilleux monde que tu verra_  
_Le matin_

_Tout est bien le matin...la pluie sera partie au matin...mais je serai toujours là au matin_


	36. Chapter 36

Coucou ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre assez long. Le chapitre m'a posé plusieurs problèmes, je savais les grandes lignes mais c'était quand même pas facile. Comme la confrontation entre Lucius et John qui n'aura pas lieu dans ce chapitre, ce sera Narcissa qui viendra, ce que je n'avais pas du tout prévu, c'est venu comme ça. La scène de prison (vous verrez de quoi je parle) a été très difficile pour moi à écrire parce-que Rowling ne l'a pas réellement décrite dans Harry Potter, alors je savais pas vraiment où j'allais. Il y a plusieurs personnages pour lesquels je n'avais que gratté la surface, j'ai essayé de leur donner plus de profondeur et j'espère avoir réussi. J'adore écrire les scènes dans la forêt, je me les imagine plus facilement.

Je voudrais remercier Fanfiction-Dy' parce-que ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle me suit et ça fait vraiment...comment dire...DU BIEN ! Alors merci ! Merci aussi à Jindri qui m'aide beaucoup quand je me pose des questions et qui m'aide également à mieux cerner mes propres personnages ! Merci pour les patronus également même s'ils n'apparaîtront pas dans ce chapitre. Enfin, merci à Alexou1993 pour avoir reviewé et aussi à Yume-cry même si elle n'a pas reviewé elle m'a ajouté dans favoris.

Alors voilà je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez en voyant la longueur du chapitre (...ou pas :p) qui doit bien faire 50 pages sur openoffice. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas mis tout ce que je voulais. Je m'étais donné un point d'arrivée à mon chapitre mais quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment long j'ai hésité. J'ai voulu d'abord le couper en deux mais j'ai refusé pour en mettre une partie un peu plus longue. Même si c'est plus que la moitié, je ne suis pas parvenu à atteindre mon point d'arrivée. En clair, il manque un tiers que j'aurai du rajouter, mais bon je trouve ce chapitre déjà assez chargé alors voilà. La suite sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Bon maintenant je mets un problème avant, comme vous le savez déjà, mon histoire suit celle de Rowling mais du point de vue de mes propres personnages. C'est la septième année pour Harry, donc vous devez vous doutez (surtout après avoir vu HP7.2) qu'une bataille va avoir lieu. Maintenant j'ai une question très importante pour la suite. Est-ce que vous avez lu le livre ? Parce-qu'il y a quelques différences entre le film et le livre, pour ma part je vais suivre le livre car certains éléments seront très utile pour moi (vous verrez que Hyden, Isa, John et les autres auront leur propre rôle à jouer dans la bataille de Poudlard). Donc voilà si vous n'avez pas lu le livre vous risquez de pas tout comprendre, voilà c'est tout. Bon chapitre.

* * *

Lena ne savait plus où mettre la tête. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était seule dans cette grande salle de théâtre pleine de morts, de découpés, de brûlés. L'odeur qui émanait du massacre était tout simplement horrible, la jeune fille avait la nausée mais elle tenait bon, elle faisait comme elle pouvait. Elle ne tenait pas pour elle mais pour la dizaine de personnes qu'elle entendait gémir et appeler à l'aide dans tout le théâtre.

« AIDEZ-MOI ! OU EST MON FILS ? MON FILS ! »

Une femme venait de se lever près de la scène, rescapée de l'attaque des mangemort, elle titubait en hurlant des choses incompréhensibles. Lena accourut vers elle en lui conseillant de s'asseoir et de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait rapidement. Cette dernière suivit son conseil et s'accrocha à elle en hurlant qu'elle avait perdu son fils, qu'elle ne savait pas où il était, qu'il était encore vivant, quelque part. La jeune fille ne put supporter plus longtemps la douleur, la peur qui émanait de cette femme.

« Je vais le retrouver...vous vous restez là ! Vous avez l'air indemne mais on ne sait jamais ! Décrivez-moi votre fils ! »

La femme lui décrivit un petit garçon lui arrivant à la taille, aussi blond qu'elle, des yeux clairs. Tout en pensant amèrement que la couleur des yeux ne servirait à rien s'il était mort, Lena fit le tour du théâtre essayant de rester stoïque face aux plaintes des survivants, l'enfant était plus important pour le moment. Pourtant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si elle savait qu'il était mort tout comme la plupart de ceux qui avaient assisté au concert des ses amis.

En effet, au bout d'une minute, à l'opposé de sa mère en haut des gradins, elle découvrit une petite tête blonde entre deux corps. La jeune fille poussa les deux morts qui le cachaient et retourna délicatement le petit, la petite lueur d'espoir qui avait brillé dans ses yeux jusqu'à présent disparut subitement et elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas juste faire face à un carnage et à des morts, mais aussi à des vivants, à la famille de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie. Elle lança un regard à la femme qui réalisa qu'elle venait de perdre son enfant.

Le tonnerre de cris qui retentit fit hoqueter Lena qui eut également envie de relâcher la pression et de pleurer devant cette femme qui venait de perdre sa raison de vivre. Pourtant elle se retint, se força à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, puis repartit aider des survivants. Le fait qu'elle soit toute seule parmi les victimes entassées de tous les côtés la déstabilisait d'autant plus. Hyden était parti chercher Amy, Kiril était parti chercher de l'aide moldue. Personne n'était encore revenu.

Pendant une seconde, Lena se demanda si ses amis l'avaient laissée là avec tous les corps qui jonchaient le sol, s'ils l'avaient abandonnée, mais elle chassa cette idée bien vite pour se concentrer sur sa tâche, sauver ceux qui étaient encore vivants. Un homme hurlait à la mort, des morceaux du plafond lui étaient tombés dessus, elle déblaya d'abord les rochers à l'aide de sa baguette en criant des sortilèges de lévitation, mais ce qu'elle vit sous les pierres la persuada que tout était fini pour lui. Ses membres étaient littéralement broyés, l'homme perdit connaissance et mourut instantanément, comme cela, en une seconde, ses yeux s'étaient refermés et son corps s'était détendu.

Se détournant du mort qui s'ajoutait aux autres, Lena fila vers un autre homme qui gémissait de plus en plus faiblement, sombrant doucement dans une mort lente. Elle s'approcha de lui et remarqua ce qu'elle ne voulait pas remarquer, ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas affronter depuis qu'elle soignait les blessés. Ce blessé à ses pieds n'était pas un innocent, il la regardait fixement avec désespoir, priant pour qu'elle l'aide, il était un mangemort.

« Aidez-moi, murmura-t-il, s'il-vous-plaît... »

La jeune fille secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ses traits se tirèrent, elle retira les mains qu'elle avait posées sur la blessure en tremblant et regarda pendant une minute l'homme se vider de son sang sous ses yeux. Tout était de sa faute, elle voyait tout autour d'eux les victimes des personnes comme lui, tout était de sa faute, elle refusait de l'aider, de le sauver. Pourtant quelque chose lui nouait la gorge, lui donnant envie de vomir, elle se dégoûtait de faire cela, de laisser un homme mourir.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fais, souffla-t-il, s'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi !

- Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas, répéta Lena inlassablement en secouant la tête pour se convaincre qu'elle faisait la bonne chose. »

De nombreux « POP » retentirent dans le théâtre, une dizaine d'aurors apparurent menés par Amy. Cette dernière était finalement arrivée en renfort, elle noua ses cheveux dans sa nuque, releva ses manches et chercha des survivants parmi l'amoncellement de morts, les autres aussi commencèrent à se baisser. Ils étaient là pour sauver des vies, alors pourquoi Lena ne pouvait-elle pas le faire elle aussi. Pourquoi refuser de soigner cet homme couché près d'elle qui mourrait ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus moral ? Laisser un tueur mourir ou le soigner ?

Kiril déboula aussi dans le théâtre, menant une nuée de moldus pompiers qui contemplèrent le massacre avec stupeur mais se mirent immédiatement au travail, ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre qui avait pu causer tant de dégâts, ils étaient là pour faire leur boulot peu importe la situation incompréhensible dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils se déployèrent pour compter les blessés, se demandant en silence quel genre d'arme pouvait tuer sans faire de blessure.

De son côté, Lena hésitait toujours, son coeur rata un battement lorsque finalement elle posa une main sur la blessure et entama un sortilège de soin qui résorbait les blessures lentement mais sûrement. Le mangemort, les yeux ancrés aux siens, essayait de la remercier mais la jeune fille ne supportait pas de voir cet homme survivre alors que tant étaient morts par sa faute. Une fois soigné, l'homme la remercia:

« Merci, merci, je ne sais comment vous remercier !

- Suicidez-vous, rapidement ! Cracha la jeune fille en réponse. Comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin de vous soigner, vous serez déjà morts et ce ne sera pas sur ma conscience ! Et si vous n'avez pas le courage de le faire, alors ayez le courage de quitter les mangemorts, sale con ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui décocher un coup de poing en plein visage, lui brisant le nez au passage, ravie de l'entendre hurler de douleur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour chercher d'autres blessés, Lena tomba sur Amy et Kiril qui la regardaient sans savoir quoi dire. Ensemble, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer, les autres avaient tout pris en main, eux devaient récupérer le mangemort qu'ils avaient neutralisé dans les coulisses et le ramener dans la cabane hurlante, il pourrait s'avérer utile.

* * *

Adèle essayait de dormir depuis déjà une bonne heure sans pouvoir fermer l'oeil lorsqu'un cri puissant retentit dans la pièce d'à côté, la faisant pâlir. Cela lui rappela douloureusement ce qu'elle avait vécu un jour plus tôt au moment où ses parents avaient été assassinés sous ses yeux. Des cris avaient également retenti à ce moment là et le cri qu'elle entendait ne lui rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de chair brûlée qui avait empli ses narines la veille.

Les autres étaient revenus du théâtre, ils avaient réussi à obtenir de l'aide moldue et avaient pu sauver quelques vies grâce à Lena, Amy et Kiril qui les assistaient. Ces derniers avaient passé la nuit à combattre la mort, à la défier pour sauver la vie d'une poignée de personnes qui avaient survécu aux horreurs du massacre. Ils avaient ramené une personne avec eux, un mangemort qu'ils avaient réussi à neutraliser dans les coulisses. Ils l'avaient ramené dans la cabane hurlante pour l'interroger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hyden avait déposé Adèle dans une chambre en lui intimant de ne pas en sortir puis il avait fermé la porte...quelques secondes plus tard, des cris et des bruits de coups retentissaient à intervalles réguliers provenant du salon, la faisant frissonner de peur dans sa chambre sombre. Son nouvel ami avait eu l'air très énervé quand il avait vu le mangemort. Comme si l'homme était la cause mais aussi la réponse à tous ses problèmes, le jeune homme s'était immédiatement détourné d'elle. La petite fille ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire, il allait essayer de glaner des informations...mais aussi de se défouler. Tout ce qu'elle comprit c'était qu'il allait faire du mal au mangemort.

Tenter de fermer les yeux pour oublier et s'assoupir était inutile, le chaos des évènements était trop présent dans ses pensées. Malgré sa jeunesse elle comprenait très bien quel danger elle avait encouru dans ce théâtre et ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle le savait très bien, de même qu'elle savait que si elle s'endormait...des cauchemars la hanteraient. A présent que Hyden l'avait laissée pour aller frapper un homme et ne chantait plus pour repousser les mauvais rêves.

Dans le salon, Hyden se tenait debout face à un homme vêtu de noir, ce dernier était suspendu dans les airs sous l'emprise d'un charme qui le ligotait et le tenait à des cordes invisibles. L'homme ne pouvait réellement bouger, tous ses mouvements étaient ralentis lorsqu'il essayait de se débattre, comme si de l'eau entravait ses mouvements, comme s'il se noyait. Assis sur le canapé, Amy, Lena et Kiril regardaient vers les deux autres hommes avec pitié, sans savoir pour lequel ils en ressentaient le plus...l'homme qui subissait les foudres de l'ex-Serpentard ou lui qui ne pouvait rester calme sans son amant, qui perdait son sang froid sous leurs yeux.

« Dis-moi où ils ont emmené les prisonniers du théâtre ! Où sont ceux que tes amis mangemorts ont pris ? Demanda Hyden, foudroyant sa victime du regard.

- Mes amis comme tu dis n'ont pas fait de prisonniers. Répliqua le concerné en affichant un sourire narquois. Ceux qui ont survécu sont ceux qui ont pu s'échapper. Nous avions pour ordre de tuer tout le monde, si ton petit copain est toujours en vie c'est qu'il a pu s'échapper. »

Le brun faisait les cent pas autour de l'homme qu'il interrogeait, il réfléchissait à toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui, son cerveau bouillonnait. Kiril pouvait distinctement voir une veine qui pulsait inlassablement sur son front, il pouvait presque imaginer de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles tellement son ami se concentrait pour trouver quelque chose à demander, une information à obtenir. Pour le moment leur conversation était inutile tout autant que sa proie elle-même.

« Je sais qu'il ne s'est pas échappé, il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient trois sur lui à le bombarder de sorts ! Je n'ai pas demandé s'il s'est échappé, j'ai demandé ce que tes amis en ont fait ! REPONDS ! Où emmenez-vous les gens que vous prenez ?

- Je te l'ai dit ! Nous ne faisons pas de prisonniers ! Sauf si...-l_e mangemort baissa les __yeux- _mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas de ton ami.

- Sauf si ? Répéta le brun, se doutant de la réponse.

- Non...relâche moi ou tue moi, je ne te sers à rien ! »

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire leva un doigt qui semblait futile mais alors que le mangemort souriait, il lui planta son doigt dans les côtes qu'il avait brisées une poignée d'heures plus tôt. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence de la pièce, Lena serra les dents, se retenant de se boucher les oreilles tellement le cri la bouleversait. Elle avait passé la nuit à se débattre contre des blessures, à les soigner, ce n'était pas pour voir un homme quel qu'il soit subir la même chose ! Pourtant par respect pour Hyden et sa peine elle se tut et attendit patiemment.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je peux te faire, tu l'as vu dans les coulisses du théâtre. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, ou du moins pas vivant, mais en attendant je veux que tu me révèles le fond de tes pensées. Finis ta phrase, sauf si...?

- Sauf si ton ami est quelqu'un que l'on peut utiliser. »

Les yeux de son interrogateur s'illuminèrent soudain et l'homme comprit qu'il voyait juste, que c'était précisément ce renseignement que l'autre cherchait, qu'il était à deux doigts d'avoir la réponse à la plus grande question qu'il se posait. Les lèvres du brun tremblèrent lorsqu'ils s'assit finalement dans un des fauteuils et prit une grande inspiration sous le regard déconcerté de ses amis.

« C'est à dire ? S'empressa Hyden nerveux, explique toi !

- Il y a certaines personnes qu'on peut récupérer lors de raids comme celui de ce soir. Ces personnes nous sont très utiles, elles sont en quelques sortes notre bonus. Cela peut être le fils d'une personne importante, d'un homme influent du ministère ou d'un auror confirmé, parfois même de mangemorts. Ensuite on se débrouille pour contacter les parents de nos victimes et on leur fait du chantage en quémandant une somme. La somme dépend de la personne qu'on a capturé. Par contre il y a un risque, il faut vraiment être sûr que la personne concernée ait un réel lien avec celui à qui on fait du chantage. Et puis il ne faut pas s'attaquer à un trop gros poisson. Quelquefois tout dégénère, il faut bien faire attention car le parent à qui on fait du chantage peut se retourner contre nous et nous tuer puis récupérer son fils purement et simplement. Il faut être sur de notre proie et ne pas s'attaquer à quelqu'un de trop puissant. »

L'ex-Serpentard se prit la tête entre ses mains et se demanda où se trouvait John à ce moment précis. Selon l'autre, John était retenu prisonnier chez un des mangemorts qui avaient attaqué le théâtre en attendant que le chantage marche. Cela était pratiquement certain mais la vraie question n'était pas là. Tout reposait sur les épaules de Lucius Malefoy. C'était un homme important même si les rumeurs disaient que son influence diminuait grandement. Allait-il décider une bonne fois pour toutes de se débarrasser de ce fils illégitime ou allait-il le sauver encore une fois ?

« Mon ami est le fils de Lucius Malefoy...

- Oh alors ça change tout, répondit le mangemort. Ceux qui ont essayé de lui faire du chantage vont mourir. Ils se sont attaqués à trop gros pour eux. Malefoy va les tuer et sauver ton ami. »

Le problème n'était pas là, lui ne savait pas que John n'était qu'un fils illégitime, que Lucius avait enfin la possibilité de mettre fin à cette gêne, au fruit de son propre adultère. Hyden et les autres le savaienyt et ce n'était pas du tout rassurant. Il fallait retrouver l'homme qui retenait son amant avant que Lucius ne le trouve, et le seul moyen de le trouver était de demander à leur prisonnier son adresse.

« Trois autres de nos amis ont disparu, s'immisça Amy les bras croisés, ils ont transplané, que sais-tu à propos d'eux ?

- Si ils ont transplané, c'est qu'ils ont réussi à échapper aux mangemorts, je n'ai donc rien à voir avec eux. Je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce point.

- Dis moi où se trouve l'homme qui a kidnappé mon ami, ordonna l'ex-Serpentard en changeant de sujet. Je suis sûr que tu le connais, tu as l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur le kidnapping.

- Je ne sais que ce que les autres savent. Je n'agis pas, vous l'avez vu de vos propres yeux, je surveillais les coulisses. »

Personne ne s'attendit à ce qui arriva une seconde plus tard, l'ex-Serpentard se leva d'une traite et lui lança un coup de pied en plein ventre, faisant sursauter Lena et Kiril. Le mangemort émit un borborygme dégoûtant et s'affaissa dans les airs. Amy fut la seule qui ne réagit pas devant le soudain accès de colère de son ami. Elle comprenait très bien sa manière de s'extérioriser, elle aurait fait la même chose à sa place, elle restait stoïque devant sa réaction et attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Lena était à deux doigts de le retenir. Elle ne pouvait supporter qu'on torture cet homme même s'il était de la pire espèce.

« Calme-toi, Hyden, murmura-t-elle.

- Dis-moi, continua le concerné en ignorant la jeune fille, qui était votre chef pendant l'attaque du théâtre, qui vous a réuni pour organiser le raid ?

- Je...je ne peux pas te dire petit. Tu sais très bien que j'ai été entraîné contre la torture depuis longtemps. Je finirai bien par te dire où habite l'homme qui garde ton ami mais le temps que j'avoue il sera bien trop tard. J'ai compris que quelque chose clochait, tu ne veux pas que sa famille retrouve ton copain avant toi. L'heure tourne et je ne révélerai rien. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre après tout. »

Il avait parfaitement raison en parlant de John, ils étaient tous les deux bloqués. Peut-être que le mangemort ne serait pas relâché mais lui ne se battait pas contre le temps, Hyden si. Ce dernier devait vite retrouver son petit-ami avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. La situation s'était inversée en l'espace d'une minute, tout le pouvoir reposait entre les mains de l'homme qui lui faisait face, flottant au milieu de la cabane hurlante.

* * *

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis le moment où John s'était réveillé en sursaut dans cette chambre délabrée. Les mangemorts qui le retenaient prisonnier étaient toujours dans la pièce d'à côté mais ils montraient le bout de leur nez toutes les dix minutes pour vérifier s'il était toujours là. A chaque fois qu'ils venaient le jeune homme faisait semblant d'être endormi.

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler ou de se faire torturer par ces gens qui parlaient bruyamment dans l'autre pièce. Ces derniers étaient trois, ils étaient deux hommes quand John s'était réveillé mais une femme les avait rejoint en déclarant qu'elle avait passé la commission. John comprit qu'elle avait été chargée de prévenir Lucius Malefoy et que ce dernier avait accepté de venir chercher son fils.

« Helena, fit le chef des trois kidnappeurs en apostrophant la femme, garde la baguette du garçon je ne sais pas où la mettre et puis tu pourras t'en servir si les choses dégénère avec Malefoy. On est trois contre un il ne fera pas le poids. A qui as-tu fait passer le message pour son fils ?

- A sa femme, elle était bizarre, elle avait l'air insensible, comme si ce n'était pas son fils. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préviendrait son mari puis elle est repartie dans son gigantesque manoir. »

Le Gryffondor entendit la réponse de la femme et comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer. Narcissa Malefoy allait prendre le chantage sur elle-même sans en faire part à son mari. C'était elle qui allait venir pour payer la rançon...peut-être. Elle pouvait aussi décider de le laisser pourrir dans cette chambre jusqu'à que ses kidnappeurs se lassent et finissent par le tuer. Dans tous les cas le jeune homme n'allait pas voir Lucius Malefoy, il n'allait pas voir son père, et ce seul fait lui fit mal au coeur.

Au même moment, un bruit retentit dans la pièce adjacente, faisant sursauter John de surprise. Ne pouvant voir de quoi il s'agissait il tendit l'oreille et son doute se confirma. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Il tendit l'oreille avec espoir et entendit les trois mangemorts se lever précipitamment puis essayer de faire un minimum preuve de charisme avant l'entrée de ce qu'ils croyaient être Lucius Malefoy. La femme nommée Helena alla ouvrir la porte et avisa la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Une autre voix retentit, une voix que le garçon prisonnier avait déjà entendu une année plus tôt mais qu'il n'oublierait jamais, la voix de Narcissa Malefoy.

« Où est mon fils ? Demanda-t-elle subitement avec une agressivité feinte. Montrez le moi immédiatement ! »

Tout en s'exclamant cela, la jeune femme entra sans permission dans la maison en avançant d'une manière noble et jetant un coup d'oeil un brin dégoûté aux trois déchets qui lui faisaient face. Elle était accompagnée de deux mangemorts, du moins le blond le devina lorsqu'il entendit le chef des kidnappeurs s'insurger d'une voix moins forte que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Nous étions censé rencontrer le réputé Lucius Malefoy, et seul ! Maugréa-t-il. Je pourrai savoir ce que vous faîtes là ma bonne dame, avec ces deux hommes à vos côtés.

- Pfff...maintenant même les mangemorts de seconde zone me parle comme si je n'étais rien du tout, c'est affligeant, soupira Narcissa pour elle même. Mon mari n'est pas disponible pour le moment, je suis donc là pour récupérer mon fils. Ses deux hommes à mes côtés sont là pour assurer ma sécurité, que cela fasse partie du marché ou pas, c'est la même chose. »

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux traits fins avait un charisme naturel, une aura autoritaire qui empêchait étrangement les autres de répondre négativement. Ils ne purent qu'opiner devant elle et la laisser avancer dans la pièce, toujours entourée par ses deux gorilles qui avaient pour fonction de la protéger. Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe en remarquant que son prétendu fils n'était pas là, dans la pièce.

« Où est-il ? Je ne risque pas de vous donner mon argent sans l'avoir vu ! »

Le chef de la bande lui montra la porte d'un signe de tête désintéressé. Narcissa fit signe à ses gorilles de rester là puis s'avança vers la chambre, ses talons claquèrent contre le parquet qui parsemait le sol. John se prépara mentalement à retrouver cette femme qui avait sa vie entre les mains et pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Tout dépendait d'elle à présent or leur précédente et première rencontre ne s'était pas bien passé. Elle l'avait mis à la porte de son manoir sans poser de questions. Obnubilée, il ne se rendit pas compte que l'objet de ses pensées se trouvait dans la chambre face à lui.

« Bonjour, dit-il stupidement la bouche grande ouverte..

- John Etan, répliqua la jeune femme froidement en refermant la porte derrière elle. Encore toi...tu te mets toujours dans des situations plus grosses que toi et c'est toujours ma famille qui t'en sort. Tu crois que je ne sais pas pour la fois où mon fils t'a sauvé alors que le ministère prévoyait de t'envoyer à Azkaban ? Je sais tout ça ! Je sais tout de toi !

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé faire ? Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer John. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas empêché votre fils de me sauver ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et retira ses gants noirs avec une lenteur insupportable. La question qui lui était posée n'était pas dénuée de sens. Elle avait eu une occasion de se débarrasser de lui et elle ne l'avait pas fait, pourtant ce qu'elle avait dit était également vrai. John dépendait de sa famille à chaque fois qu'il était dans de beaux draps, c'était eux qui le sauvaient. Allait-elle le faire cette fois encore ?

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de te devoir quelque chose. »

De lui devoir quelque chose ? Narcissa avait dit cela sur un ton tellement las, fatigué que le blond écarquilla et se demanda si l'histoire de ce fils illégitime lui gâchait la vie à ce point. Elle ne semblait pas l'oublier, à présent qu'il la voyait de plus près, il remarquait ses traits tirés, comme si un poids reposait sur ses épaules. Le blond se demanda si ce fardeau qu'elle portait était du sa présence, au simple fait qu'il soit vivant. Non...il n'y avait pas que ça...elle semblait fatiguée de tout.

« C'est à cause de mon mari si tu es là...et je dis cela dans tous les sens du terme. J'aurai préféré que Lucius ne me trompe pas avec une autre femme mais il l'a fait, et tu es né par sa faute. Tu es là tous les jours dans ma tête pour me rappeler ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il n'assume pas aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune homme écoutait attentivement sans pouvoir donner son avis sur l'adultère de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Narcissa se confiait à lui d'une traite, comme si elle retenait ses mots depuis longtemps mais qu'elle était aussi réticente à l'idée de montrer le fond de sa pensée. Cela semblait dur pour elle de garder l'air froide et hautaine alors qu'elle voulait lui parler simplement. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qui elle était vraiment, du moins ce fut ce que ressentit le Gryffondor tandis que l'autre continuait son explication.

« Regarde-toi maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle. Si tu t'es fait rafler par le ministère il y a peu de temps, et si tu es là attaché dans cette chambre, c'est à cause de mon mari ! Il fait partie de ceux qui ont installé ce nouveau régime, c'est un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres et même si je suis d'accord avec ce régime je n'aurai jamais laissé mon propre fils mourir comme ça. Regarde ce qu'il te doit ! Il t'a abandonné à la naissance, mettant ses responsabilités de côté. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai l'impression de te devoir quelque chose. Tout ce qui t'est arrivé jusqu'à présent est de sa faute et s'il n'a pas la force de se racheter je crois que je dois le faire. »

John n'aurait jamais pensé trouver autant de lucidité chez une femme comme celle qui se tenait devant elle. Il pouvait voir ce beau visage maquillé même dans ce genre de situation, il pouvait sentir son parfum puissant et entendre le son de son bracelet lorsqu'elle bougeait les bras. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu en revanche, c'était une femme prête à aider ses pires ennemis. Ce qu'il n'avait pu voir elle le lui montrait en quelques mots, elle lui montrait son sens du devoir, ce qui se cachait sous tout cela. John comprit qu'elle ne changerait jamais de camp, il comprit quel fond elle avait mais aussi qu'elle ne pouvait s'exprimer, elle avait trop de responsabilités.

« Si Lucius savait que tu as essayé de le contacter ou que des mangemorts essaient de lui faire du chantage par ton intermédiaire il n'aurait aucune pitié envers toi. Il te laisserait mourir entre leurs mains mais il ne viendrait pas de son propre chef pour te tuer et mettre fin à cette histoire qui menace sa réputation. Il ne te laisserait pas mourir par sadisme...juste par peur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne sait rien, sur l'aide que Draco t'a apporté, j'ai également étouffé l'affaire auprès des employés du ministère pour qu'ils ne dévoilent pas le second fils de Lucius. Si tu es encore là c'est grâce à moi ! »

Le Gryffondor se doutait fortement que son père n'était pas un ange, qu'il n'était qu'un mangemort très préoccupé par sa réputation et sa puissance, pourtant entendre sa propre femme lui avouer cela sur un ton aussi glaciale lui serra la gorge. Lui qui s'était langui de rencontrer son père aussi affreux soit-il pour la première fois...il se rendit compte que cela aurait pu lui être fatale. Son propre père n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer pour éviter que son adultère soit révélé au grand jour.

« J'allais accoucher de Draco quand il m'a trompé ! Je portais son enfant dans le ventre, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait...osé faire cela. Je sais tout, je sais que Lucius a payé ta mère pour qu'elle se taise à jamais, cela lui a permis de financer ses études d'avocate et lui a permis d'ouvrir son cabinet, je sais tout sur ta mère, je l'ai surveillée toute sa vie. Tu veux savoir le plus ironique dans tout ça ? C'est lui qui a organisé l'attaque qui a tué ta mère au chemin de traverse sous les ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ton père a tué ta mère. »

John sursauta violemment et essaya de se débattre inconsciemment, en braquant ses yeux sur cette femme qui lui faisait face et qui lui disait la vérité. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre toute la vérité, il n'était pas prêt. Une envie de meurtre s'insinua dans tout son corps, il eut soudainement envie de tuer son géniteur, de tuer l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie en tuant la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, des larmes coulaient lentement de ceux-ci.

« Taisez-vous ! Grogna John.

- Tu as peur de la vérité, sourit Narcissa, de toute façon j'ai tout dit. Je me suis racheté envers toi en te sauvant du ministère. Mais maintenant je ne te dois plus rien...je suis venu pour te donner un petit cadeau, la vie. Je ne vais pas te relâcher, je vais juste m'assurer que personne ne te tue...puis je vais t'envoyer à Azkaban. Tu sais, cette prison dont on dit qu'elle est pire que la mort. »

Elle allait quoi ? Elle allait le sauver de trois mangemorts pour le jeter juste après dans la pire prison au monde ? Quel était ce raisonnement stupide ! Sauver quelqu'un de la mort pour le jeter dans un endroit pire ensuite ? Qui était assez cruel pour faire cela ? Pour prendre la peine de secourir un garçon pour l'enfoncer encore plus la minute d'après. Narcissa s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelques mots.

« Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à tuer un garçon pour qui j'ai racheté mes fautes,ajouta-t-elle en aplatissant un pli imaginaire dans sa robe. Mais il y a trop de risques que tu détruises ma famille en révélant des choses. Tu l'as déjà fais par deux fois ! Tu t'es servi de ton appartenance à la famille Malefoy pour te sauver la mise, au ministère et aujourd'hui. Je t'ai dit que j'acceptais pour le ministère mais pas pour cette fois. Je dois te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Si il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu n'es qu'un bâtard, rien de plus, j'aime mon mari peu importe ses erreurs et j'aime mon fils. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire leur réputation. Et puis...la guerre fait rage, tu souffriras un peu à cause des détraqueurs...mais tu seras en sécurité dans cette prison, plus qu'à Poudlard en tout cas. Vois les choses du bon côté._-elle se retourna vers la porte de la pièce où tous les autre se trouvaient- _ALLEZ-Y ! »

Le Gryffondor réalisa qu'elle avait donné le signal à ses acolytes pour neutraliser les kidnappeurs et lui permettre de finaliser son propre plan, le jeter dans une prison. Il se demanda ce qu'il aurait préféré s'il avait eu le choix, mourir immédiatement ou pourrir à Azkaban. Il aurait sans doute préféré la prison, se raccrochant désespérément toute sa vie à l'espoir que son amant viendrait le sortir de là comme il le faisait tout le temps. De l'autre côté de la porte, des cris retentirent.

« _STUPEFIX !_

_- PROTEGO ! AVADA KEDAVRA !_ »

John vit par l'interstice sous la porte une lumière verte aveuglante puis entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombait. Il y eut une seconde de silence lourde de sens puis les détonations reprirent de tous les côtés. La porte de la chambre trembla sous la force des sortilèges, l'affrontement faisait rage et Narcissa ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, gardant les yeux fixés sur lui d'un air blasé. Cette inaction devant la sentence qu'elle venait de donner donna la nausée à John qui se retint de lui cracher à la figure tant il se sentait humilié, incapable de se défendre, ce n'était pas qu'un sentiment.

« Non, ne le tuez pas, lui non plus ! Hurla Helena de l'autre côté de la porte. Une victime ne vous suffit pas, nous sommes dans le même camp !

_- Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Cette fois, Narcissa sursauta en même temps que le blond, elle se leva, ouvrit la porte à la volée et intima à ses acolytes d'un simple regard de calmer le massacre. Les deux hommes qui l'avaient kidnappé étaient morts,il ne restait plus que la femme nommée Helena. Le blond pouvait la voir vautrée sur le corps d'un de ses amis, pleurant sa mort, se fichant de son propre sort à présent qu'elle avait perdu ce qui semblait être sa seule raison de vivre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour cette femme, elle avait beau faire du mal, elle le faisait pour des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle aimait l'homme qui s'était fait tuer sous ses yeux.

« Prenez le garçon et emmenez le à Azkaban_ ! _Fit simplement Narcissa à ses acolytes avant de regarder la femme agenouillée à ses pieds. _Stupefix !_ »

Le rayon rouge frappa la jeune femme qui s'affaissa sur le corps de son amant sans vie. Le regard de John se voilà lorsqu'il contempla le départ de Narcissa qui avait enfilé son manteau, il n'y avait plus aucun retour en arrière possible, il allait croupir en prison. Les deux armoires à glace apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte, leur visage n'exprimait qu'une stupidité polie, ils suivaient les ordres comme les imbéciles qu'ils étaient.

Ils ne défirent que les liens qui le maintenaient collé au mur mais laissèrent ceux qui entravaient ses mains. Le souvenir que la femme mangemort stupéfixée avait sa baguette dans sa poche lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'il passa devant elle mais il ne trouva aucun prétexte, aucune excuse pour tenter de la récupérer et de se battre. Et puis, vu ce qu'ils avaient fait aux mangemorts les deux gorilles ne devaient pas être si facile à neutraliser. Ceux-ci levèrent leurs baguettes et firent apparaître deux balais par magie ce qui ne rassura pas le prisonnier une seule seconde mais l'effraya un peu plus si possible.

Puis ils enfourchèrent leur balais, John fut forcé de monter derrière un des deux hommes, ils avaient l'air parfaitement stupides tous les trois à terre. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir une remarque tout aussi stupide que la situation, le transplanage le happa avec force, lui coupant la chique et le projetant en avant sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Pendant une seconde, il crut que le transplanage allait le désarçonner pour le laisser s'écraser contre un mur de la prison ou dans l'océan, la peur lui fit fermer les yeux inconsciemment.

Avant de les rouvrir, le jeune homme sentit des gouttes grosses comme sa main s'écraser sur son visage et tout son corps, un coup de vent d'une force inouïe le fit vaciller sur le balais. Le premier mot qui s'imposa à lui lorsqu'il les rouvrit fut « tempête ». En effet, des vents violents faisaient tanguer les balais, la pluie était également trop puissante pour être naturelle, les gouttes étaient tellement lourdes qu'elles menaçaient de les faire tomber à n'importe quel moment.

Les mangemorts semblaient faire du surplace sur leurs balais repoussés inlassablement vers l'arrière et forcés de faire des embardées pour traverser la tempête qui faisait rage tout autour d'eux. En jetant un coup d'oeil alentour, le Gryffondor vit l'étendue d'eau qui s'étalait sous lui et s'animait comme un énorme animal enragé en un tonnerre d'écumes. C'était la définition même de déluge, le Gryffondor se demanda si une prison pouvait vraiment supporter ce temps.

Il distinguait déjà au loin des formes aussi noires que les ténèbres qui glissaient dans l'air comme des spectres et semblaient aspirer l'air autour d'eux dans un râle continu... les détraqueurs. Une bonne centaine d'entre eux flottaient autour de la prison avec une lenteur cadavérique. John sentait déjà l'atmosphère se figer, se refroidir un peu plus si possible, glaçant l'air de ses poumons et lui insufflant un désespoir mortel. L'accueil de ses monstres encapuchonnés était glacial.

La prison était un grand bâtiment qui semblait sortir des entrailles même de l'océan comme s'il avait toujours été là. Cela ne pouvait être construit de mains d'hommes sorciers ou pas, c'était trop grand, trop effrayant. Les façades noires ne laissaient pas passer les vagues qui s'abattaient inlassablement sur ses versants, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'entrée ni de sortie, tout était si hermétique, si froid que John se demanda réellement si des être-vivants habitaient cet endroit...il allait se rendre compte tôt ou tard que sa réflexion prenait tout son sens. Non...aucun être-vivant ne pouvait subsister dans ce lieu effroyable.

Pour la première fois, le jeune homme ne se sentit plus du tout en sécurité, il s'était procuré une baguette magique en allant au ministère de la magie pour se faire juger, il avait toujours eu un objet auquel se raccrocher même dans la pire des situations. A présent, toutes ses chances de survie, tout semblait l'avoir quitté, il était seul face à une horde de détraqueurs...de toute manière il n'avait pas appris à faire de patronus, sa baguette lui aurait été inutile face à ses ennemis échappés des ténèbres. Soudain, le mangemort qui était sur le balais avec lui pointa sa baguette sur lui...une seconde plus tard, John était inconscient.

* * *

_Des flammes...des flammes partout...c'était tout ce que voyait la jeune fille, la fumée qui émanait du feu l'empêchait d'évaluer la situation ou de trouver une échappatoire. La fumée étouffante semblait prendre le pas sur le reste, effaçant toute trace de vie presque aussi vite que le feu, envahissant tout l'espace libre, aspirant toute chance de s'en sortir avec une lenteur insupportable. _

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Isabella s'étira langoureusement en gémissant, les courbatures qu'elle avait accumulées au court de la nuit devinrent rapidement douloureuses. Elle avait dormi à même le sol terreux de la forêt. Les oiseaux se faisaient déjà entendre, ils gazouillaient innocemment, comme si rien n'était arrivé la veille, comme si des mangemorts ne les poursuivaient pas pour les tuer et qu'elle n'avait pas tué un homme de ses propres mains la veille. Une fraîche odeur de pins lui emplissait le nez et les rayons du soleil timide d'hiver lui baignait le visage dans une lumière claire, comme si tout était bien.

En ouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille sonda les alentours se remémorant les raisons de sa présence ici dans cette forêt, un dôme de feuillage la protégeait des regards extérieurs. A côté, assis parterre et roulant sa baguette entre ses doigts, Matthew semblait mi-pensif, mi-alerte. Il jetait des coups d'oeil fréquents entre les arbres environnants, comme si un mangemort pouvait surgir d'un moment à l'autre pour les attaquer.

« Tu as fais un rêve ? Questionna Matthew.

- Oui, je sais pas si c'était une prévision ou juste un cauchemar. J'ai vu des flammes et de la fumée qui a commencé à m'étouffer. Mais ça fait quelques temps que je rêve de flammes sauf qu'elles concernaient le théâtre. Où est Gabriel ?

- Gabriel est parti faire je ne sais quoi dans la forêt. Il a mentionné la chasse au gibier, les plantes et les choses comme ça, c'est le maître de ses lieux apparemment. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'ici.

- Il est chez lui..., répondit Isa dont la voix semblait s'être affaiblie avec les évènements de la veille. »

En effet, Gabriel était chez lui. Comme un animal en cage retrouvant son habitat naturel, le jeune homme s'enthousiasmait de revoir toutes ses petites choses qui l'émerveillaient à chaque fois qu'il les revoyait. Il pouvait voir les oiseaux nicher dans les arbres, entendre les arbres se réveiller dans un craquement familier, sentir l'air frais du matin et l'odeur de la rosée. Les rares lapins qui vivaient encore ici levaient leurs deux oreilles telles des antennes pour percevoir un bruit éventuel émis par l'ennemi et s'enfuir.

Tout semblait constant dans les environs et à la fois tellement éphémère. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient percevoir la différence, un arbre qui était tombé pendant un orage pour laisser place à un plant de fleurs assez résistantes pour survivre à la saison froide. Les hérissons et autre animaux qui hibernaient ne gambadaient plus mais se cachaient. Tout changeait tout le temps et pourtant...tout était toujours là réuni.

Tout était constant. Certains animaux se cachaient toujours à la même saison pour réapparaître en été avec deux fois plus de vivacité. Certaines espèces de fleurs ne pouvait éclore que lors d'une certaine période, les arbres étaient toujours là, résistants à n'importe quelle saison, remplaçants ceux qui tombaient lors d'orage ou tout simplement à cause d'infections. Et puis l'eau...le bruit d'un cours d'eau était toujours là, plus faible ou plus fort selon l'endroit, quelquefois imaginaire néanmoins mais toujours claironnant aux oreilles de Gabriel...cela tombait bien, c'était ce qu'il cherchait, l'eau.

Le jeune homme ne se promenait pas dans la forêt pour apprécier ses bienfaits, le danger était trop présent autour de lui, les mangemorts les recherchaient toujours, et ils avaient trouvé son point faible, le feu. Néanmoins il avait toujours la connaissance des lieux et ses sens sur-développés pour l'avantager, si des ennemis approchaient, il ressentirait leur présence immédiatement. Non, il était à la recherche de denrées pouvant répondre à leurs besoins vitaux, et l'eau en faisait partie. Matthew lui avait donné son sac en bandoulière avec une bouteille d'eau minuscule qu'il avait prise pour le théâtre et qu'il avait gardée jusqu'ici, elle était vide.

« _Amplificatum ! Gemino !_ Grommela Gabriel en pointant sa baguette vers la minuscule bouteille qui se mit à grandir en volume jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un petit bidon d'eau, puis forma une réplique identique. »

Les deux bidons pourraient leur permettre de tenir quelques jours sans avoir besoin de chercher un point d'eau, peut-être moins de deux jours en comptant les besoins en eau supérieurs d'Isabella blessée. Mais l'eau...il ne l'avait pas encore trouvée. Ce qu'il savait sur l'eau c'était qu'en forêt celle-ci coulait toujours vers le bas, il lui suffisait donc simplement de suivre une pente et de se fier à son ouïe fine pour trouver. Ce qu'il fit, Gabriel suivit pendant près de vingts minutes l'inclinaison de la terre, se retournant quelquefois ou tendant l'oreille pour voir si les mangemorts le poursuivaient.

Une odeur âcre lui chatouilla les narines au bout d'un moment, une odeur d'eau croupie et d'humidité très spécifique. Le jeune homme accéléra le pas suivant la trace olfactive jusqu'à atterrir sur un vaste marécage d'où émanait l'odeur. Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut verdâtre, tout était verdâtre dans cet endroit. En remontant un peu le cours d'eau qui menait aux marais, il trouva un cours d'eau plus sain grâce auquel il put enfin remplir ses bidons qu'il fourra ensuite dans son sac à bandoulière pour continuer sa recherche.

Il lui restait quelques petites choses à effectuer avant de retourner au campement en espérant que ses amies soient toujours vivants à son retour. Les priorités étaient la nourriture et l'infection qui menaçait Isa à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule, avant de pouvoir lancer une contre-attaque il fallait qu'il remettre ses amis sur pieds en les nourrissant et en les soignant. Certaines plantes avaient des propriétés curatives, son père lui avait appris à les reconnaître alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, lui indiquant les particularités variées des plantes.

Son père lui avait bien répété pendant des années qu'il fallait différencier les espèces toxiques et bénéfiques et même si cela remontait à un long moment, le Poufsouffle se sentit parfaitement capable de cueillir quelques réserves qui pourraient s'avérer utiles. Il y avait ces fleurs violettes qui semblaient flétries mais dont toutes les parties pouvaient empoisonner un homme jusqu'à la mort avec quelques grammes, elle était appelée aconit ou tue-loup. D'autres fleurs et plantes toxiques étaient facilement reconnaissables à l'odeur pénétrante qu'elles exhalaient, il lui suffisait de renifler l'air pour les trouver. Heureusement, le garçon trouva également son bonheur du côté des plantes médicinales qui avaient la faculté de désinfecter et d'accélérer la cicatrisation...du moins son père lui avait dit cela.

Une fois la cueillette terminée, Gabriel tomba sur un espace entre les arbres où il pouvait encore sentir la magie dans l'atmosphère. Un trou gigantesque dans la terre formait un cratère, le jeune homme pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de ses deux amis bien cachée sous l'odeur de...pourriture et de mort. En effet, un corps était étendu près du cratère, le corps d'un mangemort. En s'approchant, il comprit que c'était l'homme qu'Isabella avait tué dans la nuit, son cadavre commençait déjà à pourrir, lui faisant froncer le nez de dégoût. Il s'approcha lentement, retenant ses hauts-le-coeur et prit sa baguette qui reposait au sol, elle pourrait s'avérer utile.

Après l'avoir fourrée dans son sac, le Poufsouffle entreprit de quitter cet endroit macabre mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre petit mètre un bruit étrange parvint à ses oreilles, le crispant momentanément, un bruit semblable à un froissement de cape qui se rapprochait à une vitesse rapide. Il eut juste le temps de grimper précipitamment à un arbre pour voir trois volutes de fumée zigzaguer entre les arbres vers le cratère et former trois hommes qui se posèrent près du cratère, trois mangemorts passablement énervés.

« Abbey a échoué ! S'énerva le chef barbu celui avec qui ils avaient transplané. »

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent du corps de leur acolyte, le contemplant d'un air dégoûté. L'un d'eux semblait vraiment effrayé, il était le plus faible des trois, Gabriel devina ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête tandis qu'il regardait son ami mort. Il devait commençait à douter de son chef, de sa capacité à gérer la situation dans cette forêt. Cela faisait une seule nuit qu'ils étaient là, pourtant ils avaient perdu deux camarades tandis que les gamins qu'ils traquaient étaient indemnes.

« Ces gens sont des sauvages ! Continua le chef impassible. Ils ont tué deux de nos hommes dans cette forêt.

- Peut-être qu'il faut arrêter de jouer le jeu et lancer une attaque pour les tuer, proposa le plus faible. Nous aurions pu les tuer dès le début si nous avions pas joué au chat et à la souris.

- Il a raison, ajouta le troisième mangemort qui n'avait pas encore parlé, on leur a laissé le temps de reprendre le dessus sur nous. Je suis presque sûr qu'il lanceront une offensive très bientôt, ils ne sont plus notre cible, nous sommes la leur. Nous sommes leur proies. »

Le chef tournait autour de l'homme qu'avait tué Isa, il réfléchissait intensément, évaluant leur situation et celle supposée de leurs adversaires qui les avait pris par surprise. Jamais ils ne s'étaient attendus à tomber sur des gamins aussi forts qu'eux, cela faussait toutes ses stratégies, à présent ils n'avaient plus l'avantage. Les autres pouvaient être n'importe où, de plus le garçon qu'ils avaient affronté la veille semblait connaître cette forêt mieux que quiconque, il avait la prestance d'un animal, il était vraiment dangereux.

« Nous les avons cherché toute la nuit, poursuivit le troisième mangemort à l'intention de son chef, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de protection magique...ils savent se débrouiller sans magie contrairement à nous. De plus, ils viendront nous trouver à un moment, ils te cherchent car tu es leur seul moyen de partir de cet endroit, de nous échapper. Peut-être que nous devrions transplaner et les laisser pourrir ici.

- NON ! Beugla le concerné. Je ne fuirai pas face à trois stupides gamins et je n'attendrai pas non plus qu'il viennent à moi. Je connais le point faible du garçon d'hier soir et de cette forêt. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Allez-vous reposer, je vous réveillerai au bon moment pour attaquer. »

Les trois hommes partirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le Poufsouffle put enfin reprendre sa respiration, il attendit quelques minutes, tendant l'oreille, puis se focalisa sur la nourriture, sûr d'être à nouveau en sécurité. La chasse dura une bonne heure durant laquelle le jeune homme renifla le sol, l'analysa pour trouver des traces d'une proie quelconque, un lapin pouvait suffire pour une journée, mais ces derniers étaient assez difficiles à attraper, ils étaient rapides mais pas autant que les lièvres. Gabriel flaira la trace d'un lapin au bout de quelques minutes et se mit à courir dans sa direction. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait au campement, le sac à bandoulière plein à craquer.

« Me voilà ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se faufilant sous le dôme de feuilles les protégeant des regards extérieurs.

- Tu es partie pendant plus de deux heures, fit remarquer Isa froidement.

- Pour ramener ce qu'il nous fallait ! Tu as soif ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, sa blessure semblait avoir amplifié sa mauvaise humeur, et puis elle leur avait dit la veille, Matthew et lui étaient les deux hommes qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir, elle n'allait pas se forcer à sourire pour eux. Néanmoins, elle s'empara précipitamment d'un des bidons d'eau dont elle vida un bon tiers d'une traite avant de s'essuyer la bouche, visiblement rassasiée. Cependant, au même moment, son estomac protesta bruyamment, la faisant rougir comme une enfant prise en faute.

Gabriel s'empara du lapin et du poignard qu'Isa avait gardé depuis la veille qu'il nettoya d'un sortilège puis commença à le dépecer tout en racontant sa petite virée et la conversation qu'il avait surprise, sous l'oeil intéressé de sa petite-amie. Pendant ce temps, Matthew allumait un feu en jetant des sorts spéciaux pour empêcher la fumée de laisser trop de traces. L'auror était silencieux, il semblait pensif, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec la jeune fille la veille l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Gabriel ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter, il n'était pas doué pour parler surtout pour tirer les vers du nez à un homme ...les mots n'étaient pas son domaine.

Ensemble ils préparèrent le lapin et le firent cuire à l'aide du feu puis se le partagèrent. Étonnamment ce fut la Serdaigle qui prit la plus grosse part du lapin, se délectant visiblement de son repas, reprenant les forces qu'elle avait perdues à cause de sa blessure. Le fait qu'elle se remette à manger rapidement était bon signe, c'était bien. Une fois le repas terminé, Gabriel enroula grossièrement les restes du lapin dans un tas de feuilles qu'il posa ensuite dans le sac puis il prit les plantes médicinales qu'il avait trouvé et en appliqua sur la blessure de la jeune fille qui grimaçait.

« Tu as aussi pris du poison ? Questionna Matthew en regardant dans le sac. Pourquoi ?

- On peut imprégner nos armes de poison.

- C'est bien...mais nous n'avons pas d'armes.

- Nous avons le poignard, fit le Poufsouffle en montrant la lame luisante. »

Isabella regarda le couteau comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus pour la lacérer, c'était l'arme du crime, l'arme avec laquelle elle avait tué un homme. Elle pouvait encore voir le fantôme de cet homme devant elle, la lame profondément fichée dans sa poitrine. Elle essayait de se répéter inlassablement que tout cela n'était pas sa faute, que tout était arrivé trop rapidement pour pouvoir le maîtriser, que la mort de cet homme sûrement marié était inévitable...pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de se rassurer, lui nouant la gorge.

« Et puis je vais fabriquer d'autres armes ! »

Tout en disant cela, Gabriel ramassa un long bout de bois et entreprit de le tailler avec le poignard en forme de lance, une longue lance dotée d'une pointe à faire pâlir un sanglier. Il ramassa ensuite d'autre bouts de bois qu'il tailla en une bonne douzaine de pieux plus ou moins longs, il en donna quatre à chacun d'entre eux et une lance. Le jeune homme aurait aussi voulu fabriquer un arc mais il n'avait pas de corde. De plus, avec les pieux qu'il avait confectionnés, il pouvait atteindre une cible à sept ou huit mètres en les lançant avec force.

« Comme cela vous pourrez vous défendre si jamais vous êtes séparés de votre baguette.

- Comment est-ce qu'on va les porter, ils ne rentrent pas dans nos poches.

_- Gemino ! _Répondit Isa en pointant sa baguette vers le sac à bandoulière. »

Aussitôt, deux répliques du sac original apparurent par magie, ils avaient maintenant trois sacs dans lesquels ils mirent chacun quatre pieux, dont ils pourraient se servir à n'importe quel moment. Cependant mieux valait savoir s'en servir avant de faire une bêtise. Gabriel entreprit de leur apprendre à s'en servir, il se plaça face à ses deux amis et déclara d'une voix forte.

« Prenez un pieux, celui qui vous plaira, et attaquez moi ! »

Isabella prit un pieux un peu long tandis que Matthew opta pour un plus court. Les deux jeunes gens hésitèrent, se lancèrent un regard complice et filèrent droit vers le Poufsouffle. Ce dernier se baissa pour éviter la première attaque de sa petite-amie et la mit à terre en lui tordant la jambe entre ses pieds. Ce contre-temps laissa tout le temps à Matthew pour l'attaquer, il lui envoya deux coups qu'il évita plus ou moins facilement puis il répliqua en tapant dans le bras qui tenait le pieu. Le pieu tomba au sol, laissant au Poufsouffle l'occasion de le frapper à la jambe pour faire contre poids et le pousser.

La deuxième attaque fut tout aussi rapidement maîtrisée par Gabriel qui leur prodigua des conseils tout en les terrassant. Au bout de la quatrième, les deux autres semblèrent se débrouiller un peu plus facilement, leurs mouvements se révélaient plus rapides et les coups de Matthew étaient vraiment puissants, il avait du mal à les stopper, l'obligeant à les éviter, lui faisant perdre du temps précieux. Isabella profitait de ce temps pour frapper à une vitesse hallucinante et à des endroits stratégiques. L'un avait la vitesse, l'autre la force, ils se complétaient et le mettaient en difficulté au fur et à mesure des combats. L'auror, néanmoins, semblait s'adapter plus facilement qu'Isa, premièrement car l'autre était blessée à l'épaule mais aussi car ce n'était pas sa première formation, étant auror, il avait assisté à pas mal de stages.

Une fois l'entraînement au corps-à-corps terminé, le jeune homme décida de leur apprendre une autre technique qui pourrait s'avérer très utile en combat, le lancer d'armes. Ils pouvaient aisément lancer un pieu et faire beaucoup de dégâts en touchant leurs ennemis. Pour faire la démonstration, il s'éloigna d'une ligne formée par trois arbres et se mit à courir en parallèle aux arbres en empoignant trois pieux qu'il lança de toutes ses forces tout en courant. Les trois pieux se fichèrent chacun dans un arbre sous les yeux mi-ébahis, mi-admiratifs des deux autres.

Il leur apprit à les lancer pour qu'ils retombent sur la pointe du pieu, il leur fallut deux bonnes heures pour enfin obtenir des résultats grossiers. Les pieux commençaient à toucher les arbres, même si ce n'était pas du côté de la pointe...de toute manière, lorsqu'ils touchaient du côté de la pointe ils n'étaient pas envoyés assez fort pour s'enfoncer dans le bois. Après s'être entraînés tout l'après-midi, ils mangèrent les restes du lapin et se couchèrent, cachés sous le dôme de feuilles.

« Nous attaquerons demain ! Fit Matthew en fourrant quatre pieux dans son sac.

- Quelque chose m'inquiète, rétorqua Gabriel. Les mangemorts prévoient d'attaquer avant qu'on ne les trouve. Ils vont nous tendre une embuscade d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne dormirai pas cette nuit.

- Ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas dormi, souffla Isabella en regardant le ciel entre les branches, tu as beau être une sorte de loup tu es aussi humain. Laisse-moi surveiller ! »

Il accepta à contre-coeur, essayant de ne pas se fier à son instinct qui criait au danger, ce n'était pas le moment de rouspéter face aux idées de sa petite-amie. Celle-ci semblait chercher le moindre prétexte pour évacuer sa mauvaise humeur, elle lui lança un regard provocateur, l'incitant à répondre mais il ne répondit pas et se coucha, gardant sa lance fraîchement taillée et sa baguette contre lui, prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte. L'auror eut le même réflexe, par instinct, il garda toutes ses armes de défense prêt de lui. Pendant ce temps la Serdaigle, adossée à son sac, contemplait le ciel d'un oeil morne.

Les quelques mots qu'elle avait échangé la veille avec Matthew lui trottaient dans la tête depuis son réveil ce matin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions, de chercher des réponses. Il fallait qu'elle résume tout cela avant de pouvoir vraiment être prête à écouter les aveux. Il fallait qu'elle puisse comprendre et accepter ce qu'il allait lui dire...elle avait besoin de tout lister pour se faire une idée de ce qui était arrivé une douzaine d'années plus tôt, de rassembler ses idées.

Bellatrix Lestrange, fidèle lieutenant, avait perdu son maître Lord Voldemort seize années plus tôt terrassé par Harry Potter. Pendant presque trois années, elle avait cherché sans relâche un moyen de le ramener à la vie, de le retrouver. Puis elle avait tenté des expériences, sur des enfants, les choisissant parmi des familles de sang-purs, suivie par ses acolytes dont Matthew Even, poussé par son père. Bellatrix avait ensuite choisi les enfants Smith, Isabella Smith et sa petite soeur, Lena encore dans le ventre de sa maman.

Elle était d'abord venue prévenir les parents, accompagnée de ses subordonnés leur expliquant que leurs deux filles disparaîtraient pendant un temps et qu'elle viendrait les chercher à la naissance de Lena. Son père avait alors refusé catégoriquement, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait protéger sa famille indéfiniment d'une femme comme Bellatrix, pourtant il avait décidé de défendre sa famille au prix de sa propre vie s'il le fallait. Puis Lena était venue au monde et comme convenu, accompagnée de quelques mangemorts, Lestrange était venue s'approprier les enfants.

Ce jour là, leur père les avait protégé peut-être de sa vie...Isabella ne le savait pas mais dans tous les cas il n'avait pas réussi à les en empêcher, Bellatrix avait quand même pris les enfants, aidée de Matthew et avait fait des expériences sur eux. A présent, tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé, même sa mère, sauf elle. Le problème étant qu'elle ne savait pas si elle voulait la vérité, si elle était prête à l'entendre, le peu de souvenirs concernant son père qu'elle gardait près d'elle l'éblouissaient à chaque fois. Elle ne voulait apprendre de sombres nouvelles risquant de noircir son tableau idyllique.

La Serdaigle s'efforça de ne plus penser à cela mais les seuls moments où elle mettait toute cette histoire de côté une autre prenait le dessus. Il y avait aussi Gabriel, le jeune homme faisait tout pour éviter ses responsabilités en gambadant innocemment dans la forêt. Elle lui avait tout dit dans le Poudlard Express, peut-être qu'il était amoureux d'elle à présent mais elle avait perdu sa confiance et il fallait qu'il lui prouve, qu'il lui montre qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il trouve un moyen de s'exprimer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille n'entendit pas le crépitement caractéristique qui semblait se rapprocher, elle ne sentit pas non plus l'odeur de bois brûlé qui flottait dans l'air. Ce qui la fit réagir fut la fumée qui s'insinua sournoisement dans sa gorge, la brûlant, l'obligeant à tousser comme une folle, recrachant pratiquement ses poumons. Elle mit immédiatement ses sens en éveil, perçut toutes ses choses qu'elle avait manqué quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ho...putain..., murmura-t-elle. REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! LA FORET A PRIS FEU ! »

En effet, au loin entre les arbres, Isa pouvait voir les flammes qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage déversant dans leur sillage une fumée étouffante qui brûlait déjà ses narines. Gabriel bondit sur ses pieds comme un animal soudainement pris en chasse et huma l'air chaud qui emplissait l'atmosphère. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, son instinct l'avait lâché une seconde le faisant tomber dans un sommeil profond. Le réveil était brutal, trop brutal pour lui, il prit son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule.

« PRENEZ VOS SACS ET COUREZ ! ILS ONT MIS LE FEU ! LES MANGEMORTS ONT MIS LE FEU ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette forêt, Isabella aperçut la peur dans les yeux de son petit-ami et comprit immédiatement que le feu l'effrayait plus que les mangemorts eux même. Le feu était traître, c'était une force que personne ne pouvait maîtriser à grande ampleur, une force qui détruisait les arbres et les hommes pour ne laisser que des cendres. Gabriel était réellement effrayé par les flammes qui léchaient le sol et les arbres, se dirigeant vers eux comme pour les engloutir. Matthew et Isa s'emparèrent de leurs sacs et les trois jeunes gens se mirent à courir aveuglément à l'opposé du feu.

Gabriel menait la fuite en première ligne il se frayait un chemin entre les buissons, les arbustes, totalement obnubilé par le fait qu'il fallait s'éloigner le plus possible du feu qui grondait derrière eux, il ne faisait pas attention aux branches qui lacéraient ses habits et lui égratignaient le visage et les bras. Des explosions retentissaient dans leur dos, les arbres sans vie implosaient, des craquement sinistres déchiraient la nuit, leur vie était menacée et la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était fuir inlassablement. Une explosion plus puissante et plus proche que les autres leur brûla la peau du dos et manqua de les faire trébucher.

Le Poufsouffle filait comme un loup apeuré, ce qu'il était, les deux autres avaient du mal à suivre son rythme, sa vitesse animale lui permettait de prendre de l'avance et de prendre le rôle d'éclaireur, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi alors il se contentait de sautiller entre les arbres en regardant alentour pour voir une trace des mangemorts. Ces derniers n'étaient pas là, il ne sentait pas leur présence, ses sens étaient faussés par le feu qui gagnait du terrain sur eux, pourtant il était sûr que leurs ennemis avaient déclenché ce feu, alors pourquoi n'en profitaient-ils pas pour les achever quand ils étaient vulnérables ?

Matthew comprenait parfaitement ce qui était entrain de se passer pour sa part, il connaissait cette stratégie qu'opéraient les mangemorts. Ils essayaient de leur tendre une embuscade de les forcer à se diriger vers un endroit précis pour ensuite les achever. Les flammes n'étaient pas destinées à les tuer, juste à les repousser, à les épuiser puis éventuellement à les blesser. Elles n'étaient que le piège qui se refermait lentement sur eux. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient retourner en arrière pour stopper le monstre de flammes qui ne demandaient qu'à les dévorer et se repaître de leur chair calcinée, il fallait qu'ils se jettent dans le piège tête baissée, c'était ça ou mourir cramé.

Tous les pores de leur peau semblaient brûler à petits feux, comme aspirés par le tourbillon de flammes qui les rattrapait peu à peu, grignotant la terre à une vitesse anormale. Le feu ne pouvait être naturel, ils avaient du l'invoquer grâce à un sortilège spécial et le contrôler à distance. Le fait de ne pas voir où se trouvait le réel ennemi inquiétait Gabriel qui tenait sa baguette dans une main et sa lance dans l'autre tout en zigzaguant entre les arbres, prêt à en découdre avec n'importe quel assaillant. La fumée s'insinuait doucement dans leur corps par leurs narines et leur bouche, les dévorant de l'intérieur, les faisant tousser comme des damnés et perdre leur respiration.

Isabella pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sans qu'elle puisse se maîtriser, la fumée lui brûlait les yeux également, elle sentait ses cheveux brûlants voler derrière elle, roussis. L'atmosphère était étouffante, la jeune fille suffoquait, sa blessure à l'épaule était de nouveau douloureuse, lui faisant serrer les dents à chaque choc trop brutal comme un dérapage ou un saut par dessus une souche. Le pire était qu'elle l'avait prédit, elle avait rêvé de ses flammes qui menaçaient de la tuer elle et ses amis, elle aurait du être sur ses gardes mais encore une fois elle échouait et se retrouvait à courir comme si elle avait le diable collé aux chaussures...c'était pratiquement le cas. Si elle n'avait pas le diable à ses trousses, elle avait néanmoins le feu de l'enfer.

Soudain, une volute de fumée noire apparut entre les arbres aux dessus d'eux, suivie de deux autres, les trois mangemorts les avaient trouvés. Matthew pointa sa baguette en l'air avec détermination, une détonation puissante retentit, un sortilège explosif effleura un des trois ennemis qui ne répliqua pas. Il préféra pointer sa propre baguette devant Gabriel qui était en première ligne et visait un des mangemorts avec sa lance. Les flammes d'une taille gigantesque s'échappèrent de sa baguette et filèrent vers le bosquet droit devant eux.

Gabriel eut juste le temps de projeter sa lance de toutes ses forces avant de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter l'explosion du bosquet mais se réjouit d'entendre un cri de douleur une seconde plus tard et devina qu'il avait empalé la jambe d'un des trois hommes. Les flammes du bosquet se propagèrent immédiatement vers les arbres devant eux, formant un mur infranchissable devant, sans oublier le feu qui les forçait à fuir et qui grondait derrière eux. Isa agita avec affolement sa baguette en gueulant d'une voix rauque:

« _AGUAMENTI_ ! »

L'eau s'évapora avant même de sortir de sa baguette tout comme l'eau de son corps qu'elle sentait disparaître rapidement. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une solution, virer vers la droite et continuer à fuir, ce qu'ils firent précipitamment. Matthew jetait des sortilèges de protection dans leur sillage, essayant vainement de retenir les langues de feu qui commençaient déjà à leur lécher les pieds. Les mangemorts avaient disparu, le Poufsouffle pensa simplement qu'il devait s'occuper de celui qu'il venait de blesser, les ralentissant un peu.

Ils atterrirent soudainement sur ce qu'ils crurent être une clairière, mais en faisant un bond en avant le jeune homme s'enfonça jusqu'à la taille dans une eau boueuse. Il se retrouvait dans le marécage qu'il avait découvert un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Isabella ne réfléchit pas longtemps et plongea à son tour, entre des marécages et des flammes, le choix était vite fait. Matthew finit par se résoudre à son tour, observant le feu qui s'était subitement arrêté à la lisière de la forêt comme si une force magique l'empêchait de s'attaquer aux marécages. Le feu se propagea tout autour de l'espace des marais, les piégeant dans ces eaux immondes.

« C'est ici qu'ils voulaient nous emmener ! S'écria l'auror en réalisant que le piège s'était refermé autour d'eux, que les autres n'avaient plus qu'à les dévorer. »

Les trois jeunes gens se hâtèrent de nager, ou plutôt ramper vers une zone où le sol était dur, ils se placèrent tous les trois dos les uns aux autres. Matt leva sa baguette et se mit à hurler des sortilèges de protection autour d'eux même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était inutile, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les mangemorts ne les rejoignent et se délectent de leurs proies. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucun bruit, un silence apeuré s'était emparé des trois jeunes gens, ils se contentaient de hoqueter et de reprendre difficilement leur respiration, le seul bruit qui ponctuait tout cela était le crépitement du feu magique qui les encerclait.

Trois volutes de fumée noire s'élevèrent au dessus des arbres dans la nuit et filèrent droit vers eux avant de survoler leurs maigres protections magiques. Ils étaient finis, c'était sûr et certain pourtant lorsqu'Isabella jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres pour voir leur désespoir identique au sien, elle ne vit qu'une détermination combative, une envie indicible d'en découdre, de mettre fin à la course poursuite. Cela suffit à l'enhardir, elle serra sa baguette dans sa main et fourra une main dans son sac pour en sortir un pieu d'une longueur convenable.

« On a pas le droit à l'erreur, nous n'avons pas de couverture, aucun lieu pour nous cacher, nous sommes fichus. Notre seule chance consiste à les attaquer avant qu'ils nous attaquent pour prendre le dessus rapidement, le problème c'est qu'ils le savent aussi et qu'ils ne feront aucune erreur. On doit les avoir. »

Les trois mangemorts s'attaquèrent soudain à leurs protections, les détruisant les unes après les autres avec de plus en plus de vigueur, ils tournoyaient dans les airs autour d'eux inlassablement, détruisant leurs défenses sans sourciller. Un tremblement du à l'adrénaline secoua les bras des jeunes gens, Gabriel tenait un pieu dans chaque main, tandis que les deux autres avaient toujours leur baguette dans une main et un pieu dans l'autre. Puis leur dernière protection se désagrégea dans un fracas insoutenable. Un tonnerre de cris retentit.

« _STUPEFIX ! PROTEGO ! __IMPEDIMENTA__! CONFRINGO !_ Beuglèrent-ils tous en même temps ne sachant qui faisait quoi. »

Aussitôt, Gabriel lança deux pieux vers le chef des mangemorts qui évita le premier et dut invoquer un charme de bouclier pour stopper le second. Isa en envoya un vers le plus faible des ennemis tout en jetant un sortilège de stupéfixion, il dévia facilement le sortilège mais l'arme lui érafla le bras, ce qui ne suffisait bien sûr pas à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Avant que le Poufsouffle ne puisse de nouveau attaquer le chef, ce dernier lui jeta un sort explosif qui le projeta à terre et l'assomma aussi sec. Seul Matthew eut un résultat décent, il réussit à ralentir les mouvements du troisième mangemort avec un sort bien placé, lorsque le sort prit fin le mangemort tomba à terre.

Matthew engagea un duel à mort avec son adversaire tandis qu'Isa se débattait contre les attaques incessantes du sien et tentait de ripostait tant bien que mal. Gabriel était terrassé, il était allongé au sol et ne semblait plus capable de se relever. La jeune fille recula pour le protéger et se battre contre le chef également, les pieds ancrés au sol, mais ce dernier d'un coup de baguette fit exploser son charme du bouclier. L'auror ne pouvait rien faire, il affrontait déjà un des trois hommes. Un rire grave s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du chef lorsqu'il la la força à s'agenouiller, levant sa baguette pour la tuer une bonne fois pour toutes celles où il l'avait ratée.

Au même moment, toutes les flammes qui encerclaient les marécages disparurent subitement, un cri inhumain retentit, un cri animal, le cri d'un loup. Quelque chose se passait mais à en juger par la tête que faisait les mangemorts, ceci n'était pas de leur ressort. Un silence étrange s'installa dans les marécages, tous arrêtèrent leurs actions pour tendre l'oreille, Matt et son ennemi avaient stoppé leur duel, le chef retenait son geste destiné à tuer Isa. Celle-ci reposait par terre près de Gabriel, elle jetait des coups d'oeils de tous les côtés pour déterminer la provenance de ce cri sauvage.

Soudain, sous leurs yeux ébahis, deux loups au pelage clair apparurent à l'ombre des arbres, ils se mirent à grogner puis se lancèrent à l'assaut. L'un d'eux s'attaqua au mangemort qui affrontait Matthew, ce dernier voulut se transformer en fumée mais c'était trop tard, le loup avait déjà planté ses dents dans son bras et le broyait avec une force hallucinante, le faisant hurler à la mort. L'autre loup évita les sortilèges que les mangemorts lui lancèrent avec aisance, choppa Gabriel à la cheville et le traîna vers l'ombre des arbres, comme pour le cacher, le mettre à l'abri.

Isabella ne prit pas le temps d'analyser la situation, tout ce qu'elle comprit fut que c'était leur chance de sortir de cette impasse, de survivre. Elle courut droit vers l'auror qu'elle attrapa d'une main en priant pour que leurs ennemis ne les neutralisent pas puis ils foncèrent tous les deux à l'abri de la forêt. En jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle, la jeune fille comprit pourquoi ils n'essayaient pas de les neutraliser, les trois hommes faisaient face à un nouvel adversaire, elle ne put distinguer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'un loup tellement la forme brune qu'elle voyait jeter ses ennemis à terre était massive. Le loup qui avait attrapé le Poufsouffle le déposa derrière un arbre gigantesque puis repartit au combat, les deux jeunes gens s'assirent à côté de leur ami, cachés par l'arbre et attendirent, grisés par leur fuite réussie pour le moment et par leur sauveur in extremis.

* * *

John ouvrit les yeux péniblement, puis les referma aussitôt avant de les cligner pendant quelques secondes. Fermer ou ouvrir les yeux ne faisait que peu de différence tant la pénombre de la pièce était persistante. Il faisait noir, tout était noir dans ce qui semblait être une cellule de prison. Les murs, le sol en pierre noire ressemblant à de l'onyx en un peu moins lisse, tout noir. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, pourtant il faisait très froid, l'odeur salée de la mer flottait dans l'air,Le jeune homme peinait à voir sa main tendue devant lui.

Il pouvait distinguer une ouverture triangulaire qui semblait être la sortie de la pièce mais des barreaux aussi sombres que le reste bloquaient le passage. Il pouvait distinguer le couloir pour le moment vide et une autre cellule en face. Cependant cette dernière n'avait plus de barreaux, apparemment son prisonnier n'avait plus besoin de barreaux pour être retenu ici. Un souffle étrange provenait du couloir mais le Gryffondor ne put distinguer s'il s'agissait du souffle du vent ou d'un détraqueur qui gardait ce couloir de la prison. En tout cas si l'un d'eux passait près de là, il ne le voyait pas, ce qui au fond n'était pas plus mal.

« Un nouveau venu... »

Soudain un murmure retentit dans l'ombre de la cellule d'en face, le murmure résonna dans toutes les cellules alentours, tout le monde reprit la nouvelle, tous les habitants des autres cellules. C'était leur moyen à eux de communiquer et une minute plus tard, la prison toute entière avait appris la nouvelle. Des centaines de voix d'hommes et de femmes emprisonnés retentissaient de tous les côtés. Néanmoins, les murmures se turent rapidement, laissant comme toujours place à un silence étrange.

C'était le genre de silence que John ne pouvait supporter tellement il était empli de désespoir. Ce silence commun à toute la prison était l'exemple parfait de l'état de ses habitants. Ils n'avaient plus d'occupation, plus de vie, ils n'avaient plus la force de vivre et cela se ressentait. C'était pour cette raison que la cellule d'en face n'avait pas de barreaux, les prisonniers n'avaient plus la volonté de s'enfuir, ils s'enfonçaient dans leur propre silence. Ils mourraient à petit feu...

Le jeune homme ne le savait pas, mais les autres avaient déjà fait un pari sur le temps que la prison prendrait pour le rendre fou. C'était tout ce qui restait aux prisonniers restants, parier sur leur propre déchéance, sur la volonté restante des nouveaux-venus. C'était également leur seul moyen de survivre, en un sens, les paris leur permettaient de tenir bon, les forçaient à garder emprise sur leur esprit plus longtemps. Lorsque même les images les plus heureuses concernant la famille disparaissaient, il ne restait plus que cela de réel. Parier sur leur propre fin.

Comme pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas encore mort dans Azkaban, que tout n'était pas encore parti, le Gryffondor se plongea dans ses propres pensées. Les premières images qui lui vinrent en tête furent celles de Hyden, presque immédiatement des frissons secouèrent son corps, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte les frissons laissèrent place à des spasmes et il retint ses larmes au prix d'un effort surhumain, ne sachant si c'était réellement une bonne chose de pouvoir encore se souvenir des personnes qu'il ne reverrait pas.

Leurs débuts n'avaient pas été très faciles, pas faciles du tout en fait. Leur opposition commune à Ombrage les avait rapproché, cette dernière avait, en quelque sorte, déclenché leur relation et même si cette femme était la plus grande pétasse au monde (après Bellatrix), John la remerciait infiniment pour cela. Ensuite, Isabella, comprenant le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre avait tout fait pour les rapprocher, pour qu'ils avouent qu'ils ne se laissaient pas indifférents, la jeune fille trépignait d'impatience en les voyant tourner autour du pot.

Puis il y avait eu les rumeurs sur l'homosexualité de Hyden que les Serpentards avaient fait circuler jusqu'à sa propre mère. Cette dernière avait envoyé une lettre chargée de haine, le jeune homme se rappela avoir senti un mélange de compassion mais aussi de détermination féroce. Il s'était fait berné une fois par un garçon qui ne s'assumait pas, Gabriel. Il l'avait aimé et l'avait regretté. Pourtant il avait envie d'aider ce garçon aux yeux noirs, ce garçon qui promettait de nombreux problèmes, qui ne semblait pas être facile, John sentait qu'il risquait de laisser passer sa chance, alors il l'avait saisie au vol, se dévouant pour aider le brun, pour l'empêcher de tomber entre les griffes de sa mère. Il savait que cette histoire ne serait pas de tout repos mais il avait essayé.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient toujours été opposés, ils avaient tous les deux vécu des choses éprouvantes mais avaient eu leur propre moyen de les gérer avant même de se rencontrer. Le Gryffondor avait perdu son père et avait eu le coeur brisé par Gabriel mais il avait décidé de continuer à sourire, de passer outre pour s'ouvrir à la vie, c'était dans ce contexte qu'il avait rencontre l'ex-Serpentard. Ce dernier était rempli d'hésitations, de peur, il ne voulait plus faire d'erreurs, il ne reconnaissait plus ses bonnes de ses mauvaises actions et le blond était la limite à franchir. Le blond avait senti sa peur, il avait su lui apprendre que l'erreur était de s'occuper du regard des autres. L'ex-Serpentard avait franchi la limite.

Bien sûr, de nombreux dérapages avaient secoué le couple qu'ils formaient peu à peu sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. John s'était énervé une bonne centaine de fois pour faire comprendre à son amant qu'il fallait qu'il se laisse aller. John avait eu peur pendant une longue période, la première trahison dont il avait été la victime l'avait traumatisé, il n'avait aucune envie que Hyden se retourne subitement et le laisse derrière lui pourtant il n'avait pas montré sa propre peur pour prendre soin de son amant, sachant parfaitement que tout reposait sur un château de cartes.

Le blond se rappelait la première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, dans la tour d'astronomie, la deuxième fois dans la cabane hurlante. Leur premier baiser près des serres de botaniques, alors qu'ils prévoyaient de s'enfuir par la forêt interdite. Leur rapprochement avait été assez rapide quand même, passée l'hésitation avant de se jeter à l'eau. Leur première dispute avait eu lieu dans la cabane hurlante, Hyden avait hésité une dernière fois, il lui avait dit vouloir être son ami avant de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

A partir de ce moment, tout avait été parfait, pendant quelques jours le Gryffondor avait enfin trouvé son bonheur, son amant lui avait enfin ouvert ses portes et ils en profitaient tous les deux. Puis Miranda Even avait récupéré son fils par la force, lui faisant un lavage de cerveau intensif pendant deux longs mois. Lorsque le brun était revenu à Poudlard après les vacances...le blond avait senti son coeur exploser en remarquant le changement soudain. C'était comme si tout se brisait alors qu'il ne restait qu'un pas à faire pour avoir une belle vie, comme si son monde s'écroulait.

Les larmes de John s'arrêtèrent doucement de couler sur ses joues, il s'adossa à un des murs de sa cellule, un sourire serein fleurit sur son visage. Oui, à ce moment là son monde s'était brisé, pourtant contrairement à sa relation avec Gabriel qu'il avait immédiatement cherché à oublier, il s'était accroché à sa relation avec Hyden, c'était cela qui avait fait la différence. Ils étaient restés amis et il avait fallut un événement horrible pour qu'Hyden se rende compte qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Un détraqueur passa dans le couloir, lentement, perfidement, glissant sur le sol en silence, sa longue cape noire déchirée flottant derrière lui, aspirant toute trace de bonheur sur son passage, toute trace de vie. Pourtant le sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme s'étira, illuminant son visage, gonflant son coeur, les souvenirs agissaient comme un patronus. A partir de ce moment, le brun l'avait protégé, l'avait aimé comme jamais personne ne l'avait aimé mis à part sa mère. Pour la première fois, John sentait qu'il avait trouvé la bonne personne, celui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dormir après lui pour être sur que lui s'endormait paisiblement, qui le sauvait des griffes du ministère et qui lui faisait l'amour avec tendresse.

« Tu as quel âge, petit ? Interrogea une voix rauque, comme usée provenant de la cellule d'en face.

- 16 ans et vous ? Répondit le blond d'une voix tremblante.

- Que-fais-tu ici à cet âge ? Tu pourrais être mon fils ! »

L'homme semblait épuisé, pas physiquement mais mentalement, sa voix traînante pouvait bien appartenir à un fantôme. John ne pouvait percevoir son corps de l'autre côté du couloir mais il devina que ce dernier était couché à même le sol, sa respiration était aussi lente que celle des détraqueurs, lui donnant un côté un peu effrayant, pendant un moment, John se demanda s'il était entrain de parler à un détraqueur mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait quand même une once d'humanité dans la voix de l'homme.

« Et vous, que faîtes-vous ici et comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda-t-il.

- La raison de ma venue est une sombre histoire, beaucoup de personnes m'ont trahi, ma propre famille m'a trahi à plusieurs reprises. Mon nom te sera inutile, petit, les noms sont inutiles par ici, la chose la plus importante ici est le silence, et le temps. Le temps qu'il te restera avant que tu ne cesses de sentir le sang couler dans tes veines, te raccrochant la vie. Le temps avant que tu ne deviennes qu'un spectre sans âme, que tu sois dévoré lentement par ta propre folie et ton propre désespoir comme tous ceux qui restent ici plus de quelques mois.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

- Une année, murmura l'homme, une longue année dans cette cellule à voir les détraqueurs passer et repasser. On disait que les détraqueurs avaient quitté Azkaban pour se rallier au Seigneur des ténèbres. C'est faux, il se sont bien ralliés au Seigneur des ténèbres mais ce dernier a pris possession de la prison et y a laissé quelques monstres la surveiller. Les prisonniers sont les siens, les mangemorts ne sont plus là, il n'y a plus que des hommes, des femmes et des enfants comme toi. »

Sa façon d'appeler Voldemort était étrange, il l'appelait comme s'il était une sorte de fanatique mangemort. Son ton changeait lorsqu'il le nommait, il prenait un ton doucereux, très étrange. John fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant des barreaux qu'il serra entre ses mains. S'ils étaient tous les deux bloqués dans cet endroit horrible autant qu'ils en profitent pour communiquer, aucun des deux ne semblait supporter le silence qui régnait, mieux valait le briser une bonne fois pour toute et le plus longtemps possible.

« Alors, c'est la faute à Voldemort si vous êtes ici ?

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Mugit soudainement l'homme d'une voix forte. Sale insolent ! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il se bat et ce qu'il fait pour notre bien ! Tu n'es rien face à lui, nous sommes rien face à lui, nous ne méritons pas de prononcer son nom !

- Vous êtes un fanatique ? Rétorqua John, surpris par tant de colère. Un mangemort ?

- Non...mais je suis d'accord avec tout ce qu'il a fait ou dit. Les sorciers, les vrais sorciers méritent de prendre le dessus sur les moldus, nous sommes une race supérieure. Les races supérieures ont toujours pris le dessus. Les sorciers doivent prendre le dessus, les vrais sorciers

- Dans tous les cas, vous, le vrai sorcier, êtes ici en prison et lui se pavane à l'extérieur en tuant des centaines d'innocents. »

L'homme ne répondit pas, le Gryffondor l'entendit murmurer des paroles inaudibles. Ils venaient de comprendre tous les deux qu'ils étaient opposés, qu'ils ne pourrait jamais s'entendre, les idées et la fierté de l'homme en face étaient trop tranchées pour qu'il se laisse faire. Toutefois le jeune homme avait marqué un point, si l'autre était d'accord avec Voldemort, alors que faisait-il emprisonné à Azkaban avec un gamin comme lui. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus vous chercher ? J'ai entendu dire que les mangemorts avaient délivré tous les partisans de Voldemort_ -un grognement retentit à la mention de Voldemort-_, pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas délivré ? »

Le fanatique mit un temps interminable avant de répondre, pendant une seconde John crut qu'il s'était endormi mais au bout d'un moment sa voix rauque brisa à nouveau le silence.

« Je leur suis inutile, je n'ai pas assez de courage pour être mangemort, répliqua le fanatique d'une voix amère. Je préfère envoyer des personnes au combat à ma place, je les ai forcé à devenir mangemorts et ils m'en ont voulu par la suite.

- Des personnes ? »

Le ton amer sur lequel il avait craché ces mots interpella John, celui-ci devina, plus que comprit, que cet homme était un lâche. Un homme puissant mais lâche, son pouvoir n'était pas dans ses actions mais dans ses mots, il avait persuadé des gens de rejoindre le combat aux côtés de Voldemort, n'ayant pas la force de le faire lui-même. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, il avait stupidement espéré tomber face à un homme normal. Pas un homme emmuré dans sa propre fierté et lâcheté. Il ne répondit pas à sa question, ne dévoilant pas de qui il s'agissait.

« Et toi, petit, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Ce que je vais dire ne va pas vous plaire mais je vais le dire de toute manière. Il y a trois ans à peu près, un monstre est réapparu, le plus grand des mages noirs, j'avais déjà entendu parler de lui et des horreurs, désastres qu'il avait engendré à lui seul. Puis il a commencé à s'attaquer à des gens comme moi, des nés-moldus, des moldus, des innocents...il les a tous tué les uns après les autres et pourtant j'étais bien au chaud à Poudlard, m'horrifiant simplement des désastres qui revenaient au galop. Puis Voldemort a attaqué ma famille, ses mangemorts ont tué ma mère, ils ont attaqué sans relâche mes amis et la personne que j'aimais. Et tout ça dans le silence, le même silence qui règne dans cet endroit, très peu de personnes ont osé se révolter contre ce massacre, j'ai voulu faire partie de ces gens et protester à mon tour...en chantant. »

L'homme avait tiqué à l'entente du nom de né-moldu, sa respiration similaire à celle des détraqueurs avait repris de plus belle. Le Gryffondor pouvait presque sentir la tension émaner de l'homme qui, couché dans sa cellule, fulminait en silence, écoutant le discours d'un garçon de seize ans qui racontait les choses telles qu'il les avait vu avec honnêteté et simplicité.

« Et j'ai chanté, j'ai fais entendre ma voix que les gens ont écouté, je les ai appelé avec mes amis à se lever pour protester. Mais nous avons fait notre dernier concert, hier ou avant hier je ne sais plus. J'ai plus de notion du temps ici. Les mangemorts ont lancé une embuscade, ils ont tué tout le monde, même les femmes et les enfants, ils en ont torturé, c'était un massacre et tout ça par ma faute et celle de votre maître Lord Voldemort ! Ils m'ont attrapé...

- Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas tué, petit ? Maugréa l'homme. Tu es celui qui a organisé le concert , tu es la cause de tout ça.

- Je suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy...

- Tu es Draco Malefoy ?

- Non je ne suis pas Draco Malefoy...mais nous savons tous les deux que les noms ne sont pas importants ici, répéta John en souriant, ce qui est important c'est le temps qu'il nous reste avant de sombrer dans la folie, puis dans la mort. »

Un rire étrange résonna dans la cellule d'en face, un rire tout aussi fatigué que les paroles du fanatique, un rire tout aussi usé que son esprit. Le blond devina que jamais l'homme n'avait rigolé auparavant dans cette prison, son rire était puissant, comme s'il le retenait depuis une année et qu'il cherchait la moindre petite excuse pour enfin se libérer de ce poids-là. Il lui communiqua son rire, pendant plus d'une minute les deux garçons rirent comme des fous, ne pouvant se maîtriser, c'était plus pour se libérer que par rapport à la phrase morbide du blond. Puis un détraqueur passa, déversant son aura glaciale et mettant fin à leur rire en moins d'une seconde. Pendant plus de dix minutes, un silence de plomb forma comme une barrière entre eux. **(1)**

« Dîtes-moi, questionna John pensif, il y a des choses que vous regrettez de votre vie passée et dont vous vous rendez compte maintenant ?

- Cela fait à peu près une heure que tu es réveillé dans ta cellule et tu te poses déjà cette question ?

- Sérieusement, que regrettez-vous plus que tout au monde ? »

_Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen_

Un silence pensif prit place entre les deux hommes, l'un attendait une réponse et l'autre réfléchissait intensément. Ce petit homme qui avait réussi à le faire rigoler derrière ses barreaux était intéressant, quelque chose, une force mystérieuse, le poussait à tout lui raconter, à mettre sa vie à plat pour tout relater sans mentir et dire pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il n'avait rien à perdre, il ne connaissait pas le garçon et lui non plus ne le connaissait pas.

« J'ai eu des enfants...des fils. Je...je n'ai jamais pensé que j'allais être un bon père, c'est comme ça, je le sentais, pourtant, il fallait que je transmette mon héritage à des enfants, que je fonde une famille. Alors j'ai fais des enfants...et comme je l'ai regretté !

- Vous avez regretté d'avoir donné la vie ? Vous êtes fous, je connais une personne qui donnerait sa vie pour avoir un enfant.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Oui j'ai regretté d'avoir des enfants, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai regretté encore plus, c'est de ne pas savoir m'en occuper. Je les ai fait couler les uns après les autres, consciemment et inconsciemment, ils ont sombré par ma faute. Je regrette toutes mes erreurs. La première a été de forcer mon premier fils à devenir un mangemort , je lui ai dit que rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres serait bénéfique à sa réputation et comme le fils sage et innocent qu'il était, il a accepté. Il a fait et vu des choses horribles qui l'ont traumatisé, un jour il est revenu en me hurlant qu'il arrêtait de m'écouter, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir ou entendre parler de moi...puis il s'est retourné et il a laissé sa famille derrière lui...par ma faute...il m'a jeté ma première erreur à la figure et il s'est éloigné de moi...Matt... »

_Listen to each drop of rain  
Magically searching for someone to hear  
That story be more than it hides  
Each droplet long gone ?_

John n'entendit pas le dernier mot, il eut envie de baisser les yeux pour regarder ses pieds, mais il ne le fit pas, au lieu de cela il fixa un point dans la pénombre de la cellule d'en face, même sans pouvoir distinguer l'homme. Il riva ses yeux sur ce qu'il pensait être le corps de l'homme, contemplant sa déchéance, la déchéance d'une vie que ce dernier s'était employé à briser tout seul. Il avait passé sa vie à détruire la vie de son entourage, détruisant la sienne par la même occasion. Il était tombé bien bas pourtant, John ne détournait pas son regard, le jeune homme ne voulait pas être triste face à la vie d'un homme qui ne remarquait ses erreurs que trop tard.

« Puis il y a eu mon deuxième fils, j'ai vraiment été le plus stupide des pères, j'avais fais une erreur avec le premier et je la répète avec le second. Pourtant j'avais été prévenu, mon premier fils m'avait jeté mon erreur à la figure mais au lieu de penser que c'était ma faute j'ai juste cru qu'il était trop faible. Alors j'ai forcé mon deuxième fils à devenir mangemort à son tour. J'ai réussi...je crois. Il est devenu puissant, trop puissant exactement comme je l'espérais. Ce fut là ma seconde erreur et la plus grosse je crois, je l'ai transformé en un homme encore plus monstrueux que moi, les mangemorts l'ont pris sous leur aile et l'ont éloigné de moi. Aujourd'hui je croupis en prison et lui ne vient pas me sortir de là, sous les ordres de son maître. Cette erreur que j'avais failli commettre avec mon premier fils s'est révélée précisément exact chez le second...je sens que je n'ai pas encore mesuré l'ampleur de cette erreur là. »

_Can't we stay for a while ?  
It's just to hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain  
Listen, listen to the rain  
Weeping_

L'homme, couché dans l'ombre, racontait tout cela d'un ton détaché, comme s'il racontait la vie d'une autre personne avec un total désintérêt. Tout était tellement déchirant dans son récit, pourtant il mettait de la distance entre son récit et lui-même, comme si cette vie n'était pas le sienne. Il la racontait presque d'une manière moqueuse, se moquant de sa propre histoire, des ses propres erreurs. Le Gryffondor comprit qui était cet homme, il comprit également qui étaient ses deux enfants dont il parlait, néanmoins il ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant la suite qui ne vint pas, l'homme ne parla pas de son troisième et dernier fils.

« Et toi, demanda l'homme toujours sur le même ton, que regrettes-tu du haut de tes seize ans ?

- Je ne regrette rien, balbutia John en s'enfonçant dans ses pensées. Enfin si...je regrette de ne pas avoir vécu assez longtemps pour voir la fin de Voldemort. Je regrette surtout de ne pas avoir pu dire adieu à mes amis, ils ne savent pas où je suis. Il doit péter un câble...

- Qui ?

L'homme que j'aime, tout était tellement précipité dans le théâtre, il m'a perdu sans même s'en rendre compte. En un regard on a compris tous les deux que c'était fini. Je l'ai perdu et la dernière fois qu'on a été séparés, il a vraiment pété un câble. Je crois qu'il est capable de tuer pour moi et même si ça me flatte ça me fait aussi un peu peur. »

_Listen listen  
Listen listen  
I stand alone in the storm  
Suddenly sweet I say no_

Une exclamation irritée avait retenti lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'homme qu'il aimait mais John s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'il le choque, qu'il l'emmène à tout lui dire, qu'il l'emmène à parler de Hyden. Leur lien commun. Il fallait qu'ils parlent de Hyden. L'homme sembla remuer dans sa cellule sans barreaux, accentuant le sourire de John qui attendait patiemment de voir sa réaction.

« Tu es pédé ?

- Oui ! Décidément nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre tous les deux, pas vrai ? »

Un petit rire nerveux le secoua alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses mains enserrant les barreaux noirs. Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil et ses traits se tirèrent pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, il se rendit compte que ses amis lui manquaient plus que tout. Cependant pour Hyden, il se devait de questionner cet homme qui gardait le silence depuis qu'il savait pour son homosexualité.

« Écoutez, lança le Gryffondor. Je sais que vous avez un fils, un troisième fils et j'aimerai que vous me parliez de lui...que s'est-il passé pour que vous n'osiez pas parler de lui...même à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ? »

_Couldn't they stay for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you  
You can feel you're alone_

L'homme voulut protester, lui demander en hurlant d'expliquer comment il savait cela, néanmoins quelque chose l'en empêcha. Alors soudainement il comprit ce que l'autre essayait de faire...il essayait simplement de l'aider, de lui servir d'échappatoire psychologique. Le gamin lui offrait une occasion de se vider de tous ses regrets, de tout relâcher, de tout avouer pour enfin chercher le pardon au lieu de se renfermer sur lui-même pour sombrer dans la mort. Alors il cessa de réfléchir et saisit cette chance qui s'offrait miraculeusement à lui.

« Hyden...mon troisième fils est...j'ai vraiment du mal à le décrire, il est différent de ses frères. Il est également très différent de moi. C'est...il est le seul qui ne m'a jamais écouté, il a fait l'exact opposé de tout ce que je lui ai demandé de faire. Il est le concentré de tout ce que je ne veux pas, que je n'aime pas, et c'est ça qui fait de lui une vraie personne. Je veux dire...je ne lui ai jamais demandé de devenir un mangemort car je sais qu'il ne le deviendrait pas pour moi, il est trop fidèle à lui-même. Il a beau essayé de plaire à sa famille, son courage prend toujours le dessus et il ne se laisse pas faire. Il est pédé, il fréquente des gens comme lui, des nés-moldus, il n'aime pas les mangemorts ni le Seigneur des ténèbres, ce petit est tout ce que je déteste ! Et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il est parfait à mes yeux. Je l'ai évité toute sa vie car j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il était différent, qu'il ne se laisserait pas influencer. J'ai fais mine de l'ignorer, d'être indifférent à sa vie, il n'a jamais compris pourquoi...la vérité c'est que j'avais peur de lui. Il était le seul de mes fils intouchable, celui que je ne pouvais influencer, il m'avait vu influencer ses frères et se méfiait de moi. C'était un choix à faire, je ne pouvais pas être un père normal, il fallait que je mène sa vie ou que je l'ignore totalement, j'ai opté pour la deuxième solution. Je...je l'ai vu pendant des années comme ma plus grande erreur, celui que j'avais laissé sombrer dans les vices. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, je m'en rends compte à présent, il est le seul de mes fils à qui j'ai laissé le choix. Je sais que c'est étrange de dire ça comme ça, mais Hyden est ma plus grande réussite. Je suis rassuré de savoir qu'il a réussi à échapper à mes griffes, qu'il ait eu une chance de vivre sa vie sans moi. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas voulu parler de lui, je ne regrette rien à propos de lui, je n'ai aucun regret, il n'est pas une de mes erreurs, il est une réussite. »

_But I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain  
Listen to the rain_

John eut un haut-le-coeur, son coeur se gonfla soudainement, une larme unique coula de l'un de ses yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point cet homme si fier et si indifférent était fier de son fils. Comme il aurait aimé montrer cela à son petit-ami, lui montrer qu'en réalité, il était plus qu'un enfant oublié par son papa, que tout était plus profond. Le jeune homme eut envie de détruire les barreaux et de s'enfuir juste pour lui dire la vérité, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était tellement plus que le fils de parents indifférents.

« Bien sûr, ajouta l'homme d'une voix qui ne vacillait pas, je ne l'avouerai jamais. Il est mon fils, j'ai joué la comédie toute ma vie avec lui je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain. Je tenais juste à le dire à haute voix au moins une fois dans ma vie, que je suis fier de lui. Je suis fier de mon fils, je suis également fier de Matthew pour s'être libéré de mon emprise. Tu as l'air de connaître mes fils, s'il-te-plaît ne leur dis pas ce que je pense d'eux...ne leur dis jamais, j'espère qu'ils sont heureux. Dis-moi, petit, comment il s'appelle, l'homme que tu aimes ?

- Je croyais vous l'avoir déjà dit, les noms n'ont aucune importance ici. »

Mais son regard brillant voulait tout dire, ils comprirent tous les deux dans quelle situation ils se retrouvaient. Ils savaient tous les deux pertinemment comment s'appelait l'homme que le blond aimait. Ce dernier put presque sentir l'homme sourire dans son coin, pour la première fois, il put voir la lueur de ses yeux de l'autre côté du couloir. Les yeux de l'homme brillaient également, des yeux bleus différents de ceux de son plus jeune fils. Soudain la voix de l'homme retentit dans le noir, étrangement timide, comme celle d'un enfant quémandant des bonbons:

« Peux-tu me parler de ton amoureux ? Peux-tu me raconter comment il est avec toi, comment vous vous débrouillez tous les deux ? »

Cela pouvait être une question parfaitement anodine mais les deux hommes savaient que cette question signifiait tellement plus. L'homme cherchait à savoir, à rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué durant toute l'enfance de son fils, il avait manqué une vie et cette simple question était une dernière tentative de rattraper le temps perdu. C'était également pour se rassurer sur le fait que son fils était vraiment bien là où il était, dans la vie qu'il avait lui-même choisie. Un détraqueur passa, imposant le silence qui ne dura toutefois que quelques secondes tant John était heureux à l'idée de crier que son amant était parfait.

« IL EST MERVEILLEUX ! S'exclama-t-il explosant de joie. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon comme lui. Sur tous les points de vue, je n'ai rien à lui dire. J'ai toujours été...un peu emporté. Il est le seul à avoir le don de me calmer avec deux petits mots ou un petit câlin. Il sait toujours quoi dire ou quoi faire, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Il me connaît assez pour savoir ce qu'il ne faut pas faire avec moi, et il ne le fait pas. Il fait des efforts ! TOUT LE TEMPS ! Lorsque des choses ne lui plaisent pas il les fait pour moi. Si quiconque s'approche de moi il peut le mettre en pièce, il est tellement calme et sérieux. Et pourtant, il a un petit côté discret, maladroit et fainéant que j'adore ! Je joue un peu le jeu en l'engueulant lorsqu'il laisse traîner des affaires ou des choses comme ça, je le réprimande et ça le fait rire plus qu'autre chose, on se dispute juste pour mieux se retrouver. Mais par dessus tout, mon homme a un côté...je sais pas comment expliquer...il est très émotif, il est très compréhensif, si je me mets à pleurer il peut pleurer avec moi comme ça juste parce-qu'il est touché. ET PUIS IL EST BEAU ! Il est vraiment beau, quand je le vois j'ai plein de papillons partout dans le corps, il me donne des frissons. Il est beau physiquement et moralement. C'EST MON AMOUREUX ! »

Le jeune homme avait sorti ces mots d'une traite, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire exploser sa joie, de la montrer au monde entier à quel point il était heureux d'être avec lui, d'être aimé par lui et de l'aimer plus que tout. L'homme eut un sourire mi-rassuré, mi-gêné. Il ne voulait pas non plus des détails sur la relation qu'entretenaient les deux amoureux. Mais ils avaient l'air heureux et pour une fois c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda sérieusement John.

- Je m'appelle Nathaniel Even, et ton amoureux, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il s'appelle Hyden Even, il est votre fils, tout comme Matthew et Cole.

- Occupe-toi bien de lui, petit. Fais ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, protège-le des gens comme moi.

- Je le ferai, mais d'abord j'ai besoin de votre aide. Il faut que je voie quelqu'un qui se trouve également dans cette prison, une personne précise. Il s'appelle...Olliver Jabber, c'est l'homme qui a tué ma mère, je veux le revoir. »

Un silence prit place, puis le père de Hyden émit un son affirmatif. Il allait l'aider, il allait lui rendre la pareille après ce que le jeune homme avait fait pour lui, il pouvait bien le remercier à sa propre manière. Et puis, promener dans la prison n'était pas difficile, le plus difficile était d'en sortir. Personne ne pouvait transplaner d'Azkaban, le seul moyen était de s'enfuir en balais...ou de nager ce qui relevait au suicide pur et dur. Il y avait juste une personne assez folle pour avoir réussi à s'enfuir en nageant jusqu'à la terre ferme, Sirius Black.

* * *

Hyden fulminait littéralement, assis dans un canapé de la cabane hurlante, il s'était renfermé dans son silence pendant plus d'une heure, aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Les autres se demandaient ce qui traversait son esprit pour qu'il se soit muré, évitant tout dialogue, peut-être boudait-il simplement, ou peut-être qu'il avait perdu espoir de retrouver son amant et ses amis. En réalité, le jeune homme se demandait s'il devait opté pour des méthodes radicales pour faire parler le mangemort prisonnier.

« Hyden...nous perdons du temps ! Fit remarquer Amy, essayant de le faire réagir. »

Les yeux du concerné se levèrent vers le mangemort. Ce dernier flottait toujours dans les airs, il ne maîtrisait pas ses mouvements, se contentant de flotter, bougeant comme un pantin dirigé par des fils invisibles. Malgré le fait qu'il soit piégé par un sortilège, l'homme souriait de toutes ses dents, il savait pertinemment que le pouvoir reposait entre ses mains, qu'il possédait une clé lui permettant de faire du chantage à ses bourreaux. Hyden se leva soudainement et fit les cent pas sous ses yeux avant de le fixe sans sourciller.

« Demande-moi ce que tu veux, et tu l'auras ! Je peux te relâcher si tu veux ! Je veux juste une adresse ! Dis moi où habite l'homme qui garde mon ami ! Dis-moi le !

- Non.

- ENDOLORIS ! »

Un rayon écarlate s'échappa de la baguette du brun et fondit sur le mangemort, la lueur rouge sembla s'insinuer dans tout son corps, montrant toutes ses veines, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Le mangemort perdit son sourire mais ne montra pas la douleur qui traversait tout son corps à la vitesse de l'éclair, il souffrait en silence, serrant les dents, se remémorant ses entraînements pour résister à la torture.

« Hyden, s'écria Lena, tout ce que tu lui fais, tu le fais à moi aussi ! Le torturer ne sert à rien, nous avons besoin d'avoir des informations immédiatement. Si il résiste, nous allons juste perdre du temps.

- Écoute ta petite copine, siffla le mangemort à l'adresse de l'ex-Serpentard en retrouvant son sourire narquois, elle a l'air plus maline que toi.

- N'use pas ta salive pour dire des conneries, s'immisça Kiril debout dans un coin de la pièce d'une voix impérieuse, dis nous ce que tu veux maintenant ou ferme ta bouche et subis ! »

Kiril avait un don pour se faire entendre, c'était presque magique, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais lorsqu'il parlait, tout le monde l'écoutait et le suivait à la lettre. Il imposait le respect et l'autorité, tout son aspect traduisait une autorité sans limite. Ses longs cheveux blonds détachés encadraient son visage, son menton fin tout autant que ses traits. Ses yeux trahissaient son impatience et sa colère, ils brillaient d'une lueur étrange, presque folle. En réalité, il était assez effrayant quand il le voulait.

« Je veux que vous effaciez tout ! Tous mes souvenirs qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais je veux tout oublier et recommencer. Jetez moi le sortilège, faîtes moi tout oublier et partir dans un pays où il n'y a aucune guerre. Faîtes-moi oublier que je suis un sorcier si ça vous enchante, mais je ne veux plus rien devoir à personne, que ce soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il va y avoir une guerre bientôt, je le sens, tout le monde le sent, et je ne veux pas être présent. Si le camp de Harry Potter gagne, je finirai ma vie en prison, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres élimine son dernier obstacle, alors je serai obligé de continuer à lui rester fidèle et soumis. Je ne veux être le soumis de personne. Je veux juste être tranquille.

- Et vous en sortir sans être harcelé par les souvenirs des gens que vous avez tué, grommela Amy. Alors comme ça nous sommes votre dernière chance de fuir vos responsabilités, de vous en sortir indemne après toutes vos horreurs. »

Oui c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, se débarrasser de son passé et partir d'Angleterre le plus vite possible pour éviter la guerre et son protagoniste, le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il le faisait aussi pour éviter la justice si jamais son maître venait à tout perdre, les mangemorts seraient jugés et mis sous les verrous. Ils ne s'en sortirait jamais s'il restait sous les ordres de son maître, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de tout cela.

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux. »

Le mangemort ne cherchait pas seulement à éviter la justice ou Voldemort, il cherchait à effacer sa propre culpabilité. Il avait beau s'être battu pour ses idéaux sorciers et sang-purs, jamais rien ne l'avait plus anéanti que de torturer et tuer des gens. Les autres mangemorts aussi étaient souvent envahis par la culpabilité, il le voyait dans leur regard, mais personne ne le disait, pour eux c'était supportable, pas pour lui. Les visages des enfants qu'il avait tué apparaissaient dans sa tête pour le torturer lentement, comme si même dans la mort, les enfants se vengeaient en le hantant.

« Dis-nous l'adresse des mangemorts et on te libérera, au sens propre et figuré, murmura Hyden en le regardant dans les yeux sans un brin d'hésitation. »

Les deux hommes qui se fixaient se demandaient tous les deux si l'autre allait respecter sa parole, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas et Hyden ne pouvait pas effacer la mémoire de l'homme tant qu'il ne lui révélait pas l'adresse du mangemort qui retenait son amant prisonnier. La nuit était passée, le mangemort prisonnier devait faire le premier pas en espérant que les autres allaient respecter leur parole, pour la première fois de sa vie, il devait faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il révéla l'adresse à demi-mot, baissant la tête, priant pour ne pas se faire trahir comme lui l'avait fait tant de fois.

« Merci ! Cria l'ex-Serpentard. Qui vient avec moi ?

- Je viens ! S'exclamèrent Lena, Amy et Kiril en choeur.

- Non, il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller les enfants et lui ! Fit remarquer Amy. Je ne laisserai pas les enfants dans la même maison qu'un mangemort. Il faut que quelqu'un reste.

- Les mangemorts qui habitent là-bas sont trois. Informa le concerné. Une femme et deux hommes, ils ne sont pas dangereux, ils sont plus opportunistes que combattants. Vous vous en sortirez très bien à trois. »

Les quatre jeunes gens se lancèrent des regards hésitants, il était logique qu'Hyden y aille, de même pour Amy qui était la plus habile au combat. Il ne restait plus qu'à choisir entre Lena et Kiril. Les autres perçurent une faiblesse dans le regard de la jeune fille, elle était fatiguée, elle en avait marre. Elle en avait tout simplement trop vu en une nuit pour continuer, Kiril hocha la tête avec détermination.

« On y va ! »

Hyden tendit les mains aux deux autres qui s'approchèrent. Lorsque les trois jeunes gens furent en contact, un tourbillon sembla les aspirer, les tirant à une vitesse époustouflante de la cabane hurlante pour les faire apparaître bruyamment dans une rue sombre de Londres. Heureusement, personne n'était présent pour les voir surgir au milieu de la route par magie, en un réflexe commun Kiril et les autres tirèrent leur baguette de leur poche. Amy était en première ligne, suivie par les deux garçons.

« Kiril, pourquoi tu tiens tant à aider John ? Demanda Hyden curieux de voir son engouement presque identique au sien.

- Je lui dois quelque chose. On en a parlé lui et moi, je suis le seul capable de rattraper, si on peut dire, les erreurs de mon père. Après tout, mon père a tué sa mère. John a souffert plus que moi, j'ai perdu mon père à Azkaban mais il est toujours vivant, sa mère ne l'est pas. Je sens que je lui dois quelque chose. Et puis, il mérite qu'on se batte pour lui. »

Amy leur jeta un regard noir, leur indiquant que ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour commencer à parler, en effet ils avaient fait une centaine de mètres et se retrouvait devant une porte tout à fait normale frappée du nombre 276. Les deux garçons se remirent dans l'esprit, sachant que ce qu'ils allaient affronter derrière cette porte n'allait avoir aucune pitié envers eux. Le coeur du brun se gonfla à l'idée de retrouver son amant et de rentrer chez lui, il serra étroitement sa main autour de sa baguette en priant intérieurement pour que Lucius Malefoy ne soit pas arrivé avant lui.

« _Alohomora_, chuchota Amy en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure qui se déverrouilla silencieusement. N'oubliez pas, il faut agir rapidement, si on peut les prendre par surprise on gagnera assurément. »

Elle poussa la porte le plus doucement possible pour éviter de la faire grincer, pourtant le grincement fatal qui résonna à leurs oreilles les persuada que l'effet de surprise était complètement gâché. Amy leur hurla d'attaquer maintenant en courant comme une folle vers la pièce principale de l'appartement, les deux garçons se lancèrent à ses côtés dans l'appartement levant leurs baguettes au dessus de leur tête, prêts à combattre.

« _Stupefix ! Expelliarmus ! _Mugirent en choeur les trois jeunes gens dans le vide. »

Les maléfices s'échappèrent de leurs baguettes, filèrent vers les murs, les craquelant, et ricochèrent avec force de tous les côtés avant de s'estomper grâce à Kiril qui fut le seul à avoir le bon sens de les stopper avant qu'ils ne se blessent avec leur propre attaque. Une fois hors de danger, les trois jeunes gens analysèrent l'appartement, surpris de ne pas tomber sur les trois mangemorts prêts à les tuer. Ils trouvèrent ces derniers affalés au sol, comme de vulgaires bouts de chiffons laissés là après usage.

« Kiril, interpella Amy, aide-moi à savoir s'ils sont morts. Hyden va voir l'autre pièce ! »

Hyden accourut vers la chambre sur la droite même s'il se doutait parfaitement que tout était déjà terminé, il était arrivé trop tard. Lucius Malefoy était arrivé avant lui et avait sûrement tué son amant comme il avait tué les mangemorts pour se débarrasser de ses responsabilités. Le brun ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée, il ne put retenir un petit cri et un soupir de soulagement en voyant que le corps de John n'était pas là, qu'il était sûrement encore vivant. Des liens demeuraient encore attachés au mur, preuve que les autres avaient pris un prisonnier.

« Elle n'est pas morte ! S'exclama l'auror en vérifiant le pouls de la femme qui était simplement stupéfixée. _Enervatum !_ »

La femme s'agita avant d'ouvrir des petits yeux marrons, se demandant où elle était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Kiril pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur elle, vérifiant prudemment qu'elle se mette pas à les attaquer. Le contraire se produisit, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme qu'elle aimait, inanimé au sol avant de reculer précipitamment vers un coin de mur pour se replier contre elle-même. Hyden revint dans la pièce principale, l'effrayant d'autant plus.

« Ne me touchez pas ! S'écria-t-elle avec un mélange d'orgueil et de peur comme si elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était littéralement pétrifiée. Ne me touchez plus !

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal, répliqua Hyden avec tant d'entrain qu'il menaçait de la brusquer. Nous voulons juste que vous nous aidiez à savoir quelques petites choses. »

La jeune femme nommée Helena ne répondit pas, ses longs cheveux bouclés cachaient ses yeux, empêchant les autres de discerner si elle était d'accord ou pas pour leur avouer tout ce qu'elle savait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Hyden l'avait déjà attrapée pour la serrer dans ses bras tout contre lui avec une tendresse inattendue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entre les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et que bizarrement cela la rassurait, la calmait.

« J'ai vu le regard que vous avez jeté à l'homme mort dans cette pièce, murmura le brun, j'ai compris immédiatement que vous l'aimiez plus que tout. Il se trouve que l'homme que j'aime plus que tout est celui que vous avez kidnappé. Je veux juste savoir s'il est vivant...

- Il est vivant...

- Racontez-moi tout, s'il-vous-plaît. Si vous aviez une chance de sauver l'homme que vous aimiez, vous le feriez. Moi j'en ai une, je veux le sauver, laissez moi faire ce que vous n'avez pas pu. Laissez moi sauver mon homme à moi. »

Les deux jeunes gens savaient que l'autre comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui venait de mourir et lui était amoureux d'un homme qui avait une chance de ne pas subir le même sort. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait et son besoin de l'aider se faisait d'autant plus pressant. Elle pouvait voir la lueur dans son regard, celle d'une personne prête à tout pour agir et sauver l'être aimé. Ils étaient pareils.

« Une femme est venue, bredouilla la jeune femme, une femme blonde, je crois que c'était Narcissa Malefoy. Elle est venue avec deux hommes pour récupérer son fils. Elle lui a parlé pendant cinq minutes dans la chambre puis elle a ordonné aux hommes de nous tuer. Ils...ont obéi, ils l'ont fait. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me tuer moi, la femme est revenue, elle leur a dit d'emmener le gamin à Azkaban, puis elle m'a stupéfixé.

- AZKABAN ? S'exclamèrent les trois autres en choeur. »

AZKABAN ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Jamais ils ne pourraient le sortir de là ! Il y avait une différence entre sauver quelqu'un du ministère et sauver quelqu'un d'Azkaban ! C'était l'endroit le mieux gardé et l'un des plus dangereux au monde ! La prison n'était pas gardée par des humains, elle était gardée par des monstres ! Des monstres qu'ils n'avaient jamais appris à repousser ! Un frisson secoua Hyden lorsqu'il pensa à ces bêtes immondes sans visage...les détraqueurs. Il imagina un détraqueur refermant sa main croûtée sur le bras de John et lui aspirant son âme doucement, le faisant agoniser.

La jeune femme rescapée fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une baguette, c'était celle de John qu'elle posa dans le creux de la main de Hyden. Celui-ci hoqueta en comprenant que son amant n'avait pas sa baguette, qu'il n'avait rien pour le protéger. Profitant de ce moment de détresse des autres, Helena se jeta vers la sortie de l'appartement et transplana subitement, laissant derrière elle le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les jeunes gens ne sachant trop de quelle manière appréhender la nouvelle, transplanèrent à leur tour pour réapparaître en un bruit familier dans la cabane hurlante où Lena et le mangemort les attendaient.

« Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, maintenant libérez-moi ! Quémanda celui-ci.

- Je n'en ai plus envie, lâcha Amy en le regardant avec dégoût.

- Vous avez promis !

_- OUBLIETTES_ ! S'exclama Hyden en pointant sa baguette sur lui. »

Il lui effaça tout, tous ses souvenirs de mangemort, de tueur, tout disparut comme effacé, rayé de sa vie. C'était si simple que ça en devenait effrayant de pouvoir tout changer à l'aide d'une stupide formule, de pouvoir effacer ses erreurs, son passé, oublier sa culpabilité. Le brun pensa que cette formule pouvait vraiment être la plus sadique utilisée à mauvais escients, il regretta qu'elle existe pendant une seconde en voyant la culpabilité de cet homme horrible disparaître sous ses yeux. **(2)**

_Looking for something I've never seen  
Alone and I'm in between  
The place that I'm from and The place that I'm in  
A city I've never been_

Soudain plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, le jeune homme s'effondra sur le canapé aux côtés de Lena. Cette dernière passa un bras réconfortant autour de son épaule avant de lui chuchoter d'aller dormir avec Adèle, il était tout simplement lessivé, il n'en pouvait plus d'essayer de rattraper son amant pour le perdre à chaque fois un peu plus. C'était trop. Il se leva droit comme un piquet, agrippa le mangemort, transplana dans un endroit au hasard. Puis il transplana à nouveau dans la cabane hurlante avant de filer droit vers la chambre où semblait dormir la petite Adèle. En réalité, elle ne dormait pas.

« Tu sens mauvais, lui fit-elle remarquer soudainement le faisant sursauter sous la surprise. Tu sens la transpiration.

- Je...je suis désolé...je n'ai pas eu le temps de me laver, je suis trop fatigué. Tu veux que j'y aille ?

- NON ! Reste avec moi ! Mais...ma maman elle m'a dit que je posais toujours trop de questions pas de mon âge. Je veux encore poser des questions, moi ! Je veux comprendre ! »

_I found a friend or should I say foe  
Said there's a few things you should know  
We don't want you to see We come and we go  
__Here today, gone tomorrow_

La petite fille semblait réfléchir intensément à ce que lui avait dit sa maman. Elle se demandait si sa maman avait raison, si elle posait trop de questions gênantes pour les autres. Mais son besoin de compréhension était trop important pour qu'elle reste ainsi sans rien demander, sans poser de questions. Il y avait tellement de choses à comprendre que la petite fille se sentait submergée, Hyden était là avec elle dans ce lit, il fallait qu'il réponde.

« Pourquoi tu as fait du mal au monsieur dans le salon ?

- Je...-_Hyden tressaillit_- je crois que lui aussi m'a fait du mal. J'avais besoin de savoir où se trouvait John et il ne voulait pas me le dire. Tu comprendras plus tard que nous sommes prêts à tout pour les gens que nous aimons. »

_We're only taking turns  
Holding this world  
It's how it's always been  
When you're older, you will understand_

Cette phrase philosophique fit frissonner le jeune homme qui se moqua de son propre côté dramatique, il était tellement épuisé qu'il se mettait à parler comme un Dumbledore en état d'ébriété. L'image de Dumbledore éméché lui vint en tête mais ne parvint même pas à le faire sourire. Le silence d'Adèle était étrange, en levant les yeux, il la vit fixer le plafond de ses yeux verts, un air désabusé s'affichait sur son visage.

« J'ai compris, déclara-t-elle doucement. J'ai compris que les gens he ben ils font tout pour les gens qu'ils aiment.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Hyden curieux.

- Oui ! Mon papa et ma maman ils se sont bagarrés avec les méchants pour que je puisse m'enfuir. Ils se sont bagarrés contre les méchants pour me protéger parce-qu'ils m'aimaient beaucoup...je crois. »

_If I say who I know it just goes to show  
You need me less than I need you  
Take it from me We don't give sympathy  
You can trust me trust nobody_

Ils s'étaient battus pour la défendre, ses parents s'étaient battus comme des lions pour défendre leur plus grande joie, leur plus grand amour. C'était une chose étrange que l'amour pouvait faire faire, peu de personnes étaient prêtes à donner leur vie pour les gens qu'ils aimaient. Les parents de la petite fille l'avaient fait sous les yeux du brun, ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour elle et jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle comprenne l'acte de ses parents à son âge, pourtant c'était le cas.

« Oui, ils ont fait ça parce-qu'ils t'aimaient plus que n'importe qui t'aimera jamais, ne doute jamais de ça. Ils ont tout donné pour toi, pour que tu sois heureuse. Ils t'ont donné leur protection.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Si c'est vrai, ils te suivront dans tous tes choix, ils te protégeront toujours de là où ils sont. C'est pour cette raison que tu devras être heureuse, pour eux, pour leur faire plaisir, tu devras leur promettre d'être heureuse...tu devras faire ça parce-que tu les aimes beaucoup. C'est l'amour...c'est faire des choses pour les gens qu'on aime. »

_But I said you and me We don't have honesty  
The things we don't want to speak  
I'll try to get out but I never will  
Traffic is perfectly still_

Adèle l'écouta avec attention, essayant de comprendre ce que le garçon lui racontait même si lui non plus ne comprenait pas toute la profondeur et l'immensité de l'amour. C'était tellement stupide mais tellement vrai. Si il avait une chance d'expliquer à la petite le plus tôt possible ce qui allait forger son caractère plus tard, il fallait qu'il le fasse, il ne restait personne d'autre pour le faire. Hyden écarquilla les yeux soudainement, se rendant compte, qu'il réagissait comme un...grand-frère, ou plus.

« Jusqu'où tu vas aller pour ton amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas encore...je n'ai reculé devant rien jusqu'à présent, et je pense que je ne reculerai jamais devant rien pour lui. Qu'il soit au ministère de la magie ou à Azkaban, je le ramènerai auprès de moi. Je pense que je serai prêt à faire la même chose que tes parents ont fait pour toi, pour qu'il soit heureux le plus longtemps possible.

- Tu ferais ça aussi pour moi ? »

_We're only taking turns  
Holding this world  
It's how it's always been  
When you're older you will understand_

La question surprit l'ex-Serpentard qui sursauta, et prit une grande inspiration en voyant cette petite fille qui le regardait en espérant qu'il réponde à l'affirmative. Ses yeux verts suppliants lui firent mal au coeur, ce qu'il voyait devant lui, c'était une petite fille qui après avoir perdu sa famille, cherchait un point de repère. Elle cherchait quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher et il était là auprès d'elle cherchant à la rassurer autant qu'à se rassurer lui-même.

« Oui, je le ferais aussi pour toi Adèle. »

_And again maybe you don't  
And again maybe you won't_

Mais c'était trop tard, la petite fille s'était déjà endormie, elle roupillait innocemment, comme si les questions pourtant complexes qu'elle avait posées ne l'avaient pas du tout déstabilisée. Son côté mature pouvait s'estomper immédiatement, lorsqu'elle dormait, elle était une petite fille comme les autres. Lorsqu'elle était réveillée cependant, on sentait qu'Adèle n'avait pas vu que des jolies choses, et qu'elle avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi.

_When you're older  
You might understand_

Hyden se tourna pour être plus confortable dans le lit, et se mit à penser. Il sortit la baguette de John et la fit rouler entre ses doigts pensivement. Il ne pouvait dormir, cela faisait deux jours qu'il était éveillé et même si la fatigue l'assommait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir. Tomber dans les bras de Morphée n'arrangerait rien à la situation de John, pendant que lui était couché dans ce lit, l'autre pourrissait en prison, c'était impensable. Dans l'esprit d'Hyden, cela revenait à trahir son amant, se reposer pendant que l'autre souffrait était insupportable.

_When you're older  
You might understand_

* * *

Isa et Matthew cachés derrière l'arbre se lancèrent un regard, ils étaient haletants. Gabriel était couché entre eux, des égratignures minimes parsemaient son visage, une blessure fendait sa lèvre, il était assommé. La jeune fille s'assura que son petit-ami était toujours vivant tandis que l'auror s'efforçait de passer les évènements en revue. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils s'étaient faits piéger par un feu magique puis attaquer par les mangemorts. Mais des loups sortis de nul part les avaient aidés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Isa.

- On attends ! S'enfuir ne servirait à rien, nous ne pourrons pas porter Gabriel sur une longue distance. Je crois savoir qui nous a sauvé et je veux en avoir le coeur net.

- Qui ou quoi ?

- Qui et quoi ! Répondit l'auror mystérieusement. »

Il lui fit signe d'attendre ici avant de lever sa baguette et de sortir du couvert de l'arbre. Il s'avança entre les arbres vers le marais ou un silence de plomb régnait, une brume étrange formait un halo autour des marais, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il connaissait bien cette brume car elle était invoquée à l'aide d'un sortilège, c'était une technique des sorciers spécialisés dans l'assassinat. Cette technique consistait à faire apparaître une brume épaisse destiné à brouiller la vision de la victime pour pouvoir l'attaquer furtivement.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de l'auror lorsqu'il s'approcha pour pénétrer dans la brume, il savait qui avait fait cela. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ayant le don d'amadouer les loups pour qu'ils se battent pour son compte, qui pouvait vivre dans une forêt et qui pouvait enfin déployer de telles techniques d'assassinat. Seule une personne était assez douée pour mettre en déroute trois mangemorts qualifiés en un clin d'oeil, pour sauver trois personnes en quelques secondes et retourner la situation.

C'était Belen Aimen, le père de Gabriel qui vivaient dans des centaines d'endroits différents depuis des années trimballant son fils jusqu'à qu'il ait l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, fuyant inexorablement Fenrir Greyback et ses loups-garous. Belen était considéré par la plupart des aurors comme une vraie légende, lors de la dernière guerre créée par Voldemort une vingtaine d'années auparavant, il avait réalisé un exploit héroïque. Il avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le camp des loups-garous de Greyback et les avait tous tué, détruisant ses plans pour aider Voldemort et favorisant grandement l'Ordre du Phénix.

A lui seul, il avait détruit tout un clan de loups-garous qui voulaient se joindre à Voldemort dans la bataille, avec leur appui, il aurait pu faire beaucoup plus de dégâts mais Belen l'en avait empêché. Depuis, il était traqué par Greyback qui voulait se venger, ce dernier avait reformé son clan et avait passé le reste de sa vie à le traquer partout dans le monde. Il avait réussi à tuer sa femme, la mère de Gabriel mais il ne l'avait pas tué lui. Même maintenant il continuait à le traquer sans relâche. Le Poufsouffle avait échappé à cette vie de proie en allant à Poudlard.

Soudain deux loups s'avancèrent à travers la brume vers l'auror qui recula d'un pas et tendit sa baguette par réflexe. Les deux loups se tendirent, leur grognement retentirent, brisant le silence de plomb, leurs oreilles se baissèrent et leurs babines se retroussèrent. Ils menacèrent l'auror de leurs crocs mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'attaquer, un homme les rejoignit et d'un simple geste les calma. Belen Aimen le loup-garou légendaire qui avait défait tout un clan de ses semblables.

« Que-fais-tu ici avec mon fils Matthew, je t'avais dit de le surveiller et de l'empêcher de venir me chercher ! S'exclama une voix grave.

- Je...c'est une longue histoire Belen...ton fils est caché derrière un arbre là-bas, répondit Matthew en montrant l'endroit du doigt. Où sont les mangemorts ?

Ils ont pris peur, je les ai fait fuir. Mes loups en ont blessé un plus ou moins gravement, seulement pendant que je me battais contre le deuxième mangemort, le troisième m'a jeté un sort d'anti-transplanage, puis ils ont filé. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'arbre où ils avaient laissé les autres, Belen prit son fils dans ses bras et s'élança, ne prêtant que peu attention aux deux autres qui peinèrent à le suivre. Isabella souffrait de sa blessure à l'épaule et sa tête était pleine à craquer de question mais elle ne les posa pas, préférant attendre d'être vraiment en sûreté, cet homme lui faisait penser à Gabriel à de nombreux aspects. Il avait un côté sauvage, et cette forêt lui semblait familière, elle devina facilement de qui il s'agissait.

Intriguée par cet homme qu'elle savait être le père de son petit ami, la jeune fille le contempla, le détailla. C'était un bel homme, un très bel homme, ses yeux dorés étaient tout simplement foudroyants, ils étaient les plus beaux qu'elle avait jamais vu, les yeux d'un loup adulte, des yeux qui vous fixaient d'une manière animale, vous jaugeant, vous défiant, comme s'ils lisaient en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

Une virilité étourdissante émanait de Belen. Tous ses mouvements, ses manières rappelaient ceux d'un fauve tandis qu'il portait son fils. C'était une bête, il n'avait pas de haut ce qui dévoilait son torse nu un peu poilu mais très musclé, lézardé de cicatrices plus ou moins grandes. Il avait la carrure d'un gros loup, il était très grand et très large, mélangeant agilité et puissance. Seul son bas, un pantalon en toile brune, cachait une partie de son corps. L'attraction irrésistible qu'il provoquait était presque époustouflante, cela devenait presque magique.

Isabella rougit violemment lorsque l'homme capta un des regards qu'elle portait sur lui, un sourire un brin moqueur fendit son visage, le rendant encore plus attirant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son visage ressemblait à celui de Gabriel, cependant ses traits étaient plus durs, sa mâchoire plus carrée, l'allure de son visage était plus franche. Il portait une barbe mal rasée lui donnant un air nonchalant et viril, son nez était un peu bossué, il avait déjà dû être cassé.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de course, ils déboulèrent sur le camp de Belen, ce dernier déposa son fils au sol. Le camp, qui était un peu plus sophistiqué que celui de son fils, sentait l'expérience de son propriétaire. Ce n'était plus un dôme de feuilles qui les protégeait de regards extérieurs, c'était un dôme d'arbustes entremêlés les uns aux autres, il y avait plus de place, ils rentraient facilement à quatre et pouvaient même garder leur espace de tranquillité, ce camp était un petit havre de paix.

« Il va bientôt se réveiller ! Fit l'homme-loup en désignant son fils. Maintenant expliquez-moi tout !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda subitement la Serdaigle pour être sûr.

- Le père du gamin couché là-bas ! Et toi ? »

Le retournement de situation la surprit, elle ne sut quoi répondre, se demandant si elle devait avouer la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Gabriel. Cependant elle se rappela une chose que ce dernier lui avait montrée, ces cicatrices sur le torse dont son propre père était la cause. Le Poufsouffle avait avoué son homosexualité à son père après avoir rompu avec John, son père était devenu furibond, et le loup avait pris le dessus. Alors mieux valait ne pas brusquer les choses en révélant que son fils avait une relation avec une fille à présent, ce serait trop étrange. Elle répondit qu'elle n'était qu'une amie.

« Nous étions à un concert, expliqua Matt évitant les détails superflus, lorsque les mangemorts ont attaqué. Dans la cohue des combats, Gabriel a réussi à nous agripper puis il a transplané. Le problème c'est qu'un des mangemorts s'est accroché à nous. En réapparaissant dans cette forêt, il a eu le temps de nous jeter un sort d'anti-transplanage. Depuis nous sommes piégés ici, et ils nous attaquent sans arrêt comme ce soir où tu nous as sauvé.

- Je vois que Gabriel vous a aidé à vous adapter ! Sourit Belen en pointant du doigts les sacs remplis de pieux. C'est bien.

- Comment avez-vous su où nous étions ? Questionna Isabella. Comment avez-vous trouvé la forêt dans laquelle nous étions pour nous sauver ? Comment avez-vous su que nous étions en danger ? »

L'homme la foudroya de son regard dorée, elle fut déstabilisée mais ne le montra pas, préférant répondre à son regard sans sourciller une seule fois. Encore une fois, un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que la fille n'était pas très encline à se laisser dominer par un simple regard. Cette jeune fille était très intéressante, il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait jaugé autant que lui l'avait fait, elle ne le regardait pas admirativement, elle lui lança un sourire éclatant pour lui faire comprendre que...non il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle, ils étaient égaux.

Oui...cette jeune fille était très intéressante mais elle était surtout agaçante. Son air de gamine pseudo-combattante était ridicule, elle n'était qu'une gamine, elle n'avait rien vu ! A cela s'ajoutait ses questions incessantes et curieuse. Il ne l'appréciait pas du tout, c'étaient les petites comme celle-ci qui le regardait en souriant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effrayer pour leur montrer qu'elles n'étaient rien.

Belen se leva d'un bond de toute sa hauteur, montrant ses dents dont les canines soudainement pointues menaçaient Isa. Il écarta les bras et se mit à courir en rugissant vers la jeune fille, cette dernière crut voir l'espace d'une seconde l'ombre du loup-garou apparaître. Pourtant Isa ne bougea pas d'un cil, impassible devant le soudain accès de colère de Belen. Elle lui lança le même regard qu'il lui avait lancé plus tôt puis leva sa baguette avec élégance.

« _Protego !_ Dit-elle tout simplement »

L'homme-loup surpris par cette initiative tout à fait sereine sentit plus que vit le bouclier sur lequel il s'écrasa brutalement avant de rebondir pour atterrir au sol, sonné. Pendant une seconde, Isabella se demanda s'il allait attaquer à nouveau, les deux ennemis se jaugèrent une nouvelle fois du regard sauf que pour cette fois, ce fut la jeune fille qui eut un sentiment de supériorité. L'autre se tendit à nouveau prêt à charger, mais au dernier moment il ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir quelque chose en plus, arrêtez d'afficher cet air hautain tout le temps.

- Si j'affiche cet air hautain, gamine, c'est parce-que j'ai tout vu, tout combattu. Tu n'es qu'une enfant, et tu oses répondre à mes regards comme si tu avais vécu les même choses que moi. Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder comme si j'étais ton égal. Tu n'es rien du tout.

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Belen, s'immisça Matthew, ne la sous-estime pas. »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, intrigué de voir que l'auror prenait la défense de cette fille décidément très intéressante. Alors son regard un peu trop mature pour son âge n'était pas qu'une façade, elle avait vraiment vécu pas mal de choses elle aussi. L'homme-loup pointa sa baguette vers un tas de bout de bois réunis qui s'enflammèrent pour former un feu chaleureux, crépitant à leurs oreilles.

« Tu n'as jamais affronté le plus féroce des loups-garous, tu n'as jamais été traquée pendant des années. Tu n'as jamais perdu d'être cher.

- En fait, mon histoire ressemble étrangement beaucoup à la vôtre, monsieur Aimen. Je n'ai pas été traqué par Fenrir Greyback contrairement à vous, j'ai été traquée par le lieutenant le plus fou et le plus puissant de Voldemort.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, devina Belen, elle est presque plus effrayante que son maître.

- Elle m'a enlevé mon père.-_Matthew baissa la tête-_Elle m'a trouvée cet été, elle m'a torturée. »

La première opinion qu'il avait d'Isabella disparut instantanément, laissant place à un respect froid et silencieux, comme deux blessés de guerre, les deux ennemis se lancèrent un regard complice. L'odeur du feu titillait leurs narines. Gabriel ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, il reposait, couché là où l'avait laissé son père. Les trois autres entamèrent un repas bien mérité, l'aube approchait. Ils mangèrent en silence. Une demie-heure plus tard, Matthew prit la parole.

« Pour répondre à ta première question gamine, lança Belen à l'adresse d'Isa. J'ai passé ma vie dans toutes les forêts du monde, je me suis fait des amis à poils ou à plumes, ils sont prêts à m'alerter quoiqu'il se passe. J'ai aussi des amis à Poudlard...Alors il faut qu'on tue l'homme qui nous a ensorcelé pour nous empêcher de partir, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répliqua Gabriel qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux en gémissant de douleur.

- Ce ne sont pas des novices, ils jouent avec vous depuis un jour. On leur a montré que nous n'étions pas de simples proies. Ils ne vont plus jouer, ils essaieront de nous tuer, et nous devons faire de même. »

Isabella n'avait qu'une seule envie, retrouver un endroit sûr où elle pourrait manger normalement, se changer, se laver mais surtout dormir! Elle allait devenir folle si elle restait dans cette forêt étouffante une journée de plus. En jetant un coup d'oeil à ses amis, elle remarqua qu'ils ne se sentaient pas mieux qu'elle. Matthew était un auror, il était habitué à ces missions étranges, pourtant il transpirait la fatigue par tous ses pores. Enfin, il y avait Gabriel, un peu amoché, sa défaite face au chef des mangemorts semblait l'avoir refroidi comparé à la veille où il s'enthousiasmait de retrouver la nature. Lui aussi voulait rentrer, tout le monde voulait rentrer.

« Gabriel, viens avec moi, il faut qu'on localise leur camp avant de les affronter. »

Le concerné acquiesça en fixant son père, comprenant que ce dernier avait besoin de lui parler seul à seul, de prendre des nouvelles de son fils, sa seule fierté, sa seule source de plaisir là le tirant pendant quelques minutes de l'endroit où il se trouvait pour le faire rêver de Poudlard, d'amitié...d'amour. En partant, Gabriel lança un regard appuyé à Isa. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'ils étaient là, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, mais elle s'enhardit en prétextant intérieurement qu'il l'avait bien cherchée.

Une fois les deux autres partis, la jeune fille se retrouva seule avec l'homme qu'elle ne voulait voir pour rien au monde, Matthew. Soudain, elle comprit le regard que lui avait lancé son ex petit-ami, il essayait de s'excuser silencieusement de la laisser seule avec lui. L'auror semblait étrangement absorbé par la contemplation du sol de la forêt qu'il fixait avec intensité, comme si celui-ci allait se mettre à trembler. Isa le regarda un bon bout de temps.

C'était triste de le voir comme ça, se débattre contre ses propres hésitations contre sa propre peur pour essayer de lui parler. Il n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas à lui avouer la vérité, il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin au calvaire qui les faisait souffrir, autant lui qu'elle. Il avait pourtant essayé d'avouer, de raconter à cette jeune fille ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle passe le reste de ses jours sans la présence de son père, sans son affection, cependant les mots ne franchissaient pas la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle cherchait simplement à comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à cet homme pour qu'il tombe aussi bas, il avait une femme et un enfant à présent. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il passe par la case « mangemort » pour finir par devenir un auror respecté et un homme admirable ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son père Mike se trouve sur son passage et sur le passage de cette tarée de Bellatrix ? Si seulement tout avait été différent, elle essaya de s'imaginer, sans pouvoir, avec son père, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Matthew ramassa une branche parterre et traça des arabesques dans la terre. Il était devenu un mangemort pour honorer les idéaux de son père, pour lui faire plaisir...comment pouvait-on tuer des gens simplement pour faire plaisir ? Des innocents surtout ! C'était un choix, qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait se cacher derrière l'excuse de son père. Isabella se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait si son père lui avait demandé de devenir mangemort pour lui, soudain un doute l'assaillit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que...qu'elle aurait accepté de le faire. Ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir à son père que Matthew l'avait fait, c'était parce-qu'il voulait son amour, il cherchait l'amour de son père, il était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir, pour voir un sourire fier fleurir sur le visage de son géniteur...ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Néanmoins, se rendant compte qu'elle commençait à comprendre les actes de l'auror, la Serdaigle chassa toute pensée de sa tête et préféra agir sans réfléchir une seconde de plus. Elle se leva précipitamment pour se placer face à l'homme qui détenait les réponses à toutes ses questions. Il n'osa pas lever la tête pour affronter son regard tant la culpabilité qui le rongeait le rendait faible. Il tremblait de tout son corps, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Isa leva deux doigts qu'elle mit sous le menton de son ami pour le soulever et le regarder. Elle ne le foudroya pas du regard, ses yeux ne laissaient paraître aucun sentiment particulier, aucune colère, rien du tout, et pour la première fois, au lieu d'entendre ses excuses...elle les vit. La jeune fille vit à quel point il s'en voulait, à quel point il souffrait mais surtout à quel point il s'excusait. Des larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler emplissaient ses deux orbes noires.

« Je ne veux pas de détail, dit Isa d'une voix étonnamment calme, dis-moi juste s'il est mort...est-ce que mon père est mort ?

- Oui. »

Elle s'était attendue à cette réponse, elle s'y était attendue, elle s'était préparée pendant des années à entendre cette réponse qui l'avait hantée toute son enfance. Pourtant, la réponse n'en fut pas moins dure à assimiler. Elle eut un haut le coeur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle la petite lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait gardée au chaud se briser en mille morceaux, la laissant pantelante, pétrifiée, mortifiée. **(3)**

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
_

Elle eut envie de courir loin d'ici jusqu'à ne plus avoir de jambes et de se taper la tête contre un arbre de toute ses forces jusqu'à ne plus avoir de cerveau pour ne plus être harcelée par la pensée que son père était mort, qu'il partait en poussière depuis des années, se faisant dévorer par des insectes. Il avait disparu ! Disparu depuis des années, la laissant espérer, n'aurait-il pas pu apparaître en fantôme ou n'importe comment pour tout lui révéler au lieu de disparaître en silence !

La jeune fille eut envie de tuer son père de ses propres mains pour l'avoir abandonnée de cette manière, de le faire renaître pour le tuer encore et encore, pour lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment même. Elle était en train de mourir ! Elle s'était raccroché à lui toute sa vie, à l'espoir qu'il revienne comme par magie ! Toute sa vie était basée sur cet espoir, tout, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre, de se battre ! Tout était terminé, fini.

Mort. Mort. Mort. Ce mot horrible revenait en boucle dans ses pensées, comme s'il la détruisait de l'intérieur. Un oiseau semblait frapper de son bec l'intérieur de son crâne, mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que les battements accélérés de son coeur qu'elle sentait dans tout son corps, ses muscles, tout. Pour la première fois, elle comprit ce qu'avait ressenti John en perdant sa mère, mais lui n'avait pas attendu des années en espérant qu'elle soit vivante.

_Has no one told you he's not breathing ?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you_

La douleur était presque physique, elle sentait son coeur comme s'il allait exploser, il agonisait à l'image de celle qui le possédait. Ses muscles semblaient se déchirer intérieurement, ses os se disloquaient, partaient en poussière comme ceux de son père. Isabella sentait ses yeux la faire souffrir comme s'ils sortaient de leurs orbites pour se faire éjecter au loin. De ses doigts de pieds à la racine de ses cheveux, tout lui faisait mal.

Matthew, qu'elle avait complètement occulté depuis qu'elle se débattait contre ses propres pensées, se leva et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa, attrapa son sac et et se mit à courir comme une damnée poursuivie par les flammes de l'enfer. Il essaya de la suivre mais jamais il ne l'avait vu courir aussi rapidement, une vraie furie. La jeune fille courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à être sûr que des kilomètres la séparait du camp. Puis elle frappa...

_Someone to talk to_

_Hello_

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces dans l'arbre le plus proche, son poing s'écrasa violemment contre le bois, déchirant la peau de ses doigts, mais elle souffrait déjà à en mourir alors une blessure physique ne pouvait plus rien lui faire. Isa frappa encore et encore, cognant de toutes ses forces, sentant le sang couler entre ses doigts, lorsque ses poings ne purent tenir le choc plus longtemps, elle passa aux coups de pieds, explosant ses jambes contre le tronc sans la moindre hésitation.

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

Sans le moindre frémissement, elle fonça sur l'arbre inlassablement, se brisant les os sur l'écorce, se cognant sans relâche, se faisant souffrir avec un plaisir sadique. Elle testait sa propre souffrance, elle cherchait la limite entre la douleur physique et morale, cherchant à découvrir si l'une était plus forte que l'autre. Malgré son effort pour s'auto-détruire, elle ne put trouver que la réponse suivante: la douleur d'avoir perdu son père était toujours supérieur à celle physique.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

Lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus frapper, elle hurlait. Elle hurlait à la mort, contre Bellatrix à cause de qui tout avait commencé, contre Matthew pour l'avoir aidée, contre son père pour l'avoir laissée, contre Gabriel pour ne pas arriver à prouver qu'il l'aimait, contre cette putain de forêt qui l'étouffait peu à peu, l'empêchant de respirer, la tuant à petit feu. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour crier, pour s'époumoner, elle usait ses cordes vocales pour cacher le son de ses battements de coeur qui résonnaient toujours contre ses tempes.

Isabella ne pleura pas tant elle était emportée, sa fureur la faisait trembler, toute cette histoire ne l'attristait pas, cela ne faisait qu'exacerber son courroux. Elle en voulait à tout le monde, même à elle-même pour n'avoir rien fait, pour ne pas avoir réussi à sauver son père. Quelquefois, pendant une seconde, elle ne pensait plus à la mort de son père, ce fait lui paraissait tellement stupide qu'elle n'y croyait pas, alors elle souriait. Mais cette réflexion ne durait jamais bien longtemps, son sourire disparaissait, alors les coups, les cris reprenaient, c'était un cercle vicieux et une douleur sans fin.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

Son bras droit fut le premier à ne plus répondre, il retomba comme une masse, même avec toute la volonté du monde Isa ne put le bouger plus longtemps, elle frappa ensuite avec son bras gauche ce qui produisit le même effet. Le schéma identique se réitéra avec ses jambes jusqu'à que plus rien ne lui réponde et qu'elle s'effondre au sol. Elle n'eut même pas la force de se réceptionner convenablement, s'écrasant au sol comme une marionnette sans fils pour la soutenir. Puis la forêt s'assombrit autour d'elle, jusqu'à devenir aussi noire que si elle avait fermé les yeux. Avant de pouvoir se rendre compte qu'elle avait vraiment fermé les yeux, son esprit la lâcha.

Gabriel et son père avaient trouvé le camp de leurs ennemis, ces derniers étaient en train de récupérer de la nuit, ils se soignaient comme ils pouvaient. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas habitués à se battre ou à vivre en pleine forêt, cela se voyait, ils étaient un peu perdu et un manque crucial d'organisation transparaissait à travers leur comportement. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à subir une attaque, c'était parfait. Bizarrement, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Belen ne lui avait pas posé de question sur ses amours, il s'était juste informé sur la situation à Poudlard, lui épargnant quelques mensonges concernant Isa.

Ils rentrèrent au camp pour retrouver leurs amis mais ils sentirent tous les deux que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils sentaient l'atmosphère étrange qui émanait du camp avant même d'y arriver, leurs doutes se confirmèrent rapidement. Gabriel capta le regard paniqué de Matthew et comprit ce qui était arrivé. Soudain une peur panique lui noua la gorge, il fit demi-tour et repartit dans la forêt à toute vitesse pour retrouver sa petite-amie.

Il la trouva une demi-heure plus tard étonnamment loin du camp, elle avait parcouru cinq kilomètres au minimum ce qui revenait à effectuer un exploit dans une forêt aussi dense et criblée d'obstacles. Lorsqu'il la vit au sol, inconsciente, il se précipita auprès d'elle mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était ni morte ni inconsciente. La jeune fille dormait simplement comme un gros bébé, toutefois, les bleus qu'elle arborait sur ses bras et sur ses jambes ne le rassurèrent pas du tout. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras avec le plus de délicatesse possible, de toute façon, sa petite-amie ne se réveillerait pas, elle était trop épuisée physiquement et mentalement.

Le soulagement de Matthew fut évidemment bien visible lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes gens revenir, son coeur se serra lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'était fait du mal en frappant contre les arbres. Ils reposèrent Isa là où ils avaient posé Gabriel quand il s'était blessé quelques heures plus tôt, puis ils conversèrent à propos de stratégies pour abattre les mangemorts qui étaient à leur merci dans leur état. Le soir venu, ils mangèrent un lapin qu'avait chassé Belen.

Belen ne parlait pas, il ne posait pas de questions même s'il cherchait intérieurement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Matthew était une de ses relations dans le monde sorcier, tout comme Remus Lupin, mais il ne connaissait pas son acolyte parfaitement, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que l'auror avait un passé assez sombre. Cependant l'homme-loup se rendit compte que Matt avait eu un différent avec la gamine assez grave pour que cette dernière se casse les membres contre des arbres, testant les blessures du coeur contre celles physiques. Les questions qui occupaient ses pensées brûlaient ses lèvres.

L'auror marmonna au bout d'un moment qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, ce qui était stupide étant donné qu'ils étaient à l'air libre, le père et le fils hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Gabriel mourrait d'envie de le prendre à part pour lui dire deux mots quand à son don pour blesser sa petite-amie, néanmoins il n'en fit rien, préférant se retourner vers son père. Les flammes du feu qui crépitait au sol illuminaient son visage. Isabella s'était réveillée mais elle n'avait plus la force de bouger, elle tendit donc ses oreilles pour écouter la conversation sans se faire remarquer. **(4)**

« Que s'est-il passé avec la petite ? Demanda Belen.

- C'est une longue histoire, disons juste qu'elle est spéciale, comme moi. Bellatrix a fait des expériences sur elle, sauf qu'elle a fait du mal à son père, je crois qu'elle l'a tué, c'est pour cette raison qu'Isa a du déraper tout à l'heure. Le problème c'est que Matthew a participé à toute cette affaire alors elle...ne peut pas supporter de rester avec lui.

- Intéressant.

- Papa, il faut que je te parle... »

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

Isabella écarquilla les yeux, elle était dos aux deux autres et ne pouvait donc voir l'air que prenait son petit-ami mais elle savait qu'il prenait l'air qu'elle détestait voir sur son visage, l'air inquiet, presque désolé. Un bruit parvint à ses oreilles, elle devina que Gabriel se tortillait là où il était assis. Le garçon avait du mal à parler, à avouer les choses, même à son père cela se révélait difficile. Mais son père comprenait la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à communiquer, après tout, passer des années en forêt, isolé du monde par sa faute n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

« J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas très bien quand on est parti chercher le camp des mangemorts. J'attendais que tu aies envie de me parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as un...putain je m'y habituerai pas...tu as un souci avec un garçon ? C'est encore ce John ? Je vais le tuer ce gamin, il t'as fait du mal, si il continue je vais le tuer !

- Papa, je t'ai déjà expliqué, ce n'était pas sa faute, il m'a laissé tomber car il ne pouvait plus supporter que je le vois en cachette et que je n'assume pas mon...homosexualité. Il ne supportait plus de m'attendre et je le comprends très bien. Il m'a beaucoup fait évoluer tu sais, il m'a donné une bonne claque en me laissant tomber, j'ai pu repartir du bon pied. »

_And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

Belen était un peu mal à l'aise de parler de ce genre de choses avec son fils, il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de...d'imaginer un garçon avec un autre alors imaginer SON fils avec un garçon, c'était carrément inimaginable. En le voyant grandir, son petit loup, il avait imaginé qu'il reviendrait un jour en lui apprenant qu'il s'était trouvé une belle fille bien proportionné. Une fille avec toute sa grâce pas un mec avec toutes ses habitudes pas très gracieuses. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Belen, dans son esprit, un couple composé d'une femme et d'un homme était équilibré, un homme était un peu détraqué et pervers, et une femme assez posée pour le calmer, les deux se complétaient. Mais imaginer deux hommes détraqués et pervers ensemble lui faisait très peur, les dégâts que cela pouvait faire. Sa plus grande peur était que son fils souffre, et c'était triste à dire, mais une fille risquait moins de le faire souffrir qu'un garçon à son avis, c'était ce qui était arrivé avec le petit John.

« Mais tu l'aimes toujours, c'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas bien ?

- Non, je ne l'aime plus, rétorqua Gabriel. Justement je voudrais te parler de ça ! Je...j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, une fille. J'aime Isabella !

- QUOI ? S'exclama l'homme loup en se levant brutalement. Mais, mais je comprends plus rien, fils. Tu es quoi alors ! T'aimes les mecs, les filles, les deux ? Tu me prends pour un con depuis le début, c'est ça ? Tu n'as jamais aimé les mecs ? Tu voulais juste te foutre de ma gueule ! Pourquoi tu me dis jamais la vérité ? Pourquoi t'arrive pas à me raconter ce qui te tracasse tout le temps ? Tu me prends pour un con ? TU SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUI EST ARRIVE LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE TU M'AS PRIS POUR UN CON ! »

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

Il était complètement perdu, il ne comprenait plus son fils, et si il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait l'énerver c'était de ne pas comprendre son fils. Son attitude changea du tout au tout ce qui effraya le Poufsouffle, la dernière fois que son père avait eu un accès de colère, le loup en lui était remonté subitement à la surface, lui laissant pour cadeau de nombreuses griffures sur tout le torse et une peur panique de mourir tué par son propre géniteur. Isa sortit sa baguette de sa poche, prête à arrêter le loup-garou. Néanmoins, sans savoir s'il en avait vraiment besoin ou si c'était pour calmer son père, Gabriel se jeta contre lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je ne me pose plus la question si j'aime les hommes ou les femmes. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer papa, je tombe juste amoureux, il ne devrait pas y avoir de noms pour ça. Je tombe amoureux et c'est tout. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Isabella, je ne l'ai pas demandé, je ne me suis pas arrêté au fait que j'étais censé aimer les hommes.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien ? Elle ne t'aime pas ? Pourquoi tu vas jamais bien ? Je t'ai protégé toute ta vie, ce n'est pas pour que tu sois comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas le problème..., soupira le jeune homme »

_No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!_

Belen se rendit compte qu'il s'était lourdement trompé en pensant que c'était un garçon qui le rendait encore triste. Son idée stipulant que les hommes faisaient plus de mal que les femmes était réduite à néant, Gabriel semblait encore plus abattu que lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de cette histoire avec le gamin John quelques années plus tôt. Alors une fille pouvait le mettre dans cet état, pourquoi les jeunes étaient si difficiles, Belen n'avait connu que sa femme, tout avait été si simple, ils ne s'étaient pas posés de questions, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Tu fais chier, Gabriel, t'as toujours des emmerdes, filles ou garçons c'est pareil !

- Je suis désolé ! C'est juste que, j'arrive pas, à prouver aux gens que je les aime. Le problème que j'ai avec Isa c'est qu'elle n'a plus confiance en moi. C'est la meilleure amie de John, et comme un con j'ai voulu récupérer John en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à elle. Je suis sorti avec elle, mais je me suis vraiment attaché à elle. Puis j'ai réussi à oublier John et je l'aime elle.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Elle a pris peur quand je lui ai avoué que je...je lui avais menti tout ce temps en faisant semblant d'être intéressé par elle. Elle a eu raison, elle s'est mise à douter de moi, c'est normal. Isabella ne sait plus si je l'aime ou si je me fous de sa gueule. Je l'aime, je jure que je l'aime. J'arrive pas à lui prouver que je tiens à elle. »

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

Le coeur de la Serdaigle battait la chamade, jamais elle n'avait entendu son amant parler aussi clairement de ses problèmes, jamais elle ne lui avait soutiré de tels aveux. Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'était qu'il venait de lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle sans le faire exprès. Quel autre garçon qu'un garçon qui tenait à elle pouvait l'avouer à son propre père et étaler, avec difficulté certes, ses vrais sentiments. Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

« Je crois que tu viens de lui prouver, fit remarquer Belen.

- Quoi ?

- Elle ne dort pas, sa respiration n'est pas régulière, elle nous écoute depuis le début. »

Isabella sursauta, surprise que l'homme-loup ait surveillé sa respiration pour voir si elle était toujours endormie. Il n'était pas bête. De toute manière, elle se fichait de tout cela, tout ce qu'elle voulait depuis quelques jours, c'était le retrouver, le prendre dans ses bras pour pouvoir enfin se libérer et pleurer comme elle n'avait pu le faire dans la forêt. Son besoin de l'avoir près d'elle était trop présent, elle n'avait plus besoin d'une raison pour le retrouver et le considérer comme son petit-ami. Elle avait juste besoin de lui. Sa main se perdit dans son tee-shirt d'où elle sortit le collier en forme de loup que le jeune homme lui avait offert à son anniversaire.

« Isa ? »

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille n'avait pas entendu son amant se rapprocher, Gabriel s'était accroupi auprès d'elle et la regardait, l'air profondément inquiet. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps sur le fait que le père du jeune homme était présent ou qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis des jours, elle lui sauta dessus et le fit se coucher auprès d'elle en quémandant ses bras autour d'elle. Il la serra fort contre lui lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer.

« Mon papa me manque, Gabriel. Je veux qu'on me rende mon père ! Je veux mon papa ! »

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler, des larmes de tristesse, de colère. La jeune fille était en colère contre elle-même et contre tous les autres. Elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle avait juste besoin de Gabriel pour rester à ses côtés, pour la protéger et pour l'aimer. Elle avait besoin de lui pour la rassurer, pour lui dire que même si son père était vraiment mort elle était encore vivante et se devait de vivre pour lui.

« Je sais...je sais...je t'aime, Isa. Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime. »

Jamais l'entendre dire cela n'avait pu la soulager autant qu'à ce moment même. Elle le croyait, de tout son coeur elle le croyait, elle voulait y croire, elle avait besoin d'y croire. Gabriel lui déposa un baiser sur le front en s'efforçant de garder son calme devant la détresse de la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout.

« Gabriel, il est temps d'attaquer une bonne fois pour toutes, les coupa Belen.

- Quoi ? Mais il faut qu'on se repose. Isabella est...

- Elle s'est blessée aux mains et aux jambes, je peux arranger ça. Pour ce qui concerne son autre blessure, elle aura tout le temps de pleurer plus tard, pour l'instant le plus important est d'en finir ! »

Belen sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon en toile et s'approcha, la jeune fille s'attendit à être soignée sans aucune délicatesse, elle se trompa clairement. L'homme-loup prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, jeta un coup d'oeil aux nombreux bleus et saignements, un air concentré collé au visage. De plus en plus étonnant, il ne fit pas immédiatement usage de sortilèges mais préféra masser ses mains doucement, ignorant ses petites grimaces de douleur. Gabriel comprenait parfaitement la surprise de sa petite-amie, lui aussi avait passé son enfance à se faire soigner par son père et le voir avec sa carrure de monstre soigner avec tant de délicatesse était un peu...troublant.

Matthew les rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes, terriblement coupable, il lança un regard désespéré à la Serdaigle qui lui répondit d'un regard étrange. Un regard qui laissait paraître à quel point elle était anéantie mais soulagée de savoir la vérité, mais une lueur dans ses yeux lui laissait deviner que cette histoire n'était pas terminée, qu'elle avait besoin de tout savoir, tous les détails, tout. Il s'assit à leurs côtés et attendit patiemment que Belen finisse de soigner la jeune fille.

L'homme, une fois son bref massage terminé, pointa sa baguette sur les mains de la jeune fille et prononça une formule que les autres ne comprirent pas et n'auraient pu répéter. Un halo lumineux s'échappa de sa baguette pour entourer ses mains, Isa sentit la lumière comme si celle-ci s'infiltrait dans ses veines pour faire disparaître les ecchymoses en un clin d'oeil. Le halo se déplaça pour entourer ses jambes meurtries également. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur qui étreignait Isa s'apaisa, la requinquant progressivement.

« On y va ! Prenez vos sacs ! Nous n'avons pas de stratégie particulière, il faut juste les avoir !

- Et tuer le chef ! Ajouta Gabriel. Si il meurt, nous pouvons transplaner. »

Ils se préparèrent tous les quatre au combat, la jeune fille était un peu faiblarde mais elle se sentait encore d'attaque à faire face à ses ennemis qui la harcelaient depuis deux jours, elle s'empara du couteau avec lequel le chef des mangemorts l'avait poignardée en pensant qu'elle avait le devoir de lui rendre d'une manière pour le moins violente. Belen jeta un coup d'oeil satisfait à son fils qui semblait avoir grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus dans cette forêt. Il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura:

« On se reverra très tôt, Gabriel. Les choses bougent dans le monde des sorciers, je ne suis qu'un spectateur pour le moment mais je me battrai si il faut pour défendre les gens que j'aime, pour te défendre. Harry Potter et Voldemort sont étroitement liés à Poudlard. Ils y retourneront, Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard tôt ou tard, une guerre éclatera là-bas. Je serai là, tu m'entends ? Je serai là quand tout commencera. »

Le Poufsouffle répondit par un regard inquiet que son père effaça en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Une fois prêts tous les quatre, ils laissèrent le camp et se dirigèrent vers celui des mangemorts avec détermination. Un mélange de sentiments se bousculait en Isabella, cependant elle s'en servit pour les muer en une détermination froide de vengeance. Elle voulait tuer cet homme qui l'avait poignardée, pour se venger de tous ceux qu'elle ne pouvait tuer au moment présent.

Ils traversèrent la forêt en silence sans se faire remarquer, ils s'arrêtaient souvent à divers endroits pour que Belen puisse renifler les alentours et qu'ils puissent continuer leur route. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, la forêt prenait une allure effrayante alors qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux sans rien y voir. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres du camp. Les deux loups qui les avaient aidés la veille les rejoignirent sans bruit et les encadrèrent pour les protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Ils voulurent tous lancer l'assaut mais au même moment un hurlement animal les persuada qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à attaquer. Les traits de Belen se durcirent lorsqu'il cria:

« Ils ont appelé des loups-garous pour les aider ! Partez ! Allez tuer les mangemorts, je m'occupe des loups-garous, ils sont deux ! COUREZ »

Des grognements retentirent entre les arbres sur leurs côtés, l'un à gauche, l'un à droite, les loups-garous les avaient déjà dans leur ligne de mire et se préparaient au combat. Les loups blancs censés les protéger se tournèrent vers leurs ennemis. Matthew et Isabella ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à ces créatures magiques, ils détalèrent comme des fous vers le camp des mangemorts pour les abattre et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Belen se jeta entre les arbres sur sa droite accompagné d'un de ses loups pour trouver son premier ennemi et le réduire en pièce. Ce dernier se leva sur ses deux pattes arrières et se projeta sur lui par surprise le faisant vaciller puis perdre l'équilibre. Il s'effondra contre un arbre dans un tourbillon de terre et de débris de bois. Avant que la mâchoire de l'autre ne put se refermer sur sa gorge, son loup blanc se jeta sur lui et planta ses dents dans son bras le faisant hurler à la mort et permettant à Belen de prendre l'avantage en le repoussant, pour relancer le combat.

L'autre loup-garou au pelage gris s'était lancé à la poursuite des deux jeunes gens. Gabriel, qui était resté immobile depuis le début, essaya de rattraper le monstre qui en avait après sa petite-amie, un des loups de son père l'accompagnait, ils couraient tous les deux côte à côte. Isabella entendit des grognements quelques mètres derrière elle, elle savait que si ils déboulaient comme cela dans le camp des mangemorts, ils allaient se faire tuer aussi sec. Il fallait qu'ils affrontent le loup-garou en premier lieu. Elle tira l'auror sur le côté au moment où le loup-garou leur sautait dessus, celui-ci s'écrasa au sol comme une masse.

« _Stupéfix_ ! Hurla Isa en reculant précipitamment.

_- Incarcerem_ ! Ajouta Matthew sur le même ton. »

Le premier maléfice sembla rebondir contre le loup-garou gris sans le toucher, le second en forme de puissante corde s'enroula autour de son pied avant de s'ancrer à la terre, l'empêchant de bouger pour les tuer. Il se débattit contre la corde avec colère essayant de toutes ses forces de l'arracher de sa jambe. Les deux jeunes gens en profitèrent pour faire demi-tour et rejoindre le camp des mangemorts, ils ne pouvaient plus retourner en arrière et tout recommencer, il fallait continuer.

Gabriel déboula accompagné d'un loup, ses yeux soudainement ambrés brillèrent lorsqu'il leur fit signe de partir. Puis il entreprit d'attaquer le loup-garou gris qui d'un coup de griffe arracha enfin la corde qui le retenait prisonnier et se jeta sur lui. Si lui avait la force, le Poufsouffle avait la vélocité, il était trop rapide pour lui et bondit sur un arbre avant que son ennemi ne puisse l'approcher. Dans ce combat, sa baguette lui serait inutile, il fallait qu'il le terrasse ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire seul. Gabriel avait beau être à moitié loup-garou, il ne faisait pas le poids face à des bêtes comme celle-là qui le fixait en se léchant les babines, il sortit deux pieux de son sac, un pour chaque main et se prépara au combat.

Isabella et Matthew parvinrent au camp en courant mais ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les trois mangemorts les attendaient avec la ferme attention d'en finir également. Avant de pouvoir attaquer, les deux jeunes gens virent trois rayons rouges fondre sur eux, ils en stoppèrent deux en invoquant des boucliers et se baissèrent pour le dernier. Le dernier rayon rouge fila au dessus d'eux, hérissant leurs cheveux sur le sommet de leur crâne. Ils se réfugièrent derrière deux arbres avant qu'un autre sortilège ne les atteigne. Les trois mangemorts avaient dressé leur camp dans une clairière, ils étaient au centre de cette clairière et même s'ils n'avaient aucune couverture, Matt et Isa ne pouvaient pas tenter une attaque, ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

« _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! Impedimenta !_ »

Ils n'avaient aucune ouverture. Les adversaire les harcelaient, inlassablement ils jetaient des maléfices vers les arbres avec puissance, criblant le bois de rayons colorés et de boules de feu. Isabella sentait dans son dos le bois craquer, s'enflammer et se briser. Des morceaux d'écorce volaient de tout côté, elle ne pouvait essayer de se réfugier sous un autre arbre sans prendre le risque d'être neutralisée. Sur sa gauche, elle vit Matthew, ce dernier avait réussi à rouler en évitant deux sortilèges pour trouver une meilleure cachette, obnubilée par l'exploit de son ami, la jeune fille n'entendit pas le chef barbu des mangemorts s'époumoner.

« _CONFRINGO !_ »

Le sort d'explosion frappa l'arbre derrière lequel Isa se cachait de plein fouet, cette dernière ne vit rien, n'entendit rien, elle sentit tout. Un coup de poing, ou plutôt de massue s'abattit sur son dos se répercutant dans tout son corps jusque dans sa tête. Ses cheveux lui fouettèrent le visage, des débris de bois tapèrent de tous les côtés lui éraflant les bras et les jambes. Elle se sentit soulevée du sol pendant ce qu'elle pensa être une éternité. Elle retomba sur ses genoux, heurtant le sol brutalement, trop sonnée pour sentir un sortilège de mort la frôler. Une paire de bras l'étreignit pour la tirer vers un endroit à couvert, c'était Matthew qui avait bravé les attaques des adversaires pour l'aider.

« Isa, tout va bien. »

Il les avait tirés tous les deux derrière un arbre assez grand et assez éloigné pour que les autres ne puissent les atteindre tellement il faisait sombre. Lui par contre avait une vue parfaite sur la clairière, éclairée par le feu qu'ils avaient allumé. Pour une fois, les autres étaient en mauvaise posture même s'ils ne l'avaient pas encore réalisé. Entre les arbres, plus loin, des bruits de coups retentissaient, les deux jeunes gens devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel ou de Belen qui affrontaient chacun un loup-garou.

« Ils ne peuvent nous voir d'aussi loin, ils sont pris au piège dans cette clairière, on peut attaquer sur le côté et même par surprise derrière en faisant le tour de la clairière. Prends la gauche, je pars à droite. _Stupéfix !_ »

L'auror ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre, sans prévenir, entre deux attaques, il avait foncé sur la droite en jetant un sortilèges vers leurs adversaires. Isa fit de même, elle jeta deux maléfices vers la clairière puis courut vers la gauche en faisant le tour de la clairière pour les attaquer par le côté. Un des maléfices n'atteignit même pas la clairière mais le deuxième força un des mangemorts à déployer un charme du bouclier pour les protéger, lui permettant de continuer sa progression vers la gauche.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait lancer une nouvelle attaque combinée avec Matthew qu'elle voyait entre les arbres derrière les mangemorts, un grondement immonde retentit, un grondement animal qui se rapprochait à une allure époustouflante, tel un troupeau de taureaux en fureur. Ils sentirent presque le sol trembler sous leurs pieds, les mangemorts levaient leur baguette, se demandant quel était ce nouvel ennemi. Matt avait abandonné l'attaque et fixait Isabella.

Cette dernière comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle se retourna vivement pour voir deux monstres poilus rouler vers elle. La jeune fille se jeta sur le côté pour voir passer les deux monstres à un mètre d'elle et finir leur course en plein milieu de la clairière. Pendant une seconde, le silence qui s'ensuivit se révéla royal. Même les deux loups-garous, Belen et son ennemi, arrêtèrent de se battre pour regarder autour d'eux. Puis ce fut la confusion totale.

Les mangemorts, ne pouvant distinguer leur ami de leur ennemi, déversèrent un torrent de maléfices mineurs sur les deux loups-garous qui rebondissaient sur leurs corps sans les blesser. Ces derniers se mordaient la nuque habités de pulsions meurtrières, se lançaient des coups de griffes dévastateurs sans faire attention aux autres, trop occupés à s'entretuer. Isabella resta quelques secondes stoïque devant ce spectacle effrayant, mais elle reprit bien vite ses esprits, comprenant que c'était la seule occasion de toucher les ennemis maintenant que les loups faisaient diversion.

Isa fourra sa main dans son sac pour en tirer un pieu avant de se cacher dos à un arbre, prête à le lancer de toutes ses forces pour en blesser un. Elle visa le plus faible des trois, lancer un sortilège serait trop voyant, trop bruyant, ils auraient le temps de découvrir sa position et de riposter en un tournemain. Pleine de détermination, elle serra sa main sur le pieu et le jeta de toutes ses forces en priant intérieurement pour qu'il touche sa cible.

Le résultat se révéla ridicule mais d'une efficacité sans pareille. Le pieu fila droit vers le plus faible des mangemorts mais se mit à tourner dangereusement sur lui-même. Isabella sut qu'elle avait une chance sur deux que la pointe n'atteigne sa cible, c'était ou le manche ou la pointe du pieu. Finalement, l'homme se prit le manche du pieu en pleine tête le faisant crier de douler et vaciller, la jeune fille crut que tout était vain mais au même moment, Matthew lança un sortilège de stupéfixion. Aveuglé par la première attaque, l'ennemi se prit le sortilège de plein fouet et s'effondra au sol, neutralisé. Un en moins.

Soudain, alors que les deux autres mangemorts étaient à leur merci dont le chef qui était la clé de leur fuite, un cri retentit dans le dos d'Isa. Cette dernière se détourna vivement de la clairière pour regarder vers la forêt qui s'étendait derrière elle. Le cri retentit à nouveau, lui permettant de reconnaître qui en était le propriétaire, son petit-ami, Gabriel qui était censé être aux prises avec un loup-garou gris, et qui ne les avait toujours pas rejoints.

L'idée qu'il fallait tuer le chef des mangemorts en priorité ne l'effleura pas une seconde, tout disparut sauf son petit-ami qui se battait contre un monstre qui devait faire le double de sa taille et de son poids. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide, les cris qui retentissaient étaient tout sauf rassurants. Matthew ne put que la regarder partir, complètement atterré. La jeune fille courut à perdre haleine à l'opposé de la clairière, se dirigeant à l'aide des cris qu'elle entendait

Elle atterrit en moins d'une minute devant un spectacle d'horreur, le loup blanc qui était censé aider le Poufsouffle reposait au sol, éventré et mutilé de telle sorte qu'on ne distinguait qu'un amas de chair parmi les poils. Mais Isabella ne put y jeter un coup d'oeil, obnubilé par le combat qui prenait place devant ses yeux. Le Poufsouffle se débattait entre les bras de l'énorme loup-garou qui l'assommait à coups de griffes et de poings, le forçant à éviter tant bien que mal.

Il était en très mauvaise posture, la mâchoire munie de dents acérées de l'ennemi se referma à quelques centimètres de la nuque de Gabriel, faisant sursauter Isa, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tant le monstre la terrorisait. Cependant le jeune homme entre deux coups assénés, lui lança un regard profond et colérique, lui intimant de ne surtout pas se mêler au combat, c'était trop dangereux et il ne pouvait pas se battre et la protéger en ce moment. Ce regard déclencha tout en elle, son désir de rébellion perpétuel qu'elle revendiquait vis-à-vis son petit-ami était plus puissant que la peur du loup.

Elle empoigna deux pieux, fatiguée de les lancer sans vraiment atteindre sa cible, elle dégaina sa baguette avec l'idée de les faire léviter puis les lancer à toute vitesse sur son ennemi, ce serait bien plus précis de lancer. Mais elle renonça, la jeune fille ne pouvait les lancer sans risquer de blesser son petit-ami tant le combat était rapide et tant les deux adversaires étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Elle renonça à l'idée d'ensorceler les pieux et en prit chacun dans une main.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Isabella se mit à courir comme une folle et se jetasur le dos du loup-garou pour lui enfoncer un pieu dans chaque épaule. La bête émit un hurlement bestial et la repoussa violemment, Isa sentit l'air de ses poumons se vider lorsque son corps heurta le sol. Le loup-garou voulut se retourner pour achever cette fille qui avait planté deux pieux dans son dos en l'attaquant par derrière. Il n'en eut pas le temps, Gabriel en se poussant à l'aide de ses bras lança ses deux pieds dans ses côtes le faisant valser deux mètres plus loin.

« PARS ! Ce n'est pas un combat pour toi ! S'exclama Gabriel.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Isa !

_- Protego_ ! Cria soudain la concernée. »

Le loup-garou s'était relevé précipitamment pour attaquer par surprise et les interrompre mais la jeune fille s'était retournée à temps. Le loup se brisa les dents sur la paroi du bouclier magique, le Poufsouffle préféra de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui sauter dessus et lui décocher trois coups de poing. Isabella brandit sa baguette, une détonation assourdissante explosa, l'adversaire fut rejeté violemment contre un arbre, sonné par le torrent de coups qu'il venait de recevoir, magiques ou non. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face aux deux jeunes gens et préféra s'enfuir en glapissant.

« Il faut qu'on aille aider les autres ! »

Leurs mains se joignirent naturellement lorsqu'ils retournèrent en trombe vers le camp, avant même d'être assez proches pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils comprirent que la situation s'était aggravée pour eux. Les combats semblaient avoir redoublé d'intensité, Belen affrontait toujours son ennemi loup-garou dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser mais les deux mangemorts restants avaient débusqué Matthew, ils le harcelaient de sortilège le forçant à faire des pirouettes dont Gabriel ne se serait douté qu'il sache faire. Il fallait qu'ils l'aident. Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux mais au dernier moment ils se retinrent.

« Il faut que l'un de nous reste caché ! Si quelque chose tourne mal, il faut que quelqu'un nous sorte de là ! Reste ici, Isa ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça et se cacha derrière un arbre laissant son petit ami aider Matthew qui souffrait face à ses deux adversaires. Ce dernier évita un maléfice de justesse, riposta par un autre mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour invoquer un bouclier, Gabriel surgit de nul part et le tira sur le côté. Les deux mangemorts surpris de ce renfort surprise ne profitèrent pas de l'occasion qu'ils avaient de les tuer. Les quatre hommes se faisaient à présent face, puis le combat reprit avec d'autant plus de brutalité.

Les maléfices volaient de tout côté rebondissaient contre les boucliers pour filer entre les arbres, d'autres sorts beaucoup plus puissants creusaient des cratères, détruisaient les arbres. Quelquefois, un mangemort hurlait un sortilège que Matt ne pouvait éviter alors Gabriel le protégeait, le contraire se produisait également souvent. Les deux jeunes gens alternaient entre l'attaque et la défense, se protégeant l'un l'autre quand ils en avaient besoin et passant ensuite à l'attaque. Des étincelles explosaient, des détonations retentissaient et Isa ne pouvait qu'assister comme une simple spectatrice à l'affrontement.

« _EXPELLIARMUS !_

_- Finite ! Defodio ! »_

A quelques mètres d'eux, les deux loups-garous ne faisaient preuve d'aucune pitié. Les coups de poings déferlaient sur l'un puis sur l'autre, les griffes se plantaient dans la peau pour en arracher des morceaux, les dents lacéraient les épaules. Belen avait toutefois le dessus, c'était indéniable, il alliait vitesse et force à la perfection, ses coups étaient stratégiques coupant le souffle de son adversaire pour mieux enchaîner les attaques. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que l'adversaire de Belen n'abdique et ne meure, la gorge tranchée ou le crâne explosé au sol.

Gabriel et Matthew étaient en difficulté, les offensives étaient tellement rapides et puissantes qu'ils ne pouvaient à peine se protéger, ils n'avaient pas le temps de riposter. Gabriel avait beau être un demi-loup, il n'était pas aussi fort que les autres lorsqu'il se battait en duel, il n'avait pas les connaissances de l'auror et des mangemorts qu'il affrontait. Isa eut à peine le temps de voir les traits déformés par la colère du mangemort barbu avant que ce dernier ne brandisse sa baguette pour faire appel à un torrent de flammes.

Les flammes s'échappèrent de sa baguette et filèrent vers le Poufsouffle, il en para une bonne partie à l'aide d'un charme du bouclier mais se retrouva en difficulté lorsqu'une nouvelle rafale de feu frappa juste au dessus de lui, il fit une roula plus ou moins maîtrisé et recula précipitamment. Le jeune homme ne pouvait faire face à un sortilège aussi puissant, il ne savait comment le contrer et Matthew ne pouvait l'aider tant l'autre mangemort qui n'avait pas envoyé les flammes insistait sur lui.

Le mangemort barbu lança un nouveau torrent de flammes qui surprirent Gabriel pendant une seconde, ce dernier reprit ses esprits au dernier moment pour les éviter mais ne put faire face au sortilège pétrifiant lancé rapidement qui le prit au dépourvu. Tout ses muscles se tendirent, ses membres se collèrent à son corps et il tomba comme une masse au sol. Isabella se prépara à réagir si jamais l'ennemi essayait de l'achever avec un sortilège de mort, qui finalement ne vint pas.

Au même moment de l'autre côté de la clairière, Belen mettait fin à son propre combat en évitant un coup de griffe pour planter ses dents dans la nuque de son adversaire et la briser sans hésitation. Le corps énorme mais sans vie du loup-garou s'effondra. Belen darda ses yeux brillants d'agressivité vers le mangemort barbu qui venait de pétrifier son fils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, le coupable transplana près de Gabriel toujours incapable de bouger et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Si tu t'approches, je le tue ! Menaça-t-il avec le peu de courage qui lui restait. »

Il était effrayé par Belen, c'était certain, ça se voyait, ça se sentait, il transpirait la peur par tous ses pores. Néanmoins ce n'était pas le fait le plus important, le plus important était le fait que le mangemort se retrouvait dos à Isabella. Cette dernière cachée derrière un arbre avait une vue parfaite sur son dos, elle comprit que s'il fallait agir, ce moment était propice, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre chance. Matthew affrontait toujours l'autre mangemort qu'il parvint à surprendre en se jetant parterre avant de le stupéfixer. Ils étaient maintenant trois contre un.

La Serdaigle prit une grande inspiration avant de fourrer sa main dans son sac pour en sortir le poignard d'argent. Le même poignard que le mangemort barbu lui avait planté dans l'épaule deux jours plus tôt avec la ferme intention de la tuer. Il n'avait pas réussi son coup mais elle...elle n'allait pas le manquer. Elle s'empara d'une fleur violette dont Gabriel lui avait dit que c'était du poison et en imbiba la lame argentée, puis sa main se serra sur le manche du poignard pendant une seconde, enfin, elle le lança de toutes ses forces.

A l'instant même où la lame quitta sa main, la jeune fille sut qu'elle allait toucher sa cible sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder le spectacle, à partir du moment où le poignard était parti, elle avait gagné, ils avaient réussi et ils pourraient enfin partir, il n'y avait aucun plaisir à voir un homme se faire poignarder. Les autres ne virent qu'un éclair argenté briller, un bruit semblable à une déchirure brisa le silence de la clairière. Puis le mangemort suffoqua, et toussa, il essaya de se retourner pour voir d'où venait l'attaque mais cette action le fit tomber. Son corps fut agité de convulsions dues au poison, de la bave s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres en un flot continu. Isa sortit de sa cachette, Belen s'approcha et mit fin à ses souffrances en lui brisant la nuque.

« On s'en va ! S'exclama Matt en libérant Gabriel du sortilège bloquant ses mouvements.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit fiston ! Murmura Belen à l'oreille de son fils. Je serai là pour toi ! Je te protégerai !

- Aurevoir monsieur Aimen ! Fit Isa en osant un minuscule sourire.

- On se reverra gamine ! Prenez soin de vous les enfants, Matt surveille-les !

- Je les surveillerai ! »

Gabriel serra son père contre lui. Puis il se retourna et prit la main que lui tendait Matthew. Ce dernier prit ensuite la main d'Isabella, ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil autour d'eux avant de transplaner. Ils avaient tous les trois changé dans cette forêt, ils avaient appris pas mal de choses, au final la jeune fille malgré ses plaintes ne regrettait en aucun cas d'avoir atterri ici. L'isolement lui avait permis de parler à Matt et Gabriel. Même si toute cette histoire avec l'auror n'était pas terminée, elle se sentait prête à continuer...et surtout à se doucher. Ils transplanèrent tous les trois, aspirés dans le tourbillon pour atterrir avec fracas dans la cabane hurlante.

* * *

Voilà ! C'était ce qu'on peut apperler un LONG chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ah oui et j'oubliais si vous avez vu HP7.2 dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Aurevoir ! Bisouuuuus !

1)Listen to the rain. Chanson que j'ai déjà utilisée pour la scène où Matthew quitte sa famille en déclarant ne plus vouloir être un mangemort en pleine pluie. Je le réutilise car cette chanson me fait penser à la déchéance de la famille Even. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai mise au moment où Nathaniel Even réalise ses nombreuses erreurs.

_Ecoute Ecoute  
Ecoute Ecoute  
Ecoute chaque goutte de pluie (écoute écoute)  
Aaah  
Des secrets murmurés sous la pluie (écoute écoute)  
Aaah  
Comme par magie, cherchant quelqu'un pour entendre  
Cette histoire ne serait-elle pas plus que ce que cache  
Chacune de ces gouttelettes disparues ?  
Ne peut-on pas rester un peu ?  
C'est simplement dur de dire au revoir  
Ecoute la pluie_

Aa... ah  
Ecoute Ecoute Ecoute Ecoute Ecoute Ecoute la pluie  
Qui pleure  
Ecoute  
Ecoute

_Je reste debout seul dans la tempête  
Soudainement doucement je dis non  
Ne peuvent-ils pas rester pour toi car tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps  
Ouvre tes yeux à l'amour autour de toi  
Tu peux sentir que tu es seul  
Mais je suis toujours ici avec toi  
Tu peux faire tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé  
Rappelle-toi simplement d'écouter la pluie  
Ecoute_

2)Trust me-The Fray. La première fois que j'ai entendu cette chanson je suis resté choqué une journée entière sans pouvoir faire autre chose qu'appuyer sur play une bonne centaine de fois.

_Cherchant quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu Seul et je suis entre deux L'endroit d'où je viens et l'endroit où je suis Une ville où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds J'ai trouvé un ami où plutôt devrais-je dire un ennemi il a dit : il y a quelques petites choses que tu devrais savoir Nous ne voulons pas que tu vois Nous allons et venons Là aujourd'hui, ailleurs demain  
_

_On se relaie simplement  
Soutenant ce monde  
Ca a toujours été comme ça  
Quand tu seras grand, tu comprendras_

Si je dis qui je connais que ça fera simplement illusion Tu as moins besoin de moi que je n'ai besoin de toi Prend-le moi Nous ne montrons pas de sympathie Tu peux me croire ne fais confiance à personne Mais je t'ai dit que toi et moi Nous n'avons pas d'honnêteté Les choses dont nous ne voulons pas parler J'essaierai de les dire mais je ne le ferai jamais Le traffic reste parfait

_On se relaie simplement  
Soutenant ce monde  
Ca a toujours été comme ça  
Quand tu seras grand, tu comprendras_

Et encore, peut-être pas  
Et encore, peut-être pas

_Quand tu seras grand  
Tu comprendras peut-être  
Quand tu seras grand_

3)Hello-Evanescence. J'aime bien cette chanson Amy Lee sait s'énerver dans ses chansons mais aussi faire des chansons tristes comme celle-là. C'était une chanson pour la mort de sa soeur, elle en parle comme si elle n'avait pas réalisé, comme Isabella à ce moment là.

_Dans la cour de récréation de l'école la cloche retentit encore  
Des nuages pluvieux viennent jouer de nouveau  
Personne ne t'a dit qu'elle ne respire pas ?  
Salut, je suis ton esprit qui t'offre  
Quelqu'un avec qui parler  
Salut_

Si je souris et ne crois pas  
C'est que je sais que je me réveillerais bientôt de ce rêve  
N'essaye pas de me réparer je ne suis pas brisée  
Salut, je suis le mensonge qui vit pour toi donc tu peux te cacher  
Ne pleure pas

Soudain je sais que je ne suis pas en train de dormir  
Salut, je suis toujours là  
Tout ce qui reste d'hier...

4)Behind blue eyes-Limp Bizkit (The Who) chanson que j'ai déjà utilisé dans cette fic. Elle est en quelque sorte pour moi le thème de Gabriel. Dès que je l'écoute je pense à lui.

_Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble  
D'être l'homme méchant  
D'être l'homme triste  
Derrière des yeux bleus  
Et personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble  
D'être détesté  
D'être destiné  
À ne dire que des mensonges_

_Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides  
Que ma conscience semble être  
J'ai des heures, seulement isolées  
Mon amour est une vengeance  
Qui n'est jamais gratuite_

_Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble_  
_De ressentir ces sentiments_  
_Comme je le fais, et je vous blâme !_  
_Personne ne ravale autant_  
_Sa colère_  
_Ni ma douleur, ni ma peine_  
_Ne peut paraître_


	37. Chapter 37

Me voilà de retour avec énormément de retard comme d'habitude. Pour m'excuser je fais des chapitres plutôt long en ce moment. Sur ce chapitre contrairement à ce que je pensais je me suis plutôt concentré sur l'intrigue d'Isabella et Matthew plutôt que sur Azkaban. Je voulais terminer cette intrigue en beauté, qu'on sache en détail ce qu'il s'est passé 14 ans en arrière pour que Matthew se sente coupable et qu'Isabella se sente triste. Après plus de deux ans, cette intrigue s'achève enfin, je crois que c'est salvateur, je relâche un peu la pression c'est vrai que c'était un gros morceau de l'histoire. Mais rassurez-vous (ou pas) il reste encore d'autres intrigues.

Voilà ah oui...et je tenais à dire que je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à suivre la fic, je comprends que ce soit difficile de se souvenir de chapitres qui sont sortis il y a plus de quatre mois. Je pense que ma fic n'est pas faîte pour être lue progressivement comme ça, je pense qu'il faut la lire d'un coup pour ne pas perdre le fil sinon on ne comprend plus rien. Alors voilà je suis désolé. Ah et j'oubliais aussi de dire que si des chansons de chapitre vous plaisent et que vous les voulez je peux vous les passer il suffit de demander. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Gabriel eut la chance d'atterrir sur un des canapés du salon, les autres n'eurent pas cette chance. Matthew s'écrasa contre la table basse avec une telle violence que celle-ci craqua avant d'exploser, déversant des bouts de bois de tous les côtés. Isabella pour sa part atterrit à même le sol, dans un vacarme retentissant, à quelques centimètres de sa petite soeur surprise de cette apparition soudaine et maladroite. La jeune fille se releva, une touffe de cheveux conséquente cachant son visage, elle n'eut pas le temps de les retirer que Lena était déjà tout contre elle, rigolant de joie.

« VOUS ETES LA ! Hurla-t-elle avec soulagement. »

Amy et Hyden déboulèrent dans le salon sur les chapeaux de roues, baguette au poing, ils s'étaient préparés aux pires éventualités mais les traits de leur visage se détendirent presque instantanément lorsqu'ils avisèrent les nouveaux-venus avec le même soulagement que les autres. Pourtant Amy se jeta sur son mari pour le frapper de toutes ses forces sans s'arrêter, les poings aussi serrés que les dents. Matthew rit les premières secondes mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il réalisa que sa femme ne rigolait pas du tout.

« CONNARD ! Tu m'as encore laissée seule avec Aaron !

- Chérie, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- Tu as encore abandonné ta femme et ton fils comme d'habitude pour tuer je ne sais quel mangemort dans je ne sais quel endroit ! TU M'AS LAISSEE ! »

Pour la première fois depuis que les autres avaient disparu, depuis l'attaque du théâtre, Hyden et les autres comprirent qu'Amy avait contenu sa peur d'avoir perdu son mari pendant des jours. Pendant plus de deux jours elle s'était efforcée de retenir sa peur pour ne pas craquer. La jeune femme avait peur, tous les jours qu'elle passait seule avec son enfant et sans son mari l'effrayaient plus que de raison. Ce n'était pas une bonne période pour rester loin de chez soi, surtout lorsqu'on avait une famille qui nous attendait pour dîner et se faisait un sang d'encre pour nous.

« Je ne veux pas que mon fils perde son père, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas perdre mon mari ! S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je te jure que j'irai te chercher chez Voldemort lui-même pour te démonter ! Tu ne peux plus te permettre de faire des choses comme ça, tu n'es plus un jeune homme libre qui peut risquer sa vie, tu nous as nous ! Et je te le dis tout de suite, je vivrai pas sans toi ! »

Les jeunes gens écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et d'émotion. Ils avaient tous craqué à un moment ou à un autre, ils s'étaient tous énervé. Seule Amy n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle, elle avait l'air si forte, elle était si forte que personne ne se doutait de la peur qui lui serrait le coeur. Cela lui coûtait de laisser tomber ses défenses pour montrer qu'elle était vraiment effrayée mais il fallait qu'elle fasse comprendre à son mari qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la quitter.

« Maman ? Appela une petite voix dans le hall. »

Aaron se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés partaient de tous les côtés, il s'essuyait les yeux d'une main en bâillant et tirait sur la manche de son pyjama de l'autre. Les manches du pyjama étaient allongées, le petit garçon les étirait tout le temps par réflexe, le pyjama était tellement agrandi que ses petit pieds n'étaient plus visible sous le tissu. Il regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui d'un oeil fatigué mais curieux. Amy se retourna, son expression furibonde s'effaça aussitôt, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Papa est rentré !

- PAPAAAA ! Hurla le petit en courant vers le concerné. »

Matthew réceptionna son fils entre ses bras en riant avant de déposer un gros bisou sur le sommet de son crâne et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux tendrement. Que c'était bon d'être de retour auprès de sa famille ! De retrouver sa femme complètement détraqué et son fils le plus beau et le plus gentil des petits garçons, ils lui avaient manqué plus que tout même si l'accueil d'Amy était un peu...effrayant, il savait parfaitement qu'elle était plus soulagée qu'autre chose de le revoir en vie et entier. Ils étaient réunis à nouveau et Amy semblait très décidée à ne plus le laisser partir. Elle lança un regard inquiet à son mari auquel il répondit par un sourire rassurant tout en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

« Toi ? S'immisça soudainement Isabella en remarquant soudainement la petite fille qui les avait rejoint dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tu es la fille de ma vision ! Et où est John ?

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'explique, répondit Hyden en rivant ses yeux à ceux de son amie. »

La petite Adèle un peu intimidée par tout ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas se réfugia auprès d'Hyden qui la rassura d'un simple clin d'oeil qu'il voulut amusé même s'il n'était pas du tout amusé en réalité. Il voulait juste se dépêcher de remettre les choses en place pour pouvoir planifier l'évasion de son petit-ami. Ils s'assirent tous dans le salon sur le canapé et les sièges et entreprirent de faire le récit de leurs aventures. Gabriel prit le premier la parole pour expliquer les évènements à partir de son transplanage dans la forêt, Matthew et Isa l'assistaient quelquefois, rajoutant des détails ou énonçant leur propre point de vue. Ils omirent délibérément l'histoire concernant le père d'Isabella pour ne causer de tort à personne.

Hyden prit le relais en racontant ce qu'ils avaient vécu de leur côté depuis l'attaque du théâtre. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait perdu John à ce moment là, les autres craignirent le pire mais il tenta de les rassurer en leur annonçant qu'il était emprisonné à Azkaban. Cette annonce n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Isa fit des yeux ronds, Gabriel hocha la tête l'air défaitiste, même Matthew sursauta à la mention de cette prison horrible. Ils étaient tous effrayés à l'idée d'affronter cet endroit et ses gardiens.

Ils avaient tous traversé des choses, vu des choses, affronté des démons qu'ils soient intérieurs ou humains. Cependant jamais ils n'avaient fait face à des créatures aussi étranges et sombres que les détraqueurs. Ils avaient tenu tête à des ennemis bien vivants et puissants mais jamais à ces êtres angoissants dont on ne savait pas s'ils appartenaient au monde des vivants ou des morts. Elles se contentaient de glisser avec lenteur sur la terre pour aspirer le bonheur de ceux qui vivaient et leur insuffler le désespoir.

« Il faut qu'on aille le chercher, fit Hyden en disant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- Non ! Répliqua Matthew. Enfin si...mais il va falloir qu'il attende un peu. On ne peut pas débarquer comme ça pour attaquer la prison sans se préparer, l'attaque par surprise sera complètement inutile dans ce cas là. Les sorts habituels ne marcheront pas, il faut que vous appreniez le sortilège du patronus pour défaire les détraqueurs. Il faut que vous appreniez à former un patronus. Sinon c'est peine perdue !

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Amy, mais pour le moment vous avez juste besoin de vous reposer, et de prendre une douche-_elle montra Aaron et Adèle_-surtout vous deux ! »

Les deux garnements se recroquevillèrent contre eux même avec l'espoir de n'avoir rien entendu mais la jeune femme leur tendit la main qu'ils prirent chacun à contre coeur. Elle les emmena dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau avant de les y mettre. Le courant passa presque immédiatement entre les deux enfants, Adèle était plus âgé que l'autre de trois ans et s'improvisa grande soeur pour s'amuser avec Aaron.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas qui était cette petite fille, il avait juste remarqué qu'elle semblait proche d'Hyden et que quiconque était proche de son tonton ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Et puis, il n'avait pas vu beaucoup d'enfants depuis sa naissance, il n'avait pas d'amis aussi jeunes que lui à cause de la guerre et n'avait presque pas vu la lumière du jour. Cette petite fille éclairait sa journée il s'amusa simplement avec elle dans le bain sans poser de questions.

Amy eut une pensée furtive qui l'obligea à se poser une multitude de questions. Ils avaient trop de problèmes urgents pour se concentrer sur la petite fille pour le moment mais qu'arriverait-il lorsqu'ils auraient enfin le temps de s'en préoccuper ? Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ses parents, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la garder si quelqu'un de la famille était à sa recherche. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la prendre sans se poser de questions et sans chercher quelqu'un pour s'en occuper, cela revenait à un kidnapping pur et simple. A cela s'ajoutait l'attachement qu'éprouvait Hyden pour la petite au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Le jeune homme s'attachait à elle, beaucoup trop, il rechignerait immédiatement à la laisser partir, il était quasiment en train de l'adopter et ce phénomène risquait de ne pas être bon pour eux. La jeune femme fut tellement submergée par la difficulté de ce problème qu'elle décida de le laisser de côté, de laisser les questions bien au chaud dans un coin de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur le plus important; John.

« Les enfants s'éclatent dans le bain, déclara-t-elle joyeusement lorsqu'elle sentit le regard inquiet de l'ex-Serpentard sur elle en revenant dans le salon. »

Lui aussi savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, qu'Adèle ne resterai pas indéfiniment auprès de lui, qu'il lui restait peut-être encore de la famille et que lui n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Elle était juste ici à cause d'un concours de circonstances, à cause d'une coïncidence et qu'il faudrait qu'elle reparte un jour. Cette pensée lui serrait le coeur, il ne la connaissait que depuis trois jours pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait même pas y penser tant cela le faisait souffrir.

Le jeune homme tenait à Adèle, en réalité il avait besoin d'elle, plus qu'il ne voulait ou pouvait avouer. Ce jour là, au théâtre, John s'était disputé avec lui pour sauver la petite, pour savoir qui la sauverait et qui se sacrifierait. John s'était sacrifié de son plein gré pour que la petite s'en sorte, il s'était mis en danger pour elle. Hyden trouvait ça stupide mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Adèle était l'héritage de John, que ce dernier avait presque donné sa vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre et que donc il se devait de s'occuper d'elle pour le blond, pour ce sacrifice. Il avait perdu son amant, il ne la perdrait perdrait pas elle. Le brun ne pouvait simplement pas la perdre pas après tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

« Allez tous au lit ! Hurla ensuite Amy à l'adresse des cinq jeunes gens qui somnolaient sur place. Il ne reste qu'une seule chambre pour vous cinq. Je suis désolée mais je préfère faire dormir les petits ensemble.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Amy ! De toute manière il faut qu'on se raconte nos histoires ! »

Ils montèrent tous dans une chambre, l'ancienne chambre d'Hyden lorsqu'il avait dû se cacher de l'influence de sa propre mère. Ils s'assirent tous dans la moquette blanche et épaisse qui recouvrait le sol. Le brun découvrit que les mains d'Isabella et Gabriel étaient liées, ils s'étaient donc rabibochés pour son plus grand plaisir. Toutefois, Isa semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait perdu son entrain habituel, quelque chose était arrivé dans la forêt, quelque chose qu'elle avait passé sous silence en rentrant. A en juger par le regard inquiet de Lena, cette dernière ressentait également le malaise de sa grande soeur. Kiril était toujours aussi serein et impénétrable que d'habitude, ses yeux sondaient tout le monde comme s'il savait tout de tout le monde mais ne sentait pas le besoin de commenter.

« Il faut que je te dise un trucs Lena ! Murmura soudain la jeune fille d'une voix teintée de douleur.

- Papa est mort. Murmura soudainement Lena pour apaiser sa grande soeur et lui épargner la peine de révéler la morbide vérité. Je le sais enfin...je l'ai senti quand tu t'es approchée de moi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose pouvant te faire ressentir ce que tu ressens, la mort de papa.

- Je suis désolée !

- Ne sois pas désolé pour moi ! Il a disparu quelques jours après ma naissance, je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais eu de père, toi tu l'as eu pendant plus de trois années, moi non. Je sais que c'est assez horrible que je dise ça mais ce que je n'ai jamais eu ne peut pas me manquer. J'aurai aimé le connaître mais ce n'est pas le cas et je ne peux rien y faire, tu es la seule qui puisse être touchée par ça, maman a fait son deuil, je n'ai pas eu à faire le mien, c'est pour ça que j'ai pardonné à Matthew plus facilement, il ne reste plus que toi. »

Isabella sombrait dans les ténèbres, le visage des autres autour d'elle disparurent mis à part celui de sa petite soeur, de cette jeune fille de quatorze ans qui avait une capacité d'écoute et une maturité immensément supérieure à la sienne. Elle avait raison sur tous les points et imposait ses arguments avec tellement de spontanéité que les choses devenaient soudainement plus facile et qu'on ne pouvait jamais réfuter ses idées. Lena était forte, très forte, elle tenait elle aussi de son père. Il y avait les traits physiques bien sûr, ses dents blanches et droites, son nez fin, son regard chaleureux mais la ressemblance de caractère était presque plus frappante. La tolérance, la perspicacité la chaleur qui émanait d'elle avait émané de leur père jusqu'à son dernier jour tout autant que sa compréhension presque sans faille.

« Matthew ? Mon frère ? S'enquit Hyden qui avait manqué un épisode. C'est lui qui...qui a tué ton père ? C'est pas possible, il ne l'a pas tué.

- Je ne sais pas qui l'a tué exactement, je ne sais pas à quel point il est impliqué mais il l'est. Il a juste pu me dire que mon père était mort. »

Gabriel se rapprocha de sa petite amie et posa une main sur sa cuisse avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe, la jeune fille accepta son baiser avec satisfaction, heureuse de se sentir un minimum protégée, sous l'aile de son petit-ami, sous son aura protectrice. Elle avait beau lui en avoir voulu il avait toujours été là pour elle, tout le temps. Lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, le Poufsouffle prenait son courage à deux mains et passait outre leurs disputes, mettant ses émotions de côté pour la privilégier elle.

Maintenant plus que jamais auparavant, Isabella se rendit compte qu'elle lui devait énormément mais encore pire, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ce qu'il lui donnait. Elle n'était pas aussi attentive que lui, pas aussi attentionnée et tendre qu'il ne l'était avec elle. C'était un effort très conséquent pour elle alors que cela semblait naturel pour lui. La culpabilité s'empara d'elle lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur la joue puis lui lança un joli sourire taquin auquel elle répondit par un sourire timide.

Ils se couchèrent tous dans un coin de la pièce, Gabriel et Isabella se couchèrent dans le lit car les autres estimèrent qu'ils avaient plus souffert qu'eux dans la forêt. Ces derniers se couchèrent dans la moquette qui recouvrait le sol, Lena et Kiril d'un côté, puis Hyden près de la porte, tourné vers le mur, aveugle aux autres, plongé dans sa hantise de ne pas pouvoir aider son amant, plongé dans sa peur de ne pas le retrouver dans le même état que d'habitude. Peur de le perdre une bonne fois pour toutes celles où il avait failli le perdre. Ils étaient arrivés si loin tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de terminer leur histoire dans une prison morbide, séparés par des putains de détraqueurs aussi froids que la mort. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit lentement, déversant un flot de lumière à l'intérieur de la chambre. Les jeunes gens discernèrent les deux petits Aaron et Adèle en pyjamas qui leur firent un signe de la main.

« Bonne nuit ! S'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

- Bonne nuit ! Répondirent les autres sur le même ton. »

Adèle lança un regard emprunt d'inquiétude à Hyden mais ce dernier ne le remarqua pas, la porte se referma presque immédiatement laissant place au silence de plomb et aux pensées sombres qui taraudaient le jeune homme. Ils pensèrent tous à John et à un moyen de pouvoir le sortir de là, ils se demandèrent tous ce qui allait se passer et s'ils allaient revoir leur ami un jour. Isa se montra plus démonstrative que d'habitude avec son amant, elle se colla à lui et quémanda toute son affection en se lovant entre ses bras. Puis les mots qu'elle retenait depuis pas mal de temps sortirent de sa bouche comme par magie.

« Je ne te vaux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais te rendre tout ce que tu me donnes.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'exaspéra le Poufsouffle.

- Je ne suis pas aussi...je suis plus...froide que toi. Je veux dire, je n'arrive pas à gérer tes douleurs comme tu gères les miennes.

- Mais je n'ai mal nul part ! »

Le même sourire taquin fleurit sur son visage aux traits fins, ses yeux bleus brillaient, il se moquait d'elle. La jeune fille afficha une mine boudeuse avant de le frapper doucement sur le sommet du crâne, mais ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux foncés et elle ne put rien faire mis à part sourire à son tour comme une abrutie à son plus grand déplaisir !

« Arrête de faire ça ! Se plaignit-elle. Tu vois ! C'est de ça que je parle, même quand je ne suis pas bien tu trouves toujours un mot à dire pour me faire rire ou pour m'énerver. Je ne parle pas de douleur physiques ! Tu sais toujours ce qui se cache dans mes pensées, et même quand tu ne le sais pas, que je refuse de te révéler mes problèmes tu t'en fiches et tu me prends dans tes bras. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse.

- Un gâté venant de toi vaut une centaine des miens, c'est justement parce-qu'ils sont rares qu'ils sont touchants lorsque tu les fais. Isa...tu ne peux pas douter après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi. Si tu doutes de toi alors tu doutes de moi et je ne veux pas ça. On est trop impliqués pour tomber si bas. »

La Serdaigle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les orbes bleutées de son petit-ami. Il n'y avait aucun mensonge, aucun faux pas dans ses mots, ils s'ancraient dans leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler de cela, ils n'avaient plus besoin de dire la moindre chose. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre et ils s'aimaient, c'était tout, il n'y avait rien à ajouter ou à soustraire, tout était bien...non...tout semblait bien. Soudain, la jeune fille se souvint de quelque chose, elle rampa jusqu'à son pantalon pour y trouver un dessin qu'elle montra à son amant.

C'était le dessin qu'Aaron avait fait lorsqu'il avait vu qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Le petit garçon avait tenté de les rapprocher en lui disant de passer le dessin à Gabriel dès qu'elle pouvait. Le dessin les représentait tous les deux dans la forêt interdite main dans la main...comme avant. Gabriel eut un petit rire puis posa précautionneusement le dessin froissé au sol avant d'embrasser sa petite amie. Ils se retrouveraient dans la forêt interdite tous les deux main dans la main.

* * *

Matthew et Amy ne dormaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas l'inquiétude et la culpabilité qui émanait de l'un se transmettait à l'autre qui n'avait aucun moyen de faire parler son mari. Amy ne supportait plus le lourd silence de son mari alors même qu'ils venaient de se retrouver après trois longs jours de séparation. Elle ne le comprenait plus et ce fait l'effrayait plus que tout. Elle ne savait plus ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle n'essayait même plus de chercher des explications car lors de ces rares occasions il se renfermait contre lui-même et ne laissait aucune piste pour lui permettre de continuer à parler. **(1)**

_Dark You can't come soon enough for me  
Safe from another day of misery_

Plus rien n'allait, tout ce que la jeune femme savait, c'était que toute cette histoire concernait son passé de mangemort et ce qu'il avait fait à la famille d'Isabella. Jamais Matthew ne lui en avait parlé, ils avaient beaucoup parlé de son passé pour mettre les choses au clair mais apparemment l'homme lui cachait toujours un morceau de son passé tout comme il avait caché l'existence de son petit frère. Peut-être avait-il espéré que son passé ne le rattraperait jamais s'il ne lui en parlait pas.

_Everything I love  
Get back from me now  
Everyone I love  
I need you now_

Pourtant le passé était là, dans la pièce d'à côté, l'héritage de son passé, les conséquences dormaient tranquillement tout près de lui. Isa qui dormait paisiblement et sa colère vis-à-vis de lui était la conséquence de son passé. Il aurait du prévoir qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros aussi longtemps, surtout en restant proche de la jeune fille dont il était soupçonné d'avoir tué le père. C'était stupide de tout cacher à sa propre femme ! Complètement con !

« T'es vraiment un connard ! Ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Amy à demi-mot.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que t'étais vraiment un connard ! Tu viens de rentrer de je ne sais où, tu as risqué ta vie, tu as failli ne jamais rentrer et là dans ce lit avec ta femme tu ne trouves rien à dire ou à faire ?

- Si tu veux on peut faire..., proposa Matthew penaud.

- C'est pas le sujet ! Ne joue pas au con avec moi ! »

_Don't forget a million miles for me  
Safe and another day can pass by me_

Amy le foudroya du regard, ses yeux brillaient de fureur, elle pouvait péter les plombs d'une seconde à l'autre, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais ce qu'ils savaient plus que tout, c'était qu'ils se trouvaient au point de non-retour, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, il fallait qu'ils parlent, qu'ils s'expliquent avant d'aggraver les choses. Matthew était au pied du mur, sa femme avait le don de le mettre au pied du mur, de les y mettre tous les deux pour lui expliquer que c'était le moment d'avancer ou d'en finir.

« Tu ne me dis plus rien depuis plus d'un mois, tu crois que je vais rester là à attendre que tu acceptes de me dire trois mots ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à t'attendre ! Je ne connais pas l'histoire qui te rend silencieux, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui te prends, je sais juste que tu ne m'as encore pas tout dit sur ton passé et ça me fait du mal. Tu veux retourner en arrière ? A la période où tu ne m'avouais rien tant tu étais rongé par tes propres fantômes, où tu me mentais délibérément par peur !

- Je ne t'ai pas menti.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit du tout ! Tu crois que c'est mieux ? Je vais te dire une chose et tu vas la retenir toute ta vie. Tu as une femme, tu es marié avec moi et tu as un enfant magnifique. Ils t'aiment tous les deux plus que tout et ils ne pourront pas vivre sans toi. Tu as besoin de comprendre ça ! Tu as besoin de savoir que tu ne peux plus te permettre de te laisser dépérir de cette manière, de te laisser envahir par ton passé et par ceux qui sont morts. Tu es un homme maintenant, tu as des responsabilités maintenant et des gens qui t'aiment, je ne retournerai pas des années en arrière, je ne recommencerai pas à zéro. Et toi ? Tu dois choisir, je ne te laisserai pas nous abandonner. »

_Everything I love  
Get back from me now  
Everyone I love  
I need you now_

Amy reprit sa respiration après sa tirade furibonde mais aussi apeurée, aussi apeurée qu'elle l'avait été des années auparavant. Elle était sortie avec lui alors qu'il s'échappait à peine de la poigne des mangemorts comme Bellatrix, il lui avait menti délibérément pendant des mois pour ne pas qu'elle se pose des questions. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait explosé violemment, lui hurlant qu'elle savait tout et qu'il était tant de choisir d'avancer au lieu de stagner dans leur relation. La jeune femme avait eu peur ce jour là, très peur. La situation se répétait aujourd'hui, à ce détail près qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus à perdre...

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ma chérie, chuchota l'auror en se levant du lit. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets, je vous le promets à toi et Aaron. Il faut que j'en finisse avec tout ça, il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec Isa pour qu'elle ait enfin la paix et que je vide mon sac pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

- Où tu vas ? Tu ne vas quand même pas lui parler maintenant.

- Non...je vais voir si Aaron dors. »

_So what (What)  
I lie (Come on Come on)  
I lied to me too  
So what_

Le jeune papa sortit de sa chambre puis se dirigea à pas de loup vers celle où dormait son fils et la petite Adèle. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit puis glissa à l'intérieur avant de marcher vers le lit pour voir son fils qui dormait paisiblement auprès de sa nouvelle amie. Il ronronnait tranquillement, innocent et hermétique à tout questionnement. Aujourd'hui son papa était rentré et il avait rencontré une nouvelle amie...c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_Everything I say  
I say to me first  
Everything I do  
I do to me first_

Voir son fils tellement calme dans son sommeil suffit largement à apaiser Matthew qui croisa les bras pensivement en contemplant son plus grand bonheur, sa plus grande fierté. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il se baissa doucement et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui tressaillit mais ne se réveilla cependant pas. Puis il repartit dans sa chambre et serra sa femme contre lui avant de s'endormir pour sombrer dans ce qu'il espéra être un paisible rêve. Ce fut le contraire qui se produisit, ses propres souvenirs le harcelèrent.

_So what (What)  
I lie (Come on Come on)  
I lied to me too_

_Comme un impuissant spectateur, l'auror ne put qu'assister aux évènements qui avaient marqué sa vie et dont il ne pouvait se détacher. Il vit ce qu'il s'était passé le jour où ils avaient rendu visite à la famille d'Isabella avec Bellatrix, le jour où ils avaient lancé une attaque sur la maison pour récupérer les enfants. Il se vit lui-même monter à l'étage pour stupéfixer Eva, la mère des deux petites filles. Il se vit ouvrir le placard où elles se cachaient, il vit Isabella rajeunie de quatorze ans lui sauter dessus pour lui mordre la main...puis tout devint comme réalité, le spectateur se changea en acteur.** (2)**_

_Matthew se retrouva au milieu de la chambre, mordu à la main par une des petites, il retrouva la place qu'il avait eu quatorze ans plus tôt et vécut la scène de l'intérieur. Tout se répéta exactement comme avant, rien ne changea, il ne put rien changer, il n'en eut même pas l'idée tant il était contrôlé par son propre rêve. C'était comme si des fils de pantin s'étaient attachés sur tout son corps à son insu pour laisser le passé le contrôler à sa guise et le forcer à réitérer les même actes pour le faire culpabiliser d'autant plus, pour lui faire revivre sa propre déchéance._

_Isabella tenait sa minuscule petite soeur dans ses bras et entreprit de partir en courant par les escaliers pour lui échapper. Le mangemort était sonné par l'attaque surprise d'une petite fille d'à peine six ans dominée par son instinct de survie. La petite fille dévala les marches comme une furie serrant Lena contre elle pour ne jamais la perdre, voulant par réflexe échapper son premier ennemi et oubliant par la même occasion les autres encore plus puissant._

_Elle tomba sur Bellatrix elle-même qui d'un seul regard empreint de sadisme suffit à lui retirer tout espoir de fuite, Isa se stoppa net, incapable de bouger ses jambes, totalement surpassée par le charisme que la femme face à elle émanait. Cette dernière fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer quelque chose dans son dos mais la petite fille ne put quitter son adversaire du regard tant elle était effrayée à l'idée d'être surprise par une nouvelle attaque._

_« Regarde derrière toi, gamine ! »_

_Acceptant finalement de tourner le dos à la mangemort, Isabella se retourna pour remarquer avec stupeur que son papa, allongé au sol, ne semblait plus capable de la protéger tout comme sa mère qui reposait à l'étage. Matthew descendit en trombe des escaliers sans prendre le soin de tuer Eva avant de descendre et tomba sur cette situation déchirante qui le fit douter plus que jamais. La petite fille serrait sa petite soeur contre elle et pleurait bruyamment en fixant le corps de son père._

_« Ton papa ne pourra plus te protéger..., lança Bellatrix d'une voix faussement triste. Il lui est arrivé un terrible malheur. Il faut que tu m'accompagnes, je te jure que ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques jours, que tu reviendras chez toi pour retrouver tes parents bientôt que tout redeviendra comme avant. »_

_La petite fille continua à pleurer effrayée par cette femme horrible qui même si elle ne le savait pas encore allait la poursuivre toute sa vie et essayer de l'attraper plusieurs fois. Elle ne voulait pas la suivre, elle savait très bien que cette femme ne pouvait lui faire du bien. La sadique s'avança vers Matthew de son pas nonchalant, presque dansant et attrapa l'épaule de Matt avant de rapprocher son visage du sien comme pour le renifler._

_« Tu as tué la femme à l'étage ? Tu l'as achevée ? »_

_Non, il ne l'avait pas tuée, il l'avait simplement stupéfixée en pensant que ce serait suffisant puis s'était dirigé vers le placard où les petites filles se cachaient. Jamais ils n'avaient eu pour ordre de tuer la famille des enfants. Il n'avait pas achevé Eva pourtant il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il y avait eu assez de victimes, Bellatrix avait le don de déceler la moindre hésitation en lui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se précipita de répondre d'une voix qu'il voulut posée._

_« Oui, elle est morte._

_- C'est bien ! Je prends les enfants, tu prends le père, on aura besoin de lui._

_- Il n'est pas mort ?_

_- Non, prends-le et enferme le ! »_

_Sur ces mots, la mangemort ligota les deux petites d'un charme du saucisson puis posa sa main sur elles avant de les faire transplaner toutes les trois. Matthew toucha le corps du père mais ne transplana pas immédiatement, il toucha son cou pour sentir son pouls et remarqua qu'il était normal, que l'homme n'était pas blessé. Il le retourna pour remarquer que ce dernier était parfaitement réveillé et le transperçait de ses yeux noisettes qui semblaient sonder son âme._

_« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, s'il-vous-plaît, marmonna le jeune homme déstabilisé par ce regard qui le rendait coupable de tous les maux de la Terre. »_

_Il posa sa main sur le torse de Mike et ils furent tous les deux happés dans un tourbillon avant de réapparaître dans un endroit fermé et étrange. Mike était conscient même s'il était totalement neutralisé il pouvait tout voir. L'endroit dans lequel son ennemi l'avait emmené ressemblait énormément aux cachots de Poudlard, des longs couloirs interminable s'étendaient de tous les côtés autour de lui. Les ouvertures arquées formaient de nombreuses arches de pierre noire tout le long des couloir. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, il régnait une odeur de mort et de sang dans ce labyrinthe lugubre, comme si des milliers de corps reposaient entassés et lacérés dans une pièce p roche, inondant tout le dédale de corridors d'un odeur putride. _

_Matthew agita sa baguette magique pour élever le corps dans les airs par magie, ils tournèrent plusieurs fois à droite puis quatre fois à gauche pour débouler sur une pièce encore plus sombre que les couloirs. Le décor changeait toutefois, la pierre qui formait la pièce n'était pas taillée, comme si en creusant les couloirs ils avaient oublié de finir cet endroit qui ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Une cage improvisée attendait Mike, les murs composaient les parois et des barreaux sortaient de la pierre elle même pour l'emprisonner. Matt le fit léviter jusque dans la cage avant la refermer avec précaution, il le libéra ensuite du maléfice qui l'immibilisait._

_Il ne jeta aucun regard à son prisonnier tout au long de cette opération. Le jeune homme ne savait réellement pourquoi il ne pouvait affronter le regard de ce père de famille. Il en avait affronté des tas, il avait vu des choses que d'autres ne verraient jamais de leur vie et avait fait face à des ennemis plus puissants. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait affronter son regard, car il ne considérait pas cet homme comme un ennemi. Le mangemort était effrayé à l'idée de le fixer ou même à l'idée que l'homme remarque sa faiblesse de caractère et en profite pour le détruire. Il avait juste peur, presque plus que Mike qui venait de perdre deux de ses filles._

_Cet homme fort, emprisonné dans cette cage par sa faute, n'était pas normal. Il l'avait tout de suite senti en croisant son regard perçant. Ils avaient tous les deux compris quand leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés qu'ils que Matthew n'était pas juste un mangemort inflexible comme les autres et que Mike n'était pas un simple père. Ils avaient tous les deux compris que quelque chose se passerait, que cette rencontre n'était pas anodine et qu'elle les changerait tous les deux. C'était juste un coup d'oeil...et pourtant. _

_La vivacité, la compréhension, la perspicacité brillaient dans les yeux du prisonnier. Matt réalisa que l'autre avait tout remarqué, cette hésitation que Bellatrix n'avait pas perçue. Il l'avait cerné, une seconde avait suffi, il l'avait cerné plus vite que quiconque auparavant il était peut-être la seule personne à l'avoir cerné en réalité. C'était étrange, ce phénomène qui s'était produit l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. _

_« Où sont mes enfants ? Demanda le prisonnier d'une voix parfaitement calme. Vous avez tué ma femme ? »_

_Il lui posa cette question comme s'il engageait une conversation honnête avec un garçon, comme si ce dernier n'avait jamais kidnappé ses deux filles, comme si tout ce qui venait d'arriver n'était pas sa faute, qu'il était une victime comme lui. Matthew ne répondit pas, il lui lança un dernier regard terrifié puis tourna les talons et repartit dans le labyrinthe ressemblant aux cachots de Poudlard, il put distinctement entendre Mike murmurer derrière ses barreaux puis hurler._

_« Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? Je suis celui derrière les barreaux. DIS A TA MAITRESSE DE LAISSER MA FAMILLE OU JE LA TUERAI ! EMPECHE LA DE TOUCHER MES ENFANTS ! »_

_Il traversa une bonne trentaine de couloirs pour retrouver la salle où Bellatrix s'activait, cette dernière donnait des tonnes d'ordres à une bonne dizaine de mangemorts. Chaque ordre était précis, ils devaient retrouver un ingrédient chacun, les ingrédients étaient tous très rares et chaque mangemort avait pour mission de lui ramener. Tous les mangemorts disparurent dans une puissante gerbe de fumée noire. Matthew se rapprocha de la femme qui faisait les cent pas._

_« Bien, déclara-t-elle pensivement. Ils sont tous partis pour me chercher les ingrédients. Maintenant il me reste plus qu'à préparer la potion._

_- La potion ?_

_- Oui, comment crois-tu que les petites garces vont obtenir des pouvoirs. Il faut d'abord produire une quantité énorme de magie à l'état pur. Grâce à ces potions, la magie qui courra dans leurs veines sera presque aussi puissante que celle de notre Seigneur des ténèbres. Et les potions que je vais préparer contiennent tout ce pouvoir. Grâce au pouvoir des gamines nous pourrons retrouver notre Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui faire recouvrer sa puissance d'antan, je refuse de croire que ce petit Potter l'a battu ! Je ferai tout pour retrouver mon Seigneur. »_

_Elle faisait les cent pas en racontant ses idéaux, elle semblait déterminée plus que n'importe quel partisan à retrouver le bonheur qu'elle avait eu avec Voldemort. Bellatrix avait besoin de son maître pour survivre, cela se sentait, elle était comme affaiblie par son absence, comme une bête blessée, cela la rendait encore plus dangereuse en quelque sorte. Elle était prête à tout, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, ils n'étaient plus beaucoup à chercher Voldemort, elle représentait l'héritage des mangemorts dans toute sa folie. La jeune femme valait au moins trente partisans._

_« Cependant il y a un inconvénient, nul ne peut savoir quelles seront les particularités magiques de ceux auxquels je vais administrer la potion. Les pouvoirs varient d'une personne à une autre, certains pourront nous servir à retrouver mon maître. L'autre inconvénient et qu'il faut leur administrer la potion lorsqu'ils sont en bas-âge pour que la potion fasse effet. Il faudra donc attendre que les gamines développent leur particularité magique. Mais j'attendrai !_

_- Pourquoi avoir gardé le père ?_

_- Le sang d'un membre de la famille fait partie des ingrédients de la potion, expliqua la folle. J'aurai donc besoin de son sang, je le tuerai lorsqu'il sera inutile. Je te charge de t'occuper de ses enfants en attendant l'achèvement de la potion, occupe toi de nos trois prisonniers pendant les prochains jours. » _

_Le jeune homme ne sut réellement pourquoi mais l'idée de s'occuper des trois prisonniers ne l'enchanta guère. Tout d'abord car il ne pouvait affronter le regard du père de famille qui sondait son âme à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Mais également car il ne se sentait pas le courage de s'occuper de deux petites filles qu'il savait destinées à être empoisonnées par de la magie noire. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de s'occuper d'elles pour ensuite les envoyer à l'abattoir, il n'avait pas la force, il était trop faible._

_« Tu m'entends, Even ? Questionna Bellatrix. Tu m'entends Matthew ? »_

_« _Matthew ! Tu m'entends ! Réveille-toi ! »

La voix de la mangemort se mua en une autre voix plus pure, claire, celle de sa femme qui apparemment effrayée qui essayait de le réveiller apparemment apeurée. L'auror ouvrit un oeil avant de le refermer précipitamment, ébloui, puis rouvrit les deux et voulut placer une main pour se protéger de la lumière éclatante qui lui brûlait les yeux. Il n'en eut pas le temps, sa femme lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans plus de cérémonie.

« Mais je ne me suis pas lavé ! Protesta-t-il en rougissant.

-Je m'en fous, depuis le temps, tu crois que tu me dégoûtes ?

- Oui.

- Et tu as raison ! POUAH ! »

Amy recracha lamentablement pour effacer la trace du baiser de son mari et lui fit remarquer que tout le monde était réveillé et s'affairait à préparer le repas, même les enfants. En effet, après s'être lavé et habillé, Matt descendit jusque dans la cuisine pour voir chacun s'atteler à sa tâche. Isa et Gabriel préparaient la table tandis que Lena et Kiril semblaient bien se débrouiller pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Adèle et Aaron se disputaient pour aplatir la pâte à tarte avec le rouleau.

« Il est à moi ! Je veux faire en premier ! Geignit le petit garçon.

- Mais t'es plus petit, t'es encore un bébé c'est moi qui doit le faire ! Rétorqua la petite fille en croisant les bras, fâchée. »

Les deux parents voulurent intervenir pour régler le différent mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps, quelqu'un fut plus rapide que les autres, cette même personne qui semblait avoir un don auprès des enfants. Hyden débarqua dans la cuisine à la vitesse de l'éclair, il eut un petit rire en voyant les deux enfants se chamailler, il se précipita près de la table, un sourire presque amusé collé aux lèvres et s'assit face aux deux enfants qui arrêtèrent subitement de se disputer pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis en allant ranger les chambres tout à l'heure ? J'ai dit qu'on avait pas le droit de se disputer pour rien !

- Mais elle veut pas me laisser aplatir !

- Non ! Pas d'excuses ! On va régler ça par la manière forte ! »

Le jeune homme se leva et dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers les deux enfants, pendant une seconde stupide, tous crurent qu'il allait les stupéfixer pour mettre fin au débat, mais il trouva mieux, bien mieux. Il la pointa vers le rouleau posé sur la table d'un air faussement énervé et mugit:

« _GEMINO ! »_

Le rouleau se dédoubla sous les yeux ébahis des deux enfants qui ne trouvèrent rien d'autre à faire qu'applaudir de toutes leurs forces, les autres simples spectateurs rirent devant le soudain enthousiasme des enfants et l'ingéniosité de Hyden pour avoir trouvé la combine. Ce dernier perdit son faux air furibond pour retrouver son petit sourire, les rares moments où il s'amusait ainsi avec les deux petits adoucissaient sa peine plus que n'importe qui. Mais soudain alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, Adèle et Aaron se chamaillèrent pour savoir quel morceau de la pâte ils allaient aplatir chacun.

« Hey ! Je peux très bien utiliser le même sortilège pour vous dédoubler !

- Même pas vrai ! Répliqua le petit avec provocation avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Tu paries ? Même que ça fait très mal ! Très très mal ! »

Il jouait le jeu à la perfection, c'était hallucinant de voir ce garçon à peine majeur se comportait comme un vrai père, comme un vrai tuteur, quelqu'un que les enfants émerveillaient plus que tout. Matthew se sentait à l'écart quand son petit-frère parlait à son fils, il se sentait surpassé par le savoir-faire de son frère. Ce dernier semblait destiné à être un père, un vrai, un bon, qui savait s'énerver quand il le fallait mais aussi s'amuser.

« Tu sais pas ! T'as même pas essayé ! Renchérit Adèle.

- He ben si ! Et je peux vous dire que j'ai souffert plus que jamais !

- C'est vrai ? Hurlèrent les deux enfants en choeur. RACONTE !

- Je vous raconterai tout ce soir avant d'aller au lit, même que ça inclut mon combat contre un dragon et contre trois géants ! Tonton Jaune était avec moi...je vous raconterai tout ! »

Il avait joué le jeu jusqu'à maintenant, mais lorsqu'il inclut par habitude John dans son histoire, son coeur se serra et ses yeux se baissèrent automatiquement. Il l'avait fait par réflexe, il savait que si John était là auprès de lui, ce dernier aurait lui aussi joué le jeu devant les enfants tout en posant sa main dans la sienne naturellement. Le blond occupait ses pensées et revenait dans toutes les paroles de Hyden par habitude. Il lança un sourire un peu vague aux enfants et partit précipitamment avant de péter un câble, il s'enferma dans une des chambres et s'adossa à la porte puis mit sa tête dans ses mains.

C'était de plus en plus dur, il avait beau essayer jour après jour de se rassurer en se disant qu'il allait chercher son amant bientôt, la peur lui nouait la gorge. L'ex-Serpentard supportait très mal d'être loin de son homme, mais ce qu'il supportait encore moins, c'était de le savoir enfermé dans l'une des pires prisons au monde, une prison pour le monde sorcier. Une prison qui contenait de nombreux psychopathes comme le père de Kiril qui avait tué la mère du Gryffondor et son propre père qui croupissait derrière les barreaux à cause de lui.

Le manque se faisait ressentir cruellement. Tous les mouvements qu'il faisait, toutes ses habitudes étaient dictées par son couple avec le Gryffondor. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu avant de le rencontrer. Comme si le jour où il s'était rapproché de lui était le premier jour de sa vie, le jour de sa naissance. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui, sans les habitudes qu'ils partageaient, les quelques jours qu'il venait de passer étaient les plus difficiles de sa vie.

« HYDEN ! Le déjeuner est prêt ! »

Le jeune homme se composa le même air apaisé que lorsqu'il était descendu quelques minutes plus tôt et fila dans la salle à manger où ils s'assirent tous pour déjeuner tranquillement. C'était bon, Hyden ne sentait plus le goût des choses quand il ne les partageaient pas avec John mais il s'en doutait en regardant les autres se délecter des différents mets. Aaron et Adèle s'empressèrent de demander si la tarte était bonne pour être certains qu'ils avaient réussi la pâte à tarte.

« Elle est délicieuse, surtout la pâte ! Répondit le brun. MAGIQUE ! »

Les deux nouveaux amies rougirent et baissèrent la tête sur leur déjeuner pour ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient vraiment fiers de leur travail en commun, ce geste déclencha le rire de toute la tablée. Pourtant leur rire ne dura pas très longtemps, comme s'ils ne voulait pas trop rire en l'absence de John. C'était étrange. Pour sa part, Matthew fixait toujours son petit-frère avec admiration, il était admiratif de voir ce dernier se débrouiller aussi bien. Même maintenant qu'Adèle habitait avec eux, l'ex-Serpentard semblait s'occuper d'elle royalement, elle ne jurait que par lui. Il agissait à la limite entre un grand-frère et un père avec elle.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est tant de s'entraîner, déclara-t-il en se levant de table. Il faut sortir John d'Azkaban le plus tôt possible. Nous devons apprendre à créer des patronus rapidement ce qui est pratiquement impossible. Y parvenir en un seul jour serait parfait. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ça, je veux quand même voir des résultats, des beaux résultats !

- D'accord ! Répondirent les autres en choeur avec enthousiasme. »

Ils se levèrent tous de table, Amy leur signala qu'elle allait occuper les petits garnements en attendant qu'ils reviennent de l'entraînement au sortilège du patronus. Matt leur appliqua à tous un sortilège de désillusion pour éviter que Cole qui patrouillait à Poudlard ne se rajoute à la liste déjà longue de leurs problèmes. Ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers la forêt interdite, leur lieu de prédilection et s'y enfoncèrent pendant près d'une demie-heure.

Retourner dans une forêt après le calvaire qu'elle avait vécu, même cette forêt qu'elle connaissait bien, angoissa Isabella. Celle-ci n'avait plus l'habitude de retenir ses bouffées d'angoisse et cette impression d'étouffer dans un piège se resserrant lentement mais sûrement autour d'elle. Elle pouvait encore voir les flammes dévorant la forêt pour la tuer, elle pouvait encore voir les mangemorts et leur jeu de proie. Ces jours passés l'avaient traumatisée plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer, cela se rapprochait le plus pour elle des enfers, et retourner dans un lieu semblable aux enfers ne l'enchantait que très peu.

Ils atterrirent sur une petite clairière sombre qu'Hyden et elle reconnurent comme étant celle où ils avaient atterri deux ans plus tôt lorsqu'Ombrage les avait poursuivi. Ils s'assirent tous dans l'herbe étonnamment douce contrairement au reste de la forêt Interdite. Seul l'auror resta debout pour leur faire face et leur expliquer en quoi leur entraînement consistait, il fit les cent pas et commença ce qui ressemblait à un cours.

« Avez vous déjà rencontré un détraqueur ? »

Lena fut la seule à répondre, elle en avait vu un lorsque Bellatrix avait essayé de les enlever pendant les vacances d'été. Il était tellement attiré par le désespoir des voisins qu'il ne s'était pas concentré sur elle et avait glissé lentement vers les maisons, se nourrissant de la chaleur environnante pour déverser son froid glacial. La jeune fille avait ressenti un mélange de peur et de dégoût en voyant cette chose qui n'avait qu'un seul but, qui ne vivait que pour détruire les gens. Elle expliqua à ses amis ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour leur donner une idée.

« En parler, c'est bien, mais ce ne sera jamais comparable à ce que vous allez ressentir face à un ou en l'occurrence des centaines de détraqueurs. C'est pour cette raison que je vais d'abord vous entraîner sans la présence de ses monstres, lorsque je saurai que vous êtes prêts, on ira affronter des détraqueurs. Je veux d'abord voir vos patronus. Allez, on commence ! Pointez vos baguettes en l'air et pensez au plus heureux souvenir de votre vie. »

* * *

John ouvrit les yeux précipitamment cependant comme à l'habitude, il ne le remarqua pas les premières secondes tant la lumière était faible. Il s'était endormi à même le sol et s'était réveillé au même endroit, le dos et la tête endoloris par la dureté de la pierre noire qui formait sa cellule. Il n'eut aucune idée du temps qu'il avait dormi, en réalité il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps depuis qu'il s'était réveillé la première fois dans cet endroit froid et humide. Cela pouvait bien faire des jours comme des mois, tout se ressemblait de toute manière, lui donnant l'amère impression qu'il croupissait dans cet endroit depuis toujours.

« Déjà réveillé ? Demanda une voix rauque dans la pénombre de la cellule d'en face. »

Pendant un instant le jeune homme se demanda qui était cette personne qui lui parlait comme s'il le connaissait mais il se remémora bien vite que c'était le père d'Hyden, Nathaniel Even, et qu'ils avaient eu une longue conversation pour démêler le vrai du faux. Nathaniel était déchu, il n'avait plus de vie et ne pouvait en avoir, il avait manqué sa chance.

John se rappela que leur conversation s'était terminée sur une faveur qu'il avait demandé à l'homme. Il lui avait demandé si il y avait un moyen de trouver la cellule du tueur de sa mère et de lui obtenir une entrevue. L'autre avait répondu qu'il était possible de sortir de sa cellule pour promener dans la prison mais que sortir de la prison elle-même était impossible, un cataclysme encerclait Azkaban de tout côté. John s'en fichait, il voulait juste parler à l'homme qui avait tué sa mère. Juste parler maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Oui, je suis réveillé, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Assez longtemps, répondit Nathaniel, mais tu dors de moins en moins, c'est cette prison, bientôt tu ne rêveras plus pendant ton sommeil, et bientôt tu auras sommeil mais tu ne pourras plus dormir. Les détraqueurs qui passent et repassent t'en empêcheront progressivement, tu verras.

- Vous ne dormez plus ?

- Non, je ne dors plus, je ne bouge plus. »

Il ne bougeait plus ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce un autre supplice de cette prison ? Être destiné à fatiguer lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à ne plus être capable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le Gryffondor s'imagina couché dans la même position, incapable de bouger, tourné vers les barreaux de sa prison, regardant les bêtes immondes faire des aller-retours, se délectant de son désespoir.

« Vous me trouvez comment depuis la première fois que l'on s'est vus tous les deux ?

- C'est à dire ? Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! Se défendit le père d'Hyden.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, je me demandais juste si vous pouviez me décrire, me dire si j'ai maigri. Parmi toutes les mauvaises nouvelles que j'ai apprises, j'aimerai bien enfin apprendre une bonne nouvelle, vous pourriez par exemple me dire que j'ai maigri ! Ce serait une merveilleuse nouvelle ! »

Il dit tout cela sur un ton comique en souriant aussi largement qu'il put. Il savait que l'autre le voyait, que ses yeux s'étaient habitués au manque de lumière, Nathaniel pouvait voir le blond qui souriait et qui avait toujours le don de lui transmettre son sourire. Même s'il détestait tout ce qu'il représentait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Nathaniel le détailla quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Tu as les joues plus creuses, ton sourire a perdu de son charme, tu veux savoir si tu as maigri ? Oui tu as maigri mais crois moi ce n'est pas pour être plus beau. Tes mains ne sont plus aussi douces, je vois de là qu'elles sont aussi râpeuses que les murs de cette prison. Tu as la moustache et un tout petit peu de barbe ce qui t'amaigrit encore un peu plus. Tes lèvres sont sèches. Tes yeux sont plus petits que la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, comme s'ils commençaient déjà à se refermer.

- He ben...je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour votre honnêteté et votre constat très...morbide. »

Nathaniel ne répondit pas, installant un silence gênant entre eux. Pour vérifier ses dires, le Gryffondor toucha la peau de ses mains pour sentir la rugosité sous ses doigts, il toucha ensuite ses lèvres asséchées par le manque d'eau et souleva son habit de fortune pour regarder son ventre autrefois musclé. C'était comme si en l'espace de quelques heures, il avait perdu toutes ses forces en plus de tous ses amis, comme s'il avait tout perdu.

« Les premiers jours sont les plus difficiles, après on s'y habitue et on se contente de sombrer.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas tenir aussi longtemps que Sirius Black ? Il a tenu treize années et même Bellatrix a tenu des années. Et vous ne pouvez plus bouger au bout d'une seule année ?

- Sirius Black avait quelque chose à rattraper, quelque chose à faire, il voulait montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas coupable. Il avait besoin de sortir, il avait un but. Bellatrix pour sa part était tout simplement une folle. Ils avaient tous les deux assez de volonté pour résister des années. Je n'ai pas de but...je n'en ai jamais eu, je n'ai jamais su ce que je voulais. Je n'ai jamais eu de but, de volonté et je n'en ai toujours pas aujourd'hui. »

C'était tristement vrai. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'évader d'Azkaban pour apparaître dans la vie de ses fils ? Revoir Hyden pour lui dire qu'il avait toujours été fier de lui, qu'il ne se fichait pas de lui et de sa vie ? Revoir Matthew pour lui dire qu'il était désolé de l'avoir fait choisir une voie dont il ne pouvait se tirer au prix de sacrifices, et le féliciter de s'en être sorti ? Revoir Cole pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, pour l'empêcher de faire la même erreur que son grand frère ?

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait réapparaître dans la vie de ses trois enfants alors que ces derniers avaient enfin réussi à se défaire de son emprise. Ils avaient tous les trois choisi leur voie, fait leur bout de chemin, il était trop tard pour essayer de rattraper ses erreurs. En tout cas, John savait que si Hyden revoyait son père, il le renverrait en prison sans hésiter.

« Il vous suffit d'en trouver un ! Répliqua John d'un air encourageant. Vous m'avez dit ce que vous regrettiez ! Peut-être que vous pouvez vous rattraper d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire quelque chose, trouver un but. Et puis il y a votre femme !

- Non. Elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait des erreurs. Elle a besoin que je revienne pour que je m'occupe d'elle, pas parce-qu'elle m'aime. Elle veut redorer notre blason avec mon aide. Et puis ne parlons pas de ça ce n'est pas le plus important, nous devons te sortir de ta cellule pour que tu puisses parler à Jabber. »

Oui, le jeune homme avait réellement besoin de parler au père de Kiril. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui lui passait par la tête. Lors du procès, le mangemort lui avait semblé proche de son fils, prêt à tout pour son bonheur, prêt à être jugé, il avait eu l'air d'un homme pur. John devait comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de cet homme pour qu'il essaie de le tuer et de tuer d'autres innocents, il avait besoin de savoir, il ne savait même pas comment tout cela allait se passer, ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il en avait besoin c'était tout.

« Hyden me manque..., murmura le blond sans savoir pourquoi. Tout le monde me manque.

- Je sais...

- Il viendra me chercher, tôt ou tard.

- Personne ne viendra te chercher ici, petit. Même mon fils. »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, préférant retenir la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il ne voulait en aucun cas vexer le père en lui expliquant qu'il connaissait mieux son fils que lui vu qu'il avait appris à le connaître progressivement et n'avait pas fait semblant de s'en désintéresser. Au lieu de ça il préféra demander quand les détraqueurs apportaient la nourriture et la boisson, cela devait bien faire deux jours qu'il attendait, peut-être plus.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder, c'est là que mon plan pour te faire sortir fera effet ! Ils seront forcés d'ouvrir ta cage pour te donner ta nourriture. Tu dois les persuader que tu es assez désespéré pour ne plus avoir aucune volonté et que tu ne pourras plus sortir même sans les barreaux. Tu dois les convaincre d'enlever les barreaux pour te laisser partir. Un détraqueur le remarquera quand il viendra te nourrir.

- Mais comment est-ce que je peux faire semblant d'être désespéré ?

- Tu n'as qu'à penser à ton pire souvenir et te blesser, crois-moi, petit, ça sape le moral de se faire mal tout en pensant à quelque chose d'horrible. »

Le Gryffondor le prit au pied de la lettre, il était prêt à tout, même à se blesser physiquement pour obtenir son entrevue avec Jabber. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir et faire confiance à Nathaniel, ce dernier semblait prêt à aider le petit-ami de son fils, il fallait qu'il saisisse cette chance qui s'offrait à lui. A présent, il ne pouvait plus rien regretter, il ne pouvait retourner en arrière, c'était ça ou attendre de dépérir dans cette prison glaciale.

John n'avait aucun besoin de son bras gauche, se le briser serait assez douloureux pour que le désespoir le gagne et pour convaincre le détraqueur d'enlever les barreaux à sa prison. Si seulement il avait la chance de Nathaniel qui lui n'avait pas de barreaux et pouvait promener à volonté, malheureusement ce dernier ne pouvait pas bouger. John mit son bras gauche dans une position étrange, la paume plaquée contre son ventre et le coude vers l'avant. Puis en criant de peur, il fonça droit vers un mur de sa cellule sans s'arrêter.

Le craquement qui retentit lorsque son coude frappa le mur lui donna envie de hurler, de vomir et de mourir en même temps, il ne sut que faire en premier et opta pour le hurlement strident. Le cri qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres fut tout simplement inhumain, tellement puissant et continu que l'autre crut avoir perdu l'usage de ses oreilles pendant quelques secondes. La deuxième option prit finalement le dessus et après un haut le coeur, le jeune homme déversa une bile immonde au sol en contractant tous ses muscles, lui provoquant des frissons incontrôlables.

Puis tout devint noir, encore plus noir que sans sa cellule, avant même de réaliser où il se trouvait, il sombra dans un évanouissement profond et s'effondra au sol en émettant un borborygme dégoûtant. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, mais à peine se rappela-t-il ce qu'il venait de faire que les cris reprirent de plus belle sans que John ne puisse les retenir, la douleur était juste insupportable, c'était comme si les cris ne lui appartenaient pas, comme s'ils appartenaient à une bête à l'intérieur de son corps qui agonisait, désirant sortir pour respirer à l'air libre.

Enfin, lorsqu'il réalisa que ses cris ne mèneraient à rien et qu'ils n'apaisaient en aucun cas sa douleur, le jeune homme se jeta au sol et se mordit le bras droit pour garder le silence, pour ne pas laisser la douleur s'insinuer plus longtemps, il ne voulait pas la laisser gagner. Le sang coula de son bras droit lorsque la chair céda sous la pression de ses dents qui résistait tant bien que mal. Même si les cris ne se faisaient plus entendre, sa respiration accélérée brisait le silence.

« Je suis désolé, petit, murmura Nathaniel en le voyant souffrir. Il faut payer le prix si tu veux voir Jabber. Je sens un détraqueur qui approche, maintenant pense à ton pire souvenir ! Vite ! »

Sans même que John n'aie l'idée de refuser d'y penser, les images s'insinuèrent presque plus sournoisement que la douleur dans son esprit. Le chemin de Traverse sous la neige. Des mangemorts de tous les côtés. Du sang coulant lentement contrastant avec la blancheur de la couche de poudre. Sa mère étendue sur le sol, pâle, déjà morte. Et puis cet homme, avec son masque qu'il venait de casser, cet homme...Jabber.

Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le fit s'évanouir en quelques secondes, la douleur, les souvenirs, ou l'arrivée du détraqueur qui flottait lentement devant sa cellule. Tout ce qu'il put voir avant de sombrer fut un bout de cape noire miteuse du détraqueur. Il s'évanouit, envahi par une douleur qu'il n'avait resse,to qu'une fois dans sa vie. La créature, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée toucha les barreaux de sa main croûtée, les barreaux semblèrent se dissoudre dans l'air avant de disparaître, la laissant approcher de John. Ce dernier, presque inconscient, sentit la main se refermer sur son menton pas plus de quelques secondes avant de poser la nourriture et de repartir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux une énième fois, ses yeux s'habituèrent plus rapidement que d'habitude lui permettant de voir les murs de pierre noire et l'absence de barreaux à sa cellule. L'ABSENCE DE BARREAUX A SA CELLULE ! Il avait réussi ! Il avait réussi à ressentir un désespoir si profond que le détraqueur, berné, avait retiré les barreaux de sa cellule. Le bonheur toutefois, ne dura pas plus de trois secondes. Le jeune homme essaya de se lever, mais la douleur lancinante revint au galop,semblant lui déchirer le bras gauche, le disloquer, le briser, le piétiner. Après avoir eu un mal de chien à se retenir de crier, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la cellule d'en face.

« Tu as réussi ! Le félicita Nathaniel de sa voix grave. Maintenant tu peux te promener dans Azkaban pour retrouver le meurtrier de ta mère ! »

* * *

« _Spero Patronum_ ! Hurlèrent les cinq jeunes gens en choeur en pointant leur baguette dans le vide. »

Ils espérèrent tous, se concentrant sur ce qu'ils pensaient être leur plus beau souvenir. Seulement aucun animal luisant de couleur bleutée ne s'échappa de leur baguette pour gambader autour d'eux, tout ce qui se produisait inlassablement était une gerbe de matière bleue presque fantomatique tant le sort n'était pas puissant. Celle qui y parvenait le plus était étrangement Lena, cette dernière parvenait à former un bouclier bleuté qui pourrait résister face à un ou deux détraqueurs mais pas face à l'armée qui l'attendait à Azkaban.

Matthew soupira, ne pouvant cacher sa déception plus longtemps, il tapa du pied dans une branche qui s'éleva dans les airs avant de retomber au sol quelques mètres plus loin sous les regards désolés des jeunes gens. Ils étaient tous désolés, tous attristés de ne pas pouvoir progresser plus rapidement, sauf Hyden. Lui n'était pas seulement désolé, il était en colère contre lui-même pour son impuissance. Il avait bêtement espéré que l'apprentissage sortilège viendrait de lui-même que l'urgence l'aurait forcé à se surpasser pourtant il n'y arrivait pas du tout.

« PUTAIN ! »

Son poing s'écrasa avec violence contre l'écorce d'un arbre encerclant la clairière, il entendit un craquement sinistre mais frappa encore et encore sans que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter. Personne n'essaya de le retenir car ils savaient tous qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien, eux aussi se sentaient coupable de ne pas réussir, cet échec cuisant les minait plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer. Seule Lena restait souriante et gardait son calme, les autres cédaient au désespoir et à la colère. Ils s'étaient entraînés tout l'après-midi !

A chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de se rappeler le meilleur moment de leur vie, une autre image venait parasiter l'opération, une image provenant de leur imagination cette fois. C'était l'image d'un garçon d'environ leur âge, blond, seul dans une cellule froide surveillée par une centaine de détraqueurs. Comment pouvaient-ils réaliser un sortilège aussi difficile alors que leur ami souffrait en prison en attendant. Les coups qu'Hyden portait à l'arbre cessèrent, il prit une grande inspiration et se rassit auprès de ses amis avant de croiser les bras.

« Écoutez, commença Matthew, je sais que vous avez tous envie de réussir mais je crois justement que cette envie vous bloque ! Vous êtes tellement obsédés par John que vous ne pouvez vous concentrer correctement !

- Et comment veux-tu que j'arrête de penser à lui ! Rétorqua Hyden avec force.

- Pas en frappant comme un abruti dans un arbre en tout cas. »

Le concerné baissa la tête honteusement, Isa le suivit dans son mouvement car elle avait fait la même chose lorsqu'elle avait appris que son père était mort. Encore maintenant, penser à son père lui donnait mal au coeur, une bête à l'intérieur de son corps rongeait ses organes jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu des années pour se préparer à cette nouvelle car elle aurait réagi d'une manière similaire à celle de John lorsqu'il avait perdu Amanda, sa mère.

« Vous avez besoin d'entraînement, c'est sûr ! Mais vous avez surtout besoin de décompresser, de vous détendre, à l'image de Lena qui progresse plus rapidement.

- Comment tu fais ? Demanda soudainement Gabriel à l'adresse de Lena qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai maîtrisé mes émotions toute ma vie à cause de mon pouvoir d'empathie, je ne laisse aucun sentiment et par conséquent aucun souvenir me parasiter. Je peux choisir quel souvenir garder auprès de moi et quel sentiment j'ai envie de ressentir. Mais c'est grâce à des années d'entraînement. »

Ils se relevèrent tous en même temps et tendirent leur baguette prêt à en découdre avec ce sortilège qui les énervait au plus haut point. Ils étaient tous à deux doigts de péter un plomb mais ils se retenaient car ils savaient pertinemment qu'il n'était pas question d'un simple sortilège mais d'aider leur ami à s'en sortir, de le revoir. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes dans le vide.

« _SPERO PATRONUM_ ! Mugirent-ils en choeur. »

Comme les fois précédentes, des gerbes de matière bleutée volèrent de tous les côtés, sous les yeux de Matthew qui les contemplait ne pouvant cacher sa consternation. A ce rythme là, ils ne seraient prêt que dans des mois et John serait déjà différent, il aurait été contaminé par Azkaban et marqué à jamais. Car le vrai problème n'était pas de savoir s'ils allaient le récupérer, mais quand. Matthew espérait le récupérer avant que la prison ne change le blond comme elle avait changé tant d'hommes avant lui.

« _SPERO PATRONUM !_ »

La matière bleutée qui s'échappa de la baguette de Lena prit la forme d'un bouclier la protégeant des attaques, l'auror remarqua que le bouclier tenait plus longtemps que la première fois qu'elle l'avait invoqué, ce qui était bon signe et témoignait de sa progression. La jeune fille s'améliorait rapidement que ses amis, à ce rythme là, elle parviendrait à former un patronus avant le lendemain, c'était pratiquement certain. Ce fait le rassura un peu et lui insuffla une once d'espoir, peut-être qu'ils seraient dans les temps finalement.

« _SPERO PATRONUM !_ »

Gabriel et Kiril déployaient énormément d'efforts tous les deux pour parvenir à rattraper Lena dans sa progression, eux aussi savaient particulièrement bien maîtriser leurs émotions. Gabriel s'était longtemps caché derrière sa nonchalance et avait affronté des situations tellement difficiles qu'il pouvait garder son sang-froid dans des situations aussi ardues. Quant à Kiril, c'était tout simplement dans sa nature, il n'était pas connu pour ses emportements, il était assez...difficile à cerner mais lorsqu'il avait quelque chose dans le coeur, ce quelque chose y restait. Il devait se racheter vis-à-vis de John car son père avait tué la mère de celui-ci. Et puis, peut-être qu'en allant à Azkaban, le Serpentard aurait une chance de revoir son père.

« Hey, s'exclama Lena, regardez je crois que j'ai fais un patronus !

- Tu as rêvé Lena ! Répliqua Isabella passablement contrariée. »

Isabella n'avait pas autant de facilité que les autres à effectuer le sortilège, c'était la première fois qu'elle pédalait vraiment dans la semoule, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa baguette. Elle était obnubilée par d'autres choses, elle était tiraillée entre l'histoire de Matthew, l'envie de tout savoir à ce propos, et la mort de son père. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas se concentrer convenablement sur un souvenir heureux après tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer et qu'elle endurait encore.

Hyden était le plus en difficulté face aux autres, il tremblait sans raison de tous ses membres, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à tenir sa baguette tendue devant lui. La peur et la colère se mélangeaient en lui ajoutées à la fatigue, le laissant vacillant en plein milieu de cette forêt à effectuer un sortilège complètement stupide alors que John derrière les barreaux dépérissait à petit feu. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux avec son amant qui lui manquait plus que tout ?

« Mais si regardez ! S'écria Lena bruyamment en riant, la baguette levée. »

Les autres assistèrent à la victoire de la jeune fille avec admiration, en effet, un flot conséquent de matière bleue gicla de sa baguette, forçant les autres à s'écarter pour laisser la lumière bleutée fantomatique prendre forme dans un mouvement élégant, magnifique. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, la matière bleue se fit et se défit avec splendeur, une paire d'antennes apparurent, surmontant une paire de petits yeux.

Pendant quelques secondes, Isa eut peur que le patronus de sa petite soeur prenne la forme d'un gros cafard mais elle se retrouva bien vite rassurée en regardant le thorax se former sur lequel six pattes fines se fixèrent mais également deux ailes gigantesques arrondies. UN PAPILLON ! C'était un énorme papillon qui prenait forme sous leurs yeux, énorme mais d'une beauté époustouflante, le papillon voleta autour de sa propriétaire qui riait de bon coeur. Le premier patronus était là, il volait tranquillement en taquinant Lena qui s'esclaffait en le sentant la frôler lui procurant une chaleur et un bien-être hors du commun. Puis le patronus s'évanouit dans les airs en même temps que le rire de Lena. Et l'entraînement reprit de plus belle.

« Bravo Lena ! La félicita Matthew. Dès demain, on entamera la version réelle pour toi.

- La version réelle ?

- Oui, réaliser un patronus dans le vide n'est pas la même chose qu'en réaliser un face à un détraqueur. »

La nuit commençait à tomber, la lumière du soleil disparaissait progressivement à travers les arbres, plongeant la clairière dans une pénombre un peu effrayante. Matt laissa Lena rentrer à la cabane hurlante après s'être assuré qu'elle maîtrisait bien le patronus en l'invoquant trois fois d'affilées. Cependant la jeune fille refusa prétextant qu'elle se devait d'aider ses amis à invoquer leur propre patronus. Les autres s'engagèrent à rester une heure de plus pour s'améliorer encore un peu avant d'aller se reposer. Hyden ne pouvait plus dormir, aussi déclara-t-il qu'il resterait s'entraîner plus longtemps que prévu.

Isabella savait qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer à la cabane hurlante, il fallait qu'elle aille voir les centaures, qu'elle éclaircissent les choses, c'était un besoin. Auparavant, elle n'avait jamais demandé à tout comprendre, la jeune fille avait peur d'apprendre la vérité sur son père, qu'il était mort. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait, que le choc était passé, l'envie d'en savoir plus prenait le dessus sur son envie de prendre du recul.

L'entraînement continua pendant plus d'une heure, les jeunes gens brandirent leurs baguettes, frappant de tous les côtés pour qu'un animal particulier s'en échappe, mais le résultat fut peu concluant. Jusqu'aux dernières minutes, aidé par Lena qui lui donnait le sourire juste en le regardant, Kiril pointa sa baguette en l'air et cria de toutes ses forces, il ne pensa pas à un souvenir heureux en particulier, il pensa juste à sa petite-amie dans toutes les facettes de sa personnalité et dans toute sa jovialité.

« _SPERO PATRONUM _! »

La matière bleue qui s'éleva forma un animal plus gros, beaucoup plus gros que le papillon géant de Lena. Un corps écailleux grand, long apparut devant eux, grandeur, puissance furent les mots qui leur vinrent à l'esprit. La formation du corps et des membres se terminait sur une énorme queue à l'arrière et sur la mâchoire la plus effrayante qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, la mâchoire était pourvue de dents acérées. Un alligator, l'alligator se déplaçait dans les airs comme s'il nageait en faisant vaciller sa lourde queue de droite en gauche comme un gouvernail et en recourbant un peu ses quatre pattes.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'applaudir ou de crier de joie que déjà Gabriel levait sa baguette à son tour pour créer son propre patronus. Il avait espéré voir apparaître un loup-garou sous ses yeux ou un autre animal de cette envergure, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la première chose qui apparut au milieu de cette gerbe fut un long et épais bec. La matière bleue forma des ailes d'une envergure impressionnante pour deux petites pattes d'une faible musculature. L'oiseau s'éleva gracieusement en déployant ses majestueuses ailes, ils le reconnurent comme étant un albatros. Le Poufsouffle ne put cacher sa déception face à l'animal qui était censé le représenter. Isabella lui lança un sourire rassurant.

« L'albatros est connu pour être le roi dans son domaine, il est très majestueux en plein vol pourtant il est super maladroit sur terre, un peu comme toi, expliqua Isa. Lorsque tu es dans la forêt, dans ton milieu, tu es le roi, lorsque tu n'es pas dans ton élément, tu es super maladroit, tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre.

- BRAVO ! S'exclama Matthew en applaudissant, sautillant presque de joie. Je crois qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! Allez les gamins on rentre !

- Je ne rentre pas, répondirent Hyden et Isa avec détermination.

- Quoi ? »

L'un expliqua qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir que rentrer ne servait à rien, qu'il devait s'entraîner rapidement et que si cela devait lui prendre la nuit, il n'hésiterait pas à rester dans cette forêt. L'autre expliqua tout en lançant un regard appuyé à l'auror qu'elle devait rendre visite aux centaures pour régler une petite chose. Ce dernier répondit à son regard en levant un sourcil interrogateur, voulant comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire. Les autres acquiescèrent, même Gabriel, à contre-coeur cependant.

Lorsque les autres disparurent parmi les arbres, Isabella se rapprocha de son ami qui s'était assis au sol, la tête baissée. Elle s'assit derrière lui et posa deux mains sur ses épaules avant de poser sa tête sur sa nuque. Puis elle resta là, tout contre Hyden, sans parler, sans même penser. Les deux jeunes gens savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne s'était pas parlés depuis longtemps seul à seul et qu'ils en avaient besoin, pourtant aucun des deux n'osa faire le premier pas en prononçant le premier mot. Ils étaient bien là, l'un tout contre l'autre, sans être assailli par un sentiment de tristesse ou de peur, ou encore de colère, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient bien depuis longtemps. Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin._(3)_

« Je sais tout. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure émis par le brun, qu'un tout petit murmure qui ne voulait rien dire et qui voulait tout dire en même temps. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les épaules de l'autre et sa tête se fit plus lourde. Il savait, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient des problèmes qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour affronter, qu'ils étaient là à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre car ils avaient tous les deux perdu une partie d'eux-même et qu'ils se comprenaient.

« Je sais ce que tu vas faire. Et je sais que tu es toujours là avec moi parce-que tu as peur. »

Elle allait voir les centaures pour enfin demander la vérité, toute la vérité en détails, ces derniers pourrait l'aider à éclaircir cette partie passée de sa vie. Elle avait décidé cela sur un coup de tête au cours de l'après-midi, et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait au pied du mur, elle se raccrochait à Hyden par peur de faire le grand saut, d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes pour se concentrer sur le sauvetage de John. Isa était juste effrayée.

« Si tu dois en finir avec cette histoire alors n'hésite pas une seconde et vas-y...j'ai besoin de toi, Isa...John a besoin de toi...on a tous besoin de toi et en ce moment tu n'es pas là.

- Je suis désolée... »

Il savait vraiment tout, l'ex-Serpentard avait parfaitement compris qu'elle était obnubilée par son passé, tellement captivée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses amis qui mourraient à petit feu en prison. Il avait compris qu'elle était absente et qu'elle l'avait abandonné momentanément sans la moindre hésitation au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle car il venait de perdre son petit-ami et qu'il risquait de ne jamais le revoir.

« Ne t'excuses pas, la rassura-t-il calmement. Je comprends très bien avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé...ce que je veux dire c'est...Je ne veux pas te perdre alors ne va pas trop loin, ne va pas là où on ne pourra te récupérer. Je me suis toujours dit que si je perdais John toi tu serais là pour me soutenir et le retrouver avec moi. Mais je suis en train de vous perdre tous les deux et j'y arriverai pas. »

Il ne l'avait pas dit plus tôt, il se retenait depuis son retour de lui faire remarquer son absentéisme, son abandon. Le matin, lorsqu'Isabella l'avait vu descendre et s'amuser avec les enfants elle avait cru qu'il gérait la situation. Pourtant, s'il y avait une chose que l'ex-Serpentard ne gérait pas, c'était ça, il mourrait sans son amant mais il s'efforçait simplement de ne rien montrer. Il avait juste espéré qu'elle lise entre les lignes et qu'elle le soutienne quand même, ça n'était pas arrivé.

« J'ai peur et je sais que toi aussi tu as peur, si tu avances pas, je n'avancerai pas non plus et on ne pourra pas aider John. John a besoin de nous. Et je ne peux pas assouvir son besoin car j'ai moi-même besoin de toi. Mais tu n'es pas là pour le moment. Alors va voir les centaures, tu dois en finir pour pouvoir te concentrer sur tes amis, sur ton futur et non sur ton passé comme tu le fais depuis des jours, depuis des mois. »

La Serdaigle frissonna, puis se mit à trembler en prétextant qu'il commençait à faire froid. Les vérités qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine figure agissaient comme une grosse claque la réveillant d'une douche froide, glacée. Elle était aimée, des gens comptaient sur elle, elle ne pouvait les laisser tomber en se focalisant sur son propre passé. Il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire vers le camp des centaures pour qu'ils l'aident à retrouver les traces de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Bellatrix l'avait enlevée avec sa petite-soeur.

« Alors voilà, je vais m'entraîner à créer mon patronus et lorsque tu en auras terminé, je me tiendrai exactement au même endroit si tu as besoin de moi. Puis on ira tous ensemble aider John et tout redeviendra comme avant, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! »

Hyden riva ses yeux sur elle, la regardant se lever puis s'éloigner entre les arbres pour rejoindre le camp des centaures dont il ne savait pas l'emplacement dans la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'il se trouva seul pour la deuxième fois de la journée en comptant celle où il s'était enfermé dans une chambre le matin même, il se leva à son tour et brandit sa baguette. Il la serra si fort entre ses doigts qu'il faillit la briser mais il s'en fichait tant il était concentré sur un bon souvenir le concernant non...les concernant lui et John.

« _Spero Patronum ! »_

Isabella marchait vers le camp des centaures, accompagnée par Blue qui l'avait rejointe pendant sa marche. Scar s'était montré quelques secondes pour l'accueillir comme il se devait puis il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. La jeune fille, hantée par sa peur d'enfin découvrir son passé se cogna contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Matthew la regardait d'un air impassible, elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir qu'il l'avait retrouvée.

« Je t'accompagne, déclara-t-il. Je veux être avec toi. Si tu as peur de ton passé, moi j'ai peur de toi, il est temps qu'on affronte tous les deux nos peurs.

- D'accord. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils déboulèrent sur le camp des centaures plongé dans le noir. Deux centaures galopèrent jusqu'à eux pour les accueillir et les escorter jusqu'à la tente de leur chef, Magorian. Matthew affichait un air humble devant ces créatures aussi et peut-être même plus intelligentes que les humains mais surtout tellement plus sages. Isabella salua les centaures qu'elle connaissait par politesse, mais elle n'en avait pas le coeur. Magorian les accueillit comme s'il savait déjà qu'ils allaient venir tous les deux, il leur fit face.

« Bonsoir, humains, Isabella Smith, je vois que tu viens en quête de vérité, tes pas son francs mais tremblants. Tu as envie de savoir mais cela t'effraie également. Il était écrit que tu reviendrais bientôt, toutefois, les étoiles ne m'ont pas éclairé sur la venue de cet homme. Tu sais que nous n'acceptons que ta venue, si tu ne l'avais pas emmené en pleine nuit, mon troupeau aurait essayé de le tuer.

- Je le sais et je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu. Je vous présente Matthew Even.

- Bonsoir Matthew Even.

- Bonsoir, répondit le concerné en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. »

Le centaure s'approcha de lui majestueusement et tendit la main que l'autre serra. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du centaure lorsque sa main entra en contact avec celle de l'auror, ses yeux se fixèrent à ceux de son vis-à-vis. L'auror, intimidé, haussa un sourcil interrogateur, le chef des centaures semblait savoir quelque chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre et qui le faisait sourire.

« Alors voilà ton ami qui sait tout, celui dont nous avions parlé à notre dernière rencontre, fit Magorian à l'adresse d'Isa avant de se retourner vers Matthew. Tu viens de loin, tu as vu de nombreuses choses Matthew Even, tu as affronté ta famille une fois, n'oublie pas...n'oublie rien, tu auras besoin de toute ta force de conviction le moment venu, il y aura une deuxième fois protège ce qui t'es le plus cher.

- Quoi ?

- Asseyez vous tous les deux face à face ! »

Magorian ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se poser de questions, il venait de lui énoncer une prophétie juste avant de changer de sujet pour retourner à la raison de leur venue ici. Les deux humains s'assirent face à face non sans gêne avant de se lancer un regard étrange. Comme s'ils s'encourageaient tous les deux à continuer, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer de toute manière, ils devaient avancer tous les deux, en finir !

Le centaure prit une poignée de plantes étranges qu'il jeta dans le feu, celui illuminait la tente en son centre. Matt se dandina, ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire pour que tout se passe bien. Instinctivement, la Serdaigle s'empara de ses deux mains qu'elle serra dans les siennes. Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme eut envie de s'esclaffer devant cette situation à la limite du comique mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il pensa qu'il allait affronter son passé et ce tournant décisif qui avait changé sa vie. Avant de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement de plus, la tête d'Isa s'affaissa, ses yeux devinrent blancs. Il se retrouva happé par un tourbillon de souvenirs qui défilaient sous ses yeux à une vitesse affolante, ses souvenirs à lui.

_Il revit tout , tout ce qui avait marqué sa vie qu'il ait cinq petites années ou qu'il soit à Poudlard martyrisant des élèves innocents. Cependant les souvenirs passaient en accéléré, comme si la jeune fille maîtrisait son don avec tellement de finesse qu'elle choisissait ce qu'elle voulait voir, elle se fichait de l'enfance de l'auror. Le rythme se ralentit progressivement lorsque les souvenirs de sa mutation en mangemort apparurent._

_Isabella apparut à ses côtés, en réalité elle était là depuis le départ mais il était trop obnubilé par sa propre mémoire pour la remarquer. L'accélération se stoppa sur le souvenir du jour de l'enlèvement des deux petites filles et du mari. L'auror revit exactement la même chose que lors de son souvenir la veille. Il se revit stupéfixer Eva, prendre Mike pour transplaner et l'enfermer dans un dédale de pierre. Enfin, il entendit à nouveau la voix froide et dure de Bellatrix._

_« Je te charge de t'occuper de ses enfants en attendant l'achèvement de la potion, occupe toi de nos trois prisonniers pendant les prochains jours. »_

_Comme dans son rêve, Matthew se sentit tiré du rôle de simple spectateur pour prendre place dans son ancien rôle d'acteur contraint de répéter les geste qu'il avait répété des années plus tôt. Tout cela sans même réaliser qu'il était à présent un auror, qu'il était endormi ou en transe et qu'il sondait son passé pour montrer la vérité à Isabella. Cette dernière lui était carrément sortie de la tête, il ne la voyait plus._

_« Tu m'entends, Even ? Questionna Bellatrix. Tu m'entends Matthew ?_

_- Oui...oui, je m'occuperai des enfants et du père._

_- N'oublie pas de torturer le père le plus souvent possible. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a plus aucun pouvoir, qu'il ne verra pas ses enfants grandir. Et méfie toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi sont capables les pères pour leurs enfants. »_

_Le jeune homme se détourna de sa maîtresse pour aller se diriger vers sa chambre. Cet endroit similaire à un labyrinthe était une vieille planque du Seigneur des Ténèbres que Bellatrix avait réquisitionnée avec les partisans rescapés. Elle avait dans l'idée de restaurer le règne de son maître en déployant toutes les cordes à son arc pour le retrouver et lui faire retrouver son trône, regagnant ainsi son honneur et son rang de lieutenant. Il pénétra dans sa chambre sobre, froide et aussi austère que le reste de ce labyrinthe et se jeta dans son lit avant de regarder le plafond d'un oeil morne._

_Il en avait marre, marre de côtoyer la mort tous les jours, non, ce n'était pas tous ces morts qui le gênaient, c'était le fait que ces morts lisaient toujours en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils semblaient toujours voir en lui une once, une lueur d'espoir et de tendresse, une lueur que lui n'avait jamais remarqué. Il se donnait toujours un air de monstre, de tueur pour effacer toute sensibilité, toute pitié et faire le travail que son père lui avait demandé de faire. Mais voir tous ces gens qui ne le connaissaient pas et le jugeaient bon en le regardant dans les yeux lui faisait froid dans le dos. Comment pouvaient-ils juger qu'il n'était pas fait pour devenir mangemort en lui jetant un simple regard ?_

_Ces situations le gênaient plus que tout car elles remettaient toute en doute, les bases même de sa vie, de son existence. Matthew avait toujours sans exception écouté ce que lui disaient ses parents et particulièrement son père car ce dernier avait été son exemple. Il n'avait jamais eu de but, de projets parce-que son père en avait déjà pour lui. Il s'était contenté de suivre les idées de sa famille qu'il aimait plus que tout pour lui faire plaisir, ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici dans cette pièce sombre avec pour compagnons, les rats et les morts._

_Cependant il s'était toujours complètement fiché de l'endroit où il vivait ou de son propre bonheur car il le trouvait par l'intermédiaire de Nathaniel, rien ne le rendait plus heureux que rendre son propre père heureux, même si cela voulait dire tuer des centaines de gens. Ces gens qui le faisaient flancher en lui demandant ce qu'il foutait là alors que son coeur n'y était pas faisaient vibrer le château de cartes qu'il avait passé des années à construire pour son père. Ces gens remettaient l'amour que son père avait pour lui en cause._

_Matthew avait toujours eu une notion de mal et de bien très développée, il connaissait parfaitement la limite entre les deux côtés mais il avait choisi d'ignorer cette logique pour que son père soit fier de lui. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait penchait dangereusement du côté du mal, mais cela valait ben l'amour de son père. Ces gens comme Mike lui ouvraient les yeux et le faisaient hésiter. Si son père l'aimait, alors pourquoi avait-il choisi une voie pour lui ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il faire des choses horribles ? On ne forçait pas les gens que l'on aimait à faire ce genre de choses, si ?_

_Préférant ne pas se remettre en question, le jeune homme s'étira en grimaçant de douleur. C'était une dure journée, et elle n'était pas terminée, il devait encore s'occuper des trois prisonniers. Après avoir pris une bonne douche réparatrice, il se dirigea vers la chambre où les deux petites filles étaient enfermées. Sa première rencontre avec elles n'avait pas été très...chaleureuse. L'aînée défendant sa vie l'avait mordu à la main jusqu'au sang. En pensant à cela, il toucha sa cicatrice fraîche qui resterait sûrement toute sa vie._

_Et puis, il ne savait pas comment gérer des enfants, bien sûr il y avait ses deux petits frères, Cole étant assez âgé il était assez autonome mais Hyden avait toujours eu besoin de lui depuis sa naissance. Hyden avait le même âge que l'aînée des gamines. Le peu d'expérience que Matthew avait venait de son petit-frère dont il s'occupait quelquefois. Mais s'occuper d'un petit-frère n'était pas la même chose que s'occuper de deux gamines d'autant plus qu'il les avait attaquées quelques heures plus tôt. Si il y avait une personne qu'elles ne voulaient pas voir c'était bien lui._

_Qu'allait-il faire avec elles ? Qu'est-ce que s'occuper de deux gamines voulait dire en sachant que c'était Bellatrix qui avait donné l'ordre et qu'il était un mangemort ? Peut-être qu'il devait simplement leur amener de la nourriture, peut-être qu'il devait les torturer. Cette idée lui donna la nausée. Mettant fin aux incessantes questions qui trottaient dans sa tête, sa main attrapa la clé de la chambre, la passa dans le trou de la serrure, dans un cliquetis familier, la porte se déverrouilla. Il ramassa le plat de pâtes qu'il était chargé de leur amener et ouvrit la porte prudemment._

_A peine passa-t-il la tête par l'entrebâillement qu'un cri guerrier résonna à ses oreilles, la petite Isa à l'autre bout de la pièce courut droit sur lui, les poings en avant, des poings pourvus de petits ongles dévastateurs. Matthew, qui s'y attendait cette fois-ci leva la main et la stoppa net en la posant sur la tête de la petite pour la retenir. Cette dernière lança ses poings pour le frapper mais il maintenait une distance suffisante, la forçant à frapper dans le vide, le frôlant sans jamais le toucher. Il la repoussa vers le lit de la chambre sur lequel elle s'effondra et manqua d'écraser sa petite soeur encore minuscule bébé qui se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Alors qu'Isa se préparait à attaquer de nouveau._

_« Arrête de m'attaquer, je ne te veux pas de mal ! Stop ! Hurla Matthew._

_- Non ! Laisse-nous tranquilles, sale monstre ! »_

_Il s'était attendu aux insultes, pourtant celle-ci le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, sans qu'il en sache la raison. Il n'était pas un monstre, il faisait juste les mauvaises choses pour les bonnes raisons. Il voulait que sa famille l'aime comme tout le monde. Mais peut-être que cette enfant avait raison, peut-être qu'il en était un, car les monstres étaient toujours créés par d'autres monstres. Peut-être qu'il était juste comme son père, un monstre et que ce dernier l'avait créé en ce but._

_« Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Protesta-t-il._

_- Si !_

_- Non !_

_- Si ! T'as tué mon papa et ma maman._

_- Ils ne sont pas morts, mais si tu te calmes je t'expliquerai ! »_

_Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une formule magique, la petite fille, toujours méfiante, s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa petite soeur qu'elle prit dans ses bras, celle-ci enroulée dans un drap continuait à pleurer. Matthew prit une chaise qui reposait contre le mur et s'y assit pour expliquer calmement à la gamine la situation. Mais avant cela, il lui donna le plat de pâtes qu'elle engloutit avec les doigts sans aucune retenue tant elle était affamée. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, elle leva des yeux meurtriers vers le mangemort._

_« Ton père est ici, dans cet endroit._

_- Et ma maman ? Demanda Isa d'une voix agressive._

_- Ta maman, elle est toujours chez toi, à ta maison. »_

_La petite fille était étrange, c'était une force de la nature, elle ne pleurait pas alors qu'elle savait que quelque chose se tramait, que sa famille n'en sortirait pas indemne. Peut-être même se doutait-elle que l'un de ses proches allait mourir. C'était étonnant de voir autant de perspicacité et d'agressivité dans son regard, elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre, en tout cas pas devant lui car cela reviendrait à montrer sa vulnérabilité . Sa détermination était effrayante pour une gamine d'à peine trois ou quatre ans._

_« Ma petite soeur pourra pas manger des pâtes. Ma maman elle a dit à la maison qu'il lui fallait du lait en biberon._

_- Je m'en occuperai._

_- Pourquoi tu nous gardes ? »_

_C'était la question qui fâchait. Bellatrix ne lui avait rien dit concernant ce qu'il devait expliquer aux enfants, sûrement car elle ne comptait pas qu'il leur parle pour quoique ce soit. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il pouvait dire la vérité mais préféra opter pour le mensonge, question de sécurité mais surtout de culpabilité, il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût dans les yeux d'Isabella. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne encore plus pour ce qu'il était, un meurtrier, un monstre._

_« Ta petite soeur et toi, vous avez une maladie, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a pris pour vous soigner en vous donnant une potion spéciale. Ton papa a voulu nous accompagner pour être sur que tout se passera bien. Ta maman vous attend à la maison. »_

_Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il ne voulait pas lui faire mauvaise impression il voulait gagner la confiance de l'enfant. D'ailleurs il ne chercha pas à se poser la question, se rassurant en pensant que s'il gagnait la confiance de l'enfant, tout serait plus facile à vivre et sa mission de s'en occuper serait moins éprouvante. Matthew évita précautionneusement l'idée qu'il voulait sa confiance car il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de quelqu'un même si c'était une petite fille de trois ans._

_« N'importe quoi ! S'exclama la petite. T'as fait mal à ma maman, et papa il était parterre tout à l'heure ! Va-t-en ! Menteur, t'es un menteur ! Va-t-en ! »_

_Isabella avait bien compris que ses poings et ses dents ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité contre cet homme, alors elle hurla de toutes ses forces contre lui. Elle s'époumona, lui cria de les laisser tranquille, de ne pas faire du mal à sa famille, elle était au bord des larmes. Les cris désespérés et furibonds suffirent à faire frissonner Matt qui se leva de sa chaise et fila vers la sortie avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, secoué par cet entretien un peu trop mouvementé pour son bien._

_Il aligna un pied devant l'autre pour s'éloigner de la chambre mais se retrouva déboussolé par les sanglots qui résonnèrent dans tout le couloir à travers la porte. La petite fille pleurait sans retenue, incapable de se contrôler. Matt ne put contenir plus longtemps l'image de son petit-frère du même âge apparut, Hyden. Il imagina Hyden du haut de ses trois ans pleurer comme la petite-fille le faisait et imagina ce qu'il aurait fait dans cette situation. Il aurait accouru pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer, pourtant, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire ça avec elle._

_Le jeune homme serra les poings puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour ne plus entendre les sanglots qui lui déchiraient les tympans et le coeur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir vis-à-vis de son comportement, devait-il être content de finalement parvenir à passer pour un monstre, réfutant les phrases de ceux qui en doutaient, ou devait-il s'en lamenter. Voilà, il était ce que son père voulait qu'il soit, mais cela lui faisait-il plaisir...non, faire pleurer des enfants, tuer leur père et les empoisonner n'était pas sa plus grande fierté ni sa plus grande joie, surtout lorsque les enfants en question lui faisaient penser à son petit-frère tout aussi innocent qu'eux. Finalement, peut-être que l'amour de son frère surpassait celui de son père._

_Envahi par des pensées plus contradictoires les unes que les autres, le mangemort fila dans les couloirs sans réfléchir, refusant de se laisser attendrir par deux gamines et par la pensée de Hyden. Son poing frappa contre un mur puis ferma les yeux une seconde refusant de laisser couler une seule larme, il se rassura en se persuadant que c'était une larme de colère et non de tristesse, de compassion. Dans son dos, une voix qu'il avait peur d'entendre retentit, pas celle de Bellatrix, il s'était habituée à sa voix glaciale, celle de Mike, le père des deux filles qu'il venait de faire pleurer. En effet, sa fuite de la chambre l'avait mené droit à la cage du père._

_« Mauvaise journée ?_

_- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça alors que vous êtes emprisonné et que vos enfants vont se faire empoisonner ?_

_- Donc, ma femme n'est pas morte._

_- Quoi ? S'exclama le mangemort, pris au dépourvu._

_- Si elle était morte, vous l'auriez ajouté dans votre liste pour me montrer que j'ai passé une mauvaise journée. »_

_Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'homme semblait lire dans ses pensées et comprendre dans ce qu'il disait plus que ce qu'il voulait montrer. Un sourire joyeux fleurit sur les lèvres de l'homme suivi d'un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il comprit que sa femme, Eva était en sécurité et qu'elle n'était plus mêlée à cette affaire. Mike était l'homme le plus étrange qu'il connaissait, c'était comme s'il calculait tout, qu'il analysait tous les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche pour prêcher le vrai du faux._

_« Elle n'est plus concernée, hein ? Vous n'allez pas aller l'attaquer plus tard, pas vrai ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras personne faire du mal à ma femme que vous n'allez pas retourner chez moi pour la tuer !_

_- Je n'ai rien à promettre._

_- Merci, soupira Mike avant de se détendre comme si l'autre avait accepté. Tu sais, j'ai jamais cru que tu avais tué ma femme, tu n'en serais pas capable...enfin je veux dire, que tu aurais trop de coeur pour la tuer en plus de lui enlever ses enfants et son mari ou justement pas assez. »_

_Matthew resta silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi dire, quels mots employer pour paraître impénétrable pour empêcher l'autre de comprendre trop de choses et pour pénétrer dans son esprit comme il venait de le faire pour sa femme. Il se rapprocha de la cage et afficha un air hautain, espérant secrètement que cela suffirait à intimider le prisonnier mais le sourire de ce dernier s'accentua un peu plus si possible lorsqu'il demanda:_

_« Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? Je suis prisonnier non ? »_

_Pourquoi avait-il peur de lui ? C'était une bonne question que même le mangemort se posait, car oui il avait peur de lui c'était indéniable. Il n'avait pas peur de lui au sens physique, il pouvait le combattre avec facilité sans qu'une once de peur ne lui glace le sang, c'était une autre peur qu'il ressentait en plongeant dans les yeux profonds de cet homme. La peur qu'il puisse pénétrer dans son cerveau, dans son esprit pour l'amadouer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier, pas un mangemort, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait pertinemment que l'autre avait le pouvoir de faire ça, le pouvoir de lui ouvrir les yeux et lui faire entendre la vérité qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre, jamais ! Lui seul était capable d'appuyer sur sa faiblesse._

_« Bah...tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, continua Mike d'un ton conciliant. Explique-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi avoir kidnappé mes filles ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? J'ai fait ma petite recherche et j'ai appris que ce n'est pas la première fois que Bellatrix Lestrange fait cela. Que cherche-t-elle ? »_

_Encore le même refrain que pour les deux enfants, devait-il dire la vérité ou mentir, en l'occurrence, mentir ne servirait à rien alors mieux valait ne rien dire du tout. Quoique...Mike n'allait pas survivre, Bellatrix allait le tuer après s'être servi de son sang pour la potion, il méritait bien de tout savoir. Et puis, cela lui servirait peut-être à se faire à l'idée, à se préparer à mourir dignement. Il n'y avait aucun risque à tout lui révéler, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il lui devait bien._

_« Bellatrix est persuadée que notre Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas été tué par Harry Potter, qu'il a juste perdu sa force et s'est enfui. Étant la plus dévouée des partisans, elle a réuni les mangemorts qui restaient pour tenter de le retrouver en usant n'importe quel moyen en son pouvoir. Les expériences en font partie, elle kidnappe des enfants pour leur insuffler des pouvoirs. Ces pouvoirs pourront ensuite permettre de retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et restaurer sa grandeur. Elle a choisi vos deux filles, maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à réunir tous les ingrédients et l'expérience commencera._

_- Alors je vais mourir. Répliqua Mike simplement._

_- Quoi ? S'exclama Matt._

_- Tu viens de me révéler les plans de ton maître, des plans secrets et immondes. Si vous me laissiez partir, j'aurai tout dit aux aurors. C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as tout révélé, car vous n'allez pas me laisser partir, vous allez me tuer. »_

_Le père avait encore lu entre les lignes, le prenant au dépourvu comme à chaque fois que Matthew parlait. Dès qu'il osait dire quelques mots, l'autre en tirait des conclusions gênantes mais bonnes. Pourtant, le sourire sur ses lèvres ne se fana pas, il savait qu'il allait mourir et il se contentait de sourire sagement sans émettre le moindre son de peur ou de tristesse. Mike leva ses deux mains qu'il posa sur les barreaux de sa cage._

_« Alors tous mes espoirs reposent sur toi..._

_- Je m'appelle Matthew, signala le mangemort d'une voix adoucie. Pourquoi dîtes-vous que tous vos espoirs reposent sur moi ?_

_- Je suppose que tu dois t'occuper de mes filles également en attendant que la potion soit prête ? Et bien j'aimerai...j'aimerai que tu prennes soin d'elles comme si elles étaient tes filles à toi. J'aimerai que tu sois leur père pendant quelques jours puisque je ne pourrai plus l'être, enfin si...je le serai toujours, mais je ne pourrai le leur prouver car je serai mort. Bellatrix Lestrange t'a sûrement ordonné de me torturer également, je te laisse me faire ce que tu veux, mais s'il-te-plaît, c'est la demande d'un homme qui est condamné à mourir, je te demande de prendre soin de mes filles. »_

_Il lui demandait de prendre le relais, c'était son dernier voeu avant de mourir, il lui laissait ce fardeau sans le connaître. Qui aurait pensé à demander cela à un mangemort, quel fou aurait pu lui demander à lui, un garçon si jeune de protéger deux petites filles ! Il était fou ! Les yeux de Matt s'écarquillèrent, il recula de quelques pas, la bouche ouverte, les muscles tendus et les mains tremblantes. Non ! Il ne pouvait faire ça ! Pas à lui !_

_« Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait ! Je ne suis pas fait pour m'occuper d'enfants!_

_- C'est juste le temps que la potion soit terminée, répliqua Mike. Tu sauras comment faire, tu n'es pas un homme mauvais, ça se voit. C'est pour cette raison que je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne peux pas empêcher ma mort ou empêcher que mes filles ingurgitent cette potion, tu n'as pas encore le courage de te détacher de ton maître mais je sais que tu peux prendre soin de mes filles. Tu es fait pour ça, pour avoir une famille que tu aimes et qui t'aimera, tu as besoin de ça, tu n'as pas besoin de devenir le larbin de cette folle. S'il-te-plaît, promets que tu protégeras mes filles à n'importe quel prix pour moi. _

_- ...D'accord._

_- Promets ! Elles s'appellent Lena et Isabella._

_- Je promets que je protégerai tes enfants, Lena et Isabella...en ton absence. »_

_Le jeune homme ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait cette promesse,ni même pourquoi il se sentait tellement coupable vis-à-vis de cet homme, un vrai mangemort n'était pas censé ressentir de la culpabilité pour ses actes, ou de la compassion, ce n'était pas normal. Il s'engageait sur une pente glissante qui pouvait lui-être fatale, il y avait pire que mourir tué par Bellatrix à ses yeux. Le pire était perdre l'amour de son père en renonçant à la voie des mangemorts._

_« Maintenant torture-moi ! Si elle voit que tu ne l'as pas fait elle se posera des questions ! Ne retiens pas ta main, tu ne berneras pas ton maître deux fois. »_

_Matthew se demanda dans quelle situation il s'était encore fourré. Il avait fait la promesse au père qu'il allait torturer de protéger ses enfants ? C'était stupide et immoral, s'occuper d'enfants le matin pour torturer le père le soir...et puis finalement, il s'y connaissait niveau immoralité et stupidité. Sa main se serra sur sa baguette qu'il brandit face à lui vers la cage, un tremblement presque imperceptible fit vibrer sa main une seconde avant qu'il ne crie, mais il se força à ne pas y faire attention._

_« ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! Je suis désolé ! ENDOLORIS ! »_

_Des centaines de cris et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sans ajouter un seul mot, Matthew se détourna de sa propre lâcheté et s'enfonça à nouveau dans le labyrinthe sans que Mike ne puisse donner son avis. Il marcha longtemps et se posa beaucoup de questions, il rencontra en chemin deux ou trois mangemorts qui rôdaient, ceux-ci lui lancèrent un regard méfiant, comme s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose, ou alors il devenait simplement paranoïaque, ce qui était fort possible._

_En passant devant la chambre des deux petites filles, il perçut des bruits de murmures entrecoupés de longs et déchirant sanglots, ceux du bébé Lena qui ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Les murmures appartenaient à Isa qui tentait sans succès de sécher les larmes de sa soeur. Il fit mine de passer son chemin sans poser de questions mais avant que son pied ne touche le sol une fois de plus, les images respectives de Mike et de son petit-frère Hyden apparurent, le stoppant net dans son désintérêt._

_Et si...et s'il écoutait une autre personne que son père pour une fois...et si il écoutait un homme qui lui avait fait une simple demande avant de mourir, un dernier voeu...et s'il s'écoutait lui-même. Jamais il n'avait fait quoique ce soit pour les autres, il avait toujours tout fait pour Nathaniel et écouter une autre personne que lui était un effort...un effort grisant. C'était comme braver l'interdit, comme enfreindre une loi, à la fois grisant et effrayant. Mais c'était surtout incontrôlable, le jeune homme ne pouvait supporter les pleurs de la petite Lena, ses pleurs lui déchiraient le coeur._

_Après un instant fugace d'hésitation, le jeune homme fonça droit vers la porte, inséra la clé dans la serrure, la tourna puis l'ouvrit à la volée. Isabella n'eut pas le temps de protester où de le frapper il la poussa doucement sur la droite et se dirigea vers le lit pour prendre Lena dans ses bras et la bercer par pur réflexe. Il ne connaissait même pas les mouvements à faire pour bercer un bébé, tout cela venait instinctivement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il serra plus fort le bébé contre sa large poitrine en se balançant de gauche à droite, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes sous le regard noir de la petite Isa._

_« Chut...tout va bien...tout va bien...arrête de pleurer, sèche tes larmes petit bébé, je suis là. »_

_Il fallut dix bonne minutes pour que les derniers sanglots retentissent dans la chambre et que les larmes sèchent sur les joues rouges du bébé. Matt s'assit sur le lit et berça encore un peu le bébé, plus pour le rassurer cette fois-ci que faire taire ses sanglots. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ce petit bout de choux, de bonnes joues rouges, des petits doigts potelés, les traits du mangemort se détendirent sous les yeux d'Isa qui ne comprenait pas l'humeur changeante de son kidnappeur. C'était comme si approcher le bébé l'avait transformé en une autre personne plus attentionnée._

_« Elle dort..., murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes._

_- Va-t-en, chuchota Isa les traits déformés par la colère._

_- Je ne te veux pas de mal, je te jure ! Je veux juste que tu dormes tranquillement comme ta petite-soeur._

_- Faut me lire une histoire._

_- Je n'en ai pas._

_- Ben je dormirai pas ! »_

_Matthew enroula précautionneusement le bébé dans une couverture qu'il déposa sur le lit avant de s'y coucher à son tour, faisant signe à Isabella de le rejoindre. Cette dernière hésita une bonne minute avant de s'approcher pour se coucher auprès du jeune homme. Celui-ci était entre les deux soeur, adossé au sommier, il ouvrit la bouche, faisant croire qu'il allait parler mais le son qui en sortit se révéla plus...harmonieux, plus chantant. **(3)**_

_« Do you want to go to the seaside?  
I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go  
I fell in love at the seaside  
I handled my charm with time and slight of hand »_

_Cette chanson n'avait même pas de sens propre, il la chantait tout simplement car elle lui passait par la tête et car il n'avait pas d'histoire à raconter à la petite fille. Alors voilà, il parlait du bord de mer et d'amour, comme une grande majorité des chansons dans le monde. Tout cela manquait d'originalité mais il fallait dire que cet endroit sombre et froid ne pouvait vraiment l'inspirer sur son choix de chanson...en même temps quoi de mieux que penser au bord de mer en étant allongé dans un lit aussi froid qu'un linceul._

_« Do you want to go to the seaside?  
I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go  
I fell in love at the seaside  
She handled her charm with time and slight of hand, and oh »_

_Malgré les nombreux points stupides marquant le choix de chanson, Isabella fixait le jeune homme comme si des papillons multicolores sortaient de sa bouche, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce qu'il passe du temps allongé auprès d'elle et sa soeur pour leur chanter une petite chanson. Au premier regard, Matt n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un homme attentionné, surtout pas avec elles qu'il avait eu pour mission de kidnapper._

_« But I'm just trying to love you  
In any kind of way  
But I find it hard to love you girl  
When you're far away  
Away »_

_La petite fille étaient littéralement hypnotisée par le pouvoir du mangemort, les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Elle sentait cette bête scellée en elle qui se battait pour remonter à la surface pour sortir pour déchirer sa carapace et laisser ses émotions à vif. La bête rongeait son estomac, faisait un noeud de ses entrailles avant de se faufiler vers son coeur qui manqua un battement. Une larme traça un sillon sur sa joue. Elle était toute seule, sans ses parents, enfermé dans cet endroit, appréhendant son destin tragique, pleurer bêtement pour une chanson parlant de la plage l'énervait mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher._

_Matthew lui ébouriffa les cheveux simplement en souriant tendrement, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la serre dans ses bras avec une démonstration écoeurante ou qu'il se mette à pleurer lui aussi. Il passa simplement sa main sur sa tête le plus simplement du monde avant de se lever et de refermer la porte en sortant. A peine sorti, le jeune homme fila vers sa chambre et plongea dans son lit, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait pour s'endormir._

* * *

_Les jours suivirent et se ressemblèrent dans la plus étrange atmosphère, le cercle se répétait inlassablement. Matt se levait, prenait une douche, emmenait le déjeuner aux enfants qui se contentaient de peu puis se dirigeait ensuite vers la cage de leur père pour le torturer avec son consentement. Ce dernier l'encourageait même à le faire lorsque le jeune homme n'en avait plus le courage, lui expliquant que ce rite était nécessaire pour garder la confiance de Bellatrix._

_Après la séance de torture, Mike le suppliait de tout lui raconter sur les conditions de ses filles. Alors le mangemort s'asseyait devant les barreaux, auprès de lui, et lui racontait. Il lui expliquait que quelquefois, l'espace d'une seconde, les petites oubliaient leur malheur et riaient bêtement, qu'il leur apportait des friandises, que Lena gazouillait joyeusement quelquefois tandis qu'Isa se taisait pensivement ressassant les évènements passés en silence._

_Ensuite, le jeune homme partait la journée accomplir des missions pour son maître ou, quand il était libre, faire des courses pour les enfants, pour qu'ils puissent mieux vivre leur séjour dans cette chambre étroite. Les deux petites s'émerveillaient de le voir revenir avec des montagnes de bonbons, il se rassurait en se disant que les couvrir d'attentions les empêcherait de poser trop de question, lui évitant par la même occasion des situations gênantes._

_En réalité, cela apaisait sa culpabilité de les avoir amené là même s'il n'était pas supposé en ressentir, c'était inévitable. Voir deux petites filles emprisonnées par sa faute le déprimait, surtout en sachant que leur père souffrait, par contre les voir sourire et rigoler comme si rien ne s'était passé lui offrait quelques secondes de répit et de bonheur...même s'il ne pouvait l'avouer ou se l'avouer. Le soir, il leur chantait une chanson avant de les mettre au lit espérant secrètement qu'elles fassent de beaux rêves, plus beaux que l'affreuse réalité qu'elles vivaient._

_Quelquefois encore, Bellatrix faisait une petite ronde dans le labyrinthe pour voir l'évolution de ses prisonniers, elle s'enchantait de voir les nombreux hématomes et autres coupures qui parsemaient le corps de Mike. Matt prévenait toujours Isabella que son maître allait venir, pour qu'elle se prépare à affronter son regard sadique et meurtrier. Lorsque sa ronde prenait fin, la folle questionnait Matt qui mentait délibérément, prenant plus de risques à chaque mots prononcés, mettant sa propre vie en jeu pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, les yeux de Bellatrix brillaient un peu trop lorsqu'il lui parlait, comme si elle se doutait qu'il mentait mais attendait pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller._

_Trois jours passèrent ainsi, dans cette atmosphère étrange qu'il s'imaginait comme un jeu de funambule, virant de droite à gauche entre ce qu'il risquait de devenir et ce qu'il était au fond de lui...le seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Ces trois jours affinaient son jugement mais accentuaient d'autant plus son incompréhension. Ce fut lorsqu'il se perdit dans ses pensées, en plein milieu d'une séance de torture visant Mike, que la voix de celui-ci retentit entre deux halètements._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour en arriver là ? »_

_C'était une bonne question, une question que le jeune homme s'était posé une bonne centaine de fois sans jamais oser se rendre à l'évidence, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux sur ses motivations ou sur celles qu'il suivait, pas forcément les siennes. Il ne voulait pas détruire le château de cartes que son père avait fait pour lui, il ne voulait pas perdre confiance en lui et se laisser amadouer par un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois jours._

_« Je veux dire, tu es un jeune homme charmant que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, tu pourrais avoir une grande vie, avoir une copine et des enfants, tu as l'air d'apprécier mes filles, tu te débrouilles bien avec elle, tu as réussi à mettre Isa au lit ce qui est un exploit en soi._

_- J'ai une copine **(4)**_

_- Es-tu heureux avec elle ? Tu passes plus de temps avec elle ou avec Bellatrix ? Réfléchis Matthew...tu ne peux pas être venu ici de ton plein gré. Tu aspires à la paix, tu n'as aucune envie de juger qui que ce soit. Tu veux être tranquille dans ton coin. Alors, qui a eu assez de pouvoir sur toi pour t'inciter à devenir mangemort ? »_

_Non il n'était pas heureux avec sa copine Mary Barker, il ne la voyait que très rarement et cette dernière ne savait en aucun cas que son copain, le garçon qu'elle aimait, tuait des gens pour le compte d'un Mage Noir disparu. Si elle le savait, elle l'aurait quitté depuis belle lurette car elle était son exact opposé, une fervente protectrice des nés-moldus même si elle était une sang-pur. Tout ceci était du à l'influence de ses parents sur lui, Nathaniel était parvenu à le convaincre aidé de sa mère Amanda, tout deux avaient réussi à lui faire prendre cette voie. Mais maintenant qu'eux n'étaient plus là, qu'il était seul dans cet endroit dégueulasse avec une folle...qu'allait-il se passer ?_

_« Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Comme je t'ai dit le jour de notre rencontre, tu ne changeras pas pour moi et mes filles, je mourrai inévitablement...mais un jour viendra où tu devras choisir, tu ne pourras pas rester le cul entre deux chaises toute ta vie. Ce jour là je veux que tu réfléchisses et que tu penses bien à nous, à mes enfants et moi. Tu es peut-être prisonnier de ton destin mais moi je suis ton prisonnier...pourtant tu t'occupes bien de mes enfants, quel mangemort commun ferait ça ? Tu n'es pas commun et tu devras choisir ce que tu veux vraiment devenir bientôt. Pense à ce que toi tu veux, pas tes amis, surtout pas ta famille. Promets-moi de faire le bon choix..._

_- J'ai déjà fait une promesse._

_Celle de t'occuper de mes enfants et de les protéger. Peux-tu faire une deuxième promesse ? Une promesse pour toi-même, pas pour moi ni pour tes parents, pour toi. Promets-moi de faire le bon choix, de partir d'ici lorsque tu en auras l'occasion._

_- Je ne peux pas. »_

_Non il ne pouvait pas promettre qu'il briserait le lien qui l'unissait à ses parents, sa carrière de mangemort était tout pour lui car elle représentait la fierté de sa famille et son amour, mis à part peut-être pour ses deux petits frères trop jeunes pour comprendre. Il n'avait la force de changer de voie pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois jours, il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'influence que ses parents avaient sur lui._

_« Vous ne m'avez pas dit où vous vouliez que je vous enterre._

_- Il y a un champ où on adorait aller avec la famille...à l'ouest de Loutry-St-Chaspoule, ma femme vous montrera si vous voudrez la contacter, sinon, faîtes ce que vous voulez de moi. Je serai mort de toute manière._

_- D'accord. »_

_C'était assez morbide de parler avec autant de détachement de l'endroit où il allait enterrer son corps lorsque Bellatrix en finirait avec lui. Mais il fallait bien en parler avant le jour J. Bellatrix attendait avec impatience que les ingrédients requis soient réunis pour commencer la potion et la faire boire aux deux gamines après avoir y avoir versé le sang de leur propre père. Son temps était compté après tout, alors pourquoi le perdrait-il à lui expliquer qu'il faisait fausse route si ce n'était pas la vérité ? Le jeune homme se leva, s'épousseta puis préféra fuir plutôt qu'alimenter la discussion trop...étrange._

_Trois jours de plus passèrent sur le même rythme, le père de famille évitait de reparler du passé au mangemort car ce dernier se braquait immédiatement et refusait de parler, or il avait beau faire l'homme sage, s'il avait bien besoin d'une chose derrière les barreaux, c'était de parler avec quelqu'un. Matt avait même réussi à faire sortir les filles de leur chambre pour qu'elles rejoignent leur père quelques minutes, qu'ils se revoient une dernière fois avant le jour fatidique. _

_Le matin du septième jour, Matthew se réveilla en grommelant et comprit immédiatement, sans signe avant coureur, que quelque chose n'allait pas, que c'était la fin, que le jour était venu. Il ne se lava même pas ce matin là et fila droit vers la salle où Bellatrix préparait la potion pour vérifier son mauvais pressentiment qui se révéla trop exact. Les mangemorts qu'elle avait envoyé accomplir des missions aux quatre coins de la planète étaient alignés, présentant chacun un ingrédient spécifique._

_« Bien ! Nous sommes fin prêts ! Ah Matthew tu es là, ça tombe bien, peux-tu aller me chercher le père de famille ?_

_- ...Oui. »_

_Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il était au pied du mur, qu'à présent tout ne dépendait que de lui, que la vie de Mike allait prendre fin et que celles des enfants allaient changer à tout jamais. La seule personne qui pouvait, qui avait le pouvoir de changer les choses était lui...en avait-il seulement l'envie...oui il l'avait après une semaine de liens particuliers...mais le courage, il ne l'avait jamais eu._

_Sans se poser de questions, le jeune homme fila d'abord vers la chambre pour préparer les deux filles mais à peine y pénétra-t-il qu'Isa lui sauta dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras, elle n'était même pas encore au niveau de sa taille et serrait ses deux jambes comme si elle s'accrochait à la vie. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit qu'il était devenu la bouée de sauvetage des deux filles. Qu'elles avaient eu besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer et qu'elles l'avaient choisi lui. Matt comprit qu'il avait également accompli sa promesse de les protéger et de prendre soin d'elles._

_Cependant le problème n'était pas là, le problème était qu'il les avait protégées pendant une semaine pour les jeter dans la gueule du loup. S'il ne le faisait pas, c'était lui qui se jetait dans la gueule du loup car personne n'échappait à Bellatrix bien longtemps...personne. Du moins il le croyait à l'époque car le futur allait lui prouver qu'Isabella pouvait lui échapper pendant des années. La peur d'imaginer Bellatrix se mettant à sa rechercher pour se venger le paralysa littéralement. Il ne pouvait la laisser tomber après avoir été son apprenti, c'était signer son arrêt de mort._

_« Matthew ! T'es malade ?_

_- Non pourquoi ?_

_- T'es tout blanc !_

_- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je venais juste te dire de vous préparer toi et ta soeur car la folle (comme ils la surnommaient) va venir vous chercher et elle va vous faire boire une potion spéciale. Je...buvez là comme ça elle vous laissera tranquille. D'accord ? »_

_Isabella acquiesça mais pendant une seconde, Matthew eut tout le loisir de percevoir la lueur de méfiance qui animait à nouveau ses yeux comme pour le jour de leur rencontre, l'instinct avait repris le dessus, elle se méfiait à nouveau même de lui, il sentait la confiance qu'elle avait en lui diminuer à une vitesse affolante. Peut-être avait-elle déjà compris qu'il l'avait trahie, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de bonnes intentions la concernant, qu'il l'avait protégée dans un but tout à fait sordide, comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir. Matthew était tout rouge et transpirait tant la tension le rendait coupable._

_« Je reviens ! »_

_Il tourna les talons et partit, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui, il se dirigea vers la cage retenant Mike pour lui expliquer que c'était la fin, que le jour qu'ils appréhendaient tous était bien là, qu'ils étaient sur le fait accompli. Mike leva les yeux vers lui à travers les barreaux en le voyant arriver, un sourire sincère mais désolé fleurit sur son visage, contrastant avec ce que l'autre allait lui annoncer. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, Mike leva la main pour l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit puis sans perdre son sourire, se remit sur ses pieds tant bien que mal, endolori par les séances de torture. Il savait que son heure était venu, et suivit difficilement son nouvel et dernier ami à travers la labyrinthe._

_« Ah enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Protesta Bellatrix en les voyant entrer dans la pièce, un chaudron imposant reposait en son centre. Pourquoi n'est-il pas attaché ?_

_- Il est résigné à son sort, il n'a pas peur de mourir, répondit Matthew en montrant Mike d'un signe de tête. »_

_La jeune femme ne put retenir un rire sadique, les autres mangemorts n'étaient plus là, ils n'étaient plus que trois encerclant le chaudron coupable de tous leurs maux. Le jeune homme fut soulagé de savoir qu'ils n'étaient que trois à assister à l'assassinat de Mike. Bellatrix aurait pu lui faire subir une humiliation publique avant de le tuer, ou pire, forcer ses deux filles à regarder leur propre père mourir. Peut-être était-elle tellement impatiente de retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres que le sadisme n'était plus sa priorité, ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites, de la transpiration perlait au bout de son nez, la jeune femme n'était plus elle-même.**(5)**_

_« EMMENE-LE MOI ! »_

Shepherd me from pain and the doubt  
Through the broken streets and the hearts

_Matthew n'eut pas besoin de faire le moindre mouvement, Mike s'approcha, titubant, traînant une jambe grièvement blessée derrière lui pour se diriger vers la mangemort. Il lui lança un regard à faire froid dans le dos, un regard empli de dégoût et de meurtre, il avait envie de la tuer, de l'étrangler entre ses doigts affaiblis. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle perçut son regard, elle sortit sa baguette magique d'un pli de sa robe aussi noire que ses cheveux avec élégance avant de la pointer sur lui._

Herd me home through hurt and the past  
Then leave me alone you have no choice_  
_

_Le père sentit une force immense à laquelle il ne pouvait résister le mettre à genoux au dessus du chaudron, comme si une main invisible de la taille de son corps le poussait au sol, l'immobilisant à genoux, incapable de bouger, forcé à s'incliner devant ,la puissance de son ennemie. Son corps se pencha par magie au dessus du chaudron, la tête tendue vers la folle, la gorge offerte, il n'était plus qu'une victime. C'était fini, la pensée de sa femme et de ses deux filles emplit son esprit, un sourire apaisé lissa ses traits._

And now there is a white horse caged in my heart  
And it's going to kill me just to get out

_Matthew se déplaça pour se mettre face à son ami et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, s'efforçant de paraître indifférent, carrément ennuyé, il ne força pas son jeu au point de bailler. Soudain, alors que Bellatrix dégainait déjà un couteau aussi long que son avant-bras, le condamnée eut la force de lever la tête vers Matt pour former des mots muets sur ses lèvres. Trois mots qui frappèrent le concerné en plein coeur. Trois mots. « Tiens tes promesses. ».Un éclair argenté l'aveugla, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard plein de pitié que l'homme lui envoya. _

Now there is a white horse caged in my heart  
And it's trying to kill me just to get out

_Le couteau vibra dans les airs et frappa à un endroit stratégique, déchirant la peau trop fine du cou, un borborygme horrible retentit suivi d'un bruit de liquide s'écoulant, dégoûtant. En rouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme put contempler avec horreur le flot ininterrompu de sang se déversant de la gorge de Mike pour finir sa course dans la mixture de Bellatrix qui prit une couleur plus foncée. Cette dernière riait bruyamment sans pouvoir s'arrêter, admirant avec un plaisir non feint la mort violente d'une personne innocente._

Though we've different creeds, wear different masks  
If you only could conceive that there's a chance

_Matt voulut bouger, hurler, montrer à son maître qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce crime, qu'il n'avait jamais été d'accord, qu'il décidait de ne plus être prisonnier de son destin ! Pourtant il n'en fit rien, son courage diminuait au même rythme que le corps de Mike se vidait de son sang et que le rire de Bellatrix augmentait de volume. Les soubresauts qui agitaient le corps s'arrêtèrent pour le laisser sans vie, la gorge largement ouverte, béante, le corps s'affaissa avant de s'effondrer au sol comme au ralenti, puis plus rien. Voilà, c'était tout, un homme venait de mourir juste comme ça._

_« Débarrasse-toi du corps et va me chercher les enfants ! »_

And hell is bent on showing me the dark  
Shepherd me to light, make it stop.

_Heureusement, les années où il avait appris à maîtriser son corps tout autant que l'Occlumancie plaidaient en sa faveur, le jeune homme parvint in extremis à retenir ses tremblements de rage et d'impuissance. Au lieu de cela, il obéit aux ordres et s'éloigna sans trop se précipiter pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. En réalité il s'éloignait pour reprendre sa respiration, l'odeur de sang lui emplissait le nez, le borborygme retentissait encore à ses oreilles, lui donnant la nausée._

_Le mangemort s'offrit quelques secondes de répit, le coeur battant, puis alla rejoindre les deux petites filles qu'il était chargé d'apporter à son maître pour leur administrer la potion. Isabella eut un petit cri de surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer, elle croyait que c'était Bellatrix qui venait la chercher. Pourtant, en le voyant, elle ne le serra pas dans ses bras comme d'habitude, ses yeux se plissèrent._

_« T'es tout sale ! Et t'es rouge là ! »_

_Matthew leva la main pour voir ce que lui montrait la petite, il passa la main sur son front avant de l'examiner pour remarquer que des marques de sang la parsemaient. Du sang avait dû gicler pendant le meurtre jusqu'à atteindre son front. Le fait que la petite fille lui fasse remarquer avec innocence qu'il était tâché du sang de son père lui retourna l'estomac. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta à l'extérieur pour vomir ses tripes, contractant tous les muscles de son corps dans un effort de rejet infect, c'était comme s'il se rejetait lui-même, qu'il rejetait ce qu'il était jusqu'à présent, qu'il se dégoutait. Après avoir nettoyé d'un coup de baguette les traces de son relâchement, il retourna auprès des petites filles._

_« Suis-moi et prends ta soeur Isa ! Je dois vous amener boire la potion dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. »_

_Ce qui suivit, la vraie Isabella âgée de dix-sept ans et témoin du meurtre de son père, le passa en mode accéléré. L'auror se vit chanter une dernière chanson aux deux petites filles le soir où elles avaient avalé la potion. C'était vraiment la dernière fois qu'il avait chanté de toute sa vie, il n'avait chanté que pour elles, pour les rassurer et avait gardé cela bien enfermé dans ses souvenirs. Comme s'il avait eu besoin qu'une partie de lui reste dans cette chambre avec Isabella et Lena et que cette partie n'en ressorte jamais._

_L'auror se vit ensuite enterrer le corps de Mike dans le champ que ce dernier lui avait indiqué, le champ même ou quelques années plus tard, Eva expliquerait à sa plus petite fille que son père avait disparu à cause des mangemorts. Les évènements qui suivirent s'enchaînèrent chronologiquement le faisant ressasser le passé avec une douleur de plus en plus aigue._

_Les petites filles étaient restées enfermées quelques semaines de plus le temps que leur pouvoir se développe, pendant ce temps, Bellatrix, qui avait vu le doute dans les yeux de son apprenti avait décidé de le tester. Elle avait fait en sorte de tuer Mary Barker, la petite-amie de l'époque du jeune homme pour tester sa loyauté, c'était ce qui avait déclenché son changement. La mort de Mike n'avait été qu'un petit coup prévoyant le prochain, la mort de sa petite amie. _

_Matthew avait vu sa petite-amie mourir sous les coups de Bellatrix sans rien pouvoir faire car cela relevait de la trahison. La folle s'était rassurée en voyant que son apprenti n'avait pas sourcillé en voyant son amour mourir sous ses yeux, elle avait stupidement cru qu'il ne doutait plus d'avoir fait le bon choix en étant son apprenti. C'était vrai, il n'avait plus douté après ce jour là, il avait choisi sa voie et tenu l'une de ses promesses, il préparait un plan pour trahir son maître pour venger Mike et Mary. _

_Entre temps, il avait rencontré une autre fille, une fille appelée Amy qui avait su jouer de son côté mystérieux pour le charmer. Le mangemort était tombé amoureux d'elle, sans savoir que cette dernière était une auror. Il avait aussi rendu visite à la femme de Mike et mère des enfants, Eva Smith. Ils s'étaient parlés une journée entière teintée de crises de larmes et de cris, Matthew lui avait révélé toute la vérité sur son mari et ses enfants. La jeune femme voulait récupérer ses deux filles mais il lui avait dit d'attendre un peu._

_De toute façon, son plan était en marche pour envoyer la folle en prison. Il avait contacté en secret le bureau des aurors pour leur signaler à la dernière heure que les mangemorts lanceraient une attaque chez les Longdubat. Bellatrix s'était faite arrêter, lui aussi d'ailleurs mais il le fallait. Puis il y avait eu le procès, Eva avait pris sa défense contre toute attente, de même qu'Amy qu'il aimait plus que tout. Matt avait échangé bon nombre d'informations sur les mangemorts en échange de sa liberté. Il avait révélé aux aurors l'emplacement de la planque de Bellatrix où les aurors avaient trouvé Isa et Lena, ces dernières étaient retournés auprès de leur mère, changées à jamais. Il avait respecté sa promesse de protéger les petites filles, gardant un oeil sur elles tout au long de leur jeunesse._

_Tiré d'affaire face à la justice, l'ex-mangemort était ensuite rentré chez ses parents un jour de pluie pour leur dire qu'il partait et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, il n'avait eu aucun regret à les abandonner. Par contre, la séparation avec ses frères le petit Hyden et Cole qui tenaient trop à lui n'avait pas été facile. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que Cole lui en voudrait toujours bien des années plus tard. Matthew avait choisi sa voie, il avait choisi de renaître des ses cendres pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec Amy, il avait embrassé la carrière d'auror puis avait retrouvé son petit-frère ainsi qu'Isa qu'il protégeait encore maintenant tout cela avait eu un prix bien trop grand, la mort du père d'Isa et celle de son ancienne petite-amie._

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous laisserez un petit quelque chose siouplaît ! A bientôt Bisous._

_1)Dark come soon-Tegan and Sera. Alors là pour le coup la chanson en version originale je la déteste. Mais ils ont fait une version acoustique de cette chanson que vous pouvez trouver sur youtube en marquant dark come soon simplement, prenez la première vidéo qui apparaît, en version acoustique la chanson est juste magnifique._

___Noirceur tu ne peux pas venir assez vite pour moi_  
_Sauvée d'un jour de misère de plus_

_Toutes les choses que j'aime reviennent pour moi maintenant_  
_Tout ceux que j'aime, j'ai besoin de vous maintenant_

_N'oublies pas un million de miles pour moi_  
_En sécurité, et une autre journée peux passer_  
_Et alors ? J'ai menti, je me mens aussi_

_Tiens toi loin pour ceux qui vont t'aimer_  
_Cache toi de ceux qui vont aussi t'aimer_

___Tout ce que je dis, je me le dis en premier_

___Tout ce que je fais je me le fais en premier_

___Et alors ? J'ai menti, je me mens aussi_

_2)Chapitre 32, souvenir d'Isa où Bellatrix vient la chercher elle et sa soeur accompagnée d'acolytes tels que Matthew en affrontant ses parents._

_3 ) Seaside-The Kooks. Chanson que j'ai choisi sans but précis, c'était une des seule chantée pratiquement a capella alors voilà. J'adore cette chanson trop courte à mon goût._

___Veux-tu aller au bord de la mer ?_  
_Je n'essaie pas de dire que tout le monde veut y aller_  
_Je suis tombé amoureux au bord la mer_  
_J'ai maintenu mon charme avec le temps et ma force_

_Veux-tu aller au bord de la mer ?_  
_Je n'essaie pas de dire que tout le monde veut y aller_  
_Je suis tombé amoureux au bord la mer_  
_Elle a maintenu son charme avec du temps et de la force_

_Mais j'essaie juste de t'aimer_  
_De n'importe quelle façon_  
_Mais je trouve ça dur de t'aimer girl_  
_Quand tu es loin_

**_4)Chapitre 26 dans lequel Matthew affronte le regard de la mère de Mary Barker, son ancienne petite-amie. Matthew raconte ce passage de sa vie._**

**_5)_**_White Horse-Scott Matthew. Chanson qui m'a laissé choqué toute une nuit à l'écouter en boucle, une de mes préférées tout simplement (je crois que j'ai dit ça une bonne centaine de fois depuis que j'ai commencé Foutu Courage.)_

_Guide moi depuis la peine et le doute à travers les rues et les coeurs brisés_

_Conduis moi à la maison à travers les blessures et le passé_

_Et laisse moi seul tu n'as pas le choix_

_Et maintenant il y a un cheval blanc emprisonné dans mon coeur_

_Il va me tuer juste pour s'échapper_

_Et là il y a un cheval blanc emprisonné dans mon coeur_

_Il essaie de me tuer juste pour s'échapper_

_Bien que nous ayons des croyances différents, que nous portons des masques différents_

_Si seulement tu pouvais concevoir qu'il y a une chance_

_Et l'enfer penche pour me montrer les ténèbres_

_Guide moi vers la lumière, arrête le._


End file.
